


Show Me What I'm Looking For

by JamieB93



Series: The Stark Boys Saga [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), F/M, Happy Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener Whump, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, MJ likes Peter, Other, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Damsel in Distress, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is a chick magnet, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, he's pretty clueless about it though so it's funny, idk why that's not a tag yet but it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 54
Words: 381,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieB93/pseuds/JamieB93
Summary: Peter Parker has spent the last year struggling to believe he has finally found a place he belongs. He has come a long way and whilst there is still a way to go, Peter begins to blossom and open himself up to the world. Which brings with it all the usual teenage dramas.A touch damaged and more than a little rough around the edges, Peter is very often his own worst enemy. Still plagued by the scars of a traumatic past and newer challenges - it seems Peter's happy ending might not be so easily in reach.





	1. Chapter 1

**__** __

**Show Me What I’m Looking For**

**Chapter 1.**

**A Hell Of A Year**

* * *

 

For a man who had always had, at best, an apathy for children it had always seemed strange that Tony Stark would take it upon himself to take care of an orphaned teeanger with more baggage than United Airlines. Peter Parker had stumbled into Tony and Pepper’s life, quite literally, by way of their ventilation system around one year prior to the meeting with the Midtown Principle they were currently in the office waiting for. Peter had, yet again, been beaten up in a fight.

“I’m sure the kid didn’t mean to get in another fight” Tony was saying as the two of them waited in the office for Peter to be brought in, “It was probably that Flash douchebag picking on him again”

“Tony, what have we – sorry, I – spent the best part of a year trying to teach him?” Pepper replied with an impatient sigh

“That violence is bad, and he should rise above it” Tony replied, using the matter-of-fact tone he had which drove Pepper  _ insane  _ at times like this, “But c’mon…can you really blame him? Even you said you wanted to lamp one on the kid after the Christmas fayre. He said you looked like a Stepford Wife!”

“Yes, the difference is, I have the strength of mind not to do it” Pepper snapped, “A quality which you and our nearly-adopted son don’t seem to possess”

“Peter’s got way more impulse control than I have” Tony protested.

“That’s hardly a high bar, is it?” Pepper retorted. Tony seemed to register this as a defeat and slumped in his chair, pulling out his phone as he did so.

“You’re texting? Now?” Pepper asked.

“I’m telling Rogers we’re going to be late for training because the kid got in another fight, if you must know” Tony replied, “And before you say  _ it’s none of Steve’s business  _ let me remind you that the last time Peter got into a fight, Steve agreed if he did it again, we could personally make sure Peter appeared with him in his next PSA. Now, you can’t tell me you don’t wanna see that Pep”

Pepper’s mouth twitched for a second as she imagined the sight. She kicked Tony for making her lose her cool resolve just as an annoyed looking Peter entered the office followed by his principle and Michelle Jones. Pepper and Tony both shot MJ a confused look as she sat down next to Peter, who was avoiding their eye-contact like Medusa.

“Miss Jones insisted on coming to the meeting as she witnessed the altercation” Principle Johnson stated as she took her seat behind her desk.

“Also, I’m doing a report on local troubled teens for the school paper” MJ added, “And Peter here has become something of a muse”

She patted Peter affectionately on the shoulder, but he shrugged her hand off and continued to stare at the wall with a steely expression on his face. Determined not to make eye-contact with either of his guardians. From what they could see, Peter had definitely come off worse in the fight. He had a bloody nose, a black eye and his usually pristine hair was all over the place.

Tony smirked. He liked MJ. She wasn’t afraid to give Peter the grounded teasing that he needed to keep his head in check.

Principle Johnson rolled his eyes and turned to face Pepper and Tony. Peter slumped in his chair and blushed as Pepper leaned forward.

“Was it Flash again?” she asked

“Yes, I’m afraid so” Principle Johnson replied with a sigh, “Frankly, Miss Potts, Mr. Stark, I’m at the end of my rope with the stupid rivalry between these two. This is their seventh altercation is as many weeks and there seems to be no letting up. Both are as bad as one another”

“Except Flash is worse because he’s a sexist, homophobic scumbag and I only punched him today because he made a freshman cry” Peter spoke up, determined to get his side across before Principle Johnson through him under the bus.

“I agree with that, to be fair” MJ piped up. Peter shot her a smile of appreciation.

“Miss Jones, you promised to be impartial” Principle Johnson said icily. Pepper shot MJ a glare. “Now, we understand that Peter alleges that Eugene may have made some offensive comments-

-”I’m not alleging, he  _ did _ ”

-”But we really need Mr Parker to begin understanding that violence need not to be the answer to every single problem he has”

“Hold up, hold up, hold up” Tony spoke up. Pepper and Peter, for the first time since the latter entered the room, seemed to be on the same page as both sighed and sat back. Powerless to stop Tony making the situation any worse.

Tony faced Peter, who gulped.

“I need you to tell me the truth” Tony said firmly

Peter didn’t reply but did nod

“Did you hit Flash?”

Peter nodded.

“Did you hit Flash first?”

Peter shook his head. Pepper sat up.

“Did Flash make the comments you say he did”

“Yes!” Peter replied angrily, “He walked straight up to Ned and called him a fat, useless waste of space and then called that freshman kid a fag! And he said the usual things he says to me….not that that matters”

Pepper wanted to kick herself as she felt her anger at Peter evaporate upon hearing his words.

“OK, I’m confused” Pepper said, “If you say that Eugene was the one making all these awful comments then why were you the first one to get hit?”

Peter blushed.

MJ tried to hide a smirk.

“I may have….made a joke about the only thing smaller than Flash’s chances of getting into MIT was his... _ y’know _ ”

Pepper hid her head in her hands, and kicked Tony as he audibly smirked. The billionaire just about managed to disguise it as a conveniently timed cough.

“I...see…” Principle Johnson said slowly, “That was not the story we got from Mr. Thompson”

“Well, it’s the truth” Peter said. His eyes met Tony’s for a brief second, which seemed to inspire in Peter the confidence to sit up and address the rest of the room directly

“Listen, Principle Johnson….Pep….Tony, I guess” Peter said with a sigh, “I know that I shouldn’t have let Flash bring me down to his level, and I know I need to learn not to hit out at the first sign of trouble but….y’know, like I said, he’s a dick and he goes out of his way to get at me”

“It’s true” MJ piped up once again, “Peter never provokes Flash into anything. It’s always him who starts it.”

“Miss Jones”

“Journalistic integrity, I’m just reporting the facts” MJ said defensively. Tony smirked once again, he liked this girl a lot.

“Regardless, I can’t and won’t have students fighting in this school” Principal Johnson said, regaining his authoritative nature, “Mr Parker will be excluded from school for the rest of the week and if this ever happens again, we may have to think about whether he and Mr Thompson can continue to coexist in the same school”

Peter rolled his eyes. Those exact words had left the Principal’s mouth at least seven times.

“We understand” Pepper replied, “And rest assured Principal Johnson that Peter will be punished to the full extent we deem necessary - isn’t that right Tony”

“No ice cream for a week kiddo” Tony said seriously. Peter and MJ giggled as Pepper rolled her eyes, “And y’know….you will be  _ spending a lot of time with your Uncle Steve _ over the next week”

The smiley, snarky demeanour fell from Peter’s face pretty quickly.

 

* * *

“I just do not understand why that man still has his job!” Pepper was on a rant as the team sat down for dinner that night, “Here Peter is - sticking up for his friend and a kid he doesn’t even know, doesn’t even throw the first punch and  _ then  _ he still gets the same punishment as the kid who insulted everyone and started hitting out”

“You’ve changed your tune” Peter muttered. Pepper glared at him.

“Well, yes, I have to look...y’know like I don’t think my future adoptive son getting into his  _ seventh fight in as many weeks _ ” Pepper’s impression of Principal Johnson was uncanny, “Is a good thing - and I am pissed at you for not listening to me after last time”

“So am I, for the record” Tony chimed in

“I’m disgusted” said Natasha over-dramatically

“Kids these days” Sam said with a smirk, pretending to shake his head in shame. Peter laughed.

“Do I really have to do a PSA with Steve?” Peter asked. He was hoping Pepper’s sudden swing to his side of the argument might spare him the humiliation.

Peter knew his wish wasn’t going to be granted as every adult in the room faced him, all of them carrying evil glints in their eyes.

“I didn’t know  _ that  _ was how you’d decided to punish the kid!” Sam said, sounding positively gleeful, “Oh this is gon’ be good.”

“What’s gonna be good?” Steve asked as he walked into the kitchen. Peter slumped in his chair as Steve ruffled his hair.

“Your new PSA with Pete” Tony said, “We’re all very excited to see the end results”

Peter blushed.

“Steve, you don’t have to do this” he said pleadingly, “I mean - I know you all like to kid that you’re all my parents now or whatever but you don’t have to get this involved. It’s not like you’re legally obligated to punish me.”

“No can do kiddo, I already made a promise to Tony” Steve said lightly, “But don’t worry - it won’t be too bad, in fact I think you’ll find it very relevant and helpful”

“Really?” Peter replied, “Cos for what it’s worth I think  _ more  _ kids in my grade started smoking marijuana after your anti-Drugs PSA”

Steve looked a tad stung.

“And were you one of them?” Natasha asked teasingly, “Do we need to search your room and bust you?”

Peter shook his head, ignoring the fleeting feeling of anxiety he got even from just a joke about someone invading his private space.

“No need” said Pepper in a deadpan tone, “We spy on him”

Peter put his fork down in fake disgust.

“You swore to me the A.I. would keep my secrets!” he exclaimed. “What is the point of living with a tech obsessed billionaire if his artificial intelligence won’t even keep your secrets for you?”

Tony smiled at Peter. This had all been such a long-time coming. The boy they’d met a little over a year ago would not have been able to talk, let alone joke, with all of the team as they sat around the table for dinner. He’d done so well and come such a long way, Tony was nothing but proud.

“So, Cap, what’s the subject of the PSA anyway?” Tony asked. Peter went pale, clearly dreading the answer.

“It’s about STDs” Steve admitted.

Peter gawped blankly at Steve

“Are you shitting me?” he barked

“Language, Peter” Pepper reminded him sternly. Peter rolled his eyes but complied and put a quarter in the swear jar.

“Nope, we’re going to be talking about how to have sex safely!” Steve announced, seeming to genuinely miss quite why this idea might be causing Peter the distress it clearly was.

Tony, Nat and Sam had all descended into hysterical laughter. Pepper was struggling to hide her amusement as Peter held his head in his hands.

“I’m never going to fight anyone again!” Peter announced before joining in with everyone else’s laugher.

 

* * *

Peter went to bed pretty soon after they finished dinner, stating that he needed to get his head in order if he was going to be talking about sex education with Steve. As the rest of the team gradually made their own way to bed, Tony and Pepper snuggled up together on the couch.

“You gotta admit, you’re a little bit proud of him” Tony said, giving Pepper a kiss on her forehead, “He’s always sticking up for others”

“I know, and I am” Pepper sighed, “And I’m not really mad at him. I just wish he’d start to take things onboard. He’s a good kid, but he’s hanging on by a thread at that school and I’d hate to see him lose out on an opportunity just because he can’t keep his anger at bay sometimes”

“You’re right” Tony admitted, “As you so often are. Hopefully the humiliation of a sex education PSA might finally straighten him out a bit.”

“Poor kid” Pepper said with a chuckle, “He was on good form tonight. I couldn’t believe how much he was willing to have a joke at his own expense. That’s massive.”

“We’re his family now” Tony said, his heart swelling with pride as he did so, “I think he finally feels safe and happy”

“God, I hope” Pepper muttered, “He deserves it. After everything he’s been through, that kid deserves the world.”

“I agree” Tony stated, “Hey….did you notice how MJ couldn’t keep her eyes off him through that whole meeting”

“Mmmm” Pepper agreed, “D’you think he realizes she’s basically in love with him?”

Tony paused for a second.

“I don’t think  _ she  _ knows she’s basically in love with him”

Pepper curled into Tony’s chest and quickly fell to sleep. Tony sat awake, thinking about the state of the boy who had come crashing through their vent just over a year before. The last twelve months had certainly been unexpected.

A few floors above them, Peter Parker lay awake. He felt….strange. They’d all been laughing at him, but in a nice way, and he’d joined in and it had been fine. It felt right. Like he belonged. Turning over to pick up his phone, Peter grinned as he saw he’d received a message from MJ:

_ Really sucks that you got yourself suspended Parker. Who am I going to pick on in History now?! _

Peter grinned as he reached for his phone to text her back

_ Haha! You’ll just have to suppress your meanness until next week. Or you can just text me the insults you would have called me throughout the day. _

Having friends was another thing that was confusing Peter’s head. He’d never really done the ‘friends’ thing before he’d met Tony and Pepper. Now, he had two really good friends and everyone else at school except Flash seemed to actually like him. Peter didn’t really understand why a lot of the time, but they did.

MJ text back

_ Gonna be real for a sec: I think you’re really brave for standing up to Flash like you do and it’s really unfair that you got in trouble for it today…..also you’re a loser. _

Peter grinned. He felt warm and content. Everything was good, but as always, he couldn’t help but wonder if there was something nasty waiting just around the corner. Things never went this well for this long.

Putting the negative thoughts to one side, Peter looked around his new bedroom and couldn’t help but feel amazed at how much things had changed for him in a year.

It had been a hell of a year.

* * *

 


	2. 500 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Peter struggled with a milestone and breaks some new ground with Pepper.

**Chapter 2.**

**500 Days.**

* * *

 

Tony Stark found himself stuck in a moral dilemma.

His kid was suspended from school for a whole week for fighting, and as such would be hanging around the tower with little to do for several days. Normally when the kid had free time in the tower he would chose to spend it working with Tony in the lab - they were still trying to get Peter to realize that it was OK to have some  _ actual  _ free time every now and again - but Pepper had insisted that this not be allowed to happen as he was meant to be being punished. And Peter loved being in the Lab.

The internal debate had plagued Tony’s mind over the length of an entire weekend, so much so that come Monday morning, Stark sat Peter down on the sofa and tried his best to look stern and parental.

Peter saw through it immediately

“Are you having a stroke?” he asked pointedly

“No, I’m trying to look...fatherly” Tony replied slowly

“Oh” Peter replied simply, “Well can you warn me the next time you’re going to do it because I was about ready to call Bruce.”

Tony rolled his eyes and sat down next to the snarky teen. Peter blushed a little as Tony put his arm around the boy’s shoulders.

“You’re off school this week because you had a fight”

“I’m aware”

“This means you shouldn’t really be getting to do things you enjoy whilst you’re at home during the day” Tony explained. Peter looked bored. “Which means that you can’t come and help me in the Lab”

“That’s fine” Peter replied brightly with a shrug, “I have my own ideas of how to get through the days without enjoying myself”

“Are you going to talk to Bruce about interior design again?” Tony groaned, “You making him think you thought that was cool allowed him to talk at me about it for  _ weeks _ ”

“I only did that because you took my cell phone from me!” Peter exclaimed.

“You prank called the  _ White House _ ” Tony snapped, “Like….the actual White House, you tried to sell Avon to the Chief of Staff”

“Shouldn’t leave your address book laying around” Peter murmured. Tony tried not to look his soon-to-be-adoptive son in the eyes as he knew they would be in full Naughty Puppy Dog mode and then his resolve really would melt.

“Regardless” Tony pressed on, “What is your actual plan for getting through the days whilst you’re suspended from School?”

“Spider-Man” Peter replied simply, “As I’m being treated as some kind of criminal for daring to stick up for myself, I thought it was only fair that I engage in some self-assigned community service”

“You’re a clever kid” Tony said with a laugh. Peter grinned. “But for a clever kid you must be very stupid if you thought for a second that I was going to let you leave this Tower without any kind of adult supervision. Pepper would hang my ass out to dry, and things stop being funny when it’s my ass on the line”

Peter looked slightly crestfallen that is plan had not worked but seemed to accept the defeat.

“What should I do then? It’s gotta be something I can’t enjoy remember” Peter replied in a sing-song tone.

“Clean!” Tony was relieved he’d managed to think of something, “I want this whole floor cleaned head to toe. And your bedroom. And the lobby...and Harley’s room whilst you’re at it”

“Harley can clean it himself!” Peter protested.

“Harley is not due to stay for another two weekends and I’m pretty sure the mold in his room has become sentient” Tony snapped, “And if you really want to be helpful, you can clean out the vents as well. As I recall you’re quite familiar with them”

Peter rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded vaguely like ‘OK’ but may have also been ‘fuck you’. Ever the optimist, Tony decided to opt for the former, so he patted the kid on the back and headed down to the Lab to begin the days work.

After a few hours, Tony decided to break for lunch and disbanded his team. As he looked at the clock, Tony realized it had been four hours since his chat with Peter and he hadn’t heard a peep from the usually hyperactive and energetic teenager all morning.

He sighed.

“Friday, how long has Peter Parker been gone?”

“He left in his Spider-Man suit at 10.05am Sir. He did clean everywhere you’d asked him to before he left though”

Tony cursed loudly. Classic Peter.

* * *

Peter knew that he was going to be in deep, deep trouble when Tony realized he had snuck out as Spider-Man. It would be worth it, though. He’d been hit with a ton of heavy anxiety that morning when he woke up and realized that it had been exactly five hundred days since his Aunt May had been killed in a car crash. 500 days of having no family of his own, 500 days of being alone.

There had been a time, not so long before, when this realization would have forced Peter into a massive panic attack and rendered him unable to get out of bed all day unless physically forced. It wasn’t like that anymore. He was better now. The therapy was working and Tony and Pepper had been so kind to him; kinder than he deserved. He felt safe and happy but that didn’t mean being reminded he had no family of his own left didn’t still hurt.

As Peter swung around Manhattan, which was unusually quiet that morning, he was left wondering just how unobservant Tony Stark was. The lack of Iron Man flying out of the tower in search of him clearly meant Tony had not yet realized Peter was gone, which was just lax considering Tony spied on him with an A.I. and had a tracker installed in the suit.

Deciding to take advantage of the situation, Peter began to travel in the direction of Queens. Namely Shipley’s Graveyard. Where May had been buried.

Finding an empty alleyway in Queens, Peter quickly changed out of the Spider-Man suit and into his normal clothing. He’d tried his best to come and see May as much as possible but what with living in Manhattan now it wasn’t as easy to get over. He felt bad that her grave was probably neglected and run down.

Picking up some flowers from a nearby store, Peter breathed a heavy sigh as he made his way up to his Aunt’s headstone. He was used to death. Death had been around all his life. It had taken his parents, his uncle and then his aunt. In a sad way, Peter felt Death had been the only real and unchanging constant in his life. He couldn’t help but wonder if it would strike again.

Aunt May’s death had hurt like hell. It felt like overkill. Like the universe really had been playing some kind of sick “how can we make Peter Parker suffer as much as possible before the age of fifteen” game with him. As if his parents and beloved Uncle hadn’t been enough, Peter had also had to lose the one person left in the world who he could have remembered them with.

“H-Hey” Peter said quietly as he finally reached May’s headstone, “I’m sorry it’s been so long since I came to see you. I guess I just got busy….living with Tony Stark, well, it’s...err, busy to say the least. School’s crappy. I’m doing well but I’m only here today cos I got suspended for fighting again…”

Peter could practically see May’s disappointed face as the words left his lips.

“This kid, Flash, just seems to have it in for me” Peter went on, “I feel bad cos Mr Stark had to pull so many strings to get me in Midtown and I’m kinda letting him down. I dunno if you are watching over me or whatever but..err...if you are, I guess you know they’re  _ adopting  _ me”

Peter felt immense guilt. He hoped that if his family were watching over him, they were happy that he’d been taken in by such nice people. Like Pepper always said, just because he was being adopted didn’t mean that his real family meant anything less.

-”It feels weird. I like Tony and Pepper and all the team. They’re great, and I’m really grateful they’re willing to put up with me and my bullshit permanently, but they’re not you. And they never will be.”

It wasn’t until Peter looked down at the headstone and saw the top of it was slightly wet did he realize he’d started crying.

The teenager sat down on the cold, damp floor and simply cuddled himself up to the headstone.

He just wanted some time.

* * *

“WHAT DO YOU  _ MEAN  _ THE KID’S GONE!” Pepper exploded at Tony, Bruce and Nat as she walked through the door having been pulled out of a meeting due to several frantic phone calls, “All you had to was make sure he didn’t leave! How hard can it be to keep one teenager on lockdown”

“In my defense, this teenager happens to be super intelligent and possesses more physical strength than the rest of his grade combined!” Tony feebily attempted to defend himself. Natasha cringed. Pepper turned on her husband.

“Tony, it doesn’t matter if he can bench you and Bruce at the same time, he still needs to learn that it’s not safe for him to just take off wherever he wants whenever he wants” Pepper stated icily, “He needs to learn to respect our rules”

“I’m sure Peter’s come to no harm” Bruce interjected, trying his best to be helpful, “He’s a smart kid and well already know he knows how to take care of himself”

“He’ll be back with his tail between his legs before we know it” Natasha said, shooting Pepper a smile.

Pepper breathed and sat down.

“I know, I know all that” she said as Tony sat down next to her and took her hand, “I just wish he’d talk to us more. And not just run away whenever things get a little bit tough”

“He’s come such a long way though” Tony said, “Look...I didn’t wanna say this yet, but I do actually  _ know  _ where he is. The tracker on the suit lost its signal for a while, but it picked up again about twenty minutes ago”

“Where is he?” Pepper asked.

“Shipley’s Graveyard, Queens” Tony stated simply. Pepper took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

“He’s gone to see May” the relief was evident in Pepper’s voice as Tony gave her an encouraging smile, “Sorry I shouted….why d’you think he’s gone there today of all days anyway?”

“She’s his aunt” Natasha offered before Tony could say a word, “In my book he doesn’t need a reason to go and see her”

“I’ll go get him” said Tony getting to his feet.

“I’m coming with you” Pepper said, as she followed him she turned back to Natasha and Bruce, asking them to put on some warm food for when they got home with Peter.

“Poor kid” Natasha observed once Pepper and Tony were out of earshot.

“He’ll be fine, Nat, they’re going to him” Bruce said with a weak smile.

“It’s never easy when he’s been there though” Natasha reminded him, “It’s like seeing her grave reminds him of what he’s lost. He’ll be reeling”

 

* * *

After a largely silent car ride, Pepper and Tony pulled up to Shipley’s Graveyard. Tony regretted how run down and deprived the area around it was, May Parker deserved a lot better, and it only ever added to Tony’s stress whenever Peter came to visit by himself.

From the car, the two could see Peter sitting next to his aunt’s gravestone. Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes. Even from a distance, the sight was heartbreaking.

“It’s raining, he must be freezing” Pepper practically whispered, “We need to make sure he gets checked out by Bruce when we get back. Being out in this for god knows how long can’t have been good for him”

“Seems like it’s probably the last thing on his mind” Tony replied stoically. “I think you might need to take this one, Pep”

Pepper shot her husband a confused look. It was normally Tony who managed to coax Peter back down from things like this with humour and bags of promises. She was more the disciplinary side of things. Though Peter did readily approach her for more hugs than he did Tony.

“Are you sure?” Pepper asked, “He normally wants you”

“Not today” Tony stated, “Think about it - I’m the one he disobeyed, I’m the one he ran away from. If he sees me coming, he’ll think he’s in trouble and bolt before we can do anything. It’s better if you take this one”

Her heart swelling with pride for her husband (Peter hadn’t been the only one to have grown a lot over the last year), Pepper unbuckled her seatbelt and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing an umbrella and getting out of the car. She took a deep breath as she approached Peter.

He was sitting on the ground, his head resting against the headstone and had blotchy red marks under his eyes. It looked as if the poor boy had been crying for hours.

Peter gave her a small smile as he registered Pepper approaching.

“Hey” he said simply

“Hey yourself” Pepper replied, she stood over Peter and looked down at the headstone. It always made her shudder. “We’ve been worried about you”

“I’m s-s-sorry” Peter’s teeth chattered as he stumbled over his words, “I didn’t m-mean to worry you but I just n-needed to c-come h-here today”

“That’s fine, honey, but you know we’ll always bring you here” Pepper said kindly, she was relieved as Peter stood up and approached her. He ducked under the umbrella and she put a protective arm around him. “You shouldn’t be sneaking out of the Tower by yourself to come here. We’d always rather bring you, cos we know what effect seeing May’s grave has on you”

Peter nodded, he turned away from Pepper, not wanting her to see him cry. Pepper hated that he felt the need to do such a thing but Peter had a real problem with allowing women to see him upset. He was a lot more comfortable being open with the men in the tower.

“Sorry” he murmured once again, “I guess I’m probably grounded forever now or something”

“Maybe not forever” Pepper replied with a laugh, “....Or at all, I’m not going to punish you for coming to see her. I just wish you’d tell us before you go swinging away like that!”

“Fine” Peter huffed, “I’ll get the bus next time”

Pepper laughed out loud. He was back.

* * *

Within an hour, Peter was snuggled up between Tony and Pepper on the couch at home as they watched a movie. Natasha and Bruce’s attempts at making food had proved regrettable so they’d ordered in Chinese food.

“You’re still freezing Pete” Pepper observed. Peter was currently wrapped up in three blankets and was wearing a massive jumper.

“I can feel myself warming up a bit now” Peter replied with a yawn. He rested his head on Pepper’s shoulders and she began to run her fingers through his curly hair. It was one of the best ways to provide Peter with some kind of physical comfort relatively easily.

“Is it true Pepper yelled at you guys?” Peter asked. Natasha laughed.

“Yeah, she did” Bruce replied with a grin as Pepper flushed, “She’s quite scary when she gets going isn’t she?”

“You’re telling me” Tony interjected. Pepper used her free arm to hit him on the shoulder. She felt Peter’s shoulders move up and down below her she giggled.

“I’m glad you’re OK now Pete” Natasha said, giving Peter a smile that was immediately returned tenfold, “But please for the love of god stop just taking yourself off on little adventures. The one maternal bone in my body can’t take it”

“Sorry Nat” Peter replied, sounding genuinely earnest and apologetic. Tony grinned at Natasha; she’d never give herself the credit but he was sure that they’d not be where they were with Peter if not for her. The two of them had formed a really nice bond.

“So...we do need to discuss one more thing” Pepper said cautiously, “And that is what we’re going to do to avoid situations like this again in the future”

Peter nodded. He knew he’d overstepped a few boundaries.

“Well, first, I think what we need to do is establish why the situation occurred in the first place” said Tony, “Mainly because the version we seem to be going with at the moment paints me as making some form of grave mistake and, well, that’s just impossible”

Pepper noticed Peter’s body tighten up once again. She kept stroking his hair and he soon breathed and seemed to release a bit of tension.

“Peter, there’s clearly something in your mind” she observed kindly, “Or something upset you this morning - if you tell us why, we might be able to help you”

Peter looked from Pepper to Tony to Natasha and then took a deep breath.

“It’s 500 days since May was killed” he replied, so quietly that Bruce and Natasha had to quickly lean in to hear him.

Tony’s heat sank like a stone. Peter always kept a tally of how many days it had been since May died. He and Pepper had talked about the habit and how unhealthy they felt it was on numerous occasions but not even Peter’s therapist seemed to be able to get him to stop.

“I don’t know why it bothered me so much” Peter continued, “I knew it was coming. I’d been through so many other milestone days, but when I woke up this morning and saw it had been 500….it just hurt, I can’t really explain it”

Pepper nodded and carried on stroking his hair. Peter seemed unwilling to elaborate on the matter any further and the adults surrounding him accepted the decision. Peter was evidently very tired and Tony knew that even admitting the issue would have been a massive step to overcome for the teenager.

“Did spending time with May help?” Tony asked a few minutes later.

Peter didn’t reply but did nod. Pepper kissed him on the forehead as he began to drift off to sleep.

“Eurgh, can you please tell him to stop being so  _ adorable _ ” Nat said sounding genuinely put out a few minutes after Peter had seemingly dropped off. She and Bruce said their goodbye’s and headed off to bed.

“Think I may be stuck here for a while” Pepper whispered with a giggle, pointing to the sleeping teenager on her lap.

“I’ll make you a coffee” Tony said. Pepper rolled her eyes.

As Tony headed to the kitchen to start, Pepper continued stroking Peter’s hair and looked down at him fondly. They’d come along way from her threatening to call the police on him seconds after he’d crashed through the vent above her office. He had seemed like nothing but a troublesome street kid back then, but now, she wouldn’t be without him.

She’d never really thought about having kids. It had always been about the job, and she still wasn’t sure if she’d ever want kids of her own. But Peter. Having even a little role in helping him blossom into the man he was becoming had been one of the proudest achievements of Pepper’s life.

“Love you, kiddo” she whispered as she looked down at him.

Then. For the first time, Peter replied.

“Love you too, Pep”.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this chapter was just pure fluff but I kind of needed it to be. I wanted to explore Peter's grief and his present relationship with Pepper a bit more before we move on to the main thread of the story which is a lot more Tony focused.
> 
> Also a MASSIVE shout out to the person who commented and told me that I'd used the tags incorrectly as I have now changed these. Peter will have some romantic interaction in this story but it certainly won't be with Tony or Steve or anyone who I accidentally tagged him as having a romantic interest in. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, stay tuned for more :)


	3. 3. Own Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Peter gives two pep talks and maybe reveals a little too much to Natasha.

 

4.03am

Peter Parker bolted awake in a cold sweat, breathing heavy. As he tried to get his breath back he looked over at the clock on his bedside table and couldn’t help but be impressed he’d managed to make it past 4am before he woke up. He usually only managed about four hours of sleep at best and woke up at around 2 or 3 in the morning.

The nightmare had been manageable. Not pleasant, but he’d had worse. It was the typical thing - Bank robbery, Uncle Ben standing between Peter and the robber, Peter frozen in fear, the gun going off and Ben yelling for Peter to help him as he lay bleeding out on the floor. As always, Peter was unable to move or speak. He just stood there and watched his uncle die. Night after night after night. Peter had long since accepted that the nightmare was just a part of who he was now, and he saw no reason to make Tony or Pepper or anyone else on the team aware of it. It wasn’t as if they could do much anyway.

Sighing, Peter started scrolling through his phone but soon became bored and quietly ventured outside of his bedroom. During these times, Peter liked to set himself up in the living room overlooking Manhattan and watch the sun come up. It had been one of his favourite things to do with May back when he lived in Queens.

The early morning starts may have been a bit of a pain in regards to Peter actually sleeping, but they did give him an opportunity to complete some of his more....eccentric little routines without anyone noticing. The biggest was his daily spot check of all his items. Peter knew it was stupid and probably really mean as he was living with some of the best and most courageous people in the world, but every morning he had to make sure that every item he personally owned hadn't been taken. Peter kept a list in a private notebook of every item that he personally owned and would check it off every morning.

It didn't necessarily matter if the item wasn't in his room, as long as he knew where it was then he could breathe easy. Peter dreaded to think what Pepper and Tony would think of him if they ever found out he basically assumed they were thieves. 

As Peter cautiously made his way into the living room, he was started to see someone already up and sitting on the sofa.

Wanda.

“Peter?” she asked, “Is that you? Why are you up at this time”

“Thirsty” Peter replied quickly, “Just came down to get a drink - err, what are...you doing up at this time?”

“Couldn’t sleep, things on my mind” Wanda said with a yawn, “It’s very annoying being up at this time in the morning. It will throw my sleeping pattern all off.”

Peter smiled to himself as he turned his back on Wanda and went to make himself a drink. What fun it must be to actually sleep so much it became like a pattern.

“Yeah, that sucks” he replied, trying to sound as casual as possible, “Anyway, I better be going”

A little annoyed that his routine had been disrupted, Peter turned to head back to his bedroom with a drink of unnecessary water in his hand. It was as he was about to step into the elevator that he heard Wanda sniff. She was crying. Peter’s heart panged as he heard her continue so, taking a deep breath, he turned around and walked back over to her.

Wanda looked surprised as he climbed on to the sofa next to her.

“I’m fine” she said simply

“You’re not” Peter replied, “I’m a world expert on not being fine and you are definitely not fine - what’s the matter?”

“I don’t want to trouble you with this, kid” Wanda replied, giving him an appreciative smile, “You’ve got enough going on yourself without worrying about me and my problems”

Peter frowned.

“Tony and Pepper always say I should talk about what’s upsetting me” he said softly, “It’s really hard sometimes but it does always seem to help in the end”

Wanda took a deep breath and turned towards Peter.

“You never got to meet my twin brother Pietro did you?” Wanda said. Peter shook his head, though he had heard a lot about him.

“He was my best friend and protector rolled into one” Wanda went on, “He died and I was helpless to stop it - it just gets to me sometimes”

Peter smiled at her, “You’ve picked the right person to speak to” he muttered. Wanda cringed as she realized who she had actually just said all that to.

“Peter, I’m so sorry” she said honestly, “I should have thought”

“No biggie” said Peter with a shrug, doing his best to ignore the tightening feeling of anxiety in his chest, “This isn’t about me - for what it’s worth, Steve’s really good to talk to about this stuff. He helped me a lot. Maybe you should speak with him as well?”

Wanda nodded. Peter could tell she probably wasn’t going to actually go and seek Steve out for help, but Peter knew it was the best idea he could think of. If he ever managed to stop feeling guilty over Ben’s death he’d make sure to pass on the way he did it to Wanda.

“You’re a sweet boy” she said affectionately. Peter blushed and looked away. He hated being called sweet.

“Much nicer than that other one who comes here sometimes” Wanda went on, “No manners at all”.

Peter grinned, he would have to give Harley some grief over Wanda’s opinion of him the next time he visited. He was sure Harley’s annoying crush on Wanda might mysteriously vanish if he knew.

 

-

“....And no getting into any trouble…” Pepper’s ‘back-to-school’ lecture was entering its seventh minute and Peter was struggling to focus. He was mainly excited to get back to school and see Ned and MJ. He had no intentions of going after Flash, fighting with Flash or even acknowledging Flash’s entire existence.

“Peter, did you hear what Pep said to you?” Tony asked a few seconds later, bringing a dozy Peter out of his daydream. His mind had drifted from Ned and MJ  to Liz Allan and whether she would be think his new haircut was cool.

“Don’t draw anymore mustaches on Steve’s poster in the gym?” Peter guessed. He couldn’t believe he’d guessed right as Pepper and Tony both nodded.

“Yes, Steve gets very upset at seeing himself get defaced” Tony remarked, “I for one think it’s hilarious when it happens to me.”

Peter grinned as Pepper rolled her eyes and frogmarched the teenager to the elevator and down into the lobby. Peter didn’t really get why Pepper was doing so, he’d been quite open about how keen he was to get back to school.

“Have a good day, honey” Pepper said softly, “If you have any problems with Flash please go and find a teacher….or let some other kid whom I don’t have to be responsible for beat him up”

Peter nodded. He knew MJ had just been waiting for an opportunity. As Peter gave her a quick hug and departed the tower, he could feel Pepper’s eyes burning into his back as he walked away. They’d made a deal whereby Peter could get the subway to school twice a week and Happy would drive him there on the others. He knew that if Pepper had really been able to have her own way then Happy would be driving him in everyday, but Tony had fought Peter’s corner and bought him this bit of independence.

The solo journey to and from school never caused much drama. Peter normally just stuck his headphones in and did his best to ignore the hustle and bustle of the loudest city in the world around him. Whilst most kids his age would listen to their favourite music, Peter found it much more relaxing to listen to wave noises and tropical sound effects. He knew it was a bit strange and people would probably make fun of him if they ever found out, but it helped him get through his day.

Once he arrived at school, Peter signed himself in at the front door and headed to Principal Johnson’s office to have his reintegration meeting. These were a compulsory meeting suspended students needed to attend before they were properly permitted back into the classrooms. Peter had been to countless numbers of them for one reason or another over the years, he knew the drill by now.

“Mr. Parker, take a seat” Principal Johnson said formally as the teenager followed him into his office, “I was actually hoping to speak with your and Mr. Thompson together however Mr. Thompson’s father is insisting that you not be in the same room”

“Fine by me!” Peter exclaimed, “I mean - I’m sorry he feels that way, but I think we can all agree me and Flash staying out of one another’s way is probably the best”

“Yes, I am inclined to agree” Johnson said with a reluctant smile on his face, “Peter I just want to say - please let this be the last time you and I have to go through this meeting. You’re too good of a kid to be getting yourself suspended.”

“Your logic doesn’t quite add up there, sir” Peter replied as politely as possible, “If I was a good kid, I wouldn’t even have been suspended once”

To Peter’s surprise, this made his usually stern Principal laugh out loud and give Peter a look that read almost in the same way Steve Rogers’ would. Peter shifted slightly uncomfortable in his chair.

“You teenagers, you still see the world in black and white” Johnson said as he got out of his chair to open the door for Peter, “If I want one thing from you Mr. Parker by the time you leave Midtown….it’s an admission that you are and can be more than just a good kid. You could be a fantastic once.”

_ So everyone tells me _

Peter gave the Principal a weak smile before exiting his office.

 

-

“And then Betty looked at me….twice, she looked at me twice Peter” Ned Leeds relayed excitedly to Peter over lunch. Despite the fact that Ned had been texting him pretty consistently over the week he’d been suspended, it seemed as if Peter had missed out on a lot in his absence.

“That’s great Ned, that’s really cool” Peter said in the calmest voice possible, he was sure Ned was dangerously close to hyperventilating, “....Have you actually spoken to her yet?”

“We’re not quite at the speaking phase yet” Ned admitted. Peter and MJ avoided eye-contact so as not to smirk

“Yeah, but y’know what they say Leeds” MJ said, putting her book down and leaning across the table so she could whisper, “Once you get out of the creepy stalker phase it’s super easy to just...hop right into talking”

“It’s not stalking! If it was stalking, I’d be following her to the bathroom or something” Ned exclaimed.

MJ shrugged and returned to reading her book

“It might be….y’know, worth at least  _ trying  _ to talk to Betty” Peter chimed in, registering that his best friend now seemed a little embarrassed.

“Oh yeah, cos it’s that easy” Ned replied sarcastically, “I’m not you Peter. I can’t just go up and talk to girls”

Peter raised his eyebrows at Ned, who in turn rolled his eyes

“You talk to girls all the time, girls like you, and some even think you’re cute” Ned went on, “It comes easy to you”

“Yeah, cos girls are people, Ned” Peter said slowly. MJ was lowering her book to listen once again, “It’s not hard to talk to  _ people _ ”.

_ Says the boy who bottles up literally  _ **_every_ ** _ emotion he has. _

“I wanna stop talking about this now” Ned said quietly. Peter patted his friend on the back and turned his attention to MJ.

“Good book? Enough murder?” he asked

“Adequate” MJ said casually, before groaning as a particularly small and innocent looking Freshman kid came and joined them on the table. She hid herself behind her book once more as Ned rolled his eyes and leaned across to the boy.

“Hey Miles” he said simply

“Hi” the boy named Miles replied quietly, his eyes almost completely fixated on Peter who was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

“Oh, Peter, this is Miles. He’s the kid who-”

-”I defended against Flash!” Peter exclaimed, relieved to finally remember why Miles’s face was so familiar to him.

Miles blushed. Furiously.

“He’s been sitting with us for a week” Ned whispered to Peter, “I think he hoped you’d be here”

“Oh, well now I am!” Peter exclaimed once again. Miles sniffled a little.

“I just wanted to say thanks, and I’m sorry you got into trouble for defending me” Miles said, “You didn’t have to”

“Flash was being a dick, it’s no biggie” Peter said casually, “And don’t worry about it, I’ve been excluded before. He hasn’t given you any trouble again has he?”

Miles shook his head.

“Good” said Peter, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms, “Well...let me know if he bothers you again and I’ll take care of it”

MJ smirked. Loudly.

“Problem?” Peter asked

“No problem” MJ giggled, “I’m just wondering if you’re about to make Miles an offer he can’t refuse”

Peter rolled his eyes and talked directly to Miles.

“Ignore MJ” he told the younger boy, “She doesn’t have a soul. And she doesn’t take my tough guy persona seriously”

“You’re scared of bees”

“I was scared of one bee one time, Michelle”

“Look into the eyes of your hero kid” MJ addressed a bemused looking Miles directly for the first time, “Scared. Of. Bees.”

“Bees are kinda scary” Miles muttered. Peter beamed.

“We’re keeping him” he said, pointing at the now smiling freshman.

 

-

Once Ned had taken himself off to his next class, and Miles ducked away to go to the bathroom, Peter and MJ were left on their own for the first time in a while.

“How was last week then? Really?” Peter asked her.

“Well, clearly you must’ve told Ned to make sure I didn’t spend my entire week behind a book” MJ said snarkily, “Because the guy had conversation topics written on flash cards, Peter. Every. Single. Lunch”

Peter smirked. He hoped Ned would never change.

“And did you engage?” he asked

“Reluctantly” MJ admitted, before taking a deep breath, “If you say this to anyone I will deny it and throw you under a very public bus, but I actually really missed you not being around last week”

Peter grinned.

“I knew you loved me” he said confidently.

“I love being able to give you shit” MJ corrected him, “Which I haven’t done yet by the way….have you started to raid Tony Stark’s actual wardrobe”

“No? Why?”

“You’re starting to look like a mini-me Stark” MJ said with a devious glint flashing in her eye, “Permanently attach a Starbucks cup to your right hand and you’d be a fully fledged doppelganger”

Peter was finding it hard to be offended by being compared to Tony, and was still smiling to himself as they exited the lunch hall and headed for their next class. History. The only class they had together.

“Liz Allan was asking after you” MJ told Peter casually as they walked to class, Peter found himself going slightly red, “I told her to just message you or something but I guess she didn’t”

“No, I don’t think she did” Peter said, attempting to sound as casual as MJ, though he of course knew for sure that Liz had definitely not done that.

“Hmmm, strange” MJ observed, “She did keep asking him. It was annoying, and as Ned can’t talk to women, I had to be the one to speak to her!”

“How awful” Peter smirked, “I will try my best not to get suspended again and then you won’t have to talk to anyone”

“It’s all I ask” MJ said brightly.

Peter felt content as he followed her into class.

 

-

“Hey kiddo” Natasha said brightly as Peter arrived back in the living room and tossed his backpack to the side, “Tony and Pep are still in a meeting until late so I’m in charge of your dinner tonight”

“Great” Peter tried to muster as much enthusiasm as he could. Natasha was greatly skilled at a lot of things, but cooking wasn’t one of them. “D’you want me to help you?”

“No, you’ve had a hard day at school, I bet” Natasha said, “I swear to god if this stove doesn’t turn on in-”

“How about we just get take out?!” Peter suggested quickly. Natasha considered the idea for a second, appeared to agree and ceased her attempts at making food herself. Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

She came to join him on the sofa.

“Good day then?” she asked him.

“Not bad actually” Peter tried not to sound too surprised, “Quite good even. I think I might’ve made a new friend”

“Oh, that’s good” Nat said with a smile, “I’m told friends are quite a nice thing to have”

“You have friends!” Peter piped up.  _ What am I then? _

Nat laughed bitterly. “I’m joking Pete”

"Oh” Peter said, feeling a tad embarrassed, “Hey, Nat, d’you think you could give me some advice?”

“I could give it a shot” she replied, “Not sure how good it’ll be though.”

“It’s about girls”

“What girls?”

“Girls my age!”

“Then definitely not”

“ _ You’re  _ a girl!” Peter exclaimed, “You were a teenage girl once”

“Peter, when I was a teenager my government were training me to assassinate men three times my age, height and weight” Natasha said bitterly, “I didn’t really have time to worry about whatever it is teenage girls worry about”

“Yeah, but, you’ll still know more than anyone else I can ask” Peter stated, though he was sure Pepper would give him some advice if he asked her. Problem was...he didn’t want to ask Pepper about stuff to do with girls, and Tony was a definite no go. Peter also couldn’t gage whether Steve had any clue about romance whatsoever.

“Fine, what either of us got to lose” Natasha said enthusiastically, “Though I do think we should get one thing straight before we delve in”

“What’s that?”

“She probably has a crush on you”

Peter did a double take.

“Yeah, I don’t think so” he said, “I don’t think any girls have crushes on me. Or boys for that matter. I’m not a very crushable kind of guy”

“Sure you’re not” Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Liz definitely does  _ not  _ have a crush on me” Peter said with a laugh, “She’s Liz and I’m...well, I’m me.”

“Liz? She has a name then?” Natasha replied teasingly. Peter cringed. He’d just revealed way too much. “I never said anything about not making fun of you” she reminded him.

“Yeah” said Peter with a sigh. He frowned. “God, I’m an idiot. I just scoared a total own goal didn’t I?”

“Damn straight, kiddo” Natasha gave him a smile, “Now pass me over that Chinese Menu - cos me and you are going to have a chat about the wonderful  _ Liz  _ over our meal”

Peter groaned. Total own goal.

 

-

Pepper and Tony got home a few hours later, by the time they did Peter had done his nightly patrol and was absolutely exhausted. He only managed about five minutes with his guardians before heading to bed.

Sleep seemed to come easier to him that night, but it didn’t stop him from jolting awake from shock once again a few hours later. Same nightmare as always. Same outcome. Same guilt. Same anxiety. Same remorse.

As Peter looked across to the clock on his bedside table, he did notice that something was different.

He’d slept until 5.07am.

Progress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who had left Kudos, bookmarked this story or left a comment. It means a lot.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to a day-in-the-life kind of chapter to really ground what daily life is like for Peter on a good day. The next chapter is going to be what life is like for Peter on a bad day, which gives me my first opportunity to write in some proper angsty stuff which I'm quite looking forward too.
> 
> You've all probably been able to figure this out already, but for anyone a little confused, any italic font text within a chapter is the characters POV by way of their inner monologue. I'll probably be using that a lot with Peter.
> 
> Thanks again (not sure how long we'll keep up a chapter a day for, but it'll be nice to find out),  
> Jamie


	4. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, six of the most important people in Peter's life see him through a Bad Day. 
> 
> Please be aware there are details of a panic attack in this chapter so take caution before you read if that's something that's going to trigger you in any way.

**4.**

**Bad Day**

 

Pepper Potts had always been incredibly perceptive. Her perceptiveness was probably the sole reason Tony Stark was still alive, so when her adoptive son emerged from his bedroom looking like hell, she knew something was wrong in a second. Peter's eyes were red raw, his normally slick hair all messy and out of place, and his beautiful brown eyes were plagued with a heavy weight that told Pepper there was something seriously bothering this kid. He made a deliberate move to avoid making eye contact with her as he entered the kitchen. Peter only ever avoided eye-contact if there was something he wanted to hide. 

"Morning" he grumbled, helping himself to some Orange Juice.

"Hey kiddo" Pepper replied, doing her best to make sure her voice came across as casual but supportive, "Good night sleep?"

"Not really" Peter muttered, "Didn't really sleep"

Pepper nodded and have Peter a comforting pat on his shoulder. They'd been working on his sleeping patterns over the last few months and whilst Peter's sleep had improved overall, she still wasn't satisfied that the boy was getting enough. Especially considering his enhanced abilities, Peter should have been getting several hours of sleep a night and whilst Pepper didn't know the exact numbers - from one look at the kid, it was clear whatever he was getting wasn't enough. If he was getting any at all. 

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry about that" Pepper replied sympathetically, "If you want I can write you a note today? I'm sure one day away from school isn't hurt. Why don't you head back to your room and try and get a few hours in now?"

Peter gave her a smile, one tinged with sadness and anxiety. Pepper just wanted to throw her arms around the kid and shield him from the world. 

"Thanks, but I'll be OK" he said, trying his best to sound confident and assured. Pepper could tell he was anything but. "I've had worse nights than that and gone to school after. I have decathlon practice tonight anyway, and MJ will kill me if I don't show"

"Well, don't say I didn't offer" Pepper replied teasingly, "You must be the only damn kid in New York City who wouldn't jump at the chance to play hooky - especially if their mu-I mean, guardian was offering to call in school  _for_ them"

Pepper hoped Peter either hadn't notice or wouldn't acknowledge her near Freudian slip and, to her relief, he did. He simply rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, most kids in New York haven't missed the amount of school I have in the past" he said bitterly, "I like going to school. It's routine. I don't want to miss it unless absolutely necessary - or if I get suspended for punching Flash again".

Without another word, Peter picked up his backpack and bid Pepper goodbye with a quick kiss on the cheek. She held her cheek where his lips had met her face. As she watched Peter leave, her heart hurt. The chat with Peter had done nothing to reduce her worries.

Today was not going to be a good day. 

-

Ned Leeds considered himself a very lucky boy. Midtown was a great school, and he had some genuinely good friends there. Sure; he still got some nasty comments over his weight from time to time and he could stand to up his grades in a few classes, but things were going pretty well. His family weren't ever going to be rich, but everyone was together and happy. Ned had even managed to start a conversation with Betty earlier in the week and now she'd agreed to be his Lab partner for the rest of the semester and it was all thanks to the person who was Ned's favourite reason for getting up and heading to school in a morning;

Peter Parker.

Simply put, Peter Parker was the best friend that a kid like Ned Leeds could wish for. He was the nicest kid in the world. Peter would do anything for anyone, and he was utterly fearless with it. For as long as Ned could remember, Peter had had his back and defended him against anyone who had tried to make him feel bad about himself. Even before he'd been bitten by that radioactive spider and wayyy before he'd gone to live with Tony Stark; Peter Parker had been a superhero in Ned's eyes. 

The only time the usually optimistic and cheery Ned ever felt down about the state of the world were the moments when he would stop and consider everything that his best friend had been through in his short life, and thought about how damn unfair it all was. To lose his parents at the age of six was bad enough but to then lose his Uncle and Aunt in such quick succession just a few years later was nothing short of cruel. Especially for Peter, who had the biggest heart of anyone Ned had ever met, and whom Ned knew one hundred percent blamed himself for it all. 

And when it had come down to it, Ned hadn't been there for his best friend in the way that Peter had always been there for him. He'd turned him away. Tearfully and regretfully, but he'd turned him down nonetheless. Ned would never forgive himself for being the reason Peter ended up spending months living on the streets. Not that he'd  _known_ that at the time but Ned knew the lingering feelings of guilt he got from time to time would be something he'd carry for the rest of his life. Peter Parker deserved the world, and Ned knew it was time to step up and do his part to help him get it.

Ned's heart sank when he saw Peter approach him at school that morning. He'd clearly not slept a wink, and would likely be putting off a panic attack all day.

"H-Hey man, how're you?" Peter asked shakily as he approached Ned at the locker. Ned took a moment and sighed heavily. There Peter went again. Trying to pretend like there was nothing wrong when clearly there was something very wrong. 

"I'm fine, thanks" Ned tried to sound as bright as he could, "Are you OK? You look like you haven't slept much"

"Yeah, I've had better n-nights" Peter went on, "Y-you sh-should really t-try living in downtown M-Manhattan. They don't call this the city that never sleeps for n-no reason and I guess that m-makes me the b-boy who n-never sleeps"

Ned laughed weakly at Peter's attempt as a joke. He knew full well his best friend was lying through his teeth; Mr. Stark had soundproofed Peter's bedroom when he'd moved in a year ago. Peter didn't need him to start asking a ton of questions about how he was; that would only make Peter defensive and would make it harder for Ned to be able to get through to him when the inevitable panic attack took hold. And it would take hold. 

"Hey guys!" Miles's eager voice rang out. Ned cringed. He liked Miles, a lot, and he kind of liked that Miles was maybe the only person in the world to think he was cool but the last thing Peter needed right now was to be fan-boyed over by the kid. If Ned thought Peter was a superhero, Miles seemed to consider the boy to be God himself. Ned felt like pulling Peter away from it all, but before he could, Peter had taken a deep breath and shut his locker

"Hey Miles" he said brightly. Miles did not know Peter well enough yet to realize it was all an act. "I had a look at your d-drawings l-last night, th-they're r-r-really g-good. I'd love to see some more!"

"Sure!" Miles's excitement was evident, "I've got tons more! Maybe you guys could come over to my apartment one night and I could show you? My Dad says I should sell some of them for some extra cash - d'you think people would be interested?"

"They'd be i-idiots n-not to" Peter exclaimed. Ned cringed. The boy was struggling to get through his sentenced, even Miles seemed to be wising up to the fact that all was not right with Peter Parker. "R-right Ned"

"Yeah" said Ned softly, looking at his best friend in the eye, "They'd be idiots"

Miles seemed to take this as his queue to leave and bid the boys a friendly goodbye as he ran off to catch up with some friends he'd made in his actual grade. That had been a relief. Ned noticed Miles take a concerned look back at Peter, who was now breathing heavily against his locker.

Ned wanted to scream at his best friend.  _Stop being so kind and nice and worried about everyone but yourself. Let us help you._ But he knew he couldn't say that to Peter; instead he just put a supportive arm around his best friend's shoulder and guided him to homeroom.

Today was not going to be a good day

-

Despite increasing gossip to the contrary throughout Midtown, MJ did  _not_ have a crush on Peter Parker.

They were friends. Good friends, and they also happened to be male and female which - to the idiots at school - obviously meant they were in love with one another. The rumors didn't necessarily bother MJ on a personal level, though she knew how much Peter hated being spoken about behind his back and so really resented each and every person she overheard discussing the matter. Fortunately, the gossip didn't seem to have reached Peter himself yet.

As she sat in the library waiting for Peter to join her to cram in some extra study time during their mutual free period, MJ became aware that people around her were whispering and giggling in her direction. As she always did, she rolled her eyes and pulled her current reading book out of her bag. 

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Liz Allan's voice rang out from above MJ's head. Meeting her teammates eye, MJ shrugged and allowed her to sit down. Liz smiled graciously and started to unpack her bag. MJ hated most people, and that did include Liz, but as far as annoying popular girls were concerned she was tolerable. It was only as Liz sat down and began studying herself that MJ realized Peter was ten minutes late.

"Have you seen Parker?" MJ asked Liz, trying to sound as casual as possible. Liz's friends were some of the most prevalent rumor mongers. 

"Only in Home Ec" Liz replied absent mindedly, "He wasn't looking too good now I think about it. Very jittery. Y'know what he can get like". MJ frowned. She couldn't help but wonder exactly what Liz thought was wrong with Peter. Jittery? What did she even mean by that? Peter was jittery and restless at the best of times, he was very naturally hyperactive and excitable. 

"Oh, I might go and see if I can hurry him up then" MJ said, putting her book down and reaching for her bag. If Peter hadn't been looking well and was 'jittery' then that probably meant that he was either in, or about to be in, the middle of a panic attack. MJ was used to Peter having panic attacks. He'd had them for pretty much as long as she could remember knowing him, and she and Ned had become pretty good at talking him down from them. Her parents seemed to resent that this fell to her whilst they were at school but MJ didn't mind. Peter had had a very rough time of it, and she kind of liked that she was able to help him in even a little way.

Liz sighed and made an annoyed noise. 

"Hold up!" she shouted after MJ, "I'll walk with you - I left my binder in the classroom"

MJ hesitated. It would hardly be fair on Peter or Liz to bring her along to Peter's panic attack, if he was having one. 

"It's OK, I can get it for you!" MJ tried to sound bright and helpful, but it didn't come naturally. Liz looked skeptical.

"No, it's OK, but thanks" Liz replied sweetly, "I'd rather take a walk. Studying can get very tiresome"

MJ wanted to make a snarky comment about how Liz had only been sat down for two minutes but realizing that Peter might be in crisis, chose not too and walked off towards the Home Ec room with a pace that seemed to startle Liz. 

"I just want to say" Liz was saying as they both approached the empty classroom, "I think it's really sweet that you and Peter have the relationship you do. Everyone knows you two have liked eachother for a years, and I don't believe those rumors about the only reason you didn't get together before now was because he thought you might be a lesbian. I know you're not"

MJ rolled her eyes. She really didn't have time for this shit.

"I'm. Not. Dating. Peter" she told Liz in such an icy tone that the other girl did a slight double take, "I don't even like him like  _that_. We're just friends"

To MJ's surprise, Liz's face actually lit up a little bit. 

"Oh, well in the case, I was-"

Whatever Liz was about to say was very quickly drowned out by an anguished scream from inside the classroom. Liz seemed terrified, and almost reached to stop MJ from running into the classroom, but there was no stopping her. Liz reluctantly followed.

Peter was curled up in the corner of the classroom, rocking back and forth with his hands holding his knees. He was crying, hard, and seemed to be struggling to breathe. MJ took a deep breath as she ran to him and lifted his head up so their eyes could meet. Peter whimpered as he recognized her face.

"Deep breaths Parker, you know the drill" MJ said sternly

"N-n-not g-good" Peter's breathing was so heavy both of the girls had a hard time understanding what he was saying. Liz stood near the door of the classroom, feeling utterly useless. "Be-Ben's w-watch I've l-lost his w-w-watch. H-he h-he"

At that point, Peter became completely inconsolable and let out another anguished cry. MJ was worried. She'd been with Peter through many panic attacks and meltdowns before, but had never seen one this severe. He looked like he was going to pass out and die and didn't seem able to even catch his breath. Looking around the room, MJ noticed Peter's ever present backpack slung in the opposing corner of the classroom and gestured at Liz to go and get it.

Liz complied. She looked like she was just grateful to be doing  _something_. MJ knew that she'd have to do a hell of a lot of explaining to Liz and probably even the Principal after this but Peter's welfare was more important.

"You can do one of two things for me" MJ addressed Liz directly, "You can either reach into Peter's backpack and call Tony Stark on his cellphone or you can sit here and do your best to help Peter whilst  _I_ do it. He likes to have his back rubbed or have someone put their fingers through his hair when he gets anxious"

Liz looked like she'd rather turn and run a million miles in the other direction. MJ couldn't blame her. The first time she'd ever seen Peter go into crisis had terrified her as well, but to Liz's credit she stayed firm and chose to try and comfort Peter whilst MJ phoned Tony. The girls switched positions as MJ stood up to grab the cell phone. Liz set herself down next to Peter and started to trace her fingers up and down his back.

"M-Mr. Stark, hi, it's MJ" the first girl said shakily into Peter's cellphone. Tony always answered straight away when Peter called him. "No - Peter's not good. Not good at all...worse than I've ever seen"

MJ turned around to see Liz cooing Peter and continuing to trace her fingers up and down his back. His breathing had become clearer and his whole body seemed to have stopped shaking as Liz told him about being stupid for forgetting her binder in the classroom and then some stupid story about a game she'd played with her dog in the park the night before. Peter even managed a little laugh when Liz relayed how she'd nearly fallen into a mud puddle when the dog had pulled hard on its lead.

"Y-yeah, just get here as soon as you can" MJ went on, hating herself for the overwhelming feelings of jealousy she felt as she watched Liz successfully start to bring Peter around from his panic attack.

-

Tony hung up the phone. He had been having a quick mid-morning coffee break with Natasha when MJ's call had come through. Tony had a lot of time for Peter's friend, she was almost like his woman on the inside when it came to Peter and school. She was blunt enough to keep Peter's snarky attitude in check whenever it reared is head, honest to the point of parody so Tony knew he could always rely on her for a truthful re-telling of a days event but also caring enough that Tony trusted one hundred percent that she would only ever act in Peter's best interests.

"What's up?" Natasha, who had heard Tony's half of the conversation, asked with wide concerned eyes. 

"Peter's having a major panic attack at school" Tony said sounding stressed as he frantically searched for his car keys, "I gotta get down there. C-can you let Pepper k-know and th-then"

"Tony, calm down" Natasha said firmly. Tony realized he'd been panicking himself and took a deep breath, "Why don't you let me drive you down there? I feel like Peter might need you to be with him once we get him"

Tony smiled at Natasha and gave her the car keys. He was grateful for all the help the team had given him and Pepper when it came to Peter over the last year; but Natasha and Steve had really gone the extra mile when it came to the teen. 

They spent most of the drive to Midtown in silence. Natasha wasn't a massive fan of driving in the city and Tony was too pre-occupied with trying to figure out what could have triggered Peter so badly since yesterday; as far as he could remember there hadn't been any traumatic or notable milestones pass for any of the kids various dead relatives, there had been no arguments or cross words over anything, Pepper had even agreed to take Peter shopping for the new sneakers he'd been hinting at for weeks over dinner the previous night. He'd gone to bed happy. Admittedly, Pepper had said the kid seemed a bit out of sorts in the morning but hadn't seemed overly concerned. 

Tony concluded that something major must have happened with Peter at school. He made a mental note to prepare himself for another very long, and very loud, meeting with Principal Johnson about whatever it had been that had triggered a panic attack so bad it had even managed to scare MJ. Tony was pretty sure MJ was the only kid in the school who was not remotely phased or intimidated by him, in fact he was pretty sure he was more scared of MJ than she was of him. For the panic attack to have freaked MJ out meant that it must have been really bad. 

By the time they arrived at the school, Tony was so pent up that he just rushed inside and didn't even bother to sign in with the office as was required. Natasha instead followed and did all that. Tony had had to pick up Peter from school so many times, for so many different reasons, that he now knew the building like the back of his hand and was able to reach the classroom Peter had broken down in very quickly. 

Tony was shocked by the sight of the kid. He looked like a ghost. All the colour had drained from his angelic face, his beautiful brown eyes were hollowed and his cheeks were red raw. Surrounding Peter was the familiar sight of MJ but to his left sat another girl, looking equally concerned, who was tracing her hands up and down Peter's back. Tony selfishly felt a little relieved, but ultimately guilty, that the worst of the panic attack seemed to be over. Peter was now in recovery. He was sitting up and was able to focus on who was around him, and seemed to be aware of the conversation the girls were having across him, and his eyes immediately darted to Tony when he entered the room. Nat followed just behind Tony and seemed to have just the same reaction to the site infront of her. 

"T-Tony" the relief was evident in the teenager's voice as his guardian approached him. "S-sorry I m-made you have to c-c-come get m-me. I'm O-OK now t-though." 

"Nothing to be sorry for kiddo" Tony said approaching the three teenagers and squatting down to make their eye levels. It was clear Peter was not quite settled enough to move out of the room yet, "And don't even start to bullshit and say you're OK. I'm taking you home"

Even Peter couldn't protest the decision. Tony felt a little twitch form on his lips as he looked between MJ and the other girl, both of whom had their eyes transfixed on Peter and were seemingly close to tears over the whole situation. He made a mental note to himself to tease Peter about the two very pretty girls he had looking after him, but now was not the time. Mostly Tony felt guilt. Guilt that Peter had had to go through this, guilt that two teenage girls had had to be the ones to deal with it and overwhelming guilt that not one person in the tower had noticed Peter's state of mind earlier in the day.

After a few minutes, Peter was ready to go. Tony helped him to his feet and slung a protective arm around his shoulders and began to walk him to the door. He was briefly worried that Peter had buckled again as they stopped just before the door, but instead Peter had stopped to pick up a pink and flowery designed binder from one of the desks. He briefly shook Tony's hands off his shoulders and approached the new girl.

"Hey, here's your binder L-Liz!" he said shakily, handing 'Liz' her binder. Tony again hid a smirk as he noticed the amazed look on the girls face. 

_Get used to it young lady, he'll find new ways to melt you every day. I should know._

-

Nat smirked.

_So this is Liz._

She was very pretty, and from the look on her face, she definitely liked Peter. As Tony lead the teenager out of the classroom, Nat hung back and asked the girls to stay behind for a minute.

"Thank you, both" Natasha said kindly, "Tony was really worried coming over here but I think now he knows that you two are here for Peter at school - well, it'll make him rest a bit easier....where's Ned by the way?"

The girls both shrugged. Natasha felt bad for the boy, from the little she knew of Ned she knew that he'd probably spend days beating himself up for not being there for Peter when he was needed. She made a mental note to get Peter to give him a call later on and assure him all was good.

"W-will Peter be OK?" Liz asked, addressing both Natasha and MJ, "Cos that was like....really scary? Does that happen a lot?"

"Not as much as it used to, thankfully" Natasha replied, "But it is scary when it does happen, and believe me, I've seen some scary shit in my time". MJ looked at the floor shyly, which allowed Natasha conclude that Peter had - most likely accidentally - divulged her history in the KGB. Liz was blissfully unaware of the context of the statement. 

"Will you tell Peter that I'll call him later, Nat?" MJ asked, "I just wanna know he's OK"

Natasha nodded and thanked the girls once again before turning on her heel and walking quickly to catch up with Peter and Tony who were now waiting inside the car. Nat climbed into the drivers seat and looked back to see Peter snuggled into Tony's side on the backseat. Clinging to his guardian as if he was the only thing stopping him from falling down some deep, dark hole. 

"Hey there, Romeo" Natasha addressed a slightly calmer Peter playfully, "Rough morning, huh?"

Peter weakly nodded as Tony gave Natasha the signal to start the car. The journey back to the tower was, again, mainly silent. Peter's breath was still shaky and it was clear he hadn't properly shaken off whatever was wrong yet but Nat knew that being with Tony was the best place for him. She couldn't help but feel slightly as if she'd imposed herself on the situation; Pepper really should have been the one to come with Tony but she'd been in a meeting when they'd got the call and Tony had wanted to get down to Midtown as quickly as could.

There was a selfish side of Natasha, however, who was quite pleased she'd been the one to come with Tony. Having lead the life she had, Nat found it very tricky letting people in past the walls she'd built up around herself, though a few had managed it. The first had been Tony and Pepper, themselves, taking her in and giving her another chance when she was sure no one would. Then there had been Steve, then Bruce. But none of them had demolished the walls as quickly as Peter Parker had. The first time Natasha had met him, a few days after he'd so infamously crashed through the vents, she'd been hit with an overwhelming desire to protect.

Here was this young kid, sparky and full of life, but utterly without purpose or anyone caring about him in the right way. He was on the streets. He'd had to beg, steal and borrow to get by. Natasha admired the boy, he was a survivor. In a way he reminded her of herself. Then, the tragic past had come to light and the desire to protect this kid had steadily grown in all of them. And as they got to know him, he'd turned out to be so precious and kind, that Natasha had made a promise to herself that she was going to be there for him in anyway she could. 

Peter Parker had wormed his way into her heart and, though that made her uncomfortable, she wouldn't have it any other way.

When they reached the living room, Tony went to Pepper's office to let her know face-to-face all that had gone on that morning. This left Natasha with Peter for a few minutes, and now that Peter seemed to be finally getting back to his old self, she couldn't resist having a little bit of a joke with him.

"Didn't know you had two girlfriends, kiddo" she said sweetly, "I'm impressed"

"They're not my girlfriends" Peter replied seriously, "They're both just girls. Who are my friends."

"Is that not what I just said?"

"No, and you know it wasn't" Peter stuck his tongue out. Natasha grinned, though the grin immediately vanished when she noticed Peter's face drop and screw itself into an anxious frown once again. 

"What's up babe?" she asked softly, immediately tracing her hands through his hair. 

"Liz saw me have a panic attack" the kid said mortified, "Oh my god - I'm never gonna live that one down, am I? She's always going to see me as that loser who can't even get through a Home Economics class without a major freakout"

_That's now how she sees you at all bud, trust me._

"Did-Did I hand her her binder as I was leaving?" Peter asked 

That was all it took for Natasha to finally break into a fit of giggles. She was relieved when Peter joined in.

-

Steve had missed most of the days drama, having done some outreach in Brooklyn throughout the morning, so was five steps behind everyone else as they discussed the days events over dinner. He couldn't help but feel a tad guilty that Peter had had such a bad setback and he'd not been around to help him through any of it, though he knew that Tony would have been the person Peter would have wanted to be there the most.

The kid had alarmingly good recovery skills, by the time Steve came back at 6.30pm, you'd almost never have known anything happened. The were a few tell-tale signs. Peter's face was still a little red and blotchy, his hands were shaky as he held his fork and he was sitting very, very close to Tony's side. 

"I'm glad you're OK" Steve told the boy, "And for what it's worth - I don't think it's cringey that you handed Liz her binder, I think it's very gentlemanly and you should be proud of yourself"

"God, Cap, you're such a nerd" Tony muttered as Peter grinned. 

"One thing" Pepper brought up, "Peter - sorry to do this over dinner - but we still haven't established exactly what it was that caused this all in the first place?"

Peter burrowed further into Tony slightly, Steve watched with soft eyes as Tony put a protective arm around the teen and assured him that whatever it was there would be no judgement from anyone. Steve nodded in Peter's direction as Tony assured him; after everything the kid had been through in his short life the least they owed him was the respect and understanding to help him address his anxieties. 

Peter took a deep breath,

"Well - I didn't sleep well, or at all, for a start" he said with a heavy sigh, "So I was up and then...well, sometimes, I like to just ch-check that all my st-stuff is still where I-I think it is which I know is st-stupid..."

"That's the least stupid thing I've ever heard" Tony stated bluntly. Steve had to agree, he'd done the same every day when he'd been in the army.

"Oh" said Peter simply, "Well....anyway, everything was where it should be and then I n-noticed that my U-uncle Ben's watch was m-missing." It was clear even talking about it was sending the kid on another spiral so Tony started to rub his back. Peter took another deep breath and carried on.

Steve's heart dropped.

The watch.

The stupid freakin' watch?!

He'd found a watch laying around on a windowsill last night and had moved it to the kitchen drawer so it wouldn't get damaged or lost. Had he known the watch had been Peter's uncles he never would have touched it.

-"And I  _still_ can't find it!" Peter was ranting on and on, "It was the last thing Ben gave me before he d-died"

Every word was like torture for Steve. He'd caused the kid so much anxiety, so much unnecessary suffering. He honestly felt like bursting into tears. Peter was for sure going to hate him after this.

"We'll find it, honey" Pepper reassured the boy, "It must be around here somewhere"

"I know where it is" Steve admitted quietly, before standing up and heading over to the drawer he'd put the watch in. Peter watched him intently as he did so. Steve took a deep breath before fishing the watch out of its hiding place. The whole room's eyes were on him.

Steve presented Peter with the watch.

"I'm sorry kid" he said honestly, "I just found it laying around last night and moved it here so it wouldn't get broken. I'd never have touched it if I'd known it was yours".

Peter's face scrunched up and Steve was sure that the kids old volatile tongue and fight-or-flight syndrome was about to be directed his direction in a major way. Steve felt oddly vulnerable. However, instead of the swearing and shouting he was expecting, the boy threw himself into Steve's arms in a bone crushing hag. Everyone looked surprised, but no one moreso than Steve himself.

"Thanks for keeping it safe" Peter whispered. Steve was utterly confused. "No one's ever done anything like that for me before"

"Err, you're welcome?" Steve said, looking to Tony for guidance but the man just shrugged, "Peter - you have to be understand, I am so sorry. I promise I'll never touch any of your things ever again"

"Well, that's bullshit" Peter said with a giggle, "If you can't touch my stuff than you're going to have a really hard time helping me and Ned with that new Death Star lego set on Friday night aren't you?"

Natasha smirked. 

-

"I'm sorry you had a bad day, honey" Pepper said warmly as she sat on the edge of Peter's bed. He hadn't asked her to stay until he drifted off to sleep, but was glad she'd decided to regardless, "If it's any consolation I don't think Steve is ever going to stop beating himself up for the rest of his life"

"He shouldn't" Peter replied with a shrug, "It all worked out in the end"

Peter couldn't help but feel bad. He'd caused everyone so much worry and upset, all because he wasn't able to deal with something going missing in a normal way. All he needed to have done was look in one drawer and the whole mess would have been avoided. He couldn't blame Steve for that. 

"Pep?"

"Yes, honey"

"Am I crazy?"

"No more than the rest of us"

"I'm being serious!" Peter exclaimed, "I don't handle things the way normal people should. Look at today. All that could have been avoided if I'd actually looked for the damn thing instead of instantly freaking out and working myself into a state"

Pepper examined Peter with sympathetic eyes. He looked away. He didn't want her to look at him like he was some fragile porcelain doll. Even if he absolutely was. 

"No, you're not crazy" she said calmly, "You've just got....baggage, but we know all of that. And we're working through it, aren't we? You've come a long way"

"Doesn't really feel like that today" Peter sighed, "Feels like I went ten steps in the wrong direction. I've probably freaked Liz out forever, and Ned is feeling awful for not being there for me. MJ's got better things to do as well, you all do."

"Now, stop with the pity party mister!" Pepper snapped. Peter gulped. "Honestly, if you would take a minute to pause once in a while and realize how many people love you, we'd have a lot fewer problems"

"Sorry, I'll try"

Pepper looked as if she was going to snap at him for a second time, but stopped herself. Instead, she lent down next to Peter and ran her hand through his hair. 

"I've been thinking," she said, "Maybe I should get you an appointment with the school shrink? I think it could do you some good. We may be damn good at this, but there'll always be someone better"

"A shrink? So you do think I'm nuts" Peter moaned.

"That's not what I said" Pepper stated firmly, "You're not nuts. You just have a lot of issues, and maybe it would do you good to discuss those issues with a professional. Just think about it...promise me?"

"Fine, I'll think about it" Peter said with a yawn, turning away from him, "Just promise me one thing"

"What?"

"If I go to a shrink, Steve needs to go as well" he replied with his trademark cheeky grin back on his face, "I think he may have a guilt complex"

Pepper laughed.

"You've got no idea, kid"

She kissed him on the head and let him drift off. Taking one last look at him before she turned out the lights, Pepper felt that same rush of love and concern she'd felt that morning. They were getting there. They maybe weren't quite as far along as she'd maybe thought they were, but Peter agreeing to see someone professional was a major step. The last time she'd suggested that, they'd found him trying to pack his bags and run away the next morning. Satisfied, Pepper turned out the lights and let the boy rest.

Today had been a bad day, but the bad days were few and far between now.

- 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I had initially planned on doing it from Peter's POV but just as I started writing it I changed my mind and thought it might be interesting to see the day playout from everyone else's perspectives. I've never written POV for some of these characters before, so I hope they came out alright!
> 
> The next chapter is a lot lighter. Harley's in town, and boy, do he and Peter make an amusing double act!
> 
> Thanks again for reading,  
> Jamie


	5. No One Can Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Peter deals with the aftermath of his panic attack and gets himself invited to a party.

**5.**

 

Peter was shaky for a few days after the incident with the watch, he mostly just felt embarrassed around everyone that had been involved in the situation. Steve was incredibly apologetic and had taken it upon himself to clear an entire drawer in the kitchen to avoid a repeat of the incident. Peter now had his own drawer in the kitchen, a place where anyone who found anything of Peter's laying around in the tower could store it away and he'd be able to find it easily. Steve seemed very proud of the idea, and Peter was grateful though he felt a tad childish and spoiled that they'd all gone through so much trouble just for him. Though as bad as he felt, Peter did feel slightly more at ease knowing that if he ever lost anything again, there was a place it would end up.

He'd also been dealing with a lot of teasing from everyone about, apparently, having MJ and Liz at his beckoned call at school. He knew it was just light hearted banter from the team and some of Sam's comments had been downright hilarious, but Peter dreaded word getting back to either of the girls about it. MJ would probably slug him and never speak to him again and Liz would end up just thinking he was even more of a loser than she already did. 

Ned, who had missed Peter's panic attack, had made even more apologies than Steve over the last week. It had come to the point where Peter had run out of ways to assure Ned that he wasn't mad at him, so was just waiting until Ned was going to be able to get over it. 

"Hey man" Peter said enthusiastically to the face of Harley Keener as they began their weekly Skype session that Thursday night, "How's it going?"

Harley and Peter had first become acquainted during one of Harley's visits a few months back just after Peter had moved in with Pepper and Tony. The boy had apparently been in contact with and visiting Tony at the tower for a few years, and made it over as often as he could. Life in Tennessee could get very boring. The boys had had a rocky start - very unsure of what to make of one another, and both very insecure that the other would cancel out their role in Tony's life. But as Harley's visits became more and more frequent they'd started to bond and realized they shared a lot of things in common. And now they were having weekly Skype sessions, something Peter very much looked forward to.

"Not too bad, counting down the days until I can get out of this dump" Harley said brightly, "7 days to go!". Harley's next visit was in a weekend and the boys were very excited as Tony had organized it so Peter could have the Friday and the Monday off school so the boys could spend more time together. Peter knew it was Tony's way of making him feel better after the regression but he was excited nonetheless. 

"Yeah, I got loads of stuff planned!" Peter replied enthusiastically, "Loads to tell you as well. I might have been talking to Wanda about you..."

Harley blushed and rolled his eyes

"Oh man, don't mess with me like that" he said with a grin on his face, ".....How're you anyway? Tony told me you had a setback a few days ago. Apparently Steve stole your watch or something"

Now it was Peter's turn to blush

"It was nothing" he muttered, of course knowing that wasn't strictly true, "Everyone overreacting a tad. And don't say that infront of Steve, whatever you do, I've had more apologies this week than I've had hot dinners. In my life."

"Yeah, but you are an outlier. Street kid." Harley reminded him. It annoyed Tony to no end but Harley's own special way of helping Peter deal with the trauma of his past was to make the odd joke or light observation about it. Peter had been shocked and upset the first time Harley had done so but almost a year on, he actually found that having someone who wasn't afraid to make light of the darkest days of Peter's life was strangely helpful. It helped Peter feel more grounded, like a real person. He did know, of course, that Harley genuinely cared for him and that he would never push it too far.

Harley also didn't know everything that had gone down during Peter's time on the streets. No one in Tower knew that, not even Pepper.

"Very funny, shame your Dad isn't around to laugh at your joke's" Peter snapped back. To any outsiders, it probably sounded like the boys were being incredibly nasty to one another, but it was the way their friendship had grown. Harley laughed along. 

Once they stopped, Harley took a deep breath.

"Pete - seriously - tell me if you're not good in future, yeah?" he asked, "I don't like hearing shit like that from Tony or Pepper and I know I'm in another state but...I'd still like to think I can help you if you need it"

"You do" Peter replied with a smile, "You make me feel more normal than anyone else".

"Shit git too real too fast tonight!" Harley announced with a laugh after the boy's had sat awkwardly for a few seconds following Peter's statement, "Let's go back to talking about Star Wars or girls or whatever it is normal teenage boys talk about"

_We're not normal teenage boys though._

"OK...well, just to give you the heads up...I'm getting some major shtick on my end at the moment" Peter said, though he couldn't stop the grin creeping across his face, "Nat and Wanda have become obsessed with this idea they've got in their heads of me having two girlfriends at the same time"

Harley's eyes lit up. Peter gulped and wondered if he'd just made a massive mistake.

"Two girls? Wow? Didn't know you had it in your Parker" Harley's tone did not give Peter any clues as to whether the boy was genuinely impressed or just teasing him like everyone else, "If I had to take a guess - I'm gonna say it's that moody girl and Lily or whatever her name is"

"MJ and Liz, you mean? Yeah, it's them" Peter replied slowly, "And I'm not dating both of them. I'm not dating either of them. I'm not dating anyone, no girl's at school really pay attention to me. And the few that do probably just....I dunno..."

Peter trailed off. Harley rolled his eyes and reached for some chips off-screen.

"Parker, you're so fucking clueless, honestly" Harley stated with a smirk. Peter frowned. "The girls at school are probably just intimidated that you live with a billionaire, though I also wouldn't discount the fact they're probably just scared if they talk to you MJ might beat the crap out of them"

Peter hadn't considered that. MJ probably would try and beat up anyone who messed him about. Feeling awkward, Peter steered the conversation way from girls and on to what the boys had planned for Harley's visit. The last time Harley had stayed, the boys had realized that he'd never actually visited a lot of New York's most famous landmarks so Pepper and Peter had planned a day of sight seeing that he knew Harley would secretly enjoy, even if openly the older boy said he was just going to go to humor Pepper. 

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Peter turned to see a tired looking Tony standing in his doorway, his arms folded and his eyebrows raised. He looked as if he'd just been woken up. 

"Problem?" Peter asked.

"It's a school night, kid" Tony said sternly, "And you have been wittering away on that thing for 2 and a half hours. It's nearly 2 am"

"Yeah, so, you've still got like three hours until you turn in" Peter replied. Tony raised his eyebrows. "And I'm talking to Harley, it's not like I'm on Internet poker or selling mine or someone else's organs to foreign gangsters"

"That would probably involve less talking, so I'd rather you  _were_ doing that" Tony sighed as Peter turned his laptop around so Harley could see Tony. 

"Hey Tony!" Harley said enthusiastically. 

"Kid" Tony have a short reply and nod to the Tennessee boy, "Shouldn't you be in bed? Or has that state of yours outlawed school on a Friday?"

"Err, I don't think I have to listen to you unless I'm in New York" Harley replied cheekily. Peter hid a grin. 

"Christ, you're not even here yet and already you two are starting your double act crap" Tony said, though his tone of voice let both Harley and Peter know that he wasn't in the least bit angry. They both knew the fact they had become friends actually made Tony very happy. He was probably delighted he was telling them that Skyping at 2.00am on a Friday morning probably wasn't the best idea. "Go to bed kids!"

With that, Tony left. Harley and Peter smirked for a few seconds before they both mutually concluded that they were, in fact, quite tired.

"Six days!" Peter said excitedly

"See you then, Pete" Harley replied with a yawn before exiting the Skype session. Peter shut his laptop down and lay back into his pillows. Resting an arm on the back of his head, Peter looked up at his bedroom ceiling and smiled. 

_Six days._

-

By the time Peter arrived at school a few hours later, he was sure that he'd not make it through the day. He was exhausted. Having spoken with Harley until the early hours, Peter's mind had been racing so much that he hadn't actually been able to get any sleep in whatsoever. By the time he was starting to drift off, it was practically 4.00am and he needed to start his daily routine. The spot check of all his items had gone as planned and watching the sun rise over Manhattan had calmed him down somewhat. Pepper had arrived downstairs at 6.30 and they'd made everyone breakfast together. 

Peter was already struggling to keep his eyes open when he left for school, he felt lucky that it was one of the days Happy was dropping him off. Walking into Midtown, Peter looked around for sight of Ned or MJ but neither had arrived yet so he took himself off to the school library to get some extra study time in. At least, that's what he told himself. Deep down he knew that if he was going to fall asleep, there was the best place to do it.

"Hey Peter, you're here early" Liz Allan's voice greeted him as he walked in. She was sitting on a table by herself towards the back of the room. Peter blushed and stumbled a little as he made his way over to her.

_Don't yawn Don't yawn Don't yawn Don't yawn_

"Yeah, I, err....Tony's got a busy day today. Easier to get me out the way as soon as possible" Peter said as he sat down next to her. He didn't know if it was a result of how tired he was feeling, but he didn't feel as nervous as he usually did when he spoke to Liz. She giggled, brushed her hair behind her ear and moved a few of her things so he could have some room for his books. 

"I still can't believe you live with Tony Stark!" she said, "It's so cool - I mean, it's not cool  _why_ you're living with him obviously but it's still...y'know, cool"

"Yeah, I like it" Peter replied with a smile. He was a little amused to see Liz be the one to stumble over her own words for once. "Listen....if I've not already said it, I am really really sorry that you had to see me like that the other day."

"Oh gosh, Peter" Liz said sounding a little frustrated, "You have already apologized to me about it like twenty times and as far as I'm concerned you didn't even need to  _once._ You had a panic attack, d'you know how many people get panic attacks everyday?"

_She's just being nice cos she's Liz and she's nice._

_You still made her feel uncomfortable and scared_

"OK, and this will be the absolute last time I'll bring it up - but, sorry!" Peter was back to being the one to embarrassingly stumble over his words, "I'm totally getting them under control though! Pepper said she's going to set me up a meeting with the school shrink and I have my first session next week!"

Liz felt charmed by the boys' insistence on assuring her that he was OK. Peter Parker was a sweet boy, that's why everyone liked him as much as they did. Liz just wished that one day Peter would realize that everyone at school - with the possible exception of Eugene Thompson - actually liked him a lot. She was, however, a bit worried that Peter seemed to be under the impression that one counselling session would somehow solve all of his problems. 

"That's great, Peter, that's really good" Liz replied sounding very sweet and genuine. Peter's heart swelled. She was so nice. He didn't know why she seemed to like him as much as she did but he wasn't complaining. "If you don't mind me saying, you do look a little tired. You...always look a little tired though, I guess"

"Yeah. It's all linked" Peter replied simply. Liz gave him a smile and the two sat together studying in silence for a few minutes until they were interrupted by a bagel and a coffee being hurriedly placed down on the table. Peter looked up and was half amused and half concerned to see Ned standing infront of him, panting and out of breath with a big apologetic look written all over his innocent face.

"Are you OK? Ned?" Liz asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah f-fine, just n-need to get my breath b-back" Ned panted. Peter raised his eyebrows, Ned had never spoken infront of Liz until now.

"Either way, I don't think you should be eating that bagel for a while" Peter observed. Liz smiled at him.

"N-not for me anyway" Ned went on, his breath coming back to him, "I got it for you?"

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Ned, for fuck sake, I am not mad at you" the boy snapped, "And if I was mad at you, I'd hope you would have known by now that buying me a Bagel wouldn't win me around. At least get me a muffin or something"

"Cool, cool, I'll get you a muffin tomorrow then"

"That's not the point. I don't want a muffin, I don't need anything.....and tomorrow's Saturday"

"Oh....then why did you say you wanted a muffin"

"It was an example of-oh, never mind" Peter huffed impatiently, "Ned for the last god damn time - I am not mad at you. Would I have liked it if you'd been there for my panic attack? Sure. The more the merrier as far as I'm concerned-"

-"Peter, don't make jokes-"

"-It's my mental health problem so I will make as many jokes about it as I want" Peter went on, he was aware of Liz's eyes darting back and forth between him and Ned like tennis balls. "Anyway, my point is, Ned you cannot be there every time I struggle and I don't want you to be. Like I said, these are my problems and I have to be the one to face them. I know you care, and it's great you wanna be there for me, but it's not on you to fix me."

Ned looked at the floor, clearly struggling to hold back tears. Liz's heart ached for him.

"I know that" Ned said quietly, "I just-"

"Are the best friend I could ask for" Peter interrupted him, "Don't beat yourself up about it Ned, I'm really not worth it"

Ned wanted to argue back. Tell Peter he absolutely was worth it, but he knew the boy wouldn't listen. His self-worth was way too low for Ned to be able to do anything about it, even if he could find the right words. Ned noticed Liz frown upon hearing Peter's statement as well but she too chose to ignore it.

Peter, however, broke into a wide smile.

"We good?" he asked Ned

"Yeah" said Ned feeling a little relieved, "Yeah. We're good, I'm just gonna go and y'know....bye"

Peter looked confused as Ned quickly excused himself, but figuring his friend just needed the bathroom, chose not to think too much of it and went immediately back to his studying. It was only when he noticed Liz staring at him affectionately that he looked up.

"Problem?" he asked, "D'you want the bagel or something?"

"No, I'm good" she replied with a grin, "You two are very sweet. It's nice you have a friend that cares about you so much"

"A little too much some might say" Peter replied sardonically, gesturing to the coffee and bagel. 

"Funny, really" Liz went on, "How annoying it is when someone keeps apologizing for something they are absolutely, positively not responsible for"

"I know!" Peter exclaimed, "It's so frustrating I-oh, I see what you did there. Clever."

Liz shot him a wink, which made Peter's stomach do a somersault. He blushed furiously and looked back down at his book.

"Oh, before I forget" Liz said sweetly, "Party at mine next Friday night? You in!"

Peter didn't hesitate for a second.

-

"You're going"

"I'm not"

"You're invited"

 _"You're_ invited"

"Which, by extension, means you and Ned are invited!" Peter exclaimed over lunch as he sat with Ned and MJ. He'd excitedly told them about Liz's party next week and assured them both they would be welcome. Liz hadn't technically invited them but she had told Peter to bring along whoever he wanted and he knew for damn sure he wasn't going anywhere without them. He had worried for a second when he realized Friday was one of the nights when Harley was due to be staying but having quickly messaged the boy, it seemed like Harley was more than up for going to a party.

"MJ, come on, for me?" Peter asked, putting on the biggest puppy dog eyes he could, "Just for an hour. You can chill in the corner with me and Ned, talk shit about everyone and then go. We probably won't go for much longer ourselves anyway"

"So, you expect me to dump my plans for a Friday evening and sit around with a group of people I can't stand just for you?" MJ asked incredulously, "And don't think I don't know you're doing that puppy dog eye thing on purpose Parker, I'm not dense"

"Come on MJ, it might be fun!" Ned exclaimed, "And I'm sure Peter won't ditch us for his new popular friends"

Peter blanched. He didn't have any popular friends, except maybe Liz. None of the popular kids in school even really noticed him. He'd got a bit more on their radar due to the mix of everyone hearing about Aunt May's death and his sudden adoption by billionaire Tony Stark, but even then the interest that had generated was fleeting. As far as Peter was concerned, his social standing in school hadn't changed at all.

"Is that what you guys think?" he muttered, "That I'm so shallow that I'd ditch you - the only two people who have been there for me through everything - for some shiny, new popular friends at the first chance I got? If that was the case, I wouldn't have even asked you to come with me in the first place"

"You have a point" MJ said slowly, "I guess.....Peter, are you worried about going to this party from an anxiety perspective?"

Peter sighed. She knew him so well. As excited as he was to have been asked by Liz, he knew it was her party and she wouldn't exactly be able to spend that much time with him and he barely knew anyone else that was going. Having Ned, MJ and Harley there meant he could go and enjoy himself and just be a freakin'  _normal_ teenager for one night. 

_But you're not a normal teenager._

_And you're selfish for making Ned and MJ feel guilty about not wanting to go._

_They've got better things to do than babysit you all the time. You're pathetic._

Realizing he hadn't answered MJ's question yet, but now feeling utterly ashamed of himself, Peter merely shrugged and picked at his food. His silence, however, seemed to confirm MJ's theory to her and she smiled softly at him.

"I'll do it" she said rolling her eyes. Peter lifted his head up and smiled at her. "For you"

"Thanks" Peter said sweetly, "But you really don't have to if you don't want to I'm sure it'll be fine if you don't come like I can be casual and blend in. Totally". Ned and MJ looked concerned as Peter had said all that in one breath. 

"No, you can't" Ned said sternly, "We'll come. It'll be fun, we can pretend we're all normal for a night."

"Oh, and Harley's coming too, cos he's here next weekend!" Peter said. Ned frowned, to say he and Harley didn't see eye to eye most of the time was a bit of an understatement. MJ didn't really have a reaction, instead choosing to take herself out of the conversation and re-focus on the book. 

_You don't deserve friends like them._

_They don't want to go to a stupid party with you._

_Liz isn't even going to pay any attention to you why are you even going anyway?_

Peter ignored the voices in his head. He was determined to go to Liz's party and at the very least enjoy himself. 

-

Peter was pretty much dead on his feet by the end of the school day. He'd had to cancel Ned coming around to help him build the Lego Death Star model with Steve as he just wanted to get home, curl up and fall to sleep. That hadn't done wonders for Ned's guilt complex but the boy seemed to have noticed how tired Peter was so didn't go home to downbeat about it. It turned out to be just typical luck that on the one day when Peter was exhausted, due to be picked up and therefore hadn't brought his wallet to school that Happy got held up in traffic and was running late.

Sitting himself down on the steps outside of school, Peter settled in for what could be quite a long wait. He was surprised when MJ came and sat down next to him.

"Not going home?" he asked her

"I'm in no rush" she said casually, "And I wanted to apologize for earlier. I should have realized why you wanted me to come to Liz's party with you, and not just immediately assumed you were trying to annoy me"

"Can't both things be true" Peter answered with a yawn. MJ playfully hit him on the shoulder with her book as they both laughed.

"Well, if anything, it'll get my Mom off my back for a while about having no social life" she went on, "She's worried that I'm like...depressed or something cos I never leave my room on a weekend."

"Are you?" Peter couldn't help but ask

"No....don't think so anyway" MJ replied, sounding as if this was the first time she'd actually considered the possibility, "I just prefer my own company. You know that. I always have, I don't really need friends"

"You have friends" Peter told her with a smile on her face. Trying her best to ignore the whooping feeling a direct smile from Peter Parker and his stupid gorgeous face and his stupid gorgeous puppy dog brown eyes gave her in the pit of a stomach, MJ rolled her eyes and looked at the floor.

"I have you" she stated firmly, " _You're_ my friend. Leeds is tolerable, and I can kind of put up with that Miles kid. But other than you guys - yeah, I think it's safe to say I'm not really inundated with friends."

"Tony?" Peter couldn't help but bring up his guardian as a joke. He and MJ had hit it off surprisingly well.

"Early days" MJ said with a smirk, "See if he'll buy me a Ferrari and then we'll see where we are"

Peter grinned and laughed to himself. MJ studied him. With her personality the way it was and her complete lack of desire to interact with anyone, Peter Parker and her really should never have been friends. When Peter was at his best, he was the most confident, caring and charming person MJ had ever met and he never had a bad word to say about anyone. The only person whom she'd ever seen make Peter angry was Flash and even then....Peter had been provoked. He was the complete opposite from her in every possible way and yet, he was the only person in her life that seemed to understand her. 

"I heard some people talking about us today" Peter said casually a few seconds later. MJ merely tried to focus more on her book and not acknowledge that he'd spoken, she knew exactly what was coming. "We're dating, apparently, don't know if you knew that"

"No. Pretty messed up of you not to tell me" MJ tried her best to sound as if the words hadn't hit her like a falcon punch. This was absolutely the last conversation she wanted to have with Peter. 

"Pretty messed up of you not to tell me" Peter replied, a yawn overtaking his sentence mid-way through. MJ looked at him sympathetically.

_Does he EVER sleep?_

"You're tired" she noted

"Yeah, I am" he replied simply, "Think I'm just gonna get home and go straight to bed. I'm beat."

Just as MJ was about to reply, Happy Hogan pulled up and pipped his horn. Peter looked back and MJ and smiled.

"That's me. Can we give you a lift? I'm sure Happy will be....err, happy to run you home" he said smiling at her once again. Same effect. MJ took a deep breath, shut her book, punched Peter on the shoulder and started walking off.

"No thanks, Parker" she replied, "Us peasants prefer walking"

Peter took her job in good humor and gave her a quick wave before heading into the car and yawning as he was greeted by Happy. MJ found herself waving back as he rolled down the window and said goodbye to her again. She was a little surprised.

_Waving? Who have you become?_

As she watched Peter be driven away, an overwhelming feeling of melancholy came over MJ. She hated emotion. She hated being vulnerable to it, and she definitely hated letting people in. MJ often wondered if perhaps there was something wrong with her, she had no idea why she was so closed off and reluctant to get close to other people. Everyone else seemed to be able to. Her life had been a walk in the park compared to Peter's and yet here she was; closed off, bitter, unfriendly and not willing to change. Yet after all he'd been through, Peter was still the kind and friendly boy he had been since their first day of Kindergarten. 

MJ didn't have any answers as to why she was the way she was. But one thing had become clear to her, one unavoidable and incredibly frustrating fact;

She loved Peter Parker. 

_And that's OK. He's very lovable._

_Probably best not to tell him though._

MJ loved Peter Parker. But he was never going to know, no one would ever know.

-

Tony was surprised when he came out of the lab to find Peter fast asleep on the sofa. It was only 3.30pm and the kid normally came bustling into the Lab full of joys about the day when he got in from school; that was, as long as he'd had a good day. Panic consumed Tony as he reached for his cellphone and checked through his messages and calls from the day to make sure he hadn't missed any calls of distress from Peter whilst he'd been working. Nothing.

It was then that Tony clocked the note written on a scrunched up bit of paper next to Peter's sleeping body.  _Good Day but just really tired, please don't worry. Also can we get Pizza for dinner?_ Tony chuckled as he picked up the piece of paper and stored it in his suit pocket. He stroked Peter's hair affectionately as the boy smiled in his sleep. This kid, was it possible he was absolutely perfect? 

"Awww, how sweet" Pepper said as she walked into the room, "He text me and said he'd cancelled on Ned coming around to build that death start thingy with him and Steve. And there's a party next week, apparently"

"A party? He got invited to a party?" Tony repeated as he followed Pepper into the kitchen, "I mean - that's great, but is it a good thing? Do we let him go? Can he handle it? Who's party is it? Should we meet their parents first?"

"Tony, I honestly cannot believe I am about to say this" Pepper replied, barely holding back a smirk, "But you're worrying too much. Peter will be fine. It's at that Liz girls house - the one he has a crush on - she lives in a very nice area, Dad has a successful construction company, Ned and MJ are invited too and it's when Harley's around so he can go as well. The kid's covered all bases"

"Impressive" Tony noted, "He must really wanna go"

"I think he just wants to be normal for a night" Pepper said with a shrug, "I'm not gonna deny him that. And if the worst does come to the worst, I'm sure you'll be secretly parked around the corner just in case disaster does strike"

"Yeah, me and probably 75 other parents" Tony replied defensively, "Hey! Maybe I'll make friends, I could bring a flask of tea. Get some parenting advice from the soccer Moms"

Pepper made an unimpressed face before kissing her husband on the cheek. Tony smiled and began to make himself a cup of coffee. He couldn't deny that hearing Peter had been invited to a party, accepted and sorted out all the arrangements himself made his heart swell with pride. Just a few weeks ago, they'd have all probably had to sit around the table with a panic stricken Peter as they talked through the exact minute by minute plans with him. 

"Hey, how come you get all the news?" he asked Pepper, "He has my number as well. He could just as easily let me know all the thrilling details of mid-adolescent life at Midtown? What gives?"

"He prefers to tell you things face to face" Pepper replied, "Talking to you in the Lab about his day is probably the  _highlight_ of his day. Why bother ruining it by letting you know everything beforehand. Also, he knows I wear the trousers and will put a stop to anything that sounds stupid or too much for him to handle before he can get too excited about it."

"Wow" Tony replied with a nod, "So it's almost like....we both have our own uses and strengths? Interesting. And here I was thinking parenthood was...y'know, all about undermining one another and point scoring"

"Who the hell told you that?" Pepper replied

"The soccer Moms of course" Tony said with a laugh. Pepper threw a dishcloth at him as a yawning Peter emerged rubbing his eyes.

"Did you guys order the Pizza yet?" he asked, "Oh - and hi by the way"

"No, but Tony's going to go out and collect!" Pepper said enthusiastically. "Yeah, he's going to drive all around Manhattan until he finds the perfect place to order Pizza from and then he's going to bring them all back to us. In the car. Through commuter traffic"

Tony scorned Pepper internally, however Peter's face lit up.

"Well, let me come with you then!" he exclaimed, heading towards the door in a hurry, "I got loads of stuff to tell you today Tony. You will never  _believe_ where I am going this time next week!"

Peter hurried out to collect his cellphone. Pepper smirked at Tony but the billionaire couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed as what Pepper had failed to realize was that hearing Peter chatter on excitedly about his day was also the highlight of Tony's day. 

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this lighter chapter. We'll be a bit on the fluffier side for a while as I want to establish the character relationships and dynamics a bit more before I delve into the inevitable angst. And boy, oh boy, do I have some good angst ideas in mind.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed once again, and many thanks to everyone so far who has commented, bookmarked or given kudos. It means a lot that people are engaging with the story; I can only hope I'm getting the characters right.


	6. Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Steve receives some bad news and Peter gives some good advice.

**6.**

 

The weekend seemed to creep on at a snail's pace. Following his exhaustion on Friday, Peter feel asleep pretty early that night and managed to actually sleep right through until Saturday morning. He'd had his usual nightmare, of course, but was able to bring himself around from it on his own quite easily. Unfortunately, his good mood soon evaporated when he ventured downstairs at 7.00am to find out that Pepper and Tony had been called down to D.C. to sort out some (in the words of Tony's hastily written note) "legality bullshit" very out of the blue. They'd not even found time to come and say goodbye to Peter and explain everything away, though Peter accepted it was very self-centered of him to think that he'd be top of their priority list when something that serious came up. Instead, he'd be spending the weekend with Steve and Natasha, both of whom seemed very keen to prove they were able to look after Peter on their own.

Peter liked Steve and Nat, a lot, but he'd never been left alone with either of them without Pepper or Tony around before. He struggled when one of his guardians was away from home, let alone both of them at the same time. Peter's anxiety was not helped by the fact that both Ned and MJ spent most of Saturday ghosting him. Peter could kind of understand why Ned was mad with him; it hadn't exactly been very fair of Peter to cancel plans Ned had been so looking forward to at the last minute just because he was tired. Having replayed their conversation in the library over and over in his head since it had happened, Peter had concluded he'd been a major dick towards his best friend. All Ned was trying to do was be nice for him and to bring him some food and Peter had just thrown it all back in his face and made him feel bad over it. As untrue as the conclusion may have been in reality, by Saturday afternoon Peter had managed to convince himself that Ned no longer wanted to be his friend and had probably decided he wasn't worth the bother.

_Can you blame him?_

_Can't believe it took him this long._

_Probably just felt sorry for you._

MJ was a different matter. Unlike Ned, she was very rarely in contact with Peter or anyone else over the weekends. She liked her own space, and Peter understood that. But there was something about the way he'd left things with her on Friday afternoon that was bothering him. He thought he was being nice offering her a lift in the car, saying Happy would've gladly dropped her off at home. The more that Peter thought about it, the more he could see how snobby and spoiled he came across. He knew damn well that MJ hated any kind of charity and that Peter flexing his newly acquired wealth, none of which he'd actually worked for, probably made him come across as worse than Flash on a bad day. 

_Why are you surprised?_

_They both hate you._

_They just felt sorry for you._

_Because unlike you they're nice people._

_They're both probably relieved you fucked up._

_And they're safer away from you._

_Tony and Pepper will be next if you're not careful._

The negative voices in Peter's head were back and were getting louder and more frequent. It felt like they were there at every turn, ready to knock him back down to reality the second that he actually started to feel happy and settled. It was getting like they had been in the bad days. But Peter was different now. A year of being properly cared for and made to feel like he belonged had made him stronger, and he knew deep down what the voices were saying wasn't true. For the most part. He was still sure he was cursed, and it was only a matter of time until his arrangement with the Starks ended in some kind of disaster. Still, it wasn't exactly pleasant hearing such negative things about himself all day, and feeling his anxiety levels rising Peter was sure that the best thing he could do to shut them up for a bit was go and swing from some skyscrapers.

His Saturday patrols were one of the highlights of his week. Pepper had restricted his time on school nights, but Saturday afternoons were all his. He never felt more free and relaxed than when he was swinging around Queens or Manhattan, helping people in whichever little way he could. And with no Pepper or Tony around for the night, he knew that he could very easily trick Steve and Natasha into extending his curfew by an hour or more. Peter panicked slightly as he looked over to the digital clock on his bedside table and realized that he'd been sulking about Tony and Pepper leaving in his bedroom for almost seven hours and hadn't even ventured out of his room yet.

"Oh, it lives" Natasha remarked from behind a magazine as Peter entered the living room, already fully kitted out as Spider-Man, "You want me to make you some mac and cheese before you go swinging from skyscrapers, or d'you want me to have it ready for when you get back?"

"When I get back" Peter replied hastily, making a mental note to get something to eat whilst he was out on patrol. Natasha smiled and disappeared back behind her magazine. 

As Peter was about to head into the elevator, a shaken looking Steve Rogers stepped out of it and shuddered. Peter and Natasha were both taken aback by the Captain's usual steely and calm demeanor being replaced by someone who looked as if they were about to burst into tears. 

"Steve, a-are you OK?" Peter asked. Natasha stood up.

"It's Peggy" Steve replied with a sigh, "She's not good. They're saying she's probably only got hours left. I'd go over...to London, but they've said there's no point. I wouldn't make it in time"

Peter's heart ached for Steve. He knew how much Peggy Carter had meant to him. As crappy as his own life had been at times, Peter couldn't imagine going through what Steve had in his life and coming out the other side. To live the life he had lead, and then to get frozen and wake up seventy years later and have to adjust to the fact that everyone you'd cared about had moved on without you and had to start a new life with you as a mere memory? Peter couldn't imagine anything worse.

A shaky Steve was supported by Natasha as she sat him down next to her on the sofa.

"Steve, I'm so sorry" she said. Her own voice was shaky. Peter had never seen that side to Natasha before. He was feeling more and more like a useless spare part. "Peggy knows how much you care about her. She's had a long life, Steve, and she's surrounded by her family. If I'm still kicking as much ass by the time I'm 98 - well, I think I'd call that a life well spent. She has no regrets Steve, especially not after she saw you again"

Steve nodded. Peter couldn't help but feel like the captain was only maintaining his stoic attitude whilst he was in the room. That he was waiting until Peter left to let the tears come. Meeting Natasha's eyes only confirmed Peter's theory as she gave him a little nod that seemed to indicate that he should go, and that she had this. Peter nodded back.

"Steve, for what it's worth, I'm really sorry about Peggy" Peter said honestly, "I gotta go do my patrol now though"

"Yeah, you go" Steve choked, "And be safe, kid."

Peter nodded as he turned into the elevator. The last thing he saw as the doors closed was Steve lean his head on Natasha's shoulder and let out an almighty sob. As the elevator took him down to the lobby, Peter tried his best to ignore the voice in his head.

_They wanted you out of the way._

_You're in the way._

_They don't want you there._

_Why would Steve Rogers need you to help him?_

_The best thing you can do is leave and not come back._

Sighing, Peter ensured his face was hidden as he swung out of the highest window in the lobby and began his patrol

-

Patrol went mainly OK. Peter felt a little distracted throughout, he kept casting his mind back to Steve whenever he had a minute to himself and wondered how he was doing. He wanted badly to get back to the Tower and be there for the man who had been there for him so much over the past year. It was only fair that they shared the burden if one of them was struggling, and now was Peter's chance to step up and help Steve. But for all he wanted to go back, Peter knew that the best place for him way away from the Tower. He just didn't trust himself not to say something wrong or offensive to Steve and make it all so much worse for him than it already was. 

It was only when Peter received a message from Natasha asking when he was coming back did he feel comfortable enough to return. As he swung back towards the tower, Peter played over his last conversations with MJ and Ned once again. It was all still messing with his head. He hated not knowing if they hated him or not, if they were truly his friends and Ned's complete radio silence was actually starting to worry Peter a bit. His best friend normally made sure to reply to Peter as soon as he could but Ned had yet to reply to any of the eight text messages that Peter had sent him throughout the day. Peter was aware how pathetic it was coming across, Ned was allowed to take a day off from dealing with him, but seeing Steve so distraught had only strengthened his desire to make sure everything was alright.

Peter was a ball of anxiety by the time he crawled in through his bedroom window. He normally came in through the lobby and up the elevator, but he didn't want to risk intruding on Steve again if he and Natasha were still talking. Stepping into the shower, Peter felt comforted as the hot water hit his bare skin and started to think about the same time next week when he'd be in the middle of what was going to surely be a brilliant long weekend with Harley. He could only hope his stupid brain didn't fuck it all up in some way.

Deciding it was safe to make his presence known, Peter headed down to the living room where he found an alone Natasha picking at what looked to be a burned casserole. She looked up and Peter and rolled her eyes.

"Thought I'd give Rogers favourite a shot, seen as though he's in mourning" she said with a shrug. Peter frowned.

"She died then?" was all he could ask.

Natasha nodded, "About two hours ago" she said with a sigh, "Peaceful. From all accounts, but yeah....she's gone. Steve's not taken it well."

They ate in silence. Peter was still scared he was going to say the wrong thing and upset everyone more. If Natasha was bothered, or even aware of the silence, she didn't let on and happily went about reading the same magazine she'd been buried behind that morning. Peter guessed she'd probably not had a chance to finish it if she'd been with an upset Steve all afternoon. He'd apparently taken himself off to the gym on the fourth floor an hour before and not come out since.

"Nat, will....Steve'll be OK, right?" Peter asked timidly. Nat put the magazine down and smiled at him.

"Course he will, he's just a little upset tonight" she said kindly, "And when he's upset, he likes to hit things."

Peter excused himself not long after and decided to go and wind down in his bedroom as Natasha said she had some work to catch up on. As he climbed the stairwell to his bedroom, Peter couldn't help but be worried about Steve. He knew that Steve used the gym to channel his aggression when he was upset, but he'd been down there alone for hours and no one had checked on him. Ignoring the voice in his head telling him it was a bad idea, Peter turned on his heel and began to head towards the gym.

If he could just see that Steve was alright, then he could rest.

Peter found Steve exactly where Natasha had said he would be. Beating the hell out a punchbag in the middle of the gym. As Peter approached the older man, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous that he'd probably receive a swift punch to the nose if he started Steve. 

"Hey kid" Steve commented before Peter had a chance to announce his presence, "I'm guessing Nat sent you to check up on me?"

"No, actually, I brought myself" Peter replied, attempting to sound bright and cheery though he was aware he'd probably just come across very annoying, "I'm really sorry about Peggy, she was a legend."

_"A legend"?_

_Do you hear yourself?_

"Yeah, that she was" Steve said fondly. He stopped hitting the bag and sat down on a nearby bench, Peter joined and sat down next to him when Steve gestured for him to. "Thanks for coming to check up on me, Pete, you're a good kid"

Peter looked down at the ground.

"I'm nothing special" he said softly with a shrug, "But I felt bad that you were probably down here on your own all upset and stuff. It's no biggie."

"How do you do it, Pete?" Steve asked, looking into Peter's eyes so intently that it made the boy want to runaway, "How do you deal with losing someone who meant the world to you? Who you would have done anything for? Who was pretty much your only reason for getting up in a morning?"

"I'll - err, let you know if I ever get there" was all the reply Peter could muster, "I do what you told me to do when I first came here - d'you remember?"

"Put the chair down, we're not gonna hurt you?"

"No."

"A ventilation system is no place for a boy your age to be sleeping in?"

"Again, no"

"Don't use my shield as a dinner plate?"

"For fuck sake" Peter groaned. Steve laughed a little and patted Peter on the back. "No! You told me that I should take every day one step at a time if I'm struggling. That just put one foot infront of the other crap - only it's not crap, cos it actually worked"

Steve shrugged. "I never was one for being able to take my own advice"

"It was good advice" Peter said honestly, "It's what gets me through most days."

Steve grinned.

"I wish you could have met Peggy" he said fondly, keeping his hand on Peter's back. "She'd have liked you. She had a bit of a soft spot for plucky young kids who refused to give in."

Peter looked at the ground once again. As if Peggy Carter would ever have had anytime for a screw up like him, but Peter didn't have the heart to tell Steve how wrong he was just at the moment. The two stayed in the gym for a few more hours, Steve telling Peter some stories about the old days and what Peggy had been like as a young woman. He'd never say, but listening to Steve's stories was one of the easiest ways Peter could feel at ease. There was just something about the way Steve told them. It was like his eyes lit up. Peter knew that Steve was happy in the Tower, that he considered the team his family, but he always got the impression that if Steve had the choice he'd have been back in the old days without hesitation. 

Around 10.30pm and a after bit of friendly sparring, an exhausted but chirpier Steve lead Peter out of the gym with an arm around his shoulder. 

"Thank you for today, Peter, you've really helped me" the older man said, "It's nice to know there are some kids these days who have good heads on their shoulders. I just wish that you'd give yourself that credit once in a while, you're a very mature young man. More mature than you should need to be, admittedly, but after the things you've seen - well, someone with a weaker character would have shut down years ago"

"I'm not so sure about that" Peter sighed before taking a deep breath, "I'm still getting nightmares and panic attacks, and Pepper's made me an appointment with the school therapist for this week. I don't know if I'd call that strong. Not like you. Not like Peggy."

"But you've come such a long way, kid" Steve reassured him, "We're all so proud of you. And, yeah, you might struggle from time to time but you're  _dealing_ with it and that's the most important thing of all. You can never escape adversity, kid, it's always gonna be there. It's how you deal with it that matters. And you could have dealt with it the wrong way. You could have easily let it twist you and turn you into someone mean and bitter and angry. Yet, here you stand"

Peter groaned. Here he stood how, exactly? Broken? Fragile? Needy, Pathetic and Clingy?

"Here you stand, with the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met" Steve went on, "And I've met a lot of good people."

"That's great Steve" Peter replied, trying to sound as casual as possible, "And thanks but - wasn't this all meant to be about me helping you?"

Steve chuckled. 

"Helping you helps me" he said simply, "Helping other people has always helped me. And if there's one way I can properly honor Peggy and all she worked for - it's doing my best to make sure kids like you get the help and love they deserve"

Peter blushed. 

_Love?_

From the look on his face, Steve seemed to have caught on to what he'd said as well. 

"Love?" Peter replied. 

"Yes. Love." Steve said, puffing his chest up a little and sounding more confident, "Got a problem with that, kid?"

"I guess not" Peter said with a smirk as they reached his bedroom. Before he went in, he found himself giving Steve a brief hug before shyly opening the door and heading straight for his bed. He was exhausted once again. 

Though for once, there was no nasty voice ringing in his head ready to spoil the moment. 

-

Tony and Pepper returned late on Sunday night. They walked in to find Peter, Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Sam and Bruce playing a big game of Monopoly on the kitchen table. To no one's surprise, Sam and Natasha were absolutely merciless and neck and neck, Peter and Steve had been sent to prison a total of twenty-three times between them, whilst Wanda didn't really seem to understand what the purpose of the game was. 

"Oh Steve" Pepper said as she and Tony put their luggage to one side, "We're so sorry about Peggy. She was a great lady". Pepper pulled Steve into a hug as she reached him, whilst Tony placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder before making his way over to Peter. Tony enveloped Peter in a hug and kissed his temple. Normally, Peter would have at least feigned a little embarrassment infront of the rest of the team but had missed his guardians so much over the last few days that he didn't really care. Pepper made her way over and gave Peter a hug once she'd done with Steve. 

"Yeah, sorry we weren't around Cap" Tony said with a yawn, "But you seem to have held up OK"

"All thanks to Pete over there" Steve said pointing at Peter, who once again blushed and looked at the ground, "Gave me some very good words of my own advice, put up a good sparring fight and even let me compliment him without protesting"

Pepper, who had not yet released Peter, squeezed her adoptive son harder. Hearing compliments and not immediately shooting them down was a massive step in the right direction as far as she was concerned. Peter remained quiet, though he was clearly in no rush to end the hug. Though he wanted to stay up and speak with everyone else, Peter's tiredness was clear for all to see as the team abandoned their game of Monopoly and migrated to the couch. Peter sat comfortable between his guardians. He rested his feet on Tony's legs and his head on Pepper's lap as she affectionately stroked his hair as the conversation between everyone else flowed. 

Tony and Pepper's legal issues had cleared up quite nicely (which meant Tony had bribed whoever had had the problem with them) and Steve had decided that he was going to make the trip over to London next week to attend Peggy's funeral. Natasha and Sam both volunteered to go with him, whilst Tony and Pepper organized for a very expensive bouquet of flowers to be delivered to the service on behalf of the entire Avengers team. Peter noticed Steve look a bit teary when he heard what they'd planned and shot the man a smile which Steve happily returned. Peter let out a yawn not long after this which caused Pepper to announce it was time for him to head to bed.

"I'm so proud of you for this weekend" she said, casting an arm around his shoulder as they walked to his room, "Not only did you cope without me and Tony but you helped Steve through his grief and didn't reject every compliment he through at you"

_Only because it would've made Steve feel bad if I didn't._

_None of what he said is true._

"I guess" Peter shrugged. Pepper sighed; maybe they weren't out of the woods just yet. 

"Remember your appointment is at 1.30 on Tuesday" she reminded him, "Now, I don't know whether I'll be able to make it but I can always send Tony if not. I think he really wants to go and support you, he won't be in the session itself but we thought it might help you to have him there....y'know, just in case"

"Yeah, I'd like that I think" Peter said softly, before throwing his arms around Pepper again, "Thanks. You're brilliant. You always think of everything"

"Kinda my job, kid" Pepper replied, "Good night"

"Night"

Peter turned into bed quickly and checked his phone once again. He was delighted to see a message from Ned that read: 

**Hey man, so sorry for not replying! Would you believe me if I told you I dropped my phone down the stupid toilet! We had to go and get a new one, luckily I've been able to keep the same number. I'm not mad at you. You were tired, please tell me you haven't spent all weekend beating yourself up about all this.**

Hastily texting a reply, Peter sat back in his bed and looked up at his ceiling. It had been a strange weekend, and definitely not one he'd like to repeat again anytime soon. In a twisted kind of way, he was sure the only reason he'd not descended into some anxiety-ridden panic attack over the last two days was because he'd focused all his energy on helping Steve through his grief. It had distracted him, gave him something else to focus on.

_You selfish fuck._

_You're using someone else's grief to make yourself feel better._

_Of all people, you should know better than that._

_All Steve ever does is try and help you and all you can do is use him to make yourself feel better._

"No, shut up!" Peter didn't exactly know why he'd spoken out loud, but continued. "I was able to help Steve. He's OK cos I gave him good advice, and Ned's not mad at me. He just needed to get a new phone. You're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong."

He was panting by the time he finished. 

Then, he just lay there.

Unaware of just how much longer he could keep it all together. 

- 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a few notes 
> 
> 1) I've totes fudged the timeline to have Peggy die after Peter becomes acquainted with the Avengers. I'm sorry if this really offends or bothers anyone, but it was an element of the story I wanted to include since the beggining 
> 
> 2) I'm aware everything feels a bit meandering and directionless at the moment but we are building. A few pieces started falling into place in this chapter, and a lot more will in the next, but this is a slow-burn story. So buckle in.
> 
> 3) Can't lie, this chapter isn't all it could be. I had a proper draft all ready and waiting to go and then my computer had a spasm and deleted it so this is a re-write. I'm not 100% happy with it but I managed to include everything I wanted to in it.
> 
> 4) Thanks, once again, for all the boommarks and kudos etc. If you do have a comment to share, please feel free. I'd really love some more feedback. 
> 
> Thanks again,  
> Jamie


	7. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Peter attends his first therapy session and Harley arrives at Stark Tower.

**7.**

"Hey cutie!" a girl-ish, almost flirtatious voice rang out from behind Peter's open locker door. He closed it and did a double take as he saw Sadie Clarke, the prettiest and most popular Junior girl in the school, staring up and Peter with a devilish smile on her face. In the eight years that he'd known her, Sadie Clarke had maybe spoken to him three times and he was pretty sure two of them were just her telling him to move out of her way. To her credit, the other time had at least been just after Ben died when she approached him in Biology and told him it "totally sucks that your Uncle died, major bummer". 

"Hi....Sadie, how can I help you?" Peter asked slowly, crossing his arms almost defensively as Sadie giggled and looked around to make sure that no one was listening to their chat. "Sorry if that sounds rude but you never really speak to me"

"I know, and that's totally gonna change" Sadie insisted sweetly, patting Peter's arm, "I just wanted to stop by and tell you that a few people are saying that that moody MG girl that follows you and tubbo around is planning on crashing Liz's party this Friday...totally wacko, right?"

Peter stared Sadie down. 

"Well, first of all" he began, "Her name is MJ. That's M and J put together - don't think that's too hard to remember. Secondly, 'tubbo' is called Ned and he's my best friend so I'd thank you not to call him that. And lastly, yes she is going to Liz's party because I asked Liz if I could bring her along with me and Liz was cool about it"

"Oh" Sadie replied, sounding a little deflated, "Well, sorry, I must have got my wires crossed. And I will totes remember their names now obviously, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just I'm so bad with names Peter, it's a real problem"

"My name's Todd" Peter deadpanned.

Sadie flicked her hair back and laughed very loudly, apparently she'd changed her stance on nobody else hearing hers and Peter's conversation. 

"You are so funny!" she exclaimed, patting his arm again.  _OK, why does she keep doing that?,_ "I really wish we'd become friends sooner. You're hilarious"

Peter frowned in confusion. He may have been a genius when it came to Science and technology but the average teenage girl was an absolute mystery to him. He just couldn't get his head around why all of a sudden Sadie Clarke had decided not just to talk to him, but that they were suddenly friends. 

"Is that cute boy from your Instagram coming?" Sadie went on, twiddling her fingers through her long blonde hair, "The one in your profile pic? Harvey, is it?"

"Harley" Peter corrected her, "And yeah - he's coming along. He's visiting for the weekend actually so he'll be coming to the party with Ned, MJ and I"

Now it was making more sense.

Sadie thought Harley was cute.

"Coolness" Sadie said, smiling at some of her friends as they passed. The friends seemed just as perplexed to see her talking to Peter as the boy himself was. "Oh, and just so you should know, that  _idiot_ Eugene Thompson is coming. I'm not happy about it. I told Liz like 'he's a total jerk' but she said she had to invite everyone on decathlon cos her Mom said - oh, sorry, I'm sure that's not the reason she invited  _you_ "

"Probably is" said Peter quietly, internally cursing himself for not realizing sooner Liz had probably only ever invited him out of courtesy. At the very least, Peter was able to find some comfort in the fact that Sadie, and most likely Liz, didn't like Flash any more than he did. 

"Nah, she invited you cos she likes you" Sadie went on, "Not  _like_ like but she always says you're a good guy and stuff, and the smartest person she knows....so, anyways, what's the deal with your afternoon? I have woodshop.  _Woodshop_. Like what medieval world are we living in?"

"Yeah, shocking. They should outlaw it really" Peter said with a smirk. Maybe Sadie wasn't so bad after all, at the very least he could amuse himself by pretending to humor her, "I've got my...err, first appointment with the school therapist to discuss my plethora of mental health problems as it goes. I'll trade you if you want."

"Oh, you'll love Dawn!" Sadie said eagerly, "She insists on us calling her by her first name."

Peter was taken aback.

"I didn't know you were in therapy" he said softly, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, well, I'm not  _officially_ in therapy per say" Sadie explained, "She fits me in when she can. I just get very stressed and overemotional sometimes and it helps to vent to someone and she gets paid to hear it so...makes sense"

"Right...well, hope that's going well for you?" Peter said slowly

"Thanks!" Sadie replied, "It totally is. Hope it goes well for you! I'm sure it will and if its any consolation no one thinks you're like crazy or anything, we all get that you've been through some shit. And even Eugene Thompson admits that he thinks you're quite brave for a - and these are his words - 'total pussy'"

_Wow_

_Wasn't expecting that one._

"Good to know" he said with a smile, "Anyway - I better be going, gotta meet my billionaire guardian so he can coach me through talking about grief. Try not to saw your finger off."

"I will!" she called after him as he left, "See you later Peter!"

"My name's Todd!" he called back without turning around.

The last thing he heard before he turned the corner towards 'Dawn's' office was the sound of Sadie laughing. Peter didn't really know how or why that conversation had just happened, but he couldn't help but be at least a little grateful that it had. At the very least he was heading to the therapy session with a smile on his face, which he had not been expecting at all.

-

Tony was waiting for him on the sofa outside Dawn's office already. Peter smiled at his guardian before taking a seat next to him.

"You seem remarkably chipper, Parker" Tony observed, "I had visions of myself and MJ having to carry you in here kicking and screaming. Or....I dunno, you pulling the fire alarm to get out of it. What gives? I've prepared myself for emotional trauma"

"Just having a good day" Peter replied with a shrug, "The morning went OK. Me and Ned are fine. MJ insulted me like fifteen times so I know that means she's in a good mood. Lunch was Pizza, and then this popular girl started talking to me and I didn't make a total twat of myself"

"Liz?"

"No. Her name's Sadie."

"Huh" Tony replied, leaning back in his chair a little, "You're developing quite the little fan club aren't ya? You'll be giving Spider-Man a run for his money"

Peter chuckled. He'd done an extra patrol on Monday night that had ended in him joining in a performance art piece on Times Square, the footage of which had been uploaded to Twitter and subsequently gone viral. Peter had panicked a little at first, but no one at school knew he was Spider-Man except for Ned and not even Ned knew that Aunt May had sent him to ballet lessons until he was nine so there was very little link back to him. Spider-Man's moves had been noted in the online frenzy, and there'd been a quick upturn in the amount of fan accounts about him. Peter had endured endless teasing back at the Tower over this. 

"She wasn't after me, she was asking after Harley" Peter explained, "I think she must have seen him in a few pictures from my Instagram and she thinks he's cute. I guess she was just trying to see if he's around this weekend"

"And luckily for him, he is" Tony said with a smirk, "Honestly. The two of you getting up to all sorts of mischief between you is bad enough, now I gotta worry about you and girls. I told Pepper you were both too good-looking to be friends."

"I don't think anyone has a crush on me" Peter said shyly, looking at the ground. Tony smirked but managed to hide it well. The kids complete lack of awareness over MJ's crush on him was endearing and amusing in equal measure.

"Good" Tony replied, "Keep it that way. I'm too young to be a grandpa"

"Ewww" Peter groaned as Dawn stuck her head out of her office door and asked them both to come in. Peter's anxiety took over a little and he had to be guided into the room via Tony's hand on his shoulder. The room was decorated very nicely, a lot of calming colours and some very comfortable sofa's adorned in. Peter hesitated between sitting down next to Tony on the big sofa or taking a chair to himself just opposite. He eventually figured he had nothing to lose and could always move closer to Tony if he was getting too anxious and uneasy.

Tony seemed surprised when Peter didn't sit next to him, but knew it was progress all the same so didn't question him as Dawn smiled at both of them from behind her desk.

"Thank you for both coming here today, I know that things like this can be difficult at the start" she said, addressing Peter more than Tony, "But it's a really big step that you've come here today and there's absolutely no pressure on you Peter. We can go as slow or as fast as you feel comfortable with"

"O-Ok, thanks" Peter stuttered. Tony's heart ached for the boy as he noticed him begin to fall in on himself a little. His leg was shaking and he'd clammed his hands up together, looking directly at the floor. Tony looked to Dawn to see if she'd reacted, but she had the same sweet smile on her face that she'd had the entire time. 

"It can be hard - opening up, especially if you've been so used to dealing with things on your own for a long time" Dawn pressed on, Peter was still looking at the ground and Tony wanted nothing more than to embrace him and shield him from everything. 

"I'm-I'm OK, I think" Peter stuttered, finally lifting his face up. He met Dawn's eyes and smiled at her.

"So, Peter, we'll start small" Dawn said kindly, "Why do you think you're here? What do you hope to gain from these sessions"

"I don't really know" Peter said quietly, "Pepper said they might be a good idea and I agreed cos I had a really, really bad panic attack last week. Tony had to come and get me from school, it was really humiliating"

"Do you have panic attacks a lot?" Dawn asked

"Less than I used to" Peter struggled on, "I-I used to n-not be able to get through a day without one when I first s-started to live with Tony and Pepper. I'd say I maybe get one or two a week now but I can usually deal with them on my own"

Tony cringed. He had no idea they were that frequent.

"Is there anything in particular that causes you to have these panic attacks, Peter?" Dawn's voice was so soothing that even Tony felt like he might end up spilling fifteen years worth of his own trauma to her, "Any situations? Or feelings?"

Peter nodded.

"Do you want to talk about them now?"

Peter shook his head. Violently. 

"That's fine" Dawn said sweetly, "We can maybe start to address those next week. Right now, I'd like you to focus on all the good things you have in your life. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Worth a shot" Peter replied with an attempt at a smirk, though it came out more like a hiccup. 

"OK, what's one thing that helps you get through your day? Bad day, good day, doesn't matter. Just one thing that helps you...feel safe" Dawn asked. Peter took a deep breath.

"I guess...just like, knowing I have somewhere to go home to" Peter murmured in return, Tony was aware that the boy seemed to be doing everything he could to avoid looking at him, "I-I k-know you'll already know this but after my a-aunt passed I ran away from my foster home. I lived on the streets for a while, didn't wanna go back there. So, I guess knowing I have somewhere I can call home is nice"

Tony was barely holding back his tears. He wondered if he'd ever feel this proud of anyone again in his life, he certainly hadn't before now. 

"That's great" Dawn smiled at Peter, "It's so good that you have somewhere you feel safe. And Mr. Stark and Miss Potts...they make you feel safe?"

"Yeah, they're awesome" Peter started to brighten up a little, "They're like the best people I could have ended up with. I really like living with them but sometimes - I dunno, sometimes I start to worry that it's all going to f-fall apart".

Dawn frowned for the first time and wrote something in her notepad as Peter's head faced back down to the floor. Tony couldn't decide whether he wanted to try and coax Peter back around or somehow find out what she'd written in the book. 

"That's-That's not gonna happen Peter" Tony said honestly, "Forgive me for interrupting-"

"-It's fine, go on" Dawn assured the billionaire. Tony sat up straighter and neatened up his suit jacket.

"Peter, you gotta get those ideas out your head kid" Tony went on, "Me and Pepper love you. We made a commitment to look after you, not out of guilt, no one forced us to and we could have very easily turned you away. But we didn't. Because we want to help you"

All that Peter could reply with was a small sob. Tony looked anxiously to Dawn, worried he'd somehow made the situation worse. Dawn shot him a sympathetic smile before leaning closer to Peter, whose shoulders were shaking violently.

"Peter, would you like to speak to me without Tony present?" she asked him.

Peter nodded. Tony felt a mixture of pride and upset. Pride that Peter already felt confident enough to speak about his issues alone with someone he'd just met, but also upset that whatever it was Peter clearly didn't feel comfortable telling him. 

"No problem" Tony masked his disappointment well, he touched Peter affectionately on the shoulder as he left the office. Once he was gone, Peter was able to look up and meet Dawn's eyes once again. 

"S-sorry" he stuttered

Outside, Tony paced. Lost in thought about whatever the hell Peter's problem was that he felt he could discuss with Dawn and not him, whether he'd accidentally said something to Peter in the session that had upset him, how Peter was going to cope once the session was over. Feeling more than a little frantic himself, Tony decided to call Pepper. 

"Hey" her voice came from the other end of the phone, "How's it going?"

"He wanted me to step out, now he's talking to her in there on his own" Tony replied shakily, "That's good right? Please tell me that's good"

"Tony, that's not just good it's fucking  _brilliant_ " Pepper replied emphatically, Tony felt a wave of relief rush over his whole body, "I mean, the fact he even agreed to the session at all was a massive step. The fact he actually turned up for it was another but this - I didn't think he'd feel comfortable enough to talk to her one on one for weeks, if ever. She must be good."

"Yeah, she's really good. I almost found myself wanting to open up to her, and she wasn't even addressing me" Tony said with a laugh as he sat down, feeling a lot calmer. Where he'd be without Pepper he hated to think.

"Well, just remember when he comes out, he might be a bit shaky" Pepper warned, "There's a lot of things that kid has seen and heard that no child should have to. Stuff _we_ don't even know about, it's going to take a lot out of them to talk about it"

Pepper hung up after making Tony promise to take the kid out wherever the hell he wanted for dinner once the session was over. Tony knew the kid would probably end up picking somewhere like Chillis or In-N-Out Burger but as far as the billionaire was concerned, the kid could have whatever the hell he wanted. He'd buy Peter the moon if he could. 

Around fifteen minutes later, Peter and Dawn appeared at the doorway. Peter's eyes were red and blotchy, he'd clearly been crying, but he smiled upon seeing Tony and ran into his guardians arms and happily accepted the hug. Tony noticed Peter was still shaking from his anxiety quite a lot. 

"Well done for today Peter, you've done phenomenally" Dawn said kindly, "Same time next week?"

Peter nodded. 

"Yeah, see you then" he said before looking up at Tony, "I asked that it just be me next time - is that cool?"

"Cool? That's more than cool, bud" Tony beamed with pride, "You have no idea how proud me and Pep are of you, you're so brave"

Peter blushed a little and said a short goodbye to Dawn before grabbing his backpack and heading out the door. Tony turned to Dawn.

"Thank you" he said simply and honestly.

Dawn smiled and shrugged.

"You've got a great kid there, Mr. Stark" she said, "It's going to take a while and there's a lot of issues to wade through....an intimidating amount, if I'm being honest, but if Peter carries on being so willing to share then we should hopefully start to see some improvement fairly quickly."

"So, what do I need to do?" Tony asked

"Keep doing what you're doing" the therapist replied, "It sounds like you're doing a wonderful job. Peter feels safe. He knows he can talk to you, all I can advise is that you listen to him whenever he has a problem - no matter how big or small."

-

By the time Thursday rolled around, Peter was like a different kid. He was excited, energetic and unable to focus on anything else but the weekend ahead. Tony and Pepper knew they'd made the right call on Thursday night when Peter practically bounced in from school full of the joys over Harley's arrival. Pepper was slightly worried that the boy was too focused on the weekend and that they'd be in for a major crash next week when it was all over, but she couldn't bring herself to rain on the kids parade. Ever since his first therapy session, he'd been on cloud nine, it was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulder and...well, the kid had a beautiful smile and Pepper's heart melted a little more every time she saw it.

"So, we're gonna go the airport and pick Harley up, when?" Peter asked. He was following Pepper around the kitchen, "helping" her prepare some of Harley's favourite brownies before he arrived. Helping had taken the form of Peter just incessantly asking questions and demolishing any leftover batter from the bowls. As she worked, Pepper realized that Peter's anxieties had just shifted from focusing on himself to focusing on every aspect of the weekend ahead. This had been the sixth time in an hour he'd felt the need to clarify when they were going to pick Harley up. 

"When his plane gets in which, unless I've not been notified, is still the same time it has been all along" Pepper tried her best not to sound impatient with the teenager, seeing him being so excited about something was such a nice and unusual turn of events that she'd have hated herself for ruining it, "Peter - we'll go when we'll go, have I ever been late for anything, ever?"

"Yeah, you're right" he replied, "Sorry. I'm just excited"

"I know you are babe" Pepper said fondly, ruffling his hair as he leaned into her side a little, "And we're gonna have a great weekend...but if, at any point, it starts to feel a bit too much you need to let us know. No one's gonna be mad at you."

"It won't" Peter said with determination in his voice, "Nothing is going to ruin this weekend! Now, I'm going to go and see how Tony's getting on with that banner"

"His name's Bruce"

"You're not funny!"

Pepper smiled to herself as Peter bounced out of the kitchen to go and find Tony. It really spoke volumes about how gone Tony was for the kid that he'd allowed Peter to persuade him to paint a banner they could hold up for Harley at the airport whilst they waited. Pepper couldn't wait to see the finished product. Tony Stark + Paint was never a winning combination. As she finished off the food, Pepper found herself yawning and propping herself up against the fridge as Natasha walked into the kitchen

"God, the second musketeer isn't even here yet and you already look exhausted" Nat said with a smirk as Pepper sighed heavily, "I hate to think what you're going to be like once you've spent an entire day walking around the city with them. And that's not even factoring in Tony"

"I'll probably be in the same condition you will" Pepper replied with a smile, "Considering you're actually coming with us"

Natasha frowned.

"I'm what now?" 

"Peter's gonna ask you if you want to come, he was sounding me out about it earlier" Pepper explained, "I think he's worried you'll feel left out cos Steve and Wanda are away and Bruce is working so you'll be the only one in the whole tower if you don't come with us"

Natasha rolled her eyes and groaned, which amused Pepper greatly. She knew that the absolute last thing Natasha Romanoff would ever do voluntarily was spend her day walking around New York City's tourism hot spots with two hyperactive teenagers and her bosses. But she also knew that Natasha would absolutely, one hundred percent not be able to find it in herself to turn down Peter and his big brown puppy dog eyes when he asked her.

"The kid's too damn thoughtful" she said bitterly, "Are you OK? It's not like you to look even remotely tired"

"I am, now you mention it" Pepper replied, a little shaky "I've been feeling tired and bloated all day. Don't tell Tony. He'll convince himself I've somehow contracted the bubonic plague or something...but I threw up this morning"

"Maybe you're pregnant" Natasha said jokingly, though her eyes widened immediately when Pepper shuffled her feet and looked at the ground. "Holy shit, you are, aren't you? You're pregnant"

"No, and will you keep your voice down!" Pepper exclaimed, "I don't know if I'm pregnant or not yet, I haven't taken a test. It could be nothing"

"I'm gonna run and get you a test!"

"Natasha"

"This is hilarious" Natasha replied with a smile, "You're going to get fat"

Pepper decided to embrace her friends excitement and laughed along with her. Just as Natasha was about to ask a follow up questioned, a still grinning Peter walked back into the kitchen looking even more excited than he had done when he left.

"Tony's banner sucks, but that's OK" he told Pepper and Natasha, "It'll be funnier if it sucks"

Peter made his way over to Nat and allowed her to quickly hug him.

"Are you gonna ask Nat what you wanted to ask her earlier?" Pepper prompted the boy, her own subtle little revenge. Natasha gave her a knowing look.

"Oh yeah - Nat, are you gonna come with us on this sight seeing trip on Saturday?" for all his excitement, it was clear to both women that Peter had actually worked himself up into being quite anxious over asking her. Pepper grinned as she knew this meant Natasha definitely wouldn't be able to say no. "It's just, I was thinking - Steve's still in London, Wanda's visiting Clint and Bruce has so much work so you're gonna be kinda on your own....so I just thought you'd wanna come out with us all?"

Natasha gulped and gave Peter a soft look before slowly shaking her head at Pepper. 

"I would love to, thanks" she said sweetly. Peter's little face beamed.

"Awesome, great, sorted, cool.  _Yay._ " Peter said as he backed out of the room once again. The second he'd gone, an unimpressed Natasha turned to Pepper with her arms folded.

"He's so god damn lucky he's so god damn cute" she snarled, "He does it on purpose you know? I mean, he must do. He wants something from one of us, so he just ramps up the adorableness factor and watches as we all melt. He knows exactly what he's doing."

Pepper laughed as Peter once again ran back in the room.

"Tony says we need to leave in a minute!" he told Pepper.

"Right, let's get going then" Pepper replied with a sigh before turning to Natasha, "Natasha can you go to the store for me? Pick up  _the thing_ and then we'll sort it out when I've got back from the airport with these hooligans"

Natasha nodded and smiled as Peter practically lead Pepper out of the kitchen by his hands.

At least having Peter around had eliminated the need to get a puppy.

-

Tony had forgotten just how exhausting the combination of Harley and Peter could be as they drove home from the airport. The two boys had almost caused a security rush at Arrivals when Peter had hopped over a divide to go and help Harley with his bags when the boy had come into sight, and Harley then didn't make things much better by pretending like he had no clue who Tony or Pepper were when he reached them. The nonsense had stopped pretty quickly after a stern word from a TSA officer (whom Tony may have bribed into scaring the boys) but the two had not stopped talking the entire car ride home.

Pepper had, uncharacteristically, fallen asleep on the journey home.

"So, you are cool about coming to this party in Queens tomorrow night then?" Peter asked Harley as they all walked into the tower, "We don't have to go if you really don't want to. I'm sure I won't be missed or anything, I'm pretty sure I only got invited because Liz's mom insisted she invite the entire decathlon team"

"An invites an invite, Pete" Harley said with a shrug, "And I don't mind. Can you imagine how much of a rock star I'm going to be when I get back to Tennessee and I tell everyone I went to a New York Party with Tony Stark's son. They'll probably put up a statue of me in the town square"

"Oh, it gets better kiddo" Tony couldn't help but interject, "Peter might have a date for you"

Harley's head turned towards Peter in surprise.

"Really?" he asked

"No, Tony just thinks he's being funny" Peter replied, "Basically, this really popular girl came up to me at school the other day and started talking to me about Liz's party. I thought it was strange and then she asked about you and called you 'the cute boy from my Instagram' so....yeah"

"Interesting" Harley said, smirking and raising his eyebrows, "So, I'm guessing she'll be at the party as well then?"

"Yeah, she should be" Peter confirmed. The elevator doors opened and Tony and Peter helped Harley move his bags to his room. It was a floor below Peter's, a deliberate move on Tony's part as he wanted to ensure that they both at least got some sleep. Of course, he knew they'd be up until god knows what hour talking and watching movies but at least if they were sleeping in different bedrooms then they would presumably sleep at some point. Peter couldn't sleep if someone else was in the room; the only exceptions were Tony and Pepper. 

"I cannot believe this view" Harley said looking out of his window

"You say that every time you come here" Peter observed as he dumped Harley's biggest bag on his bed. 

"Yeah, well, you see the same view everyday" Harley shot back, "All I wake up to every day is the view of cows and dirt roads."

"Dinner in fifteen minutes boys" Tony said, checking his watch. He left the two alone to catch up without any adults present - though Tony had of course given FRIDAY a list of words to alert Tony with if any were said between the kids - whilst he went up to his master bedroom in order to check on Pepper. The last thing he had been expecting when he walked in to the bedroom was to find Pepper and Natasha laughing and hugging one another.

"Something I need to know?"

-

"How did therapy go?" Harley asked Peter. They were both laid down on Harley's bed both looking up at the ceiling as they threw a tennis ball to one another.

"Mainly fine" Peter replied with a shrug, "Dawn's really nice. I freaked out a bit but to be honest it was actually easier to talk to her without Tony in the room. I felt kinda bad cos he seemed pretty upset I'd wanted him to leave but I think it's OK"

"You worry too much dude" Harley informed his friend.

"Tell me something I don't know" Peter muttered, "It's kinda my thing"

"What's my thing?" Harley asked

"Being rude and making Wanda think you have no manners" Peter replied teasingly, "That's probably why she chose this weekend to go and visit Clint. Get away from the very rude boy who does not wipe his shoes"

Harley was impressed by the accuracy of Peter's impression of Wanda.

"I'd attend a finishing school if it made Wanda love me" he sighed. Peter laughed. 

"I mean, it's not  _that_ hard not to be a dick, Keener" Peter teased his friend. Harley hit him on the chest. "I manage it every day"

"You know what else you manage every day Parker?"

"Being cute?"

".....Yes, actually" Harley smirked, "So....did you see that video of Spider-Man in Times Square that was on Twitter the other day? Funny shit, who knew the dude could dance?"

Peter blushed. He'd not yet told Harley that he was Spider-Man, he knew it was only a matter of time until he had to. Harley wasn't dumb and it was clear that he was pretty close to piecing the secret together on his own, Peter had considered asking Tony if he felt it was the right time to let Harley know but the billionaire had been quite dismissive of the idea. 

"There's something I need to tell you-"

"If it's that your Spider-Man I've known for six months" Harley said casually, "You are the  _worst_ at keeping secrets"

"What? How? Why? Where? When?" Peter asked in a panic. He'd been so careful.

"You left your Spider-Man outfit just...laying on your bed"

"That proves nothing"

"When we went into Brooklyn with Steve and that old lady got robbed you mysteriously vanished just as Spider-Man arrived"

"I had toilet problems"

"Oh, and the most obvious thing" Harley pressed on, "You don't try to disguise your voice or anything. It's a fucking  _embarrassment_ that all those kids at your nerd school haven't figured it out for themselves yet"

"....You, err, I'm sorry" Peter frowned. Harley sat up and looked at him.

"Sorry?" he repeated incredulously, "Why would you be sorry? It's awesome, _you're_ awesome."

"I'm really not-"

"You put yourself at risk for the sake of other people every day" Harley told him seriously, "That's pretty fucking awesome as far as I'm concerned Peter. And after all you've been through too. The only thing that upsets me is that clearly you were holding back during all those arm wrestling contests"

"Thanks" Peter replied with a smile, "And thanks for not saying anything. The only person outside of this tower who knows is Ned. And Bucky Barnes, but I'd rather not talk about him"

"I heard about Peggy Carter from Tony" Harley said sadly, "Steve must have been really upset. It's good he went to the funeral though."

"Yeah, he was pretty cut up" Peter said, ".....I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about Spider-Man before dude. I wanted to. But....Tony's pretty serious about keeping my identity a secret. It's like the only thing he's serious about. But we both know we can trust you"

"It's cool" Harley said with a smirk, "At least now I have an answer as to why some 135 pound kid was so much stronger than me."

Peter smiled. FRIDAY soon informed the boys that dinner was being served upstairs in the living room. They smiled at one another and started walking - Harley casting an arm around Peter's shoulder as they went - out of Harley's room. 

"So...just to be clear" Harley said as they entered the elevator to take them to the next floor, "Wanda's not into the whole stoic, bad boy thing?"

Peter grinned and shook his head.

"Nah, you might need a change of identity" Peter replied with a smile, "But you're in luck though. I know a guy."

The boys stepped out of the elevator to be greeted by Pepper, Tony, Natasha and Bruce gathered around the dining table. Harley was hugged by Natasha and then given a firm handshake by Bruce before sitting down next to Pepper. Peter couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched his random but loving surrogate family dig into their food. If Steve and Wanda had been there it would've been perfect. 

"Hey, Pete, get yourself over here!" Bruce shouted to the boy, "Harley's devouring it all"

Peter grinned and made his way to sit down next to a rather sheepish and shocked looking Tony. Peter frowned.

"Everything good Tones?" he asked

"Yep" Tony replied meekly, "Everything's fine"

Peter was worried for a second until he noticed Pepper and Natasha share a knowing look and then smirk at one another. Clearly there was nothing much to worry about, and for the first time in a long time, Peter Parker let himself enjoy the moment he was in. 

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favourite chapter to write so far, and I think the happiest we're gonna get for a while. The next chapter is going to focus pretty much exclusively on Liz's party and I'm very much looking forward to getting around to it as I have some very funny, sweet and angsty ideas to make it really move the story on a bit more.
> 
> And yes, Pepper's pregnant. I just couldn't wait to include Morgan in some way. Peter and Harley being her "big brothers" has become one of my favourite concepts recently and I wanted to put that in this story.
> 
> Liz, MJ and Ned are all back in the next chapter as well!
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Jamie.


	8. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Peter Parker gets to be a normal teenager for one night and Harley and MJ have a heart to heart.

**8.**

The boys had stayed up until the early hours of Friday morning talking, laughing and sharing funny videos with one another online. Tony, who rarely slept through himself, kept poking his head into Peter’s bedroom to check on them and to remind them of what time it was but with Peter not having to get up for school the next morning the billionaire had realized pretty early on that he was fighting a losing battle. Eventually, Tony had somehow found himself making the boys hot chocolate with marshmallows and personally delivering it to them.

Sleep was an impossibility for Tony that night, and not just because of two spirited teenage boys laughing in the next room. Pepper was pregnant. With a baby. His baby. He was going to have a kid. It was a lot to get his head around and there was a part of Tony that still wanted to run away from any kind of responsibility but considering the fierce and protective love he already felt for Peter, he knew that he could be a good father now. Or at least, he could be better than his father.

Peter and Harley couldn’t have known, of course, how much they were actually helping Tony process the news by being up so late and having fun. Because the time they were was time Tony could spend reflecting on the fact that he’d been able to provide two troubled, lonely kids with a place they felt free and able to be themselves instead of what he would have been doing if they hadn’t been – pacing, panicking and planning a major action lawsuit against the condom company.

It was good news.

It was good news.

Across the hall, Harley was showing Peter a compilation of memes that had been made about Spider-Man over the past few years. Peter had never really taken to the whole idea of social media, he only had Instagram because he enjoyed showing off his photography skills with the camera Pepper and Tony had bought him for Christmas. He’d never had a Twitter or Facebook account so Harley was pretty much showing him a new world.

“I know Spider-Man is cute under that mask. Like, I just know” Peter read one of the viral tweets regarding his alter-ego with vague amusement, “And you’re telling me that….40,500 people agreed with that?”

“Yeah, insane isn’t it?” Harley replied, showing Peter another tweet that had gone viral. This one had photoshopped Spider-Man’s head onto Edward Cullen’s body from a _Twilight_ film and read ‘Only one man is allowed to call me Spider-Monkey’. Peter cringed.

“I was surprised, to be honest, how little stuff there is about you” Harley told Peter once they’d gone through seemingly ever half-decent viral Spider-Man post, “Billionaire adopts cute but troubled orphan….you’d think that’d get more attention”

“Why would it? I’m just me” Peter replied with a shrug, “And Pepper struck some kind of deal with the press whereby they’re not allowed to mention my name until I’m 18. If I show up in pictures, I show up in pictures, but they’re not allowed to talk about me”

“Yeah, but there’s a difference between the media and online” Harley told him, “No one with a Twitter account has signed any kind of gag order, I just think its weird that no one is tweeting about Tony Stark’s adorable adoptive son. Maybe I should start.”

“And maybe you shouldn’t!” Peter replied with a laugh before grabbing Harley’s phone and starting a game of keep away. Harley grinned as he struggled against Peter’s superhuman strength. Soon Peter let up a little and the boys were fully engaged in a pillow fight.

Descending into a fit of hysterical laughter as he fell of his bed, Peter caught his breath for a second and looked up at Harley.

_Harley has very pretty eyes_

_C_ onfused about why he’d felt the need to observe that, Peter chose to ignore it and just accepted Harley’s helping hand and pulled himself back up. They were both pretty tired by that point but had seemingly entered into a competition of who would crack and go to sleep first that they were both very determined not to lose.

“So, this party in Queens” Harley said with a deep breath, “You do know that Tony’s going to drop us off and any claims that he’s coming back here until we want to be picked up is a _total fucking lie,_ right?”

“Oh, I know” Peter said with a smirk, “He’ll be parked just out of the sight, getting FRIDAY to monitor our visuals whilst sending poor Happy to go and get some takeout cheeseburgers on foot”

“Using those stealth binoculars he has to see through Liz’s walls and make sure we’re not getting into any kind of trouble” Harley replied, “Probably worrying himself sick that we’ll touch a beer or something”

Peter yawned.

“What’s up, Parker?” Harley asked teasingly, furiously battling his own desire to yawn, “I would say you’re starting to feel a bit sleepy”

“Not at all” Peter said slowly as he lay down, resting his head on his pillow, “Laying down like this with my eyes closed is just comfier than sitting up”

When Tony came in to check on the boys once again around twenty minutes later, he was greeted with the sight of Harley and Peter completely wiped out and having fallen asleep sprawled out over one another.

It was sweet. And Tony couldn’t help but be impressed and a little moved at another moment of progress for Peter – letting someone else share his bedroom. It made sense that it was Harley, Tony felt it was pretty clear the two saw each other as brothers by this point.

He, of course, made sure to take a picture of the sleeping boys on his phone. Blackmail opportunities like that didn’t come around every day.

-

It was almost midday before either of the boys awoke and came downstairs. Peter was a little taken aback to realize that Harley had fallen asleep in his room, and that he’d slept through his morning routine, but having done a quick sweep of the room everything seemed to be in order and he knew that Steve’s drawer was always there if he had lost anything. Harley stired in his sleep and Peter was careful not to wake him as he cautiously made his way out of the bedroom and headed downstairs.

Pepper and Tony were deep into their usual working day, so Peter helped himself to some cereal and sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. He was feeling pretty smug that Ned and MJ were probably bored in class whilst he’d just woken up. Checking his phone, Peter couldn’t help but feel a little anxious over how much social media activity his antics as Spider-Man seemed to generate. There were fan accounts, loads of viral tweets and even some celebrities seemed to be aware of him.

Not all of it was good either. Spider-Man seemed to have given inspiration to one very popular news article about the dangers of vigilantism, which didn’t do much to boost Peter’s mood as Harley came downstairs.

“Hooked on your own press there?” he asked. Peter frowned.

"Nah, I’m just a bit confused” Peter said with a yawn as Harley took a seat next to him, “I just don’t really get why so many people want to talk about someone they’ve never met”

“That’s just the thing though” Harley replied, speaking to Peter almost impatiently as if he was frustrated the boy wasn’t fully understanding the concept, “Spider-Man is kind of a celebrity. People know he is and they mostly like him, so it’s kinda…kinda like they think they do know him in a way. It’s nice, you should be pleased”

“Really?” Peter asked. This was all very new to him.

“Well, yeah, and you’ve got the best of both worlds” Harley said enthusiastically, “Everyone likes Spider-Man and everyone seems to like Peter Parker. Win win.”

The boys soon migrated over to the sofa’s where they put a movie on and seemed to be in no rush to get dressed or do anything. Pepper came in to wish them both a good morning and give them a friendly, but undeniably stern, warning about the rules she expected them to follow if they were going to go to a party in Queens. Take their cellphones. Stay with one another. No alcohol, and an 12.15 curfew.

“I’m adding fifteen minutes on because Tony’s collecting you and it would hardly be fair to penalize you two for his inability to timekeep” Pepper concluded before adding, “And because I’m a _cool_ Mum”. As Peter and Harley scowled, Pepper began getting up and heading back in the direction of her office. Before she was gone, however, Peter had run up to her and given her a hug from behind.

“Oh honey, what was that for?” she asked Peter. Harley wanted to smirk at Peter for being so soft but couldn’t quite bring himself to.

“Dunno, just felt like it” Peter murmured before releasing her and heading back to sit down next to Harley, who met Pepper’s eye.

“I’d hug you too, Pep” he told her, “I just don’t think we’re really at the hugging stage yet…can I interest you in a friendly fist bump”

Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Well, keep me posted on when we are” she replied sarcastically, “Because you’ve got about five or six years worth of hugs to catch up on”

Harley grinned and the boys returned to watching their movie. They were both pleasantly surprised when Tony arrived with some take-out food for them at lunchtime and then offered to take them out for ice-cream after.

“He’s up to something” Harley stated simply once Tony had left the room, “He’s never normally this nice unless he wants something”

Peter, who was used to Tony doing random nice gestures for him, disagreed but nodded in agreement anyway. He wanted to see what Harley was planning.

“Maybe he’s got something he wants to tell us?” Peter theorized, “Or maybe he’s going to name is heir”

“I call dibs on Happy!”

“You and Happy hate one another”

"Yeah. Which’ll make having him drive me around Tennesse all the more satisfying” Harley pointed out, shooting a smile in Peter’s direction.

Once again Peter chose to ignore the nervous sensation seeing Harley’s smile and twinkling eyes upclose gave him.

Tony entered the room with his arms folded.

“I heard all that” he huffed, “Keener if you think you’re getting anyone other than Dr. Cho, you’re sadly mistaken”

Peter laughed as Harley frowned and good-naturedly gave Tony the middle finger.

“And I don’t know what you’re laughing about Parker” Tony went on, “You’re going to Nick Fury if I peg it”

That shut Peter up

-

By 6.30pm, everyone was ready for the party and on their way. MJ and Ned had come over to the Tower after school to get ready there as no one was really wanting to walk in alone. Peter had been a little anxious that things would be awkward as Ned and Harley didn’t seem to like one another all that much, and MJ was…well, MJ. Luckily, it hadn’t been too bad this time as Harley had quickly apologized to Ned for making him think he’d legally changed his name to Nedward the last time all the boys had hung out together. By the time they were setting off for the party, Peter had noticed that even MJ had begun to laugh at Harley’s dumb jokes.

Tony had wanted to drive the kids to the party but Peter and Harley had ultimately put a stop to the idea, as Tony had discussed coming in to have a word with Liz’s mother and father before leaving. They managed to get Tony to recoil at the idea by telling him that Ned had major separation attachment anxiety and would probably cry when Tony dropped them off and would most likely try and hug him. Peter and Harley neglected to inform Ned this is what they had done but needless to say, it had had the desired affect. Instead, Natasha had picked the short straw and was driving the kids in.

“I call shotgun!” Harley shouted as they all ran towards the car

“Err, no you don’t” Natasha reprimanded him before smiling at Peter, “Parker gets shotgun”

"Why?” Harley asked

“Because he’s my favourite” Nat replied bluntly, patting a now smug looking Peter on the shoulder as she walked past him.

“That’s not fair, he’s _everyone’s_ favourite” Harley moaned as Peter laughed and jumped in the front seat next to Natasha.

“You need to learn to be more lovable like me” Peter said with a grin as he turned and faced his three friends in the back, now it was MJ’s turn to give the middle finger. Harley nodded at her in appreciation as she did so.

Ned, who seemed to find it very hard to bring himself to talk when around Natasha, merely blushed and looked at the ground.

“ _You_ need to learn that just because you can climb buildings doesn’t make you special” Harley joked back. Peter, Ned and Natasha’s eyes all widended as a puzzled looking MJ – the only person in the car who didn’t know Peter was Spider-Man – shot up and raised her eyebrows at Peter.

“You can what?” she asked incredulously. Peter gave a pale looking Harley a murderous look before he turned to MJ.

“I can….do, like, a bit of parkour” he told her. He was surprised when MJ seemed to accept this and merely shrugged.

“Makes sense” she muttered, “I guess you are quite agile”

“Oh, he’s very agile” Natasha replied, “You guys should see him when he’s up sulking in his room about _something_ dumb, and then he gets called for dinner. Or does anyone else need reminding that he literally crashed through a vent into our lives”

-“And your hearts” Harley muttered bitterly. Peter grinned.

“Hey, you said I’m your favourite” Peter protested, “Why are you throwing me under the bus?”

“I’m throwing you under the bus _because_ you’re my favourite” she replied with an eye-roll as they turned out of the tower’s parking lot, “And because I’m getting pretty sick of you using your stupid puppy-dog eyes to get me to agree to things. Like this. Or going around New York’s hottest tourist spots with you tomorrow”

“You’re looking forward too it though” Peter replied teasingly, “Admit it!”

Natasha’s mouth twitched but she managed to suppress the smile that so desperately wanted to show itself.

“Wait” MJ piped up from the back, “He used the puppy-dog eye shit with you as well?”

“All. The. Damn. Time” Natasha replied, “D’you get it at school as well?”

“He managed to get me to give him my blueberry muffin the other day” MJ snarled, “And he used it on the History teacher to get out of homework. Three weeks in a row.”

“Nice” Harley interjected

“I don’t do it on purpose!” Peter exclaimed, like a liar.

“Oh you _so_ do, Peter” Ned finally managed to bring himself to talk, “Remember that time in second grade when you got really hyper cos you drank everyone’s chocolate milk and then they found you in the bathroom smearing butter all over yourself and the mirror-“

“Yes, thank you Ned!” Peter shouted over the laughter of Harley, MJ and Natasha.

-“Well, you were naked and they had to call Aunt May to come and get you and she didn’t even yell at you cos you pulled your sad face when she-“

“This is already the best night of my life” Harley said as he clutched his stomach, “Ned please tell me there’s some photographic evidence of this”. Peter watched nervously as MJ seemed to type something on her phone.

“Somewhere” Ned shrugged, “I think they had to take a picture of the damage at the school at least”

“What school was that?” Natasha asked. Peter shot her a look of horror.

“Harper Street Elementary” Ned squeaked, having never been addressed directly by Natasha before.

“Well, I guess I know where I’m going snooping after I’ve ditched you guys” she said. Harley was still beside himself with laughter.

“ _Natasha_ ”

-

By the time the four arrived at the party, everything was already in full swing. Peter had felt a tad anxious being left as Natasha drove off – karmic punishment for lying about Ned having similar issues, he’d concluded – but came around quickly when Harley cast a protective arm around him as they walked into the party.

“Remember, if it gets too loud or stressful, we’ll call Nat and she’ll be back in a flash” he murmured as they entered Liz’s house. She was easily one of the richest kids in school and it showed. Harley, Ned and MJ’s eyes all became like saucers as the teens made their way through the kitchen and into the back garden area by the pool.

“Peter!” Liz’s voice somehow boomed out over the loud music, Peter blushed as she rushed over to them. She looked absolutely stunning and he felt slightly at a loss for words as she hugged him and thanked him for coming, “You guys all look really nice. Peter, I love what you’ve done with your hair”

Peter frowned. He hadn’t done anything was hair.

“You look….nice…too” he replied awkwardly. MJ rolled her eyes and, seeing an empty gazibo at the back of the garden, took off without a word.

“Oh, don’t, I did maybe a while ago but the party’s been going on for like an hour now I’m sure I look sweaty and hideous” Liz replied, though Peter could tell she was just trying to be humble and didn’t really mean it.

He was desperately trying not to make contact with Harley, who’s inability to hide his smirking at a pretty girl making a beeline for Peter was becoming more evident.

“Oh, this is Harley by the way!” Peter decided to get his revenge by throwing Harley under the bus, “My friend from Tennesse. I told you he’d be-“

“Hey, Parker will presumably let me speak for myself at some point” Harley said smoothly as he extended a hand to Liz and shook it, “Really cool place you got here. I know Peter had just been _beside himself_ with excitement”

Peter blushed furiously. _Well, that backfired spectacularly._

“Is that so?” Liz replied, eyeing Peter fliratiously. He just ended up blushing more, though refreshingly he didn’t actually feel remotely anxious or panicked.

“Well, you know….I’m here” Peter replied slowly. Harley cringed as Ned smirked. Liz ignored Peter’s awkwardness and gave him another soft look.

“You are” she said simply, “And to think I was worried you were going to stand me up, Parker. I should have known better seen as though you’re literally incapable of letting people down”

Peter cringed. Liz couldn’t have been further from the truth as far as he was concerned, but he was determined to have a good time tonight and refused to let anything spoil it. So he grinned.

 “You know me, I aim to please” he was shocked by how easily he projected confidence and charisma at that second. Now it was Liz’s turn to blush.

“Let’s dance, my favourite song is next!” Liz announced, quickly dragging Peter off by the hand and leaving Ned and Harley – dumbstruck – on their own.

“Well” Harley began

“Was not expecting that” Ned finished for him

-

With nothing else to do and no one talking to them, Harley and Ned made their way over to MJ’s ‘empty-but-for-herself’ gazibo and sat down. Ned shot MJ a look as he clocked that she had brought a book with her.

“Peter said you were banned from bringing your books to social events” he reminded her. MJ rolled her eyes.

“Parker’s not the boss of me” she scowled, “Besides what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, he’s too busy with Liz to pay any attention to _us_ ”

Harley didn’t know if Ned managed to spot the envy with which MJ spat out her last few words, but he certainly did. He grinned to himself.

Peter Parker was a chick magnet, and he didn’t even know it.

“Dude, I’m sorry” Ned said out of the blue, addressing Harley directly, “You don’t have to sit here with us nobodies.”

“Hey, I’m the biggest nobody here!” Harley replied, “I don’t even go to this school. I am the lowest of the low as far as this party’s social hierarchy goes”

“Nah, you’re definitely still above me” Ned sighed, “You’re good-looking and funny. I’m just a loser”

“Well, I’ll give you the first two” Harley said with a smirk, “But you’re not a loser. You’re Peter Parker’s best friend and, from what he’s told me, probably smarter than he is”

“Oh yeah, you’re definitely smarter than Parker, Ned” MJ suddenly piped up from behind her book. Harley had assumed she’d zoned out of their conversation. “He might be good at Science and Tech stuff, but he’s crap at everything else. Remember when he thought Mussolini was a pasta dish?”

Harley smirked. Parker was definitely going to get some crap for that later.

“Yeah, I guess” Ned said. Harley took a deep breath.

“Ned, I know I already apologized for the Nedward crap” he said, “But I just wanna say – I’m sorry, I feel like me and you got off on the wrong foot. You’re a cool guy, and I’m glad Peter has a friend like you in the city”

“Thanks” Ned said with a genuine smile. Peter and Liz were in full view now. Peter’s arms were wrapped around Liz’s waist, hers against around his neck. They looked very close and slightly tipsy. Harley grinned. If anyone deserved a night as a normal teenager, it was Peter Parker.

“He looks really happy, doesn’t he?” there was a tinge of sadness to MJ’s voice as she pointed out Peter and Liz to the boys.

“Yeah, yeah, he does” Ned replied.

Harley smiled.

“You guys really care about Peter don’t you?” it seemed like a silly question to ask, but seeing their genuine happiness over Peter looking so happy himself seemed to confirm to Harley that Ned and MJ weren’t just some kids Peter passed the time of day with. They loved him just as much as anyone else.

“He’s my best friend” said Ned, “I’ve had to stand back and watch for _years_ as he lost everything and everyone around him. Partly because of me”

“What do you mean?” Harley asked

“I could have done more, I should have done more” Ned breathed uneasily

“We all could have, Ned” MJ said sadly, “There’s never any reason for a kid to end up on the streets the way Peter did. We all played a part in it.”

“It wasn’t your guys’ responsibility to make sure he was looked after” Harley said angrily, though he wasn’t sure who the anger was directed at. Certainly not MJ or Ned. “Just like it’s not your responsibility to worry about him _now_ ”

“We all do though” MJ said quietly.

Harley nodded. _Yeah, we all do_.

“Hey Ned, look, Betty came!” MJ announced, breaking the slightly awkward silence that had taken hold. Ned whipped his neck around to the direction that MJ was pointing in so quickly that Harley was surprised the boy didn’t get whiplash. A small, blonde, homely girl was standing with some friends by the edge of the swimming pool.

“Who’s Betty?” Harley asked excitedly.

“A girl Leeds has a crush on” MJ grinned, Ned looked like he wanted to die, “And she likes him back as well but he’s too much of a pussy to do anything about it”

“We’ve got a really good friendship, I don’t wanna wreck it” Ned protested

“Yeah, but if you like her and she likes you, is it even a friendship anymore” Harley pointed out, “Believe me man, if she likes you then you should go for it. And in my experience girls won’t wait around forever”

“Just go and talk to her, Ned” MJ chimed in, “She’s already looked over here four times and its annoying me”

Harley grinned as Ned smiles and shyly made his way over to Betty. He watched as Betty’s face lit up when Ned came into her view and enveloped him in a hug, they disappeared inside.

For a brief second, MJ’s stare returned to Peter and Liz. They were now standing and chatting with some of Liz’s popular friends. Harley noticed a very brief tear form in the girls eyes before she hurriedly returned to looking at her book, clearly thinking that he hadn’t noticed.

Harley took a deep breath.

“How long’ve you been in love with Peter then?” he asked in a very matter-of-fact tone. He didn’t look at her, and she didn’t put her book down. But she did reply.

“Don’t know” she practically whispered, “I only figured it out last week. What the feelings meant, but I’ve had the feelings for years….how did you?”

“I’m dumb in a great many ways, MJ” Harley said with a smile, “But there’s one thing I’m smarter than all you Decathlon nerds in. And that’s people. I just figured it out.”

MJ frowned. She was always so careful with her feelings, so cautious about revealing them to the closest people to her. Even her parents. So how had this kid who she barely knew come in and within hours guessed her deepest secret?

“I get it, too” Harley went on, “I know we don’t know one another very well MJ but it’s clear that this is the absolute _last_ place you would chose to be on a Friday night. I dunno if you’re here because Peter’s incessant, obsessive nagging eventually wore you down or if it’s because he flashed those damn puppy-dog eyes at you-“

-“Both, kinda”

“Thought as much” Harley replied with a grin, “My point is – regardless of how you got here, the point is, you came for him. You came because you knew it was important to him and you knew that being here with him would make Peter be comfortable enough to really enjoy the party. That’s selfless, Michelle. That’s love.”

“And you figured all that out in….what? Five minutes?” MJ questioned

“Less” Harley said, shooting her a charismatic smile and a wink, “Like I said – I’m just really good at reading people. And you’re about as open as that book you’re reading, at least when it comes to Parker”

“Please don’t tell him” MJ muttered. She knew Harley wouldn’t, but she had to make sure she’d said it all the same.

“I won’t” Harley said softly, “Your secret is safe with me. I think we both know that Peter doesn’t need the ego boost, if nothing else”

“It’s weird” MJ said, frowning slightly, “Girls have literally never paid attention to him until like…six months ago? Now there’s always someone in the god-damn toilets talking about how they have a crush on him and all that crap”

“Probably a mixture of things” Harley said, “Tragic backstory, adopted by a billionaire and let’s not discount that he’s just really freakin’ cute”

MJ giggled. Harley was a surprised, he wouldn’t have thought her capable.

“You really care about him as well, don’t you” she said seemingly coming to the realization about Harley that he’d had about her and Ned minutes before.

Harley merely nodded.

“How long have you known he’s Spider-Man?” now it was her chance to flaw him. Harley cringed. _That stupid fucking comment in the car_.

“W-what?”

“You’re not the only intuitive one you know” she said with a smile, “I figured it out a while ago, just didn’t say anything. He doesn’t need the ego boost.”

“Definitely not” Harley grinned, “I do think one thing though”

“What?”

“You definitely need to start messing with him about it, just a little” Harley said with a laugh, “I won’t let him know you know…..if you do one thing for me?”

“What’s that?” MJ asked suspiciously

“Come inside with me and get some chips and salsa” Harley replied, “I’m hungry, and it’s getting a bit cold out here. We can find a couch and you can just read.”

“Deal” MJ replied shutting her book. Harley cast an arm around her shoulder as he lead her inside – successfully managing to block her view of Liz and Peter, who had started kissing a few seconds before.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's Chapter 8! I feel like I say this at the end of every new chapter, but this was my favourite one to write yet. And the party will continue into Chapter 9 with some big developments for Peter and Liz and a surreal subway journey back to the Tower for Peter and Harley.
> 
> Also, there may be a stray dog thrown into the mix.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading once again,  
> Jamie


	9. Glitter & Pink Cow Girl Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Peter and Harley have an eventful journey home. Involving glitter.

**9.**

MJ wasn’t stupid. She appreciated Harley’s honest efforts to stop her from seeing Peter and Liz kiss but she’d already noticed long before he’d purposefully blocked her view, though she was more than happy to carry on with the charade regardless. Not talking about seeing Peter kiss someone else suited her quite nicely, though not thinking about it was bound to be a bit of a challenge.

She had absolutely no idea how she’d ended up in this position. Two weeks ago, Peter Parker was just her nerdy friend who needed a bit of help with his panic attacks every now and again but everything else was fine and normal. There was never any reason to think there was anything more than friendship there, she still felt the warm feelings she had always got whenever she saw him but she’d just assumed they were a natural reaction to seeing a friend.

But now, it was all different. He wasn’t just Peter, her friend, anymore. He was _Peter_. The racing heartbeat every time she saw him seemed so much more pronounced, his stupid unfunny jokes all of a sudden seemed a lot funnier and she felt like she could no longer look him directly in the eye. He wasn’t stupid. He’d figure it out, and then he’d freak. Because Peter Parker needed simplicity and stability in his life, and finding out that one of his oldest friends was in love with him was not simple or stable.

MJ’s insticts were telling her to pull away from Peter, distance herself, take some time to work out her feelings and move past them. Deep down, she knew that wasn’t an option. He needed her around, she was one of the only people in the world who could sooth him when he got in a panic or help him figure out his problems. And, truth be told, she needed him just as much. Peter was the one person in her life she could be totally honest with, the one person who never judged her for being rude or moody and the one person who reminded her she could be a friend.

At least, he used to be. She couldn’t be totally honest or open with him now. Every time they spoke, it was like she was lying to him a little bit more. Lulling Peter into some false kind of security that she knew very well had an expiry date; if Harley Keener – a boy who didn’t know her at all – had managed to figure out her feelings in the space of one evening then other people were bound to. It would all explode in the end, and it was Peter who was going to get hurt.

Pulling away wasn’t an option. MJ and Peter needed eachother too much, and MJ didn’t want to pull away from him. She loved him. She wanted to be around him, and if that meant dealing with everything on her own, then that’s what she would do.

“You saw didn’t you” the ridiculously perceptive Harley muttered as they finally found an empty couch to sit down on. MJ detected a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“Yeah, I did” she replied simply, “But it was very noble and kind of you to try and stop me from seeing.”

“Are you alright?” he asked

“I’ll have to be” MJ sighed, “I’m not about to stand up and declare war over Peter. I hate that shit. Girls tearing one another down over a boy they both like, Liz isn’t evil. I don’t hate her. We both just happen to like the same guy at the same time. And he likes her back, that’s just something I have to accept”

“That’s a very refreshing viewpoint, I must say” Harley said bitterly, “If this was back home, the girls would probably be wrestling eachother in a puddle of mud by now”

“Ah, well, us city folk are just a lot more sophisticated” she replied teasingly. Harley raised his eyebrows in the pretence of being offended.

“We all still face the same problems though” he said leaning back on the sofa, “And that’s what you need to remember. Unrequited love sucks. We’ve all been through it”

“Sounds like you’re speaking from personal experience there” MJ pointed out.

Harley shrugged.

“Yeah. I’ve had a few crushes here and there” he said, “Not sure about the love part. My Mum always says if you have to ask yourself it its love, then its not love. And I’ve _always_ had to ask myself whether it was love.”

MJ went quiet once again. She didn’t know much about Harley, so she knew even less about his mother, but it seemed like the woman had the right idea. Never, not once, had MJ stopped and had to ask herself whether it was love she felt for Peter. That was the one thing she was clear on. She did love him. It was just how she went about dealing with it that was causing her the most headache.

“But, the important thing to remember” Harley went on, “Is that everyone ever in the world has been through this and….at the end of the day, what’s the worst thing that’s going to come out of this situation? Peter finds out someone loves him. We both know he needs to hear that more than anyone”

“You’re very mature, for your age” MJ gave Harley an honest smile, “You remind me of a slightly less intelligent me”

“Like I say – I’m good with the people stuff” Harley replied, “Never much to do back home but people watch in the town. Guess I just got used to patterns and stuff.”

“I like people watching as well” MJ said, “Sometimes I’ll go to Time Square and just sit with a book for a few hours, watching the world go by. New York can be a very private place if you figure out how to make it so”

Harley nodded.

“It’ll all work out in the end” he told her, giving her a weak smile.

Across the room, Peter and Liz were chatting with some of Liz’s friends. MJ’s stomach did a back flip as she watched him laugh, joke and charm a group of people who were essentially strangers to him. She knew he was a little drunk. The stupid grin plastered across his face gave that fact away a mile off, but MJ also knew Peter’s extraverted and charismatic side only ever showed itself if he was around someone he felt truly comfortable with. Due to his arm being wrapped tightly around Liz’s waist as they stood together, it wasn’t hard to conclude that she was very quickly becoming one of those people for him.

And MJ was happy. Because Peter Parker deserved the world.

“I know” MJ replied with a shrug, “And thank you, for tonight, you’ve proven yourself a semi-tolerable human being”

“High praise indeed” Harley smirked, “Before I go we need to exchange numbers. Unrequited love or not, we still need to mess with Parker about Spider-Man, yes?”

“Of course” MJ replied happily

-

Peter was pretty drunk. He was surprised, Dr. Banner had maintained that is enhanced strength due to the spider bite would make getting drunk pretty hard, but Peter was definitely tipsy. He was starting to get a little worried about the fact as the last thing Pepper had said to him and Harley before they left was that she didn’t want them to come home drunk. And if he got back to Stark Tower in the state he was currently in, he’d be grounded for life.

Alone in the bathroom, he found himself laughing at his own reflection in the mirror. The things he was worried about. A year ago, he’d been sleeping on the streets and his biggest concern was when or if he was going to eat again and keeping himself alive. Now, he was worried about his adoptive parents grounding him for having a few tequila shots at a party. Things had changed a lot, and he was happy about that, but he was also very scared of letting Pepper and Tony down.

“You-you’re OK, Spider-Man” he told his reflection, “You’re a little drunk right now but you’re OK. It’s all gonna be OK, Liz kissed you but that’s OK. It’s OK!”

His reflection did not seem to agree with him as before he knew what was what, he was lurched over the toilet and spilling his guts out. Peter tried to be as quiet as he could but his fear of vomitting was now kicking in and he could feel his chest tighten and a sense of panic start to set in.

_No  
_

_No_

_I’m not doing this tonight._

_I’m gonna have a good time and enjoy myself because I deserve too._

_Liz kissed me._

_WE didn’t kiss_

_SHE kissed ME._

“Yo, Pete, you in there?” Harley’s voice rang out from the other side of the door. Peter closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, reaching over from where he’d curled himself up to unlock the door and allow his friend to come in.

Harley looked shaken as he noticed Peter on the floor.

“We OK, bud?” he asked.

“Mostly fine” Peter murmured, “Jus a ‘lil teeny drunk and I m-may have just t-thrown up a little bit but I’m OK. Just a little drunk. Don’t tell Pepper.”

“That might be kind of unavoidable, pal” Harley told him, sitting down next to him on the floor, “I think we might need to get you home ASAP. You seem pretty wasted.”

“Don’t wanna go home” Peter moaned, “Wanna stay here with Liz. I kissed Liz, y’know, well actually _she_ was the one who kissed _me_ ”

“Wow, that’s cool” Harley sounded genuinely pleased for him, “And I’d love to hear more about it when you’re a bit more coherent. Now, are you OK to come back out? I’ve got a few breath mints so don’t worry about that”

Peter took a handful of the mints and shoved them all in his mouth at once. Harley smirked as Peter’s face fell into an unpleasant grimace as he swallowed them.

“Fresh as a daisy!” the younger boy annouced proudly. Harley gave him a hand as he stood back up. Peter faltered just a little.

“Pete, did you have a panic attack?” Harley asked bluntly.

“No managed to stop it” Peter replied groggily, “Jus’ thought ‘bout Liz and the kiss and how happy I am”

“That’s good” said Harley, still supporting Peter as they walked out of the bathroom, “That’s really good. You should tell Pepper, she’ll be pleased”

“Pepper’s gonna be mad at me” Peter moaned, “She told me not to drink and I get drunk. She’s gonna ground me for a month and take my lego set”

Harley couldn’t help but laugh out loud, which Peter didn’t seem to appreciate as he muttered something about it “not being funny” as Harley sat him down on a couch. Liz, who seemed a little more sober than Peter, made her way over to the boys and draped herself down next to Peter.

“I think I need to go home” Peter concluded a few seconds later

“Good thinking, always said you were a smart kid” Harley replied as he rolled his eyes, he picked up his cellphone and went through to Liz’s front porch to call Natasha. As he left, he noticed Peter rest his head on Liz’s shoulder as she stroked his hair. MJ had been right. Liz was now someone Peter felt comfortable and safe with.

Natasha didn’t pick up the first two times Harley called, but did on the third.

“Nat? We’re ready to come home now”

“Oh are you?” Natasha sounded stressed as she replied, “Are you? Well, aren’t you two cutie pies for wanting to stick to your curfew. We may have one problem in that though.”

“What?”

“There’s a slight chance I may have crashed the car” Natasha said. Harley could practically see her forehead cringe through the phone. “Don’t tell Tony”

“How _the hell_ did you manage that?!” Harley exclaimed, “Aren’t you meant to be a trained assassin or something? Did they not bother teaching you how to drive?!”

“I hit a fire hydrant” Natasha said with a sigh, “If you and Peter set off now you can get the Subway back to Manhattan and still make it on time. I’ll meet you with a hopefully fixed bumper and it’ll be like none of this ever happened. OK?”

Harley hesitated

 _"What?”_ Natasha asked

 “Err, well, that’s all well and good in theory” Harley said slowly, “The issue on our end is that Peter’s pretty wasted.”

 Once again, Natasha sighed.

 “Just get him to Manhattan, the journey might sober him up a bit” she said, “And don’t worry too much if it doesn’t. It might take some of the heat off me”

 Harley rolled his eyes, hung up the phone, took a deep breath and went to fetch Peter

 -

By the time they reached the Subway system, Peter had mostly sobered up due to the exposure to fresh air. Liz, Betty and Ned had come along with them as neither Peter or Harley really knew where they were going, and Peter was worried about Liz walking back to her house alone when the two boys had gone. Harley felt like a bit of a fifth wheel as he walked with the two unofficial couples. MJ had ducked out not long after he’d added her number to his phone book, explaining that she’d rather talk to Peter when he was sober.

“So, Natasha isn’t picking up you guys up anymore because…” Ned prompted once again, but Harley kept quiet.

“I told you” he said impatiently, “She ended up really far away. Some kind of emergency, it’s just easier for me and Pete to get the subway”

“And more fun!” Peter announced from behind Harley, he was still a little tipsy, “I like riding on the subway.”

“You’re the only one” muttered Liz

“I’m kind of disappointed Black Widow isn’t picking you guys up anymore” said a crestfallen sounding Betty, “I’d been kind of hoping to meet her”

“You should drop by and meet her anytime!” Peter said enthusiastically, “Tony and Pepper say my friends are always welcome as long as we’re not entertaining anyone unwelcome guests”

“Thanks” Betty replied, seemingly unsure about whether she should ask when exactly she and Peter had become friends or what he’d meant by ‘unwelcome guests’.

“You guys should all come back to the Tower with us!” Peter exclaimed.

“No” Harley, Liz and Ned all replied in unison. Betty laughed.

“Well, here we are guys” Ned said as the teens reached the subway station. Harley had no idea how long it took to get from Queens to Manhattan on the subway but they were already pushing it to meet their 12.15 curfew and Peter didn’t seem to be quite in step with Harley’s sense of urgency.

“Thanks, Ned” Harley said, tugging on Peter’s arms, “And thanks for walking us here guys, and Liz, I’m sure the next time we see each other I’m sure we’ll be able to say more than five words to one another without  _this one_ interrupting”

Peter flashed a cheesy grin as he hugged Ned, then a very surprised but not all together put off Betty. When it came to Liz, he clammed up a bit.

“Sorry, for getting drunk” he practically whispered. She smiled at him fondly.

“I’m just glad you had a nice time” Liz replied sweetly, “And don’t worry about it. I’m not exactly sober myself.”

Peter smirked and kissed her on the cheek. Harley pulled him away again as they entered the subway station and descended down the elevator. Luckily, Peter had made the journey from Queens to Manhattan hundreds of times himself so knew exactly where to go and what to do, and once the three other teenagers had gone he seemed a lot more focused.

They made it just in time for the next train to Manhattan. Natasha had text seconds before saying she had found someone to work on the car and would meet them at the other end. Feeling a little relieved, Harley and Peter sat down in an empty carriage.

“Did you have a good night?” Peter asked him

“I’ve had worse” Harley said honestly, “Could have done without worrying about navigating New York City at night with you drunk. It should have been the other way.”

Peter cringed.

“Liz kissed me”

“She did”

“She probably hated it”

“From what I saw, and this gives me no pleasure to say, she seemed like she was really into it”

“Perv” Peter whispered under his breath. Harley elbowed him. Peter laughed and sat back in his seat.

“I can’t believe I got drunk” he said putting his head in his hands, “Starting to feel a little more normal now though, think my hangover might be kicking in”

“How is that even possible?” Harley asked incredulously

“Err, well, it’s a long story” Peter began, “I’ll tell you the full story one day when my heads not spinning but for now, we’ll just leave it at I was bitten by a radioactive spider and now I’m pretty much superhuman”

Harley gaped.

“You don’t believe me” Peter stated, raising her eyebrows

“No, I totally believe you” Harley assured him, “It’s the fact I believe you that worries me. So can you like….fly?”

“No” Peter shook his head, “No, but I can lift up to about 75 tonnes and me and Tony built a suit that lets me swing from building to building and all that. It’s pretty cool, but also kinda scary, it’s lead to some not very nice situations. There’s a lot of responsibility there.”

“Yeah, I bet” Harley said quietly. He’d been feeling a little jealous of Peter since he’d figured out the Spider-Man secret, but now he couldn’t feel any less envious if he tried. Especially for a kid like Peter, who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders anyway, the responsibility and stress of being a superhero must have come with a lot of stress. Harley couldn’t help but resent Pepper and Tony for letting Peter carry on with it all, but he assumed they had their reasons.

“Hey, I am really sorry for ditching you tonight” Peter said honestly, “I just got really distracted about Liz and then she kissed me and I – well, I’m sorry. I was a crappy friend tonight.”

“You couldn’t be a crappy friend if you tried” Harley replied, normally he’d be jokingly telling Peter that he was a crappy friend, but that wasn’t what Peter needed, “You were just having fun and being a normal teenager. You’ve got to learn to let go and stop worrying about having a nice time. You deserve it”

Peter hung his head low, Harley knew that now they were well away from the party he was starting to beat himself up about everything. The kid just couldn’t let himself have a good time and then not feel bad about it. It was _weird_ , to say the least.

“Oh my goodness” a woman’s voice rang out from the otherside of the carriage, “Girls! There’s a pretty much empty carriage through here”

Harley and Peter’s heads both shot up in her direction as she lead several very pretty, very dressed up girls into their carriage. From the fake bridal wear and the L sign attatched to the front of their dresses, Harley was easily able to conclude they’d been joined by a bacholerette party.

Peter grinned at Harley and they both tried to hide a smirk as a party of eight women descended on what had been a quiet, peaceful carriage a few seconds before.

“There are kids in here, Janelle” one of the women told her friend bluntly

“Awww, look, they’re so _cute_ ” another woman cooed in the boys direction, “How old are you boys anyway? Isn’t it past your bedtimes”

“We’re 27” Harley shot back with a grin as a worried looking Peter tried to stop him.

“Maybe in 12 years!” one of the other women shouted back, “You don’t mind if we bring our little party in here do you? We were getting noise complaints in the other carriages.”

“Do we have a choice?” Peter asked with a sigh.

The women laughed.

-

“What the hell happened to you two?” Natasha asked incredulously as Peter and Harley climbed into the now fixed car. The boys were a sight. Both had faces that were covered in glitter and sparkles, both donned pink cow girl hats and Harley had a big lipstick kiss mark on his right cheek. Peter had a rainbow sticker over one of his eyebrows.

“We were….err, kind of _adopted_ by a bacholerette party on the train” Harley said with a smirk. Nat turned around and faced them in alarm. “They insisted on doing this to our faces, but we weren’t going to say no. They were very pretty.”

“And scary” Peter chimed in, “Although it is nice to know I’m not technically an orphan now seen as though ‘Jen from accounting’ told me she’s adopting me”

“She’ll have some competition” Harley told his friend, “I was talking to Janelle and she was saying that you reminded her of her own kid, and he needs a brother”

“You need to tell Tony you got all that shit from Liz’s party” Natasha said seriously as she started up the car, “He can never know I crashed the car”

“Nat, Tony didn’t say a word that time you kicked that Hydra agent through one of the windows” Peter reminded her, “I doubt he’s going to blow up over a car”

Natasha rolled her eyes, and held back a giggle as she looked at Peter and Harley in the rear view mirror. They both looked absolutely precious.

“Did you boys have a good time at the actual party?” she asked, “Any pressing teenage melodrama’s I need to be made aware of?”

“Nope” Peter said quickly

“Liz kissed Peter” Harley added immediately. Natasha almost caused another crash and she stopped on the breaks and the car came to a sudden stop. Peter was very distressed as his pink cow girl fell from his head and reached down to pick it up.

“Seriously? That’s awesome. Well done, kiddo” Natasha said, “Who knew you had any kind of game?”

“Me” Peter muttered angrily, “And can we _please_ not make a big deal out of it. I don’t wanna be getting shit tons of questions about this whilst I’m trying to actually figure out what, exactly, this is”

“Fine” Natasha said slowly, “But as long as you promise not tell Tony about the crash, and as long as I get to give the best man speech at your wedding”

“Err, I’m giving the best man speech” Harley argued

“Err, _Ned_ is giving the best man speech” Peter corrected him

“You seem sober, at least” Natasha told Peter as she started driving once again, “That’s good. I was having visions of having to frantically sneak you past Pepper and Tony. Cos we all know they’re waiting up for us, right?”

“Yeah” Harley and Peter said in unison.

Harley smiled. He couldn’t believe this was all going to work out. They were going to make it back in time for curfew, with a completely sober Peter and a car that looked like nothing had ever happened to it.

Then, a chilling thought took over his mind.

“Guys” he said in a panicked tone of voice, “I’ve just had a really obvious thought, I can’t believe I’d not thought of this before-“

“Oh good, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that” Peter replied, Harley gave him a confused look, “You really do need to get a haircut. I hate to sound like Tony, but it really is a bit too long-“

“That’s not what I meant at all dipshit” Harley snapped back as Natasha laughed, “There is nothing wrong with the length of my hair, it’s – anyway, what I actually thought of was – aren’t we missing something really obvious on me? Back on time? Totally sober? Non-totaled car? They’re going to know something went wrong if we do _everything_ right. Well, Pepper will. Tony probably won’t even notice”

“Damn” Peter said slowly

“Shit kid, you’re right” Natasha said bringing the car to a stop once again, “We almost walked into that one completely blindly.”

“Do I need to get drunk again?” Peter asked

“No, I say we just roll up late” Harley suggested, “That’s the easiest option, that way Parker doesn’t have to get drunk again and we don’t have to take a sledgehammer to the front of the car”

“True” Natasha replied, “Certainly seems to be the most boring option though. I’m not sitting here until it’s past your guys’ curfew though, let’s at least do something”

“I’m hungry” Peter moaned, “Can we please got to McDonalds or something? Get some food to takeout? That should get us back to the tower like….ten minutes late”

“Good thinking, Spider-Man” Natasha said, “I’ll go in though. Don’t want you two to be adopted by a gaggle of broody women again, do we?

Peter grinned.

Harley’s phone pinged.

A text from MJ:

_Come up with the first idea for Operation: Mess with Spider-Man. Will let you know how it all goes on Monday._

“Who’s that?” Peter asked curiously, attempting to look at his friends phone but Harley put it away before he could.

“That’s for me to know” he said, tapping his glitter covered nose, “And you to find out”

-

Peter saw his pink cowgirl wearing, glittery face, twenty chicken nugget sharing box reflection for the first time as they entered the elevator at Stark Tower. Natasha had gotten herself a milkshake whilst Harley had bought himself three large fries, two Big Macs and a coke. All in all, the order had taken nearly half an hour to process and they’d ended up not getting back to Stark Tower until 12.50am.

Oddly, he didn’t feel remotely nervous at the prospect of getting in trouble for missing curfew. He had had a good time, and like Harley said, he needed to let himself enjoy having fun every once in a while. He could take a little telling off and grounding. He also assumed the five cheeseburgers he'd bought for Tony might go some way to winning him around if he was mad. 

“We look kinda dumb” Harley noted.

“Yes, you look incredibly dumb” Natasha told him, “But you’re keeping all the glitter on your faces, and any pink cow girl hats on your heads because I need to see Tony’s reaction when we step out of the elevator”

“Did they seem mad when you called?” Peter asked

“Nah, they get it” Natasha replied, “Tony was partying harder than you guys when he was fifteen, he doesn’t have a leg to stand on here”

“Cool” said Peter nodding his head and offering her a chicken nugget. She smiled and took it.

The elevator doors opened up into the living room and Pepper and Tony were, as expected, sitting waiting for them to arrive on the sofas. Both burst into laughter the second their eyes laid on Harley and Peter

“Did Nat bring you two home via some kind of messed up beauty pageant?" Tony asked, his eyes meeting with Peter's, "Shouldn't have some kind of trophy, or at least a cash prize, to bring home to us? You both look very pretty"

"Very pretty" Pepper nodded in agreement.

Peter rolled his eyes and threw the bag of cheeseburgers to Tony. The billionaire clearly hadn't been expecting these but happily opened the bag and passed one to Pepper as Harley, Peter and Natasha all sat down with their food. Pepper didn't usually allow them to eat on the couch but seemed to be making an exception. Peter was surprised to see her almost inhale one of the burgers and then immediately reach for another. 

"So....how drunk were you?" she asked him after her next bite

"Err?" Peter replied, "I....wasn't"

Pepper and Tony both shared a glance.

"Then why did I receive a text from you at 10.34pm saying that you 'loved me' and that Tony's 'the best'?" Pepper asked

"Can't I just be nice with no agenda?" Peter asked, pretending to be outraged.

"You very often are" Tony said with a mischievous glint lighting up his eyes, "Your spur of the moment text messages really get me through my day, only usually, they're spelled and punctuated perfectly and in this one you spelled best with two z's"

"I was being quirky" Peter offered up the weak excuse. He was aware Harley and Natasha had both been staring at the ground without looking up for nearly a minute. Harley's shoulders were shaking and it was clear he was trying and failing to hold back laughter.  

"How much did you have to drink, Peter?" Pepper asked once again, "You might as well tell us, because we're pretty clear on the fact you must have been drunk. I mean, why else would you visit the glitter stand and bring home a pink cow girl hat?"

"Well....then you should be mad at Harley, cos he has exactly the same amount of glitter and pink cow girl hats as me!" Peter exclaimed. 

"Well, fortunately for Mr. Keener, I'm not legally responsible for his welfare" Tony said with a shrug. Harley looked up and smiled. "If he wants to drink underage and coat himself in glitter well, ultimately it falls to his mother to tell him not to do that. You, on the other hand, answer to me-"

"-Us-" Pepper interjected.

"Us, yes, sorry dear" Tony went on, "And whilst you're living under our roof we ask that you do not drink. We'll take a rain check on the face of glitter, and the pink cow girl hats. You do you."

"Thanks" Peter said firmly, he still hadn't parted ways with his pink cow girl hat, "Am I grounded then?"

"Yes. But you can cut your time down if you tell us why you were on the subway" Pepper replied

"And why there was a mechanic called out for the car tonight" Tony added in.

Peter's face fell and he turned to Natasha, who guiltily raised her right hand. Tony raised his eyebrows.

"I crashed it into a fire hydrant" she said. Harley smirked again. "The boys had to get the subway back to Manhattan because I didn't have the time to get the car fixed and pick them up....the reason they have glitter and cowgirl hats is because a group of drunken bacholerette's adopted them on the train"

Pepper blinked. 

"Romanoff, you're grounded as well" Tony said firmly.

-

An hour later and all was mostly calm in Stark Tower. Peter and Harley had retired to Peter's bedroom shortly after the confessions had ended. Harley was quietly satisfied that he'd actually been the only one who hadn't done anything wrong that night. 

Peter fell asleep pretty quickly. He was clearly exhausted from the day, and tearing himself up over what he was going to say to Liz at school on Monday. Harley had tried to persuade him it was nothing to worry about, but knew it was a pointless excersize. All Peter ever did was worry, all Harley could take away from the situation was that at least for once Peter was worrying over something pretty much every teenager worried about at some point. 

Harley would have gone to his guest room pretty soon after Peter nodded off, but the boy had unfortunately chosen to fall asleep with his right arm and both legs stretched out across his friend. This had essentially trapped Harley under Peter.

"Well, that's adorable" Tony said quietly as he tip-toed into the room, "How long has he been out?"

"Pretty much dead to the world the second his head hit the pillow" Harley replied, "I was searching for a video to watch on YouTube and by the time I'd found one, he was sleeping and pretty much...yeah, I'm trapped aren't I?"

"I'd say so, kid" Tony said with amusement as he perched himself on the edge of Peter's bed, "I just want to say a massive thank you for tonight, Harley. I know that going to a party with a bunch of strangers can't have been the most thrilling prospect but....you did it for Peter, and Pep and I are really grateful. Knowing you were there meant we didn't have to worry as much"

Harley didn't mention Peter's near panic attack in the bathroom, nor his kiss with Liz. It wasn't his place.

"Thanks Tony" Harley replied

"Don't think that just because Peter lives with me and the fact we're adopting him means anything changes between me and you" Tony pressed on, "You are still as important to me as ever, and I'm really proud of the man you're becoming. You and Peter....you're both part of my legacy, as far as I'm concerned"

"....So I can expect a cool hundred million, when exactly?" Harley asked cheekily. 

"When you tell me how long you've known that Peter is Spider-Man" Tony said simply.

Harley was dumbfounded. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 9. This sucker just didn't want to be written at times, I must have started it five or six different times, but I am pleased with the finished product. It was pretty much just pure fluff and things are going generally well for Peter at the moment but don't worry:
> 
> I'm about to bring the PAIN.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading, and sorry the dog didn't make into this chapter. I've decided to save any pet related mishaps for Harley's next visit.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and Happy Birthday Tom Holland" (who definitely hasn't read this)  
> Jamie  
> xxx


	10. Night Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Peter suffers through a night terror and accidentally hurts someone he cares about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just a quick warning from me before we get into this chapter.
> 
> Major TW for:  
> Night Terrors, Panic Attacks, Mild Violence, implied/referenced sexual abuse, implied/reference suicidal thoughts and implied/referenced self-harm.
> 
> PLEASE do not read this chapter if any of these things trigger you in anyway.

**10.**

 

_ It was Monday morning. Peter walked into Midtown High School, excited and ready to tell Liz that he wanted to take their relationship to the next level. He was ready. He wanted her to be his girlfriend. _

_ She was at the dinner table. _

_ He felt nervous as he approached her with a weak smile. She didn’t look impressed. _

_ "Hey Liz!” _

_ “Excuse me?” _

_ “I was-I was just….I was just….” _

_ TYPICAL. His anxiety just had to choose now to kick in and make him look like a freak in front of all of Liz’s friends. _

_ They all laughed. He supposed he couldn’t blame them. He was pathetic. _

“Peter?”

_ “I-I-I j-j- after your p-party wh-when we k-kissed” _

_ Liz smiled at him, _

_ “Oh right? That!” she said, “God, you’re such a loser Parker. You realize that was all a joke, right? Kiss the biggest loser. I won” _

_ Of course it had been a dare _

“Peter, stay with me man, you need to breathe”

_ Liz didn’t like him. _

_ He was such an idiot to think she did. _

_ Everyone around him pointed and laughed. _

_ Liz. _

_ Flash. _

_ Sadie. _

_ Even Ned and MJ. _

_ Peter wanted to turn and run but he was frozen to the spot. _

“FRIDAY, call Tony, now!”

_ They’re all laughing at you. _

_ They all hate you. _

_ You’re alone. _

_ Like you’ve always been alone. _

_ Like you always will be alone. _

“Harley, what’s up? What’s going on?”

“Tony, he’s freaking out. I can’t wake him, he’s thrashing and screaming and-”

“FRIDAY - get Rogers up here, I can’t get to him when he’s like this”

_ Then HE was there. _

_ The bad man. _

_ The man from the streets. _

_ The man who had hurt him. _

_ The man who had made everything worse. _

_ He stared at Peter. The same expression he’d had that night, when he took everything good that was left in Peter for himself. _

Peter jolted awake as he felt his foot collide with something, followed by a massive thud sounding out around his bedroom. He couldn’t breathe. His chest was tight and he was struggling for air, he looked around frantically for someone to help him but the room was pitch black and no one was around.

_ Told you, you’re alone. _

At least the bad man was gone.

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around Peter’s chest. Steve Rogers tightened his grip around the struggling teenager, allowing Peter’s legs and arms to stop flailing around. He sat Peter up in bed so they were both rested against Peter’s headboard.

“It’s OK, Pete” Steve whispered into the boys ear, “It’s OK. No one’s gonna hurt you, it’s all alright. It’s me, Steve. I’m back!”

“Get. Off. Me!” Peter screamed. He was being held too tight, he wanted to get away but he couldn’t get away. This was bad. This was really bad. Peter started thrashing again. “GET THE FUCK OFF ME! GET OFF ME! HELP!”

“PETER! Peter, calm down!” Steve yelled, “You gotta calm down, you’re gonna hurt yourself, you could hurt someone else”

Steve shared an uneasy look with Tony, who was tending to a semi-conscious Harley whom Peter had kicked to the floor in his foot. Harley’s nose was totally bust and from what Tony could see, he probably had a concussion as well.

“Cap, listen to me” Tony said sternly, “We need to get Harley some medical attention and whatever’s going on in Peter’s head right now...you sitting there holding him just seems to be making it worse”

“GET OFF ME! HE’S GONNA HURT ME!” Peter screamed again, as if right on queue. Natasha Romanoff stood at Peter’s bedroom door, looking pale and shaken.

“Tony, we can’t just leave the kid in this state” Steve protested, though he was very aware his hold on Peter was loosening and the kid was close to breaking free.

“I’ve just had to stop Pepper from coming in here” Natasha said frantically, “Tony’s right Steve, you need to let Peter go. A destroyed bedroom is a destroyed bedroom but he’s gonna hurt someone else at this rate”

“PLEASE LET ME GO!”

“Harley, can you stand up for me kiddo?” Tony asked the boy softly.

Harley nodded and was helped to his feet by Tony and Natasha. Natasha took hold of him and guided him out of the room whilst Tony turned back to Steve and Peter. He gulped. This had been one hell of a nightmare for the poor kid and was going to set him back so much, especially when he found out he’d hurt Harley.

“LET ME GO! YOU’RE GONNA HURT ME, LET ME GO!” Peter screamed again. Tony saw something break in Steve’s eyes as he fought back tears. He felt his own heart break at the same time. Steve cared about Peter so much. They all did. Seeing him regress like this, and seemingly out of nowhere, hurt more than being slammed into any building by a Hydra agent or barely surviving an explosion.

“OK Peter” Steve said softly, “I’m gonna let you go now. I’m sorry if I scared you buddy, I’m gonna let you go now”

And he did. Softly and gently, Steve relinquished his hold on Peter. Tony’s heart was in his mouth as Steve cautiously lifted himself over Peter’s body - which was now curled up tightly into the foetal position - and walked towards him.

Tony put a hand on Steve’s shoulder as he lead him out of the room.

“I never was very good at learning when to let go” Steve said with a shudder.

-

Harley had sustained a broken nose but seemed to have got away without a concussion. He was sitting in the living room with Pepper and Natasha tending to him when a shattered looking Tony entered the room, closely followed by Steve.

“How’s the patient?” Tony asked, putting a tight grip on Harley’s shoulder as he stood behind him.

“Nose is definitely broken” Pepper, who had wiped away most of the blood, said as she dabbed a paper tissue on the boys face once again. “He’s fairly lucid, so I think he’s managed to avoid a concussion. Probably worth Bruce taking a look at him just to be safe.”

“I’m  _ fine _ ” Harley insisted angrily

“You are not fine, you have a broken nose” snapped Pepper, “Now, if you won’t let Bruce take a look at you for your sake, do it for mine. And your Mothers. She definitely won’t let you come and visit again if she thinks we don’t look after when you’re here”

This seemed to placate Harley, who gave the nod for Tony to call Bruce to come up and have a look at him. Tony would have prefered for him to go to the medical floor but Harley was refusing to move any further than the living room.

“I am not going anywhere until I know Peter’s okay” he insisted, “And that means Tennessee as well, just in case anyone was getting any ideas about sending me home early”

Tony nodded. He wasn’t keen on the idea of being too far away from Peter at that moment either.

“What the hell  _ happened _ ?” Steve asked

“I honestly don’t know” Harley replied, “He started stirring and I figured he was just having a bad dream, but it got worse and worse, and then before I knew what was what he’d kicked me in the face and I was on the floor. And then you guys came in”

“Was it really bad?” Pepper asked Tony

“Worst I’ve ever seen” Tony confirmed grimly, “He’s never been that out of control before. Steve was barely managing to hold onto him before I made him stop”

“Jesus” Pepper said, putting her hand over her mouth and fighting back tears, “....where the hell did this all come from? He’s had such a good day, we were so proud of him for having someone else stay in his room. It was such a big step.”

“To be fair, he was fine last night” Harley piped up, “So I don’t think it was me being there. He fell asleep knowing I was there.”

“But it wasn’t fine tonight” Steve said darkly. Harley didn’t have a counter argument for that.

“Harley, you have told us everything that happened at the party, right?” Pepper asked sweetly, aware that she didn’t want to put too much pressure on the injured boy. But she had to know. She had to understand, and soon.

Harley cringed.

“No” he confessed, not daring to look at any of the adults surrounding him, “No. He...err, well he kissed Liz Allan tonight. And he was getting kind of anxious over what he was going to say to her at school on Monday”

“OK” Pepper said slowly, “But there’s something else Harley, I can tell”

Harley took a shaky deep breath. Tony put another comforting hand on his shoulder.

“You won’t be in any trouble, pal” he assured the boy, “We just really need to know”

“Well, I think Peter nearly had a panic attack at the party” Harley explained, “I found him alone in a bathroom, curled up on the floor. His breathing was alright, but he looked really shaky. He told me he’d fought it off himself by reminding himself of reasons why he was happy….so, I didn’t mention it cos I thought….it’s progress, right?”

No one said anything.

“It’s my fault isn’t it?” Harley whispered, more to himself than to anyone else in the room.

“No” Natasha said bluntly, “If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine. Having to suddenly change his plans like that can’t have helped.”

“It’s no one’s fault” Pepper snapped, “That’s not what we’re trying to do here. It’s not about blame, or self-pity, it’s about figuring out what’s wrong with Peter and helping as best we can. I don’t want either of you blaming yourselves.”

Harley nodded, Natasha didn’t.

“We all blame ourselves at times like this, I must’ve done it a hundred times since the kid moved in” Tony said sadly, “But blaming yourself doesn’t help anything. Least of all Peter, and he’s going to need us all after this”

-

Peter was curled up underneath his bed. He needed to shut it all away. Liz. Flash. Ned. MJ. Harley. Pepper. Tony. Steve. Nat.

They all hated him.

They all wanted him to go away.

Tucking his knees into his chest, Peter sobbed silently to himself. He was alone in his room, someone had been in for a while but they’d left long ago and not come back. He’d probably freaked them all out with his shouting and screaming.

His bedroom was trashed. The bed sheets were slung around it, his pillowcase had been torn to shreds, there were holes in the walls and the ceiling, his window was smashed and there was a pool of blood at the bottom of his bed. He’d checked himself, and it wasn’t his blood.

_ Why am I like this? _

_ Why am I so broken? _

_ Why do I fuck up everything? _

_ Why was I stupid enough to think that I could have friends? _

_ That a girl could like me? _

_ I’m damaged goods. _

_ I’m dirty. _

_ I don’t deserve love. _

Repeating this mantra to himself in his head as he sobbed, Peter rocked himself and prayed not to go back to sleep. He was so tired. He could feel his eyes struggling to stay open, but he needed to stay awake. Sleep was bad. Scary things happened when he slept. He needed to be awake, at least then he knew what was going on.

At least, he thought he did.

There was a knock on the door. Peter’s senses heightened.

“Peter, sweetie, it’s Pepper” a soft, female voice came from the other side of the door, “Can I come in? I just want to talk, you’re not in any kind of trouble. We just want to know that you’re OK, and maybe try and figure out what upset you so much”

Nervously, Peter crawled out from under his bed and unlocked the door. Standing on the other side was Pepper. She was dressed in a nightgown and looked as if she’d been fighting back tears for a while. Peter felt a bit easier seeing her.

Pepper was safe.

Pepper was someone who would never hurt him.

Pepper wanted to know if he was OK.

Pepper  _ cared _ .

He collapsed into her arms with an almighty sob.

-

They left Peter’s bedroom. Pepper was sure that he’d want to go back eventually, but for all she knew the place might still be a trigger for him. Instead, she lead Peter by the hand into the now empty living room.

Harley was being seen by Bruce, Natasha had reluctantly been persuaded to go back to bed, and Steve had taken himself off to go and beat up some gym bags. Tony was the only other person in the room and watched cautiously as Pepper lead a shaking Peter to the couch, not letting go of him for one second.

Tony was very nervous about his pregnant wife being in such close proximity to Peter after such a violent outburst, but there was no stopping Pepper Potts when she was determined to carry something through.

“We’re all just going to sit here for a few minutes” she said calmly. Peter’s hand was sweaty, but the teenager held on to Pepper’s as tightly as he could. As if the entire world would fall apart if he let go. Tony sighed and sat on the other side of the boy, gently starting to rub his back.

After initially flinching, Peter soon seemed to accept the action and melted into Tony’s side.

“Tony” he said warmly.

“Hey bud” Tony said back, his voice shaking. “Back with us?”

Peter nodded.

“Do you remember what happened, sweetheart?” Pepper asked.

“N-not r-really” the teenager stammered, “B-bad d-dream. A r-r-really bad dream….don’t w-wanna t-t-talk ab-about it”

Pepper sighed. She didn’t want to push Peter to talk about it and risk him going back into crisis, but she also knew they couldn’t ignore whatever had been in the dream when it had caused him to regress so much.

She ultimately decided not to push it. That could all wait until he was better.

“Do you remember me and Steve being in your room?” Tony asked, before taking an almighty deep breath, “D’you remember….what happened, to Harley?”

Peter’s head shot up. His already heavy eyes seemed to carry more weight.

“No” he said, shaking. From the look in his eyes, both Tony and Pepper realized that another break was coming once he found out what he’d done to Harley. Tony gave Pepper a nod and she slowly backed away, just in case.

“W-where’s P-Pepper going?” Peter sounded increasingly frantic, “W-why a-are you sending her a-away from me? I n-need her to b-be with m-me”

“Peter, I need you to listen to me” Tony said firmly, taking hold of both of Peter’s wrists. The boy was shaking so much it was practically making the whole sofa vibrate, “What I’m about to tell you is going to be really hard to here, but I need you to stay calm. No one is angry with you, no one is about to kick you out on the streets, but we need you to know how bad this got. So we can stop it happening again.”

“W-what did I do?” Peter’s agony was clear in every syllable, “Pl-please just t-tell m-me I c-can’t t-take this”

Tony closed his eyes and took another deep breath. In a lifetime full of hard conversations, this one was winning by a country mile. Pepper stood in the background, silent but wishing she could still be on that sofa with Peter. Letting him know that he was safe.

“When you were thrashing around, you kicked Harley” Tony said, “He’s OK. We’ve checked him over for concussion, and he doesn’t have one. You have broken his nose though”

As expected, this broke Peter. But he didn’t thrash or kick, he merely collapsed once again into the arms of the person nearest to him and began to sob. His breaths became short and shorter and Tony gestured for Pepper to come back over.

“I-I-I h-h-h-hurt som-someone” the boy sobbed, “I-I….h-he….H-harley’s g-gonna h-hate me f-forever isn’t h-he?”

“No, no he’s not” Tony said firmly, tightening his grip on, “In fact, he was refusing to move until he knew that  _ you  _ were OK”

Tony had expected these words to comfort Peter, at least a little bit. But they only seemed to make the situation worse and soon Peter’s speech became completely illegible. All Tony could do was cling on to the boy and try to soothe him.

But all Peter could do was sob.

This was bad.

It was going to take a long time to come back from this one.

-

It was almost 7am before anyone in the tower got any sleep. Harley slept in a bed down in the medical centre, Bruce on a chair next to him. Natasha lay awake in her room, thinking over ways in which she’d let Peter down. Steve never even went to bed. Pepper eventually retired to her bed on Tony’s insistence, whilst he stayed on the sofa with Peter. The teenager was curled up into him, back in the foetal position, and Tony did not get a moment of sleep as he was too occupied in gently rubbing Peter’s back so he could make sure his kid at least got some sleep.

Peter had sobbed for nearly an hour straight. The scary thing was, he’d said very little. For all that, he’d still kept everything that was bothering him inside and Tony knew that the moment for ever finding out what had triggered such a meltdown had passed. Peter would never talk about it now, it would all be too wrapped up in him having accidentally hurt Harley.

Tony looked down at Peter as he slept. His heart melted at the sight. Peter was so  _ good _ . He was the kindest, purest soul that Tony had ever met and it made him so angry that the world did not treat someone whom, frankly, it didn’t deserve to have in the way he deserved. All Peter had known was loss, and suffering, and struggle.

Peter always maintained that he was broken, damaged, beyond repair. Tony and Pepper had spent a year trying to undo all of that self-hatred, trying to replace it with positive thoughts and feelings, and they’d kidded themselves they were managing. But as he sat there, looking down at the teenager, all Tony could think was that Peter had been right all along. He was broken. Possibly beyond repair.

The noise of the elevator doors opening brought Tony out of his train of thought. Steve walked into the living room and made a beeline for the men on the sofa. He ran his hand through Peter’s hair as he sat down opposite Tony.

“Sleep?” he asked

“What do you think?” Tony replied bitterly, “You look like shit.”

“Hell of a day, yesterday” Steve reminded him, “Flying back from London really took it out of me, and then all that. If I look like shit its cos I feel like shit”

“We’re meant to be taking the boys on a tour of New York today” Tony said sadly, stroking Peter’s hair, “Don’t think that’s gonna happen somehow….I honestly don’t know where we go from here, Steve. Is he beyond our help?”

“No” said Steve confidently, “We can still help him….we just need to know what we’re up against, like with any battle. Treat Peter’s recovery as a mission, you’re pretty good at solving those kind of problems”

Tony sat in contemplation for a minute. He’d never considered that, and couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Steve was on to something.

“D’you want me to sit with him for a sec?” Steve asked, “Let you go and freshen up?”

Tony didn’t want Peter to wake up without him or Pepper being there, but he did feel a pressing need to at least got for a shower. Slowly, he gave Steve the nod and they cautiously switched places.

“I’ll be five minutes - seven tops!” were Tony’s last words as he exited the room. Steve smiled softly and looked down at the sleeping teenager in his arms.

He was so small.

So innocent.

So full of life and promise and optimism.

Steve had known so many young men like Peter. Idealists. Compassionate. Boys who just wanted to make the world a slightly better place, he’d been one of them himself. Peter had all of that, and more. Steve had never been quite able to put his finger on exactly what quality it was that Peter Parker had which made him seem so much more open, and vulnerable, and kind. It was a quality that very few people seemed to have.

Fighting back tears, Steve thought of those young men he’d known. How many of them had died too young, too violently, in the midst of war that never made any goddamn sense. How all their promise had been wiped out in a second because one man decided things would have to be his way, or else. He had seen too many people die, too many people suffer over too long a time to stand back and watch anyone else.

“I got you kid” he whispered to the sleeping boy, “I promise. None of us are ever giving up on you, you deserve the best we can give you. And we’re going to give you it.”

Peter smiled in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and they brightened up a little bit as Steve came into his view. Steve smiled back.

“St-Steve?” he asked

“Yeah, pal, it’s me” Steve replied.

“I’m sorry about last night” the boy murmured, “I didn’t meant to hurt anyone…..you don’t hate me do you?”

“Couldn’t if I tried” Steve said fondly.

Peter frowned.

-

_ Steve lied. _

_ Tony lied. _

_ Pepper lied. _

_ Harley hates you. _

_ Natasha’s scared of you. _

_ Bruce is scared of you. _

_ Liz hates you. _

_ MJ hates you. _

_ Ned only pretends to be your friend. _

The voices rang out in Peter’s head all day. Shutting them out was no longer working, they were taking over again.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...........You all hate me now? I told you the pain was coming.
> 
> There's a lot of foreshadowing and references to things that will be addressed down the line in this chapter. This is also possibly the last update for a week or so as I'm back at work for a pretty exhausting week on Monday (I work in a school and we're on a residential/field trip) so I don't imagine I'll get an update in before next weekend.
> 
> Hence why I've published two in one day as this one was ready to go, and I didn't see the point in holding on to it for a week when I could just post it now.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and to everyone who has left any form of feedback. Its greatly appreciated.  
> Jamie  
> xxxx
> 
> (The next chapter is still rough, but not nearly as traumatic)


	11. Already a Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Peter and Harley patch things up in their Peter and Harley way. Natasha and Steve find comfort in one another in their Natasha and Steve way. And Peter's mood lightens when his spidey-senses let him on a surprising secret.

**11.**

Tony’s mind was in overdrive. It usually happened whenever he was exposed to a stressful situation that he couldn’t immediately figure out, though those normally took the form of New York City being under some kind of existential threat. Quite how a teenage boy having a night terror seemed so much harder to solve than figuring out how to save the world, Tony couldn’t explain, but he was at least on the way to finding a solution.

Steve’s words played over and over in his mind; “ Treat Peter’s recovery as a mission, you’re pretty good at solving those kinds of problems”.

He was sure that Steve hadn’t meant it in such a way, but Tony had taken the approach of treating Peter’s mental health as more of a sudden curveball that could be overcome. For now, whether Peter would actually personally like or feel comfortable with whatever measures they decided on didn’t matter as much. It was about what the boy needed.

So, Tony did what he always did whenever he faced a problem:

He called a meeting and before he knew it, Tony was standing in the fourth floor meeting room surrounded by Pepper, Steve, Natasha, Happy, Bruce, Harley and Wanda. They were the people who Peter saw and depended on every day - the people in the world that Peter felt comfortable with. Tony had pondered over getting Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones over but they didn’t need to be disturbed on their weekends. If Tony had really had his way, Harley wouldn’t have been in the meeting either but the headstrong boy had insisted.

Peter was back in his bedroom. Tony felt anxious about leaving the boy alone but FRIDAY was monitoring him and miraculously, the boy had fallen asleep. The fact that this could result in him having another traumatic nightmare didn’t escape anyone in the room, and they were all keeping a close ear out.

Tony smiled to himself, briefly. The fact there were eight people gathered around a table all desperate to help the kid in whatever way the could was such a big part of the battle already won.

“We need to take stock” Tony began, “I think we need to re-address how we move forward with Peter. I think we’re all still in shock a little, but for Peter’s sake, we need to work to make this better.”

Steve nodded.

“I am confused” Wanda, who had missed the event and had walked back into all of this about ten minutes before, stated, “I thought Peter was getting better, no?”

“He is and he isn’t” Pepper replied simply, “I think that Peter’s been struggling a lot more than we’ve maybe realized.”

“But couldn’t it just have been a really severe anxiety attack?” Bruce piped up, “We got the kid an official anxiety disorder diagnosis. And we know he has PTSD from seeing his uncle die…..not to downplay what happened, but he  _ is  _ on anti-anxiety medication. Maybe we just need to up his dosage?”

“It’s worth looking into, yeah” Tony said with a nod, “What I will say Bruce is that the only people in this room who saw how bad this really was with their eyes are Steve, Nat, Harley and Me.”

He gestured to the other three before sighing,

“I mean, back me up here guys? We’ve all seen Peter have a panic attack before” the billionaire went on, “I can’t be alone in thinking there was something more this one can I?”

“No” Natasha confirmed, “It wasn’t like anything I’ve ever seen before. Normally, he’s at least lucid enough to tell who’s in the room but Steve was holding him and it was like he didn’t even register it”

“And he thought I was going to hurt him” Steve added, “He kept screaming that I was going to hurt him, or that someone was going to hurt him. What scared me the most was that ...well, it was almost like whoever it was was actually in the room”

Pepper sighed. Wanda looked tearful.

“We know that the kids life was no bed of roses before we found him” Pepper said as she rubbed her forehead, “He’s basically been made an orphan twice. First his parents, then he sees his Uncle die, then his aunt passed away too. And then he ends up on the streets cos there was no one left to give a damn about him”

“Until us” Harley murmured

“Yes, until us” Tony agreed, giving Harley a comforting squeeze on the shoulder, “I think Pepper’s point is that there’s still a lot of stuff that happened to him before he crashed through that vent into our lives that we don’t know about.”

“I don’t think we should be having this talk without Peter being here” Natasha said firmly all of a sudden, “I know that getting to the bottom of his issues is vital to helping him in the long-run, but it’s a conversation I think he has a right to be involved in. I don’t think the rest of us would appreciate it, if it were us.”

Tony nodded, feeling slightly ashamed of himself for not considering that earlier.

“You’re right, Nat” he told her

“As always,” she said with a slight grin.

“So, what  _ do  _ we do then?” asked Wanda.

“Well, first and foremost, I’m not happy about the kid spending time alone just now” Tony said, “The way he speaks about himself, well, I’d be lying if I said it didn’t disturb me. He has a lot of self-loathing that’s only going to get worse now.”

Harley hung his head, in an almost guilty way. To Tony’s surprise, Happy was the one who leaned over and patted his hand.

“We can’t all just follow him around, Tony. It’ll freak him out.” Happy said.

“I know that” Tony sighed, “I just think we need to be pragmatic. Get him in a routine, keep him busy, hopefully that’ll at least stop him from….doing anything stupid.”

“What do you suggest?” Steve asked.

Tony’s eyes lit up a bit. Step two of the plan: Instruction and Delegation. He turned to the large screen at the back of the room and brought up a plan of Peter’s new daily schedule that he’d spent the last hour working on. Pepper watched her husband, feeling very proud.

“Not too many changes” Tony said slowly, “Get him up at 7.30. Let him have a shower and get dressed. Me and Pepper will make sure at least one of us is around to have breakfast with him before school.”

“That way we can talk to him, and see if there’s anything we need to address before he goes” Pepper added.

“Happy will carry on taking him to school” Tony went on, gesturing to his driver, “Unless we feel Peter’s particularly anxious, then I’ll take him. School is fine. His friends Ned and MJ are pretty clued up, they’ve been dealing with this shit longer than any of us…”

“They’re just kids themselves, though” Steve said with a sigh, “That’s hardly a fair thing to ask of them”

“They know to call me or Tony” Pepper replied, “And they’re both really good at keeping him calm until one of us can get there. The teachers do know, but Peter has quite a lot of resentment towards them.”

“He feels they should have done more for him, not that he’d  _ ever  _ admit it” Tony confirmed with a sigh, knowing Peter was absolutely right in his assumptions. That school should have been ashamed it let a vulnerable kid like Peter slip through the cracks so badly, if the teenager hadn’t cried and begged to go back Tony would have enrolled him somewhere else in a heartbeat.

“What about when he gets in from school?” Steve asked, “You guys might be in a meeting, or just not around”

“That’s when you guys can step in,” Tony said, “Nat - I want at least an hour a day; train with him, put him through his paces, tire him out.”

Natasha nodded.

“Steve, I know you like to spar with him as well,” Pepper said kindly, “But after Tony and me, you’re Peter’s favourite person to talk to, so if you feel he needs a chat...just chat”

Steve smiled. As if he’d need a reason to talk to the boy.

“Harley - I know you’ll be back in Tennessee, but those Skype chats every week really keep him going” Tony addressed the boy, “Keep it up”

“I am still a little confused” Wanda added, “Is that not what we’ve been doing with Peter anyway?”

“Is it?” Tony shot back, “Can all of us sit here and honestly say we haven’t taken our eyes off the ball in the last few months? Cos I know I have”

There was a brief, but deafening silence. Bruce broke it.

“He just...seemed like he was doing so well”

“He did” Tony confirmed, “But it’s pretty clear that we’ve still got a long way to go. If Peter’s ever going to get better, he needs to open up and move on from his past. And to do that he needs to know that he’s safe and loved, this is just the best-no, the only way I can think of achieving that”

-

By Sunday afternoon, Harley was all packed and ready to go. He’d spent the remainder of Saturday hanging out with Steve and Natasha. They’d made a few of the New York landmarks that Peter had planned for them to go to, but it didn’t feel the same. By the time he was due to leave, Harley felt a little awful for being almost grateful to get out of Stark Tower and head back home.

Peter still hadn’t emerged from his bedroom, they only knew he was alive because FRIDAY was able to tell them so, and Pepper and Tony didn’t seem to have the nerve to invade his privacy override the locks on his bedroom door. Harley, on the other hand, had no such qualms.

“Parker, I’m coming in!” he announced around thirty minutes before he was due to leave on Sunday afternoon.

Peter didn’t protest, or react at all, so Harley simply entered the boys bedroom. He was shocked to see that it was almost in pristine condition; the room was spotless, and certainly tidier than it had been when Harley had arrived three days before.

“Well, I’d like to say it looks like shit in here, but-” Harley began, before sitting down on the edge of Peter’s bed. Peter was curled up in a ball under the covers.

“Needed something to do” Peter whispered, Harley was just surprised that he’d actually spoken. He nodded.

“My nose is fine, by the way” Harley said bluntly, “Might be a bit out of place for a while but I’m sure I’ll get over it”

Peter frowned at him.

“Don’t make jokes” he said quietly

“Why not?” Harley replied with a grin, “That’s what you and me do, man. It’s kind of our thing”

“Not when I hurt you” Peter muttered, sitting up for the first time. Harley was a little taken aback by how  _ shattered  _ the his friend looked. Peter’s face was red and blotchy, there were severe bags under his eyes and his hair was all over the place. It stung to see and Harley didn’t feel quite so cocky anymore. Not that he was going to let Peter say that.

“I’m fine, though” Harley insisted, “No one blames you for any of this, Pete. It’s not your fault that you had a nightmare like that”

“I could have  _ killed  _ you” Peter said brokenly, large tears forming in his eyes, “I’d n-never forgive m-myself if I h-hurt you, or anyone”

“I know” Harley smiled softly, “Because you’re the kindest person I’ve ever met, and hold on to that because I’ll never be this nice to you again, you have to get over this Peter. Tony and Pepper are so worried about you, they love you  _ so  _ much”

Peter looked away and sighed. Harley could tell that the other boy was convincing himself that what he’d just been told was a total lie.

“I don’t know what’s going on in your head, dude” Harley went on, “But whatever it is, it’s clearly tearing you apart. If you ever need to talk, you know where I am...on the other side of the country!”

Peter didn’t laugh, but his lips did twitch. Harley was satisfied.

“And you say  _ I’m  _ the nice one” Peter said honestly, giving Harley a smile that made the second boys heart tighten a little. “You’re amazing, dude”

Harley blushed.

“I’m sorry this weekend sucked in the end” Peter went on, “I knew I’d end up ruining it in some way, just didn’t think it’d be so, well, you getting hurt.”

“Just means I’ll have to come back sooner” Harley shot his friend a wink, “And, in the meantime, can you please start putting yourself before others? Talk to someone. If not for you, then for me. I can’t lose my best friend”

Peter’s head shot up.

“I’m your best friend?” he asked. Harley stuttered. Only friend was actually closer to the truth, but Peter didn’t need to know that.

So, he just nodded.

“Sorry man, but you’re kinda stuck with me,” he replied with a grin, “And if the only way to get you to start giving a damn about yourself is to shame you into it, then that’s what I’m gonna do. Harley Keener doesn’t stand back and watch his friends fall apart. It’s not in the rule book”

“OK” was all a flawed Peter could reply with.

“I gotta leave for my flight now” Harley said with a sigh as he got off the bed and headed towards Peter’s door, “Promise me that by the time we talk on Thursday, you’ll have spoken to Pepper and Tony”

Peter nodded. “I will”

Harley smiled back, they briefly fist bumped before the older boy picked up his bag and left the room.

They both knew Peter had lied.

Neither would dare admit it

-

Steve had been flawed when Peter suddenly appeared at dinner that night. He didn’t look well, but he was smiling again and didn’t freeze in fear for too long when he clocked how many people were sitting around the dinner table, or how many of them had frozen and immediately turned their attention to him when he walked in the room.

“Hey” Pepper said breathlessly, getting up and embracing Peter in a massive hug that Tony soon joined. A huge part of Steve wanted to engulf Peter as well but he knew how easily the boy could become overwhelmed at the best of times, and there would be plenty of time for that later. He did notice, however, that Natasha merely looked down at her plate with a frown etched on her face and didn’t one look at Peter.

“I’m hungry” Peter muttered as Pepper released him and lead him to the dinner table, where a place had been set up for him. He sat between his adoptive parents and ate quietly as the conversation resumed.

They were all very careful to keep the conversation away from Peter. A year with the kid had taught them all that if he wasn’t in the mood to talk, then it was a really bad idea to push him into it. And Peter was very clearly not in a mood to talk.

Steve couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the boy, which thankfully Peter didn’t seem to notice. He was too busy staring down at the table, more than likely trying his best to put off an oncoming panic attack. Tony had registered this quickly as well and started soothingly running his hand up and down Peter’s back. The billionaire whispered something to the kid, who nodded and they both shared a quick smirk that seemed to be aimed in Bruce’s direction.

Bruce remained oblivious, it was only when Steve looked over to see what the other two had been smirking at did he realize someone had drawn a fake mustache on the doctor whilst he’d been sleeping.

Natasha did not look up nor contribute to the conversation in any way once Peter had arrived in the room. Again, the teenager didn’t seem to realize this and when he was eventually relaxed enough he joined in the conversation. Pepper looked proud. Steve was the only one who had noticed Natasha had got up and left without saying a word not long after dessert had been served, but decided to give her a few minutes alone before he followed her.

“I’ll be back in a few guys” Steve said quietly after a few minutes. Tony gave him a wave and a nod; seemingly a blessing to and find Natasha. It wasn’t a hard task, Steve knew exactly where she would be if she was upset.

The gym.

He felt an almost smug sense of satisfaction as he walked into the gymnasium to find Natasha beating the almighty hell out of a punch bag. They had the same way of dealing with anger and upset, it was one of the reasons why they’d ended up being such good friends.

“I’ve been gone eight and a half minutes” Natasha observed without even turning around to look at Steve, “This must be a new record for you and your paranoia”

“Oh don’t push me away, Nat” Steve said with a sigh, crossing his arms as he leaned against a pile of gym mats, “We have been through way too much shit together for you to try the old ‘be mean and he’ll go away’ trick. Talk to me.”

Natasha sighed and carried on punching the bag.

“We’re all up there, with him, pretending everything’s normal” she growled, enunciating every syllable, “Weren’t we meant to be sorting his shit out?”

“Yes” Steve replied bluntly, “But you know as well as I do that we can’t go in full guns blazing when it comes to Peter. He’ll get scared, he’ll back off and close down again. We gotta take baby steps”

He knew Natasha was scared. Scared of how much Peter had frightened her last night, scared of how much she’d grown to love the boy.

“He’s a troubled, damaged kid” he went on, “But - upstairs, now - he was happy. Or at least as close to it as he can get, considering. Do we really wanna deprive of him a moment like that and just….bring up his trauma?”

“Might do the kid good” Natasha replied, hitting the bag harder and harder, “I don’t see the point in pussyfooting around”

“Yes, you do” Steve insisted, “Like I said, he’s scared kid with a whole heap of issues. If we wanna help him we have to-”

“He’s not James, Steve” Natasha whispered. The word stung. Steve would have been offended but he knew she was making one last ditch attempt not to have a serious conversation about her feelings, and he wasn’t going to let her.

“Sorry” she muttered almost immediately, “That was a really fucked up thing to say”

“You’re right, though” Steve said with a shrug, “Peter isn’t Bucky. He never will be, because he’s got enough people who love and care about him around to keep him away from harm. Bucky….he had no one, in the end. He  _ was  _ alone”

“Bucky’s not a lost cause, Steve” Natasha said confidently, “There’s still hope”

Steve smiled. He knew at that moment in time his former best friend was likely driving around some Russian backwater, targeting some “persons of interest” who really didn’t deserve the fate he was about to inflict on them. It was a hard thing to deal with, knowing someone was so damaged, so  _ gone  _ and he could have done so much more to stop that from happening.

Deep down, Steve knew that was where a lot of his dedication towards Peter came from. A desire to protect, to right the wrongs he’d made with Bucky. He knew the same was true of Natasha, as well.

“It’s not your fault you know, all this” Steve told her. She rolled her eyes.

“It is” she replied with a weak shrug, “I changed the plans. I was the one who made him have to get on the subway, I was the one who-”

“Peter gets on the subway every other day and doesn’t have a night terror” Steve said impatiently, “You can’t blame yourself for that.”

“It’s just hard” Nat muttered, “I spent so many years building up walls and not getting close to people and then I find you guys and it-”

“It’s a hard thing to adjust to, I understand that” Steve assured her, “It was the same for all of us. And we all love Peter, and I think we all blame ourselves a little bit. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t asked myself if things would have been different if I hadn’t had to go to London”

“That was for Peggy’s  _ funeral _ ” Natasha replied incredulously, “It’s not your fault that you weren’t around for...god, Steve, that’s so dumb!”

“Yeah, so why is it so hard for you to believe your reasons for blaming yourself are dumb” Steve snapped back, “Peter’s anxiety can kick in at any time. It just so happened to be on the night you had to change your plans. It was when he went to sleep that the real problems started”

There was a brief, but unsettling, pause. Steve and Natasha both had their own theories on what Peter’s night terror had been about, and neither option was pleasant to think about.

“Fuck you and your logic, Rogers” she muttered before taking off her boxing gloves and allowing him to walk her out of the gym.

When they got back upstairs, the conversation was still in full swing and Peter seemed a lot more animated. Without a word, Natasha simply left Steve’s side and moved to behind Peter’s chair. She hugged him, and he immediately hugged her back.

“What was that for?” the teenager asked, going slightly red in the face.

“I don’t need a reason” was her simple reply

-

Peter had been so sure it was all a facade when he’d woken up that morning. The hugs. The laughs. The banter. The insistence that everyone was pleased to see him. But he went along with it, if it was a facade it sure was a nice one and they were all very good at keeping it up. But as the night wore on and everyone slowly headed off to bed - pretty tired due to last night's events - Peter found himself spread out on the couch between Pepper and Tony. His head on Pepper’s lap as she played with his hair, his feet spread out across Tony’s.

It felt comfortable, and warm, and he did feel safe. It felt real. They all  _ cared _ .

“I’m super proud of you, kiddo” Pepper said sweetly as she carried on running her fingers through his hair, “I thought it’d be days before you emerged.”

“I had my money on weeks, to be completely honest” Tony jokingly confessed. Peter smirked as Pepper shot her husband a look.

“Should’ve stayed in, made myself a few bucks” Peter chimed in, “You’ve got Harley to thank, really, He kind of….scared me into pulling myself together”

“I honestly don’t know if that’s a bad or good thing” Pepper said with a smirk

“He said I was his best friend” the teenager confessed, though he immediately felt guilty and a little embarrassed by revealing what Harley had asked him not to.

“That’s nice” Tony said, “You and Harley have got a really nice bond, Peter. It’s good that you cleared the air before he went back.”

“Still feel like he’s gonna hate me” Peter muttered, “I broke his nose! It looked seriously out of whack, people are gonna give him so much shit at school and he’ll probably-”

“Breathe” Pepper said sternly, squeezing Peter’s hand with her free one, “Honestly, kiddo, the things you work yourself into a state about”

“Pep’s right kiddo” Tony added in, “Harley’s returning from a trip to New York City with a mysteriously acquired black-eye. They’re gonna think he’s a rockstar”

Peter grinned.

“Why is everyone so determined to make feel good about kicking Harley in the nose?” he asked

“It’s not really that” Pepper explained, “It’s more that we don’t want you to beat yourself up over something that was a total accident, and not your fault”

“Plus, the kid can get annoying and sometimes he does need bringing back down to earth” Tony interjected. Peter gaped in horror. “Kidding!”

Peter blushed.

“Everyone must think I’m totally crazy” he moaned.

“They think no such thing sweetheart” Pepper cooed, “They’re all just worried for you. In the same way we are. They love you, and they want to help you”

Peter smiled and snuggled into Pepper a little bit more. He knew that there would still be bad times ahead, he’d probably end up having another panic attack later on, but in that moment he felt content and safe.

Then, his spidey-senses picked up on two heartbeats. Peter shot up and looked from Pepper to Tony in quick succession. They both seemed alarmed by his sudden movements.

“What’s up, Pete?” Pepper asked.

“I just felt a heartbeat!” Peter cried

“Oh that’s good, glad to know you’re alive” Tony joked.

“No, you  _ idiot _ ” Peter snapped, “I felt a heartbeat in Pepper”

“She’s still alive too? Gah, this day just gets better and better”

_ “Tony!” _

Ignoring his mentors attempts at being funny, Peter whipped his head around and stared at Pepper with his eyes like sauces.

“I felt two heartbeats in  _ you _ ” he said softly. Tony and Pepper shared an uneasy look, “Oh..my, Pepper - are you  _ pregnant _ ?!”

Pepper gulped. She looked to Tony for a way out but she knew she was cornered. Peter was a genius with superhuman intuitive skills, there was no getting out of this one.

“Yes. I am.” she confirmed, “But it’s very early days and I’ve not even had a scan yet. As of now the only people who know are the three of us and Natasha”

“And Happy” Tony confessed quickly, “I may have got over excited”

Pepper rolled her eyes, before focusing them on Peter.

“Peter, honey, I just want you to know that-”

But before she could finish her sentence, Peter had engulfed Pepper in a massive hug and was weeping into her shoulder. She cautiously patted him on his back as Tony moved over and put his arms around both of them.

“Honey, are these happy tears or sad tears?” Pepper asked.

“Happy tears, obviously” Peter choked. He was properly sobbing. “You guys are gonna make the best parents in the world! I’m gonna…..can I...will I be allowed to call him or her brother or sister?!”

“Of course you can” Tony said, kissing the top of Peter’s head. “We want you to be as involved in all of this as you want to be. It’s about  _ us  _ as a family”

“Peter, honey, I love you but you need to let me go now” Pepper said with a laugh, “And your tears are making my shirt wet”

“Sorry” Peter said with a watery giggle, quickly rubbing his eyes as Pepper released him. Her heart melted at the sight of him.  _ Happy years, obviously.  _ Three little words Pepper was sure she wouldn’t forget in a hurry. “I’m just a bit of an emotional mess at the moment, but I guess you guys know that”

“Yeah, we kinda figured” Tony said, hugging Peter before shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath, “Oh and there’s also a slight chance Rhodes might know…”

“That’s fine, I told Wanda” Pepper confessed.

“Can I tell Ned?”

-

Pepper insisted on walking Peter back to his room. In truth, he was actually kind of looking forward to how inevitably impressed she would be by how clean he’d made it. Usually, the only source of tension between the two of them came from the state of Peter’s bedroom.

“Peter, there’s something I want to say to you” she said softly as they reached his door, “I want to thank you”

Peter frowned.

“Thank you?” he replied, “What for?”

“For being so great about this” she said running her hand up his arm, “We were so worried about how you were going to take it-”

“Sorry!” Peter immediately stated in a panic stricken voice. Pepper almost laughed.

“Don’t be! It was our paranoia” Pepper said, “Seeing you react in the way you did….well, it was the sweetest thing in the world”

“It was the most embarrassing thing in the world” Peter muttered, having become a little mortified at just how much he’d cried when he’d found out in the half hour since.

Pepper did laugh this time, before pulling the boy into another hug.

“You really are incredible, you know, I just wish you could see it” she said softly, “You are just the sweetest, kindest, most compassionate young man I’ve ever met and I couldn’t be happier that my kid is going to have you as his or her big brother.”

“Why do you all always talk to me about how amazing I am?” Peter muttered.

“Because that’s what we’re going to do until you start believing it” she replied softly.

“I am sorry about this weekend” he carried on, “I know you say it wasn’t my fault, but even so, I caused everyone a lot of stress and worry and I feel bad about”

“Sweetie, you really are too good, you know that” she sighed as they opened the door to his bedroom, “And I promise - whatever it is that upset you so much, we can fix it. But I can only do that if you talk to me”

“I know” he sighed as he sat down on his bed, “I can’t promise I will though. At least not right now. I’m just not ready.”

“You can’t put it off forever” Pepper replied, “But we’re not going to force you, it’s your decision at the end of the day. All we can do is help you realize that talking to us about it might not be so bad. Because we all love you. And we all want to help”

“It’s bad” Peter muttered, “Real bad”

A very brief panic attack followed, Peter’s breath became short and he began to stumble over his words once again. Between them, however, Pepper and Peter managed to put a stop to it quickly and soon enough the boy was tucked up in bed and drifting off to sleep.

She stayed until he’d fallen, or at least until she thought he had.

On the way out, she heard him.

“You’re gonna be the greatest Mom in the world, Pep” he spoke the words so softly that she wasn’t even sure he didn’t say them in his sleep.

Smiling fondly as she turned his bedroom light off, Pepper looked back at the sleeping teenager and realized.

She already was a Mom.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter ended up being a lot longer and a hell of a lot more fluffier than I had been planning but I really love it. Not to toot my own horn, but I may have cried a tad as I was writing the last two segments. 
> 
> The reception to this story has been so lovely and I'm so grateful to everyone that has bookmarked or left a comment/some kudos. It means a lot to know people are enjoying it so much, as I'm having a blast writing it.


	12. Periphery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Betty and Ned become official and Betty gets to know her new boyfriends best friend a little bit better.

**12.**

To say that Peter Parker existed on the periphery of Betty Brant’s life would a bit of an understatement. She’d known of him since they were kids, of course, but there had never been much of a reason for them to interact with one another. It wasn’t that she disliked Peter Parker, or that she thought he was as great as everyone else at Midtown suddenly seemed to think he was, she just didn’t  **_know_ ** him.

That had all begun to change a few years before when Peter’s uncle was violently murdered in a Deli just one block away from where Betty and her parents had been eating their own dinner. She had heard the sirens, and seen the police caution tape around the Deli in question - though she never actually laid her eyes on Peter or his dead uncle that night. She’d felt bad for her classmate as anyone would, and she’d practically dragged her Mom down to the site to lay some flowers for Ben Parker a few days later, but she never really talked to Peter about the tragedy. There was no need. What could she have said that would have made any difference to his grief?

People at school soon found out she’d been in the area when the shooting occurred, and that had been a nauseating drama in and of itself. But it blew over. Peter never spoke to her about it, people moved on to the next piece of gossip a week later and soon enough Betty found herself thinking about Peter Parker less and less. Once again, they faded into the periphery of one another’s lives.

The next time he had played any kind of a role in Betty’s life was when he went off sick for a time during eighth grade. Everyone talked about it. Peter was notoriously skinny, he’d always been skinny and Betty figured that was just his body type but when people started talking about  _ anorexia  _ or some kind of eating disorder - she once again felt very sorry for him. When Peter eventually came back to school, it was clear he’d not been suffering from any kind of eating disorder. He’d grown, and filled out a little. Some would even say he was quite cute, and Betty could see why. But, as before, people soon moved on. No one could ever quite figure out where his sudden athletic prowess came from though.

Then his aunt died.

That had been bad.

He’d found out at school, destroyed the classroom he was in and had to be physically escorted from the premises which required the combined strength of two gym teachers, three cops and a social worker. No one saw Peter Parker for quite some time after that. Betty, once again, felt bad for the kid but she didn’t really know him so never dwelled on it too much. Gossip spread, as it always does, and then it went away again. At one point, Betty was sure she’d seen him sleeping in an alleyway but by the time she’d turned around to check, whomever it was had gone. She told herself it wasn’t Peter. She didn’t much like to consider the alternative.

Then, he returned to school, having been adopted by famed billionaire Tony Stark. Betty had nearly doubled over when she was told the news and had actually considered asking the boy for clarification himself but that same day Tony Stark gave a press conference where he confirmed he’d adopted an orphaned teenager and asked for his privacy to be respected. Betty was pretty starstruck one afternoon when Stark smiled at her while he waited for Peter at the school gates one afternoon, his stretch limo parked behind him, but that was about the extent of anything Betty had had to do with the situation.

Until Ned.

If Peter had been an extra in the play of Betty’s life, then Ned Leeds may as well have been refused entry to the theatre. Betty had at least been aware that Peter Parker existed. His seemingly never-ending amount of personal tragedies and hardships saw to that, he was kind of impossible to ignore. Ned, on the other hand, blended into a crowd so seamlessly that Betty had actually introduced herself to him as if he was a new student on the first day of ninth grade and had been thoroughly embarrassed to learn he’d been her classmate for seven years. And Peter Parker’s best friend to boot.

But Ned was a nice guy, they laughed about it, got paired together in Woodshop and then in Chemistry and slowly became friends. Betty’s journalistic ambitions never really gave her much time to focus on boys, but Ned was slowly worming his way in. He might not have been in the best shape, or what anyone would call a pretty boy, but he was kind and sort of cute in his own way and Betty found herself enjoying his company more and more.

“Hey, I had a great time on Friday” Ned said with a smile etched on his goofy face as he approached Betty at her locker on Monday morning, “I hope your parents didn’t give you too hard a time about missing your curfew. I’m sorry. I could’ve sworn my watch said 11:05”

“Oh no, it’s fine” Betty replied, though she had been grounded for a week it wasn’t worth upsetting Ned by letting him know that, “In a weird kinda way my Mom was relieved. I heard her tell my dad it was about damn time I broke at least one rule”

“My Mom’s the same with me!” Ned announced, “I swear she thinks I must be secretly on crack or something, it’s like she’s mad I’m not a normal teenager sometimes”

“Who wants to be normal though?” Betty asked as she shut her locker and began her walk to homeroom with Ned. This had become something of a morning routine for the pair, at least on the days Peter Parker wasn’t in school.

“D’you think we could maybe...talk at dinner?” Ned asked quietly as they turned left and headed up a flight of stairs, “I know you normally like to sit with your friends and everything but - there’s something I’d like to ask you…”

“Oh, OK, if it’s really important” Betty said, giving a weak smile and trying to sound as enthusiastic about the arrangement as she could. She had never really been a fan of her routine changing.

“Or...it can wait until after school, if that makes you uncomfortable” Ned suggested, having seemingly registered her unease. That made Betty feel a little mean.

“That would be better actually thanks,” she said. Ned gave her a smile as they reached Betty’s homeroom and then walked off to his own. Betty smiled to herself, if no one else was going to notice Ned Leeds in his lifetime, at least she had.

-

Peter Parker never did turn up for school that day. Betty noticed his usual seat with Ned, Michelle and some freshman kid was empty at lunch when she went over to give say a quick hello. Ned had been as polite as always, as had the freshman kid, but Michelle Jones had failed to so much as look up from her book and acknowledge Betty.

This had puzzled Betty a little as Michelle would normally give her a, admittedly reluctant, smile or something whenever she went over to say hello. Ned gave her an apologetic look and a shrug as Betty walked back to her own table.

“That girl is so rude” Alicia Marsden, Betty’s best friend, moaned as they looked back over at Ned and Michelle’s table. Betty kind of wished she could go over and invite Ned to sit with them, if only to save him from the clearly awkward silence that engulfed the dinner table he was sitting at.

“I think she might be just...kinda shy” Betty piped up, she didn’t generally like to speak bad of people as it only ever ended up causing some kind of trouble.

“Nah, Ned is shy” Alicia went on, “You could even make an argument for Peter Parker being a little bit shy. That girl though? Rude”

“Where is Peter today?” Chloe Atkinson, another friend, asked “I normally copy his notes in English but he wasn’t there.”

“His billionaire sugar daddy’s probably flown him to the Bahamas for getting a B in Geography or something” Alicia joked, though her jealousy was pretty clear.

“Guys, you’re the ones being mean now” Betty snapped, “I’m sure that Michelle Jones  _ is  _ just shy deep down, and I’m pretty sure Peter Parker is not currently sunning it up in the Bahamas”

Alicia rolled her eyes.

“D’you think you’ll ever get sick of the good girl routine?” Chloe asked

“Not if it keeps you two heathens out of prison” Betty snapped back, playfully sticking her tongue out at her friends.

The girls carried on lightly chatting over their lunch and Betty was very careful not to bring up the fact that she was due to meet Ned after school to ‘talk’. She knew that they would both either tease her mercilessly about it or insist on coming with her. It wasn’t that she didn’t want her friends to know about her and Ned, she was practically bursting to tell  _ someone _ , it was more that she wanted to be able to be sure what she and Ned were before she did so.

“Ned’s looking at you” Alicia told Betty a few seconds later, “He looks downright miserable, though I can’t say I blame him. Say what you want about Peter Parker, at least he can hold a conversation”

Betty frowned. She wouldn’t know if Peter Parker could hold a conversation, considering she’d never actually had one with him outside of a few polite good mornings here and there. And his drunken rambling the previous Friday.

“How would you know?” Betty was relieved when Chloe asked this for her, “I don’t think any of us have ever had a conversation with Peter longer than about two sentences”

“Well, that table is normally quite chatty” Alicia said, “And it’s not today - and, oh, who isn’t in school today? Peter Parker. Case solved, I am a genius”

Betty rolled her eyes and carried on eating her lunch. Ned never spoke to her about Peter all that much, she guessed it was because Tony Stark had asked for as much privacy for his adopted son as was possible and Betty was definitely not ‘close circle’ when it came to the boy. Maybe that would change if Ned became her boyfriend.

“So, did anyone else hear that Eugene Thompson arrived at Liz’s party, saw her dancing with Parker and then  _ immediately  _ left and cried like a little bitch whilst he was waiting for his Mom to come and pick him up” Chloe asked.

Betty smirked. She hoped that was true. Eugene Thompson was a real jerk.

“Yeah, I wish he’d stayed though” Alicia moaned. Betty and Chloe both gave her a look. “Oh - I don’t mean cos I wanted to be in his company, I just think watching him and Parker try to fight one another would’ve been pretty funny.”

“I dunno” countered Chloe, “Is it even possible for one worm to harm another worm?”

“Peter Parker’s not a  _ worm _ , Chloe” Alicia retorted impatiently, “He’s a puppy. Which makes Eugene...I dunno, like one of those ugly hairless cats”

“He was a pretty funny drunk, to be fair” Betty added, “Gave me a hug and told me I was welcome at Stark Tower anytime I want”

“Holyfuckingshit” Chloe breathed quickly

“He was drunk”

“It’s still an offer” Alicia said firmly, “If anything it's kind of your moral duty now to turn up out of the blue just to mess with him”

Betty smirked. That would be pretty funny.

“Nah, then Ned’s gonna think I only to talk to him to get close to Peter!” Betty exclaimed

“Hang on, that  _ wasn’t  _ the long-game here the whole time?” Alicia asked sarcastically, she knew the opposite was true but liked to tease Betty nonetheless.

“Yeah…..no, I’m not interested in Parker” Betty replied

“Oh, well, put in a good word for me then”

“ _ Alicia _ ”

“What? He’s cute!”

-

“Hey” a shaky Ned greeted as Betty walked towards him after school. They were meeting on the bleachers by the football pitch. It was pretty cold, to say it was April.

“Hey yourself” Betty replied brightly, trying to quieten down her own nervousness. “What did you wanna talk to me about”

“Well, first off, I just wanted to say sorry again for Friday” Ned breathed heavily as he spoke, “I was talking to Chloe earlier, and she told me you got grounded  _ all week _ ”

Betty cursed her friend.

“It’s no biggie” she said with a shrug, “Like I told you earlier - I think my parents were just relieved to have to do some actual parenting”.

Ned smirked.

“Cool...anyway, I wanted to ask you here because...well, it seemed better than asking you over text or in school where someone might eavesdrop” Ned went on, as Betty cautiously looked behind her to check Alicia or Chloe hadn’t actually followed her.

“OK” she replied slowly, her heart beating a little faster, “To talk to me about what exactly though Ned?”

“Willyoubemygirlfriendplease” he said in one very quick breath that seemed to knock the wind out of him a little. Betty ended up patting him on the back before she replied.

The answer was obvious.

“Of course I will!”

Ned gave her a thumbs up before looking at her and smiling. Their eyes met and Betty found herself smiling back at him.

“So, should we-” he began

“I think we should-”

“Have you ever kissed-”

“Nope. Have you?”

Ned shook his head and Betty smiled as she leaned in. It felt easier kissing Ned for the first time knowing he’d never kissed anyone either, though it did mean that neither of them had any real clue as to whether it was a good kiss or not. But Betty enjoyed it all the same.

It was only when she heard the giggles from directly below her that she twigged Alicia and Chloe had followed her.

“I’ll kill them” she muttered.

“God, I can’t wait to tell Peter” Ned sighed.

Betty frowned.

-

The next day passed with relative ease, Peter Parker was a no show once again and for all their giggling Alicia and Chloe hadn’t told a soul what they’d seen or that Betty and Ned were officially dating now. Betty was kind of touched when Ned informed her that he would now be walking her to homeroom every day regardless of whether or not Peter was in school.

If anyone did find out during the day, no one said anything to Betty. Though she couldn’t imagine anyone would care if they found out Betty Brant and Ned Leeds were dating. The school was kind of divided into three subcategories over the matter; those who did care (who were close friends who didn’t want to embarrass them), those who didn’t care (because why would they) or those who didn’t know who Betty or Ned were. Dating Ned Leeds was proving to be remarkably simple.

Even Michelle Jones gave her a smile and teased Ned good-naturedly when they joined up tables at lunchtime, so Betty could have the best of both worlds.

At the end of the day, Betty and Ned said a quick goodbye as Ned had Decathlon practice and Betty had to go work to work at the coffee shop she picked up shifts at in Manhattan. It was owned by some friends of her parents who had agreed to give her a few shifts so she could start saving money for college.

Betty usually enjoyed the shifts. It was nice to get out of Queens every once in a while and the subway journey in was a nice way Betty could be alone with her thoughts and reflect on her day in peace. That day, she thought about Ned. They’d both changed their profile pictures to a snap Alicia had taken of them both talking and laughing at the dinner table that lunchtime, and Ned had seemed very happy that he’d ended up with more likes than her.

She arrived at work on-time and immediately told Mrs Cartwright, the owner, her good news with the insistence that she not divulge it to her parents. Mrs Cartwright agreed and then, for the first time ever, asked Betty to watch the shop on her own for a few minutes whilst she went to her car to get something. They were quiet, so Betty agreed. It was only when Peter Parker walked in that Betty regretted agreeing.

He looked  _ awful. _

Dressed in his blue midtown hoodie, the hood pulled so tightly around his head that only his facial features were actually visible. Betty only realized it was him because she was so used to seeing his face. His sleeves were pulled down over his wrists and he cut a very nervous, shaky figure as he walked to the counter to order.

“F-four ch-chocolate muffins and a black coffee to g-go please” he said shakily, not even looking up to make eye-contact with Betty as he ordered. She just felt puzzled. She knew the shop was near Stark Tower, of course, but in the three months she’d been working at the shop Peter Parker had never once come in. He probably didn’t even realize it was her.

“OK, that’ll be $4.50” she said as sweetly and calmly as she could. Peter’s eyes shot up as he recognized her voice, and if anything he managed to look more pale.

“B-Betty?” he stammered. She smiled at him.

“Hey” she replied, blushing a little, “Guess you didn’t know I worked here then?”

Peter shook his head. He looked really freaked out. Betty could tell that from the way he was dressed to his general demeanor that he really hadn’t been expecting or wanting to see anyone he knew. She noticed his left arm grip onto his right.

“H-how l-long?” he asked as she started to get his order ready.

“Oh, a few months” Betty replied, “Just got myself some shifts to help pay for college. Probably won’t make that much difference, but at least it's something”

“Y-yeah, c-college is like c-crazy expensive” Peter replied. Betty momentarily wanted to remind him that he wouldn’t have to worry about affording college seen as though he was now living with a billionaire, but thought better of it. It wasn’t like Peter was some spoiled rich kid.

“You weren’t in school today,” she said as she handed Peter the muffins and the coffee, “Are you feeling OK? Not still hungover are you”. The last part was an attempt at a joke but it didn’t seem to land as Peter nervously shuffled his feet and looked at the ground.

“S-s-sorry ab-about all t-that” he stammered again, “I s-shouldn’t h-have I was just...I dunno, sorry”

“Peter, I don’t even know what you think you’re apologizing for” she said sternly, “Is anyone with you? You seem like you’re really on edge”

“‘M fine” Peter protested but just as he said it a taxi loudly blared its horn outside and the noise made Peter jump so much that he dropped his order. The coffee spilled all over the floor and Peter immediately whimpered and got on his knees in an attempt to clear it up, muttering about a thousand sorry’s as he did so.

As she had no other customers waiting to be served, Betty grabbed a cloth and raced around to the other side of the counter. Peter was practically shaking as she reached him, and was still saying sorry over and over again.

Once everything was clear, Betty guided Peter back to his feet and sat him down at the nearest table. She sat down in the chair next to him.

“I’m sorry, I made a mess of the floor” he said quietly

“Peter, it’s a coffee shop, that happens at least six times a day” Betty replied, “If you don’t mind me saying, you look really unwell. Should I call someone for you? Ned, perhaps? Or Michelle?”

“They’re in Queens” Peter whispered, “I’m fine. I just need a minute.”

Betty patted his hand and went back to prepare his order again, making a mental note to explain to Mrs Cartwright why she was down eight chocolate muffins in a ten minute time frame. She watched Peter closely as she did so. His foot was tapping violently on the floor and he was looking around the shop as if someone was going to jump out and scare him at any moment. It seemed like every time someone made a slight movement, he jumped out of his skin.

She made sure to take a long time getting the order together again, she wasn’t happy about Peter presumably walking back to Stark Tower on his own after all that.

Luckily, by the time she’d stalled enough, Peter seemed to have at least returned to the state he’d been in when he’d entered. Not great, but Betty felt better about letting him go.

“H-have...did you see Ned today?” Peter asked her as she handed him the second order.

“Err, yeah, I did” Betty replied, “He’s fine.”

“G-good” Peter breathed, “And MJ?”

“Who? Oh! Michelle, yeah she's ...well, she was herself” Betty said. Peter chuckled and gave her a smile.

“I need to get back to school,” he said softly, “If I’m not around, she’ll probably end up not speaking to anyone for an entire week again”

“Oh, no, she spoke to me today!” Betty insisted, “We all sat together at lunch!”

Peter frowned.

“Really? Why?” he asked. Betty was surprised Peter clearly didn’t already know that she and Ned had started dating. Even if Ned hadn’t told him directly, he was friends with both of them on Facebook and definitely would have seen the profile picture change.

“Err, well, Ned and I are-are dating now” she told him nervously

Peter’s face lit up.

“Seriously?! That’s awesome! I thought he’d never have the balls to ask you!” he beamed, and Betty realized that a beaming Peter Parker was infectious. She beamed back at him.

“Thanks” she said, “I’m sure he was planning to tell you, but-”

“It’s because I’ve not been in school” Peter replied, “He doesn’t like to have serious conversations over text, he thinks-”

“The government is spying on him” Betty joined and finished off Peter’s sentence with him, causing them both to laugh.

“Seriously though, I am wicked happy for you guys,” Peter said softly, “I think you’re gonna make a great couple, and Ned really deserves to be happy. Just remember me when your combined intelligence cures cancer.”

“How would we forget our number one research financer” Betty teased him. Peter laughed and looked at the ground.

“I better go” Peter said a few seconds later, “I told Pepper I’d be back with these in ten minutes and it’s been nearly thirty. Stupid sensory overload.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you got that” Betty said sadly, “I’m sorry. Living in Manhattan must be a nightmare”

“It’s OK, mostly” Peter said with a shrug, “Just had a bad few days. But you and Ned - well, it’s reminded me the world isn’t such a bad place after all. I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess”

“Yeah” Betty said, giving him a quick wave as he left the shop. As she watched him walk away Betty reconciled the fact that Peter Parker was no longer on the periphery of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short, fillery and pointless but I've been mad busy with work this week and I kind of wanted to do a chapter where we see Peter from the POV of someone who barely knows him. I hope you enjoyed anyway.


	13. Forgive, Fight, Forgive Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Peter and MJ have two fights in the space of a day and Peter receives an unexpected invitation from Sadie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, quick TW for this chapter:  
> Mild (but brief) references to self-harm

**13.**

 

Peter was a bag of nerves walking into school on Wednesday morning. It had taken him quite a long time to persuade Tony and Pepper to let him go back so soon after such a major setback. They had agreed on the condition that Peter would phone them immediately if he was having any kind of trouble and they would come to collect him. The teenager felt a little childish agreeing to that but reluctantly did so nonetheless. 

#He knew it was risky. He still felt incredibly on edge and nervous about it, but Peter knew his own mind and he was sure that sitting up in his room all day just thinking about everything wouldn’t have done wonders for his mental health. At least if he was at school he would be distracted by the business of the day. And no one there even knew about the night terror on Friday night.

“You had a night terror on Friday night” MJ noted matter-of-factly when Peter approached her at her locker that morning.

“What? No I ... _ Fine _ , I did, who told you?! Pepper? Tony?” Peter spluttered.

“Harley, actually” she replied casually, “We’ve decided to remain in semi-regular contact in order to both check on you, and to create ways to mess with you”

“OK” Peter replied slowly, “Should I be grateful or worried about that?”

“Both, probably” MJ stated, as Peter picked her bag off the floor for her and held it open so she could empty the books she needed for the day into it, “Seriously, are you OK? And should you be here?”

“I’m fine” Peter lied. “It was fine, it was nothing”

“You broke Keener’s nose” MJ shot back, “That’s not nothing”

“Oh, so when I break someone’s nose it’s cause for concern” Peter snapped, “But when you do it I’m meant to see it as you being a good friend and sticking up for me”

“Yep!” MJ said brightly, “Because I knew what I was doing when I socked Flash, you weren’t even lucid enough to know who was in the room”

“I’ve been through all this a million times since with Pepper and Tony” Peter said with a snarl, “I do not need to come to school and have the lecture again from  _ you _ .”

MJ sighed. She’d upset him.

“I’m sorry” she said honestly, “I’m going about this all wrong but this caring about people crap doesn’t come easy for me, you know that. I’m just...this is just my way of worrying about you”

“You have nothing to be sorry about” Peter muttered, “It’s me. I shouldn’t have lost my patience, I know you well enough by now to know that”

MJ gave him a rare smile and took her backpack from his arms. Peter felt awful for snapping at her. There she was, trying to help him and make him see that deciding that injuring his friend in a fit born from a traumatic nightmare wasn’t a problem was stupid, and all he could do was speak to her like crap.

Subconsciously, he twanged one of the wristbands he had on at his skin. The brief rush of pain made him feel a tiny bit calmer.

-

Liz Allan approached Peter during the study period he had between Math and Spanish. He gulped as he saw her approach him, arms folded, with an unimpressed expression painted across her usually cheery face. In all the chaos and trauma that weekend, Peter had completely forgotten about her and the fact he’d promised to speak to her on Saturday following their kiss at the party.

“Of all the boys who have ghosted me” she began as she reached the table. MJ, who had been sitting next to Peter, lowered her book out of curiosity. “You’re easily the nicest, and probably the only one who’s going to be honest with me when I ask why the fuck you’d do that”

Peter gulped. As if his anxiety hadn’t been bad enough all morning any way, Liz had been quite loud and he was now aware of how many people in the library were looking over to his table. Liz herself seemed to realize this and quickly sat down opposite Peter so the conversation could be a little more intimate. He couldn’t look up at Liz, instead focusing on trying to get his damn leg to stop shaking so violently.

MJ sighed.

“I should give you guys some-”

“No!” Peter protested, grabbing at MJ’s arm. He really didn’t want her to leave whilst he felt this bad. She patted his hand and slowly sat back down, Liz eyeing them both suspiciously.

“Peter, I’m not mad” Liz explained, “Well. I am a little but I know you’re a good guy, and that the last thing you’d ever do is hurt anyone’s feelings on purpose”

“He had a bad weekend” MJ replied, “I think we can leave it at that surely?”

Liz seemed unsatisfied and leaned forward to be closer to Peter.

“Peter?” she asked, “Is that true?”

He nodded.

“Really bad” was all he could reply with, “I'm so sorry. I’ve messed everything up now haven’t I?”

Liz’s hardened expression soften as he looked up at her. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw his face.

“No, there’s not really anything to ruin” she said sweetly, “I like you Peter, I do, and under normal circumstances I’d probably be pushing you to make a decision about what’s going on between us but you’re clearly not ready-”

“I am, I-”

“Peter, listen to her” MJ said seriously, “She’s making sense”

Peter nodded.

“You’re clearly not ready for anything serious right now,” Liz went on, “And I don’t want you to take that in any kind of way other than me really caring about you. I don’t know what went on this weekend, maybe you’ll tell me maybe you won’t, but what I do know is that it would be unfair of me to put any kind of pressure on you right now”

“OK, I understand” Peter’s breath was uneasy, though not out of control, as Liz stroked his hand and moved away from the table. MJ gave Peter an encouraging smile and a shrug before disappearing behind her book once again.

Peter attempted to get back to his notes but Spanish very rarely went in at the best of times, and it was down right impossible for him to focus on it after that.

He hated his brain, he really did.

It was awful. Switching from being so happy and elated over Pepper having a baby that he cried tears of joy, back to hating himself and second guessing everything he said and did within the time span of a few days was exhausting.

“You good?” MJ asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Not really” Peter admitted, “Kinda feel like I’ve let everyone down”

“No, you did the right thing” MJ carried on, “Or...at least, you let Liz do the right thing. I think she’s right Peter, you’re not ready for that yet. You second guess your lunch order, what d’you think you’d do in a relationship? What if you had a fight?”

Peter hummed. She had a point. On top of the debilitating mood swings, worrying he’d upset everyone all the time was also exhausting and would only become worse if he had a girlfriend.

“I just  _ hate  _ this” he moaned, “I’m sick of not being normal. Look at Ned and Betty. They’re together now, he has a girlfriend like most normal kids”

“Well, I’m not dating anyone either” MJ pointed out

“You’re not normal though” Peter snapped. MJ put her book down. “You don’t care about upsetting someone by saying something mean or dating anyone”

“Yeah” she said, sounding hurt and a little angry, “Yeah - that’s right Peter. I just don’t give a shit, I’m not normal and I don’t give a fuck about dating or other people or any of that crap-”

"MJ, I-”

“Save it” she said, gathering her things, “I’ll see you at lunch.”

Before he could say another word, she was gone. Peter kicked the table in frustration. He had meant what he said about her not caring in a nice way; he wished he was more like that but it had just come out wrong.

_ Well done Parker. _

_ You’ve managed to alienate two of the people who cared about you in the space of ten minutes. Must be a new record. _

Feeling an anxiety attack coming on, Peter refused to succumb in front of so many people, especially as upsetting Liz and MJ within two minutes of one another was probably going to generate more than enough gossip anyway.

_ Focus on the good things. _

_ Focus on the good things _

_ Pepper’s pregnant _

_ You’re going to be a big brother. _

_ Just like you always wanted to be. _

His breath steadying a little, Peter still felt uneasy as he looked down at his shaking hands. Once again, he noticed the elastic wristband. He twanged it against his wrist once again. The pain was bearable.

He did it again.

And again.

And again.

But unlike before, it wasn’t grounding him. He still felt anxious. He still felt sad and stupid and wrong. In his frustration, he tore the wristband in two and dumped it in the bin as he left the library.

Hurting himself wasn’t the answer. It never had been, and he would make sure it never would be.

-

MJ was still pissed with him at lunch, keeping her face planted behind her book for the entire meal and not talking to anyone. Ashamed at what he’d said to her, Peter couldn’t bring himself to address her just yet and instead sat and listened to whatever Ned, Betty and her two friends were talking about. He felt better, like a weight had been lifted off his chest.

“You look a bit better than you did yesterday” Betty told him kindly, when she’d twigged no one had really included Peter in the conversation yet.

“Oh, thanks” he replied.

“You guys saw each other yesterday?” Ned questioned, looking back and forth between Peter and Betty in confusion.

“Yeah, Peter stopped by the shop” Betty said casually, “We had a quick chat and I said I thought he looked a bit pale”

Peter flashed Betty a smile, grateful that she hadn’t revealed his sensory overload in front of their friends.

“Yeah” said Peter brightly, casting an arm around Ned’s shoulder, “And then she tells me that you guys are dating, when my so called best friend couldn’t even be bothered to text me and let me know!”

“Dude, I would, you know I would” Ned replied, “But they’re monitoring our text messages and I just don’t want to-”

“-OK, hear me out” Peter went on as Betty and her friends giggled, “Even  _ if  _ there was some kind of undeniable proof that we are all being spied on - what, exactly, d’you think the government are going to do if they find out you and Betty are boyfriend and girlfriend?”

“It’s not about that Peter, it’s the principle” Ned explained, “I mean if they can find out that, who knows what else they can find out? And you gotta think  _ people who have actual secrets  _ might wanna start worrying about that”

“One problem” Betty’s friend Alicia chimed in, “You don’t know if they know about you and Betty”

“They definitely do” Ned said seriously. Betty laughed and patted her boyfriends arm before moving the conversation on to something else. Peter sat silently, watching his best friend so at ease with his new girlfriend and her friends made him feel happy and warm inside. Ned deserved this, and Peter had always thought Betty was a nice girl. He still remembered the flowers and the note she’d left outside the store Ben was killed in.

“Hey, Peter!” Sadie Clarke’s voice rang out from behind the group. Betty, Ned and her friends all rolled their eyes as the peppy blonde cheerleader ran over and randomly engulfed Peter in a hug. Alicia smirked as Peter tried to convey that he didn’t know why she was doing this either. If MJ had any reaction, Peter didn’t see it. Sadie sat down next to him at the table.

“Where have you been?” she asked Peter

“Oh, I got sick” Peter replied, “I’m better now though”

“Good!” Sadie said happily, “Look - Liz, well, she was upset with you yesterday and she thought you were ghosting her and all that crap-”

“I know, we’ve spoken” Peter sighed. He had wanted to keep all that a secret but Ned, Betty, Alicia and Chloe were now all listening curiously.

“Oh, yeah, I already know. She asked me to come and speak to you” Sadie went on, “I think she feels a bit awkward but she just wanted me to tell you that she’s not mad and she still thinks of you as a friend”

“Right, cool, anything else?” Peter asked.

“Oh no, that was it” Sadie said, sounding slightly crestfallen, “....Although, actually, a few of us are going to the movies on Friday night? I just wondered if you wanted to come. It’s pretty much just me, Liz, Ricky, Darren and..well, you, if you want to. It’s like a group hang thing.”

Peter blinked at Sadie. He had no idea where any of this was coming from. Was it Liz? Would she even know he was there? Would she be pissed off he went? Why would the popular kids all of a sudden want to hang out with him? Even MJ had deemed to appear from behind her novel in reaction to Sadie’s invitation. Peter hid a smirk as he looked at Ned, who seemed as if he was staring into an alternate dimension.

Sadie, however, kept the same facial expression.

“Err ...yeah, I guess, sure. That could be fun.” Peter said awkwardly.

“Coolness!” Sadie said brightly. She leaped up and kissed Peter on the cheek before rushing off, stating she’d message him the details later.

“So that was-” Peter began

“Why did you say yes?” Betty asked

“I like Sadie, and Liz, and to be fair Ricky and Darren have never been anything but nice to me before” Peter exclaimed, “Also Sadie has this weird kind of demented energy where I’m kinda scared to turn her down cos she’ll curse my soul or something”

The girls laughed. Ned frowned.

“I dunno about this, dude” he said

“It’ll be fine” Peter assured him, “What’s the worst that can happen?”

“As always, death”

“Oh, so you  _ are  _ capable of speech then Michelle”

“Shove it, Parker”

“I know why they invited you!” Alicia announced, everyone snapped their heads around to face her, “They’re like the richest kids in school, and now that Peter lives with Tony Stark, he’s part of the rich kids club.”

Peter gulped.

She’d hit the nail on the head.

“Peter’s not like them” Ned said with a frown, “He’s not a spoiled jerk”

“No, just a jerk jerk”

“Thank  _ you  _ Michelle”

Peter couldn’t help but smile. If MJ was back to insulting him, then that meant she was almost ready to forgive.

-

“Hey”

“Hey”

“Funny old day”

“Yeah, you bet” MJ replied with a sigh. Peter sat down next to her on the bleachers. School had ended half an hour before and he’d waited for her at the gates so they could talk, but she never showed up. Peter knew her well enough to know that she’d taken herself off to her favourite spot on the far bleachers to read in peace which was code for ‘I’m still kinda mad at you but I also wanna forgive you so come and find me here so we can talk and I can maintain my aloof, I don’t give a shit attitude’.

Peter may have been bad at Spanish but he was fluent in MJ.

“I’m really sorry for what I said” Peter told her earnestly, “I think I actually meant it as a compliment but it came out horribly. I know you give a shit, and I know you care about people and what they think about you. I know you don’t like or intend to hurt people’s feelings”

“And I know you know that” MJ replied with a smile, “It just...I dunno, I hate this shit for god sake, but you’re one of the few people whose opinions I do care about and hearing my least favourite thing about myself from  _ you _ ...it hurt”

Peter blinked back tears.

“Look, I’m an idiot” he said, “I’ve always been an idiot, and I always will be an idiot. We both made our peace with that in third grade.”

“The fire truck was lodged in your ear for how long?”

“Three days, but I did prove you wrong”

MJ laughed.

“My point is” Peter went on, “I’m an idiot with what some have called an  _ intimidating  _ amount of mental health issues, I’m going to say shit I don’t even mean sometimes. And things that I mean in a nice way that come out wrong.”

“So, how exactly was telling me that I’m an abnormal, emotionless, insensitive weirdo who doesn’t give a shit about if she hurts other people’s feelings meant to come across as something positive?” she asked.

“Err, well, what I meant to say was that I wish I was more like you” he confessed, “It wasn’t that you don’t care about how other people take what you say to them, it’s more that all I ever do is worry that I’ve upset the person I just had a conversation with. Every single one. I said goodbye to Wanda a few days ago and spent the next six hours worrying that she’d taken it as me being glad she was leaving and never wanted her to come back”

MJ tried not to, but she giggled.

“It’s debilitating,” he went on, with a smile on his face, “Like you said yourself, I second guess my lunch order”

“You...err, do that  _ every time  _ you have a conversation with someone?” was all MJ could reply with.

“Pretty much” Peter said awkwardly, “But look at earlier - I really upset you without meaning to, I know it’s stupid most of the time but clearly I am capable of upsetting people”

“Yeah, but, there are worse things” MJ told him, “In all the years I’ve known you, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say something mean to someone on purpose. You would never intentionally hurt someone’s feelings.”

“Neither would you” Peter muttered.

“Oh, I abso-fucking-loutely would” she exclaimed, “To people who deserve it. Flash, for instance. I was upset because I thought you thought that I don’t care when I do upset someone. Cos I do, when it’s someone I care about”

Peter nodded and rested his head on her shoulders. She then rested her cheek on top of his head and put his book to one side.

“How did I get so fucked up?” he asked

“I dunno, but we’re all helping you get better in our own way” MJ replied, “All I can hope is that your date with the popular girls on Friday doesn’t result in some kind of teen pregnancy. Because then I really will never forgive you.”

“It’s not a date” Peter corrected her, “Darren and Ricky will be there. You heard Sadie, it’s a Group Hang”

“Some would just call that a prude’s name for an orgy” MJ said with a smirk. Peter rolled his eyes.

“I’m dreading it now I’ve agreed to go” Peter replied, cringing as he did so, “I mean I don’t actually know any of them at all”

“Oh, you and Liz are quite familiar with one another” MJ teased him.

“I guess, but that’s gonna be a bit awkward now I know she thinks I’m too broken to be boyfriend material” he moaned, “Maybe I should cancel”

“You are  _ not  _ cancelling” MJ enthused, “If it comes to it Parker, Ned and I will dress up in our best camouflage and sit at the back of the theatre. He’ll probably bring that girlfriend of his though, so maybe I’ll sit solo”

Peter was touched.

“Why do you want me to go so much?” he asked with a grin.

“Because, I need to know all the stupid things they’re going to say” MJ replied, “They can all go in my book”

“Book?”

“You’ll find out more about that when I decide you need to”

Peter lifted his head off her shoulders and pulled a coat out of his backpack as it had started raining. It was one of Bruce’s so was big enough to fit them both under it as they ran from the bleachers back to the car park.

“Friends then?” Peter asked once they stopped. An unimpressed looking Happy was waiting for him in the car.

“You’re lucky you’re literally the  _ only  _ person in this place who can make me laugh” MJ said, before breaking into a smile, “And for that reason if nothing else - friends”

“Cool” Peter smiled and turned to walk towards Happy, who made a point of checking his watch as the teenager approached, but before he could MJ had tapped him on the shoulder.

“It was great how open you were back there,” she said, “Opening up is like half-way to solving the problem. It’s good.”

“Thanks” Peter said with a nod, “You should try it some time”

-

MJ was laid in bed, her Mom was due in from her shift at the hospital soon and usually she didn’t like to wait up, but MJ needed to speak with her mother. Peter’s last words had played on her mind since he’d left.

She’d spent most of the day so angry with him, so hurt by what he’d said and then in a matter of minutes, he’d turned her around and made her feel all soft and gross on the inside like he always somehow managed.

Well, she knew why he was able to manage and there was only her and Harley Keener in the world who knew why. But Harley was in Tennessee and busy with his own life and definitely didn’t need her bothering him with details about her stupid crush. That was what Mom’s were for.

“Hey sweetie, I’m home” Eleanor Jones announced as she came in the apartment door. MJ slid off her bed and came to help her mother put some shopping bags down on their kitchen table.

“Hi” MJ said, giving her Mom a kiss on the cheek as she reached her.

“Did you have a good day?” Eleanor asked, taken aback a little by her daughter’s out-of-character warmth.

“OK. Me and Peter had a fight but we made up” MJ said

“Oh, so he’s back then?” Eleanor asked, “I know you missed him the last two days. You always seem a bit more on edge when he’s not at school.”

MJ blushed. Was she really that easy to read? Or was it just her mother who noticed these things, as mother’s tended to do?

“Yeah, he just had ...well, he was just a bit sick over the weekend” MJ explained, her mother didn’t know or need to know about Peter’s traumatic personal life. She wouldn’t have put it past her mother to have adopted Peter herself and, as much as MJ loved him, that just wouldn’t have worked.

“Ahh, well, I’m glad to hear he’s feeling better” Eleanor went on as she stored the groceries away, “You should invite him around for dinner sometime. I feel like I’ve not seen him for ages, I bet he’s grown”

“Hard to tell when I see him every day” MJ said with a nervous giggle, “Ma - there’s actually something I want...I want to talk to you about, about Peter”

“Oh. OK” Eleanor stopped and faced her daughter. “What is it honey? You know you can tell me anything”

“OK,” said MJ, feeling more and more uneasy by the second, “But it’s like really lame and embarrassing and you have to promise not to laugh”

“I promise” Eleanor said honestly. Her steady, calm voice made MJ feel slightly more at ease.

“I think I love Peter” she managed to spit out, “I...err, love him and it’s not in the way that you love a friend”

MJ cringed at how embarrassing she sounded and waited for her mother to burst into laughter, or to try and convince her that she was wrong about her feelings. She hoped she was.

“Right, I see” Eleanor said sweetly, bending down to reach her daughter’s eye-level, “D’you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really”

“Does Peter feel the same?”

“No. He’s interested in another girl at the moment. And she likes him back.”

“OK, well, thank you for telling me sweetheart” Eleanor said as she pulled her daughter into a hug. For once, Michelle did not resist and accepted it. “If you ever do want to talk about it though, you know you can speak to me”

“D’you think I’m...y'know embarrassing” MJ murmured.

“No. Don’t be ridiculous” Eleanor insisted, “You have feelings, Michelle. As much as you may like to pretend you don’t, you think and feel and love in just the same way the rest of us do. You love Peter, and that’s OK. He’s a nice boy, very handsome-”

-”Mom!”

“-What? He is” Eleanor said with a laugh, “I’m just saying that I get it sweetheart, you’re not weird or embarrassing in any way. You have a crush on your best friend. It’s normal. Everyone has had a crush on someone at some point, you don’t need to worry about this. Do you feel jealous when you see him with other people”

MJ shook her head.

“No, I mostly just wonder what the hell they see in him,” she explained, “Which is weird because I love him too but I see past the dorky, awkward stuff.”

Eleanor smiled and took her daughter’s hand.

“Thank you for telling me” she repeated, “I know that must have been very hard for you, what made you decide?”

“Just some advice I got today” MJ said with a shrug, “Now - can we please agree to never speak of this again until I’m ready”

“Of course, sweetheart” Eleanor replied with a smile. Her daughter gave her another brief hug before disappearing back into her bedroom.

“Well, thank goodness she finally figured that one out for herself” Eleanor whispered to a picture of her deceased husband, MJ’s father. “I thought we’d have to walk her through it step by step”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! 
> 
> Really enjoyed writing this one, I like exploring Peter's life at school with his friends. But we will be reacquainting ourselves with the Avengers in the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed,  
> Jamie  
> xxx


	14. The Date/Group-Hang (Prelude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I of Peter's date/group-hang night. In which; Liz confuses the hell out of Peter (and everyone), Flash Thompson receives a left hook to the face and Peter's friends and The Avengers find themselves on a collision course.

**14.**

**The Date/Group Hang (Prelude)**

 

“Yo Parker, hold up!” Peter stopped in his tracks as Darren Davenport ran to catch up with him in the school corridor.

“Hey” Peter said politely, as the most popular boy in his grade finished practically sprinted to his locker.

“I’ve been looking for you all morning, dude” Darren said breathlessly, “You’re a damn hard guy to track down when you want to be Parker”

“Sorry about that” Peter replied with a smirk, “I’ll make sure that I tweet my class schedule when I’m free”

“I wouldn’t give Sadie Clarke any more excuses to follow you around if I were you man” Darren replied with a laugh, “No...look, I heard that she invited you on Friday and I just wanted to say that I’m psyched you’re coming”

“Really?” Peter asked, his disbelief evident on his face.

“Yeah, you’re a cool guy” Darren said with a smile, “I liked hanging with you at Liz’s party. Until you decided you were more interested in her lips, player”

Darren gave Peter a firm pat on the back and said goodbye to him as he took off to catch up with some of his Letterman jacket wearing friends. Peter frowned. As much as he liked Darren, Liz and Sadie he was still utterly confused about where there sudden desire to hang out with him after years of barely acknowledging his existence had come from.

“Sup loser” MJ said casually as she approached him, “Just to let you know that decathlon practice is cancelled this week.”

“Oh” Peter said surprised, “How come?”

“There’s some kind of...sports thing, apparently, and everyone’s going to that instead” she replied bitterly, “I wouldn’t mind but regional is in like six weeks and we need to get in as much practice as possible”

Peter grinned.

“What?” MJ asked impatiently

“Nothing” he flashed her a smile as he put his backpack on, “It’s just nice seeing you get passionate about stuff. Leadership suits you.”

MJ was briefly lost for words before she regained her composure and looked at the ground before smiling at Peter.

“Thanks” she replied, “So you think I’m making a good captain then? Not pissed off that you didn’t get the job yourself?”

“Me?” Peter replied with a laugh, “I have too much...well, I don’t really have the time to be a captain and I certainly wouldn’t have been very good at it”

“What other stuff do you have going on?” MJ asked, though of course she knew the answer.

Peter blushed.

“Oh, just, stuff y’know? At the tower?” Peter replied slowly. MJ nodded and decided to put him out of his misery.

“I guess it’s only fair that Tony and Pepper give you a shit ton of chores” she said sweetly, “It’s not as if they can’t afford cleaners though, but if it teaches you some basic principles…”

Peter flushed. Now he thought about it, he didn’t think he’d done as much as lift a sweeping brush as long as he’d lived at the tower. They  _ did  _ have cleaners, cleaners who tidied up everything and even made Peter’s bed for him. He gulped, an immense sense of guilt and embarrassment swallowing him up.

“Yeah, totally” he agreed quietly. MJ winked at him and then started to make her way to her next class as the bell rang. Peter rested his head briefly against his locker once she was out eye-sight, making a mental note to start doing more housework around the tower.

At least he hadn’t accidentally revealed Spider-Man to her.

The rest of Peter’s afternoon passed fairly, and surprisingly, quickly. He sat alone during English clash as he was feeling a bit bogged down by sensory overload and had a mild headache but it passed by the time he went to History class. They’d started a new topic of The Great Depression and Peter amused himself by jotting down some questions to pass on to Steve, who would remember the event pretty well, as well as ending up sitting in between Darren and Liz.

“Hey, Peter, can we talk?” Liz asked as the bell rang. The three of them had been the last to get out of their seats as they’d been too busy laughing at Darren’s impression of Eugene Thompson, who had made a point of pompously correcting a question Peter had got wrong. As funny as it had been, Flash’s renewed desire to annoy him did worry the teenager a little. They had kept out of one another’s way fairly well since their previous fight but it was clear Flash as now itching to mess with him again.

“I’ll go ahead, I need to catch up with Ricky anyway” Darren said, giving Peter another pat on the back before taking off. Peter smiled at Liz awkwardly.

“I hope that you’re OK after our chat the other day” Liz said sweetly, “I’ve played it over again and again, and I think I may have spoken too quickly…”

“Oh” Peter replied in surprise, “Well, all I can say from my end is that I’m still the same broken emotional wreck I was twenty-four hours ago”

“Can you maybe save the self deprecating humour for after I’ve finished saying what I need to say” Liz said impatiently. Peter, who hadn’t been attempting to make a joke, raised his eyebrows but sat back down and allowed Liz to go on.

“I’m not taking back what I said” she carried on, “I don’t want to put any pressure on you right now because you’re clearly not ready for it, but I just...well, I  _ like  _ you Peter. And I don’t want you to think that...well, us becoming...more is off the cards. Because as far as I’m concerned it’s not”

Peter blushed, though oddly didn’t feel remotely nervous.

“That’s nice to hear, and you know I like you too. I think  _ everyone  _ knows I like you. Stevie Wonder in a heavy fog could probably see it” he spoke clearly, “I’m just a bit confused about what you want though?”

“I just want us to see how we go” Liz said with a shrug, “No pressure or anything. I know that whatever’s going on with you isn’t going to go away overnight, but I’d rather us have a chance than just give up completely”

“So, are we dating or not?” asked a now very confused Peter.

“Well...how about we decide after Friday?” Liz suggested, “It’s partly why I invited you. I just think it might be easier for us to hang out in a group for a while, see how we gel, see how you deal with it?”

“What, like a trial?” Peter asked with a laugh.

Liz laughed along with him.

“Yeah, let’s call it a trial” she said sweetly, “If it gets too much for you or causes you any kind of anxiety then we’ll just put a stop to it, Peter. No judgements, no anger, no pressure. To be honest...I just want to spend time with you”

Peter smiled at her.

“And what about Sadie and the guys?” he asked, “Do they know they’re a part of some kind of dating trial for you and me? Cos MJ thinks we’re all going to have an orgy”

“Gross, Darren and Ricky are like brothers to me” Liz said with a laugh, “They do all like you, Peter. And they’re looking forward to hanging out with you, it’s me who’s added all this to it”

“You’re confusing” Peter told her. Liz smiled.

“I’m a teenage girl” she said with a shrug, “It’s kind of my right to be.”

Peter grinned as she picked up her bags and they left the classroom together. The second they stepped out of it, however, Peter’s spidey-senses quickly picked up on MJ, Betty and Ned all scurrying behind a row of lockers a few meters down the otherwise deserted corridor. Liz didn’t notice anything and gave Peter a quick peck on the cheek before heading out.

Rolling his eyes, Peter crossed his arms and did not face his friends.

“I know you’re behind there” he said impatiently. Soon enough, he heard three footsteps approach him from behind. He turned around to see his friends all approaching him looking slightly embarrassed.

“You heard all that then?” Peter asked with a raised eye-brow

“Yep” Ned confirmed, “I can’t believe you have a date with Liz Allan”

“I don’t think it’s strictly a date” Betty said with a frown, “To be honest, I was struggling to follow her logic the entire time. Girls are weird.”

“Anything from you?” Peter asked MJ, sure she was equipped with some witty putdown and just waiting for the right moment to drop it.

“Nah” she said casually, “Just that I thought you might have wiped off that toothpaste that’s been on your top lip all day before now”

Peter hurriedly wiped his hand all over his face as MJ laughed.

“You really are too easy” she said casually. Peter gave her the middle finger before briefly excusing himself to go and pick up some homework he’d forgotten to take from English. Once he’d left, MJ turned to Ned and Betty.

“So, we’re crashing that date or group-hang whatever thing on Friday, right?” she asked.

“Definitely” they replied in unison.

“ _ Please _ ” MJ said sternly, “For the sake of mine and everyone’s sanity, try to never do that again. It’s creepy.”

-

“You have a  _ date _ ”

“I do not”

“Oh, you so do, kid. Steve tell him!”

“I’m not getting involved in teasing the kid about his date”

“It is not date. It is a  _ group hang _ ”

“That just sounds like a pussy’s way of saying orgy” Sam Wilson commented. Peter turned to him with an exasperated expression.

“You’ve never met my friend MJ have you?” he said, frowning with his arms folded, “You should. You’d probably get on very well”

“Well, I think it’s very cute” Natasha chimed in, “Peter has a date and I think it’s very important that we all make him as embarrassed about it as possible”

“I’m really beginning to regret telling you three” Peter huffed looking at Natasha, Sam and Steve like a disappointed parent, “I only said something so I can sound out what you’d all think Pepper and Tony will react like”

“Oh, they’re gonna freak” Sam teased, “Pepper will probably cry and start organizing an engagement party, and Tony will hit another premature midlife crisis”

“So, it’s with Liz, I’m guessing” Natasha said casually.

“Yeah...and three other people. Friends of hers. It’s a group hang” Peter insisted through gritted teeth. He hadn’t elaborated on what Liz had said to him after History, mainly because he still didn’t completely understand what she wanted.

“We used to have group hangs back in the day” Steve said with a sigh, “A few of us would all go to the movies for the Saturday matinee. That’s when I first saw Gone With The Wind.”

“Fascinating” Sam muttered. Peter held back a giggle, he didn’t want to be laugh openly at Steve considering he’d been the most supportive person in the room towards him.

“And they were totally innocent, right?” Peter prompted

“Mostly” Steve said with a shrug, “Well - they were for me, anyway. Bucky always used to get a quick kiss after.”

“I don’t think you’re helping the kids cause, old man” Sam said with a laugh, “Look, Pete, we’re just messing around with you. Date or no date, it’s just cool that you’re hanging out with kids your own age instead of us all the time”

“Err, no it’s not” argued Natasha, “Peter is like 12, we don’t need to rush him into growing up. I am not ready to be an aunt”

“I’m sixteen” Peter told her, “And who said anything about...all that anyway? I’m just going to the movies with some of my friends tomorrow night”

“Oh, sweetie, that’s wonderful” Pepper’s voice rang out from behind Peter. Sam laughed as the teenager’s eyes widened as he quickly turned around to see both his adoptive parents walk into the dining room with a stack of takeout pizza’s. Could Care Less About Cooking Thursdays were becoming a nice tradition.

“What geek fest is Ned making you see with him now?” Tony asked as he patted Peter on the head, “Hopefully it’s a bit more exciting than that penguin documentary”

“He’s not going with Ned!” Natasha announced cheerily as Peter gave her a furious like, “Your little boy has a date”

“A what?!” Pepper exclaimed in surprise. Tony merely gave Peter an impressed nod and sat down with a slice of Pizza.

“It’s not a date” Peter clarified.

“He’s right” Sam said supportively. Peter gave him a look of surprised appreciation, “It’s an orgy”.

Pepper and Peter were the only two in the room who didn’t laugh.

“No orgies young man” Tony said sternly. Peter hid his face in his hands.

“It’s not an orgy or a date” Peter said angrily, “It’s a group hang!”

“I’m still lost” Pepper confessed, “Do you have a date or not?”

“No!” Peter replied emphatically, “I got asked by this girl named Sadie at school if I wanted to go to the movies tomorrow night, it just so happens that Liz is one of the people going too so now tweedle dumb, tweedle dee and tweedle centennial have all convinced themselves we’re going on some big romantic date”

“Correction” Sam interrupted, “I think you’re all going for a massive orgy. And I better be Tweedle Dee”

“Sam, don’t be gross, he’s a kid” Pepper snarled, “And if Peter says he’s not going on a date with Liz then, as far as I’m concerned, he’s not going on a date with Liz. Clearly it’s this Sadie girl who wants to date him anyway”

Peter blanched. The  _ betrayal. _

Tony laughed.

“I was thinking that” he said putting an arm around Peter’s shoulder. The teenager wanted to shrug it off but felt a little stressed and anxious now so accepted it, “Seems like we might have a little ladies man on our hands, team”

“Can you all please  _ stop _ ?!” Peter exclaimed, “Sadie Clarke definitely doesn’t want to date me, she’s the most popular girl in school. Liz, well, it’s a bit complicated at the moment but it’s not a date and you’re all making me not want to go now”

He huffed and sat down in his chair.

“Sorry kid” Steve said honestly, “We’re all just excited for you. We didn’t mean any harm by it, it’s just a joke.”

“Why are you  _ excited  _ for me?” Peter asked incredulously. Tony smirked and sat down next to his son, casually tracing his fingers up and down the boys back to relieve some pent up tension. Pepper sat down on his other side and handed him some pizza.

“Because, well, it’s just nice” Steve went on, “When we all first met you...well, the idea of you being able to go on dates or group hangs or whatever we’re calling them was impossible. We’re just excited for you, because you’ve come so far”

“He’s right, sweetie” Pepper said reassuringly.

“Yeah” said Tony, “Seeing you doing normal, everyday teenage stuff is nice for us. It makes me realize what a damn good job I’ve done”

“Humble as ever” Natasha observed, “Peter - please don’t cancel this thing tomorrow just because we’ve made a few jokes. You were really excited about it when you came home, like Steve says, we’re just psyched for you”

“Then why do you keep on teasing me about it being a date” Peter moaned.

“Because, well, it’s just...about time” Sam said with a laugh, “You’re a nice kid, and you’re not exactly a gargoyle looks-wise, seems only fair that you get some attention.”

“We just got a bit carried away” Steve concluded, “And we’re sorry that it stressed you out. That was our last intention”

“OK, I guess” Peter said quietly before reaching for another slice of pizza. The conversation turned away from Peter’s date/group-hang pretty quickly after that, with everyone focusing on the news of the day and whether it was time Tony started considering either a toupee or some kind of hair transplant.

Half an hour later, and Peter was ready for bed. After a few hugs and another round of apologies, the teenager headed up to bed, followed by Pepper who wanted to discuss some school stuff with him (he also asked her if she felt he needed to be doing more chores as they left the room). Once they were gone and safely out of earshot, Tony hurriedly closed the dining room door and faced the other three Avengers.

“So, please tell me you’re all going to spy on the kids date for me tomorrow night?” he asked quickly.

“Tony, that’s a totally immoral thing to ask, not to mention a complete violation of the kids right to privacy” Natasha said with a wry smile, “Of course we’re going”

“Good, cos I’m gonna need a blow by blow account” Tony replied as he sat down, “I am too young to be a grandfather”

-

By the time school ended on Friday afternoon, Peter was a pent up bag of nerves. It had been during woodshop that he’d first considered the fact that this was all probably just going to end up being one big practical joke at his expense. Flash’s fault, naturally.

“Heard you’re going to the movies with Liz and some of her friends” the bully snarled at him, “Hope they don’t stand you up - that would be embarrassing”

“You really wanna test me while I’m holding a fucking saw” Peter snarled back. Flash smirked and headed back to his table of cronies as MJ walked over to Peter’s work station.

“You good?” she asked simply

“Fine” Peter muttered.

“Don’t let him ruin it for you, Peter” MJ sighed, “He’s just insanely jealous of you, like he always has been”

Why anyone would be jealous of Peter’s messed up life was beyond the boy, but he was inclined to agree with MJ. Flash had always tried to undermine Peter in any achievements he’d made or things that made him happy since they’d been little kids.

“I wish he’d stop” Peter confessed, “All I want to do is get on with my life in peace, I’m not looking for any trouble, yet he won’t leave me alone”

“Maybe he has a crush on you” MJ suggested jokingly.

“I hope not”

“Wow, not liking this homophobic side to you, Parker. Maybe Flash has loved you for years in painful, painful silence-”

“It’s not homophobic to be put off by the idea of the guy who has made your life miserable since you were five for no reason having a crush on you” Peter said defensively.

“I’m just throwing out theories, dude” MJ said with a smile, “I mean - someone not liking  _ you _ is weird, like there’s some kind of unbalance in the Universe”

Peter smiled and the two continued to laugh through the rest of wood-shop, MJ keeping a comforting hand on Peter’s arm as they attempted to ignore some jeers and teasing from Flash as he and his friends left the class. Peter hated the effect Flash could have on him, and he definitely hated the fact that he couldn’t get what Flash said out of his mind;

_ ‘Hope They Don’t Stand You Up’ _

The thought would not leave Peter’s head for the rest of the day. Even after Liz posted a screenshot of the ticket booking confirmation, even after Darren stopped by to say hey at dinner time and even after Sadie offered to have her Mom pick Peter up from Stark Tower all Peter could think was;

_ They’re Not Going To Turn Up _

_ You’re going to be a laughing stock. _

By the end of the day, a tearful Peter could only think of one person to call.

“H-Harley, it’s m-me dude” Peter choked out an answering machine message, “C-can you call me back soon, I feel like I’m losing my mind a little and I could really do with talking to you”

Peter hung up the phone and was horrified when he turned around to find a snarling Flash and his cronies circling him.

“Boyfriend not calling you back, Parker?” Flash sneered, circling Peter as if he was some kind of shark waiting to strike its prey, “That’s a shame.”

Peter sighed.

“Why don’t you just leave me alone?” he snapped, “We both ended up nearly getting expelled the last time you tried to bother me, I’ve tried to stay out of your way since.”

“See, I have a problem” Flash said, resting an arm on Peter’s shoulder. Peter wanted to rip the boys own arms right from their sockets, and could have done, but he knew it wasn’t worth it. “If I go more than a month without messing with you, something starts to feel...I dunno, wrong”

Flash’s goons laughed, which confused Peter as no joke or funny statement of any kind had been made.

“First off - take your hand  _ the fuck  _ off me” Peter snarled, “Secondly - that’s pathetic. You’re pathetic. Just leave me alone! If you hate me so much just back the fuck off. I’ll happily never approach you again”

“If only it were that easy” Flash went on, “See - all this Parker, you being the golden boy, we both know it's all a lie. And we both know you don’t deserve it.”

Flash grabbed Peter’s arm and pulled him dangerously close until they were practically nose to nose.

“Seen as though  _ you let your Uncle die _ ”

Peter felt a sharp intake of breath as he let Flash’s words ring around his ears. He’d always known the guy was a bully, capable of being truly mean but he’d never heard Flash sound as venomous and go in for the kill like that. Peter was too flawed by the bullies words to even respond.

Luckily, someone else did.

Darren Davenport approached Flash, as if from nowhere, and punched him square in the jaw right in front of Peter’s eyes. Flash squealed and fell to the ground with an almost pathetic thud as his cronies ran off in different directions. Ricky Palmer was also on the scene and put an arm around Peter’s shoulders.

“The fuck did you say to him?” Darren shouted at a cowering Flash.

“You’ll pay for that one, Davenport!” Flash cried, picking himself off the ground, “My father will have you kicked out of this school so fast you’ll-”

“We both know that’s not gonna happen, Eugene” Darren said coolly, folding his arms, “My father could end your father’s pathetic little dental practice with one phone call, so I suggest you back the fuck off Parker and get the fuck out of here”

Flash snarled and deliberately barged into Peter’s shoulders as he went.

“Your left hook is really coming on man” Ricky observed as the three of them watched Flash walk away, “Are you good Pete?”

“Yeah” said Peter, who was struggling to make sense of what had just happened, “I’m fine ...thanks, I guess. I can handle him though.”

“We know” Darren said with a smile, “But you shouldn’t have to, and I’ve wanted to hit that little freak for a while now. What did he say to you?”

“Just something nasty about my dead uncle” Peter muttered

“That’s so fucked” said Ricky, “You’re still coming tonight, aren't you?”

“Well, I-”

“You better not be about to bail on us, Parker” Darren teased, “After all I have just punched a guy in the face for you”

“Well, for that reason alone” Peter shot back, “Your soda is on me”

Darren laughed. The boys walked with Peter as far as the parking lot (where Happy was waiting for him) and arranged to meet some time before Liz and Sadie were due.

Peter was still as confused as ever as to why Darren and Ricky had suddenly decided he was their friend, but he felt a lot more secure in the idea now Darren had punched Flash.

Someone needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to try and do the whole date night thing in one chapter but this was the build up and it ended up being so long I thought it may as well be divided up into separate chapters.
> 
> Part 1 is the build up, and we'll get to the date itself in Part 2 during which we'll found out just why Peter has become part of the in crowd all of a sudden. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, much love  
> Jamie xxx


	15. Peter Parker is a Super Cool Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Date Night/Group-Hang. The Avengers struggle to maintain their disguise.

**Chapter 15.**

**Peter Parker is a Super Cool Dude**

 

“Are you sure Parker’s actually gonna show?” Ricky grumbled to Darren as they waited outside the AMC in Queens, “He seemed like he wasn’t totally committed earlier”

“He’ll be here” Darren replied with a smile, “If nothing else, he’s too scared of letting people down to bail at the last minute. It’ll be fine.”

“Remind me why we agreed to this again?” Ricky asked.

“Because Liz likes him and wanted some help” Darren answered, “And Parker’s an alright kinda dude anyway, you even said earlier you like him”

“I do! I have always have done” Ricky replied somewhat defensively, “Just not really sure why we all need to be best friends all of a sudden”

Darren smirked and shook his head.

“Liz likes him” he repeated, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Liz and Darren had been best friends since before Darren could remember, she had always just been there and they’d pretty much been raised as brother and sister. As far as Darren was concerned, if Liz liked Peter Parker then Peter Parker was his friend.

Darren had always felt sorry for the boy. He’d been dealt a rough hand in life, and a lot of seemed so unfair considering how nice he seemed. Peter Parker had never been unpopular, Darren couldn’t remember anyone bar Eugene Thompson ever saying anything bad about him, but he had isolated himself.

“We’d be hanging out with Voldermort if Liz told you she liked him” Ricky said with a smirk

“I’d trust Liz’s judgement” Darren replied, “And she’d never like Voldermort anyway - his skin is terrible”

“Why are we here so damn early?” was Ricky’s next question, spoken with a hint of venom as he folded his arms.

“Oh, I’m sorry that you missed Judge Judy or whatever” Darren snapped, “From the little I know about Peter Parker, he’d probably convinced himself this is all some kinda setup and we’re not gonna show up. It’s just nicer if we’re here waiting for  _ him _ ”

Ricky nodded and sat on this for a second.

“Can you, for once, stop being the nicest dude in the world” he huffed, “It makes it really hard to be pissed at your for making me miss Judge Judy”

The boys continued their talking for a few more minutes before Ricky caught sight of a nervous looking Peter Parker approaching them from the other side of the parking lot. They both jumped off the railing they’d been sitting on as the anxious boy reached them.

“Hey guys” Peter said meekly, as Darren suspected he looked at least a little surprised that they were actually standing in front of him.

“Evening, Parker” Darren said, shooting the kid a friendly encouraging smile, “If you’re still worried about Thompson, I have it on good authority that I’m not in any kind of firing line”

“Oh, really?” Parker looked relieved.

“Tony Stark’s not the only guardian here who knows how to pull a few strings, pal” Ricky said with a grin as the three made their way into a nearby arcade. Liz and Sadie were running late but had insisted they wouldn’t be too long, which both Darren and Ricky knew was code for them having to wait at least another hour.

Peter eased up a few minutes in and Darren was pleased that Ricky promptly dropped any sign of annoyance and confusion. The boys gelled surprisingly easily, and Darren was pleased that Peter ended up joining on the banter that he and Ricky usually shared between them.

“So, Pete, what’s the deal with your chubby friend and that girl who reads the school bulletins?” Ricky asked a few minutes later as they boys gathered around a Foosball table

“His name’s Ned, and she’s called Betty” Peter corrected him, “And they started dating like a week ago. He’s liked her forever though, it just took him a while to build up the confidence to talk to her” 

“What finally gave him that push then?” Ricky asked

“Me” Peter replied simply, Darren couldn’t help but notice a little flash of pride shoot across the boys face as he said it.

“Ooooh Parker’s got game!” Ricky announced with a laugh, “Here that Darren? You’re gonna have some competition buddy”

“I don’t have game, at all” Peter clarified, blushing a little, “It’s just, well, girls are easier to talk to when you realize they’re just regular people. I don’t think Ned had quite learned that lesson”

“Aww, well, I’m pleased for the guy” Darren interjected, “He’s a nice dude, if a little awkward, we’ll invite him next time”

“Oh god, I think he’d have a heart attack” Peter said with a laugh, “You should do it though. I’ll even film his reaction”

Just as the boys were about to carry on their conversation, all heads in the arcade turned to the front door as Liz and Sadie - both dressed to the nines - walked in. Darren scoffed as several of the other patrons, boys younger than them who looked as if they’d never seen a woman before in their lifetimes before that very moment, all stood and watched with blank faces as Liz and Sadie made their way over.

If Peter Parker got nervous upon seeing his long-time crush approach him shyly and give him a hug, he didn’t show it

“Wow, you look...really pretty” Peter said to Liz. She giggled.

“Oh, this thing?” she said trying to sound unsure. Darren rolled his eyes. He knew her too well, and he knew she knew she looked good. “You don’t look too bad yourself”

“Hey, the movie’s going to start pretty soon” Ricky announced after checking his watch, “We gotta go or we’ll miss the previews”

“Wait” Peter asked, “You actually  _ like  _ the previews?”

Darren, Sadie and Liz all groaned. Ricky had always been more into the previews before the movie than whatever movie they had chosen to go and see, ever since they’d been kids.

“Yeah” Ricky replied simply, “These guys all think it’s really weird though, most people do”

“I don’t” Peter replied brightly. Darren couldn’t tell if Peter genuinely meant that or was just feeling a bit bad for Ricky, who often got a lot of teasing for his love of movie previews. “They’re my favourite part too!”

Darren stood agog as Peter left Liz and Sadie behind to go and excitedly talk with Ricky as the group left the arcade and headed towards the movie theater.

“Oh my god, now we have two of them?” Sadie groaned as she followed the first two boys out of the arcade, picking up her pace a little to catch up with them regardless of her moaning. This left Liz and Darren on their own.

Darren turned to face his best friend.

“So” he said, raising an eyebrow and gesturing to her white dress, “ _ This  _ is casual?”

“Oh shut up”

“You like him”

“Of course I like him. I told you I like him.”

“And he likes you” Darren continued teasing

“How was he with just you and Ricky?” Liz asked, “Please tell me you guys weren’t too mean to him, or gave him that  _ stupid  _ overprotective big brother speech that scared Brad Davis off?”

“Davis was a creep, so I very much stand by my decision,” Darren said defensively, “And we were perfectly nice to him. I like the dude, Liz, how many times?”

He cast an arm around her shoulder as they left to catch up with the others.

“I just hope you can get over the fact I think you may have just lost him to Ricky”

-

“That preppy looking kid has his arm around Liz’s shoulder” Natasha relayed over a walkie talkie to Steve, Sam and Wanda, “If he makes a move on her behind Peter’s back, I’ll-”

“What, Romanoff? You’ll get involved in a teenage love triangle and what?” Sam replied. Nat could hear Steve try and fail to hold back a laugh over the system. Wanda’s line was still mainly silent.

“I dunno” Nat said with a shrug, “Punch him?”

“Guys, it feels weird spying on teenagers we don’t know from a parking lot” Wanda finally commented, “Can we at least head inside now?”

“Affirmative” Steve replied quickly.

Natasha rolled her eyes and switched off her walkie talkie. She left the Lexus-Cleverly-Disguised-As-a-Pizza-van and kept her head down as she waded through the parking lot to meet Steve, Sam and Wanda - all also disguised as best they could be - by the front doors of the theater.

Peter and his friends were already at the concession stand and seemed to be happily talking in little groups. Natasha noticed that Peter and Liz were standing quite some distance from one another, but at the very least the kid seemed happy talking to the curly haired boy he was standing with.

“Dude, I cannot believe Parker’s got a date with either of those girls” Sam noted as the four walked into the theater, “I was expecting like...two pit-bulls in a wig or something”

“Sam, don’t be rude” Wanda sighed, “And Peter is very charming and intelligent when he wants to be.”

“Well, let’s just remember why we’re here” Steve sighed.

“To mess with him!” Sam exclaimed

“You mess this up for the kid and I’ll make sure you never fly again” Natasha snapped. “I wonder what movie they’re going to see”

Following at a distance, the four Avengers did their best to blend in and act as inconspicuous as possible. Peter and his friends didn’t seem to notice him, and Natasha had a laugh when Steve wondered why they would all periodically stop and take a picture of themselves. As Wanda tried to explain what a selfie was and why teenagers took so many of them, Natasha and Sam reluctantly bought four tickets for a horror film called  _ Hereditary _ .

Sneaking into the very back of the theater - Sam armed with an obnoxiously large serving of popcorn - the four took their seats and made sure they could at least make Peter out.

“So, this is a horror film?” Steve whispered as he inspected his ticket

“Yeah, to be honest I’m just relieved we’re not sitting in some kids movie about cartoon animals on an adventure” Sam muttered, “Scott made me go to one of those with his kid and it was the longest three hours of my life”

“You guys realize Peter has advanced hearing, right?” Wanda reminded them. Steve and Sam both shut up. Natasha squinted as she turned her head and saw two familiar looking teenagers, and one she’d never seen before, also sitting at the back looking rather secretive.

“Ned?” she whispered as quietly, but aggressively, as she could, “Ned, is that you?”

Peter Parker’s best friend turned to look in her direction and damn near vaulted out of his chair when he realized who was addressing him. Natasha hid a grin as Ned yelped and patted MJ rather aggressively on the shoulder to alert her.

MJ looked mildly annoyed for a second, before glancing over and recognizing Natasha. She got up in an instant and gestured at Ned and the other girl to move over with her.

“Thank god” MJ whispered as she sat down, “I thought I was going to have to third wheel it with these two all night”

“Third wheel who?”

“Yeah...you guys won’t have met Betty yet, will you?” MJ replied with a grin. Natasha, Steve and Wanda shook their heads. Sam, who had never seen any of these kids before in his life, looked totally lost.

“Hi Betty, nice to meet you. I’m Steve Rogers.” Steve said in his best, deep Captain America voice as he extended his hand to shake Betty’s. The poor girl was practically trembling.

“Betty is Ned’s girlfriend” MJ clarified.

“ _ Girlfriend?”  _ Wanda asked, sounding a little surprised, “I thought that- never mind-”

“Am I gonna have to sit here and ask who the hell these kids are” Sam snapped all of a sudden.

“Peter’s friends” Natasha replied impatiently, “Which you would know if you ever paid the slightest bit of attention to him”

“It’s so nice to meet you Captain Falcon sir” Ned said quickly, “I don’t care if Peter thinks you’re a bit of a dick, I think you’re awesome”

“The kid said what now?” Sam deadpanned. Ned blushed.

“He thinks you’re a dick” MJ replied, “He still likes you though.”

“Oh, well, feelings mutual then” Sam muttered, before asking, “Which one are you?”

“MJ”

“Ahh, they tell me we’d like one another”

Steve laughed as the theatre filled with sound as the previews started. MJ, Ned and Betty settled into their seats and Natasha felt a strange sense of pride and kinship with them, it was touching that they’d all come to make sure everything went alright for Peter. And she was stoked that Ned had managed to find himself a girlfriend.

Natasha found herself paying very little attention to the movie - though from what she could tell, it was very strange - and instead focused her gaze on Peter a few rows in front. He was sitting in between Liz and her preppy looking friend looking a little bit nervous and shaky. She knew the boy well enough by this point to know that his legs were probably shaking up and down and that he was probably feeling a little bit of sensory overload due to how pronounced the sound of the movie was in the mainly silent theatre.

Ned seemed to have noticed the same thing, and nudged Natasha about a quarter of the way through the film.

“He’s freaking out” he murmured, “D’you think we should do something?”

Natasha shook her head. She knew that Peter would be highly embarrassed if one of them went down there to check if he was OK, and that he needed to be able to get through this experience on his own or he’d never take such a big leap again. She felt slightly better when Liz put an arm on Peter’s shoulder which seemed to stop his shaking. Though she couldn’t help but notice a crestfallen look briefly flash over MJ’s face when she noticed as well.

By the time the movie ended, Peter’s head was rested on Liz’s shoulder. The group made sure they got out before they were recognized and Natasha suddenly felt a lot more awkward and guilty for crashing Peter’s date.

“He seems happy” Wanda observed as she and Natasha waited in the car for Steve and Sam a few minutes later, “I knew there was nothing to worry about”

“Yeah, well at the very least, we knew he wasn’t stood up or humiliated or anything” Natasha said with a smile. Peter and his friends were now gathered outside the AMC having a laugh and joke with one another.

“His other friends seem nice” Wanda continued, “It was very nice of them to come and check that he was OK”

“Or they just...have the same lack of respect for his privacy that we do” Natasha said half-jokingly.

“I think we’re all adapting, the same way Peter is” Wanda replied thoughtfully, “Having a family, being normal...it’s not something that’s come naturally to any of us.”

“Yeah, I feel kinda dumb now” Nat continued, “He met his friends. He saw a movie, and he’s probably going to date a girl he likes. He couldn’t be more normal if he tried.”

“He still needs us,” Wanda said with a smile, “He always will. Just like we all need him.”

-

“So...you're sure they were all just...there at the back of the theater” Darren said with a laugh. Peter grinned.

“I could tell they were following us from the second we walked into the theater” Peter replied, “Let’s just say they’re not the best at being discrete”

“I didn’t notice them” Liz pointed out.

“Ah, you don’t know what to look for though” Peter replied with a wink. “I’m a world expert in those human disasters by this point”

“Damn, I wish you’d have said” Darren sighed, “I’ve wanted to meet Captain America and Black Widow for ages. You’ll have to introduce me sometimes”

Liz nudged Darren in the ribs, clearly a little annoyed with him for accidentally suggesting that Peter’s connection to the Avengers was the only reason they’d hung out with him. Peter grinned. He’d been convinced that wasn’t the case within about five minutes of hanging out with Darren and Ricky earlier in the night.

Ricky and Sadie had taken themselves off to walk back home, which Peter had quickly guessed meant they were probably going to go and make out in the park, leaving the other three teenagers waiting outside the AMC for their rides. Peter knew that this meant that Nat, Steve, Sam and Wanda were killing time somewhere before they figured out what a realistic time to pick him up would have been.

“I need to go pee” Darren said suddenly, “If my Dad rolls up just tell him I’m inside OK”

“Will do” Liz said with a smile before shouting, “And TMI by the way” as Darren ran inside. This left Peter and Liz on their own for the first time all evening.

“Good movie, I think” Peter started. Liz laughed.

“The ending was the god damn weirdest thing I’ve ever seen,” she said with a smile, “I went from being scared to stopping myself laughing in like ten seconds”

“I was the same!” Peter exclaimed, “It was trippy as fuck….thanks, by the way, you really helped me when I started getting a bit...well, y’know”

“Don’t be silly, not exactly my first rodeo” Liz replied kindly, “I’ve had a really great time tonight, Peter. I’m so pleased you and my friends get on together so well”

“Yeah, they’re cool” Peter said with a soft smile creeping across his face, “I’m just pleased they actually liked me”

“Peter, everyone likes you” Liz said with an almost impatient sigh, “Well, except Flash, but no one likes him so he doesn’t really count. We’re so gonna work on your self-confidence.”

“Cool” said Peter dismissively. Liz jumped off the railings and faced him, placing one hand on each of his knees. He raised his eyebrows at her.

“Neither of us are leaving until you say that you’re a super cool dude and mean it” she said teasingly. Peter frowned.

“That doesn’t sound like something a super cool dude would say though” he pointed out.

“Good thing you’re not a super cool dude then, nerd” Liz shot back with a grin on her face. Peter giggled despite himself. She was so great.

“I’m not saying it!”

“You are!”

“Not”

“You are, repeat after me; I, Peter Benjamin Parker am a Super Cool Dude”

“OK, fine” Peter sighed, “I, Peter Benjamin Parker, am...one hundred and ten percent not calling myself a Super Cool Dude no matter how much Liz Allan tries to make me”

Liz giggled and allowed Peter to pull her into a hug. As he released her, they made eye contact for a few seconds and then reached into kiss one another. It wasn’t like the first time, where they’d both been a bit drunk and confused. This one was more tender than passionate. For a second, Peter felt like he and Liz were the only two people in the world.

And that felt right.

“That was nice” Liz said with a smile once they were done

“It was”

“You’re a good kisser”

“That’s because I’m a super cool dude”

They were about to kiss again when they heard an awkward cough from behind them break the silence and both turned to see Darren had returned, seen everything and was now standing with his arms crossed and a mischievous grin plastered across his face.

“I leave you alone for two seconds, and  _ this _ ” he teased, feigning shock, “I’m not even sure who to give my overprotective big brother speech to”

Peter laughed and pulled away from Liz for a second. He wanted to go and give Natasha a call to let her know she could now come and collect him as Liz spotted Darren’s father driving into the parking lot.

“Hey Nat, it’s me” Peter left a voicemail message, “We’re ready to come home now so I’ll let you start your super long journey from Manhattan where I know you guys have definitely been all night. I’ll text you the address.”

By the time he’d left the message and turned around, Darren was already inside his father’s car which was pulling away. Peter didn’t get a look at him before he left but did, for some reason, start to feel an odd kind of chill in the air as he walked back over to Liz as they watched the Black SUV pulling out of the parking lot. The hairs on his arms stood up, much in the same way they did whenever he could sense some form of oncoming danger.

It was brief, however, and went away pretty soon. Peter checked his surroundings and concluded the feeling must have been provoked by some kids on the other end of the parking lot who were messing around with some BB Guns. Their mother caught them, confiscated the toys and ushered them into her car. Peter breathed a small sigh of relief as the feeling went away.

Liz rested her head on his shoulders.

“My Mom’s boyfriend should be here in a minute,” she said with a yawn. Peter frowned. As far as he’d been aware, Liz still lived with both of her parents.

“Boyfriend? I thought that…”

“Oh, my parents got divorced like a year ago” Liz said simply, “I guess you probably had stuff of your own going on at the time. My Dad lives out of state now.”

“Oh, sorry about that” he replied sincerely.

“Life is life” Liz shrugged, “I still see him when I can but to be honest, life at home has been a lot easier since he left and Cooper’s a cool guy. Not as bitter and twisted.”

“I’m sorry” Peter repeated, feeling bad for not knowing, “That must’ve sucked”

Liz rested her head on his shoulders once again as they sat and waited.

“You’re so sweet” she whispered, “I wish you’d realize just how awesome you actually are”

“Err, I just admitted that I was a Super Cool Dude” Peter snapped, “Under duress maybe, but I admitted it.”

Liz grinned.

“I can’t believe my boyfriend’s such a dork”

Peter was flawed by the words, so just took her hand in his as they continued to wait.

-

Peter was only on his own for around two minutes before Natasha, Steve, Sam and Wanda rolled up in one of Tony’s SUV’s. He and Liz had kissed again before she’d been picked up and he’d arranged to meet her and hang out in Central Park over the weekend, information that he was definitely not disclosing to anyone else in the tower. He had images of Bruce in full Hulk mode trying to hide himself behind various ice cream stands.

“Get in loser, we’re going shopping!” Sam shouted. Peter, the only other person who actually caught the Mean Girls reference, sighed and rolled his eyes as he climbed into the car. He found himself sitting between Wanda and Steve in the back seat.

“So...how did I go?” Nat asked as she began driving.

“Awful” Peter deadpanned, “Absolutely terrible. Liz told me she’s moving to Albania, Darren got abducted by that bacholerette party that got me and Harley a few weeks back and Sadie died”

“But at least you didn’t make a fool of yourself” Sam said, turning to face Peter with a grin, “So congrats on that”

“Did you enjoy the movie?” Wanda asked

“Yeah, though there were like four adults at the back who kept talking” Peter said with a smile, “It was pretty disrespectful really. And they say it’s  _ my  _ generation who are the ones with no manners”

“Yeah, that’s really not cool” Natasha said

Peter noticed that Steve had shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had always been a truly terrible liar.

“Other than that, it was great” Peter went on, “I did get a bit freaked out at one point but I was next to Liz, so that was alright. Strangest thing though, I could have sworn at one point that I heard Ned do that cute, excited gasp he does when he meets one of his personal heroes”

Now it was Sam’s turn to bite his tongue.

“And there was this other part where I thought I heard Wanda gasp”

Wanda stayed stoney-faced.

“Weird”

“So strange”

“I think you’re hearing things, kid”

“Yeah, that must be it” Peter said smugly, “Oh - and Liz and I kissed after the movie ended, and I asked her to be my girlfriend!”

“I KNEW IT!” Natasha shouted as Wanda squealed and pinched his cheeks.

“Well done, kid” Sam said with a nod, “She’s very pretty”

“Who’s very pretty?”

“Liz, your girlfriend”

“You’ve never met her, Sam”

“Nat has!” Sam exclaimed, “She told us”

“I did, to be fair” Natasha interjected.

“So, anyway, that’s me and Ned with girlfriend” Peter said with a grin, “Just got Harley to go now, which reminds me, I need to call him when we get back…”

“It’s so cool that Ned has a girlfriend” Natasha said dreamily, “.....Which is brand new information that I’m only just finding out right this second”

Peter nodded. For a group of superhuman geniuses and a trained assassin, they were incredibly easy to keep on their toes.

“So, Steve” Peter went on, making sure to look at the man with the most innocent look he could muster, “How much did MJ enjoy the scene where the little girl got decapitated?”

“She loved it” Steve said with a laugh. Natasha halted the vehicle as Sam swore loudly, Wanda groaned and Peter burst into hysterical laughter. Steve hid his face in his hands.

“For fuck sake Rogers!” Sam shouted, “You fought literal goddamn Nazi’s and you get brought down by a punk fifteen year old?!”

“The kid has this pull on me!” Steve protested.

“I do, to be fair,” Peter said with a shrug, “I cannot believe that you guys followed me and had to sit through that weird weird fucking movie”

“OK, now that we’re safe to talk about it” Sam went on, “The  _ fuck  _ was that ending?”

“I can’t believe you gave the game away Rogers, we were so close” Natasha said as she started the SUV up again

“You were never close, I knew the second you guys arrived” Peter said with a laugh, “And for the record I know Tony put you up to it, and that Ned, MJ and Betty all turned up as well. They don’t call the enhanced senses for nothing.”

“I hate you, Arachnid Boy” Sam grumbled.

“Whatever, losers” Peter said with a smile as he rested his head on Wanda’s shoulder and looked out of the window as Natasha drove them back into the heart of the city.

They cared.

And that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Tom Holland took over Peter in this chapter but hey ho. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has been leaving comments, I've had a lot more through since I posted the last chapter which is nice. I'm really pleased people are enjoying this story so much.
> 
> Next chapter sees Tony have to do some real parenting and Liz has her first run in with an Avenger.


	16. Say You'll Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words hit Peter like a ton of bricks. Tears formed in his eyes, but he refused to let Tony see them and the second the billionaire finished speaking he seemed to know how badly he’d just messed up.
> 
> “Peter, I’m-I didn’t mean”
> 
> “Fuck. Off.” Peter said coldly, pushing Tony’s arm off his shoulders and retreating to a nearby elevator. Once the doors were closed and he was alone, Peter slumped down against the wall and burst into tears. He had never expected Tony to say something like that. To use his past against him to win an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, mild warning in this chapter for implied/referenced child abuse. Don't proceed if this is going to be harmful to you.

**16.**

**Say You’ll Be There**

 

_ Liz Allan has changed her relationship status to: In a relationship with Peter Parker. _

Peter sat anxiously looking at the Facebook post on his laptop, his finger tracing over the picture of himself and Liz from the previous night that had accompanied the announcement. Peter honestly hadn’t expected Liz to do such a thing so quickly, though in a way he couldn’t help but be pleased as at the very least it meant Liz wasn’t embarrassed by him if she was willing to share their relationship so publicly so quickly.

In the ten minutes since she’d made the post, there had been over 100 likes and 67 comments made. Peter was too nervous to read any of them, instead he just inspected the picture over and over again. He couldn’t get over how happy he looked in it. To anyone without any knowledge of him, he probably just came across as a very usual average teenage boy.

Peter knew he was anything but.

Away from all the anxiety and trauma that he was determined to shield his new girlfriend from, there was the little fact that he was the now increasingly famous (and infamous) Queens vigilante known as Spider-Man to contend with. Peter was at a complete crossroads over the matter. Part of him knew that it would be unfair for him to expect Liz to cope and understand the pressures and worries that being Spider-Man brought, but at the same time he knew that relationships could only survive if both people were totally honest with one another. Pepper and Tony fought a lot - but they were always honest with one another, there were no secrets between the two of them.

Peter was already keeping enough secrets from Liz, so what was one more? But then he would think that Liz was an intelligent enough person to eventually piece everything together on her own, so maybe it would be best to tell her outright and see how she reacted. Peter knew, however, that Liz knowing would be dangerous - he knew that it would only be a matter of time until he did something to mess everything up, and then Liz would be out there just...knowing.

Liz came to him without secrets, without an agenda and without anything that could blow apart their connection in a matter of secrets. She deserved the same. The tug of war waging in his mind between his two options had already pretty much ruined what should have been a happy day for Peter, he’d never had a girlfriend before and he was excited.

Sighing, Peter logged off Facebook as he received a Skype call request from Harley Keener.

Harley soon appeared on his laptop scream, wearing a blue hoodie and looking like he hadn’t slept in days. He had his arms folded and was giving Peter a look of faux disappointment.

“We need to talk” he said seriously

“I gathered” Peter replied

“Is this not exactly the kind of thing I said we need to talk about” Harley exclaimed, “You can’t just go out there and get yourself a girlfriend without warning me. I nearly fell out of my chair just now.” Peter frowned. Not at Harley’s faux outrage, but because he seemed to be unable to focus his eyes and was speaking very quietly.

“Sorry, you weren’t exactly at the forefront of my mind” Peter said, forcing a laugh, “I was busy...y’know, getting a girlfriend”

“I’m stoked for you” Harley said honestly, “Less so for her”

“Funny” Peter deadpanned. He couldn’t help but notice that Harley’s general demeanor was a bit more dower and slower than usual, and he was definitely not sleeping. Peter was a little relieved to see that no lasting damage seemed to have been done to his nose.

“How’re things though? Generally?” Harley asked.

“Could be better, could be worse,” Peter said with a smile, “Stressing myself out over whether to tell Liz about you-know-what”

“Oh, right, hadn’t thought about that” Harley said weakly. With every word the boy spoke, Peter became a little more concerned about him. “Not really sure what advice I can give you there Pete, maybe it’s better just to tell her. At least you’ll be able to say you’ve been honest with her”

“True” Peter said with a nod. An awkward silence followed, which concerned Peter as there hadn’t been a moment of awkward silence between the two in over a year. Even when Peter had injured Harley during his night terror, there hadn’t been an awkward silence. Harley had refused to let there be.

But now, it was like they switched roles.

“Are you OK?” Peter finally had to ask

“Fine” Harley replied, trying to sound as chirpy as he could, “School’s just super hard, they’re pushing us to start looking for colleges and stuff. My Mum’s hours at the hospital have gone up so she’s not around as much”

“Sorry, that sucks” Peter said, “When d’you think you’ll be able to get back to New York for a weekend? I still owe you a sight seeing trip”

“We’ll see” Harley said with a sigh, “Like I said, school is crazy”

Suddenly, there was a knock on Harley’s bedroom door. Peter couldn’t help but notice Harley shoot up and turn around in an instance like he’d just heard some kind of explosion. The door opened and a man that Peter had never seen before stepped into Harley’s room.

“Dinner’s ready” the man said, sounding somewhat impatient.

“Cool. I’m just talking to a friend” Harley said casually, “Just give me two minutes and I’ll be downstairs”

“OK” the man replied, “Which friend?”

“Peter. From New York. Remember, I told you about him?”

Peter didn’t know why he was surprised to hear that Harley spoke about him at home, but the way in which Harley spoke made it seem like there was some kind of detail Peter was missing out on.

“Ahh, OK, well hang up” the man replied, “Don’t want dinner to go cold do we?”

“No” was Harley’s barely above a whisper reply. Peter was sure he wouldn’t have even heard it if it wasn’t for his enhanced hearing senses. With a sigh, Harley turned back around to face the computer screen as the man left his bedroom.

“I gotta go” he said, voice filled with regret.

“Who was that?” Peter asked

“My Mom’s new boyfriend. Evan.”

“You never mentioned him”

“It’s a fairly new thing” Harley explained, “Didn’t seem worth it the last time I saw you, but they’ve been spending a lot more time together. He keeps an eye on me while Mom does her late shifts”

“Right” Peter said slowly, “What’s he like? Seems kinda stern if you ask me”

“Yeah, he can be” Harley admitted, “He’s OK though. It’s good we’re spending time together, Mom hopes we’ll end up bonding over something we have in common. We just need to find it first”

Peter let Harley go when he heard Evan shout for him to come down for dinner once again, sounding a little bit more impatient. Harley had sighed and hung his head back, looking stressed, as he went and that was enough to convince Peter that something wasn’t quite right in Harley’s life.

He didn’t want to think the worst of Evan straight away, Harley was perfectly capable of being difficult when he wanted to be and Peter didn’t doubt that his friend had probably not been particularly welcoming to Evan at first. It wouldn’t be too much of a stretch to assume that Harley was the one in the wrong, and that Evan was trying his best with his girlfriends snarky guarded teenage son.

There was one problem with that.

Peter didn’t believe it for a second.

-

“Tony, please”

“No. We need to talk about this.”

“We really don’t”

“We really do”

“I know about the birds and the bees already!” Peter announced, “You realize I lived on the streets for a while, right? I’m not some innocent little puppy who doesn’t know anything about the world”

“You are when it suits you” Tony pointed out, “And if you’re serious about this whole having a girlfriend thing, kid, then I need to make sure we’re fully prepared for every eventuality”

“Fine, but did you have to get Happy to buy me the condoms?” Peter moaned, “D’you even know how awkward our car journeys to school are going to be now? And they weren’t exactly flowing with conversation before”

“Yes, of course, that’s why I did it” Tony said as he put an arm around Peter as they walked out of the lab, “I just want to make sure that you’re in the know and that you and Liz are careful. I think the last thing any of us need is you become a Spider-daddy before you’re ready”

“Well, if it’s any comfort to you, I think you’ve managed to put me off the idea of ever having sex with anyone. Ever.” Peter said firmly. Tony nodded.

“Then my work here is done,” he said simply, “Now, is there any other teenage melodrama that I need to be made aware of? Do I need to have a talk with Ned?”

“Oh, no, Ned’s mother has that one covered” Peter smirked, “He came home the other day and found five pamphlets about STDs and Planned Parenthood on his bed”

“Poor kid, though it’s more than either of my parents gave me” Tony said bitterly

“There is one thing I need to talk with you about though” Peter interjected, “It’s about Harley, I’m a bit worried about him”

“Is it his hair? Please, Peter, tell me he’s not still wandering around looking like some Hanson reject!” Tony moaned.

“It’s nothing to do with his hair” Peter said with an impatient sigh, “Basically, I’m a bit worried because I spoke to him yesterday and he seemed really tired and down. His Mom’s working longer shifts at the hospital and she keeps on leaving him with her new boyfriend, Evan”

“Ahh yes, the mysterious Evan” Tony replied with a sigh, “He’s been on the scene for a few months now”

“Wait, you know about him?” Peter asked, surprised.

“Yeah, Harley’s Mom let us know they weren’t getting on a while back” Tony said with a shrug, “I think it’s probably just Harley being difficult. You know what he can be like. I’ve spoken to Evan on the phone, not my kinda guy, bit of a country bumpkin but there’s no reason to worry about him”

“If you say so” Peter muttered, entirely unconvinced by Tony’s assurance. “It’s just that Harley seemed really not himself when we spoke yesterday, and he jumped when Evan came into his bedroom”

“The same thing you do whenever I walk in” Tony said with a laugh, “Look, kid, I know that you spend a good ¾ of your life worrying about other people but there’s nothing to worry about here. If I genuinely thought Harley was in any danger, d’you think I’d be here right now and not halfway to Tennessee?”

“No” Peter admitted, “I just have a bad feeling about the guy, Tony”

“You haven’t even met him” Tony shot back

“Neither have you!”

“What? And that means we immediately have to assume the worst of him does it?”

“No, but Harley was-”

“Harley was having an off day, Pete” Tony shouted in frustration, “That’s it. You’re putting two and two together and getting five. I know you have a hard time trusting people, Pete, and I get that but just because most of the adult men you encountered in your life treated you like crap doesn’t mean that Evan’s some kind of evil monster just because Harley seemed a little down to you”

The words hit Peter like a ton of bricks. Tears formed in his eyes, but he refused to let Tony see them and the second the billionaire finished speaking he seemed to know how badly he’d just messed up.

“Peter, I’m-I didn’t mean”

“Fuck. Off.” Peter said coldly, pushing Tony’s arm off his shoulders and retreating to a nearby elevator. Once the doors were closed and he was alone, Peter slumped down against the wall and burst into tears. He had never expected Tony to say something like that. To use his past against him to win an argument.

It hurt. It hurt like nothing else had in the last year. Peter punched a wall in frustration as the tears continued to pour down his face and he started to hyperventilate. Tucking his knees into his chest, Peter hung his head low and waited for the now inevitable panic attack to really kick in. He could only hope it was a short one, though he was definitely kicking annoyed that he’d isolated himself into such a small area.

As he worked through his breathing exercises in an attempt to push the panic attack off, Peter’s cell phone rang. It was Liz. Shakily, he answered.

“H-hello?” he whispered

“Hey boyfriend!” Liz’s chirpy voice from the other end of the line was making Peter feel better already, “Just wanted to call in and find out how my favourite guy is doing”

“I’m g-good” Peter stammered.

“Well, you’re clearly not” Liz didn’t sound angry or annoyed, just concerned, “So how about cutting the bullshit and telling me what’s going on”

“Just had a st-stupid fight with Tony” Peter breathed out, “And now I’m having a p-panic attack c-cos I st-stupidly l-locked myself in an elevator when I was f-feeling u-upset.”

“Yeah, not your best move, boy genius” Liz replied softly, imagining the smile on her face as she said it made Peter feel a lot calmer

“You sure you st-still want this?” Peter asked, attempting to make a joke, “D-day one and I’m having a panic attack in an elevator”

“Of course I still want this” Liz said sweetly, “You’re being honest with me about it, and I know I can help you. Nothing’s changed.”

How was she so good at this?

Peter already felt almost back to normal.

“You have such a pretty voice” he found himself saying down the phone. Cringing, Peter cursed himself as he was sure he’d intended to say that in his head. Liz laughed, regardless.

“Sadie says I should start an ASMR YouTube channel” she said with a laugh, “How are you feeling now?”

“Better, my chest doesn’t feel as tight”

“Good. Guess I called at the right time, huh?”

“Yeah. Yeah, you did. Thanks.”

“No problem” Liz said sweetly, “I was going to ask if you wanted to meet for dinner but I think it’s probably for the best you stay home and make up with Tony”

“Asshole” Peter muttered at the mention of his guardian's name.

“He’s not an asshole, Peter” Liz said, “Well - he might be, I guess, I haven’t met him yet but he’s done a lot for you and he cares about you so...go easy, I’m sure whatever he said to upset you he didn’t mean. Men are stupid sometimes.”

“Does that include me?” Peter asked with a sigh.

“No, only the smart boys isolate themselves to a confined space when they’re on the verge of having a panic attack” Liz said with a smirk

“And I have chronic claustrophobia” Peter confessed.

“Wow” Liz said, “You really made the right call, Parker.”

Peter laughed.

“You should come over” he said simply

“What?”

“You should come over” he repeated, “You’re in Manhattan aren’t you? Shopping”

“Well, yeah, but I-”

“Come over, please, for me”

“Fine” Liz said, “But you better meet me in the lobby I’m not navigating that  _ thing  _ all by myself. I feel like I’ll end up in space.”

-

“Smooth, Tony”

“Shut up, I know” Tony sighed as he sat down on the sofa in Pepper’s office. He was with her and Rhodes and had just told them all about his argument with Peter.

“Is the kid alright?” Rhodes asked, “Should someone go and check on him?”

“It’s better to give him space when he’s like this” Pepper said from behind her computer, “He’s not left the building so there’s no real need to worry. He’s probably just going to end up ranting to poor Steve for the rest of the afternoon”

“I’m such an asshole” Tony said, more to himself than the others

“You’re not an asshole, Tony” Rhodes replied, “Well, you are, but not when it comes to that kid. All you did was say the wrong thing”

“No, I said the worst thing” Tony corrected his best friend, “I used the kids history against him to win a fight. He looked so wounded.”

“It was a stupid thing to say” Pepper agreed, “But once he calms down and thinks about it, Peter will understand that you didn’t mean any harm.”

“He’s a teenager, Tony” Rhodes went on, “Teenagers and their parents fight all the time. You should hear some of the things my nephews say to their dad, and vice versa.”

“Peter’s no ordinary teenager though” Tony muttered, entering a full state of self-pity, “He’s got damage, emotional baggage. And I used it against him to score points.”

“He  _ is  _ an ordinary teenager, Tony” Pepper replied sternly, “Just because he lived on the streets for a while and has seen more than he should doesn’t mean he’s not normal. Remember what his social worker said to us when he first came here? Don’t make a big deal out of everything. Let yourselves have fights and arguments without it becoming a huge problem. Like James said, this is normal. Parents and teenagers fight.”

“I know, you’re right” Tony sighed, “But this wasn’t a fight about him breaking his curfew or not doing his homework. We had a fight because he’s convinced himself that Harley’s being abused by his Mom’s new boyfriend. Whom he’s never even met.”

“Yeah, I get that” Pepper replied, “And it’s maybe something we need to work on with him, it’s clear he still has major trust issues. I think you and him should go to Tennessee and scope this guy out for himself”

“I already did a criminal record check on the guy” Tony muttered, “He’s clean as a whistle. No history of violence, not so much as an unpaid parking fine.”

“But  _ Peter  _ doesn’t know that” Rhodey said, “As far as he’s concerned, Harley’s being hurt in the same way he was in all those foster homes by the same kind of malevolent assholes who took advantage of him. He needs to see that’s not what’s going on”

Tony sat up and smiled at his wife and best friend.

“Yeah, you’re right” he admitted, “I’ll call Janet tomorrow and see if Peter and me can stay for a few days.”

“Good call” said Pepper with a smile, “The trip might give you and Peter a chance to really talk as well, build some bridges”.

“I should go talk to him” Tony said with a beleaguered sigh, “At the very least, I need to let him know that I’m sorry. Even if he still thinks I’m the biggest asshole on the planet.”

“You’re not” Rhodes assured him, “Sam is. You’re maybe a close second place.”

Tony grinned before looking up at the ceiling.

“FRIDAY, where’s Peter now?”

“Peter Parker is currently in his bedroom” The A.I. replied. The feeling of relief from all three adults in the room was palpable. “There is also an unidentified female in his bedroom with him”

Tony and Pepper made panicked eye-contact. Rhodes just looked puzzled.

“Come again, FRIDAY?” Pepper asked

“Peter Parker is currently in his bedroom with an unidentified female” FRIDAY repeated

“Shit” Tony said simply, “That little hooligan wouldn’t make me a grandfather before my time purely out of spite would he?”

Rhodes grinned.

“I wish he were the petty” he said, “Is it not just that MJ girl?”

“Nah, FRIDAY knows her” Pepper said getting up from behind her desk, “It’s Liz there. It has to be. And, no Tony, they’re not having sex”

“You’ll be sorry if you’re wrong, grandma”

Pepper and Tony both left her office and started a very fast paced walk to Peter’s bedroom. It was clear that they were worried about different things. Tony was paranoid that Peter was having sex, whilst Pepper seemed more focused on the fact that she was the only one who hadn’t actually met Liz yet and this seemed like a good opportunity.

“Should we warn them we’re coming” Pepper said quietly as they reached the hallway before Peter’s bedroom. “Give them a chance to - y’know-”

“You just said you were sure they weren’t having sex” Tony shout-whispered at her

“I know, I know” Pepper frantically whispered back, “But I feel queasy enough today without having to walk in on awkward teenage fumbling.”

“Fine, I’ll go first then” Tony said confidently, smoothing his suit out as he stepped forward and approached Peter’s bedroom door. He opened it to find a, thankfully, fully clothed Peter and Liz cuddled up on Peter’s bed watching something on his computer. Peter’s eyes were red and blotchy, he’d clearly been crying.

“Ever heard of knocking?” he mumbled as Pepper caught up and also entered the room. She smiled at Liz, who smiled back.

“Just wanted to make sure everything’s alright” Tony said. Peter ignored him and re-focused his eye-line on his computer.

“Well, if Peter’s not going to do it” Liz said impatiently as she got off the bed. Peter huffed and folded his arms, determined not to pay Tony any attention, “Hi Mr and Mrs Stark. I’m Liz.”

“I know you!” Tony exclaimed, “You were at the panic attack!”

Peter made a disgusted noise and rolled his eyes. Liz smiled.

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you properly, Mr. Stark” she said before turning her attention to Pepper, “I’m Liz, but I guess you probably already knew that.”

“We did, but it’s nice to finally put a name to the face” Pepper said with a smile as she extended her hand out to meet Liz’s. “And, please, call us Tony and Pepper.”

-

Pepper asked Liz to come to the kitchen so that Tony and Peter could have some time alone to patch things up. Pepper liked the girl. It was clear from within seconds of talking to her that Liz Allan was smart, kind, funny, gracious, well-mannered and from the way she spoke about Peter completely besotted with the boy.

“So, how’s school going?” Pepper asked Liz as she handed her a cup of coffee, “Peter’s told us quite a bit about you. Honor roll, Academic Decathlon, track team. That’s quite the resume. The colleges will be fighting over you”

"Oh, I don’t know about that” Liz said with a nervous laugh. Pepper made a mental note to add humble to her list of good qualities. “My Mom did think about MIT but I don’t really know if-”

“We have some pull at MIT” Pepper said with a wink, “I’m sure it won’t be a problem”

“Thanks” Liz said, as politely as she could, “But I think I’d rather do it all myself. Then I’d know I really earned it, I hope you’re not offended.”

“Offended?” Pepper replied incredulously, “D’you know how many snotty nosed teens would just expect us to pull some strings to get them into the college they wanted, and not even wait for us to offer? The fact you want to do it without any of that says a lot about you.”

“Peter’s right” Liz said with a smile

“About what?” Pepper asked

“You are really cool” the teenager replied, “He always talks about you. Mr. Stark too, but he always says how awesome you are. And how easy you are to talk to”

Pepper smiled, and fought back the urge to tear up.  _ Oh Peter. _

“That’s very nice to hear” she replied with, “I’m guessing - did Peter tell you why he and Tony had a fight this afternoon?”

“Sort of” Liz said with a shrug, “He didn’t want to go into it though so we just ended up watching a movie. I doubt he’d have even told me if I didn’t happen to call him mid panic attack”

Pepper’s heart hurt a little as she learned Peter had suffered through a panic attack mainly on his own that afternoon.

“He’s very stubborn though” Liz continued, “Once he gets an idea in his mind, it takes a lot to get it out”

“I know, and Tony’s the same. They’re incredibly similar in a lot of ways” Pepper confessed, “At one point I was actually pushing him to do a DNA test to see if Peter wasn’t the product of some clumsy fling he’d had sixteen years ago. We never actually got around to it.”

The girls continued their conversation for a few more minutes, by the end of which Pepper was sure that if Peter would allow she’d adopt Liz as well. But the girl seemed to have a very happy, stable home life and really cared about her family. They were eventually interrupted by the arrival of a now reconciled Peter and Tony.

“All good?” Pepper asked as she released Peter from a hug.

“I guess” he murmured with a shrug, clearly a little embarrassed. Liz smiled at him and gestured for him to sit down next to her. He complied.

“We’re going to go and see Harley next week” Tony said, “I will be picking Peter up from school on Friday night and we’ll be heading straight for the airport. Two nights.”

“Awww, I wish I was going” Liz said as she draped her arms around Peter’s shoulders.

“Why?” the boy teased, “Will you miss me too much?”

Pepper grinned. It was nice seeing Peter so relaxed and comfortable in Liz’s presence, it was obvious she was very good for him and he clearly adored her in much the same way that she clearly adored him.

It was pure puppy love.

“Do you want to stay for dinner Liz?” Pepper offered.

“Oh thanks, but I can’t tonight” Liz replied apologetically, “We’re going out to eat with my Mom’s sister and her bratty kids. I wish I could get out of it, but I can’t.”

“I can stage a city wide emergency if you want” Tony offered half-jokingly

“No, it’s fine, honestly” Liz said sweetly, kissing Peter on the cheek before grabbing her bag and heading towards the elevator. Pepper gestured at Tony to hold back for a second as Peter ran to catch up with her and they shared a brief kiss before entering the elevator together.

“Well, they seem well matched” Tony observed.

“Very well matched” Pepper agreed, “How did making up with Peter go?”

“Quite well...I think”

-

“It’s good you made up with Tony” Liz said as she and Peter reached the lobby. Her mom was waiting in the car outside.

“Yeah, I don’t like falling out with him” Peter confessed, “I still don’t trust this Evan guy though, but Tony says we can work on that”

“I’m sure it’ll all be fine” Liz said, they shared another brief kiss before Liz waved goodbye and headed towards her Mom’s car. Peter stayed behind and watched until he saw her get safely in and then drive away.

Smiling to himself, Peter re-entered the elevator and headed back to the floor he’d left Tony and Pepper on. They were cuddled up on the couch now, Tony feeling Pepper’s growing baby bump with the hand that wasn’t using the remote to try and find something decent to watch on television.

“Hey kiddo, gonna come watch a movie with us?” Pepper asked.

Peter nodded and sat himself down next to her. He rested his head on her lap and allowed her to play with his hair.

“I’m pleased my two boys made up” she went on, “I’m mostly just surprised that you both backed down and managed to compromise”

“I still don’t trust Evan” Peter murmured with a frown, “But Tony reminded me that you can’t always judge someone based on your first impression”

“And why not” Tony prompted.

“Because if you guys judged me based on your first impressions, you’d still think I was some hooligan who lived in your vent” Peter replied sardonically. Pepper laughed.

“And I did my fair share of apologizing too, don’t worry” Tony assured her, “I am under a solemn promise never to use the kids past against him ever again”

“I’m sorry, too” Peter breathed, “I shouldn’t have told you to fuck off. That wasn’t very cool of me, you guys do a lot for me and I should be more grateful that you care”

“Care doesn’t require gratitude, Peter” Pepper said affectionately, “We care because we care, not because we want thanks. How much longer do I have to keep on saying this?”

“Until I believe it?”

“D’you have an ETA on that?” Tony asked.

Peter grinned.

“Sorry” he said, “It’s just hard. And I get scared. And I’m scared for Harley.”

“You don’t have to be” Tony said softly, “Even if there is something going on - which I’m sure there isn’t - it isn’t on you to worry about it. It’s on me. Us.”

Peter laughed bitterly.

“This isn’t a dig at you guys, because you didn’t know me yet,” he explained, “But when I was going through it, no one was really...y’know there. Partly my fault cos I didn’t say but I didn’t have anyone to talk to. I don’t want the same for him.”

Pepper patted his head.

“Oh, kid” she said softly, “You really are just too good for this world, you know that?”

“Yeah yeah”

Pepper and Tony’s eyes met. Tony smiled. The first time Peter hadn’t deflected such a statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it ended up being a lot longer than I'd be planning!


	17. Adolescent Melodramas (In Tony Stark's Limousine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Flash meets his match, Peter defines what it means to have a significant other be mad at you and Harley's Instagram gives away some pretty vital clues.

**17** .

**Adolescent Melodramas (In Tony Stark’s Limousine)**

 

The next few days passed with agonizing slowness. All Peter could seem to focus on was his concerns over Harley and Evan, they invaded his every thought, and it was starting to affect his friends as well as his newly found relationship with Liz. She was understanding and patient and kind, like she always was, but by Wednesday Peter could tell that she was getting pretty sick of having to nudge him back to reality every few minutes. It wasn’t helping that Harley had not been in contact since their unusual Skype session on Saturday and was not returning any of Peter’s calls or messages. Especially odd considering Harley knew that Peter was coming to visit him at the weekend and they were usually in constant contact planning for days before they saw one another. 

“Parker, we need to talk” MJ said sternly as the final bell of the day rang on Thursday afternoon, the day before he was due to fly to Tennessee with Tony. She grabbed Peter’s arm and lead him to a quiet spot under some stairs. “Liz is mad with you”

“Oh really, and how do you know that?” Peter replied defensively

“Girls talk” MJ said simply

“But  _ you  _ don’t” Peter shot back as he folded his arms, “So go on - tell me how you know Liz is mad with me”

“I was reading on the bleachers instead of joining in with PE” MJ explained, “And she was ranting to Sadie Clarke about you on the next seat down. Saying that you’re being distant and weird and that you’re incredibly stubborn and easily distracted.”

“Oh,” said Peter, feeling a little deflated, “Shit”

“Not to rub salt in your wounds dude, but it’s been less than a week” MJ said, shooting him a sympathetic smile to go along with her brutally honest words, “I didn’t stand by and watch you pine for Liz for  _ years  _ to have you fuck everything up within six days of becoming her boyfriend.”

“I’ve just had some stuff on my mind” Peter replied quietly.

“Yeah, I know you told, Harley stuff. Whatever that means” MJ said with a sigh, “I get that you’re worried about him dude but you gotta get your head back in the game. Liz deserves better than this.”

Peter frowned as MJ patted him on the shoulder and headed out of the school doors. Peter sighed and felt like punching a wall, he needed to make things right with Liz and soon. He’d always figured it would probably only be a matter of time until he messed up so badly that she broke up with him but even he had figured he’d last longer than a week.

“I’m an idiot” he said to himself.

“Well, I could have told you that” came a snarly voice from behind him. Peter turned around to see Eugene Thompson standing smugly over him with his arms folded.

“I’m really not in the mood, Eugene” Peter said impatiently as he went to move away, Flash however grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back in.

“And I really wasn’t in the mood to get punched in the face last Friday” the bully said angrily, “It’s just sometimes, life gets in the way of what we really want doesn’t it?”

“Why are you bothering me with this shit now?” Peter snapped, “It was five freakin’ days ago and you haven’t said a word to me all week, and it wasn’t even me who punched you in the friggin face it was Darren”

Flash sneered and released Peter, making sure the boy hit a nearby set of lockers with an almighty thud as he did so. Peter felt embarrassed enough but the feeling only intensified when Liz and Sadie turned the corner just as he made contact.

He groaned in pain. That had really hurt his ribs. Flash stood over him, without remorse, totally unbothered by the fact Liz and Sadie were now on the scene.

“Eugene, stop being a sniveling little toad for once in your life and fuck off home” Sadie said aggressively, standing infront of Peter as Liz crouched down to see if he was alright, “If you set off now you might still make it back in time for Dr. Phil”

Flash rolled his eyes.

“Is that the best you can do?” he snarled, getting up close to Sadie. “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised that was all a brain dead slut like you could come up with”

Peter, filled with rage at Flash’s words, attempted to stand up and confront him but quickly fell back down again - an intense pain taking over him as he tried.

“Peter, now is not the time” Liz said impatiently, tugging his side. Peter felt humiliated and frustrated, what kind of a superhero was he?

Sadie looked momentarily frightened at how close Flash was to her, but quickly re-discovered her resolve and swiftly kicked the bully in his shins. Flash cried out in pain. Sadie grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him against the lockers.

“Don’t you ever call me that again” she snarled, in a voice that was so dark and threatening that had Peter been blind he’d have assumed Natasha was speaking, “Do you understand me? Not  _ ever _ ”

Flash looked like his entire world had come crashing down around him as Sadie let him go, he stumbled towards the door, but not before giving Peter a look that told the teenager in no uncertain terms that this was far from over.

“Wow, you er...wow” Liz said as she helped Peter to his feet. Sadie took a deep breath, turned around and flashed them both a smile.

“Yeah, I really showed him didn’t I?” she sounded very proud of herself. Peter laughed. “That was fun”

"Are you OK?” Liz asked Peter kindly, “And for the record we both know you could have totally crushed Flash if you hadn’t been winded”

“Oh totally” Sadie chimed in.

Peter scowled. It was getting beyond frustrating having to play down his physical strength in front of everyone in school, especially when Flash was going out of his way to hit out at him and now Sadie was getting involved. Part of Peter honestly wished he could just allow himself to give Flash a hint of how strong he actually was at least once, but he knew it wasn’t worth it. Flash finding out he was Spider-Man was a nightmarish scenario.

“Yeah, I’m cool guys” Peter said weakly. His ribs still hurt like hell but he could sense they were already starting to heal, in all honestly they’d probably been broken.

“Well, let me call Tony for you anyway” Liz insisted, “I don’t want you getting the subway home when you’re in pain like this. It’s a long way to go with cracked ribs.”

“I’ll be fine” Peter insisted.

“You’ll do as your told” Liz said sternly, “I don’t really do the brooding bad boy bit Peter, I much prefer my boyfriends conscious and not hiding the fact they’re in agonizing pain”

_ Then we’re in for a very bumpy relationship _ , Peter thought to himself. Eventually, he relented and allowed Liz to call Tony on his behalf.

He was surprised with how easily and familiar Liz already was with Tony when she was on the phone to the world famous billionaire. It had taken MJ and Ned months to even work up the courage to say ‘Hi’ back to him when he greeted them in the parking lot.

“I know you probably don’t want everyone to find out you had to be saved by a girl” Sadie said a few minutes later as she and Peter sat on the steps outside of Midtown waiting for Tony. Liz had gone to the bathroom, “But I am going to be letting everyone know that I beat up Flash so...I’m sorry if that falls back on you in any bad way”

“I’ve had worse” Peter said with a shrug, “At the very least, I think Flash comes out of the story more pathetic than I do. And I don’t have any hang ups over being saved by a girl. In my experience, women are the stronger sex anyway…”

Sadie laughed.

“Oh, Peter” she said as she rested her head on his shoulder, “You single-handedly make life very hard for every other teenage boy in existence. I wish we could clone you.”

Peter didn’t really understand why, but accepted the compliment regardless.

-

“....So, you’re not mad at me”

“For the last time. No, I’m not mad at you.”

“Even though you told Sadie you were mad at me?”

“I was mad at you  _ at the time _ . I’m over it now.”

“Huh. Fascinating.”

“Fascinating?! I’m not a science project, Peter”

“He’d probably be less confused about you if you were”

“ _ Tony” _

"Well, if you must have your adolescent melodramas in  _ my limousine…. _ ”

Twenty four hours later and they were on their way to the airport, destined for Tennessee. Liz had blagged herself an invite to come and wave Peter and Tony off as they set off on their flight; Peter felt like he should have been a bit more concerned that Liz, Natasha and Pepper had then organized a shopping trip and dinner together after but he was mainly happy that they had all hit it off so well.

“I’m not confused” Peter huffed, “I get why Liz is mad at me-”

-”Was mad at you”

“I get why Liz  _ was  _ mad at me” the teenager clarified, “I just wanted to make sure that she wasn’t still mad at me just before I board a flying tin death trap”

“See, Tony, he’s already more perceptive than you” Pepper said playfully, “Peter can at least fathom that he might have done something wrong”

“If this is about the study again”

“It’s  _ always  _ about the study”

“What happened with the study?” Liz asked curiously. Happy, who was driving, groaned and rolled his eyes before subtly putting up the divider. Peter’s enhanced hearing allowed him to catch Natasha, who was in the front next to him, sighing “Thank you” in a whisper.

“You don’t wanna open that door” Peter whispered to Liz, “We’ll be here for hours. No one will win. It’s just not worth it.”

“Peter’s right” Pepper said with a smile, patting Tony’s leg, “It’s better we all move on and forget the fact that Tony thinks Lime Green and Mushroom White compliment each other”

Liz pulled a face as she imagined the sight, causing Peter to laugh.

“Oh, look, there goes my partner in crime getting ready to throw me under the bus  _ again _ ” Tony said as he pointed a finger at Peter accusingly, “‘Yes Tony, it looks fine Tony’ you were as culpable for the whole mess as I was, kid”

“The paint fumes went to my head” Peter said defensively.

“It’s nice to know you’re all normal and have arguments about normal things” Liz said sweetly, Pepper smiled at her.

“Why? What did you think we’d argue about?” Tony asked, eyebrows raised, “How much caviar is too much caviar?”

“I dunno” Liz said with a shrug, “I never pictured you guys fighting...more sitting around an electric fire, sipping champagne, talking about the state of the world.”

"That’s on Tuesdays” Tony said bluntly. Liz laughed.

As they finally pulled up to JFK, Peter felt a slight sense of relief that the limo journey was over. It had been nice to see Liz bond with Pepper and be able to give Tony as much snark as the man himself gave out, but it was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. Peter was sure that with ten more minutes they’d have all eventually moved on to their favourite topic of conversation:

Ways in which we can embarrass Peter.

Happy helped get the luggage out of the trunk whilst Pepper fussed over whether Peter had everything he needed for the flight.

“It’s a two hour flight, Pep” Peter said impatiently as she handed him his backpack, “I’m just gonna watch some episodes of Brooklyn 99 and try to draw something on Tony’s face if he falls asleep”

“I’m not going to fall asleep” Tony replied incredulously, “I never sleep anyway, why would I fall asleep mid-afternoon on a Friday just because I’m on a plane?”

“Don’t forget the fact that you’re pumped full of coffee” Liz reminded him.

Tony smirked.

“Kid, I like your girlfriend” he said, giving Peter a pat on the shoulder as he walked by him to enter the departures terminals. Liz gave Peter an enthusiastic thumbs up as she linked her arm through his as they followed the adults into the lounge.

Peter had been feeling quite bright and cheerful all day, but as he walked into the airport, he remembered the reasons why he was flying to Tennessee in the first place.  _ Harley _ . Harley, who still hadn’t been in contact, was in danger and Peter was literally flying out to go and rescue his friend. At least, that’s what he’d decided he was going to do in his mind.

Ever since their fight the previous weekend, Peter and Tony had not discussed Evan and Peter’s suspicions about the man. The two seemed to have silently agreed that it was a no go topic between them until they were able to find out more information; though the more Peter thought about it, the more he was sure he was right.

“You’ve gone all quiet again” Liz whispered, placing her chin on his right shoulder and pretending to look glum, “Nervous flyer?”

“A little” Peter confessed, shooting her a weak smile, “I was thinking about Harley though, I’m still worried about him”

“Yeah, well, you won’t need to be for long will you?” Liz replied, she smiled at him but Peter could tell she was a tad annoyed, “In two hours - you’ll be with him and able to see for yourself that he’s absolutely fine. Cos he will be, Peter. You just gotta have faith when it comes to things like this”

If he didn’t feel like it would end his relationship there and then, Peter would have laughed at her suggestion. What had faith and believing everything would turn out OK in the end ever actually done for him? Every time Peter had dared to fool himself into thinking that everything would work out, something ten times worse rolled along and ruined it.

“I guess” he sighed

“You worry too much” Liz said simply, “Don’t get me wrong - I love how compassionate you are - but you can’t just live your life constantly worried about someone. It’ll eat you alive.”

“This is a bit deep” Peter murmured, “I had visions of you making a goodbye banner and waving at me from the lounge when you said you were coming, I didn’t expect an attempt to dig through my varied mental problems”

“I just want you to chill” she replied sweetly, “I want you to chill and enjoy your weekend away with your friend. Like I said yesterday, broody is not my type and you are too full of light to waste your best years brooding about stuff. Loosen up a bit Pete, you’ll be a long time dead”

Peter sighed. She was right, of course, as she always was and he knew that he was highly strung and worried too much. It wasn’t like he wanted to always be on edge about something, it was just who he was.

-

As boarding was called, Peter felt a bit flushed when Liz kissed him in front of Tony, Pepper, Happy and Natasha. He kissed her back, of course, but knew that he’d just signed some kind of warrant allowing jokes to be made at his expense about it for weeks. He was just grateful that Sam and Clint hadn’t been there to see it with their own eyes.

“C’mon Romeo, we don’t have all day” Tony called as Peter and Liz hugged one more time before he had to go. Peter walked backwards and smiled at her as he left to go through one last security check.

Once she was out of sight, Peter felt himself relax a little more. As much as he liked Liz and as much as she knew and cared about his problems, Peter always found that he had to put on a little bit of an act whenever she was around. It wasn’t a massive one; he was always happy and relaxed around her, but she did like to give a lot of impromptu advice that sometimes made him feel a little overwhelmed.

“We’ll have to make our own way there kid” Tony said as they boarded, “Harley’s Mom’s still working and Evan’s cars in the shop so they’ve got no way of getting us. Harley said he will meet us at the gates though. I’ve hired a car”

Peter smiled, he was relieved that he’d be able to see Harley on his own for a little while before they had to confront Evan.

“Harley spoke to you?” Peter asked, a little stung that such a thing would mean that Harley could have been in contact with him but had just chosen not to.

“No, I spoke to Janet” Tony clarified, “Harley’s had his cell confiscated because Evan found him on it at like 3am on a school night”

“Oh,” said Peter icily, “I see.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Let’s not start all that again, not here anyway” he sighed, “Taking your kids phone away when he’s been on it until all hours of the morning isn’t exactly unreasonable. I’d do it to you.”

“You haven’t though” Peter reminded him, “Because you respect my right to privacy and contact with the outside world.”

“I care about you being able to call me if you need me” Tony countered as they took their seats, first class naturally, “It has nothing to do with your contact to the outside world. If I had my way, kid, I’d have you wrapped up in bubble wrap all day and night. Same for Harley.”

Touched by Tony’s words, Peter decided not to push the Evan issue anymore whilst they were on the flight. Tony was right. They didn’t need to start fighting or getting tense with one another over the man before they even set off from New York.

As he scrolled through Harley’s Instagram, Peter was surprised to see that his friend had actually shared quite a few pictures of him with Evan. Fishing. Hiking. The beach. Going to NASCAR together, Evan had even taken Harley to go and see Mount Rushmore which Peter knew Harley had always wanted to do.

An hour into the flight, Peter turned to Tony.

“What’s up kiddo?” the billionaire asked.

“I was just looking through Harley’s pictures online” Peter said slowly, “And there’s lots of him and Evan doing really nice stuff together. Stuff that Harley loves.”

Tony took off his son glasses and gave Peter an inquisitive look that honestly made Peter feel a little vulnerable and exposed.

“So, what does that tell you?” Tony asked.

Peter shrugged.

It definitely hadn’t been what he had been expecting to see. Peter was annoyed with himself mainly, annoyed that he’d clearly not being paying much actual attention to anything in Harley’s life over the last few months. Some of his pictures with Evan had been dated nearly six or seven months before. Evan had taken him to so many different, cool places and they both looked so happy on the pictures.

“Does it tell you that maybe you were wrong and being a little unfair?” Tony asked, “Because that’s alright, you know, I’m often unfair and more frequently very wrong.”

“I still don’t trust Evan” Peter said with a scowl, “But...I dunno, maybe I did overreact? It seems like him and Harley have been doing lots of great stuff together.”

“Stuff my dad never did with me” Tony muttered, “D’you know how much I wish there was a photo of me standing next to Mount Rushmore with my dad? It’s always nice to see kids who deserve that kind of love and attention get it”

“Even me?” Peter couldn’t help but ask. He smiled though, he knew the answer.

“You” Tony began, “Deserve way more than I can give you. And I could probably buy you the entire nation of Greece if I really put my mind to it”

Peter smiled. The rest of the flight was peaceful and by the time they landed, Peter was stuck between sticking with his gut and assuming the worst of Evan, or deciding that he’d been wrong all along and had jumped to the totally wrong conclusion.

But by the time Peter and Tony appeared through the Arrivals lounge and Peter was finally able to lay his eyes on Harley Keener, Peter was able to conclude that he had been right all along.

The black eye spoke for itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit lighter as the next few will be quite dark (for everyone!)


	18. Tony Stark's Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re an outsider” Harley said with amusement as they perched on a set of swings, “They don’t trust outsiders”
> 
> “That one lady liked me” Peter said defensively, “She gave me extra sprinkles on my ice-cream. How d’you explain that?”
> 
> “She likes me” Harley replied smugly, “Well, she likes my Mom. She kind of saved her son from an epileptic fit once. I’ve had free ice-creams ever since”
> 
> Peter frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW in this chapter for child abuse (only passing mentions of anything physical violence related) in this chapter

**Chapter 18.**

**Tony Stark’s Boys.**

 

Tony cringed as he saw Harley Keener’s bruised but still smiling face come into view as he and Peter turned into the arrivals lounge. The kid had a large black eye on his left side, and a red mark on his cheek, but he seemed like he was in good spirits despite that. 

 

“Hey Mr. Stark! Peter! I’m over here” Harley shouted, attempting to jump to make himself seen over a crowd of people who were gathered, gasping and pointing at the billionaire celebrity who had just appeared in their airport. Tony instinctively tucked Peter (who had already put his hood up) behind him and ushered them quickly through the crowd towards Harley.

 

“Tony, he’s got a-”

 

“I know. I’ve seen.”

 

“D’you think that-”

 

“Let’s just get out of here before we start all that” Tony said sharply, grabbing Peter by the arm as he gave a few courtesy smiles to a few people who were being a bit more respectful than the majority of the crowd. Peter didn’t argue and allowed Tony to guide him, and then Harley, out of the airport and into their hire car without much fuss.

 

“Been in the wars kid?” Tony asked Harley good-naturedly as the two of them placed the last remaining bags in the trunk of the car, “That’s one hell of a shiner you got there”

 

“Yeah, football injury” Harley muttered with a weak laugh, “Evan thinks I should get more involved in Sports and well, let’s just say my first practice didn’t quite go as planned”

 

Peter gave Harley a disbelieving look but did not say anything after Tony gave him a stern look. The teenager huffed and climbed into the back seat of the rental car. Tony patted Harley on the back.

 

“My dad was always trying to get me to do that shit” Tony recalled with a laugh, “I feel your pain - literally”

 

“Thanks” Harley said quietly, climbing into the passenger seat next to Tony. The billionaire sighed to himself as he started the car and began the hour long drive back to Harley’s hometown. It was eerily quiet. Harley and Peter were often full of conversation whenever they were reunited, but both seemed to have settled on contented silence on this occasion.

  
  


Tony knew of his boys well enough to know what they were both thinking. Peter was clearly twisting himself into some form of guilt-ridden mess, likely telling himself he was an awful person for not immediately taking Harley by the and helping him to escape the abusive household that Peter had decided he was living in. Now, he was feeling awkward and his initial moment of anger having passed, he just didn’t know what to say to Harley or what to do.

 

Harley, on the other hand, was clearly deep in thought about something. Tony had known the boy long enough to know that he very rarely got nervous, he was so full of confidence and life, but the Harley sat next to him in that moment was clearly a ball of anxiety. Tony eyed the boy cautiously as they drove, he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe there was something to Peter’s suspicions.

 

The silence was eventually broken by Peter.

 

“MJ says hey” he told Harley, “She says that you’re tolerable, which is her way of saying that you’re friends now”

 

“That’s cool” Harley replied with a grin, “I’m sorry I haven’t been more talkative, I’m pretty tired from school”

 

“Same” Peter agreed, “Finals are killing me”

 

“At least you get to have your weird nerdy genius brain” Harley replied teasingly, “I have to make do with just slightly above average intelligence”

 

“Hey, you’re plenty clever!” Peter said encouragingly, “That potato gun thing you showed me was legit.”

 

Tony smiled as the boys descended into their usual nonsensical chatter and banter, zoning out of the actual details of it. There was something about Liz. Something about Ned. Something about some kid in Harley’s class who had managed to set his own hair on fire. 

 

By the time they pulled up to the BnB that Harley’s mom had suggested that Tony and Peter stayed during their visit, it seemed like everything was back to normal for the boys. Tony had been quietly relieved when the BnB was suggested to him, from experience he knew that the Keeners house was pretty small and to have injected Peter and Tony in their would have made it very cramped. Peter, sadly, had no qualms about sleeping in uncomfortable positions but Tony absolutely drew the line at sleeping on a mattress on the floor when something comfier was easily available. 

 

“Did we book a room in a 90-year old woman’s house?” Peter asked with a vague sense of amusement as the three placed the bags down in a room that Tony felt Steve would have appreciated more than him.

 

“Funny you should ask that” Harley replied with a grin, “The woman who owns this place is actually 82”

 

“You can tell” said Peter as he inspected the filly pink curtains. He quickly stopped when the older woman who had checked them came shuffling into the room.

 

“Mr…..Stark?” she addressed Tony

 

“Yes, that’s me” Tony answered. 

 

“You need to register your vehicle registration at the front desk, sir” the kindly old woman said, before turning to Harley. “Oh, hello Harley dear, what’re you doing here? I wasn’t expecting you this weekend was I?”

 

“Hi Mrs. Albridge” Harley replied quietly, “Err...Mr. Stark and Peter here are visiting us from New York but y’know how small my house is...we wouldn’t have room for them”

 

“Ahh, I see” Mrs Albridge said with a smile, “Harley loves coming to see you all in New York you know, he never stops talking about it when he comes home”

 

“Awww, that’s sweet” Tony said teasingly. Peter smirked as Harley shifted uncomfortably and looked embarrassed but Tony could tell he liked and respected Mrs Albridge too much to ask her to stop. 

 

“He’s such a good boy you know” the elderly woman went on, “Always comes around to help me when he has the time. We have some nice talks, don’t we Harley?”

 

“We sure do, mam” Harley said slowly. Tony noticed Peter hiding a giggle at Harley’s use of the word mam. It was certainly a little strange seeing the usually snarky and confident teenager being so deferential and polite. 

 

“You must be Peter” Mrs Albridge said, turning her attention to the other teenager who quickly defaulted to his lost puppy dog look. Tony rolled his eyes, Peter’s ability to pick and choose when he brought his A game out adorableness wise was enviable. 

 

“Yeah” the boy said politely, “I’m Peter Parker.”

 

Mrs Albridge grinned and cupped his face.

 

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Peter Parker” she said, “Nice to finally put a face to the name. He talks a lot about you.”

 

Both boys blushed, and Tony nearly doubled over. Mrs Albridge had achieved in two minutes what he’d been trying for the best part of a year. Embarrassing Peter and Harley to an equal degree at exactly the same time. 

 

-

 

Tony ushered the boys out of the bed and breakfast pretty quickly when he received an urgent business call from Pepper, they arranged to meet at Harley’s home for dinner as planned around two hours later. In the meantime, Harley had jumped at Peter’s suggestion that he show him around town. 

 

“You’re doing well, kid” Tony said softly as they waited for Harley to get back from the bathroom in the BnB, “Thanks for not just jumping in straight away. It’s better we wait until we know more.”

 

Peter nodded. He still had more than a bad feeling when it came to Evan, but he knew that if he just demanded answers from Harley then his friend would just get defensive and they’d end up having a fight or something. 

 

“I just want Harley to be alright” Peter murmured quietly, shrugging. Tony gave him a soft look and pulled him into a one-sided hug.

 

“Never change, kid” Tony said softly. Peter smiled as Harley returned and they bid Tony goodbye before heading out into town. Peter felt silly for feeling as anxious as he did as they walked around, weird as it was he was used to the hustle and bustle of New York City. It was all he’d ever known. Being deep in the countryside where everything was so quiet and peaceful was a nice change but it definitely felt strange and unfamiliar.

 

Peter didn’t really know what to do with himself if he crossed the road without an angry Taxi driver yelling at him. 

 

“There’s not really much to do” Harley said with a laugh, “Let’s just say there’s a reason that I spend a lot of my free time helping an 82 year old woman fold bed sheets”

 

“She’s a nice lady” Peter agreed, “I’d probably do the same if I lived here. In a way, you’re kinda like the Spider-Man of this place”

 

“Yeah, no” Harley said quietly. 

 

The boys carried on their ‘tour’ of the town. Peter realized within about five minutes that there really wasn’t much of anything to do, so suggested they get an ice cream from Harley’s favourite store and head to the park. Unlike in New York, there wasn’t a lot of people on every corner, but everyone they did meet seemed to know Harley and said hello to him whilst also casting either a welcome or suspicious look at Peter.

 

“You’re an outsider” Harley said with amusement as they perched on a set of swings, “They don’t trust outsiders”

 

“That one lady liked me” Peter said defensively, “She gave me extra sprinkles on my ice-cream. How d’you explain that?”

 

“She likes  _ me _ ” Harley replied smugly, “Well, she likes my Mom. She kind of saved her son from an epileptic fit once. I’ve had free ice-creams ever since”

 

Peter frowned.

 

“So...why did I pay for these?” he asked.

 

Harley snorted.

 

“Well, if you will get your allowance from a billionaire” 

 

“I hate you” 

 

“Nah, you love me” Harley said with a grin, “I’m sorry I went a bit M.I.A this week, Evan took my phone from me”

 

Peter gulped. He’d been hoping Evan’s name wouldn’t come up at all whilst they were alone. The black eye, how much quieter Harley seemed, that  _ feeling  _ deep in his gut that he felt whenever Evan’s name popped into his head and he hadn’t even met the man in the flesh yet. It all added up to one thing in Peter’s mind and it was something he knew he couldn’t ignore if it got brought up directly.

 

Harley, somehow, sensed Peter’s obvious discomfort. 

 

“He’s not a bad guy, Pete” Harley said with a sigh, “He just - well, it’s sad really - he had a wife and a son but they both died in a car crash. He lived in Texas at the time, they died right in front of him. I think he blames himself.”

 

“That’s horrible” Peter replied quietly 

 

“Yeah, and then he was on his own for years” Harley went on, “And then he moved here and met my Mom. They liked one another, started dating and, well, here we are. I think he sees me as some kind of replacement for his son or something.”

 

“You’re not though” Peter muttered.

 

“I know” Harley sighed, “And I don’t wanna be. But ...well, he’s a nice enough guy, even if he is a little strict sometimes”

 

“If you say so” Peter replied, shivering a little as he looked at the ground. He felt bad for Evan, he knew more than anyone how losing your entire family felt like. But it didn’t mean that all his bad feelings about the man suddenly went away

 

“I do” Harley shot back, “And you haven’t even met the guy yet, Peter.”

 

“How did you really get that black-eye?” Peter asked. 

 

“I told you earlier” his friend replied impatiently, “Evan wants me to get involved in football, I fumbled a ball and received a nice swift knee to the face for it.”

 

“So, you joined a sport you hate just cos he told you to?” Peter snapped

 

To Peter’s surprise, Harley grinned and patted him on the back.

 

“OK, dude, what we’re not gonna do is sit here and pretend like I don’t have some deep rooted abandonment issues when it comes to male authority” he said with a chuckle, “He didn’t put pressure on me to join. He just suggested it, I was the one who went ahead and signed up”

 

Peter grinned despite himself.

 

“And then you turned out to be crap at it?”

 

“Total crap. Just awful. I was not built for football”

 

“Same here. I’m useless”

 

“You’re useless by choice, Parker” Harley reminded him, “You can climb freakin’ skyscrapers and shit. Hell, if you wanted to you could take down an entire professional football team all on your own.”

 

“And everyone would figure out I’m Spider-Man in 0.3 seconds” Peter shot back, “I can’t have people knowing that”

 

“Why?” questioned Harley, “Seriously, I’ve been wondering this since I figured out. What would be so bad about people knowing? I’d tell everyone if it was me. I’d have a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame by now”

 

“I dunno” Peter replied thoughtfully, “I guess we’re just different like that. Maybe one day I’ll tell everyone who I am, like Tony did. But I’m not ready. I can barely get through a day at school without getting an anxiety attack, I don’t need the whole world breathing down my neck”

 

“Yeah, that’s fair” Harley agreed, “I get jealous of you sometimes, y’know”

 

Peter almost laughed.

 

“Why would anyone be jealous of me?” he asked incredulously. 

 

Harley shook his head and laughed bitterly. He didn’t elaborate. Peter felt confused and as they walked back towards Harley’s house for dinner, one thought would not leave Peter’s mind. 

 

_ We’ve switched. He’s the one who needs my help now. _

 

And, god, Peter swore he’d do whatever Harley needed. 

 

-

 

Evan Sodder was a smaller than average, overly buff (to compensate for the former), balding man in his mid-to-late-40’s who had limited range and understanding of how to hold an appropriate level of small talk when it came to meeting strangers. 

 

Tony Stark realized these things about him within seconds of his arrival at Janet Keener’s house. Evan had answered the door, novelty apron draped around his neck, beer in hand and proudly welcomed Tony to a house that the billionaire knew full well was not actually his. 

 

“Pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Sodder” Tony said as they shared an overly firm handshake. 

 

“And you” Evan replied keenly, “Harley talks so much about you. I’ve been looking forward to seeing what you’re like in the flesh”

 

“Well, here I am” Tony said proudly, “Harley and Peter back yet?”

 

“I thought they were coming over with you” Evan asked, his too-big-for-his-head eyebrows furrowing, “Harley knows he’s not really meant to be hanging out with friends this weekend, we’ve had to ground him”

 

“Well, this one’s my bad” Tony replied, “I sent them out together, I had some urgent business to take care of over the phone.”

 

“Right” Evan said, pausing briefly. 

 

Tony was relieved when a smiling, but incredibly tired looking, Janet Keener appeared from the kitchen and walked over to him. Unlike May Parker, Janet had always embraced Harley and Tony’s connection. She had always been happy to let Harley fly to New York to stay whenever he wanted, and had been very supportive when Peter had come into their lives. She was a nice woman, who had had to put up with a lot. 

 

“Nice to see you, Tony” she said as Tony kissed her on the cheek. The billionaire did not notice the look of pure poison given to him by Evan as he did so. 

 

“And you” Tony replied smoothly, “You’re looking lovely as ever. Night shift at the hospital tonight?”

 

“Unfortunately” Janet said with a sigh, “They’re really killing me with all these shifts lately. It’s a good thing I’ve got Evan around to keep an eye on Harley, he can be such a little shit when he wants to be”

 

Tony frowned. That was an unusual comment. Janet Keener had always been the type of mother who would not hear a bad word said against her only son. Harley was the apple of her eye. 

 

“Boys will be boys!” Evan interjected. Tony did not react to his comment, merely looking at Janet instead. 

 

“He’s never any trouble when we have him” Tony said, thanking Pepper internally for getting him those months of media training lessons. Sounding normal when he was actually pissed off had become remarkably easy for the billionaire since. “If it ever gets too much around here, y’know we can help. All you have to do is ask”

 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark” Evan replied just before Janet could, “I appreciate everything you’ve done to help Janet over the last coupla years. But I’m here now. We can handle it, just our little family”

 

Evan pulled Janet into a side-hug. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Right” Tony said slowly, “And that’s great. We’re all very happy, but I hope you won’t forget the fact that...well, Harley’s pretty much part of my family as well.”

 

Before Evan could reply, the front door opened behind Tony and he turned around to see Peter and Harley walk in mid-way through hysterical laughter. The sight and sound of it warmed Tony’s heart like very little else could. Harley had cast an arm around Peter’s shoulders and they were both borderline inconsolable with their laughter.

 

“There you are!” Janet shouted at Harley, “What, exactly, did you think you were doin’ not comin’ straight back here?”

 

Harley’s laugher subsided instantly. He shuffled his feet and looked awkwardly at the ground. 

 

“Sorry, just wanted to show Peter around” the usually confident teenager muttered under his breath. Tony and Peter’s eyes found one another for the first time since he’d stumbled through the door. 

 

Tony sighed.

 

The kid had been right.

 

There was something seriously off in the Keener house.

 

Harley looked humiliated as Janet and then Evan laid into him for not following the rules of his curfew and ignoring the fact he had been grounded. Tony wanted to interject several times but never found the right moment, whilst Peter just stood next to Harley clearly stunned and more than a little triggered by the shouting, but he seemed dedicated to not leaving Harley’s side. 

 

“I don’t think all this is necessary” Peter interjected all of a sudden. Everyone in the room seemed to do a double take as he did so. No one more than Tony. “Harley and me just lost track of time a little, he was really worried about not getting back in time for his curfew. It was me who kept him out. I wanted to see more of the countryside, I don’t get to see much of it in New York. I’m sorry Mrs Keener.”

 

Tony breathed a small sigh of relief as Janet turned to face Peter. Like pretty much every other adult woman with any kind of maternal feeling that the boy happened to come across, Janet Keener had a total soft spot for Peter. She smiled and cupped his face before taking a deep breath. 

 

“Well, I guess Harley was just being a good host” she said softly, “Let’s say no more about it.”

 

Harley nodded as his mother ruffled his hair and headed back into the kitchen, a less than pleased looking Evan following hot on her trail. Tony couldn’t help but notice how much more at ease Harley seemed with not just Evan gone from the room, but Janet as well. 

 

“I just...I’m gonna go...I need to wash my face” Harley said quickly before disappearing upstairs. This left Tony and Peter alone. 

 

“Well, that was uncomfortable” Tony stated once he was sure that Harley was out of earshot, “Something definitely isn’t right in this place.”

 

“I’d say I told you so” Peter replied darkly, “But believe me I’ve never been less pleased about being right. We have to do something, Tony”

 

“I’m not sure that we can, Pete” Tony said with a shrug, “All we’ve seen is them shout at him for missing his curfew. How many kids all across America are getting that exact lecture right now?”

 

“How many of them are being humiliated in front of their friends though” Peter countered, “I’ve never seen Janet like that before. It was like she forgot we were even here until I spoke”

 

Tony sighed. He didn’t know a way he could get around this. He still couldn’t even really prove there was anything to get around, it wasn’t like they’d seen Harley being hit. But something wasn’t right, and one of his boys needed him.

 

Harley needed him, and Tony Stark was not about to let him down.

 

-

 

Harley splashed water in his face, hoping the droplets and the tears pouring down it would intertwine and no one would know he’d burst into tears the second he’d found a moment to be alone.

 

It was too much.

 

It was all too much.

 

He knew, he just knew that if Mr. Stark and Peter hadn’t been there then Evan would have laid into him like he always did. And his Mom. God, his Mom. She would have just sat back, pretended not to hear and allowed him to go through all of that. 

 

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

 

“Harley, hon, we're gonna need you to come and set the table” came his mother’s voice, in all its false sweetness, “It ain’t far to let Mr. Stark and Peter do it when they’re  _ you’re  _ guests”

 

“OK, I’ll be down in a minute” Harley replied shakily. 

 

He had no idea how it had all gone so wrong.

 

Evan was meant to make things better.

 

A fresh start. 

 

“Now, please” Janet demanded. Harley took a deep breath, turned around and opened the door to see his mother staring up at him looking slightly annoyed. “I am sorry for shouting at your in front of Mr. Stark, that wasn’t right. Especially if you were only trying to show Peter a good time. That boy deserves it.”

 

Harley rolled his eyes.

 

Peter.

 

That was her trump card. Whenever Harley got moody about anything, she would remind him that Peter had had it worse and he still managed to be polite and gracious. The kind of son that any mother would be proud to have. 

 

It had taken Harley awhile not to feel slightly bitter towards Peter for that. To be so negatively compared to someone constantly was hard, and what made it even harder was that Harley knew every word of it was true. Peter was kinder, Peter was politer and more gracious. He was the kind of son that every mother would want. 

 

But Harley also knew Peter a lot better than Janet did. He had his flaws, just like everyone else in the world. They weren’t as pronounced or as obvious, but they were there.

 

And they didn’t matter.

 

Peter was still Peter.

 

Everyone loved him, Harley included.

 

And Harley’s flaws didn’t matter.

 

Because he was still Harley, and people would love him for them.

 

Harley cringed as he arrived in the dining room to find that Tony and Peter had already fully laid out the table in his absence. He saw Evan give him a stern look from the other side of the table as they all sat down to dinner. It was Evan’s casserole, quite possibly Harley’s least favourite meal but he ate it anyway. It wasn’t worth not doing, he was already going to be in enough trouble. 

 

Dinner wasn’t as awkward as it maybe should have been. Peter and Tony’s ability to keep a conversation flowing saw to that, and Harley noticed that his mom and Evan had gone into full damage control mode after shouting at him in front of their guests. Harley was the only person not joining in the conversation, only managing to interject with a ‘hmmm’ or ‘yeah’ every few sentences to make sure that it at least sounded like he was listening. 

 

Once dinner was finished, it was nearly time for Harley’s mom to head to the hospital for her night shift. 

 

“Be good for Evan” were her last words to Harley before leaving. 

 

Evan kissed her quite passionately before letting her leave. Harley felt mortified at the sight, and he could tell Peter was as well. When Tony suggested that the boys go and clean up the dirty dishes so he and Evan could go and have a chat outside, Harley felt his heart sink. 

 

“Tony, why don’t  _ you  _ do the dishes for once” Peter said teasingly, “You never do them at home, why not start now?”

 

Harley felt utterly confused as Tony and Peter shared a knowing look before Tony grasped Harley by the shoulders and directed him into the kitchen. As he lost sight of Peter and Evan, now alone, Harley’s heart panged with guilt. He definitely wouldn’t put it past Evan to hurt Peter if he was in a bad mood, and he knew for sure Peter wouldn’t even attempt to fight back or defend himself. 

 

“I can do the dishes, Tony” Harley said simply, “I don’t mind, you go back out there and relax”

 

“Kid, I’m here to talk to you” Tony said seriously. More serious than Harley had ever heard him speak before. “I need to ask you a question”

 

Harley gulped.

 

“OK” he answered unsteadily, “What’s up?”

 

“Is there anything you need or want to tell me, Harley” Tony asked, “Because if there is, you know I can sort it out.”

 

“Everything’s fine” Harley lied. 

 

“Don’t believe you” Tony shot back, “I’d get this with Peter. He’s a world expert at hiding what’s really bothering him, but you...you're an open book, all I have to do is look in your eyes and I can see there’s something not right”

 

Harley shook his head.

 

“Well, for once in your life, you must be wrong” he replied coldly, “Because everything is fine, I’m fine.”

 

Harley knew that Tony did not believe a word of what he’d just said. Silently, Tony Stark grabbed a kitchen towel and started drying some wet plates. Harley watched nervously as Tony put them away in the cupboard, he was watching closely to make sure that they all went back exactly where Evan was expecting them to be. 

 

“I do have one more question for you though” Tony went on, “How exactly did you get that black eye, and don’t give me any bullshit story about football practice. It’s April for one thing, so the seasons well over”

 

Harley groaned. Why had he never bothered to research things like that?

 

“Oh” the now downbeat teenager replied, “Well….I,err, it was football practice but it was like an unofficial practice.”

 

“You and Peter do have one thing in common” Tony went on, “You are both totally awful liars. You’re better than Parker, admittedly, but I can see damn well you would not have got a shiner like that from an accident. Tell me how it happened, are you being bullied at school?”

 

“No”

 

“Is that a no to being bullied at school, or a no to being bullied at all?” Tony asked, and for whatever reason, this seemed to do it.

 

Harley broke. 

 

He fell apart and collapsed into Tony’s arms. 

 

“Harley, kid, tell me what’s wrong-”

 

“It’s-it’s-it’s Ev-Evan, Mr. Stark. He’s been hurting me for months.”

 

"Oh Harley" came Tony's breathless reply, "It's OK. It's all going to be OK".-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit of a depressing doozy, and the next ones not much better. But lighter times are coming; I have some very fun ideas for a few chapters before we bed into the real meat of the story around Chapter 21/22. 
> 
> Thanks for all your comments on the last chapter, I'm really loving reading them!


	19. The Darkness Within.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Call it a sixth sense” Peter snapped, “When you’ve lead the life I have, you tend to develop a good clue about who you can trust and who you can’t”
> 
> Evan laughed maniacally, the malice pouring out of him in waves.
> 
> “Ahh yes, how could I forget?” he snarled, “You’re the little street rat, aren’t you? The orphan who ran away from his foster home and spent weeks on the streets. I bet you learned a thing or two about survival there didn’t ya Pete? Eh? Bet you’ve done some things you’re not too proud of. Perfect Peter. It’s just an act.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy stuff again in this one kiddos. TW for Child abuse, abuse enabling, referenced alcoholism and panic attacks

**Chapter 19.**

**The Darkness Within**

 

Peter breathed in, then out and in and then out. He was a nervous wreck but he absolutely could not allow Evan Sodder to realize just how close he was to a full on panic attack.

Not now.

Not tonight.

Tonight wasn’t about him, it was about Harley. He had to be strong for his friend, he had to help him in the way that Harley had helped him so much over the last year. He would be no good if he descended into a heavy breathing, foot tapping, anxious wreck. So, Peter pushed down the haunting memories and feelings of his own abuse as he sat across from Evan; desperately trying to forget what his first foster father had put him through.

“You seem like a good kid” Evan finally muttered, breaking the silence.

Peter blinked.

“Err, excuse me?” he spluttered back.

“You seem like a good kid” Evan repeated, “Good manners. Don’t see many teenage boys with those nowadays”

Peter frowned as Evan lit a cigarette and sighed.

“I can see why Janet likes you so much” Evan went on, “You’re a good influence on Harley, he needs to see how boys should properly behave”

Peter felt like he was going to wretch. Had Evan been using him as a reason to justify what he was doing to Harley?

“Harley’s always really polite when he stays with us” Peter shot back, “And I can be just as much of a hard ass when I want to be, I just have to be around the right person”

“And let me guess” Evan said bitterly, stubbing his cigarette out before throwing it into the grass, “I’m one of those people. Of course, I shoulda known Harley’s spent the last few months talking shit about me to you. His best friend.”

“No” Peter replied firmly, “He had nothing but nice things to say about you actually, told me about all the cool stuff you did with him.”

Evan frowned.

“So, why don’t you like me then?” he snarled, “Cos you might be a good kid with some nice manners, but even you couldn’t manage to hide the looks of hatred you shot my way tonight”

Peter gulped. He needed to be strong. He rose to meet Evan, hilariously they actually weren’t that different in size.

“I don’t like you because I know you’re a bad person” Peter said darkly

“Oh yeah?” Evan snapped, taking another step towards Peter who wanted to back away but refused, “And how do you know that?”

“Call it a sixth sense” Peter snapped, “When you’ve lead the life I have, you tend to develop a good clue about who you can trust and who you can’t”

Evan laughed maniacally, the malice pouring out of him in waves.

“Ahh yes, how could I forget?” he snarled, “You’re the little street rat, aren’t you? The orphan who ran away from his foster home and spent weeks on the streets. I bet you learned a thing or two about survival there didn’t ya Pete? Eh? Bet you’ve done some things you’re not too proud of. Perfect Peter. It’s just an act.”

Peter was shaking. Evan was evil. How he knew so much about Peter’s past was clear; Harley must have told him. Peter would have been angry with his friend but he knew Harley well enough to know that he wouldn’t have said anything to be invasive. It was also possible that Evan had bullied the information out of him.

“Then shouldn’t you be a little more wary of what I might be capable of” Peter shouted, anger flaring up inside of him. He no longer felt anxious or on edge, he was just full of rage and wanted to smash Evan’s stupid ugly face in.

“You?” Evan snarled, “The only reason to be scared of you is because you’re cursed, Peter”

“Excuse me?” Peter asked

“You heard me” Evan shot back, “You’re cursed. Your parents. Your aunt and uncle, why is it that everyone you love seems to die? How long is it going to be until it strikes again? Maybe Tony Stark’s days are numbered after all”

“Shut the fuck up!” Peter exploded, before he knew what he was doing he had launched himself at Evan and they both fell through the bannister on the end of the porch and fell into the grass below.

“So much for manners” a clearly pained Evan wheezed as Peter got up to his feet and dusted himself down. Peter looked down at the man. He was truly pathetic, though definitely not to be crossed. “I think you broke my shoulder”

“Fuck you” Peter spat, he didn’t think he’d ever felt such deep rooted hatred for another human being. He didn’t think he’d have been capable of such hatred before that moment.

“Peter, that’s enough” Tony’s firm voice rang out from behind him. Peter turned around and felt a little ashamed as his guardian confidently strode towards him, closely followed by a shaking Harley. Peter’s heart broke for his friend. Harley’s usual charm and confidence seemed to have completely disappeared, he looked fragile and terrified. He almost clung to Tony’s side as they made their way towards Peter and Evan.

“Sorry, he just-”

“I heard what he said” Tony said sympathetically, “We’ll talk it through later but right now I need two things from you”

“OK” Peter replied with a nod, “What do you need?”

“I need you to take Harley back to the Bed & Breakfast” Tony said strictly, this tone of voice usually only being saved for Avengers missions and debriefs, “Once you’re back there, I need you to make contact with Natasha and get her to come here as soon as possible”

“OK, but why Natasha?” Peter asked.

“You’ll see” Tony replied, “I need you to do these things for me, Peter. You want to help, this is the best you can do”

“I’ll do it” Peter said with a nod. Tony grasped his shoulders and pulled him into a quick side hug before sending Peter over to a shaking Harley, who was fixated on the still moaning Evan on the floor.

Cautiously, Peter approached his friend. He lent down and picked up the boys overnight bag and slung it over his shoulder.

“You did that?” Harley asked quietly

”Yeah” Peter replied softly, “I’m sorry about the porch. I’ll pay to get it repaired if you want”

“No, it’s cool” Harley replied, his tone of voice remaining the same. Peter was a little worried. He didn’t really seem with it. “Shall we go then?”

“Yeah, let’s go” Peter said, casting an arm around Harley’s shoulder as he lead him away from the house.

_ I’ve got you, dude. _

_ I’ve got you. _

-

Once he was sure the boys were far enough away that not even Peter’s enhanced hearing would be able to pick up on anything, Tony simply sat down on a chair on the porch and watched as Evan twisted and moaned on the floor. Tony didn’t know whether he wanted to be mad at Peter for nearly revealing his true strength to such an untrustworthy individual, but he was also quite proud that Peter had so fearlessly taken on someone whose entire demeanor must have triggered a lot of painful memories for him.

But most of all, Tony was angry.

Angry at Evan for being an abusive piece of shit and the absolute scum of the earth.

Angry at Janet for seemingly turning a blind eye to all the signs. Harley clearly hadn’t quite registered that himself, but from things he’d said it was clear to Tony now that Janet must have known something. He didn’t think she’d been playing a part in the physical abuse, but he was scared she’d contributed to some of the emotional abuse that had obviously been going on. He’d already called her, under the guise of an emergency, and she was on her way back from work.

Mostly though, Tony was angry at himself. Angry for missing the signs. Angry that he hadn’t immediately believed Peter when the kid had first brought up his suspicions. Just how long had Harley been suffering through all of Evan’s abuse on his own?

“You ain't gonna help me?” Evan wheezed.

“Nah, you’re a tough guy, you can pick yourself up” Tony replied

“You should count yourself lucky I ain’t getting the police involved, Stark” the other man snarled, “Your kid assaulted me. I could get his ass in juvie very quickly if I wanted to”

“Try it” Tony snapped, “See how you do up against one of the most rich and powerful men in the world with absolutely no control over his impulses when he feels passionately about something. And, believe me, seeing you suffer is something I’m currently feeling very passionate about”

“So, why not do something then?” Evan replied, “I watch the news. I know the shit you’ve got going on, you could have me killed if you want. Instantly.”

“I could” Tony confirmed, “But that’s not how I roll and as much as I feel passionately about watching you suffer, I feel more passionate about protecting my boys. Peter and Harley mean more to me than any petty revenge I could inflict on you. So, you’ll live.”

“You can’t tell the police what I’ve done without implicating that brat of yours for assault” Evan reminded him.

“Peter never assaulted you” Tony said matter of factly, “You fell through the bannister because you were too drunk to stand up.”

“And you’d be happy with your kid lying in court?” Evan snarled, wincing as he managed to bring himself to his feet at last

“He wouldn’t be lying, considering you fell through the bannister because you were too drunk to stand up” Tony explained once again, “And you can’t prove otherwise. No one else saw Peter not attack you”

“If I’m going down, I’m taking that little shit stain with me” Evan said as he approached Tony. The billionaire didn’t feel remotely intimidated, Evan wasn’t even the scariest bully he’d faced off against that week.

As the men stood in a kind of stalemate, Janet Keener’s car finally pulled up to the driveway and she rushed out, concern etched all over her face. It fell as her eyes focused on the destroyed porch and her boyfriend about to face off with a billionaire.

“What’s going on? Where’s Harley?” she asked immediately.

“Well, I guess I should be relieved” Tony said smoothly as he made his way towards her, “At least there’s still some part of you that puts Harley first”

“Excuse me?” Janet asked, looking wounded.

“He’s fine” Tony answered belatedly, “He’s with Peter at the bed and breakfast, and that’s where he will be staying. Well, I say he’s fine. He’s a bit of a mess to be honest, I should really be with him but I figured I should stick around here and make sure what he’s told me is definitely true”

Janet looked from Evan to Tony and then sighed.

“Let’s at least do this inside” she muttered, leading both men into her house and cautiously closing the door behind her. Tony was surprised that she didn’t seem to have any immediate arguments or defenses at the ready, it was making him wonder if she knew as much about what Harley had told him after all.

Janet set her handbag down on the sofa and sat down, quickly pouring herself a large glass of red wine. Evan sat down next to her and put his good arm around her shoulders. Tony stood over them, watching their every move.

“So, what exactly has Harley told you?” Janet asked, “Because whatever it is, I’m telling you now he’s only given you half a story Tony”

“Is that so?” Tony feigned curiously, “What do you mean by that exactly? Has he been acting out at school?”

“And then some” Janet replied bitterly, “He’s been ditching class, giving lip to his teachers and he got in a fight in homeroom on Tuesday and had to be picked up from school by Evan. Where do you think his black-eye came from?”

Tony barely managed to stop himself smiling wryly as he noticed Evan shift uncomfortably next to Janet.

“Homeroom, you say?” Tony said thoughtfully, “Funny that - because he told me and Peter that he got it at football practice”

“Harley doesn’t go to football practice” Janet said looking confused, “There isn’t even any football practice at the moment. They’re out of season. So, I guess we can add lying to his list of misdemeanors now”

“Oh, I just remembered” Tony said brightly, “No - no, he admitted that the football practice things was a lie. He told me the truth earlier.”

“Oh, good”

“Yeah, he told me that your boyfriend was the one who gave him the black-eye” Tony spat venomously, “Told me that Evan here has been hitting him for months, sometimes he’s done it whilst you’ve been in the house”

“Well, he’s lying” Janet said with a nervous laugh, “He’s lying. He’s saying whatever to drive a wedge between me and Evan. Tell him, Evan, tell him”

Evan paused. He shared a look with Tony, clearly regretting having pretty much admitted the abuse outside before Janet had arrived. Tony wouldn’t allow himself to feel smug in a situation that involved one of his boys being hurt, but he couldn’t deny himself a little feeling of pride knowing he had so effortlessly outsmarted Evan.

“Tell him, Evan” Janet went on, “Tell him that you’ve never laid a finger on my son, that it’s all a lie”

“But we both know that’s not true” Evan exploded all of a sudden, “You’ve seen me hit him. You might have pretended that you didn’t see but I knew you were in the room, I just figured you were...that you got what I was trying to teach him”

Tony’s eyes widened. Was it possible that Evan was even more of a stupid asshole than he’d first thought?

“Evan, I would obviously  _ never  _ turn a blind eye to my son being hit” Janet said weakly, clearly trying to get Evan to shut up.

“Bull. Shit.” Tony finally interjected, “You know. You’ve known all along and you turned a blind eye - cos why, exactly? Too scared of another man ditching you?”

“Just who do you think you are?” Janet snapped at Tony, “Coming down here and judging how I choose to raise my child. Ask around here, Mr. Stark, I am a good mother and I love my son”

“Yeah, love him so much that you turn a blind-eye when your boyfriend starts laying into him?!” Tony snapped, “I always respected you, Janet. I always thought that you’d had a lot to put up with, that you’d raised Harley well.”

“I have raised my son well” Janet insisted, “I know you like to think that the world revolves around you Mr. Stark but it doesn’t and Harley and I were doing just fine before you came into our lives. We don’t need you.”

Tony laughed.

“Is that why you made me Harley’s next guardian?” he snapped, “Or are you so far gone that you’ve forgotten that little tidbit?”

Janet’s face fell, it was clear she had. Evan looked utterly deflated.

“The police are on their way” Tony said with a smile as he picked up his coat, dusted it down and swung it around their shoulders, “I expect you two maybe wanna get yourselves on the same page, because that was all a bit of a shambles”

“You can’t do this Stark, I won’t let you” Janet screamed as she followed a departing Tony out of the front door, “Harley is my son and you can’t just keep him from me.”

“Thought you didn’t want a scene in public” Tony muttered, having noticed a few lights in Janet’s neighbors homes switch on with all the commotion, “And I think you’ll find I can. Until Harley is deemed safe to return home to you, he will be staying with me. His legal guardian.”

Tony turned on his heel and left Janet and Evan to their fates.

-

“Are you sure that you don’t want a hot chocolate as well, Peter dear?” Mrs Albridge asked as she handed a still shaky Harley his, “It’s no trouble”

“No, I’m fine, thank you” Peter repeated for what must have been the sixth or seventh time in the last half an hour. He sat in an armchair, watching his friend closely. Harley was sitting on the sofa staring into the fire in front of him.

Mrs Albridge smiled and sat herself down next to Harley. Peter was surprised as he took her hand in his and squeezed it. Mrs Albridge reacted to this by patting him on the head, and Harley soon rested his tired head on her shoulders.

“I’m so sorry for what’s been done to you, sweet-pea” she said softly, “It just makes me feel sick”

Peter was exhausted. It had been such a long day. It seemed so weird to him that as he sat in this old armchair, watching one of his best friends live through one of the worst nights of his life, he had actually started his morning in New York City and had gone to school as normal. He felt his eyes struggling to stay open, but he was determined to be awake for when Tony arrived back.

Harley hadn’t said much. He’d given Mrs Albridge a quick hello when they eventually got back to the BnB and had asked her for his favourite hot chocolate. Peter had initially attempted to make conversation with him but it had quickly become clear that Harley was not really in a state to hold one. Luckily, Peter was a world expert at babbling on about nothing and would have done so if he felt that was what Harley needed. But it clearly wasn’t.

Because there had been one other thing that Harley had said. It had been quiet, so quiet that Peter assumed that he’d only been able to hear it due to his enhanced abilities. “I want my Mom”. The words had hit Peter like a ton of bricks, confirmation that he was well and truly out of his depth.

Peter didn’t know whether to comfort Harley and say that he was sure his Mom was on her way and would likely stop by the house to batter Evan to death first, or if he should just ignore the comment and hope for the best. Peter, out of pure fear, had chosen the latter.

“Peter?” Harley’s voice rang out suddenly

“Yeah, dude” Peter replied softly

“Err...I’m sleeping here tonight aren’t I?” Harley asked.

“Yeah, man, we’re having a sleepover” Peter replied, trying to sound as happy and normal as his own increasingly fragile state would allow him, “Just like we do back in New York”

“Cool” Harley said with a nod, “And tomorrow - I’ll go home, talk to Mom and everything should go back to normal”

Peter winced. No way was it going to be  _ that  _ easy. He was still getting over being hit whilst he was in foster care, and that had only gone on for a number of weeks. Harley had been putting up with Evan’s abuse on his own for months.

“It might not be that simple, dear” Mrs Albridge sighed, “Your poor mother - she’s going to be heartbroken”

“Yeah” Harley said sadly, “Probably the most she’s been upset since Rachel”

Peter and Mrs Albridge shared a surprised look. Harley very rarely, pretty much never in fact, mentioned his little half-sister. Rachel had moved to Australia with her own father two years before and Harley hadn’t seen her since. Peter had never met Rachel but he knew that before she left, she had been Harley’s world and being separated from her like that had really upset him. He’d never really considered what it must have done to Janet. But she’d agreed to let Rachel go, at least that’s what Peter had been able to infer from the pieces of the story he’d collected over the last year.

“We should go to Australia!” Peter announced, “Go and see Rachel, maybe over the summer vacation?”

Harley shrugged, and Peter felt a little idiotic. His mouth had clearly run away with itself again.

“You boys should really try and get some rest” Mrs Albridge said, “It’s pretty obvious that you’re both struggling to stay awake, and you’ve had a very trying evening”

Peter and Harley looked at one another. Harley gave Peter a small smile before shrugging, picking himself off the sofa and heading upstairs to the room. Peter followed him, but not before insisting to Mrs Albridge that he be woken up when Tony returned. She agreed, though Peter could tell she had no intention of keeping the promise.

As he brushed his teeth, Peter watched Harley change his shirt. He cringed as he saw bruises paint the boys back and he couldn’t help but notice how much pronounced Harley’s rib cage and shoulder blades were. It was like looking at himself from a year ago.

“You been eating enough?” Peter couldn’t help but ask as he lay himself down next to Harley on the double bed. They’d decided Tony could have the single.

“Probably not” Harley muttered, “Food makes me feel kinda sick when I’m on edge, and I’ve been on edge for a while”

“Well, we’ll just have to fatten you up on some New York burritos” Peter said with a laugh. He was relieved when Harley joined in.

“New York?” Harley questioned, “.....You think Tony’s gonna want me to come back to New York with you guys, don’t you?”

“Would that be the worst thing?” Peter asked, “It might do you some good to get some time away, and we can have fun in New York. I’ve been seeing a therapist so there’s generally less crying and night terrors”

“Good to know” Harley chuckled, “Maybe. I’ll see what my Mom wants me to do. This is gonna hit her really hard.”

“Your Mom wasn’t the one being beaten up every day” Peter said slowly, not wanting to risk upsetting Harley.

“I know” he breathed, “But this is just another guy that’s hurt her and let her down. She deserves so much better.”

“You both do” Peter sighed.

Sleep claimed Harley first. Peter followed not long after, his eyes unable to stay awake for a second longer.

-

It was an uneasy sleep.

The dreams were bad.

Real bad.

Peter had been a fool to think that he could have gotten through a night like that and it not have some kind of affect on him.

He dreamed about the foster home. The violence. The fear. Laying awake at night, wondering how the hell he’d managed to end up in that situation. He dreamt about the night he’d chosen to live on the streets instead of go back  _ there  _ ever again.

Peter whimpered. He tossed and turned and eventually woke himself up by way of his ankle colliding with the cold, hard, wooden foot of the bed. Opening his eyes, Peter was surprised to see a concerned looking Natasha Romanoff standing over him with wide eyes.

“Hey Spider-Kid” she said softly, “You doing OK?”

“Not really” Peter slurred, still half-asleep. He couldn’t really tell if Natasha was actually there or not, but she seemed real enough. “Is this real life?”

Natasha laughed.

“You really are too cute sometimes” she said affectionately as she rustled his hair, before offering him a hand. He took it and she lead him out of the room and onto the front porch of the BnB. It was eerily quiet, around 4.30am and Peter felt a strange sort of comfort in the silence for once. All he could hear was the distant sounds of crickets in a field. The humid air, however, was not welcomed.

Nat sat him down on the porch swing and positioned herself next to him, he happily rested his head on her shoulders as she ran a hand through her hair.

“Why are you here?” he asked.

“Tony’s dealing with some complicated legal stuff” Natasha replied, “He wanted someone around you that you know just in case you woke up and were scared. I’d say he’s been proven right, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah, that could have got bad” Peter sighed, tucking his knees into his chest as Natasha continued to play with his hair, “Is Pepper okay?”

“She’s fine, a little frustrated that she couldn’t come herself” Natasha replied, “But the baby needs to come first - so the less stress, the better”

“Yeah, I’ll talk everything through with her when we get back” Peter yawned, “What is Tony sorting out anyway?”

“Legal stuff, to do with Harley I think” Natasha said calmly, “Don’t say anything cos Tony wants Harley to find out from him but it’s looking like Harley’s mom may have known the abuse was going on”

Peter shot up. If he wasn’t awake before, he was now.

“No, no, she can’t have” a distressed Peter said, “She would have done something, she would have- she’s his  _ Mom _ . How could she just stand back and let that happen to him?”

“I wish I had answers for you kid” Nat said sadly, “But I don't. It doesn’t make a bit of sense to me either.”

“So, is Tony...what's he doing now?” Peter asked

“Establishing whether he can take Harley back to New York with you guys” Natasha explained, “After Janet, he’s Harley’s guardian and whilst she’s being investigated for abuse - well, it’s Tony that Harley’s going to have to go. That or a foster home”

“Us! Us! He has to come with us!” Peter cried. Natasha shushed him before attempting to soothe him by tracing her fingers up and down his back, “He can’t go into the system Nat, he’ll end up-”

Peter’s breathing became heavier. The panic attack that he’d been attempting to put off for hours had finally arrived in force. Peter hid his head in his shirt as he shook back and forth, whimpering and shivering. Natasha did her best to hang on to him as he rocked himself back and forth and tried to focus on his breathing.

“C-can’t g-go into the sy-system he-he’ll end up l-like m-me” Peter cried, “A-all f-fu-fucked up and n-not able t-t-to”

“Peter, you gotta breathe kid” Natasha said firmly, “Harley is not going into the system, he’s coming home with us. He’s gonna be fine.”

“S-scared t-t-that he-he’ll”

“Peter, breathe”

“B-bad th-things h-happen” Peter went on, Evan’s words from earlier ringing in his mind.  _ Cursed.  _ Bad things happened because of Peter. “M-my f-fault it’s all m-my fault”

“Honestly, for a selfless person you can be remarkably self-centered” Natasha observed, “This is not your fault at all, Peter.”

“I’m c-c-cursed, ev-everyone I c-care about-”

“That is not true Parker, and you know it” Natasha carried on, “Tony told me all about how you helped out tonight. He’s so proud of you, how you stood up to Evan on your own, how you looked after Harley when he couldn’t”

“I b-broke h-his shoulder” Peter whimpered, “D-does that make me a b-bad person?”

“Hell no” Natasha said, “I’d have probably snapped the guys neck and not thought twice about it. If anything, you’re too good”

Peter’s breathing was returning to normal levels. He eased himself back into the comfortable position he’d been in with Nat before and shivered. She carried on tracing her finger up and down his back as they sat on the porch, the sun was now beginning to rise.

“I should go see if Harley’s alright” Peter said after a while, “I don’t want him to wake up on his own. Today’s gonna be hard for him. I need to be there.”

“It’s nice that you want to be” Natasha said, “But just remember kiddo, this isn’t all on you. It’s not your job to help Harley and carry that whole burden on your own, it’s a job for us all. Just like it was with you.”

Peter smiled before hugging her.

“If Pepper couldn’t come, I’m glad it was you” he said quietly, “You’re my favourite, but don’t let Steve know”

“Oh I absolutely cannot keep that promise” Natasha said with a laugh, “And for the record, you’re my favourite too. And I don’t care if you tell Clint”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Well, I have to admit, this felt like the biggest chapter yet. I'm quite proud of it but also a little nervous as this was the first chapter where I've done any increased Tony POV and I've been rather anxious about getting him right.
> 
> There was another little segment that was going to go in this chapter but I've decided to save it for the next as I wanted to end on a bit of a lighter note, and that Peter and Nat scene was one of my faves to right to write so far.
> 
> Thanks for all comments, kudos and bookmarks! Plenty more to come from this story, we're not at the beggining of the end but we are perhaps at the end of the beggining ;)


	20. Alien Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to start an apology jar” the billionaire joked, “Every time someone in this stupid tower apologizes for shit they don’t need to, they have to put a dollar in”
> 
> “Sorry-”
> 
> “That’s a dollar!”
> 
> “Screw you” Peter said, pretending to be mad, “It’s not my fault I’ve got a guilt complex, severe anxiety and good manners. Makes for a rather deadly combination, unnecessary apologizing wise”
> 
> “Do I need to make a ‘making light of our mental trauma’ jar as well?” Tony asked

**20.**

**Alien Pain.**

 

Harley was a deep sleeper. That was all Peter concluded as he sat in their room at the bed and breakfast, waiting for Tony to get back. Natasha had started to feel a little restless so had taken herself off for a jog on Peter’s insistence that he would be fine on his own for half an hour. His friend hadn’t so much has stirred in over nine hours, and Peter wasn’t in any kind of rush to wake him up just yet. If Harley was anything like he’d been, Peter knew that sleep had probably evaded his friend for quite some time. 

“Hey sweetie, is he still out for the count?” Mrs Albridge whispered, poking her head around the door.

Peter nodded silently and Mrs Albridge quietly shut the door. Taking a deep breath, Peter made himself comfortable on the bed and checked his phone for the first time since he’d arrived. Liz had tried to call him five times and had sent seven text messages, apparently deciding to finally give up at around ten the previous night. Peter felt bad, but he knew she would understand once he explained everything to her.

MJ had been in contact as well, gently asking if Harley was OK. Peter sighed as he texted a reply to her,

_ Some serious shits been going on with him. Coming back to New York with me and Tony. Will explain all when I see you, might not be in school tomorrow, please don’t say anything. _

Peter knew he could trust MJ, and it was good to have someone back home who would be expecting all of this to come crashing into their lives. He was determined to help Harley in any way he could, but Peter knew that he couldn’t do so alone and Harley and MJ seemed to have become quite good friends the last time he’d visited.

“Kid” came Natasha’s voice, it was her turn to poke her head through their bedroom door, “I’m just gonna hit the shower and then I’ll be with you. Everything good?”

“Yeah, he’s still sleeping” Peter replied softly, “As you can probably tell”

“It’s that spy training, I’m just too good” Nat joked before disappearing once again. As she went, Harley stirred for the first time. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room, eventually landing on Peter who tried his best to look as natural and at ease as he could.

“Oh, I am here then” Harley sighed, sitting up, “I was kind of hoping it was all a bad dream”

“I’d say no such luck, but that’d be a lie” Peter replied, “It’s good that last night wasn’t a dream, we can help you now”

“Where’s Tony?” asked Harley with a yawn.

“He’s - err, sorting things out still” Peter replied slowly. He couldn’t get the thought that Janet had known her son was being abused and had done nothing to stop it out of his head. It was going to wreck Harley when he found out.

“And Mom?” was the inevitable next question

“Don’t know” Peter answered honestly, “It’s just us two and Natasha.”

“Natasha?” Harley replied, “What’s she doing here?”

“Tony wanted someone we - well, I - feel comfortable with to come and keep an eye on us whilst he’s off...doing whatever Billionaire superhero thing he’s doing” Peter answered.

Harley didn’t look pleased.

“She knows then” he muttered, picking at the pillow he’d just been laying down on. Peter confirmed this with a nod. “Great, that’s just fucking great. I suppose everyone else knows I’ve been getting tossed around like a little bitch for months and months?”

Peter was stung by Harley’s sudden outburst but managed to keep his cool.

“Only Pepper” Peter said with a shrug. “She wanted to come down here herself, but she...she wasn’t able to”

“Well she should have” snapped Harley, “I mean - I like Nat, I do, but I don’t know her and I definitely don’t know her well enough to have her know...all this shit about me”

“I dunno what to say to you dude” Peter confessed, “It’s all fucked. All I can say is just trust Tony, has ever let you down before?”

“Not once” Harley said with a heavy weight to his voice.

“Well then, keep on trusting him now,” Peter said, placing both his hands on Harley’s shoulders, “Trust that he’s working to make things better for you, just like he did for me. That’s what he does.”

“I’m scared” Harley admitted, “I’m scared that Evan’s gonna get released and he’s gonna be super mad at me and find me and-”

“He’ll have to get through me first” Peter muttered. Harley ignored him.

“And what about by Mom? Where’s she? Does she even know yet?” Harley went on, clearly starting to really panic, “....is she mad at me?”

The words broke Peter’s heart. For all the comparisons he’d made between his situation at the foster home and Harley’s, in reality they were completely different. Peter didn’t remember much about his parents but he knew that they had adored and cherished him, and then Uncle Ben and Aunt May had cared for him in much the same way. He’d never been betrayed or abused by a family member. The hurt and confusion that Harley would feel when he found out what Janet had done was totally alien to Peter, and that scared him.

He was at a loss for words, and the silence wasn’t helping Harley. Tears formed in his friends' eyes, he looked away from Peter and breathed heavily, steadying himself up against the windowsill. It was clear that he’d taken Peter’s nervous silence as confirmation that Janet  _ was  _ mad with him.

Peter fought back his own tears as Harley hid his face in his hands and started to slip down the wall onto the floor.

“Sh-she’s not mad with you” Peter said quickly, practically throwing himself at Harley’s feet, “I don’t know what she’s feeling at the moment but she can’t be angry with you because you’ve done nothing wrong.  _ You’re  _ the victim”

“But it’s all my fault” Harley cried, “I’m such a jerk. When Evan first came on to the scene, I was so awful and rude to him. I was so used to it just being me and her and I didn’t want him to ruin it. I didn’t even give him a chance and when they started spending more time together, I started acting out so she wouldn’t be able to spend as much time with him-”

Peter sat back, he scooched next to Harley and mimicked his friends position. They were both sitting up against the wall, knees tucked into their chests. The only difference was that Peter was able to look straight ahead whilst Harley’s head was placed firmly in his shirt.

“He tried so hard” Harley went on, “He tried so hard to be a Dad to me and I just wouldn’t let him. I threw everything back in his face, and I knew that he never really liked me anyway. He was just doing it for Mom. Let’s face it, no one’s going to want to stick around and be a Dad to a snarky, bad mannered little shit like me are they? My real dad didn’t-”

Peter was torn. He knew they were in dangerous territory. Every instinct in his body was telling him to put a stop to the waves of self-loathing that Harley was currently spewing out of himself, but at the same time he recognized that it might be a relief for Harley to finally express his feelings. At the very least, if Peter knew the way Harley really felt about himself then they had a starting point.

“Dude, you don’t have to do this now,” Peter said affectionately, “They’re gonna make you go over this time and time again over the next few days.”

“My life is over, isn’t it?” Harley replied, “The life I thought I had anyway. Nothing’s ever gonna be the same again is it?”

“Probably not” Peter said with a shrug, “But take it from me, sometimes what comes next might be a whole lot better. It was for me.”

Harley finally looked up.

“You’re such a good guy, Pete” he said softly, “I don’t deserve a friend like you”

“You do” Peter replied confidently, “We deserve one another. I think life owes both of us that much at this point, don’t you?”

For the first time since he’d woken up, Harley smiled.

-

Armed with a court order that granted him permission to take Harley across state lines, Tony returned to the BnB at midday. He was greeted with the sight of Peter, Harley, Natasha and Mrs Albridge playing chequers in the dining room. A soft smile crept over Tony’s lips as he noticed the little things about the set up. About how Harley and Peter were sitting so close to one another they were practically on each others lap, how Peter kept looking over to Harley to make sure he was OK and how Harley kept doing the same whenever Peter wasn’t looking.

His boys.

It wasn’t all warmth and sunshine though. Tony could tell that Harley was struggling, there was a heaviness to the way he moved and conducted himself that had never been there before. Evan was still in his head, just in the same way the sick bastards who’d hurt Peter were still in his. The same way all the cruel and nasty things Howard had said and done to him still circled around Tony’s head on a daily basis.

It was Peter who first noticed him. The boy ceased taking his turn and shot out of his chair, running over to give Tony a hug. Tony pulled him in and rested his chin on top of his head. He seriously owed the kid. He felt bad for leaving a majority of looking after Harley to a kid who had his own issues and had likely been majorly triggered by the whole event, but needs must and he had to make sure he could have Harley with them long-term.

“You OK, bud?” Tony asked Peter. The boy didn’t reply, he simply nodded as his head tucked in to Tony’s chest. “You’ve been a superstar this weekend, Peter. None of this would have been possible without you”

Peter nodded and went to sit himself back down. Harley hadn’t budged since he’d seen Tony come into the room, he was now focusing very intently on the game in front of him.

“Hi” he eventually said quietly

“Hey” Tony replied, sitting down on the spare chair that seemed to have been left for him, “Can we chat? Man to man”

“I guess” Harley grumbled. Peter and Natasha recognized this as a prompt to leave so quickly got up and left the room. Mrs Albridge was about to do the same, but Tony noticed Harley’s eyes go wider and fill with panic as he saw her go.

“Mrs Albridge can stay...if that makes you feel more comfortable” Tony offered, holding out a hand to stop the old lady before she could leave. Harley silently nodded, and Mrs Albridge sat herself back down taking Peter’s chair and squeezing the teenager’s hand.

“Where’s Mom?” were the first words from Harley’s mouth. Tony took a deep breath and prepared himself, this was going to be the hard put, but he couldn’t help but feel a little relieved that it was the first thing they were going to deal with.

“Kid, there’s no easy way to tell you this” Tony said calmly, “But your Mum isn’t going to be able to see you. At least not for a while.”

“Why?” asked a shaking Harley, now clutching on to Mrs Albridge’s hand as if she was the only person tethering him to the ground.

“Your mum knew what Evan was doing to you” Tony exhaled, “She’s still in police custody”

Harley looked confused. He focused his eyes squarely on Tony, trying his best to register what had just been said to him.

“Sh-she knew?” he stuttered, “She knew he was hitting me? She can’t have! She’d have made him stop, or kicked him out, she wouldn’t have just let him carry on hurting me!”

“Kid, I’m sorry, but she’s admitted she knew” Tony carried on, Mrs Albridge looked very close to tears, “She’s saying that Evan only hit you once or twice, which I think we both know is a lie”

“But, she’s my Mom” Harley whined, “She’s my Mom. She loves me. She’s always told me that she’d tear anyone who hurt me apart with her bare hands. You must have got it wrong, Tony. Misunderstood something-”

“I haven’t” Tony went on, “I wish I had, believe me. I’ve never wanted to be wrong about anything more than I want to be wrong about this.”

“YOU’RE A FUCKING LIAR!” Harley screamed, getting up out of his seat with so much force that the chair fell over. Tony got up and faced the now red faced and panting Harley, wearing a murderous expression on his face. Mrs Albridge put an arm on the boys elbow.

“Harley, dear, listen to me” she said as she slowly got up and turned Harley so he was now facing her instead of Tony, “I know you must be feeling very hurt and upset right now, but getting angry with Mr. Stark isn’t the proper way of dealing with this darling. He hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“He is, he’s lying” Harley said angrily, “You know my Mom and you know that she would never ever hurt me, ever.”

Mrs Albridge sighed.

“Why would he lie sweetheart?” she replied softly, “No one would chose to put you through this pain, Harley. I can’t speak for Mr. Stark but seeing you like this is hurting me. Can you honestly tell me that your Mom didn’t know anything? She was never around when it happened?”

“She-she was normally at work” Harley said. Tony sat himself back down as the boy seemed to be calming. “There was a few times when she was in the house, but she never saw anything….”

Suddenly, Harley stopped in his tracks. Tony leaned towards him, full of concern. Harley slumped in his chair.

“She knew” he said quietly, “Sh-she was always there, just after. She never saw him hit me, but she-she saw me in pain. I was just always relieved that she believed my lies about how it happened but she must have known.”

“I’m so sorry, dear” Mrs Albridge said.

“Why would she do that?” he cried, “She knew he was hurting me and she did nothing about it?”

“Like I said, kid, I wish I had got it wrong” Tony replied.

“It’s my fault” Harley said firmly, “I made her like that by being so rude and acting out at school, I made it impossible for her to love me”

“Now, you stop right there,” Mrs Albridge snapped, “None of this is your fault, this is on the two of them. You are a smart, kind, wonderful young man Harley Keener and I will not sit by and watch you blame yourself for any of this.”

“Can I see her?” Harley asked, quick to deflect from the nice things Mrs Albridge had just said to him. Tony sighed. It was just like dealing with Peter a few months ago, though at the very least that experience had taught him what to experience with Harley in the present.

“That won’t be possible for a while” Tony said firmly, “Evan’s alleging that she had a role to play in the physical abuse as well, so she’s under investigation from the police for that”

“She never touched me!” Harley said quickly

“Well, that’s a conversation you can have with the police” Tony replied, “To be honest kid, your Mom doesn’t really factor into my plans right now”

“And what’re they exactly?” Harley asked.

“Get your out of here for a while” Tony said simply, “I’m your guardian so I’ve been given the all clear to take you back to New York with me and Peter. For the time being. Where you end up after all this is over is down to you.”

Harley looked to Mrs Albridge for guidance.

“I think it’s a good idea, dear” she said kindly, “Sticking around here isn’t going to do you any good, and it’s not like you can stay with your mother. I expect the gossip will be awful.”

“I’m not sure” Harley said quietly, “What about you?”

“About me?”

“Yeah, if I go with Tony, then I won’t be able to help you out around here” Harley said. Tony beamed.

“Don’t worry about that” Mrs Albridge said sweetly, “I’ll be fine”

Harley breathed heavily and then looked to Tony

“Sorry for calling you a liar” he muttered.

“Already forgotten” Tony said kindly, “We’ll get you through this, Harley. I promise”

-

Both boys slept for pretty much the entire flight back. Tony and Peter had missed their booked flight home so they all used the private jet Natasha had used to get to Rose Hill as quickly as possible the night before. Leaving had been a little traumatic for Harley, who’d freaked out and cried on Mrs Albridge who had ended up having to literally walk him on to the plane.

Tony felt a little guilty for taking Harley away from her. It was clear that in the madness that had been Harley’s life for the last few months that Mrs Albridge had become his person. The one he ran to when things were bad at home. He was clearly very attached to her and Tony made a mental note to fly her out to New York to see him as soon as he could.

“You look like shit by the way” Natasha commented as she looked back at Tony, who had wedged himself in between the sleeping boys. One sleeping head for each shoulder.

“Well, Tennessee law enforcement is a little more laid back than I’d have liked” he replied, “I was getting very frustrated. But we got there in the end.”

“And you’re sure?” Natasha asked, “About all of this? Taking in yet another troubled teen with more issues than Vogue?”

“Never been more sure of anything in my life,” Tony said, stroking a sleeping Peter’s hair fondly as he replied, “It’s not as if either of them have got anyone else”

Natasha grinned.

“Boy, the Tony Stark I met seven years ago would probably faint if he saw what I’m seeing now,” she said with a laugh, “What changed?”

“I ask myself every day” Tony confessed, “It was probably this one”

He gestured to Harley.

“First time in my life I realized kids could be more than an inconvenience” he went on, “And then Peter crashed through that vent into our lives and I’ve never looked back”

“You’re good at it, very good” Natasha said, “I don’t know how you always know the right thing to say to them, but you never fail to find it”

Tony shrugged.

“I just say what I wish someone had said to me at their age,” he said with a yawn, he’d never normally be this open if he was wide awake, “Y’know, told me I was more than what I thought I was. That I deserved more.”

“They both deserve so much more” Natasha sighed, “Life’s really dealt them both a bullshit hand, that’s for sure”

“It dealt one for all of us,” Tony said as he felt himself begin to drift off, “I guess that’s why this all works in its really fucked up way”

-

Peter awoke to find himself back in his bedroom. The last thing he remembered was watching Harley as he slept on the plane, and then overhearing a very brief part of a conversation between Tony and Natasha. He looked around and was relieved to see that Tony was standing in his doorway, himself looking like he’d just woken up from a long sleep.

“Morning kiddo” he said cheerily, raising his cup of coffee as a mocking toast towards Peter, “Although it’s actually more appropriate to wish you good afternoon seen as though you’ve been asleep for  _ sixteen hours _ ”

“I’ve what?” Peter blanched, “When is it?”

“About 1.30, Monday afternoon” Tony said with a laugh, “Rather a tough weekend for all of us though, so I can’t say I blame you and hey, I only had to come in and stop you crying out like three times.”

Peter nodded. He couldn’t believe he’d slept that long. He never slept that long, even when he’d stayed up for three days straight when he’d been on the streets he only ended up managing about five hours when he did finally drift off.

“Sorry if that woke you” Peter muttered. Tony rolled his eyes and perched himself on the end of Peter’s bed.

“I’m going to start an apology jar” the billionaire joked, “Every time someone in this stupid tower apologizes for shit they don’t need to, they have to put a dollar in”

“Sorry-”

“That’s a dollar!”

“Screw you” Peter said, pretending to be mad, “It’s not my fault I’ve got a guilt complex, severe anxiety and good manners. Makes for a rather deadly combination, unnecessary apologizing wise”

“Do I need to make a ‘making light of our mental trauma’ jar as well?” Tony asked. Peter grinned and looked down for a second.

“Sorry” he said, “And that is a necessary apology because I know that you don’t like it when I make light over my myriad mental health issues”

“I’m still deciding if calling them a myriad counts as making light” Tony replied thoughtfully.

“But they are” Peter said simply, “I think they’re starting to get better - I guess that’s why I’ve started joking about them more. I could have been a lot worse this weekend”

“Very true” Tony agreed, “You’ve come a long way. That’s why I’m here, really. I feel like we need to talk about what Evan said to you...about being cursed”

Peter’s heart felt heavy all of a sudden. Evan’s words had cut deep, and they were nothing Peter hadn’t been saying to himself since the day Ben had died anyway. It was a familiar pain, almost mundane.

“It’s not worth worrying about,” Peter said, a barefaced lie, “He’s just a dick and was trying to hurt me”

“It’s also not true” Tony prompted him to say. Peter felt a pang of guilt as a brief look of disappointment etched its way across Tony’s face when he failed to back up the statement. They moved on, quickly.

“How’s Harley doing?” Peter asked.

“Making you some pancakes” Tony said nervously, “Well, him and Natasha are making you some pancakes. Pepper’s supervising.”

“Can you ask her to come up?” Peter asked, “I wanna see her!”

“Sure thing, kiddo” Tony said with a smile, before relaying the instruction to FRIDAY who immediately complied. Peter grinned.

“How’s Harley really doing?” Peter asked again.

“Honestly? I’m a little worried” Tony confessed, “I don’t think he’s processed it yet, he’s treating this like he’s just here for a weekend.”

“I can help him with that” Peter offered

“I know you can” Tony said, “But I don’t want Harley to get in the way of you getting better Peter, you’re doing great, but there’s still a way to go yet”

“I know” Peter sighed, “But maybe Harley and me can help each other along the way”

Before Tony had a chance to reply, Pepper and Harley appeared at Peter’s door armed with a plate of pancakes. Harley was beaming and smiled at Peter as Pepper put her arm around his shoulder and lead him into the room. They placed the plate on Peter’s desk before making their way to sit down next to Tony on the foot of Peter’s bed.

Pepper gave Peter a hug and eventually settled herself down next to him. Harley rested his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“Hey” Peter said to Harley

“Hey yourself” Harley replied, “Good that you’re finally awake, after eighteen hours I’m pretty sure it’s legally defined as a coma”

Pepper smirked.

“You were asleep for a long time, honey” she said softly, “I guess this means that I should prepare myself for you not sleeping for like four days to make up for it”

“Damn straight” Peter replied.

“This is weird” Harley said suddenly, “If you’d told me a week ago, where I’d be now, I’d have laughed in your face”

“We’re just happy you’re safe, sweetie” Pepper said affectionately, “And I’m always happy to have you around. It’s nice to have someone around who makes actually decent pancakes”

“I am the pancake king!” Harley announced, getting off the bed and picking up the plate he’d prepared for Peter, “My way of saying sorry”

“Why are you saying sorry to me?” a confused Peter asked.

“Dunno” Harley said with a shrug, “I think I yelled at you at one point, I felt kinda bad about it...you really helped me this weekend”

“What else are brothers for?!” Tony announced. Harley and Peter both blushed a little as Pepper rolled her eyes at her husband.

“It’s just...I kinda wish you hadn’t said you’re sorry” Peter went on.

“Why?” Harley asked

“Well...I think you might owe Tony a dollar now”

“Why would I owe Tony a dollar?”

“I have decided to start an unnecessary apology jar” Tony told Harley and Pepper, “There are far too many guilt complexes in this place and I’m sick of it. Any time I find you saying sorry when you don’t need to, you have to put a dollar in the apology jar”

“That’s a phenomenal idea” Pepper exclaimed, high fiving her husband, “We’re gonna be so rich!”

“You’re already rich” Harley frowned.

“It’ll all go to a decent place, don’t worry” Tony reassured him, “In fact, I was thinking that maybe the boys could pick a charity for any money raised.”

“That’s cool” Peter said with a nod, “I’d like to help homeless kids.”

“How did we score two such selfless little puppies?” Pepper asked, kissing Peter’s temple and giving Harley a soft smile.

“I’m not a puppy” Harley protested, “I’m a fully grown Great Dane”

“I’m a puppy” Peter admitted with a shrug. Harley laughed.

“Yes, and when the baby gets here, we’ll have three” Tony said casually. Peter and Pepper both nodded in agreement but Harley, on the other hand, whipped his head around to face Tony in shock.

“Baby?” he asked

Tony’s eyes widened and he laughed as he and Pepper mad eye-contact. Peter found himself unable to speak.

“Oh shit, I knew I’d forgotten to tell you something” Tony said slowly with a dumb grin on his face, “Yeah...Pepper's pregnant”

“Right” Harley said, frowning briefly before his face lit up into a wide smile, “That is amazing! You guys are gonna be the best parents - Oh my god! This is awesome...wait, why did no one tell me yet?”

“We’re keeping it very hush hush” Tony explained, “So don’t go running your mouth off just yet kiddo”

Peter stayed laying in contented silence as he listened to Tony and Pepper fill Harley in on all things Baby Stark. It was only when Harley called attention to the big grin on Peter’s face that he re-joined the room.

“Hey, can I name him?” Harley asked

“No” Pepper replied.

“Can I?” Peter asked

“Again, no” Pepper repeated, “I’m not having my kid named by two teenage boys, you’ll probably call it Megatron or something”

“If it’s a girl, we can shorten it to Meg!” Harley joked.

Pepper made an impatient, exasperated noise.

“This is our life , Pep” Tony said with a laugh, “We’ve got two of them now!”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one! The IronFam is now all together and we have one more chapter until the end......
> 
>  
> 
> .....Of Act One!
> 
> I have a lot planned for this story, and Act Two is going to introduce a lot more of the outside world. There's some pretty big stuff coming and if anyone's been wondering when/if we'll start seeing more actual superhero action from Peter and the others...you'll hopefully be satisfied with what's coming.
> 
> Act Two also sees our nice little Peter/Liz/MJ love triangle expand quite considerably and the long awaited Peter backstory starts to come through as well.
> 
> And now that I've (hopefully) got you all excited about that, I do have to say that I only have one more pre-written chapter ready to post sometime this week and then we're in no mans land. In light of this, the story will go on a brief hiatus (no more than 2 weeks) whilst I get far enough into the writing so I'm not just making it up as I go along. I care too much about this story to let myself do that but it might take some times (I'm also pre-emptively being too consumed by Far From Home for a few days too).
> 
> Chapter 21 is the official end of Act One.
> 
> Thanks to EVERYONE who has read, left a comment, given kudos or bookmarked so far. I've been over the moon with the reception to this story and I hope it carries on.


	21. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stupid really” Harley muttered.
> 
> “It’s not stupid” Peter replied, “Legally and biologically false, maybe, but certainly not stupid. We live together, we share the same bathroom, we’ve been known to share hoodies,, we argue about who gets the last chocolate pudding”
> 
> -”That pudding was my birthright, Parker”
> 
> “If that was true fate would have intervened and I wouldn’t have beaten your slow ass to the fridge” Peter went on, “Anyway - what I’m saying is that, whatever label we wanna put on it, we are kinda doing what brothers do”

**Chapter 21.**

Closure.

 

Peter had never had to live with anyone else his own age before. He’d always been the only kid around, and there had been so many times where he had wished for a brother or sister to play with, maybe if he’d had a sibling with him all these years all the bad things would never have happened. 

Harley was spiraling. He never said anything, but Peter could tell that his friend was struggling to adjust to life in Stark Tower. One thing which had become clear over the last few weeks and that was the fact that Harley would not be returning to Tennessee any time soon. It transpired that in her police interview, Janet had inadvertently confessed to stealing painkillers and other medications from patients at the hospital where she worked. She had managed to avoid a prison sentence but drug hoarding on top of enabling the abuse of her child had culminated in social services intervening and removing Harley from her care permanently. 

On top of all that, Harley was freaked about having to start at a new school. He’d lived in the same small town all his life and the thought of going to a big, New York high school where there would be more kids in his new homeroom than there had been in his entire grade back home was very daunting. Peter didn’t envy him at all. 

All he could do was try and be there for his friend. No matter what it took. This had mainly ended up involving the two playing video games silently in Harley’s bedroom until the boy felt comfortable enough to start opening up. 

“I’m destroying you, man” Harley said with glee one rainy Thursday evening as they sat on the bean bag chairs in Harley’s bedroom, “Do spidey senses not apply to video games?”

“Clearly not” Peter murmured, rather proud of how well he was doing at pretending he was bad at this game. Bruce, Sam and Steve could all attest to him being much better. “I guess there had to be something I turned out to be bad at some point”

Harley grinned.

“Oh, dude, I’ve got a whole list of things you’re not very good at” Harley teased, “Socializing, your disturbing lack of basic Geographical knowledge, when to shut the hell up…..being too nice”

“How is being too nice a flaw?” Peter asked, “It’s a constant anxiety inducing existential burden, admittedly, but it gets me a lot of free churros from grateful old Dominican ladies”

“We jerks have it much easier” Harley replied with a satisfied sigh, “We don’t have to wait for the little old lady to dip in her change purse to get our churros. Not that I eat churros because they’re gross”

“Oh wow” Peter muttered sardonically, “Have we finally found a food that you don’t like?”

The boys continued bantering back and forth for a while. It was routine at this point. One thing Peter had quickly learned about having a pseudo-sibling living with him was that it was borderline impossible to get on with said sibling all the time. He loved Harley, but living with Harley was different than sharing a (rather large) living space for a few weekends every now and then. 

Harley’s standard human appetite almost rivaled Peter’s enhanced one. It was clear that the boy was just enjoying not being made to feel shame or guilt for eating as much as he wanted, when he wanted. But he did eat a lot and Peter was sure that if Harley hadn’t quickly discovered that he actually liked joining in with the Avengers workout sessions he’d have been double his original weight by now. 

Peter knew that he wasn’t perfect either. He was probably annoying Harley in ways that he didn’t even realize, though he did know that the biggest difference between them was that Peter liked to have things very neat and ordered whilst Harley was a lot more...chaotic. As they sat on the bean bag chairs in his room, Peter noticed at least six or seven things that were out of place that he would personally not have been able to relax where they in his room. 

Pepper was also becoming increasingly despairing over the state of Harley’s room but was clearly biting her tongue over the matter. 

“I know what you’re thinking” Harley said bluntly.

“Oh yeah, what am I thinking then?” Peter asked

“You’re thinking that my rooms a mess and you’re wishing you could pull off Pepper’s exasperated, hands on hips expression” he replied. Peter blushed.

“It could be neater” Peter said honestly

“It could be messier” Harley laughed, “So don’t tempt me. Tony’s got my back on this one anyway”

The conversation stopped once again as Peter picked his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had a text from Liz,

_ Pizza tomorrow night? Date night! My treat x _

Peter smiled. He had been worried that Liz was mad at him for ghosting her the week that he’d gone to Tennessee and a few days later.

“That the wife?” Harley teased.

“Might have been” Peter said as he pocketed his phone once again, “She wants to go out for pizza tomorrow night but we said we’d watch a movie”

“So?” Harley snapped

“So, we already made plans” Peter replied slowly, “I can’t just ditch on you just so I can go out for pizza with my girlfriend.”

“Peter, are you really this fucking  _ dense _ ” Harley said, hiding his face in his hands as he let out a beleaguered sigh, “Go to dinner with Liz. You’ve not seen her much lately since I arrived, I’m sure we can miss one movie night”

“Yeah, but-”

“And there’s like fourteen million people in this tower” Harley went on, “If you don’t go on this date I’m telling Natasha and she  _ will  _ frog march you down there”

“Fine, I’ll go on a date with my girlfriend” Peter fake sighed and rolled his eyes, “Only for you though”

“Oh, of course” Harley replied with a grin, “Needless to say that whatever decisions you make should factor in me as a priority. Y’know, seen as though we’re brothers now.”

Peter looked up at Harley in surprise, the statement had been made with no sense of irony or with Harley’s scarily on-point impression of Tony. He’d meant it. He’d honestly, earnestly said that they were brothers. 

Peter smiled as Harley realised what he’d just said and immediately blushed. Tony, Pepper and the rest of the team had been teasing them for weeks about being brothers but right up until that moment neither of the boys themselves had acknowledged the statement. Peter felt especially awkward about it, seen as though sometimes when he looked at Harley he felt a strange sensation in his stomach not too dissimilar from the one he got when he looked at Liz. It was confusing, and a little scary, so Peter just mostly tried to ignore it. 

“Stupid really” Harley muttered.

“It’s not  _ stupid _ ” Peter replied, “Legally and biologically false, maybe, but certainly not stupid. We live together, we share the same bathroom, we’ve been known to share hoodies,, we argue about who gets the last chocolate pudding”

-”That pudding was my birthright, Parker”

“If that was true fate would have intervened and I wouldn’t have beaten your slow ass to the fridge” Peter went on, “Anyway - what I’m saying is that, whatever label we wanna put on it, we are kinda doing what brothers do”

“It’s just…..that’s kinda what you feel like to me” Harley admitted, “The only other person I’ve ever felt as close to as you is Rachel”

“So...what you actually mean is, I’m your sister” Peter joked. Harley didn’t laugh. He just put his controller down and faced Peter straight on.

“There’s only one Rachel” Harley replied, before tossing his controller to one side and briefly shouting into his bean bag chair, “My head’s just a fucking wreck at the moment, man, I don’t know what the hells going on or how I feel about any of this…”

“That’s fine, dude, we all understand” Peter immediately assured him, moving towards him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I was exactly the same when I came here - you know that. It’s scary to let yourself start to feel like you’re home, that you can trust people. But you can and however you feel about it ...well, I’m not gonna tell you it’s wrong”

“I do think of you as a brother” Harley breathed slowly. The words stung Peter, for some reason, and he looked away from his friend, “It’s just...if I start thinking of you that way, as a brother, it’s like I’m admitting my own life with my own family is over. Rachel’s in freakin’ Australia, I’ve got no idea where my Dad is and...my mom, well…”

Peter saw Harley curl up into himself a little bit when his mom was mentioned. Suddenly, the route of the issue seemed a bit clearer. 

“You need closure” Peter said simply, “You need to have it out with your Mom, figure out what was going on in her head when ...y’know. I don’t think you’re going to be able to move on from all of this until you do that”

“Maybe” Harley mused, “But I’m not allowed near my Mom for a while”

“I’m sure we can find a way around that” Peter said thoughtfully.

Harley grinned.

“Trying to find a loophole in the law?” Harley teased, “What a very un-Peter Parker thing to suggest”

“I’m literally a vigilante” Peter replied with a frown, “And I’m told that these are things brothers do for one another”

-

Harley wished he could just go back to his old self. Deep down, he knew that it could take months or even years for him to get over what he’d been through and it was starting to worry him just how dependent he was starting to become on Peter being around. As much as Harley loved Pepper and Tony, they were both incredibly busy people and it was clear that having him around in the tower all the time was something of an inconvenience. The rest of the Avengers were nice enough and all had offered to talk to Harley whenever he wanted, but it was only Peter whom Harley felt really comfortable speaking with.

The switch around in their roles within the relationship was enough to give Harley whiplash. It had only been about two months since Peter’s night terror had left Harley with a broken nose; now it was Harley having the nightmares and Peter being there for him. Harley hated feeling needy and weak, that wasn’t who he was.

And so, on a Friday morning, Harley decided it would no longer be. He took a deep breath as he walked into the dining room where everyone else had gathered for breakfast. It was the first time since he’d moved in that Harley had done so. It was Pepper who noticed him walk in first, smiling happily and getting herself up as he walked in.

“Hey honey, are you joining us for breakfast?” she asked sweetly. Harley nodded and sat himself down next to Peter who gave him an encouraging smile and a pat on the back. 

“Nice to see you, kiddo” Tony said, “Just so you know - we have a meeting at Midtown on Wednesday next week, see if we can’t get you enrolled ASAP”

“OK” Harley said quietly. He felt a little uncomfortable with the prospect. If calling Peter his brother wasn’t letting go of his old life, then officially starting at a new school definitely did. This was home now. 

“It’ll be fine, don’t worry” Peter whispered to him as everyone returned to their own individual conversations, “You can hang with me.”

“Are you looking forward to pizza with Liz later?” Harley asked, determined to get the topic of conversation changed as quickly as possible

“Yeah, it’ll be nice to spend some time with her” Peter said happily, “Thanks for making me realize I was being a shitty boyfriend”

Harley didn’t speak much for the rest of breakfast. Everyone broke off into their individual groups to start their days, leaving Harley alone with Wanda for the first time since he’d moved in as she had the day off.

“D’you not have anything to do today?” he asked her. Wanda smiled.

“Day off,” she said with a sigh, “I feel like just going back to bed but it’s such a nice day outside, I kind of feel like doing something”

“Oh, cool” Harley said as he blushed. He hadn’t thought much about his crush on Wanda over the last few weeks but it was back in full humiliating force now he was alone with her. She gave him a kind smile.

“Do you want to come with me?” she offered, “I could use the company and to be honest you spend way too much time inside”

Harley quickly, but silently, nodded and they arranged to meet in the lobby in an hours time and spend the day in Manhattan. As he headed back to his room to get ready, Harley felt a lot lighter and excited about his day for the first time in a long time. He’d been expecting to spend the day mostly bored and on his own, which he was perfectly fine doing, but it was nice to get out and have a change. 

When he met Wanda in the lobby an hour later, he was dressed in the nicest casual clothing he had with him and had taken some extra time on his hair. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him as he approached her. 

“You look very nice” she said, sounding a little puzzled, “We’re only going for a walk though, unless of course you’re trying to impress someone”

Harley blushed, but then something within him seemed to kick in. He ended up smiling wryly at Wanda as she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow as she waited for her to reply.

“Nothing wrong with trying to look your best,” he said with confidence, “Tony wouldn’t be pleased if he thought I wasn’t putting in an effort.”

“You maybe are too similar” Wanda smirked, “Someone should do a DNA test and make sure you’re not actually Tony Stark’s son, kid”

Harley grinned as he followed her out of the door and turned the corner towards Wanda’s favorite coffee shop. He’d by lying if he said a small, stupid, childish part of him didn’t sometimes wish that he was somehow the secret love child of Tony Stark. Unstable as he was, at least Tony cared about him and had stuck around.

“You’ve been quiet, since you got here” Wanda observed a few minutes later as she handed Harley his coffee in the shop, “Normally you’re so ...loud and full of opinions”

“Yeah, sorry about all that, probably didn’t make me come across all that well” Harley replied, Peter’s words from a few months before ringing out in his head. How Wanda considered him to be rude and lacking in Peter’s good manners, “I’m trying to change”

“Change isn’t something you should try lightly, kid” Wanda told him, “Not unless you’re a truly evil person or something and you’re not. You’re a snarky kid, there are worse things to be”

“Thanks” Harley murmured, looking at the ground, “I do just kinda wanna get back to being me again. I hate being all...sad and angsty, it’s not really me.”

“It’s bound to take some time” Wanda told him kindly, taking his hand. Harley looked even more intently at the ground, determined not to let his crush see him blushing so furiously, “I remember when I first came to the city after my brother died, it’s taken me years to get back to who I was before. If I even have, I don’t really know that girl anymore”

Harley felt terrible for her, he’d totally forgotten that she’d lost her brother and parents. 

“Yeah, but whatever’s going on me is nothing compares to-”

“Don’t do that, Harley” Wanda told him sternly, “You’ve been through a terrible experience and you’re allowed to be not OK for a while. We all understand. Especially Tony and Peter, they really care about you”

“I dunno what I’d do without them” Harley admitted

“Peter’s a nice boy” Wanda said, a fond smile forming on her lips, “He cares a lot about other people, some might say he cares a little  _ too  _ much about people”

Harley laughed. It was nice to know that when it boiled down to it everyone that Peter knew had more or less the same opinion of him. 

“I’m not really like that” Harley said with a shrug, “Like, I do care about other people and all that crap but I’m not as, well, I don’t wanna be mean but ...goody-two-shoesy as Peter”

Wanda laughed.

“Peter? A goody-two-shoes?” she giggled, “No way. I swear Tony’s got more gray hairs since that kid moved in. He’s been in like...six fights at school since I’ve known him”

“Really?” Harley asked, fascinated, “No one ever tells me about shit like this. What else do you know? I need details”

Wanda laughed, and was happy to oblige. She didn’t want to cause Peter any accidental grief by revealing a few of his ‘not-so-perfect’ moments to Harley, but it was mainly harmless and was the first time she’d seen the boy genuinely smile since he’d come to live with them.

As she watched Harley grin along with her stories, she couldn’t help but feel like she was back with Pietro. The two had the same smile.

-

“Hey loser” Michelle Jones greeted Harley with a smile as the teenager found himself waiting outside Midtown for Peter at the end of the day, having persuaded Tony to let him tag along with Happy to pick the other boy up. It was the first time Harley had seen MJ since the party but they had been in pretty consistent contact over instant messenger since. 

“Hi MJ” Harley replied with a smile, “How are you?”

“Decent” she gave a shrug before perching next to him on Happy’s car. They both ignored the driver’s annoyed look through the windshield. 

“How’s the whole unrequited love for your best friend thing going?” he asked her bluntly.

“As well as can be expected,” she replied with a smile, “Which is to say I try to spend ninety percent of my time reminding myself that when it boils down to it; Peter Parker is actually a fundamentally annoying human being”

“Except that he’s not really” Harley chuckled.

“Yeah, except that he’s not really” MJ agreed before sighing, “And it’s so annoying cos I’m like dude, just grow up. Have a flaw, y’know.”

“If it’s any consolation, he can be very annoying to live with” Harley said sympathetically, “I mean for one thing he’s super uptight about everything being clean and in place”

“So ...his biggest flaw is that he’s clean?” MJ asked, eye-brows raised. 

“Well, there’s also the reckless self-sacrifice and the constant need to apologize for shit he hasn’t done and has no control over” Harley suggested, “But they’re not really flaws as much as they’re like ...Peter being Peter”

“He’s kinda dumb” MJ said, reflectively, “Like I know he’s a genius but he’s kind of dumb. He thought Belgium was the capital of France”

Harley smirked.

“His geographical knowledge is frightening” he agreed, “Oh - I’ve got another one. He’s very stubborn and can’t grow facial hair to save his life”

“Those two things don’t really correlate” MJ replied with a frown, but she was smiling all the same, “Oh, and his need to comment and give you ‘fun facts’ about every scene of every movie you watch with him-”

“Yeah, he learned pretty quickly to stop doing that with me” Harley said with a grin, “I won’t go into details but if you’ve been wondering why he might get a little nervous if he’s ever around potatoes, I’m maybe the reason why”

Harley smiled as MJ laughed loudly, just before Peter arrived through the front doors and into the car park hand in hand with Liz. Ned and his girlfriend followed just behind them. Harley smiled and felt a little more at ease as Peter came running towards him and they engaged in the stupid secret handshake they’d concoted a few nights previously. Ned, whom Harley knew had his own secret handshake with Peter, looked a little perturbed. 

“How long have you guys been out here?” Peter asked, as he shot a confused look between MJ and Harley

“Few minutes” MJ said with a shrug

“We’ve been having a very nice chat, as it goes” Harley told him with a smile

“A chat?” Peter questioned, sounding genuine surprised, “Michelle, you actually came outside and spoke to someone?”

“Don’t sound so surprised, dickwad” MJ shot back. Peter took it in good nature but Harley couldn’t help but notice Liz tightened her grip on his hand. “We were discussing your many, many flaws so the conversation actually flowed quite well”

“In a nice way, though” Harley interjected

“Oh yeah, totally, in a nice way”

Peter narrowed his eyes.

“I knew you two becoming friends would be dangerous” he said quietly as Harley laughed, from what he knew of MJ he had been expecting her to deny that they were friends but to his surprise, she did not. 

“Peter, don’t we need to get going?” Liz asked all of a sudden, “If you’re wanting to show me this movie before we go out or whatever…”

“Oh yeah, right, sorry” Peter said sounding a little panicked as Harley, MJ and Ned all shared a look, “Yeah...yeah, we’ll go”

“Have a nice date night, dude” Ned sighed as he clapped Peter on the shoulder, “We can do the science project next weekend maybe?”

“Yeah, totally” Peter said happily, “Sorry I let you down again Ned, but thanks for understanding. I’ll text you tomorrow”

“Sure” was Ned’s short reply. Betty gave Peter a quick hug before taking Ned by the hand and leading him out of the parking lot. Harley thought the whole thing seemed off. Whenever he’d visited before, Peter and Ned had been inseparable. To an almost annoying extent but there seemed to be a bit of distance between them now, and it was a distance that Harley couldn’t help feel Peter didn’t even seem to be aware of. 

As Peter and MJ had a quick chat on the other side of the car, Harley turned his attention to Liz, whom he could tell had painted the smile that was currently on her face. 

“Hey” she said sweetly, “I know we haven’t really talked yet, other than that walk to the subway after my party which to be honest I barely remember. Kinda embarrassing.”

“Don’t sweat it” Harley said with a shrug, “Shall we do one of those cringey things where we re-introduce ourselves to one another?”

“Nah, I think I’m good” Liz replied with a quick laugh, “I just wanna say though, I’m sorry about all the stuff that’s been going on with your Mom. If you ever need to talk, my friend Sadie’s a great listener”

“Is this the same Sadie who cyber stalks me?” Harley asked with a raised eyebrow. Liz grinned. 

“One and the same” she said simply, “Peter tells me you might be starting at Midtown soon?”

“Yeah, we have a meeting next week” Harley replied. Peter and MJ had finished talking about whatever they’d needed to so Peter was now back hand in hand with Liz whilst MJ had taken herself off home. Harley felt a little stung she hadn’t said goodbye to him. 

“I’m sure you’ll fit in great once you’re here” Liz said kindly, “You already know some of the best people in the whole school”

“Can you all just get in the car?” Happy, whom everyone seemed to forget had been waiting in the car all that time, exploded, “Boys, if I wanted a front row seat to adolescent hormone driven crap I’d-”

“You’d what Happy?” Harley asked, “There’s no way you’re gonna finish that sentence and not sound like an absolute weirdo”

“He’s right” Peter agreed, “And it’s not hormone driven adolescent crap. There’s no love triangles to see here”

Harley, Liz and Happy all shared a look for a second.

Harley pulled out his phone and text MJ:

_ Flaw #4: He’s completely fucking clueless about everything.  _

-

Closure.

It was a word that had been weighing heavily on Peter’s mind. The word that had been used to address what Harley needed to have with his mother before he would be able to move on and relax into his new surroundings.

Closure.

Harley had got it as well, in the end. The initial plan had been to emotionally blackmail Natasha into taking a jet and flying them both to Tennessee to confront Janet Keener but to Peter’s surprise, the ex-KGB member had proven remarkably hard to manipulate and the plan had not come to fruition. What it  _ had  _ come to was Tony’s intention and he had not been happy.

After the third hour of lectures on why it was wrong to attempt to steal registered flying vehicles that didn’t belong to them, both Harley and Peter had come clean about what exactly they’d been planning to do. Tony and Pepper got it. 

_ “I get it, kid” Tony had told Harley, placing a hand on the quivering boys shoulders, “I think part of the reason I’m still as fucked up as I am is because I never got a chance to tell my Dad how he really made me feel. I don’t wanna deprive you of that chance.” _

_ “I just hate her so much” a crying Harley replied, looking around the room with a heartbreaking expression painted across his face, “Why would she stand back and let him do that to me? I need to know, I’m meant to be her son!” _

Peter had sat across from Harley as his friend/brother/butterflies-in-stomach trigger had broken down and poured his heart out. It wasn an act far braver than Peter had ever performed, as far as he was concerned. He’d admitted that he hated Janet for what she’d done, but felt so conflicted and torn because she was still his Mom and he still loved her and wanted her. 

Tony had been great as well. Far better than he had been when Peter had first moved in. He and Harley seemed connected in a way that was any better or worse than Tony was connected to Peter, but it was certainly different. They both carried the damage of strained relationships with their parents. Peter didn’t really have that. His were dead. There was no closure to be had there, there never would be.

_ “I think you’re being really brave” Peter told Harley that night as they sat in the latter’s bedroom and played video games _

_ “Thanks” Harley had replied, “....Please don’t tell anyone I cried. Or at least don’t tell anyone that I got snot on Tony’s best dinner jacket” _

_ Peter laughed. _

_ “If I had a dollar for every time I’d done that….” _

_ “Peter?” _

_ "Yeah” _

_ “We never really talked about the other day” Harley went on, “I think we both got scared and pretended I hadn’t said but I need you to know - you are a brother to me, and I love you like one” _

_ "Same” Peter choked, though he didn’t feel secure in his reply. _

Harley’s chance at a confrontation with Janet had been surprisingly easy to achieve once social workers and law enforcement got involved. Harley had spoken to a psychologist, who had recommended the meeting as well. It seemed everyone agreed that closure would not be met until Harley had said what he needed to say to her.

Try as he might, Peter had not been permitted to go to the meeting. Tony wasn’t allowed to go either, he was still due to give evidence against Evan in court and it was deemed too risky to allow him to have direct contact with Janet before then. So, Pepper and Wanda had gone with Harley instead. When he got back, he was clearly exhausted but a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He seemed more himself.

Tony and Peter had spent the day in the lab. Peter could tell that Tony was worried about him, the way in which any discussion of Harley’s abuse seemed to trigger some kind of memory in Peter. 

_ “We could always do the same for you, y’know?” Tony said casually as they worked together on some repairs, “It’s certainly possible” _

_ “I don’t need to” Peter lied, “I’ve got Dawn and Liz and you. I don’t need to know why they did what they did to me. They were sick fucks, end of story. I have my closure.” _

_ “As long as you’re sure, kiddo” Tony sighed. Peter could tell that Tony was not satisfied with the answer, that he was convincing himself that Peter was still bottling things from his past up and letting them take over. _

_ Peter was, of course, but he still resented how well his guardian could read him. _

Harley sprung into life after his closure with Janet. He’d started Midtown and immediately made his presence known and carved out a distinct role for himself. Everyone flocked to him. Flash Thompson and Brad Davis had both pretty much declared open war on the boy until Harley had taken it upon himself to team up with Brad in Woodshop and they were soon top of the class. In the end, it was Flash and his sycophants on their own who hated Harley. 

Having Harley around in school was opening Peter up a lot more too. His relationship with Liz was only growing stronger, in no small part thanks to Harley’s good advice.

_ “I think we’re ready to take our relationship to the next level” Liz had told Peter one night as they sat in his bedroom doing homework. _

_ “Oh - you mean…?” _

_ “Oh, no, not sex” Liz said with a laugh, “Sorry I worded that badly. I think it’s time you came around for dinner and met my Mom” _

_ “I already know your Mom, though” Peter said with a frown, “She and May were in the same book club. She gave me a hug at the funeral-” _

It had taken Harley less than two minutes to explain to Peter how he’d said the wrong thing about all that. 

_ “Liz wants you to meet her Mom as her boyfriend” Harley explained, “It’s different” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “I don’t know why” Harley replied with a sigh, “I just know it is. Trust me.” _

Peter had gone around to Liz’s house for dinner a few days later, he’d charmed Liz’s mom and talked shop with her step-dad. It was nice. Liz was, by this point, a regular guest at Stark Tower but Peter still hadn’t told her that he was Spider-Man. He had come very close on a number of occasions but chickened out just before. 

By the end of it, he was sure she must have thought he was trying to tell her some deep dark secret. 

Not that he felt ready to tell her his actual deep dark secrets, either. They were still staying well and truly hidden. 

A few weeks after Harley’s meeting with his Mom, the two boys found themselves laying down next to one another on Peter’s bed. They were throwing a beanbag up in the air to one another when a thought hit Peter like a bolt of lightning.

_ “You have to be ready for closure.” _

It was something Dawn had said to him in one of their first meetings. Closure was something for people who were ready to leave a situation behind them, to move on. Peter knew that he wasn’t ready to move on, he wasn’t even close.

He could barely admit to himself everything he’d been through, all the things that had been done to him, and anytime he did he found himself on the verge of a major panic attack.

So, he just didn’t think about it.

_ I can’t. At least not now. _

He hated himself for it, because he knew that he should’ve been. If Harley was able to move on as quickly as he had, then what was wrong with Peter that he couldn’t? 

There were so many people he could talk to about it now. Tony. Pepper. Natasha. Steve. Harley. Hell, if he’d really wanted to he knew that Liz would be more than willing to listen. Probably Darren, Ned and Betty as well.

But they couldn’t know.

None of them could know.

He wasn’t ready.

So, Peter lied to himself. Told himself everything was OK. That if he had a family and a girlfriend and a rapidly expanding group of friends then everything was OK. He was getting better. It wasn’t affecting him anymore, how could it be? His life had moved on. He didn’t need to seek closure when life had closed that door for him. 

What he didn’t expect was the crashing, thundering reminder of it all that was just waiting for him around the corner. A threat he could never have dreamed coming, and certainly not one he could have seen. 

The door was not closed.

Not by a long shot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAANNNDDD that's a wrap on Act 1 of Show Me What I'm Looking For. I've littered this chapter with hints about what's coming (whilst also leaving some pretty big things out all together) so I'd be interested to see if anyone has any predictions. 
> 
> Like I say, updates may be a bit slower from now on as I'm currently playing catch up with myself (have only just started on Chapter 22) but hopefully updates will still be fairly regular. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and thank you all for sticking with this story so far.
> 
> (And we're all probably gonna spend like 2 weeks crying at FFH anyway so...)


	22. Three Months Later (AKA 'Smart Boys Say I Love You')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And how do you know so much about all of this exactly?” Tony asked.
> 
> “I’m a smart boy, and Peter’s dumb” Harley replied with a shrug
> 
> “Oh yeah, and what makes me dumb?” Peter questioned. Harley grinned.
> 
> “Smart boys say 'I love you' back” Harley explained, “You just think more with your heart than with your head, a smart boy would have probably saved himself all this worry by just blindly saying ‘Oh, I love you too’ but you - you’re a good boy. Good boys are honest.”

**Chapter 22.**

_ Three Months Later. _

(AKA ‘Smart Boys Say I Love You’)

 

Peter was never happier than when he was swinging from skyscraper to skyscraper around New York City, looking for anyway he could help someone out. It was funny, really. For all the traumas and tragedies he’d faced in his life, it was when he was undeniably risking his own safety that Peter felt the most at ease. Like it was all meant to be somehow. 

Summer hit early that year. By the end of April, it was nearly too warm to be going into school and the last thing anyone wanted to do was sit in a hot stuffy classroom all day whilst New York City was hitting record breaking temperatures. Tony was worried. Global warming had become one of Stark Industries primary concerns over the last few years and as nice as the weather was, being able to fry an egg on the street wasn’t exactly a good sign.

June rolled around and school ended. For the first time in his life, Peter Parker was not actually dreading the one hundred something days separating one school year from the next. Normally, he’d have spent his summers cooped up inside whilst everyone else went on amazing vacations and he’d be hanging around Queens by himself whilst Ben and May worked their butts off throughout the day. He did think the first summer after the spider-bite might have been enjoyable but by the time summer vacation rolled around, Ben had been killed and he spent most of that summer in a kind of numb haze. 

Now felt different. Peter and Harley had made plans to tag along on a business trip to California that required both Pepper and Tony at the end of July - neither had ever been - and Liz had mentioned something about everyone spending a few days at her beach house on Long Island. Yes, as he webbed his way down to Queens on that last Friday night in June, Peter Parker was feeling quite content. Happy, almost. 

He did have one agenda in mind.

Telling Liz that he was Spider-Man.

It was time, he couldn’t keep lying to her about it anymore. It was eating him up. Often, they’d sit together and Peter would listen as Liz told him about whatever lies Sadie’s latest crush was spinning her or that Ricky was pretending that he was Thor’s illegitimate love child in order to impress some senior girl who was way out of his league.

He’d made the decision on the last day of school. Peter, Liz, Darren and MJ all had a free period together and had chosen to take it outside, hanging out on the bleachers so they could watch Ned and Harley both try and ultimately fail to appear half-way competent at softball. MJ had immediately pressed her nose into a book, Peter was just satisfied she was willing to hang out with more and more people by the week so left her to it, and Darren soon found himself distracted by some Junior girls who eyed him very flirtatiously.

“He’s such a player” Liz said, rolling her eyes. Peter was laying down with his head in her lap as she played with his hair. “Boys are gross”

“Hey, I’m a boy!” Peter protested.

“You’re the exception that proves the rule” Liz assured him, “Most boys keep secrets. They only have one or two things on their minds, food or getting laid”

“I don’t think that’s entirely fair” Peter replied, “I mean, Harley thinks about a lot more than eating and getting laid.”

“Like what?” Liz asked

“I dunno” Peter shrugged, “Corn, I guess? He is from Tennessee”

Liz laughed as she continued to affectionately stroke Peter’s hair. What followed was about two minutes of gushing where Liz informed Peter of how happy he made her, how pleased she was to be dating him and that he was the only boy in the whole school was truly and completely honest with her. As much as she loved Darren and Ricky, they weren’t above lying to get what they wanted. Peter cringed as he was told he wasn’t like that, he was special, he didn’t have secrets and he didn’t want to keep secrets. It was then that Peter decided Liz needed to know he was Spider-Man and that he had to tell her as soon as possible. She would feel betrayed if she found out any other way.

So, naturally, Peter put telling her off for weeks out of nothing but sheer cowardice. 

It wasn’t as if he wasn’t given plenty of opportunities to do so. He’d caught a nasty head injury during a botched robbery and spent a few days in the hospital, and he was amazed Liz didn’t manage to connect the dots then as the incident had been widely reported. He’d made sure to grow his hair out a little longer than usual so it swept down over the top of his forehead and hid the six stitches he’d needed there. The length of Peter’s hair had given Harley a lot amusement. 

As he arrived in Queens, Peter perched himself on top of a bridge overlooking his old apartment, and briefly wondered if he should drop in. He’d always assumed that after May died the apartment would have simply been rented to someone else but when he’d asked Pepper to look into it a few months back, he was shocked to discover that the apartment was still empty. 

He sighed and looked away from the building. He wasn’t ready. Not yet. He hadn’t been back their since the night May died, social workers had collected all of this things from there. Peter could never face those four walls again, the memories would hurt too much. Taking another deep breath, Peter looked to his South and was amazed to see Liz and her mom happily chatting and talking as they made their way to Liz’s Mom’s car with their arms full of groceries. 

Liz looked incredibly beautiful in the early summer dusk and Peter smiled to himself, still unable to understand just what a girl like Liz Allan saw in him. 

There wasn’t much time to dwell on the thought, however, as behind the two women appeared three men with masks and each armed with a gun. One of them called something out to Liz’s mom who turned around and quickly covered her daughter with her arm. Without a moment's hesitation, Peter had jumped down and was now staring the loaded gun in the face. The men sneered at Spider-Man as he made sure to shield Liz and her mother.

He wanted nothing more than to turn around and assure Liz that everything was going to be alright, but he also couldn’t stand to see her looking as scared as she presumably was. 

“Do we have a problem here?” he asked. Normally, goons like this did not worry Peter at all. More often than not, they were more scared than anyone else. But Liz being so close to the firing line put Peter a little more on edge than he might usually have been.

“Just give us some money, and we’ll get outta here” the apparent leader of the gang - dressed quite fittingly with an Iron Man mask - snarled. Spider-Man laughed. 

“Well, as you can see, I don’t really have anywhere to store a wallet,” he said, gesturing to the pocketless suit he was adorned in, “So….”

“I wasn’t talking about from you” Not-Iron-Man said aggressively, he gestured his gun to just behind Spider-Man’s shoulder where Liz and her mother stood frozen to the spot. “That old bat is loaded, you only have to look at her to know that”

Sighing, Spider-Man finally turned around to face them. He was rather surprised to see that Liz was not at all cowering or fearful, she looked stoic. Ready. Determined. It was almost as if her mother’s protective arm had been preventing her from charging at the men herself rather than to shield her from anything.

“I don’t have any money” a terrified Mrs Allan quivered

“What about the girl?” Not-Iron-Man asked, “Maybe if she doesn’t want her head blown off then she’ll hand over some of her allowance?”

Liz scoffed.

Spider-Man turned around to face the robbers once again. He could see that being scoffed at by a teenage girl hadn’t done wonders for Not-Iron-Man’s ego and he seemed a little more on edge, but also a little more scared and it was clear he hadn’t really anticipated for the situation to go this far. Peter didn’t think it unlikely that his gun probably wasn’t even loaded.

“Why don’t you just get on your way, gentlemen?” Spider-Man asked, “I think we’re done here”

The gun clocked as Spider-Man got prepared to turn away. The superhero laughed. Not-Iron-Man and his cronies really were idiots. 

“Money. Now.”

Not-Iron-Man have a nod to Not-Thor who charged at Spider-Man. Jumping effortlessly out of the way, Peter dodged Not-Thor who hit the brick wall behind him with quite a lot of force. Soon, he was sprawled out on the sidewalk clutching his bloody nose. Not-Iron-Man looked thoroughly embarrassed. 

“You guys aren’t very good at this, are you?” Spider-Man said as he made his way between Liz, her mother and Not-Iron-Man’s loaded gun once again.

“I’ll shoot” Not-Iron-Man said, “Don’t think I won’t”

Realizing that the situation would not be over until he’d got the gun from Not-Iron-Man’s stupid hands, Spider-Man sighed as he did a quick flip and snatched the gun from the increasingly pathetic and sweaty looking man. Peter also made sure to rip the Iron Man mask away from his face so that his face was clearly visible to Liz and her mom. 

A man who clearly did not know what to do now. So, he ran. 

“Thank you” Mrs Allan said breathlessly as Liz phoned the police on her cell, “Let us know if there’s anything we can do for you”

Ignoring his desire to ask her not to make casserole again when he came around for dinner on Friday, Peter quickly told them he was fine and got out of there as quickly as possible. He couldn’t help but notice the look Liz gave him as he left. From a close distance, Peter watched and made sure that he didn’t let Liz or her mother out of his sight until the police arrived.

It was all going alright, until Liz decided to call Peter’s cell. 

She was, of course, surprised when she could hear Peter’s ringtone blared out near her. Scalding Karen for not switching his phone to silent, Peter frantically rejected the call but the suit somewhat restricted the dexterity of his fingers and so the phone kept ringing. His panic only grew as Liz began to wander around the area, trying to search him out.

“Peter?” she called, “I know you’re up there, Spider-Man”

Peter gulped. How did she know? Had she figured it out now or did she already know? Either way, he knew the game was up and jumped out from behind the tree he’d been hiding behind. Taking his mask off, Peter made sure to paint on his biggest, most innocent smile as he came to face his girlfriend ...who did not look as angry as he’d been expecting.

“Hey Liz” he muttered, looking at the ground.

“Fancy bumping into you here” Liz said slowly

“Err, yeah, look - I think we may have got our wires crossed-”

“Don’t start lying to me” Liz sighed, “You haven’t actually lied to me about anything yet, so don’t start now”

Peter was confused. He’d been lying to her for weeks, months...years for all the difference it made. Keeping secrets, disappearing to go and swing from buildings when he should have been spending time with her, making up stories about why he received the perplexing injuries he so often mysteriously acquired. All he’d done since their first date was lie to her. 

“I’m sorry” Peter said quickly, reverting to his default, “I should have told you way earlier I know I should and it totally wasn’t cool of me to keep you in the dark, 

“Peter”

“-but I never knew how to tell you and it just seemed like it was easier to not and I know that makes me a coward and a massive dick and you-”

“Peter!”

“-You’re probably gonna break up with me now and I deserve it. I never deserved you anyway, it was stupid of me to think that-”

“PETER PARKER, SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Liz yelled, “I am not mad at you. I’m a little hurt that you clearly didn’t feel you could trust me, but I’m not mad. I think it’s amazing.”

“You-you what?” Peter blanched. 

“I think you’re amazing” Liz said softly, looking a little shy, “I’ve had my suspicions for awhile but I didn’t really want to confront you with them, in case you freaked out.”

“Guess you were right there then” Peter laughed, a little embarrassed.

“Yeah, I guess” Liz went on, “Peter you need to know that I am not going to break up with you over this. I’m not mad, I already thought you were pretty much the bravest person I’ve ever met before and now, well...you’re just incredible”

“I’m really not” Peter muttered

“You really are” Liz assured him, “Peter, you’ve been putting yourself in danger for the good of other people for like...two years? That’s incredible.”

Peter cringed. All he could think of was all the people he hadn’t been able to save. All the ones he could have saved if he’d been better, stronger like Tony or Steve. But Liz spoke her words with so much honesty and seemed to mean them, so Peter nodded and allowed her to embrace him.

“You better go though” she whispered, “The cops are gonna be here soon and we don’t want you getting in trouble for vigilantism now, do we?”

“I guess not” Peter said with a weak laugh, “....So, you’re not mad?”

“I promise I’m not mad” Liz said firmly, “As far as I’m concerned, we’re stronger now than we ever have been, and you have a place to crash in Queens if you ever stay out too late or get hurt. Honestly, it’s better this way. I can help you more.”

“Yeah” said Peter happily, he hadn’t thought of that, “Yeah, I’d like that. Thanks Liz, you’re the best”

They shared a kiss, breaking apart after a few seconds. Peter was taken aback by the passionate, determined look in Liz’s eyes. She took a deep breath.

“I love you, Peter Parker”

Peter was caught off guard. He didn’t know what to say. No one outside of his family had ever loved him before, and he knew that fate was rarely kind to those that loved him. He was a curse. Anyone he loved died, so maybe it was better that all Peter could think in that moment was;

_ I don’t love you. _

_ I love someone. _

_ But it’s not you. _

Instead, Peter took a deep breath and Liz’s hands in his.

“I’m sorry” he breathed, looking at the ground as he shuddered, “You deserve to hear the same back from me and I could easily just ...say it, but I don’t wanna just say it. I’m sorry ...I just don’t think I’m...there yet.”

“Peter, I understand” Liz said kindly, “These things are a bit harder for you to process than most of us. I get it. Please don’t worry. I just wanted to let you know how I feel.”

She was being so nice, so sweet, so understanding and yet all Peter could focus on was the hurt and disappointment that had replaced the passion and steely determination in her eyes. This wasn’t how this should have been. He shouldn’t be here, in his Spidey suit, hiding behind a tree having just told his girlfriend that he didn’t love her. 

It was so fucked up.

“You deserve so much better than me” Peter said

“Right now, there’s no one better for me than you” Liz smiled, “And, seriously, go or my Mom’s gonna catch us and I don’t think she’ll be happy about me dating a vigilante.”

They shared another kiss and Peter took off. As he swung back to Manhattan, all he could do was replay the scene over and over in his mind.

_ “I love you, Peter Parker _ ”

Liz loved him. She loved him honestly and openly, with all the heartache that love entailed. And now she knew he was Spider-Man. And she loved him. That meant sleepless nights and constant worrying. That meant having an interest in what he was doing, that meant that as she approached the most important school year of her life, Liz was going to be spending her time worrying about  _ him  _ and not focusing on her studies. 

And that was his fault.

_ “I love you, Peter Parker” _

But she loved him. For some reason, she loved him despite the anxiety and the mental health struggles and the highly annoying overexcited way he spoke about movies. She loved him. Liz loved him.

But he didn’t love her.

_ I don’t love you. _

_ I love someone else. _

By the time he swung back into the tower, Peter Parker was sure of one thing. He was the worst boyfriend on the planet.

-

“Oh Peter, oh no, that’s not good”

“Yes, I know, thank you Harley”

“So, let me get this straight,” said Tony with a vague hint of amusement in his voice, “Your girlfriend finds out you’re Spider-Man, tells you she loves you and then you tell her - to her face - that you don’t love her and then you just ...swing away”

“Well, it wasn’t  _ quite  _ like that” Peter said with a frown, “In the moment it felt a lot more emotionally driven than that”

“For Liz at least” Harley interjected with a laugh

“Harley, play nice” Tony sighed, “Peter doesn’t need to be made fun of for his disastrous approach to his love life. At least not for another few hours, right now we need to appear sympathetic”

“Right” Harley said with a nod, before turning to Peter, “I’m sympathetic to your stupid dipshit move, Peter. I’m sure it won’t cost you anything.”

The three were sitting on deck chairs right at the top of Stark Tower, a small BBQ pit in front of them as they waited for some of the others to join them. The glorious summer weather plus the suns new inability to set before 10pm had meant the residents of Stark Tower had not eaten a meal inside for a good few weeks, and the nightly dinners on the roof had become a firm favourite amongst all. They somehow seemed a lot more relaxed than everyone gathered around a dinner table so large it was a strain to have everyone included in the same conversation.

Peter flipped Harley off. The boy just grinned and placed himself down next to Peter, resting his head on Peter’s shoulder. 

“I mean, she hasn’t dumped me or anything” Peter said reasonably, “And she did say that everything was fine and I shouldn’t get myself worried about it.”

“Sounds like she knows you very well” Tony observed.

“Course she does, she loves him” 

“ _ Harley!” _

“I meant that genuinely!” Harley said with a laugh, “Honestly, if Liz really does love Parker than I guess she’s maybe OK with waiting around till he says the same. It’s not a crisis, just an inconvenience.”

Peter smirked bitterly. What an apt way to describe his whole existence. 

“And how do you know so much about all of this exactly?” Tony asked.

“I’m a smart boy, and Peter’s dumb” Harley replied with a shrug

“Oh yeah, and what makes me dumb?” Peter questioned. Harley grinned.

“Smart boys say I love you back” Harley explained, “You just think more with your heart than with your head, a smart boy would have probably saved himself all this worry by just blindly saying ‘Oh, I love you too’ but you - you’re a good boy. Good boys are honest.”

“Dear god, what would that make me?” Tony asked.

“A billionaire who is incapable of not making things about him?”

“Touche”

“You make it sound like I’m some kind of puppy” Peter told Harley. 

“You are a puppy” came the voice of Natasha Romanoff as she appeared behind the three armed with a stack of plates. Pepper followed her slowly, now in her fifth month of pregnancy, getting about was a bit trickier. Tony held out his hand and guided her down to sit next to him. Harley yawned as he gave up his chair for Natasha and soon he and Peter found themselves sprawled out over one another sharing the biggest deck chair. 

“Bruce and Steve are fighting about who gets to light the barbecue” Pepper told Tony, “I said that it was irrelevant as you’re the only one allowed to touch the precious grill”

“Me and the grill understand one another” Tony said simply, “We speak the same language”

“Wow” Harley piped up, “I didn’t know that being Iron Man meant that you could actually  _ speak  _ to the machines. Will you tell the toaster it’s a psychotic little bitch for burning my hand yesterday?”

“Language!” Pepper said sternly. They were very close to opening a swear jar, it would likely end up standing next to the unnecessary apologizing jar which had ended up becoming a thing. To no one’s surprise, Peter had contributed over 85% of the money in it. The other fifteen was shared between Bruce, Steve and Wanda. 

“That wasn’t a very Smart Boy move was it?” Peter said. Tony shot him a wink in appreciation before ruffling both boys’ hair as he went to switch on the grill. Harley rolled his eyes and followed Tony under the guise of going to help him.

“Daddy issues win out again” Natasha observed, taking a sip of wine as she watched Harley bound after Tony like a kicked puppy, “Maybe we need to open a Unhealthily Dependent on Male Authority Figures jar for that one”

“He’s fine, Nat” Pepper said with a grin, “And we don’t need to open anymore jars. Swearing and unnecessary apologies are our two biggest vices”

“Says the woman who hasn’t had to contribute a dime to either” said Peter 

“What can I say?” Pepper replied, “Never make mistakes, never have to apologize. And it reduces your swearing by a lot.”

“I’ll never be over the time I heard you say shit” Natasha said with a laugh, Peter laughed along as Pepper shot them both a cross look before resolving to smile herself. 

“How’re you doing anyway, sweetie” Pepper asked turning her attention to Peter, “Anything worth sharing from today?”

“My girlfriend knows I’m Spider-Man and I told her I don’t love her” Peter said honestly, deliberately choosing to reveal the news in a way that would take both women by surprise. 

“That’s a ...hell of a day, kid” Natasha said slowly.

“Wait, Liz knows you’re Spider-Man?” Pepper asked, “She’s not going to say anything is she?”

“Nah, she texted me an hour ago and said she’s happy to keep the secret” Peter replied with a smile, “I think she actually quite enjoys being one of the few people in the know about stuff.”

“That’s good, I guess” a still unsure Pepper mused, “And what’s all this about you telling her that you don’t love her?”

“Well, after she found out about Spider-Man, we were talking and she kind of...told me, she loved me” Peter said slowly. The revelation warranted the expected squeals and awws of excitement that he had expected it to. “I was really nervous because I thought she was going to flip her shit and dump me, and then she told me she loves me”

“And who couldn’t” Natasha said teasingly as she ruffled Peter’s hair. He didn’t stop her.

“So, I was really taken off guard and I was taking a  _ super  _ long time” Peter carried on, “And I hadn’t said anything and all I could think was - I don’t love you, not like that - and so...that’s what I told her”

Peter cringed and hid his head in his hands as he finished the story. He’d been a lot more open about the specifics of it with Pepper and Nat than he had been with Tony and Harley. He expected less teasing from the two women, though he was now worried that they would both tell him he was a dick or some kind of awful boyfriend for doing what he did.

Instead, he got a hug.

Pepper draped her arms around Peter’s neck and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Peter was confused but accepted the hug nonetheless. 

“Oh honey, if only all men were as pure as you” Pepper said as she sat herself down next to Peter on the deck chair. She lifted her arm and allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder. “What did Liz say when you said that?”

“She understood, I think” Peter muttered. “She looked kinda upset though. Like she was expecting me to say it right back to her, but I can’t lie. Not about that.”

“You did the right thing” Pepper assured him, “I mean, lying and saying you love it too might have spared her feelings for a while, but in the long run this is better. This means that when you do eventually tell her that you love her, she’ll know you really mean it.”

Peter smiled but felt his heart twinge a little. Something inside him was telling him that he’d never love Liz, not in the way she loved him. But, maybe, in time that feeling would go away. Liz was awesome and he definitely enjoyed every second he spent with her, every time she called he got excited to speak with her and everytime she kissed him in school he felt his stomach do backflips. It might not have been love, but it was something. 

“Love is confusing” he eventually muttered.

“You won’t find me disagreeing kiddo” Natasha said before pouring herself another glass of wine, “I do think we may need to have a talk about you being so god damn adorable because it’s turning me to drink”

Peter laughed as Wanda, Sam and Rhodey all arrived on the roof and promptly sat themselves down around the make-shift dining area. Peter and Pepper stayed cuddled up on the deck chair as they watched and listened to everyone share about how they’d gone about their days. 

Once Steve and Bruce were around, Peter decided to give everyone a heads up that Liz now knew about Spider-Man and that she was totally cool with it. He figured he’d pass on the the third humiliating re-telling of what a monumentally shit boyfriend he was. Only Tony, Harley, Pepper and Nat needed to know about that. They were the four people that Peter trusted most in the world, though he figured he’d probably end up telling Steve when it was just the two of them. 

“So, that’s what…..two of your friends now?” Rhodey asked Peter as everyone began eating, “I think that’s probably enough”

“I’ve been told I’m allowed to tell three people” Peter said

“Who told you that?” asked Tony

Pause.

“Harley thought that-”

“Harley thought nothing” the other teenager interjected quickly, “And I count as the third anyway because apparently no one around here trusted me enough to tell me.”

“We didn’t tell you cos you didn’t need to know” Wanda said calmly, placing a hand on Harley’s shoulder that seemed to ease him, “And you’ve proven yourself worthy of trust now.”

“I guess” Harley muttered. Peter mocked his sad facial expression from the opposite side of the table, causing Harley to smirk over the ridiculousness of why he’d just got riled up

“Does that other one not know?” Happy asked, “The moody one with the books? Always looks like she’s going to murder me? Maybe one of about three people Tony’s actually scared of?”

“Really?” Natasha asked Tony, “You’re scared of MJ?”

“She’s unsettling” Tony said defensively, “And I’m not scared of her - I’m more in awe of her, and no I don’t think she knows Peter’s Spider-Man”

“Wait!” Sam said all of a sudden, “....Peter’s Spider-Man?!”

The table erupted into laughter and soon the topic of conversation moved away from Peter and Liz on to over things. Namely, the Hydra symbol that had been painted on the New York Embassy earlier in the week. It had been a bit of an unwelcome shock for everyone in Stark Tower, no one more so than Steve, especially as Hydra had pretty much been shamed and beaten into submission and SHIELD had performed rigorous interrogations of its staff to ensure no one was colluding. 

“I’m telling you, it’ll just be some stupid punk kid” said Bruce, “Steve told me that people used to put swastika's all over the place after the war as a joke. Just some idiots idea of a joke.”

“I think, and hope, you’re right Bruce” Steve replied seriously, “No way would Hydra make such a public display, not now anyway. It’s only been eighteen months since Fury was killed, and he was a pretty big get, they’re not coming out of the shadows for a while”

“It’s still unsettling, to think they’re just out there” Wanda said with a shiver, “Why would they wait to come back? If they have the man power….it’s not like these kind of groups to just sit around and wait. They’re on the move.”

“That’s assuming, like Bruce says, this was actually them” Natasha interjected, “Even if it’s not some dumb kid trying to have a sick joke, it could be some fringe group that we could take down in like .4 seconds”

“Tony” Pepper said quickly, nudging her husband in the side and gesturing to the two teenage boys sitting on the ground listening with wide eyes to every word being said, “I don’t think that the boys need to be hearing all this”

“You’re right, Pep, as always” Tony said as he stood up, “Peter and Harley, you guys need to be heading to bed. Or at least away from the scary terrorism talk”

“Tony, we’re not five” Peter protested, “And this is relevant to us. We could all be in danger.”

“And Peter has super hearing so he’ll just tell me everything you all say anyway” Harley said with a smirk, which Peter returned.

Then Tony gave them both  _ the look. _

Tony wasn’t much of a disciplinarian. He never shouted at the boys or really enforced any credible punishments on them, but there was a look he gave them both when he was serious about something that made the wayward teens move instantly if they saw it. 

It was pretty much code for her either  _ You two are being dicks and need to stop  _ or  _ The instruction I’ve just given you is actually serious and you need to do what I say. Now.  _

This was more of the latter kind and both boys moved immediately. Tony saw them as far as the elevator and then turned back to the rest of the group.

“I hate it when he does that” Harley muttered.

“Same” Peter agreed, before turning his head towards Harley. “Hey, you don’t think that Hydra is a real threat again do you?”

“I dunno” Harley said with a shrug, “But I do know one thing for sure”

“What’s that?” Peter asked

“Well, if we’re not old enough to listen to important news about potential terror threats” Harley said with a glint in his eye that spelled trouble, “Then we’re definitely not old enough to know any better than to watch some R rated movies and drink some spirits in my bedroom”

Peter grinned as Harley held out his fist. Peter bumped it. 

“You in?”

“Oh, I’m in” Peter said with a laugh, “I have sorrows to drown anyway”

“Such a good boy”

“You’re a bad influence, Keener”

“But I’m the influence you need, Parker”

The boys ended up chickening out of the alcohol. They both dressed it up as them being too mature to act in such a reckless way, but deep down, they knew the truth. Neither wanted to let Tony and Pepper down like that. 

Instead, they sat up watching Shrek 2 for the 100th time and fell asleep cuddled up to one another on Harley’s massive bean bag chair.

It was only when Pepper draped a blanket over the two of them at around three am that Peter noticed for the first time since he’d moved in to Stark Tower, he’d fallen asleep in a room that wasn’t his own. 

-

Ned Leeds was having a good summer. Or, he had been having a good summer until Betty went on a two week vacation to Italy with her parents, and he was stuck in Queens with very little to do. Normally, he and Peter would have pretty much spent the entirety of summer vacation glued to one another (save for Ned’s week long trip to Hawaii that the family went on every year) but this summer had been very different thus far. 

He and Betty had made a schedule. One fun thing for every day. Some days, the fun things were rather extravagant. Betty had been perplexed when Ned confessed that despite living in New York City all of his life, he had never actually been out to the Statue of Liberty. So, they did that. Conversely, Ned couldn’t believe his ears when Betty had revealed to him that she had never actually been to the Natural History Museum. So, they did that, and then had a date night at Betty’s watching Night At The Museum. 

Other days, the fun things were more lowkey. They would go for picnics in the park, window shopping in Manhattan or just for coffee. All the time, however, Ned was absolutely dreading the two weeks where Betty was going away. 

“It’s not even two weeks when you really think about it” Betty had mused the night before her departure, they were having dinner at Ned’s house, “It’s more like 12 days cos technically the two days of travel do count as part of the journey”

Betty had suggested time and time again that Ned make an effort to spend more time with Peter. Like, it was somehow on him to make the first move. What really bummed Ned out was the fact that he and Peter hadn’t even had a fight or a disagreement ...they just hadn’t spoken. Peter’s social media was more active than it ever had been and from what it looked like, he was spending all of his time either with Liz Allan and her friends or Harley Keener. Harley had even started popping up in snapchats and videos of when Peter was hanging out with Liz’s popular clique. It wasn’t like before when the lack of communication between them was down to Peter struggling with something, he was fine. Thriving, even. He was just doing it without Ned. 

That was the real killer. 

Ned had always known that there was a distinct chance that Peter would one day leave him behind, why wouldn’t he have? Peter was incredible. He was kind and selfless and handsome and everyone he came across seemed to love him. Ned wasn’t like that. He’d never be a superhero, and he was far too awkward and geeky for anyone to want to spend that much time with him. But he’d always had Peter. They’d been losers together.

Not anymore.

Peter was popular now. He hung out with the popular kids. He did popular kid things. His girlfriend was the most popular girl in school. It had only ever been a matter of time until Peter left Ned behind, but Ned still didn’t expect it to hurt this much and he definitely didn’t expect it to be so sudden. And he would have thought that Peter would’ve been at least a little more aware about it than he had been.

He’d only contacted Ned twice by text since Summer had started. Once to wish him a happy visit to the Statue of Liberty and the other was a silly picture of a cat that he’d clearly thought Ned would find amusing. 

“Hey loser” MJ greeted Ned as they bumped into one another at what had once been his and Peter’s favourite comic book store

“Oh, MJ, hey” Ned replied weakly, “How was the Philippines?”

“Three weeks in the sun, no one to talk to, nothing to do but read” MJ said dreamily, “It was the best vacation I’ve ever had. When are you going to Hawaii?”

“In a few weeks” Ned replied, “Betty’s in Italy”

“Oh yeah, I saw her post” MJ said, “Looks like she’s going to Rome. I’ve always wanted to see the Colosseum...so, anyway, where’s Parker?”

“Sorry?”

“Parker? You know, your other half” MJ replied playfully, “Let me guess - he’s questioning the manager about why they don’t prioritise more-”

“Peter’s not with me” Ned interjected hotly. MJ looked a little taken aback. “He’s….I don’t know where he is today, we’ve not hung out in a while”

“Makes sense” MJ said with a shrug, “God knows how but the two of your have somehow managed to convince two girls to date you...kinds adds up that you stopped being each others first priority”

“Yeah, that’s true,” said Ned brightly. He hadn’t really considered that. Maybe he’d been just as busy with Betty and had ignored Peter and now Peter was feeling just as awkward as he was. 

“At least there’s that Stark company fundraiser party thing in a few weeks, we’ll all be together then” MJ said, “Although Parker’s insisting that I have to wear a dress for it.”

Ned frowned. He hadn’t heard about any Stark company fundraiser, Peter hadn’t mentioned anything about it on the last day of school and MJ had flown out to the Philippines the very next day, which meant the only way she could have known about it was that Peter had told her in person before she left or texted her about it whilst she was on vacation. Either way, he’d still told her and not Ned. 

“Yeah, when is that again?” Ned asked, trying his best not to sound hurt and surprised by the snub, “I totally forgot to put in my calendar”

“Cos you’re just that busy aren’t you, Leeds?” MJ replied before pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket and heading to her events app, “It’s on the 6th August. So, like, three weeks...exactly from today”

“Huh, that’s the day before I fly out to Hawaii” Ned said simply

“Oh” MJ replied with a frown, “D’you think you’ll still go?”

Ned shrugged.

“I think you should” MJ went on with a grin, “You know what Parker’s like...if you don’t go he’ll probably convince himself you’re mad at him or something.”

“Yeah” Ned replied with a shaky laugh, “Wouldn’t want that”

“We should do something ...y'know, just the three of us” MJ said, “Just like the old times, without all these newbies hanging on”

Ned smiled. He and MJ seemed to have very different perspectives of what their friendship pre-Liz Allan had been. It was always Peter whom MJ had regarded as her friend, and even that was begrudgingly done after Peter had given her a lot of comfort and support when her dad died. She never seemed to have much time for Ned when they were on her own, as far as he was concerned, they’d never been friends but clearly she felt differently. 

“Yeah, that’d be cool” Ned said with a nod

“It’s OK to miss him, you know” MJ said suddenly, knocking the wind out of Ned, “I know he’s got shit going on and all these new people and ...let's just say,  _ other  _ stuff, but you’re still his best friend.”

“I know” Ned replied sadly. The truth was, he didn’t know. Peter and he couldn’t have been best friends if they’d gone nearly a month without seeing one another, almost as long without really speaking to one another and if Peter seemed to have replaced him with several glossy new popular friends who he seemed to hang out with all the time. “I’ll see you around, MJ”

Ned left the comic book store and started his walk home. He thought about calling Betty but he knew the time difference between New York and Rome meant that she was probably already asleep, they would have to wait until morning for that. On the way home, Ned found himself getting angrier and angrier whenever he thought about Peter and how he’d dumped him.

Ned had been the one who was there for Peter when his uncle had got shot. Ned had been the one who had been coaxing him out of his panic attacks since they were six years old. Ned had been the only one who Peter had told that he was sleeping on the streets after May died.

Then, it hit him.

Ned had let Peter down. In the worst way. He still remembered that night. It was raining, the middle of a cold November night, and a fragile and shaking Peter Parker turned up on Ned’s doorstep with a scruffy duffle bag clutched tightly to his chest.

_ “Peter, what’s wrong?” Ned asked _

_ “Du-dude I didn’t k-know what e-else t-to do” a shivering Peter replied, Ned knew then he would never ever forget the look in his best friends eyes, “I h-had to g-get out of th-there” _

_ Ned closed the front door behind him. His parents were currently sitting around the dinner table, heads in their hands, overdue bills scattered all across the table and the floor.  _

_ "What happened?” Ned asked. _

_ Peter closed his eyes.  _

_ “I just need a place to stay tonight, please” Peter begged, “I know you said that you can’t have friends over on a school n-night b-but I-” _

_ Ned hesitated. He couldn’t ignore how desperate and lonely and sad his best friend looked. So frightened, so damaged, so vulnerable. His eyes fixated on Peter’s beaten up, barely held together duffle bag and it broke his heart knowing that that was all his best friend in the whole world had. _

_ He was about to tell his friend that yes, of course he could stay. For as long as he wanted. That’s what friends did for one another. But then he thought about what Peter would be walking in too. His parents, beaten and slumped by debt, crying their hearts out on the kitchen table - crying over the fact that one more late payment would mean they lose the house.  _

_ Their dreams of having another baby down the drain. “We can’t afford another mouth, we’re barely managing to cover the ones we’ve got!” _

_ He couldn’t let Peter stay. It would break them. _

_ Heartbreakingly, Peter seemed to accept Ned’s rejection without the other boy having to say a word. _

_ “Don’t w-worry” he said, barely holding back tears, “I-I’m j-just being st-stupid. I’ll go b-back to the h-home, it’s not that bad” _

_ So, Peter turned around and left. Ned tried to call after him but tripped over his own breath and Peter was out of earshot by the time he caught it.  _

_ Both boys had cried themselves to sleep that night. One just had the luxury of doing so in a bed.  _

Ned knew that for as long as he lived, he would never make that up to Peter. How could he? Peter had never told anyone what really happened to him when he was on the streets but it didn’t take a genius to figure out whatever it was had really done a number on the kid.

The next time Ned had seen Peter, he was at least six pounds thinner, pale and the boyish innocence that had once enveloped the boys eyes had disappeared. 

Even a year later, when Peter was happy and settled with people that Ned knew loved him, his smile still never quite met his eyes.

And that was on Ned.

Maybe, after all, he didn’t deserve a friend like Peter Parker. Or, at the very least, Peter Parker deserved a friend who was better than Ned Leeds. 

It was only when Ned bumped into a passer by on the street did he realize he’d been crying in public. As he looked up, Ned was distraught to see the sneering face of Eugene Thompson staring at him.

“Crying in public? That’s low, even for you” Flash snarled, “And watch where you’re going next time tubbo, should I expect Parker rushing around the corner in a few seconds?”

“Shut up” Ned snapped, “Why does everyone just assume me and Peter are together all the time?!”

“Because you two have always been that way” Flash replied, sounding a little confused, “Or are you telling me that the nerdiest bromance of all-time is dead?”

Ned’s silence spoke volumes.

“Interesting” Flash said with a nod, “And let me guess - he’s done his dumb puppy dog eye trick and now the reason you’re crying is because you’ve been convinced it’s all your fault and that Perfect Peter Parker couldn’t have possibly done anything wrong?”

“Not exactly” Ned whispered, “It’s more like ...50/50”

“Sure” Flash said with a grin, before patting Ned on the shoulder, “See you around sometime, Leeds. And keep your chin up. All three of them.”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY...so, y'know when I said there would be a bit of a hiatus before Act 2 begins? And that I was going to spend some time writing new chapters and not falling behind?? Well, it hasn't happened. I finished this one today and well....here we are. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy anyway!


	23. They Will Die Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And you’d hardly be the first teenage boy in this tower to showcase a worrying lack of coordination” Sam piped up, “It took us thirty minutes to get Keener’s abnormally large foot unstuck from a chair the other day”
> 
> “Wow.” said Harley bluntly, putting down his fork and shaking his head at Sam, “Imagine if you hadn’t just said that in front of everyone”
> 
> “Imagine if you two dumbasses hadn’t decided to sock slide in the lobby” Sam retorted
> 
> “We stand by our stupid decision to sock slide in the lobby” Peter piped up, as Harley finger gunned at him in appreciation

**Chapter 23.**

**They Will Die Screaming.**

 

Though he had only known Peter for a little over a year, and had been living with him for just three months, Harley felt he knew his pseudo brother pretty well. Almost better than Peter knew himself. There had been countless occasions where Harley had been able to gage what was wrong with Peter both before the boy in question knew himself, and before anyone else even noticed there had been a problem. Being a big brother had always come naturally to Harley, he was a natural protector, but since Rachel’s relocation to Sydney he’d not really had anyone to focus that energy on and thus Peter was receiving it in droves. 

The boys were growing closer by the day and Peter seemed to find it easier to talk to someone sensitive and his own age about his problems than bothering any of the adults he deemed too busy to bother with him. Not that anyone was. It was something of an unspoken truth in Stark Tower that Peter and Harley’s well-being outranked anything else that life could throw the Avengers way. 

Peter had hit something of a summer slump. The initial excitement of them being out of school had drained away, Liz had jetted off to Florida with her family for a few days and much to Harley’s annoyance Ned Leeds had seemingly distanced himself for Peter and begun hanging out with Flash Thompson, of all people.

“I’ll stick my boot up his ass” Harley said, as he and Peter sat together on the roof terrace of Stark Tower awaiting another dinner, “You do so much for the dude for years and he re-pays you by hanging out with your bully?”

“Flash doesn’t bully me” Peter insisted (a particularly sensitive discussion point), he was of course finding any and every way to blame himself for Ned’s betrayal, “And Ned can be friends with whomever he wants to be friends with. Flash has…..good qualities.”

“I’m not sure having the all-time most punchable face is a good quality, Parker” Harley replied darkly, “Ned’s totally stabbed you in the back”

“I’m sure he has his reasons for hanging out with Flash” Peter said with a shrug, “I haven’t really been making much of an effort with him lately. He probably just felt like I was mad at him or something.”

“And, so, what?” Harley pressed on, “That makes it OK for him to just start being best buds with the guy who spent most of your adolescence shoving you into lockers and publicly humiliating you - and Ned himself on the odd occasion, might I add - at every opportunity?”

Peter opened his mouth to retort, but Harley went on.

“And, another thing” the passionate southerner ranted, “If you have been ignoring Ned, it’s because you’ve had shit tons going on. Liz. Spider-Man stuff. Pepper being pregnant. Therapy and I know you’ve been worrying yourself stupid about this Hydra thing too. And then, there’s me. Making sure I’ve been feeling safe and at home and all that stuff.”

“Ned’s never been much good at making friends” Peter muttered, “He’s really shy around people he doesn’t know and I normally help him and I haven’t been-”

“Oh my god, Parker, you’re killing me” Harley snapped, standing up and towering over Peter in his frustration, “Can you please just stop being the nicest fucking person in the world for a god damn second and just admit that you’re a little hurt? It’s OK. Being upset with someone doesn’t make you a dick.”

“I know that” Peter replied hotly, “I’m just saying that Ned hasn’t had some drastic personality transplant overnight, he’s not doing this to hurt me on purpose-”

“So, you are hurt” Harley pointed out

“-He’s just ...making new friends” Peter went on, “He’s totally free to do that”

“Yeah, you’re right” the other boy snarled, “You’re totally right. Ned is free to make friends with whomever he wants. Hey, maybe, next time you don’t pay attention to him for half a fucking second he can go and make friends with Vladimir Putin. Or Hitler. And we can all have a nice little super villain tea party”

“Now you’re just being ridiculous” Peter snapped, “And, to be honest, I don’t see why you’re so upset about this anyway. It’s not like it’s any of your business.”

Ouch. That stung.

“None of my business?” an affronted Harley replied. Peter looked momentarily like he regretted his choice of words, but matched Harley’s confrontational stance, “It is my business if it’s upsetting you”

“Why?” Peter questioned, “You’re going on and on about me being free to feel how I want to feel, yet as far as I can see, you’re the only one telling me how I should. Well, let me tell you. I’m not mad at Ned, I’ve been a bad friend lately, and the only person I am mad at right now is  _ you _ ”

“Me?” Harley replied incredulously, “You’re mad at  _ me _ ?”

“Mine and Ned’s business in mine and Ned’s business” Peter said with his arms folded, “We have been best friends since second grade, it doesn’t matter if you’re mad with him, I'm not. He’s  _ my _ friend.”

Ouch. Another sting. 

Harley took a deep breath,

“Fine” he argued, turning towards the door, “Cos I’m just the fucking kid from Tennesse who doesn’t belong here and never fucking will. Your friends, your life, your school, your tower and I’m just in the way.”

“Harley, wait” Peter ran over to him and placed a hand on his arm, “I don’t wanna fight with you dude, and that’s not what I meant. Or how I feel. Ned and me are best friends, but you and me...well, we’re different aren’t we?”

“Brothers, as Tony’s so fond of saying” Harley practically whispered with a smile.

“Yeah, I guess” Peter replied. Harley willed himself to ignore the slight hesitation in Peter’s voice as he spoke. It was always there whenever the subject of them being brothers was broached. A slight hesitation. Harley guessed it was just Peter wrapping himself in a safety blanket, refusing to let himself get too close to Harley and declare him family in case - like everyone else Peter had called family - Harley was suddenly and cruelly torn away from him.

Given any choice, Harley would never leave Peter’s side. Especially not after the last three months on Peter giving his all to support Harley, all at the detriment of his own mental health at times. There wasn’t a more selfless person in the planet. No one that Harley would more readily call his brother.

But Peter wasn’t there yet.

“My point is” Peter went on, “I don’t want whatever’s going on with me and Ned to affect me and you. I hate fighting with you.”

“Same” Harley murmured, “Though I don’t know if this even counts as a fight. We were angry at one another for like ...thirty seconds”

“And it was probably the worst thirty seconds of my life,” Peter said, before breaking into a grin that Harley couldn’t help but reciprocate, “And it’s had some competition” 

Harley laughed out loud before casting an arm around Peter’s shoulders and guiding them both back to the deck chair they had been sharing. They sat down next to one another and Peter rested his head on Harley’s shoulder.

“I wasn’t trying to interfere” Harley said quietly, “I get that you need to fight your own battles, Peter. I do. I just ...you've done so freakin’ much for me lately and I haven’t cared about anyone as deeply as I care about you in so long ...seeing you hurt just made me mad.”

“I am hurt” Peter admitted, though he looked ashamed to admit it, “And confused, and yeah, a little bit mad. All I was saying is that the world isn’t black and white, and Ned’s probably just as hurt and confused by something I’ve said or done. Which is why ...I'm gonna talk to him and ask him to come over for dinner tomorrow”

Harley grinned.

“And it scares me how much I care about you, as well,” Peter went on, “As in ...really scares me, cos good things don’t happen to people I care about”

“You’re not a curse, Peter” Harley said with a smile, “You’re really not. My life, and everyone’s, is better for having you in it. Ned probably feels the same.”

Harley’s heartache stung at Peter’s words. He’d convinced himself that he was cursed, broken, that everything bad that ever happened to anyone he knew happened because of him. 

Suddenly, without really understanding why, Harley found himself asking Peter a rather confusing question;

“Do you ever think about your home?” he said, “Before you came here, before the foster home shit, but like ...your old apartment? With Ben and May. I’m only asking because I keep finding myself thinking about Rose Hill. Not missing it, necessarily, but just kinda ...wondering what it’s like there”

Peter frowned.

“I dunno…..sometimes, I guess” he replied, sounding confused. “This is my home now though, so I don’t really see the point”

“Rose Hill was somewhere I felt I belonged, once” Harley mused, “A place where I was loved, or at least I felt I was which I guess doesn’t make much difference, but I didn’t feel comfortable here until I’d laid that ghost to rest. Seeing my Mom. Asking her why, having a proper goodbye with Mrs Albridge. It helped me to shut that door.”

“I’ve not been back to my old apartment since the night May died” Peter breathed heavily, looking directly at Harley, “I’m not sure I could face it. Pepper ...well, she took over the tenancy of the place when I came here. No one else lives there or has done since. I think legally it might be mine?”

“Very well could be” Harley said with a shrug, “To be honest, I think it’s about time you started laying some ghosts to rest. If I can’t get you to stop blaming yourself for shit that isn’t your fault, or getting you to be reasonably pissed off with a friend, the least I can do is do what you did for me. Help me move on.”

“So, how exactly do you plan on going about that?” Peter asked. Harley, fresh with an ingenious new idea, gave his brother-best-friend and wink.

“We’re gonna have a sleepover” he said with a grin, “In your old place.”

Peter’s eyes shot open like saucers. Almost as if there were literal fireworks going off inside his head and he went into overdrive.

“I’m really not sure I can do that” he said quickly, “Like…..really, really not sure.”

“It’s only an idea” Harley said, before frowning, “Actually no - it’s an instruction. We’re sleeping over in your old apartment.”

“Why?” Peter asked with a frown. Harley grinned, it wasn’t a no.

“You need to start moving on from things before you can get better” Harley explained, “I hate to think what I’d be like if I hadn’t had the chance to have things out with Mom. I’d still be hung up over it all.”

“Maybe you have a point” Peter muttered, “And I am pretty sick of being like this.”

“You had funerals and stuff to say goodbye to Ben and May” Harley went on, “And I know it was before I knew you, but it kills me I wasn’t there to help you through that. But you never got a chance to say goodbye to your  _ home  _ Peter. One night. One last night and then you don’t ever have to go back there again”

Peter shuddered and brought his knees up to his chest. Harley could tell he was on the verge of a panic attack so shifted himself so they both ended up laying down on the deck chair and Harley started to trace his hand through Peter’s hair. 

“We’ll make it safe for you” Harley continued softly, “We’ll make it so safe for you. It’ll be and you, Liz, MJ and Ned if you sort your shit out with him. People who are familiar, people who are safe. It won’t be scary, I promise”

Peter nodded.

“OK” he said, voice shaking, “I’ll do it. What’s the worst that’s going to happen?”

Harley looked at Peter and laughed, both of the boys knowing that incredibly specific disastrous scenarios of what could actually happen had just popped into their minds. It was cathartic, the laughter, and Harley wished so much that he could hear Peter’s laughter more often because there really was no other sound like it. 

“Leave everything to me” Harley replied with a wink, “And - to quote Bruce’s favourite song in the world, ever - Everything I Do, I Do It For You”

Peter giggled once again and the boys then let silence fall over them once more. By the time that Pepper and Tony appeared around ten minutes later, Peter was fast asleep on Harley’s shoulders and the other boy was pretty close to sleep claiming him too. He smiled at Pepper and Tony as they quietly sat down opposite the boys.

All memories of the fight were already fading. If you could even call it a fight. All Harley knew was that he never, ever, ever wanted to end up in a situation like that with Peter Parker ever again.

He also knew that he somehow needed to stage a break in to an apartment in Queens he wasn’t sure he had any way of accessing. But Tomorrow Harley could deal with that problem. 

-

Ned had accepted the invitation to dinner in about three seconds flat. Peter couldn’t help but feel a little relieved. For all his denial to Harley, Peter had felt genuinely upset and hurt that Ned would hang out with Flash Thompson but within seconds of Ned’s arrival at Stark Tower - armed with a bunch of flowers for pregnant Pepper, who had gone public with her news a week before - the two were back to normal.

Harley, who was clearly still very angry with Ned, agreed to bite his tongue which Peter appreciated and reconciled himself to accepting that that was probably the best he could expect from Harley in all things concerned with Ned Leeds for a while. 

“So ...you're gonna sleep over at Aunt May’s old place?” Ned repeated slowly after being filled in on the plans, “That’s a bit ...gothic”

“Harley thinks it’ll help me start to move on” Peter replied with a shrug. The three were on the floor of Peter’s bedroom, building a new Lego Death Star after Wanda had accidentally dropped the last one down the stairs whilst attempting to levitate it. “I think he might have a point”

“I’m definitely in” Ned said with a smile, “Do you mind if I bring Betty? Just that she’s back in like two days and I’d quite like to see her at least every day for the first week or two that she’s back.”

“Well, isn’t that just lovely and not at all weird” Harley said with a frown, quickly changing his facial expression to his trademark cheeky grin after being subtly kicked in the shins by Peter. 

“I’m cool if Betty comes” Peter replied, “She’s really nice, Ned. Very warm. You’ve got a keeper there”

“Tell me about it” Ned said simply, “Her being on vacation sucks.”

“Well, at least Betty being away gave you time to-”

“Oh is that the time?!” Peter announced, shooting Harley a warning stare, “We should really head up for dinner or Steve’s gonna get made with us”

“I can’t believe that Captain America is going to be making my dinner!” Ned exclaimed with excitement as he got to his feet, “That is  _ so  _ cool”

“It’s literally just mac and cheese” Harley muttered as the three made their way up to the dining room, “And he usually burns it so don’t go getting too excited”.

Peter shot Harley another brief glare for his sarcasm as the three made their way upstairs, Ned and Peter chatting animatedly just ahead of Harley. Peter felt guilty when he realized he’d zoned out a little bit from what Ned had been telling him - presumably something about Betty’s vacation - as he was trying to establish when the best time to (sensitively) ask Ned about Flash was. 

“Nice to see you again, Ned” Pepper said warmly as the three boys arrived, the flowers that Ned had brought her earlier were placed in a vase in the middle of the table, “Feels like forever since we’ve had you round for dinner”

“Yeah, it’s been a while” Ned said awkwardly as both he and Peter blushed. Harley merely rolled his eyes and sat himself down in between Wanda and Sam, Peter felt a little guilty when he realized it was because Ned had unknowingly sat himself down in Harley’s usual seat between next to him. 

“How was your last semester of school?” Pepper asked as Tony and Steve began to serve everyone

“It was OK” Ned replied, “Studies could have gone better, but I was a bit distracted by Betty and a few other things”

“Betty? Is that your girlfriend?” Tony asked from the other side of the table, “You should bring her around sometimes, I’m sure we’d all love to meet her”

Ned practically squealed with excitement over the prospect however in his excitement he accidentally knocked over some salad dressing. Peter had to fight very hard not to laugh when he accidentally caught Harley’s eye. Harley, however, was doing no such holding back and was openly laughing into Wanda’s shoulder. She merely wore the patient, stoic impression that had become increasingly common as she’d become Harley’s go to person for advice and help. 

“Sorry sorry sorry sorry” Ned repeated over and over again as he tried to clean up the mess, however Steve made his way over and placed a calming hand on Ned’s shoulder

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it, honey” Pepper said softly, “I’m sure that Earth’s mightiest heroes aren’t going to be fazed by a little salad dressing.”

“And you’d hardly be the first teenage boy in this tower to showcase a worrying lack of coordination” Sam piped up, “It took us thirty minutes to get Keener’s abnormally large foot unstuck from a chair the other day”

“Wow.” said Harley bluntly, putting down his fork and shaking his head at Sam, “Imagine if you  _ hadn’t  _ just said that in front of everyone”

“Imagine if you two dumbasses hadn’t decided to sock slide in the lobby” Sam retorted

“We stand by our stupid decision to sock slide in the lobby” Peter piped up, as Harley finger gunned at him in appreciation. Ned smiled but still looked mortified. 

“Our point is, Ned” Natasha interjected, “We’ve all spilled the salad dressing at one point or another.”

Dinner passed by with Ned mainly remaining in a kind of half-humiliated/half-starstruck silence as his eyes batted back and forth between every conversation he could here, as if he was watching some kind of strange tennis game where the Avengers discussing mundane things about their day acted as the balls. As amused as Peter always was by his friends awestruck face, he couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy.

He’d become so used to sitting next to Harley at all meal times, inside or out, that every time he turned his head to the right and found Ned there instead, it surprised him a little and that himself just made Peter feel more on edge. Ned had been the one constant in his life since he was six, and yet, as his supposed best friend sat next to him being the same person he’d always been, all Peter wanted was for someone else to take his place.

Specifically, for Harley to take his place.

Tony seemed to notice Peter turning in on himself a little bit, so gently patted him on the shoulder and gestured him to leave the table. Under the guise of Peter helping to serve dessert, Tony guided his son from the table and lead him to the kitchen. Peter didn’t put up a fight or argument but also made a point of not looking Tony directly in the eye.

This, naturally, just made the billionaire more suspicious and he wound up standing directly in front of Peter with his arms crossed.

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong before this becomes a ‘thing’?” he asked

Peter shrugged.

“Dunno” the teenager muttered, “Just feel a little off. Like something just isn’t right”

“Is it a Spidey-Sense thing?” Tony asked

Peter shook his head, he hadn't actually realized how heavy his breathing had become until it had begun to slow down. 

“More ...I dunno, melancholic?” Peter replied, “It’s dumb”

“Hey, kid, there is nothing dumb about you” Tony said confidently, “And there is certainly nothing dumb about how you’re feeling, whatever it is, it’s fine and we can sort it out”

Peter looked up at Tony. There were times that he had to catch his breath and deal with the reality that Tony Stark - famed playboy, entrepreneur, billionaire and Iron Man - was his legal guardian. The one who was responsible for his welfare. If he ever gave himself more than five seconds to think about it, he became a little overwhelmed at just how bizarre his life had become. 

But he trusted Tony. He trusted Tony like he’d never trusted anyone else since May. 

“Me and Ned have been, well, we’ve been kinda ...growing apart” Peter confessed shakily, “I think it all started cos we both got girlfriends but we kinda didn’t speak between school and yesterday”

“That’s fine, Peter” Tony said trying his best to sound reassuring. Deep down, he was a little worried as he knew how much Peter craved consistency and being distant from his childhood best friend was not going to help that, “Happens to the best of us. Friends can come in and out of your life at the drop of a hat”

“Just like family” Peter said sadly. Tony sighed and placed a hand on the boys shoulder, pulling him into a side hug.

“The worst part is” Peter went on, “Is that I didn’t even  _ realize  _ that I hadn’t seen or spoken to Ned until a few days ago. Like, I’d just totally forgotten about him. That makes me a really shitty friend, doesn’t it?”

“And in all that time” Tony pressed on, “Did Ned try to contact you? Did Ned start up a conversation with you that you just ignored?”

“No” Peter said with a frown, “But that’s probably because-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there” Tony snapped, turning Peter to face him and crouching down a little (though not as much as Tony would like to admit) so they were at eye-level with one another, “Because we’re not doing what anymore?”

“Blaming ourselves for things we haven’t done” Peter repeated with a sigh

“Right” Tony said with a smile, “Neither of you have been a shitty friend, and I know that Harley will have helpfully voiced his opinion on the matter-”

“-Understatement of the year”

“But he’s wrong” Tony continued, “You and Ned have been each other's best friend for over ten years, and let’s be honest, for a lot of that time you were one another’s only friend. All that’s changed now is that the two of you have other people in your life that you can hang out with. It’s a good thing”

“Is it?” Peter asked, like a small confused child.

“You’re having to work for you friendship now, kiddo” Tony said, “It’s what adults do. Well, normal adults who don’t hide themselves away in their multi-million skyscraper with half a dozen of their best friends, anyway”

Peter chuckled. He felt bad for only telling Tony half a story. He hadn’t mentioned anything about Ned hanging out with the guy who had made it his personal mission to make Peter’s life a misery since the day they’d met. 

“So ...what, specifically, made you uneasy tonight?” Tony asked

Peter took another deep breath, clinging on to Tony’s arm

“It’s stupid”

“No, it’s not”

“It kinda is”

“Tell me and I’ll tell you if it’s stupid”

“Fine” Peter sighed, “It just felt strange having Ned sit next to me and not Harley. It feels strange not having Harley next to me, cracking jokes and stealing food from my plate whilst I’m still eating.”

Tony laughed.

“I knew you’d think it was stupid”

“That is the least stupid thing I’ve ever heard, kid”

-

The roof terrace had become Harley’s go-to place when he was upset. In a strange way, it was the place that most reminded him of Rose Hill. They were so far above the traffic and noise of Manhattan, that if Harley went up there at night and laid back in a deckchair, looking up at the stars it almost felt like he was in the middle of a field in Tennessee. 

He’d bitten his tongue all night. For Peter. Harley knew that Ned was important to Peter, a constant in his life that he so desperately needed to cling on to, but all Harley could see now when he looked at Ned was someone who would willingly betray Peter in a second if the stars aligned. It was making Harley very nervous that Ned knew about Spider-Man. 

Peter was currently in the lobby saying goodbye to Ned, presumably making plans to meet up again soon. Harley had already decided to himself that he wasn’t going to third wheel the next time Ned was around, he only wished he had some friends that weren’t connected to Peter to go and hang out with. 

“You do have friends like that” came Wanda’s voice from the other side of the terrace. Harley shot up and gave her a glare as she approached him with a wry smile painted across her face,

“You can’t just read my thoughts like that without permission” he said grumpily, folding his arms and pouting at her, “It’s invasive and morally wrong”

“And sometimes, very necessary” Wanda said softly as she sat down next to him and laid back, watching the stars as well. 

“How d’you mean?” Harley muttered, though he already knew the answer. 

“You’ve clearly been in a mood all night” Wanda said with a simple shrug, “Sam noticed as well, it’s down to me he’s not up here now telling you to stop being ‘a little bitch’ or something”

“I’m fine” Harley said 

“If you insist” Wanda sighed. They sat in silence. Harley knew he was being played, he knew that Wanda knew that the best way to get him to talk about his feelings was to initiate a period of silence between them and then eventually Harley would spill the beans. He was initially determined not to indulge her, but two minutes of silence was more than enough and he eventually caved.

“I think I might have been a dick to Peter” he confessed, “And I might have overstepped some boundaries with him”

“You and Peter have boundaries?” Wanda said with a smirk. Harley frowned at her. 

“Yeah, of course we have boundaries” he huffed, “Everyone has boundaries. The world would be in chaos otherwise”

“Not you two” Wanda said with a fond tinge in her voice, “You share everything, you’re literally wearing one of Peter’s hoodies right now”

Harley looked down at the blue Midtown hoodie he’d be wearing all day. It hadn’t actually occurred to him that it was Peter’s. They were roughly the same size and it was becoming increasingly difficult to tell whose clothes were who's now, and at some point, they had both just seemingly given up trying to decide. 

“Point taken” Harley said with a smile

“What did you do then?” Wanda said with a sigh.

Harley took a deep breath and told her the whole story. Peter. Ned. Flash. The picture. Peter blaming himself and trying to hide the fact he was hurt by it. The argument that Harley and Peter had had the previous night. How Harley had to bite his tongue all night not to say something to Ned about it. 

By the time he was done, and had heard himself replay the events, Harley was more sure than ever that he’d been an interfering dick and was more than prepared for Wanda to confirm this to him. However, all she did was tuck one of his curls away from his eye and smile at him affectionately.

“Oh, Harley” she said with a smile, “You know what you are, don’t you?”

“A massive a-hole?”

“Passionate” Wanda said, “You’re one of the most passionate people I have ever met in my life, I think it’s why I sometimes end up tuning into your emotions without even realizing I’m doing it.”

“Gee, that’s a great way to make me feel secure in my own head” Harley replied with a laugh, though deep down he felt almost comforted by the fact Wanda was so in tune with him. It meant that if he ever got the dark feelings he’d felt for the last few months again, there would be someone there who already knew he was having them. 

“My brother was very like you” Wanda went on, “He felt everything very passionately as well. He wasn’t just happy about something, he was euphoric. And his sadness was palpable, much like yours. And when he was worried, well ...that was bad”

“So….you  _ don’t  _ think I was being a dick?” Harley asked.

Wanda laughed.

“No, дитина, no” she said, “I think you probably dove in feet first and maybe didn’t handle the situation as sensitively as Peter needed you too, but that doesn’t make you a bad person. It makes you who you are.”

“I don’t follow” Harley said

“You wanted to stick up for your friend” Wanda replied softly, “You care about Peter very deeply and you hated seeing him clearly upset, and you felt that very deeply. You never had bad intentions.”

Harley breathed heavily.

“Never be ashamed of the fact you wear your heart on your sleeve” Wanda carried on, casting an arm around Harley’s shoulder, “It’s one of the best things about you, and there is a lot of good about you”

“She’s right” Peter Parker’s voice rang out from behind them. Wanda smiled, kissed Harley on the forehead and gave Peter’s curls a quick touch as she got up and left the two boys alone. 

“I don’t feel so good about myself right now” Harley said sadly, “I’m sorry if I was a dick to Ned tonight, sometimes the sarcasm just seeps out of me and I end up saying shit without even realizing”

“You were fine,” Peter said, as he jumped down next to Harley on the deck chair and joined him in laying back and looking at the stars, “And Ned’s OK as well. I asked him about Flash.”

“And? What did he say?” Harley asked

“Well, he called him  _ Eugene  _ for one thing” Peter said with a snarl, “That was strange but I let it go. They’re doing some kind of Summer Science Project together with this professor dude from NYU - I think it’s through a connection Flash’s dad has or something - and he says they never really hang out outside of that”

“Is it legit?” Harley asked, “Cos if you ask me, that sounds a bit…”

“No, no, it’s legit” Peter said with a laugh, “Flash’s dad is determined to get him into Harvard or one of the Ivy Leagues. The only problem is our Eugene isn’t quite bright enough, so will need a lot of extra credit crap like this to get in”

Harley laughed.

“Whereas we, my friend, will sail in on the strength of our personal statements alone” he said as he cast an arm around Peter, “ _ How I survived being orphaned twice, living on the streets, being adopted by a billionaire and being a secret hero without losing all of my sanity” _

“Oh, please” Peter replied with a laugh, “Mine will have nothing on your generation defining piece  _ An Ex-Country Bumpkin’s Guide to stop worrying and love The Big Apple” _

“Get Yale on the phone now!”

“I am a little worried though, about Ned” Peter mused, “I just don’t see how or why he fits into all of this. Why does Flash’s dad’s vanity project need some help from a kid Flash doesn’t even damn well know or like that much?”

“Probably needs to prove he can be a people person, and Ned’s an easy target to being manipulated into thinking someone likes him” Harley guessed, now starting to feel even worse for judging Ned in the way he had, “I’m sure nothing bad will happen, dude”

“Hopefully not” Peter replied, “In the meantime though, me and Ned are gonna meet up once a week just the two of us. I don’t wanna let this friendship fade, Harls, it’s way too important to me”

“I get that” Harley said with a smile, “And I guess we don’t have to be together  _ all  _ the time. I can make friends of my own. My enigmatic charm and devastatingly handsome looks should do most of that work for me.”

“That’s how you attract sycophants, dude” Peter noted

“Sycophants, friends, is there really much of a difference?” Harley asked with his trademark cheeky grin returning, “I’ll be fine, Parker. You go on your little dates with Ned, just remember you have the real deal waiting for you at home”

Peter frowned but then immediately broke into a smile. They’d lost track of time when they eventually stopped laughing.

-

Maria Hill stepped into Stark Tower’s lobby, heart heavy and full of an urgent need to dispense some critical - but confidential - news. She wished that she was visiting the tower under happier circumstances. Pepper Potts was pregnant, she wished she was coming to congratulate her. 

Steve Rogers was due to celebrate his 99th birthday. Maria could only think of the joke cards and digs she would be missing.

But, no, instead she was at Stark Tower to blow apart some of the happiness that she’d been so delighted to hear had infected the residents over the past year.

“Maria!” Tony Stark said enthusiastically as he saw her walk through the door. He quickly greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “It’s been too long, how are you?”

“I’m fine Tony” she said sharply, he already looked a little taken aback by how blunt she was having to be, “I’m sorry to drop in you like this - and so late at night - but there really is some urgent news that I need to share with you. Completely confidential. We don’t need this shit getting out.”

“I understand” said Tony gravely as they both climbed into the elevator and Tony pressed the button for the nearest floor with a conference room. Maria’s guilt weighed heavily on her mind as Tony’s initially jovial, content facial expression changed into one of steely determination and a hint of fear. 

“Hit me with it” he sighed once they’d reached the conference room. Propping himself up against the back of the door, trying his best to act in the nonchalant way he did whenever his safety and the safety of those he cared about was threatened. Maria knew him too well by this point to try and get him to snap out of it now. She needed a pragmatic Tony Stark in that moment and that seemed to be what he was willing to give her.

“I’ll be blunt” she said with a sigh, “The HYDRA threat is real. The markings that were left on the embassy a few weeks back were left courtesy of HYDRA agents. They were caught in Mexico early yesterday morning trying to board a flight back to Europe with phony passports.”

“Was it Barnes?” Tony shifted uncomfortably. Maria sighed.

“No, we don’t know these guys,” she said, “They’re not on any registers, we’ve never heard of them before, but they’re dangerous. They’re also very, very young”

“How young?” Tony asked

“I’d say no older than seventeen” Maria confessed, “Don’t speak a word of English either, and every time someone speaks to them in Ukranian, they just start screaming. HYDRA really did a number on these kids.”

“That’s awful Maria, really it is, but if it’s not Barnes then I fail to see what this has to do with me” Tony said simply. 

“You adopted a kid about nine months ago, no?” Maria said shakily.

“Peter” Tony’s voice was icy, like he’d already guessed the next piece of bad news. He gulped. “....What about him?”

“He’s enhanced, isn’t he?” Maria asked. Tony closed his eyes and sighed.

“Yeah” he said, running his hands down his face, “Yeah - he’s err, he’s Spider-Man. Courtesy of a radioactive Spider bite about three years ago. He’s, obviously, on the young side so we don’t take him on missions with us but he’s got the potential to be the most powerful of us all when he’s older”

“I thought as much” Maria breathed uneasy, “Now, I’m not saying that there’s any immediate reason to be concerned for Peter’s safety-”

“Which means there absolutely, one hundred percent,  _ is  _ reason to be concerned for Peter’s immediate safety” Tony interjected.

“No direct threat against him has been made personally” Maria went on, “But word around is that HYDRA are seeking out kids, getting them brainwashed when they’re still young and vulnerable enough for it not to even take longer then ...maybe a week. Training them up to be killers. It’s desperation, and it means HYDRA know they’re on their knees, but it’s obviously still very worrying”

“I’m still not seeing how Peter fits into all this” an increasingly agitated Tony said with his voice raising a little

“Think about it, Tony” Maria replied patiently, “If HYDRA get wind that one of their old adversaries is harboring a kid who already has enhanced abilities - what do you think they’re going to do?”

“Come after him,” Tony said, horror filling his eyes, “They’re gonna come after him and they’re gonna take him and do-”

“They’re not, they’re not, because you’re not going to let them” Maria said sharply, “No one in SHIELD even knows about Peter, I pieced this together on my own. We can protect Peter, you can all protect Peter, but we have to make sure that no one finds out who he is.”

“That’s all well and good” Tony replied meekly, “But ...Bucky Barnes. He knows about Peter, when we had the HYDRA break in a few months back, Bucky saw Peter without his mask on but in the Spidey-Suit before he got away”

Maria’s face fell, and then she exploded.

“And why  _ the fuck  _ was that information not shared with us, Tony?” she demanded, “A HYDRA agent knows first hand that the kid you have living under this room is enhanced?!”

“I know, I know” Tony sighed, “I should have told you everything then, I know that, but Peter’s so fragile and he begged me not to. He’s terrified that if anyone official finds out who he is that he’ll get into trouble.”

“He’d rather be in trouble with us, than in trouble with them” Maria replied coolly, “I’m sorry for exploding at you just then Tony, it was a shock. But nothing has changed. All this means is that sooner or later, HYDRA will come looking for him-”

“But we can be prepared” Tony said with a nod, “I can get the team prepared. Get them to be extra vigilant, make sure Peter never goes anywhere on his own, I’m not losing him to them Maria. I can’t.”

“I understand” Maria said with a sad smile, “Look, I’ve had a look into the kids history and I know there’s a lot there. More trauma and loss than any kid should have to bare, and he’s clearly brave and selfless enough to be a genuine Avenger, but I have to ask - is it wise to let him know? Will it freak him out?”

“I’ll talk to Pep” Tony said thoughtfully, “That’s a call we need to make together. We’ve got another one to consider now, as well, Harley Keener. He’s not enhanced but if HYDRA are after kids then, well, he’s in danger too”

“I’m sorry Tony” Maria sighed, “I really wish I was here with better news. Give Pepper and everyone else my best. I better go.”

Tony nodded and saw Maria back down to the lobby. He had a million and one questions for her, but they would wait. Right now, once she was gone, all Tony wanted to do was head upstairs and shield his two boys from any dangers the world could throw at them. 

“I really am sorry” she repeated once again, “But at least this way, you know what to look out for, and who to look out for. Peter and Harley are safe as long as you’re here fighting for them, Tony”

“I always will be” Tony said stoically, he’d never meant anything more in his life, “Like I said, I’ll speak with Pepper and the team. Decide what’s best.”

“I’ll draft a security plan and have it back to you by Wednesday” Maria said with a heavy sigh, “I’d offer you the highest protection SHIELD can offer, but to be honest, the boys are living with the best protection they could ever have”

“You know how you can make this all up to me” Tony said as they finally reached the lobby and Maria headed for the door, “Stark Relief Foundation drive. 6th August. Bring a bowl of your world famous punch”

Maria laughed.

“I’ll be there” she said, "And I'd quite like to meet these boys of yours. Word on the street is they're quite the duo"

Tony smiled. Word on the street clearly meant Natasha had been gushing again.

They shared a brief hug before Maria left the tower and disappeared into a waiting car. Tony waited until she was gone to slide down the edge of the wall and scream into the nothingness. Everyone else was upstairs, even asleep or having cozy midnight conversations, and here he was dealing with the worst news he could have ever possibly heard.

Peter in danger.

Harley in danger.

Fuck. Had those two poor boys not been through enough crap in their lives without all of this adding to it? Tony could have punched a whole in the wall with his bare knuckles at the sheer injustice of it all.

Instead of heading for bed or a mini-bar as he normally would, Tony took the elevator to Harley and Peter’s floor. The two had, once again, fallen asleep draped over one another with a movie still blaring from the laptop screen placed entirely too close to their stupid innocent faces. 

Tony’s heart swelled as he looked down at his boys. His two kind, caring, compassionate, genius boys. They were so pure as they slept. So safe. Tony grabbed the blanket from Harley’s bed and draped it over the two of them. He kissed both their foreheads and calmed Peter down when he momentarily stirred.

“T’ny” the boy whispered.

“Hey, go back to sleep, kiddo” Tony said softly 

“Night T’ny” Peter mumbled, “Love you and stuff”

His heart melting, Tony smiled and fought back the onslaught of tears that were threatening to pour out of him.

_ I love you,  _ he thought,  _ I love both of you so much and if they try and take you away from me ...I'll rip them to shreds. _

_ They will die screaming.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I put a lot, maybe too much, into this chapter but it kind of wrote itself in the end. I was just a vessel for these words. And we're into the really meaty story now, with a lot of twists and turns to come.
> 
> And, of course, all of it will be juxtaposed by some teenage melodramas. Especially in the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, commenting, kudosing (yes it's a word don't @ me). It means so much!


	24. Lying To Ourselves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No biggie, anything for you” Harley said simply before sighing, “But can you do one thing for me?”
> 
> “Anything” Peter said simply.
> 
> “Can we please sleep on top of the bed?” Harley asked, “I don’t know about you dude but my back is killing me”
> 
> Peter laughed. Harley smiled. His brother was back.
> 
> “Yeah, sure, but this does add to our edgy damaged appeal” Peter said, “Sleeping under one’s bed is fucking metal”

**Chapter 24.**

Lying To Ourselves. 

 

It was a typical Sunday evening.

 

Tony sat on the sofa in the lounge, surrounded by the three most important people in his life, doing what they normally did on Sunday evenings. Pepper was still working. He’d try to get her to stop, but with her baby bump growing bigger and bigger everyday, she was more determined than ever to get as much done and delegate the right things to the right people before her inevitable and lengthy maternity leave. She sat next to Tony, glass of water in hand, typing furiously on a laptop. 

 

Peter and Harley were seated opposite them, practically sitting on each others lap. They both had their faces glued to technological devices, eyes focused and determined on whatever it was they were doing, but breaking every so often to show the other something on their device. It usually ended with a laugh, and Tony couldn’t help but feel the laugh was at his expense. The sad thing was, was this was all Tony had ever wanted. Peace. Quiet contentment. Everyone around him being safe and happy. Only, he couldn’t enjoy it now, not after Hill’s revelation. The whole thing felt like a charade now, a temporary illusion that could be shattered at any second and then they would all end up back where they were before they’d come together as one big fucked up family.

 

Alone.

 

They would all be alone. In the back of his mind, Tony could do alone. He and loneliness went way back, in a twisted ironic way loneliness was the one thing that had kept Tony company for the last twenty-seven years. Until Pepper had told him she loved him as he loved her. Until he crash landed in Rose Hill, Tennessee and met Harley Kenner; the boy with the most fiery, determined eyes who put him back together when he was at his lowest ebb. Until Peter Parker had come crashing through a vent above the meeting room, covered in dust, groaning but giving Tony a look that screamed  _ ‘I need to be loved. I need someone, anyone, to love me’ _ . And Tony did. He loved them all, so much it scared him. 

 

The Tony of ten years before could do lonely. The Tony Stark who was sitting, watching his loved ones blissful in their ignorance of the threat that was creeping right to their front door, knew he couldn’t do lonely again. Because to be lonely again meant that he would have to lose them all. And there was no coming back from that. 

 

He’d only told Natasha. An unfair thing to do, perhaps, but he’d needed to unload the stress and she’d been in the right place at the right time. She was on high alert, which was comforting, and had taken to covertly following the boys whenever they left the tower. So far, they had not wised up. 

 

“Dude, no” Peter snorted all of a sudden, bringing Tony crashing back into the moment as his sons laughed at one another, “That’s so fucked up!”

 

“Language, Peter!” Pepper said sternly, not looking up from her laptop. Peter sighed and rolled his eyes before depositing a quarter in the swear jar just adjacent to his left foot. 

 

“I didn’t think it was possible to traumatise me more than I already am” Peter went on, grabbing Harley’s tablet from his fans and inspecting what he saw more closely, “At least this will make my night trauma’s a bit refreshing”

 

“Yeah, I imagine dead relatives gets a bit mundane after a while” Harley muttered, taking back his tablet. Tony looked on astonished as Peter laughed and playfully hit his brother on the shoulder. 

 

“Are you two menaces going to tell us what’s so funny?” he snapped, “Or are am I actually going to start a ‘joking about our mental trauma’ jar?”

 

“Depends” Harley replied with a shrug, “Are you trying to bankrupt Parker on purpose? Cos if you do that the cool five grand he stands to inherit on his eighteenth birthday isn’t going to last very long”

 

“You’re just jealous” Peter shot back with a smirk, “At least they bother to discipline me, I think they must see you as a lost cause”

 

“Lost cause is a bit drastic” Pepper piped up from behind the laptop again, “It’s easier to just get Harley to pay us back through other means. For instance, if he doesn’t stop being a little snarky pants in the next fifteen seconds, he can come over here and give me another wonderful foot massage”

 

“I’ve already given you three today!” Harley protested. 

 

“And what does that tell you, Mr. Snarky Pants?” Tony shot back mockingly. 

 

“Is no one else gonna point out how weird it is that Harley knows how to do foot massages?” Peter asked, “Cos of all the things he could have and learned and didn’t at Rose Hill, it seems weird that massage was one of the things he picked up”

 

“Mrs Albridge said I have magic fingers” Harley replied, “And, Parker, I swear to god if you find a way to make that sound dirty, you’ll have to give  _ me  _ a foot massage”

 

“Ooh, careful Peter” Pepper said with a laugh, “As the person who washes Harley’s socks, I’d say that’s a fate worse than death”

 

Harley scrunched up his face into a knowing frown and disappeared back behind his tablet as Peter rested his head on his brothers shoulder and yawned. Soon enough, both boys were drifting off to sleep and Tony’s heart filled with the same warm but now slightly melancholic feeling it had done every night since last week. He’d somehow ended up in a new routine of checking on the boys constantly, both awake and sleeping.

 

Throughout the day, he would check their whereabouts on the hour every hour, and at night would make sure that they were both sound asleep before putting every protection possible on whichever bedroom they’d ended up in. Tony had wondered to himself if he should be a bit more worried about their growing co-dependency but it was proving more convenient for him that they were always together. 

 

“Pep” Tony asked softly as he ran his fingers through his wife's hair, “D’you think it’s odd that they always fall asleep on top of one another?”

 

“Not really” Pepper replied, just as softly, “I think it’s sweet. They both went so long without being loved in the way they deserve, it’s nice they’ve found it with each other. It’ll stop, in time, but right now it’s very new and I think they just enjoy being able to be so close and open together.”

 

“I did go through a stage of falling asleep on Rhodey” Tony said thoughtfully, “Though ‘sleep’ tended to be more ‘drunkenly passed out’”

 

“Now who’s making light of their mental trauma” Pepper asked rhetorically, “I know there’s something on your mind Tony, so you may as well tell me.”

 

Tony sighed. He did wonder when she’d ask him that.

 

“I got a visit from Maria Hill a few days ago” Tony explained, before taking a deep breath, “The HYDRA markings...they were the real deal, and it looks like they’ve started recruiting kids. Quicker and easier to manipulate”

 

“They must be desperate” Pepper said thoughtfully, “And I’m supposing Maria warned you because we have one enhanced teenager, and another borderline genius, living with us?”

 

“Pretty much” Tony said uneasily, “Sorry for not telling you. It’s freaked me out a little, just needed some time to get my head around what we’re gonna do. I already have Natasha patrolling the boys every move, discreetly of course.”

 

He couldn’t see, but Tony could feel Pepper rolling her eyes. Luckily, she had learned to stop trying to enforce both Tony and Natasha not to act on their first immediate emotional reactions. At least this time the emotional reactions had been an overwhelming desire to protect.

 

“Does anyone else know?” Pepper asked.

 

“No” Tony shook his head, “I need to tell Steve. If HYDRA are coming after Peter, it makes sense that they’d send Bucky Barnes for him. We need to prepare Steve for that.”

 

“And what about the boys?” Pepper asked.

 

“That’s the bit I need some help with” Tony sighed, they both looked at their sleeping sons, all snuggled together and without a care in the world on the other couch, “SHIELD are going to make an announcement about keeping your kids safe and vigilant through some cock and bull story in the news. I’m not sure what it’ll be yet, but apparently ‘HYDRA ARE COMING FOR YOUR KIDS’ might invoke mass panic”

 

“I can see that” Pepper replied, “But we both know that our two persistent genius sons are going to see through that in seconds. We need to let them know exactly what to look out for”

 

“We do, but I’m worried” Tony sighed, “We may have two geniuses, Pep, but we also have two boys who both suffer from severe anxiety, one of whom has at least one traumatic nightmare a week and mixed in with his guilt and hero complex…..I’m worried this will set them both back”

 

“Or make them go and look for a fight” Pepper mused, “....Fine, we won’t tell them, not until there’s a specific reason to. Keep Natasha on their case, maybe someone else as well, and just make sure Peter always leaves this tower with some way of defending himself. We can’t let this set either of them back, not when they’re doing so well”

 

Tony smiled. He felt pride as he looked over at the sleeping boys. It was the first time in a week he’d felt something other than fear and dread.

 

“They’ve done so well” he sighed, “And you’re right. It’s nice they have one another.”

 

The idea of Peter and Harley being separated somehow was more traumatic to Tony than if they ended up being separated from him. At the very least, if he couldn’t be around anymore, then it would be a comfort to know that his boys still had each other to get by. Tony wasn’t sure they’d survive being torn apart from one another. 

 

“Tony, please don’t drive yourself crazy over this” Pepper implored, “We have enough going on already without that. The boys are in the best place if they really are in danger, and there’s a whole group of people in this tower who would do anything to protect them. As long as we’re vigilant and  _ calm _ , then we have no reason to believe anything will happen to Peter or Harley. You can keep them safe Tony, I have absolute faith in you”

 

Tony sighed. That was exactly what he needed to hear, he wasn’t sure if he really believed it, but it was nice to hear such confidence and faith come from the person he needed to hear it from most. Pushing all of the what ifs and the visions of Peter and Harley screaming in pain, of the difference he saw between old photos of Bucky Barnes and who was now, Tony kissed the top of Pepper’s head and sighed.

 

“I knew I should have told you sooner” he said softly. 

 

“Me and baby need you at full strength, Tony” Pepper said as she rubbed her bump with affection, “After the last few years, we’ve proven we can come through anything. We can get through this.”

 

Tony wanted Pepper to be right. He never wanted anything more, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that his family was going to be blown apart. 

 

It wasn’t a fear he was sure he could live with.

 

“I love them, Tony” Pepper breathed, “I love them to my bones. Just like you do. This isn’t just your battle Tony, it’s not you against the world. There’s a whole team of people who can help us, the best people in the world to do so.”

 

“I know” Tony replied quietly, “I know”

 

Harley stirred in his sleep. Pepper sighed as she watched him grip tighter and tighter on to Peter’s shoulder, and relax once again as Peter squeezed his hand. The tender movement seemed to immediately calm Harley down and the boys relaxed once again.

 

“We’ll keep them safe, Tony” Pepper said with a sad sigh, “The world hasn’t been fair to those boys, and I’m damned if it’s going to hurt them again.”

 

“You’re amazing, Pep. Seriously incredible”

 

“I know”

 

-

 

Peter had heard it all. Every single word. HYDRA. Tony’s worries. Pepper’s reassurance. They’d assumed he was asleep, and it had all come out very quickly, and by the time that Peter had felt the onslaught of panic come on it was way too late for him to let them know he was awake the entire time without them freaking out at him. 

 

Once Pepper and Tony had retired to their bed, Peter moved himself away from Harley and ran into his bedroom, clutching his knees to his chest as he rocked himself back and forth. HYDRA were coming for him and Harley. Or maybe just him. He’d rather it was just him. Harley had already been through so much abuse in the last year, he didn’t deserve to be tortured into submission by a terrorist organization.

 

_ Neither do you! God, you’re fucked up, Parker _

 

But they weren’t just coming for Peter and Harley. They were coming for any kids that they could get their hands on. That meant everyone was in danger. Liz was in danger. Ned was in danger. MJ was in danger. It was enough to make him throw up, and he very nearly did. He had to protect them, it was his job to protect them, and if anything happened to them it was all his fault. 

 

Peter’s breaths were basically non-existent. But no one could know that he had heard, that he was more scared than he had ever been in his life, so he climbed under his bed and bit down on his own lip so the sounds of his sobs could barely escape from his room. All he wanted to do was scream. Scream until his lungs were empty. Soon, his lips ached and he could faintly taste blood from them.

 

He was a fool to have thought he could succeed. Before he knew what was going on, Harley was peaking under his bed and trying to look Peter directly in the eyes.

 

“Peter?” he asked softly, “What’s wrong?”

 

Peter was not in a state to reply. It wasn’t like before. He wasn’t violent, he wasn’t kicking out, he just lay under his bed. Numb. As if the fear had actually paralyzed him. The sobs were flowing out, freely, taking over Peter’s body and rendering him mute.

 

A few weeks before, Harley would have run off to find Tony or Pepper. But this time, he stayed. Partly because he was scared to leave Peter alone in such a state, but also because he was now sure that there was no one else in the Tower who could get through to Peter if he was this far gone. 

 

“I’m going to come and lay next to you, dude” Harley said quietly. Peter didn’t protest so Harley quickly and carefully edged his way towards Peter under the bed, a big pillow in one hand and a small blanket in the other. To his surprise, Peter didn’t protest as Harley gently moved his head up to fit the pillow beneath their heads and spread the blanket over as much of them both as possible but making sure that the shivering Peter was most covered. 

 

Peter was still sobbing, but was now laying in a position that meant Harley couldn’t run his fingers up and down his back, so he just ran fingers through his hair. 

 

“You’re OK, Pete, I’m here” Harley breathed, so quietly that he knew Peter was only hearing him because of his enhanced hearing, “I’m here and I’m going to stay here. You’re safe, you’re safe”

 

“H-H-H-H-arley” Peter moaned, almost as if he was in pain, he took Harley’s hand in his own and squeezed it so hard that Harley nearly shouted in pain. Peter seemed to realize this pretty quickly, despite his panic attack, and softened the grip. 

 

“What’s wrong, pal?” Harley asked, trying his best not to sound desperate. He didn’t want to push Peter into feeling he had to share if he really wasn’t ready, and whatever had triggered this attack had clearly been very traumatic for him.

 

Peter just shook his head.

 

“OK, you’ll tell me later” Harley said softly, “How do we wanna play this? Shall we try and go to sleep or do you want me to talk my usual crap for a while?”

 

“L-l-liz” Peter breathed, “I-is L-Liz o-Ok? Wh-what ab-about M-Michelle? And N-Ned, we h-have to m-make sure e-everyone’s OK, Harley, we h-have to!”

 

“Everyone’s OK, Peter” Harley said calmly, “Liz is on her flight home, remember? And we both know MJ can take care of herself. Ned...well, I’m sure he’s fine too.”

 

Peter shook his head again, violently.

 

“I’d call them dude but it’s like 2am” Harley said with a brief laugh, “I tell you what - we’ll send each of them a message and if they reply, they reply. But if they don’t, it probably just means that they’re sleeping, cos...like I say, it’s 2am”

 

The other boy did not laugh at Harley’s first attempt at a joke, but that was OK. It usually took Peter a while to warm himself back up to the point of laughter after things like this but Harley would always joke anyway, it kept the necessary conversation flowing. Though he knew it was likely pointless, Harley picked his phone out of his pocket and sent generic ‘You good?’ messages to Liz, MJ and Ned. He imagined that Ned and MJ would probably register why exactly Harley was randomly texting them at such a random time of the night. He couldn’t help but feel Liz was probably just going to be confused as they’d never made much of an effort to speak one to one since Harley had arrived in New York.

 

Peter had at least stopped sobbing, he now just lay next to Harley, deep in thought about whatever it was that had upset him so much. 

 

“I know you’re the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man and what not dude” Harley said, “But that doesn’t mean it’s on you to save everyone all the time. If anything bad happens to Liz or MJ or Ned, it’s on who hurt them, not you. You can’t live like that Peter.”

 

“If anything ever happens to you, I will never forgive myself” was Peter’s barely audible reply. It flawed Harley. 

 

“Why would anything happen to me?” Harley asked

 

Before Peter could reply, Harley’s phone started to vibrate. Holding it up in front of his face, Harley was surprised to see that Liz Allan was calling him. 

 

“Hello?” he asked

 

“What’s wrong with Peter?” came Liz’s concerned voice from the other end of the phone, “Is he with you right now?”

 

“He just got freaked out that everyone wasn’t OK” Harley replied, Peter was trying to reach for the phone, but he needed Liz to know a few things before he passed her over. “I don’t really know why, but I’m glad you called.”

 

_ Wow. She must really care.  _

 

“Can you pass me over to him?” Liz asked, “Keep me on speakerphone though, if he’s that bad, it might take two of us”

 

Harley nodded and pressed the speakerphone button before passing the phone over to an oblivious Peter, who rather adorably held the phone up to his ear as if they were having a traditional conversation. Harley suppressed his need to grin.

 

“H-hey L-Liz” Peter said, his arms shaking. Harley moved over and stretched his arm across Peter’s chest to stop the shaking. 

 

“Hey sweetie, how’re you?” Liz spoke softly 

 

“Been better” Peter muttered, “I-I-I’m sorry, I j-just fr-freaked out and got wo-worried that you-you were in danger and H-Harley said we could call you and check?”

 

“That was smart of him” Liz said sweetly, “And I’m fine. Totally fine. A little bored cos I’m four hours into a nine hour flight and then I’ve got  _ another  _ flight to catch”

 

“C-cool” Peter stammered. Harley gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up. “Di-did you have a nice va-vacation”

 

“Yeah, it was awesome!” Liz exclaimed, “I loved it. Missed you a little bit though, I was thinking we should go out for dinner when I get back. Date night!”

 

“I’d like that” Peter said softly, “And I really miss you too. I can’t wait to see you again, and know you’re OK”

 

“I am OK now, Peter” Liz didn’t sound impatient or bored, merely factual, “I’m sorry you’re having a rough night babe, I wish I was there with you”

 

“I have Harley” Peter breathed

 

“The real love of his life!” Harley couldn’t help but interject. Liz laughed and Peter managed to crack a smile, whilst also blushing a little. “And feel free to carry on adding to my phone bill with these international roaming charges guys, it’s chill”

 

“Oh, right, sorry Harley” Peter muttered.

 

“Don’t be stupid, we live with a billionaire” Harley smirked

 

“Are you OK now, Pete?” Liz asked, “You sound pretty tired, I think you should try and get some sleep. Just one more day and then we can see each other”

 

“He could meet you guys at the airport!” Harley suggested. 

 

“I’d like that” Peter said quietly, “I could make you a really cheesy sign like I used to do for Harley when he visited from Tennessee” 

 

“I’ll be disappointed if you don’t now, Parker” Liz said sweetly

 

“Oh!” said Peter all of a sudden, “Harley wants us to have a sleepover at my old apartment when you get back. He thinks it might help me not be so messed up”

 

Harley laughed uncomfortably.

 

“Do you want to do it?” Liz asked.

 

“Yeah” Peter breathed, looking over at Harley with a smile, “Yeah, I do. Harley always knows what to do”

 

“Cool, then we’re staying over at your old place, I guess” Liz replied, Harley could tell she didn’t think it was a great idea, “See you soon babe”

 

“Bye” Peter said simply before hanging up the phone and handing it back to Harley. The boy took it back. “Thank you, you’re the best”

 

“No biggie, anything for you” Harley said simply before sighing, “But can you do one thing for me?”

 

“Anything” Peter said simply.

 

“Can we please sleep on top of the bed?” Harley asked, “I don’t know about you dude but my back is killing me”

 

Peter laughed. Harley smiled. His brother was back.

 

“Yeah, sure, but this does add to our edgy damaged appeal” Peter said, “Sleeping under one’s bed is fucking metal”

 

Harley grinned as she shimmied out from under the bed and held out a hand to Peter could follow suit. They both climbed on to Peter’s bed and Peter tucked his head beneath Harley’s neck and allowed the boy to cast a protective arm around his neck and started to trace up and down his back. 

 

“I’m sorry” were Peter’s inevitable first words, “I-well, I heard something I shouldn’t have and it’s….bad, Harley, it’s really fucking scary.”

 

“What is it?” Harley’s curiosity outmatched his desire to make Peter feel comfortable for a second

 

“HYDRA” Peter breathed, “It’s real. It’s all real. They’re trying to take kids off the street and brainwash them, and Tony’s really freaked out cos Bucky Barnes knows I’m Spider-Man and they’re not going to pass up the opportunity to take me and-”

 

“They won’t” Harley said 

 

“How can you possibly know that?” Peter asked, frowning.

 

“I won’t let them” Harley said simply.

 

They lay in silence for a few minutes. Peter was thinking about Harley’s sheer grit and determination, his unwavering compassion standing before reason. If HYDRA were going to take him, they were going to take him and no amount of Harley Keener stubbornness was going to stop them. Harley, conversely, could only think of one thing and it was something he needed to verbalize.

 

“I love you, Peter” he breathed, “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you”. 

 

They were lost, the two of them. Floating in a world that seemed to have no other purpose for them other than to break them down at every available opportunity. Peter couldn’t help but think the Universe hadn’t intended him and Harley to find one another. It didn’t make sense. Life never would have given Peter someone as amazing as Harley and let them stick around. 

 

And he loved Harley.

 

He really loved Harley.

 

Every instinct he had told him to unshackle Harley. To let Harley live his life without the curse of Peter Parker affecting his every move, but selfishly Peter couldn’t let himself allow Harley to go. 

 

“I can’t lose you” Peter replied quietly, “Not now.”

 

-

 

The lunch breaks were the most awkward time of the day for Ned. He seemed to spend most of the time in the lab with Flash just working. On what, he still wasn’t sure, but it was definitely some kind of vehicle. 

 

Focusing on the incredibly intricate project meant that Ned and Flash never really spoke to one another in the lab, it was only during their break times that they were expected to make awkward small talk with one another. Ned was sure that this was all going to end up being some elaborate prank and Flash was going to pants him at some random point and there would be some form of camera shoving itself in his face as the whole world laughed at him. 

 

When Flash had asked him to come and help on the project, Ned had still been angry with Peter and had, not very nicely, wanted to show his best friend that he was perfectly capable of making friends other than him. He’d never really stopped to consider the fact that being pally with Flash might hurt Peter. 

 

“Flash?” Ned asked suddenly as they sat in silence at a picnic table. Flash sighed and put down his phone. “I’ve got a question”

 

“Fire away” Flash muttered. Ned was surprised to hear the words. He’d assumed Flash would probably have just told him to shut up.

 

“Why do you hate Peter so much?” Ned asked. Flash’s food almost fell out of his mouth as he looked at Ned in shock. His silence was taken as a prompt to continue, “Cos Peter’s like the nicest dude who’s ever lived and he’s never done  _ anything  _ to you and all you’ve ever done is give him crap”

 

Flash sighed.

 

“I don’t hate Parker” he said, not looking at Ned, “He’s an annoying little twerp who has too much to say for himself, but I don’t hate him.”

 

“Then why are you so mean to him?” Ned asked.

 

Flash didn’t know how to answer. Did he say that he hated Peter Parker because of how much everyone seemed to love him so much, when he’d never done anything to warrant it, and no one seemed to like him that much? And that it had been that way since Kindergarten? That being mean to Peter made him feel better about his own shitty insecurities? 

 

“Does Parker hate me?” was all Flash could ask.

 

“You’re not his favourite person” Ned admitted, “He’s grown to not like you because you’re so nasty to him for no reason, but hate? I don’t think Peter’s capable of hating anyone. He just isn’t.”

 

“Perfect Peter Parker” Flash muttered

 

“He’s not perfect” Ned said, “He’s flawed, just like anyone else. But he never tries to hurt anyone’s feelings on purpose. He’s just ...nice”

 

“Why are we even talking about Parker?” Flash snapped, “I asked you here because you’re the only person I could think of who could help, not so we can have some kumbaya crap over your best friend”

 

“I just wanna know more, man” Ned explained, “Peter was really upset when he saw that selfie of us together. Wanted to know why I was hanging out with a guy whose made his life a misery for years”

 

“No one forced you here, Leeds” Flash said hotly, “You could have said no, so at the very least, you wanted to mess with Parker at least a little.”

 

“Is that the entire reason you asked me?” Ned asked 

 

“No” Flash breathed uneasily, “I asked you because I remember you built up all those dumb drone prototypes at the science fair last year, so I knew you could help. But if you’re gonna be a little bitch about it-”

 

“I’m not, I’m just trying to  _ talk  _ to you” Ned implored, “I’m not saying you are a bad person, I’m just asking you why you’re so willing to let the world think you are”

 

The statement seemed to flaw Flash, who stopped talking and looked down at his food, indicating to Ned that he wanted the conversation to be over.

 

Ned complied. They had a whole summer of working together three days a week ahead of them, there was more than enough time.

 

-

 

True to his promise, Liz Allan was over the moon when she stepped out into the arrivals area at JFK and was greeted by Peter Parker armed a massive pink banner covered in copious amounts of glitter, over the top writing and pretty much every single picture of Liz and Peter together in existence. She smiled as her boyfriend approached her, hugged her and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

 

She’d always liked Peter Parker. Ever since they were kids and he’d been the sweet, nerdy boy who geeked out with Ned Leeds every recess rather than join in games with everyone else. She’d liked Peter Parker when they were in middle school and he was plagued by loss, acne and pre-pubescent voice changes. She’d carried on liking Peter Parker when they moved to high school and everyone suddenly realized; hey, Peter Parker’s hot. 

 

The second she’d found out he was Spider-Man, Liz realized she was in love with Peter Parker, and had wasted no time in telling him.  It wasn’t a moment she looked back on in much pride, no less because Peter had immediately felt the need to tell her that he didn’t feel the same. 

 

“I love the sign” Liz told him as he released her from his embrace. She felt herself blush as she looked at him in his skin tight grey shirt, “Take you long?”

 

“Me and Harley were up until 4am doing it” Peter admitted with a nervous giggle, “Which sounds bad but we normally don’t fall asleep before 2, so it’s fine”

 

“Right” Liz said shortly, taking Peter’s hand as they made their way to the taxi rank. Her mom and boyfriend had gone to visit relatives in California and had made arrangements for Liz to go and stay with Sadie until they got back. Liz had hoped she might be able to stay with Peter but as he was clearly not doing well with his mental health, she didn’t want to impose on him.

 

They climbed into a taxi and Liz snuggled into Peter’s side as they drove to Sadie’s house, a forty minute journey. It was mainly spent with Liz filling Peter in on what she’d got up to on vacation and they’d slowly moved on to the sleepover at Peter’s old apartment. Liz still had her doubts, she was worried that it would trigger more bad memories for Peter than expel bad ones, but she was willing to go along with it if it was what he needed. Harley did seem to know him very well.

 

“Lizzie, you’re here!” Sadie exclaimed as Liz and Peter climbed out of the taxi, “I’ve missed you so much! Gah!”

 

Sadie enveloped Liz as Peter grinned and got Liz’s bags out of the taxi’s trunk and paid the driver.

 

“It’s been eight days, Sadie” Liz said with a laugh as Sadie released her, “And I’m staying with your for a week. I’m sure you’ll be sick of me by the end of it”

 

“Never!” Sadie exclaimed before turning her attention to Peter and pulling him into a fierce hug as well, “You, Mr. Parker, do not need to flake on me every time Liz isn’t around!  _ We _ are friends you know!”

 

Peter seemed a little taken aback and stuttered his trademark apology before Sadie grabbed them both by the hand and lead them inside. Peter seemed resigned to his fate as he was dragged from pillar to post by Sadie, who seemed very excited to give him a tour of her house. Liz, who had seen the inside of Sadie’s house almost as much as her own, merely smiled and watched from afar as Sadie dragged Peter around. She only intervened when Peter shot her a helpless look and they all settled down by the pool. 

 

“We should have a party soon” Sadie was saying, “It’s been way too long since we were all together, what with Darren and his dad needing to go on a business trip to Berlin or whatever”

 

“Are they back yet?” Liz asked

 

“Tuesday” Sadie muttered, “So, I’m thinking we have the party on Friday. Give Darren a few days to get over his jet lag. You’re invited Peter, of course, and make sure you bring that cute country bumpkin with you”

 

“Again, his name is Harley” Peter replied sounding quite annoyed, “And I can’t come on Friday - we have plans”

 

Sadie raised an eyebrow. Liz sighed.

 

“We’re having a sleepover” Liz told her friend, “At Peter’s old apartment. Harley thinks it might help Peter ...deal with a few things”

 

“Oh!” Sadie exclaimed, “That sounds like a really good idea, really sweet, is this Harley snapped up yet? Because if no one’s dating him, I may have to”

 

Peter laughed. Harley had avoided Sadie like the plague since he’d arrived in New York, though this hadn’t deterred Sadie from being very open about how attractive she thought he was, and Peter was sure that bringing up all the nice things Harley was doing for him was only fuelling Sadie’s crush. 

 

“I’m sure Peter would love that” Liz said with an eye-roll, “You don’t mind that me and Peter are having date night on my first night do you?”

 

“Oh gosh, babe, no” Sadie replied sweetly, “As long as movie and junk food night is still happening tomorrow?”

 

“Of course it is” Liz assured her, “And sorry we won’t be at your party next week”

 

“What party?” Sadie asked

 

“The party you were just planning” Peter said slowly

 

“Can’t have a party on the same night I’m sleeping over at your aunts old place!” Sadie announced. Peter shot Liz a terrified glare. 

 

“You’re doing what now?” Liz asked

 

“Well, I assume that was an invitation” Sadie said with a frown, “Or it’s super messed up that you would tell me”

 

“Oh, right, I mean, I guess you can come” Peter stuttered. Liz wanted to kill Sadie. She wasn’t being malicious but Liz couldn’t help but wish her talent for assumptions and inviting herself places couldn’t have curved itself just this once, especially when Peter was way too nice not to invite her. 

 

“Awesomeness, this should be so much fun!” Sadie exclaimed as she got to her feet, “You guys better get going if you wanna meet your dinner reservations, I’m going to go and look for some stylish PJ’s online. What kind of pyjamas does Harley wear? It’d be kind of cool if we were matching”

 

“Blue shirt, red chequered pants” Peter told her. Sadie gave him a thumbs up and ran off upstairs, Peter laughed.

 

Liz moved herself closer to Peter and rested her head on his shoulder. 

 

“You didn’t have to let her come you know” she told him, “And I really wouldn’t rule out her bringing Darren and Ricky with her. Just letting you know what you’re in for”

 

“It’s cool” Peter sighed, “And it’s kind of funny, I didn’t realize how ...deep her infatuation with Harley is. I don’t think they’ve ever spoken to one another”

 

“Well, that should all change on Thursday” Liz muttered. Peter laughed. 

 

Liz smiled as he did so. When she’d had to call him on Sunday night, he’d sounded so broken and lost that she was kind of worried she’d never see his smile or hear his laugh ever again. The world deserved to see Peter Parker’s smile and he deserved to be happy enough to show it off all the time. 

 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Peter asked as he noticed her looking at him 

 

“A very cute nose and two beautiful brown eyes” Liz replied. They both shuddered at the cringiness of her reply. 

 

“Liz” Peter said, his shoulders suddenly seeming a lot more weighted than before, “I need you to know something.”

 

“OK” Liz said slowly, her anxiety rising a little.

 

“I...err, I don’t know how to say this” Peter sounded very annoyed with himself, “But while you were gone ...I found something out, and it’s why I was so panicked on Sunday”

 

“Oh, OK, what was it?” Liz asked.

 

Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes, Liz could tell whatever it was was clearly very hard for him to reveal. She placed a comforting hand on his and leaned in closer to him as he breathed heavily.

 

Her heart sank as he let out a deep breath, turned and gave her a false smile. She could tell the difference now.

 

“It’s…. nothing, I’m being dumb” he said shakily, “Sorry - shouldn’t have worried you”

 

She knew it was a lie. She knew he had been on the cusp of telling her something massive, something that could have helped him to share, and he’d chosen not to. 

 

Maybe he would, in time. Like he’d done with Spider-Man, but even them, she’d practically had to catch him red handed. 

 

Maybe, in time, Peter Parker would be able to trust her enough to tell her the truth. 

 

But, there was a sinking part of Liz that knew she was kidding herself. Peter didn’t love her, and he evidently didn’t trust her, and that wasn’t likely to change. Part of her wondered what the point of it all was, but as Peter shot her another winning smile and took her by the hand as they walked out of Sadie’s house, she knew she wasn’t going to take such a step. 

 

Peter wasn’t the only one who could lie to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this isn't my *favourite* chapter but it is a necessary one. Plenty of teen angst in the next one!
> 
> Also, I saw FFH and it messed me up!!!! We love trauma, apparently.


	25. The Dark Is Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey” she replied confidently. Harley rolled his eyes. “You realize that we’ve never actually spoken one to one before now, don’t you? Why is it that?”
> 
> “People told me never to speak alone with you because you’d try to bite me like a vampire” Harley started listing off reasons, most of which he was making up on the spot, “There was that rumor about you being Charlie Manson’s daughter, and I’m sorry, but I definitely draw the line at talking to someone who thinks that pineapple on pizza is a good idea. Like, it’s a deal breaker.”
> 
> “You’re so funny” Sadie said playfully, pushing him a little, “But I think I know the reason you really haven’t spoken to me before now”
> 
> “Stealth?”
> 
> “Fear” Sadie said with a confident nod

**Chapter 25.**

The Dark Is Rising.

Peter made the decision not to tell Tony and Pepper that he and Harley were now fully aware of the threat HYDRA was posing. He figured that Tony would be driving himself nearly crazy with worry already, and he didn’t need the added pressure of worrying that the news was going to send Peter, Harley or both of them off the deep end.

To Peter’s surprise, it actually wasn’t. He didn’t know whether it was the comfort of being able to share his exact fears with Harley, or if it was because despite the seriousness of the threat, life seemed to be just trucking on as normal but following his initial panic attack the HYDRA threat hadn’t really plagued his thoughts too much. The sleepover preparations were in full swing, as was the proposed trip to Liz’s families beach house in the Hamptons in a few weeks time and there was also Harley and Peter’s birthdays to look forward to.

Harley was four days older than Peter, and it seemed to give him no end of amusement to point this out. Especially as they were about to turn seventeen and Tony had agreed to them both getting their learners permits.

“So, during the four days where  _ you’re  _ still a pedestrian” Harley said with a smirk as the boys sat on the floor of Peter’s room with Darren Davenport that Thursday, “Is there anywhere you would like me to take you?”

“You do realize that you won’t just automatically be able to drive on the 6 th August, right?” Peter shot back, “Like ...you're not taking your test”

“You’re just jealous, you pedestrian” Harley said, sticking his tongue out at Peter who threw a Dorito at him in frustration. Harley merely caught the chip in his mouth and ate it before giving Peter a breezy ‘thanks’.

“Aww, Parker’s the baby of the bunch,” said Darren as he ruffled Peter’s hair. Peter frowned and put it back in place.

“I knew I’d like this guy” Harley said as he and Darren fist bumped. Harley had only been accepted to Midtown in the dying days of the school year so hadn’t managed to spend that much time with Peter’s friends before summer vacation had started. Peter knew Harley well enough by this point to recognize that he was actually quite nervous that no one would like him, but that did not seem to be the case. He and MJ had become very close, he was getting on better with Liz every time they spent time with one another and it was near impossible for someone not to like Darren Davenport.

“I’ve got a question” Darren piped up, “As much as I’m down for the drama of it all, why are we keeping this sleepover shindig a secret from Stark? It doesn’t seem like something he’d object to”

Peter and Harley shared an uneasy look. The truth was, of course, that Tony would probably freak out if he knew they were leaving the tower for a night and would be without the high level of protection he could provide them with back at the tower. But they could hardly tell Darren that.

“I just prefer it this way, makes it more fun” Harley replied with a shrug, “And, trust me, it won’t be an actual secret. Natasha and Pepper, at the least, will know everything. Somehow.”

 

_ “Everything”  _ Peter clarified. Darren’s eyes widened and he slowly nodded before re-focusing his attention on the Lego Star Trek enterprise model that Peter had managed to talk him into helping with. Darren was clearly not the kind of teenage boy who spent his time building Lego models but for whatever reason, he seemed to be quite keen on hanging out with Peter and doing things like that with him.

“Your guys’ life is so crazy” Darren went on as he managed to successfully attach a particularly tricky part of the model together, “Living with a billionaire is one thing, but living with a bunch of superheroes is something else all together”

“It sounds more fun that it is” Harley said with a grin, “Trust me, once The Hulk walks in on you peeing for the third time in a week, you kind of lose any sense of him being cool.”

“Or Steve and his ancient jokes from the 1940’s” Peter added, “And you don’t even wanna get me started on Wanda’s mood swings”

“They’re not mood swings, she just feels very  _ deeply _ ” Harley said defensively. Peter grinned and looked at Darren.

“He’s crushing on Wanda. Hard.” Peter said with a smirk.

“Don’t blame him, she’s cute” Darren said with a nod. Harley gave a smiling Peter the middle finger. “Speaking of, whilst we’re on the subject, I feel like it’s only fair of me to warn you that Sadie Clarke’s planning on making a move, Keener. I haven’t seen her this passionate about a guy in at least three months”

“Don’t blame her, he’s damn cute” Peter said awkwardly, trying to push some feelings that had been rising up in himself back down. Desperate, jovial deflection was his best choice.

“But we’ve never even spoken!” exclaimed an outraged looking Harley, “Seriously, in the three months since I’ve moved here she’s maybe asked me if she can borrow a pencil. Which she never gave back, might I add. Bad start.”

“Would you date her?” Peter asked, frowning a little. He liked Sadie but the idea of her being Harley’s girlfriend was not exactly something he was thrilled about.

“She seems really high maintenance and I’ve got major anxiety issues plus a shit ton of emotional damage so it would probably be unwise” Harley mused for a second, “So, I’d say there’s a 50/50 chance I will.”

Darren laughed and patted Harley on the shoulder. Peter frowned once again. Harley threw a lego brick at his head.

“Oh lighten up, Parker” he said, “I’m not considering dating Sadie Clarke. I’m not really considering dating anyone, tragedy as it may be for the boys and girls of the world, Harley Keener is a closed book dating wise until further notice”

 

“Ahh, Sadie Clarke’s considering dating  _ you  _ though” Darren pointed out, “You might not end up with much say in the matter”

 

“Well, that’s fucked up” Harley said thoughtfully, “Imagine if it was the other way around and I was saying all of this about her.”

 

“I’m just playing man” Darren said good-naturedly, “Sadie knows her boundaries. Kinda. If nothing else, she’ll fall madly in love with some other poor sap and idealize the hell out of him in a few weeks time anyway. The girl just loves love.”

 

“You guys want some soda’s?” Peter asked. They both nodded so he got up and left the room destined for the kitchen, feeling somewhat comforted by the fact he could still hear them happily carrying on their Sadie-related conversation with him out of the room. Darren and Harley were very similar in a lot of ways, both very naturally protective Mom Friends, and Peter couldn’t help but be very pleased they seemed to be getting along as opposed to clashing due to their very similar personalities. 

 

He could still hear them as he waited for the elevator.

 

“So, what’s your story, man?” Harley asked Darren

 

“Nothing too exciting” Darren replied casually, “Mom died when I was six. That sucked, it’s just me and Dad now, but we’re fine. He’s an investment banker on Wall Street so he works crazy long hours and I don’t see him much during the week, but we make sure we do something fun together on the weekends. Even if it mostly does just end up being golf on Long Island.”

 

“I’m sorry about your Mom” Harley said sympathetically, “I’m guessing Parker told you about mine?”

 

“No, actually” Darren said, “I’ve pieced together a few bits from stuff that’s been said but Peter’s never told me anything about your life before New York. I think he really values your privacy.”

 

“Yeah, he’s good like that” Harley said. Peter found himself blushing a little as the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside, Harley and Darren’s voices fading from his ears as the elevator descended towards the kitchen. Smiling to himself, Peter could’ve almost forgotten to onslaught of worries and anxieties he had facing him at that very moment. Hanging out with Darren and Harley in his bedroom was so  _ normal  _ and had made him feel so naturally at ease. He hadn’t had to psyche himself up or talk himself down from a panic attack.

 

He’d been able to be just…..Peter.

 

Peter found himself catching his own breath as he realized -  _ it’s been almost two years since I last felt like I was being myself.  _ And for once, the thought of being himself didn’t make him feel frightened or scared, he was surrounded by people who liked him for who he was. Darren Davenport, historically the most popular and sought after boy in his grade, was currently upstairs in Peter’s bedroom putting together a dorky Star Trek model all because he genuinely  _ liked  _ Peter and had wanted to spend some time with him. 

 

And, what’s more, Peter kind of liked who he was. Peter Parker wasn’t just some nice, submissive kid who was too pure and innocent for the world. He was snarky, he was funny, he liked teasing his friends and being teased back by them. About crushes. About overprotective authority figures and driving permits, or lack thereof. About sneaking out to places. It was all so normal, and Peter deserved normal. 

 

He knew that, eventually, the crushing threat of being on HYDRA’s hit list was going to hit them like a ton of bricks and everything would spiral again. That was just how his head worked. But, as he grabbed some soda’s from his fridge and put more snacks together, all that seemed like a distant unpleasant thought that another Peter in another time could deal with. 

 

His phone rang. MJ.

 

“Hey” he said casually as he answered it, hopping up on to one of the surfaces.

 

“Hey” came MJ’s monotone reply, “I was just wondering what time we’re all meeting at your old place? I don’t wanna be early and look like a weirdo”

 

“Really?” Peter asked, raising his eyebrows, “Is this the real Michelle? Because the real Michelle wouldn’t give a fuck”

 

“More to the point” MJ sighed, “I’m wondering what time you’ll get there, because I don’t really like the idea of having to play third wheel to Leeds and Brant if you end up being late”

 

“We’ll be there at eight” Peter confirmed, “Armed with sleeping bags, snacks and more than your fair share of self-deprecating gallows humor”

 

“Wow. You sound like you’re in a good mood” MJ noted

 

“I am” Peter said brightly, “I know that it could all go to crap and I could end up curled in a ball in the corner of my old bedroom traumatised to hell, but the thought of spending a night in that apartment, with friends….I dunno, I’m kinda excited.”

 

“Yeah, sounds fun”

 

“You don’t have to feign excitement on my behalf Michelle” Peter said sweetly, “I know if you were given the choice, you’d rather not be there”

 

“Why do you always think that?”

 

“....Because you hate everyone?”

 

“I don’t hate you, or Keener, or Ned and Betty” MJ huffed, “I don’t even hate Liz. I’m not wild about the other three though”

 

“Darren’s a good guy, once you get to know him” Peter explained, “Sadie and Ricky ...they're a bit more of an acquired taste, admittedly, but they’re cool too. Ricky’s actually kinda nerdy, and he’s marathoned every episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved. So you’ll have that.”

 

“Did you see the new one on that guy, Peter Quill?” MJ asked, sounding a little more perked up, “He just literally vanished into thin air minutes after they told him his mother died”

 

“Yeah, it’s really fucked up, I wonder what happened to him” Peter replied, “Oh, by the way, I just wanted to say sorry for the last few months. Turns out I’d kind of been neglecting my friendship with Ned, which probably means I’ve been neglecting my friendship with you and-”

 

“Oh, Peter, don’t be stupid” MJ snapped, “I don’t need to be the focus of your world every minute of every hour or every day like Leeds does. You’ve had shit going on, I get that. I’ve always got that when it comes to you. You don’t drop people like hot stones, shit just...kinda happens to you and you go MIA for a while”

 

“Yeah, hopefully that won’t happen again anytime soon,” Peter breathed. For the first time that day, HYDRA weighed heavily on his mind, the thought of being  _ literally  _ missing in action. 

 

“At this point, I think you kind of have to assume Tony Stark is immortal” MJ said with a laugh, “I think you and Harley are good. And you have each other now, too”

 

“Yeah” Peter breathed, he felt content, “Yeah, we do”

 

“So, I’ll see you at eight then?” MJ asked.

 

“Yeah...see you at eight”

 

“Oh, and Peter? I’m looking forward to it as well” came MJ’s very quiet reply. Peter grinned and hung up the phone, knowing that MJ had wholeheartedly meant that and feeling somewhat proud of her for being so open about enjoying and looking forward to something. Ever since he’d come back to school once he’d begun to live with Tony and Pepper, MJ had really come in to herself. She was still the same person she always had been, forces of nature like Michelle Jones didn’t tend to change all that much, but she had opened up and started reaching out to other people. 

 

Of all the people that Peter had ever known, he’d never known anyone be as nice as Michelle was when she was genuinely trying. He knew that her opening up was down to her wanting to help him get better in anyway she could, and for that, he would be eternally grateful. 

 

As the doors of the elevator pinged open again, Peter was delighted to hear that Harley and Darren’s conversation in his absence was still in full flow. And still about him.

 

“Liz thinks this is a bad idea” Harley said, sounding a little worried, “Like it’s going to trigger him or something”

 

“She just worries about him, she really cares about Peter” Darren replied, “We all do. It’s just a shame no one cared enough when it mattered. I hate the fact that I didn’t even notice Parker hadn’t been in school until the day he came back.”

 

“Well, I think you’re doing a good job making up for it now” Harley replied, “Not that you have anything to make up for. It’s the teachers and the social workers who failed him.”

 

Peter took a deep breath and headed back into the room. Darren and Harley dropped their conversation on hearing him re-enter. Peter handed them their drinks and sat back, appreciating the fact he had more than one genuine friend in his life who wanted nothing but the best for him. How many people could honestly say that?

 

-

 

“D’you think they see us?” Wanda asked as she climbed back into the not particularly well hidden car that she and Natasha were scoping out Peter Parker’s old apartment in.

 

“I don’t think so” Natasha replied, uncertainty in her voice, “Let’s hope not anyway, they can’t find out we’re following them wherever they’re going”

 

“They’re smart boys, they probably already know” Wanda replied with a sigh, “Harley in particular is probably playing some long game to mess with us”

 

“I’m sure your son has nothing sinister planned, Wanda” Natasha said teasingly. Wanda shot her a look before looking dreamily out of the window. It seemed so strange that only a few months ago, Wanda hadn’t liked Harley all that much and had considered him an exhausting presence whenever he graced Stark Tower. 

 

Ever since he’d moved in, however, Wanda had found herself gravitating towards Harley and allowing him to effortlessly break down her walls much in the same way Peter had done to Natasha a year before. It was unsettling, but her heart melted a little every time a pent up Harley would appear at her door and rant about whatever had made him or angry, or if he’d turned up feeling a little down and not wanting to put upon Peter once again. 

 

The son jokes had started, in earnest, around a week before when Harley had bumped his head pretty hard whilst playing some dumb sliding game with Peter and Sam on the floor. Wanda had immediately jumped up and attended to Harley as if he were her own three-year old son, he had been fine but Wanda knew the second that she’d jumped up her fate had been sealed.

 

Harley Keener was her son now. Though, she preferred to think of him as a little brother. He was so, so like Pietro. Her stomach had done the ugliest flip it had done for a while when Natasha and Tony had told her that HYDRA were on the prowl for teenagers, using their youth to brainwash them quickly. Wanda felt something twist in her when she thought of Harley and Peter being tortured in such a way, and had promptly joined Natasha in keeping eyes on whenever the boys left the tower. 

 

“What exactly  _ are  _ they all doing here anyway?” Wanda asked, “This was where Peter used to live with his aunt, no?”

 

“Yeah, this is the place” Natasha replied grimly, “From what I can gather, it was Harley’s idea and he thinks Peter needs to have an official goodbye to the place”

 

Wanda felt uncomfortably soft on the inside. Harley was so, so sweet even if the idea did honestly seem a little misguided. 

 

“Oh” Wanda said, “I was thinking of something a bit more ...I dunno, dangerous. Considering how secretive they’ve been over it.”

 

Natasha grinned.

 

“I’ve racked my brain over this” she said, “And all I can conclude is that they’ve kept it secret ...just for the fun of keeping it secret. Like, for the drama of it.”

 

“They’re weird kids” Wanda breathed. Natasha laughed.

 

“Gotta love them though” she replied, “I mean, two handsome teenage boys with emotional issues living with us, we could be dealing with teen pregnancies or drug addictions but no….they sneak out to an old apartment to help one of them get over childhood trauma”

 

“So, we get to sit in a car all night...watching a building?” Wanda concluded.

 

“I’d leave” Natasha said sadly, “I would. I’d leave and let them get on with it, but with HYDRA on the prowl for vulnerable kids ...no way. If anything happened to either of them, Pepper and Tony would never forgive me. Not that that would matter, I’d never forgive myself.”

 

“You don’t have to put it all on your shoulders” Wanda told her, “Both us know how ruthless HYDRA can be, you can’t stop them all on your own, Nat”

 

“If only” Natasha muttered.

 

“Has there been any activity detected in New York since the embassy graffiti?” Wanda asked, “I haven’t heard anything about any kids going missing, vanished from the streets, if the threat is real it’s not even here yet”

 

“But it could be” Natasha said impatiently, “We don’t know, a kid could have been taken right this minute, it’s better to be safe than sorry”

 

“I just feel sorry for the boys” Wanda sighed, “They deserve to have some privacy, to be normal kids, god knows they deserve it. Are they really going to get that if their every move is being followed until Tony decides it’s safe enough not to?”

 

A few minutes of silence consumed the car. Natasha knew that Wanda was right, it wasn’t fair to follow the every move of two sixteen year old boys like this, but there honestly was no alternative. If every kid in New York City was in some kind of danger from being abducted by HYDRA then enhanced, agile Peter with his high resistance and close connection to Tony Stark and Harley with his passionate determination, fiery eyes, high intelligence and close connection to Tony Stark were in more danger than most. They were probably the top of HYDRA’s most wanted list. 

 

“Nat, can I ask you something?” Wanda asked suddenly, taking a deep breath, “And I don’t think this needs to go further than between us”

 

“Ask away” Natasha said blankly

 

“Have you ever noticed the way that Peter looks at Harley sometimes?” Wanda went on, “Like, he feels more love for him than you would for a brother? Or, at least, a different kind of love?”

 

“Are you saying you think Peter’s in love with Harley?” Natasha asked, wondering to herself if there could be anything she’d missed that would validate Wanda’s theory, “Because Stark seems pretty keen on pushing them as brothers, so that would shake things up a bit”

 

“It’s just something I’ve noticed” Wanda shrugged, “And when Peter  _ does  _ look at Harley like that, I get an overwhelming sense of warmth from him. The same kind of warmth I get if I accidentally tune into a moment between Tony and Pepper, or Clint and Laura. That kind of love.”

 

“Well, shit” Natasha stated, eyes widening as she clutched onto the steering wheel, “I don’t even know if Peter ...likes boys, like that.”

 

Natasha sat back and considered the possibility for a second. She liked to think she knew Peter well, that they’d developed a bond, and that he would come to her with any problem knowing that she’d never judge him. In the year since they’d met, Peter hadn’t really been terribly focused or open when it came to any kind of love life. She knew about the crush on Liz only because he’d accidentally let it slip and he’d then just kind of ...fallen into a relationship with her, at least as far as Natasha could see. 

 

If he did have a ton of crushes on a ton of girls, he never really disclosed the fact. Peter was, however, the subject of a lot of crushes himself which he hilariously didn’t seem to be aware of. The idea that he might like boys had never really occurred to her, but life had taught Natasha that nothing was impossible so it may well have been the case. 

 

As for Peter having a crush on Harley though, that was a bolt from the blue.

 

“I don’t think it’s a pressing issue” Wanda went on, “Peter’s probably not going to act on his feelings, if he even has them. I could be wrong.”

 

“Still, I hate to think of the kid having to worry about that, on top of everything else” Natasha mused

 

“Now who’s the mom?” Wanda asked with a smirk

 

“Shut up” Natasha said lightly, “If Fury was still here, I’d file a lawsuit against his sorry ass. I never signed up for all this cool-aunt bullshit”

 

“Tell me about it” Wanda muttered, “I came this close to asking Tony if I could go to Harley’s next Parent-Teacher conference the other day”

 

“Sometimes I wonder if it’s even a good idea having them around” Natasha said, very serious all of a sudden as the rain began to lash down outside of the car, “They’re too much of an obvious weakness, too clear that we’d do anything for them. I’m surprised we’ve not had kidnap and ransom threats before, Tony and Pepper would sell the earth for those two”

 

“We all would” Wanda said with a sad, soft smile. 

 

“Yeah, and when I think that, one of them inevitably does something reckless and adorable and I end up kinda hating myself” Natasha said, adding a nervous laugh at the end, “....And so, here we are, scoping out some dead ladies apartment in a Prius in the middle of the night”

 

-

 

There were nine of them. It was the most people that Peter had ever seen packed into his and May’s old apartment at one time. He, Harley, Liz, MJ, Ned, Betty, Darren, Ricky and Sadie all gathered in a big circle in the middle of what had once been the world’s smallest living room. The apartment was still largely the same as it had been the night Peter had left it, all of his and May’s personal possessions were long gone - either given away to Good Will or living in Stark Tower with Peter - but the wallpaper and some of the furniture remained. 

 

It felt strange, in a good way, to be back. Peter didn’t know what to expect as he’d walked back into the place for the first time two hours before with Harley and Darren. Immediately, what hit him was that the apartment still somehow felt immediately like home and whilst May’s scent had long since left the place, if he fooled himself enough he felt like he could still smell her perfume. It was particularly strong in what had once been her bedroom. 

 

By the time the other arrived, Peter was in a kind of blank state. Neither happy nor sad, anxious or at ease, he just  _ was. _ Liz had made an immediate beeline for him, hooking her arm around his and ensuring that their sleeping bags were impossibly close together. Harley was on his other side, and MJ next to him. Ned and Betty had opted for their own little corner whilst Darren, Ricky and Sadie were placed directly opposite Peter and Liz. 

 

Sadie was making eyes at Harley ever chance he got, something which was providing Peter with a great deal of amusement. 

 

“She’s looking at me again” Harley muttered as he, Peter and Ricky stood in the kitchen, waiting for the tacos they’d just spent nearly an hour making to be done, “I can practically feel her eyes burning into the back of my skull”

 

“Been there, got the T-shirt, buddy” Ricky said with a sympathetic laugh, “At some point though, you might just wanna consider giving in. Let her get you out of her system.”

 

“Do I  _ seriously  _ need to point out the seriously fucked up double standards in that again” Harley exclaimed, “If I was doing that to her, I’d be labelled a weirdo, and rightly so.”

 

“Hey, whoa, dude chill” Ricky said defensively holding his hands up, “I’m here to eat tacos and have a good time, not engage in any debates about double standards in gender politics”

 

“Oooh, we’re having a debate over double standards in gender politics?!” MJ said as she walked into the kitchen and caught the tail end of the conversation, “Now this is my kinda party”

 

Peter groaned.

 

“Ask me about my feminist agenda, Jones” Harley stated, jokingly pointing a wooden spoon towards her chest, “Ask me”

 

“What’s your feminist agenda about, Kenner?” MJ complied

 

“Fuck men, they say they’re going to the store, never come back and give you a lifetime of abandoment issues that drives you to eventually live with a former playboy billionaire with even bigger daddy issues than yourself” Harley replied. Ricky looked as if he didn’t know where to put himself. Peter and MJ, however, laughed.

 

“Interesting take” MJ said with a laugh, “Care to discuss how men - as a class, not individuals - are ruining society as we speak”

 

“Happy to!” Harley exclaimed, enthusiastically following MJ out of the kitchen, Peter smiled as he heard her break into a fit of laughter as Harley whispered something in her ear. Then, he felt a little envious and kind of hot under the collar.

 

“Ooh, jealous Parker?” Ricky noted, hopping on to the banister. Peter almost instinctively told him to jump down as May didn’t like people sitting on there but then he remembered she wasn’t around to yell at anyone anymore. Instead of getting sad, however, Peter merely jumped up and sat next to Ricky who cast an arm around his shoulder. Peter told himself that Ben and May would be proud of his slight rebellion. 

 

“No, it’s just kinda weird hearing MJ laugh with someone who isn’t me” Peter admitted

 

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard the girl laugh” Ricky said with a grin, “She’s a weird chick. I kinda like her though, you can tell that she’s like….a good person despite the obsession with murder and her strange need interject social issues into every conversation”

 

“That’s MJ!” Peter said proudly

 

“How’re you doing anyway, man?” Ricky asked sincerely, “Dazza mentioned that you were a little anxious about staying in your old place. You holding up so far?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good, thanks” Peter replied with a frown. Partly, he was a little surprised at how sincere the usually jovial Ricky had just been but mostly he wanted to know who the hell  _ Dazza  _ was. “Dazza?”

 

“Darren hates it” Ricky said with a laugh, “It all started when he went on vacation to London with me and my family a few years back, and we had this cockey tour guide who insisted on calling him Dazza for the entire trip. It was hilarious, I’ve never let him live it down”

 

“And I’ve hated you every fucking second since!” Darren announced as he and Liz walked into the kitchen together, Darren immediately trapping his best friend into a headlock. Liz allowed Peter to drape his arms around her neck as she stood in front of him. 

 

“Hey, Pete, you wanna know something crazy about Ricky here?” Darren asked as he continued to play fight, “He  _ loves  _ Peppa Pig and still watches it. Everyday!”

 

“Correction” Ricky said as he released himself from Darren’s grip, “I have a three year old sister who loves Peppa Pig, and I watch it with her cos I’m a  _ nice guy _ !”

 

“A nice guy who  _ loves  _ Peppa Pig”

 

“Shut it, Dazza”

 

“Are they always like this?” Peter asked Liz

 

“Pretty much”

 

-

 

“He fits in, doesn’t he?” Betty observed as she, Ned, Harley and MJ sat on the fire escape just outside of the living room, looking directly in on the kitchen. The rain had abated and the apartment was warm due to the amount of bodies crammed into such a small space so the (self-proclaimed) ‘Uncool Fraction’ had gathered outside. Betty’s comment had been in regard to Peter, whom they could all see sitting and joking happily along with the most popular kids in the grade just meters away.

 

“Nah, he belongs with us” MJ said confidently, “He’s just nice enough that everyone likes him the right amount”

 

“You know” Betty pressed on, “I wouldn’t have put him and Liz together but I think they’re actually quite cute. Very well suited, in a kind of chalk and cheese way. Like me and Neddie”

 

Harley pulled a disgusted face at MJ as Betty and Ned openly touched noses in front of them. MJ held her ever present book to her face to cover her laughter. 

 

“They’re actually all quite nice, really” Ned said happily once he’d finished been sickeningly sweet with his girlfriend

 

“Yeah, I like ‘em” said Harley. He was still struggling to be civil towards Ned for so easily making friends with a kid who had bullied Peter for most of his life, in Harley’s opinion the popular kids that were gathered inside were already better friends to Peter than Ned had been. 

 

“No complaints here” Betty added, before frowning, “Well, actually, if I had to make one-”

 

“Sadie” the other three repeated in unison before they all broke into laughter. Harley noticed MJ seem to become a lot less guarded, the book disappeared from in front of her face and she climbed off the banister she’d been perching on to sit next to Harley. 

 

“Sorry” MJ said seriously, “I didn’t mean that. What I meant to say was that Harley’s future girlfriend is a very nice girl, and we all can’t wait to get to know her better”

 

“I wish Peter were here” Harley muttered, “He’d probably swoop in and say something unbelievably nice about her and make us all feel like pieces of shit for thinking bad thoughts…..and she is, in no way, my future girlfriend”

 

“Yeah, you can do better” Betty said with a nod. Harley couldn’t help but smirk at how affronted Ned looked at the comment. He patted MJ on the knee and headed back inside to use the bathroom, being extra careful not to make himself visible to Sadie.

 

It didn’t work.

 

Once he’d finished, Harley stepped out of the bathroom and was immediately blocked from heading back outside by Sadie’s arm. She stood, quite a bit smaller than him, and looked at him with a fierce determination in her eyes.

 

“Err...hi” he said awkwardly

 

“Hey” she replied confidently. Harley rolled his eyes. “You realize that we’ve never actually spoken one to one before now, don’t you? Why is it that?”

 

“People told me never to speak alone with you because you’d try to bite me like a vampire” Harley started listing off reasons, most of which he was making up on the spot, “There was that rumor about you being Charlie Manson’s daughter, and I’m sorry, but I definitely draw the line at talking to someone who thinks that pineapple on pizza is a good idea. Like, it’s a deal breaker.”

 

“You’re so funny” Sadie said playfully, pushing him a little, “But I think I know the reason you  _ really  _ haven’t spoken to me before now”

 

“Stealth?”

 

“Fear” Sadie said with a confident nod, “You’re too scared of what you want, Harley.”

 

“I’m not” Harley said with a smug smile plastered across his face, “Believe me. See, the underlying issue we have here Sadie is miscommunication. I can’t say if I like you or not as we’ve never spoken before. But what I do know ...I'm sorry if this sounds harsh, but you’re not the kind of girl I go for”

 

“Oh really” a now unimpressed looking Sadie said as she folded her arms, “And what kind of girls do you like, then? MJ?”

 

Harley rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh please, don’t start shit like that” he snapped, “Me and MJ have a lot in common, mutual interests, we laugh together. I don’t  _ know  _ you.”

 

“I’m not asking for the world, Harley” Sadie argued back, “Just the chance to get to know you better”

 

“And that’s the way to go about this, is it?” Harley retorted, “Stalking me and waiting until I leave bathrooms, staring at me as if I have a big target sign on the back of my head, if you wanna talk to me just friggin talk to me.”

 

Sadie looked slightly crestfallen and for a second Harley was genuinely worried that she was about to burst into tears and run off crying. Instead, however, her defensive facial expression softened and she eased her shoulders.

 

“Sorry” she muttered, “I’m err-, I just get a bit carried away sometimes.”

 

“Don’t sweat it” Harley said with a shrug, “And I’m sorry about that Charles Manson rumour. No one’s spreading it, it just seemed like a funny thing to say in the moment”

 

“You’re a weird guy. It may have just dawned on me that we are  _ totally  _ incompatable” Sadie narrowed her eyes before looking him up and down, “It’s a good thing you’re cute, or you’d be a total dud.”

 

“And hey, just like that, I bet your crush is gone!” Harley exclaimed.

 

“Ehh, I’ll still enjoy looking at your from a purely objective aesthetic standpoint, but yeah” Sadie said brightly, “But yeah, I guess ...does that mean we can be friends now?”

 

“Don’t see why not” Harley shrugged, “Spoiled, rich city girl and down-to-earth country bumpkin living with an emotionally unstable billionaire ...we'll be best friends by Labor Day!”

 

Sadie laughed.

 

“And then maybe I can help you deal with your totally unrequited crush on Michelle Jones”

 

“I’m sorry - my  _ what  _ now?!”

 

-

 

Once dinner was done and everyone was gathered in a big group to watch a movie, Liz asked Peter to come out on to the fire escape with her for a private moment. They’d shared a brief kiss and sat in content silence until Liz finally spoke what was on her mind,

 

“I don’t know if you should be Spider-Man anymore” she said quietly. Peter, who had been resting his head on her shoulders, shot up and eyed with her suspicioun. 

 

“Why?” he asked, “You were fine with it before”

 

“Yeah, but I’ve been thinking about it since” she breathed, “And it’s just  _ so  _ dangerous, Peter. You could get badly hurt or killed, and you should be focusing on your health and I’m just worried that it’s going to get in the way”

 

“It won’t, it won’t” Peter said desperately. He had no idea why he was so badly feeling the need to beg for something he knew damn well he wasn’t going to give up just because it made Liz feel a little scared, “I can’t give Spider-Man up, Liz. He’s a part of me.”

 

“But he’s a part of you who gets you injured and hurt” Liz argued, “He’s a part of you who keeps you up until all hours patrolling the streets when you  _ should  _ be in bed, taking it easy and working on getting over everything”

 

“Where is all of this coming from?” Peter snapped, “When you found out, it made you tell me that you love me for the first time. That’s how much it made you happy.”

 

“It didn’t make me  _ happy,  _ babe” Liz said tearfully, “It made me realize I love you because it’s such a brave, selfless thing to be doing and those are qualities I really admire in you. But it’s also dangerous and it the thought of you getting hurt or killed outweighs any positive alternative for me, I’m sorry”

 

“What do you want from this?” Peter asked, holding his head in his hands, “Because I could promise you I’d give Spider-Man up, but we’d both know it was a lie. And we’ve always said that we didn’t want a relationship like that”

 

Peter cursed himself internally. Deep down, they both knew the relationship was a lie, and he felt like the world’s biggest hypocrite for using that against her. 

 

“I want you to be safe and happy, because I love you” Liz replied, “I want you to have the normal life that you so badly deserve, I don’t want you flying nukes into portals in the sky or having to take down an army of malfunctioning drones” 

 

“Liz, I’m sorry you feel this way” Peter said taking a deep breath, “And I understand because everyone else in my life has said the same thing to me, but I have to do this. And, yeah, I do want to do it as well but I also have to. When you can do the things I can do, and you don’t use them for good, then you may as well be joining the bad guys”

 

“You’re a sixteen year old boy, Peter” Liz replied quietly, resting her chin on top of his head, “You’re a sixteen year old boy who has been through so much shit and come out the other side still as kind and selfless and funny as you always were. It’s not on you to save the world.”

 

“I’m not saving the world though” Peter argued, “I’m helping little old ladies across the street and stopping the odd bank robbery, it’s not like what Tony had to do.”

 

He felt bad. He felt bad that this had clearly been causing Liz a great deal of stress and anxiety, she was worried about him and all he could do was go on about what being Spider-Man meant to him. She only wanted him to be safe and happy, how could he be mad at her for that?

 

“Liz, are you saying that if I don’t give up Spider-Man then...you don’t wanna be with me anymore?” he asked delicately 

 

“No” Liz said after a brief pause, “I know it would be pointless giving you a demand like that, and that’s not the kind of girlfriend I want to be. I guess...I just needed to let you know how I feel, because we never really talked about it much after I found out.”

 

“You’ll get used to it, you know” he assured her, “Everyone else in my life has and no one worries about me going out anymore. I’m actually quite good at what I do, you know”

 

“I know” Liz said with a smile, “You really are. And I know I can’t ask you stop looking out for the whole neighbourhood just because it makes me feel scared as your girlfriend. Just ...just promise me that you are always as careful as possible”

 

“Always” Peter gave her a serious nod, “I would always call for backup if I felt like I couldn’t take someone down on my own”

 

“OK” Liz said uneasily, “I guess I can learn to live with that”

 

Peter hated himself for wishing that she had demanded he give up Spider-Man for the sake of their relationship. He liked Liz, a lot, and he felt bad for all the crap he was putting her through but with each passing day he was finding the lie the relationship took harder and harder to deal with. 

 

Deep down, he figured she must have felt the same way. The brief kiss they shared following their new agreement was shallow. Nothing about them made sense anymore. 

 

Peter’s train of thought was, however, quickly derailed when his eyes caught sight of an ominous looking man staring up at the apartment. Nighttime had arrived long ago, so the man’s face wasn’t visible, but his very presence made the hairs on Peter’s forearms stand on edge. As he quickly ushered an unsuspecting Liz inside under the guise of being cold, Peter took one look back and noticed that the man had gone. 

 

For the first time in the whole night, he felt uneasy.

 

He didn’t see the man’s face but there was something, deep down, that was telling him who that man had been.

 

Bucky Barnes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a part two that follows directly on from where this one left off! Quite excited about it.
> 
> Thank you for all your lovely comments and feedback, it means a lot :)


	26. Hell's Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you not heard about him up in your fancy Manhattan tower?” MJ teased the boys as they sat down and shot their friends looks of wild confusion
> 
> “Clearly not” Peter shot back, “Is someone gonna tell me who he is?”
> 
> “This dude’s been, allegedly, showing up all over the place” Betty began, “The skate park. The mall. Alicia said she even saw him near the football field one night.”
> 
> “And basically, he’s this freaky looking dude” Ricky carried on, “And he’s got this really weird like...vibe to him, makes whoever’s near him feel really on edge”
> 
> “Like he’s from hell, basically” Sadie confirmed. “They call him Hell’s Angel cos despite all that, he’s meant to have these stunning, beautiful eyes”

**Chapter 26.**

Hell's Angel

 

Bucky. 

Bucky had been outside his apartment.

He was sure he was  _ so _ sure, that James Buchanan Barnes had just been the man in the shadows staring up at the apartment with the same haunted, fiery intensity in his eyes that had burned into his soul a year before. 

Breathing uneasily, Peter stepped back into the living room with Liz just ahead of him, looking around for Harley. The only other person in the room who knew. Who would understand. 

“You good, Parker?” Ricky asked as Peter sat down, with one last look over his shoulder, and Liz snuggled into his side. Peter allowed her to, but he couldn’t quite bring herself to look at her, she was in so much danger now and it was his fault she was there. 

“Fine” Peter amazed himself by managing to give Ricky a convincing enough smile that he didn’t press anymore questions towards him, “What’re we doing now?”

Ricky and Darren flashed mischievous grins at one another as everyone else gathered back into the living room, sitting themselves in their usual groups. Harley’s eyes immediately settled on to Peter and, almost as if there was some unspoken universal connection between them, he shifted over and threw his arms around Peter’s beck. Peter felt immediately grounded and allowed himself to relax. He ignored Liz’s put out expression. 

“It has come to our attention” Darren announced, “That we could do with a bit of an icebreaker, so Rickster and I have had a bit of a brain wave…”

Peter felt his mind wander as Darren and Ricky began to explain that they were all going to take part in a whole group, trivia lead game of spin the (non-alcoholic) bottle. It seemed so insane that only that morning Peter had managed to convince himself that the threat from HYDRA wasn’t as big of a threat as he first thought, that the actual danger was nowhere near his doorstep, only to have the rug pulled from underneath him and have the danger  _ literally  _ turn up on his doorstep. His old one, anyway.

He knew he needed to call Tony.

“Tell me what’s wrong?” Harley whispered into Peter’s ear, “Has something happened? Have you had a fight with Liz?”

_ Have you had a fight with Liz? _

_ 'If only that was my biggest problem’  _ Peter thought bitterly. Harley seemed to take Peter’s silence in its intended form;  _ We’ll talk about it later.  _

“Harley, Harley, Harley” Sadie Clarke said brightly as she made her way over to them, her voice barely above a whisper, “As your newly self-proclaimed wing woman, I demand that you go and sit next to MJ. That way you probably won’t embarrass yourself by not knowing anything about her”

Peter was brought out of his funk by the interaction. In the past half hour, not only had Sadie stopped chasing Harley and painted herself as his ‘wing woman’ she had also apparently done so in support of ‘wing manning’ Harley in some attempt to impress MJ? As Harley awkwardly murmured and moved away from Peter, it was the second boys turn to prompt for an explanation and got the same look back.

_ We’ll talk about it later. _

“The hell was that about?” Liz asked

“You got me” Peter breathed uneasily, “.....What did Ricky and Darren say we had to do? I kinda blanked out for a second”

“Basically, it’s Spin The Bottle, but instead of like...making out if it lands on you, you have to reveal something about yourself that no one knows” Liz said with a grin, looking upon Darren and Ricky as if they were some kind of Machiavellian geniuses. 

“Right” Peter said with a frown. Clearly this would be a fun game for people who hadn’t just witnessed a domestic terrorist stalking them all. His chest felt increasingly tense as he knew that the longer he just sat and pretended like he’d never seen Bucky, the more in danger everyone around him was. 

He’d also painted himself into a tight corner having chosen not to let Pepper and Tony know that he’d overheard their HYDRA conversation from a few nights before. Tony was sure to be  _ furious  _ that Peter and Harley had kept that to themselves and were now in a situation where they’d endangered and isolated themselves and seven of their friends. 

“Go and fix it” Liz whispered.

“What?” Peter asked

“Whatever’s going in your head, go and sort it out” Liz said softly as she reached over and put her hand in Peter’s, “I’m sorry if you freaked out whilst we were out there, if you need a moment to go and breathe, I can cover for you”

Peter sighed and smiled at Liz, sadly. He didn’t really want to dwell on how he felt about her, it was all so messed up and complicated, but he appreciated that she was still kind and caring enough to have twigged that he really needed to get out of the apartment. Avoiding Harley’s glare as he silently left whilst everyone was busy preparing the game, Peter closed the apartment door behind and him and silently fell to the floor. 

“Shit fuck shit fuck holy fucking shit shit shit” he said to himself as he banged his head against the walls, “FUCK!”. 

“Easy there, Spider-Boy” a droning, irritated voice rang out from the dark. Peter whipped his head around and breathed possibly the most relieved breath he’d ever breathed as an unimpressed Tony Stark walked out from the shadows with his arms folded and a mixture of relief and anger etched on his face. 

“Tony” Peter was too relieved to see him to really care about how mad he looked. He immediately picked himself off the floor and approached the billionaire. Despite his obvious annoyance, Tony embraced Peter and allowed him to whimper in her arms.

“How long have you known?” he asked

“Few days” Peter murmured, “Sorry for not telling you. We thought we could handle it on our own”

_ “We?”  _ Tony replied incredulously, “Are you telling me that Harley knows about this as well? How the hell did you even find out?”

“The frequency at which you people forget I have super enhanced hearing is frightening” Peter laughed weakly. Tony rolled his eyes to the heavens. “And, more to the point, why in the everloving hell would you guys not tell me and Harley that there’s an international terrorist agency that are out to get us?”

“Well, we don’t know if they’re specifically out to get  _ you”  _ Tony explained, guiding Peter back to the top of the stairs and sitting him down, “Just that they’re out to get young kids off the streets. It’s not just you”

“I know that” Peter said through gritted teeth, “But it’s hard to feel like it’s not directed at me when Bucky  _ fucking  _ Barnes is stood outside my aunts old apartment. Explain that one away, Tony, if you can”

“Barnes made a mistake” Tony said gravely, “We know he’s around now. We’re one step ahead of him”

“Sure, tell yourself that” Peter said bitterly, “Lie to yourself if you want Tony but it’s not you and your friends who are in danger of-”

“No, it’s just both of my sons” Tony snapped. Peter stopped dead in his tracks, looking up at Tony and really for the first time, seeing how haunted he looked by all of this. Peter felt, to put it bluntly, like an inconsiderate prick. 

“I’m sorry” Peter mumbled, “I didn’t mean that you-I just,  _ why  _ wouldn’t you let us know we’re in danger? I thought you trusted me”

“I do, kid, I do” Tony said with a sigh, gripping Peter’s shoulder, “But I’m also responsible for you now, and that shit goes beyond giving you somewhere to live and something to eat. I gotta think about your health, Pete, and you’ve been doing so much better lately. The way you’ve been with Harley has made us so proud, you’ve come so far. I just didn’t want this to set you back”

“I can take bad news, Tony” Peter said coldly, “I’m kind of used to life coming along and fucking things up just as I let myself think it’s starting to go well”

“And you feeling like that is exactly what we wanted to avoid, kiddo” Tony said, “You don’t deserve to have your life blown apart again”

“You’re right” Peter breathed, “I don’t. But don’t I also deserve to know that my life might be blown apart again at any minute? It’s my life. Surely I get a say. You can’t control everything we do”

Tony didn’t reply. Instead, he just kissed the top of Peter’s head and began to stroke his hair, eventually Peter rested his weary head on Tony’s shoulders.

“How come you didn’t tell us you were coming here tonight?” Tony asked, “This seems like it would be a pretty big thing for you”

“Harley’s idea” Peter said with a shrug, “He thinks I need to say a proper goodbye to the place, maybe work out a few things, I’m not saying he’s wrong but it feels kinda pointless now. There are bigger issues than me not taking one last solemn look at my old bedroom...how did you know I was here, anyway?”

“Natasha called us, she saw Bucky” Tony explained, “I know, I know,  _ I can’t control every aspect of your life,  _ but knowing Nat and Wanda were just outside - well, it let me and Pepper breathe a little”

“Guess” Peter frowned. He’d suspected, of course, that someone from the team would have followed him and Harley out considering they all knew the threat but it still didn’t help his increasing annoyance at just how much Tony was willing to interfere in their privacy.

“They’re trying to follow Barnes now, but I imagine they’ve lost the lead” Tony went on, “But, like I say, we can report back to SHIELD now and let them know that are HYDRA are back in New York and on the prowl. You can help, kid, in your own way you know”

“And how’s that?” Peter muttered

“Keep your ear to the ground” Tony explained, “Spider-Man has connections that even I can’t get ahold of, Pete. You’re the one on the ground, looking after the little guy, if you really wanna help and keep people safe from this the best thing you can do is listen out for any reports or rumours of strange dudes hanging around.”

“Yeah, you really don’t know this side of living” Peter said with a laugh, “There’s strange men on every street corner, Tony.”

“Yes, but I imagine a HYDRA agent and your common garden drug pusher or pimp are somewhat easy to differentiate” Tony replied. Peter shrugged. “It’s a necessary element of all of this, Peter. I can do more to rescue these kids but I’m only gonna find out if they’ve already been taken. You can work to stop that happening in the first place.”

“I can do that, I guess” Peter replied, brightening up a little now he felt he had more of a purpose and a cause in everything, “At the very least it might distract me away from my disastrous love life and the fact Harley might have a crush on MJ”

“Wow. Have I missed some teenage angst shit.” Tony chuckled, “I thought we made it abundantly clear that any ridiculous melodramas were immediately reported back to us for amusements sake”

“Liz wants me to give up Spider-Man,” Peter said, “She’s really worried it’s going to get me killed or something, but I told her I can’t. Think she’ll probably break up with me now”

“You don’t sound too sad about it” Tony noted, “And maybe that’s something you need to consider, Peter. We both know life’s too short to be living any kind of a lie.”

“Are you saying you think I should dump her?” Peter asked. Tony shook his head.

“Believe it or not, kid, I don’t have all the answers” Tony laughed, “All I want is for you to be happy, there’s nothing I would place above you, Harley and Unborn Baby Stark being happy. You need to do what’s right for you but I can’t tell you what that is”

“I think, right now, I need to back inside” Peter said uneasily, “I think I need to go back inside and enjoy my time with my friends and for once, for fucking  _ once _ , forget about all the rest of the shit that’s going on in my life. That’s what I deserve. That will make me happy.”

“Then you go and do that” Tony said meeting Peter as he stood up and pulling him into a bone crushing hug, “I’m so proud of you. I’m so fucking proud of you, Peter.”

“Thanks” Peter said with a sniffle, blinking back tears, “And you’re really good with the fatherly advice y’know? So good I’m not even gonna tell Steve and Pepper that you cursed”

-

Peter stepped back into the apartment to find a scene he wasn’t expecting. The whole group were, for the first time, sitting and laughing together, almost as one unit. No one was off in any corners scowling at anyone else, or feeling too awkward to engage with someone they didn’t know. Sadie was complimenting MJ on the Black Dahlia inspired necklace that Peter had got her for her birthday a year prior, Ned and Ricky were having an in-depth discussion about  _ Game Of Thrones  _ whilst Liz, Darren and Betty were all gathered around Darren’s iPad and talking about how The 1975 were the best band in the world at the moment.

They all happily greeted Peter as he walked by, but immediately withdrew back to what they had been doing before he came back in, which suited Peter as he made a beeline for Harley; the one person who  _ had  _ withdrawn themselves from the group. His heart aching as his eyes fell on Harley who was looking as if he was seconds away from a major panic attack, Peter silently took his friend by the and lead him back onto the fire escape just outside of the living room windows. They sat together, hands intertwined, and Harley broke the second that he knew they were alone.

“What’s going on Pete? You gotta tell me” he begged, “I haven’t felt like this since Rose Hill and it’s killing me - what’s wrong?”

Peter took a deep breath.

“Bucky Barnes was casing the apartment, about forty minutes ago” Peter began, “I saw him whilst I was out here with Liz and that’s why I was freaked out when I came back inside. I’m sorry, I should have told you way sooner, I just needed to sort my head out and I haven’t been able to find a moment before now”

“You’re telling me he was  _ here _ ?” Harley cried, “He was right here on this fucking street watching us, and now we’re just out here like sitting ducks? What the fuck Peter?!”

Harley’s fear was manifesting itself as anger. Peter took another breath and tightened his grip on Harley’s shaking hands, hoping the touch would ground Harley in the same way his touch had grounded Peter earlier in the night. It seemed to succeed; Harley rested his head on Peter’s knee and his breathing became a lot steadier.

“We’re safe, for now” Peter breathed, “Tony knows. He was in the hall, just now, and we’ve talked things through. Barnes ran when he saw Nat and Wanda coming”

“Nat and Wanda?” Harley asked, “What were they doing here?”

“What do you think?” Peter said simply, smiling just a little. Harley seemed to understand him in an instant and nodded heavily.

“How do you do it Pete?” Harley asked, “I like to act so tough and everything but this ...this is heavy man, and it’s real now, how’re you not freaking out?”

“I don’t know that I’m not” Peter said with a shrug, “Tony helped. Gave me some ideas about how I can help, well, how Spider-Man can help. Let me feel a bit more useful, at least”

“Lucky You” Harley muttered, an undeniably envious and bitter tone to it that Peter chose to ignore. 

“If we stop living our lives, Harls, they might as well have already won” Peter told him firmly, “If we let this affect us, allow it to stop us  _ living  _ and finding the happiness we both deserve, then they win. And they won’t win, Harley”

Harley smiled and seemed to take Peter’s point on board. They stayed outside for a few more minutes, allowing themselves some time to be able to go back in and once again pretend that everything was alright even though it absolutely fucking  _ wasn’t.  _ Peter and Harley had both become world experts at doing so, but that didn’t make prepping for it any easier. The difference now was that they had each other. 

“Oh, finally, there are the men of the moment” Darren exclaimed when Peter and Harley did eventually resurface, “We were starting to wonder if you’d been abducted by the Hell’s Angel or something”

“Hell’s Angel?” Harley asked as he sat down next to MJ

“Have you not heard about him up in your fancy Manhattan tower?” MJ teased the boys as they sat down and shot their friends looks of wild confusion

“Clearly not” Peter shot back, “Is someone gonna tell me who he is?”

“This dude’s been, allegedly, showing up all over the place” Betty began, “The skate park. The mall. Alicia said she even saw him near the football field one night.”

“And basically, he’s this freaky looking dude” Ricky carried on, “And he’s got this really weird like...vibe to him, makes whoever’s near him feel really on edge”

“Like he’s from hell, basically” Sadie confirmed. “They call him Hell’s Angel cos despite all that, he’s meant to have these stunning,  _ beautiful  _ eyes”

Peter and Harley frowned at one another, both unable to escape the obvious. Bucky Barnes was the Hell’s Angel.

“And has he likes ...done anything” Harley asked.

“No, that’s the crazy thing” Betty piped up, “The kids who have run into him say that he was approaching them, and then at the last minute, he’d suddenly just take off. No one’s been hurt or taken. He’s just a creepy dude.”

“Why has no one told us about this before now?” Peter asked harshly, directing the question more towards Ned and Liz, the only two other people in the room but him and Harley who knew of Peter’s alter ego. 

“Thought you might have heard already” Ned muttered, “It’s been kind of all over social media, there are whole accounts dedicated to watching them”

Peter smiled as Harley immediately pulled out his phone, presumably to follow all of the relevant accounts as soon as possible. 

“It’s creepy” Liz said with a shudder, “Some weirdo stalker guy is just going around scaring the crap outta kids for no reason”

“And he doesn’t even have the balls to follow through on anything” Ricky exclaimed, “It’s why no one’s really freaking out too much. He’s just a troll, I reckon”

“He’s a very good one” Betty said uneasily, “Alicia told me she’s never felt more scared in her whole life than when she saw him, and she was on the other side of a football field, surrounded by like fifteen other people”

“Cindy Moon bumped into him on her own” MJ pointed out, “She just turned and ran, he didn’t even try to follow her”

“We’re out of the loop, dude” Harley said patting Peter on the back, “I’ve followed all those witness accounts, but I’m wondering how reliable they are. People are probably making up half the shit that’s on them.”

“True” Darren said with a nod, “I believe Cindy cos she’d never lie and the people who were with Alicia confirmed what she said, but everyone else was on their own. They’re probably just trying to get in on the action”

“Someone should try and get a picture of him” Sadie suggested, “Like an honest to god up close picture, that way we know exactly who we’re looking at”

“How long has this guy been about?” Peter asked

“Not long” Betty said with a shrug, “Only since school ended, so like, a few weeks. I’m surprised you guys didn’t hear.”

Peter felt uneasy as he realized this was exactly the kind of thing Tony had been talking to him about in the hall earlier. The Avengers were great and could do amazing things and save everyone, but they always saved, they never prevented. They were too far removed from the ordinary lives of everyday people to be able to stop problems before they became big, world-wide threatening ones. 

Peter and Harley’s entire social life was based in Queens yet due to the fact living with The Avengers in a big tower in the middle of Manhattan, they had missed all the talk about the infamous Hell’s Angel. 

“We know now” Harley whispered so quietly only Peter could hear as the rest of the group dissolved into discussing their various theories on who the Hell’s Angel was meant to be, “We know now and this is what you were saying outside, this is how  _ we  _ can help”

“We?” Peter whispered back, “No fucking away, you can’t-”

“I already am, and this isn’t up for debate, Parker” Harley said confidently, “We are in this together, and we can stop all of this shit before it starts”.

Peter smiled. He didn’t know if Harley was right, but this was a start, there was a chance they could prevent something. Spider-Man and the Hell’s Angel were now on a crash course, Peter was determined to look Barnes in the eye and let him know in no uncertain terms that he would not get away with taking any kids away to be brainwashed and tortured. As various plans involving anything from ambushes to brutal takedowns raged through his mind, Peter felt more grateful than ever for Harley. 

Harley, too, had been taken over by some pragmatic force just driving him to think of ways they could help out. Ways that they-no,  _ he  _ could finally be of use to someone. Ned and Liz spent the rest of the night looking uneasily at Peter and Harley, knowing the two boys were planning something ridiculously selfless and ridiculously stupid. 

“If he dies doing this” Liz whispered to Ned, “I’ll never forgive him”. Ned understood her point of view, but he didn’t share it. This was Peter Parker, and if she didn’t get that, she never would.

-

The apartment sleepover, in all honesty, could have been called a mixed success. Harley had intended it to be an opportunity for Peter to lay some old ghosts to rest, but typically, the new ghosts had decided they weren’t getting enough attention and had decided to show up and bulldoze their way through the entire evening. That element of the sleepover had failed, but what had succeeded was that it had brought together all the different people from different walks of Peter’s life and molded them into one big group. 

Sadie had  _ hugged  _ MJ as they all departed the next morning, and MJ had not reacted with horror, but had reciprocate the gesture. Ned and Ricky had swapped cell numbers, promising to live text each other as they synced up viewings of  _ The Last Jedi  _ later that day. They all gelled, and Peter Parker now had a giant support system and group of friends he could rely on.

If there was nothing else Harley could have provided Peter with, at least he had managed to provide him with that.

The sleepover may have been a mixed success overall, but the sleep part was a definite fail, as he and Peter didn’t manage any more than about fifteen minutes. They were too hyped up on adrenaline fuelled plans to take down Bucky Barnes, too anxious over said plans, too consumed by fear and insecurity deep down to decide on a definitive plan. Harley hadn’t paid attention to when he and Peter had given up any pretence at trying to fall asleep and had instead taking themselves off to Peter’s old bedroom and stayed up discussing options all night. 

By the time everyone else woke up, the two boys were already cooking breakfast and shifting through energy drinks. Away from all the drama of trying to bring down a wanted domestic terrorist, Harley was also having to contend with Sadie Clarke’s continued insistence of being his new best friend and ‘wing woman’ when it came to winning over Michelle Jones. MJ. Whom he definitely, categorically did not have a crush on. Not even a little.

“She told me she’s super impressed with how smart you are!” Sadie exclaimed as she waited with Harley for her Mom to come and pick her up, “And that you’re really into dark, gothic Victorian murder like she is. I bet if you put your mind to it, the two of you could definitely find out who Jack The Ripper was”

“Whilst I’m sure we could” Harley said with a grin, “I don’t know if that would be the best focus for our mutual vast intelligence”

“Well, that’s something you can discuss when you meet up on Thursday!” Sadie exclaimed as Harley blanched.

“I’m doing what now?!” he exclaimed. Sadie blushed and looked at the floor.

“I may have told her to meet us at the library on Thursday afternoon,” she said slowly, “You need help on a big summer science project, and I need someone to introduce me to the world of true crime books”

“Seriously? That’s really overstepping a boundary, you should at least-”

“Hey” came MJ’s voice all of a sudden, Harley quickly turned to face her, desperate to read her facial expressions to ensure she hadn’t just heard his entire conversation with Sadie, “I guess I’ll see you guys on Thursday then?”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll be there” Harley found himself saying awkwardly after being nudged in the side by Sadie, who shot MJ a genuine smile. MJ looked a little puzzled before giving them both an awkward hand wave and heading off.

“I can’t believe I actually genuinely like her” Sadie mused, more to herself than to Harley, “If you’d told me a year ago that I’d be putting all my effort into making sure some boy from Tennesse got together with Miss Murder, I’d have laughed in your face”

“So, you’re not just pretending to like her on some weird notion of helping me with my non-existent crush” Harley asked.

“Yeah, shocking” Sadie grinned, “And you can deny your feelings all you want, Mr. Keener, but I know crushes when I see them. I never miss any.”

“Funny that” Harley laughed, “Because it seems to have totally passed you by that-”

“MJ has a whopping great crush on Peter Parker? Yeah, I already knew that” Sadie laughed, “I think everyone knows that, just no one says”

Harley frowned.

“Why?” he asked.

“Everyone likes him too much to want to mess up his friendship” Sadie explained, “And everyone is too scared of her to bring it up. So, everyone knows, but no one knows. But  _ everyone _ knows. Except maybe Peter, he seems a little clueless when it comes to stuff like this”

“Yeah, he is” Harley laughed, “Sadie. I like you, it turns out. You’re kinda funny and nice in your own...incredibly weird way, that I’m not sure I’m totally comfortable with but whatever, as your friend I am asking you nicely to drop this wing woman shit right now”

“Harley, it’s OK, everyone-”

“I don’t have a crush on MJ!”

“Yes, because consistently angrily denying you have a crush on someone is the perfect way to convince people you don’t have a crush on someone”

“But I don’t” Harley implored, “I really don’t and even if I did, it’s pointless because she likes Peter and he doesn’t like her-”

“Well, I wouldn’t be so sure about  _ that _ ” Sadie murmured

“You’re insufferable, I hope you know that” Harley said bluntly

“Pride myself on it babe” she replied brightly, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as a pink SUV turned up to take her home, “And if it means that much to you, I will forget everything I know about your puppy love crush on Michelle Jones. We can just find ...another common interest”

Harley grinned. He didn’t know what else, if anything, he and Sadie would be able say they have in common but he was pleased she wanted to make the effort with him all the same. Once Sadie was gone, a grinning Peter approached Harley.

“Still got an admirer then, I see” he observed as Sadie pulled away, “Or is she trying to convince you that you’re in love with MJ”

“Second option, ding-ding-ding” Harley confirmed with a smirk.

“And do you?” Peter asked

“No, absolutely not” Harley insisted, “I think Sadie might be one of those girls who sees a guy and a girl interact and just immediately assumes that means that they’re in love”

“The idea of MJ being in love with someone is so  _ weird _ ” Peter stated as they began their walk back to the subway station, “Not that she’s not capable, but because, well...I can’t imagine who that person would be”

“Really?” Harley asked. Peter’s cluelessness about this, of all topics, gave Harley no end of pleasure. 

“Sometimes I wonder if she might have a bit of a thing for Ned” Peter mused, “He’s like...the only other boy she can stand to be around except me. And you, now, I guess”

Harley laughed out loud.

“Ned?” he exclaimed, “You think MJ has a crush on freakin’  _ Ned  _ of all people”

“You know what I’d really like, now we’re on the topic of Ned” Peter went on, ignoring Harley’s over the top laughter, “Is for you and him to talk. Properly. I’m not an idiot, I can tell you haven’t really forgiven him”

“Fine” Harley sighed, “But only because I love you and because you’re the only person in my life who makes me feel actual, human emotions”

“Yeah” Peter replied sarcastically, “I’m the only one. Couldn’t be that you have a heart the size of Manhattan or anything”

“Dude, if my heart is the size of Manhattan, then yours is bigger than...god, who knows” Harley replied with a genuine earnestness, “Jupiter? The Universe? Tony’s ego?”

“Oh, you don’t wanna start a compliment war with me today, Keener” Peter warned him, “I am feeling tired, emotional and full of gushy sappy declarations that I can feel swelling up inside of me”

“Gross. sounds like you need to go see Bruce” Harley grinned, “And please, if you really need to, go and tell Sam you love him. And let me record it.”

Peter rested his head on Harley’s shoulder as they caught the train back to Manhattan. He was surprised that Tony had allowed them to do so, the subway seemed like a particularly vulnerable place to be if one was being stalked by terrorists. Telling himself it was because Tony was trying to teach him some lesson about working without having to rely on him for everything, Peter found himself slowly starting to nod off as he looked at Harley. 

“You know what the really fucked up thing about all this was” Harley said suddenly just as Peter was about to let sleep beat him, “Throughout all of it, with the exception of Sadie, I keep getting the distinct impression no one in that apartment has a crush on  _ me _ ”

_ ‘Damn it, I can’t even go there with you, Keener’ _ Peter thought to himself,  _ ‘I can’t lose you, not now, and telling you that I have a big fat bisexual crush on you is going to drive you away and I need you to stay here with me.’ _

Peter pushed his thoughts about Harley out of his mind once again. They truly were irrelevant, especially at a time when they were facing such a serious threat from some of the most dangerous operatives in the world and their friends were directly at risk. 

“You have a crush on you” Peter murmured as he closed his eyes. Was sleeping on a subway cart the best idea when an international terrorist group were stalking you? Probably not, but Peter needed sleep and so nodded off in Harley’s arms. They got back to the tower in one piece.

-

Darren Davenport’s townhouse was empty. Not literally empty, just figuratively empty, and that was the way it had been since his mother died. 

As he arrived back from the sleepover, Darren could immediately tell that his Dad was in but had not noticed his absence. There was laughter coming from the dining room, laughter that made Darren cringe and want nothing more than to be able to retire straight to his room and not come out until it was all gone. 

It wasn’t an option.

Sean Davenport prided himself on his son. Darren was his whole world, his projection, his desire to live a life he’d never quite been able to overrode his ability to care about his son in any real emotional way. Sean Davenport collected objects. The home was full of random crap (as Darren called it) that Sean had collected over the years, stuff that Darren knew was pretty much worthless and cheap but Sean involved collecting them. Truth was, Sean Davenport was a man who enjoyed owning things.

And things, sometimes, included people.

And those people most of the time, included Darren.

As Darren ascended the stairs, the laughter become more pronounced and Darren became more and more agitated by it. It was some of the guys from Sean’s work, men that Darren was already pretty familiar with and comfortable around. He had known them all his life, they had all gone to his mother’s funeral.

“Oh, there you are” Sean snapped, dragging Darren just away from the living room door so as not to be seen, “Did you have a nice time at your thing?”

“Yeah, it was great thanks” Darren replied, “Do I look OK or do you want me to go and change before I come in?”

“Change” Sean replied with a nod, “You don’t look bad, but you could look better, and I need this lunch to go well. An impeccably dressed, handsome, intelligent teenage son is going to stand me in good stead as far as that promotion goes”

“Yeah, I get that” Darren said with a sigh. He picked up his duffle bag once more and headed to his bedroom. Getting undressed, Darren carefully picked out one of his best dress shirts and jeans to be worn downstairs, and couldn’t help but feel he really was one of those things that his father liked to own.

Ever since his Mom had died, Darren had felt like a puppet. He got on with his father perfectly fine, but there was no love or affection there. Sean had always, always, been more interested in what Darren could do for him than any great love for his son. It had only become worse when Darren’s mother died, and over a decade later, they were still finding themselves in the bizarre situation of talking but not talking, speaking at each other and about one another but not really listening to anything that had been said.

Once he was ready and satisfied, Darren headed back downstairs and towards the dining room, where he soon picked up on a fifth and unfamiliar voice laughing along with a joke his dad had just presumably told. He guessed the new man was his father's boss, the one the whole luncheon had been put on to impress. 

“Ahh, Darren, please come in!” Sean announced before Darren had even blipped on anyone’s musical radar, “Mr Pierce this is my son, Darren. Darren, this is Mr Piece. My boss.”

Darren smiled as Mr Pierce - who immediately insisted on being called by his first name, Alexander - stood up and shook his hand.

“Nice, firm grip on your son Davenport” Pierce said, sounding impressed, “Your father’s been telling us all about your many achievements, I think you have a bright future son”

“Thanks” Darren said with a smile.

Alexander Pierce sat back down, raised his glass of wine and proposed a toast to Sean and Darren Davenport. Father and son extraordinaire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was due to be posted over the weekend but I have plans(!) so more than likely wouldn't have got it up before Monday so as it was just ready and waiting, I thought I'd post it now!
> 
> The last chapter did really well. The most comments and kudos I've received so far, and we're nearing 10k views which is just *insane* to me and I can't thank anyone and everyone who has read this story so far enough!
> 
> Love,  
> Jamie  
> xxx


	27. Nothing and Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Harls” he said quietly.
> 
> “Yeah Pete” came the soft reply.
> 
> “I’m ready” Peter sighed, “To tell you everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW in this chapter for self-harm.

**Chapter 27.**

Nothing but Everything.

 

Peter was spiralling. He was trying to convince himself that he was coping, but he knew he was running mainly off of a mix of adrenaline, fear and a complete refusal to let HYDRA hurt any of his friends. The days were long and his (now nightly) patrols of Queens seemed to be a never ending run of feeling off kilter and thinking every little noise he heard, and Spider-Man heard a lot of little noises, was the sound of Bucky Barnes emerging from the shadows, about to attack him. 

He was always fine, in the moment. It was hard when he got back. Harley’s ability to hack into anything and everything he could had proven incredibly useful, there was now a direct communication line built into the suit so the boys could converse easily as Peter patrolled around his old neighborhood. Harley had also managed to tap into several CCTV outlets in order to track and relay the goings on that Peter would have missed otherwise. They were a unit, a solid team, and Peter no longer felt lonely in his heroism. He thanked the god he didn’t believe in every night for allowing Harley Keener to come into his life. 

They were just two plucky young kids, preparing to take on a threat far bigger than either of them, and they were doing it together. The downside was, however, that they were just two plucky young kids preparing to take on a threat bigger than either of them. And it knocked a lot out of them both. 

The extra patrols were the worst kept secret in the tower. Everyone knew that Peter was over exerting himself every night, everyone knew that Harley had become his right hand man, but no one spoke about it. Everyone was too busy dealing with the HYDRA threat, but they were all dealing with it on totally different levels. Tony and Pepper were focused on the bureaucratic side of the issue; keeping SHIELD and the government happy and as calm about The Avengers roles in proceedings as they could. Steve, Rhodey and Sam had all shipped out to Europe in order to take out some active bases around the continent with Natasha, Wanda and Bruce staying on hand just in case any major threat came to New York. 

Clint Barton and Scott Lang were on standby, both too worried with the fate of their own at risk children to take time out to come to New York. Tony and Pepper had made an agreement that with Baby Stark on the way sooner than any of them liked to think about that Iron Man would not be making an appearance unless it was absolutely necessary. The world needed Iron Man, but everyone precious in Iron Man’s life needed Tony Stark at the top of his game. 

The threat was undeniably real. It had become painstakingly obvious around three days after the apartment sleepover, when a shaken Michelle Jones called Peter and told him some news that felt like it had stabbed him in the heart.

Miles Morales had gone missing. The enthusiastic, artsy freshman that Peter had once saved from Flash’s bullying but who had since faded into the background of Peter’s life with so many other things coming into focus - their relationship had mainly just been a quick nod at one another in the hallways since Peter had started dating Liz - had vanished seemingly into thin air whilst walking back from a friends house.

His face plastered pretty much every free wall in Queens. Peter, in his distress, had pulled some strings with Tony and Pepper and managed to get Miles’ name and face on as many television and radio stations as was possible. He knew it was fruitless, a pointless waste of time, and he felt awful for wishing that Miles had been simply taken by someone who  _ wasn’t  _ a HYDRA agent so that maybe he could be found quickly. Everyone in the tower knew that Miles had been taken by HYDRA. It was the catalyst for Peter and Harley turning their campaign to find and confront Bucky Barnes to eleven (Pepper had barely succeeded in stopping Peter from heading to Europe with Steve and the others to personally save Miles). 

The whole thing was taking a massive toll on Peter. He barely spoke to Liz anymore, to the point he was actually kind of losing respect for her for  _ not  _ dumping him, and had been forced to cancel two of his weekly meet ups with Ned due to be just too damn tired to move out of his bed. Ned was spending more and more time with Flash, which was making Harley more and more irritated by Ned and less inclined to keep his feelings private. The only thing that hadn’t really been affected was Peter’s friendship with MJ, he was beginning to wonder if she’d figured out he was Spider-Man, because she was the only one who seemed to get how he was feeling (her choice of comfort being to send him cat memes on the hour every hour) and had been giving him as much information about what was being said about Miles’ disappearance as she could. 

MJ and Harley were the only things in Peter’s life that made any sense anymore. As always, despite her support, MJ kept herself at something of a distance. He’d been speaking to her every day but they’d not seen one another since the sleepover. Harley was present. He was there, in the moment, with Peter at all times. They were dedicated to one another, the only thing tethering one another to reality. They clung to one another in the rare moments they slept, ate together, laughed together when an (increasingly rare) light-hearted moment stumbled its way into their lives and, most of all, they cried together. 

_ Brothers.  _ Harley had adopted the phrase. He used it so often that Peter had started to wonder if it had pushed some of his other vocabulary out of his brain permanently. 

Peter had grown to hate the word. Every time he heard it come out of Harley’s mouth, it stung just that little bit more. The amount of time he was spending with Harley, and the intensity of that time, had done little to stop the overwhelming whooshing feelings and heart sinking sensations that Peter got every time he saw Harley smile or every time Harley pulled him into a bone crushing hug and assured him everything was going to be alright. The crush was mutating into something more, and it was the last thing Peter wanted. But he needed that comfort, and so he let it fester.

Long story short, Peter Parker’s head was an absolute wreck. 

“You need to slow down, kiddo” Pepper said to Peter softly that Friday night as they both sat down on the sofa, Peter resting his weary head on her lap. She played softly with his hair as he gave a contented hum. It was just the two of them, for now, as Tony had taken Harley out for their own little pep talk and everyone else was busy with the business of the day. “You’re going to burn out”

“I’m fine” Peter insisted. His breath was shaky, full of too much anxiety and sadness to convey his lie. Pepper rested her chin on his temple and sighed. 

“You’re not fine, sweetie, this isn’t fine” Pepper said calmly, “Staying up until god knows what hour every night patrolling, you’re not eating enough and I can tell that you’re driving yourself crazy with all this”

“I have to protect my friends, Pep” Peter said quietly, “I have to make sure they’re OK. Miles is probably...he’s probably ...and I could have done more for him.”

“Peter, this isn’t your battle to fight” Pepper insisted, “And you will be of no use to your friends if you end up breaking apart because you decided the balance the whole weight of the world on your shoulders.”

Teary eyed, Peter sniffled and turned his head away. Staring out of the window, at the beautiful sight of Manhattan at summer sunset, his heart was unbelievably heavy. He felt like an idiot. He should have seen this coming. Of course, he couldn’t just have a nice happy new life in Stark Tower with his new family. Peter Parker didn’t get to be happy, and when he did, it didn't last very long. It was only ever a matter of time until his whole life blew up once again, and seemed to be about five minutes from midnight. 

“Peter, honey, talk to me” Pepper said affectionately.

That was all that Peter needed to finally let it all out. He cried. He cried harder than he’d cried in a very long time, the weight of everything that had been resting on his shoulders had converted into tears that streamed down his face. Pepper soothed him by rubbing his back and allowing him to curl up into the foetal position on her lap.

“Oh,  _ Peter _ ” she said sadly, “You don’t need to bottle all of this up. It’s not healthy.”

“I’m so-sorry th-there’s j-just so m-much g-g-going on” Peter whimpered, he felt out of control and so lost, “All of this cr-crap with H-Hydra and Liz and Ned and Harley and...I j-just don’t k-know how m-much longer I can k-keep this up Pep”

“You don’t have to keep anything bottled up now, sweetheart” Pepper said softly, “You can tell me anything, you know you can”

“I know” Peter said quietly, his sobs subsiding a little, “I just...don’t wanna stress you out y’know? Cos you and Tony have got so much going on with SHIELD and stuff and you’re pregnant and I’m-”

“Peter Benjamin Parker, if you’re about to imply that you’re not important enough for me to worry about, we are about to have a serious problem” Pepper snapped, “You and Harley...you’re all Tony and I worry about. Not SHIELD. Not HYDRA. Not Steve and his increasing dependency on knitted jumpers. You and Harley. You’re our kids, you’re-”

“Please don’t say brothers” Peter breathed, wincing at the pain the word caused him as if it was physical, “Please.”

“Why not sweetie?” Pepper asked, “You’ve been holding back when it comes to that word, and I know you’re scared of letting people close to you, but nothing bad is going to happen to Harley if you tell the world he’s your brother”

“He’s not my brother” Peter said angrily, getting up and facing a now concerned looking Pepper who flinched a little as he moved. Peter immediately felt awful but the adrenaline was pumping through his veins and the emotional spillage was going to continue regardless of how much he wanted to stop it, “I love him, Pep. But not in the way you love a brother”

Pepper’s face fell. She picked herself up and took a deep breath before walking over to Peter and placing a hand on his shoulder. He crumbled again.

“You love him...like…”

“Yeah, I think I do” Peter cried as she hugged him, “It’s all so fucked up in my head Pep,  _ sorry for cursing,  _ and I’m so confused and messed up and I’m going to ruin everything by-”

“Hey, hey, hey” Pepper said quickly as she stroked his hair, feeling relieved as the boy seemed to ease into the hug a little more, “Oh, Peter, I had no idea. I thought...well, I thought you were holding back on the brother thing because of...well, that doesn’t matter now”

“I’m sorry I'm sorry I'm so fucking sorry, I’m going to ruin everything” Peter whimpered, he pounded his forehead with the palms of his hands, “He’s gonna think I’m a freak if he finds out”

“No, he won’t” Pepper said firmly, removing Peter's hands from his forehead as she did so, “Harley is the least judgmental person I’ve ever met and I know damn well that if he ever found out about this, he would support you in exactly the right way. He will, also, mercilessly tease you but that’s just Harley. He loves you.”

“I feel stupid” Peter muttered, “Please don’t tell anyone”

“Of course I won’t” Pepper sighed, “But you know that you can come to me with this anytime you want, right? I’m always here for you, no matter what the problem is”

“I’m not saying I want Harley to be my boyfriend or anything” Peter clarified, “He’d be a nightmare, I just...I dunno, it’s a crush, I guess.”

Peter felt lighter, at least something was off his chest. 

“So, do you like more boys, or is it just limited to Harley?” Pepper asked

“Harley’s the first” Peter said surely, “I mean, I’ve seen Steve without his shirt on and didn’t feel remotely flustered so yeah...I think this might just be a Harley thing”

“Well, now we can definitely never tell him” Pepper said with a laugh, “His ego’s bad enough now without having to hear he’s more attractive than Steve Rogers. Can you imagine the chaos that would cause?”

“He’d declare himself lord and emperor” Peter replied with a chuckle, “He’d probably end up doing a photoshoot for Teen Vogue”

“I can just picture his resume” Pepper carried on, “ _ High school and college graduate, extremely skilled at mechanics, better looking than Captain America!” _

Peter laughed his first genuine laugh in a while 

“Also, if you really want to get over a crush on someone, your best course of action is to imagine them throwing up” Pepper advised, “Works every time”.

Peter shot up as Harley and Tony walked back into the living area. Tony had his arm on Harley’s shoulder and from the red, blotchy, heavy look on Harley’s face it seemed as if their chat had been just as intense - if not more so - than Peter’s with Pepper. The boys immediately found one another’s eyes and smirked.

“You look like shit” they told one another in unison before laughing. Tony breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to give Pepper a kiss on the cheek as the boys hugged one another, ninety minutes they’d just spent apart being the longest they’d gone in a very long time.

“I broke mine in thirty-three seconds” Tony whispered to Pepper.

“Ha, I win” she whispered back, “Peter folded in twenty-two”

-

There was a new plan. Peter and Harley were to stick to their existing formula, Tony thought Harley’s hacking idea was ingenious despite Pepper and Bruce’s misgivings, but Peter’s time actually swinging through the streets was cut in half. In order to stop the boys becoming too anxious over this downgrade in vigilante time, Tony had cut a deal with local law enforcement to allow two of his suits to keep patrol of the area in Spider-Man’s absence (of course neglecting to mention the fact that his two teenage wards had illegally hacked into the districts security systems). This had initially been hard to pull off but Miles Morales’ disappearance had seemingly kicked off a chain of more abductions with no less than five more kids aged between eleven and sixteen going missing in the following week and the police were desperate to stop any more.  

Not that this stopped Harley and Peter from constantly surveying the hacked CCTV footage from around the area, looking for any sign of Bucky. The Hell’s Angel watch accounts that Harley had followed were still regularly updating with reported sightings but none of them seemed to match up with what they could see on camera. 

“People are just saying they’ve seen him to fit in” Harley said, face pressed practically up against his laptop screen on Thursday night, “He’s not shown up on any cameras in over a week and I know we can’t discount that HYDRA have maybe either doctored the footage or are just clever enough to avoid being caught but something stinks here”

“I think it might be you” Natasha Romanoff’s voice rang out from Harley’s bedroom door. The two boys turned around and smiled at her before immediately re-focusing their attention on the laptop screen. They both groaned in protest when Natasha forcibly closed it. 

“We’re both seventeen in like two weeks, Nat” Peter moaned, “You can’t just come in here and give us a friggin’ curfew”

“Actually,  _ I’m  _ seventeen in two weeks” Harley corrected him, “ _ You  _ are seventeen in two weeks and four days”

“Well, at least they’re not throwing a charity fundraiser on my birthday” Peter teased back as Harley pushed him.

“You’re a nuisance”

“And you’re pedantic”

“You’re both pedantic nuisances” Natasha snapped, “You also both smell to high heaven and look like you haven’t slept in days. I want one of you in the shower now, Pepper and Tony left me in charge and I want you to not smell like decaying feet by the time they get back”

Harley and Peter looked at one another and grinned.

“You can shower first” Peter told him, “You have less time to live than I do”

“I think my one-hundred and three hour time advantage over you is somewhat cancelled out by the fact that you regularly jump off of skyscrapers, Parker” Harley smirked, “But I will go first because, unlike some people, I have a reputation of not smelling like decay to uphold”

And with that, and a quick kiss to Peter’s temple, Harley grabbed a towel and headed off to the bathroom. Natasha grinned and sat herself down next to Peter, allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder as she put an arm around his. 

“Do we really smell?” Peter asked

“You smell fine, I think Keener’s been spending too much time indoors” Natasha said wryly, “I mean, at least you get out and patrol. He just sits in here watching CCTV cameras all day, it’s not healthy”

“I’ll take him with me next time” Peter said with a grin, “He’s always talking smack about wanting to swing from buildings.”

“Very good idea, little one” Natasha replied, “But there are a few things you need to get sorted out that I’m going to say to you now, bluntly, because no one else will-”

“OK…”

“Number one; you need to talk to Liz” Natasha said sternly, “I don’t really care how you’re feeling either way but it’s not fair on the girl to ignore her like this. Especially when she’s so concerned about Spider-Man and you getting hurt. First thing tomorrow, you call her-”

“Fine” Peter sighed, “I’ve got some more apologizing to do, haven’t I?”

“Oh, I’m sure you can win her around with your puppy dog eyes in no time at all, Pete” she replied with a smile, “And ‘ _ my boyfriend accidentally didn’t talk to me because he was too busy trying to save everyone’  _ isn’t exactly the worst reason any girl has ever been ghosted”

“Who taught you that word?” Peter asked suspiciously

“Wanda” Natasha replied with a smile, “But I’m fairly sure that Harley told her. Apparently, he’s writing us all a guide so we can understand your weird references”

Peter smirked. Typical Harley.

“I kind of...err, said something embarrassing to Pepper yesterday” Peter said slowly, not really understanding why he was about to say what he was, but knowing that he could trust Natasha in the same way he could trust Pepper, “About Harley”

“Oh, I see” Natasha breathed, “You gonna tell me what it was or am I going to have sit here and guess?”

“It’s not a big deal” Peter muttered, tugging at his sleeve, “I’ve just been having a few feelings lately and I don’t really understand what to do with them”

“Right” Natasha nodded, giving Peter’s arm an affectionate squeeze, “I think the best thing you can do is be honest, kid, which is lucky considering that’s pretty much your default”

“Are you joking?” Peter snapped, harsher in tone than he meant to be, “I’m the biggest liar on the planet, I’m always lying to people and I’ve got so good at lying that it scares me. Especially lying to myself.”

Natasha sighed and patted his hair.

“I thought we’d all agreed you were going to take it easy and stop beating yourself up?” she sighed, “And if you do lie to people Peter, at least you’re lying to protect them. You need a vacation”

“I do  _ not  _ need a vacation!” Peter protested, “The last thing in the world I need right now is to go off somewhere and laze around whilst kids are going missing here!”

“Well, you need a break” Natasha kept on, “I’m going to talk to Pepper and Tony when they get back, you and Keener need some time away from all this for a while. God knows I do too, maybe I’ll take you both to stay with Clint”

“Clint?!” Peter replied incredulously, “Why would we want to go and stay with Clint? I don’t know Clint”

“And this will give you a chance to get to know him” Natasha said brightly, “Let me help you, kid, I know you’re worrying yourself sick but you’re sixteen years old and you need some time just to be a careless kid”

“Then take me to the zoo for an afternoon or something” Peter huffed, “I can’t leave the city, not right now”

At that moment, Harley walked back into the bedroom following his shower and gave both Peter and Natasha a suspicious look.

“Why’s Peter leaving the city?”

“I’m not”

“He is - it’s OK, though, you’re going with him”

“I can’t leave the city! I have CCTV systems to hack”

“She’s sending us to live with Clint on a farm.”

“Oh. Well that might not be so bad.”

“ _ Harley _ !”

“What? D’you know how long it’s been since I’ve seen a cow in the flesh, Peter? Too long. It’s weird”

“You’re both coming, with me, this weekend” Natasha said happily, “I’ll call Clint and Laura, and then I’ll tell Pepper and Tony what’s going on when they get back.” With that, she gave Peter’s hair a ruffle and practically skipped out of Harley’s bedroom. Peter gave the boy a furious look and sighed.

“What?” Harley asked with a laugh, “I think a nice break in the country might do us some good, dude, things probably have got a little too heavy around here lately”

“Am I the only one who cares? That kids are going missing? That  _ Miles _ has gone missing?” Peter snapped

“Peter, that’s a really unfair thing to say” Harley sighed as he sat down next to Peter on the bed and cast an arm around his shoulders, “We’re all trying our best, but there’s a lot of people working to end this shit and we can afford to take a break. It’ll be fine.”

Peter nodded along with Harley’s statements. He knew he was pretty much resigned to going on the break to Clint’s home, all the while knowing that he’d never forgive himself for leaving if any other kids vanished whilst he was gone.

He wondered if maybe Harley would never quite be able to understand Peter’s perspective. This was his neighbourhood. These were the kids he’d grown up and known all his life and more and more of them were going missing, kidnapped by an organization who would break and abuse them for their own gain. 

“Please stop torturing yourself” Harley’s voice rang out as Peter realized he’d once again drifted off into his own little world. Harley’s voice was soft and his face was practically pushed against Peter’s, “I’m not going to stand back and let this break you, Pete. You  _ need  _ this break. I’m worried too, I’m just as worried as you, but we can’t be the ones this all falls too.”

Peter felt tears begin to stream down his face and tucked his head on to Harley’s chest as they both lay back on the bed. 

“I just can’t get it all out of my head” he whimpered, “It’s all I think about. Day and night, I haven’t slept in so long. I miss sleep, we were just getting good at it”

“We were” Harley chuckled, “And that’s the whole point, Pete. We can help but if we’re burned out and not thinking straight, we’re going to end up causing more harm than good. A nice weekend on Clint’s farm with no noise or air pollution, surrounded his annoying children and pretty wife is just what we need.”

“Maybe” Peter yawned. “Harley?”

“Yeah” Harley replied softly. 

Peter hesitated. It was all on the edge of his tongue.  _ I love you _ . Three little words, three tragic little words that threatened to blow what was left of their already shattered world into smithereens once and for all, and Peter was willing to risk that if it lets just some of the crushing weight he was feeling yield. 

He stopped himself. It wasn’t the time. Harley was everything, more than just a crush. He was a friend and he was a brother. Like Pepper said, Harley was the least judgmental person in the world, a free and open spirit who would accept anyone as long as they treated him and everyone else with basic respect. 

There was so much going on in Peter’s mind, he was amazed he hadn’t buckled under the weight of it all yet, and so much of it wasn’t even about HYDRA. It was about Ben and May. About his parents and his time on the streets, about what happened to him before he came crashing through that vent into their lives.

“You can tell me anything, dude, you know that” Harley spoke as soft as ever, intertwining his hands with Peter’s as if expecting the outpouring of  _ something _ .

Peter took one look at Harley and knew what he was saying was true. If Harley Keener had some flaws, lying certainly wasn’t one of them. He was an open book. Even when Harley could lie, he didn’t.

_ ‘Mr. Keener did you slam Flash Thompson into the locker?’ _

_ ‘He deserved it!’ _

 

_ ‘Boys, who donated Steve’s jumpers to the Salvation Army’ _

_ ‘It was me. They look dumb on him,’ _

 

_ 'Harley, why is there a Stark Drone flying towards the Empire State Building’ _

_ ‘Sam told me I couldn’t hack into one’ _

“I know” Peter whispered, feeling himself curl into Harley’s space more and more. Harley did not flinch for a second. Peter breathed heavily. This wasn’t good. He knew he should have been distancing himself from the boy, trying to get any and all thoughts of this stupid ridiculous inconvenient infatuation out of his mind, but he couldn’t help himself.

There was too much going on. There was too much stored in the dark parts of Peter’s mind that clouded his judgement, haunted his every thought and stopped him from being the full person the world needed him to be. It was time. 

"Anything” Harley repeated, “You’re my brother. There’s no one I care about in the world more than I care about you”

“Ditto” Peter replied with a smile. He felt so safe. 

To confess everything would be scary. To be so open and vulnerable and raw was really going to take it out of him, but Peter knew that he would never start to recover until those wounds had been opened and then re-shut.

He remembered what he’d thought when Harley had needed to see his mother for one last time before letting her go for good.

_ You have to be ready for closure. _

And Peter knew, in that moment, he was ready. He was ready to let go and move on and start a new chapter of his life where the past could no longer hurt him. Harley was safe. Harley was good. Harley would not run away and leave him.

“Harls” he said quietly.

“Yeah Pete” came the soft reply.

“I’m ready” Peter sighed, “To tell you everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY, I'm quite nervous about this and the next chapter as they're very heavy. The next one is a flashback chapter which details a lot (but not all) of what happened to Peter between May's death and him being taken in by Tony and Pepper. I know a lot of people have been wondering if there's a story that takes place before this one as I've referenced so many things and sorry to say, there isn't and that has been totally unintentional.
> 
> BUT
> 
> I am toying with the idea of writing a few one-shots about Peter's year prior to the start of this story DEPENDING on how much I fit in to this next flashback chapter.
> 
> Many thanks,  
> Jamie  
> xx


	28. I'm Going Back To The Start....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t end up being the one who looks like an idiot” Peter said with a smile, “I’m just the dweeb who got himself bitten by a random spider on a field trip”
> 
> “You should really get May to check that out when you get home” MJ said as she took his hand and inspected the weirdly large red mark the spider had left, “Or - you know, raise awareness now, cos that shit looks infected as fuck”
> 
> “I’m sure it’ll be fine” Peter concluded, “It’s a spider bite. What’s the worst that could happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOO boy this one is LONG. At times, it wrote itself. And at others, I was practically crying over my keyboard begging it all to come together and make sense. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> TW for Sexual Abuse/Molestation, Depression and Panic Attacks.

**Chapter 28.**

I’m Going Back To The Start….

_ June 28th 2014. _

Peter Parker had not slept. Peter Parker was sure there was a chance that he’d never sleep again. The twelve year old kid simply sat on his couch, curled up in a ball and staring at the walls, tears streaming down his face as the painful memories of the night before playing over and over again in his mind. His Uncle Ben was dead. Shot and killed right in front of him the night before. For the sake of $40 and a driving licence, Peter Parker had lost the most important man in his life and the people who did it were still free and could come back at any time and finish him off as well.

May was still with the police, or at the hospital, Peter didn’t know at that point. All he knew was that the only company he had was Mr. Delmar from the sandwich store below their apartment complex, sitting awkwardly in the corner more than likely wondering how the hell he’d managed to pick the short straw and end up sitting with the pitiful child. 

But there was no one else. It had always just been the three of them. Ben, May and Peter.  _ “The three of us against the world”  _ as Ben had always said, and Peter had never felt more safe and secure than he did whenever his uncle uttered the statement. May’s parents were dead, Ben’s parents had died when he and Richard were just teenagers and neither had any other siblings so there really was no one else in the world but the three of them.

Or two of them, as they were now.

May was brought back by the police at some undisclosed point whilst Peter had miraculously managed to sleep for a few hours, he awoke to find his head on her lap and her hand running through his curly soft brown hair.

“Hey sleepy” she choked, “You were out like a light”

“I’m sorry” Peter whispered. They both knew he wasn’t apologizing for sleeping. He was saying sorry about Ben, his actions being directly responsible for the chain of events that had left a bullet lodging itself in Ben Parker’s heart and allowing him to bleed out on a grimy, dirty Deli floor. If only he’d been quicker. If only he’d not stood in the way of that stupid gun, determined that he could fix things like the little clueless idiot he was. Ben had died saving him. That would have been bad enough, but Ben dying to save Peter when he’d put himself in danger. That was unforgivable.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, sweet-pea” May replied quietly, “Nothing at all.”

Peter winced and closed his eyes. Either May was the most kind and forgiving woman on the planet or she had not yet been made aware of all the facts. It killed Peter that both options seemed to be equally likely but for his sake of mind, he chose to believe the first. 

“What’re we gonna do now?” Peter asked, completely lost. Before when people found out he was an orphan, they gave him sympathetic smiles and pats on the shoulder to appease their own uncomfortable feelings, but Peter had never really felt that grief. He didn’t remember his parents. He was too young to remember their deaths and whilst it sucked not having them around and he always got upset on their birthday or anniversary of the plane crash, he’d never really felt that hit of raw grief that one feels when a loved one dies.

He was feeling it now, and it was gutting him.

“We carry on” May sighed, “It won’t be easy, it’ll be downright impossible at times, but we get up every day and we carry on. Together. We’ll always be together, sweet-p, always.”

“But what if we’re not?” Peter asked, “What happens to me if you’re not around? Who’s gonna look after me then?”

“You don’t need to worry about that,” May said, sounding angry for the first time since she had arrived home, “I’m not planning on going anywhere, sweet-p, and you need to get that silly idea out of your head”

“Ben’s gone” was all Peter could reply with. The simple statement seemed to provoke an emotional reaction from May who took a deep breath, kept a tight grip on Peter’s hand which had found hers several seconds beforehand and looked off to the side.

“I know” she breathed, “I know and I’m trying to be really strong for the both of us here, Peter, but ...sorry, sorry, I can’t be putting this on you”

“Who else are you going to put it on?!” Peter demanded, sitting up and throwing his arms around her neck, “You said we were in this together, May, and I want to be here for you just like you want to be here for me. We’ll get through this together.”

Peter nodded. He felt a little better. He’d found a purpose, and it was a worthy one. If Ben was dead because of him then he would spend the rest of his life making it up to May, and making sure that no one else would ever feel what she would be feeling in that moment. 

“You’re a child” May replied softly, stroking his face, “You’re just a kid, sweet-p, I can’t put my grief on you. That’s not fair.”

“But I don’t  _ care _ ” the boy insisted.

May caught her breath as she looked at her nephew. The little guy was all she had left in the world and damn if she wasn’t going to love him and care for him with every fiber of her being. For all of them. For Richard, who had shown her more kindness than she ever deserved. For Mary, who had been the very best friend she could have ever asked for. For Ben, who was simply untouchable, the ways in which he’d changed her for the better couldn’t be numbered. The Parker family had given May everything, and that included Peter. They were all gone now, and it hurt like hell, but she still had Peter. 

The wonderful young man sitting in front of her had inherited the best qualities of them all. He had Richard’s intelligence and thirst for knowledge, he had Mary’s compassion and effortless kindness and Ben’s steely determination and inability to let anyone else suffer when he could do something about it. The kid was twelve years old and he was already getting into fights at school, not because he was being picked on but because he was always defending the ones who were. It was exhausting, trying to teach Peter that the world’s problems weren’t his to solve, and May knew she had to tread very carefully not to let Peter take on her grief for Ben as his newest one. 

“I care” May told him simply, “I care Peter because you deserve the best in life, and I want to give you that, but I can’t if I let my grief take over you. We will get through this together sweetheart, we will, but it’s not going to be through me leaning on you.”

“But it’s my fault-”

“It’s not, and please don’t let yourself think that” May replied, “You are a  _ twelve year old boy  _ and they were grown men. It wasn’t you who brought a gun into that Deli and it wasn’t you who made them pull the trigger”

Peter choked on his own breath. So, May did know. She’d been told, and she’d chosen to forgive him, to give him another chance. He frowned before wiping his eyes and looking into his reflection in the currently turned off television set. 

May forgave him.

May wasn’t going to kick him out or have him beg for crumbs of forgiveness for killing her husband. 

The least he could do was to make sure that he could save as many other people as was possible, so no one else would end up like Ben. 

“For now, let’s just not dwell too much on tomorrow” May said calmly as Peter rearranged himself to be laying back down with his head on her lap, “That’s when the reality of everything is going to hit us, or me at least. Let’s just have this moment to sit still and think of Ben. I know he’d be so proud of you”

*

_ July 23rd 2018. _

“He’d be  _ so  _ proud of me” Peter said with a bitter laugh. 

“I’m so sorry” Harley muttered, wiping tears away from his own eyes and then reaching across to do the same for Peter, “Please tell me that you don't blame yourself.”

“If anything, I blame myself more” Peter sighed, “Don’t tell me not to Harley because you’ve got no idea how this feels. If I hadn’t been a little  _ idiot _ and stood between a gun and my uncle then Ben would still be alive today. That’s just a fact. It’s my fault he’s gone.”

“Is that why you’re Spider-Man now?” asked Harley, “You think it’s a way of making it up to him?”

“It’s the least I can do” Peter muttered

*

_ August 10th 2014. _

The funeral had been a quiet affair. Just Peter, May, a few neighbors and then some guys from Ben’s office who seemed to feel their presence was required through some form of obligation rather than because they had any great connection to their co-worker. Peter had tried to give the eulogy but had broken down halfway through it and the reverend had had to take over, Peter rushing back to the pews and hiding his face in May’s coat for the rest of the day through sheer embarrassment. 

He’d then taken himself off to his room and only emerged to get something to eat or to go to the bathroom. This had gone on for weeks. Peter shunned calls from his friends, only paid May the bare minimum amount of attention to reassure her that he was coping once she’d had to return to work and spent most of his time either thinking about Ben and what he could have done differently, or trying desperately not to think about Ben. 

It was only on his thirteenth birthday that May barged into her nephews room and pretty much dragged him out of bed.

“I’m tired” Peter protested.

“Well, tough, it’s your birthday and we’re going to darn well celebrate it young man” May snapped back at him, “Now go and get a shower, get some clothes on and meet me downstairs because we’re going bowling with Ned and Michelle.”

“I don’t wanna go bowling” Peter moaned, “I just want to stay here”

“Peter, honey, I get it” May said sympathetically as she sat herself and her troubled nephew down on the couch, she took his hand in hers, “I didn’t want to leave the apartment either. I get that the world seems scary and different since…..since that night, but life has to continue Peter and you can’t waste your entire summer stuck in your room”.

Peter knew he wasn’t going to win the argument so he did as he was told. He showered, he picked out some nice clothes and made himself look semi-decent before heading out the door with May and going bowling with his friends. He went through the motions. Saying the right things at the right times, smiling at the right moment and making empty promises to Ned that they would totally see one another again before school started up.

MJ had been more reserved. She simply smiled at him and said she was sorry about Ben, before immediately reverting back to type and giving Peter shit about his lack of bowling prowess for the rest of the night. It was the first time since Ben had died that Peter had felt real, like the boy he had been before, and he appreciated her so much. 

*

_ September 2014 _

The first week of school had been hell. Peter returned on the first day as normal, hoping and praying that enough time had passed since Ben’s murder that everyone would have moved on to a new topic of conversation. He was half right. The first day was full of well-meaning classmates, most of whom had never paid attention to Peter, coming up to him and telling them in their own way that they were so sorry about what happened to his uncle. Peter had his first panic attack that lunchtime.

“I-I-d-don’t k-know w-what’s h-happening t-to me” he breathed heavily and cried out as he slumped on the (very crowded) hallway, MJ kneeling by his side and gently running her hand up and down his back. Ned stood to the side, clutching Peter’s backpack to his chest, feeling more scared and powerless than any thirteen year old kid should. 

“You’re having a panic attack” MJ said soothingly, “I get them sometimes, too. It sucks but it’ll stop soon. You’re OK.”

“I f-feel l-like I’m g-gonna die” Peter cried, hiding his head in his chest and crying harder than he had done before

“You’re not gonna die, you’re not gonna die” MJ said softly as she rested her forehead on his, seemingly calming him down in an instant. The crowd that had gathered around Peter quickly dispersed as the school nurse and some teachers that Betty Brant had run off to find arrived on the scene. Peter whimpered and reached out for MJ’s hand as she was moved away from him.

*

_ July 23rd 2018. _

“I’m so tired, Harley. I’m so fucking tired.” Peter cried, “Do you know - I think the longest I’ve gone since then without a panic attack is like...three days. In nearly four years, I’ve had a panic attack at least once every three days.”

Harley, for whatever reason, found himself trying to calculate just how many panic attacks that corresponded to. The number was close to one thousand. It was too high to bare. Peter had collapsed, panic taking over every inch of his being, his breathing was reduced to practically nothing near enough  _ one thousand times  _ over the last four years.  

“We don’t have to go on” Harley said, closing his eyes and wishing more than anything that Peter would stop. He’d heard enough. He didn’t need to hear anymore, “You can stop now and I wouldn't think any less of you.”

“C-can we go on?” Peter asked, “Sorry, but I feel like I need to”

“OK” Harley breathed out, feeling very selfish. It wasn’t him who had gone through everything that Peter was relaying, if the worst he had to do was hear about it, well...that seemed fair enough. 

*

_ May 2015. _

Life had returned to some kind of normalcy for Peter and May. The memory of Ben still lingered with them every day, especially as the one year anniversary of his murder approached, but the memory had transformed from a haunting feeling of numbness to one of comfort and reassurance. Peter knew that Ben had loved him, and being reminded that Ben had loved him was more than enough to get him by. 

School was going better. Eugene Thompson, who had briefly suspended his bullying campaign against Peter after Ben had died, seemingly decided that ten months was more than enough time to let Peter deal with his shit and had begun to target him again. The difference now was that Peter had been through so much that he just didn’t care about the nasty things Flash would say to him anymore. He’d lived through the worst thing that could have ever happened to him, what threat did Flash Thompson pose?

“You really shouldn’t put up with him treating you like that” MJ told Peter as they walked around the New York Hall of Science on a field trip. Flash had just made a scene when Peter was picked to help out in a demonstration by the tour guide, moaning that “Parker gets everything” and had attempted to embarrass Peter in front of everyone. 

“I didn’t end up being the one who looks like an idiot” Peter said with a smile, “I’m just the dweeb who got himself bitten by a random spider on a field trip”

“You should really get May to check that out when you get home” MJ said as she took his hand and inspected the weirdly large red mark the spider had left, “Or - you know, raise awareness now, cos that shit looks infected as fuck”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine” Peter concluded, “It’s a spider bite. What’s the worst that could happen?”

_ * _

_ July 23rd 2018 _

“So, Steve gets frozen for decades, Thor’s from another planet, Carol got blasted by radiation and you got ...bitten by a spider” Harley wheezed. 

“It was a radioactive spider dipshit” Peter smirked, “Yeah, it just appeared out of nowhere and bit me and then I started feeling ill later that night. May wanted to take me to the doctor because she thought I’d contracted meningitis or something but I persuaded her not to. The next day, I woke up, and suddenly it was like I was a new person”

“It was immediate?” Harley asked, “The way Tony tells it, seemed more like the effects were a lot more gradual than that”

“Nah, it was all there from the start” Peter said with a slight laugh, “It took me a while to figure out what was going on, to get control of it all, to convince myself that I wasn’t going crazy and it wasn’t all some hectic, weird fever dream. Turns out I  _ am  _ crazy, I just wasn’t crazy about this”

“Don’t call yourself that” Harley said, shaking his head and taking Peter’s hands in his, “You are not crazy, Pete, you’ve just taken some knocks. More knocks than any kid should”

*

_ October 2015. _

Armed with nothing more than a clumsily made suit that consisted of a blue onesie covered with a red hoodie and a mask, Peter Parker took to being Spider-Man like a duck to water. He knew what he was doing was crazy and reckless and utterly, utterly stupid. But it was the most he’d felt safe and with a purpose in over a year, he was  _ helping  _ people and somehow it made the intense guilt he’d felt following Ben’s death subside a little. 

What it wasn’t doing, however, was helping with his increasingly intense and frequent panic attacks that were consuming his non-Spider-Man time. Spider-Man let Peter be someone he knew he never could be without the mask on; someone heroic and selfless, someone that didn’t shy away from life, someone who wasn’t too anxious to get through a Calculus class without having to run out halfway through because it all became too much.

The powers had come with a curse. Peter’s senses were heightened to the point that the noise of someone dropping their pencil in class sounded more like a building exploding, he could no longer cope with the simple task of walking from class to class due to sheer overload the experience gave him and the bullying had intensified due to his increasingly dramatic reactions to things the rest of his simple classmates saw as menial tasks.

What was worse was that his hearing was now impeccable. He heard every snigger, every snide comment, every insinuation and every cruel and mocking joke about how poor he was. No one seemed to have anything good to say about him. 

A well-meaning MJ had brought him a pair of ear defenders to wear during school but they had quickly been confiscated less than an hour after he’d received them. Peter had then taken to only wearing the defenders as he walked from class to class. He was the orphaned freshman kid with the dead uncle, the ear defenders and who had debilitating panic attacks every day, needless to say high school wasn’t going  _ amazingly  _ for Peter Parker. 

Flash Thompson, on the other hand, believed he was thriving and had taken to targeting Peter in order to make himself look cooler and more impressive to the older kids. Peter was grateful for his enhanced strength and healing as Flash’s bullying had become very physical, he didn’t manage a day without being violently shoved into a locker. It made the bullying very easy to hide. 

And he dealt with it all on his own. May had to increase her shift hours at the hospital in order to cover the rent and had outright refused Peter’s offer to get himself a part-time job in order to help out. “You’ve lost enough of your childhood already” she had said, “Just concentrate of being a kid and I’ll concentrate on the adult stuff”. The guilt Peter had felt over Ben may have subsided more and more every time he helped some down on their luck Queens resident out, but it was swiftly being replaced by the guilt of seeing May so tired and worn out all because she wanted to provide for  _ him.  _

A service he did not deserve.

“You look dead” MJ told him bluntly one Thursday afternoon during Study Period on the library, they were seated towards the back of the library, away from the rest of the class, “And I don’t mean that in the cool Walking Dead kind of way”

“I’m fine” Peter hummed, for the thousandth time that week.

“I’m not going to let you get away with that for much longer” MJ said seriously, “You look like you’re about to collapse, and not just physically”

Peter ignored her and turned his attention to his book. Or, at least, he tried to but MJ’s continued questions and demands that he tell her what was wrong with him right there and then in that moment began to pick on his every nerve. 

She was so nosy. She was always following him around and poking her nose into his business and acting like she was owed some kind of explanation for what he was doing, and acting like some kind of pissed off mother when he didn’t tell her. As her questions continued, Peter felt the rage build up in him and spill out. 

So, he told her.

He told her in the cruelest, loudest and most public of ways that he was sick of her attention, sick of her questions and sick of her entitled attitude to find out everything that was going on his life. Why could she not just leave him alone? Why did she follow him around, call him a loser and expect him to want to tell her  _ anything?  _ Even when his uncle died all she had done was tease him. Peter didn’t consider, for a moment, that she was merely concerned for him and was just trying to be a friend. 

MJ sat there, trying to hold back tears, as the one person in the world she considered close enough to call a friend tore her apart. She wasn’t angry with him, she was more worried than ever, but it was quickly dawning on her that she and Peter Parker were never, could never be real friends. She’d messed it up. MJ wished at that moment that she knew how to be someone’s friend, because the shit was hard to do and she’d clearly messed it up with Peter. 

He slammed the ear defenders down on the desk, hunched his backpack over his shoulder and stormed out of the library. 

*

_ July 23rd 2018. _

“Holy shit, Pete” Harley said, shocked at what Peter had just relayed to him, from the way he had seen how Peter and MJ were whenever he was around, he would never have guessed that Peter had once said such awful things to her. 

“I told you that you’d hate me by the end of all this” Peter shuddered, his knees were in his arms, the hood over his head making only his piercing green eyes visible. “There’s a lot I’ve said and done that I hate myself for, but that’s probably the biggest. All she did was try and help me, try to reach out to me as the only person she felt close too, and I thanked her by humiliating her and saying the cruelest things”

“You guys are good now though” Harley said, “From what I know about MJ, she wouldn’t hang around you if she didn’t know how genuinely bad you felt about it.”

“We didn’t speak for over a year after that” Peter said sadly, “Neither of us wanted to ignore one another, I think we both just convinced ourselves the other hated us, and we didn’t have the confidence to approach one another about it. So we just...stopped talking. It was rough, and I hated every minute of it”

“What brought you back together?” Harley asked.

“May” Peter breathed uneasily, “It was May.”

*

_ November 2016. _

The last year had been kinder to Peter than the one before. Not great, admittedly, he’d had his struggles with anxiety and panic attacks but they were more under control as May had clocked on pretty quickly after a bad meltdown Peter had on Christmas Eve what was going on and had managed to get him counselling and medication by January 12th. Due to his secret enhanced state, the anxiety medication had little effect on Peter but the counselling was helping him, at the very least it gave him a chance to unload some of his more minor worries (Flash, school work, noise) which made everything a bit more manageable. 

By November, Peter was fifteen and in the throes of puberty and adolescent melodramas. He had a crush on Liz Allan, as he always had done, and had actually managed to strike up a few conversations with her which had led her to declare that they were friends. It was a start, but Liz’s romance with Brad Davis had put a downer on Peter’s hopes. He didn’t dwell too much on it, however, he was too busy with Spider-Man related events to really focus on. 

Spider-Man had become something of an internet meme, a minor celebrity. Suddenly, Peter found that his secret identity had reached national attention when footage of him stopping a bus from careening off of a bridge had gone viral on YouTube. Spider-Man was a hero, a celebrity, he was someone that everyone seemed to look up to and want to be like.

In short, Spider-Man had become to the world what Ben Parker had been to his nephew. And knowing that he’d been able to make people feel that same sense of security and belonging that Ben had always provided him with filled Peter with everlasting joy. It made coping with his anxiety, the bullying, his guilt over May’s constant state of exhaustion, the fact he and Michelle hadn’t spoken for a year and Ned’s families increasing financial worries bearable. 

Things were going well.

But, as always, when things were going just that little bit too well for Peter, life found a way of breaking him down once again in the cruelest manner imaginable.

May Parker died on November 23rd 2016. 

She had been running some errands in the afternoon before heading to work. Knocked down and killed by a drunk driver at 3pm in the afternoon, life slipped away from May Parker’s body just as her nephew was about sit down and take a Science exam. Their last words to one another having been a mundane “have a good day” that morning. Peter was happy that day. Liz had invited him to a party, Ned had managed to scrape together enough loose change for them to go to the movies on Saturday and Spider-Man was due his longest patrol of the week that night. 

Mid-way through his exam, Peter was tapped on the shoulder and lead out of the room by the school principal and guidance counselor. The last thing he remembered doing before his world fell apart for the third time in his young life was sharing very brief eye-contact with MJ, for the first time in months, almost as if the last year hadn’t happened. She shot him a smile, as if somehow they both already knew what was about to happen. He couldn’t bring himself to return it. 

Everyone present in Midtown Academy who had heard Peter Parker’s raw, animal-like, pained screams that day as he was told that his aunt had been killed in a hit and run knew that they would never be able to forget them. Such a raw, immediate outpouring of sheer grief was a hard thing to witness and there was not one person present who didn’t have a silent cry to themselves when the business of the day was done. 

MJ had heard Peter’s screams as she was packing some books into her locker. Betty Brant heard them as she left the Chem lab. Brad Davis and Liz Allan had been making out in the hallway, Darren Davenport had been in the locker changing rooms, Sadie Clarke touching up her makeup in the bathroom mirror, Flash Thompson was in lunch detention two rooms over and Ned Leeds could only remember being able to immediately identity the screams as Peter’s and running as far as his body could carry him to get to his best friend. 

“YOU’RE ALL FUCKING LIARS!” Peter screamed, throwing everything he could find in sight around the classroom where he’d been told, “I HATE YOU ALL. I WANT MAY. FUCK OFF.”

Peter wasn’t even trying to hide his strength as he launched tables and chairs around the room, eventually driving the adults out of the room and barricading himself in. Peter slid to the floor, pulled out his cell phone and must have made almost eighty calls to May’s phone and left dozens of heartbreaking voice messages begging her to just  _ freakin answer.  _ She never did and Peter had to accept she was gone.

“Peter? It’s me, it’s Ned” his best friends voice sounded timid and frightened as it found its way through the classroom door, “They asked me to talk to you. I think I’m a bit of a last resort, but it’s worth a shot right? I’m so sorry, Pete. I’m so sorry”

“She’s gone” Peter choked, “She’s gone. She’s gone and I’m all on my own.”

“You’re not-”

“I am, Ned,” Peter said. He was numb, any feeling that had been left in him seemingly wiped out in the last hour, “There’s no one, no more family. They’re all gone. I’m on my own.”

“That will  _ never  _ happen, Parker” a second soft voice came through the door. Peter found himself smiling as he realized it was MJ. 

“She refused to leave till she heard your voice” Ned whispered

It took a while, but Peter eventually moved the tables and chairs and allowed the adults back in the room to discuss practicalities. The story slowly mutated over the next few months, morphing into some dramatic tale that Peter had needed to be physically escorted from the school and that it had taken several members of law enforcement to do so. That wasn’t true.

Peter Parker merely sat, his two best friends on either side, numb to what was going on around him as the adults he had never met until that day decided where he would be going to sleep that night. 

The only words he spoke after were an apology to the janitor for breaking the classroom windows and forcing him to work late to clear the mess up. No one had ever really known whether Peter’s subsequent decision to grab a broom and help the man out until the job was done had been one born of guilt, procrastination or just sheer descent-ness. 

Regardless, the impression Peter Parker made on those around him that day would stick with them for the rest of their lives. 

*

_ July 23rd 2018 _

“Fuck, Peter, just..just  _ fuck _ ” was all the response that Harley could muster, his heart breaking as Peter had so matter-of-factly relayed to him the details of the worst day of his life, “I wish I’d been there for you, I wish that I’d…”

“There’s nothing that you could have done, Harls” Peter said with a sad smile, “May’s death was a pointless tragedy, but an inevitable one. What Even said about me was right, I am a curse, and everyone close to me dies in the end”

“Don’t bring that bastard into this” Harley said angrily, “He isn’t worth even a second of your time, Peter, do not dwell on an idea he planted in your mind”

“Evan never planted any idea in my mind” Peter breathed, breaking Harley’s heart more as the simple, knowing, but devastating smile remained on his lips, “All he did was be the first person who said it.”

“But I’m still here. Tony and Pepper they’re all-”

“I know, and I thank..well, not God cos that douche and me are going to throw hands if I ever make it to heaven, but something for you all every day,” Peter said, “But this will all end in tragedy sooner or later, nothing good lasts for me”

“This will” Harley said with a furious nod, “I’m with you until the end”

“I know you will be” Peter said, the haunting smile still painted on his face, “But who knows when the end is going to be?”

“A long time from now” Harley replied, the furious determination that embodied his every move more evident than ever. Peter looked slightly taken aback by it. “You are never going to hurt like that again Peter, I won’t let it happen.”

And maybe, just maybe, Peter could believe that.

*

_ December 2016. _

Peter Parker was homeless by Christmas. Less than six weeks separated Peter from being safe and warm in the bedroom he’d slept in since he’d been an infant, and bedding down under a flattened cardboard box in some dank alleyway with only what he’d managed to grab from his foster home.

He’d arrived there on the night of May’s death. A very fast, hastily arranged placement which Peter knew had been made because the state knew that they could hardly have a fifteen year old kid in their care for too long. Peter had, quite simply, ended up going to the first home that would take him and within seconds he’d known that this was not a good place.

His foster father, Andrew, was a drunk. A functioning drunk who was able to get himself out of bed and dressed for work every morning but who would come home reeking of booze every night and take it out on whomever was there.

Peter initially had no idea how this man had managed to pass any kind of formal approval to become a foster carer to young kids, but when a younger girl arrived and Andrew seemingly became the dream father towards her, it became pretty clear. Andrew didn’t want a teenage boy in his house, and he certainly didn’t want a teenage boy in his house who was sneaking out for hours on end every night.

The first time Andrew had confronted Peter about this, their argument had become so out of control that neighbours had called the police and the little girl, Emily, was removed from Andrew’s care with immediate effect. At the very least, Peter was proud of himself that he’d been able to protect her, but when briefly left to Andrew’s mercy he found himself on the wrong end of the man's fists and that had been the final straw.

So, Peter left. He gathered everything that he could fit into his duffle bag, donned the Spider-Man suit and swung out of the window and didn’t look back once. Andrew had seemingly not noticed that Peter had gone, or had simply not cared enough to call the police, because no one came looking for him and no one at school seemed to question his living arrangements. His social worker, Julia, was useless and had taken herself off on an extended Christmas vacation so no one from children’s services was checking in on Peter either.

Ned was the only one who knew, or at least, he knew enough to have been able to piece it all together. Peter had turned up at his house and practically begged for a place to stay, but had turned around when it became obvious that due to his parents' financial situation that they could not provide that. And Peter beat himself up every minute of every day for being selfish enough to have even put Ned in that position. 

The next few weeks passed by in a blur. Eyebrows were definitely being raised over Peter’s sudden need to bring an entire duffle bag to school every day, but the memories of his reaction on the day that May had died still rang in everyone’s ears, and so he was left alone.

Peter was homeless, but he didn’t much care. He could get by. Spider-Man was popular enough to be given the odd free item of food or a drink, if he slept wearing the suit in his sleeping bag he was warm enough and he’d been able to use the schools locker rooms for his daily showers if he was early enough into the building. 

It wasn’t going well, because a homeless fifteen year old can never be a good thing, but he was dealing with it. Until the last day before Christmas vacation.

Peter was stepping out of the shower at 7.30am, he was really pushing it for how early he was turning up to school, only to be greeted by the grinning face of Flash Thompson. Peter rolled his eyes as he reached for his clothes and quickly put them on.

“Early today, aren’t we, Parker?” he sneered, “You’ve been early to school a lot lately, haven’t you?”

“What of it?” grumbled Peter

“And you stay until the last possible minute before they kick us all out” Flash went on, now pacing back and forth in front of Peter, “I wonder why that is”

“School’s better than my shitty foster home” Peter snarled, standing up to try and meet Flash at eye-level, but Peter was still a considerable amount shorter than the bully, “Is that what you wanna hear? Because let’s be honest, that’s the entire reason that you’re talking to me now, isn’t it? So you can make fun of pathetic orphan Peter and his pathetic, dank foster home and how he now has showers at school because-”

“I know you’re on the streets” Flash said simply, with a shrug

“You? Wh-I’m not?”

“You are” Flash repeated, “I’ve fucking  _ seen you  _ Parker, that shop you’ve been sleeping behind, that’s my Uncles store. He asked me if I knew you.”

“What did you say?” Peter asked

“I told him I didn’t” Flash said, “And I made him promise not to call the feds on you, so you owe me for that”

“And why would you do all this?” Peter asked, folding his arms, “When I’m someone that you’ve hated for years?”

Flash grinned. 

“I can help you, you know” he said calmly, taking strides towards Peter as if to remind the boy who was the one who was more powerful. 

“Whatever it is, I don’t wanna fucking know” Peter spat, “You have treated me like shit for years and I’ve never done a damn thing to you. All I’ve ever wanted to be friends and I’ve tried so many times to be nice to you and you just seem to hate me”

“Parker, look, I don’t hate you. I never have.” Flash said. He sounded genuine, “You’re an annoying know-it-all little twerp with too much to say for himself but I don’t hate you. Hatred means I’d have to be invested in you in some way, and I’m not”

“Yet, you stand here, offering to help me out” Peter replied.

“You don’t deserve to die in the cold because you lost your aunt and ended up in a foster home that was too shitty to stay in” Flash said, “And if anyone finds out that I let that happen, well, that’s not gonna look good on me”

Peter couldn’t help but smile. If Flash did have anything remotely close to a conscience, this was it. He was worried. Maybe there was a little bit of genuine concern for Peter in there, but it was clear he was more worried for himself if anyone found out that he’d known his classmate was homeless and did nothing.

“I’m fine” Peter lied, “In fact, I’ve got a plan of my own. My old apartment is still free. I’m gonna go and stay there for a while.”

“Oh,” said Flash, sounding surprised, “Will you be allowed?”

“Do you give a fuck?” Peter asked, “Win win for the both of us. You get to pretend you don’t know anything about it, I get a roof over my head for a while, and most importantly I don’t have to take anything from you. Because, believe me Thompson, of all the shit I have had to do to get through these last few weeks accepting charity from the likes of  _ you  _ really would be the final nail in the coffin. I want nothing from you, ever.”

Peter brushed past Flash and left. He did honestly intend on just walking to the library and starting his day as normal, but some invisible drive in Peter’s body kept his moving out of the school and back into the city. He changed in a backstreet and swung away, Spider-Man was in control of things from there on out.

Peter Parker was officially gone.

*

_ July 23rd 2018. _

“Did Flash ever say anything then, or even check up on you?” Harley asked.

“To this day I don’t know the answer to that question” Peter breathed, “I just stopped going to school, I never went back after Christmas vacation. No one knew where I was. I ignored every text or call I got from Ned or MJ whilst I had my phone, eventually sold that to some guy for a burrito on New Year’s Eve…”

“Why?” Harley asked.

“I was just sick of being me” Peter muttered, “Sick of being poor pathetic Peter Parker, the orphaned kid with anxiety issues, sick of everyone around me knowing my business. Midtown wasn’t what I needed then. I needed to get away.”

“But to be homeless” Harley went on, “Homeless, Peter. You’re telling me that you’d rather have been on the streets than have people pity you? You know how many people don’t have that choice, man?”

“No one ever said it was a rational response” Peter said sadly, “Nothing I did at that time makes sense, my head was a mess. It still is now, of course, just less so.” 

“Still” Harley mused, “To have no one in your corner…”

“That’s the thing, though, I thought I did” Peter winced.

*

_ January 2017. _

“Hey kid, you got anywhere to go?” 

Peter was in Manhattan. He didn’t really know how he’d ended up there, though he guessed that his current routine of falling asleep on subway cars at night had something to do with it. He whipped his head around as a well-dressed man in his early 40’s looked down at him with a kind of pitiful smile.

“Yeah, I’m good” Peter lied

“I don’t believe you” the man said with a sigh, digging into his pockets and searching for some change. He eventually found a $20 note and handed it to Peter, who immediately refused it and tried to give it back. 

“I’m fine” Peter insisted, “Thanks. But I’m fine.”

“Ease my conscience” the man offered, “Humor me. I got a kid your age, just let me buy you a coffee or something”

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. He was tired and freezing, and a Hot Chocolate was pretty high on his list of wants at that moment. He reluctantly followed the man into the nearest coffee shop and allowed him to buy a large hot chocolate. Peter knew he’d given the game away the second that the drink was placed in his hands.

“How long have you been on the streets?” the well-dressed man asked, “And how old are you?”

*

_ July 23rd 2018. _

“Peter! Peter!” Harley said softly as he shook Peter’s shoulders, “You don’t have to go on, you don’t have to put yourself through this for me, it’s OK…”

Harley felt awful. Peter had crumbled. He’d utterly crumbled and was now laying, shaking in Harley’s arms as his friend tried to soothe him. 

“I’m s-sorry I’m so fucking w-weak” Peter cried, “I thought I was r-ready to l-let you kn-know everything b-but…have I said enough? Did I say enough, Harley? Do you understand where all this ends?”

Harley nodded. It was clear. It was all so clear. Peter had put his faith in this man, let his walls down for the seemingly kind man who had shown him some much needed concern and offered him a drink, maybe even offered him a place to stay. 

“Would it help if I asked you?” Harley asked. He was surprised as Peter nodded and gripped Harley’s hand. 

“Yeah, maybe” Peter mumbled.

“I love you so much man, you’re the bravest person I’ve ever met” Harley said, it was so important that Peter heard that, “If you want me to stop, just say.”

“You need to know” Peter whispered, “You need to know. I can’t keep this in me anymore, Harls, I can’t”

“OK” Harley took a deep breath, keeping his firm grip on Peter’s hand, “Peter, did this man...did he...did he take advantage of you?”

Peter nodded. 

Harley took another breath. 

“Did he...force you to do anything with him?”

Peter shook his head.

Harley felt a little relieved.

“He touched me” Peter confessed, “It was in the car, a few weeks after we met. I kept on going back to the same place, every day, because he kept buying me food and drinks. I tried to be cool at first, make it seem like what he was doing for me didn’t really matter, but it did Harley. It really freakin’ did. He was the first person who made me feel cared about in so long…”

“Oh, Pete” Harley whimpered, wanting to shield his friend from the world for as long as they were both on it, “I’m so sorry”

“He started to change after a while” Peter went on, “Started dropping little hints that I owed him for everything he’d given me, I didn’t really get it, and then one day...it was cold. It was really cold and my lips were chapped. He let me sit in his car…”

Harley gulped. He didn’t want to hear anymore, but Peter clearly needed to let someone know what had happened to him. 

“We were talking and before I knew what was going on, he’d put his hands on me” Peter said with a shudder, “Well, you can imagine the rest of it.”

“What did you do?” Harley asked.

“I just ran” Peter said simply, “Never looked back. Never went back there, still haven’t, probably never will. Then I just pretended that it never happened. Buried it deep down, tried to make myself believe it was all some kind of awful dream but yeah...I got...well, what I said”

Harley didn’t realize he’d been crying until Peter reached up and wiped the tears away from his eyes, he flinched, refusing to let the situation turn into one where Peter became the one who was comforting him. 

Peter felt lighter. A weight had been lifted, but there was still an imbalance, maybe there always would be. He could only hope that Harley wouldn’t run. Their hands were still clasped together, neither wanting to let the other go. 

“I don’t hate you” Harley told Peter, “I know you were worried about that, but I don’t hate you, I could never hate you. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all this”

“You’re not going to leave me?” Peter asked, still more vulnerable that he would have liked to have been. 

“Never” Harley said, “I’m here until the end. Whenever that is.”

“Not for a long time” Peter breathed, “I’m going to make this stick, Harls, you’re right. I don’t deserve to lose everything again, I deserve better than to be used as the world’s biggest punching bag. Enough is enough.”

“One thing you still haven’t told me” Harley said with a smile, beaming with pride at Peter's new found self-worth.

“What’s that?” Peter asked

“How you ended up here” Harley said.

“Ahhh” Peter smiled as he sat up, “That, my friend, is a story for another day.”

They weren’t OK. They were still messes, both of them, and maybe they always would be but a light had started to shine through the end of the tunnel. It was a far away light, for sure, but it was visible and within reach. 

“Harley, there is one other thing I think you need to know” Peter said with a smile, feeling more at ease with letting Harley know anything now, “And you’re not allowed to make fun of me or let this go to your head”

“That sounds like a promise we both know I can’t keep” Harley teased, “Hit me with it, Parker.”

Peter rolled his eyes and turned away from Harley. He may have felt lighter and more willing to share with Harley now, but this still wasn’t a conversation that he could bring himself to have face to face.

“Lately, I’ve been having some feelings which haven’t helped in this whole ‘Peter becoming a broken wreck’ thing” Peter began, “Feelings for you that I’m not really sure where they came from, or what they mean, but can only be described as a-”

“Crush?” Harley finished.

Peter shot up and looked at him.

“How did you?-”

“I don’t know” Harley said slowly, looking just as confused as Peter, “It just seemed like the only word that could fit the end of that sentence, maybe we’re like that couple on Frozen, we finish each other’s sandwiches and each other’s sentences?”

Peter smirked.

“So, you’re not freaked out?” he asked.

“Why would I be freaked out?” Harley replied, “Peter, you’re the most important person in the world to me, and I hate to break your heart but-”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves”

“But, I don’t have a crush on you” Harley went on, “Now, don’t get me wrong, I think you’re gorgeous and funny and totally crush worthy but I’m not feeling those feelings for you. My loving feelings for you are totally platonic and brotherly, sorry”

“That’s OK” Peter breathed, “It wasn’t like I was expecting anything from it, it’s just - the whole point of all of this was that I didn’t want any secrets between us and you’re the one person I trust to never judge me-”

“And it would have been stupid to leave arguably the stupidest and least interesting part of the story out” Harley finished for him once again, “Letting me know how bad it was when your aunt died is one thing, telling me you wanna bone me isn’t quite on the same level”

“Blunt, but true” Peter sighed, “.....We’re good?”

“Yeah, we’re good” Harley said with a yawn, “Sorry for getting changed in front of you so many times, I guess that must have been heaven and hell for you…”

“Here we go…”

“Everyone gets a crush on me eventually…”

“ _ Harley _ ”

“You’re only human Pete…..I love you. Platonically.”

“I can’t believe I have to spend a weekend on a farm with you”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end on the Peter/Harley confession stuff mainly because it would seem odd that after sharing all that, Peter would still find himself unable to confess a little crush. I also have been concerned that I may have misled some people unintentionally into getting the wrong idea about the endgame couple in this story.
> 
> It is NOT Harley and Peter. 
> 
> Harley and Peter's relationship is my favourite thing to write in this story and Peter confessing this crush is a MAJOR turning point for them but my intention is to have them settle into a platonic, brotherly relationship over time. Kind of like how Kurt had a crush on Finn in the first season of Glee and then it eventually transformed into brotherly love as the seasons went on.
> 
> Any-whoo, major thanks for reading and we're nearly at 11k views, 500 kudos and 100 bookmarks so I'm over the moon. Not sure when the next chapter will be, this one really took a lot out of me and I am in the process of moving house so we'll see. I don't think it'll be too long as writing this story has become just what I do whenever I have ANY free time. 
> 
> Many thanks for reading,  
> Jamie  
> XX


	29. Different Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Harley could divulge his plan, however, MJ walked back into her living room and did a double take on seeing Peter and Liz - both breathless - standing in the middle of it. 
> 
> “Parker, you’re here” she said simply, “.....with Liz?”
> 
> “Hi Michelle” Liz said meekly 
> 
> “Hi” MJ replied, “.....How’s the break-up going?”
> 
> “Oh just dandy thanks, Michelle” Peter replied.

**Chapter 29.**

Different Paths. 

 

“Liz, it is with sincere regret that I inform you that I feel it is appropriate to call an end to our time together _ ” _

“Are you English aristocracy, Parker? You can’t say that, it’ll probably take her ten minutes to figure out what you mean. Unless she’s a massive Downton Abbey fan”

_ “Fine _ . How about I just go for the truth - Liz, despite promising you otherwise it turns out I am in fact too messed up in the head to be in a relationship with you right now, sorry for wasting your time”

“Better. But too self-deprecating” Harley said with a grin, “I think you need to go for something more along the lines of ‘it’s not you, it’s me’”

“Can we please take this seriously?” Peter begged, “This is the first time I’ve ever broken up with someone and I don’t want to mess it up.”

“It’ll probably be the only time you break up with someone as well” Harley laughed, “And, yeah, sorry - serious head on ...Ooh, what about ‘hey, I’m kind of in love with my sort of brother so I need space to go and figure that shit out’”

Peter frowned.

“First off,” he said, hitting Harley with a pillow, “I am not and never have been in love with you, it’s a crush, and secondly ...you're gross”

“Ewww, why do you have a crush on a gross person?” Harley asked, “You need to get some better taste, Pete”

“I used to be someone with better taste!” Peter exclaimed, “Liz Allan is the most popular girl in school, and the smartest, and I’m here planning on breaking up with her. If there wasn’t already certified proof that I’m insane…”

“Or, how about, ‘Liz your inability to accept that sometimes a man just  _ needs  _ to swing from skyscraper to skyscraper, risking his life, is frankly a deal breaker’”

Peter had come to the decision that he needed to break up with Liz a few days after his confession to Harley. Getting so much off of his chest and not being judged for any of it by someone he so dearly loved had lifted a weight off Peter and he was able to see a lot clearer what, and who, he really wanted. 

He felt terrible over Liz. She had done nothing wrong in everything, all she had ever done was care for Peter and want the best for him and all he had done in return was given her months of worries, but with a clearer mindset he’d been able to conclude that ending things with Liz was the best thing to do in the long run.

Harley was not taking the decision as seriously as Peter, at least not on the surface. Both knew the unspoken truth that Harley making light of the whole situation was the one thing that was keeping Peter from having a complete meltdown over the possibility. The fact they were also leaving with Natasha and Wanda for Clint Barton’s farm the very next day was also something of a comfort blanket. 

“Sadie might well kill me, you do realize this” Peter told Harley, “Like - she’ll come after me with some kind of make-up inspired weaponry, kill me dead and then kidnap you and force you on the run with her”

“Your overactive imagination really is incredible” mused Harley, “I’d be useless on the run, I’d be just as bad as you at keeping incognito if I ever had to”

“I’m not that bad” Peter said with a frown

“Dude,  _ so  _ many people know that you’re Spider-Man” Harley said with a laugh, “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing - the fact you’re so bad at being secretive speaks volumes about how pure you are - but you are completely shit at keeping your secret identity a secret”

“Liz knows” Peter said breathlessly, “What if she gets really pissed off and decides to tell everyone I’m Spider-Man as revenge.”

“Liz isn’t like that, and you know it” Harley said seriously, “I might not have known her for as long as you have, but I know she’s not a petty person. I think she’ll appreciate you for your honesty...and then send Sadie to kill you in the dead of night”

“I like how neither of us are trying to even deny that Sadie is totally capable of murder” Peter said with a grin. 

“Sadie is the biggest threat known to mankind” Harley chuckled, “The sad thing is - she has existed, and will always exist. Sadie cannot be stopped.”

“Yeah, she definitely looks like someone who saw the Nazi’s walk into Paris” Peter mused as Harley slapped his knee and fell back laughing.

“Sadie killed JFK!”

“And Tupac. We must never forget Tupac.”

“I can’t believe your girlfriend’s best friend is a decades old serial killer, Parker” Harley cackled as they both fell about laughing, “You really do have the worst luck”

Peter looked at Harley and grinned. Ever since he’d confessed his (tEeNy tInY) crush, Harley had made a special effort to make Peter feel as normal around him as possible and whilst Peter still felt a soft twinge in his heart every time he looked at his friend, it felt like it was changing.

*

Peter was a bag of nerves by the time it came around to going to meet Liz. He’d decided to do away with any planned out speeches, everything he and Harley had thought up together kind of sucked and he just felt it would be better to speak his truth as he found it in the moment. 

Harley had decided to tag-along on Peter’s subway journey into Queens, and then separate once there and he would hang out with Michelle until Peter was done. In her wisdom, Michelle had suggested that the three of them hang out at her place and watch a movie once Peter was done so that he would feel a little more at ease. 

Peter and Harley’s on-going discussion about Sadie Clarke potentially being capable of murder had snowballed into a hyper-fictionalized tale whereby she was secretly a Skrull in disguise and had been travelling the universe for centuries. The laughter the ridiculous tale provided Peter on the journey over to Queens really helped ground him and he was surprised by how brisk of a walk he took to the cafe where he’d agreed to meet Liz.

All of it dissipated the second he saw her. 

Liz Allan was an incredibly beautiful young woman, Peter’s stomach still did a somersault every time she came into his eye line, but she was also incapable of being very intimidating when she needed to be. Her cold stance, hands on her hips, not even looking that happy to see Peter as he approached her immediately blew away all of his ease and strange sense of confidence in seconds. 

“It’s been over a week since I’ve even heard from you” she said as they sat down, Peter’s knee shook and he looked down at the ground, “You don’t answer my texts, you don’t return my calls and yet you must be doing alright because Spider-Man’s been spotted more in the last few weeks than he ever has been before. So, you’re literally  _ seconds  _ away from my house Peter and you don’t even think to-”

“I’m sorry” Peter interrupted, “I’m sorry, alright. I haven’t been fair to you at all, I’ve ignored you and that’s not cool. But in my defense Liz, kids have been taken from the streets, everyone is scared and it feels like all hell is about to break loose. Miles has been gone for-”

“I am aware of what happened to Miles” Liz replied coldly, “Are you? Yeah, you know he’s gone missing but I haven’t seen you at any candle light vigils? You haven’t so much as shared his picture once on social media-”

“There is no point to that, we both know where is and that he won’t be found by someone recognizing his picture” Peter argued back, Liz looked shocked. Peter scoffed, “What? You expected me to just simper and say I’m sorry?”

“I  _ expect  _ to be treated with at least a little degree of respect” Liz said testily, “I  _ expect  _ my secretly-a-vigilante boyfriend to let me know he’s not dead every time he goes out. It honestly feels like I’m just wasting my time here, Peter, I love you but this just isn’t working. You clearly don’t have the time to balance any kind of a double life.”

Peter sighed. It almost seemed as if Liz had been the one to spend days agonizing over what she was going to say in this very moment, and for all he knew, she probably had done. As she’d said, he had barely paid attention to her in weeks. 

“I think we should break up” they ended up saying at the same time. They both tried, in vain, to resist the on-coming smirks as they realized but gave in and ended up laughing together for a few seconds before Peter stopped and looked up at Liz, tears pooling in his eyes.

“I am so sorry” he said shakily, “I’ve treated you like you don’t matter and you do, you really matter to me. No matter what happens, you matter to me. I’ve been a complete piece of shit and you deserve better than me.”

Liz smiled sadly and laughed again.

“You’re a good person, Peter” she breathed, “You’re a good, kind, honest guy and maybe the bravest person in this whole damn city. I mean, the reason we’re breaking up is because you’ve spent too much time making sure kids weren’t getting abducted by a freakin’ international terrorist organization, maybe our timing has just been off”

“My timing is  _ always  _ off” Peter said with a laugh, “And you’re pretty great yourself, I know that Spider-Man freaked you out and stuff but he’s a part of who I am, Liz.”

“And maybe one day you’ll be able to find someone who can handle that” Liz muttered, “You might feel pretty down on yourself for the way you’ve treated me, but I’m the one who’s selfish enough not to-”

“Stop” Peter snapped, horrified that Liz would dare guilt trip herself over anything, “Stop right now Liz because you’ve got nothing to feel bad about. You’re just a kid, it’s perfectly understandable that all this would freak you out. It’s so much bigger than-”

“Both of us” Liz said seriously, grabbing Peter’s hands, “It’s way bigger than both us, Peter. That’s been my point all along, you’re just a kid too”

“I’m not” Peter shook his head, “And I don’t mean that because I’ve been through so much trauma and I think that makes me different ...I can do things Liz, amazing things, things that can help save people. This is my level. I can be effective here in ways no one else can be and that means….that means I have to”

Liz nodded. Her eyes wide and full of tears, like everything had just suddenly clicked into place for her. Peter found himself hoping that this sudden epiphany wouldn’t mean that Liz wanted to see if they could work things out after all. 

“Different paths,” she said, narrowing her eyes.

“Yeah.” Peter breathed, “Different paths. You’re the smartest person I know, and you deserve to be able to focus on everything you need to, cos I’m not the only one sitting on this table with the power to change the world for the better”

Liz wiped a tear away from her eye and laughed.

“Even the way you break up with people is so pure, Peter, god damn you,” she said, her voice cracking, “You really are the nicest person I’ve ever met.”

They left the heavy stuff there. They’d parted happily at their crossroads, their different paths forged, and maybe they would meet back up one day. But, for now, it meant that Peter Parker and Liz Allan could get back to being the good friends they always should have done.

“Sadie’s going to scream blue murder when she finds out we broke up” Liz said sweetly. Peter failed to keep his composure and not burst into a fit of laughter. Liz narrowed her eyebrows and gave him an inquisitive look.

“Care to explain?”

“Err, I’m not sure how to say this, but Harley and I  _ may  _ have concocted an incredibly intricate alternate universe where Sadie is an immortal, time-travelling, killing machine”

“You two need to spend less time together” Liz said, her mouth twitching into a smile, “And if Sadie finds out you’re on to her, well, the consequences could be disastrous.'' 

Peter grinned. He felt at ease. Like another part of him was complete. 

Of course, being Peter Parker, feeling at ease for one second meant the universe had to come up with some way of taking it away from him. This time, it came in the shape of an ominous looking man dressed in a heavy black coat sitting at the back of the cafe.

The hairs on Peter’s arms stood up and his senses went wild as he looked at the man, who swiftly got up and left the establishment. Liz, too, eyed the man with suspicion.

“You don’t think he-”

“He heard it all” Peter said slowly. “Shit”

 

*

Harley Keener and Michelle Jones had only known one another for three months. It seemed like it had been a lot longer, and their first official meeting did pre-date that time span, but they’d both agreed on April 2018 as being the origin point for the unexpected friendship that had developed between them in the months since. 

It annoyed Michelle to no end that people spoke of a romantic spark between them. Keener was a friend, a surprising friend and one she had never expected to make perhaps, but there was no romantic interest there for either of them. Michelle’s feelings still lay firmly at Peter Parker’s door, though she didn’t like to speak of the fact, and Harley didn’t seem to harbour much of a romantic interest in anyone. 

“So like...no one” Michelle said as she and Harley sat on her couch, “You’re seriously telling me you haven’t liked or felt attracted to a single person in your life...ever?”

“Not really” Harley frowned, “Like, I’ve kissed a few girls and it wasn’t entirely unpleasant but when I think back on it...I was more aware of their objective attractiveness, rather than being actually attracted to them...if that makes any sense, god I hope it does”

“I mean. I guess it does” Michelle replied with a frown, “You might be asexual or something, when was the last time you felt arousal?”

“ _ Michelle _ ”

“What?” she asked with a laugh, “It’s a simple question”

“And one I’m not prepared to give you the answer to” Harley replied outraged, “And I don’t think asexuality is dependent on ...stimulation. Especially not for boys, because let me tell you, sometimes they just spring into action for no reason at a completely random and very inconvenient time”

“Gross!”

“You brought it up”

“Unfortunate phrasing, given the context” Michelle noted as they both began to laugh, she looked over and saw that Peter was ten minutes later than he’d promised. She felt a little pathetic for actually being upset he wasn’t there yet, given that he’d probably been delayed as breaking up with Liz had probably not been that easy. Michelle could hardly believe it would be Peter doing the dumping. 

“You’re the only other person other than Peter I can discuss things like this with” Harley said softly, though Peter’s crush confession had hindered Harley’s plans to eventually tell Peter that he didn’t think he was able to feel attraction towards anyone. “Thank you for not thinking I’m some kind of freak.”

“I’m hardly one to judge” Michelle sighed, “I’m just the weird girl who’s into murder”

“And Peter Parker” Harley said with a wink. Michelle rolled her eyes.

“Shut up, nerd” she shot back.

“A lot of people are into murder as well now” Harley told her, “It’s one of the biggest growing communities online”

“Yeah, I know, if it becomes too mainstream I might have to stop being interested” she replied with a laugh

“Can’t have you liking things that other people like” Harley shot back sarcastically, “Though maybe that means you should stop liking Peter too. He’s become a little heartbreaker lately”

“Tell me about it” Michelle replied, allowing herself a moment of petty bitterness and jealousy, something she would only do in front of Harley. He gave her a sympathetic smile and she offered to get him some ice cream.

Little did either know, mere meters away Peter Parker and Liz Allan were practically running towards Michelle’s apartment, full of concern and panic.

“He’s not following us, is he?” Liz asked as they continued their brisk walk, which was threatening to give her a stitch after the plate of fries she’d just eaten. Peter, naturally, remained unaffected and was practically dragging Liz along by her hand.

“No, I just want us to get to MJ’s and quick” Peter explained, “I can talk to Harley then and we can come up with a plan. If this dude is HYDRA it’s not a massive issue for me cos they definitely already know who I am, it’s you I’m worried about”

Liz stopped dead in her tracks.

“You think they’re going to come after me to get you, don’t you?” she asked. Peter nodded sadly. 

“Sorry, turns out, even when I’m breaking up with you you’re still in danger” he said apologetically. Liz took a deep breath, walked forward and took Peter’s hand in hers once again.

“There’s always a chance he might not be HYDRA” Peter offered as an alternative, though it was clear from his tone he didn’t believe it himself, “He could have just been a creepy peeper due dressed in a black trenchcoat. They do exist.”

“Yeah, that’s true” Liz said, desperate to reassure herself, “I mean, for all we know, he could have been spying on that older couple in the MAGA hats behind us.”

“I’m sure that’s it” said Peter before immediately stopping in his tracks, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, “Except I’m absolutely sure that he’s HYDRA and I’m absolutely sure that he overheard you say enough about Spider-Man to-”

“It’s fine, don’t freak out” Liz said seriously, “The last thing I need is you freaking out because then I will  _ really  _ start to freak out, and then we’ll both be freaked out and-”

“I think you’re freaking out now!”

“I know!” Liz exclaimed, “Oh my gosh, an international terrorist organization are going to come after me to get to you. Shit. Jesus fucking Shit christ. I’m not even sorry for swearing.”

“I’d say I’m sorry but it’s kind of not actually my fault, for once,” Peter said, “I mean, I obviously am sorry and I’ll blame myself for the rest of my life if you get hurt but I just want to make it clear right here, right now that this isn’t my fault”

By the time they arrived at MJ’s, Peter texted Harley and asked him to make sure she was out of the way when they got upstairs. Harley, Liz and Ned all knowing about Spider-Man was too many friends in immediate danger for Peter as it was, adding MJ to that list would only make the returning pangs of guilt and anxiety grow stronger. Once they’d had confirmation from Harley that MJ was safely distracted for a few moments, Peter picked out the key to her apartment he’d had since they were eleven and let himself in.

Peter did grin when he saw Harley. Dressed in a Frozen onesie, a bowl of chocolate ice cream in his left hand and a copy of  _ The Ring  _ in the other.

“Well” said Peter folding his arms as he and Liz stepped into the apartment, “Looks like someone’s managing to have a better night than I am.”

“What’s going on? What’s happening?” Harley asked, “MJ’s only going to be out of the room for a few seconds, the only way I could get her to leave was by throwing her copy of  _ Tender Is The Night  _ under her wardrobe”

“There’s a chance that someone may have been spying on me in the cafe” Peter explained, “And if he was then he’s probably heard that Liz knows I’m Spider-Man”

“And how did that happen?”

“We may have had an open and honest chat about the nature of our relationship in a cafe full of people who could have overheard us” Peter confessed. Liz cringed.

“Two brightest kids in the grade” Harley said with a sarcastic nod. Peter gave him the middle finger. 

“In our defense, the break up was really intense and we kind of forgot we were even around other people” Liz replied

“So, fuck ups, what’re we gonna do?” asked Harley, “Because what we should do is let Tony and Pepper know immediately that HYDRA now, maybe, knows that Liz knows that you’re Spider-Man and might use that against you”

“I’m liking the word 'should' in that sentence” Peter replied with a nod.

Before Harley could divulge his plan, however, MJ walked back into her living room and did a double take on seeing Peter and Liz - both breathless - standing in the middle of it. 

“Parker, you’re here” she said simply, “.....with Liz?”

“Hi Michelle” Liz said meekly 

“Hi” MJ replied, “.....How’s the break-up going?”

“Oh just dandy thanks, Michelle” Peter replied.

MJ frowned.

“Forgive me if I’m wrong,” she said, looking like suspicion itself as she took a step towards the three others who were now shifting, “And I may well be, but I don’t know if this is how couples usually behave straight after a break-up”

“We’ve always been close” said Liz, “And we’re very mature for our age, especially Peter due to all the trauma-”

“Yeah, the trauma” added Peter

“Trauma” Harley replied with a nod. 

“-So we just decided that the best thing we could do was to-”

“I know Peter’s Spider-Man” Michelle said simply.

*

The plan of action, it turned out, was just to lay low and hope for the best. Peter and Harley knew that there was enough CCTV around the cafe to be able to get a good look at the man as he left, which gave them a good chance of being able to identify whether or not he was a HYDRA agent. In the meantime, there was nothing much any of them could do, and as long as Liz remained in Peter’s sights he knew she was safe.

As such, the four of them had settled down to watch a movie. Peter, of course, knew the whole thing was weird and felt a little bad as he knew that MJ had always been on edge whenever people who weren’t her, her mother or Peter himself was in the apartment. When she disappeared halfway through the movie, Peter knew exactly where to find her. 

“Nice to know some habits never quite go away” Peter said as he slid down the bathroom walls and sat next to MJ, who had propped herself up and was reading her now rather dirty copy of  _ Tender Is The Night _ , “I always had watching the stars on the old fire escape outside my bedroom, you had reading on the bathroom floor”

“Some things never change” MJ replied, a bitter sense of irony in her voice. They both knew that everything had changed for the two of them.

“I’m really sorry I never told you about Spider-Man,” Peter said honestly, “It was never about not trusting you or any crap like that, I just wanted to protect you. I still want to protect you from it all, I thought I was, guess I should’ve known you’d be smart enough to piece it all together on your own”

“Well, I was only like...67% sure” MJ said with a smile, “And you are notoriously bad at keeping any kind of secret”

“You’re not mad?”

“Nah, you’re the one person I can never seem to let myself get mad with” she replied with a smile, flicking to the next page of her book, “I always understand your motivations, and they’re almost always good”

“Yeah, almost always” Peter breathed. Ever since he’d confessed everything to Harley, his old outburst against Michelle all those years before had been weighing on his mind. They hadn’t spoken for a year after, and then when May died, MJ had simply sprung into action to support Peter and by the time he was back in school properly they’d never addressed the reason they’d stopped talking for so long. 

“I told Harley everything, the other day,” he told her, “The whole story of my life, start to finish, all the ugly bits”

“That must’ve been fun for him”

“Yeah, we may have both cried” Peter said with a light chuckle that was so endearing MJ briefly wondered if she was about to actually burst, “I told him about ...the thing we’ve clearly decided we were never going to talk about”

“Oh” MJ shifted uncomfortably, “Right. That.”

“Yeah” Peter replied, “I’ve never said how sorry I was...am, for all that. All you were doing was trying to help me cope and I had no right to throw it back in your face the way I did. There’s no excuse, I was a dick that day”

“You were” MJ said with a nod, “But I got why, Peter, and I never hated you for it. I wasn’t the best with boundaries back then, I expected you to tell me every little detail about your life cos that’s what I thought friends did and when you didn’t it made me feel scared”

“Scared?” Peter asked

MJ sighed and leaned her head back against the marble wall. 

“It made me scared that we weren’t friends” she confessed, “You were my only friend, and when you didn’t want to tell me stuff, to me, that meant you didn’t want to be my friend. And that made me scared, and back then I processed fear as anger”

“Can I ask something?” Peter replied, “And this is going to come across as me fishing for compliments but...why have you always y’know...been more open with me than anyone else?”

MJ grinned.

“I have been asking myself that question for nearly a decade, Parker” she said with a smile.

Peter grinned back and looked down at the floor. He felt bad about the way he’d imposed on her, once again using her as some kind of ever-present assistant. 

“I’m sorry” he said after a moment, “I know you don’t like it when there’s too many people in your home, I just felt like Liz and I needed to go somewhere safe and low-key”

“I’m OK” she said uneasily, “Well...I’m not, but it’s OK. It’s nice having you around here, it’s been so long. My mom is always asking when you’re going to start coming to dinner again.”

For some reason, those words nearly drove Peter to tears. He used to be such a regular guest at Michelle’s apartment that he’d been given his key, and now her mother was reduced to asking if he was ever going to bother turning up to see them again. When Peter had been a kid, this had been as much of a home to him as anywhere else.

“Whenever she wants me!” Peter replied, trying to suppress his desire to cry and apologize and replace it with boundless enthusiasm, “I’d say definitely some time this weekend but me and Harley are going to-”

“A farm, or at least that’s what he told me” MJ finished for him, “Don’t worry about this weekend, it’s cool, my Mom’s out of town anyway. A great uncle’s funeral in Chicago but they could only pay for one of us so…”

“You’re on your own?” Peter asked. MJ nodded with a shrug.

“I like being on my own” she said simply.

“I know you do” Peter said with a smile. Normally, this wouldn’t bother him. MJ was perfectly capable of being left on her own for the weekend, she was a perfectly capable cook, she would never throw a house party and she’d always make sure to keep herself safe. But something about this weekend and MJ being alone in her apartment sent a chill up Peter’s spine.

Something bad was going to happen if she was left on her own, especially if he and Liz had been followed by that potential HYDRA agent. They’d have lead him right to Michelle’s front door and he doubted the man would discriminate against taking another friend of his if it got the same result. Peter following them to save her.

And he would.

He absolutely knew he would. If MJ, Ned, Harley or Liz got taken as bait to lure enhanced human being Peter Parker to a HYDRA layer, he knew that he would immediately play into their hands by refusing to give up until he’d saved them. 

“You should come with us,” Peter said simply. MJ shot her head up and gave him a confused glance. 

“Excuse me?” she asked.

“To Barton’s farm, you should come with us” Peter repeated. A smile taking over his boy-ish face as he felt very proud of his own idea, “Pepper and Tony will be cool with it, and Clint and Laura are like the most hospitable people in the world”

“I don’t know” MJ replied with a frown, “They might be the nicest people in the world to you, but they’re still strangers to me. I don’t want to intrude.”

“You wouldn’t be” Peter insisted, “Me and Harley would be with you the whole time, there’s not exactly a massive group of other teenagers to hang around with, and Nat’s going. You two like one another, don’t you?”

“Yeah, she’s cool” MJ admitted

“And we can just have a chilled out weekend when we’re not worrying over anything” Peter said with a contented sigh.

“But I’ve never left the state!” MJ cried out, “I don’t have a passport or anything, I’ve never even left New York!”

“Then we need to change that!” Peter said happily, getting to his feet, MJ was finding his boundless enthusiasm hard to not get caught up with, “MJ, you have to come! We’ll have the best time and, to be honest, I’ll feel a lot better knowing you’re there with me and not sitting here on your own.”

MJ sighed. Peter Parker had no idea the effect he had on her sometimes. 

She was so gone for the boy. 

“Fine” she agreed, “But this doesn’t make me some damsel in distress you’re trying to save from all the evil in the world, Parker.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it” Peter agreed.

“Thanks, Parker” MJ said with a smile, “.....For everything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter changes things up a bit, at least for me. I'm incredibly proud of my last few chapters but I *totally* recognize they were very angst-heavy, so I'm trying to take a bit more of a lighter approach to how I'm writing the series. Let's be honest - when your story becomes about a group of teenagers trying to deal with the threat of being kidnapped and brainwashed by an international terrorist agency, it's more realistic to have them be Chaotic Messes about it.
> 
> Also, as a few seem to be confused about what's happening romantically - this is absolutely 100% a Peter/MJ as a romantic pairing story. In this chapter, we start to see the real true journey for them in this story begin and after FFH I am incredibly invested in them as a couple.
> 
> This is actually the first chapter I've completed in full since watching FFH and it definitely inspired me a lot in how I plan of moving the story forward. Namely that we don't need endless chapters of Peter crying on people (though that absolutely WILL be happening again as I won't be able to help myself, but it will be less frequent). 
> 
> Thanks for reading, especially if you also read THAT ramble above.


	30. Stupid Boys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey man, how’s things?” Peter asked as Cooper released his hold.
> 
> “Awesome! It’s been so long since you’ve come over!” Cooper said enthusiastically, before turning his attention towards Harley, “Is he the other one who lives with you now?”
> 
> “Yeah, and I have a name” Harley replied, “Harley Keener. Nice to meet you.”
> 
> “Cooper Barton” the boy replied and they shook hands. Harley immediately grabbing his back and wincing in pain. Cooper had an electric shock button.
> 
> “I like him” Harley said with a laugh as Peter patted him sympathetically on the back.

**Chapter 30.**

Stupid Boys.

 

With a promise to come around for dinner one night next week, and endless apologies for his absence, Peter Parker managed to persuade MJ’s mother to let her come away with them for the weekend. His senses were haywire.  _ Something  _ was coming and whether it was that weekend or not, Peter couldn’t tell but he just couldn’t shake the feeling that leaving MJ essentially defenceless and on her own would be a very bad idea.

He’d felt obliged the invitation to Liz as well, feeling she was in just as much if not more danger as MJ, but she’d sweetly turned it down. Peter understood. No one in their right mind would want to spend a weekend away on a secluded, family-oriented farm with the boyfriend they had just ended their relationship with. Tony had promised to give Liz’s home as much security as he could until Peter got back. 

No kids had gone missing from the New York area for over a week, and reports of the Hell’s Angel around Queens had dropped, but Harley had been keeping an eye on more localised newscasts around the country and it seemed like some kid was going missing under similar circumstances to Miles Morales every day. 

“Have HYDRA changed into a creche service and not told anyone?” Natasha asked the morning of their departure once Harley had relayed yet another story of another missing kid, “They can’t need this many kids”

“Not all of them are verified HYDRA abductions” Pepper reminded her, “We have to remember, as sad as it is, kids are going missing all the time.”

“Someone from Rose Hill got taken the other day” Harley said sadly, “A little girl. Younger sister of a guy in my grade”

Peter squeezed Harley’s hand in comfort. 

“Steve should be back tomorrow evening” Tony said, strolling into the dining room with his phone attached to his ear. Captain American presumably on the other side. “They’ve taken out as many old bases as they can find, but no one was there. HYDRA are officially underground.”

“Which means they’re not actually underground at all” Wanda replied bitterly, “They’re just hiding in plain sight amongst us”

“Then it’s our job to find them” Tony said simply, before shooting a soft look in a concerned Peter and Harley’s direction. He broke into a smile. “Not this weekend though. You guys deserve your break”

“We know” they replied in unison. 

Peter was trying his hardest to get better. The voices raging in his head, telling him that he was a selfish and awful person for daring to think of what was best for himself were still as loud as they ever had been, but he was getting much better at ignoring them.  _ You can’t help anyone unless you’re OK.  _ He repeated the mantra to himself incessantly. 

“You sure that Clint and Laura don’t mind MJ coming along as well?” Peter asked Natasha. She smiled at him.

“For the last time, kid, they’re fine with it” she replied, “In fact, what Laura said was the more the merrier and to be honest, MJ’s way less annoying than you two and they’re willing to put up with you”

“Hey, we’re not annoying” Harley replied, “We’re charming idiots”

“Yeah, there’s a massive difference, Nat” Peter added. 

_ “ _ _ U vas shche pakuyetʹsya, malenʹkyy? _ ” Wanda asked Harley softly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulders. He’d recently requested that she started teaching him some Ukranian and she’d happily complied. It amused Peter to no end, Harley’s crush on Wanda seemed to be dissipating and was slowly being replaced by him fully embracing his role as her little-brother-and-lost-puppy-rolled-into-one. 

Harley’s grasp on Ukranian, however, generally left a lot to be desired. But he did try. 

_ "Tak”  _ he replied. This seemed to be at least partially correct reply as Wanda smiled, ruffled his hair and then walked away but Peter knew that ‘Tak’ meant yes and Harley had only said it in order to shoot for the moon and hope for the best.

Peter turned to Natasha and rolled his eyes.

“ _ lui è un deficiente. grazie per avermi insegnato in serbo. _ ” Peter said. Natasha laughed.

_ “sei il benvenuto, ragazzo, ma non usarlo per il male”  _ she replied before getting up and ruffling both their hair as she too left the dining room, meaning the two boys were on their own.

“You’re gonna regret all this when me and Wanda can talk in fluent Ukranian” Harley huffed, crossing his arms and slumping back in his seat

_ “non succederà mai, amico mio”  _ Peter said, giving Harley a wink and getting up to leave. He supposed he couldn’t really blame his friend for throwing an apple at his head as he left.

 

*

They were late setting off due to Harley not having started his packing until after breakfast, which ended up working in MJ’s favour as she arrived and Peter instantly noticed how incredibly nervous she was. It gave him some time to talk to her and ease her into going on a plane for the first time. 

“Why would Keener not start packing until an hour before we’re due to leave?” she asked as she and Peter sat in the living room, Pepper taking a ‘pregnancy nap’ on their otherside, “Is it because he’s a hot mess, or is it just because he forgot we were even going somewhere? It’s gotta be one of the two”

“Or both” Peter replied with a grin, “Harley’s just one of life’s natural procrastinators. He’s got a very ‘Straight C’ student approach to life. If it can be done at the last minute, it will be done at the last minute”

“I was packing at three this morning” MJ confessed with a slight chuckle, “Mom said I should wait until the morning but I didn’t want to-”

“Why?” Peter asked, already knowing the answer.

She was excited. She’d been so excited that she hadn’t been able to sleep but now she was here, she was a bag of nerves. 

“Oh, you know, just...I prefer the early morning hours” MJ said quietly, “There’s no better time to be awake than between two and five am. It’s really peaceful. You can get so much done.”

Peter grinned, even though his experiences of being awake between two and five were usually panic attack and nightmare related, he got what she meant. He felt comforted knowing that MJ would probably be in absolute heaven at Clint and Laura’s.

“How do you feel about going on a plane for the first time?” Peter asked.

“Really, really freakin’ scared!” MJ confessed immediately, she’d seemingly just waited for the right person at the right time to ask her before off-loading, “I know that Natasha’s a trained pilot and super safe and everything but it’s still scary. Like I said, I’ve never even left New York. This is all a bit crazy.”

“It is” Peter agreed with a nod, “But you shouldn’t be scared. Natasha’s always really careful and don't tell any of the guys I said this, but she’s by far the best pilot in this tower.”

“Yeah, cool” MJ replied, shuffling her feet and looking at the ground, “Will you...will we be sitting together? I don’t really get how private jets..”

“Yeah, I’ll be next to you” Peter assured her, “Harley will probably ride up front with Nat cos he likes to pretend he’s going to learn to fly before me, it’s dumb, but I’ll hang back with you.”

“Cool” MJ said with a shaky smile, “Thanks again, for y’know, inviting me and stuff”

“You really don’t have to keep thanking me,” Peter said, giving her a warm and genuine smile that made her stomach do somersaults, “And I don’t want you to think that you’re only here cos I got a bad feeling about you being on your own. That’s part of it, but I want you here. You’re my friend and we haven’t spent time together for ages.”

MJ blushed furiously and looked at the ground once again. Peter had successfully managed to push aside most of the anxieties she had over flying, only to immediately replace them with overwhelming feelings of  _ HolyShitI’mSpendingAnEntireWeekendWithMyCrushWhatDoIDo? _

Unaware as ever, Peter gave her another grin before getting up and heading out of the living room to go and check up on Harley. 

“He is happy you’re here” Pepper Potts suddenly piped up, MJ stared in horror and wondered how much the woman whom Ms. Magazine had labelled ‘Business Woman of the Year’ three years in a row had heard. “He even emailed Laura a list of vegan foods you like”

“Oh” was all MJ could reply with. Pepper smiled at her.

“He’ll figure it out, honey, you just gotta give them time. Boys are stupid.”

Before MJ could reply with an intense denial that she was in love with this woman’s adopted son, the boy in question reappeared in the living room, followed by an arguing Harley Keener and Wanda Maximoff.

“I asked you this morning if you’d packed and you said yes!” Wanda shouted.

“Oh, is that what you asked?” Harley replied, “I thought you were asking me if I’d stacked the vegetables”. Peter and MJ both fell about laughing.

 

*

Clint Barton’s home was a picturesque country home miles away from anywhere, and it had become one of Peter Parker’s favourite places to escape to. He’d only come a few times with Pepper or Natasha since he’d begun living with them but he enjoyed every moment of every one of his previous visits. Clint and Laura were friendly, warm and welcoming people and Peter was very fond of their three children; Cooper, Lila and baby Nathaniel. 

“THEY’RE HERE!” were the first words that Peter, Harley, MJ, Natasha and Wanda heard as they walked up from the discrete spot where Natasha had landed the jet. Little Lila Cooper came bounding out of her home and flung herself right into her Auntie Nat’s arms and they both fell about laughing. She then hugged ‘Auntie Wanda’ before freezing up and blushing when she saw Harley. 

“Hey Lila, you’ve grown” Peter said kindly, pushing Harley to one side and bending down to meet the little girl at eye-level. She beamed and flung her arms around his neck, “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Cooper’s grown more than me” Lila squeaked, “He’s nearly bigger than Mama now. He might even be taller than  _ you _ ”

“He better not be” Peter muttered angrily as Harley and MJ broke into laughter behind him. Peter released Lila from the hug and lead her by the hand to the two strangers. Her blush returned when Harley gave her a smile.

“This is Harley” Peter said softly, “He lives with me and Tony and Pepper at the tower now, he’s very tall and very annoying, but we like him anyway.”

“Hey squirt” Harley said kindly, also bending down to meet Lila at eye-level, “Don’t listen to a word that Peter says about me, I’ve never annoyed anyone ever.”

“My brother is annoying too” Lila replied. Neither Harley or Peter could tell which one of them she was addressing so decided it had been both of them.

“Boys in general are” MJ said stepping forward. Peter smiled, pleasantly surprised by the fact she’d piped up before he’d introduced her to Lila. The young girl laughed and took MJ’s hand in hers.

“Finally, someone brought another girl” Lila said happily as she skipped back up to the house still holding MJ’s hand. Peter picked up his friends bags and followed on.

“She seems like a handful” Harley commented as they walked up.

“You’re just saying that because she wasn’t immediately putty in your hands” Peter replied with a laugh, “Well, she was, cos she went beetroot red when you spoke to her but she’s acting cool in front of MJ.”

“I just radiate such a natural big brother energy” Harley said with a sigh, “Little kids love me, look at that kid in Central Park last week. She wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“Because you accidentally picked up the daisy chain she’d made for her Mom”

“Do I or do I not have still said daisy chain on my wrist right this very second, Parker”

Peter conceded and the two carried on walking up to the house. Wanda and Natasha were already in the kitchen, cooing and making a fuss over baby Nathaniel. Cooper Barton sat with his head in his hands on the porch steps, clearly waiting for Peter.

His eyes lit up when he saw him approach.

“PETER!” he called. Peter and Cooper had first met a few weeks after Peter first came to Stark Tower, and Cooper had immediately taken to him. He had been the first person in Peter’s new and bizarre extended family who had hugged him. An action he repeated, flinging himself into Peter’s arms as he approached. Peter breathed a sigh of relief as it became clear that Cooper had not, in fact, outgrown him.

“Hey man, how’s things?” Peter asked as Cooper released his hold.

“Awesome! It’s been so long since you’ve come over!” Cooper said enthusiastically, before turning his attention towards Harley, “Is he the other one who lives with you now?”

“Yeah, and I have a name” Harley replied, “Harley Keener. Nice to meet you.”

“Cooper Barton” the boy replied and they shook hands. Harley immediately grabbing his back and wincing in pain. Cooper had an electric shock button.

“I like him” Harley said with a laugh as Peter patted him sympathetically on the back. 

*

Despite Lila’s insistence that MJ stay with her, the three visiting teenagers were put together in one room. The Bartons had two guest rooms, one of which was being taken over by Natasha and Wanda, and the kids rooms weren’t big enough to have guests in. The second guest bedroom was taken up by one double bed and one single bed. MJ hesitated at the door awkwardly when she realized this but her fears, whatever they were, became immediately tossed to one side when Peter and Harley enthusiastically ran towards the double bed and announced they’d be sharing it.

Peacefully, MJ placed her belongings on the single bed and took a look out of the window overlooking the large field at the back of the house. She’d never seen so much open space at the same time, she’d never been somewhere that was so  _ quiet  _ and whilst the feeling was nice it was totally unfamiliar and a tad overwhelming.

“I was exactly the same as you the first time I came here” Peter told her, almost as if he could read her mind, and for all she knew of his powers that might have actually been a possibility, “I didn’t really know what to do with all the peace and quiet”

“Just strange not hearing taxi’s blaring or people talking through the stupidly thin apartment walls” she replied with a sigh, “It’s nice. I like it here.”

“Even if Lila is going to give you a makeover” Peter smirked

“Hey, if I’m getting one, you are too Parker” she shot back.

“Wouldn’t be my first Lila special” Peter replied, “I can handle it.”

Despite the fact that he was New York through and through just like her, it caught MJ how at ease Peter seemed in the quiet countryside. She could tell that the lack of noise, clean air and generally laid back atmosphere did wonders for his sensory overloads and it was easy to forget one’s troubles in a place of such calm. 

Harley, of course, was in his element having grown up in a small rural town himself and had quickly dumped his bags before going to help Clint set up for the BBQ they would all be sitting down for in an hours time. 

“I’ve made sure they brought in some vegan food for you” Peter said, “Laura said it wasn’t a big deal before you start feeling guilty, apparently Lila’s going through a phase as well”

MJ laughed.

“Another thing we have in common,” she said with a smile. She noticed the soft expression on Peter’s face and could tell he was about to say something soppy, “Whatever it is, Parker, get it over with and just say it.”

“I’m just really glad I asked you,” he said, “We’ve only been here forty-five minutes and already you’re already so much more relaxed. You needed this”

“Maybe” MJ said with a sigh, she hadn’t felt much different than she normally did. If anything, this summer had been going better than any previous ones, but there was definitely a weight hanging over her that she couldn’t really define. She felt better on the farm. With Peter. 

“So, you know that Lila and Cooper wants us to come to this waterfall with them after we’ve had dinner, right?” Peter said, MJ nodded, “It’s pretty cool. I hope you bought your sketchbook cos you’ll kick yourself if you don’t get a drawing of it.”

“Never go anywhere without it” she replied as she pulled the sketchbook out of her bag and followed Peter downstairs. Cooper was waiting for them on the bottom step, pulling Peter by the hand outside to play a game of catch upon seeing him. MJ hung back and sat herself down next to Lila on the bottom porch step.

“What’s that?” Lila asked as she spotted MJ’s book

“Oh, I do drawings in this” MJ replied with a smile, “You can have a look if you want”

Lila nodded and took the book from MJ, who grinned as she watched Lila’s eyes widen as she flicked through the book. “Wow. You’re  _ so  _ good.” Lila said in amazement, “This is so cool...does New York really look like this? Daddy took Cooper but I was sick so I’ve never gone.”

“This one’s the view from my room” MJ said with a smile as she turned the page to show Lila the page in question.

“That’s what you see every morning?!” Lila said, “Your life must be awesome”

MJ giggled. Peter heard her, turned around to smile at her but caught a baseball on the head from Cooper as he did so.

*

“I’m sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry” Cooper said frantically as he ran over to Peter who had yelled out in pain as the ball hit him, “Are you OK?”

“Cooper, chill man, it’s fine,” Peter said putting an arm around the younger boys shoulder and pulling him into a side hug, “It’s my fault for not looking”

“Way to catch Parker!” Harley called from the porch. Peter gave him a sarcastic smile before leading Cooper back up to the large dining table that had been put together so everyone could sit outside. MJ giggled as Peter passed her. 

Peter was pleasantly surprised when MJ decided to sit in-between Lila and Cooper than next to him, and Harley took a seat on Peter’s left hand side when Cooper ran to make sure he got a seat next to ‘his best friend from New York’. 

“Michelle, honey, would you like some lemonade?” Laura Barton asked MJ sweetly. She smiled and nodded her head.

“Mama, her name is  _ MJ _ ” Lila said impatiently, rolling her eyes at her mother. Laura gave her daughter a warning look which made Lila go a little red. 

“Are you a Michael Jackson fan?” Cooper asked MJ suddenly. Peter and Harley smirked.

“Cooper” Lila groaned, “You’re so embarrassing”

“She’s called MJ because her name is Michelle Jones” Peter told Cooper, aware that MJ had gone a little awkward and was looking at the ground once again, “All of her friends call her MJ, unless she’s said something to piss me off, then I call her Michelle.”

“You said a bad word!” Lila shouted, pointing at Peter who realized his mistake immediately and gave Clint and Laura an apologetic look.

“Peter, I can’t bring you anywhere” Harley mocked him, doing a very good impression of Pepper as he did so, “Honestly, here we are just trying to have a nice dinner with the Bartons and you bring out the P word. Tony, you talk to him, because I can’t.”

“That was eerie, kid” Clint said in appreciation, “So...cooking, pitching, witty humor and a knack for impressions ...is there anything you can’t do?”

Harley beamed at the praise. The combination of his father’s abandonment and his mother’s awful treatment of him had left Harley with something of a need to impress, and Peter cringed slightly as he knew that Clint’s praise would automatically make him a God in Harley’s eyes. 

“Speak Ukranian!” Peter announced. Wanda, Natasha and MJ laughed as Harley kicked Peter under his chair whilst the Bartons just looked bemused. 

“Well, that’s disappointing,” said Laura, “That’s a prerequisite for being able to join us for dinner, Harley, you may have to eat out back now.”

Harley took it all in good humor, though Peter couldn’t help but wonder if he would have managed to do so had Wanda not placed a comforting hand on his back the whole way through. 

“I might just do that” Harley replied, “The view out the back is probably better than the view I’m getting under this bus Parker just threw me under!”

“You know I only say it because I love you” Peter said with a wink. Harley smiled.

“Yeah, I know, and I love you too” Harley replied.

“D’you have to deal with them being like this every day?” Lila asked MJ who nodded and mouthed ‘help me’ towards the young girl and her mother. “Hey, if you want to feel sorry for someone, feel sorry for us” Natasha announced, gesturing to herself and Wanda, “We actually have to live with these idiots”

“You do, and I’m sure everyone has sympathy for you” Peter replied, “But we’re not even top tier idiots as far as Stark Tower residents go”

“Sam is pretty dumb” Wanda nodded in agreement.

“I wish I lived in Stark Tower!” Cooper piped up, “I wanna be a superhero when I’m older”

“You can be an accounting superhero” Clint snapped at his son, “Or maybe like a public service superhero...like a bus driver or something”

“Is that what you’d be doing if you weren’t busy with your real superpower” Harley teased, “Being the world’s best Legoals cosplayer”. Clint frowned then smiled.

“The Stark is strong in this one, Nat” he said.

“Tell me about it” Natasha said wearily.

*

The waterfall was around a twenty minute walk away. Peter gave Lila a piggy back there as Cooper lead the way, leaving Harley and MJ bringing up the rear.

“So, having a good time?” Harley asked quietly, not wanting Peter’s enhanced hearing to pick up on their conversation, “I’m guessing Parker is still as unaware as ever?”

“Oh, I don’t really wanna think about that right now” MJ replied, “It’s bad enough that Pepper knows as well”

“Pepper knows?!” Harley exclaimed, “I swear to god I didn’t tell her, MJ. I swear.”

“I know you didn’t you goof, she’s a clever woman, she figured it out on her own” MJ said with a laugh, “But it’s nice to know I can effortlessly scare you like that. I’ll make a note to use that against you in the future”

Harley sighed and cast an arm around her shoulder, despite herself, MJ found herself leaning in and resting her head on his shoulder as they continued to follow Peter and the kids. Harley was a lot like Peter in a lot of ways, though they had massive gaping differences as well, and he had very quickly become just about the only person other than Peter that she felt comfortable enough around to really be herself. 

Peter looked back and smiled at them both once they’d arrived at the waterfall. He, Lila and Cooper were already in their swimming costumes and ready to jump in. Harley suppressed his laughter as he witnessed MJ’s eyes practically bulge out of their sockets when she saw Peter without his shirt on.

“Lucky bastard” Harley whispered, “Gets himself bitten by one radioactive spider and bam! Abs for life, meanwhile I have to train three times a week with Steve freakin’ Rogers to get anything near that physique”

“I feel like he’d probably exchange his abs for not having the crushing psychological weight of being a superhero” MJ replied seriously.

“Normally, I’d agree with you” Harley sighed, “But seen as though he’s just done an effortless backflip off of a waterfall, I’m going to go ahead and say there’s a very little part of Peter Parker who is vain enough to enjoy his unfairly acquired physical prowess”

“I’m gonna go and sit on that rock over there” MJ said softly, “Peter’s right. I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t get a sketch of this place. It’s beautiful.”

She left Harley to change into his swimming costume and slowly ambled her way down the rocky footpath to the bottom of the waterfall. It wasn’t terribly big, but it was high enough for the kids and Peter to complete some pretty impressive jumps. Cooper and Lila were clearly incredibly confident in the water, just from watching them MJ gathered that they probably spent a lot of their free time jumping in and out of the water.

Peter was like a literal duck to water. In and out constantly with ease, performing a series of near mind-blowing jumps and flips as he jumped in, though MJ could tell that he was holding back just a little as he didn’t want Cooper to figure out he was Spider-Man. The boy was probably very close to the truth, earlier he’d stated that Spider-Man was his favourite superhero and Harley had told her that the web slinging hero was the wallpaper on Cooper’s iPhone. 

Harley was not as athletic as Peter, obviously, but was very water confident too and within minutes was holding Lila as he guided her through some more daring jumps. Cooper followed suit and within ten minutes, both of the Barton children had been taught how to do a basic flip into the water. MJ watched everything unfold with a smile on her face, the quiet contentment of the beautiful sunset making her feel more at peace than she had done in years. Possibly ever. 

It was only when Lila tugged on her sleeve that she realized she’d been day dreaming.

“Are you coming in?” the younger girl asked, her eyes full of hope.

“I’d love to” MJ said unsure, “But I can barely swim, I’m definitely not confident enough to jump like you guys have been”

“Why don’t you just come in for a paddle then?” Lila asked, “I’ll stay with you. I’m kind of over jumping in now, it makes you feel a bit queasy after a while”

MJ smiled and nodded. She removed her shoes and held Lila’s hand as the girl guided her to the very edge of the water. MJ was wearing a t-shirt she didn’t really care about and some Lycra shorts so felt comfortable swimming into the pool below the waterfall. 

The boys were standing above the waterfall, huddled into a group and were clearly planning something.

“Are Peter and Harley your best friends?” Lila asked suddenly, “Do you have any friends that are girls?”

MJ mused the question for a moment. For as long as she could remember, she’d thought of Peter as being her only friend (and maybe Ned on a good day). She had Harley now too and there was Betty but they never hung out much. No. Both of her friends were male. 

“Back home I don’t” MJ said quietly, realizing she probably needed to be tactful with the doe-eyed girl who had taken such a shine to her, “But I have you”

“Oh yeah” Lila said brightly, “We’re friends. When we get back to the house, can I make you a friendship bracelet”

MJ smiled.

“I’d really like that,” she said as Lila stood up and gave her a hug. MJ found herself hugging back as Lila laughed. 

“MJ?”

“Yeah.”

“You have a crush on Peter don’t you?”

“Am I really that easy to read?”

“Kinda” Lila said with a chuckle, “Not easy enough for any of the boys to read though, and I’ll never tell him, friends keep secrets. Pinky promise”

“OK” MJ replied shakily, offering her pinky to Lila who took it with enthusiasm, "My first every pinky promise. You should be honored."

Above them came the laughter of the three boys as their little huddle broke up and they performed some weirdly elaborate handshake they’d just made up on the spot. MJ cringed as the three lined up, hand in hand, took a deep breath each and leaped off the side of the waterfall. 

Mid-way through the air they all attempted to do a flip together and almost managed it but Harley lost hold of Cooper’s hand and the trio broke apart. They all hit the water together, just broken up, and emerged full of laughter.

“I can’t believe we nearly did it on the first try!” Cooper said excitedly.

“I reckon we can do it the second time” Harley said reasonably, “It was my bad, I didn’t have Cooper’s hand tightly enough”

“Second time lucky then?” Peter suggested. Harley and Cooper both nodded with enthusiasm and climbed out, Cooper challenging Harley to race him back up to the top. Peter turned and smiled as he saw MJ and Lila swimming together.

“Having a good time?” he called over to MJ as he climbed out. She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, pretty good” she called back. Peter gave her an awkward thumbs up before running backup to the top after being heckled by Cooper. 

“Stupid boys” Lila sighed

“Yeah” MJ replied, watching Peter and feeling like the mere sight of him made her heart grow about three times bigger, “Stupid boys”

*  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, forget about MJ, I feel like MY heart grew three sizes just writing this chapter. Not to toot my own horn, but I absolutely love this one, I think it's the best one yet. Hope you all enjoy as well.
> 
> I'm just relieved I can do SOFT content and not just angst. And the farm antics continue in the next chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting etc.  
> Jamie  
> xx


	31. Home Invasion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wasn’t this meant to be relaxing” Harley yawned, “I feel more tired now than I have done in the past month. I miss hacking into CCTV cameras.”
> 
> “Well, right now, you’re hacking into my ribs” said an uncomfortable MJ, “This couch is way too small for the three of us”
> 
> “I’m fine” Peter and Harley said in unison before laughing. They’d snuggled up together in tighter spaces than the Barton’s couch and for Peter, anything beat laying down on a park bench. 
> 
> “If you’re gonna be part of the fam, Michelle, you need to get used to Harley flopping over you like some kind of affectionate pancake” Peter told her, “It’s just a part of my life that I accept now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: You're all gonna hate me at the end of this chapter but it all works out in the end.

**Chapter 31.**

Home Invasion.

 

“Thompson, Leeds, finish up for the day!” came the authoritative voice of Professor Beck, standing over the two teenage boys with his arms folded, “I need my lab for the rest of the afternoon, top secret stuff, you need to scram”

Ned put down his tools and shot Mr. Beck a smile before heading out the door before Flash, who had immediately pulled out his phone to check on his social media. Ned despaired. The boy was utterly, utterly obsessed with checking Instagram and Twitter on the hour every hour. His Spider-Man Watch page on Twitter had amassed over 100,000 followers. 

“You know, Eugene, life isn’t really just for looking at screens all day” Ned told him as they sat down and waited for the bus that got them back to Queens, “It’s unhealthy to be as obsessed with social media as you are”

“Look, Leeds, just because you’ve got a pitiful number of followers doesn’t mean that you have to rain on my parade” Flash snapped, “There’s nothing wrong with cultivating and giving yourself a positive public image. That shit is gonna help me in the future.”

_ ‘Only because your grades won’t’  _ Ned thought to himself. 

“Ooh, looks like your boyfriend’s having a nice time” Flash said suddenly, letting Ned have a look at Peter Parker’s Instagram page. It was a picture of him, Harley, Michelle Jones and two other kids all splashing about under a waterfall. Ned frowned. Peter had never mentioned anything about a trip to him, which would have been understandable, but MJ’s presence there stung a little.

Why hadn’t he been told?

“Parker must have painted those abs on” Flash muttered, holding his phone closer to his nose to inspect Peter Parker’s shirtless form. Ned was sure Flash was secretly crushing on Peter, working closely with him had left him with little doubt. Flash was obsessed with Peter. He came up in conversation at least six times a day and it was never Ned who brought him up. “How does a little wimp like him get a physique like that?”

“I’ve told you, he trains with Captain America” a moody Ned replied, huffing and sitting back in his seat as Flash typed out a presumably nasty comment under the photo. 

“Touchy today aren’t we Neddie?” Flash teased him, “Is someone a little jealous that their best friend didn’t take them on vacation with him?”

“I told Peter I couldn’t go” Ned lied, “I’m way too busy. He understood. Said that we’ll go away another time, just me and him”

“Sure he did, Leeds” Flash sounded borderline sympathetic, “And I bet he even told you that he broke up with Liz Allan before everyone found out through Sadie Clarke going off on him over Facebook but she’s been kinda unbalanced since those rumors about her being a murderer started”

Ned frowned. Another thing he’d had to find out about Peter’s life from social media. He couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed and left out of the loop. Barely a month had passed since Peter had made all kinds of promises not to accidentally leave Ned out anymore and whilst they had gone out together twice on their own since, it hadn’t taken very long at all for Peter to regress back into pretty much ignoring Ned. 

“Where are they even on vacation?” Flash asked, again squinting and holding the phone very close to his face to have a closer look. It took a lot for Ned not to reach over and smack it into his eye. “You would have thought that Tony Stark money would get you a private island in the Mediterranean somewhere, not some bumfuck waterfall in hick-country”

Ned pulled out his own phone and inspected the picture. Peter and MJ looked very cosey on it, his arm cast around her shoulders, and he knew that that alone was bound to cause some drama and talk. People had been convinced that Peter and MJ liked one another since sixth grade and Ned had always secretly hoped that wasn’t true, but it looked increasingly obvious.

As he scrolled down, Ned noticed something that Flash had either neglected to notice himself or had deliberately withheld. 

Peter had tagged him in the caption.

_ They say don’t go chasing waterfalls but I’m actually having a good time! All that’s missing is @NedLeeds and his epic cannonballs #SplashIncident2k12. _

Ned laughed as he read the caption, though it still hurt that no one had bothered to tell him that they were all going away together. As the two boys scrolled through their phones in silence, Ned became vaguely aware of a familiar looking car that had been parked in neutral just ahead of the bus stop since they’d arrived. The engine was still going and there was a man sitting behind the steering wheel, looking very intense and afraid. Ned patted Flash’s shoulder and alerted him to the presence of the car.

“Yes, nice wheels Leeds, but don’t look at things your family can’t afford. You’re only going to get depressed.” the boy snarled.

“It’s been here since we arrived, just waiting” Ned replied uneasily.

Flash rolled his eyes.

“Car waits in Parking Lot. Someone phone the Daily Bugle.” 

Ned squinted as he saw two figures approach the car. He immediately recognized the slightly shorter one as their classmate Darren Davenport. Flash also seemed to recognize Darren and slumped in his seat a little bit, still a little scared of Darren after being punched in the face by him a few months before. The other man was clearly Darren’s father, they looked almost eerily alike. 

“Mr. Osborne, has everything-”

“Not here you blithering idiot” Mr Davenport snarled before taking a look around and bundling Darren into the car.

Ned shot Flash a confused look.

“Did you hear that?” he asked.

“I did” Flash said with a nod, “You know, you just can’t get the help nowadays. They just don’t care about the little details. Mother’s chauffeur referred to her as Miss Crossley the other day, all these people care about is the fact that they can drive around in a nice car all day and get paid bank for doing so.”

Ned rolled his eyes. Typical Flash.

_ Mr. Osborne?  _

“Have you ever heard yourself talk?” Ned asked Flash with a sigh, “That wasn’t a mistake dude, the driver looked right at Mr. Davenport and called him Mr. Osborne”

“Oh,” said Flash, “That is strange. I mean, it’s absolutely none of our business and isn’t remotely interesting. Whatsoever. But yeah, definitely strange.”

“Why would he go by Davenport if his last name is Osborne?”

“Maybe they got bored of everyone mistaking them for being related to a drugged up rockstar” Flash suggested, “Or, again, maybe it’s none of our business and you should stop focusing on it because you’re upset you’re not Peter Parker’s number one boy anymore”

“I’m gonna talk to Betty about this” Ned decided. Flash grinned.

“Great. Now you can feel free not to mention it again in front of me.”

*

**_Three and a Half Men_ **

**_@PeterKeener_ **

**_@Harley_Parker_ **

**_@Darren_Ozzy_Davenport_ **

**_@Mr.NataliaDyer_ **

 

**@Darren_Ozzy_Davenport**

Hey Peter, just hanging out with Liz, wanted to let you know that there’s no hard feelings on our end. Sounds like you made the right call.

 

**@PeterKeener**

Hey man! Thanks. I was worried you might hit me haha.

 

**@Darren_Ozzy_Davenport**

And ruin that pretty face? A crime against humanity.

 

**@PeterKeener**

How is Liz?

 

**@Darren_Ozzy_Davenport**

She’s OK. Sadie’s struggling, there’s a rumor going around about her being a murderer. 

 

**@Harley_Parker**

Hey, Peter, the kids are wondering why you’re looking at your phone and not at them. By which I mean, I want you to put down your phone so I don’t have to carry on the main thread of the conversation. I can only talk about so much Jake Paul. 

 

**@Harley_Parker**

Also Sadie is the zodiac killer. 

 

**@Darren_Ozzy_Davenport**

Keener, you kill me. Honestly.

 

**@Harley_Parker**

I’m not the one you need to watch out for #SadieDid9/11

 

**@PeterKeener**

Excuse Harley, he’s still getting used to speaking to people. We only let him out of his cage once a day.

 

**@MrNataliaDyer**

I heard Sadie keeps the souls of men she’s bewitched in cages. 

 

**@Darren_Ozzy_Davenport**

Then wtf are you doing out and about?

 

**@MrNataliaDyer**

Dude, Liz is looking at you with that look.

 

**@Harley_Parker**

I’m on a farm in Iowa????

 

**@PeterKeener**

I think he means Darren, Harls.

 

**@Harley_Parker**

Oh.

 

**@Harley_Parker**

My bad. 

 

**@Darren_Ozzy_Davenport**

Dude, you gotta let him out of that cage more, man. 

 

**@PeterKeener**

It’s a good thing he’s so fucking pretty

 

**@Harley_Parker**

We’re all pretty. 

 

**@MrNataliaDyer**

Cute picture with Jones, Parker ;) 

 

**@PeterKeener** went offline

 

**@Darren_Ozzy_Davenport**

Oh well done, Ricky

 

**@MrNataliaDyer**

Oh my god, Sadie got to him!

 

**@Harley_Parker**

If only. Nah. MJ just launched his phone across the room.

 

*

“I can’t believe we come to the countryside and you and Harley are both  _ still  _ glued to your phone screens” MJ huffed, pretending to be mad with Peter, “It’s so rude.”

“Yes, I know” Peter said apologetically, “Almost as rude as launching someone’s phone across a room with a hard wooden floor”

“Oh, well, I’m sorry for wanting an authentic countryside experience” MJ said with a smile, “You don’t see me on my phone”

“Except for when you were on your phone at the waterfall?”

“Yes, but I was filming your guys’ stupid jump” MJ replied, “Which you begged me to do for half an hour”

“Pretty sick video though” Harley said with appreciation, putting his phone back in his jacket pocket before it also became a victim of MJ’s intimidating right arm. 

The three of them, plus Cooper and Lila, were sitting in the Barton’s living room watching a movie. They had returned from jumping off of the waterfall around half an hour before; tired, soaking wet and freezing. Harley had pulled the short straw of giving Lila a piggyback on the way down so was extra exhausted and was presently curled up with his head on Peter’s lap and his legs spread out over MJ’s. 

Cooper and Lila had run to the kitchen to get them all some ice-cream. As nice as the kids were, there did seem to be something of an unspoken agreement between the three teenagers that it was nice having a momentary break from the kids. They were both a lot. 

“Wasn’t this meant to be relaxing” Harley yawned, “I feel more tired now than I have done in the past month. I miss hacking into CCTV cameras.”

“Well, right now, you’re hacking into my ribs” said an uncomfortable MJ, “This couch is way too small for the three of us”

“I’m fine” Peter and Harley said in unison before laughing. They’d snuggled up together in tighter spaces than the Barton’s couch and for Peter, anything beat laying down on a park bench. 

“If you’re gonna be part of the fam, Michelle, you need to get used to Harley flopping over you like some kind of affectionate pancake” Peter told her, “It’s just a part of my life that I accept now”

“You love it” Harley muttered. Peter smiled warmly at Harley, wondering if the warm feeling he was getting in his chest was a lingering feeling from the crush or not. Either way, Harley knew his powers and chose to yawn and close his eyes at just the right moment, allowing his pyjama top to ride up a little and expose a pudgy bit of stomach Peter was determined not to glance at. 

Despite her protests, MJ stayed where she was and happily accepted her ‘special’ bowl of Strawberry ice-cream from Lila when the kids returned. Peter allowed a tired Cooper to rest against his free arm which was dangling off the sofa, and MJ was enveloped by a blanket which Lila draped over the two girls. 

“Well, isn’t this sweet” came a familiar voice from the edge of the room. Peter shot up and smiled. 

_ “Steve!”  _ he shouted, climbing over the others and running towards the smiling Steve Rogers who stood in the doorway with a massive smile plastered across his face. Peter hadn’t seen Steve in nearly a month, and hadn’t really thought about how much he’d actually missed the man until he saw him again second before.

He launched himself into Steve’s arms and they shared a warm embrace.

“Hey, kid, guess you missed me a bit then” Steve said with a chuckle.

“A bit” Peter laughed, not feeling even remotely embarrassed for reacting the way he did in front of the others, “You missed a lot of stuff while you were gone.”

“Tony’s filled me in” Steve said softly, “You good?”

“Mostly” Peter said honestly, “What’re you doing here?”

“Mission complete in Europe” Steve explained, “Doesn’t mean we’re out of danger, it was just better we were back here than stuck over there”

“So, Mr. Rhodes and Sam are back as well?” Harley piped up from the sofa.

“Yeah, but only Sam’s here with me” Steve said, “He’s in the kitchen doing the cool, fun uncle bit with Nathaniel.”

“Damn right I am” Sam Wilson appeared with little Nathaniel in his arms. Peter smiled as Sam clapped a friendly hand onto his shoulder. Harley grinned and walked over. He wasn’t quite at hugging level with Steve and Sam yet but he was clearly happy to see them again. MJ and the Barton kids looked a little lost. 

“We get back to Stark Tower and we find out all the cool people are here” Sam explained, “So we thought we’d come and gatecrash, hope that’s cool”

“Only if you got me a souvenir” Harley said.

“Oh, yeah, I got you one kid” Sam replied, pretending to search in his pocket for something, Peter grinned as he knew what was coming. Right on queue, Sam’s hand left in his pocket and he gave Harley the middle finger.

“Sam” Steve bemoaned his best friend, gesturing to the shell shocked looking younger Barton kids in the corner of the room.

“None of y’all saw that” Sam said seriously, his face lit up as he saw MJ, “Hey, no one told me you brought the scary one with you”

“Her name is  _ MJ”  _ Lila said testily, crossing her arms and pouting. Sam laughed and passed Nathaniel over to Steve before moving to the couch, grabbing Cooper’s bowl of popcorn from his hands and asking what movie they were watching. Peter gave MJ a reassuring grin as she curled up away from Sam. 

“Boys, can I have a word with the both of you outside?” Steve whispered to Peter and Harley, both of whom nodded and quietly followed Steve on to the Barton’s porch where they found Natasha, Wanda and Clint gathered around looking serious.

Peter’s hand found Harley’s almost immediately and gripped it for dear life. He was aware that Harley would have done the same if he hadn’t. 

“Well, I’m officially freaking out” Harley tried to joke.

“It’s nothing to worry about  _ solodka”  _ Wanda said softly, moving over to Harley and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, eventually guiding him and Peter to sit down on the porch swing next to one another. Natasha moved to stand behind Peter and placed a similarly comforting hand on his shoulder.

“This still feels like something big and serious” Peter muttered.

“Just some updates” Steve sighed, “Basically, Europe was one massive waste of time for me, Sam and Rhodey. There’s no activity on the continent, we were sent on a decoy mission to get us out of the way”

“Who sent you?” Peter asked.

“Tony” Steve said simply, “On SHIELD’s orders. We don’t know who in SHIELD lied but someone did, HYDRA are only targeting kids in and around New York state”

“Well, that’s not right” Harley argued, “Some kid from my hometown went missing just the other day. The exact same way Miles Morales did.”

“Coincidence, a sad coincidence, but a coincidence” Steve went on, “The only confirmed HYDRA kidnapping have been from New York. The only confirmed HYDRA sightings have been in New York. The rest have all been lies which have been leaked to the media, or civilians trying to help but getting things wrong. We can only trust the information we have coming out of New York.”

“But, wait, if the command came from SHIELD shouldn’t you guys be able to source who it was that lied?” Peter asked, “Whose office did it come from?”

“It came straight from Maria Hill” Steve replied, “Now, I know that anything is possible nowadays, but Maria Hill being a secret HYDRA agent? And much less, being so overt about leaking false information? I’d be willing to bet my life on it not being her”

“The issue is guys, SHIELD has kind of lost its way since Fury was killed” Natasha said, a twinge of sadness for her former boss ringing out as she spoke, “There’s a lot of distrust and false information flying about the place, and it’s very hard to source where which piece of information came from where.”

“But the source would have to be from within” Harley pointed out, “Or at least from somewhere that Maria trusts, whoever told her must-”

“SHIELD works with many external agencies outside of the United States” Wanda answered, “A lot of them in Europe, and all of them reported sightings of HYDRA around the continent. And seemed to genuinely believe there were active basis.”

“HYDRA are playing with us, basically” Steve said simply, “They’ve infiltrated everywhere and it’s going to be damn hard to stop them now”

“Why are you telling us all this?” Peter asked, “Not that I don’t appreciate it but what can we do?”

“Tony’s told me about your guys’ little...operation, shall we call it” Steve replied with a smile that seemed to be full of pride, “The CCTV. The way Peter makes sure he’s got his ear on the ground, by Hill’s estimations you guys have actually managed to stop a great number of potential abductions.”

The boys looked to one another in shock.

“But we haven’t  _ done  _ anything” Peter argued, “I haven’t had one run in with Bucky or any other HYDRA goons.”

He made sure not to mention the potential leak that he and Liz had caused. That would open a whole can of worms. Harley kept a tight grip on his hands.

“That doesn’t matter,  _ mala _ ” Wanda said affectionately, “Like we said, HYDRA are everywhere. They know everyone’s business and knowing that you’re out there and could likely take down any of their operatives on your own, it’s made them slow down”

“Still didn’t save Miles though” Peter said heavily.

“No, it didn’t” Clint said bluntly, “But more than any of these other agencies, you two have managed to put HYDRA on the back hand. They’re running scared, scared of two plucky teenagers and a hacking system.”

“I’m proud of us” Harley whispered to Peter, “You can be proud of yourself, too, you know”

Peter allowed himself to smile.

“I just wanted to say a job well done” Steve said as he got up and approached the teenagers, extending his hand for them both to shake, “Pepper told me that you’d both nearly driven yourself into the ground worrying about all this, and you mustn't do that, but I just wanted to let the two of you know none of what you’ve done so far is in vain. You’ve given everyone involved in stopping HYDRA a real boost.”

“So, what happens now?” Harley asked

“Keep doing what we’re doing” Natasha said simply, “The load on you guys don't need to be so heavy now that Steve and the others are back. Be as involved as you want to be, but there’s no need to be keeping yourselves up for seventy-two hours over it.”

“I’m in danger though” Peter said darkly, “We all know that HYDRA would kill to get their hands on me if they’re abducting kids”

“True” said Steve, “But I’ve got no doubts about your ability to protect yourself. You just need to not have them.”

“I’m getting there” Peter muttered, looking at the ground before taking a deep breath, “I’m sorry Steve, this must suck for you. Bucky and all.”

“It’s why I’m happy to be back” Steve said seriously, “Bucky’s not a lost cause. At least not as far as I’m concerned, he’s HYDRA’s biggest asset and I know I can break him out of it if I get the chance. I just need that chance.”

Harley rested his chin on Peter's shoulder

"I love you so much man" he whispered, "You're the best"

*

“Mr. Pierce, thank you for making the time to come over and see me” Sean Davenport said nervously as he opened the door to his unimpressed looking boss.

“10.30pm on a Saturday night and I have to abandon my dinner plans to come over here whilst you flap about what ...exactly?” Pierce asked.

“Percy, earlier” Davenport replied, “He called...he called me  _ Mr. Osborne _ .”

Pierce sighed and rolled his eyes to the heavens.

_ “Idiot”  _ he snarled, “Did anyone hear?”

“Harry was with me” Sean replied, “I didn’t know what to tell him. We’ve known Percy for years and all of a sudden he’s calling us-he knows the deal, Mr Pierce, and he nearly blew this entire cover”

“Remind me” Pierce sighed, “What is it Harry goes by now?”

“Darren, he goes by Darren” Sean said uneasily, “All he knows is Darren Davenport, he hasn’t been Harry Osborne for twelve years.”

“I see, I see” Pierce mused, “Yes, quite the mistake made there by old Percy. He is getting on a bit though, the memory must be going”

“I need a new driver” Sean said quickly, “I need someone who knows us only as the Davenports or all of this was for nothing. If our cover goes, we can kiss goodbye to SHIELD, we can kiss goodbye to Stark Tower, and we can kiss goodbye to Peter Parker..”

“And you, presumably, can kiss goodbye to any kind of relationship with your son?” Pierce replied, raising his eyebrows, “Or do you not care so much about that?  _ Norman _ .”

“I  _ need _ a new driver, Mr Pierce” 

“You’ll have one by Monday. Shame. I always liked Percy.”

Norman Osbourne thanked his boss and saw him out of the front door. His heart stopped in his chest as Harry returned home with Liz Allan and quickly stopped to say hello to Pierce before the old man got back in his taxi. Pierce played ball and made sure Norman was able to hear him refer to Harry as ‘Darren’ before he left. 

They had come close today. Way too close.

*

“Penny for ‘em?” MJ asked as she came to sit next to an alone Peter Parker, who was sitting with his knees curled up to his chest on the Barton’s porch swing. Peter made room for her and she allowed him to rest his head on her shoulders. 

“Just all this HYDRA stuff” Peter sighed, “Steve wanted to tell me and Harley what a good job he thinks we’ve done with it all.”

“You have though” MJ said with a frown, “You’ve been looking out for the little guy, Peter. Just like you always have done, just like you always will do”

“But  _ Miles _ -”

“They have people on it, don’t they?”

“They’re meant to” Peter said with an uneasy breath, “Tony told me that SHIELD have people following every missing case but from what Steve was saying, it sounds like the whole organization is compromised. I don’t know what I believe. It could be that no one is looking for Miles or any of the others, and he’s just ...at HYDRA’s mercy”

“I thought the whole point of this weekend was not to get yourself stressed out about all of this again” MJ said sharply, running her hand up and down his spine, “Enjoying the fresh countryside air with no worries”

“It’s all fake though” Peter breathed, “All we’re doing is pretending like the world isn’t completely fucked-”

“You’re really gonna make me have to say ‘sometimes you need to step back and look at what’s good’ aren’t you?” MJ sighed. Peter grinned. 

“Sorry, sunny and happy Peter will resume shortly,” he chuckled, “I just needed a few moments of self pity and angst because, well, I’m Peter Parker”

“I guess you are entitled” MJ said with a smile, “But don’t weigh yourself down with the fucked up-ness of the world, if nothing else it makes it harder for me to give you shit”

“Oh yeah, and what would you give me shit for today?” Peter teased, “I don’t think I’ve said or done anything awkward all day. In fact, I’ve been positively Machiavellian.”

“You’re really good with the kids” MJ said, “And they clearly both adore you. It’s like you’ve got the little brothers and sisters you always wanted”

Peter smiled.

“It’s weird” he said, “I never had a family, not really. Only child.  _ Orphaned  _ only child, then street rat-”

“Please never call yourself that again”

“Then I meet Tony and it’s like hey, presto, a ready made family” Peter went on with a grin, “And suddenly I kinda had everything I wanted. Needed a dad? Tony. Needed a Mom? Pepper. Needed a bad-ass auntie who would kill anyone who looked at me the wrong way? I got Nat.”

“A very weird family” MJ smirked.

“Oh god, you don’t even know the half of it” Peter smirked, “It shouldn’t work and we’re all really fucked up, but it just does”

“It’s nice to see you sound so happy” MJ said looking at Peter’s adorable smile and wondering how the hell the world could ever have conspired to treat someone so sweet and kind and pure and  _ good  _ in the way that it did.

In a way, she envied Peter. He was more obviously tragic, not having any family of his own left, but she’d always kind of wishes for more deep down as well. And Peter had managed to find what he wanted, in the most weird and abstract way he could have done, but he’d managed to find it all the same.

She was still waiting to fill in her gaps.

“You’re a part of it too, you know that” Peter went on, “You and Ned. You’re the OG’s. The ones who have known me the longest, the ones who know me best. I mean, you knew my Uncle Ben and you’re still here, that means a lot to me”

“I always liked Uncle Ben” MJ said fondly, “His pancakes were awesome.”

“Not so good with the homemade pizza though…”

“Oh god, don’t remind me.”

“We lived in New York! Who makes homemade pizza when you live in New York?! The man was on another planet sometimes”

They fell about laughing, sharing stories of the old days before the world seemed to turn in on them and try to take away any semblance of youthful innocence they had. Eventually, they ended up back at the waterfall, perched on top, side-by-side with MJ now resting her weary head on Peter’s comfortable shoulders. 

“I have a crush on Harley” Peter confessed suddenly. MJ frowned and lifted her head off his shoulders, she raised her eye-brows and looked at Peter as if he’d just told her that he’d finally figured out the identity of Jack The Ripper.

(It was Sadie Clarke. That’s what everyone on the Three and a Half Men group chat had agreed on anyway).

“OK” MJ said slowly, “I’m not freaked out or anything but like...really? Harley?”

“Yeah, I know it’s a bit of a shock” Peter laughed, “I mean, you didn’t even know that I’m sorta into guys - well, one guy - until now so-”

“Oh Peter, you radiate chaotic bisexual energy” MJ said impatiently, “I’ve had my suspicions since we were about twelve.”

“So, what’s your issue with me having a crush on Harley?”

“Because ...Harley?” MJ repeated, “Like, yeah, I understand that he’s not a total gargoyle looks wise and despite his...Harley-ness, we have managed to become genuinely good friends but to have a crush on him? He burps the alphabet, Peter.”

“I think that’s cool” Peter said with a shrug, “But I know it’s wrong. We’re meant to be brothers.”

“You’re meant to be whatever makes  _ you  _ feel most comfortable” MJ said firmly, “And if you are crushing on him, then brothers definitely ain’t what you should be calling yourselves.”

“I’m working on not crushing on him!” Peter exclaimed, “I’m trying really hard, it’s kinda why I told you. I figured you could help remind me of all his gross qualities and then that would help the crush go away. I really need it to. Unrequited crushes are very inconvenient.”

_ ‘You’re telling me you adorable dweeb’  _ MJ thought to herself before smiling and looking at Peter. With his handsome face illuminated in the moonlight, his floppy curls poking all over the place and his stupid puppy dog eyes fixating on hers as they turned to face one another, MJ knew that she was so deeply in love with her best friend that it was barely tolerable.

“What do I do, MJ? Help!” he groaned. 

“I don’t know, Parker” she replied honestly, “I don’t think you can just switch your feelings for someone off. Life would be a lot easier if you could.”

“You sound as if you’re talking from experience” he mused.

“Maybe I am” she muttered, before immediately pursing her lips together and looking away from him, aware she’d potentially just said too much. Peter frowned.

“What’re you-”

But before he had a chance to finish his question, they both became distracted by a piercing scream followed by a violent flash of red light coming from the direction of the house. Peter immediately recognized the red glow as one of Wanda’s moves and his hearing was picking up on the sounds of a lot of chaos and commotion coming from everyone. Most notably Harley, Laura and Cooper.

Grabbing MJ’s hand, Peter raced them back to the house as soon as he could and saw Natasha, Clint and Steve gathered around on the front porch.

“What’s going on?” Peter asked breathlessly, “Where is everyone?”

“Inside” Natasha replied, “He was here”

“Who was here?” Peter asked.

“Bucky” Steve said simply, “He was here. In the house. We all got startled by the sound of Lila screaming and then-”

Steve gulped and shared an uneasy look with Clint and Natasha. 

“Then what?” Peter asked, his heart beat increasing rapidly as MJ grabbed on to his hand and steadied him.

“Harley’s been stabbed” Clint said gravely.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry x10000


	32. A New Dawn, A New Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, come back to us sweetie” Pepper said softly after a while, “Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”
> 
> “I don’t want anyone else to get hurt” Peter whispered, “If I lose Harley-”
> 
> “You won’t lose Harley” Pepper replied, “D’you really think that force of nature is going to let this be the end? No way.”
> 
> “Harley will be the first human to live to one-hundred and fifty” Peter said with a grin, “He’ll stare death in the face and send him away in tears.”

**Chapter 32.**

A New Dawn, A New Day.

_ “Harley’s been stabbed” _

The three words hit Peter Parker in the chest with an almighty thud. It almost knocked the wind out of him, causing him to stumble and have to be steadied by Steve Rogers who had smartly positioned himself behind Peter when the news was delivered. The boy stood, numb and rooted to the spot, the entire facade of confidence and optimism he’d concocted over the last few weeks dissipating in seconds.

Before anyone else around him had a chance to react further, Peter was running as fast as his feet could carry him. He was vaguely aware of MJ, Natasha and Steve calling after him most likely trying to stop him from seeing Harley in what was probably a very bad state. Peter didn’t care. All his mind could do was think  _ Got to get to Harley I need to protect Harley I can’t let Harley die cos I might as well die if Harley dies.  _ These thoughts carried Peter into the Barton’s living room where he came across his friend, breathless and barely conscious on the living room floor, with Laura Barton trying her hardest to push down on his abdomen which was bleeding out everywhere.

The second he saw Harley, Peter’s mind clicked straight back into place. Harley was clearly in a lot of pain, was crying out and likely scared out of his mind. The terrified expression on his face cleared up somewhat was his eyes locked on Peter who, without a word, threw himself on the ground next to Harley and took his hand.

“P-Pe-P-P-tr” Harley strained from breath and kept his eyes fixed on Peter’s. It was scary, to look directly into the eyes of someone who was clinging on for dear life but there wasn’t a force in the Universe strong enough to deter Peter from looking at him right back in that moment. 

“Don’t try and talk” Peter whispered back, squeezing Harley’s hand, “I’m here. I’m here and we’re gonna help you. You’re not gonna die, Harley, you’re not gonna die. I won’t let you.”

Laura and Sam continued trying to treat Harley’s wound as Peter did his best to keep the boy conscious and aware of what was going on. He’d lost a lot of blood and on top of his stab wound, he had scratches and cuts all up his arm and a big gash on his forehead. Peter wondered how the hell he could have ended up in such a bad state when he’d literally been in a house filled with some of the world’s strongest and most fierce defenders but that could wait for another time. 

Harley’s survival was all that mattered to Peter in the moment. 

“Y-y-y-ou’re n-not c-cursed” Harley continued trying to speak despite being repeatedly told not to, but he never had been one for listening, “T-th-is w-wasn’t y-y-your f-fault. I n-need y-you t-to…”

Harley’s eyes rolled back in his head and he finally slipped out of consciousness. Peter wanted to cry and scream and yell and curse them all for not doing enough to save his best friend, but Steve Rogers was on the scene and instead scooped Peter up into his arms as the paramedics arrived and began attending to Harley. 

“No, I’m not leaving him!” Peter yelled as Steve attempted to remove him from the room, “I’m the only one who can protect him, he needs me to be there when he wakes up”

“And you will be” Steve said firmly, finally managing to move Peter out of the room with some help from Sam, “You will be, Peter, but right now they need to move him out of the living room and get him in the ambulance. You understand?”

Peter nodded and breathed. Steve sat him down on the bottom step and gently ran his hand up and down Peter’s back. Behind them sat MJ, who was cuddling Lila, and Cooper who was crying into his mother’s shoulder and clinging on to her for dear life. Turning around to look at the Barton kids, Peter felt his heart shatter as he watched the devastated expressions on Lila and Cooper’s faces as Harley was wheeled past them all with an oxygen mask attached to his face. 

Much like Peter witnessing Ben being killed, this was the moment that Cooper and Lila Barton’s innocence was gone. There was no hiding from how big, bad, scary and relentless the world could be now. If someone could be attacked like that in their home, they would probably never feel safe their again. The expressions on the faces of everyone else in the room as they watched Harley leave told Peter they were thinking exactly the same thing. Silently, Peter buried his head into Steve’s shoulder

“Peter?” Natasha’s soft voice found him, she knelt down in front of him and Steve and she placed a hand on his shoulder, “Harley needs someone to ride with him in the ambulance. I thought that me and you could do that”

“See, Pete, I said you could see him again soon” Steve whispered, Peter nodded and took Natasha’s hand, allowing her to lead him out of the house and into the back of the ambulance. MJ followed them as far as the garden.

“I’m gonna stay here and help with the kids,” she said, hugging Peter just before he climbed in after Harley, “Let me know if anything happens and please, please don’t go blaming yourself for this, Peter. Harley wouldn’t want that.”

Peter gave her a silent nod before turning around and climbing into the ambulance. A still unconscious Harley was laid out in his stretcher, oxygen mask attached to his face and his arm hooked up to an IV drip. He didn’t look like Harley in that moment. There was no sign of his trademark Cheshire cat grin, the ever present troublesome glint shining through his deep green eyes, nor was there his irrepressible optimism and his kind expression. There was only a body. A battered, bruised and broken body which had a gaping hole in its abdomen. 

Regardless, Peter sat himself down on the chair next to Harley’s stretcher and took squeezed their hands together again.

“I’m here, I’m not going anywhere” he whispered once again. Natasha sat on the other side of the ambulance, watching with cloudy eyes as Peter began to speak to his unconscious brother. 

“I really wanna blame myself for all this and say it’s because I’m cursed, but I know that you’ll be really pissed off with me if I do that” Peter began with a watery chuckle, “So, I’m not gonna do that, but I am sorry I wasn’t in the room when whatever happened happened. Cos we both know I could have stopped it and then you’d never have been hurt.”

Natasha sighed. She’d been half-expecting Peter to regress and break down and sob over Harley’s unconscious form, wailing and blaming himself for the entire event, but there was something new about the way Peter was dealing with the trauma. 

“But that’s enough of the blame game” Peter carried on, “Harley Keener, I swear to god, if you don’t wake up and start sassing me within the next hour I am going to steal your phone and text out a long, overly elaborate declaration of love to Sadie Clarke. Is that what you want? Sadie standing next to your bed dressed in widow’s weeds when you wake up?”

Natasha smirked as Peter laughed. Even the nurse had a glint in her eye. 

“Is Sadie a special kind of friend?” the nurse asked.

“Oh, she’s something alright” Peter replied, “See, she has the hots for Harley here and he doesn’t really feel the same, but she’s a very determined girl. She always gets what she wants in the end.”

“Teenagers” the nurse sighed looking over to Natasha and grinning. Natasha returned it, for the sake of courtesy, though her mind was too busy running through practicalities to really focus on the conversation.

“And remember, Harley, she has the power to creep into your nightmares” Peter went on, “If you stay asleep long enough, she’s bound to find you.”

Peter continued talking at Harley until they got to the hospital. It was only when they were pulling up that Harley gave any sign of hearing what Peter had been saying to him. Natasha watched on with a smile as Harley squeezed Peter’s hand back and the boy jumped into the air as if all his Christmases had come at once. 

“He’s alive!” Peter told the nurse with a boundless smile on his face, “He’s alive, and he heard what I was saying, cos that was an aggressive squeeze. I’ve managed to piss him off-oh, sorry, I mean I’ve managed to annoy him!”

“We’ll see, honey” the nurse replied, “But it’s a good start.”

“What happens now?” Peter asked as they hopped out of the ambulance.

“We’re going to take your brother up to surgery” the nurse explained, “He lost a lot of blood and may need a transfusion, you and your Mom are going to have to-”

“She’s not my Mom” Peter shot back, uncharacteristically aggressive to the point where Natasha was a little shocked. They had been mistaken for mother and son on quite a number of occasions before but they had only ever prompted amused reactions from Peter before. This one had been visceral, angry.

The nurse didn’t seem to be affected by Peter’s outburst and simply put a comforting hand on his shoulder before following Harley who had been wheeled off. Peter waited until the doors were closed before sighing and turning around to face Natasha.

“You did good, kid” she told him, “Didn’t think you’d manage to keep your cool all that time but you did”

“None of you were there” Peter replied coldly, “Where were you? Why weren’t any of you there to protect him?”

“We were-”

“Let me guess, too busy drinking and having a catch up to notice my brother was getting chopped to pieces feet away from you” Peter snarled, “Harley was in a house with five of the Avengers and he still gets stabbed? Where were you?”

“It all happened to quickly” Natasha tried to explain, “We heard Lila’s scream and then by the time we got there, Harley had already been stabbed.”

“But you all must have seen Bucky” Peter snapped, still careful to keep his voice low so no one around them would hear the finer details, “You said it was him. You all had the time to see Bucky face to face, but no one had the time to protect Harley”

“I know you’re upset, Pete” Natasha said testily, “And I know that you’re trying to find someone to blame but-”

“I’ve already found someone to blame” Peter replied bitterly, “You. And Steve. And the others. You were the ones in the house, you are the ones who are supposed to be these great heroes and yet, the only one standing between Clint’s kids and a knife was Harley. And now, he might be  _ dying _ .”

“Peter, I-”

“And I’m not a hypocrite” Peter carried on, “I should have been there as well. I’m more than likely the whole reason Bucky was even here in the first place, and I have to live with that, we’ve all let Harley down.”

Natasha took a step back. Visually, Peter was still the same. He still had the same curly brown hair, the same expressive eyes, the same button nose and the one wonky eye-brow. But something had changed in him, and whether it was in the past hour or not, Natasha couldn’t really tell but Peter Parker was different.

His stance was different. The way he was carrying himself gave off so much more confidence, so much more drive and his reaction to the whole event had been so much more fierce than if it had happened a few weeks before. Despite his anger at her, Natasha found herself smiling at the kid. 

“Nice to see you’ve got some real fire in your gut, kid” she said warmly, “And you’re right about everything - we fucked up, we let our guard down and an innocent kid got hurt - and for that I am really, really sorry. We all love Harley, just as much as we love you. The thought of losing him is too much to bare, you didn’t see how angry Wanda was..”

Peter continued to stand defiantly, looking at Natasha with a sense of steely determination, but she could tell his anger had more or less subsided. 

“They’re not taking Harley away from me,” Peter said, his voice sounding deeper and more serious than Natasha had ever heard, “I am not losing someone else that I love. I am sick of rolling over and letting the world kick me and take away the people I care about, I am not letting it happen anymore. It’s time to start hitting back.”

“Good for you” Natasha said simply, “And not to ruin your new found, stoic, bad boy image because it does kind of suit you but if you  _ ever  _ talk to me like that again, I will promptly kick you through the nearest window”

Peter grinned and allowed Natasha to hug him.

*

“The kids are sleep” MJ said quietly as she re-entered the Barton kitchen. Clint, Laura and Sam were all gathered around the table in the middle. Steve had just left to go and catch up with Peter and Natasha at the hospital and be on hand to fully explain things to Tony and Pepper when they arrived. Wanda had not yet arrived back.

“Thanks for helping with them sweetie” Laura said kindly, “We’re going to have to have some serious talks with them when they wake up, Clint. Especially Cooper.”

“Poor kid, did he really see it all?” Sam asked. Clint nodded gravely.

“What exactly happened?” MJ asked, “Sorry, it's just - I was with Peter and everything happened so quickly that I just - I still don’t know what really happened.”

The three adults shared a concerned expression between them. MJ knew immediately that they were worried about how much information they could reveal to her.

“I know that Peter’s Spider-Man,” she explained, “I know that there’s an agency called HYDRA that are abducting kids and I know they’re probably after Peter because he’s already enhanced and he’d be very useful to them if they got their hands on him.”

“D’you know about Bucky?” Sam asked.

MJ shook her head.

“I’ve never heard his name before tonight,” she said, “I take it you all know him?”

“Steve knows him best” Clint explained, “They were best friends, yadda yadda yadda, Bucky got kidnapped and brainwashed by HYDRA decades ago. Since then, he’s been their top...I dunno, an assassin, I guess. We’ve had dealings with him before.”

“Has Peter?”

“Once. Last year.” Sam replied, “Bucky broke into Stark Tower, we don’t know why, and they came face to face. Bucky saw Spider-Man without his mask on, so he knows Peter’s secret identity.”

“So, basically, these HYDRA guys have sent him after Peter?” MJ asked. The three adults nodded in confirmation, “....so, somehow, he followed us out here and I’m guessing broke in expecting to find Peter and found-”

“Harley” Laura breathed, “Well, not at first, he broke into Cooper’s room. From what we’ve been able to get from him, Cooper called out for help and Harley came running in to help.”

“Lila heard the commotion, went to investigate and that’s when she saw Bucky stab Harley right in the stomach” Clint explained. MJ shuddered. “That’s when we heard the scream and everything after that, well, it was very fast.” 

“It just doesn’t make sense” MJ said breathlessly as she sat herself down around the table and took a mug of hot chocolate from Laura, “This guy has been stalking Queens for months. He’s abducted kids, but he’s never hurt them, and there’s been so many people who’ve said that when he looked at them he just stopped. Stopped coming towards them, just backed off totally. Almost like something clicked in him and made him stop-”

“We have some theories about that” Sam replied, “Bucky’s been under a lot of, well, mental torture and brainwashing for a very long time. We don’t know exactly what, but whatever it is, it’s powerful enough to make a grown ass man forget who the hell he is.”

“And you think it’s wearing off” MJ finished for him, “Whatever it is that HYDRA have Bucky under, it’s stopped working, or he’s fighting against it-”

“Exactly, which is why they’re after kids” Sam concluded, “Kids are easier to restrain, easier to get a hold of, easier to make them forget who they are and where they came from.”

“I’m not sure we should be telling her all this, Sam” Clint piped up, “I’m sorry, I’m sure you’re a nice kid Michelle and I appreciate what you’ve done tonight but - you don’t wanna get yourself involved in this world-”

“I already am, though” MJ replied simply, “I’ve been involved in this from the second I realized my best friend is that idiot on the news who swings from skyscrapers and rescue old ladies cats from trees.”

Laura gave MJ a warm look.

“Peter’s lucky to have a friend like you,” she said, “But Clint’s right. This is scary, big time stuff and you’ll put yourself in danger by-”

“I don’t care” MJ shot back, harsher than she’d meant to, “I’ve already had someone I know get abducted by those sick bastards, I can’t stand back and watch anyone else get taken as well. I want to help. I  _ need to help _ and if the only way I can help is by being there for Peter, then that’s what I’m gonna-”

MJ stopped in her tracks, aware she’d just revealed way too much about her feelings for Peter in front of three people she had never met twelve hours ago. 

Sam sat back in his chair with an amused grin on his face.

“Aye, I seen the way you and Arachnid Boy have been looking at each other” he teased, “I get it now”

MJ blushed, furiously. Laura shot Sam a cross look.

“You know what, I get it” Sam said, more seriously this time, reaching across the table and squeezing MJ’s hand, “Before I met Steve, I was living a normal life, and then he crashes into it like a bulldozer saying he needs help hiding from this dude and stopping this other dude from killing him and before I know what’s going on, I’m flying over Europe and blowing up HYDRA bases like its nothing-”

MJ grinned.

“So, you’re in love with Steve?” she asked 

Sam raised his eye-brows.

“Isn’t everyone?” he replied, before breaking in to another grin, “So you’re in love with the Spiderling?”

“Touche”

“My point is” Sam went on, “That some of us did get dragged into this world because of how much we cared about someone already in it. Now, I ain’t saying that you gonna find some powers of your own and help out on the front line, but you’re here now. You’re involved. And you could make the easy choice not to be but you ain't gonna do that. Parker’s too important to you for you to ever step away Just like me with Steve. Just like Laura with Clint.”

MJ smiled and quickly nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed with how open she’d just been in front of three adults she didn’t know, but it was also discounted by a warm feeling of belonging that was growing in her chest.

“Can one of you take me to the hospital?” she asked, “I’m sorry, but I can’t sit around here anymore pretending like my every thought isn’t about Peter and Harley.”

“I’ll take you” Sam offered, “My guy’s down there too and I’d be lying if I said I haven’t been thinking about him every two seconds”.

MJ smiled as Sam Wilson cast an arm around her shoulder and walked her out to the car.

*

“Peter!”

“Tony!”

Peter and Tony barreled into one another with all the strength they could muster, though not literally in Peter’s case, and shared a deep embrace in the hospital waiting room. Peter whimpered and held Tony tighter than he’d ever held anyone before.

“I’m sorry” were the first words out of Tony’s mouth as he planted a kiss on Peter’s head, “I’m so sorry it took us so fucking long to get here, kid.”

“Don’t be” Peter murmured, “Here now”

“Yeah, I am” Tony replied rubbing his hand up and down Peter’s back and guiding him back to the seat he’d jumped up from, “Pepper’s here but she needed to go straight to the bathroom, pee break.”

“Is she OK?” Peter asked.

“She’s Pepper” Tony replied simply with a shrug. Peter grinned. 

“Harley’s gonna be OK” Peter said quietly, “I’ve told him that he’s not allowed to die.”

“Hopefully this is the one time he chooses to listen to one of us,” Tony said with a heavy sigh, patting Peter’s back, “I’m glad you were there with him. You two having one another’s backs means so much to me.”

“We’re brothers” Peter replied simply. For the first time, the declaration was not immediately clouded by some part of Peter’s brain reminding him that he felt feelings for Harley that he really shouldn’t, instead Peter just felt assured in his stance. Right now, Harley needed him to be a brother.

Right now, Harley needed him not to be selfish about his feelings. Harley needed unconditional love and support from his family and Peter was determined to provide him with it. Harley Keener deserved the world and Peter was going to make sure he got it.

Tony smiled softly and turned away from Peter, who of course knew that he did so in order to disguise his own tears. Peter sniffled and tucked himself into Tony’s side. The fire still raged on inside him, but he was still Peter and he still craved the physical comfort and grounding that only his loved ones could provide.

“Must have been scary” Tony muttered, running his hands through Peter’s curls, “Nat tells me you handled the situation very well, and that you yelled at her.”

“Yeah, kinda lost myself there” Peter chuckled, “I just felt really mad that no one had been there to protect Harley. Mostly mad at me.”

“No one should be mad at anyone” Tony said seriously, “You were meant to be safe there. It’s no one’s fault HYDRA are a bunch of sick fucks.”

“Maybe nowhere’s safe anymore” Peter mused, “Maybe this is just life now, maybe we always need to be looking over our backs”

Tony shut his eyes and tried to stop himself from choking. Peter’s words hit him deep. What kind of world were they living in where a kid as sunny, bright and pure as Peter Parker could end up being so bitter and resigned to the fact he would never really be safe. God, he thought, my boys deserve better. 

Like Peter, Tony simply refused to believe that Harley would die. It wouldn’t end like this. It wasn’t fair. All Harley and Peter had ever known, all their lives, was struggling and if Harley lost his life just as he’d finally found happiness then what was there to even believe in anymore? 

Pepper walked in the room just as Tony reached his absolute point of despair, the sight of her instantly bringing him back down to reality. She embraced Peter in a tight hug before sitting on the other side of him, gently taking over from Tony in rubbing the boys back in order to keep him calm as they all settled in for what could have been a very long wait. 

“Wanda’s back at the farm” Pepper said after a while, “She says she tried to follow Barnes for as long as she could but he eventually got away. She’s on her way over here now, she wants to be here when Harley wakes up.”

“They’ve got very close” Tony noted, “It’s been nice to see her open up a little bit with him.”

“I think he reminds her of Pietro” Pepper said with a sigh, “Steve was telling me that he’d never seen her so angry once she found out Harley had been hurt.”

Peter rested his head on Pepper’s shoulder and let time pass him by. He didn’t think about much else other than all the things that he and Harley could do together once Harley was better and able to get about. They’d never had their day of generic tourism in New York. Peter knew it was all a dream, or at least a very long way off in reality, there was simply too much going on for Peter and Harley to be brothers just going along with their lives.

But, the promise of being ordinary kids just worrying about ordinary things was enough to motivate Peter. He’d meant what he’d said to Natasha before. The sight of Harley, stabbed and bleeding out on the floor, had triggered something in Peter. Something had twisted in him during that moment and Peter doubted it would ever go away now.

He wasn’t going to sit back and let the world take away anymore people he loved.

“Hey, come back to us sweetie” Pepper said softly after a while, “Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

“I don’t want anyone else to get hurt” Peter whispered, “If I lose Harley-”

“You won’t lose Harley” Pepper replied, “D’you really think that force of nature is going to let this be the end? No way.”

“Harley will be the first human to live to one-hundred and fifty” Peter said with a grin, “He’ll stare death in the face and send him away in tears.”

“Peter, I want you to make me a promise” Pepper asked.

“Yeah, sure, what is it?”

“I don’t want you going after Bucky” Pepper said seriously, “I understand that you’re sick of sitting back and letting the world kick you or whatever, but this is dangerous stuff Peter, and you’re still just a kid. A kid we’re responsible for, a kid we can’t stand the thought of losing, please promise me you won’t go looking for Barnes.”

Peter looked at Pepper. For the first time since he’d known her, Peter detected a twinge of fear from Pepper Potts. She clutched her growing stomach, cooing her unborn baby, and faced Peter with tears in her eyes. Pepper was scared. She was scared of losing her kids, losing her husband, losing everything she held dear. 

Peter wanted to tell her that he couldn’t make that promise. All he wanted to do was go out, find Barnes and tear him limb from limb for hurting Harley. But then there was Pepper and Tony to think about. And Harley. They  _ cared  _ about him, they  _ loved _ him and he knew they would be devastated if anything happened to him.

He’d always known that being a part of a family means more than just protecting the people in it that you loved. It was about protecting yourself as well. Seeing both Pepper and Tony so emotional and clearly so close to breaking down over what had happened to Harley had really driven home to Peter how much this family meant to them all.

And so, he promised. He promised not to seek Bucky out, whilst also insisting to Pepper that if Bucky were to seek him out again, then Peter wouldn’t be sitting idly by ready to accept whatever was going to happen to him

He would fight. He would protect.

“There are so many things I love about you” Pepper said softly, “And there is nothing I would change, Peter, but please don’t get yourself killed. It would be the end of us.”

*

Harley Keener had decided that he didn’t much like being stabbed. 

First of all, it was painful as fuck. He’d always been a fairly scrappy kid, he actually held the record for most admissions into Rose Hill Medical back home, but he’d never quite felt pain like he’d felt being stabbed in the stomach and then thrown across a room by a domestic terrorist who was trying to find, and kill, his brother.

Secondly, the whole thing was just massively inconvenient. The nurses had told him it would take at least three months until he was back to full health, which conveniently meant that he was going to be out of action for the rest of the summer.

And last but not least, Harley always hated being made a fuss over. And boy were people going to be fussing over him now. He could already picture the scenes of Tony watching him as if he was some porcelain doll who could fall apart at any second, or Pepper fussing around every time he tried to move from wherever he’d been parked. Wanda was going to use this as an excuse to helicopter-big-sister him more than she already was (though he had to admit he didn’t care so much about that).

“They’re gonna come in soon, aren’t they?” Harley said weakly to his nurse, who nodded and gave him a smirk. He’d instantly charmed her when he’d woken up from his operation, full of morphine, and asked her for a large cheeseburger and fries. 

“It’s a miracle they’ve not already stormed the medical bay, sugar” she replied with a wink before leaning into Harley, “And they clearly care about you a lot - the little one looks like he’s been close to tears every time I’ve gone by - so cut them some slack. Or you are getting pickles on your cheeseburger!”’

“Gladys, you wouldn’t dare! I thought we were friends” he called after the nurse as she slipped out of the room. As Gladys left, she made room for Tony, Pepper and Peter all of whom piled into the room with big, predictable dopey grins on their faces.

“Did you just first name your nurse?” Tony asked, “Damn, you really can make friends wherever you go, huh?”

“My superpower is charisma” Harley said with a wink. Pepper groaned as Peter and Tony smirked, she then sat herself down on the seat next to Harley’s bed, running her hands through his hair and all pretense of Too-Cool-For-School Harley disappeared in a second.

"How’re you doing, sweetie?” she asked

“Being stabbed isn’t fun” Harley moaned, “Ten out of ten definitely would not recommend, Pep. I feel crappy, to be honest. Sorry for swearing.”

“You can have this one” she told him softly

“Hey, no fair, I wanna curse!” Peter moaned as he sat himself down on the edge of Harley’s bed.

“Not until you’re 21 kiddo” Harley said, doing an impression of Tony’s stern voice. The billionaire sighed before looking at Pepper who nodded at him. Harley gulped as Tony’s serious face took over and he sat himself down on the nearest available chair before clearing his voice.

“Right, boys, serious heads on for the next few minutes” he said darkly, Peter and Harley nodded and turned their heads towards Tony, “There’s something that Pepper and I need to talk to you about. It’s nothing scary, it’s actually really good news, and we were going to save it until Harley’s birthday next week but given the events of the day...now seems like the right time”

Harley nudged a nervous looking Peter with his toe. Peter grinned. 

“So, basically, we’ve had some confirmation come through in the last few weeks” Tony went on, pulling a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. Harley immediately guessed what it was and felt his heart stop in his mouth, “I won't bore you with the yadda yaddda yadda but basically this piece of paper tells us, me and Pepper, that our adoption of one Harley Keener has been approved and he is now...ours”

Peter immediately leaped out of the bed and jumped up and down, whilst Harley broke any pretense of being Mr. Cool Guy once again and immediately started sobbing. Pepper stood up and brought Harley into a hug as Tony put his arm around Peter and walked towards them. Peter released himself from Tony’s embrace the second he was in arms reach of his new brother and kissed his head.

“I don’t know why I’m crying” Harley joked, “I don’t even like you guys. I wanted to go and live in Wakanda.”

“Well, tough luck, kiddo” Tony said emotionally, “Because we’re stuck with one another now and we don’t let go easy. Ask your new brother.”

Tony and Pepper stood back and left Peter and Harley to just wildly grin at one another, both sobbing.

“Stop crying!” Harley shouted at Peter

“I will if you will!” Peter sniffled. Harley smiled.

“I can’t until you stop” Harley replied, “I’ve been stabbed, I’m still sky-high on morphine and I’ve just found out I’ve been adopted I am not in control of my emotions at all”

He really wasn’t. Harley must have cried for nearly an hour before a stupid joke from Peter made him break and then they just ended up laughing. Peter eventually just lay next to Harley in bed and allowed his new brother to rest his head on his shoulders. They had many visitors over the next few hours.

Wanda stopped by. Eyes blotchy, very apologetic but ultimately elated to see her Harley alive, well and as snarky as he had ever been, she too cried when Harley told her that Tony and Pepper’s adoption of him had been approved.  _ “ _ _ Vy znayshly sviy budynok, malenʹkyy brat”  _ she said just as she left. Harley, who had retained approximately 0% of the Ukranian she had been teaching him, frowned on the assumption she had called him a brat for some reason. It was only when Peter managed to use Google translate that Harley realized what she said and then ended up crying for another twenty minutes.

MJ and Sam stopped by, they’d become distracted by an argument they’d started having over Star Trek whilst en route and had stopped at a Burger King. Peter was surprised to see MJ so at ease with Sam but was happy about it nonetheless. When told that Harley had been adopted, MJ smiled the most genuine smile either boy had ever seen her produce and all three had been left very blushy when she kissed them both on the cheek. She left to return to New York on the agreement that she sneak in Harley’s iPod and copy of  _ Animal Farm  _ when she next came to visit. 

Steve and Natasha had been last. Steve had gone very stoic and serious when told that Harley was now an official Stark, welcoming him officially to the family with a firm handshake before heading out to start the operation to find Bucky from New York. Natasha was more jovial, teasing Tony about somehow acquiring three children in under a year and making the boys promise not to drive their dad to an early grave. 

“I can’t keep that promise” Harley replied, “We’ll probably end up doing it accidentally”

“You said it” Tony muttered. 

Pepper and Tony didn’t even try to attempt to negotiate Peter leaving Harley’s bedside that night, they knew it would be a pointless fight. Their boys. Their sons had wanted stability and a family for so long, and now they had it, they had one another and the steely fire and determination that remained in Peter’s eyes from earlier that night was back. He wasn't going to move from Harley's side and that was just that. 

“We’re brothers” Harley breathed once it was just the two of them, Peter being very careful not to accidentally hurt Harley in his positioning, but neither wanted the other out of their sight. “I can’t believe it. We’re actual, official brothers.”

“Good thing I’ve realized that you’re actually ugly then” Peter replied. Harley laughed.

“Nothing can tear apart the Stark brothers, right?” Harley asked. 

“Nothing” Peter replied seriously, “And god help anyone who tries. Although we won’t be the Stark brothers cos I’ll be Peter Parker until I die”

“I’m toying with Harley Keener-Stark” the other boy mused, “I feel like I could get rid of Keener for obvious reasons, but I’ve always been Harley Keener and I wanna gave the name a chance to redeem itself.”

“It will do, through you” Peter yawned, “We have a lifetime to make sure of that”

“Brothers” Harley said sleepily.

“Brothers” Peter replied, smiling as he closed his eyes.

Gladys came back in five minutes later, protocol dictated that she should ask Peter to leave the room to let Harley rest, but damn it, she just didn’t have the heart.

*

“You failed to get Parker” Alexander Pierce sighed. A tired and frantic Bucky Barnes remained strapped to a chair in front of him. He was bloody, beaten and looking around the room as if he was expecting someone to come and save him. Pierce knew he was waiting for Steve Rogers, but was very glad that Bucky didn’t seem to be quite aware of who he was supposed to be looking for himself. “And you gravely injured Stark’s other ward, bit of an embarrassment, all around. Wouldn’t you say?”

Bucky didn’t reply. He never replied anymore. 

In the corner, Norman Osbourne stood with his hand pressed to his mouth. They were losing this. None of it was going to plan. Parker was going to wriggle out of their grasp sooner or later, they had to strike now.

“I propose moving the Stark Tower plans forward, sir” Osbourne piped up, “There’s a fundraising event planned there next week, it’s a prime opportunity. Stark and Parker will both be in attendance.”

“Not ...if...the...Keener boy...is in hospital” Barnes stuttered. 

“And why is the Keener boy in hospital?” Pierce snapped, Bucky flinched. “Why is the Keener boy there? Because  _ you  _ stabbed him!”

Bucky let out a blood piercing scream. Alexander Pierce covered his ears before marching over to Osbourne.

“We’ll move the plans forward, Osbourne” he confirmed, “You’re right. We have to act now and I’m sorry to ask this, but-”

“Harry will play his part” Osbourne said. Cold, emotionless, as if his son meant absolutely nothing to him. “Don’t you worry about that. Parker, Stark and Rogers aren’t going to know what hit them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it's been one of my favourites to write!


	33. On The Case.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve told everyone you got impaled by a rake” she told him bluntly, “Your dad was very clear that we can’t just go around telling everyone you got stabbed by a wanted domestic terrorist, and that was the best I can come up with at short notice-”
> 
> “Did-did I at least get impaled in a cool way?” Harley asked, cringing.
> 
> MJ grinned as she ate some fries.
> 
> “Yeah, you could say that” she answered, “You and Peter were chasing each other with water guns and you didn’t see it coming”
> 
> “You’re in a creative writing elective” Harley replied testily, “And that was the best you could come up with? Where’s that Michelle Jones creativity? Couldn’t the grim reaper have ascended from hell, attempted to claim me and then we fought to his death but I walked away with this valiant wound-”
> 
> “I was panicked!” MJ exclaimed, “A lot of very scary, very new adult people were expecting me to keep all this a secret - which I think might be a felony, by the way - so I just said the first thing that came into my mind”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, slight TW in this chapter. We're dealing with some emotional abuse from Norman/Sean to Harry/Darren and there are also frequent mentions of someone being impaled by a rake (the chapter summary should explain that one already) so be warned going forward if these are things that are going to bother you.

**Chapter 33.**

On The Case. 

 

Harley was moved to the MedBay at Stark Tower after a few days, the lowly funded Iowa hospital actually being sad to see the back of him and his demanding ways but also pretty pleased with the sizable donation Tony had thrown their way.  _ “Putting up with him is hard enough on the best of days, you brave people managed to do it whilst he was recovering from major surgery.” _

Peter had scarcely left Harley’s side the entire time they were in Iowa, only prying himself away for toilet breaks or when Harley sent him to go and stretch his legs. The nursing staff had become resigned to Peter’s presence pretty quickly and Tony couldn’t help but feel a warm rush of pride for his sons when it became clear just how much they’d managed to charm the entire hospital staff in their short time. 

It hadn’t all been easy-going, of course, and whilst Harley was physically recovering the attack had left a definite mark on his mental health. Several times during the days he had been in hospital, Harley had several nightmares that had left him with screaming and clinging on to Peter like a Koala bear. If Peter had been determined not to leave Harley beforehand, there was absolutely no way he could be convinced to move from his brothers side after that.

Harley felt embarrassed by the whole thing. It was too much of a blow to his pride, and one that had come much too quickly just after processing his abuse from back home. As much as he loved and appreciated his families softness with him, he found himself becoming shorter and snappier with them by the day. He just wanted to be  _ better  _ and whilst he knew their stance that he couldn’t expect to be over an attack like that in mere days was correct, it didn’t make it any easier to accept. He wanted to be better, and he needed to be better  _ now.  _

“I’m bored” he muttered to Peter the day they arrived back in the MedBay, “I don’t get why I have to stay down here, can’t they just mointor me from my bed? They said I was out of danger.”

“Tony wanted it this way” Peter replied softly, laying next to Harley and tracing his finger up his brother’s arm, “He’s been really freaked out by all this, if I were you, I’d just humour him for a few days and then get back to normal”

“Don’t really want to spend my birthday cooped up in  _ here _ though” Harley cried, “This was meant to be a new start and it just feels like we’re stagnant. Like life won’t actually let us enjoy what we have now.”

“I see someone’s still feeling sorry for himself then” MJ’s voice rang out from the doorway, Peter smiled and leapt up to hug her as she entered Harley’s room armed with some take out food and her laptop, tastefully decorated in skull stickers. 

“He’s still flat lining on misery” Peter said with a grin as he released MJ from the hug and took one of the takeout bags from her hands, helping himself to a large handful of fries before sitting down on the seat to Harley’s left. MJ took the one to the right and gave Harley a weak smile.

“I’ve told everyone you got impaled by a rake” she told him bluntly, “Your  _ dad  _ was very clear that we can’t just go around telling everyone you got stabbed by a wanted domestic terrorist, and that was the best I can come up with at short notice-”

“Did-did I at least get impaled in a cool way?” Harley asked, cringing.

MJ grinned as she ate some fries.

“Yeah, you could say that” she answered, “You and Peter were chasing each other with water guns and you didn’t see it coming”

“You’re in a creative writing elective” Harley replied testily, “And  _ that  _ was the best you could come up with? Where’s that Michelle Jones creativity? Couldn’t the grim reaper have ascended from hell, attempted to claim me and then we fought to his death but I walked away with this valiant wound-”

“I was panicked!” MJ exclaimed, “A lot of very scary, very new adult people were expecting me to keep all this a secret - which I think might be a felony, by the way - so I just said the first thing that came into my mind”

“Sorry if people have been putting pressure on you” Peter interjected quickly, feeling angry with himself and Tony and, well,  _ everyone  _ for dragging MJ into all of this, “I hope you haven’t been too stressed out.”

“I’m fine, truly” MJ said with a smile, “If anything this will make a particularly interesting chapter of my eventual autobiography”

“Will there be a chapter dedicated to me?” Harley asked with a wink.

MJ rolled her eyes as Peter laughed. “Nice to see your narcissistic ass is still in there somewhere, Keener” she replied, “I was getting kind of worried it had bled out of you.”

“You haven’t answered my question”

“Yes. You will have a chapter dedicated to you. So will Peter.”

“Thanks MJ!” Peter said brightly

“It’s called  _ How Those Dumb Stark Boys Drove Me Insane”  _

MJ laughed as she received a face full of fries from her two best friends in the world and they all eventually fell about laughing. 

“We’re probably definitely not meant to have fast food in here” Peter said through clutching his stomach once the food fight had ended.

“Better get cleaning up then, Parker” MJ replied with a smile before hopping on to the bed and sitting herself next to Harley, pulling out her iPad to show Harley a video on. Peter smiled as he watched his brothers face lighten up.

*

Ned’s mind had flown into overdrive. In the short time since he’d overheard what could have been a meaningless mistake between a man he didn’t know and his chauffeur, Ned’s ADHD and anxiety had created a world where something sinister was going on and he was the only one who could get to the bottom of.

He’d assumed he would be fighting the battle alone, but then he’d told Betty about what he’d heard and, well-

“Oh, babe, that does sound super shady” Betty mused immediately after being told of the conversation that Ned had heard, “I’ve always thought there was something fishy about that Darren Davenport. No one that handsome and sophisticated can ever be as pure as he likes to make out.”

“OK, so, I’m just gonna ignore the part where you called another dude handsome and sophisticated” Ned replied with a frown, “And say  _ thank you,  _ cos I’ve been thinking that I was making something out of nothing here”

“I mean, you could be” Betty replied with a smile, squeezing Ned’s hand, “We don’t actually have anything to go on yet, but I trust your instincts. And my own. And I do think there’s something weird going on.”

“What could it be though?” Ned asked

“Anything, I guess” Betty said with a shrug, “Maybe he’s in a secret sex cult. Maybe they’re in witness protection. Maybe his chauffer is just going senile. Either way, let’s find out, cos it’s been weeks since I’ve been mentally tested and I  _ need  _ this”

“You’re the best” Ned told her softly, “Thanks for putting up with me and my weird-”

“I’m putting up with  _ nothing _ ” Betty snapped, “This is exciting. This is the kind of stuff I want from a relationship-”

“Digging into the personal life of a man we haven’t ever met?”

“No, sharing a mutual interest” Betty replied, rolling her eyes, “I’d hate to be one of those couples who just made out all the time and went to the movies every week, we have a mission now Neddie, and I’m excited to get to the bottom of it with you”

Ned smiled. Betty’s insatiable energy was so good for him. She made him be someone who was more outgoing, more ready to accept new challenges and more willing to expose more of his real self to the world. He also knew that she wanted to help him. 

“So, how do we start digging into the life of a total stranger?” Ned asked. 

“Social media seems as good a place as any” Betty replied, pulling her nearby laptop on to her knee, “Let’s see if we can find any clues on Darren’s Facebook page.”

Their search through social media provided them with some minor clues; Darren’s mother had died when he was young and he’d moved from Washington D.C. to New York shortly after, he only returned to his home city to visit her grave. Betty had squinted when she came across a picture of a 13-year old Darren in the graveyard where his mother was buried but couldn’t make out the name on the grave stone.

Ned focused more on any newspaper records of any crimes related to anyone called ‘Osborn’ in D.C. around the time Darren’s mother had died but couldn’t find anything. After a few hours, he felt about ready to give up.

“Maybe it was just a mistake” he sighed, “And I’ve driven the two of us to becoming amateur web sleuths for no good reason.”

“Don’t be silly” Betty replied kindly, “Frankly, in this ever expanding technological world, becoming an amateur web sleuth can only ever be a good thing. Don’t ever think that asking for my help with something is a waste of time.”

“You’re so great” Ned replied, melting into her arms and kissing her nose, “You always manage to look on the bright side of life.”

“I do try” she replied brightly, “Now, I’m going to go down to the kitchen and fix us both a snack. You carry on sleuthing, Neddie, there’s more to this. I’m sure of it.”

Ned nodded and turned his attention back to his computer once she was gone. His eyes squinted as he saw a message from Peter Parker come through.

**@Peter_Parkour**

Hey man, you good to talk?

 

**@TheGuyInTheChair**

Yeah, sure, what’s up?

 

**@Peter_Parkour**

What did MJ tell you about Harley?

 

**@TheGuyInTheChair**

She didn’t tell me anything???

 

**@TheGuyInTheChair**

Has something happened??????

 

**@TheGuyInTheChair**

Peter you can’t ghost me now??????

 

**@Peter_Parkour**

Sorry. Was trying to type.

 

**@Peter_Parkour**

Err...not easy to say this...Harley got stabbed

 

**@TheGuyInTheChair**

WTF?!

 

**@Peter_Parkour**

He’s OK. Well, as OK as he can be. Sorry. I thought MJ would have told you.

 

**@TheGuyInTheChair**

Are you alright?

 

**@TheGuyInTheChair**

Do you need me to come over cos I’m sure I can?!

 

**@Peter_Parkour**

Come over tomorrow? I’m OK atm

 

**@TheGuyInTheChair**

Kewl. Send my best to Harley.

 

**@Peter_Parkour**

Will do!

 

**@Peter_Parkour**

Oh, and as far as anyone else is concerned, Harley got impaled by a garden rake. 

 

**@TheGuyInTheChair**

OK?

 

**@Peter_Parkour**

LONG story. Thnx man. You’re the best! See you tomorrow.

 

Ned sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. He felt so out of the loop with Peter. Normally, Peter would have told Ned news of that nature himself and not left it to unreliable MJ to filter back to him. 

Still, he knew he’d get some answers when he went to the tower the next day. Betty reappeared carrying a tray stacked with orange juice for them both and some snacks. Ned shot her a smile of appreciation as she sat down. 

“Just been talking to Peter” he said, trying to sound as casual as possible, “That weekend away didn’t go too well-”

“Oh yeah, I heard about that” Betty said, “Apparently he ran into a garden rake or something? Had to go and have surgery. Still, living with Tony Stark, it’s not like he’s going to have to worry about years of medical-”

“Wait?” Ned exclaimed, “ _ You  _ already knew about this”

“Yeah, why shouldn’t I have?” a confused Betty replied, “Everyone got a message from MJ didn’t they? She sent out a big one in the group chat”

“I didn’t get it” Ned said, frantically searching through his phone looking for the message he's supposedly received. 

Betty frowned and took her boyfriends phone from him, scrolling down she saw that he had indeed received not such message.

“That’s strange” she said curiously, “You’re in this group chat - look, there’s your name - the only way you can have missed this is if-”

“Someone hacked my account and read the message before I could” Ned concluded. Betty nodded in agreement and continued to scroll down Ned’s messages. She stopped and squinted at a name on his contacts.

“What’s up?” a curious Ned asked.

“Darren’s nickname” Betty said quietly, “Darren’s nickname in this app is Darren underscore Ozzy underscore Davenport”

“So?” Ned asked

“Ozzy” Betty said impatiently, “What does Ozzy sound like it could be short for?”

Ned’s eyes widened.

“Osborne” he said slowly.

“Bingo!”

*

**Three and a Half Men:**

**@PeterKeener**

**@Harley_Parker**

**@Darren_Ozzy_Davenport**

**@Mr.NataliaDyer**

 

**@MrNataliaDyer**

Keener, dude, are you good you clumsy fuck?

 

**@Darren_Ozzy_Davenport**

How would you feel if your dumbass got impaled by a rake?

 

**@MrNataliaDyer**

Not great. But we’re talking about the indestructible, irrepressible Harley Keener here.

 

**@PeterKeener**

Who’s currently talking in his sleep. We need to find the blueberries, apparently.

 

**@Darren_Ozzy_Davenport**

Godspeed, brother.

 

**@Darren_Ozzy_Davenport**

But seriously? Is he good? Are you?

 

**@PeterKeener**

Yeah, we’re cool. Bit shaken but alright.

 

**@MrNataliaDyer**

This group chat is getting too deep for my liking, fellas.

 

**@MrNataliaDyer**

We don’t need to waste our time on soft shizz like being glad one of us didn’t die in a freak accident. That’s not what men do.

 

**@Darren_Ozzy_Davenport**

Ricky, sometimes being around isn’t as fun as not being around you.

 

**@MrNataliaDyer**

Ignoring you.

 

**@MrNataliaDyer**

Permission to start producing memes about Keener’s accident. 

 

**@PeterKeener**

Permission granted. In fact, I insist.

 

**@Darren_Ozzy_Davenport**

Parker, we need a catch up. I’m beginning to forget what you look like.

 

**@MrNataliaDyer**

He’s like a prettier version of that Timothee Chalamet kid that Sadie’s in love with.

 

**@PeterKeener**

Awww shucks, thanks Ricky!

 

**@Darren_Ozzy_Davenport**

I thought you were ignoring me?

 

**@MrNataliaDyer**

Telling Parker he’s pretty is too important an opportunity to pass up.

 

**@PeterKeener**

ANYWAY.

 

**@PeterKeener**

Yes, come over to the Tower tomorrow. Cheer Harley up a bit getting some visitors. I already asked Ned. 

 

**@Darren_Ozzy_Davenport**

Cool. We’ll see you then.

 

**@MrNataliaDyer**

I may have a prior engagement

 

**@Darren_Ozzy_Davenport**

Re-watching Stranger Things 2 for the 8th time can wait.

 

**@MrNataliaDyer**

FINE. 

 

**@PeterKeener**

You two are like an old married couple.

 

**@PeterKeener**

Oh who am I to talk? 

 

**@Harley_Parker**

Did you  _ have  _ to tell them about the blueberries?

 *

 

“I need you here tomorrow” Norman Osborn - or Sean Davenport, as he was meant to be in that moment - said sternly to his son over dinner, “I’m out all day and I’m expecting a delivery”

“And what? That means I have to stay in all day?” Darren shot back, “We have maids and stuff, Dad, can’t they stay? I have plans.”

“Plans?” Sean snapped, “What plans?”

“Plans with friends” Darren said shortly, “If you must know one of my friends got injured this weekend whilst he was away, impaled by a rake.”

“A rake?”

“Yeah, got him right in the stomach” Darren said with a slight wince, “Apparently it was touch and go for a while, but he’s alright now, and he’s back in New York but a bit miserable so Ricky and me are gonna go cheer him and his brother up”

“Who is this friend?” Norman asked, already knowing the answer of course but he needed to play dumb to get his son on side, “I always assumed your friends were a touch more co-ordinated than this story suggests. If it’s real.”

“It is  _ real,  _ Dad” Darren sighed, “And you haven’t met either of them yet. It’s Liz’s ex-boyfriend’s brother. Well, kind of brother. It’s a long, complicated story and to be honest I don’t really know that much about it.”

“This all sounds very suspicious, Darren” Norman sighed, “How do I know that you’re telling me the truth? You haven’t exactly been very trustworthy in that department lately, have you?”

Norman grinned as Darren hung his head in shame. Only two nights before, Norman had been treated to the sight of Darren and a girl from his school passionately kissing on the sofa and upon further questioning, Darren had admitted they’d had sex. Norman didn’t really care either way about his son’s sex life but it had proven useful leverage for him since.

“Sorry” Darren muttered, “I’m telling the truth this time though, Dad, I swear I am. I’m even taking Ricky with me, he’ll back me up”

“That little moron would sing a carol if you said it was Christmas in July” Norman snapped, “I am going to need some more details, son, if you really want me to let you go and meet up with these alleged friends.”

“They’re not alleged, they’re real” Darren said angrily, “God, why can’t we just have one conversation where you don’t-”

“Where I don’t, what” Norman snapped, “Because as far as I’m concerned, Darren, it isn’t me who’s been sneaking people into our house. It’s not me who’s being staying out past curfew and pushing every single rule that keeps me safe-”

“Where you don’t make me feel like I’m the worst son in the world” Darren yelled, “Or like I’m some big piece of shit waste of space you only tolerate having around because of some kind of warped responsibility-”

“You are my son, Darren” Norman replied coolly, “I love you and I want to keep you safe, but you need to let me do that. Kids are going missing every day, Darren, and every time you miss a curfew I lay in bed worrying that whoever is doing this might have got to you”

Norman managed to hide his brief smile as he watched all the hot air and determination fall from his son’s face and he shrunk in on himself. He reached his hand across the table and took Darren’s in it.

“I’m sorry, Dad” Darren whispered, “I didn’t mean to make you worry. I just...I don’t think sometimes and I lose track of time.”

“Darren, you seem to think I’m some kind of malevolent monster” Norman said softly, though it was a false softness steeped in manipulation, “Believe me, it is not my desire to have you cooped up in this penthouse until school starts again anymore than it is yours. But if that’s what it takes to keep you safe, then that’s what I’ll do”

“That’s not what I want” sighed Darren

“I thought not” Norman replied with a smile, letting go of his sons hand and sitting back in his chair, “Now, Darren, if I’m going to let you go out with your friends I need to know where you’re going, who with and when you’ll be due back. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir” Darren nodded. Submissive. Compliant. Exactly how his father needed him.

“So, I will let you go out with your pals tomorrow” Norman went on, “But only if you tell me who they are, and where it is they live. Maybe I could even drop you and  _ Ricky  _ off.”

Darren sighed.

“The boy who got impaled is called Harley Keener” Darren said, “My other friend, who lives with Harley and is his kind-of-brother, is called Peter Parker”

“Those names sound awfully familiar” Norman pretended to muse.

“Yeah, they’re err, Tony Stark adopted them both” Darren continued quietly, “They live at Stark Tower in Manhattan with him and Pepper Potts. That’s where I’m going tomorrow.”

“Oh” Norman said slowly, “So, you’re meaning to tell me you’ve been mixing with Stark’s wards for months and never saw fit to mention it?”

“Sorry” Darren began but stopped when Norman raised his hand.

“The Parker boy” Norman said slowly, “Yes, he’s the orphaned one isn’t he? Lost his parents and then his aunt and uncle. Poor child. Must put things into perspective for you, I bet”

“How do you mean?” Darren asked. 

“Well, he’s had it so much harder than you” Norman explained, “And I bet he doesn’t give his new parents half of the grief you give me.”

“I guess” Darren breathed uneasily, shaking and looking at his feet. 

“I’m proud of you” Norman said suddenly. Darren’s face shot up and he locked eyes with his father, and for a second, Norman felt a flinch of discomfort. This was his son. His son was looking directly into his eyes, it was like he could see his soul. It was only for a second, but it was a second too long.

“Why?” was all the teenager could ask, in sheer confusion.

Norman regained his composure and leaned forward.

“Because, you’re making friends with kids who you can help” Norman said, “Peter Parker has had it so hard, he’s probably got so many struggles, and your friendship is probably making life that much easier for him. It’s a good thing, Darren.”

“Right” Darren said slowly, unsure of how to assess his father's comments, “Thanks, I guess?”

“I will drive you to Stark Tower tomorrow” Norman said with a wry smile, “I’ve always wanted to have a look inside the place. Maybe I’ll even get to meet Mr. Parker himself.”

 *

Pepper got the shock of her life the next morning when she walked into the MedBay to find Harley and Peter surrounded by their friends. She knew MJ and Ned in an instant and promptly said hello, before introducing herself to the preppy blonde girl who had come up and given her a handshake.

“I’m Betty Brant” the girl said proudly, “And can I just say, Miss Potts, I’ve admired you for many years. You’re an inspiration”

“Well, thank you” Pepper replied with a smile, “That’s always a nice - if vaguely confusing - thing to hear”

Betty smiled and turned back to the group who were gathered around Harley’s bed watching a video on his iPad. Pepper gave Peter a knowing look before beckoning him over to her with a wag of her finger. Peter rolled his eyes and followed her out of the opened door, keeping it shut to give them a bit of privacy once they were alone. Pepper folded her arms and raised her eyebrows, letting Peter know she expected him to tell her the truth without her having to prompt it out of him.

He complied immediately.

“Harley’s miserable, Pep” he said with a shrug, “He’s miserable and he’s feeling hemmed in and claustrophobic and he keeps having panic attacks in his sleep. I know you and Tony want him to stay down here until he’s fully better, and I agree with you on that one just FYI, but he’s miserable so I thought that if I got everyone around to spend some time with him it might lift his spirits a little-”

Pepper smiled and stroked Peter’s cheek.

“You’re such a kind, sweet boy” she said softly, “I really mean that Peter, and I’m not just saying it because the pregnancy hormones happen to be extra strong today. What you’re doing for Harley is amazing but woe betide you if Dr. Cho finds out just how many teenagers you’ve invited up to her floor without-”

“I already checked with her!” Peter exclaimed, his excited puppy-like personality returning with an almighty bang as his cheeks swelled with pride, “She said it was cool as long as we weren’t too loud, no one stayed too late and we stop the second I feel that it’s all getting too much to Harley.”

“Wow” said Pepper in appreciation, “You’ve really thought this through”

“Anything for Harley, always” Peter said with a smile as Pepper ruffled his hair. She leaned down and kissed his head.

“You’re not going to make me cry, I refuse. Damn hormones” Pepper said with a fond laugh.

“I don’t understand your aversion to crying” Peter said softly, “Me and Harley cry all the time, I don’t think there’s a day goes by we don’t cry over something”

“What was today?”

“Not had it yet” Peter said with a smile, “Could be anything. The possibilities are endless.”

Pepper grinned and allowed Peter back into the room, where he immediately positioned himself next to his brother and cast an arm around his shoulder. Pepper felt her heart grow three sizes as she watched Harley lean in to Peter’s action and rest his head on his brothers shoulders, the two of them boundlessly affectionate for one another in a way that Pepper had always assumed teenage boys to be incapable of.

But, then again, Peter and Harley were no ordinary teenagers.

Turning to head to the lobby to see who the new arrivals where that FRIDAY had just alerted her too, Pepper couldn’t help but feel optimistic. If she had been told two years ago that she and Tony would end up adopting two sweet, kind, genius teenage boys with more emotional baggage between them than the entire state of New York before having a kid of their own, she’d have laughed at whoever had been the one to tell her. 

But, for better or worse, Pepper knew it was the best decision they had ever made. Peter had been so needy when he came to them. So in need of love and affection, someone to care for him and give him some much needed stability and seeing him grow so much after being provided with that made her heart burst with pride for them all. For Tony, who had risen to a challenge she’d never have expected him to with remarkable ease. For Peter, who had had to fight so many internal battles just to be able to trust them and for herself, for learning that sometimes it was alright to think with her heart instead of her head. 

Harley was a different matter altogether. It felt like he’d been there’s for longer, they’d known him for years before he ended up living with them and Pepper had always been incredibly fond of the kid but a little weary of him. He was more like Tony than anyone but Pepper seemed to recognize and she had often worried that the two would feed off one another and end up unintentionally destroying one another. Peter had proven to be the mid-ground tonic they all needed to keep things balanced. 

And now, they were her sons. And she had another kid on the way, and she was freaking out, but she was also ready. 

As the elevator door pinged, the face of a handsome teenager that Pepper vaguely recognized came into her view.

“Miss Potts” the kid said nervously, putting his left hand behind his head, “Sorry for buzzing, I can normally get up, but the door was being funny-”

“Oh, it gets like that sometimes” Pepper replied with a smile, opening the door for the boys and the slightly older man standing with them, “It's ...Darren and...err”

“Ricky” the second kid finished for her.

“I’m guessing Peter invited you around for the Harley pity party” she said with a laugh, both boys grinned and nodded.

“Hope that’s alright” Darren said, “We don’t want to intrude if Harley’s not up to it.”

“Oh, he’s fine” Pepper replied, “He’ll be glad of the company I’m sure. MedBay is the fifth, take a left turn once you’re out of the elevator and you should be there-”

“Thanks!” Ricky said quickly before taking off and pressing the elevator buttons. Darren and the older man both rolled their eyes.

“Thanks for letting us in Miss Potts” Darren said politely, “I’ll make sure that my idiot of a best friend doesn’t damage anything”

“Thank you, very sweet” Pepper chuckled, “And while you’re at it, make sure neither of my idiot sons break everything either”

“Will do, Miss Potts” Darren said softly as he and Ricky stepped into the open elevator. Pepper couldn’t help but notice the older gentleman - whom she deduced to be one of the boys father - did not return the wave Darren gave him as the door shut.

Pepper turned around and smiled at the man. She was sure that she knew him from somewhere, she just couldn’t place him.

“He’s yours I take it Mr-” Pepper began.

“Davenport” the man replied eagerly, shaking Pepper’s outstretched hand, “Sean Davenport. If you recognize me it might be because of-”

“Real estate” Pepper finished for him, “Of course, you’re a hot shot. Well, it was nice to meet you at last, and I must say that you’ve got a very polite son. He’s always so well mannered when he comes here.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize he’d come to the tower before” Mr Davenport said, his tone rather icy and didn’t give Pepper a particularly warm impression of him, “Little scamp. Kids, eh? You can never trust them to tell the truth.”

“Only if they feel the need to lie” Pepper said sweetly, “We can run Darren back for you when this ‘pity party’ is over. We often give Ned and Michelle a ride back to Queens, I’m sure Happy won’t mind taking a third. In fact, with Darren’s manners, he might welcome it.”

“Thanks all the same, Miss Potts, but I can pick up my son” Davenport replied, “I have some business to attend to in Manhattan this afternoon, so I’ll be around.”

Pepper kept her false smile strong as she showed Davenport out. She shivered to herself once he was gone, something about the man rubbed her the wrong way. As she headed back up to the MedBay to check on things, Pepper found herself wondering if they had room to adopt a third emotionally damaged teenage boy.

Yes, she would make sure to keep Sean Davenport well within her sights. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's my writing but I was so like 'Yassss Queen' at the end with Pepper. I've wanted to give her more to do in this story for a while so...keep your eyes on her.
> 
> The next two chapters guys are, well, they're a lot. Like a lot.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (Sorry for not much actual Peter/Harley/MJ in this chapter but needs must. They're back with a bang in the next one.)


	34. Morphine Addled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you OK?” Harley asked, seemingly snapping out of his morphine-addled state the second he realized something was wrong with his brother, “Has someone mugged you? Do I need to go and beat them up?”
> 
> OK, so he wasn’t totally out of his morphine-addled state.
> 
> “You’re in no state to go beating people up” Peter said with a laugh, hopping on to the bed and sitting in-between the two people he was slowly realizing meant more to him than anyone else. He had to keep them safe. He had to.
> 
> “I’ll do it then” MJ said with a smile, “No one hurts our Peter”
> 
> “A lot of people have hurt our Peter” Harley said sadly, resting his morphine-addled head on Peter’s shoulders and wrapping a protective arm around his brother’s stomach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drinking Game: Drink every time you read the term 'morphine addled' in this chapter!

**Chapter 34.**

Morphine-Addled. 

 

“Hey, Darren and Ricky are on their way up dude!” Peter told Harley happily as he re-entered the boy’s bedroom. Harley grinned. Ned and Betty, who had been seated next to Harley’s bed, shared an uneasy look that did not go unnoticed by MJ. 

Peter climbed back onto the bed and leaned his head on Harley’s shoulder. Betty made a face at Ned which told him _Talk to Peter, it’s now or never_ and the boy took a deep breath, dreading the conversation that they were about to have.

“Pete, can I talk to you for a second?” Ned asked, before clarifying, “In private, dude.”

Peter groaned and shared a confused look with Harley before complying and climbing back off the bed and following Ned out of the room. Both of the boys could feel MJ’s eyes on them like an assassin’s rifle as they left. 

“Hey guys, I brought UNO. Let’s play UNO.” Betty announced in an attempt to distract MJ and Harley. It didn’t work on MJ, who continued staring at the wall almost as if she could see Peter and Ned through it, but a morphine addled Harley very enthusiastically took a pack of cards and started to deal them out. 

Outside of the room, Peter stood with his arms folded as he waited for his friend to start his monologue.

“There’s something you need to know, man” Ned began, “It’s a little confusing and I’m not even sure if it’s a big deal but you’re like the smartest guy I know and you have access to all these resources and we just felt that-”

“We?” Peter asked

“Me and Betty” Ned clarified, “Listen, last week, whilst you guys were at the farm I went to the lab with Flash and we overheard something. Something that I don’t think we should have and it’s kind of spooked me out a bit”

“What did you hear?” Peter asked, concern evident in his voice, “Was it something to do with the Avengers? Tony? _Me_?”

“No” Ned shook his head, “At least I don’t think it involves you guys, basically, when we were waiting for the bus me and Flash saw Darren Davenport and his dad leaving the NYU buildings and they got into a car.”

“OK, I’m not really seeing how this is worrying, but go on”

“Well, before they got in the car, the driver called Mr. Davenport by the name of Mr. Osborne and then Mr Davenport got really mad and they drove away” Ned explained, “I know it probably sounds dumb, and could be just nothing but I just thought that-”

“No, that _is_ weird” Peter said with a nod, “I’ll be honest, though, I don’t think it means anything shady is going on. Maybe the driver just got the names mixed up, maybe Mr. Davenport’s got a rival called Osborn and he doesn’t like to be mixed up with him. I don’t think that it’s anything to stress about.”

“Well, there’s one other thing” Ned began but just as he was about to explain, the elevator pinged open and Darren Davenport himself appeared and ran up to Peter, engulfing him in a tight hug and greeting Ned with a friendly pat on the shoulder. Peter frowned as Ned seemed to shy away from the touch. Darren, if he even noticed, didn’t say anything and promptly left them alone when Peter said he and Ned were in the middle of a conversation. He pointed Darren and Ricky to Harley’s hospital room and re-focused on Ned.

“What’s the other thing?” Peter asked

“Oh, right, it could be nothing as well” Ned explained, “But y’know how me and you haven’t been so great at staying in touch since school left-”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that” Peter breathed with a nervous quality, “I could have sworn I’d been sending you invites and-”

“No, that’s the thing” Ned exclaimed, “You _have_. I just haven’t been getting them. Someone’s been hacking into my messages and either deleting them or reading them before I do so I don’t get the notifications.”

“Really?” Peter asked skeptically, “Let me see”

Ned handed over his phone to Peter. In the days since he and Betty had pieced together that his phone had been hacked, the two had scrolled back through all of Ned’s messages for months and were shocked to find there were tens - if not hundreds - from Peter that Ned had simply never seen before. 

Peter frowned as he did the same.

“To be honest, dude, I’ve not been keeping a close tab on our chat” Peter said quietly, not looking up from the phone, “But I definitely remember thinking how weird it was that you just stopped replying. I thought you were mad at me for a while, then I figured we both just got too distracted by Betty and Liz.”

“I mean, both things are true” Ned said with a nod, “And whoever’s been doing this has clearly been taking advantage of that, which means it’s someone we know-”

“I’m still not following you man” Peter frowned as he gave Ned his phone back, “Great conspiracies are MJ’s thing, dude, I’m not sure where you’re going with this.”

“All I’m saying is that me and Betty can prove I’ve been hacked” Ned carried on, “We looked into where and when my profile has been activated and, Peter, it’s been all over the place. Nevada. Texas. California. Even once in Germany. Places I’ve never been.”

“So, you’re saying that your phone has been hacked by someone skilled enough to do, but not skilled enough to turn off the location tracker?” Peter asked. He hated to be skeptical, and he could clearly see how worked up Ned was about it all, but none of what his friend was telling him made sense or added up to make any great worrying conspiracy. 

“Or someone arrogant enough to think I wouldn’t figure it out, and then check” Ned replied smugly, “Guess they underestimated me and Betty.”

“So, now we’re looking for someone with all the above criteria and adding ‘thinks two of the smartest kids in school are morons’ to it?” Peter asked with a raised eye-brow. His barely contained smirk caused Ned to frown.

“Why are you being a dick about this?” Ned snapped, “This shit is real, Peter, it happens every day and clearly, someone is trying to force me and you apart. It’s obvious.”

“I’m not being a dick, Ned, I’m just trying to be realistic” Peter replied calmly, “I’m not saying you’re wrong, I’m just struggling to piece together all of this random information that you’ve just thrown at me into this great conspiracy you and Betty have clearly convinced yourself it is.”

“You know, Peter, a year ago you would have been right with me on this” Ned snapped, “You would have been with me, investigating shit and trying to piece it all together at 2am powered by nothing more than red bull and stubbornness”

“Ned, I’m sorry OK, I’m just not seeing what you’re saying” Peter sighed, he was trying his best not to get annoyed with Ned but it was becoming harder and harder, “I don’t wanna fight with you but...I’m sorry, I just don’t see what you’re seeing.”

“Because you don’t want to!” Ned yelled, “Because you’re too busy with your new perfect life in Stark Tower, with your popular friends and your new _brother_ or whatever Harley is…”

Peter curled his hand into a fist, pressing down on his palm with a nail. He breathed heavily, choosing to ignore Ned’s below-the-belt dig. 

“Ned, you’re being completely unreasonable” Peter snapped back, “You dump all this...whatever it is, on me, and then snap at me when I don’t immediately jump on board with your tin foil hat wearing theory..”

“Well, if you’re just going to make fun of me..” Ned sighed, “Look, I’m scared. Kids are going missing, someone’s messing with my accounts, they’re trying to drive a wedge between me and you and it’s clearly working cos for some reason you think I’m crazy now-”

“Dude, I don’t think that you’re crazy” Peter sighed, he took a step towards Ned and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I’m really sorry if I gave you that impression but I’m just confused man, and I’m really tired. It’s been pretty stressful around here lately, my _brother_ just got stabbed and it’s a lot to process.”

Ned seemed to melt as he looked into Peter’s pleading eyes. He knew he was being unfair to his friend, that Peter would never in a million years deliberately make fun of him in a malicious way, Peter had the biggest heart of anyone Ned had ever met and he knew that he would come through if he thought they were in any real danger. 

“I’m sorry” Ned breathed, “What I said was really fucked up.”

“Thanks” Peter said with a smile, “And, to be honest, if there is any great conspiracy going on here there is one person who fits all your suspect criteria”

“Who?” Ned asked.

“Flash, duh” Peter chuckled, “He hates me. He’s definitely clever enough to hack a phone, and definitely arrogant enough to think that no one would catch him and clearly, he’s been wanting you to help him with this summer science project or whatever it is, which gives him motive for hacking you to try and drive a wedge between us.”

Ned felt like an idiot. Of _course_ it had probably been Flash all along. 

“Right” he said, looking at the ground.

“Hey, I’m not saying it’s true” Peter grinned, “But you have to admit, he does seem like the most likely person, doesn’t he?”

At that moment, Betty appeared behind the boys and skipped past Peter to link her arm through Ned’s.

“All good?” she asked.

“Yeah” Peter replied with a smile, “Ned’s told me everything and between us, we figured out who’s been hacking him?”

Betty frowned and gave Ned a confused look.

“Really?” she asked, raising her eye-brows.

“Flash” Ned said uneasily. 

Betty paused for a moment.

“I guess, we should have really considered him a possibility” Betty mused, “In fact, he does make a lot of sense. We should definitely look into him.”

“Wait, if you never considered Flash a possibility, then who were you thinking of?” Peter asked. 

“You didn’t tell him?” Betty snapped at Ned, who immediately slapped himself on the forehead and started to call himself stupid. This only lasted a few seconds before Betty physically removed his hand from his head and pushed him forwards towards an even more confused looking Peter.

“There may have been something I forgot to mention” Ned whispered. Peter rolled his eyes, of course Ned would forget the most important part of his conspiracy theory.

“Go on them, what is it?” Peter asked, hating the impatient tone that embodied his request.

“We thought it might have been Darren” Ned sighed.

Peter blanched.

“Darren?” he asked, “What? You hear his Dad’s driver get his name mixed up with someone else and that immediately means he must be--”

“Peter, what is Darren’s name on the group chat?” an impatient Betty huffed.

Peter took a moment to think, his eyes widening immediately when Darren’s username eventually came to memory.

“Darren_Ozzy_Davenport” Peter said breathlessly, “Oh...right. Yeah. I can see why that kind of looks suspect. Leave this to me, guys, I’ll get to the bottom of this.”

Still unconvinced, Peter lead Ned and Betty back into Harley’s room not feeling particularly worried or concerned. Coincidences can just happen. 

 

*

The rest of the afternoon ended up being far more tense than Peter would have liked it to have been, though thankfully Harley didn’t seem to pick up on much of anything with the afternoon dose of morphine taking hold. Ned, clearly feeling bad for what he’d said, spent the afternoon trying to make it up to Peter in whatever way he could whilst Betty simply sat in her chair and alternated between shooting Darren suspicious looks and Peter exasperated ones.

MJ was clearly aware that something was going on and Peter made a mental note to tell her all about it once everyone else was going on, the only people in the room who didn’t seem bothered and were perhaps unaware of all the tension were Darren and Ricky. Peter didn’t know if he necessarily believed that there was something shady about Darren just because his social media nickname happened to be close to the incorrect last name Ned had overheard him be called the week before.

For one thing, Peter knew Darren was a pretty big Black Sabbath fan. There was every chance his username was more related to the bands lead singer than Darren’s name not really being Davenport. Hell, even if that was the case, it didn’t have to mean anything sinister. It was possible Darren and his father had had to legally change their names for witness protection or something. 

As everyone began to disperse an hour or two later, Peter pulled MJ to one side as she was getting her things ready.

“Can you stay over?” he asked her, “I need to talk to you about some stuff once everyone’s gone and it might take a while.”

“I’ll have to call my Mom” she replied, “Is about what Ned wanted to speak to you for earlier?”

“Yeah, kinda” Peter replied, “I’ll clear it with Tony and Pepper if you clear it with your Mom, we have like fifty spare rooms.”

MJ smiled and sat back down in her chair, immediately leaning across to whisper to a confused looking Harley that she was going to stay the night. Having been summoned by Happy over fifteen minutes earlier, a panicked Betty and Ned were scrambling to get their things together and Peter decided it was probably best to walk the two out to the car himself.

Once there, Betty turned to Peter and surprised him by engulfing him in a massive and almost bone crushing hug.

“Stay strong Peter, stay safe” she said, “Whatever happens with Darren, just know that Ned and I will always stand by you, no matter what. Even if you have to kill him.”

“That’s good to know, Betty, thanks” Peter said, giving Ned a what-the-hell look as Betty climbed into the car and gave Happy a very enthusiastic hello. Peter walked over and hugged Ned.

“I’m sorry-” Ned began.

“Dude, over-apologizing for stuff is my thing, please don’t take it from me or we will be in a fight for real” Peter laughed, “Look, whatever’s going on, and there’s so much crazy shit going on these days, I’m still your best friend.”

“I know you don’t believe me about Darren” Ned sighed, “And I get why, I definitely botched that entire explanation-”

“Hey, we got there in the end!”

“-I’m just trying to look for you, us” Ned carried on, “You’ve been through enough shit without anyone else trying to mess with you”

“You’re telling me” Peter said simply, “And, look, I’ll talk to Darren and see what he has to say, but I really don’t think there’s anything sinister going on. He’s a nice guy.”

“I hope you’re right” Ned replied uneasily before giving Peter one last fist bump and climbing into the car.

“Where’s the scary one?” Happy snapped.

“She’s staying over” Peter replied, “Sorry, last minute arrangement” 

Once Betty and Ned were gone, Peter sighed and wondered to himself if he ought to be taking their claims more seriously. If the past few weeks had taught him anything it was that the world was definitely conspiring against them all in someway. Heading back up to the MedBay, Peter decided that he would probably only end up wasting Tony and Pepper’s time by bothering them with Ned’s theories, especially as they probably were false.

“Yo, Parker, I’m headed” Darren said casually as he and Peter passed one another on the stairs, MJ was following him, “Ricky’s called a cab but my Dad wants me to meet him a few blocks from here so I’m gonna walk.”

“Oh, OK” Peter said before coming to an idea, “Hold on, give me two seconds, I’ll grab my jacket and walk with you.”

“Why?” MJ snapped.

“Err, Pizza, there’s a good Pizza place on the way” Peter said quickly, “I’ll pick the three of us up something on my way back and _then we can have that talk_ ”

MJ seemed to understand this so gave Darren a quick, if slightly awkward, goodbye and headed back to the MedBay and Harley. Darren watched her leave and then turned to Peter with a massive grin on his face.

“There’s definitely chemistry between Jones and Keener, don’t you think?” he said happily as Peter rolled his eyes and began walking towards his bedroom. Darren followed, looking around with interest as he saw the inner life of Stark Tower for the first time. Peter felt very grateful that everyone seemed to be either busy or elsewhere by the time they reached his bedroom. As Darren looked on appreciatively at all of the gadgets in Peter’s room, the teen found himself quickly sneaking a can of web shooters into his jacket sleeve.

 _You’re being stupid_ Peter told himself _There’s literally nothing to worry about, why are you acting like he’s going to attack you._

Paranoia and Peter Parker went back a long way, but he couldn’t help but feel like he needed to take some form of protection with him just in case Ned was right and Darren was about to try and murder him in some dark alleyway.

“All good?” Darren asked a few seconds later. Peter turned and grinned.

“All good, let’s go” he said with a smile, making sure to shut and lock his door behind him as they left. Darren walked ahead, seemingly already able to memorize how to get from Peter’s room and down to the lobby. 

“So, you never answered my question, Parker” Darren said once they exited the tower and began to walk the streets, “Do you think that Jones and Keener have chemistry?”

“Haven’t really thought about it,” Peter said, though he knew that wasn’t honest. The thought had crossed his mind on a few occasions, and he wasn’t sure he liked it. “They seem more like brother and sister to me.”

“Well, I guess you see them more than I do” Darren said, “I have to say, I actually quite like Michelle, she’s weird don’t get me wrong but she’s actually quite funny once you get to know her.”

“Yeah, MJ’s awesome” Peter said, the words causing his lips to twitch into the first genuine smile he’d had since that morning, “What do you think of Ned?”

“Leeds? He’s OK, girlfriends a bit much, but he’s alright” Darren replied, “I think he’s feeling a little left out - if I’m being honest”

“How’d you mean?” Peter asked.

“Well” Darren began with a sigh, “Look, I’m not saying you’ve done anything wrong and I’m not claiming that I know him all that well, but all I’ve ever known about the two of you before a few months back was that you’re best friends. Ever since we were in middle school, the two of you have always just hung out with each other but now you’ve made all these new friends and got Harley and ...I dunno, dude, I could be wrong but it kinda seems like he’s jealous”

Peter nodded, not really sure how to take Darren’s reply. He’d meant the question in a leading way, naturally, whatever weird mix of his own paranoia and feeling some form of obligation to at least _test_ Ned’s theory out even if he didn’t believe it himself driving him to do so. All Darren’s answer did was give Peter more questions.

Ned was feeling ignored by him, that much had been clear. Peter felt awful about it, it had been totally unintentional and until that afternoon, Peter had been convinced that he was a little at fault for forgetting to invite Ned places but clearly that had not been the case. And Harley was right, it was kind of messed up that the second Ned didn’t get the attention he wanted from Peter he just started hanging out with Flash Thompson.

But how Darren had acknowledged all of that was a mystery all of its own. 

“You’re observant” seemed to be the best reply Peter could come up with. Darren laughed and looked to the stars.

“One of my more frustrating qualities, even if Liz tells me it’s a good one,” he admitted, “I’ve always been quite good at...I dunno, picking up on moods, I guess? I just look at Ned and I see someone who’s feeling a little left out and forgotten.”

“So, you think I should make more of an effort to hang out with him?” Peter asked.

“I think you should do what’s right for you” Darren replied, “Sometimes, friendships just come to a natural end and it’s hard but you just don’t have anything in common anymore. It’s sad and shitty but it’s best to let go when that happens.”

“But I don’t feel like that about Ned” Peter replied testily.

“Then, yes, spend more time with him,” Darren said with a laugh, “As far as I can see, Parker, Ned has been there for you through a lot of shit. He’s the best kind of friend that someone could have.”

Darren wasn’t the only one present who was good at reading people’s emotions. Peter caught the sadness running through Darren’s statement about Ned, a clear _I wish I had someone like that to call a friend_. Peter’s heart twanged with sympathy for the guy.

“Can I ask you something?” Peter stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath, what he was about to do was probably very stupid but he suddenly felt the overwhelming sense that Darren needed a friend who was totally honest with him, “It’s gonna seem really fucked up and weird and might make you think we’re all total losers-”

“Chill, Parker” Darren said softly, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “Whatever it is, I promise I’m not going to think you’re a weirdo.”

Peter breathed at last.

“Are you in witness protection?” he asked.

“Come again?” a confused Darren replied.

“It’s just that, and I know how dumb this sounds and I’m really embarrassed for even feeling the need to ask, but last week Ned was at the NYU labs” Peter said in one breath, “And you and your dad were there and your dad’s driver called him-”

“Mr. Osborn?” Darren sighed, “Yeah...well, I didn’t know that Ned was there so that’s kinda embarrassing for us, but yeah. Percy did call Dad that.”

“And how did your dad react?” Peter asked.

“He was fine” Darren said with a false smile, “Well, not fine, he was pretty upset. Percy’s worked with us for a long time but his memories clearly starting to go, so we’ve had to get rid of him. I think Dad’s pretty cut up about it, Percy’s been driving us for as long as I can remember. They were very close.”

Peter, despite the doubts he had all along, felt like exhaling a massive sigh of relief. It had been just as he thought all along.

“I’m sorry about that, it sucks when people we care about have to leave” Peter said sympathetically, having realized how cut up Darren himself seemed over Percy’s sudden dismissal. 

“Yeah, it does” Darren said sadly, “Anyway, why’d you ask?”

“Oh just...Ned thinks his phones been hacked and then I think he convinced himself that it might have been you cos he thinks you have this secret identity” Peter explained. He’d been hoping Darren would find the situation amusing, but the boy looked positively crestfallen.

“So, he thinks I’d mess with him?” Darren said. Peter’s heart panged once again. “Man, I really must come across as a dick.”

“No, it’s just-Ned can get a bit carried away and I think you’re right, he’s clearly been a bit lonely but I told him I didn’t think it was you” Peter said quickly, “I mean, if anyone is hacking into Ned’s phone, it’s clearly Flash cos he has the motive and the-I’m sorry, man, I shouldn’t have brought all this up.”

“It’s cool” Darren sighed, “Guess Dad’s right. I do need to work on not being a-”

“You’re not a dick” Peter snapped, “You’re not.”

Right on queue, a stretch SUV pulled up on the street corner and beeped its horn. Peter immediately felt the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand on edge, an overwhelming sense of danger filled his lungs and his legs began to tremble.

Darren’s father, Mr. Davenport, exited the car and approached the two boys with an almost maniacal grin on his face. Any sense of paralysis from fear seemed to dissipate from Peter the second that Darren flinched as his father put a hand on his son’s shoulder. Peter wanted to rip the man’s arm off on sight, but restrained himself.

“This must be the famous Mr. Peter Parker” Davenport said coolly, holding his hand out for Peter to shake it. Peter caught Darren’s eye and could immediately tell that things would not end nicely for the boy if Peter did not shake his father’s hand. So, despite every instinct in his body telling him not to, Peter reached across and shook the man’s hand. “Nice to finally put a name to the face, Darren’s told me a lot about you.”

“Yeah, we’re good friends” Peter said with a smile, “Darren’s been very good to me over the last few days, it hasn’t been easy.”

“Yes, I was sorry to hear about your brothers accident” Mr Davenport replied, “Hopefully there won’t be any repeated performances.”

The words crashed into Peter like a ton of bricks. He narrowed his eyes and studied Mr. Davenport, slowly realizing his instincts had been correct.

Davenport knew what had happened to Harley. He knew what had _really_ happened to Harley and his words to Peter had clearly been a warning that the same could happen again. Peter’s hands curled up into fists, and he allowed the web shooter to automatically lock around his wrist. 

Then, he laid his eyes on Darren again. Darren had always been so confident, so suave and outgoing at school. He was effortlessly charming, charismatic and friendly. Every time he smiled in school there would be sighs from multiple girls and more than a few guys, and Peter would be lying if he said there hadn’t been a few times where he’d felt those butterflies over Darren Davenport as well.

But that Darren Davenport was nowhere to be found on that street corner. He seemed smaller, timid, and like he was frightened for his life. Peter just wanted to grab him, run and shield him away in Stark Tower until he was safe but that was not a practical solution at that moment. 

_Hopefully there won’t be any repeated performances._

There certainly would be if Peter shielded the man’s son away from him. Harley wouldn’t be safe, Pepper and her baby wouldn’t be safe, Peter wouldn’t be safe. Tony would probably end up killing himself trying to protect them all.

He hated himself for it but in that moment, Peter had to let Darren go.

“I’ll see you man” he whispered slowly to Darren as they hugged, clapping their hands together, “Come by the tower anytime you want, you’re always welcome.”

“Thanks, Parker” Darren said brightly as Peter released him from the hug, “I’ll see you around, next week for Keener’s birthday?”

“Yeah. See you then.” Peter said as he watched Darren climb into the car, leaving him alone on the street corner with Sean Davenport. “Nice to meet you, sir”

“You too, Mr. Parker” Davenport replied, “Hopefully our next meeting can be a little longer, and not too far into the future”.

Peter nodded as Davenport climbed into his car and drove away. Had Darren not been in it, Peter would have wished for it to have crashed and burst into flames.

*

Peter raced back to Stark Tower with alarming speed. Even as Spider-Man he didn’t think he’d ever moved so quick, but his physical body felt the need to move as quickly as his mind, which was hurtling through the stratosphere at an even greater pace.

Sean Davenport knew what had really happened to Harley.

Sean Davenport had threatened him with the same thing.

Which meant, Sean Davenport had ordered the attack. Or at least had something to do with it, and definitely had prior knowledge of it happening. 

There was also the small matter of how Darren’s demeanor changed the second he came into contact with his father to consider. Peter knew abuse and what it looked like, and the signs were clear. Darren was in just as much, if not more, danger than anyone in Stark Tower and so they had to tread very carefully.

But they would also have to move very quickly because if Sean Davenport had ordered Bucky Barnes to attack Harley, then he’d been ordering the abductions of all those kids around New York. They had their guy now. Or at least, they knew one of the guys who was abducting the kids, and they could stop him.

From the small amount of time that Peter had spent with Sean Davenport, one thing was abundantly clear. The man was a strategist, not a fighter. He would never stow away into a house in the middle of the night and stab a defenseless teenager, that was too messy, but he was certainly capable of ordering someone else to do it.

By the time he’d run back to the tower, Peter was out of breath but soldiered on and practically threw himself into the elevator. His need to alert anyone and everyone as to what he’d just figured out being somewhat overtaken by his need to check that MJ and Harley were, just as he left them, fine and talking in the MedBay.

Thankfully, they were.

“Dude, where the hell is my Pizza?” Harley groaned on seeing a pizza-less Peter Parker collapse into the chair by his bed, “Being drugged up makes you really hungry y’know”

“He has been moaning about being hungry for forty-five minutes Parker, how the hell could you forget the pizza?” MJ demanded, “D’you even realize the stress I have been under for the last hour, I’ve had to stop him biting the pillow or ‘giant marshmallow’ as he assumed it was”

“Sorry” Peter panted, “I’ll get FRIDAY to order you guys one in a moment, I just need to catch my breath first”

“Are you OK?” Harley asked, seemingly snapping out of his morphine-addled state the second he realized something was wrong with his brother, “Has someone mugged you? Do I need to go and beat them up?”

OK, so he wasn’t totally out of his morphine-addled state.

“You’re in no state to go beating people up” Peter said with a laugh, hopping on to the bed and sitting in-between the two people he was slowly realizing meant more to him than anyone else. He had to keep them safe. He had to.

“I’ll do it then” MJ said with a smile, “No one hurts our Peter”

“A lot of people have hurt our Peter” Harley said sadly, resting his morphine-addled head on Peter’s shoulders and wrapping a protective arm around his brother’s stomach, “And once I’m better, I’m going to tear them limb from limb. Starting with Flash, and then maybe your shitty foster dad”

“Thanks dude” Peter said sweetly, patting Harley’s hair and trying not to get choked up, “But, believe it or not, it’s actually my job to protect you, being enhanced and all”

“That’s it” Harley exclaimed, “Someone find me a radioactive spider, I’m going to get bitten too and then Peter won’t have to nearly die every week protecting people.”

“Err, no way” MJ piped up, “I can’t deal with two of you throwing yourselves into danger every other day, it’s really making being interested in death and murder a lot less fun”

“You could get bitten too” Harley offered. Peter laughed.

“Keener, stop making suggestions” MJ said with a laugh, “They’re not great at the best of times anyway, and certainly not good when your eyes are the size of small planets”

“If it’s any consolation, you’re the reason I make sure to always come back” Peter whispered to Harley, who breathed happily and continued cuddling up to Peter. Aware that Harley was about to drift off to sleep and not wanting to disturb him (or move away from him and leave him vulnerable to more attacks, ever), Peter reconciled himself to the fact that he would have to inform Tony and Pepper about Sean Davenport from the comfort of Harley’s MedBay bed. 

FRIDAY was dispatched to fetch the pair and whilst Peter did briefly consider not burdening MJ with even more worries, her hooking her arm around his as his adoptive parents entered the room accompanied by Natasha, Wanda and Steve grounded Peter so much that he realized he couldn’t do this - any of this - without her. MJ was more or less fearless, and Tony was used to her by now, so Peter knew that her presence wouldn’t be an issue.

“What’s this about kids?” Natasha asked softly, “You look like you’ve gone ten rounds with Bruce on a bad Monday, Spider-Baby.”

“I’ve...err, well, this isn’t easy to say” Peter began, “Basically, you all know my friend Darren right? He was here this afternoon.”

“Oh yes, he’s a nice boy” Pepper yawned, “Very nice manners. Didn’t think much to his father though, he gave me a very strange vibe.”

Peter’s mouth hung open in shock, which immediately turned to relief. Pepper had met Darren’s father, Pepper had come away from meeting Darren’s father with the same uneasy feelings about the man that he had. 

“Yeah, I met him as well this evening” Peter replied, “And he gave me this really creepy weird vibe as well.”

“How so?” Wanda asked.

“He was ...I dunno, this sounds melodramatic, but he came off as...as _evil_ ” Peter stammered, “I mean, he set off my senses as soon as he got out of his car. Made me feel like the whole world was closing in on me, made me want to run for the hills.”

“I’m sorry kid” Tony muttered, “You good?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Got my comfort blanket right here.” Peter said with a smile, gesturing to Harley’s head which was resting on his chest.

“So, you think there’s something fishy about Darren’s dad?” asked Steve.

“Not think, I know” Peter replied seriously, he was aware that MJ had not taken her eyes off his face since he’d started talking, “Err...I don’t think he’s very nice to Darren, I’m not saying it was like what Harley and me went through, but Darren changed the second his dad stepped out of the car. Like, really caved in on himself.”

“Poor kid, I had my suspicions this morning” Pepper said, “I’m sorry, Pete, this all must be bringing back some terrible memories for you”

“It’s not about that” Peter went on, “Well, it kinds is and believe me if Harley wasn’t wrapped around me like a snake right now I’d probably be spiraling, but it’s what he said to me that’s really bothered me”

“What did he say?” Tony demanded. Peter almost had to suppress a grin at how quickly Tony had gone into fully overprotective Dad mode. 

“Well, I wanted to make him know that I think Darren’s a really good person” Peter explained, “I told him that Darren had been really helpful and supportive ever since Harley’s accident, and then he said something along the lines of ‘Oh yes, I heard about that, hope there’s no repeat performances’”

Peter watched as everyone in the room defaulted to the same facial expression he had on hearing those words.

“Bastard” Harley suddenly piped up.

Peter grinned.

“Thanks for that colorful contribution, Harls” he said fondly as he ran his hands through his brother’s shaggy blonde hair, “And nice to know that you’re still with us.”

“Always with _you_ ” Harley muttered before succumbing to sleep once again.

Tony was on his feet, running his fingers through his hair, his anger palpable. Peter made sure to give MJ, who had never seen Tony be anything else other than suave and collected, a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

“You’re telling me this _fucker_ knows about the attack on my _son_ ” Tony spat, “That he’s the reason Harley is sitting in this room, high off his head on pain killers because Barnes stabbed him so hard that he-”

“Tony, calm down” Pepper said forcefully, standing up and guiding her husband back down into his chair. Steve assisted. “You’ll be no good to anyone if you get yourself so worked up like this. Take a deep breath.”

Peter watched with glassy eyes as he saw Tony grip on to Pepper’s hand and hold it for dear life to calm himself down. Wanda moved herself to be on the other side of a now sleeping Harley, fondly stroking his cheek. Peter smiled as he watched a grin crept across Harley’s face on feeling the touch. 

“He’s a dead man” Tony spat, “Nat, I want you and-”

“No, Tony” Natasha snapped, “This guy seems dangerous, and we have the upper hand right now thanks to Peter. This is huge. If he’s the one who ordered Barnes to attack Clint’s house then-”

“He’s at least part of the whole HYDRA abduction scheme” Steve finished for her, “Nat’s right, Tony, we have to make our next step carefully”

“You’re right” Tony whispered, running his hand down his face. Peter shot him a smile in a vague attempt at comforting him, it seemed to have some effect as Tony’s next move was to stand up and move towards his boys. “No one is going to hurt either of you ever again”

Peter nodded.

“What do we do then?” Wanda asked.

“I don’t know, we need to work out a full plan” Tony replied, “But until we figure out what that is, we need to keep a super close eye on-”

“Sean. Sean Davenport.” Peter finished, “But that might not be his real name. Last week, Ned saw him at the NYU buildings and his driver called him ‘Mr Osborne’”

“Osborne?” Natasha replied, “Does that name ring a bell to anyone else?”

“I knew a Felicity Osborne back in D.C.” Pepper volunteered, “I guess we could start with her, I’ll try and dig out my old address books. Hopefully she hasn’t moved.”

“And you’re sure about all this kid?” Steve asked, “Ned didn’t make a mistake?”

“I thought he might have” Peter answered, “But Darren was with his dad when it happened and he told me that the driver did call Sean that, but Darren thinks it’s just because the driver’s really old and his memory’s going.”

“So, either Darren knows and is covering up for his father” Wanda began, “Or he genuinely has no idea?”

“I think he has no idea” MJ piped up, speaking for the first time and a few people in the room looked on in horror, as if they’d forgotten she was even there, “Darren’s a bit conceited and arrogant, but he’s essentially a nice person. If Peter believes him, then I believe him.”

“And that’s good enough for me.” Tony confirmed with a nod, ruffling Peter’s curls as Harley stirred in his sleep once again, “Well done, kid. You did well.”

“What happens now?” Peter asked.

“We dig” Pepper said simply, “And that’s _we_ , the adults Peter. You kids stay here and have your little Pizza party. I think you’ve all had enough excitement for one day.”

Normally, Peter would have protested and insisted on helping with the mission but given that Harley was still clinging to him and MJ seemed somewhat freaked out, he knew his best place was to stay with them. The rest of them team dispatched to plan and research and Peter had never felt less envious of the Avengers as he held Harley and MJ close to him, put on a movie and Tony walked in with their pizza. 

Which, of course, awoke Harley from his morphine addled slumber in a milli-second. Tony gave Peter a soft look as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“You’re amazing, Pete” Tony said softly, “You inspire me more and more everyday.”

“Are you trying to make me cry in front of MJ?” Peter shot back, “Because you know damn well she’ll beat me up if I cry”

“Nah, I’d go for Stark for making you cry” MJ said with a grin. Tony looked genuinely afraid for a second. 

“What about me” a grumpy, slurry, morphine addled Harley asked. 

Peter and Tony laughed as their eyes met.

“You inspire me too, Harley” Tony answered, “But for now, you just rest up and focus on getting better. Frankly, we need to get you off this morphine. It’s making you too nice and it’s freaking everyone out.”

“Peter’s the nice one” Harley said simply. “I’m the sexy, mature, exciting one.”

“Keener, did you try and eat your pillow?”

“No comment.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....I really love this chapter. I don't really know why, but it just wrote itself and I kind of love it??? 
> 
> Anyway, isn't morphine-addled Harley just the cutest? I love him.
> 
> Thought I'd end on a nice soft family scene as the next chapter is called 'The Bombing of Stark Tower'
> 
> So, I'll leave you on that.
> 
> BYYEEEE
> 
> (And thanks for reading, commenting etc.)


	35. The Bombing of Stark Tower (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is your last chance, Sadie” Peter told her seriously, “You leave this room now and you get to live the rest of your life without the weight of everything I’m about to tell Harley resting on your shoulders, and your conscience. Or, you can stay, hear it all and be just as tainted by everything as everyone else in this room is. Your choice.”
> 
> Sadie pursed her lips in consideration. Peter was giving her a lifeline, and evidently this secret they all had ran a lot deeper and a lot more serious than some high school level crap that she’d been imagining.
> 
> But it was serious. And it clearly involved people that Sadie cared about, she would be a coward if she walked away now.
> 
> “I want to stay” she said quietly, “I’m a lot of things, Peter, but if my friends are in danger I’m not going to sit, play with my hair and be ignorant about it. Maybe I can help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a LOOONNGGGG BOIIII so get yourself a snack.
> 
> Trigger warning for bombs (?) I guess

** Chapter 35. **

The Bombing of Stark Tower.

(Part One).

 

Steve Rogers stood; arms folded on the Brooklyn Bridge. It was around six in the morning and he’d been dispatched for an early morning patrol and to check whether any sighting of Bucky Barnes had been reported throughout the evening. He sighed as he checked his watch, Natasha was late picking him up, though he couldn’t blame her for being late. He was the one who had decided to take an impromptu stroll around his old neighborhood following the completion of his duties over in Queens.

“You shouldn’t be out in this cold at your age” Natasha’s voice eventually ran out from a Prius parked a few meters from Steve, “Your 99-year old knees might give way”

“Very funny” Steve sighed with a yawn as he opened the car door and sat himself into the passenger seat.

“No sightings then, I take it” Natasha said sympathetically as Steve removed his baseball cap and rubbed his eyes.

“Nothing” Steve replied, “It feels like we’re chasing thin air. If Bucky was popping up consistently at some point, he’s certainly stopped now. There hasn’t been one sighting of him since that night at Clint’s”

“Could be a good thing” Natasha suggested as she began to drive them back towards Manhattan and the familiar comfort of Stark Tower, “At the very least, there doesn’t seem to have been any more reports of kids going missing either”

“That’s nothing to celebrate” Steve sighed, “Even if the mission is complete for them, that’s still twelve kids taken from the streets and being subjected to…well, we both have an idea of what they’re being exposed to”

“And Bucky?” Natasha asked softly, “I know you can’t ever say this back at the tower, but it goes no further if you need to vent to me. You wanted to find Bucky too, didn’t you?”

“We all want to find Bucky” Steve said seriously

“You wanted to find him for another reason than the rest of us” Natasha said simply, “I’m not stupid, Steve, he was your best friend. Your brother, by all accounts. It doesn’t exactly take a genius to figure out you’d want a shot at fixing him.”

Steve sighed and looked at the ground. She was right, as always. He knew, deep down, that if he could just get a few seconds with Bucky then he could at least undo some of the damage that had been inflicted on him. Appeal to the James Buchanan Barnes who was still in there somewhere, because he had to be, didn’t he? No one with a personality as strong and courageous as Bucky’s could ever be totally wiped out altogether. There was still a chance for Bucky, there always would be. At least as far as Steve was concerned.

“Does that make me a bad person?” Steve asked heavily, “To want my best friend back? I know all he’s done, but that wasn’t him, Nat. Not really. Killing Tony’s parents- “

“You are _never_ going to get what you want here, Steve” Nat replied quickly, “Tony barely forgave us for keeping that from him, imagine if he actually came face to face with Bucky and you had the nerve to ask him for forgiveness. And that’s not even considering what he just did to Harley- “

“I know all that, I know” Steve replied quickly, he’d run through every scenario of the possibility of getting Bucky into the fold a million and one times and had concluded that it would simply never work. It would be selfish to ask Tony to live with and accept the man who had murdered his parents, brainwashed or not. “But that doesn’t mean there can’t be some happy medium, surely? It doesn’t mean we-I can’t rescue him and set him up somewhere else?”

“You’re not a selfish person, Steve” Natasha said softly, seemingly remembering she hadn’t answered his earlier question, “You’re the most compassionate person I’ve ever met, and I agree, if anyone’s going to break this spell that Bucky has over him it’s you. But we’re talking in massive hypotheticals here, we don’t even know where he is”

“We could find out though” Steve answered quickly, “If we get to Sean Davenport and find out what the hell he knows- “

“Davenport is off limits until we get more concrete information, we all agreed on that” came Natasha’s stern reply, “There’s too much at risk if we go storming in. The lives of three kids we call care about, for one thing.”

“I know” Steve said quietly, “I know. I guess I just got this idea that if I bumped into Bucky on the streets, I could do it all myself there and then. Talk him round. Bring him back. Find out what he knows.”

“Well, I’ve got a theory that he really fucked up by stabbing Keener” Natasha said, “That wasn’t meant to happen. He was clearly meant to sneak in, grab Peter and then go without anyone noticing until it was too late. Harley said he was frenzied when he attacked, scared more than anything else.”

“And now we’re on the hyper vigil game plan” Steve finished for her, “And HYDRA don’t have their hands on the thing they want the most.”

“Peter’s more important than Bucky here, Steve” Natasha said fiercely, “I’m sorry to have to say it, but he is. Bucky still has a chance, but it could be too late for him. Peter’s still with us, and we must put his protection before anything else. Taking anything personal out of the situation, a kid with Peter’s abilities under the control of HYDRA is- “

“Terrifying” Steve said sadly, taking a deep breath, “You’re right. I just hope there’s a scenario where I can save my best friend as well.”

“I hope so too” Natasha replied with a soft smile, “But – just to give you a fair warning, if there ever comes a choice between killing your friend in order to keep Peter safe, I wouldn’t even hesitate to pull the trigger. You need to know that, because I’m not the only one prepared to make that choice.”

Steve’s heart pounded in his chest, he couldn’t help but run the same dilemma in his head and it terrified him that he couldn’t decide on what he would do. He would tear a million people apart if it meant keeping Peter Parker, the purest and most genuinely _good_ person he had ever met, safe.

 _Bucky is the exception._ He hated himself for thinking it, but it was true.

 *

“Happy Birthday Harley!” Peter Parker shouted as he barreled into his brother’s room in the MedBay (or prison, as the brother in question had taken to refer to it) on the morning of his seventeenth birthday, “How does it feel to be legal drinking age in Britain?”

“That’s eighteen, Pete”

“Oh. Well, tough luck” Peter replied with a cheesy grin before handing a card and a poorly wrapped present to Harley, “I’ve got something much bigger and better for you later, but Pepper said I shouldn’t bring it into the MedBay.”

Harley frowned.

“What is it?” he asked eagerly

“That’d be telling” Peter replied

“Duh, that’s what I want you to do. Dipshit.” Harley replied with a smile. Peter rolled his eyes and climbed on to the bed next to Harley.

“I want it to be a surprise, jeez, have some patience.” Peter said with a smile as he watched Harley open his Birthday card, read it, flash him the middle finger and then affectionately place it on his bedside table. “Are you not going to open present number one?”

Harley rolled his eyes and reached for the poorly wrapped present that had been left in the middle of the bed.

“Just so you know, as I’ve been held captive in this room against my will, I’ve had to leave MJ in charge of picking up your Birthday present” Harley told Peter absent mindedly as he started to peal back the layers of crumpled green wrapping paper, “She’s given me her word that she won’t fuck it up, but to be honest I’m a little-oh my god.”

Harley’s eyes widened and he stopped his sentence in its tracks as he unwrapped the present Peter had gifted him. It was a solid, silver picture frame containing a selfie of Peter, Harley, Tony and Pepper from the night that Pepper had taken them all up on to the roof and told them she was expecting a baby girl. Taken at sunset, Harley had commented how nice he thought the picture was at the time and Peter knew it had been the first moment Harley had felt truly at home in New York.

“Peter, I…thank you, this is so thoughtful” Harley said with tear filled eyes and a quivering smile.

“Tilt it” Peter said quietly, “Go on, tilt the photo frame.”

Harley complied and tilted the photo frame to the left. A picture of his little sister, Rachel, replaced the rooftop selfie. It looked to be a recent one, Rachel’s once curly brown hair was now straight and her toothy, childlike grin that shone across all the pictures Harley had of his little sister had been replaced with that of a confident, grown young woman’s.

“Wow” Harley breathed, “Did she send you this?”

“Yeah, I messaged her a few days ago” Peter replied, “She says she’s sent something to the tower in the mail for you as well but considering it’s from Sydney it might get here a few days late.”

“That’s cool, I’ll Skype her later, it’s been too long” Harley said as he wiped one single tear off his cheek, “Thanks, Pete. This means more to me than any expensive, diamond watch ever could.”

“Boy, is Tony shit out of luck then!”

“He _hasn’t_ ”

“I don’t know, honestly” Peter said with a laugh, “He’s been very secretive about what he’s got you for your birthday, come to think of it. I’m slightly worried that he’s gone and bought you the entire continent of Antarctica, if I’m being honest.”

“Or he’s forgotten” Harley murmured

“Yeah, no chance” Peter replied immediately, “He’s been crossing off the days on that calendar in the kitchen, for both of us.”

“Whatever I get you isn’t going to compare to this” Harley said quietly, feeling a little ashamed he’d not been able to put as much effort into producing Peter a selfless, personal gift as he’d been given.

“I don’t care, you being my brother is more than enough” Peter said softly, “And yes, I am fully comfortable with the brother label now. Crush is gone. Gone, gone, gone.”

“Well, that’s good considering we’re legally brothers now” Harley chuckled.

“Yeah, and like I said, I was taking a good look at you and it suddenly occurred to me how ugly you are” Peter joked, “Just hideous.”

“Good to know, people might start to think we are biologically related then you absolute troll” Harley shot back, “But seriously, thank you. You’ve already made this- “

“You’re not even remotely close to being finished with my presents yet” Peter said quickly, his impish smile making Harley’s heart swell, “Look at the back of the picture frame. There’s a little something tucked away.”

Harley shot Peter a confused look before slipping four tickets from the back of the picture frame. They were return flights to Sydney, Australia.

“Peter…”

“We’re going in November, I cleared it with Tony and Pepper!” Peter announced, “Rachel’s going to be our official tour guide and-Ouch!”

Harley flung himself over Peter and cried gently into his brother’s shoulder. Peter initially laughed, feeling a tad smug and satisfied that his personal mission of making Harley cry over his birthday presents had worked, but eventually gave into the embrace smiled to himself.

“Happy birthday, Harls” he said softly, “You deserve the world.”

 *

Michelle Jones felt vaguely nervous as she walked down the gated street that housed some of the most popular kids from her school. Darren Davenport was one of them. MJ had never had much time for the kid, even after he’d befriended Peter, considering him to be just as vain and stuck up as the rest of the annoying cool kids he associated himself with. She didn’t really suppose that her opinion of him had changed that much since the revelation that Peter Parker had come to over his father, if anything she grew more suspicious of the kid and was less likely to trust him.

But Peter trusted him, and Peter seemed to think he was worth protecting, so that was enough for MJ to play her little part. Much as she would like to pretend to the contrary, MJ was not without empathy and she could tell that Darren was probably just a pawn caught in the middle of a game much bigger and complicated than he could ever imagine. She felt sorry for him.

The Avengers had decided that Darren needed to be protected, they had to keep a close eye on him in order to assess whether he knew anything about what his apparently villainous father had been up to but there also did seem to a general consensus that they needed to step in and protect the kid. MJ had been dispatched to make sure Darren turned up to Harley Keener’s birthday celebrations and the Stark fundraising event that afternoon, a good opportunity for the team to get to know him better and to see if Peter’s assessments had been true.

Apparently, some man named Alexander Pierce would be present at the Stark fundraiser and MJ knew that she was missing some information but it seemed like Steve Rogers was convinced that if Pierce knew and recognised Darren, then it meant at the very least his father was involved with SHIELD.

It all felt rather contrived to MJ, who would have preferred to just straight up ask Darren if he was secretly working with a domestic terrorist organization, but the importance of keeping discretion had been drilled into her over the past few days so she was going along with their plans.

“Took you long enough” Peter Parker called out to her just as she was about to turn on to the street where Darren lived. MJ blinked with surprise on seeing him.

“Parker, you weren’t meant to-wasn’t I meeting you at the Tower with-?” MJ stuttered over her words as Peter grinned.

“Well, yeah, and I’m probably going to get it in the neck for pulling rank” Peter began to explain, smiling the smile that made the butterflies in MJ’s stomach fly wildly out of control and all she could seem to focus on were his lips, “But I figured it wasn’t really fair of them to ask this much of you, I know how much you hate talking to people you barely know and, to be fair, if Davenport knows we’re on to him then this would be sending you into the lions den and I’m not about to lose you-“

“Thanks” MJ cut him off with a smile, she felt as if she would be dangerously close to confessing some particularly heavy feelings towards him if he kept on adorably babbling on about how worried he was about her. Now was not the time for that. “Is Harley having a nice birthday so far?”

“Yeah, I made him cry in like three minutes” Peter said proudly, “The plane tickets did it, and he doesn’t even know about the cat yet!”

“I can’t believe Tony and Pepper let you get him a cat” MJ said with a smirk as they walked up to the Davenports building together, she felt so immediately at ease in Peter’s presence that the massive threat currently hanging over both their hands seemed like it was the smallest thing in the world.

“Yeah, about that-“Peter began, “I’ve left her in my room for the time being, but there’s a small chance I may not have run any of this past Pepper and Tony yet.”

“But you said that Pepper had told you- “

“I lied!” Peter exclaimed, “I meant to clear it with them but then I forgot and by that time, I already had the rabbit, so it just seemed easier to assume Pepper and Tony would be fine with it and imagine what they would say not to do with it.”

“You’re such a disaster, Parker” MJ laughed, “And don’t lie to me, especially not when you’re trying to create chaos. You know I always got your back, unless it really does cross a special line of stupid.”

“Wait, so me dressing up in spandex and swinging from skyscrapers by homemade webs and pretending I’m a spider does not cross that line?” Peter asked with a wry smile etched across his stupid, beautiful face. MJ hit him on the arm.

“That crosses the stupid line so bad it actually loops all the way back and finishes up on annoyingly noble enough for me to allow it to continue” MJ replied.

“Oh, so, it’s down to you whether I carry on being Spider-Man then?” Peter replied playfully, nudging her back on the arm. MJ blushed and for a second, she could have sworn that it seemed as if Peter was actively…. flirting with her a little bit.

She smiled. She kind of liked it.

“I’m not the boss of you, Peter” MJ replied with a smile, “If you want to carry on swinging from skyscrapers, I can’t stop you. I can only laugh when you inevitably faceplant the ground.”

Sadly, they arrived at the Davenport home. Peter walked up the small row of stairs to press the intercom button for Darren’s penthouse.

 _“H-Hello?”_ a shaky voice rang out from the other end of the intercom. Peter frowned and looked immediately concerned.

“Darren, hey it’s Peter” he said back with an air of confidence and charisma that MJ had only seen him display on a handful of occasions, “I’m just here with MJ. We were in the area and wondered if you wanted to catch a lift to the tower with us? Big day today.”

 _“Oh, I- “Darren_ began and for a minute MJ thought he was going to come up with some excuse to get out of it, but he didn’t. _“I’ll be down in a minute._ ”

Peter shrugged at MJ as the intercom buzzed off. When Darren Davenport appeared around a minute later, sporting a black eye and a heavy look of worry etched all over his face, they shared another look.

“Sparring with my boxing coach” Darren explained quickly. Peter nodded and gave him a pat on the back before the three of them headed towards Happy Hogan’s parked limousine.

 

*

It had been unfortunate timing that the day of the fundraiser had ended up colliding with Harley’s birthday, and Pepper would have shifted heaven and earth in order to make sure the two ended up being on separate days, but there was nothing that could be done. The 6th of August was simply the day that worked the best for all the invited guests – some of whom were very important and had cleared their own busy schedules in order to attend – so her hands were tied.

Politicians, local business owners, Wall Street fat cats, SHIELD high ups and some specially invited special guests would all be descending on Stark Tower that afternoon for an exhausting sessions of mingling, brown nosing and pretending like they were actually bothered about the local issues that they were throwing money at. The money was welcomed, of course, but Pepper and Tony had already accepted that the majority of those in attendance were doing so in order to make themselves look better than because they cared about any of the issues the Stark Foundation was championing.

Harley didn’t seem to hold mind all that much that the fundraiser was occurring on his birthday, and Pepper felt somewhat comforted by just how spoiled he’d been in his birthday gifts from everyone in the tower. His only complaint was that he was feeling increasingly stir crazy and restless contained in his room in the MedBay. Pepper had wondered if it was time to ease Harley back into his normal routine, but he was still wincing with every movement and was still prone to dizzy spells on occasion, so as far as she was concerned, he was staying there for the time being.

“I wish we weren’t doing this today” Tony sighed as he and Pepper stood in the middle of the ballroom on the fourteenth floor, “With everything that’s going on with HYDRA, the boys being in danger, it just doesn’t feel right.”

“Tony, you’re the one who said we need to make sure we’re seen to be carrying on as normal at the moment” Pepper reminded her husband, “If I was to cancel an event that’s been over a year in the making, people would be bound to ask a million and one questions we’re not really in a position to answer.”

“You’re right” Tony sighed, “Hey, perhaps one day we’ll be able to actually enjoy family life without the world breathing down on us.”

“I’m sure we will” Pepper said with a smile, “And, as far as the rest of the world and everyone who’s soon going to be pouring into this ballroom is concerned, that’s exactly what we are right at this very moment.”

“Are we going to let the boys put in an appearance?” Tony asked.

“We’ll see how they feel” Pepper replied, “They have friends coming over for Harley’s birthday, I’d rather they just focus on that. Peter and Harley will have plenty more of these things to live through as they grow up, we don’t need to subject them to one if it can be avoided. God knows I’m tempted to fake labor pains at the thought.”

Tony laughed and then pulled Pepper in close to him, planting a kiss on her lips before running his hands down her bump.

“You look really beautiful” Tony told her, bopping her nose

“Don’t” Pepper said, pushing him away slightly and cringing, “I feel fat and tired and my hair is an absolute mess”

“You’ve never looked more beautiful” Tony carried on, “As cute as it is to see you all flustered, I must insist that you accept the fact you’re glowing.”

“Fine. If you insist.” Pepper sighed as Tony gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned to go and give some instructions to some meandering caterers. Pepper felt the need to go and check on Harley so got the elevator to the MedBay three floors below. As she stood alone in the elevator, she felt her baby kick.

“Guess you don’t want to be at this fundraiser either” Pepper sighed, rubbing her belly and smiling to herself, “Can’t say I blame to you.”

Stepping out of the elevator, Pepper smiled once again as she heard contended laughter coming from Harley’s MedBay room. Inside sat Harley, Peter, MJ and some of their other friends. Liz Allan gave Pepper a cheery greeting as she stepped into the room whilst Darren Davenport turned away from her, as if to hide his face.

“Hi everyone, having a good time, are we?” Pepper asked politely as the group of teenagers stared up at her. Her eyes immediately darted over to Peter and Harley, her boys, both of whom gave her wide grins. Peter seemed somewhat troubled despite this, and Darren Davenport was definitely avoiding her eye-line on purpose.

“Thanks for letting us come over, Miss Potts” Liz Allan said politely, “Especially when you’ve got such a busy day”

“Well, I think Harley having a nice time on his birthday is a touch more important” Pepper said kindly, smiling at Harley who grinned back, “And believe me, I think that I’d much rather be down here with you guys than upstairs”

“Stay then!” Harley suggested enthusiastically. Everyone, Pepper included, laughed.

“I’ll probably make out I need to lay down about an hour in” Pepper said with a wink, “All of you are welcome to come up and cause a bit of trouble whenever you want, though, god knows the event could do with a bit of a youthful kick.”

“Can I come and shout at some of the corrupt city politicians?” MJ asked, “The fortnightly trash collections in my neighborhood is making life unbearable.”

“Am I allowed to come and flirt with some of the hot wives from Long Island?” the boy next to Darren asked.

“Ricky, don’t be gross” Liz sighed, “Sorry Miss Potts.”

Pepper smiled and beckoned Peter out of the room. He seemed to have been expecting this as he moved away from Harley in an instance and immediately followed Pepper out of the room without question.

“I know what you’re going to say” Peter said calmly as Pepper turned to face him, “And Darren’s told us he got his black-eye training with his boxing coach. Which is confusing, considering he doesn’t and has never boxed.”

“His dad gave it to him, then?” Pepper asked

“Seems to be the only answer” Peter replied, “What I’m worried about is why. I keep second guessing everything I said in front of Davenport from the other day, maybe I said a bit too much and Darren got suspicious and they had a fight- “

“Pete, don’t let your mind go into over drive” Pepper assured him, “Just make sure Darren knows he’s safe and he can stay here if he needs too.”

“If he goes anywhere, he’ll go with Liz” Peter said with a nod, “They’re really close. Practically brother and sister.”

“See if she can get some answers out of him then” Pepper suggested, “Liz already knows about Spider-Man and the HYDRA threat, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah, but we’ve not really talked in a while” Peter replied, his voice tinged with regret, “I’ll try and get her alone later.”

“Sounds like a plan” Pepper said before sighing, “I better get back upstairs, Tony’s probably freaking out because I’m not micro-managing everything. Be good and please, for the love of God, do not let your underage friend come upstairs and flirt with the wine Moms from Long Island. They’ll probably take him up on it.”

Peter cringed before giving Pepper a brief hug and then returning to his friends.

*

“I’m just saying, the Keener kid is a little punk” Sam was mid-rant as he and Steve worked out in the basement, “I like the kid, a lot actually, but he’s a cocky little shit.”

“He’s a teenager” Steve reminded his partner.

“That don’t mean he ain’t a cocky little shit” Sam replied with a laugh, “I mean, morphine or not, the kid just knows exactly the right thing to say to annoy me at the right time.”

“Yeah, because you make yourself an easy target” Steve said with a grin, “And what about Peter, anyway? You warmed up to him yet?”

“The kid is impossible to dislike” Sam breathed heavily as he tossed his gym bag to one side and sat down on the bench, “Which, ironically, makes him really easy to get annoyed with. I swear every time he flashes those puppy dog eyes at me; I can’t decide whether I want to shield him or throw him through the nearest window. He’s another one who’s a little shit. Knows exactly what he’s doing, why he’s doing it and what he wants to get from it.”

“Yeah but imagine the Tower without them” Natasha’s voice rang out from behind the pair, the woman herself stepped out as if from the shadows, “Talk about bleak.”

“You’re a changed woman” Sam told her, “I remember a time when you were the biggest hard ass on the planet, now you’re mush when Parker so much as opens his mouth”

“I could still take you though” Natasha said playfully as Sam held his fists up to her and they got into sparring position. Steve rolled his eyes and stood up.

“Is there something we can help you with, Natasha?” he asked somewhat impatiently. Natasha dropped her fists and turned to face them.

“Nothing much, just kinda bored” she explained, “I also wanted to get as far away from the fundraiser as possible, it’s due to start in like five minutes but I figured if I came down here, I won’t be back up there for another ten.”

“Am I the only one who enjoys this shit?” Sam asked, “Hearing all those uppity yuppies talk some crap about where they plan to summer.”

“Yes” Steve and Natasha replied at the same time. Immediately after, the three became startled when they heard a loud crashing noise ring out across the basement. Natasha whipped her head around, pulled a gun from her back pocket and lead the three of them to the source of the noise.

Tires screeching, a few hushed talks and another bang told Natasha that someone was in the lower parking lot who really wasn’t meant to be.

“Get ready boys” she whispered as the three bent down and positioned themselves behind the door leading into the parking lot. Just as they were about to turn around and leave after a period of silence, Natasha spotted a mysterious looking figure wondering aimlessly around the parking lot and gestured to Steve to go ahead of her whilst she covered Sam.

Steve cautiously went into the open and stopped dead in his tracks. It was like something had frozen the man to the spot, Natasha and Sam shared a concerned look before getting up and making their way over to him.

“Steve, what’s wrong, talk to me” Natasha said as they approached. Sam, however, had already spotted what Steve was seeing and squinted.

“Oh my god” he breathed as Natasha followed suit. She almost dropped her gun as Bucky Barnes, bloody, beaten and with his hands up in surrender approached them.

“Bucky” Steve said, almost softly, as Bucky stumbled forward and collapsed right in front of their feet.

“What the hell?” Sam asked as Steve lurched forward and checked to see whether Bucky was still breathing.

“His pulse is weak” Steve said quietly.

“He looks like he’s been tortured” Natasha said grimly as she too bent down and took a closer look at the fallen Winter Soldier. Sam stayed routed to his spot, unsure of how to feel about what he’d just witnessed. “Those scars on his face weren’t there when we saw him at Clint’s. They’ve really done a number on him.”

“What do we do now?” Sam asked, “Cos as fun as standing around here with an unconscious wanted domestic terrorist is, shouldn’t we be doing something?”

“Just let me think, Sam” Steve snapped impatiently, “He needs to get medical attention now, or he’s going to die.”

“Where from, we can’t just take him to a hospital” Sam argued back, “And we can’t take him to the MedBay considering the kid he _stabbed_ a week ago is up there recovering, not to mention what Tony would do if he found out”

“I’ll go and get Bruce” Natasha said solemnly, “Sam, just try and keep him breathing until I get back.”

Sam complied. Reluctantly, he knelt next to Steve and checked for Bucky’s pulse. It was weak but it was there, and Sam chose to focus on that more than he focused on the fact Steve had Bucky’s other hand clutched in his and was holding it over his heart.

 

*

“Hey, Peter asked me to come and have a word with you?” Liz said sweetly as she approached Darren, who had taken himself off to a lonely corner during the fundraiser. The group had decided to take it in turns to sit with Harley, who had just had his afternoon dose of pain killers and was drifting in and out of sleep. Currently, Sadie Clarke was sitting with him and Liz had made a mental note to go and relieve her within fifteen minutes. It wouldn’t be fair to Harley to have him wake up, on his birthday, to Sadie rattling on and on about some mindless gossip.

“Nice boy, that Peter” Darren replied bitterly, “Always very concerned about how everyone else is doing, isn’t he?”

“Well, you can get yourself out of that mood right now” Liz immediately snapped, “Peter is a genuine friend to you, Darren, and he’s worried about you and so am I, as a matter of fact. I know damn well you didn’t get that black-eye boxing.”

“I’m fine” Darren insisted, “Dad and I just got into a stupid fight this morning and he stormed out of the house. No biggie. Happens all the time.”

“I know it does” Liz said sweetly, sighing before joining Darren and perching on the windowsill he’d taken up as refuge, “And I know you hate it when you and your Dad fight, but you always make it up in the end. This time tomorrow, you’ll have forgotten what it was even about.”

“Not this time” Darren replied sadly, “No. Not this time. I don’t think I can ever get over some of the things he said to me last night.”

“What things?” asked Liz

For a moment, it seemed like he was going to tell her, but as soon as he’d opened his mouth to do so he had closed it again and shook his head. Liz almost rolled her eyes, wondering how many times she’d been in this exact position with Darren before.

“Tell me in your own time, it’s fine” Liz said sweetly, “But if you don’t want to be here, Darren, just go home. I can make excuses for you.”

“No” Darren said seriously, “I want to stay here.”

“Well, then, at least come and talk to everyone silly” Liz laughed, “Because you really don’t suit this moody, angsty, brooding in the corner thing. You should be the life of this party.”

“This party is full of boring old people” Darren said with a grin, “Was Parker really worried about me?”

“Yes, but Peter’s always worried about something” Liz replied, “And, for the record, whatever’s going on with your Dad you know you can _always_ come to me.”

“I know” Darren smiled, holding her hand as she pulled him off the window ledge, “You’re a really good friend, Liz, I don’t deserve you.”

The two walked back over to the rest of the teens, briefly stopping to allow Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner to slip by in a hurry, though Liz noticed that Darren’s demeanor wasn’t changing as their friends came into view. He remained guarded and seemed to be latching on to her as Ned Leeds and Betty Brant came into their eyeline.

The awkwardness was returned in kind as both Ned and Betty’s cheery faces fell when they laid their eyes on Darren. Betty shifted uncomfortably and looked at her shoes, whilst Ned just seemed like he wanted the world to swallow him up and eat him.

“Hey, Darren” Peter said enthusiastically, approaching from behind, “You can have the next shift with Harley if you want? If being up here isn’t your thing.”

“Thanks, Parker” Darren said with a grin, “I might take you up on that.”

“Peter?” Ned Leeds asked, “Can we talk?”

“Everyone wants to talk to you today, Parker” Ricky called as Ned lead Peter away by his arm rather forcefully, “You’re getting more popular by the day”. Liz frowned and noticed Darren slip away once again as Ned began to talk to Peter, Betty was now making her way over to the boys and Michelle Jones was standing in the middle looking like she didn’t really know where to go and what to do.

“Michelle, what’s going on?” Liz asked, approaching the other girl with her arms folded and attempting to sound at least a little bit intimidating. She knew the second she opened her mouth that it hadn’t really worked as MJ barely suppressed a smirk. “There’s clearly something up”

MJ rolled her eyes and sighed, before grabbing Liz by the arm and moving them to another corner of the room where they could get some more privacy.

Across from them, Alexander Pierce was watching events unfold with narrowed eyes and particularly close attention being paid to his watch. Maria Hill approached and handed him a glass of champagne.

“Thank you, Hill” he said taking it and downing the beverage almost in one gulp, “Seems to be a lot of teenagers around for a billion-dollar business fundraiser, I have to say.”

“Well, Stark has recently adopted two teenage boys, don’t forget sir” Hill replied, “I’m imagining most of these kids are friends of theirs”

“Ahh yes, of course, how silly of me” Pierce replied, “A terrible shame what happened to one of them on Barton’s farm.”

“I’m told he’s recovering well” Hill replied shortly before moving away from her boss to go and converse with some other SHIELD higher-ups. Pierce finished off his glass of champagne and checked the time once again, raising his eyebrows he realized it was time for him to go and headed for the door. He would have gone straight through had his eyes not caught on to Harry Osborne talking to a friend just adjacent to it.

“Mr. Pierce?” Harry’s voice rang out as Alexander passed him, “Hi, sir, what’re you doing here?”

“Oh, gotta put in appearances, yadda yadda” Pierce replied, reminding himself that in present company Harry went by Darren, “I’m on my way now – does your father know that you’re here, son?”

“No” Harry replied, looking angry at the mention of his father, “And if you happen to see him when you get back to the office, can you do me a favor and not mention that you’ve seen me? I think I might technically be grounded.”

Alexander stopped dead in his tracks for a moment. Knowing what was coming, he supposed he should insist that Harry Osborne leave the tower with him immediately and make sure the boy was moved to a safe location. Pierce didn’t suppose that Norman Osborne would thank him very much if their plans resulted in the death of his son.

As he weighed his options, however, Pierce realized that Harry Osborne’s fate had been sealed the second he stepped foot into Stark Tower without his father’s knowledge. To drag Harry out now would only cause a scene and might end up linking Pierce and Osborne back to the events that were to inevitably follow later down the line. Harry would have to stay. His fate was sealed.

“Don’t worry son” Pierce said, grasping the shoulder of the teenager, “I won’t mention a word of this to your father. Not to pry, but if you could say anything to your father right now, what would it be?”

Harry looked at the ground and seemed somewhat embarrassed.

“I’m not sure I should repeat what I’m feeling about him out loud just now, sir” the boy practically muttered, “My father’s not the man you think he is.”

Pierce nodded and headed out of the door. As he looked back on Harry, a boy whom he had known of since he was a fetus, he almost felt sad. Knowing what was coming, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was the last time, he’d see Harry Osborne alive and well.

But the kid had only ever really served any real purpose as a sacrificial lamb. His father had signed that warrant years before.

Maybe this was the way it was always meant to be. Pierce almost admired the fact that in the end Harry had ended up taking control of his own destiny, however unintentional it may have been.

*

“So, you’re _seriously_ telling me that you think Darren’s using a fake name and that his father is big shot…. spy?” Liz said incredulously as she and MJ continued their intense conversation in the corner of the party, “Because I’ve known Darren since we were kids and not once has, he ever- “

“We don’t think Darren even knows” MJ replied testily, “Peter said that he was as confused as Ned and Flash were when he heard the name ‘Osborne’ get used.”

“This is ridiculous, Michelle” Liz snarled in a cross whisper, “There’s an actual, literal threat and all you guys can do is come up with crackpot conspiracy theories about- “

“They’re not crackpot conspiracy theories” MJ snapped, “You might want to carry on living in your little ignorant world, Liz, but- “

“Don’t you _dare_ ” Liz spat, “If you think the scales are still over my eyes Michelle than you’re sadly mistaken, I know as much about all of this as you remember? And I am telling you that it doesn’t add up”

“So, what, it’s just a coincidence that Darren’s dad knows exactly what happened to Harley is it then?” MJ shot back

“You don’t know that he does! You’re just assuming” an exasperated Liz replied, “I have known Mr. Davenport for years and he might be a little intense sometimes, but he’s not some evil HYDRA agent or whatever you’ve convinced yourself he is.”

“Why?” MJ replied smugly, “Because _you_ would have figured him out, would you?”

“Maybe, yeah” Liz shot back.

“Just like you figured out Peter was Spider-Man? Oh no, wait, you had to catch him in the act before you pieced it together” MJ carried on, “And I know you _had your suspicions_ or whatever, but it doesn’t say much for your detective skills does it?”

“Well, maybe, it just took me longer because unlike _some people_ I don’t watch Peter Parker’s every move as if my eyes have been superglued to the back of his head. And, for the record, I managed to figure out that you were in love with him so maybe I’m not so bad at this detective crap after all” Liz shouted, before immediately putting her hand to her mouth and realizing she’d stepped over a line.

She’d known about MJ’s whopping, massive, stupid crush on Peter for ages. Of course, she had. It was practically visible from space. Luckily, the room was buzzing with enough meaningless chatter that the girl’s argument hadn’t attracted any attention. MJ looked tearful for a second before taking a deep breath and focusing in on Liz, who briefly wondered if she was about to be attacked.

“You’re right” MJ sighed, “I am in love with Peter, and I’m sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable or whatever, but I don’t fight over boys. They’re not worth it. There is shit going on here that is bigger than you and me and some stupid love triangle.”

“I’m sorry- “Liz began but MJ pressed on

“Peter is the most honest and pure person either of us know” MJ carried on, “We both know that he would throw himself into a pit of fire before causing anyone any pain, for god sake remember when he wrote that letter of forgiveness to the dude who _shot his uncle to death_ , do you really think he’d be risking hurting Darren like this if he wasn’t absolutely sure?”

“I understand all of that, I do” Liz said softly, “And Peter probably is the purest soul on the face of the planet, but he’s still human. And that means he can make mistakes, and that means he could be wrong about this. I don’t think it’s fair to blow apart Darren’s whole world without any solid proof.”

“If there’s no solid proof then his world won’t be blown up” MJ replied with a sad smile. Liz, if possible, felt even worse for being so mean to the girl than she had before. It was clear from her words that the usually ice-cold Michelle Jones had taken some time to consider Darren’s own feelings in all of this.

“Say if I agree to help, what exactly would I be doing?” Liz asked, “Darren is my best friend and I refuse to lie to him.”

“Like you say, you’re his best friend” MJ replied, “I’m sure you’ll figure out something”.

Their conversation finished, the two girls sighed and headed back into the midst of the crowd, perhaps understanding one another a little better than they had a few minutes before. MJ squinted to see if she could make out Peter, Betty or Ned anywhere in the room, but they were seemingly nowhere to be found.

Just as she looked, the noise of the crowd gathered in the room faded out as Pepper Potts and Tony Stark appeared behind a microphone in the center of the room.

“Hello everyone” Pepper’s voice boomed out, “I just want to quickly thank you all for coming here today, it means a lot to myself and Tony to see that the issues we’ve dedicated ourselves to helping mean as much to all of you.”

Liz turned to MJ during the middle of Pepper’s speech and grabbed her arm. MJ shot her head around in alarm.

“I’ve just thought of something” Liz said quickly, “Darren once mentioned that he’s got this really weird memory of being picked on by some kids in kindergarten. He was like three.”

“OK” MJ replied slowly, “That’s sad and all but I’m not really following your point, Liz.”

“Sucks doesn’t it? When someone just assumes, you’re going to understand something without any context?” Liz couldn’t help but reply. MJ frowned, but luckily, they both ended up grinning when their eyes met, “Anyway, he said the reason he was getting laughed at was because of the old MTV show about Ozzy Osborne’s family- “

“What does that…Oh my god” MJ quickly realized what Liz was implying. Her eyes widened and she clutched Liz’s arm, “So, you’re telling me, Darren has a memory of being picked on for having the same last name as Ozzy freakin’ Osborne.”

“Yes!” Liz replied emphatically, “It’s literally like the only memory he has from before he came to New York after his Mom died. It’s always really confused him; I think for a while he just convinced himself it was because he looked a bit like Chris Osborne.”

MJ smirked.

“This is all so freakin’ weird” she said, more to herself than to Liz. The other girl, however, nodded in agreement.

“We need to go and find Darren” Liz concluded, pulling MJ along, “And Peter and the others, oh my god.”

The two girl’s departure from the crowd went largely unnoticed. It did not, however, escape the notice of Maria Hill.

*

“Can you do anything for him, Bruce?”

“You gotta give me time”

“He might not have time!”

“Don’t yell at me, Steve. I’m doing my best here.”

“Yeah let’s not rile up the man who literally turns into an angry green monster when he gets riled up”

“Sam, this isn’t the time for being a smart ass.”

“Nor is it the time for yelling, Steve”

“Bruce? What do we do? Where do we go?”

“I might know somewhere. Stephen Strange. He might be able to help.”

“The magician?”

“He’s also a fully trained, well respected surgeon, Sam”

“You say tomato”

 *

“Harley, have I ever told you about my cousin, Gwen?” Sadie Clarke muttered as she absents mindedly flicked through a magazine. She knew that Harley was pretending to be asleep in the hopes that she would shut up and go away, so she felt rather committed to boring his morphine addled brain with as much mindless gossip as she could before someone came to swap with her and allow her to go up to where all the rich and famous people were, “She’s moving in with us after the summer, her parents are working abroad for a year so she’s coming to Midtown for senior year which is cool but like….I’m worried she’s going to be more popular than me-“

“Sadie” Harley said, his first words in thirty minutes

“Yes, dear” Sadie said sweetly, putting the magazine down and leaning forward to perch herself on the end of Harley’s bed.

“You win” a defeated Harley breathed, “You win. You’ve beaten me down, I have been laying here for over an hour pretending to be asleep for nearly an hour in the hopes that you’d _shut up_ and I can’t take anymore – you’ve broken me, you win!”

“Good!” Sadie said with a smile as she stood up and crossed her arms, “That should teach you to spread rumors about me being an intergalactic, time travelling serial killer”

“How’d you know that was- “

“Because I know you, Harley Keener” Sadie sighed, “I’ve been crushing on you since you arrived, so I’ve picked up on a few things. Mainly that you’re a little shit and get a kick out of causing as much chaos as you can.”

“Guilty as charged” Harley grinned briefly before it faded. He didn’t really know how to deal with or address Sadie’s crush declaration, he was almost relieved when Peter, Ned and Betty all barreled into the MedBay looking panicked and out of breath.

“Oh, you remembered we exist then?” Sadie snapped, “You know, you can’t just abandon people in a skyscraper and not come back for them, Peter. It’s not exactly good hosting.”

“Write in the Yelp review, I need to speak to Harley” Peter said breathlessly. Sadie continued to look unimpressed and darted her eyes back and forth between the other four teenagers, aware that they all clearly knew something she did not. And Sadie did not like missing out on things that her friends knew, especially when said friends were actively keeping whatever it was from her.

“Well, he’s here and you have a mouth” Sadie said sweetly, sitting herself back down in her chair and picking her magazine up once again

“Don’t you want to go and meet rich and famous people, Sadie” Ned Leeds said quickly

“Or maybe you have a mirror you can go and touch your makeup in” Betty Brant suggested, before meekly staring at the ground when Sadie gave her a look.

“My makeup looks fine” Sadie said casually, “And there’s clearly something going on with you guys that’s infinitely more intriguing to me than watching Ricky try and cheat on me with some desperate Hamptons housewives…”

“Wait, you and Ricky are together?” Harley asked

“It’s complicated, babe” Sadie told him, “And don’t worry, I only have eyes for you when all is said and done.”

She ignored Harley’s gulp and continued to stare down Peter, Ned and Betty who looked like they wanted her to leave more than anything else in the world. Unluckily for them, Sadie could be very stubborn and was now determined to stay seated in her chair and wait them out. Peter caved quickly.

“Fine, fuck it” he announced, exasperation tainting his every word as he turned to address Betty, Harley and Ned all of whom looked horrified, “You guys already know too much, MJ and Liz already know too much, so what’s one more person?”

“Wait, Liz knows what all this bullshit is about?” Sadie snapped, feeling betrayed, “I can’t believe she hasn’t told me, so much for being besties.”

Peter rolled his eyes before looking directly at Sadie, who felt the hairs on her arms stand on edge as he looked deeply into her eyes. Peter Parker had always been the cute one. So adorable and sweet that it always took Sadie a lot of strength not to pinch his cheeks whenever she saw him, but that Peter Parker was not in the room at that second.

He was serious. More serious than she’d ever seen him look, and she could see that there was a light missing from his chocolate brown eyes. He was still baby-faced, but in that moment, he seemed much older than his sixteen years. Sadie gulped.

“This is your last chance, Sadie” Peter told her seriously, “You leave this room now and you get to live the rest of your life without the weight of everything I’m about to tell Harley resting on your shoulders, and your conscience. Or, you can stay, hear it all and be just as tainted by everything as everyone else in this room is. Your choice.”

Sadie pursed her lips in consideration. Peter was giving her a lifeline, and evidently this secret they all had ran a lot deeper and a lot more serious than some high school level crap that she’d been imagining.

But it was serious. And it clearly involved people that Sadie cared about, she would be a coward if she walked away now.

“I want to stay” she said quietly, “I’m a lot of things, Peter, but if my friends are in danger I’m not going to sit, play with my hair and be ignorant about it. Maybe I can help.”

Peter gave her a weak smile, the same kind of defeated one Harley had shot her just a few minutes before. Sadie turned her head to face Harley, who looked at her like she was crazy, but there was a touch of admiration mixed in there as well.

“Ned and Betty did some more digging last night” Peter began, “Darren’s real name is Harry Osborne. His father’s name is Norman. Norman Osborne.”

 

*

“What the hell is this?”

“Oh shit.”

“ _Pepper._ Shouldn’t you be upstairs?”

“I needed air. What the hell are you all doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Sam, I just saw you throw an unconscious man into the back of that van.”

“Pepper, stay out of this.”

Pepper rolled her eyes at Steve and moved towards him, more determined than ever to get herself involved in whatever they were involved in. And she also really wanted not to have to go back upstairs and answer the same five questions about her pregnancy from everyone she ended up speaking to.

She was not expecting, however, to come across the unconscious body of Bucky Barnes laying in the back of Scott Lang’s beat up old van.

“That’s Bucky Barnes” Pepper said breathlessly, taking a step back in shock as her eyes landed on the man who had stabbed one of her boys just a matter of days before, “What in the ever-loving _fuck_ is going on here?!”

Natasha sighed, Sam looked at the ground and Bruce simply climbed into the driver’s seat of the van and started up the engine. Pepper turned her attention to Steve who looked a little ashamed of himself and was unable to directly meet her eyeline.

“We don’t really know, Pep, honestly” Steve said quietly, “He just showed up here, took like three steps towards us and then collapsed.”

“He’s on deaths door” Natasha told Pepper grimly.

 _Good_ was the first thing that popped into Pepper’s mind, but she soon arrived at the same conclusion the others had reached several minutes before. If they were able to save and revive Bucky Barnes then they stood a chance of finally understanding what the hell was going on, and she would have a chance to confront Harley’s attacker face to face.

“Where are you taking him?” Pepper asked.

“Stephen Strange” Sam replied, “He should be able to help fix Bucky up, gives us our best chance of talking to the guy.”

Pepper nodded.

“Are you going to tell Tony?” Steve asked.

Pepper took a moment to consider her options. She knew that Tony would not appreciate her keeping something like this from him, but at the same time she knew her husband was such a slave to his impulses that if he discovered a still technically alive Bucky Barnes was in his basement parking lot, he’d be down in a second to finish off the job.

And that’s not what they needed in the long run.

Pepper shook her head before climbing into the passenger seat next to Bruce. She turned to face the other three.

“Sam, Nat, I need you guys to stay here” she said quickly, “If Bucky was able to get in undetected then who knows what the hell else could. I need you to keep an eye on the boys and their friends, make sure they’re all safe. Keep Tony calm and focused on the fundraiser, if you can, it might be worth filling Rhodey in, so he knows all the facts as well.”

“You can count on us, Pep” Natasha said with a smile as the van containing Bruce, Pepper, Steve and the unconscious Bucky left Stark Tower.

 *

 “You’re giving my vibe major downers today, man” Ricky told Darren as they sat on the stairs just adjacent to the Stark Tower ballroom, “Things shitty with your Dad again, you know you can come over to mine tonight if you want? The ‘rents are always happy to have you and your _good manners that Ricky doesn’t have_.”

Darren smiled bitterly as he fists bumped his best friend.

“Thanks man, I’ll probably do that, as long as it’s OK” he replied, “That bastard deserves to sweat over whether I’m dead or alive for a while”

“That bad then?” Ricky replied.

“Worse, if anything” Darren said sadly, “I pretty much told him that I wish he’d died instead of Mom, that I’d be better off an orphan and then he said to me that all I’ve ever been is a drain and that I’ve held him back from lots of great opportunities.”

“Sounds like something my old man would have said to me” the voice of Tony Stark rang out from behind the two teenagers, both of whom turned around and gawped. This wasn’t eithers first time around the enigmatic billionaire, but it was the first time he’d ever addressed them without Peter Parker or Harley Keener present.

Darren blushed furiously as Ricky scoffed.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark I didn’t mean to- “Darren began but Tony Stark merely smiled and approached the boys, sitting down and placing a hand on Darren’s shoulder.

“Kid, don’t sweat it” Tony said with a laugh, “I already have two emotionally damaged, problematic teenage boys living with me so I’m pretty good at this by now.”

Ricky left to give the two some space to talk. Darren was surprised by how easy and approachable the world-famous tech designer was in real life, talking to Tony Stark was like talking to a good friend, or a cool uncle. The kind of cool uncle that Darren had always wished he could have had instead of his cold, emotionally distant father. He’d been even more surprised when Stark was willing to share some not exactly pleasant stories from his own childhood and relationship with his dad and, he had to admit, they seemed to have very similar relationships with their fathers.

Mid-way through their chat, a breathless MJ and Liz Allan appeared, and both rolled their eyes upon seeing Darren.

“Please tell me you haven’t been here the entire god damn time” Liz panted, “We’ve practically been to every floor was can access looking for you.”

“You’ve been snooping around my tower?” Tony deadpanned

“It’s for a good reason, sir” MJ shot back instantly, “Err, Darren, this is going to sound a bit weird, but could you maybe tell us about when you were bullied back in kindergarten?”

Darren shot Liz a confused look.

“Just – just do it, Darren” she pleaded, “It’ll make sense in a minute.”

And, so, Darren relayed the story of being picked on in kindergarten when he was around four years old because he had the same last name as the outrageous family with their own reality TV show. Tony Stark had initially seemed to zone out of the story, taking his hand off of Darren’s back and adjusting his suit jacket as he stood up but one stern look from MJ had told him that by the end of Darren’s story another piece of this stupidly complicated jigsaw would have fallen right into place.

And she was right.

Tony was flawed as Darren, more confused than anyone else, finished his story with the revelation that ‘Osborne’ had been a last name that always seemed to follow him somehow. The protective paternal instincts that had been developing slowly in Tony since the first day he’d laid his eyes on Harley Keener over five years before went into overdrive as Darren Davenport finished his story, a story that he seemed to think was quite lighthearted.

For MJ, Liz and Tony it was a sad confirmation. Darren Davenport had, at one point, gone by the last name Osborne but seemed to have forgotten this fact. In his telling, the story was a strange little coincidence from his childhood, a cautionary tale about the strange ways little kids could pick on one another.

It was sad, that the only person in the room who desperately needed the context of why this little story was so horrifying was the one telling it. Tony’s heartbeat increased as he slowly realized that it was now down to him to blow the poor kids whole world apart.

“I don’t get what’s going on here?” Darren said as the three of them looked at him, “Why did you make me tell that stupid story, Liz?”

“Darren, sit down, there’s something we need to tell you” Liz said softly.

 

*

“What do you _mean_ that Darren isn’t Darren”

“His dad’s real name is Norman Osborne. Darren’s real name is Harry. The Davenport name is made up, their real names are Norman and Harry Osborne”

“I’m so confused” Sadie breathed heavily as she sat down once again, “You’re seriously telling me that one of my best friends is an imposter? Or what? His dad’s-“

“Working for an underground organization called HYDRA” Peter explained, “They’re really bad guys, Sadie, they’re the ones who have been taking kids”

“Hell’s Angel is, like, their best operative” Betty finished, “For what it’s worth, it seems like Darren has absolutely no idea about any of this.”

“But we all do” Sadie said quietly, “We all do. You all do. You’ve all known for god knows how long and you haven’t even considered telling him?”

“Well, what would you do?” Peter snapped, “Seriously, tell me. You know now. Why don’t you go and tell Darren?”

“Maybe I will” Sadie shouted back, “And then maybe he can tell me this is all a bunch of crap and some sick practical joke you’re all trying to pull”

“I wish it was, Sadie, but it isn’t” Harley said sadly, “And just so you know, the reason I’m in this hospital bed? The real reason? I was stabbed.”

_“Stabbed?”_

“The Hell’s Angel did it” Harley explained, “Only his name isn’t actually the Hell’s Angel, it’s Bucky Barnes and he’s one of HYDRA’s top soldiers.”

“Wait, what, you never told us that?” Betty snapped, “Harley, are you seriously telling me that these people targeted you, and hurt you that badly? Why did neither of you think to tell us this”

“The threat is still as real as it was five minutes ago, Betty” Peter said calmly, “Just because it’s a little closer to home than you realized doesn’t mean anything’s changed. We had to keep quiet over Harley getting attacked, the Avengers are trying to bring HYDRA down from the inside, we can’t have too many people talking.”

“Yet you’ve told your entire group of friends” Betty snapped, “Well, told them half of the story anyway, can you believe this Ned?”

“I actually already knew that” Ned confessed. Peter and Harley knew they couldn’t look at one another through fear of a laughing fit as Betty gave Ned a death glare. Peter took one look at her and understood her feelings of betrayal; she’d given a lot, and risked a lot, investigating Darren’s background with Ned. She’d practically painted a target on her own back by doing so, so to realize she hadn’t been told the full truth was going to inevitably sting.

“Anything else you’re not telling me?” she demanded.

“Peter’s Spider-Man!”

“ _Ned!”_

“Dude, what the fuck”

“I’m sorry” Ned flapped as Betty sat herself down in a chair next to Sadie to catch her breath, both girls looking as if their heads were about to explode from the sheer amount of information that they’d just been subjected too, “But it seemed like a good time to tell her….I mean, we couldn’t keep it a secret forever could we?”

“Err, yes, we abso-fucking-loutely could” Harley yelled, “Peter trusted you with his secret, Ned. You can’t just go blurting it out whenever you get a tiny little bit stressed or Hermione Granger over there demands you tell her something”

“Harley, chill” Peter said softly, soothing his brother by patting his arm, “Ned’s right. It was only a matter of time until they found out. Especially because _you_ just willingly revealed that Bucky came after you, which would have eventually led to us having to explain he was really after me because HYDRA would love to get their dirty hands on me and make me one of their soldiers.”

Harley seemed to take this on board and shot Ned a quick ‘sorry’ before yawning and resting his head on his pillow, muttering something about this being ‘the worst birthday ever, somehow’.

“I’m living in Homeland” Sadie said to herself, almost in a trance, “I’m living in an episode of god damn fucking Homeland.”

“Bit of an upgrade from living in an episode of One Tree Hill at least, eh?” Harley attempted to joke but Sadie was clearly not in the frame of mind for that.

Neither was Betty, who stood up and faced Peter with a stoic look on her face.

“So, you’re Spider-Man?”

“Yes. I am Spider-Man”

“You’re the one who saved my cat from that well?”

“Yeah. One of my less complicated mission, admittedly”

“Peter, I think you’re an idiot” Betty told him bluntly, he winced a little before she pulled him into a bone crushing hug, “But you’re the bravest and most noble idiot ever, and Fluffy owes you her life.”

Peter smiled and patted Betty’s back and she hugged him.

“Oh my god, this is seriously making me question so many things” Sadie commented, “I’ve screenshotted so many pictures of Spider-Man’s ass in his lycra suit and now you’re telling me that’s _you_?”

Harley roared with laughter as Peter looked like he was going to double over and faint. Ned took the opportunity to reach for Betty’s hand, but she quickly pulled it away and sat back down in her seat, quiet fury overtaking her small frame.

 

*

Darren Davenport did not take the allegations that he wasn’t who he thought he was very well, at all. Tony backed away from the situation quickly, recognising it wasn’t really his place and that Darren needed to spend some time either alone or with people he knew better than his friend’s adoptive billionaire father.

Liz Allan was that person for Darren in the moment.

“I know this is a lot to take in, but you gotta admit, it does make a twisted kind of sense when you start to think about it” she said softly, running her hands up and down Darren’s back

“I’ll go and find Ricky” MJ volunteered, feeling just as out of place as Tony had done watching the life of a kid, one she barely knew fall apart around him. Liz seemed to agree with MJ’s assessment and sent her a nod of thanks and appreciation as she left.

MJ took one last look at Darren, falling apart in Liz’s arms, and sighed. She needed to find Ricky, and then she needed to update Peter on everything that had happened in the barely more than half an hour since they had last spoken.

 

*

Pepper kept a watchful eye as Stephen Strange and Bruce Banner worked to save the life of Bucky Barnes.

This was her chance. Their chance. They needed answers, and by god, she was going to get them.

 

*

“Peter!”

“MJ!”

“Darren knows. Liz and Tony told him everything.”

“Does he know his real name is Harry Osborne?”

“You’re _kidding_ ”

“No, Ned and Betty came through with the research. They managed to get a hold of his D.C. birth certificate, it’s a straight match.”

“Wow. We should go thank them, really.”

“Not just now. I think they might be breaking up.”

 

*

 

**2 minutes**

****

*

“Darren, hey man, I’m sorry that-“

“Fuck _you_ , Parker”

“I’m sorry. I know your head must be all over the place right now”

“Peter, I think you should probably leave. I can handle Darren. We’re fine, honestly.”

 

*

 

**1 minute, 45 seconds**

*

 “Thank you all for coming, I’m not quite sure where my dear lady wife has disappeared to but seen as though she has _the cheque book in her bag_ , I’m hoping she’s just around the corner.

 

*

“Honesty, Ned, you need to build a relationship on honesty-“

“I know that. It’s not like I’ve cheated on your or anything”

“No one else would have you”

“I don’t think that’s helping, _Sadie_ ”

“I’m just trying to give Betty some much-needed honesty, _Harley_ ”

 

*

 

**1 minute, 30 seconds**

*

“S-Steve?”

“He’s awake! Rogers, he’s awake!”

“Wh-where a-am I-I? N-need t-to g-g-h ne-need to w-warn St-Steve

“Buck! Buck, I’m here buddy. I’m right here”

“Well done Banner, you really pulled through on that one.”

 

*

“He blames me”

“His whole world just got turned upside down. He’s angry.”

“He hates me”

“Peter don’t be ridiculous. It’s not your fault his dad’s a sicko.”

“It’s my fault he knows about it.”

“So? Even if he does end up hating you forever, _which he won’t_ , at least now he can get away from his dad. That’s good, surely?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, MJ. You always know the right thing to say.”

“I know the right to say to _you_ ”

 *

  **1 minute, 15 seconds**

*

 “Now, it’s no secret that things here at Stark Industries have changed a lot in the last year or so. I have somehow ended up adopting two problematic, but very loving, teenage boys. Both of whom are no doubt up to mischief somewhere in this tower as speak and – let’s just keep this between the five hundred of us – I couldn’t care less, because I love those two boys to death.”

 *

"Pepper, give him room!”

“Why did you stab my **_kid_**?!”

“P-p-prot-prot g-got-gotta w-wa-warn St-Steve”

“I’m here Buck, I’m always here”

 *

 

**1 minute.**

*

  _“Darren, it’s Dad. Just got home and you’re not here? I specifically told you not to leave the house today, please call me back as soon as you get this. No excuses. I want you home and I want you home now.”_

*

  **45 seconds.**

*

 “You’re the best, MJ”

“Not so bad yourself, Parker.”

“I’m happy…that you and Harley, y’know…”

“Me and Harley _what now?_ ”

 *

“It’s probably not even true, dude.”

“I need to call my Dad. It can’t be true, Rick. It can’t.”

“Darren, I don’t think that’s a good idea. If your Dad can lie to you about this, who knows what else he’s capable of?”

“He’s my dad, Liz. He’s all I’ve got left.”

 *

“I think we should break up”

“Betty, please”

“I can’t do this anymore, Ned. I’m sorry.”

 *

  **30 seconds**

*

“Nat, where’s Pepper? I haven’t seen her for over an hour and I’m starting to freak out a little bit, and I haven’t seen Peter for a while either. Don’t lie to me, cos I know something’s up.”

“It’s Barnes, Tony. He turned up today. Half-dead, you’ll be glad to know.”

 *

  **15 seconds**

*

"Warn us about what Bucky? WARN US ABOUT WHAT?!”

“Tower. Event. HYDRA pl-planning….HYDRA pl-pl-planning t-to…”

“My husband and kids are still in that Tower…”

 *

  **10 seconds**

*

"Where’s Pepper?”

“With him. She wanted answers.”

“AND NO ONE THOUGHT TO TELL ME THIS.”

 *

  **9 seconds**

*

 “Th-they’re g-g-gonna..”

 *

  **8 seconds**

*

 “Ned, I’m sorry man, that sucks.”

“Oh shut up, Betty-“

“I’m here because the elevator’s jammed, not because I’ve decided to forgive you.”

“Harley, I think you were right. I am still living in One Tree Hill.”

 *

  **5 seconds**

*

 “Peter, there’s something I need to tell you- “

 *

  **4 seconds**

*

“MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!”

“TONY!”

 *

  **3 seconds**

*

“I shouldn’t have kissed you, I’m sorry”

“Don’t be. We’ve always known we were more than just friends, deep down.”

“It’s not the time for all this, Darren.”

 *

  **2 seconds**

*

 “I love you.”

 *

  **1 second**

*

 “Bomb. Th-there’s a b-bomb in the tower”

 *

It was as if the gates of hell had opened right underneath them. Peter clung on for dear life, one hand on the part of the floor that hadn’t been blown in two, the other desperately holding on to MJ’s hand as she dangled, terrified, over the fire that raged beneath them.

“Peter, I- “

“I’ve got you; I’ve got you” Peter struggled to speak as he finally lifted her to safety, a task with took him ten seconds but may as well have taken him ten hours. The noise of the explosion was still ringing in his ears and Peter Parker, overwhelmed, slumped to the floor once he had pulled his friend to safety.

“What the hell was that?” MJ asked.

Peter managed to stand himself up. He looked below.

“I don’t know, but we’ve got to move now” he replied seriously, “I know this sounds crazy, but I need you to hold on to me real tight.”

“Peter, what’re you- “

“We’re going out of the window”

 *

Pepper stared in horror as she saw the place, she called home engulfed in fire and debris. Strange and Banner were already running, full pelt, back towards the tower but all Pepper could do was sit down, routed to her spot on the sidewalk they had all just run out on to.

Everyone except Steve Rogers.

He was still inside, and Pepper had never felt more betrayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea when Part 2 will be up, this damn beast took me 72 hours to complete from starting so don't expect it before the end of the weekend.
> 
> A LOT happened in this chapter and a LOT happens in the next. We're properly in the swing of the story now guys, and things are going to get a lot worse before they get better.


	36. The Bombing of Stark Tower (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie went on, “Betty, I really admire you. We’d have all fallen apart without you today, and I need to learn to keep my mean and petty comments to myself.”
> 
> “Thank you” Betty said simply, “And for what it’s worth, I really admire you as well. You’re surprisingly good at coping with being caught up in an explosion.”
> 
> Sadie grinned and reached over to hold Betty’s hand.
> 
> “And what about me?” Harley asked, “Doesn’t anyone admire me?”
> 
> “I admire your pretty face and your nice ass, Keener” Sadie replied with a wink, “But that’s about it, you’ve been a total damsel in distress today, right Betty?”
> 
> “Oh, totally” Betty said, nodding along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a deep breath guys, this is a long and traumatic one.

** Chapter 36. **

The Bombing of Stark Tower (Part II)

 

“Peter, I don’t think I can-“

“I know it’s scary, I know, but you have to trust me” Peter said with a smile, taking MJ’s hands in his and giving her the most genuine and assuring smile he could muster in that moment, “You do trust me don’t you?”

MJ met Peter’s eyes and she could see that the boy was terrified, scared beyond belief over what had just happened and totally clueless and worried that his entire new family had potentially just been blown to kingdom come. And yet, he was the one standing with her, assuring her and trying to be strong for her.

But his eyes said everything. All the while they were standing there, she knew that Peter was wondering if the new family that he’d built up, the new family that he’d just let himself embrace, the new family that this poor broken kid _deserved_ and needed had all been wiped out and he would be alone. Again. And still, all Peter Parker could do was stand there and try to make sure his friend wasn’t freaking out.

Well, damn, if MJ hadn’t been completely and utterly in love with Peter Parker before she was now. And the least she could do for him, was to let him help her.

God, she wanted to hug him.

She wanted to hug him and thank him for being the selfless, kind, beautiful person he was and assure him that his loved ones would be fine.

That he would be fine.

(She also maybe really wanted to kiss him a little bit, but it certainly wasn’t the time for that.)

“I trust you” she managed to breath, “I trust you”

“Good” Peter said with a slight gulp, “So, we have nothing to worry about then. OK, so, I’m going to need you to hang out to me like your life depends on it – which, y’know, it kinda does”

They both laughed a little awkwardly.

“How’re we gonna get down?” MJ shuddered to ask, but she needed to before she put all her faith in him.

“I’ve got a web shooter attached to my wrist” Peter explained, “I can get us down to the ground pretty easily, but it’s going to be a steep drop. It’s going to freak you out and pretty much feel like the worst rollercoaster ride you’ve ever been on-“

“I’ve never been on a rollercoaster” she confessed, immediately regretting her words as they sounded so stupid and trivial coming out of her mouth in that moment. Peter, wonderful and kind as ever, laughed and squeezed her hand.

“Well, once this bullshit is over and done with and we’re all alive and well and happy, me and you are going to Disney land” he said with a chuckle, “We’re gonna go on all the rides and chill out and have fun and just be freakin’ _kids_ , OK?”

“Yeah, OK” MJ said breathlessly, desperately trying and failing to stop herself tearing up. For all his fear, for all his worries in that moment, Peter was still thinking of his future. A future where he was safe and happy and just a normal kid, doing normal things. MJ knew that Disneyland wasn’t just some stupid promise he was making to her to lighten the mood, it was a promise he was making to himself.

But she was there. With him. At Disneyland. For the first time since she’d uttered those three immortal words seconds before a massive explosion levelled the floor beneath them, MJ remembered the fact that she’d confessed her feelings of love to Peter. They would have time to deal with all that once they were safe from a damaged and collapsing building. Knowing that he still saw her in his future was enough for now.

“We need to go, this floor’s not gonna hold much longer” Peter said. He climbed up on the ledge and gave MJ a hand to help her up. Gently, he smashed the window with his elbow and the light breeze of the New York summer hit them both at full force. “It’s sad that the first time I get to show you what this is like is in such a fucked-up situation, because swinging around the city in the summer…god, you just can’t beat it.”

MJ smiled and held on to Peter as tight as she could. She found herself, unbelievably, blushing when he stretched his arms around her waist to steady her to him and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulders.

“Just so you know, I’m going to have my eyes closed all the way down” she told him.

“Fair enough” Peter whispered, “And don’t worry. We’ll be down on the ground, safe, in like five seconds. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“What happens once we’re on the ground?”

“You stay where I leave you” he said seriously, “Get help. Get any help you can.”

“And what about you?”

“You know where I’ll be” he said with a heavy sigh, “You know where I’ll go, and what I’ll have to do and it’s not worth even trying to-“

“I won’t” she assured him, “I won’t”

“Just remember we have a trip to Disneyland to look forward to her” he said with a watery voice and a slight grin

“Yeah” she breathed as they edged closer to the drop, “Yeah. Disneyland.”

And with that, they swung out of the tower.

It was terrifying, naturally, hurtling towards the ground and only hanging on by the strength of someone else’s arms. MJ wanted to scream the entire way down, but the sound just wouldn’t come and before she even properly registered just how high they’d had to swing down, they had reached the ground and Peter released her from his grasp.

MJ stumbled a little once her feet hit the floor, she could hardly believe that she was still alive and in one piece. Peter had just saved her life twice in a matter of two minutes. She looked to him, remembering that she had promised not to beg him to stay with her and keep himself safe now they were both out, and simply nodded.

“Get somewhere safe, and call your Mom, she’s probably freaking out” Peter said with a smile as he steadied her and walked her over to sit down on some nearby stairs, “And tell her that I will definitely be over for Pot Luck dinner sometime next week”

MJ laughed sadly as Peter kissed her on the forehead, stood up and shot another web on to the top of a nearby building.

For whatever reason, this seemed to end Peter’s steely resolve. Whatever confidence he’d managed to project in a purely practical sense dissipated as the full weight and scale of the explosion that had just rocked Manhattan’s tallest building seemed to hit him. MJ stepped forwards, clutching his hand in hers.

Now it was her turn. Her turn to steady him.

It was only fair.

“I have to get to Harley” Peter said suddenly. MJ blinked. “Oh my god, Harley, he’s in such bad shape right now and he’s in there and he-“

“Peter!” MJ shouted at him, “Do not lose your cool now. Harley needs you to be strong, so you need to go and be strong.”

“I just need a second to freak out” he snapped, taking one look back at the tower, taking a deep breath and turning to face her again, “And I’m done. Piece of cake. I can do this. I can do this, right, MJ? Please tell me I can do this”

“You can do this Peter” she told him, “Even if every instinct I have is telling me to pin you to the ground and stop you from going back in there, I’m not doing that because I know you can do this.”

“Harley needs me” he breathed.

“He does. He needs his brother.” MJ replied, “And Tony and Pepper. They need their son.”

“And there’s a cat in my bedroom” he said, eyes widening as he took another look at the tower.

“And the cat hidden in your bedroom needs you” she said, and they shared a brief laugh together before she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. And then he was gone, webbing himself up the nearest skyscraper.

_I care about you so freakin’ much Peter, you wouldn’t even believe. Please be careful. Please come back._

_I love you._

*

Harley Keener didn’t consider himself an unlucky person, not really. He’d had his knocks – who hadn’t? – but even he had to admit getting stabbed in the abdomen and nearly dying only to be caught up in a massive explosion less than two weeks later (and on his birthday, as if to add insult to injury) was definitely pushing it.

There was also the small matter of said explosion rocking the MedBay so hard that Harley had been flung out of his bed and the stitches which had been keeping his abdomen together for the past fortnight had kind of…well, un-stitched themselves.

He was in a lot of pain.

“Harley, oh my god, oh shit this isn’t good” a panicked and bloodied Betty Brant said quickly as she lay over him, “Erm…OK, squeeze my hand if you’re alive.”

He complied.

“I’m alive” he croaked, “Which is really fucked up because I think God might actually be on a personal mission to kill me”

“Harley Keener doesn’t go down without a fight” Betty smiled back, “If there’s one thing I’ve learned about you in the brief time we’ve known one another, it’s that.”

“Your head is bleeding” he said weakly, pointing to the nasty cut Betty had sustained when the strength of the explosion had flung them across the room. She rolled her eyes and touched her forehead.

“It’s nothing” she said with a shrug, “I’m a tad more worried about you right now, you look like shit.”

“You swore!” he exclaimed weakly and laughed a little, “Betty Brant swore. All it took was an explosion and my guts to be spewing out all over the floor”

“Harley, I’m only willing to put with so much making-light-of-the-explosion crap” Betty replied sternly, though the overarching tone of her voice still landed firmly on very concerned, “We need to get out of here, but I’m scared moving you will do more damage.”

“Think the damage might have already been done” Harley murmured, “Once Ned and Sadie get back, we’ll get moving and grooving.”

Betty sighed.

She’d quickly taken charge of their situation once they’d all come to. Sadie was freaking out, Ned was in shock and Harley was seriously injured so Betty had quickly deduced that if someone was going to take charge and make sure they didn’t all die, it was going to be her.

Ned and Sadie had been dispatched to go and find a way out. The MedBay had been blown to bits by the explosion but the corridor that ran directly outside of Harley’s room was still in tact and lead to both an elevator shaft and a stairwell.

The elevator had broken just as Betty had stepped into it seconds before the explosion, a fact she was desperately trying to push out of her mind. As bad as her current situation was, she knew that being trapped in an elevator on her own would have been ten times worse. As grim as Harley’s situation was, at the very least it was giving her something to focus on other than the fact she’d nearly died as well.

“The stairwell is totally in-tact” Ned said breathlessly as he and Sadie ran back into the room, relief evident on both their faces, “There’s no debris or rubble or anything, our only issue is if we go into it and there’s another explosion, we could end up getting trapped.”

“It’s better than staying here” Sadie said with a nod, “And I’m sorry for freaking out before, this is my first time being caught up in an explosion.”

“Whereas it’s my twentieth” a groggy Harley replied. The other three teenagers shared a grim and concerned look. As much as Harley was trying to make a laugh and a joke out of everything – for his sake more than there’s – it was hard to escape just how bleak his chances were of getting out of the tower without any kind of real permanent damage being done to him.

“We should go” Betty said forcefully, “Moving Harley is risky but it’s our best shot of getting out of here and getting him some help. We need to take it slow though, guys. It’s going to put him in a lot of pain and take up a lot of what little energy he has.”

“What if…and I’m just spit balling here” Sadie replied, “What if me and Ned go ahead of you? That way, we can get to the bottom quicker and send help up or we could bump into someone – I promise I’m not being selfish and wanting to get out before anyone else, I’m just-“

“No, it’s fine, it’s a good idea” Betty breathed, “And I’d be all for it, but Harley’s going to need a lot of support standing up and I can’t do it on my own.”

“Then I’ll stay behind with you and Sadie can go down” Ned suggested.

Betty’s heart fell. _Oh, Ned_. She couldn’t help but still feel angry and betrayed at the sight of him, the wounds of the secret keeping, and the lies felt fresher than the literal wound on her head. Ned had lied to her. Dragged her into something so much bigger than either of them or not even bothered to give her the full story. She hadn’t forgiven him; she didn’t know if she could and she still couldn’t really stand to be in the same room as him.

Harley, more perceptive to other people’s feelings than he’d care to admit even when he was at deaths door, squeezed her hand and Betty appreciated the empathetic nature of the action.

“I’d rather we all stick together” Harley wheezed, “I’m really freaked out and I’m probably going to die so this is kinda my last wish and you all need to grant it. I don’t want to put that much pressure on one person, and I don’t want Sadie running off by herself, let’s all stick together. Please.”

Betty gave him a look. He was doing this for her. For her comfort, so she wouldn’t feel awkward and upset being left alone with the boy she’d just broken up with.

It was stupid. It was so stupid she wanted to shake him and slap some sense into him. But it was also selfless, and kind. She couldn’t help but feel that Peter Parker and Harley Keener were two halves of the same whole.

“How’re we going to do this then?” Ned asked

“OK….OK, let me think” Betty began. She stood up and let Harley’s hand leave hers, ignoring his anxious whimper as she did so, “Ned, you’re the strongest, so…you’re gonna put one arm around Harley and I’ll put mine around his other side. Sadie, grab that flashlight and the first aid kit from the cupboard-“

Sadie wasted no time in doing so.

“-Harley, we’re gonna help you to your feet, but it’s probably going to really hurt” she finished, turning her attention back to the gravely injured boy on the floor.

“Not as much as it hurt when I fell from heaven” he replied with a cheeky grin. Betty rolled her eyes and leaned down next to him again, he immediately reached out for her hand and squeezed it. For a second, Betty caught Ned frown.

She couldn’t believe that now, of all times, was when chose to get jealous.

Harley was in pain. He was probably in more pain than any of the rest of them had ever been in their lives and Betty wasn’t about to deny him anything. If the only way they were going to get him through this was by letting him squeeze her hand, never letting it go and allowing him to tell his stupid jokes, then that’s what they were going to do.

And Ned could like it or lump it. He, of course, allowed whatever brief jealousy that had invaded his senses to subside in an instant and knelt next to Harley taking his free hand and helping Betty as they pulled the boy to his feet.

Harley screamed, an almost animalistic scream as he was stood up. Betty noticed Sadie’s eyes gloss over with tears as she watched the action.

“Sorry for yelling” Harley said immediately, “But that hurt like a mother trucker dudes, that hurt like a butt cheek on a stick.”

Betty couldn’t help but laugh as she and Ned immediately slipped their hands underneath Harley’s arms and steadied them on his back. Harley winced as they took there first steps forward, but Sadie had seemingly decided to walk backwards and face him so that he had something in front of him to focus his eyes on.

“Keep focusing on Sadie, that’s right” Betty whispered to him in a soothing manner as they exited the MedBay and took to the stairwell, “She’s just ahead of you”

“We’ll get you out of here, Harley” Sadie said sweetly, “I’m not about to let the new guy in Midtown with the sexy southern accent die on my watch. Those freshman girls who set up a fan club for you will never forgive me if I do.”

“I have a fan club?” Harley asked weakly.

“Yes, it’s a long story actually-“ Sadie began with a smile, shooting a quick wink to Betty as they began to descend the staircase.

_For once_ , she thought, _Sadie Clarke’s inane babbling on may serve as a cause for good._

 

*

The evacuation was as orderly as could be expected. Maria Hill, Natasha and Sam lead it, ushering the shaken guests out in an orderly line as quickly as they could, close to five hundred people descending the one in-tact stairwell at the same time was bound to be a lengthy process. Tony was beside himself with worry, and completely unsure of what to do.

There was an instinct within him that knew there was no way he was leaving this tower until he knew each person who had been in it at the time of the explosion was accounted for and unharmed. Maybe that was a pipe dream. The building had _swayed_ with the strength of the explosion and Tony had already spotted several nasty and potentially life-threatening injuries amongst the fundraiser guests.

There was also the small matter of his two boys to consider. As furious as he was over the situation, Tony could take some comfort in the fact Pepper was not in the tower. Which meant his unborn child was not in the tower. They were both, at least, safe. Terrified but safe. Peter and Harley were still in danger and Tony felt sick knowing his chances of getting to either of them was incredibly slim.

Access to the MedBay from above was completely out of the question. The elevators leading down to the compound were blown to pieces, the stairwell leading down to it were blocked and the fire raging two floors below meant entering externally through the windows would be risky at best, and a self-inflicted death sentence at worse.

“The boys will be fine, Tony, those two are survivors” Rhodes said calmly as he approached Tony, who had been stationary for a few moments as the last stragglers of the fundraiser limped their way to the stairwells. “The best thing you can do now is-“

“Get out” Maria Hill finished for him, “Tony, you’re wasting time. The tower has taken on some serious structural damage, I’m sorry to say, but it’s only a matter of time until it collapses. We’re making sure everyone gets out and that includes you. You need to move.”

“The boys-“

“The boys need their Dad, Tones” Rhodey said firmly, “The boys need their Dad, Pepper needs her husband. That’s it.”

“I can’t leave this tower if they’re still in here” Tony said emotionally, “If I get myself out, and the I discover that one or both have-“

“Like we’re saying, those two boys are made of strong stuff” Rhodey repeated, “Peter especially, and they’re so dedicated to one another, I’ll betcha they’re together right now worrying themselves stupid on where your sorry ass is”

“I can’t leave” Tony said simply, “If I get outside and they’re not there, I’ll- I can’t lose them, Rhodey, I can’t. They’re my boys. My _babies_. I need to know they’re alright.”

“So, what’re you going to do then?” Natasha snapped, she had been mainly keeping quiet and to herself since Tony had exploded at her for letting Pepper go off with Bucky Barnes. But he’d seemingly hit a nerve. “Refuse to move from here and wait until the god damn roof caves in on you.”

Tony turned around and gave her a thunderous look, though Natasha wasn’t about to back down and took a step towards him.

“This isn’t the time for you to wallow in self-pity, Stark” she continued, “That’s what the Tony Stark I met eight years ago would have done, you’re better than this. Get yourself out of this tower, get on the ground, take control and if your boys aren’t down there, make it so we can get to them and save them. You’re not going to save anyone brooding in a room which is about to collapse in on itself.”

“We need to move, soon” Hill repeated.

Tony kept his gaze on Natasha, took a deep breath and brushed past her, headed for the stairwell and for safety.

If only he’d known that Peter Parker was above him in the living quarters, and Harley Keener was hobbling down a stairwell – getting weaker and weaker with every movement he made.

 

*

Peter coughed as he waded through the smoke that was filling up the Avengers living quarters, he needed to get to his suit before anyone else saw him swinging from skyscrapers as plain old Peter Parker. He also needed to get the god damn cat that had been secretly living in his bedroom for the past three days.

“Hey, buddy, I’m sorry I nearly forgot you” Peter said softly as he picked the frightened cat up once he’d reached his bedroom, “Harley better appreciate the hell out of you now I’ve risked my life coming to get you”

“You bought a _cat_?” Wanda Maximoff’s unimpressed voice rang out from his doorway. Peter turned around, surprised to see her.

“Wanda? Why-how’re-what’s going on? I thought you were at Clint’s?” he asked

“I was” she replied simply, “I got back like an hour ago, slipped upstairs without anyone noticing and then I got woken up by this massive bang.”

“Yeah, there’s been an explosion on the lower floors” Peter replied, “How the hell have you not…no one knew you were even here, Wanda. Why aren’t you out yet?”

“I’ve been rounding up our things” Wanda explained, taking Peter by the hand and leading him into the kitchen, “See? The smoke hasn’t reached up here yet, so I’ve been gathering everyone’s most-“

She was stopped in her tracks by Peter hugging her, noticing that she’d taken the time to gather together all his old things from May’s apartment. The photo albums. The old school reports and the letters Uncle Ben used to write for him whenever work called him away and Peter would struggle with his favorite person in the world not being around.

“Thank you” Peter said tearfully, his eyes scanned over the rest of the room and he only felt a sense of true satisfaction when he noticed she had made a similar pile for Harley. On top, lay the birthday present that Peter had presented his brother with just a few hours before, it having been placed in Harley’s bedroom by Pepper when Peter had left to go and find MJ.

Thinking of Harley made Peter’s heart twist into something ugly. He needed to get to him and help him.

Wanda released him and was teary eyed herself.

“I’m going to get all of this stuff out of here” Wanda said with a sad smile, brushing Peter’s cheek as he cried, “And then you and I are going to head back down to the ground, with your cat that I know for a fact you shouldn’t have, and see how we can help. OK?”

Peter shook his head, causing Wanda to frown.

“I’m not leaving this tower again until I know that all of my friends are out of it” Peter stated, “And that includes the ones who hate me right now”

 

*

“Is she-“

“I dunno, man, she looks pretty bad”

“Liz, can you hear me?” Darren pleaded, leaning over Liz Allan’s unconscious body to try and find some sign of life. Faintly, he could make out breath leaving her lips.

“She’s alive” he told Ricky who swore loudly and then slid down to the floor, burying his head in his hands and shaking. Darren looked around. They were completely trapped. No way in, no way out. Just rubble and debris everywhere and the raging fire just two floors below them was creeping up faster with every passing second.

There only option was a broken window but they were so high up in the tower that to jump out would be a suicide mission, all they could do was sit tight and hope that one of the superheroes who had been in the tower at the time would remember they were all trapped somewhere.

Liz had been knocked out by the wall behind them completely collapsing and giving way on top of her, something Darren had narrowly avoided by pulled out of the way by Ricky.

“What do we do? What the fuck do we do?” Ricky asked in a panic, “ _Fuck_ , I’ve got no idea what to do, Darren”

“D’you think I do?” Darren snapped angrily, “Just see if you can shift some of that debris, I’m going to break the window. I don’t know about you, but I can’t breathe”

The smoke was filling up the room, making both Darren and Ricky cough and splutter. As Darren moved towards the window and smashed it, Liz stirred for the first time. Ricky was the first to notice, running towards her and taking her hand.

“W-wh-what happened?” she coughed.

“Bit of an explosion” Ricky explained, trying to be light-hearted, “But you’ll be OK, we’ll all be OK, won’t we Darren?”

Darren turned and faced Liz, who was looking up at him like she was amazed he hadn’t totally broken down considering the onslaught of trauma he’d just been put through. Darren blinked and shot his friends a weak smile.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine” he said softly, “How’re you feeling Lizzie?”

“My head is killing me” Liz complained as she managed to get to her feet, making her way towards Darren and flinging her arms around his neck, “I’m so sorry Darren”

“Not your fault” Darren muttered as he allowed himself to soften into her embrace. It was brief, however, as Liz eventually needed her hands back in order to cover her mouth as she coughed. He allowed her to sit down next to him on the open window ledge, steadying her back with his hand so she wouldn’t slip through the now broken window.

“I think I can move some of this guys” Ricky called over, “There’s not as much as I thought, most of it was just….I don’t know….but it’s shifting, I can definitely get us out of here?”

“I’ll come over and help you” Darren offered

“Dude don’t be ridiculous” Ricky snapped, “Look at the state of your freakin’ arm man”.

Darren frowned and looked down at his left arm, noticing for the first time that it was sliced to absolute pieces, and then immediately feeling the pain that came along with that revelation. Liz winced as she looked too and reached into her discarded handbag.

“Your guys’ insistence of taking up skateboarding in the eighth grade made me always make sure I never left the house without some form of-aha, here we go” Liz declared as she pulled a few bandages out from her bag, “Hold still, I have to antiseptic as well. Wouldn’t want that cut to get infected.”

“Should you be performing minor surgery with a head injury?” Darren asked. Liz chuckled.

“I’m fine, what’s a little bump on the head?” she replied, “Now, hold still Davenport or we’ll both fall out of this god damn window”

Darren winced and practically bit into his fist as Liz first applied the antiseptic and then began to wrap his injured arm up in the bandage.

“You’ve come along way from putting band aids of my bloodied knees” Darren told her

“You never were one for shin guards” Liz replied softly as she finished up, “Maybe I should be a nurse, might be my calling.”

“Err, no, you’re going to be the first lady president whether you want to or not” Darren replied and they both laughed. A melancholic laugh. A ‘holy-shit-we’re-trapped-in-a-burning-building-and-even-if-get-out-things-will-never-ever-be-the-same’ kind of laugh. They were clinging on to the life they once knew, aware it was over even if they did manage to get out of the tower somehow.

“Well, the first lady president does not sit around like some damsel in distress and await to be rescued” Liz said sharply, taking Darren by the end, “If the last thing we ever do together is wade through debris, let’s at least make sure I’m included.”

Darren followed Liz with a heavy heart as she ran up to Ricky and began to help him shift some of the debris. He sighed. Part of him didn’t even want to get out alive, if getting out alive meant he had to suffer through asking his Dad why he’d been lied to his entire life. Maybe he didn’t want answers for that. Maybe what was best for him and his dad would be if he did die in this tower. He didn’t imagine Sean, or whatever his real name was, would care either way.

But then, Liz turned around and smiled at him.

“Your head must be a mess right now” she said sweetly, “And I understand, but you need to fight Darren, we need you.”

“Yeah dude, you’re buffer than me!” Ricky called out, not visible to Darren from his current location but Darren could see the grin plastered across the boys face anyway. Despite himself, he got up and walked over to help Liz.

If he didn’t want to live, he at least needed to make sure Liz and Ricky did.

 

*

“AHHHH”

“We should stop…”

“No, don’t stop, I’m fine”

“Harley, you are not fine” Betty pleaded, “Please stop pretending that you are, it’s not going to help us get out of here. We can stop for a few minutes, it’s not like the whole buildings going to collapse or anything”

“Could do, depends on the structural-“

“Ned, not helping” Betty snapped as Harley winced and tried to push down the urge to scream that was rising from his gut. Sadie stopped in her tracks and sat down next to him on the stairs, allowing Harley to squeeze her hand as well as Betty’s.

_“Fuck”_ he said tearfully.

"We’ll wait until you’re ready to move again, OK” Betty whispered, “When – and only when – you feel strong enough to move. We’re probably almost at the bottom, OK, we’ve got time.”

“We’re with you, Harley, I promise” Sadie repeated

“I want Peter and Tony” Harley cried, “And Pepper. Wanda. I need to know they’re OK, we need to get out we need to-ahhh”

Harley had attempted to stand up unaided, but this only resulted in the tear in his stomach widening and soon Harley was back on the ground, writhing around in pain. Ned blinked some tears away and deliberately turned his head from the rest of the group. This was almost too much for him to bare, he wasn’t strong enough to handle this, to step up and help Harley in the same way that Sadie and Betty had managed.

Harley was going to die if they didn’t get him some help soon, and Ned knew Betty well enough to know she had made up her mind not to leave Harley’s side. He told himself there was nothing deeper about her decision, even if Harley was more attractive and worthy of her than Ned felt he had ever been, but he couldn’t quite believe it. He couldn’t quite believe any of it.

“I’ll go” Ned said suddenly, turning around and facing the rest of the group. Sadie and Betty gave him an angry glare each.

“What, you’re just going to leave us?” Sadie snapped.

“Ned” Betty said softly, “What’re you talking about?”

Ned took one look at Harley; it was obvious the boy could go on no longer. Every ounce of his energy had been taken up moving this far and they would only risk him hurting himself more or worse if he tried to move again.

“Harley, dude, you can’t go on anymore” Ned said shakily, “If you do, you’re probably going to end up in a worse state than you are now.”

Harley tried to argue but Betty shushed him.

“And I know that Betty and Sadie won’t leave you” Ned went on, “And I admire that. So, if you’re not going anywhere and they’re st-staying w-with you I can go on ahead and find someone to come up and get you some help. I’ll be quick, I’ll find help”

“Ned, no, wait” Betty said quickly, running after Ned who had turned his back on them and carried on walking away the second, he’d finished speaking. Betty tugged on his arm and forced him to look at her. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Getting help” Ned sighed, “If Harley can’t go on anymore then there’s no point in us all staying up here together, I can go and find us some help. I know it sounds like I’m being a coward but-“

“I never said that” Betty said sharply, “And I never thought that either, I’m just….Ned, if you’re determined to go then go, and for what it’s worth I think it’s a good idea. A selfless idea….I could come with you?”

“You should stay with Harley” Ned said softly, taking Betty’s hand, “He clearly needs you around him, at least until he sees Peter or Tony. If I can just get down and let someone know where we are then Harley stands a chance of-“

He was cut off by Betty kissing him.

“Be safe” she said quietly, “And you better come back alive, Ned, because if you die, I am going to kill you, understand?”

“Yeah, I understand” Ned said with a smile and a nod, kissing her on the cheek before leaving down the next stairwell. Betty pressed her hand against where Ned’s lips had just been, took a deep breath and turned back around to face Harley and Sadie.

 

*

“Tony!”

“Pep!”

“Oh, thank god!” Pepper said breathlessly as she ran into the arms of her husband, not quite believing that she was holding him in her arms. She kissed him about seven times in quick succession as Tony laughed, “You’re here, you’re here”

“I’m here, Pep, I’m here” Tony said heavily before taking a deep breath, “No sign of the boys yet though, I’m going out of my mind”

“They’ll be fine, they’ll be fine” Pepper assured him before gasping as she saw Wanda Maximoff and Spider-Man descending just in front of them, Wanda having cautiously guided them down from the top of the tower.

She chose to ignore the presence cat she’d specifically told Peter not to get and had been ignoring the existence of for several days previously.

“Where’s Cap?” Tony asked

“Where do you think?” Pepper said bitterly before moving Tony to one side and moving towards a tearful Peter, who had discarded his mask and was running towards his parent’s full pelt with tears streaming from his eyes. Tony had taken a second to realize what was going on but was just behind Pepper by the time she engulfed Peter in her arms.

“I thought you guys might be-“ Peter said emotionally.

“We’re not” Pepper said softly, “We’re here baby, we’re here. Oh, Peter, I’m so relieved you’re OK. Thank god.”

“Hey kid” Tony said just as softly, stroking Peter’s ashen cheeks with his thumb, “What’s with the Spidey get up?”

“What do you think?” Peter said with an emotional chuckle, “Don’t try and stop me, either of you, none of my friends except MJ are out yet”

Tony’s blood ran cold.

“You-you mean those kids were in the-“ he began. The worst of the explosion had ripped up the tower right through the corridor just outside of the ballroom, meaning everyone had had to escape through the back exit as the front was totally impassable. Tony sat down on the pavement as the reality of the three teenagers he had left on their own being trapped.

“I don’t know where they were” Peter choked, grabbing his father’s hand as Pepper sat herself down next to him as put her hand on his shoulder, “All I know is that I can’t rest until they’re all safe, and no one’s going to stop me”

“You said MJ got out?” Pepper asked.

“Yeah, have you seen her?” Peter asked, “I told her to get somewhere safe”

“I don’t think she listened to you, kid” Wanda observed, pointing to where an emotional MJ was running towards Peter.

“She never does” Peter breathed, allowing himself to smile quickly as MJ reached him and pulled him into a hug.

“Tony, you have to let him go” Pepper whispered to her husband whilst Peter was distracted, “If he can get up to that floor, he can get those kids out in no time. You’re not going to be able to stop him and he’ll only resent you if you try”

“Have you heard yourself?” Tony snapped, “You’re talking about letting _our son_ willingly enter a burning building, a building which is on the verge of collapse might I add-“

“Peter’s the best chance they have, Tony” Pepper went on, “Your suits are in there still, Wanda can’t show her powers anymore than she already has done or we’ll have Thaddeus Ross all over our asses again, Steve’s too busy-too busy, I sent Sam to make sure he doesn’t do anything _stupid_ and the others can’t get that high that quickly.”

Tony was breathless as he realized Pepper was right. Everyone else could secure an evacuation on the ground, make sure everyone from the tower got to safety, but for those still trapped inside Spider-Man was truly there only hope. Tony punched the concrete in anger. This wasn’t right, it should have been him. Or anyone. Anyone but Peter.

His kid.

His son.

His son who had already been through more than any teenage boy should in their life, his son who was just starting to get over all his panic attacks and anxieties, his son was the one who was going to have to re-enter a decaying stupid building and carry the burden of potentially not being able to save everyone he needed to.

And then, there was Harley.

His other son.

Harley, who had been through just as much as his brother. Who was already gravely injured and still inside the tower which probably had less than an hour left to stand, whose death would likely tear a hole right through Tony’s new found family.

“NED!” Peter shouted suddenly. Tony whipped his head up and felt his heart increase its speed to the power of a dozen as Ned Leeds stumbled out of the tower, ashy faced and coughing his lungs up. He fell to the floor as Peter caught him and cried into his shoulder. MJ followed, also collapsing into their hug once she reached them. Tony wasn’t far behind.

“I’m so glad you’re OK” Peter was crying as he clung to Ned, “You’re OK.”

“Peter, you need to get back up there” Ned panted, “H-Harley’s in really bad shape and he can’t go on anymore.”

“Where is he?” Tony demanded, “Where is he Ned?”

“Tony, give him a moment to breathe” Pepper snapped from behind. Tony softened as he realized how loud and demanding he’d become. He apologized to Ned and gave him some space. Peter focused on his best friend.

“Stairwell C” Ned breathed heavily, “We decided we had to get out and that was the only way, we said we’d stick together but Harley couldn’t go on anymore and we couldn’t carry him so-so I said that I-I’d c-come down here and g-get help”

Tony held Ned close and placed a kiss on to the boy’s forehead. He took one look at Peter, whose eyes were widening.

“Tony” he said slowly, “What’re you doing?”

Tony removed his jacket and rolled his shirt sleeves up. He could do this, if Harley was passed out in a stairwell, he could rescue him. The stairwell was clearly intact all the way up to the MedBay if Ned had been able to make his way all the way down on his own. Tony knew that at the most it would take about twenty minutes to get up and back down, more than enough time for him to not sit around and be useless.

He was going to get his kid.

Both Peter and Pepper seemed to have followed his thought process, wordlessly Tony looked back at his wife and she gave him a tearful nod. Peter, however, was not so silent and immediately shrunk into Tony and begged him to be safe.

“I can’t lose you” Peter said breathlessly, “I can’t lose either of you.”

“You won’t” Tony replied, kissing Peter’s temple, “Peter, you’re the only one who can get up there quick enough to reach Liz and the others. You need to go and do that. I’m going to take Wanda and Nat up with me, I’ll be fine. I promise.”

“Yeah, yeah, we can do this” Peter said with a grin, “You and me. We can save the day. Tell Harley that I love him, and I can’t wait to see him. And he better be alive or I’m gonna kick his ass.”

“Sure thing, kid” Tony said with a wink. Natasha and Wanda were already by his side, and together the three of them ran back into the burning building.

“Peter” Pepper said quickly, grabbing Peter’s arm as he masked up once again and made his way to a good vantage point, “Be quick. Be careful. Be safe.”

“I will, I promise” he said quietly.

Ned and MJ were on their feet, they both took a step towards Peter and the three of them shared a hug.

“Disneyland, remember”

“Yeah. Disneyland.”

“What about Disneyland?”

“Peter? …is…is that a cat?”

 

*

“We don’t have time, sir” Alexander Pierce barked down the phone, “The explosion was far more powerful than we suspected. The building is going to be totally levelled, to send an operative in now would be pointless.”

“Then why the fuck was that not considered?” Thaddeus Ross barked back down the phone, voice full of venom, “I told you to make sure Peter Parker was intercepted, quickly, quietly and with as little fuss as possible and _this_ is what you come up with”

“Need I remind you, sir, that the plans met your approval” Pierce said testily, “It’s hardly my fault if you’ve decided that-“

“You are totally culpable for this one, Pierce” Ross snapped, “I did my bit. I covered for your sorry ass, I lied to the freakin’ president, I made sure you had all you needed and all I wanted in return was Peter Parker brought to me alive”

“And he will be” Pierce retorted, “It may just take a little longer than we expected, but you’ve been waiting five years for this moment secretary, I’m sure a few more days won’t kill you.”

“No, they’ll kill you” Ross said icily, “They’ll kill you because if all this goes to shit, Pierce, don’t think for one second I won’t take you and the rest of you backwards HYDRA fucks out. You will not drag me down with you.”

“Sounds like you’ve already been dragged down” Pierce snarled, “If I may remind you, Mr. Secretary, you were the one who approached us. You were the one who supplied us with the means to do what you wanted us to, I was perfectly happy waiting in the shadows, taking my time, it was you who pushed for all this. Don’t pretend you’re not already swimming in the sewer.”

“You know the tests we face” was Ross’s still icy cold reply, “You know of the forces that threaten our world, can you honestly tell me I’m at fault for trying to protect it?”

“Sir, this isn’t the time for your moral panic” Pierce snapped, “You can tell yourself whatever you need in order to sleep at night, but don’t bore me with it. We will have Peter Parker; I can assure you of that.”

“Has Osborne come through?”

“Depends which Osborne you’re referring to” Pierce said with a sense of smug satisfaction that made Ross shudder, “Osborne Senior has disappointed me, Osborne Junior on the other hand…well, let’s just say the boy may have unintentionally fulfilled his purpose.”

“He’s close with Parker?”

“Harry was at the tower” Pierce said coldly, “No one’s seen him come out yet, but I’m on the ground and well, Parker’s just re-entered the tower to go and try saving him.”

“I need Parker alive, Pierce”

“Oh, I have no doubt Parker will survive this” Pierce replied, “The boy is impressive. I can see why he attracts your interest so…”

 

*

“You guys should probably go” Harley said weakly, “I don’t know much-“

“Harley. Shut up.” Betty said bluntly, “We are not going anywhere.”

“Yeah, we’re the Harley Keener support group now” Sadie said as lightly as she could manage, looping her arm underneath Harley’s, “We should come up with a chant or something.”

“No! Am I not suffering enough as it is?” Harley moaned and rested his head on Betty’s shoulder as she laughed. “Thank you for staying with me”

“Anytime” Betty replied, before frowning, “Well, not anytime but y’know….we’re here for you, and stuff.”

“Guys, I need you to promise me something” Harley continued, Betty wished more than anything the boy would just stop talking because it was clear every breath he was taking was hurting him more and more, “We’re all joking around and stuff but if things start to get really bad, and you guys still have time, you have to leave me”

“That won’t happen” Sadie said seriously, “There’s no point getting us to promise something like that Harley because it’s not going to happen.”

“And I can’t make that promise” Betty added, “I can’t make that promise Harley because there’s no way that I’d leave you alone, up here, to die. Think about what you’re asking.”

“Exactly” Harley snapped, “If I die, you guys die, and I don’t want to think that if you guys die it’s because you wouldn’t leave when you had the chance. You barely know me, I’m not-“

“Keener, if you’re about to say you’re not worth saving I am going to slap you” Sadie snapped, sounding angrier than either Harley or Betty had ever heard her sound before, “You are absolutely worth saving, because you’re my friend.”

“And mine” Betty said with a smile, “And like Sadie said, this is a pointless discussion anyway because Ned’s gone to get help and it’ll be here any minute. You’ll see.”

Betty knew she was lying to herself and to Harley, and she knew he knew that. Ned had been gone for what seemed like an eternity and Betty was starting to worry if something had happened to him on the way down and now nobody would know they were all stuck.

Deep down, she wondered if she could ever leave Harley. They barley knew one another, they weren’t even really friends or spoke that much before today, could she really justify putting her parents through the grief of losing their only child for a boy she barely knew? But then, she thought about Harley. On his own. Terrified and gravely injured, just sitting and waiting for the walls to finally cave in and kill him, and it made her feel sick.

How could she put another human being through that?

How could she ever live with herself if she knew that she’d allowed him to die on his own, frightened out of his mind?

She had to stay.

She would stay.

“Betty, I just want to say I’m sorry” Sadie said randomly. Betty turned to her and frowned, what did Sadie have to apologize for?

“What for?”

“What I said when you and Ned were having your…fight, break-up, whatever” Sadie carried on, for the first time in Betty’s life she could have sworn the most popular girl in school seemed almost shy and awkward, “About how no one else would have Ned, so that was reason enough for not believing he was cheating on you. It wasn’t cool or helpful and I feel really bad about it.”

“Sounds like Ned’s the one you need to apologize to” Harley muttered.

“I know, and I will, but right now I don’t know if I’ll ever see him again” Sadie went on, “Betty, I really admire you. We’d have all fallen apart without you today, and I need to learn to keep my mean and petty comments to myself.”

“Thank you” Betty said simply, “And for what it’s worth, I really admire you as well. You’re surprisingly good at coping with being caught up in an explosion.”

Sadie grinned and reached over to hold Betty’s hand.

“And what about me?” Harley asked, “Doesn’t anyone admire me?”

“I admire your pretty face and your nice ass, Keener” Sadie replied with a wink, “But that’s about it, you’ve been a total damsel in distress today, right Betty?”

“Oh, totally” Betty said, nodding along.

“Well this is _bullshit_ ” an outraged Harley exclaimed, “I thought you two had crowned yourselves leaders of the Harley Keener support group”

“And as the leaders of said support group, we’re bound to keep you in check” Betty told him, ruffling his hair, “And also humor seems like the only way of distracting you from how objectively bleak your situation is.”

“Is he moaning?” the voice of Tony Stark rang out from the next set of stairs down. Betty felt quite emotional hearing the man, but it was nothing compared to Harley who immediately burst into tears as he saw his adoptive father and two aunts come into view. “I told you he’d be moaning”

“You look like shit.” Natasha told him bluntly. Harley gave her the middle finger in return.

“We OK girls?” Tony asked as Wanda reached down and took Sadie’s place next to Harley, clinging on to his hand and kissing the back of it. Sadie stood up and stood next to Tony, Harley and Nat both hid a grin as they realized she was almost taller than the man.

“I’m not, they’ve been picking on me!” Harley exclaimed.

“Mainly fine, Mr. Stark” Sadie replied, “It’s just….y’know, spending more than one hour at a time with this one, well…”

“Oh, yeah, I totally agree” Stark said with a nod as Betty laughed, “And rest assured, girls, I am forever in your gratitude. And I will pay for any grief counselling you need after spending so much time with this one in one of his moods.”

Betty smiled and moved aside as Tony came and sat down next to Harley. All pretence of banter and good-natured ribbing dissipated the second they came into contact, and despite the pain it caused him Harley flung his arms around Tony Stark’s next and was whimpering as his adoptive father sighed and rubbed his hand up and down Harley’s back.

“I’m here, I’m here, you’re going to be OK” Tony said softly as Harley continued to cry. Nat and Wanda gently lead Sadie and Betty away so that the two men could have a moment of privacy together.

“I thought I was gonna die I was so scared” Harley cried, “And all I could keep thinking about was you and Pepper and never seeing Rachel again and I just really didn’t wanna die on my birthday, Tony.”

Tony laughed a little.

“Oh, kid, d’you really think I’d ever let that happen” he said, “Never in a million years would I let that happen. I have a message from your brother, by the way.”

“What did he say?” Harley asked, “And, where is he? He better be alive Tony, because if he’s not alive then I’m gonna beat his ass.”

“Yeah, he said pretty much the same thing” Tony chuckled as he kissed Harley’s cheek and allowed him to stay in the embrace for a few more seconds.

“Tony” Harley said quietly.

“Yeah, kiddo”

“I-I love you, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I know” a near breathless Tony managed to reply, “I love you two”

Harley’s little chuckle at hearing the words and his observation of “Hey, that’s the first time we’ve said to each other!” gave Tony all the strength he needed to carry his son to safety.

He could only hope the other one would make it too.

 

*

Darren, Liz and Ricky had long since given up kidding themselves they could move enough of the debris to be able to get out of the blocked corridor on their own. It was useless. Once the first layer had cleared, they had pretty much immediately come face to face with another pile of debris that none of them had the strength or remaining energy to move.

“Guys, not being harsh and I love you both so much, but I kind of didn’t want to die next to the two of you” Ricky panted, “If I died, I always imagined you’d all remember as-“

“Can you stop talking about dying Rick, you’re not going to die” Darren snapped, “Someone will come for you and Liz soon, I’m sure”

Liz frowned. This was the third or fourth occasion in the last half hour where Darren had pointedly left himself out of the being saved equation. Knowing that his head was still an absolute wreck from earlier, she made a point of moving closer to him and clinging to his hand, which was providing her just as much comfort as she hoped it was providing him. There was an uneasy tension in there, like the three of them knew that their time was in short supply and very soon, it would be too late to get out.

None of them wanted to admit it, or at least, two of them didn’t want to admit it.

Liz couldn’t help but worry that Darren had decided escape just wasn’t worth it. That the hellish, confused muddled mess of a life he would be walking out of the tower to face was forcing him to consider the fact that he might be better off just not even trying to leave the tower.

“You’ll be safe” he whispered to her, “Even if it means me not getting out of here, I promise you that you’ll be safe.”

“Please stop talking like that” Liz replied tearfully, “You’re scaring me. You’re going to get out of here, Darren, we are _all_ going to get out of here.”

“Sure” was all the reply Darren could muster. Sensing the unease, Ricky shuffled over and sat directly in front of Darren. Liz was taken aback when he harshly slapped his best friend across the fears, eyes welling up with tears.

“Snap the fuck out of this, dude, I mean it” Ricky shouted as Darren placed a hand over the mark that Ricky had just left on his cheek. Liz held her hand close to her chest, the last thing they needed right now was for Darren and Ricky to start fighting, there was no way she could ever hope to stand in the middle and stop them if they did.

“Darren, I know that your head is all over the place right now man and dying in a fire might seem more attractive to you than facing it” Ricky went on, “But if you think for one fucking _second_ I am leaving this tower without you, you’ve got another thing coming. You’re my best friend, you’re like a brother to me, I can help you. I want to help you and so does Liz so please, please, snap out of this because we need you.”

“I can’t face my Dad” Darren tearfully confessed, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, “This is still working. Signal, full battery, everything. We’ve been in here for an hour, it must be all over the news by now and Dad must know I’m here cos Mr Pierce will have told him by now and not one phone call, Rick. Not one _fucking_ phone call.”

“There’s an answerphone message though” Liz observed.

Darren laughed bitterly.

“Yeah, before the explosion even happened” Darren shot back, “Cussing me out for not being where he expected me to be. None since. Not a word, he doesn’t give a damn whether I live or die so why should I?”

“Because you have us” Ricky said fiercely, “And other people who care about you and who will be fucking devastated if you die. Darren, dude, you gotta believe that. Your dad might be a piece of shit who’s lied to you your entire life, but that doesn’t mean you are. You are kind and funny and the best person I know, and I’m not about so sit here and let you give up on yourself. So, when help comes, you are leaving this tower with me and Liz and we are going to sort this shit out, understand?”

Snot poured out of Darren’s nose as he cried intensely, clinging to Ricky’s arm and allowing Liz to rest her chin on his shoulder.

“Well, that was nice to hear” a voice rang out from behind then. Darren and Ricky’s eyes widened as Spider-Man jumped off the window ledge and approached them. Liz smiled.

“Hey Peter, about time” she said softly. Darren and Ricky could have almost caught whiplash from the speed their heads changed focus back and forth between Spider-Man and Liz. “What took you so long?”

“Oh, you know, things to do. Places to be.” Spider-Man said with a chuckle as he pressed a button on his chest and his mask slid off. The impish, youthful face of Peter Parker beamed out in a grin as Darren and Ricky both stood up in awe.

“Wait, hold the fuckin’ phone-“

“You’re kidding me”

“Thompson is gonna freak”

“How long have you been Spider-Man?”

“Liz, how long have _you_ known”

“Guys, feel free to ask me all the questions you want to later” Peter replied, “But right now, I gotta get you guys out of here”

“Through….through the window, I’m guessing” Ricky stuttered. Peter took one look back behind and then faced them all with a raised eyebrow.

“Scared, Ricky?” he asked.

“Fuck no” Ricky exclaimed, “Looking forward to it.”

Darren rolled his eyes and looked at Peter with sincerity, moving forward and placing a comforting hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder.

“You’re a god damn hero, Parker” he said softly, “I should have never said what I did to you earlier, and I’m really sorry.”

“It was a lot to take in” Peter replied with a smile, “There’s nothing to forgive as far as I’m concerned”

Just as Darren smiled, the ceiling above them jolted and the need for mushy make-ups seemed to fall back into second rate importance.

“We need to move and quick” Peter said, “Here’s how this is gonna play – I’m gonna swing you guys down, don’t ask me how, I can just do that. It won’t be fun. It’ll be bumpy and you’ll feel like you’re going to die but I promise you that you won’t. The bad news is I can only take you one at a time cos I’m well, still a midget-“

“You’re definitely growing though” Ricky said sweetly.

“Like I say, one at a time” Peter continued, “I’m gonna drop you on the ground and then web myself back up for the next person, once I have let you go, run. We’ve not got any time to waste and this ceiling is going to cave in very soon”

“Right, let’s get to it then” said Darren, dragging Liz by the hand and placing her next to the window ledge. Peter smiled and made his way over.

“Good luck, Liz” Ricky called

“See you boys down there” Liz said waving to the boys as she climbed on to Peter, who put his mask back on and gave his own brief wave.

“Just like old times?” he said to her quietly just before they jumped.

“Yeah” she breathed, clinging to him, “Just like old times”

And thus, with a deep breath and a leap of faith, Peter and Liz vaulted out of the window and towards the ground. Liz must have screamed the entire way down.

Darren turned to Ricky; whose stoic expression had returned.

“You’re next” he said bluntly, with his arms folded, “And don’t even think about arguing with me”.

 

*

“Harley! Harley, oh my god, what’s wrong with him?” Pepper screamed as she witnessed a shattered looking Tony carrying an unconscious Harley out of the tower in a bridal carry. The boy was white as a ghost and didn’t seem to be showing any signs of life.

Tony ran and placed him straight into an ambulance.

“He lost consciousness about half way down” Wanda said gravely, she was shaking like a leaf. Behind her both Betty Brant and Sadie Clarke had been reduced to nears. Ned and MJ stood, routed to their spot, helpless to what they had just seen.

“Harley, sweetheart, it’s Pep” Pepper said softly, climbing into the ambulance and taking Harley’s hand as she sat down next to Tony. “Tony, what-is he?”

“We need to get him to the hospital, stat” the nurse replied. Tony kissed Pepper on the forehead.

“I’m going to stay here and wait for news on Peter” he said gravely, kissing Harley on the forehead and climbing out of the ambulance. Wanda took his place without any sense of hesitation. “Call me if there’s any news.”

“And you call me” a tearful Pepper said as the ambulance doors were closed behind her. Tony placed a hand on his mouth and allowed Natasha and Rhodey to guide him away from the sight of the vehicle and back to where he needed to be. On the ground. Waiting for Peter when he had finished saving his friends.

MJ, Ned, Betty and Sadie followed them. Tony supposed that he should really have told them all to go home, to go and let their loved ones know they were OK, but it was clear he’d have a major fight on his hands if he did. Those kids were going nowhere until they had seen their friends. The cat that Peter had snuck into the tower for Harley’s birthday lay purring at Betty’s feet and she had picked him up.

The seven of them waited, Tony having waved the teens through the lines of emergency service workers trying to prevent them from going any further. In that moment, they were all his. The Tony Stark daycare center.

It was a relief when Spider-Man swinging down from the upper floors of the tower with a screaming and terrified looking Liz Allan attached to him came into view. Tony felt his heart rate increase to an almost unbearable speed as he watched his heroic son land elegantly on the ground and release Liz from his clutches.

“Peter, please, please, be careful” she wailed as Sadie ran forward to go and collect her. “Please, get them out.”

“Lizzie” Sadie said breathlessly as she hugged her best friend who cried into her arms, “Where are the boys? Darren and Ricky, where are they?”

“Still up there” Liz moaned, taking a deep breath, “Peter-I mean, Spider-Man-“

“I already know” Sadie chuckled, “Ned kinda spilled the beans earlier.”

Spider-Man had already taken off again, webbing himself back up to the top of the tower. Peter wasn’t scared. He very rarely became scared whenever he was caught up in the moment of a crisis, the panic only seemed to settle in after the event and he would be unable to sleep properly for a few weeks. How he felt in that moment, Peter would have happily never slept again if it meant all his friends living to see another day.

By the time he arrived back on the floor where the group had been, the situation was perhaps even more precarious than it had been before. Darren and Ricky were huddled together, the window ledge being the safest place for them in that moment despite there being a gaping whole and a death trap of a drop just behind them.

Peter swung cautiously and perched himself on the windowsill. This would be the hardest part of all, leaving someone behind on their own. It would be brief. God, if it took all he had, it would be brief but someone would be on their own.

“Go” Ricky said gravely, forcing Darren’s hand pushing him and Peter closer together.

“I’m not leaving you” Darren cried, “I’m not leaving you, man.”

“The longer you spend telling me that, the less time we have to both get out” Ricky snarled, hopping off the ledge and practically pushing Darren into Peter’s arms. “We are both getting out of this and we’re going to make things alright, I promise you man, but you need to go now. I’ll be fine. Parker will be back up in like twenty seconds….right, Parker?”

Ricky was clearly full of worries. Peter could see that not only was he terrified for his own life, but also for Darren’s mental state which seemed to be deteriorating by the second. He was seeking assurance from Peter that he would actually be able to get back up by the time the ceiling caved in.

“Yeah, I’ll be back up before you know it” Peter whispered. This seemed, on the outside, to be enough for Ricky who gave Darren an encouraging nod.

Darren nodded back and hugged his best friend before climbing into Peter’s arms.

“I love you, man” Ricky said

“You too” Darren breathed. Peter pulled Darren close to him and swung out of the window. Leaving Ricky on his own felt wrong. So wrong.

But it had to be done.

Darren was silent on the way down, in a way that disturbed Peter more than any screaming could have done. MJ and Liz had both screamed. They’d screamed and cried and begged him not to drop them and it was unpleasant but at least it felt like they were alive, with Peter in the moment and aware of what was going on.

Darren was not. It was like he’d stopped breathing, had he not been held so closely to Peter that he could hear the boy’s heartbeat, he might have wondered.

They were at the bottom when they heard the noise. The ceiling had given way.

 

*

 Screams flooded the area around Stark Tower as the awful, gut-wrenching sounds of the floors in Stark Tower collapsing on top of one another rang around Manhattan. The ghosts of events almost seventeen years previously seemed to take over. Tony remembered the feeling of that September day well, and as he and Rhodey tried their best to move the frightened teenagers in their care to a safe distance, the screams and cries seemed to merge into one. Were they the ones Tony was hearing now, or were they the ones he’d heard all those years before? Either way, he had to move.

Peter practically threw Darren Davenport at them. The boy stumbled and fell at Rhodes’ feet, the man bending down to pick up the traumatized teenager who completely and utterly broke down as he realized the crushing reality that Spider-Man was going to find floors above.

Tony couldn’t look. A teenager was dead. A teenage boy had died in his tower, on his watch, because he’d been negligent enough not to do a thorough sweep of the tower before he’d upped and left.

Liz Allan ran towards Darren and embraced him in a hug. They fell to the floor screaming, crying and pleading with a God who seemed to be doing his damn best not to listen. Behind Tony, the rest of the teenagers clung to one another and cried. But his real concern was for the teenager, webbing himself back up into a death zone on some meagre, misguided attempt to save a friend, vain hope that he may not have been too late after all.

Above them, Peter Parker had only one mission in mind. Saving Ricky Baker. He couldn’t dead, Peter wouldn’t let him be. He’d left Ricky on his own. If Ricky was dead then that had meant that he had died alone, scared, convinced that no one was coming back to save him, and that Peter Parker had failed him.

Peter couldn’t fail anyone. Not again. Not after Uncle Ben.

Breathlessly, Peter found himself in the ruins of his former home. It was barely standing, the place in which he had left Ricky just fucking _moments_ before was gone. There was just a big gaping hole where the floor should have been, a pile of rubble laying at the bottom of the heap, the whole area having caved in.

Peter jumped into it.

Ricky wasn’t dead.

He wasn’t

He couldn’t be.

He’d lived.

Somehow, he’d lived.

Steadying himself as he landed, Peter considered calling out Ricky’s name but felt the boy was probably in a bad enough state that he might not be able to reply.

A bad state. Not dead.

Unconscious, not dead.

Wounded, not dead.

Possibly paralyzed, but not dead.

Peter wondered around for a while, praying that he would find Ricky alive and well, just buried underneath some rocks.

His heart stopped when he saw a pale hand sticking out from beneath some rubble. Peter practically fell into the area where Ricky’s hand lay. He picked the hand up. He was still warm, but there was no pulse.

Desperately, Peter pulled apart the pile of rocks that had crushed the boy. Chanting the boys name over and over as if it was some kind of ominous prayer, he breathed heavily as the inevitable realization dawned on him.

He pulled one last rock away and there was no hiding from it anymore.

Ricky’s face came into view. His eyes were wide open but no breath was leaving his body, a small smile was still etched on his face.

But he was dead.

There was no hiding from the fact. Ricky Baker was dead.

And all Peter could do was scream.

_You failed you failed you left him. He died alone. He died because you weren’t fast enough, because you left him on his own. He died scared. He died screaming. He died wanting his Mom and his Dad to hold him. He died worried about his best friend. He died. He’s dead. He’s dead. He’s dead because of you._

_Just like Ben._

_Just like your parents._

_Dead._

_All dead._

_Your fault._

_Failure._

Peter cried. He cried until he had no energy left, nothing to ground him, and it was only when he felt a strong pair of arms on his shoulders that Peter re-entered the real world and snapped himself out of his woes.

“Peter, we need to leave now” came the soft voice of Natasha Romanoff, “Don’t worry about Ricky’s body, we’ll bring him out. At the very least he can be given a proper funeral.”

“H-h-he-he sh-shouldn’t b-be h-having a f-f-funeral at-at all” Peter cried, burying his head in Nat’s shoulders as she sighed and raised her hand to sooth him.

“I know, I know” she whispered, “Let’s get out of here. They’ve secured the tower, it’s not going to collapse, but we need to go.”

“Ricky-“

“He’ll be taken care of” Natasha replied affectionately, “But I’m here to take care of you, and I need you to come with me. Tony and Pepper and Harley need to see you’re OK. Your friends need to see that you’re OK. And you need to see them.”

“I…OK” Peter breathed uneasily.

Before he left, he reached over and planted a kiss on Ricky’s forehead.

“I’m so sorry” he cried, “I’m so, so sorry”

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Ricky! I don't think he was anyone's *favourite* character and he was definitely the most dispensable so...yeah, R.I.P Ricky. 
> 
> (Not the last death in this story though *chuckles*)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed (if that's the right word). Might be a little bit longer than usual waiting for the next update as as you can imagine, this one was so harrowing it kind of took a lot out of me and I need to take a quick break before I delve back in.
> 
> (My breaks only ever end up being like five day ones so don't freak lol).
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading, subscribing etc. I love you all.


	37. Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Darren, you need to leave here for your own safety” Betty Brant interjected, stepping forward and facing Darren with a serious expression on her face, “And if you won’t leave willingly, then I regret to inform you, we will have no option but to taser you-“
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “Betty, what’re you talking about?”
> 
> “I brought my dad’s taser” Betty explained as if it was nothing, reaching into her bag and pulling out the device in question, “He’s a cop – what?!”
> 
> “You can’t just taze Darren” Sadie argued, “He’s like 180 pounds of pure muscle, how exactly would we go about getting his unconscious body in the car”
> 
> “I just assumed we’d cross that bridge when we came to it” Betty snapped, “And I was only going to do it if he didn’t comply with our demands.”
> 
> “That doesn’t do wonders for your cause” Darren told her, “In fact, that sounds a lot like something a terrorist would say”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i had planned for this one to be a lot shorter than the last two but we still ended up with 11.5k words so(????)

** Chapter 37. **

Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down.

Tony Stark was falling apart.

Well, correction, Tony Stark probably would be falling apart if he had the time. But between his home and livelihood being wiped out by a bomb, Kid #1 nearly dying, Kid #2 tearing himself up with guilt, his pregnant wife overworking herself in the aftermath, his second in command being too busy cozying himself up to the brainwashed soldier who had, honestly, probably planted the bomb (but whom no one could rat out because HYDRA had infected everywhere so intrinsically that no one could trust anyone anymore), the glare of the world’s media spotlight being focused on him and dealing with the fact that Norman Osborne aka Sean Davenport aka the alleged mastermind behind it all had jetted off to Japan the day after the bombing and was unable to be picked up on any surveillance tracking systems, not to mention the man’s grief stricken, betrayed and heartbroken son going completely off the rails….Tony just didn’t have the time in his day to start freaking out.

The main bulk of his attention was focused on Harley. Poor, injured, traumatized Harley who had nearly been killed twice in as many weeks just mere months after moving to New York for a fresh start from an already shitty life and whose cool, calm and collected exterior had been utterly decimated by recent events needed the lion’s share of Tony’s attention. And he got it. He was wired up to a monitor in the best private hospital Tony could get him in, a little ways out of the city as to give Harley some room to breathe and recover but not so far that Tony couldn’t get back to the rented penthouse when Kid #2 needed him.

Peter was going through the motions. Tony could tell that the grief and guilt he felt over Ricky Bates’ death was intense, but Peter seemed to want to cope with the problem on his own, and for once Tony felt as if coddling the boy and subjecting him to endless pep talks about his feelings and reminders of how good of a person he was wasn’t actually what Peter needed. If he was anything like Tony, he needed to feel that guilt, even if the feeling was misplaced. And Peter, it turned out, was a lot more like Tony than the man would care to admit – both his boys were, as if the Stark genes had somehow imbedded itself in them through nothing more than consistent exposure.

So, yeah, if the kid needed to web himself around the city helping people in whatever little ways, he could to cope with it all, Tony wasn’t about to stop him. They’d done a lot of work with Peter over the last year about when and how to vocalize his fears and anxieties and Tony felt confident enough in the boy’s progress that he knew Peter would approach either him – or someone he trusted – when it all became too much.

“Stark, can we have a word?” Maria Hill asked, somewhat severely, as Tony and Pepper sat around a sleeping Harley’s bedside a few days after the attack. Tony squeezed Pepper’s hand as he left, knowing that whatever Maria had to say could be said in front of her as well, but Harley had been freaking out if he woke up and there was no Pepper, Tony or Wanda around his bedside.

Even the barely lucid Harley seemed to have given up the ghost on waiting for Peter to show up at the hospital. He’d come once to check Harley was alive and not again since. But like before, Tony knew the kid needed some space to process another painful loss and that he would be by Harley’s bedside as soon as he felt up to it. Natasha was keeping an extra close watch on him whenever Tony and Pepper found themselves pre-occupied with the business of a post-terrorist attack media frenzy.

“The boys OK?” Hill asked once she and Tony were clear of the room.

“What do you think?” Tony snapped, harsher than he’d meant to. Maria gave him a sad smile, seemingly an acknowledgement that she’d asked a foolish question. Of course, Harley and Peter weren’t alright.

“Your allegations against Sean Davenport….they check out” Hill told him, “Alexander Pierce came forward with the information earlier, very shaky, seems he was just as hoodwinked by…whatever his name is as everyone else.”

Tony nodded.

He didn’t trust Alexander Pierce. Not one bit. He’d seen some of security footage from just before the tower exploded, and there was no way it could be a coincidence that Pierce had left the building in a hurry a half hour before the bomb went off.

“Between you and me, I think Mr. Pierce knows a bit more than he’s letting on” Hill whispered, “I mean, he’s always been very close with the family and now that Davenport or Osborne, I guess, has done a vanishing act he’s taken in the kid”

Tony blanched, horrified.

“Y-you mean to tell me that Darren’s staying with Pierce?” Tony replied venomously. Hill nodded, seemingly catching on to Tony’s suspicions, “That grief-stricken kid-“

“Had nowhere else to go” Maria finished for him, “Osborne left the state within an hour of the bomb going off, his son returned to an empty apartment. Called Pierce.”

“And I bet he was only too happy to get his claws on the kid” Tony said bitterly to himself.

“What you’re alleging is-“

“What I alleged and was proven right about before” Tony snapped, “This shit is deep, Maria. You must recognise that. SHIELD should be re-named SHAM.”

The look of hurt in Maria Hill’s eyes didn’t escape Tony. She wasn’t an ignorant woman, or stupid in any way, she was dedicated and compassionate and SHIELD had been her entire career. To discover that it had all been a lie for so long must have felt like such a betrayal.

“You just said yourself you have suspicions about Pierce” Tony said bluntly, “And I know you wouldn’t have brought them up if you didn’t one hundred percent believe them.”

Maria nodded sadly.

“I don’t know what to do, Tony” she admitted, “Everywhere I turn there just seems to be someone else working against us. Working against what Fury set up SHIELD to be, he’d be so disappointed if he-“

“Fury left you in charge for a reason” Tony told her, “He’d be disappointed if you didn’t rise to this challenge, but he’d be the first to let you know you can never stop vermin from infecting good things. We can work together on this, Maria, really build something that actually helps the people it’s meant to.”

Maria smiled.

“You’re right” she said, before frowning, “Where the hell do we even start though?”

Tony sighed.

“Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes” he replied, “They’ve gone into hiding, Steve wants to protect him and as much as that makes me want to punch him, there’s logic to keeping Barnes hidden away. He’s our best chance of getting the information we need. Especially if Steve spends some time with, gets him to remember who he really is.”

“I’m sorry, this must be hard for you after-“

“Well, I never said anything about me speaking to Barnes” Tony assured her, “Luckily, I have a whole team of people around me I can delegate that particular responsibility too. But we need time. That kind of brainwashing can’t be undone in a few days”

“I can get us time” Maria sighed, “If you’re right about Pierce though, we may not have much. He’s walking around like he owns the place for one thing.”

“So? Let him?” Tony said with a shrug, “A guy with an ego like that is bound to mess up eventually and fly just that bit too close to the sun. Trust me. I know.”

Maria laughed just as they heard a scream come from Harley’s room, soon replaced by Pepper’s soothing tones as she attempted to calm him.

“Well, Dad mode on!” Tony said as Maria grinned at him, “I better go and see to him.”

“Yeah, you do that” she replied with a smile, “And thank you, Tony. I’ll make sure to keep you updated, just make sure you pass on things I need to know as well.”

“Will do” Tony confirmed, “And feel free to use the compound whenever you need.”

Turning around, Tony re-entered the room to find Harley whimpering as Pepper held his head tightly in her arms, whispering softly into his ears.

“Hey, sweetie, look Tony’s here” she said happily as Tony approached and painted on the biggest smile his face would allow.

“Dreams getcha again kiddo?” Tony asked as he sat down on the edge of Harley’s bed, the boy reaching across to take Tony’s hand in his, as if to remind him he was real.

“It was Peter this time” Harley whispered, “He was trapped, and I couldn’t get to him, and then Ricky was there, and he was begging me to stop digging and I just-“

Harley’s speech was cut off as he began to sob. They’d made the decision to tell him about Ricky’s death that morning, having tried to keep him in the dark over it for a few days as Harley struggled to recover from the worst of his own injuries. Luckily and miraculously, he’d not sustained any new ones as a result of the explosion, his recovery of his injuries from the stabbing had merely regressed.

The absence of Peter was causing Harley a great deal of distress, he’d been unconscious the one-time Peter had visited and hadn’t seen his brother since before the explosion. A part of Tony wanted to curse Peter out a little bit for not coming to see Harley yet.

“Is he still not coming?” Harley asked, sounding about ten years younger than his actual age, “It’s his birthday tomorrow.”

“He’ll be here when he’s ready to be, sweetheart” Pepper said softly, “Ricky’s death has hit him pretty hard; he just needs some space and time to get his head together. Please don’t think for a second that the reason he’s not here is because he doesn’t care. He does care, Harley. He cares so much.”

“We all do” Tony said weakly.

This clearly wasn’t enough to reassure Harley, but he stopped his crying soon after, choosing to play a game of snap with Tony whilst Pepper went to go and get some rest.

“Thanks for staying with me, Dad” were an exhausted and semi-conscious Harley’s last words just before he drifted off to sleep. The words caught Tony off guard and, alone in the room with his sleeping child, his dam finally burst.

 *

A Saturday night less than a week after the bombing of Stark Tower found Michelle Jones doing what she normally did on a Saturday night; sitting alone in her bedroom and either drawing or reading. This week, MJ had elected to draw a picture for Ricky Bates that she planned to present to either Liz Allan or Darren Davenport on the day of his funeral in a few days’ time. MJ had barely known Ricky, and the short time they’d existed in the same social circle they’d never directly spoken to one another but his death in the bombing weighed heavily on her mind.

It didn’t help that the whole world was seemingly talking about the incident. Of course, they were. The home of the Avengers, the home of Tony Stark, the most famous people on the planet being bombed and resulting in the death of a totally innocent teenage boy had generated a worldwide media frenzy. And that wasn’t even considering the increasingly persistent rumours and talk that the bombing had been carried out by an old terrorist organisation much of the world considered to be old news.

MJ, like the rest of her friends, knew that to be true but had been told to keep her mouth shut for the sake of her own safety. She was fine for that. She’d always been a fan of anonymity and almost being exposed to the world’s media had only re-enforced that love. MJ was perfectly happy to remain in the shadows, giving Peter Parker and Harley Keener-Stark (as recently approved by the state of New York) any help they needed from the sidelines.

Yet, she found herself pulling away from Peter. Not that he’d noticed.

Ricky’s death, Harley nearly dying once again and the stress of having the attention of the world’s media focused on his new found family had made it, so MJ had fallen down Peter Parker’s list of priorities further than she ever had done before. Not that she would usually mind, life had a way of using Peter its punching bag and this was just the latest way it had chosen to batter him, but considering the last real conversation they had had ended in MJ confessing her love for Peter and then seconds later the floor beneath them immediately caving in….yeah, it was fair to say MJ was a little on edge to speak to him.

As if by some form of Universal interference, however, just as MJ resigned herself to having to wait a while before speaking to Peter – the boy (or rather, Spider-Man) tapped on her bedroom window, seeking refuge and in invitation inside.

MJ made sure her door was locked and that her mother, as usual, had passed out in front of the television and was sleeping soundly in her arm chair. Satisfied that she and Peter could talk without interruption, MJ skipped back into her room and opened the window to allow Spider-Man in.

His mask was gone the second the window closed and the hollow look in Peter’s eyes as he turned to face her made MJ’s heart churn.

“Oh, Peter” he said as the boy began to tear up. “What’re you doing here, loser? Not that I’m not happy to see you”

“I just….I can’t go home” Peter whimpered, “I know that sounds stupid and ungrateful, but I just can’t go home yet, it’s all too much.”

“How do you mean?” MJ asked.

She knew that ‘home’ for Peter for the time being was a fancy, rented penthouse in mid-town Manhattan that Tony had rented until the tower was deemed safe enough to inhabit again. Peter had made no secret the fact that he felt uncomfortable and lonely in his temporary home, not helped by the fact that Harley was still in hospital and everyone else was busying themselves cleaning up the mess that the bomb and the sudden reappearance of Bucky Barnes had created.

But still.

It was home, and Peter was someone who always needed to be around the people he loved most as soon as he could for fear that they might not be there when he got back. The fact that he would choose to turn up at her bedroom window instead of going back to the penthouse, or at least to the hospital to sit with Harley deeply worried her.

“It’s….I’m, really, really struggling” Peter said tearfully as he sat down on MJ’s bed, she took a moment and then ultimately decided to sit down next to him. She tried her best to control the feelings building in her chest as the boy she loved more than anything else in the world began to pour his heart out to her.

“Ricky’s dead and it’s- _fuck_ , it’s my fault” he cried, “And don’t say it’s not cos it is. I’m the hero, I’m the one who’s meant to be a superhero, I left him on his own. I left him to die. Whatever way you look at it, MJ, he’s dead because of me. Just like Ben. Just like my parents, just like Harley-“

“Harley is still here, Peter” MJ snapped, “Harley is here and he’s in pain and he’s fucking terrified but he’s still god damn here-“

“No thanks to me” Peter muttered, playing with his Spider-Man sleeves and looking at the ground, as if he knew looking at her in the eyes meant her would see reason and have to pull himself out of his guilt ridden spiral because there was no way Michelle Jones was going to let him fall apart like this. He knew this, and he loved her for it, but he didn’t want it in that moment.

He needed to feel the pain. The guilt. He just needed someone to hold him, and sit with him, whilst he let himself fall apart so he could start to piece himself back together again.

Peter seemed to spend half his life falling apart and putting himself back together.

Too many times in front of Tony. Too many times in front of Pepper and Harley. It wasn’t fair to burden them with his failures when they were barley clinging on themselves. Ned had been taken away to see relatives in Hawaii for a few days by his frantic parents. Darren and Liz were strict no-go areas. MJ was the only one, but he hated himself for burdening her with him.

No one deserved that.

“Peter, d’you realize how many lives you saved?” she was asking him, “You saved Darren and Liz, and you saved me. The reason I’m here right now and not….y’know, that’s all because of you.”

“If I lose one person that means I’ve failed” Peter snapped, “Don’t you get that? If I save 99 people from a fire but one person dies, can I really say I’m a good superhero? Someone _died_. Ricky. My friend, he died because of me.”

“He died because HYDRA planted a bomb in the Tower” MJ said quietly, but harshly, “He died because there are sick people out there who only give a damn about themselves and getting as much power as they can, and fuck anyone who gets in their way. Ricky is dead because of HYDRA, Peter, not because of you and I’m not going to sit back and watch you destroy yourself. No matter how much you feel you need to.”

Peter blinked at her, lost for words, but then smiled. It was a sad smile, but a smile all the same. He kissed her on the cheek.

“I’m not sure I’m quite there yet” he whispered as she tried to regain some composure, “But thank you, the words were right, even if I don’t feel them”

“I’d give anything to make you.” MJ said softly. “It’s so unfair, Peter, all of this is so unfair. You’re literally the kindest, most selfless person I’ve ever met and it’s so unfair that you have to feel like that.”

“Why does everyone always say that to me?” Peter sighed, “All I do is swing from buildings in Lycra and save cats from trees, why does that make me so kind and selfless?”

“Peter, you and Spider-Man might be one, but you’re not _just_ Spider-Man” MJ implored, “You’re Peter Parker and it’s Peter Parker who’s the kind, selfless one. You’re always thinking of other people.”

“Doesn’t make much of a difference when they die” Peter said bitterly.

“Parker, self-pity doesn’t suit you, snap out of it” MJ said angrily, “I get that things must be hard for you, but-“

“I haven’t been to see Harley” Peter interjected quickly, “Not once.”

MJ’s heart felt even heavier, somehow. She knew that Peter had been struggling, but only once he’d said that did, she realize just how much. The boy was sitting next to her, his arms wrapped around his torso and slightly rocking himself back and forth. A singular tear rolled down his puffy red cheek.

He was isolating himself.

Pushing himself away from the people he loved most.

Except her.

He’d come to her.

And she needed to fix this. Hell, she was going to fix this.

“Why not?” seemed like as good a place as any to start. It seemed to break Peter, however, the boy descending into a fit of sobs and shaking as he buried his head between his knees.

“I’m a curse” Peter cried, “The last few months I’ve been fooling myself, letting myself get too close to people, chose to believe it was all in my head but it’s not Michelle – it’s not, I’m a freakin’ curse, there’s something evil and bad inside me that takes away anyone I love. And punishes anyone who loves me.”

MJ wanted to hug him. Hug him and let him know that all those evil thoughts in his head were wrong, that he was not a curse, that knowing and loving and being loved by Peter Parker was a blessing. And she would tell him that, in time, but she remembered what she’d decided before.

She would let him fall apart, and then help piece him back together. Somehow.

Peter continued for a while, seemingly pouring out every ounce of self-loathing and every negative thought that permeated his mind. It was scary, a lot of it. Peter’s issues seemed to run deeper than MJ had ever imagined – and she’d known a lot of what was going on his head for years.

“You don’t – you don’t ever think about….” She hated to ask but she had to

“No” Peter replied simply, wiping some tears away from his eyes, “No, I’ve never felt like doing that. I just figure that….I’ve got to make them proud of me, haven’t I? I’ve got to make it all count for something good in the end.”

MJ smiled. He was back. The wonderful, beautiful, effortlessly selfless brilliant boy that she loved with all her heart was still in there.

“You got a change of clothes?” she asked him. Peter nodded, gesturing to the backpack he had dumped in the corner of her bedroom. “Good, get changed, we’re paying a certain annoying Southerner a midnight visit”

*

In a matter of days, Betty Brant’s life had been turned completely upside down. Surviving a terrorist bombing would be enough to do that but the added weight of finding out one of her friends was the infamous Spider-Man, seeing another friend nearly die in front of her, hearing about the death of a classmate whom she may not have been close to but who had always seemed just…so nice and funny was really pushing her to her limits.

The situation with Ned wasn’t helping.

She wasn’t sure where they stood. They’d broken up just seconds before a bomb blew through everything, they held dear, a decision Betty still felt very justified in making. Ned had lied to her, used her enthusiasm over something that was important to her to drag her into something so big and dangerous that to keep the details from her just struck Betty as being unforgivable. Would she have helped Ned dig into Darren Davenport’s history if she’d have known in advance that it would lead them all directly into the path of a domestic terrorist organisation? He had no right involving her without disclosing that before.

But then, she would think – how was he ever meant to tell her something like that? And was she being unfair, considering Ned’s motives had only ever been to help his best friend? Peter Parker should have been a name that filled Betty with annoyance and resentment at the very sound of it, he was the one who dragged them all into this one way or another, but Peter Parker hadn’t been her boyfriend and Peter Parker hadn’t lied to her face.

Peter Parker threw himself into harm’s way every day for the sake of other people. In her angrier periods, Betty reduced Ned’s role to just being Peter’s sidekick. An overexcited sycophant who was giddy about his best friend being a super-hero.

But that was unfair, because Ned was so much more than that. She didn’t love him. Not yet. They were too young for that, but she respected him a lot and his positive qualities outweighed his negative ones. Luckily, in a twisted kind of way, Ned’s notoriously protective parents had totally freaked out after learning their son had been caught up in the bombing and had immediately whisked him away on a family vacation to Hawaii.

That, at the very least, allowed Betty a bit of a breather. Out of sight, out of mind (at least in theory, Ned was probably still the person she thought about the most throughout the day) and Betty had instead focused her efforts on trying to help Darren Davenport. Or Harry Osborne, no one could quite decide on what to call him.

She felt bad sneaking out of the house at night, her parents had been just as freaked out over their child being caught up in such a harrowing event and she was under strict lock and key, but suddenly the limitations of home rules seemed somewhat mundane considering what Betty knew now. The girl she was just a fortnight before would have cringed and panicked over the prospect of missing curfew, let alone actively breaking it.

But as Betty cautiously tip-toed to her front door and slipped outside, she couldn’t help but feel that the worst that her parents could do was _ground_ her….it just didn’t seem like that high of a price to play. She was meeting Liz Allan and Sadie Clarke and they were going to try and coax Darren Davenport away from the man they all suspected of being behind the bombing.

Betty grinned to herself as an old, kind of douchey quote Harley had come out with a few weekends before when they’d all gathered to watch the last two Harry Potter films;

_“The first casualty of war is innocence.”_

As she hurried along her streets, looking out for the car of one of the most popular girls in school in order to drive to the other side of town, Betty knew that her innocence was gone. There was no hiding from the harsh realities of the world now. Yet, despite that, she felt oddly at peace. Ignorance was never bliss.

“Hey” Betty said politely as she climbed into the backseat, “I don’t think anyone saw me.”

“I like your stealth hat” Sadie said kindly, turning around and flashing Betty a smile, “Thanks for coming along, your special brand of nice girl but slightly insane should be helpful.”

“What exactly is the plan?” Betty asked

“Get Darren away from that creep” Liz replied with a sigh as she began driving, “And maybe stop for Chick-Fil-A, we haven’t eaten.”

“And how do we plan on getting Darren away from said creep?” Betty asked once again, “I’m aware of the end goal, I’m just a bit curious as to how we’re going to get to it”

“Darren listens to me” Liz replied, a little impatiently, “He’s been shutting himself away since Ricky died, if anyone can get through to him it’s me. Us.”

“Has he said anything about this Mr. Pierce dude?” Sadie asked.

“Just that he was the only person he felt he could turn to when he got home and his dad wasn’t there” Liz replied, the words were heavy as she spoke, “Which is bullshit cos he knows damn well he could have come to me, but I guess….I dunno, at least with Pierce he might feel he’s closer to the action. Closer to finding out where his Dad is.”

“What a cold son of a bitch” Sadie muttered, “This still doesn’t all make sense to me. Why would he need to make up this grand lie with new names and all that shit?”

“Well, from we can deduce” Betty interjected, “Darren’s dad sound seriously shady. Maybe there’s some skeletons in Norman Osborne’s closet.”

“I’ve never liked him, not really” Liz continued, “Even when we were kids, he had this really weird vibe, hated Darren bringing any friends home from school. I think the only reason Darren didn’t end up as a recluse was because we all just liked him so much and refused to stop talking to him.”

“Still, there’s a massive difference between that and being the incognito head of a massive terrorist organisation” said Betty, “….I’m guessing none of the Starks know we’re doing this?”

Liz laughed.

“No, and they don’t need to” she replied, “All we’re doing is going to visit a friend and be there for him whilst he mourns.”

“Yeah, with a hidden motive of getting him to leave with us and never go back” Betty snapped, “I think we should at least tell Peter, no?”

“I wanted to do that” Liz replied tensely, “I even tried but he’s shutting himself away too. Probably feeling that it’s his fault Ricky died-“

Sadie let out a little sob at the mention of the boys’ name, but it went ignored.

“-I feel bad, but he has enough people around to support him” Liz carried on, “And he should be focusing his attention on getting Harley better. Poor kid.”

“We should go and see him” Betty said softly to Sadie, patting her shoulder, “I feel bad that we haven’t been yet, maybe we could go tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I think that’d be nice” Sadie replied tearfully, “I bet he’s so freaked out, poor thing. Yeah. We should go.”

“And you can kiss all his problems away” Liz teased

Sadie looked scandalised.

“Listen, Elizabeth, there’s something about seeing the light leave a cute boys’ eyes that makes you put a lot of things in perspective” she snapped, “The main one being that as offensively pretty as he is, Harley Keener is off limits for the time being. To me and any other potential girlfriends. It’s the feminist thing to do”

Betty and Liz caught one another’s eyes via her rear-view mirror and smirked.

“But you’re first in line once he’s better, right babe?” Betty asked

“Oh, I don’t know” Sadie mused, “Like, he’s so, so, so pretty and really kind and smart and he’s pretty much the perfect gentleman plus he’s like that rare mixture of having a sexy southern twang but he’s also not a white supremacist….but, I dunno, I don’t really feel a connection between us.”

“Really?” Betty asked, raising her eyebrow, “Cos it kinda seems like you do”

“Yeah, you’re gone for the boy” Liz laughed, “Like completely and utterly gone.”

“Oh, I am not” Sadie insisted, “He’s just _hot_ but to be honest, ever since the bomb, whenever I think of him, I think of him more as someone I want to coddle and protect than someone to date. Maybe it has something to do with me being the literal face he was staring into the entire time he thought he was going to die, but it all killed our spark. Turns out seeing someone face imminent death just isn’t that sexy.”

“Tell that to Michelle Jones” Liz muttered, before visibly looking disappointed with herself, “That wasn’t fair, sorry, please don’t tell her I said that. She’s cool, really.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice” said Betty, who had become a lot closer to MJ since she’d started dating Ned, even if she was still generally pretty clueless as to whether MJ liked _her_ or not. Liz shrugged and carried on driving.

“Man. Everything is so fucked up.” Liz stated after a few minutes of silence, “Why is it that we can’t even go through the threat of being killed by looney terrorists without _boy problems_ being a seriously fucked up part of the mix.”

“Boy problems? You have boy problems?” Sadie asked curiously, “Who do you have boy problems with? Is it Peter? Do you still have feelings for him, cos let me tell you, after finding out he’s Spider-Man I have been having a lot of new thoughts about-“

“Oh my god, it’s not Peter, and _please_ stop talking like _now_ ” Liz implored, “If you must know….Darren and I may have kissed…seconds before the room exploded.”

“Oh”

“Err…congrats?”

“Where does this-“

“I don’t know” Liz sighed, pulling the car to a stop, “I need to figure out my real feelings and all that, but that comes after we’ve saved him from the dirty paws of a domestic terrorist organization. Now what does everyone want from the Chick-Fil-A drive through?”

 *

Harley had felt a lot of things in his short life. He’d been afraid lots of times, too many times, and he’d felt utterly lost and with no sense of direction or purpose more times than he cared to count but in the days after the bombing of Stark Tower Harley Keener felt something he’d never, not once, felt before in his entire life;

Useless.

He was useless, there was no other way around it. For the second time in less than a month he was relegated to sitting in a hospital bed, recovering from some grave injury and watching helplessly as his loved ones scrambled around trying to put their lives back together. To put his life back together. The last time hadn’t been so bad, he’d had Peter and Peter was his tonic. Always on hand to remind Harley that he was just taking a necessary breather, that he wouldn’t be like this forever.

Pepper and Tony were great. The best. But they fussed and cooed around the injured Harley as if he was some porcelain doll (he wasn’t discounting the fact that he was as fragile as a porcelain doll) and it just wasn’t what Harley needed. Not that he could ever tell them that they were getting things wrong. Because that would make Harley seem ungrateful, uncaring, unworthy of being looked after by them and then they would walk away.

Just like his Dad.

Just like Rachel.

Just like Peter had seemingly decided to do. Peter’s decision to distance himself from Harley in the aftermath of the explosion left a deeper wound in the pit of Harley’s gut than a stab wound from Bucky Barnes ever could have.

It was clear why Peter had the choice he had, at least to Harley.

He was sick of Harley being weak. Peter had risked his life to save others during the bombing, whilst all Harley had done was get hurt again and must be rescued. Peter was a hero; Harley was a pathetic damsel in distress.

Peter faced the trauma of not being able to save someone, whilst all Harley could do was sit in bed and feel sorry for himself.

“Kid stay with me” Wanda said softly as she sat with him in the early hours of the morning. It was well past midnight and Harley had pretty much accepted he wasn’t getting back to sleep. He’d managed an hour or two whilst Tony sat with him but had been jolted awake by a nightmare not long after. Getting Tony to go and get some rest had proven difficult, but the billionaire had agreed to a few hours of shut eye when a refreshed Wanda turned up and offered to sit with Harley.

“Sorry” he mumbled, “I wondered off in my own head again.”

“I know, _solodoshchi,_ I know” Wanda replied sympathetically as she ran her hands through Harley’s increasingly long hair, he smiled at the touch, “I wish you wouldn’t. The things your head has been saying to you are so unkind.”

“How’d you know?” Harley frowned.

“I know we had that conversation about me not intruding on your thoughts” Wanda said softly, “And I haven’t but when someone feels something powerful enough, I kind of pick up on it anyway. You need to be kinder to yourself Harley, you don’t have to be strong all the time.”

“I know that” Harley replied testily, “I know but that would be a lot easier to accept if I could be strong at least some of the time but I’m not, I’m weak. I’m weak and you’re all strong and I’m just a dead weight.”

“Oh, _khlopchyk_ that’s just not true” Wanda replied affectionately, “You’re the strongest of us all, at least as far as I’m concerned. Look at how you handled everything with your Mom, look how you’ve been there for Peter, we are so much better off for having you than we were without. You have to believe that.”

“She’s right” Michelle Jones’ voice rang out from the door. Harley smiled as he watched her enter the room, and then tried but failed to catch his breath as Peter appeared behind her, looking a little like he’d been forced along but by the time his eyes landed on Harley any notion of Peter not really wanting to be there of his own volition faded away.

“Hey, Harls” Peter said simply as he approached his brothers’ bed. Harley blinked back tears and looked away from Peter, out of the window.

He’d wanted this for so long, to see Peter, to have Peter come and spend some time with him and they could help each other heal as they had done so many times before. It was all Harley had wanted for days but now he was faced with his brother, those feelings of longing were gone and were replaced by feelings of anger and frustration.

Why had it taken Peter so long to come and see him?

Oh, right, because he Harley a weak failure.

But Peter always made time for people, even those who were weak. Why had it been so different for Harley, the boy Peter claimed to love as a brother?

“Michelle, you’re very far from home” Wanda noted, getting out of her chair and walking over to a confused looking MJ, “Let’s go and call your mother – let her know where you are.”

“Oh, it’s fine, I-“ MJ began but then she seemed to realise that Wanda wanted them to leave and give the boys some space to talk, so she nodded and left. Once the two women were gone, Peter sighed and sat down on the chair Wanda had just occupied. Harley was still glancing out of the window, though it was a little pointless as Peter could see his reflection due to the night sky being all that filled them.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come before” Peter began, “I was being an idiot.”

“Three days, Peter” Harley said quietly but angrily, “Three days of you not being here. Three days of me wondering if you had actually died and everyone was just….lying to me about you making it out of the tower on time.”

“I’m sorry” Peter repeated, emotion filling his voice, “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so _fucking_ sorry Harley, I should have been here for you, but I just-I just broke, I-Ricky dying and it’s my fault and I-I started to th-think that I was c-cursed again..”

“Well, once again, we found ourselves having a disturbing amount in common” Harley snapped, “Cos I don’t know if you’ve noticed this Peter, but you’re not the only one who people _leave_. And not to be a dick but no one who left you chose to leave you. They died. And it’s fucked up and tragic and awful and if I could bring them all back to spare you one second of pain I would, but at least you get to rest in the knowledge that they loved you. That if they were still here, they would be with you. I don’t have that.”

“Harley, I’m sorry I-“

“My Dad left without a word. Just gone.” Harley continued, “Rachel chose to go the other side of the fucking world the second she got a chance, and I got left behind. On my own. With a Mom who probably would have run away from me if she’d had anywhere to go, left with a guy who treated me like I was shit he’d stepped in. And then this. _You_ left me.”

“I never left you-“

“Yes, you did” Harley cried, “And the most fucked up part of it all is I don’t blame you. Wanda keeps telling me that I’m not a dead weight, but I am, I drag everyone around me down and I-“

“Stop, please just stop” Peter begged, moving across to Harley and taking his hand, “That isn’t true Harley, nothing is further from the truth. My life is so much better because you’re in it. Look – I’m truly sorry for not being here for you and for making you feel like this but, I’ve been a wreck Harley. I didn’t want to get close to you, or Tony or anyone”

“Why?” Harley asked.

“Because _I’m_ the cursed one, Harley” Peter breathed, “I have to be. All this death and destruction, it just follows me like some sick shadow. I thought that if I withdrew, took myself away, that you’d have a better chance of pulling through and – well, you have, so I guess I wasn’t totally wrong-“

“Peter, I pulled through because our Dad is a billionaire who can afford the best health care this country can provide” Harley replied, “I pulled through because Dr. Cho is the best damn doctor in the state, I’d have pulled through whether you’d been here or not. You just chose not to be.”

Peter hung his head in shame.

“I need to make this up to you” he whispered, “Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it, Harls, I know I was wrong and selfish. I love you. I care about you more than I care about _any_ of them. Tony included. I’d be lost without you.”

“Well, you certainly look the part” Harley noted, “When was the last time you slept? You look like absolute shit.”

“Think I managed about forty minutes two nights ago” Peter admitted. Harley laughed.

“Fuck, you do need me” he said softly

“We need each other” Peter confirmed

“Yeah, I guess we are kinda stuck with one another” Harley sighed, rolling over to meet his brother’s eye, squeezing the hand that was holding his. “Let’s just work on sticking the landing better after deeply traumatic events, we need too, cos they’re gonna keep happening.”

Peter smirked bitterly.

“And you say I’m not cursed?”

“God, for such a selfless and kind person you can be remarkably self-centred” Harley snapped, though his smile never left his face, “The universe doesn’t revolve around you and your bad luck, Parker. Sometimes shit just happens and we both made the choice to live with people who other people try to blow up a lot.”

Peter nodded and smiled as Harley scooched over and allowed Peter to sit down next to him on the bed, casting an arm around his shoulder thus allowing Harley to rest his tired head on his brother’s shoulder for the first time in days.

“I called Tony Dad earlier by the way” Harley yawned, “So, you might wanna start thinking about how you’re going to out-do me on that one. He definitely cried.”

*

Darren Davenport was lost.

Except, he wasn’t even Darren Davenport anymore.

He was Harry Osborne.

Or, at least, he had been Harry Osborne once and then he became Darren Davenport and the world had just started lying to him.

Fuck, Darren needed answers. His head was a wreck and the days since the bombing and Ricky’s death had all blurred into one long numb monotonous blur. His dad was gone. The sudden departure under shady circumstances had been the final piece of the jigsaw for Darren, the man’s absence both confirming that everything he’d been told by Tony Stark was true and that his father was more than likely the mastermind behind the bombing of Stark Tower.

Darren didn’t know what had drawn him to phoning Alexander Pierce for help that night. He didn’t really know the man and he didn’t really trust him, the man’s convenient disappearance from the tower ten minutes before the explosion weighed heavily on Darren’s mind in his more lucid moments, but he had nowhere else to turn to and at the very least, being around Pierce meant Darren was closer to the action than he would have been at home by himself.

He had no real plan in mind, grief over his best friend being dead consumed him. Darren had spent all of about ten minutes resenting Peter Parker for not being quick enough to save Ricky, but that subsided when TMZ news footage of Peter breaking down outside the Starks’ newly rented property the day after the bombing had been leaked online. Wanting to keep Peter’s identity a secret, Tony Stark had issued a statement saying his son was upset about the loss of a friend and a home.

It wasn’t a lie, Peter was upset about both those things, it just conveniently left out the fact that the boy was likely blaming himself for Ricky’s death.

Ricky was everywhere in death. The tribute page that a well-meaning Cindy Moon had set up had quickly gone viral on Facebook, attracting worldwide attention and out pouring of grief and sympathy for this lost innocent teenager that overwhelmed Darren to the point of having a panic attack. He’d weathered that alone as well; Alexander Pierce was not exactly known for his softness and sympathy.

Darren knew that Pierce was only putting up with his presence because it was beneficial for him to keep the boy in his sight, and to potentially use him as bait to get Sean or Norman or whatever the fuck he was going by back in the country.

The thing that scared Darren more than anything else was that despite his suspicions and the fact Pierce made his skin crawl, he couldn’t bring himself to care about the possibility of being used or even killed. If Pierce wanted to use him then as far as Darren was concerned, he could do so. All the boy wanted was a chance to confront his father over everything and find out why all this had had to happen in the way it did, and Darren didn’t see much of a purpose for himself after that.

What was the point? His entire life had been a lie. Darren Davenport was a fictional creation. The more he thought about it, the more Darren realised and remembered that his father had pretty much moulded him into being what he was now.

Sean wanted a popular son on the football team. Well, damn it, if Darren hadn’t been dragged down to every little league practice available and told that the only way anyone would like him would be if he was good at the damn sport – yet, it had all been made to seem as if Darren chose it. On reflection, he hated football. He hated the injuries, the attention it brought him, and he despised the other guys on the team. Ricky had been the sole exception.

Sean wanted a son who was popular and charming. This had come easier to Darren, but maybe an entire childhood of being pimped out at every fancy gala they could have attended had made it so he’d had no other choice. He just….became the perfect son, the all-American boy next door. Because that was what his father had wanted him to be, and it had been made very clear that any chance of affection and love from his father would be gone in a second if he didn’t comply.

The only consistent thing in Darren’s lie of a life was that he’d spent pretty much all of it begging for crumbs from his father and receiving dust in return.

There was no Darren Davenport, he had no identity.

There was, however, Harry Osborne and the boy found himself becoming more and more attracted to the potential of who Harry Osborne could be. Maybe it wasn’t all so bad. Maybe Harry Osborne could be Darren’s chance at a fresh new start.

“Darren, open up, it’s me” Liz Allan’s voice rang out. Darren shot up, alarmed, worried that Liz’s presence on the doorstep of Mr. Pierce would land her in danger. “You need to let me in, no one’s seen you in days and we’re all worried about you.”

His heart weighed heavily in his chest. Liz.

The only person keeping him from just ending it all was right on the doorstep. He knew he shouldn’t drag her any further into the mess than she already was but _fuck_ he needed to see her and hug her and hold her and let her know that she was the only thing keeping him hanging on.

So, he opened the door.

Liz stood there, beautiful as ever, a sad smile plastered across her face as Darren draped his arms around her and held her tightly.

“Oh, Darren” she sighed, “I’m so pleased to see you. Don’t you _ever_ ghost me like that again, alright? I have been freaking out.”

“Sorry” he whispered, frowning as the two smaller figures behind Liz came into view. Sadie Clarke and Betty Brant stood a few centimetres back, looking as if they had just intruded on a deeply personal moment between the two other teens. “What’re they doing here?”

“We’re here to bust you out, Davenport” Sadie said as she rolled her eyes, “Where’s the evil old Nazi dude at? Do we need to take him out?”

“He’s still at the office” Darren replied, rubbing his eyes, “Sorry – what’s going on here?”

“Well, we wanted to check up on you and make sure you’re still alive” Betty explained, “And then we thought that it’d probably best to persuade you to stop living with the guy who more than likely ordered the bombing that killed your best friend.”

“Wow.” Darren said, raising his eyebrows and giving Betty a surprised look, “I never knew you could be so straight and to the point, Brant.”

Betty smiled and shrugged.

“She is right though, honey” Liz said softly, “You can’t stay here. You know you can’t. It’s not safe.”

“I don’t care” Darren replied, Liz actively deflated a little, “I’m sorry but I need to be here. I need answers, my whole entire life has been turned upside down and I need to know why. My Dad’s AWOL and Mr. Pierce is the only one who-“

“You can’t seriously trust him to tell you the truth though” Sadie interjected, “Darren, even if he isn’t the one behind the bombing, he’s your Dad’s boss. Shouldn’t you consider the fact that he might have been lying to you all these years as well, hell, he might have even helped with everything.”

“Yeah, and I can find out all that for sure, when I ask him” Darren snapped, “Listen, I appreciate you guys coming here, but I’ve got this. I know what I’m doing.”

Liz took a step forward, giving Darren the look that she had given him and Ricky a million and one times over the years. The ‘you’re being a tool right now, stop’ look.

“Have you asked him yet then?” she asked, folding her arms.

Darren hesitated.

“No” he admitted, “Not yet, I’m taking my time-“

“You’re scared” Liz finished for him, “I know you, Darren. You want answers but you’re scared of getting them.”

“Of course, I am” snapped Darren, “But have none of you considered the fact that I might be putting myself in danger if I ask him? He doesn’t know I know, and clearly, I was never meant to know. As far as he knows I just want to know where my Dad is, not who he is.”

“And that’s meant to convince me that he’s a safe person for you to be around, is it?” Liz argued, taking an aggressive step towards the boy, “Start using your brain, you are in danger every second you are here, if you leave now then you still have a chance to-“

“To what? Liz? To what?” Darren shouted, “To go back to a life that was a lie? To have a life where I’ve got nothing, and no one left?”

“Well it’s better than being dead” Liz screamed, “Because that’s what these people are capable of, Darren, just look at what happened to Harley. Or maybe you’ll get lucky and they’ll just brainwash you into killing people like that Bucky Barnes guy! Is that honestly preferable to a life with us in it? A life with me?”

Darren stopped dead in his tracks. She’d used her trump cared. He was in love with Liz, of course he was in love with Liz, he’d always been in love with her. She was the only person left who made any sense anymore, the one reason he’d not allowed Pierce and his HYDRA goons to just take him right there and then. A life without Liz wasn’t an option.

“Darren, you need to leave here for your own safety” Betty Brant interjected, stepping forward and facing Darren with a serious expression on her face, “And if you won’t leave willingly, then I regret to inform you, we will have no option but to taser you-“

“What?”

“Betty, what’re you talking about?”

“I brought my dad’s taser” Betty explained as if it was nothing, reaching into her bag and pulling out the device in question, “He’s a cop – what?!”

“You can’t just taze Darren” Sadie argued, “He’s like 180 pounds of pure muscle, how exactly would we go about getting his unconscious body in the car”

“I just assumed we’d cross that bridge when we came to it” Betty snapped, “And I was only going to do it if he didn’t comply with our demands.”

“That doesn’t do wonders for your cause” Darren told her, “In fact, that sounds a lot like something a terrorist would say”

“Bold thing to say to a girl with a taser in her hand” Betty argued. Darren grinned and looked at Liz, who rolled her eyes, before changing her facial expression back to her neutral one that provided Darren with endless amounts of warmth and comfort.

“No one’s tasing anyone” she said exasperatedly, “Darren, come on, you know this is the right thing to do. I know it’s important for you to get answers, but surely, it’s more important to take down the bastards that killed Ricky. Staying here is never going to get him the justice he deserves.”

“You’re right” Darren said, choked, “Ricky deserves justice, and those evil bastards who killed him are going to pay.”

“That’s the spirit!” said Betty enthusiastically, almost accidentally setting off the taser as she raised her hand in the air.

“Turn that thing off before you get in my car” Liz said with a laugh as she linked arms with Darren and lead him away from the house, “I’m proud of you, Darren.”

“Thanks” he sighed as he climbed into the front seat of her the car. “….wait, did you guys go to Chick-Fil-A before you came here?”

The girls’ silence told him everything he needed to know.

“Wow” he said, “Nice to know where I come on your list of priorities.”

“Between Chick-Fil-A and The Jonas Brothers isn’t a bad place to be, Darren, you should count yourself lucky” Sadie told him as Liz started up the car and began to reverse out of the driveway.

“Where are we going, by the way?” Darren asked.

“Well, you’ll be staying with me” Liz replied, “You’ve practically lived at my house for the last few summers anyway, so that won’t be a problem. Right now, however, we’re headed just a little weensy bit out of state to go pay our friends Peter and Harley a visit.”

“Oh, right, them” Darren said sadly. Deep down, he’d known that spending time with Peter and Harley would be inevitable, but he didn’t know if he was quite ready to face them yet. Especially Peter. They were sort of bonded now, in the worst way possible.

“Hold up, we’re crossing state lines?” Betty snapped, “No one ever said anything about that, I thought Harley was in a New York hospital-“

“Oh, Betty, grow a pair” Sadie snapped, “You can’t threaten Darren with a taser and then start freaking out over crossing state lines. You were a fugitive the second you left your house with an unauthorised weapon”

“Oh god, who have I become?” Betty whispered.

Darren laughed, turned around and gave her a smile.

“You’ve become a badass, Brant” he told her, “The only reason I’m in this car is cos I’m a little scared you were going to kill me.”

Liz smiled at Darren as he turned back around, at some point, there hands had met, and Darren felt all his anxieties wash away.

 *

 “Damn, who knew Dominoes delivered to private medical compounds hours away from anywhere at four in the morning” MJ said as she bit into her sixth slice of pizza. Like Harley several hours before them, both Peter and MJ had come to terms with the fact that sleep was an absolute impossibility for them, and they would be up with the sunrise.

So, ordering a shit ton of take-out food through FRIDAY at 3.30am had seemed like the best possible option, especially once Sadie had texted Peter to let him know that she was on her way with Liz, Betty and Darren.

Ned had Skyped in, his face beaming out of Peter’s laptop as the four teenagers sat around and allowed themselves just to be kids for a few hours.

“That’s the power the name Stark can bring you” Harley replied, “It’s not to be taken lightly, I’m pretty sure Peter and I could take over the world in the space of maybe one morning if we were to really put out minds to it.”

“Not that we would” Peter added, “Because taking over the world is fucked up and immoral, even if we would use it for good.”

“Well, if you do, can you at least DM me before you pull some stupid shit like that?” MJ asked as Ned chuckled from the laptop, “I want in.”

“Me too” said Ned, “Can I oversee England? I’ve always wanted to go there.”

“Don’t have to control it to go there, Leeds” Harley chuckled, “Hey…has anyone else realized that me and Peter are essentially going to be celebrities now? Like, the embargo is _gone_. The media have just been openly naming us left, right and centre”

“I’ve already had three interview offers from Teen Vogue” Peter said with a grin, “And we’ve been trending on Twitter for like two days straight. I’m not sure I hate it, to be honest.”

“Yeah, it’s weird, I don’t either” Harley agreed, “Like, to be fair, I’ve mainly been cooped up in here, so I’ve not really dealt with the reality of it yet but it’s pretty funny. Look at me now, Dad.”

“This new found fame better not impact on me” MJ snapped

As the teens laughed, they were joined by the rest of the group. Betty was the first to reach the bed, hugging Peter and Harley tightly as she saw them for the first time since the day of the bombing and giving an awkward wave to a flustered looking, only visible via webcam Ned.

Sadie followed. She gave Peter a kiss on the cheek, before sitting herself down on the bed next to Harley and stealing the slice of pizza he was about to eat. MJ grinned and made room for Betty who had perched on the arm rest of her chair.

“Sadie, I’ve nearly died twice, you can’t just take Pizza from me” Harley snapped.

“Oh, get over it, you have more” Sadie replied as she openly dug in, “And that’s a very strange way of saying “ _Oh, hello girl who saved my life a few days ago. How’re you?”_

Peter grinned and found his eyes wondering over to Darren and Liz. He couldn’t help but notice that they were holding hands and were looking incredibly intimate with one another. He kept the smile on his face as he stood up and approached them, Liz pulled him into a hug the second he was within her reach.

“I never thanked you for saving my life” she whispered into his ear during the embrace, “You’re a god damn hero, Peter Parker, and you’re the reason I’m here now.”

“Thanks” Peter choked as Liz released him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading over to Harley’s bed and hugging him. This left Peter alone with Darren. Their eyes locked into intense contact immediately.

“Hey” Peter said ( _I’m sorry I’m sorry I couldn’t save your best friend. Please don’t hate me._ )

“Hey” Darren replied with a nod ( _I don’t blame you. You’re my friend. We need one another.)_

“It’s, err, good to see you” Peter said awkwardly, “I’m sorry about Ricky.”

“He’d want us to carry on” Darren replied with a sad smile, “I hope you haven’t been too hard on yourself, Parker, there was nothing more you could have done.”

“I could have been quicker, and I have to live with that” Peter sighed, “But at least….I mean, I know I managed to save you and Liz. So…”

Darren clapped a hand on to Peter’s shoulder and lead him back to the rest of the group, who had all started sharing their memories of Ricky from over the years. Peter slotted himself back on the bed, next to Harley who happily sat between him and Darren.

As the Pizza was shared, conversation turned to the future. Peter remained quiet as everyone spoke about their hopes and dreams, what colleges they wanted to go to, where they wanted to be in ten years and (in Sadie’s case) who they imagined themselves being married to.

“Babe, I’m sorry, but I think Orlando Bloom is engaged to Katy Perry” Liz told her best friend.

“Oh, what, you don’t think I can take Katy Perry” Sadie shot back, “Ricky always said I was the scrappiest girl he’d ever met; I can definitely claw someone’s eyes out if I need to”

“Guys. Hush a second” Harley said suddenly, pointing at the laptop, “I think Leeds might have fallen asleep”

True to form, the rest of the group looked at the laptop screen and grinned as they saw Ned’s head slumped on the desk in front of him, Peter was sure he was the only one who could pick up on the boy’s light snoring as he slept. He pressed a finger to his lips as everyone else leaned in, giving them a countdown from five on his fingers.

Once Peter’s final finger had gone down, the entire group shouted “NED!” in unison and then fell about laughing as the boy awoke from his sleep and immediately fell out of his chair. Harley rested his head on Peter’s shoulder once again, clearly in a bit of pain, so Peter started running his hand up and down Harley’s back as the laughter subsided and Ned cursed them all.

“Ricky would have loved this” Darren said as the silence returned to the room, “He always wanted a big group of friends.”

“Didn’t y’all have that?” Harley asked with a yawn, “You were like the two most popular guys in the whole school.”

“Those douches weren’t real friends” Darren replied, “Ricky and me never really fit in with them, we just made it look like we did.”

“Well, from an outsider’s perspective, you played the part very well” MJ told him. Darren laughed.

“Yeah, well, I’ve bene playing a part for a while really” he replied, “I just didn’t know it.”

“I am sorry Darren” Peter interjected, “If there was any way I could-“

“It’s not on you, or any of you, or even on me” Darren replied with a sad shrug. Liz moved over to sit on his knee, kissing his forehead, “It’s my Dad. I should be the one apologizing to you guys, really, he damn near got you all killed.”

“What your father does doesn’t reflect on you, dude” Ned’s voice rang out from the laptop, “And don’t forget, you could have died in that tower as well.”

“He’s right” Betty said simply

“Frankly, there’s too much apologising going around this group for my liking” piped up Sadie, “We have Parker apologising for shit he’s not responsible for, Harley apologising for daring to get injured in a fucking explosion….none of us have anything to apologise for and we’re all too damn good as human beings to be feeling guilty over anything. No one in here has done anything wrong in the grand scheme of things, except maybe Betty cos babe you really shouldn’t be sneaking tasers over state lines.”

“Betty, did what now?” Ned asked.

“Oh, go to bed” Betty snapped at the laptop, but it was clearly meant in good humour.

“You’re right Sadie” Peter said confidently, “You’re right. We’re spending way too much time beating ourselves up and feeling bad when none of us asked for this.”

“I agree, guys, I do” Harley added, “But where do we go from here?”

“Well, I think we need to start biting back” MJ suggested, “I don’t know about you guys but I’m sick of living in a world that thinks it can just punch down on people all the time and just expect them to take it. We need to fight back, bring the people who killed Ricky to justice.”

“That’s what I said, MJ” Liz said, Betty smiled as it dawned on her just how bad Liz felt for the unnecessary dig, she’d made against MJ earlier, “We owe it to Ricky to make sure that the people who did this pay.”

“Don’t forget Miles!” MJ added, “He’s been missing for over two months now, god knows what they’ve been doing to the poor kid.”

“It’s sick” Darren said quietly, Peter looked at him and could tell an idea was forming in his mind and he was kind of relieved to see the clogs churning in his mind. It meant Darren was thinking of the future, that he’d been able to find purpose, “Let’s bring those fuckers down.”

“Ooh, sounds like we’re coming up with a plan” Betty said, “Good thing I brought my binder, notebooks and colored sticky notes with me-“

"What  _exactly_ did she think we were doing tonight?"

“Betty, we have an AI system that can-“

“Harley, I think it might just be best to humour her”

“OK, so, where do we start?”

“Well, Darren’s been staying with Pierce, so I think that we-“

Peter sat back and smiled as he watched this thrown together, traumatised, broken but still with beating hearts bunch of misfit’s band together and start to come up with a plan to avenge their fallen friend. He felt Harley squeeze his hand.

 *

“So, we’re all agreed” Peter concluded around an hour later. It was nearly six in the morning and the exhaustion was finally starting to settle in for most of the group, “This is the plan. This is what we’re going to do, and everyone’s happy with the part they’re going to play?”

Everyone nodded.

“Tony’s gonna freak if he finds out we’re doing this” Harley observed.

“He doesn’t need to find out” Peter stated, “The Avengers are too busy with all the big-time stuff, keeping Barnes hidden, tracking the missing kids. We’ve got a way into SHIELD itself, guys, and I happen to think this plan is pretty fail proof.”

“Parker’s right” said Darren, slinging his arm around the boy’s shoulder, “We can pull this off.”

Peter hesitated slightly.

They were risking a lot.

Darren would continue to lead his double life. Play dumb. Ask the right questions at the right time, pass on any important information he stumbled across, whilst Peter and Harley would risk a lot by spending the next few days getting to know the layout of SHIELD headquarters in downtown New York.

He couldn’t help but wonder if it was moral leading all of his friends into this, but he doubted he could have stopped them.

They all had the same goals.

Justice for Ricky.

Justice for Miles.

Justice for all those other kids.

For Darren and Peter, it was more personal. Darren needed to know the truth, he needed to hear answers from his dad, and he needed to put a stop to all the madness. Peter had just as many questions. Why him? How long had SHIELD known about Spider-Man? How did they know about him? How did they know that Spider-Man and Peter Parker were the same person?

Peter trusted Tony more than anyone else in the world, but he knew the man was close to breaking point with the amount of worries on his plate. One more could break him.

These were questions Peter Parker would have to find the answers to on his own.

But this time, he wasn’t on his own. He had four friends and one brother who were willing to help find the answers to them.

As he looked around the room, his gaze fell to MJ. She'd pretty much chaired the entire planning meeting, contributed the most ideas and kept everyone on track. MJ. The girl who had told Peter him she loved him, a fact he’d been desperately trying to push out his mind since the second he’d heard it.

Not because he had not wanted to hear it.

But because hearing it had made his heart skip a beat.

Because, maybe, he was realising he might love her as well.

He knew he should put her out of her misery. Address the increasingly large elephant in the room, but he was still half-convinced that anyone he loved would be taken away from him in the end. And MJ would probably be the harshest blow of all.

Maybe he loved her.

And she loved him.

But that would have to wait.

At least, for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters might be a bit further apart from now on, the rest of the story is quite ambitious and I really want to take my time writing the chapters so they're as good as they can be.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> Much love,  
> Jamie.
> 
> (No. I did not get sponsored by Chick-Fil-A.)


	38. Thanks, Dad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where are they?” Peter asked, still shaking, still not looking up at Tony.
> 
> “I don’t know”
> 
> “You do”
> 
> “Peter”
> 
> “Do not lie to me, Tony” Peter spat, “I know you know where they are. You’re Tony Stark, you track everyone’s every move, you know where they are right this second.”
> 
> “And what’re you going to do if I tell you?” Tony snapped back, “What? You gonna find them? Take on the Winter Soldier all on your own, are you?”
> 
> Peter smirked.
> 
> “We both know I could take him if I really put my mind to it” he said coldly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I'm not even 100% on this chapter but it's 10.8k words of free content so enjoy!!!

**Chapter 38.**

Thanks, Dad.

 

“Good morning my favourite Spider-Ling” Natasha Romanoff practically sang as Peter walked into the living room of the rented Pent House, “And a happy belated birthday!”

Peter raised his eyebrows as Natasha sat him down at the breakfast table, shoved a plate of somewhat burned pancakes under his nose and kissed him on his forehead.

“My birthday was four days ago” he told her, as if she didn’t know.

“Yes, and you decided to spend it not speaking to anyone and swinging from building to building with no real purpose” she snapped back with a smile on her face, “And given that I know you well enough to know that you’re going to deflect a majority of ‘Peter and Harley’s belated birthday party’ on to Harley, I’m giving you your own little celebration now whilst it’s just me, you and that weird cat”

“The weird cat is Harley’s present from me” Peter reminded her, “And his name is Goose. It’s on his collar, not exactly hard to remember.”

“Such a stupid name for cat” Natasha muttered, “Are we going to keep calling it that?”

“Depends what Harley wants” Peter replied with a simple shrug, “Goose is his cat after all, I did buy him from that Richie guy for his birthday…”

“We may need to have words about you buying strange animals from strange men you know from your time on the streets” Natasha said pointedly, “Still, I guess at least you weren’t buying heroin”

“Richie’s a good guy” Peter argued, “He wouldn’t sell me a dodgy cat. I stole some triple A batteries for him one time, he owed me.”

Natasha grinned as she watched Peter dig into the pancakes that he clearly thought tasted like crap, but he finished every one of them off because she had made them for him. Her heart melting a little more than she’d like to admit for the boy, Natasha took his plate for him and loaded it into the dishwasher.

“Thanks” Peter said quietly whilst her back was turned, “You didn’t have to do all this for me.”

“Oh, we haven’t even started yet” Natasha replied with a grin, “I’ve got you a gift, and a card, and maybe even a little special something-“

“Really?” Peter questioned, “Not that I’m not grateful, Nat, cos I am but why go through all this fuss just for me? It’s only my-“

“Your birthday” Natasha finished for him, “It’s not just any old birthday is it Peter? You’re 17, and you know what the means, don’t you?”

“I’m the Dancing Queen?”

“No, I was actually going to say fellas will fall in line” she shot back causing Peter to smirk, “Fine. Look, I don’t have a real reason for wanting to spoil you other than I think it’s sad you didn’t really get a birthday this year and I know you’re going to put Harley before yourself later.”

“There’s another reason” Peter teased her, cheekily raising his eye-brow, “Come on, Nat. I know you as well as you know me, and there’s definitely another reason.”

Natasha smiled sadly and walked towards Peter, pulling him into a hug and planting yet another kiss on the top of his head. Still smiling as she crouched down to meet his eye-level as he remained seated on his chair, she cupped his face and looked directly into his puppy dog eyes.

“You’re right” she said softly, “Look – I’ve spent my whole life running, building walls so I don’t get close to people and all that crap. Ever since I came here, ever since we met _you_ , that’s changed. When bad things happened before, I used to push myself away. Brush it off. Pretend it didn’t bother me, that I would be fine if all this came to an end-“

“You wouldn’t be” Peter muttered, “I know you. You wouldn’t be.”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t” she agreed, “I’d be devastated. And I didn’t realise how devastated I would be until last week, when it all literally did go up in flames. The thought of losing everyone, the thought of losing _you_ , it was too much. So, for the first time, instead of wanting to push people away I wanted to hold them a bit closer. And if making you some shitty pancakes three days after your birthday is how I’m going to do that, then well-“

“That’s what you’ll do” Peter finished for her with a smile, “And they weren’t shitty, they were really nice.”

“You’re a terrible liar, kid” she laughed, “But thank you, and thank you for letting me. It’s nice to be able to do things for someone that you-“

Natasha choked on what her last words would have been, but Peter knew them anyway and was perfectly prepared to fill in the blanks once again.

“Love. You love me.” Peter finished simply, nodding along and trying to hide the fact he felt like bursting into tears right there and then. He couldn’t help but wonder if Natasha had ever actually told anyone she loved them before, or if anyone had ever told her.

So, he knew what he had to do.

“I love you as well you know” he said simply, with a shrug, trying to make the confession and the whole conversation seem as if it didn’t mean the world to the both, “I do. Ever since we first met, you’ve always had my back and looked out for me even when I was being a little shit and causing Pepper and Tony so much grief. I think me and you just….I dunno, we get each other, don’t we?”

“Yeah” a tearful Natasha nodded, swiftly removing some tears from her eyes before they could spill out down her face, “We do.”

“Well, I know for damn sure I’m the only one who can make you cry” Peter teased her to break the tension.

“Also, true” Natasha said as she regained her composure a little, “And I swear to god, Parker, if you tell anyone about this-“

“I’m toast, I know” Peter sighed, “And I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry, but I do think you need to start realizing it’s not bad or weak to let people know how you feel.”

Natasha frowned.

“Yeah, not happening, that’s a Peter Parker exclusive” she said as she stood up. Peter laughed and followed her as she went back to stacking the dishwasher, he hugged her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

“Thanks Nat” he breathed, “It’s nice to know someone as badass as you has my back.”

“I’ll always have your back, kid” she sighed, “I knew that from the second you fell through that vent, looked at me and told me to watch where **_I_** was ‘fucking looking’.”

“I was kinda rude back then” Peter said with a laugh, “Sorry.”

“Well, you got me good” she confessed, “You got me good, Parker.”

 *

Naturally, Harley and Goose struck up an instant bond. The cat seemed to know and recognize the tall blonde as his owner the second Harley had stepped foot in the apartment having finally been given the all clear from the hospital to return home. He was still weak and had been told to go easy, but everyone in the house seemed to have reconciled them to the fact that Harley was more than likely not going to listen to a word of the nurses advice.

Peter felt slightly guilty that he was roping Harley in to what he was quickly realizing was a slightly insane plane to sneak into the SHIELD headquarters in New York and rummage through classified files, but he knew his brother was an irrepressible force of nature and once his mind was set on something there was nothing that could be done to change his mind.

For now, the rest of the team were throwing Harley and Peter a joint and belated welcome home/birthday party, to which all their friends had been invited. This was good news for Peter, who knew that having everyone in the same place at the same time would give them a better opportunity for their plan as well as giving him a chance to check in and make sure everyone was still as enthusiastic about it as they had been during their initial planning session, high on caffeine and junk foods at four in the morning.

“Peter, this is possibly the most badass cat in the history of the Universe” Harley said softly as Goose purred in his lip, “It’s like me and this cat were meant to find each other dude, thank you.”

“See” Peter said, shooting Pepper and Tony a smug look but then immediately retracting it when Pepper made her disapproval clear, “I told you guys he’d like it.”

“It is called Goose” Harley said as he tapped the cat’s nose.

“So, just to confirm, we’re keeping the dumb name?” Natasha asked, her face twisting as if she had just smelled something very unpleasant. Rhodey and Wanda laughed as Harley gave her a scandalised look.

“Goose is the perfect name for this cat, Natasha” he said testily, “Number one – it makes absolutely no god damn sense, and neither does the cat.”

“I’m still not really a fan of Peter buying animals from random guys he bumped into on the street” Pepper said slowly, “But….I dunno, the cat is kinda cute.”

“Yeah, plus, Keener has abandonment issues” Tony said with a wink, “If we take his new cat away from him it may unluck some as to yet unseen childhood trauma.”

“Perhaps one day the cat will go out for milk and never come home” Harley said with a grin. Wanda, who never liked it when Harley made light of his issues, ruffled his hair and gave him an impatient look before sitting herself down next to him and petting Goose.

“I guess….we have a cat now, then” Tony concluded.

“All thanks to me” Peter said proudly, “Oh, wait, crap. Steve!”

“What about him?” asked Natasha

“Well, isn’t he allergic to cats?” Peter asked, “Actually, where even are he and Sam?”

“Yeah, good point” Harley piped up, “I thought at the very least Sam would’ve come to see me in hospital and made some crack about checking to see if I was dead yet.”

Pepper and Tony shared an uneasy look. Neither of the boys knew that Steve and Sam were in hiding with a half-brainwashed Bucky Barnes, desperately trying to de-code him of his final remnants of HYDRA programming and getting information on just where these abducted kids were being trained and what the plans for them were.

Neither of the boys had raised any questions over Steve and Sam’s whereabouts since the explosion, neither of them even knew Bucky had turned up and collapsed in the tower around half an hour before Stark Tower went up in flames. Both had been too distracted with grief and guilt and trauma to really focus on the fact that two members of their family were missing in action, and that ignorance had turned into a convenient excuse for Pepper and Tony. Telling Harley and Peter that Steve, someone they both trusted with their lives, was presently with the man who as good as killed Harley a few weeks before was not a conversation either of them were looking forward to.

But it was one they knew they needed to have. Tony knew the boys well enough to know they would probably figure it out on their own anyway, and if they did that and realized they’d been lied to, then all the work he had put in building up his trust with them both (but especially Peter) would go to waste.

“Boys, we really didn’t want to have this conversation today” Tony began, crouching down on his knees to face the two frowning boys staring back at him, still seated on the sofa. He was grateful that Natasha and Wanda had seated themselves on either side of the boys, pre-emptive comfort. Pepper remained seated in her own chair, her knee gently pushing into Tony’s back in order to ground him. “And there’s no easy way to say this, but Steve and Sam may not be coming back for a while…”

“Why not?” Peter asked, his voice sharp and full of concern, “Did one of them get hurt in the explosion? Have we all just been walking around whilst-“

He stopped as Natasha cooed him and traced her fingers down his back.

“No, sweetheart, no” Pepper said softly, though her face was hardened, “Steve wasn’t even in the tower when it exploded.”

“So, where are they then?” Harley asked.

“We don’t know for sure, and that’s the God’s honest truth” Tony replied, “They’ve had to go into hiding for a while.”

“What, you mean like they’re working undercover?” Peter asked, Tony felt his heart shatter a little as he registered Peter’s resigned tone. The boy had already pieced together exactly where Sam and Steve were, who they were with and what they were doing but was asking the question as if to cling on to his last little bit of hope. “They’re working undercover, right? Trying to find the bastard’s that-“

His question was broken off once again by a choked sob as he buried his face in his hands, Peter’s knees trembled as a silent stream of tired poured down out. Natasha continued to trace her hands up and down his back. Peter felt as if he was falling. He couldn’t help but feel that as he fell, something else was rising to take his place. A darkness. An anger he’d never felt before in his life seemed to be taking over his entire body, poisoning his mind.

Steve had chosen Bucky. He’d chosen the man who tried to kill them all. And no one was doing anything about it, no one cared that Harley had nearly died, no one cared that Bucky had killed Ricky. Steve had betrayed them, Steve had left them to their fate in the tower, choosing the person who had put them all in danger. Peter had never felt so betrayed and hurt and angry in all his life. And yet, no one in the room seemed to share that with him.

Tony, especially, was way too calm about it all.

Harley was a few steps behind Peter’s thought process but had clearly arrived at the same conclusion.

“They’re with Barnes, aren’t they?” he asked, resigned to the answer. Everyone in the room already knew, but someone needed to ask outright, get the clarification. Tony felt his heart shatter again as Harley took a deep breath and brought his kneed up to his chest. Peter reached out for Harley’s hand.

“The fucker nearly killed me twice” Harley muttered.

“We don’t know for sure it was Barnes who planted the bomb, honey” Pepper said softly, struggling to get out of her chair and hold her ever growing bump at the same time. Goose remained by Harley’s side, lightly purring. “But you boys deserve the truth and – please believe that this isn’t easy for me, but yes, Barnes was at the tower that day. He collapsed in the underground parking lot about half an hour before the bomb went off, in a _really_ bad state, like close to death-“

“Should’ve just left him to fucking die” Peter said angrily. Everyone in the room stared at the boy who was so usually kind, sweet and selfless say such a thing – shocked at the level of venom which infected every word he spoke.

“Peter, you don’t mean that” Tony snapped, “You know you don’t. You’re angry, I get that, but that’s not what we do, is it? We don’t leave anyone to die, no matter who they are.”

“Well maybe we should start” Peter muttered bitterly.

“Sweetie, I hate to see you like this” Pepper said softly, stroking Peter’s hair, “And I know that you must feel really-“

“He _killed_ Ricky” Peter whispered, though he may as well have shouted it for the venom that the word’s came dripped in poured across the whole room, “He killed our friend. He planted a bomb in our _fucking home_ and killed one of my friends. Not to mention the fact he stabbed Harley and has been abducting kids from my school for months and what does Steve do? He goes and plays nursemaid to-“

“Peter, for god sake, use your brain” Natasha snapped, “Barnes is fighting his programming, OK, he’s our key to figuring out-“

“He’s a killer!” Peter shouted at her, “He killed Ricky! For god sake, he killed Tony’s parents! There are ways of bringing down HYDRA that don’t involve Steve and Sam cozying up to the guy who has destroyed our whole life”

“Peter, please stop shouting” Harley whispered, practically trembling. Wanda held the boys head on her shoulder.

“I’m trying to defend you, dude!” Peter snapped at Harley, “We’re all meant to be a family here and Steve’s running around with the guy who tried to kill you. Tried to kill us all – am I, am I going mad, am I the only one who can see how fucked up this all is?”

“NO, YOU’RE NOT” Tony roared suddenly, a deafening silence falling over the room as he rose to his feet and stood over Peter, who cowered down a little bit. In the whole time that Peter had been living with Tony, this was the first time the boy had witnessed his new father lose his temper, “You are not the only one feeling this Peter, you are not the only one who is feeling angry and scared. Barnes killed my parents. Two shots to the head, cold blood, merciless. A violent death for two people who didn’t deserve it and I had to _see_ the footage of him doing it. So, Peter, tell me how you think I feel about one of my supposed best friends choosing that…that _thing_ over us?”

Peter looked down to the ground, almost as if he was scared to look the man in the eye.

“Bucky Barnes destroyed my life Peter, not just as a kid, but now. He messed with you and Harley and I’m going to have a seriously hard time forgiving him for that” Tony went on, the anger seeping away from his voice with every syllable, he placed a comforting hand on a still shaking Peter’s shoulder, “But I am going to try and see past that Peter, because…I have to, this is bigger than you and me and how we feel. Barnes isn’t himself, hasn’t been for a long time, whether there’s anything left in there of who he used to be I don’t know but if anyone’s going to find it – it’s Steve. He hasn’t chosen Bucky over us; he’s doing this to help us.”

“Where are they?” Peter asked, still shaking, still not looking up at Tony.

“I don’t know”

“You _do_ ”

“ _Peter_ ”

“Do not _lie_ to me, Tony” Peter spat, “I know you know where they are. You’re Tony Stark, you track everyone’s every move, you know where they are right this second.”

“And what’re you going to do if I tell you?” Tony snapped back, “What? You gonna find them? Take on the _Winter Soldier_ all on your own, are you?”

Peter smirked.

“We both know I could take him if I really put my mind to it” he said coldly. Tony did a double take, as did everyone else in the room, hearing Peter talk with such matter-of-fact coldness and completely devoid of emotion was scary. It was like something had possessed him.

“What is happening to you?” Tony said quietly, though it seemed as if he was speaking more to himself than to Peter.

“What’s happening to me?” Peter asked, “What’s happening to me? Tony Stark asking what’s happened to me when he’s found the man who blew up his home, nearly killing the kids he claims to love as his own, knows exactly where he is and _isn’t_ on his way down there to kill the guy with his own two hands? What’s happened to me, Tony? Maybe I’ve become the man you’re clearly not anymore.”

“Get Out. Of My. Sight” Tony said, matching Peter’s coldness and easily besting the teenager when it came to providing his adversary with an icy, emotionless glare.

“Gladly” Peter snarled, before shooting Harley and Natasha an apologetic look and walking out of the room. Natasha stood routed to the spot she had been standing in, wondering how the hell the soft and gorgeous boy she had been having her heart to heart with just a few hours before had become capable of saying such things.

Harley was shaken. Shaken in a way that even the stabbing hadn’t affected him. His new family was already falling apart, his safety net was cut to shreds and the one person who meant the most to him had seemingly just cut all his ties.

Tony was the next to leave the room, Rhodes following him straight after – Pepper gave the man an appreciative smile as he followed his best friend to wherever he was going.

“What the hell was that?” Natasha asked as she sat herself back down next to Harley, “I mean, I’ve never heard Peter speak like that before. Not even when he first got here.”

“Something in him snapped” Wanda said gravely, “It was like finding out Steve and Sam went with Bucky was one last betrayal, and maybe he just can’t take anymore.”

“But even so, he’s still _Peter_ ” Natasha argued, “Our Peter. Sweet, kind, loveable Peter. He would never speak to Tony like that.”

“We’ve all had a lot on, Nat” Pepper breathed, “It’s been a very traumatic week and feelings are running very high, Peter’s had to contend with losing someone else he cares about in a life full of losing people he cares about. He’s terrified and lashing out; I can only be grateful he’s choosing to lash out at Steve and not himself.”

“I wanna talk to him” Harley muttered, “I need to see if he’s alright”

“Later, baby, later” Pepper said gently before sighing, “Well, I guess we’re putting off celebrating your birthday again kiddo, unless you really wanna socialize with all your friends this afternoon after all that?”

“I do” Harley said, perking up as he spoke, “I do. I think we should, at the very least, if MJ’s here she might be able to get through to Peter. He listens to her.”

Pepper stroked Harley’s face and gave him a loving look. “Whatever you want kiddo” she said sadly, pulling him into a hug and giving him a big kiss on his forehead.

“It will all be OK, won’t it Pep?” he asked, “In the end?”

“Of course, it will, sweetheart, I promise you” Pepper replied.

 

*

Peter’s temporary bedroom in the rented penthouse was still ridiculously big, it even had an En suite bathroom and his own flat screen television. Usually, Peter could not believe his luck whenever he was treated to luxuries such as these but in that moment, all he wanted to do was completely tear apart the room and everything in it. Maybe even himself.

_You’ve ruined this. You’ve done it now. The way you spoke to Tony was awful, evil, horrible. Maybe it’s not Barnes who’s the evil one, maybe it’s you._

_How could you do that to him?_

_After everything he’s done for you, that’s how you repay him._

_You’re a real piece of shit Parker. They’re all going to hate you now._

The teenager choked over his own sobs as he lay curled up underneath the bed, something he hadn’t resorted to doing in order to keep himself for almost a year. This wasn’t home. This wasn’t home. This wasn’t home. He didn’t feel safe or secure, and it was only as he lay under the bed that Peter realized just how safe living with Tony and Pepper and everyone else in the tower had made him feel. Only once the safety net was gone did he truly remember just how numb and isolated he was underneath.

Only a few hours before, he had had the arrogance to coach Natasha through opening up about her loving feelings for him and encouraging her to be more open with the people she cared about. He guessed he didn’t really count as someone she cared about anymore.

“Stupid, stupid, so fucking stupid” Peter whispered to himself angrily, punching his forehead with his fist and just wishing the ground would swallow him up and take him away. Cautiously, he climbed out from under the bed and headed into the bathroom. Facing himself in the mirror, Peter couldn’t help but laugh.

“Who even are you?” he whispered at his own reflection, “Who the fuck even are you, Parker? Just some stupid kid from Queens who thinks he’s worth something. You’re not. You’re worth nothing. I _hate_ you, the world _hates_ you.”

And them, before he knew what he was doing, Peter punched the mirror. The glass shattered the second his fist contacted it, cutting his right hand to pieces. Peter gasped as he looked down at his bloodied hand, the pain bringing him crashing back into reality with an almighty thud, and as he looked at what little he could see of his reflection in the shattered remains of the mirror he crumbled.

Retreating to the corner of the room, Peter hitched his knees up to his chest and tried to sooth himself as he felt the onslaught of the worst panic attack, he’ll have suffered in months take hold. And boy did it. Before he knew what was what, Peter’s vision was blurry, and his chest felt so heavy and tight that he could no longer feel even a sense of his heart beating within it.

He tried to breathe but couldn’t. Tried to cry out for help but couldn’t, all he could do was rock himself back and forth on the floor and pray the attack would subside within a few hours. Maybe just one hour if he was lucky.

“Parker, it’s MJ” a warm and familiar voice jolted him after….well, frankly, as far as Peter knew he could have been rocking back and forth on the bathroom floor for days, “Err, this is a swanky new bedroom you got here, Harley told me you had a fight with Tony? Just wanted to come and see if you were alright, how do you feel about unlocking this bathroom door for me?”

“M-M-MJ” Peter managed to breathe out.

“Right here, dude” she said back, “Just right outside. Can you let me in? I’m a little bit worried about you, not to freak you out but I think you might be bleeding out. The floor tiles look really red and there’s glass coming out from under the door.”

“C-careful” he shouted, “Y-y-you m-might c-cut y-your f-feet!”

“I’ve got shoes on Parker, but thanks” MJ replied, “I’m a bit more worried about you, are you breathing alright? Do we need to do our exercises?”

“N-No I-I’m g-good” he stammered, “G-getting b-back to n-normal now. Better o-once I h-heard your v-voice”

“Cool” she replied quickly, “….Feel up to standing? Gonna unlock this door for me? I promise it’s just me, MJ, on my own. No one else is with me.”

“Wh-Where a-are th-they?”

“They’re all in the living room, belated birthday party for you and Harley” MJ replied, “Remember? Cos you both kinda got a shitty deal on the birthday front this year?”

Peter frowned and looked at the ground. After all that, they’d _still_ had the stupid birthday party. What planet were these people on?

“Y-you can g-go back if you w-want Michelle” he said, “I’m OK”

“Nah, I think I’m gonna stay” MJ said sweetly, “You know much I love blood and gore, so if you’ve cut your hand open, I’m gonna wanna see that shit. I have…I have a, err, first aid kit in my bag as well so we can get you all stitched up if you need. Betty’s been teaching me how.”

“B-Betty?” Peter asked

“Yeah, we’ve been hanging out a little” MJ replied with a laugh. Peter felt his mouth twitch into something resembling a smile. “Well, you’re always talking about how I need to make more friends which I do think is dumb, but I decided to test it out. Betty and I hung out all day yesterday and guess what?”

“What?”

“I actually enjoyed myself, I think we’re legit friends”

Peter smiled and rested his head against the door, secretly wishing that she was doing the same on the other side.

“I-Is H-Harley OK?”

“Yeah, he looks a bit tired though” she replied, “I think he’s worried about you; I can go and get him to come and talk to-“

“No!” Peter shouted, “No. I love him but no. Just you.”

“Just me then” MJ sighed, “Fine, but if you insist on it being just me and you then the least you can do is open this door and show me that you’re alright.”

Weighing up his options, Peter knew his best choice was to let MJ see if he was alright. It wasn’t fair of him to keep her worrying like that. Slowly, Peter made his way to his feet, unlocked the door and opened it to see a concerned looking MJ waiting on the other side of it. Her beautiful, brown eyes met his immediately and she gave him a little nod that confirmed, once again, that it was just her in the room and it would only be her until he said otherwise.

“I’m sorry” were the first words out of Peter’s mouth.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

“How did I know those were going to be your first words?” she chuckled, “Because I can read you like a damn book Peter Parker.”

“Yeah, you can” Peter smirked lightly as MJ took him by the hand and sat him down on the bed. She kept his cut-up hand in hers and began dabbing it with antiseptic.

“You wanna tell me what happened?” she asked absent minded as she continued, “And remember I have the power to cause you a great amount of pain right now, so please don’t bullshit me. I want the truth.”

“I punched the mirror” Peter confessed via a barely audible murmur.

“Smart” MJ snorted, “And why did you do that?”

“I was angry” same tone, same volume

“Why were you angry?” MJ asked, “More to the point – who were you angry at?”

“Everyone really” Peter said with a shrug, “But mainly me. Cos I’m a piece of shit and I make everything bad and I’ve probably ruined my relationship with Tony.”

“Oh, wow, you must have really fucked up then” MJ replied, “Because anyone who has seen you and Mr. Stark around one another knows that he loves you more than he loves anything else, and vice versa.”

“Not anymore” Peter said bitterly

“Oh, stop being so dramatic Parker” MJ snapped, “You and Tony had a fight. Newsflash. Kids and their parents have fights everyday and they get over them, don’t let your brain blow this up into something that it’s not. What exactly did you say to upset him?”

“I told him he was too much of a coward to do anything to catch the people that bombed the tower and killed Ricky” Peter said, still feeling an angry tension rising in his chest as he went back over his fight with Tony in his mind, “We know Bucky Barnes did it, Steve and Sam are with him as we speak and Tony’s not doing anything about it. He’s just sitting around, hosting dumb kid parties and-“

“Being a Dad?” MJ finished for him, “Putting you and Harley before some petty quest for revenge? Is that so bad?”

“Bucky killed-“

“I’m aware of what happened Peter, I was there” MJ kept her tone calm but firm, “If he planted that bomb in the tower, then he’s the one who killed Ricky.”

“Exactly, and Tony’s just-“

“Putting you and Harley first” MJ repeated, “Looking out for you. Making sure that you feel loved and secure and that you have someone fighting your corner, you know, all those things you’ve spent half your life wishing you had.”

“I, err-“

He just couldn’t argue with MJ’s logic. She was right. He’d been unfair to Tony, so unfair, the man was only trying to do what any decent parent would, and all Peter had done to repay him was to shout at him, make him feel shitty for caring and drudge up memories of his parents being murdered in cold blood.

“And here’s the part where Peter starts beating himself up” MJ began as Peter turned away from her and tucked his knees to his chest, trembling again. “Peter, whatever you said to Tony and I don’t know what it was because I wasn’t here, you can fix it. No one’s angry with you, from what I gathered the second I walked in, everyone’s just super worried. Tony especially.”

“You’ve seen him?” Peter muttered

“Yeah” MJ said simply, “He looked like a ghost. I just assumed he was tired, but I guess this makes more sense. If he’s anything like you, which I think he might be, he’s probably beating himself up just as hard for what happened between you.”

“It was my fault” Peter said, picking at a loose bit of material from his mattress, “I was such an asshole to him, to everyone, I just felt really angry and I said things that – oh my god, I said they should have just left Bucky to die!”

MJ shot him a sympathetic look, though it was clear even she was surprised by Peter being capable of wishing such a thing.

“He’s been tortured and brainwashed for years and all I can do is-“ Peter went on, before breaking into another fit of sobs once again. MJ took his hands and moved closer to him, eventually allowing Peter to rest his head on her lap as she stroked his hair.

“You’re not a bad person, Peter” she said softly, “You’ve just…I dunno, you’ve been through so much and then this and you were bound to snap at some point. It’s been torture sometimes, you know, watching the world kick you and break you over and over again and seeing you just take it. You were bound to bite back eventually.”

“But look how I did it, Michelle” Peter replied quietly, “I didn’t go after the people who deserved it, I went after the people who care about me. The man who has given me everything. The man who saved me from being some street rat kid.”

“Yeah, and that was a shitty thing to do” MJ told him, “And if I were you, I would get ready to spend a lot of time apologizing, which should be fine considering you apologize for everything all the time anyway. At least time this it’s somewhat warranted.”

“I guess” Peter mumbled before yawning, “Thanks for everything, you’re the best.”

“I know” MJ replied with a smile, running her hands through his hair. She took a deep breath, this seemed almost a good a time as any to bring up what she’d said to him moments before the explosion but as usual, she just couldn’t find the words.

“D’you think….when all this is over” Peter carried on with an almighty yawn, “When no one’s in danger anymore, me and you can have a talk?”

“What about?” MJ asked, dreading the answer, but also needing it more than she’d ever needed anything.

“Us” Peter said with a yawn, “We need to talk about us.”

He was asleep by the time she could formulate a reply.

_Yes, of course we can._

*

Harley had been somewhat looking forward to his birthday that year. Sixteen hadn’t exactly been kind to him, so turning seventeen in his brand-new home had seemed like a real fresh start and he’d been secretly looking forward to his birthday for months. But things never turned out like Harley wanted and suddenly his seventh birthday which had consisted of his Mom drunkenly embarrassing him at a Chuck-E-Cheese ranked only second on his list of worst birthdays, being caught up in a bomb explosion and nearly dying definitely outranked that. Just.

“Tony, are you good?” Harley asked his adoptive father quietly as the man stood alone in the kitchen, all the other party guests being entertained by Natasha and Bruce’s uber competitive nature when it came to Uno.

“Yeah, fine kid” Tony muttered as he poured himself a glass of water from the tap, “Get back to your party, you deserve it.”

“Doesn’t feel right without Peter” Harley said lightly, limping over to Tony, “I can’t really get into it all without him there.”

“That’s a shame, don’t let him wreck it for you” Tony replied coldly, looking out of the window as if he dared not look Harley straight in the eye.

“You don’t mean that” Harley shot back, “Peter’s not some trouble-making little shit who ruined our joint birthday party, he’s a scared kid who needs out help. Your help.”

“Harley, we’ve always been honest with each other, haven’t we?” Tony said, finally turning around to face the boy, “That’s always been like – our thing, since the day we met? We’ve always respected one another enough to tell each other the truth, even if the truth hurts sometimes?”

Harley nodded.

“Yeah, we do” he whispered

“And you want me to start treating you like the man you’re becoming” Tony went on, “Not hide things from you, treat you with kid gloves because the truth might hurt you in the long-run?”

“I think that’s probably what any seventeen-year-old kids wants from their Dad” Harley said bluntly, deliberately dropping in the word ‘dad’ just to remind Tony of where their relationship stood and what it was meant to be in that very moment. Tony wasn’t just some eccentric billionaire from the big city who put up with Harley for the odd weekend now and then anymore, legally speaking he was the boys father now and that gave Harley some leeway into getting what they both needed from this conversation even if Tony didn’t want to give it.

Tony nodded, wise to his son’s tricks.

“Good” he said with a nod, “Then I hope you can appreciate me telling you that Peter is the absolute last person in the world I want to see right now”

Harley smirked and rolled his eyes.

“Thought you might say that” he replied snarkily, “Because we’ve reached the part of the fight where Tony Stark pushes everyone away because he’s beating himself up on the inside for hurting someone he loves. We’re connected, Tony, you can’t hide that shit from me.”

“Harley, listen-“

“Don’t get me wrong, I don’t blame you” Harley went on, “I love Peter more than I love anyone else in the world, except Rachel, but even I can see that what he said to you was wrong and that he owes you one hell of a massive apology once he gets out of his own shame spiral.”

“Darn right” Tony muttered.

“But you’re our Dad now, Tony” Harley pressed on, “It’s ironic of me to say this considering my actual Dad saw parenting as a finite, optional thing but you gave up any right to give up on Peter the moment you signed his adoption papers. You don’t get to walk away. You don’t get to ignore him and say you don’t want to see him. He’s your kid, you need to step up and fix this.”

“Someone’s particularly smart-assed and well prepared today, aren’t they?” Tony snapped, “And I suppose, at no point, you stopped to consider the fact that as angry as I’ve been for the past few hours I’ve never, not once, thought about giving up on Peter? That hasn’t crossed my mind. I will never give up on him, or you, because I love you both.”

Harley blushed a little before looking at the ground, and Tony couldn’t help the warm and fuzzy paternal feelings that swelled in his chest. Harley was mature, the consequence of having to grow up too quickly to get by in such a toxic household, but at the end of the day he was still a _child_ and it dawned on Tony that his whole too-cool-for-school-I’m-just-as-much-of-an-adult-as-you routine just now had all been a mask. Harley was terrified. The fight between Peter and Tony had reduced him back to being that scared little boy crouching and hiding under anything he could fit under back in Tennessee, helpless as his whole life fell apart around him.

Harley wanted to know that Tony could forgive Peter. Harley needed to know that this complicated, fucked up, but nonetheless loving family he’d seemingly stumbled into wasn’t falling apart at the seams because of a few cross words between Tony and his brother.

He was a boy. A scared, vulnerable, frightened, damaged little boy who just wanted to feel secured and loved. And he wasn’t the only boy like that Tony had living under his roof. Sometimes he wondered how the hell he ended up in such a situation, but he wouldn't change it. Not for the world. Not those two. 

Smiling as he leaned down to match the sitting Harley’s eye-level, because the standing Harley was now humiliatingly taller than him, Tony looked the teen in the eyes and gave him a soft smile.

“I will talk to Peter, when I’m ready” Tony told the boy, “And knowing what a gooey mess one look at those puppy dog eyes of his can reduce me to in a second, I would wager that time will probably come by the end of the night. I might be your guys’ Dad now, Harls, but I’m still a human being and the things Peter said to me….I won’t lie, they really hurt me. I’m not rubber, I don’t just bounce back.”

“Yeah, I know” Harley breathed. He sounded younger than Tony had heard him sound in years.

“But I’m not going to kick Peter out or break up the family over this” Tony went on, “You have absolutely nothing to worry about, I am doing everything in my power to keep us all together and nothing will stop me from protecting you. I would lay down my life for you and Peter, I would tear apart the fabric of the Universe to keep you two and the little Starkling growing inside Pepper safe.”

“That’s a mighty big claim, old man” a slightly awed Harley replied.

“And I meant every word of it” Tony said seriously, “Have you ever known me to half-ass anything, Harley? No. And I’m damned if I’m going to half-ass loving and protecting my kids. I would do anything for you”

Harley grinned as Tony kissed him on the forehead and left the kitchen. Goose appeared by Harley’s side and stroked his head against Harley’s ankle, causing the teenager to bend down and pick him up. As he did so, Harley noticed Tony heading down the hallway towards Peter’s room.

“Point to Harley and Goose, I think” he whispered to the cat.

 *

“Sshhhh, he’s sleeping” Michelle Jones whispered as Tony stood at Peter’s doorway. Taking a deep breath, the billionaire made his way into Peter’s temporary bedroom and felt his heart soften as he looked down and saw Peter asleep in the lap of one of his best friends. In sleep, there was no trace of the angry and bitter young man who had shouted and screamed at him hours before, who had hit Tony right where it hurt in the worst way possible. In sleep, he was just Peter.

Sweet, kind, difficult, messed up, loving, self-sacrificing, idiotic, hyperactive Peter and god, Tony loved him so much it scared him. He’d meant what he’d said to Harley in the kitchen. If he had to pull apart every last atom in the Universe, stretch time and space itself to keep these kids safe, then he would do it in a heartbeat, even if it killed him.

“How long’s he been out?” Tony asked softly as he perched down in front of the bed and ran a hand through Peter’s hair, the boys soft snores abating for a second as a small smile crept across his face as he felt Tony’s touch.

“About twenty minutes” MJ said casually, “He told me everything.”

“Oh.” Tony said, half-surprised, “Did I come off well in his version of events?”

“Well, you know Peter” she replied with a smile, “He, well, let’s just say that he knows he did wrong and he needs to apologize, but he’s also really beating himself up and he maybe kinda punched the mirror in the bathroom”

Tony’s face fell as his eyes drifted to Peter’s bandaged up knuckles and cast his head back to see the shards of glass still littering the bathroom floor.

“God damn it, kid” he said softly as he stroked Peter’s hair, “He’s a damn nuisance, MJ, I hope you know that. Impossible to stay mad at, always doing some-“

“You can stop there, Mr. Stark” MJ said kindly, “Just because Peter punched a mirror and looks particularly soft right now doesn’t mean he didn’t do wrong, you have every right to be mad at him and let him know.”

“Oh, believe me, I will” Tony said with a chuckle, “I’m just saying that I won’t find it easy.”

Peter stirred and tilted his head up to look at MJ, Tony was hardly able to ignore the soft and loving look that glossed over Peter’s eyes when her face came into his view. MJ smiled back at him before silently gesturing to Peter that Tony was present, in the room and ready to speak to him.

Peter turned to Tony and twitched a smile, before deflecting and locking his eyes firmly on the wall behind Tony’s head.

“I’ll give you guys some time” MJ said quickly, gently allowing Peter to lift his head from her lap and then hastily leaving the room.

Alone together, Tony decided to sit down next to Peter on the bed and put an arm around his shoulder, pre-facing what was sure to be an intense conversation by letting Peter know that throughout it all he was still there for him.

“I’m sorry” Peter muttered pretty much straight away.

“Good” Tony said bluntly, “I don’t ever want to hear you speak like that again whilst you’re under my roof, that is not how we act. You never leave anyone behind to die-“

“I know I know I know I feel awful” Peter cried, “I was just-well, I told you-I’m _sorry_ Tony, there’s nothing else I can say is there?”

Tony sighed and allowed Peter into a side hug.

“Oh, kid” he said quietly

“And what I said to you was totally unforgivable” Peter went on, “All you’ve been doing is trying to look our for me and Harley, and for me to throw that back in your face and call you a coward was just like….the shittiest thing I could have said and I’m sorry.”

“Thank you” Tony said, stroking the back of Peter’s neck as the boy looked towards the ground and sniffled a little bit, “It takes a big person to properly apologise like you just did, and thank you for not guilt tripping me by begging me not to kick you back on to the streets when you know full well that wasn’t on the cards.”

“Yeah, I guess” Peter breathed, “I mean, I’m confused as to why you haven’t, but I know you never would. MJ made me see that.”

“She’s a sensible girl” Tony told him, “Seems to get you better than anyone else as well….now, are we going to talk about why you punched a mirror?”

“Angry” Peter replied, “Feel pretty dumb now”

“Yeah, I imagine” Tony said with a slight smirk, “…I don’t know if I feel comfortable letting you sleep on your own tonight”

Peter nodded, somewhat resigned to Tony’s decision but aware he didn’t really have any kind of case to fight against his decision. He normally slept in the same room as Harley anyway, so it wasn’t too much of a difference but there was a clear distinction between cuddling up with Harley of his own choice and someone else deciding he wasn’t safe to be on his own.

“Tony…”

“Yeah”

“About Bucky….he’s at Clint’s farm, isn’t he?”

“Yeah. Yeah he is.”

“Steve and Sam took him back to the place where he stabbed Harley?” Peter stated, “I don’t wanna start shit up again, but is that the best idea? Those poor kids were terrified of him.”

Tony sighed heavily.

“Believe it or not, we did consider that” he said sadly, “But Barton has assured me that his kids won’t find out, and if they do, then they’ll deal with it.”

“Still seems very high risk” Peter muttered, before his eyes-widened and met Tony with an utterly panic stricken expression, “Not that I’m saying that you’re bad or wrong for doing it but….I’m just worried about his kids, I guess, they don’t deserve to feel unsafe in their own house. No one deserves that.”

“Oh, kid, you’re so damn hard to stay mad with” Tony sighed as Peter rested his head on the man’s shoulder once again.

“I’m just sick of people being hurt” he muttered quietly.

“Yeah, kid, I know you are” Tony replied, “I am too….so maybe, you and me, we can make a deal to stop hurting each other?”

Peter nodded. The tears followed not long after. It didn't last long, a quick five minutes and Peter soon managed to put a stop to his outpouring of emotion.

"What now then?" he muttered.

"Well, to be fair, you do still have a birthday party going on outside to enjoy" Tony suggested, "Maybe you should head out there and see your friends?"

"And I can say sorry to everyone else" Peter replied, "And I'm gonna hug Harley until there's no air left in him."

"Peter, c'mon, we discussed this" Tony said with a laugh, "You have got to set yourself realistic goals and expectations, and hugging all of the hot air out of Keener is simply never going to happen."

 *

Ten-year-old Lila Barton knew something was going on, she wasn’t an idiot. Her father’s lifestyle had often meant that weird stuff and even weirder people would occasionally turn up at their house, seeking refuge from some threat Lila and her brothers were kept in the dark about. Sometimes the people were scary, and she could tell the situation was a bad one and there would be several days spent where her mother and father would act very out of character and Lila would be shifted from room to room, so she didn’t hear anything incriminating.

She’d mostly just learned to put up with this, the trouble never lasted long, and the strange people never stayed past a few days. It was worth it if it meant her Dad got to stay around and didn’t disappear himself. And there was the fact that some of Lila’s favourite people that she had ever met had been people who had randomly turned up in the middle of the night seeking help.

Her Auntie Nat was the main one. Auntie Nat was incredible. She was probably the coolest person that Lila had ever met, and she dreamed of growing up and being just like her. She was so badass, and Lila wanted to be just like her in any way. She’d even asked her Mom to find some martial arts classes in the next town over but the only answer she ever got was “when you’re a bit older, honey” but this had been going on for three years and Lila was almost eleven. It was time.

Auntie Wanda was awesome as well, her powers were so cool and even if she wasn’t as fun as Auntie Nat and a bit more serious Lila still loved her.

Then, there was Peter and Harley. When she’d first met Peter over a year ago, Lila had vowed on the spot that he would be her husband one day. Peter was _gorgeous_ and he was super nice and one time he’d even told Cooper to stop being a jerk to her when Cooper had said that Peter didn’t want to spend his whole afternoon making charm bracelets with her but he did and he even wore the bracelet for the entire rest of the time he’d stayed at their house. After he was gone, Cooper would tease Lila about how Peter was too old to like her back and that made her sad, because deep down she knew it was true and when he came back to her house a few weeks ago it seemed like he really liked his friend, MJ.

Lila and MJ were pretty much best friends now, even though they hadn’t spoken since MJ had left, so Lila knew that she couldn’t have a crush on Peter anymore. Friends shouldn’t have crushes on each other’s boyfriends and MJ really wanted Peter to be her boyfriend.

Peter Parker wasn’t going to be her husband, but that didn’t mean Harley Keener couldn’t be.

Lila hadn’t liked Harley that much at first. He was no Peter, but he’d been super nice when they were all jumping into the waterfall together and had even caught her when she slipped under water for a second and started to panic. He had nice eyes, cool hair and a cute smile and then when the scary black-haired men with the metal arm had broken into her house, he had saved her by jumping on the man and got hurt doing so. Lila felt bad that she hadn’t seen Harley since and that all she knew was that he was alright now and back at home with Peter.

She wanted to say thank you, she’d probably be dead if it wasn’t for him.

And maybe she had spent the last few weeks doodling the name ‘Lila Keener’ in her journal and maybe sometimes she used her super-secret and not technically allowed Instagram to check up on him, Peter, MJ and their awesome life in New York. It seemed to much better and cooler than her boring life on the farm with her stupid brother.

A stupid brother who was currently standing in her doorway, fully kitted out in his mock camouflage outfit Auntie Nat had bought him for Christmas and had even got to the extent of drawing two horizontal black lines beneath his eyes for effect. Lila rolled her eyes as Cooper beckoned her to follow him and they gently made their way downstairs.

He handed her a flashlight of her own once they were in the kitchen.

“Thanks.” Lila whispered, quietly confused. Cooper never let anyone borrow his stuff, much less his dumb stupid little sister (even though she was only a year younger than him!)

“Yeah, well, Mum will probably kill me if you wonder off in the dark and get lost” Cooper whispered back as the two cautiously made their way towards the front door. “Just make sure you don’t do anything stupid like shine it in the alien’s eyes.”

Lila wasn’t the only one who had noticed something strange had been going on around the house over the last few days. Cooper was on to it as well. It felt stranger than normal, more serious. Normally when people would turn up at the house in need of something, Cooper and Lila would at the very least be made to come and say hello to whoever it was. And there was normally at least one person that the kids liked. This time there was no Auntie Nat. No Auntie Wanda or Uncle Bruce. No Peter or Harley, not even someone kinda boring like Mr. Rhodes or Mrs. Stark-But-She-Prefers-To-Be-Called-Potts.

They’d always been banned from the barn right at the back of the house. It was always the place their Dad would go to do his ‘Avengers’ stuff when he needed too, and the kids had always respected that, but they were sick of being kept in the dark over things. No one had told Cooper and Lila about the bombing in New York, they knew because they were kids (duh) and they both had access to the Internet, so it hadn’t been too difficult to figure out it was all something to do with that.

Lila had secretly hoped it meant Peter and Harley would be coming to stay for a while, but that hadn’t happened.

“Why are you so sure it’s aliens?” Lila asked her brother as they slowly made their way down from the porch and along the garden to the barn

“I saw a really weird green light come from the barn the other day” Cooper whispered back, “And I’m sure whoever it was got here by spaceship”

“Maybe it was just one of Mr. Stark’s jets?” Lila asked. Cooper rolled his eyes.

“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s nobody from New York” Cooper snapped, “If it was, they would have come and said hello. There’s no way Auntie Nat or Uncle Bruce wouldn’t come and say hi, and Peter and Harley would obviously want to play baseball or something….”

Lila smirked and rolled her eyes. Of course, they would. Despite him teasing her about being so ‘obsessed’ with Harley and Peter, Cooper was just as guilty. He was always talking about them, saying how the three of them were best friends and boasting that he was able to do backflips into the waterfall now because Peter had taught him (this had resulted in the two being banned from going to the waterfall on their own by their Mom). Cooper had even started to grow out his bowl cut hair and style it just like Harley’s.

“Yeah, sure they would” she muttered sarcastically.

“Yeah, you’re right, they probably wouldn’t” Cooper shot back as he crouched down behind a hey bale and took a look through his binoculars, “Probably too scared of you going all creeper eyes on them.”

“Hey, don’t be a jerk” Lila argued, hitting her brother on the arm, “Or I’ll tell Mom and Dad that you snuck out of bed to look in the barn.”

“But you also snuck out of bed to go and look in the barn dingus”

“Yeah, but I’ll just tell Dad that you made me” Lila shot back, “And I think we’ll both know who he’ll believe.”

Cooper sighed, realizing his sister was correct, and mumbled an apology over teasing her about Peter and Harley. Had quiet not been a key element of keeping what they were doing a secret, she would have probably made him say it louder.

The barn was quiet. As the two kids crept up to it, Cooper ahead by just a little, Lila could have sworn for the first time in days that maybe it had all just been in her head. That nothing was going on. But there had to be, there just had to be there.

Cooper pulled himself up on some of the hay bales that were stacked against the back wall of the born, reaching up to a small crooked window that would allow him to see inside. Lila stood and kept watch as her brother ambled up and pulled his binoculars out once again and pressed them keenly to his eyes, almost desperate to be proven right in his suspicions.

Lila gasped as she looked back at the house and saw the light in the room, she knew to be hers flicker on and then off again, she practically felt as if she could already hear her mother’s panicked cries for her name.

“Coop, Mom just went in my room” she said urgently, “Come down. We have to get back inside or they’re going to know what we’re doing!”

Cooper ignored her. Lila felt like throwing a rock at him to get him to pay attention to her, not quite noticing that Cooper was utterly transfixed on what he could see in the window.

“Fine. Stay here, you bozo” Lila snapped, heading back towards the house, “You get in trouble if you want to but I’m going back to bed before-How did I even let you talk me into this?”

Just as she stopped speaking, a bright navy-blue light poured out of the barn, illuminating the darkness of the countryside that surrounded the Barton’s home. The light took Cooper by surprise, causing him to lose his footing and almost fall from the high visage point he’d adorned for himself. Lila came rushing forward to where her brother was now precariously hanging off the edge of the stack, as their father came rushing out of the barn and walked furiously towards them.

“Oh, crap” Cooper said to himself quietly as Clint approached the two of them, eyes ablaze with anger.

“H-Hi Daddy” Lila offered weakly as Clint approached, “W-what was that light?”. Cooper cautiously climbed down from his high-risk vantage point.

“Nothing that concerns the two of you” Clint snapped as Laura came rushing out to the barn from the porch, baby Nathaniel being carried in her arms, “What the hell are you two doing h-“

Clint’s questioning was quickly cut off by a loud, piercing scream that shot across the night sky and broke any last remaining illusion of quiet country living that Cooper and Lila Barton had become used to. The sound was so traumatic that Lila quickly put her hands to her ears to block it out, to no avail, and little Nathaniel immediately burst into tears.

“Inside now!” Clint barked at his son, who was moving towards the barn door. Clint reached for him, but Cooper quickly shook his father’s hand away. Scared, Lila couldn’t decide whether she wanted to run to her mother or go and stop her brother before whatever was in there got him.

She chose the latter. Ducking underneath her father’s arm, Lila ran to her brother and clutched his hand in hers.

“Clint, what’s-“

“It’s too late”.

The two kids stood, frozen to the spot as they stood at the door to the barn. Lila’s eyes widened as Cooper’s hand fell from hers in pure shock.

The scary men with the metal arm who had attacked them was the one who had been screaming. He was back. In their barn.

“I’m sorry kids” a tearful Clint said as he finally reached them, “I’m so so sorry”.

But Barnes was not alone. Along with him, Lila recognized her Uncles Steve and Sam but there was a fourth and fifth figure looming in the back.

One of them was a man both kids vaguely recognised, Cooper squinted to get a better look at the man and almost fainted again as he stepped out from the shadows.

“Your son looks like he maybe needs to lay down, Barton” Nick Fury said as he came into full view. Laura, who had finally managed to catch up with the rest of her family, gasped as the man she and the rest of the world thought to be dead stood in her barn.

“Fury, we don’t have the time for all this” the second figure, a shorter woman with blonde hair and a serious expression written across as her face declared.

“Clint, you better explain to me what the _hell_ is going on in here?” Laura demanded. Clint was resigned to the fact what he’d been trying to avoid for the last few days had happened. Their cover was blown, it may have only been blown by his annoyingly plucky family, but it was blown all the same.

Steve Rogers gave him a reluctant nod.

“Well, you and Mr. Fury are already acquainted” Clint said awkwardly as Fury gave Laura a brief nod and went back to work, “And this – this is…”

“Carol Danvers” the blonde woman said, a bit politer having noticed the presence of two incredibly freaked out, holding out her hand. Laura reluctantly shook it. Cooper’s eyes were still transfixed on the man who only a few weeks ago had broken in to his bedroom and stabbed Harley Keener right in front of his eyes.

Lila seemed to have disassociated all together.

“The bad man’s back” was all she could say, pointing to Bucky, “Mama – why is the bad man back? You promised me we’d never see him again.”

“Don’t worry baby” Laura said, shooting all the other adults in the room a furious look as she took the hands of her two eldest children, “He won’t be here for long.”

“He will be here for as long as I deem necessary” Fury snapped, “I’m sorry Mrs. Barton, but that’s just the way it has to be.”

“I don’t take orders from dead men” Laura snapped before walking out of the barn with her children.

Clint held his head in his hands and sighed.

“Sorry Barton, but you knew the deal when-“

“Yeah, I know” snapped Clint, “But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so, in case you're all like "jamie wtf was that" this chapter had a TOTALLY different plot when I first started drafting it. We were just crash! straight in to the SHIELD headquarter break in and then I re-read the last few chapters and I'm really happy with them but I wasn't happy with the OG Chapter 38. It all seemed a bit too....easy.
> 
> Like, I know I explored the trauma a bit in the last chapter but realistically Peter was not going to be 'just fine' a few days after such a traumatic event and I thought it was just robbing his story of something if I just immediately dropped him into his next badass mission (and let me tell you Peter has some BADASS moments coming up in this story) without really exploring the full impact of the trauma of the bombing.
> 
> So, that's why we got a chapter of angry and kinda mean Peter lashing out at Tony and the others. I made it all good in the end though (so yay????)
> 
> And all will be explained re: Fury/Carol/how Peter came to acquire Carol's cat in the next few chapters.
> 
> Love you all, hope you're all well, please feel free to leave a comment and give some kudos!  
> Many thanks,  
> Jamie
> 
> Also I'm sorry for traumatising the Barton kids again but everything happens for a reason in this story ;)


	39. Closer To The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark defensive = secrecy
> 
> Hiding something he’s protective over.
> 
> Protective over Parker?
> 
> Doesn’t want to let the media know something about Parker?
> 
> “There’s nothing more you could have done.”
> 
> “Holy shit” Christine breathed as the truth became clear to her

Chapter 39.

Closer To The Edge.

“Laura!”

“Leave me alone-“

“Just let me explain!”

Laura Barton was a nice woman, a kind woman, a hospitable woman who was always willing to open up her home to whomever needed her help. Or the help that only the motley crew of assorted heroes her husband was included in could give. She understood, she was happy to play that game, because it kept Clint at home and her kids with a reasonably balanced life and a father who was there for them nine times out of ten.

She didn’t object to much. When Natasha Romanoff had appeared on her door step fleeing from Budapest, she didn’t ask questions, she gave the woman refuge and allowed Natasha to become a part of their family and her friend. She didn’t object when her husband brought home some strange Ukrainian girl with emotional baggage as palpable as her magic powers. Wanda became a member of their family. She didn’t object when approached by Tony Stark and Nick Fury three years ago and was asked if she minded her home becoming the unofficial respite spot for any Avenger who needed it. She didn’t object because she knew their work was important, and this was her way of helping out in whatever little way she could.

And the team were nice. She liked Tony Stark. She liked Nick Fury, she was perhaps one of the only people Fury respected enough to take a tongue lashing from, and she had been saddened by his apparent death a year before. She had all but adopted Wanda and was always happy to talk with Natasha and Pepper over a bottle of wine. Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Bruce Banner. They had all become friends of the family, a fun bunch of Aunts and Uncles for her kids to worship like the heroes they were touted to be.

The additions of Peter Parker and Harley Keener had only added to the fondness Laura felt for her husband’s colleagues, but in the back of her mind, Laura knew that she had a line that would demand to be drawn at some point. Well, she was drawing it now and they were _all_ going to sit up and take notice.

“How could you allow _that_ back on our property?” Laura screamed, turning to face her husband and noticing that Nick Fury and Carol Danvers had also ventured out of the barn, “The man who almost killed one of our children, traumatised the other and stabbed an innocent teenager in our fucking _living room_.”

She was aware Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel were all present. They shouldn’t be seeing this, but Laura was too full of anger and confusion to focus on protecting them from the dark truths they were already all too aware of. Clint had damaged the kids, not her, and it may do them better in the long run to see first hand what their father had done and what he had to say for himself.

“Baby, all I wanted to do was protect us.” Clint began, “Barnes is – he’s not dangerous anymore, he’s far too beat up for one thing-“

“But he’s still fucking _here_ Clint” Laura snarled, “He’s still all hold up on my property, and this is _my_ property Clint, seen as though you were the one who wanted me to sign all the forms. What’s stopping me from calling the cops right this second and getting you all removed, by force if necessary”

“You’re smarter than that, Laura” Fury said simply

“Am I?” Laura snapped, approaching the man she had assumed to be dead until a few minutes ago, “I might be a smart woman Mr. Fury, but I am also a mother and I will do whatever I feel is best to protect my children”

“And that’s what’s best for your children is it?” Fury asked, “Only getting to see their father once every few months because he’s locked in a federal prison-“

“Better that than them living with a would-be murderer” Laura replied coldly.

“The kids are safe” Clint sounded hurt, “I wouldn’t have allowed Rogers to bring Barnes on to our property if I thought there was any chance that-“

“Why aren’t you dead?” Cooper asked Fury in barely more than a squeak, “Everyone thought you died, it was caught on camera, Mom and Dad went to your funeral-“

Fury and Danvers shared an uneasy look.

“Shouldn’t the kids go inside?” Danvers suggested, “This is no-“

“I don’t even know who _you_ are or why you’re here” Laura turned on the woman, “And as far as I’m concerned, you’re just as bad as the rest of them. If anyone needs to go anywhere, it’s not me or my kids, it’s all of you. And I mean _all_ of you.”

Clint sent Fury a pleading look, causing the SHIELD operative to sigh and hold his hands up in defeat. Laura deflated somewhat, mainly out of confusion.

“Fine” Fury sighed, “We will find alternative provisions for Barnes. There’s a lot we can gain from him being in our custody, I’m sure Stark will happily open-“

“Stark will want nothing to do with any of this” Clint snapped, “He made that very clear after the attack. I doubt he'll want the Keener kid to bump into-“

“Oh, but it’s OK for _our_ kids to then” Laura spat, “It’s OK for Lila and Cooper to find the man who would have killed them had it not been for some plucky teenager standing in between them and a blade? Just _who_ was thinking about our kids in all this, Clint? Just because they don’t live in some fancy tower in New York with Tony Stark doesn’t make them less worthy of protection.”

Carol Danvers sighed and took a step forward.

“Listen, Laura, I know we don’t know each other and I’m sorry for having any part in bringing trouble to your door and hurting your kids” she said softly, placing a comforting hand on Laura’s arm, “For the record, I didn’t know there were kids on the property, and it is something I plan to be having some _serious_ words with Nick about once we’re done-“

“Fantastic” Fury muttered to himself.

“-There’s a lot of things you don’t know” Carol continued, “A lot of things we want to explain to you but can’t, for your own safety as much as any of ours, but we need to make sure your kids are OK. From this second on, as far as I’m concerned, they come first.”

Carol shot Lila a wink. The young girl smiled slightly.

“I want you all off of my property within the next hour” Laura said sternly, grabbing her youngest son and daughter by the hand and taking off back towards the house, “If there’s any traces of any of you left, I will be on the phone to law enforcement and whatever this is goes up in smoke.”

“We’ll be gone” Carol said with a nod, giving Laura a brief smile before taking Fury back towards the barn and leaving Clint standing alone.

“You better come and pack some stuff, Clint” Laura said coldly, “You’re not going to be coming back here for a while, if ever.”

 

*

Darren Davenport was finding it very hard to keep up a conscious double life. The constant tight rope he found himself having to navigate between placating Alexander Pierce – a man whom he was increasingly realising was very dangerous, intense and kind of unhinged and obsessed with power – whilst planning to break into the man’s place of work and steal important, confidential documents that would lead him to his missing father was proving exhausting. Darren knew that Pierce was smart, and he seemed to be capable of decoding people’s facial expressions and lies in an instant, but Darren was simultaneously coming to the uneasy conclusion that he was a very, very good liar.

It came almost as second nature, Pierce would occasionally squint and slowly ask Darren where he’d been and what he’d done that day, and the lies just naturally spilled out. Convincing lies too, ones that seemed to be convincing Pierce that he, Darren, was not any kind of risk. It helped that Pierce seemed to hold the same level of loathing for Darren’s father that the teenager himself had built up, so all Darren really needed to do to appear on side was to start ranting and raving about how much he hated his father.

One thing that was troubling Darren more than anything was just why Pierce was taking such an interest in what he’d done and who he’d been with. It was clear that he was fishing for information and a clue as to whether Darren had been with Peter Parker, but the boy was too savvy to fall for that and always made sure to omit Parker and the rest of the Stark clan from his re-telling of his day. His story was that he hated them all for not being able to save Ricky (“ _Earth’s greatest heroes my ass”_ had been his exact words when Pierce had asked why) and this seemed to be enough.

Yet, Pierce’s interest in Darren’s comings and goings and indeed, even his emotional and mental welfare following the death of his best friend, only seemed to be increasing. It was worrying, and there was no potential explanation that didn’t make his skin crawl. Either Pierce was trying to manipulate Darren into being some form of submissive, compliant dependent who felt he’d found someone he could trust after his father turned out to be the world’s greatest disappointment.

The second option was that, in his own twisted way, Pierce genuinely cared for Darren’s welfare. Which would have been just….disturbing, and Darren hated the fact that when that thought first dawned on him his immediate reaction was to plan how he could use that care to his advantage. It sent a shiver down his spine, for even if Pierce was an untrustworthy complicit piece of shit, it highlighted a darkness inside of Darren that he just didn’t like.

“Today will be hard” Pierce said formally as the two sat down to breakfast together on the day of Ricky’s funeral, unbelievably it had only been a week since the bombing but it felt like an eternity, “But you needn’t worry Darren, I will be with you the whole time.”

Darren nearly choked on his cereal.

“Y-You’re coming?” he stuttered as Pierce gave him a concerned look.

“Of course, I’m not going to let you go through this alone son, your mother would never forgive me if she felt I was abandoning you on such a sad occasion” came Pierce’s droll reply. Darren shuddered. Another one of his tricks was telling Darren how wonderful his mother had been, how well he’d known her and how proud of Darren she would’ve been if she’d still been alive.

He knew it was manipulative bullshit, but a small part of Darren liked that his mother was being brought up in conversation. His father had spent the last thirteen years all but forbidding any discussion of Darren’s mother and it had left the boy with a lifetimes worth of questions he wanted answering. As much as he didn’t trust Pierce, he couldn’t help but hope the man might have been able to fill in some of the blank spaces.

“Thanks” he muttered, though his heart was sinking in chest. The day was going to be hard enough without now having to worry over maintaining his double agent status as he mourned his best friend, and with the inevitable presence of Peter Parker at proceedings, a slip up was highly likely. “You don’t have to though, all my friends will be there, I’ll be-“

“I should be there really” Pierce sighed, “To represent SHIELD if nothing else. Perhaps if there hadn’t been so many leaks, so much misinformation, we could have avoided this situation and your friend would still be alive. The least his parents deserve is me being able to look them in their eyes and offer my condolences first hand.”

“Right” Darren muttered again, his leg shaking slightly as he looked to the floor and took a deep breath. The mention of Ricky’s parents had reminded him of just how hard today was going to be, he’d managed to avoid the weight of Ricky’s death by really dedicating himself to planning the SHIELD break-in with Parker at any opportunity he had been able to take. The plan had become all encompassing, the thing Darren was clinging on to in order to survive, he didn’t know what life held for him once everything was done but at least he had _this_.

And, it turned out, he still had his intense grief over Ricky. That was going anywhere quick.

“I won’t draw too much attention to myself, or you” Pierce carried on, “I’ll give you some time with your friends, though I do think it’s best if you give Peter Parker a wide birth.”

Darren’s eyes shot up and his heart rate increased by about twenty percent in a millisecond as Pierce name checked the very person Darren had been most afraid, he would.

“Seems as though a lot of people are blaming Stark for the explosion in the tower” Pierce elaborated, “I think it’s all crap myself, off the record, but there’s a lot of talk and I just think it would be wise for you to give the-“

“You don’t have to tell me not to associate myself with Peter Parker, sir” Darren said confidently, once again impressing and disturbing himself with the ease at which he could lead two lives, “I’ve made my feelings on the guy pretty clear. All of the Avengers, in fact, if they’d been more up to their jobs then my best friend would still be alive.”

“Parker’s not an Avenger though, he's just a regular kid” Pierce noted. An icy, uncomfortable silence came over the room as Darren sighed and looked away from Pierce. They both knew that Peter Parker was Spider-Man, and they both more than likely knew that the other knew but revealing such a thing would compromise their own agenda. It was like walking a tightrope.

“He’s still to blame as far as I’m concerned” Darren said quickly, “If it wasn’t for him inviting us over, Ricky would never have been in the tower in the first place.”

It was a flimsy excuse, a foolish excuse, and Darren knew it. Even if the hypothetical were true, Ricky could have always turned down the invitation.

“Well, how you feel is how you feel, son” Pierce concluded before getting up, “Now, the car will be here to take us to the church in twenty-five minutes. Secretary Ross will-“

For the second time in five minutes, Darren nearly choked on his food.

“Wait, Secretary Ross as in….Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross?” he blanched. Pierce grinned smugly as he saw the teenager fly into something of a panic, “Why is…why is _he_ coming to Ricky’s funeral?”

“I suspect he feels much the same way I do, son” Pierce said simply as he placed a hand on Darren’s shoulder and walked with him out of the living room and towards the spiral staircase that would lead Darren to his bedroom to change, “This has been an international event, tons of media coverage all around the world, media coverage I suspect hasn’t really penetrated your _exclusive_ little bubble of peers. This isn’t just the funeral of some local kid, Darren, this is the funeral of an innocent victim of a terrorist attack. The church will be made up of considerably more than just your high school friends.”

“So, you’re telling me, Ross is pretty much coming to represent the whole government?” Darren asked

“New York is his home state” Pierce went on, “Between you and I, it’s as cynical to me as it is to you, at least judging by the look on your face. All an exercise in PR. The government is just trying to regain some control of the global narrative.”

“Which is?”

“That we’re under threat from some outdated, _eliminated_ group of radical breakaways who want to undermine our democracy from the inside out” Pierce explained, “It’s hooey, of course, we have every reason to believe this bombing was the actions of a few rogue ex-operatives and nothing more. But the people love their conspiracies Darren, and this one’s caught on like wild fire. It’s better we work to make the government look as strong, as in control and as compassionate as we can.”

Darren frowned, slowly realising how in over his head he (and the rest of his friends) were. This thing seemed to be getting bigger and bigger by the second, they were all caught up in a whirlwind that had swept way beyond the confines of New York City.

“So, there’ll be like – press and stuff?” Darren asked, “At the church? You’re telling me there’s gonna be like…news channels and stuff?”

Pierce laughed a little.

“I’m afraid so, son” he said, “One of the reasons I wasn’t happy about you going on your own, the media know you were Ricky’s best friend.”

“Do they also know people are saying my father is one of the suspects for planning the bombing as well?” Darren asked, feeling more than a little queasy.

Pierce gave another chilling smile.

“Your father, as far as everyone is concerned, is doing work abroad” Pierce said coldly, “That is what I have been saying at the offices, and that is what you need to say if anyone asks you today.”

“But we don’t know where my father is” Darren felt a little dumb for stating the obvious, but it needed to be stated, “Unless there’s something you’re not telling me, Mr. Pierce?”

“I know as much as you do, my boy” Pierce replied, “Where your father is and why he’s gone there is a mystery to me, but to protect his name and squash any rumors that he may have had something to do with this explosion, you must stick to my story. Understand?”

Darren nodded silently.

“Good boy” Pierce said as he grasped Darren’s shoulders with his hands, “And this is another reason why it’s best for you not to be seen with Parker or Stark. They’re in spin mode as much as we are, trying to regain the narrative that the Avengers _are_ capable of saving people. Even though they didn’t.”

“But SHIELD formed and employs the Avengers, should you not be supporting them?”

“At times like these, Darren, you must understand it’s better to leave a man like Tony Stark to his own devices” Pierce explained, “He’s like a cat. He may not have many of his nine lives left, but this won’t bring him down. He doesn’t need any public support from SHIELD, it only risks muddying the waters.”

“Because Stark will say that HYDRA were behind the bombing?” Darren asked.

“Exactly” Pierce said, a satisfied smile etching across his face, “And our narrative is-“

“That it’s a small group of rogue operatives seeking some form of revenge, or call to action-“

“You’re a smart boy, Darren” Pierce sighed, “We all want the same thing here. We all want whoever did this and killed your best friend to be brought to justice, we all just have different ways of getting there, but the world needs faith in SHIELD and faith in the Avengers…”

“Then surely you should all be on the same page?”

“I agree, but it’s not SHIELD making up outrageous tales about long dead groups coming back to-“

“But HYDRA aren’t a long dead group sir, they assassinated Nick Fury last year” Darren knew it probably wasn’t the wisest thing to bring up, knowing that he was probably staring the man who had ordered the attack on Nick Fury down at that very second.

“Again, Darren, this is why we shouldn’t believe everything we read online” Pierce snarled, “Fury’s death was a tragedy, but there was no traceable link or any reasonable evidence to link it back to HYDRA, just a case of more salacious rumors from people with nothing better to do”

“Like Tony Stark?”

“Billionaire ex-playboy who spends his days cooped up working on his tin can suits” Pierce replied, “Is it that hard to believe he’d want to-“

Pierce stopped in his tracks and gave Darren a false smile, and for the first time in weeks, Darren felt as if he had the upper hand over his father’s prickly boss. The man had clearly realized that going into a tirade about how much he hated Tony Stark probably wasn’t going to do much good for his cause and had so stopped himself. Darren suppressed his desire to shoot the man a smug grin and kept a neutral expression on his face.

“But, as my father’s son, I need to publicly back up SHIELD’s version of events” Darren said innocently, breathing his own sigh of relief as Pierce appeared to emit his own, “And because people know whose son I am, I can’t really been seen being too pally with the Avengers because-“

Pierce hesitated. Darren indulged himself in a little grin this time. Of course, it made no sense that Darren would need to publicly distance himself from the people who were meant to be SHIELD’s allies.

“It’s a conflict of human interest, son” Pierce attempted to explain, “Taking the business side of things out of it, these are the people who were unable to save your friend-“

_My friend who you killed._

“And I can never forgive that” Darren stated as fact, “I can never come forward and say that I forgive the Avengers for letting my friend die. It doesn’t matter that my father was a SHIELD operative, an ally of the Avengers, they failed me by not saving my friend.”

“Exactly…you speak very eloquently, Darren, maybe you _should_ speak publicly on this”.

Darren could have cheered; he wanted to run and scream from the rooftops. This was it. This was what Pierce wanted from him. He was a snake, the ultimate chess player, the god damn Emperor Palpatine of the United States Defense, a control freak and a genius who could spin any situation to his advantage.

He didn’t care if it didn’t make sense that SHIELD and the Avengers would take different stances on the bombing, he could spin that to his advantage. A point of divergence, because at the end of the day, the fate of the Avengers didn’t matter to Alexander Pierce. All that mattered was that he became powerful enough to infiltrate the highest levels of the Government and embed HYDRA within them.

To do that, he needed to publicly discredit the Avengers. To make the public turn against them, to make their word doubted, to make them public enemies instead of public heroes.

And what better way to do that than exploit the traumatized, heartbroken best friend of the boy who had died in the bombing in their tower. A bombing which, with the right amount of spin, could very easily be framed as a failing if the Earth’s greatest defenders. Darren making a tearful statement to the world about how the Avengers let him down wouldn’t bring them down overnight, but it would be the first drop in an ocean of bad press that Pierce could orchestrate.

His father had always said politics was an ugly, ugly thing

The one thing Pierce hadn’t counted on was Darren Davenport being a better liar and a better man than his own father. He couldn’t so easily be bought with the promise of status and power. Not when the lives of ordinary people were at stake.

But he could play along, for as long as he needed.

“Maybe not today, sir, I don’t feel ready” Darren lied, “But I do think I should speak out at some point, we can’t allow the Avengers to get away with such negligence. Who knows how many more people’s lives they could cost”

As far as Darren could tell, the smile Pierce gave him was genuine.

“That’s a very brave choice to make” he said, “You really are a credit to your mother.”

“I just have one question, Mr. Pierce” Darren replied, “I haven’t had a chance to ask my father this yet for obvious reasons, but why did he change our names? I only ask because Harry Osborne, well…with all that’s happened lately, I feel almost tempted to change my name and become him.”

“It’s the life of the SHIELD operative, I’m afraid” Pierce replied simply, “Your father did some undercover work for me shortly after the September 11th attacks, it was safer to give him and his family a new identity, the work took him longer than expected and the by the time it was safe to go back-“

“I’d become used to being Darren Davenport”

“Yes, so the name stuck” Pierce finished, “But this is a conversation you should probably have with your father when you see him again?”

“So, you do believe that’s a when, not an if?”

“I do” Pierce nodded, “He’ll come back. He loves you. Always has.”

Darren stood with his arms folded as he watched Alexander Pierce ascend the stairs to go and get ready for a funeral, one he had no damn right attending. _Liar. Liar. Liar._ He couldn’t help but feel rather proud of himself for (unintentionally) gaining the upper hand. Sansa Stark herself would be proud.

“I’m gonna make you pay for this” Darren muttered to himself, “You won’t get away with it.”

 

*

Harley Keener, Betty Brant, Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones were all gathered in Peter and Harley’s now shared bedroom in their temporary penthouse accommodation. Harley had been ruled out of attending Ricky’s funeral as he’d had a minor setback with his health the day before when playing a game with Goose in the living room – he and the cat had quickly become inseparable – which he was upset about but had reluctantly accepted after a stern look or two from Pepper.

It didn’t, however, mean he wasn’t going to rant to his friends about it.

“Yes, Keener, we’re aware of how frustrated you feel” MJ said with a sigh as Harley finished a five minute rant, “But you were, you know, stabbed and nearly died so maybe it’s a bit unrealistic that you would expect everything to be OK within a few weeks.”

“Eurgh, you sound just like the doctors” Harley grumbled as MJ grinned. Betty smiled at Harley sympathetically and sat herself down next to him on the bed. Having been told that he wasn’t allowed to attend the funeral of one his friends for reasons that he considered bullshit; Harley had decided to take his own personal petty revenge by refusing to get out of bed.

( _Also, he knew that Pepper was really stressed and very pregnant and so refusing to get out of bed was a way of making him feel as if he was proving some kind of point, whilst also ensuring that she wouldn’t be worried about him hurting himself again whilst she was gone. Harley was a thoughtful boy.)_

Harley tried his best not to notice Ned looking less than pleased as Betty cooed over him a little bit and rested her head on his shoulder.

“So, you’re gonna be here alone?” she asked

“Nah, Wanda’s staying” Harley yawned, “She wasn’t going to miss a prime smother Harley with love and attention opportunity. She’s under strict instructions to only check on me every two hours though, or I’m not letting her come and visit Rachel in Australia with me and Peter.”

“Cute” MJ observed.

“I can stay too if you want” Betty said sweetly, “I’m not really a fan of funerals, I’d prefer to remember Ricky in my own way. Mainly by watching Stranger Things.”

Harley grinned.

“Yeah, that sounds better than sitting here on my own being all bitter” Harley replied, “Thanks.”

“Well, as the co-lead of the Harley Keener Protection Squad, it kind of is my duty to stay with you if no one else can” Betty giggled.

“Thanks, I really appreciate this Betty” Harley told her honestly. Ned sighed and looked at the ground, before taking a deep breath and shooting both Betty and Harley what seemed to be a genuine smile. Harley felt bad for the guy, but he wasn’t selfless enough to tell Betty to leave him on his own. He needed someone with him today.

“Where’s Park-“ MJ began but stopped as her question was immediately answered as Peter Parker wondered out of the En suite bathroom with only a towel hung around his waist. Harley did his best to hide his smirk as MJ’s mouth practically fell open as the view of shirtless Peter Parker came into full view in front of her, she blushed furiously, coughed and looked at the ground.

Harley was also vaguely aware of Betty shooting Peter a subtle look up and down before diverting her attention quite deliberately back to Goose, who was curled up between the two of them. Peter himself blushed and short Harley an exasperated look as he desperately reached for a shirt to cover himself up.

“Honestly, Parker, you could make an effort to appear decent when we have company” Harley said teasingly as Peter shot him the middle finger.

“Sorry guys just let me grab my suit and I’ll get changed in the bathroom” Peter said impatiently as he awkwardly made his way in front of MJ to grab the white collared shirt and black suit pants that Pepper had laid out for him. “If any of you want to punch Harley whilst I’m gone, feel free.”

“They’ll be thanking me if anything you big hunk!” Harley called after Peter as he stepped back into the bathroom, and the duly received a thump on the shoulder from MJ. “Guys, how was I meant to know he’d saunter out of the bathroom half-naked?”

“So….err, d’you need anything, dude?” Ned asked awkwardly, “I mean – if you and Betty are going to be watching Netflix all day, I could go the kitchen and get you-“

“Oh Ned, honestly, it’s fine” Harley said politely, “Thank you but I’m sure the Head of the Harley Keener Protection Squad will be happy to get me anything I desire. In the least chauvinistic way possible, of course.”

“Nice save, Keener”

“Thank you, Michelle”

Peter stepped back out of the bathroom a few seconds later, fully dressed in his funeral attire, which rather amusingly didn’t seem to stop MJ from having pretty much the same reaction she had done when he’d walked out in a towel.

“I’m staying with Harley today” Betty told him sweetly as he shot her and Harley a confused look, “Feel like you’ll be able to….I don’t know, but….whatever, you don’t have to worry about him”

“Thanks” Peter replied honestly, shooting Betty a warm and genuine smile. Harley sighed and focused his eyes on Goose, choosing to focus on his cat and not the fact he was still just some useless kid confined to a bed whilst everyone got to go out and actually do something. He was almost tempted to ask Peter if they could push back the SHIELD break in by a few days just so he would definitely be well enough to tag along, but that would be monumentally selfish.

“I’m not looking forward to this” Peter sighed as he perched himself down between the now seated Ned and MJ at the foot of the bed he and Harley were sharing, “From what Pepper was saying earlier, sounds like its going to be one massive shit storm of a media circus.”

“It’s been all over the news, to be fair” Betty piped up, “Like, there’s literally been talk of nothing else since it happened. CNN have aired like _five_ specials about it.”

“We’ve missed most of it” said Harley, “Being all cooped up in here, plotting what we’re gonna do next, I didn’t realize just how crazy it had all become.”

“It’s only going to get crazier too, if what Pepper said is anything to go by” Peter said bitterly, “Seems as if SHIELD are going to make out the bombing was carried out by some rogue ex-agents or something”

“That’s not really a surprise though, is it?” MJ piped up, “I mean, SHIELD aren’t going to admit that it’s HYDRA when SHIELD are literally 90% HYDRA.”

“Yeah, we know that, and they know that” Peter snapped, “But the rest of the world doesn’t, they’re just gonna get freaked out that the people who are meant to be protecting them are saying conflicting things.”

“We need to speak to Darren at the funeral” MJ said with a nod, “He must know something.”

As if by magic, there was a knock on the bedroom door and Liz Allan allowed herself in and gave everyone a somewhat reserved smile as she focused her eyes on Peter. He gulped.

“What’s up?” he asked, “Weren’t we meant to be meeting you at the church?”

“I needed to come here and see you first” Liz said shakily, “I’ve got a message from Darren, he did want to tell you himself but it’s too risky, so you have me.”

“What’s happening?” Peter asked seriously

“Darren wanted me to let you know that you guys _cannot_ talk to him or approach him at the funeral today” Liz said quickly, “Pierce is insisting on coming with him and from what I can gather, Darren’s been saying he blames the Avengers for Ricky’s death in order to keep him onside. If Pierce sees you guys talking, game over.”

“Right” Peter nodded, sitting back down on the bed, “Shit. Right. Wasn’t expecting that, why is Pierce coming exactly?”

“Something about representing SHIELD but you kinda gotta figure he wants to keep an eye on Darren and see if he’s up to anything” Liz replied

“And keep an eye on us. Especially Parker.” MJ finished, “Like, he’s not a dumb guy, he must at least suspect that Peter’s going to be on to him after Bucky stabbed Harley.”

“Oh god, this isn’t good” Ned breathed uneasily

“It’ll be fine, we’ve just gotta play the game like Darren is” Peter said calmly, MJ smiled at him as she appreciated the speed at which the boys brain could work when he needed it to, “If Darren’s playing innocent and dumb then we need to play innocent and dumb as well.”

“Fairly easy for you, considering those are your default states” Harley piped up in an attempt to lighten the mood. Betty gave him a chuckle, more out of courtesy than anything else.

“How do we not fuck this up though?” Ned asked.

“Just act dumb and innocent” Peter repeated, “If anyone asks you anything – say you don’t know, and just don’t talk to Darren. Same goes for you MJ.”

“No worries, I’m pretty good at not talking to people” MJ said with a smile. Peter smiled as well.

“What about me and Sadie?” Liz still sounded shaky, “She’s really cut up about Ricky and I don’t want to leave her on her own today, her folks couldn’t get the day off work, and people are going to expect to see us with Darren.”

“Then be with Darren” Peter replied seriously, “Stick with him all day, don’t talk to us, don’t look at us and when you leave her make sure that no one sees you. No one saw you come here did they?”

“Don’t think so” Liz muttered, “Can’t be sure though-“

“It’s not a big deal if they did” Peter carried on, “We’ll just spin it into you….I dunno, coming around warning me to stay away from Darren today? We’ll reveal that we’re exes if we need to.”

“OK. OK, yeah, I can do that” Liz replied, sounding a bit more at ease, “Oh, and there is one more thing I need to give you the heads up on as well – Thaddeus Ross is coming.”

“You gotta be shitting me!” Harley exclaimed, “That dude has had it in for Wanda for years, can someone make sure they punch him into an empty grave?”

“I don’t think punching the secretary of state is really going to help our cause, Harls” Peter replied, “Ross is a creep, undoubtedly, but he’s not gonna act up in public. Tony and Pepper know how to deal with him anyway, they’ve been doing it for years. He’s not much of a worry as far as I’m concerned.”

“Darren thinks he might be connected to all this HYDRA stuff though” Liz explained, “He’s literally travelling in the same car with them.”

Peter paused. _That_ was a worry.

 

*

Christine Everhart had spent what seemed like the majority of her professional career as an investigative journalist dedicated to investigating something or other to do with Tony Stark. If it wasn’t questionable weapons trades with nation states or his handling of Sokovia accords from Secretary Ross, it was almost mundane by comparison things such as the nature of his relationship with Pepper Potts or why he was suddenly and consistently pictured with two different teenage boys whom he seemed to have acquired out of nowhere.

A bit of basic digging had led Christine to the basics – the names, ages and original birthplaces of the boys in question and one or two details of their family histories. Peter Parker seemed to have just the worst luck in the world, and Christine couldn’t help but feel sorry for the poor kid, and she had to question whether him ending up living with one of the world’s most rich, famous and unsteady men was really the happy ending for him it was often touted to be. Harley Keener was just as sympathetic, but he seemed a bit rougher around the edges and didn’t give off as much of a damaged puppy vibe as Parker did. Peter Parker was where she wanted to focus this story, he was definitely the one who had sparked the public's imagination.

The bombing of Tony Stark’s home saddened Christine, knowing that it meant two already mixed up kids had had their lives uprooted again, not to mention the stress on Stark’s pregnant wife Pepper of whom Christine had always respected. But it also made for one hell of a story, and it was certainly something local she could cover, and it was a relief to her that Mr. Jameson seemed for once to be more focused on that than some dumb kid from Queens who swung around calling himself the ‘Spider-Man’.

Or Spider-Menace, as Jameson insisted on calling him. That was until, typically, it had emerged that Spider-Man had been involved with the rescue mission from Stark Tower and had more than likely been the last person to see the poor kid who had died in the explosion alive. That had put any end to Christine’s hopes that her eccentric boss would be able to go more than an hour without muttering something about the webbed vigilante. Christine just didn’t have any interest.

She was reporting the details of Ricky Baker today, meaning she had to attend. As sad as the funeral was, the event had turned into one of the biggest press events of the years, the publics need and want for more details regarding the bombing of Stark Tower had reached fever pitch. Once news had come that not only Tony Stark and family would be in attendance but also Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross then the funeral had taken a rather ugly turn from an opportunity to mourn an innocent, lost teenager and had instead become essentially a hosting ground for reporting on how all the main players in what was the biggest story of the year had congregated in the same place at the same time.

It was raining, naturally, as the journalists began camping out in front of the church. Christine managed to get herself fairly far forward, hoping at the very least to get to speak to Tony Stark, who seemed somewhat resigned to her presence in his life by this point. She knew how to pitch him questions and get something close to an accurate or earnest reply from him.

The thing was – Christine actually liked and admired Stark. He’d done a lot of good for the world, and clearly didn’t think twice about practicing the same kind of selflessness in his personal life if his adoption of two teenagers who had suffered through a very rough start in life was anything to by. Unlike a lot of others in her profession, she had no real desire to bring him down anymore. Tony Stark had proven himself time and time again and it seemed very unfair that certain people seemed almost determined to find glee in his home being bombed and his son’s nearly dying due to this.

“See how much Stark knows about the menace” Jameson barked at her down the phone the second she picked up, “If the menace was in the tower before the explosion, there’s a chance that Stark knows his secret identity.”

“With respect, sir, if I am going to ask Stark anything it’s going to be his reaction to comments made by the acting head of SHIELD yesterday” Christine replied impatiently, “I don’t imagine our readers are more concerned with the secret identity of some teenage vigilante compared to that.”

“Maybe the menace planted the bomb-?”

“Oh, you’re cracking up sir” Christine lied as she hung up her phone and placed it back in her purse, exasperated by Jameson and his obsession. Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back to the church and noticed that some mourners were beginning to arrive. It was a sobering sight, how young his friends looked as they came to say goodbye, the sheer devastation and emptiness that was spread across Ricky Baker’s poor mothers face as she was pretty much walked into the church by her husband and some other relatives.

Christine took a deep breath. At times like this, she really hated her job.

“Miss Everhart might have known you’d put in an appearance” the soft voice of Pepper Potts rang out from behind Christine. She turned around to see Pepper, Tony Stark and the boy whom she had never before met but knew to be Peter Parker standing behind her.

“You know me, Miss Potts, wherever there’s a story” Christine began. Stark smiled at her. Peter Parker did not look impressed.

“My friend’s funeral isn’t really a story though, is it?” the teenager snapped, “This is where his friends and family have come to pay their respects, I don’t really get why you have to be here.”

“This the kid?” Christine asked Tony casually.

“One of them” Tony sighed, “I suppose the two of you were bound to run into one another eventually, in a strange way I actually hoped it would be under happier circumstances. Maybe a charity golf drive? Or a fundraiser?”

Peter shot Christine a small smile.

“Sorry for snapping” he muttered

“Don’t worry about it honey” Christine replied. As per her suspicions, Peter Parker seemed like a very nice young man, though him introducing himself to her by way of an angry rant showed Christine the boy had a bit more fire in him than she’d first thought.

“If you’ll excuse us, Christine, we better move inside” Pepper said politely, hooking her arm into Peter’s and leading him into the church.

“Feel proud of your line of work today, Everhart?” Stark asked her, “Camping out a murdered teenager’s funeral? Not exactly a fun way to earn a living.”

“Like I said to Pepper, I go wherever the story takes me” Christine replied, “And wouldn’t you rather be talking to me than Jameson? Because I had to practically barricade him in his office to stop him from coming down here.”

“That lunatic still obsessed with the Spider-Kid?” Tony asked.

“More so than ever” Christine confirmed, “Don’t suppose you want to make a statement on Spider-Man whilst we’re here? Word on the street is he was the one who attempted to save Ricky Baker but didn’t reach him in time, that’s gotta have cut the kid up a bit, no?”

“No” Tony snarled, “I don’t want to make a statement regarding Spider-Man because there is no statement to be made regarding Spider-Man. I don’t wish to discuss him publicly, so I won’t. OK?”

“Loud and clear” Christine was a little taken aback by Tony’s sudden confrontational attitude, though he did give her a semi-polite smile as he made his way into the church. For as annoying as he found her, Stark had warmed to Christine over the years and their various run-ins were generally a lot more jovial and easy-going nowadays. Stark hadn’t snapped at Christine since she’d asked him some questions regarding Justin Hammer back in 2010, a time when Stark was under a lot of pressure and had been actively trying to keep something a secret from the press.

Suddenly, it dawned on Christine that Tony was attempting to keep something big a secret from the media, hence the return to his defensive attitude. It was clearly something to do with Spider-Man and not the bombing which (of _fucking course it was_ ) was greatly annoying to Christine, but a story was a story.

A few of the other journalists actually dared venture into the funeral service. Christine had no desire to step through those church doors, she didn’t need to see and hear his family cry for him, didn’t need to put herself through the agony of hearing about the kids hopes and dreams and what he’d been like when he was a toddler. Ricky Baker had become an international figure of lost innocence, of senseless violence, she knew enough about the kid and what the world had lost when it had lost him to never seek out any additional information on the boy. She knew enough, and the enough was already devastating.

Instead, Christine slinked off to have a crafty cigarette break (she was quitting from January 1st next year, just like she was every year) and was half-way through when the distressed voice of Peter Parker came bounding into her ear shot.

“It-it’s m-m-my f-fau-fault h-he’s go-gone Pep” the boy was crying, in the reflection afforded to her by way of a small window, Christine could make out Pepper Potts comforting the crying teenager on a bench just outside of the church. Christine, though close enough to hear, was not in their eye line and though she had no desire to hear Peter Parker agonise over his friends death, she couldn’t quite bring herself to subtly move away.

“Peter, honey, you gotta breathe with me sweetheart” Pepper cooed him, “Why didn’t you tell me you still felt like this?”

“I-I’m al-always gonna fe-feel l-like th-this” Peter cried, “It-it’s g-gonna h-haunt m-me f-f-for the r-rest of m-my life Pep, just like B-Ben and M-May..”

Christine’s heart ached for the child as she overheard him pour out his agony and grief. When she’d read that he was the nephew of the man who had been brutally murdered in Queens four years before, that had been bad enough – she remembered that story, the agony it caused in the community, the fear it seemed to instill in everyone. The reports of the nephew clinging to his uncle’s lifeless form until he was moved away by the emergency services. Peter Parker had been through the ringer and, clearly, losing a friend had been one less too many.

At least, that’s what Christine thought at first.

“Peter, Ben’s death wasn’t your fault” Pepper said softly, “And neither was Ricky’s, sweetheart, there’s nothing more you could have done.”

These words from Potts seemed to placate Peter somewhat, the crying stopped, and Christine could eventually tell that the boy was now silently resting his head on her shoulders. After a few minutes, both took a deep breath and headed back inside, allowing Christine the freedom to finally move away from her spot and return to her car.

Once inside, she pulled out her little notebook and began writing down her thoughts as they came to her.

_“It’s all my fault” = kid has a guilt complex over losing aunt/uncle/parents, also now guilty over losing a friend?_

_“There’s nothing more than you could have done” = kid feels he could have saved Baker?_

_Why would Parker feel like he could have saved Baker?_

_Did Parker try to save Baker?_

Putting her notes to one side, Christine picked up her phone and scrolled through any article she could find that gave some clue to Peter Parker’s escape from Stark Tower. Harley Keener’s had been fairly well documented, already bed ridden due to an accident on vacation, he’d barely made it out of the explosion with his life and had literally been carried from the building to a waiting ambulance by Tony Stark himself and taken to hospital.

Christine assumed that Parker had merely been evacuated by so many others, but she was finding absolutely no evidence to support that claim. There was no record of anyone seeing when, how or with whom Peter was able to escape the Tower and yet he was definitely in there at the time of the explosion because Stark and Potts had been heard screaming for him outside.

In her rear-view mirror, Christine once again spotted Parker. This time he was with Stark, who was hugging him and running his hand up and down Parker’s quivering back. Clearly the poor kid was suffering through a second panic attack within fifteen minutes. As she squinted to see them, Christine couldn’t help but notice the stern and protective expression written across Tony Stark’s face.

He looked protective, like he would rip apart anyone who tried to hurt his son. Like he would go to the ends of the earth to defend him.

It was then that it hit her.

Pulling out her notebook once again, Christine wrote:

_Stark defensive = secrecy_

_Hiding something he’s protective over._

_Protective over Parker?_

_Doesn’t want to let the media know something about Parker?_

_“There’s nothing more you could have done.”_

“Holy shit” Christine breathed as the truth became clear to her. There was a record of Peter Parker getting out of the Tower, but it hadn’t been Parker’s name being used.

He was Spider-Man.

Peter Parker was Spider-Man.

“Poor kid” Christine breathed as she continued to watch the boy in her rear-view mirror. She tore up the two pieces of paper from the notepad.

This was one hell of a story.

But it was a story for another day.

 

*

“I’m sorry” Peter muttered as she sat in the back of the car with his head on Pepper’s lap and his feat spread out across Tony’s, “I’m sorry, I thought I’d be able to handle that but-“

“Don’t apologize, baby, it’s fine” Pepper soothed him, “We should have thought twice about even bringing you, it hasn’t even been a week yet, there’s no way you were ready.”

“I thought I was” Peter sighed, “I’ve been so-well, I kinda felt like I was finally getting my shit together and learning how to effectively deal with stuff….it’s dumb, I’m dumb.”

“Pete, you can’t just expect guilt – however misguided – to go away overnight. Or grief.” Tony told him, “I am super proud of you for speaking up and letting us know that you weren’t coping, cos now we’ve been able to make a quiet, drama-free exit.”

Peter sighed. That was absolutely no comfort to him. He needed to be at that funeral, he needed to be around to make sure MJ and Ned were OK and didn’t get hounded by the press or other curious kids from school, he needed to keep a subtle eye on Liz and Sadie as they were forced to spend time near some very dangerous men, he wanted to make sure Darren was alright but instead less than an hour into the funeral he was already headed back home with Pepper and Tony.

He’d fucked everything up.

“You don’t get it” he snapped, “I wasn’t able to save Ricky so the very least I should’ve been able to do was get through his funeral without-, well at least for my-my f-friends“

“Peter, you have to stop this” Pepper said sternly, “You’re going to tear yourself apart all over again if you carry on blaming yourself like this, Ricky’s death was not your fault. And don't worry about the funeral, Natasha and Rhodey are representing us, and I'm sure they'll keep an eye on all your friends.”

“She’s right kiddo” Tony breathed, “We’re going around and around in circles with all of this, I get that it’s hard to move on and forgive yourself, but sometimes life is just a big pile of crap and stuff happens which is totally out of your control. And a bomb going off in the tower definitely counts as something that was totally out of your control.”

“And you did amazing” Happy piped up from the drivers seat, “MJ, Darren and Liz are all here today because you managed to save them. Stop beating yourself up kid or I’m not taking this thing in anymore Subway drive through’s from September.”

Tony smirked as Peter rolled his eyes and sat up. Pepper ran a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath, hid his head in hands for a second and then exhaled.

“Not my fault” he breathed.

“Good boy” Pepper said affectionately, “Super proud of you today.”

 

*

Betty and Harley had long since abandoned Stranger Things in the pursuit of not being able to stop thinking about Ricky’s funeral which was, rather tastelessly in Betty’s opinion, being pretty much broadcast in full across several news channel. Luckily, his parents had outright denied any of the actual service being shown so the channels were just full of pundits gathered outside the church and attempting to talk to anyone with low enough morals who was willing to speak to them.

Betty hoped that when she eventually became a journalist she would act with a bit more integrity and respect.

“This is just gross” a revolted looking Harley muttered as they watched, “And I feel even grosser for watching and empowering this bullshit”

“Nah, we’re different” Betty replied, “We at least knew Ricky, we’ve got a reason to be engaging in this utterly morose and insensitive activity, the rest of the world is gross. They’re the ones channelling some sick voyeurism through a dead teenager they never knew.”

“I just feel bad for his family” Harley sighed, “I mean, as well as the obvious, they don’t even get the chance to mourn their son in private. They gotta do it while the whole world watches. It’s sick.”

Goose seemed to register his owners distress and quietly curled up in Harley’s lap and then promptly planted one of his paws on Harley’s face. Betty grinned as she watched Harley’s face soften as he began to make funny faces at his car.

“Honestly, I never had you down for cat person, Keener” she told him, “You seem like you’re so much more of a dog person. Like, when I think of you, you’ve always got a massive Doberman next to you.”

“Oooh think of me often do you?” Harley asked cheekily, raising his eyebrows. Betty pushed his shoulder.

“Quit it, you may be ridiculously pretty, but this is strictly platonic and we both know that” she said, “Besides, I’ve only got eyes for one guy.”

“Then put the poor boy out his freakin’ misery” Harley said with a slight laugh as he rolled his eyes and appeared utterly exasperated with her, “Honestly, you both could have died in an explosion and it’s still not enough to push you back together?”

“It’s complicated” Betty sighed, “Just because we nearly died like two minutes after I found out he’d been lying to me-“

“Lying’s a bit strong, he just didn’t tell you about Peter being Spider-Man” Harley corrected her, “And everything else was genuinely because he wanted to protect you. Ned’s a good dude, he wouldn’t lie to you to be malicious. It’s not in his nature.”

“Didn’t know you were such a big fan” Betty muttered, “Ned always thought you hated him.”

“Why? Because of him buddying up with Flash?” Harley asked. Betty nodded. “I was pissed about that, I still am, but that doesn’t mean I hate Ned or think he’s a bad person. I think he’s great! Hell, the only reason you ended up like this is because he’s too pure to betray his best friend. He made a promise to Peter and he kept to it.”

“And what about his promises to me? To always tell the truth?”

“Well, like I said, he didn’t not tell you the truth” said Harley, “In fact, I distinctly remember he did actually tell you about Peter being Spider-Man himself….so, to be honest Brant, your case is kind of falling apart and I should look into being a lawyer.”

“Yeah, but-“

“Oh would you stop making excuses” snapped Harley, “Look. He loves you. You love him. You’re meant to be together, and there’s nothing worthwhile keeping you apart. And what difference did it make that Ned didn’t immediately tell you about Peter? Really? Can you honestly say it affected you in a negative way, other than the fact you now have to deal with all this shit _without_ Ned when you could have been dealing with all this shit _together._ ”

“Harley, I-“

“Betty, everything is so sucked at the moment” Harley pressed on, “Everyone is so sad and there’s way too much suffering going on for me to just stand by and let you be more miserable than you need to be because of misguided pride. You’re talking to Ned, you’re getting back together with him or….or, I will personally disband The Harley Keener Protection Squad.”

“Fine” Betty said with a laugh, “You got me. When Ned walks back through that door, I’ll go and talk things through with him. Happy now?”

“Happier” Harley said casually with a shrug before breathing out, “No. I’m not happy. Ricky deserves better than this shit, do you think….d’you think we should have like our own little ceremony for him, all of us when all of this shit is over and done with? He deserves to have a memorial that’s actually about him, don’t ya think?”

Feeling an overwhelming sense of affection for the boy, Betty kissed him on the cheek and leaned in to hug him.

“What was that for?” Harley asked

“Because you’re nice” Betty said simply, almost as if she was coming to the conclusion by herself for the first time. She sat back up and looked Harley directly in the eye. “Because you’re really nice…you could actually be the nicest person I’ve ever met?”

“You can’t have met many people.”

“I live in New York, I’ve met plenty of people” Betty said seriously, “And you’re one of the nicest people I’ve ever met, Harley Keener. You’re almost always thinking of other people.”

Harley blushed a little.

“Thanks” he muttered as she giggled a bit.

“And I think a private memorial for Ricky with all of us is a lovely idea” Betty said, “And as a reward, I shall go and get you some more ice-cream.”

Harley gave her a smile as she left the bedroom and changed the channel from Ricky’s funeral, his mind going into immediate overdrive as he began to brainstorm potential ideas for the private memorial they were going to give the boy.

“We’ll do you proud, pal, I promise” Harley said to his phone lock-screen – a picture of him, Peter, Darren and Ricky taken by Sadie at the sleepover they’d had in Peter’s old apartment – before being startled by a scream coming from the kitchen and what sounded like the crashing of two bowls full of ice-cream.

Injury be damned, Harley jumped out of bed and made his way towards the kitchen. To his surprise, Goose was practically sprinting ahead of him.

“Betty are you alright?” he shouted out.

“HARLEY GET IN HERE THERE’S A BLONDE LADY AND A DUDE WITH AN EYE-PATCH IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR LIVING ROOM” Betty replied immediately. Frowning, Harley let his feet carry them as quickly as he could until he came into the living room and was shocked as Nick Fury came into his eye-line.

The man was standing with his hands up as Betty pointed her father’s taser right in his face.

“Yo-You’re d-dead” Harley stuttered as he pointed at the former head of SHIELD who looked, at best, mildly inconvenienced by the presence of one stuttering teenager and one pointing a taser right in his face.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” Betty screamed, “I’M NOT AFRAID TO USE THIS.”

“Hey, sweetie, how about you put the taser down” the blonde lady whom Harley did not recognize asked softly. It was only then he noticed who she had in her arms.

“Hey, lady, she’ll put her taser down when you put my cat down” Harley snapped at the women who shot him a confused look.

“This is my cat” she stated simply, “And, really, I should be the one asking you questions because this cat is meant to be being kept safely in a-“

“Don’t need to tell them that part, Danvers” Fury snapped. Just as he did so, the front door to the penthouse opened and in stepped Tony, Pepper and Peter all of whom went just as wide-eyed as Harley had at the sight of the thought-to-be-dead SHIELD boss in the middle of their living room.

“WHAT THE FUCK-“ Peter began

“Am I seeing this? Please someone tell me-“ Pepper moaned, sitting herself down on the nearest available chair.

“Yep. Sure. Seems about right” a beleaguered Tony replied before sitting himself down next to Pepper who clutched his arm.

Peter stood routed to the spot, eyes quickly darting between everyone else in the room. Harley caught his brothers eye and shrugged.

“Well, this is….awkward” Danvers began, turning to face her three new acquaintances. “I’m Carol, by the way, Danvers.”

No one replied.

“Will someone _please_ tell me what the hell is going on here?” Harley snapped as Betty eventually put the taser down and moved behind him, he shielded her with his left arm, “Why is there a dead man in our living room, and why does his lady think she owns my cat?”

Fury and Danvers shared an uneasy look.

“Nick? If that’s really you-“ Tony began

“It’s me, Stark” Fury snapped, “Sorry for letting y’all think I was dead but in my defense, I did not know everyone thought I was dead until a week ago.”

“You realize the world’s kinda gone to shit right” Peter snapped, “Like….everything’s really fucked up and HYDRA are everywhere and….”

“I have been made fully aware of what’s been happening in my absence, Mr. Parker” Fury replied, “Now, what we all need to discuss is what we’re going to do about it.”

“Hey, no, no” Tony began, standing up, “You don’t just get to be dead, M.I.A, whatever for a year and then waltz back in and think you can dish out the orders like before. I want an explanation, Fury, and I want one now.”

“They deserve one, Fury” Danvers sighed, finally putting Goose down, “You were going to have to say something sooner or later.”

“I preferred later.”

“Well, you got sooner.”

“Fine” Fury snapped, “Stark, you might wanna sit down, this ain’t exactly a walk in the park. We could be here for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed 10.6k words of pure rambling cos I lost the original version of his chapter (yay!).
> 
> Stay tuned/reading for Chapter 40. Bucky. That's all I'm gonna say.


	40. You Can't Sass a Dead Man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter frowned and gave him a bemused look.
> 
> “…..Because Steve and Sam are together?”
> 
> Harley shot up in bed.
> 
> “What?! Since…since when?! Why? What When? How?” he spluttered as Peter doubled over and clutched his pillow to his stomach as he started to laugh hysterically. “Have I been walking around with my eyes closed the entire god damn time.”
> 
> “You must have been!” Peter exclaimed, “Jesus Christ, Harls. Why d’you think they’re always sitting like…draped over one another?”
> 
> “WE SIT DRAPED OVER ONE ANOTHER!”
> 
> “We don’t kiss!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long boiii i do apologize we clocked in at 11,541 words this time oops

Chapter 40.

You Can’t Sass a Dead Man.

 

Betty pretty quickly realised that she was probably not meant to have been in the room to hear the exact details of how the globally-assumed-to-have-been-shot-dead head of SHIELD Nick Fury had, in fact, survived the attack which had killed him and had been happy to let the world assume he was dead for a year but as the man began explaining the details of the case, Betty seemed to fade into the sofa she was sitting down on and no one questioned her presence.

Which was convenient for her, of course. Harley and Peter sat down on either side of her, almost as if to exclude her from view, the former boy subtly looping his fingers around hers as Nick Fury took a long deep breath and began to explain his story.

“We have intergalactic responsibilities, Stark, as I’m sure _you_ are aware” he began, “I won’t go into the exact details just now but there are threats from all around the galaxy and with the Avengers Initiative mostly set up and running on Earth, I’ve been able to dedicate more of my time to heading SHIELDs galactic forces”

Betty already had a million questions; did this mean aliens were real? Were the aliens planning to invade? Was Nick Fury an alien? But knew if she piped up and asked them now, everyone present in the room would realize just how much classified information she had already heard and would likely force her into hiding or kill her. She definitely did not trust Nick Fury.

“Fury and I have been working together for about twenty years” Carol Danvers carried on, “Around a year ago, there were some major disturbances on some of the more unstable planets in the solar system. I knew that we needed back up from Earth and Fury seemed to be the most sensible choice. He came up and we’ve been heading SHIELD Galactic for the last year.”

“Wait, this is all so confusing” Pepper Potts replied, “Nick – why didn’t you tell us about this before you left, surely if there’s threats coming from all across the galaxy, we deserve to know? Or at the very least Tony does.”

“I assumed the threats could be exterminated before we needed to worry anyone” Fury explained, “At the time, Earth was mainly stable. I assumed that after spending nearly ten years working non-stop you wouldn’t all want to be thrown straight into another, bigger battle.”

“And? Are the threats still imminent?” Tony Stark snapped, “Because we could have spent the last year getting ready for-“

“There is nothing too much to worry about at the moment” Danvers answered, “There’s always going to be danger, but right now the galaxy is pretty stable. If anything, Earth seems more chaotic.”

“Well, this is all very well and good, but it still doesn’t explain how you managed to survive being shot at point blank range” Tony snapped at Fury, who sighed.

“That wasn’t me” he exclaimed seriously, “Stark, after all these years, do I really need to drill into you just how big of a need there is to keep this as hush-hush as we can? How do you think the public would react if they knew there was not only alien life, but actively hostile alien life who were threatening the existence of every life form on this planet?”

“Well, you’re speaking pretty openly about it now” Harley piped up. Betty pursed her lips as all eyes in the room darted over in their direction, “What, are you gonna have us all killed after you leave here?”

Fury laughed.

“What your ward may lack in your direct genetics he makes up for in personality” Fury told Stark, “I’m telling you all now because as we speak, there are only around fifteen people in the whole world who know I’m still alive and I intend on keeping it that way. At least for the time being. This is a need to know thing, and now you know I’m alive, you all may as well know.”

“Who else knows?” asked Pepper

“Rogers, Wilson, Barton and his family” Fury replied, “Barnes _may_ know but frankly he’s been too out of it for me to really gage on whether he knows what the hell’s going on.”

Betty squeezed Harley’s hand as the name of the man who had nearly killed him rang out across the room.

“So, you just let the whole world think that you’re dead?” Peter asked sceptically

“That was never the plan.” Danvers replied, “Again, this is highly classified information but there’s a race of shape shifting beings from another planet called Skrulls, and they can basically take the complete form of anyone or anything they see so-“

“So, the Nick Fury we all watched die wasn’t the real Nick Fury” Peter finished for her. Danvers gave Peter a fond smile and a sad nod. “…..Did you know him?”

“Yeah, I did” Danvers replied, somewhat glassy-eyed, “His name was Talos and he was one of the greatest allies and friends I’ve ever worked with.”

“I’m sorry” Peter said honestly. Danvers gave him another smile. “It sucks to lose a friend.”

“But why go to all that trouble?” Pepper asked, “Why not just go MIA for a while? You’ve done it before, I don’t think anyone would have found it suspicious if you did it again.”

“SHIELD was compromised at the time” Fury explained, “There were rumors circling about HYDRA and I knew that if I left, we would be faced with a situation where that could very easily manifest into something bigger. Talos had…..filled in for me, shall we say, on more than a few occasions before and had done his job excellently. No reason to believe he couldn’t do it again.”

“It got everyone what they wanted” Danvers continued for him, “We got to bring Nick onboard to head up SHIELD galactic, and the SHIELD back on Earth got to keep its apparently fearful leader.”

“Except they didn’t” Tony snapped angrily, “Because that alien was killed at point blank range on national television, and now we have a situation where HYDRA are essentially one dumb luck incident away from being in control of the United States and god knows where else.”

“You don’t have to remind me of that” Danvers flared up, “Listen, we may live in a very connected society where information can be processed instantly but believe it or not, it can take some time from news to travel from one end of the galaxy to another. Especially when very few people know there’s even any news to translate.”

“We only heard about the assassination a few days ago” Fury carried on, “Came back as soon as we could, to a world that seems to have been left in chaos. Or at least on the brink of it.”

“Well, finally we can agree on something” Tony huffed bitterly.

“But why not let the world know that you’re alive?” Peter asked, “If you’re trying to make out that your absence is the whole reason the world went to shit which – by the way – is possibly the most narcissistic thing I’ve ever heard which is saying a lot considering how long I’ve been living with Tony.”

“Huh, so we’re dealing with two smart ass little punks I see” Fury said, though Betty couldn’t help but feel there was more than a hint of fondness and admiration is his voice as he spoke, “Son, there are plenty of reasons for me to carry on being dead for a while. One of them is so that an already fragile and on the edge public aren’t pushed into mass hysteria-“

“I think you’re underestimating the public, Mr. Fury” Harley spoke up.

“Not possible” Fury replied bluntly, “But most importantly, the HYDRA vermin who have managed to infect the very fabric of our country have no idea I’m still alive. And it’s better we keep it that way. For now.”

“Why?” asked Peter, “These people don’t care about you. They shot you – or someone they thought was you – out of nowhere, just totally out of the blue. They’re clearly not scared of you.”

The fiery, determined look in Peter’s eyes spoke volumes as he faced down Nick Fury and his declaration that HYDRA were not scared of Fury seemed to be missing _“and neither am I_ ”. Betty spotted Carol Danvers once again look at Peter with a sense of admiration.

Fury seemed to recognise this as well, laughing slightly as his leaned back in his chair.

“Still the same mouthy punk he was a year ago, I see?” he asked Pepper and Tony, “You know, son, not many people get to speak to me as bluntly as you just did.”

“And?” Peter snapped, “You’re meant to be dead. I can hardly cheek a dead man, can I?”

“No, and nor can a dead man develop and lead an operation to extinguish HYDRA once and for all” Fury answered back, “A dead man who knows all of HYDRA’s tricks, all of their operatives and how to successfully de-program the poor suckers who end up under their control. Like you say, Mr. Parker, HYDRA did not give a damn about me. They killed me in peace time. Imagine how they’ll react if they find out I’m alive now that we’re pretty much at the brink of god damn war.”

“They’ll come after you again” Tony said slowly, “And then us. Again.”

“But if we act quick and pro-actively now” Fury said with a nod, “Then we can put a stop to this before anyone gets hurt”

“Someone already has got hurt though” Peter snapped once again, “I don’t know if you can tell, but we’re all dressed in funeral clothes here.”

“Anyone _else_ gets hurt” Fury corrected himself, looking a tad apologetic, “Which brings me to the reason Danvers and I turned up here today.”

“So….not just for a cup of tea and a catchup?” Tony asked.

“We’ve had to move Barnes” Fury stated simply, “Last night, Barton’s kids came across him on the property and to say that Laura wasn’t best pleased was something of an understatement.”

“Hang on, they’ve been keeping Bucky on the farm?” Pepper sounded more outraged and angrier than Betty had ever heard, “Who the hell came up with that bright idea?”

Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“It was a bad call but Steve was very insistent on getting Barnes help” he sighed, Pepper shot him a disappointed look and Betty became very aware that Harley’s hand had curled up into a fist, “But in my defence, Rogers came to me less than twenty-four hours after Barnes had blown up our home and nearly killed our kid. Again. I just didn’t want to deal with it, I wanted him as far away from our boys as he could get but I also knew that we needed to make sure he was kept in a secure place. Barton’s farm seemed like the obvious choice.”

“Except for the part where you were putting him back where two of the kids he would’ve killed if I’d not been standing in the way had been” Harley snapped angrily, wincing as the anger brought him to his feet, “Did it not occur to you how scared they would be if they found him there?!”

“No, OK, I didn’t” Tony shouted back, standing up to face Harley though Betty knew it was more to make sure someone was on hand to steady Harley if he started to feel faint again, “My head was a wreck and I just wanted….I mean, Harley, kid look at the state of you now. Barnes’ name has only been mentioned and you’re white as a ghost, you’re shaking like hell and that’s just his _name._ God knows how you’d react if you saw him in the flesh. I was trying to protect you from that.”

“I would rather spend the rest of my life being scared of my own shadow than risk putting little kids through that kind of fear” Harley said darkly. Betty pursed her lips and felt close to tears. She had never met anyone quite like Harley before, there was an almost intrinsic but dangerous selflessness to him that seemed to come from his very atoms. As if he, somehow, just simply didn’t matter as much as everyone else.

She wanted to get up to her feet and comfort him, but Peter Parker beat her squarely too it and approached Harley from behind. He twisted Harley around by his arm and rested their foreheads together. It was as if everyone else in the room had disappeared.

“Harley, you shouldn’t say stuff like that man” Peter said softly, “We shouldn’t be blaming Tony. He was only trying to look out for you, he did what he thought was best for _you_.”

“I know” a teary Harley replied, his voice barely above a whisper, “But Cooper and Lila they-“

“Have two parents who will fight to make everything right for them” Peter finished for him, taking Harley’s hand in his, “Just like we have.”

Harley closed his eyes and breathed before facing Tony.

“Sorry Tony” he mumbled.

Tony smiled and pulled Harley into a fierce hug as Peter sat himself down next to Pepper, who embraced him and planted a kiss on his forehead. In a very strange moment in what was spiralling into being perhaps the strangest day of Betty Brant’s strange new life so far, she ended up sharing an intense moment of eye-contact with Nick Fury.

This  _is a family._

_These people love each other._

_Nothing you can say or do will change that._

_Their love for one another comes before anything you’re going to make them do._

“I’m guessing you’ve come to ask me if Barnes can be housed at the compound” Tony asked Fury

“Well, that is one of our requests, yes” Fury answered swiftly, “It’s the best place for him now we can’t use Barton’s home. The only way we can get to the bottom of this is if we can fully de-program Barnes and find out from him what exactly HYDRA has been planning and how long it’s been going on. But I am planning on rallying our remaining loyal SHIELD agents in the next few days, we’re going to need a base.”

“You can have it” Tony stated with a firm nod, “Whatever you need.”

“From how Fury described you, I felt like we’d have more of a battle on our hands” Danvers observed.

“A lot can change in a year” Tony stated simply, “If I have to give up my precious compound to keep my boys safe, then that’s what I’m going to do. Just…..just don’t expect me or any of us to be rushing up there to help out. I know sure as shit I can’t face Barnes just yet, and I don’t want the boys having to do so either.”

“You have my word” Danvers nodded, “And his. He just won’t allow himself to say it.”

“Natasha” Tony said of all of a sudden, “Natasha and Rhodes. They’ll be back any minute, are you in the mood for an old school reunion, Fury?”

“May as well” Fury sighed, sitting himself back down, “I’ve always wanted to see what Romanoff’s face would look like when genuinely surprised.”

Harley detached himself from Tony’s side and sat back down next to Betty. She shot him a sympathetic smile which he returned. Vaguely aware that Pepper was giving them a suspicious look as Harley looped his fingers back around Betty’s, she felt the need to clarify that she in no way felt any kind of romantic attachment to Harley Keener. He was kind, and brave, and loyal, and undeniably handsome but he was just….Harley. Her Harley. Her friend.

That’s all he would ever be.

“So, blonde girl, what’s your story” Fury asked her suddenly, “Stark semi-adopted you as well, or were just simply in the wrong place at the right time?”

“She’s our friend, and her name is Betty” Harley snapped defensively before she could get a word in.

“I was just…spending the day with Harley cos Pepper said he was too sick to go to the funeral” Betty replied quickly, “And sorry for pointing my dad’s taser at you. That probably came across as rude.”

“Fury doesn’t care” Danvers said bluntly, shooting Betty and Harley a wink, “Hey, by the way, just how the hell did you people end up with my cat?”

“It’s _my_ cat” Harley clarified, “And Peter bought him from some guy on the street.” 

“He wasn’t just some guy” Peter said quickly, in a panic, “He was a dude who owed me a favor, I knew him when I was homeless.”

“You were homeless?” Danvers asked, shocked. Betty’s own shock was presumably written all over her face by the laugh Peter gave when he turned to look at her. She’d known things had got bad for Peter after his aunt died, but she never knew they got that bad.

“Yes, and then he snuck into one of the tower’s vents in the middle of winter and promptly fell through it during a very important meeting with shareholders” Pepper expanded with a laugh, “And the rest, as they say, is history.”

“Wow” Danvers said, slowly nodding her head as she took in that stream of information, “Well, you’re quite a scrappy little thing underneath those curls and puppy-dog eyes aren’t you? What’s your name again?”

“Peter Parker” Peter mumbled, “And if you really wanna know, my guy from the streets said he just found your cat wondering around Central Park so….your guess is as good as mine.”

“You’re not gonna take him from me are you?” a panicked Harley asked, “Please. I already love him.”

“Nah, you can keep him” Danvers replied with a smile.

“Just watch him” Fury added, “That glorified furball will take your eye-out if you’re not careful”

The small talk continued until Natasha Romanoff and Colonel Rhodes walked through the door. Betty couldn’t help but be a little pleased that for once Nick Fury did not get what he had wanted when Natasha laid her eyes on him. She wasn’t shocked. She merely rolled her eyes, look to Rhodes who sighed and dug in his pocket before presenting her with a $10 note.

“Easiest ten bucks I ever made” she exclaimed before kissing Fury on his bald head, “Nice to see you again, boss, try not to leave it so long next time”

 

*

Darren was sitting alone in Ricky Bates’ back yard, dangling his feet in the swimming pool that he’d spent so much of his childhood goofing off in with his best friends. The last time he four of them – him, Ricky, Liz and Sadie – had all been together hanging out in that very pool was less than three weeks ago, but it may as well have been a million years. Tears stung in his eyes as he looked up at the night sky, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

Getting justice for Ricky had been all that had motivated him to get up and face the world over the last week, but it had come at a cost. The world didn’t care about Ricky. Sure, there had been an outpouring of grief and sympathy at his loss but Darren felt it was all an act. A necessity. Something that vultures all around the world who were finding a weeks’ worth of entertainment and debate in knew they ought to pay lip service to so they didn’t come across as the callous parasites they were. Darren was _angry_. He couldn’t help but feel like instead of focusing on revenge, he should really have been focusing on mourning his friend and making sure everyone knew what an amazing guy he had been.

“Never had you down as a loner” Michelle Jones’ voice rang out from behind him. Darren turned around and smiled at the tall frizzy haired girl as she sighed and sat down next to him.

“We shouldn’t really be seen speaking to one another” Darren told her bluntly, “I don’t want Mr. Pierce thinking that I’m getting close to Peter’s friends.”

“You do realize you’re not _actually_ in a spy movie, don’t you?” MJ snapped, “I’m sure you could easily explain away why you were talking to me”

“Why are we talking, exactly?” Darren asked, “No offence but it’s not as if you and I have ever had much to do with each other.”

“Well, for one, Peter says I should try harder at being open with people” MJ replied, “Secondly, you looked kinda sad out here on your own and I felt bad and lastly, I just got off the phone with Peter and I wanted to let you know that he’s alright after his panic attack. That’s if you care, of course.”

“Of course, I care” Darren sighed. It was the truth. Seeing Peter crumble during the funeral service and then having to pretend for the rest of the day that he was glad, and that Peter should feel guilty, had been one of the hardest things this cruel new world had asked of Darren so far. “Peter’s my friend and I hated seeing him like that and not being able to do anything”

“Acceptable” MJ noted as she sat down next to him and dipped her own feet in the water, “I’m not looking forward to tomorrow, I’m sure the media’s going to spin Peter’s panic attack into something nasty. God, how did our lives become this messed up? A few months ago, I was the silent broody art girl and you were the narcissistic jock and now look at us.”

“You don’t have to remind me” Darren said bitterly, “Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Peter and Liz had never dated, would we even be in this mess? Or would we still be in the mess but it would be worse because none of us would have gotten to know one another?”

“Probably for the best to assume the latter” MJ replied casually, “At least that way we get to say we didn’t end up in the worst possible timeline. Not that this timelines not shitty, because it really is.”

“I keep expecting to wake up and find out it was all a bad dream” Darren said with a sad laugh, “Or pray that Leeds and Brant made some fatal mistake with their sleuthing. But they didn’t and I will wake up tomorrow and all this will still be true.”

“Yeah, but like you say, we can deal with it” MJ said softly, “Because we live in the Universe where Peter and Liz did date, and we did all become friends and pool our various skills and resources together.”

“Nice to know at least something good came from them being together” Darren sighed, before giving MJ a pointed look as she stared at him with confusion. He raised his eyebrows. “Oh, c’mon, Jones you must have known about my undying love for Liz Allan.”

“I thought maybe you wanted to sleep with her, I never thought it was love” MJ confessed uneasily, “I remember swearing to myself that if either of you hurt Peter, I’d cut your balls off.”

Darren laughed. A genuine laugh, the first genuine laugh he’d managed in a week.

“You and Parker, you’re meant to be, you do know that right?” Darren said softly as his laughter died down. How he ended up, sitting with tear-soaked eyes and his feet in a dead Ricky’s swimming pool having just confessed his life-long love for Liz to a girl he’d spent most of his life being scared of and wanting nothing to do with was beyond him.

But he didn’t hate it.

He was maybe even glad it was happening. MJ was detached enough from all the bullshit that she was easy to talk to, but close enough that she understood the context of everything he said, as well as being aloof enough herself not to press him for more than he was comfortable sharing.

And, for that, he figured he may as well indulge her in an opportunity to open up.

“Shut up” MJ blushed slightly as she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked off to one side. “I swear I thought I was a closed book, has everyone just _known_ this entire time?”

"Err, yeah, it’s kind of obvious” Darren laughed, “I mean, you can’t get away with being literally the most anti-social person on the planet when you’re on your own and then have your face immediately light up when Peter Parker walks into the room and starts chatting to you in his little puppy dog way and not have people figure it out.”

MJ blushed once again but turned to face Darren, despite her embarrassment her face was painted with a wry smile.

“And none of you could have told the clueless dolt this?!” she exclaimed jokingly, “You’ve all been walking around for years knowing how much I liked Peter, and yet I was the one who had to tell him moments before a freakin’ bomb went off!”

“Wait, you what?” Darren blanched, “You told Parker you love him?”

“Yeah, on the day of the explosion”

“And? What did he say?”

“Nothing really, there was an explosion literally seconds after I said it” MJ replied, “The only time it’s kinda come up since was a few days ago where he said we should probably talk once all this is over, about ‘us’”

“Ahh, well, that’s something to hold on to at least” Darren said, giving her a friendly nudge, “You know, once you let down your walls a little bit you’re actually kinda easy to talk to.”

MJ smiled at him.

“Thanks” she said, “To be honest, I’m not really hating all this ‘making new friends’ crap. Maybe all these years I just needed to do it in the middle of abject chaos.”

“It does eliminate the need for small talk” Darren said with a genuine smile as MJ laughed.

“You’re easy to talk to as well, you know” she told him, “And for the record, I think considering everything you’ve been through in the last week, you’re pretty brave. Takes a lot to do what you’re doing.”

“Believe me, if I had a choice I’d probably be hauled up in some dark room wishing I was dead” Darren replied grimly, “But I don’t have a choice. Ricky died and the world doesn’t give a shit, all they see him as is a battering ram for Tony Stark. He deserves better than that. The people who killed him deserve to rot in jail for the rest of their lives, even if that means my Dad…”

MJ cringed a little as she listened to Darren speak, she had spent so much of her time focusing on piecing Peter back together after the explosion that she hadn’t really appreciated the hell that Darren must have been going through. To lose your best friend is one thing. To find out your father lied to you and your whole life had been a lie was another. To go through both at the same time, with the added pressure of your father probably running a terrorist cell and having to lead some sick double life with his boss and distance yourself from your friends to do so, must have been hell.

“I’m sorry Darren” was all she could say, “You don’t deserve any of this.”

“I just need answers” Darren replied quietly, “I need to know why my Dad lied to me about who I am, I need to know why he’s….involved with these people. I need to look him in the eye and ask him why he killed my best friend.”

“And what if you don’t get the answers you need?” MJ asked softly, “What’re you gonna do then?”

"I have no idea"

“You sound like Peter” MJ noted, her mouth twitching into a smile as she spoke Peter’s name and Darren had to hide a smirk as he realized just how _gone_ this girl was for Peter Parker.

“That mean you’re gonna fall in love with me as well?” he teased

“Please, you’re not my type at all” MJ smirked, “No offence….anyway, we haven’t really discussed your undying love for Liz”

“OK” Darren said slowly as he took a deep breath, “I think I’ve loved her from the second I saw her, for years I thought it was just in a protective big-brotherly way like when she and Brad Davis had their thing. I just wanted to kill him but I thought it was just because he was a dick-“

“He is a dick, to be fair-“

“True” Darren agreed, “Anyway, it was only when she started going out with Parker that I realized it was a bit more than that. Because, I still hated seeing her with someone and I knew that Peter freakin’ Parker was the last guy in the world who was going to hurt her. At least not on purpose. And that’s when I knew.”

“But you still became friends with Peter?”

“Not his fault I had feelings for his girlfriend” Darren said softly, “And as I’m sure you’ll agree, once you know Peter, it’s pretty impossible to dislike him. I feel really bad for lashing out at him when I found out.”

“He doesn’t hold it against you.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better” Darren said with a sad chuckle, “And I was sad for him when he ended things with Liz, it was pretty obvious that he didn’t do anything wrong. She was really upset about it though; I think she liked him more than she let on.”

“So, have you done anything about it?” MJ asked.

Darren grinned.

“Err, well, let’s just say that if you think you and Parker are in some kind of weird emotional purgatory it has nothing on me and Liz” he said with a laugh.

“Oh sure” MJ said rolling her eyes, “Cos you gotta out angst me, haven’t you? Can’t you let me have this one thing, Davenport? Damn.”

“You might have told Peter that you loved him seconds before the explosion” Darren continued, “But I told Liz I loved her and then kissed her seconds before the explosion, and she hasn’t even brought it up with me once since.”

“Oh, wow” MJ said, sounding genuinely lost for words, “Yeah, dude, that’s…err, yeah, you maybe did outdo on me on that one.”

“Just a couple of sad saps, aren’t we?” Darren asked good-naturedly.

“Oh no, we’re different” MJ corrected him, “You are a sad sap, I am a smart, strong and confident woman who may have got a little bit sidetracked by one boy. Massive difference.”

Just as Darren was about to reply, the teenagers were both jolted by the sound of the patio doors opening and closing, Darren blushing furiously as Liz Allan and Sadie Clarke both made their way over to the pool.

“Thought you might have been here, babe” Sadie said sweetly as she kissed Darren on the cheek before taking her shoes off and dipping them in the pool. “Hey, Michelle.”

“Hey” MJ said quietly, not daring to look at Liz directly in the eye just in case the girl was able to take one look at her and immediately know what she’d just discussed with Darren.

Liz’s attention, however, seemed to be solely focused on Darren.

“It’s almost over” she said quietly to Darren, “Pierce is still in there. Sick bastard seems to be reveling in being the star attraction.”

“And Ross?”

“Think he left a while ago” Liz replied, “Haven’t seen him for at least an hour. You good?” 

Darren was not good. He was so far from good that it scared him, but as he looked into Liz’s hopeful eyes and felt his stomach turn to mush as it normally did when he looked at her, a fake smile creeped up on his lips and he leaned into her. “I’m fine” he lied, “I’ve had a nice talk with Michelle. I’m totally fine.”

For the first time, Liz broke and made eye-contact with Michelle who smiled back.

 _‘He’s lying’_ she mouth at the other girl. Liz rolled her eyes but kept her genuine smile.

_‘I know’_

*

Despite the fact that they had pretty much being sharing one another’s bedrooms by default over the last few months and sleeping in the same bed had pretty much become the norm, Harley and Peter were very much enjoying the novelty of sharing a bedroom not by choice. The penthouse that Tony had rented out whilst the Tower was being cleaned up was a decent size but did not have enough bedrooms for Harley and Peter to each have their own. This had caused their father a great deal of anguish, though Peter had been quick to point out that both he and Harley had spent a majority of their childhoods going to sleep either hungry or cold and having a warm bed was good enough for both of them, even if they had to share it with someone else.

This had, of course, prompted Tony to react emotionally and have to step outside of the room for a few minutes before returning and giving Peter a lot of what he liked to call “Angry Compliments” about how what he’d said had been very noble and heartbreaking but how Peter should never expect Tony to drop his standards when it came to him and Harley. The truth was, of course, that whilst neither Harley nor Peter were ever too bothered about the conditions they slept in the fact they were now sharing a bed was doing them both a lot of good. They both needed that sense of comfort, someone around them they knew they could trust as they slept. Back in the tower, Harley and Peter sharing a bed had meant very little sleep as they would usually stay up until the early hours just talking or trying to make the other either cry or laugh or both with YouTube videos.

In the penthouse, however, Harley and Peter sharing a bed resulted in them more often than not falling asleep all tangled up with one another before midnight.

“Is it bad that I’m still kinda mad at Steve?” Peter asked as the two laid in bed, waiting for sleep to finally claim them from what had been an utterly surreal day. Betty had been dispatched back to her home by Happy around an hour before and everyone else had gone to bed after a largely silent, contemplative dinner.

“If it’s because of that time his shield fell on your head, yes” Harley replied with a grin, “But if it’s because he’s harbouring the man who almost killed me at the compound….no, not really.”

“Good” Peter stated simply, “Cos I am.”

Peter knew that he was probably being unfair towards Steve. The man had done a lot for him and it wasn’t as if he’d taken Bucky’s side or anything, but Peter felt a little hurt and angry that Steve was capable of keeping so much information from them, and especially when it concerned the person who had come very close to killing Harley.

“You’re not a bad person, Pete, you’re literally not capable of it” Harley told him seriously, “And neither is Steve. I think he’s just trying to do the best for his friend, and the rest of us in the long run. Like Fury said, if they can get Bucky to talk then HYDRA are pretty much over.”

“That friend nearly killed you” Peter muttered

“Yeah” Harley replied tearfully, turning to face Peter, “But he didn’t and I’m still here. There’s not much we can do about it now.”

“Aren’t you angry as well?”

“Of course, I am” Harley sighed, “I’m really mad with Steve and Sam and even Tony a little bit, they put those kids back in danger. It’s so fucked up.”

“It’s like Steve becomes a total dip shit and forgets himself whenever Bucky gets involved” Peter said heatedly, “It was the same when he broke into the tower last year. He almost killed me and Natasha but all Steve could do for the next few days was worry about how Bucky was.”

“You never talk about that much” Harley whispered, “Tony and Pepper have never told me about it either, what exactly happened?”

Peter sighed. This was not a particularly fond memory for him.

“It was like….three weeks after I moved in” Peter began, “And you remember what I was like back then, we’d already met for the first time, I think you’d actually just gone back to Rose Hill that day. I was just starting to feel a little safe and at ease, but I couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching me all the time. I just assumed it was my foster dad for a while, but then Tony told me the guy had a restraining order put on him. Then, for a while, it was wondering if it was….y’know, _the guy that_ -“

Harley reached over and squeezed Peter’s shoulder as a source of comfort.

“But it wasn’t obviously” Peter carried on, “And then, it was like 2.30am and I wasn’t about sleeping back then so me and Nat were sitting up watching a movie. She was the only one other than Tony and Pep that I felt comfortable talking with-“

_(“So, this Harry kid who didn’t even put his name in the Goblet and isn’t even old enough to compete is being forced to compete” Natasha said slowly as she ate some popcorn_

_“Yeah, I never really thought about it but that doesn’t really make sense though” Peter mumbled, “But the rest of the story is really good. Especially the task with the dragons.”_

_“Dragons, wow, remind me why I’ve never seen these movies before?” Natasha joked._

_Peter grinned._

_"You hate it, don’t you?” he asked, “We can watch a movie you want to watch.”_

_"_ _How I feel about them doesn’t matter” Natasha sighed, “You chose the movie, you like the movie, that’s good enough for me. I just reserve the right to complain all the way through.”_

_Peter laughed._

_“You’re my favourite person to watch movies with” Peter said shyly, playing with his finger nails. Natasha smiled and ruffled his hair.”)_

“Yeah, I remember you and Nat clicked pretty much straight away” Harley said fondly, “I guess it was nice that she was the one with you when Bucky broke in.”

“She kicked him through the window” Peter said with a grin, “Just appeared out of nowhere, he could have been watching us for ages, and came at me with a knife. Nat just swung straight into action, they tussled a little bit and then Steve walked in and tried to break them up. When Bucky saw it was Steve, he just started thrashing harder and like threw Natasha across the room.”

“I was still in my Spider-Man outfit cos I’d just come back from patrol” he went on, “So, once he’d hurt Natasha, I kinda saw red and jumped on him myself. I didn’t really realize until later that the reason Nat had told me to hide was to protect my identity, not because she didn’t think I could defend myself. Turns out, I couldn’t really defend myself.”

“Where was Steve during all this?” Harley asked.

“He was trying to separate us” Peter replied, “But Bucky kicked him across the room and I think he must have got winded cos it was definitely just me versus Barnes for a while. He put his hands around my throat, slammed me on the ground and I was so sure he was going to kill me. He looked at me in the eyes….then, it was so weird, and he just _stopped_. His grip loosened a little and I felt like he was going to say something but before he could, Nat had come to and she-“

“Kicked him out the window” Harley finished for him. Peter nodded.

“Tony and Pepper freaked out” Peter explained, “Security went up in the Tower, Barnes went back underground and we didn’t hear anything of him until everyone at the sleepover told us about the Hell’s Angel. Steve spent a few weeks panicking and trying to locate him but I think Nat convinced him it was useless after a while cos he stopped, and then we just never mentioned Bucky again. Or, at least, no one mentioned him in front of me.”

“That’s so crazy” Harley said slowly, “Why didn’t you tell me this before? Barnes has damn near killed both of us. And Steve’s still-“

“Yeah. You kinda see why I’m mad.” Peter muttered, “That’s twice he’s chosen Bucky over his supposed family, all while claiming to be the All-American hero or whatever..”

“You love Steve though” Harley said somewhat sadly, “You guys are close.”

“We are, or were, took us a while though” Peter said, “He’s part of my family, but he’s not exactly A-tier for me.”

“Ooh, who’s you’re A-tier?” Harley asked cheekily

“Not you” Peter said with a sly grin. Harley looked genuinely affronted.

“Fine” Harley huffed, crossing his arms, “You’re not even in my Z-tier, Parker. You’re below Dum-E”

“Oh Harley, you naïve simple beautiful fool” Peter said with a laugh as he stroked Harley’s cheek, “You are not in my A-tier because you exceed the need for tiers. You’re in a league of your own, Harley Keener. You're God tier.”

Harley blushed.

“Fuck you” he said, “You should add melting people with your puppy dog eyes to your list of powers…so, who _is_ in your A-tier?”

“Pep, Nat and Tony but we don’t tell Tony that”

“Oh, we _never_ tell Tony that” Harley concurred, “Wait – what about my boy, Rhodey? Don’t be sleeping on Uncle Rhodey Pete, I would follow that man into war.”

“You’d follow every man over the age of twenty-five who pays you a complement into war” Peter replied as he rolled his eyes, “I would also follow Rhodey into war but he’s B-Tier, through no fault of his own. He’s just not Nat or Pepper or Tony. It’s the same for Wanda and Bruce.”

“Wanda’s in my A-tier” Harley said thoughtfully, “Trade her and Nat I guess. Pepper and Tony are the King and Queen though, undoubtedly. And if there’s one thing being here has over the tower, it’s the absence of a certain A.I. recording our soppy conversations and re-playing them to Stalker Parental Figures.”

“Sam is C-A-tier. Cocky asshole tier.” Peter said with a laugh

“True” Harley mused, “And where does that leave ole Stevey boy?”

“He was strong B-tier for a while but he’s slipped now” Peter said with a frown, “I dunno, I guess he’s not really doing anything wrong it’s just like – for fuck sake, get over your crush on the terrorist.”

Harley laughed.

“You’re cute when you’re angry” he said, “But whilst I kind of agree, I do think that we should give Steve the benefit of the doubt. When Bucky was attacking me, all I could think was ‘holy shit this guys gonna kill me but damn he has nice eyes’”

“Dude” Peter said as he covered his face to hide his laugh, “What the fuck man?”

“It’s true” Harley exclaimed, “One’s mind isn’t known to act rationally at moments like that. Hell, in the explosion I definitely spent a few minutes thinking about how hungry I was for Taco Bell.”

“You terrify me” Peter said bluntly, “I feel bad for Sam, man. I’m pissed with him as well, don’t get me wrong, but this shit’s gotta sting.”

“Why?” Harley asked.

Peter frowned and gave him a bemused look.

“…..Because Steve and Sam are together?”

Harley shot up in bed.

“What?! Since…since when?! Why? What When? How?” he spluttered as Peter doubled over and clutched his pillow to his stomach as he started to laugh hysterically. “Have I been walking around with my eyes closed the entire god damn time.”

“You must have been!” Peter exclaimed, “Jesus Christ, Harls. Why d’you think they’re always sitting like…draped over one another?”

“ _WE SIT DRAPED OVER ONE ANOTHER!”_

“We don’t kiss!”

“They kiss? When? Show me? Friday, show me-I, oh, right”

Peter stopped laughing and instead just dived over his brother, making sure to avoid his stab wound, and embraced him burying his face in the crook of Harley’s neck.

“I’m so hetero-normative!” Harley scolded himself.

“Nah, you’re not blind. It took me a while to catch on as well.” Peter sighed, “Steve’s like the biggest prude on planet earth, so you gotta really look for the signs cos he’s not one to show public displays of affection any deeper than a pat on the shoulder and assurance that _you’ve got a good head on your shoulders, kiddo”_

“You know” Harley said with a grin, “If this Spider-Man shit doesn’t work out, you should really look into a career in impressions. That shit was scary.”

Peter smiled as he made himself comfortable in bed. He thought back to some of his fond memories with Steve from other the last year – training, teasing Sam, teasing Tony, going out for morning jogs, showing one another their old haunts from either Queens of Brooklyn, making fun of the non-city-folk that they lived with – and it occurred to him how much he didn’t want to lose that.

Steve Rogers was a good man. Steve Rogers had happily supported Peter’s adoption of him without question, providing endless support and encouragement to Peter when he first moved in and not wavering for one second when Peter was initially withdrawn and sometimes even hostile towards him. Steve made a whole drawer in the kitchen for Peter to be able to find anything that belonged to him if he lost it around the tower, held him during the very worst of his panic attacks, gave him phenomenal advice and pep-talks and was always on hand to give Peter reassurance.

Peter loved Steve and Steve loved Peter and he didn’t want to lose that. He didn’t want to think badly of Steve. He needed to know what was going through the man’s head.

“I’m gonna go the compound!” Peter said suddenly.

Harley looked up in shock as he watched his brother climb off the bed, strip his Pyjamas off and quickly put on his Spider-Man outfit.

“I’m sorry” Harley asked from the bed, “But what the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?! Have you gone totally and completely out of your mind, why would you go the fucking compound? And can you for once not just act on your first instinct.”

“Harls, look, I don’t want to be mad at Steve” Peter said quickly as he finished zipping up his suit, “I need to know that he’s….I dunno, I just need to talk to him. I don’t want to sit around here bad mouthing him when I don’t know the full facts of the story. We need to understand his point of view, it’s just not fair to assume that he doesn’t care about us!”

“Well, ask him in an E-mail” Harley exclaimed, “Or ask Nat to go and ask him, you can’t just swing your way to the compound this late at night!”

“Who are you and what have you done with Harley Keener?” Peter snapped with a smile on his face, “I thought you were always up for a bit of mischief.”

“I am, but this is _insane_ Peter” Harley insisted, “Not only are Tony and Pepper going to freak when they find out-“

“They won’t find out; I can get there and back before morning” Peter interrupted. Harley rolled his eyes.

“That ain’t my point and you know it” he snapped, slowly moving towards Peter, “Peter – you’re not just going to be able to walk in and get what you want here, Steve might not even talk to you, Fury probably won’t even let you through the door-“

“You think I’m gonna try and go in through the door?”

“What has happened to you?” Harley cried, “Seriously, Pete, you’ve always been noble and self-sacrificing but you’ve never been this reckless without needing to be.”

“Harley, what exactly d’you think is going to happen to me at the compound?” Peter asked somewhat defensively, clearly registering that Harley had something of a point

“ _Bucky’s_ there” Harley whispered, looking at the ground. Peter felt a pang of guilt as he registered just how much his brother’s shoulders were shaking at the thought of Bucky and Peter coming face to face with one another.

“I know” Peter said simply, “But I’m going to see Steve, not Bucky.”

“But he’s _there_ ”

“Yeah, and in pretty bad shape by all accounts” Peter snapped, “Harley, you’re worrying over nothing, I just need to go and talk to Steve.”

“But why now”

“I’ve told you why” Peter sighed, “It will be fine. I promise. I’ll see you there anyway”

Harley frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“Well” said Peter as he opened the window and hopped onto the windowsill, “I know you well enough to know that the second I’m gone, your stupid ass is going to go and wake Natasha up and make her drive you to the compound.”

Harley’s face flushed and he looked at the ground, somewhat embarrassed that he was that predictable, or maybe Peter did just know him that well.

Truth be told, Harley wasn’t too worried about Peter facing Bucky. Steve would be there. As would Sam and Clint if things started getting out of hand, not to mention Nick Fury. What really worried Harley was Peter’s seemingly increasingly frequent and epic mood swings. In the space of one afternoon, Peter had gone from being so grief stricken that he had to leave Ricky’s funeral, to sassing Nick Fury of all people, to laying with Harley and laughing hysterically, to now being totally caught up in his own mania and acting on crazy plans without any consideration for their consequences.

It was not giving Harley a great feeling about the fact they were all planning to break into one of the most highly secured buildings in the world in a few days’ time.

He felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. Let Peter carry on down this reckless path and he may well end up getting himself killed, involve anyone else in them and he risks not only alienation from Peter but also HYDRA getting wind of their plans and then they would all be in danger.

He needed to stand his ground. Find a way to compromise.

“Guess I’ll see you there then” he shot back at Peter, who winked at him and promptly swung out of the open window, leaving Harley alone in the bedroom.

Well, alone except for Goose who was now looking at Harley with inquisitive eyes. It was the cat who lead Harley out of his bedroom and to Natasha Romanoff’s door.

She opened it, in her dressing gown, just as Harley was about to knock.

“Spider-Ling doing something stupid?” she asked quietly

“Yeah”

“Scale of 1 to 10”

“A solid 15”

“I’ll get my keys”

“How’d you know where he’s-“

“I was KGB, Keener. Keep up.”

 

*

Peter got about a mile out from the compound by his webs before it occurred to him that what he was doing was probably dangerous and definitely stupid. Harley was always right, he should always listen to Harley, but he figured that at this point turning back would just be a bigger waste of time and whilst Harley was always right rather like Tony it didn’t do to let him know that.

_Pepper would probably think this is stupid too, y’know. Your whole family think you’re stupid. You are stupid, why are you doing this?_

“FUCK!” Peter yelled as he finally swung himself on the grounds of the compound, still as large and luminescent (and not discreet at all) as it had always been, he still felt a little intimidated by it every time he saw it. Tony Stark didn’t do things by halves. Peter felt his gut drop as he slowly walked up to the entrance, aware that the man who had tried to kill his brother and had planted a bomb in their home was laying just mere meters away from this.

“Oh, this is bad, I should not have done this” Peter murmured to himself as his feet kept on carrying him to the front of the compound. He was surprised when the two men he’d assumed to be guards on his walk up turned out to be a very unimpressed looking Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson. Both men stood, arms folded, serious expressions etched on their faces as Peter gave them an awkward wave.

“Short stack, this is straight up the dumbest trick you’ve ever pulled and that’s saying a lot” Sam commented as Peter stepped into the compound.

“Guessing Nat phoned ahead?” Peter asked. Steve nodded.

“And she tells me that your brother is with her, very distressed and that according to him he’s worried you’ve come here to ‘beat the crap out of me’ or something along those lines” Steve said seriously. His eyes didn’t move from Peter as he sat himself down in the nearest chair. Sam took the seat next to him and gave Steve a comforting pat on the shoulder, Peter made a mental note to start pointing out vague moments of intimacy between the two in order to clue Harley up a bit.

“I’m not here to beat you up” Peter said quietly

“Well, I gathered that” Steve replied seriously, “Considering I’m the one who’s been training you for the past year and knows all your weak spots, that wouldn’t be the smartest idea now would it?”

“I’d pay to see it though” Sam observed. Peter grinned.

“Don’t make the kid laugh, Sam” Steve snapped, rolling his eyes, “I’m trying to have a serious conversation with him about the consequences of reckless actions.”

Sam, who was usually jovial, shot Steve a look of genuine anger that caught Peter off guard somewhat.

“I didn’t travel all the way up here for a lecture, Cap, no offence” Peter said honestly, “It’s just – well, Harley and me were talking and we’ve both been pretty mad at you for-“

Peter’s speech was cut off by the arrival of Carol Danvers, who poked her head around the corner and made eye-contact with Sam and Steve.

“Barton’s turned in for the night” she said softly, though she sounded more than a little impatient, “It seems as though doing a patrol shift one quarter the amount of time the rest of us have had to do it really knocks it out of him”

“OK, thanks Carol” Steve said quickly

Peter turned around and gave her a smile and a trademark awkward wave. She gave him a confused look but waved back, then taking a step towards him.

“What’re you doing here brown-eyes?” she asked sweetly, planting herself down on the arm of the chair he was sitting in, “Couldn’t get enough of me for one day.”

“He was actually just in the middle of telling us why he’s here” Steve snapped, making sure that the attention of the room re-focused itself on Peter, “Why don’t you carry on, son?”

“Right, OK, so like I said Harley and me were talking about you earlier” Peter carried on, “And we were saying that Bucky’s now tried to kill us both and we think it’s pretty fucked up that you’re still like…this makes me sound like a spoiled kid, I know, but it kinda hurts that our house got blown up and we nearly died and you haven’t even checked in on us once because you’ve been-“

“Take a breath, kid” Steve said sternly as Peter began to pant.

“Right, sorry, sorry” Peter panted a little before taking a deep breath and continuing, “Anyway, I started to feel kinda bad cos I started to think about all the ways you’ve helped me over the last year and I didn’t want to be mad at you. I don’t want to be mad at you, but I am mad at you cos it feels like you’re choosing the guy who tried to kill us and I know he’s brainwashed or whatever but like-“

“Peter, breathe” Steve repeated, “Listen, son, this hasn’t been easy for me. Bucky and me. We go way back; he is the only person alive in the world who remembers me before all these powers. Remembers the skinny, scrawny Steve Rogers from Brooklyn. It’s complicated and I don’t expect you to understand, but what I would hope would be that you would be able to understand that Bucky….well, the man that attacked you and Harley, that man isn’t the real Bucky. The real Bucky would never hurt anyone.”

Sam coughed uncomfortably and Peter was aware that Carol was staring Steve out, but he pressed on regardless.

“The reason I’m here and not with you, Pete” he said, “Is because I am the only one who can seem to get through to him. The night he attacked you, I called his name and he stopped. When he turned up at the tower on the day of the explosion, he was half-dead. He was trying to warn us about the bomb. He’d broken free of HYDRA’s control but it’s not an overnight process, they’ve been doing this to him for decades, before you were even born. Before Tony was-“

“Damn long time” Sam commented, and Peter smirked.

“He was trying to warn us, Pete” Steve continued, “It wasn’t Bucky who planted the bomb in that tower, it was Norman Osborne. Bucky tried to stop him and Osborne had a whole gang of new HYDRA recruits beat him until he was practically dead. We barely saved his life and the whole time we were trying to, all Bucky wanted to do was warn us about the bomb. He tried to do the right thing, Peter.”

Peter felt tears sting in his eyes as he watched Steve take a deep breath and run his hands down his face, before getting up and moving towards Peter. He knelt down so he was at Peter’s eye-line.

“Hey” he said softly

“Hey” Peter replied, wiping some rogue tears away from his cheeks.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been there, kid” Steve sighed, “But given my options, I knew the most effective place I could be was here with Bucky. If we can get him to start opening up, really get rid of this mind control, then we can take HYDRA down once and for all”

Peter let out a deep breath. It all made sense to him now. He smiled and embraced Steve in a tight hug and felt more secure than he had done in weeks as he felt Steve press a hand to Peter’s back.

“Wait-“ Sam began, but he was cut off by the arrival of Harley, Natasha and Goose. Carol rolled her eyes as her rambunctious cat came into view.

“Hey” Natasha said quietly as the scene unfolding in front of her became apparent, “This is not the scene I expected to walk in on. We all good in feelings corner?”

“Yeah” Peter said with a laugh as he wiped some tears away from his eyes, “Nat, Harls, I’m really sorry for being stupid and making you drive all the way out here.”

Nat smiled but did not immediately reply to Peter’s comments, her eyes were more focused on Sam who was sitting still in his chair, eyeing Steve with a quiet fury. Harley stood forward and embraced Peter in a hug, before promptly hitting him on the head and calling him an idiot. Carol laughed.

“Can we all agree not to tell Pepper and Tony about this?” Peter asked

“Sure son, I won’t say a word” Steve replied with a smile. This, however, seemed to be the final straw for Sam who promptly hit the side of his chair and stood up in anger before beginning to pace the room. Peter and Harley eyed him with concern.

“Sam?” Nat asked softly, “Is everything alright?”

Peter noticed Steve’s face fall as Sam turned to Natasha and silently shook his head, his eyes filled with tears but also dripping with anger. Anger that he seemed to be directing Steve’s way.

“Sam, don’t-“

“Don’t _what_?” Sam roared, so loud that Harley practically jumped in his spot and Peter had to cover his sensitive ears with his hands, “Don’t what, Steve? Don’t let you carry on painting yourself as the hero when we both know damn well-“

“They’re just kids, Sam” Steve argued, “We talked about this. You were OK with it.”

“I was OK with it when they were back in New York” Sam snapped, “Out of sight, out of mind. I was never OK with lying to them, and I sure as hell never said that I was OK with you making out like you’re some hero and Barnes is some…victim when we both know that’s not the truth”

“What’s going on?” Peter piped up

“Nothing just-“ Steve began.

“Steve lied to you, kid” Sam said angrily, taking a stride and planting himself right in front of Peter and a shaking Harley, “What he just told you right now? Mostly bullshit. Well, most of it’s true, which makes me sick, but my man Steve over there decided to dress it up to make himself look like the good guy?”

“What does he mean, Rogers?” Natasha asked sternly.

“I just don’t want the boys to get hurt again” Steve said quietly

“Why would we get hurt?” Harley asked, “Can someone tell us what the fuck is going on here, cos I’m really starting to freak out now.”

“Steve here gave Peter quite the sob story” Sam said bitterly, “See, he made out to Peter that Barnes is some hero. Trying to stop HYDRA in their tracks and I’ll give the man his due, he came through with the bomb and tried to warn us about it. Not that it did much good, the damn thing still went off with all of us inside and now a kid’s dead-“

Peter winced at the casual way in which Sam described Ricky’s death.

“Sam, stop this” Steve insisted

“Make me” Sam shot back at his partner, “Only the thing is, Bucky has been fighting his brainwashing but Steve left out one little detail of where and when Bucky has been able to do this. See, Harley, I know you don’t like talking about this bud but remember the night you were stabbed?”

“Yeah” Harley gulped.

Natasha cringed, having already worked out what Sam was about to say. She shot Steve a look of pure disgust.

“Well, Barnes was fighting his brainwashing that night” Sam said slowly, “We found out the other day, that when he stabbed you, he-“

“Wasn’t….wasn’t under HYDRA’s c-control?” Harley stammered. Natasha walked over to him and immediately guided him into the chair behind him, the poor boy having seemingly lost his ability to stand as the weight of the revelation hit him. Peter stood routed to his spot; fists curled in anger.

“Bucky told us the other night that breaking into Barton’s and stabbing you was one of the things that’s been keeping him up at night” Carol clarified, “Which means he remembers it, which means that he wasn’t under HYDRA’s control when he did it.”

“He was desperate!” Steve shouted all of a sudden, “He knew what HYDRA were planning and he just-“

“He what?” Peter shouted back, “Thought he’d save them a job? Beat him to it? Barnes stabbed my brother in cold blood, completely aware of what he was doing, and then you expect us to stand here and let you plead his case?”

“Steve, please tell me this isn’t true” Natasha said, sounding genuinely upset

“H-he was-wasn’t e-even br-brainwashed” Harley said quietly to himself, “He meant to kill me, he wanted to kill me and he’s right upstairs and-“

“Kid calm down” Sam said trying to hold Harley in place as he began to thrash.

“I need to get out, I need some air, I-ouch” Harley yelled out as he collapsed in pain having stood up too quickly. Carol and Sam managed to catch him and support his weight as he fell back into the chair. Peter shot Steve a furious look.

“Peter, I’m sorry-“

“Fuck. _You_.”

As Peter turned to walk away from Steve and back to Harley, the man made a grab for Peter’s arm to stop him from leaving but this only succeeded in making Peter angrier. Completely taken over by range, as Steve twisted his body around, Peter found himself punching the man square in the jaw so hard that he was launched across the room and hit the wall with an almighty thud.

“Peter!” Natasha shouted, “That isn’t going to help!”

“Made me feel better” Peter snarled at Steve who managed to get to his feet and look Peter square in the eye, aware that he’d probably just lost the boy forever.

“I’m sorry” Steve croaked, “Both of you, and you Nat, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault that Bucky stabbed Harley” Peter said coldly, “It’s not your fault that he was outside of his mind control when he did it, but you lied to me. You let me sit there and feel sorry for him. You made out like he’s the innocent victim of-“

“He is!”

“Then why the fuck, Rogers, did he plunge a knife into my brother’s stomach knowing full well what he was doing?!” Peter screamed.

“He told us he was desperate” Carol answered, having seemingly decided that the explanation would probably go down better coming from her. She wasn’t wrong as both Harley and Peter turned to her as she began speaking. “He knew about the plans for the bomb, when it was happening. He thought that if he…if he hurt one of you, then Stark would call off the fundraiser and the bombing would be postponed.”

“That is the biggest bunch of bullshit I’ve ever heard” Peter snarled.

“It’s the truth” Steve said weakly, “I know you won’t Pete, but you gotta believe me.”

“I don’t think you’d know the truth if it launched you across the room, Rogers” Harley said, managing to find the strength to stand on his feet and move towards Peter, he linked their arms.

“We never mattered to you” Peter said coldly, “Everyone comes second to him. Tony said it himself to you once didn’t he, Cap? Everything special about you came out of a bottle.”

And with that, Harley and Peter turned away from a shaken Steve Rogers and walked out of the compound and into Natasha’s car.

Followed, of course, by Goose.

Natasha stayed behind for a few minutes, presumably to unleash a wave of overprotective aunt energy on Rogers without them around. Peter could still faintly here the rant from the car, though he was too far away to make out any specifics.

“I’m sorry” Peter said to Harley, “I’m sorry I did this. I’m sorry I came here, and I’ll never forgive myself for being the reason you ended up finding that out. I’m so sorry Harls.”

“I forgive you” Harley said simply, taking Peter’s hand, “And to be honest, in the long run, isn’t it better that we know what kind of a man Steve Rogers is. At least now we know we can’t trust him.”

“Still, I’m sorry” Peter said shakily

“Peter, I need you to promise me something” Harley said seriously, “You have got to get a grip on yourself, you’re acting so recklessly and you’re going to end up getting yourself or someone else hurt if you keep up like this. Just….please, for me, start thinking things through.”

“I will” Peter promised, and from the sincere look in his puppy dog eyes, Harley could tell that the boy had never meant two little words more. And that was good enough for him.

“We’ve got one heck of a stupid and reckless job to do” Harley said with a grin, “The least we can do is make sure it’s not too stupid or reckless.”

“And that, dear brother, is why you are God tier” Peter said, “I love you. No one on this planet means more to me than you.”

“Ditto” Harley replied with a smile and the two boys settled down together in the backseat. They had both drifted off to sleep by the time Natasha and Sam – fresh with his packed bags – climbed in to the front seat of the car. Natasha draped a blanket over the sleeping teenagers in the back.

“Think I’m making the right call?” Sam asked as Natasha started the car. Steve and Carol were stood just centimeters behind watching them go, though Carol’s body language indicated she didn’t really want to be anywhere near Rogers either.

“I think so” she said, making eye-contact with Steve in the rear-view mirror, “He’s chosen his side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just didn't want to be written I swear to god it didn't. This is like draft #7 you've got here but I'm pleased with it.
> 
> Sorry to any Steve/Bucky fans I kinda made them awful here but they come good in the end. I promise.
> 
> (ALSO LET'S ALL KEEP A CALM OBJECTIVE HEAD AND PRAY MARVEL AND SONY FIND A WAY TO KEEP OUR BOY IN THE MCU)


	41. No Room For Error.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re friends now!” Harley announced as he slung a friendly arm around Ned’s shoulders once everyone’s eyes were fixated on him, “Isn’t that great news?”
> 
> “Weren’t you already friends?” a confused Peter asked.
> 
> “We just made it official” Harley replied, “Once all this is over and done with, I’m going to make Ned the most kickass friendship bracelet you’ve ever god damn seen.”
> 
> “No fair, I want one” Peter moaned.
> 
> “Yeah. Same. What the hell Keener?” Betty interjected.
> 
> “I’ll probably sell mine” MJ said honestly, “But some consideration would’ve been nice, Harley, we are friends after all”
> 
> “Fine. Fine. I’ll make everyone a friendship bracelet” Harley said putting his hands up in mock defeat, “And now that we’ve finished discussing the most important business of the day, let’s move on to the second most important thing on our agenda. Breaking in to government property.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I only did 10.8k words this time so yayyy
> 
> Also, re-reading this before postings made me remember how fluffy this chapter is? Not my intention when writing but it's good fluff so...

**Chapter 41.**

No Room For Error.

 

Peter Parker, on reflection, had always been something of a risk taker. Sure, he suffered from anxiety and poor self-esteem but for as long as he could remember Peter had acted recklessly whenever he’d needed to. Whether that came in the form of giving some snotty kid a bloody nose in the first grade for calling Ned fat, or designing his own super alter-ego in order to become a local vigilante, Peter was never afraid to take a risk as long as it was the right thing to do.

As he swung towards a secluded corner of Central Park in the very early hours of the 17th August, Peter had convinced himself that the risks he would be taking that day were all to do the right thing. To stop HYDRA in their tracks. To save the kids they’d already taken. To make sure none of his friends could be hurt. To act quickly whilst the Avengers couldn’t and give them a boost in their efforts. To help give Darren Davenport some much needed answers, and to make sure Ricky Baker’s death had not been in vain.

He wasn’t stupid, Peter knew that he and Harley would probably end up being in a world of trouble when Tony and Pepper found out what they’d been planning. It would all be worth it though, if it meant he’d achieved what he’d set out to. Even as he quickly and quietly swung through New York City to meet Darren one last time before the SHIELD break in that night, Peter knew he was taking a risk. There was every chance that Darren was being tracked by Alexander Pierce.

Peter came across the other teenager skulking around their agreed meeting place. The two had not spoken to one another for a week, though it seemed like a lot longer, only being able to communicate through covert messages between their friends (usually Liz) and had only seen one another at Ricky’s funeral, during which Peter had publicly humiliated himself by having a major panic attack. It was a frustrating reality for both, having been the ringleaders and the two with the most to both gain and lose from the SHIELD break in, but a necessary one. HYDRA were slippery.

Darren looked as if he hadn’t slept as he looked up to see Peter web himself through the last few remaining trees. His eyes were red and blotchy, his face was pale and he looked exhausted. Peter sighed as he landed just in front of Darren and removed his mask.

“Damn, still not really used to you being Spidey” Darren said with a grin as Peter shot him a smile as they made eye-contact for the first time, “You make it look cool though, respect.”

“No time to fanboy, we need to make this quick” Peter said, though he couldn’t help but let a little smile creep across his face, “Any reasons to be worried from your end?”

“Not as far as I’m aware” Darren replied as he shook his head, “I think I’ve managed to make Pierce think that I hate you, and that I’m on his side. I feel grubby.”

“Just be careful” Peter replied, “We don’t want to get too comfortable. Until we know for sure he’s not watching us, we need to act like he is.”

“Which is why it was wise to meet up in Central Park at five in the morning?” Darren replied as he raised his eyebrows as he smirked a little. Peter rolled his eyes.

“A necessary risk” Peter sighed, “I wanted to check in on you anyway, make sure you’re good”

“You have a panic attack at Ricky’s funeral and you’re the one who wants to check up on _me_?” Darren replied incredulously, “Fuck, Parker. Give the rest of us a chance.”

“What do you mean?” asked Peter

“Just stop being the nicest person on Earth for like five seconds” Darren chuckled, “The rest of us need a chance to prove ourselves as well you know.”

“I’m not being nice, I’m being realistic” Peter snapped a little, “If you’re not alright, if you have any doubts, then we pull the plug on this right here right now. It’s not fair to force everyone into this level of danger if we’re not both one hundred percent committed to what we’re doing and one hundred percent sure that we can pull it off.”

“That was a worry for when we were first coming up with the idea” Darren replied slowly, “It’s too late in the game to pull out now”

“No, it’s not” Peter assured him, “It’s not too late until we’re in the SHIELD offices. If you say so now, I can get you away from Pierce. I can bring you back with me, Tony can protect you. You can be safe and live a new life and forget any of this ever happened.”

“That’s a pipe dream”

“I used to think the same thing” Peter said quietly, “I used to think that being able to leave all the bad shit and move on and fine something new, something better was impossible. But it’s not. I’ve done it Darren, I’m living proof. I can help get you that, if it’s what you want.”

“Of course, I want it!” Darren yelled, “I want that more than anything, Parker, but I can’t move on until I get some answers. Know what I’m moving on _from._ And if I can save some kids along the way, and make something good come out Ricky’s death, then that’s just a bonus.”

Peter frowned. It wasn’t until that moment that he’d really stopped to consider just how different his and Darren’s motives from doing what they were about to do were. Peter was being driven by his usual desire to do the right thing, to save those who had been taken and to make sure no one else would get hurt and to get back at HYDRA for Ricky’s death. He supposed that, unlike Darren, he didn’t have many personal questions to find the answers too and the whole thing was a lot more personal for his friend. Darren’s life had been turned upside down, and he needed answers from his father and the only way to get them was to discover where his father was and that happened to lead him to the same path as Peter. It didn’t make the web-slinger particularly comfortable that saving the abducted kids ranked second in Darren’s motivations.

“Right, I get it” Peter said uneasily, “Listen, I’ll tell the others later but I might as well tell you now, Harley’s not doing so hot. We found out that Bucky Barnes was free of HYDRA’s control when he stabbed him. It was deliberate.”

“Wow” Darren said sounding surprised, “Damn. That’s rough. How’s Harley doing?”

“He’s really shaken up” Peter replied sadly, “Not that he wasn’t freaked out before but I think the fact he thought Bucky was brainwashed when he did it was….I dunno, it made him better somehow. Now he just feels like someone tried to kill him on purpose.”

“Why though?” Darren asked, “Is Barnes a psychopath?”

“Who’s to say?” Peter shrugged, “All that matters is that he tried to kill my brother….he says he thought that if he stabbed Harley, we’d cancel the fundraiser and it’d….I dunno, minimize the casualties of the bomb attack.”

“Sick fuck” Darren said slowly, “Damn. And then he still planted the bomb? That doesn’t make sense.”

Peter couldn’t bring himself to reply to Darren, to tell him that his own father had literally planted the bomb in the tower, he knew that letting the boy know that would set him back. He didn’t know whether he was doing it for Darren’s good or for the good of the plan.

And, really, that scared Peter more than anything.

“Does this change anything, for you?” Darren asked, “I know that getting to the bottom of what happened to Harley was-“

“Nothing’s changed” Peter said firmly, “I’m doing this to help save those kids. It was never just about me and Harley”

Darren nodded, having seemingly been given some food for thought. The two parted ways not long after, confirming their meet up time for that evening, Peter didn’t bother webbing himself back in the Spider-Man suit. The city was waking up and Spider-Man was, as far as they were all concerned, taking a hiatus for a while and probably wouldn’t have been the best thing for Peter to have been seen.

Still, afraid he was being watched somehow; Peter made his way home as hastily as he could. Pepper and Tony would not be there. To say that Tony had reacted with anger when Harley, Natasha, Peter and Sam walked through the door twenty-four hours earlier having come from the compound and then told him and Pepper that Bucky had not been under HYDRA’s control when he tried to kill Harley would be something of an understatement.

Tony was livid.

He was angrier than Peter had ever seen anyone be his entire life.

His eyes were unable to focus on anything, like in his mind he was strangling Bucky Barnes to death and feeling no remorse for doing so. But Tony was better than that, and Tony who had been made to see sense by Pepper was better than that. He’d calmed. They’d talked and decided that they needed to go and confront Barnes and Rogers at the compound.

Natasha, Sam and Wanda had been left in charge of the boys in their absence. This unintentionally helped Harley and Peter out with their SHIELD break-in plans as all three adults were a lot more lax when it came to checking the boys every move – Harley had been doing the Lord’s work over the last twenty-four hours, dropping some phenomenally timed moaning sessions about how he felt Tony gave him and Peter no privacy or independence – which would make getting out of the house a lot easier.

Deep down, Peter knew that Natasha probably knew what they were up to already and would likely end up skulking around after them, but that was a reality he could live with. It wasn’t like there was actually zero chance that something could go wrong and having Natasha on hand in the event that it did wouldn’t exactly be the worst thing in the world.

The only stop Peter made between the park and home was at a McDonald’s to pick up some breakfast for Harley, and to have a reason as to why he’d left the house so early in case anyone was up when he walked back in.

And, typically, Sam was.

“Where’ve you been short stack?” he asked from the kitchen, “I’m making everyone pancakes for breakfast if you want in.”

Peter huffed and rolled his eyes. Though he was grateful to Sam for having the balls to finally tell him and Harley the truth about the attack, he was still struggling to get past the fact that Sam had known for so long and not told them. He was happy enough to let them live in that ignorance just because they were out of sight and mind. It wasn’t good enough, and Peter had quickly shot down Sam’s assumption that all would be OK between them the second they got back to the penthouse.

This had driven Sam into a full-on charm offensive mode, which was annoying both teenagers to no end.

“Me and Harley are covered, thanks” Peter mumbled, holding the bag of take out food up to Sam before promptly returning to his and Harley’s bedroom. His brother was awake, a lot more mobile on his feet than he had been for weeks and shot Peter a luminous grin as he shut the door behind him.

“Bird brain still trying to get us on side?” Harley asked.

“Yep” Peter replied shortly as he sat himself down on the bed and tossed Harley his food, “Wanted to make us pancakes, cos that’s how to fix this.”

“Still, have to feel for the guy a little bit I suppose” Harley mused, “He’s left Steve, which was probably the right thing to do, but it is a shame. They were a nice couple.”

Peter smirked and rolled his eyes.

“Harls, you didn’t even know they were a couple until two days ago” he said with a laugh, “I do feel sorry for him and I’m grateful he had the nerve to tell us….but he can’t just assume we’re gonna be alright with him immediately?”

“We need to give him a chance though” Harley replied, “He did do the right thing, in the end. It wouldn’t be fair of us to hold it against him forever. Not saying we don’t make him sweat a little bit, but there’s got to be an end to this at some point, hasn’t there? We can’t just be bitter towards the guy for the rest of our lives?”

As much as Peter wanted to snarkily reply ‘ _watch me_ ’ to Harley’s comments, he knew that deep down his brother was right. Sam had done the right thing in the end, it might have taken him a while to do it, but he’d done it all the same. And he had lost everything. He’d lost Steve.

“Oh god damn it, Harley, now you’ve got me feeling sorry for him” Peter groaned, flopping down onto his back and pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes, “I feel like I should go out there now and take one of his sub-par pancakes so he knows I don’t hate him”

“If you do, get me a blueberry one”

“Get one yourself” Peter snapped, “I’m not your slave.”

“Then why am I sitting in bed eating a takeout breakfast that you went and bought for me?” Harley replied with a grin.

“Because you’ve been moaning about wanting one for two days and I wanted to shut your annoying ass up before I smothered you to death with a pillow?” Peter replied, sticking his tongue out.

“Nah, buddy, I got you right where I want you” Harley replied with a chuckle, “You’re whipped.”

“Well, you did just recently nearly die twice. I guess you’re owed.” Peter said with a grin, “So am I going to get us some pancakes for bird-brain or no?”

“Yeah, and don’t forget the syrup”

“Unbelievable”

“I love you!”

“I hate you!”

“No, you don’t!”

“No. I really don’t.”

 

*

There weren’t many times in his life that Tony Stark had been lost for words. Even when being tortured in a cave in Afghanistan, he could never quite bring himself to keep his big mouth shut. But now, as he sat in his car on the driveway of his compound with the love of his life sitting right next to him in the exact same silent turmoil he found himself in, Tony was unable to speak.

He’d worked too damn hard for too damn long to allow Steve Rogers’ infatuation with a crush he really should have let die almost a century prior to tear apart all he’d worked for. Bucky Barnes was a problem, a thorn in the side of everyone he came into contact with, he was a plague, a cancer, and yet the ‘righteous and brave’ Steve Rogers was willing to sacrifice everything that was good for his sake.

Of course, it was bad enough that Barnes killed Tony’s parents and tore a hole through him so deep that Tony essentially lost two decades of his life to it. He’d tried to understand, to sympathize with the fact that Barnes had been brainwashed, remain objective and fool himself that had he not been brainwashed Barnes would likely have just driven by and allowed Howard and Maria Stark to live. Tony had to cling on to that hope if he ever wanted the Avengers to work, if he ever wanted a peaceful and productive working relationship with Steve Rogers, who would defend his friend to the hilt.

Tony could live with it all, just about. He had a new family now. He had Pepper and a new baby on the way, he had Harley and Peter. Nothing could ever truly make up for the violent murder of his parents but Tony had found a way to be happy again, or that way had found him. None of the wonderful additions to his life had come about through any effort or strategic planning. Pepper came to him for a job, he’d broken into Harley’s basement during a desperate time in his life, Peter had literally come crashing into Tony’s life by way of an air vent. It was mundane, it was necessary, it was stupid but it was also, clearly, meant to be and having his new family around him had fixed Tony in a way he couldn’t have ever imagined that he would be.

And then Barnes had almost taken an element of it a way, again. Tony had kept his tongue, again. Harley’s stabbing had nearly finished him off but Tony could still rationalize it; Barnes would never have harmed one of Tony’s sons if he’d been in his right mind. Tony could live with that. Just about. So, when his sons had arrived home in the early hours of the previous morning, red-faced and blotchy eyed and informed Tony that Bucky Barnes had in fact not been under HYDRA’s brainwashing when he ran a knife through Harley’s stomach something broke in Tony Stark.

Enough was enough. He wasn’t going to hold his tongue over this anymore which meant it was, of course, ironic that he found himself unable to formulate words the second he and Pepper arrived at the compound to confront Steve. There had been a million things he wanted to say washing around in his mind as they drove up, even more as they stopped for a break when Pepper needed to rest, and by the time they were ten minutes away from the compound Tony had a full-on speech prepared in his brain. But now. Nothing. It was all gone.

Tony Stark was speechless for the first time in his life. Pepper, who hadn’t uttered a word since New York, reached over and grabbed his hand. She gave him a quick smile.

“Just remember” she said quietly, “That no matter what happened with Bucky, and whatever’s about to happen with Steve, our boys are safe. Harley’s almost better. Peter’s promised to stop acting so recklessly and we have this little one on the way. Your family hasn’t been destroyed Tony, far from it. We’re all here and we’re all stronger than ever.”

“I don’t feel strong” Tony choked, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt as weak and useless in my life. We take in these two beautiful, wonderful, kid boys and what happens? Their lives haven’t improved, they’ve just gotten ten times harder-“

“That’s not true and you know it” Pepper said patiently. He had no idea how; Pepper didn’t just have the patience of a saint. She was a goddess. “Look at what their lives were before they came to us and look at where they are now. Especially Peter. That’s down to us. That’s down to you.”

“Just feels like we’re putting them in danger all the time” Tony replied

“That’s the life we chose” she said uneasily, “I’ll never fully make my peace with what you do Tony, but I’d take this over you sitting back and letting the world use you a punching bag. The boys know that too, they’re both so god damn headstrong and stubborn, d’you really think either of them would have stuck around if this wasn’t the life they were prepared for? It might not be fair, but it works for them.”

“It’s our job to protect them, and I just feel like we’re failing them”

“Tony, we just drove hours in the middle of the night to give hell to one of our best friends for putting them in danger” Pepper said sternly, “Both of us. I’m not just here to make sure you don’t say or do anything you later regret, I fully plan on giving Steve Rogers a piece of my mind as well. Have been since the explosion.”

“You’re amazing, I don’t deserve you” Tony said honestly, affectionately resting his hand on her baby bump.

“You do” Pepper said softly as she stroked his face, “You deserve me and the boys and this little one, you deserve to be loved Tony. You deserve a family.”

“What’s the point if I can’t keep them safe though?”

“It’s not your fault Bucky Barnes escaped and stabbed Harley for whatever reason” Pepper snapped, “It’s not your fault that HYDRA planted a bomb in our tower, it’s not your fault that Steve chose that man over us. All you have done is protect and love those boys and give them the care they need. They know that, and they love you. That’s enough. That’s all parenting is. You can never stop bad things happening Tony, but you make sure you’re there in the aftermath. And that’s what you’ve done for those boys.”

“I love them Pepper” he breathed emotionally, “I love them so much. I just….I never expected it, y’know, to be a dad. To feel that love I always wanted from my old man. But I feel it. Every time Peter comes to me looking all puppy-ish and anxious, every time Harley gets off his Skype call to his sister and hides himself away for an hour, I feel it.”

“I know you do, because I’m the same” Pepper replied taking a deep breath, “Believe it or not, taking in two teenage boys with emotional problems that almost outweigh yours on a bad day was never exactly part of my plans either. But I’m glad we did it. I love them as well.”

“What do we do if something happens to one of them again, or both of them?” Tony asked, “I’m not sure I could take it.”

Pepper didn’t have a reply for that. Instead, she kissed his hand and unbuckled her seatbelt, slowly lifting herself out of the car. Tony followed suit and took her hand as they walked into the compound together, every bit the united front the world knew them as. Talking to Pepper always helped. It didn’t always necessarily lead Tony to the answers he needed, but it always at the very least gave him the kickstart he needed to start looking for them.

As they breezed through the security clearances without having to do anything more than nod to the SHIELD agents guarding every inch of the entry bay, Tony felt a renewed sense of power. This was his compound. This was his home. He was here, with his wife, to get answers as to why a wanted domestic terrorist had tried to kill their son in cold blood.

_‘Wanted to try and make sure the fundraiser never happened’_

It was the biggest load of bullshit that Tony had ever heard. There was no way that could have been Barnes’ only motive, who the hell would go through that much trouble? If he knew that the bombing was going to happen so far in advance, why not run to his precious Steve and warn him way before? Why attack and nearly kill an innocent teenager?

Nick Fury came into their view, and for once, Tony felt almost happy to see the man. Fury was living up to his last names expectations, pacing back and forth with a thunderous look on his face. His head shot up and looked in Tony and Pepper’s direction as they approached him.

“Still can’t get used to you not being dust in the ground” Tony said bluntly as they reached him, “I’m guessing you got our message.”

“Yes, but Carol told me anyway” Fury replied as the three of them carried on walking, “I’m pretty pissed off that Rogers and Wilson decided to keep such vital information to themselves for so long. This has set us back weeks, possibly months. It calls into question whether Barnes is even a reliable witness.”

“Not to mention the trauma and unnecessary agony inflicted on two totally innocent teenage boys” Pepper said sharply

“Yeah. That too.” Fury sighed as he closed the doors of the elevator they had just stepped in to, “That can’t have been a pleasant experience for either of them. Danvers said that Parker more than held his own though, punched Rogers so hard he flew to the other side of the room. Betcha the kid missed out that part when he told you.”

“Yeah, he did” Tony said with a smile, feeling a surging sense of pride in Peter. All he wanted to do was go home and give the boy a handshake. “Rogers not too badly hurt?”

“Bouncing back, as he always does” Fury replied, “I know you don’t endorse violence, Ms. Potts, but you gotta admit that kid of yours has got guts”

“I don’t endorse unfounded violent outbursts” Pepper said with a wry smile, “Can’t say that I care enough to get myself worked up about that though. Good on Peter.”

“Yeah, a gutsy kid for sure” Fury said brightly, “I’ll admit – when you first took him in, I was a little bit concerned. All over the place. Totally haywire, completely emotionally unstable. The only thing I understood was why you and him bonded so quickly, Stark.”

“That doesn’t sound like a compliment.”

“Just an objective fact” Fury carried on, “I’ve been impressed from what little I’ve seen of the kid since I got back though, he’d make a good Avenger one day.”

“Not until he’s at least 36” Pepper said with a laugh, “I don’t think our hearts could stand the strain.”

The elevator doors pinged open and the three exited to find Carol Danvers, Clint Barton and a very sheep-ish looking Steve Rogers waiting for them. Steve leaped up the second that Pepper and Tony came into his view. He rushed over.

Tony couldn’t help but be a little bit pleased to see Peter’s punch had left Rogers with one almighty shiner on his left eye.

“Pepper, Tony, how’re the boys?” he asked immediately, “I am so sorry about all of this, I can explain, just let me know that they’re OK.”

“They are as well as can be expected, Steve” Pepper said as she sat herself down, “Both feeling very betrayed and hurt. And confused. I think Harley’s a lot more shaken up than he’s letting on.”

“How could you do this, Cap?” Tony asked, surprising himself by feeling almost sorry for pitiful looking man sitting down with his head in his hands in front of him. His anger was gone. Steve looked too pathetic to be angry with. “To those boys, they trusted you so much. Especially Peter. You know how hard we hard to work to start getting him to trust people again, especially adult men.”

Steve cringed.

“It was never about hurting them, it was about doing the best I could” he said quietly, “I’m trying to wrap my head around it myself, Tony, I don’t understand how Bucky could bring himself to something like that.”

“So, why lie to Peter?” Pepper snapped, having seemingly taken on Tony’s anger, “Why use Peter’s good nature against him? Because I can understand you wanting to protect and understand your…well, whatever the hell Bucky even is to you, I can understand that. But to lie to Peter? To take that sweet, kind, honest boy’s trust and warp it to make him feel like you and Bucky are the victims here? That’s sick, Steve. It’s evil.”

“Believe it or not, I was still trying to protect him. Them.” Steve answered, “I just thought that if I could get Peter to see that Bucky’s not an evil person, that it might-“

“YOU WERE TRYING TO GET BARNES OFF!” Pepper yelled, “You were trying to cover your back and his to keep him safe, you don’t give a damn about Peter.”

“That’s not true.”

“Well, then why, Steve? Why?”

“Because I’m weak” Steve shouted, “Is that what you want me to say? I’m weak. When it comes to Bucky, I don’t….I don’t think rationally. He did so much for me, when we were kids, he was such a good person and it kills me to see him like this. To know the things, he’s done. I just want to understand it, I just want to get my….get my friend back. And yeah, I’m sorry, but in the moment that was more important to me than telling Harley and Peter the truth. It felt like the best solution.”

“What? Like how you didn’t tell me he killed my parents?” Tony replied, “Was that the best solution all around as well Rogers? Because what I remember is that-“

“I know, OK, I know!” Steve exploded, “I’m not saying I was right; I’m just trying to make you understand that I was trying to spare Peter and Harley any hurt. They didn’t need to know.”

“But they do know” Pepper said sharply, “They do know. And they had a right to know.”

“We all did” Fury interrupted, “Sorry to distract attention away from the court of hurt feelings, but as well as this betrayal Rogers, the fact Barnes has been able to pick and choose when and when he is not under HYDRA’s control is very concerning.”

“It’s also a good thing” Carol Danvers interjected, “It means that whatever tools HYDRA have been using to brainwash these new recruits can be beaten.”

“Where is Barnes now?” Tony asked.

“He’s in the MedBay” Steve replied, “I’d say you shouldn’t really go and see him because he’s not in a fit enough state but I know you won’t listen to me.”

“Damn right” Tony said before promptly turning on his heel and heading off towards the MedBay. “You might be full of shit, Rogers. I need to hear this from the brainwashed horse’s mouth.”

 

*

“Hey, I can carry that for you if you want dude” Ned Leeds said as he rushed over to Harley who was struggling to fit his backpack around his shoulders.

“No, thanks, I’m fine” Harley replied quickly, feeling a little embarrassed that once again his injury was making him look weak and pathetic.

“No, really, I don’t mind” Ned continued, reaching for the bag but Harley promptly slapped the boys hand away and winced.

“I said I’m _fine_ Ned” Harley snapped, before immediately feeling regretful as Ned nodded sadly and sat himself down on Harley and Peter’s bed with a sigh, “Sorry, man, I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m just sick of feeling like a useless dead weight, I should be able to carry a freakin’ backpack.”

“Don’t worry about it” Ned mumbled, “And you’re not a useless dead weight. If there’s anyone on this team that’s one, it’s me. I don’t even know what I’m doing here, how am I meant to help?”

Harley sighed and sat himself back down next to Ned, even though he was aware that he’d only be in pain again once he tried to stand up.

“Don’t talk yourself down like that man” Harley said softly, “Your Peter’s best friend and you’ve been dealing with this Spider-Man bullshit longer than any of us, you’ve always been there for Peter, and you’re just…being there for him again. That’s enough. But we also need you cos you’re like the smartest, most strategic guy we know.”

Ned laughed bitterly.

“You don’t need me” he repeated, “This whole group doesn’t need me. Darren’s funnier, Peter’s smarter and you’re better looking.”

“Well, I’ll give you the better-looking thing” Harley joked, “But the rest of it is bullshit. Davenport is surprisingly cool for a douchey jock but he’s still a douchey jock. You’re way funnier. And we both know that Peter is the dumbest genius in the world. You’re way smarter. If anyone’s the misfit here, it’s me, the random southern guy who turned up at school one day.”

“Betty likes you though” Ned sighed

“We are just friends man, I promise you” Harley said kindly, “I could never look at Betty like that, it’d be like dating my sister or something. Betty still likes you. She’s just too stubborn to admit she was hasty in breaking up with you. There’s still hope.”

“I miss her” Ned admitted, “Why are you being so nice to me anyway? I didn’t think that you even liked me, y’know, cos of Flash and all that.”

“Ignore me, I’m an idiot” Harley chuckled, “I was….a little mad, cos Flash has been awful to Peter, but…and, fuck, this isn’t gonna make me sound good but I was….jealous of you when I got here.”

“Jealous?” Ned looked amazed that anyone would ever admit to being jealous of him.

“Well, yeah, a little” Harley replied with a smile, “Peter was the only person I knew and you were his best friend and my head was wrecked when I got here. Like, really wrecked and I wanted Peter to be around me all the time. He kinda became my….like, security blanket or something stupid like that. I think I got myself so mad about you and Flash cos I was….don’t hate me….I thought if I got mad, then Peter would get mad and then you guys would fall out and then…then I’d have Peter all to myself….fuck. I’m a prick. Sorry. I’m such a-“

“I get it” Ned said honestly, “I do. I felt the same way when Peter first introduced me to you. Cos you guys are so similar, you have so much in common and you’re really cool and handsome and all the stuff that popular kids are-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa” Harley said with a laugh, “You thought I was a popular kid?”

“Well, yeah, I kinda assumed you were” Ned seemed a little bemused by Harley’s laughter, “Like I said, you’re really cool and good-looking….isn’t that all it takes?”

“If only” Harley replied, “Dude, I had no friends back in Rose Hill. Not one. I had a few girls I’d made out with a bit, I guess, but my best friend was the eighty-year old widow who ran the local bed and breakfast. I was not popular.”

“You projected the same energy” Ned explained, “You’re intimidating. And you had so much in common with Peter, you’re like two halves of the same whole, I was worried you were going to steal him from me. So, no, I don’t hate you for being jealous.”

“You’re a really good guy, Ned, I hope you know that” Harley said honestly.

“Thanks” Ned said as he awkwardly nodded his head, “You are as well. And just so you know, I’m not hanging out with Flash anymore.”

“Oh. How come?”

“He was saying…not very nice things about Peter after the explosion” Ned said uneasily, “All the time I was in Hawaii, he’d just text me all these mean updates about how Peter was a cry baby and brought a curse to whoever he lived with-“

“I’ll god damn kill him-“

“-So, when I got back and he asked to meet up, I said yes” Ned carried on, “And we arranged to meet at the comic book store and then I….well, I’m not proud of this but when he came up to me I just punched him…is that bad?”

“You….Leeds, you’re a GD Legend in my books!” Harley exclaimed, “Oh my god, I cannot believe you punched the jerk. Good for you.”

“Don’t tell Peter or Betty” Ned groaned, “I think Flash was so humiliated by being punched in the face by me of all people that he’ll never say anything. I just want to forget it.”

“I’ll never forget that!” Harley went on, “But I won’t tell Betty or Peter if you don’t want me to. I’m not the kind of guy to break promises.”

“I’m glad we talked today” Ned breathed, “Before tonight. D’you think….d’you think we can be friends now, Harley? Like properly.”

Harley frowned.

“No, I don’t think we can” he sighed. Ned’s face fell.

"Oh, right I-“

“We can’t be friends now” Harley said with a devilish grin, “We were already friends anyway, I was just being an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot for wanting a best friend” Ned replied, “And it was kind of messed up that I was hanging around with Flash after all he’s done to Peter, I dunno….I just felt like we could be friends and then if we became friends he’d lay off Peter a little. That’s probably not going to happen.”

“Might now he knows you have a mean left hook” Harley suggested, “Please tell me that you at least broke his nose or something?”

“It barely made an impact; he didn’t even fall down” Ned confessed.

“Oh. Well, in my head, you beat the holy hell out of him” Harley said with a smile, “Hopefully the shock of someone actually standing up to him will knock a bit of sense into him. No pun intended.”

“Did you used to get in fights?” Ned asked, “Back in Rose Hill?”

“A few here and there” Harley replied, “Mostly I was just busy trying to stop my Mom’s boyfriend busting on me for no reason. I’m much better at evading punches than dishing them out.”

“I’m sorry” Ned said before pausing, “About your Mom’s boyfriend and all that. It must have been awful.”

“It wasn’t great” Harley admitted, “But I had Peter, so.”

Ned smiled at Harley. They weren’t so different really, Harley thought to himself. It was clear that Ned was carrying a lot of self-doubt and bad self-image which made Harley feel terrible as he was sure his dismissive attitude towards Ned in the months since he’d come to New York hadn’t done much to help him with all that.

“Ned, I’m really sorry for how I’ve been with you” Harley said suddenly, “I know I already kinda said that but you deserve to hear it over and over again. I’m sorry.”

“Another thing you and Peter have in common” Ned laughed, “Over apologizing.”

“Well, get used to it. Cos it’s here to stay” Harley replied, “And once all this bullshit is over and done with, me and you are going to start working on your self-esteem. No friend of Harley Keener’s gets away with talking about themselves the way you just did. Not on my watch.”

“You’re like a hurricane in human form, you do know that” Ned said with a tiny hint of admiration.

The boys laughter was quickly interrupted when Peter re-entered the bedroom with Betty and MJ hot on his heels. He shot both Ned and Harley a confused look before ultimately shrugging and placing himself down next to Harley on the bed as MJ and Betty sat down on chairs.

“We’re friends now!” Harley announced as he slung a friendly arm around Ned’s shoulders once everyone’s eyes were fixated on him, “Isn’t that great news?”

“Weren’t you already friends?” a confused Peter asked.

“We just made it official” Harley replied, “Once all this is over and done with, I’m going to make Ned the most kickass friendship bracelet you’ve ever god damn seen.”

“No fair, I want one” Peter moaned.

“Yeah. Same. What the hell Keener?” Betty interjected.

“I’ll probably sell mine” MJ said honestly, “But some consideration would’ve been nice, Harley, we are friends after all”

“Fine. Fine. I’ll make everyone a friendship bracelet” Harley said putting his hands up in mock defeat, “And now that we’ve finished discussing the most important business of the day, let’s move on to the second most important thing on our agenda. Breaking in to government property.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“So, I checked in briefly with Darren this morning” he said, “As far as he’s concerned everything’s fine on his end, we’re all still meeting up just in front of the Empire State Building this evening and then we go from there. Hopefully it should just be an easy in and out job, but don’t count on that, if something does go wrong you all need to hot-tail in in the other direction and I will take care of whatever it is that’s coming at us.”

“Yes, and I will stay behind and watch because there’s no way I’m leaving you to do that all on your own” Harley told him bluntly.

“Err, Keener, if I have to leave Peter to fight then you have to leave Peter to fight” MJ snapped, “It’s not about what we all want, it’s about what’s best and what’s most safe. Peter can handle himself.”

“And if I start to feel like I can’t handle myself” Peter carried on, “Then I’ll just get myself out of their and we can deal with the consequences later, but like I say, nothing should go wrong. SHIELD offices have been closed for days anyway; Tony really helped us out by moving all operations to the compound. Looks like even some of the undercover HYDRA agents have ended up down there.”

“Wait, is that good thing?” Betty asked, “I mean, they’re technically infiltrating enemy lines-“

“They’re not going to reveal themselves and face the full weight of Steve, Clint, Bruce, Tony, Nick Fury and whatever that Carol Danvers lady can do” Harley told her, “Any information that gets passed out from the compound has to go through F.R.I.D.A.Y so she’ll be able to pick up on it. Fury will have thought of everything. It really was the best possible move.”

“A leg up Tony didn’t even know he was giving us” Peter replied happily.

“Unless he did” Harley suggested, “In which case, you and I are going to be grounded for the rest of our lives once all this is over.”

“A price I’m willing to pay” Peter said with a shrug.

“And Darren’s definitely covered all bases from his end?” MJ asked, “Cos Tony’s happy accident is one thing but Alexander Pierce isn’t sloppy. He’ll be tracking Darren.”

“Darren’s not stupid, MJ” Peter replied, “He’s got himself a fake phone, he’s not even going to sneak out of Pierce’s home, he’s going to say he’s at Liz’s and then leave his clothes there.”

Betty frowned.

“What? Why?” she asked.

“If Pierce is tracking Darren, assuming SHIELD uses the same devices that Tony uses to track me, they can be easily shut off” Peter explained, “All Darren would have to do was de-activate any technology they may have infiltrated and get rid of any clothing that was in the house. Liz has clothing for him at her house that’s never been to Pierce’s. No way it can be compromised.”

“And assuming he has other ways?” MJ asked.

Peter shrugged.

“I don’t think he has anyone following Darren” Peter replied, “Liz told me that Darren hasn’t said he’s felt anyone watching him, he’s been free to come and go as he likes. I think Pierce trusts him.”

“I hope you’re right, Parker” MJ said sullenly, “I really do.”

“We’ve covered every angle we can” Peter told her, “As long as we all stick to the plan, and stick together, there’s no reason to worry. We’ll get the information, we’ll be gone. I’ll have my suit. There’s no reason to worry. I won’t give up until those kids are back home where they should be.”

“The world doesn’t deserve you, Peter Parker” Harley said with a smile, “It really doesn’t”

Peter rolled his eyes but definitely blushed a little and allowed a small smile to creep across his face. Harley swore he’d never love anyone but Rachel as much as he loved Peter. He wasn’t doing any of this for himself, it was all to help other people, and he’d planned it all so beautifully.

“Let’s save all the mushy crap for after we’ve got it done” Peter said firmly, “There’s too much at stake to start getting distracted by feelings…..actually, fuck, forget I said that. I sounded like god damn Nick Fury.”

Goose purred at the mention of his name.

“Anyone else think there’s something off about that cat?” MJ asked, “Not in like a sinister way but it’s definitely more intelligent than a cat should be. Like, he looks at you and you can just tell he _knows_ exactly what we’re talking about.”

“That’s because he’s a clever boy” Harley said softly as he pulled his cat on to his knee. Goose purred once again and licked his face, “You’re a clever boy aren’t you?”

“Gee, it’s almost as if buying a cat from a homeless dude is a _bad_ idea” Betty teased.

“Hey, it doesn’t count if I knew the homeless dude and he owed me a favor” Peter replied snarkily, “I mean, honestly, some of you guys have never been homeless and it shows.”

“Peter?” Harley asked quietly

“What?” Peter replied reluctantly.

“Can Goose come on the mission?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s a cat?”

“Well, you’re going and you’re a Spider!”

“Harley. You cannot bring Goose on the mission.”

“I’m doing it”

“No, you aren’t”

Harley and Peter stared one another out. As usual, Peter won.

“Fine” groaned Harley, “Goose will hold this against you forever though, don’t forget that.”

 

*

The same white room he’d been in for the past week. The same noises coming from the machines he was hooked up. The same familiar feelings of comfort and safety that he’d been stupid enough to allow himself to enjoy came flooding back. He was safe. Bucky Barnes was safe. HYDRA were in the past. He was back with Steve now. _Steve._ Steve would make everything better.

“You look comfortable” a familiar voice rang out, Bucky shot up. He knew the voice. It didn’t belong to Steve or Clint or any of the other men who were looking after him now. As he looked frantically around the room, begging his eyes to co-operate at the same speed as his brain, Bucky felt himself begin to panic. Was it Pierce? Had Pierce found him? Would he have to go back now? He couldn’t go back now, not now, not after he’d seen and spoken to and remembered why he’d loved Steve. He couldn’t go back now. It wasn’t fair. Oh god. Oh god.

“OK, maybe I take that back” the voice rang out again, “D’you seriously not remember me?”

Bucky’s eyes finally focused and he was able to see the man clearly. He knew him. He definitely knew him; they’d seen one another before. Many years ago. Or was it last week? Who even knew. But the man standing in front of Bucky was not a stranger. He knew him. He knew his voice. Bucky carried on staring at the man, trying to assess whether he was a threat. He didn’t know the man from the bad place. The man had never been at the bad place.

That meant he was good, then?

He was here to help, surely?

“W-w-what’s y-your n-name?” Bucky stuttered, “I-I k-kn-know you”

The man looked impatient.

“Yeah” he said, somewhat cruelly, “Yeah. You know me. We go way back, you and I.”

Bucky squinted. The eyes. It was the eyes.

“St-Stark?” he asked.

The man, or Tony Stark as he was actually known, nodded.

“Yeah” Tony replied, “I’m Tony Stark. Anything you wanna tell me, Barnes?”

“I’m sorry” Bucky croaked. He should’ve expected this the second he’d been stupid enough to tell Steve and Sam about the night he’d nearly killed Peter Parker, Stark’s kid. Of course, Stark was going to kill him for that one, it was only fair. Especially after Bucky had killed the man’s parents as well.

“Why did you do it?” Tony asked.

“Did-did Steve not tell you?” Bucky replied

“Steve told me some cock and bull story about you trying to stop HYDRA from bombing my home by stabbing my kid” Stark replied angrily, “I’m just not sure I quite believe that.”

“It’s the truth” Bucky replied shakily, “I thought that if one of the kids got hurt that you’d…you’d act and get everyone out of the tower, move away somewhere. I never wanted to hurt Parker but I didn’t know what else I could do?”

“Parker?” Stark replied seemingly genuinely surprised, “You think you hurt Peter?”

“I know it was wrong” Bucky replied tearfully, “But Mr. Pierce told me that Parker has an amazing recovery speed, he can get over stab wounds in like a day or something, I knew he’d be OK”

Tony Stark took a violent step forward that made Bucky wince in fear.

“Not that it would be OK if you _had_ stabbed Peter” Stark said almost malevolently, “But you didn’t. You got the wrong kid. You got Harley.”

Bucky caught his breath.

_Harley. Who the hell was Harley? Stark only had one kid living with him, didn’t he? That’s what Mr. Pierce had said? Mr. Pierce never lies_

_No! No! Pierce lies all the time. He’s lied to us for years._

_But Stark only-oh god, I got the wrong kid._

“Wr-wrong kid?” Bucky wheezed.

“Yeah” Stark snapped angrily, “Wrong kid. A kid without super-human healing abilities, a normal kid who had a knife the size of a tree branch stabbed into his gut, he barely survived. It’s been weeks and it’s all he can do not to keel over every time he walks. And that’s not even touching on the psychological damage you inflicted on him – nightmares, panic attacks…sound familiar, Barnes?”

“Wr-wrong kid?” Bucky repeated, “St-Steve s-said I’d st-stabbed th-the k-kid I thought that you only had on-one k-kid?”

“Two, soon to be three” Stark corrected him, “Was very nearly one soon to be two…..so, you’re telling me that you really _did_ only attack my kids to try and warn us about the attack? Why not just come forward and tell Steve?”

“Too risky” Bucky replied quietly, “Needed to act. Could only-could only fi-fight it for s-so l-long then. Been b-better since I’ve had St-Steve.”

“Well, that’s good news, if nothing else” Stark snarled, “Because at least the two of you will be able to have one another when all this is done, because no one else will want anything to do with you. Not that I suspect either of you cares about anything else. I feel bad for Sam, poor guy really did get shafted.”

“Ss-Sam’s a g-good m-man” Bucky wheezed

“He is” Tony said with a nod, “Better than you. Better than Steve.”

“No one’s better than Steve” Bucky said angrily, “He saved me.”

“You know he wants to question you, right?” Stark informed him, “Interrogate you. Make you spill all your secrets about HYDRA and where they are and what they’re doing?”

Bucky shook his head.

“Well, sorry to be the one to break it to you Barnes, but Steve is just using you like all the others have used you” Stark said as he headed for the door, “And just so you know, I wish the two of you the best. You deserve one another.”

And with that, Stark was gone and Bucky was back to feeling cold and alone and afraid. Some life.

 

*

Liz Allen waited with bated breath in her bedroom. In less than six hours, she would be doing perhaps the stupidest thing she had ever done but she was telling herself it was worth it. Darren needed this. And she would do anything to help Darren. Things had been charged between them since that day in the tower, the shock of the explosion and then the grief of Ricky’s death had somewhat distracted Liz from addressing the fact that when Darren had kissed her, all had felt right with the world. Like they had been two pieces of the same puzzle just waiting to find one another.

It had been a great kiss. Her best ever. It was electric, in the five seconds that elapsed between the kiss ending and the building exploding, Liz had never felt so alive. Darren was right for her. He was the one that she had meant to be with all along. Not Brad Davis, that entitled douche. Not Peter Parker, that sweet little self-sacrificing angel. Darren. Her Darren. The Darren that had always been there for her, the Darren that had picked her up so many times when she felt down, the Darren that had wiped away literal tears when the latest boy had broken her heart, the Darren who she’d always looked on as her best friend.

Except, he had never been her best friend and he’d never even been Darren Davenport. He was Harry Osborne, but Liz didn’t liked Harry Osborn. She loved Darren Davenport. She wanted Darren Davenport and all his foolish, goofy, misplaced values. He was worth all this, but Liz found herself at something of a self-inflicted crossroads. She loved Darren, and she knew that he loved her back, but she just couldn’t seem to let herself address it. She masked it behind there being too much going on, but really she was scared and Darren was clearly not in the right place for those kind of discussions.

But when he climbed in her bedroom window, situated just above her garage at the front of the house, as he had been doing since they were ten years old looking like some mini-Greek good in his blue button down and low-hanging jeans, she felt willing to risk it all.

“Pierce suspect anything” she asked as she got up to hug him.

“Don’t think so” Darren replied, “As far as he knows, I’m spending the night here with you. Trackers won’t be able to get me, you do have my new clothes, right?”

“Yeah, sure” Liz said quickly, hurrying to her closet and rummaging through to find the plastic big she’d stowed them away in. “This is all so crazy, are you sure there’s no other way of tracking you?”

“If there is I’d like to see him find it” Darren replied as Liz passed the bag of clothes to him. To her surprise, he began undressing in the middle of her bedroom. It wasn’t that it was a shock to see him half-naked as they’d been swimming more times than anyone could count and he’d never been shy about changing in front of her before, but it took on a slightly different vibe now she knew that she was in love with him.

And Darren looked great. The past year had been kind to him, physically. He’d grown up and filled out, become a lot more defined and seemed to know it.

“I’m not an object you know” he teased her and brought her crashing back down to reality, not even aware she’d lost herself whilst staring at his torso, “You can’t just stare at me like I’m a piece of meat, Liz. You wouldn’t like it if I did that to you.”

“I’m not the one who’s half-naked” she reminded him.

“Well, that’ll change in a minute if you-“

She grabbed his hand and stopped him just as he was about to reach into the bag and pull out the new shirt that she’d bought him. Was she going insane? Or was she merely stupid? Was now really the right time to be initiating something between the two of them, when everything was so messed up? When they were hours away from committing several crimes that could get them charged with treason? Somehow, all that only seemed to help Liz conclude that yes, this was the right time.

Darren seemed to agree. He kissed her back and matched her intensity. They fell onto her bed.

Ten minutes passed, but she swore she could have stayed there forever. Next thing she knew, however, they were cuddled up in her bed and she was resting her head on his bare chest.

“I never expected it to be like this” she said softly

“Never expected it to be with me, or never expected it to be at half past three on a Wednesday afternoon several hours before we break into a Government building?” came his cheery reply.

“Never expected it to be with you, dingus” she shot back playfully, “I’ve always known that one day I’d break into a highly protected Government building. That tarot card reader on Coney Island told me in 2012.”

“Was she the same one who accused me of being the least spiritually perceptive person that she’d ever met?” Darren asked. Liz snorted.

“You don’t think – you don’t think I’m bad for doing this, do you?” she asked, “I know that everything has been so messed up and you’re going through _so_ much-“

“I could never think badly of you if I tried” Darren said honestly, “And as far as I’m concerned, that was one of the most beautiful moments of my life. And so is this. I could lay here, with you, forever. Pretend that nothing else matters. It’s all I’ve ever wanted, if I’m being honest.”

“Then why don’t we?” Liz breathed, “We’ve waited so long, both been so stupid, who’s to say we can’t just lay here forever and fuck what anyone else says?”

“We’re only 17, Liz, calm down” Darren said with a laugh, “We have the rest of our lives to spend curled up in a bed together, and I’ll love every time we do. But we need to be there for our friends, we need to finish what we said we’d finish, and it’ll be so much easier now we have one another. You’ve given me something to fight for, a reason to go on after all this is over-“

“What do you mean?” she asked, “You weren’t seriously going to-“

“No, I promise” he replied quickly, “But I was considering leaving New York. Getting some of my father’s money and just staring up somewhere new, as Harry Osborne. Give that guy a chance, whoever he is.”

"Please don’t” Liz said quietly, feeling a little pathetic for being so needy, “Please stay. I love you. I fell in love with you, I didn’t fall in love with Harry Osborne. I don’t even know who he is. Please….just be Darren. My Darren.”

“I will” Darren breathed with a sense of satisfaction, “And I love you as well, I’ve loved you from the second I first lay eyes on you. Which is a minor miracle considering not two seconds after that, Ricky accidentally pushed you into that duck pond.”

“You think he’s watching us now?”

“Probably. He always was a pervert”

“No” Liz said with a laugh, “D’you think he’s up there thinking ‘thank god those two idiots finally got their shit together and realized what was staring them in the face’?”

“Nah, I imagine he’s too busy trying to flirt with like….Marilyn Monroe or something” Darren said with a big grin, “I’m sure he’ll find some way of letting us know he’s happy for us though.”

As if orchestrated by the heavens themselves, Sadie Clarke burst through Liz’s bedroom door the very next second and nearly broke the sound barrier when her eyes focused in on Darren, Liz, what they were doing and where they were.

“Hey babe” Liz said with a bit of a laugh.

“Today of all days” Sadie replied sternly, “You two have been circling around one another for a god damn decade, and you decide that the best time to give in to your primal urges is like…three hours before we have to commit several federal crimes? You two are unbelievable!”

“But-“ Darren prompted her.

“But, I’m so excited and so happy for you!” she exclaimed, “I’ll wait downstairs, I want to know everything, and I mean everything.”

 

*

“Hey” Harley stopped Peter just as Betty, MJ and Ned had finished filing out of the apartment. They’d told Natasha and Wanda that they were going to spend some time hanging out at Ned’s. A fairly easy to believe lie that had been boosted by the fact that Ned had been involved in it, and even Natasha couldn’t ever find a reason to suspect that he would ever lie.

“What’s up?” Peter asked, “Are you not feeling too good? If you’re not up for this, you can stay behind, I won’t be mad. I just want you to be safe.”

“No, I’m fine” Harley insisted, “It’s just – I couldn’t help but notice you took your trackers off your suit before you put it on?”

“Yeah” Peter frowned, “So?”

“So? What happens if we run into trouble and need to call for help?” Harley asked, “Peter, I don’t think we should be doing this if your suit doesn’t have its trackers on.”

“It’ll be fine, Harls” Peter said, “Look, I know it seems risky, but we can’t risk anything. And if something bad does happen, we can always just use these things called cell phones, they’re really new but they’re useful”

“Ha-ha” Harley replied bluntly, “Well, if you insist on not having your trackers attached to your suit, I’m at least going to put them in my backpack. Just to be safe.”

“Fine” Peter said impatiently as he rolled his eyes, “Fine. Do what you must, but if your stupid cat eats one of them whilst they’re in there, I will give him back to Miss Carol.”

“Cat? What?”

“I’m not stupid, Harls.”

Harley smiled at his brother.

“Goose may come in handy, you never know” he said

“Stranger things have happened I guess” Peter said as he flung his arm around his brother’s shoulder and lead him to the others.

“Hey, Pete, before we carry on” Harley said as they stopped in their tracks, “I really did mean what I said in the bedroom earlier. This world really doesn’t deserve you.”

Peter shrugged.

“We’re all taking the same risks” he said, “I’m nothing special.”

“Promise me we’ll both come back from this” Harley asked, sounding more like a scared little kid than he would ever want to. Damn, he could only ever be this vulnerable with Peter.

“I promise” Peter said, “We’ll both come back from this. I’m not the kind of guy to break promises.”

 _‘Neither am I’_ Harley thought to himself as they marched on.

 

*

“Is Morales ready to strike?”

“Yes, sir”

“Good. Don’t set him off on them straight away, I want them to feel comfortable, at ease, give them the illusion that they may have succeeded.”

“Yes, sir”

“Make sure he only takes out the Spider-brat. There’s no need for anyone else’s blood to be spilled tonight but do remember dear old Norman is just _dying_ to be reunited with son as well. We need to take Harry Osborne alive.”

“Mr. Pierce, General Ross is here to see you.”

Pierce smiled as Ross entered the vigil room.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this, Pierce” Ross said uneasily, “All it takes is for one of those Stark brats to put a call in and we’ll have the weight of the entire Avengers team on us.”

“Parker and Osborn will be ours long before they have the chance, sir” Pierce replied, “I’ve just given my men orders not to take out the rest, but that can easily be re-arranged.”

“No!” Ross barked, “Only those two. Let the others live.”

“But if they know so much, sir”

“I never said let them _leave_ , Pierce, just let them live” Ross replied, “Parker and Osborne, they’re the ones we really need, the others are collateral damage. At best, you get five new little soldiers. At worst, we just have a few extra mouths to feed on the raft”

“You’d send kids to the raft?” Pierce replied sounding surprised, “That’s a fate worse than killing the poor little mites, surely?”

“I’ve come this far without getting any blood on my hands” Ross barked, “Just because you fools overdid it with that bomb plot doesn’t mean I’m going to go around killing children. If those kids had just stayed out of this I would be perfectly content letting them live their meaningless little lives.”

“Nice to see your still kidding yourself about having clean hands” Pierce snarled, “Like I’ve said to you before, sir, when you asked me to help you get Parker and said I wanted something in return, you approved of every method we used to get you what you wanted. Well, you nearly have Parker now. Can you say the cost of one life wasn’t worth it?”

“No” Ross admitted, “I can’t. Just make sure there’s no more. We don’t want this getting uglier than it needs to be. Richard Parker never wanted it this way.”

“Careful not to mention that name in front of Osborne later, sir” Pierce said with an evil grin, “The name alone does weird things to his psyche.”

Ross grinned.

“A dick measuring contest” he snarled, “I still can’t believe that’s what kicked off this whole thing. Those two boys are just pawns in a game they don’t even know exists.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the twists just keep on coming! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Also, I have a new Harley/Peter romance fic up called Off The Rails (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376478/chapters/48324640) which has 3 chapters up at the moment. It's a bit lighter than this - though still angsty - and has a social media theme. Feel free to check it out if you're interested!
> 
> The Marvel/Sony split is still a thing as I post this chapter but I've seen rumours flying around all over the place so fingers crossed (and check your sources!)


	42. Where You Go, I Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Actually, we’re leaving because your waiter has been appallingly rude to my friend here since we stepped in the place” MJ interrupted. Flash’s face fell even more as Peter frowned.
> 
> “Yeah” Betty added, stepping forward, “He’s been making some really nasty comments about Peter being too poor to afford to eat here. And he nearly spilled a drink down him on purpose.”
> 
> “We know him from school” Harley added, “He’s made Peter’s life hell for years. Nasty comments and bullying. We’d have never come here if we’d known he works here.”
> 
> “I think we should spread the word around school you guys” Ned finished, “A whole ass Midtown boycott of this place.”
> 
> “Shame for you though” MJ addressed the shift manager directly, “I mean, thanks to this guy you’ve just lost a table of seven paying customers. This place isn’t exactly busting either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11.7k words of angst, forgiveness, tooth-rotting Peter/MJ fluff and more angst here to brighten up your Monday folks!

**Chapter 42.**

SHIELD’s New York headquarters were an intimidating site. Between them Harley, Ned and Peter had managed to map and plot out the floor plan of a majority of the building but Peter knew there was more. To the unknowing eye, SHIELD HQ wasn’t a building that stood out in the Manhattan skyline. It didn’t reach the heights of the Empire State Building, The Freedom Tower or even Tony Stark’s own skyscraper from which it was located only six blocks away. It was stylish, modern and made its presence known however and from over a years’ worth of casual eavesdropping and the Avengers not being overly concerned with shielding information from him, Peter knew that what HQ may have lacked in height it made up for in extensive underground passages and hallways located miles and miles below the city. A secret base under the city, leading right out to the sticks.

That was what scared Peter the most. Harley and Ned were hacking geniuses and he loved them but they had been, understandably, unable to hack their way into SHIELD’s full HQ blueprints. Once they headed past the parts that Harley had been able to map out using Tony’s clearance codes they would essentially be heading into the unknown. Peter knew that Alexander Pierce’s office was situated on the sixth floor of the visible tower, but he suspected full well that the incredibly private information they were seeking was more than likely not going to be stored there. That office was for show. Pierce had to have somewhere more sinister and private in the tower where the really juicy stuff would be kept. He could only hope they’d be able to find that quickly.

More and more, Peter was feeling uneasy and stupid for bringing so many of his friends along. As he silently rode on the subway with Betty, Harley, MJ and Ned, Peter found himself drifting off into his own mind and beating himself up a little for putting his friends in danger. Harley would have come no matter what Peter had said, he could accept that, Harley was always going to be at risk living with superheroes and as much as the thought of Harley in any kind of pain hurt Peter to his core they had both learned to accept that it was always going to be a risk.

_We’re bonded, Pete. I don’t know what by. By blood. By our atoms. By fate or the stars, I don’t know, but we’re bonded together. Where you go, I go. Brothers.”_

Harley had declared so with such passionate, fierce determination that Peter did not waver for a second in considering whether he should accept it as a reason or rationale for why Harley would put himself in such danger. Because, when all was said and done, it was true. They were brothers. They were as one, everywhere one went so did the other. It was unshakeable and Peter did not want to try. It wasn’t the most pleasant sensation in the world but it got Peter through his day. Harley. Harley. Always, Harley.

Everyone else was a different matter. They were just normal kids. Ned spent his evenings playing games online, Betty wanted to be a journalist, Michelle an author. They didn’t have to be here; Peter had no right dragging them in. Another sad fact of his reality with Harley was that neither had anyone else who cared about them who _wasn’t_ an Avenger or Avenger-adjacent. Everyone who gave them care and stability and love was taking the same risks everyday themselves, it was another harsh reality that the boys had come to accept and even embrace somewhat. It wasn’t the same for the others.

Ned’s parents were the kindest people that Peter had ever met. MJ’s mother doted on her as if she was the only other person in the world, in spite of her daughter’s distaste for any kind of outward affection. Peter had never met Betty’s parents but people who had raised someone as self-assured, kickass and determined as Betty Brant were clearly decent people who had given their daughter every reason to believe that she can and would succeed in life. These were normal kids and Peter was leading them right into the lions den.

“Stop” MJ muttered as she sat next to him, eyes still focusing on her book, “Whatever dumb internal battle you’ve got going on in your head. Stop it now.”

“Who said anything about an internal battle” Peter mumbled. Amazingly, they actually had a bit of privacy. The subway carriage was empty but for the kids and one sleeping old man, Harley and Betty were sharing a pair of headphones as Harley needed to listen to something (anything) when he was nervous and Ned was completely lost in his own little world. Peter was checking in on him every few minutes to make sure he was alright but Ned was never one to be fussed over or pushed when he was in a mood. Peter understood. They were similar like that.

“Your eye-brows are locked together, you’re frowning and you keep muttering” MJ said casually, “And don’t think I don’t know exactly what it’s about either, Parker.”

“The current state of American politics-“

“Is alarming, yes” MJ agreed, “But I know you’re worrying about bringing us all with you. That you feel as if you’re somehow leading us into danger.”

“Aren’t I?” Peter asked after taking a deep breath. There was no point denying it. MJ had, as always, hit the nail on the head. She knew him too well, better than anyone perhaps. Oh they were _so_ going to be having a talk about their future once all this was over with.

“There’s danger ahead, and you’re leading us to it, doesn’t make the danger your fault” she replied, “And as we’re coming willingly, the fact we’re heading into it isn’t your fault either. Peter, you’re the best person I know, you’re my best friend, but there’s nothing in you that’s manipulative or intimidating enough to make six teenagers do something this crazy. We’re here because we want to be.”

“I’m a…I’m meant to be an Avenger though” Peter replied in a whisper, “It’s supposed to be my job to protect everyone from danger, not lead them into it. You could die. We all could.”

MJ pursed her lips.

“Remember when me, you and Ned were little kids” she said with a rare smile, “And you were always the one throwing yourself in front of the bullies. The three biggest misfits in school, that’s what your Uncle Ben used to call us. Anytime anyone made fun of Ned for being fat, or me for having my nose in a book or cos I had frizzy hair, you were right there. Ready to throw hands with whoever, even if they were ten times bigger than you-“

“I must’ve come home with more cuts and bruises than any kid, ever” Peter said with a grin, “Aunt May used to joke that she ended up going through first aid boxes quicker than cereal ones.”

“You’ve always stood up for people” MJ carried on, “It’s what I’ve always admired most about you, before the Spider-Man crap, before losing everyone and everything, before Tony Stark – you’ve always been the same, you’ve always had everyone’s backs even when the world’s been kicking the life out of you. It’s time you were owed.”

Peter took a deep breath and looked at the floor.

“I’d never forgive myself if anything happened to you” he told her, “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself; the guilt would kill me.”

“You’ve lost a lot of people in your life, Parker” MJ reminded him, “You know the deal. You know how to pick yourself up and move on, not saying you _should_ know how to that or that it’s right but you do. If, for whatever reason, I don’t end up coming back alive or whatever, I know you will have the strength to carry on. I bet you were telling yourself the same thing when you were on your way back up to Ricky.”

Peter nodded, sniffling a little.

“And look at you, what’re you doing?” she continued, “You’re up, you’re ready to go and make sure his death has some kind of purpose. That’s carrying on. You may not be happy about it Peter, but you’re doing it. It would be the same for me.”

_No. It wouldn’t. Because I wasn’t in love with Ricky._

“Sure” Peter said with a quick nod, “Damn it, Michelle. Why do you always find a way to beat me down with your annoyingly phenomenal logic.”

“I’m smarter than you, weirdo” she said with a good-natured eye-roll, “We established that years ago”

“Yeah, you were the one cutting everyone down with a quick one-liner whilst I was hauling ass and rolling on the floor with them” Peter chuckled, “You’ve always been the smartest person I know”

She blushed, just a little.

“Three little misfits” Peter said with a grin, “The way Ben said it. It was so….full of love? I haven’t thought about that in years.”

“I’ve always clung to that” MJ shrugged, “I know he was your Uncle and everything Peter, but there are times when I miss Ben as well. And May. They were good people; they did a lot for me. First people who ever understood me besides my Mom.”

“They really liked you” Peter said with a smile, “I miss them, MJ”

“Yeah, I know you do” she said sadly, “You’ve been through so much Peter, I don’t think anyone would blame you if you spent the rest of your life playing it safe, avoiding everything. But you’re not. You’re still here, still fighting for what’s right. They’d be proud of you.”

“I hope so” Peter said shakily, “I wish I remembered enough about my parents to be able to know if they’d be proud of me or not.”

“Well, we can assume they were good people” MJ said with a simple smile.

“How?” asked Peter

“They made you” MJ said as if it was the most obvious statement ever, “Anyone that produced someone like you can’t have been a bad person. You’re everything good about the world.”

“I’m really not, I-“

“Did we not just agree that I’m smarter than you” MJ cut him off, “You don’t get to argue with me on that one, Parker, no dice.”

“Fine, I’m amazing” Peter huffed, pretending to be mad. They caught one another’s eyes and broke into a laughing fit which seemed to shake Ned from his thoughts.

“I miss something?” he asked.

“Peter’s just being an arrogant prick” MJ informed him, “Just admitted that he thinks he’s amazing and everything good in the world. Just the usual.”

“Right” Ned said slowly, “Man, you’d think that after all these years I would’ve gotten used to you two and your weird senses of humor.”

“Ned, d’you think I’m amazing and everything good about the world?”

“You know the answer to the question” Ned yawned, “You’re also both exhausting and annoying when you’ve been talking to one another too long. This is why I normally sit in the middle.”

The ride on the subway was finished a few minutes later, the kids awkwardly shuffling out and heading towards the SHIELD headquarters. MJ and Peter walked very closely together, shoulders bumping into one another as they went along, hands occasionally skimming over one another’s. Harley, who was walking right behind them, smirked to himself.

“Problem Keener?” MJ asked sharply after Harley’s fourth smirk in as many minutes

“Oh, where to begin” Harley replied with a wicked grin, “Do you want me to start alphabetically or simply go by theme?”

“Maybe save your sass for another time, Harls”  Peter advised him, “You never know when it’s going to come in handy and I’d hate to see you rendered speechless if you need to snark your way out of a hostage situation later on.”

“So…where are we meeting the others?” Betty asked quickly

“There’s a small sandwich shop just opposite the building” Peter told her, “We can meet in there. The tower looks pretty closed off anyway, so we should be fine. The few security they have don’t know who we are.”

“I looked into it and they’re a private hire” Harley said as they turned towards the shop, “Anyone who matters is at the compound, surrounded by some of the strongest Avengers. They’ve made this surprisingly easy for us.”

Peter stopped dead in his tracks. They had. This was easy. Way too easy. That SHIELD, in the middle of one of their worst breaches, would leave their headquarters unarmed but for a few security guards hired from a private security company just didn’t add up and Peter was once again kicking himself for not realizing that sooner.

“Peter? You good?” Ned asked

“Just….guys, don’t get complacent” Peter reminded them all, “Harley, this isn’t going to be easy. Don’t assume anything. There’s every chance we could be walking into some kind of trap, just keep alert and stay smart. Don’t assume they’ve made this easy for us because they won’t have done. At the very least, if we get past the guards…well, I wouldn’t be surprised if there’s _something_ waiting for us in there.”

Harley looked a little embarrassed, knowing he’d got a bit ahead of himself. Ned gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. “Yeah, sorry Pete” he muttered, “I should have thought”.

“Hey, I wasn’t trying to make a dig at you” Peter said, his face softening immediately, “It’s just better to proceed with a sense of caution. We don’t want to be cocky.”

Putting a comforting arm around his brother, Peter lead them into the sandwhich shop where Darren, Liz and Sadie were already gathered in a corner at the back. Peter felt a little annoyed as all three looked incredibly shifty and weren’t being discrete at all. Liz ushered them over in a hurry.

“You’re not going to believe this” Sadie muttered as everyone gathered chairs to sit around the table on.

“What?” asked Peter

“Well, well, well” came the droll voice of Flash Thompson. The newly arrived teens turned slowly around to see possibly the worst person who they could have bumped into at that moment standing behind them, donned in his waiter’s attire with a smug grin plastered across his face, “Seems as if Prince Penis Parker has finally lowered himself to visiting my families deli.”

“You have got to be fucking _kidding_ me” Peter muttered angrily, looking up as if to scorn the God that he didn’t even believe in.

*

“Liar!”

“Bucky, you need to-“

“You lied to me!”

“I didn’t lie” Steve implored, “I didn’t lie Buck, I just wanted to focus on you and your recovery. I knew that letting you know that you attacked the wrong kid wouldn’t help you.”

“Kid could have died” Bucky coughed, “Could have died. Both could have died. I’m a monster.”

“No, you’re _not_ ” Steve said emphatically, “You’re as much of a victim as they are. You’ve spent the last god knows how many years being tortured, brainwashed into being HYDRA’s puppet. It’s no wonder you ended up acting out of sheer desperation.”

“I knew what I was doing, Steve” Bucky replied, “I knew where they were, I followed them, I waited and I stuck a knife in a kids gut. How’re you defending that? I can’t defend that.”

“I’m not saying what you’ve done is right” Steve sighed, “It makes me sick. But I also know that if you hadn’t gone through all this, you would never have done this in a million years. Not you. Not _my_ Buck.”

“Not been your Buck for a long time” Bucky said as he winced, having over done it somewhat whilst he’d been yelling at Steve, “Sam’s gone. You let Sam go. For me.”

“Sam chose to leave” Steve said sadly

“Well make him _choose_ to come back” Bucky snapped, “Sam’s good for you in ways I could never be, even before all this. Don’t throw away more of your life for me.”

“I’m not, I’m trying to keep it all together. As one” Steve snapped

“Not going too well for you is it?” Bucky replied, “Sam’s gone, Stark hates you, those kids are probably scarred for life, your friends wife won’t talk to him cos we were on their farm, and to be honest, I don’t even want you around me right now.”

“Bucky, I-“

“Oh, don’t worry” Bucky said bitterly, “I’ll answer Fury’s questions, tell them everything I know. The least I can do is help him and put a stop to all this. It’s the entire reason I ran away. Me. On my own. Without you, because I can do this without you.”

“Bucky, I can help you-“

“I don’t need or want your help” Bucky snarled, “I never did. You were meant to be the one person I could trust and….you lied to me, got me here so you could….you could use me just like _they_ did.”

“I’m nothing like them” Steve snapped, sounding angry for the first time in the conversation.

“Go away, Steve” Bucky said calmly, “I need to rest if I’m going to make it through angry eye-patch man’s treason questionnaire tomorrow.”

Steve reluctantly left the room, giving Bucky one last choked apology as he did. Bucky didn’t react. He didn’t frown or smile, didn’t tell Steve to go but also didn’t ask him to stay. There was nothing there. Steve sighed as the doors opened and he found himself walking around in an almost trans like state until he found himself sitting on the floor of the upstairs living room.

It was dark, there was no one around and Steve finally felt free enough to allow his feet to buckle underneath him and he slid down the wall with his head in his hands. The tears followed. Wet, angry tears that poured out of him as if to spite him as well, he’d tried to hard to hold everything together and build the best world for everyone around him and it had all gone so horribly, horribly wrong and he had no one left now. No Bucky. No Sam. No Tony. No Nat. He knew Peter would probably never speak to him again, and Steve knew he’d never be able to look Harley Keener in the face for the rest of his life.

In a moment of pure frustration, Steve took leave of his senses and pounded his fist into the wall behind him, leaving a gaping hole in it once he was done.

“First you protect the man who damn near killed by kid, then you cause damage to my property” Tony Stark’s voice rang out from the shadows. Steve sighed as the man himself came into view and promptly sat himself down next to Steve on the floor, “We’re not having a great week are we, Rogers?”

“I’ll pay for your precious repairs” Steve said bitterly, not able to bring himself to look at Tony. He could feel the judgement burning into the back of his skull as Tony assessed him. Tony Stark, of all people, judging him and being in the right to do so. What a world.

“Don’t give a damn about the wall” Tony sighed, “All I care about is my kids. Keeping them safe.”

“Then why are you still here?” Steve asked harshly, “Why not go back to them? Why are you hanging around, watching me in the shadows when you could be with them?”

“Pep’s tired, Steve” Tony said calmly but Steve could tell he was pissed off, “I don’t know if anyone’s stopped to think about this lately but the woman is six months pregnant and has been under a gratuitous amount of stress and worry these last few weeks. She’s exhausted. She needs to rest until morning, and I am not leaving here without her. Alone with all of you.”

That stung.

“You can’t seriously think I’d hurt her, Tony, surely?” Steve replied slowly, almost begging to know if Tony genuinely held such a low opinion of him.

“Not on purpose, no” Tony replied uneasily, “In fact, until three days ago there was probably no one in the world other than me I would have trusted to keep her safe more than you. That’s all changed now, I don’t think you’d hurt her but I question your ability to stop Barnes from doing so if he flips again.”

“Tony, if I had had any idea that Barnes would attack either of those boys I would have done everything in my power to stop him. I’d have taken the blade to the gut myself.” Steve replied, “When we realized Bucky was free of the mind control when he stabbed Harley, I wanted to be sick. It’s all I can see every time I look at him and a part of me hates him for it. But I get why he did it.”

“Really?” Tony snapped, “He made a choice, Rogers. He made a conscious choice to hurt one of my boys, even if he thought he was attacking the one who can heal from wounds like that in a week. He didn’t stop for one second to reconsider, to approach you, to not murder a child. There’s no excusing what he did, and there’s no excusing what you did either.”

“Then why are we having this conversation?” Steve said angrily, “Are you just trying to rub salt in the wounds or something? If there’s no ending here where you and I manage to sort this thing out, then why are you here talking to me?”

Tony paused before taking a deep breath.

“You and I have our differences, Cap” he said uneasily, “We always have and we always will. We’re too different, but I respect you. You’re a friend. Family, for all the difference it makes and yet you’ve done this awful thing and I just want to understand why. Apart from everything else, I always thought you were a good person. I need to understand how you could ever have possibly made the choice you did.”

“It wasn’t a choice, I didn’t see it that way” Steve explained, “Bucky turns up, half beaten to death, trying to tell me something. Warn me about the bombing. When the tower went up, I stayed with him. I hated myself for doing it but he was so distressed, so hurt, I had to say with him. I knew if we had him, I could bring him back around just like I did that night he broke into the tower, it was our best shot to stopping all this madness with HYDRA.”

“That’s the part I understand, Rogers” Tony replied tensely, “I was the one who gave you the go ahead and had you move Barnes into Laura Barton’s home. A move I will regret for the rest of my life, by the way. It’s the part that comes after I’m struggling with, once you knew he wasn’t out of it when he stabbed Harley, how could you look at him like he was anything less than a monster? And more to the point, how could you protect him? And then lie to Peter’s face about it, use his goodness against him-“

“It was never about hurting anyone” Steve replied shakily, holding back some tears, “All I ever wanted to do was get the bottom of this. By the time I found out about Harley, it was too late. The damage had already been done, I couldn’t change what Bucky had done, but I knew Harley was alright. Physically, anyway. It just seemed the best thing all around to keep it between me, Buck and Sam. No one else needed to know, no one else needed to get hurt.”

“Barnes show any remorse?” Tony asked.

“So much” Steve breathed, “The guilt has nearly killed him. It might not make sense to us Tony, but all Bucky has known for decades is violence and manipulation and self-preservation. He was fighting the most powerful mind control in the world; it’s pretty much destroyed him psychologically. Harley being stabbed….it’s the worst thing he’s ever done, he knows that, but he genuinely felt like he had no other choice. HYDRA train these people specifically not to speak about worries and concerns. Just because Bucky wasn’t under their control when he stabbed Harley doesn’t mean the effects of the brainwashing weren’t at play.”

“A hard mindset to get rid of” Tony said quietly. Steve nodded. “You can see how it’s hard for me to look at this situation the way you do, Harley is my kid. I love him. When someone hurts your kid, nothing else matters but protecting the kid and hitting out at whoever did it. I can’t ever look past Barnes plunging a knife into my kid’s gut knowing exactly what he was doing……but I do understand what you were trying to do, as much as I hate it.”

“You do?” Steve’s voice was meek, quieter than it had been in almost a century.

“Just another one of our many differences” Tony replied, “You’ve always been driven by pragmatism and the greater good, I’ve always been driven more by emotions. Even when I denied even having them. We were just lucky they always lead us to the same course of actions. You were just trying to put a stop to all this madness your own way, I can’t hate you for that.”

“Thanks, Tony” Steve said with a small smile, “Just because I think more pragmatically at times like this doesn’t mean I don’t feel….I do. I love those boys just as much as anyone else. I wouldn’t see them hurt for the world.”

“Yeah, I believe that too” Tony said quietly, “I’m not sure we could have got Peter to the place he’s in now if you hadn’t been around. I think it helped him, having someone else around like you he could go to when I inevitably got too much. He trusts you. Trusted you, I guess.”

“D’you think they’ll ever forgive me?” Steve asked.

Tony took a minute to consider his answer.

“It gives me no joy to say this, but Harley probably will” Tony said sadly. Steve gave him a confused look which prompted Tony to take another deep breath to elaborate, “A testament to what a great job that pathetic excuse of a mother and her sicko boyfriend did at messing him up. Harley’s got too much empathy for his own good, and he’s a big fan of shutting himself off and overthinking everything, once he starts rationalizing everything he’ll forgive you. Probably convince himself he’d do the same thing if it was Peter or me. He probably would. He’s a lot like you.”

“Would you want him to forgive me?” Steve asked.

Tony shook his head.

“He needs to know it’s alright to hate people who hurt you” he said uneasily, “But he’s practically a man now, if he wants to forgive you, he will. No matter what I say or do.”

Steve nodded.

“And Peter?” he asked

“Peter” Tony repeated with a sigh, “Oh, Peter. If Harley’s you then Peter’s me. He feels things, deeply, we all think he’s this innocent little puppy who radiates pure sunshine and he is most of time but you need to remember where Peter’s from, what he’s been through, who he’s lost. If he’s a puppy, he’s a scrappy one, he bites back. He doesn’t let people in easily, but those he does, those he does he-“

“Cares about more than anything” Steve finished, for he knew Peter just as well as Tony did, “And he’d do anything to protect the people he cares about.”

“And there’s no one he cares about more than Harley” Tony said heavily, “There’s a real bond there, like you and Bucky but less toxic. They’d do anything for each other. I’m not trying to be harsh Steve, but I can’t see Peter forgiving you if he thinks you’ve hurt Harley. It’d be the same if it was the other way around.”

“I’ll make it up to him, somehow” Steve said, his face setting in determination.

“I don’t doubt you’ll try” Tony replied slowly, “But if Peter’s ever going to forgive you, it needs to be on his terms, you can’t force it. Trust isn’t something Peter can do easily, if you’re ever going to earn that back it’s only going to be when and if he feels ready to let you. Like I say, Peter’s good but he’s not soft.”

“And you?” Steve had to ask.

“Depends” Tony answered, “I understand your reasons, but like I said….the man killed my parents, and damn near killed my son, I can’t ever accept him in our lives. I understand what you’re saying, it’s admirable in a way, but I’m not going to let Bucky Barnes near my kids. They come first, as far as I’m concerned, but that doesn’t mean it has to be the end for me and you.”

Steve’s face lit up a bit.

“You mean?”

“You’re not forgiven, capsicle, not yet” Tony reminded him, “But I think we both know that we – and the world – are better off as friends than enemies. You’re on thin ice, pardon the pun.”

“Thank you, Tony” Steve said seriously, “I’ll do anything to make this up to Harley and Peter. And you.”

“Then you need to promise me one thing” Tony said

“Anything”

“Once we’ve got the info we need from Barnes, he goes” Tony replied, “I don’t care where he goes, he just goes. Brainwashed or no, having him around is only going to make things hard on Harley. I’ll pay, wherever he wants to go he can, but it’s not here and it’s not in New York.”

“That’s fine” Steve sighed, “Don’t think he wants to be around me at the moment anyway.”

 *

“OK, how the hell did you guys hack into a Government security system but couldn’t manage to double check the fact the biggest loudmouth dickhead in school doesn’t work right next door to it” Liz snarled at Harley and Ned, both of whom slumped in their chairs.

“This isn’t their fault” Peter snapped, “So don’t take it out on them. How were any of us meant to know Flash’s family own this place? Do any of us like him? No. Do any of us pay any attention to him ever unless we can help it? No. Did any of us even know his family owned a Deli in Manhattan? No. So, Harley and Ned would have never even thought to check if Flash’s family owned this place would they?”

“Sorry” Liz muttered, “It’s just the last thing we needed. He’s going to ask questions.”

“I say we just slip out” Darren said softly, “It’s only _Flash_ what’s the worst that’s going to happen? Either he gets a big head about the fact we all came in, or he gets moody over the fact we all left. All that’ll happen is he’ll find some way to make Parker the butt of the joke and then we all just move on.”

“He’s probably live streaming this meal as we speak” Sadie added.

Peter knew they needed to leave, for his own sanity as much as anything else. In the fifteen minutes since they’d arrived and been greeted by Flash’s sneering face the boy had already gone out of his way to make several digs at Peter and had even attempted to spill a drink on him. He would have succeeded if MJ hadn’t managed to catch the glass in time.

“No situation that ends in Peter being made fun of is a situation I’m willing to take part in” MJ snapped at Darren in her scariest voice, “We’re not taking advantage of the fact that Flash bullies Peter and has done for years to get out of this.”

“Can we not just tie him up and lock him in a cupboard?” Harley asked.

“That’s what I suggested” Sadie said enthusiastically

“I don’t mind if Flash says bad things about me” Peter told MJ, “In the grand scheme of things, it doesn’t really matter and it’s not like I haven’t been putting up with it for years anyway.”

“Yeah, but-“

“So, we’re all agreed then?” Darren said happily, “We leave and we say it’s cos Peter didn’t want to eat here because Flash works here?”

“Fine by me!” Peter said, rising to his feet before any of his other friends has a chance to protest his decision. He could tell MJ wasn’t happy about it but Peter didn’t see much of a downside. So Flash called him some names for a weeks? He could take that and saving the kids who had been taken by HYDRA seemed a little bit more important than Flash being a dick.

“Leaving so soon, Parker?” Flash snarled as he caught site of Peter heading towards the exit, “Can’t say I’m surprised, I mean I know you live with a billionaire now but it’s not like there was much you’d like on the menu anyway. No amount of money makes up for a lack of sophistication.”

“You said it” MJ muttered under her breath causing Harley and Betty to smirk.

“Yeah, sorry man, I just can’t find anything I like in here” Peter replied with a smile, “The food, the _lovely_ interior design, the staff. It’s all far too refined for me, I think we’re all just going to head to the nearest guy with a hot dog cart. Much more my scene.”

“Is there a problem over here guys?” a woman, presumably the shift manager judging by the way Flash’s face fell as she approached, asked.

“No, we’re just leaving” Peter answered as Darren, Liz and Sadie slipped by and out into the street, “It’s my fault-“

“Actually, we’re leaving because your waiter has been appallingly rude to my friend here since we stepped in the place” MJ interrupted. Flash’s face fell even more as Peter frowned.

“Yeah” Betty added, stepping forward, “He’s been making some really nasty comments about Peter being too poor to afford to eat here. And he nearly spilled a drink down him on purpose.”

“We know him from school” Harley added, “He’s made Peter’s life hell for years. Nasty comments and bullying. We’d have never come here if we’d known he works here.”

“I think we should spread the word around school you guys” Ned finished, “A whole ass Midtown boycott of this place.”

“Shame for you though” MJ addressed the shift manager directly, “I mean, thanks to this guy you’ve just lost a table of seven paying customers. This place isn’t exactly busting either.”

Flash stuttered as MJ shot him a fake smile before waltzing out of the Deli followed by Betty and Ned who were both laughing. Harley waited for Peter, who was caught somewhere between wanting to laugh and feeling bad for Flash.

“If you want to keep this job” the lady told Flash strictly, “And yourself in your father’s good books, I expect you to apologize to this young man right now.”

Flash visibly shook.

“It’s fine” Peter replied with a smile, “Listen, Flash and me….it’s half and half. I’ve given him as much shit as he’s given me over the years, we’re kind of….rivals. It’s been going on for years and we’re always trying to one up each other, I only came here tonight cos I knew it’d rile him up and I wanted to see him sweat just a little bit. I provoked him.”

“Is this true?” the manager asked Flash, who seemed to be amazed that Peter had thrown him a lifeline like this.

“Err, yeah, yeah it is” he said slowly, making eye-contact with Peter as if he couldn’t fathom what he was doing. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have….shouldn’t have let myself rise to….sorry.”

“Thin ice, Thompson, thin ice” the manager said before walking off leaving Peter and Flash staring at one another.

“Why did you do that?” Flash asked.

Peter shrugged.

“Didn’t seem fair that you’d lose your job just because of me” he replied, “I’ll see you around Flash, but probably not in here. The food genuinely looks gross.”

Harley laughed as Peter turned and walked towards him. He slung an arm around his brother’s shoulders as they exited the Deli together.

“You’re the nicest person in the world, Pete” Harley said, “You didn’t have to do any of that. Taking the fall, saving Flash’s sorry ass. This world doesn’t deserve you.”

“So I hear” Peter replied with a smile as they re-joined the rest of the group. MJ immediately broke away and stood herself next to Peter as everyone else turned to face him. They walked on for a while, all of them vaguely aware that they were attempting to pull off the inevitable. It was silent until Sadie noticed something start to move in Harley’s backpack and began to scream.

“Harley, your bags moving!” she shrieked, “It has a mind of its own.”

“Sadie, what part of try not attracting attention to ourselves did you not understand?” Harley snapped before sighing and taking his backpack off his shoulders, “And would you stop freaking out, it’s only Goose.”

“Hang on, _Goose_ as in your cat?” Liz snapped, “You brought your freakin’ cat?”

“He doesn’t relax when I’m not there” Harley explained, “I left the penthouse for five minutes to take out the trash the other day and he clawed Peter.”

“It’s true” Peter said, gesturing to the slight cut above his left ear.

“But…a cat? When we’re doing _this_?” Darren asked.

“I think it’s sweet” Sadie said, looping her arm through a now rather embarrassed looking Harley, Peter felt bad as he hadn’t really considered that Harley’s attachment to Goose kind of ran both ways and having the cat with him was actually a way of making it easier for himself. Since the attack, Harley’s anxiety had increased a lot. How had he not picked up on this before? Maybe he wasn’t the hot shot big brother he thought he was after all? Peter shot Sadie a thankful smile as she seemed to have recognized this too. Liz and Darren still seemed unimpressed, turning around and carrying on without a word.

“Silly” Harley muttered to Sadie.

“Not silly at all” she whispered back, “I think it’s cute.”

“Is there something going on with those two?” Betty asked Sadie quietly, “Liz has been really snappy and Darren was more than happy to throw Peter under the bus for the sake of-“

“They’re just stressed and nervous, I think” Sadie replied, “You guys gotta remember all of Darren’s life has been a lie, doing this means he gets a shot at finding out why. He’s bound to be a little on edge and I think Liz feels that for him.”

“Either way, they can’t just keep snapping at Harley” Ned huffed

“It’s fine” Harley breathed, “It was stupid of me to bring Goose, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“You were thinking you needed him” Peter said as he stopped right in front of Harley and faced him, “Goose helps you through your day, don’t think I haven’t noticed. It’s part of the reason I got him for you. If having Goose here is what makes you feel you can be, that’s good enough for me.”

“And you know how much I love a man who’s in touch with his feelings” Sadie said as she ruffled Harley’s hair, “If the cat helps you, then the cat helps you. At least you’re strong enough to say what you need to help you and do something about it.”

“Besides, the added surrealness of sneaking a cat into SHIELD with us is only going to add to the story when you tell your grandkids about it” MJ said with a smile, “When we get talked about on podcasts or whatever, it’ll be a fun little talking point. ‘Oh, and one of the stupid kids brought a cat with them’.”

Everyone laughed at MJ’s joke which made her blush slightly, only heightened when Peter shot her a wink and a mouthed thank you. The noise of the laughter attracted the attention of both Darren and Liz, who whipped their heads around and gave them all an unimpressed look.

Peter rolled his eyes.

“What is with you guys?” he asked, “If you can’t have fun when you’re breaking into a highly secure government building then when can you?”

This prompted a small smirk from Darren and Liz to purse her lips to stop her own as they stepped forward and re-joined with the rest of the group.

Liz looked at Harley and smiled.

“I’m sorry” she said, “I shouldn’t have snapped at you and Ned in the Deli. It’s not your fault Flash is the human equivalent of a boomerang, and if you need the cat to be here for….whatever reason, I guess I understand. It wasn’t cool of me to take my nerves out on you.”

“Don’t worry about it” Harley said uneasily, stroking his arm, “Bringing Goose along probably is stupid”

“I don’t think Goose would agree with that” Peter said, “You killed two birds with one stone. I have a feeling if you hadn’t brought him, Goose would have just followed us anyway.”

“It’s not stupid to want something around that makes you feel a little safer” Darren said seriously, “I shouldn’t have been a jerk to you about it, but to be honest, I didn’t even know you had a cat.”

“Yeah, my birthday present from Peter!” Harley said proudly, “He got him from one of his street friends”

“Why does everyone always focus in on that?” Peter asked, “And he wasn’t my friend, he just owed me a favor because I shoplifted for him. Eye for an eye on the streets, kiddos.”

“Peter, you might be the most fascinating person I’ve ever met” Betty told him with a grin, “I’m calling dibs on writing your eventual autobiography.”

“Well, then I don’t think it would be an autobiography” MJ pointed out, “You’d just be writing a biography about Peter.”

“You’re lucky I love you” Betty replied as MJ grinned at her.

“See? Isn’t this better?” Sadie said sweetly, “When we’re all getting along and no one’s making nasty snarky comments at each other, and no one’s making anyone feel bad and no one’s pretending that they didn’t sleep with their lifelong best friend this after-“

“WHAT”

“You’re-who, what?”

“Thanks Sadie” Liz said through gritted teeth. She caught Peter’s eye for a second before he burst into laughter along with Harley and Ned.

“Time and a place man, jeez” Harley told Darren who had gone a dark shade of red. Liz was giving Sadie some almighty death glares but the girl didn’t seem fazed.

“See, now everyone knows” she said brightly, linking her arm back up with Harley’s and marching forwards with him, “No more secrets. Everything’s on the table, now we can all commit treason without anyone worrying about any personal secrets coming out. We know about the cat. We know about Darren and Liz. If ten years of playing competitive lacrosse has taught me one thing, it’s that a team with secrets is never properly united.”

“So, you’ve told Harley about your crush on him then?” Liz asked. Harley’s face dropped and he turned to Sadie with wide-eyes. She was, again, unfazed.

“He already knows I’m madly in love with him” Sadie replied before kissing him on the cheek, “Now come on, we have crimes to commit.”

Everyone grumbled and moved on, leaving a bemused Peter and MJ standing alone for a few seconds.

“Well, that took a turn” said Peter

“Yeah” MJ breathed, “Are you cool with Darren and Liz, y’know-“

“Fine. Totally fine.” Peter replied, “I mean, it’s icky and gross but I’m fine. Very grateful we’ve got one almighty distraction to get through for the next few hours though.”

 *

“Have you checked in on the kids?” Wanda asked as she sat down next to a snoring and sprawled out Sam on the penthouse couch. Natasha was curled up in a nearby arm chair reading her book.

“Nah, I trust them” Natasha said casually as she turned to the next page, “I mean, I know they’re both lying and manipulative little bird brains who think they’ve pulled a fast one on us but I’m willing to let them make their own mistakes before we absolutely have to intervene. Tony would agree with me.”

“Still think we should tell him” Wanda replied.

“Please, I need Stark stressing like a hole in the head” Natasha said with an eye-roll, “We’ve had our fair share of that for the next few years. We can handle anything that pops up.”

“Very ambitious thing they’re doing” Wanda noted, “And you’re right, it’s very cute that they thought we had no idea what they were up to.”

“Deep down, they know we know” Natasha replied, “They wouldn’t have had the nerve to do it otherwise, especially Harley. For all his big guy talk, he’s more scared than any of us.”

“Hey, that one’s mine” Wanda moaned, “You focus on psychoanalysing your own ridiculous, emotionally damaged, self-sacrificing teenager.”

“Peter’s just got one hell of a massive hero complex” Natasha sighed, “That said, I do think it’s a good thing Keener took the trackers with him. Even if nothing sinister is waiting for them, SHIELD is massive and Parker has absolutely no sense of direction. He got lost in _here_ the other day.”

Wanda grinned. “I kinda wanna go down and make sure they’re safe” she said, “We don’t need to let them know we’re there. But…I think it’s worth it, don’t you?”

Natasha put her book down and weighed up her options.

“Fine” she concluded, getting to her feet, “I’m going to go change. You wake up Eagle 3 and we’ll head down there…..don’t most adults have to drag their kids back from parties and ragers? Why are we dragging kids back from a top-secret Government office?”

 *

The inside of SHIELD HQ was not how Peter had been expecting it to be. The place was very dark and not at all inviting, a funny choice given that outwardly the building was meant to serve as a communication point between the general public and the people sworn to protect them. MJ was looking around as well, her eyes like saucers, almost like an excited child as she took in everything around her and in that moment it was all Peter could do not to take his eyes off her. He knew at some point, inevitably, he would have to directly confront the changing nature of his feelings for MJ but until that time came he was more than happy to bask in just how much he liked her.

Realizing he’d become distracted, and more than a little flushed, Peter cleared his throat and stood in front of the group with Darren slightly off to his side.

“OK, so that was surprisingly simple” he began, “I’ll be honest, I’m amazed those guards fell for the lost cat in a tree excuse-“

“Told you Goose could come in handy” Harley said as he cooed at Goose who was gathered in his arms, Peter noticed Liz trying very, very hard not to roll her eyes.

“I’m just relieved I didn’t have to hurt anyone to get in here” Peter said, “Those guys are just regular people trying to earn some money, they don’t deserve to get hurt.”

“D’you think anyone’s actually in here?” asked Betty, “It’s freezing, it’s dark and there’s no way that anyone’s worked here in weeks.”

“I don’t know, and to be honest, I don’t care” Peter replied, “All we need to do is get to Pierce’s office, find the information we need and get out.”

“What if it’s not there?” asked Darren, “We both know this place has an extensive underground, Parker, and Pierce definitely has more than one office. If we’re not careful we could end up lost in here for weeks and I’m not even exaggerating. It’s like a maze down there.”

“That’s a chance we have to take” Peter said with a shrug, “Seriously, guys, if anyone’s really not feeling this and wants to leave this is your absolute last chance. No one will judge you if you want to go now.”

No one moved. Peter couldn’t tell if it was due to no one wanting to lose face in front of the others, or if they were all genuine about wanting to be there. Darren shifted behind Peter. Peter couldn’t tell what was going on but Darren was giving him a bad feeling, as he stood before the group he could practically feel Darren’s eyes burning into the back of his neck. Almost as if he was angry with Peter for something.

“Parker, we’ve come this far, no one’s turning back now” he snapped.

“Maybe not” Peter replied, “But it seems right to give anyone who doesn’t want to stay the option and let them know that no one’s gonna be mad if they do choose to leave.”

“Good, now that’s all settled, let’s get moving” Darren said loudly, taking a step forward to that he and Peter were side-by-side. He was a lot taller than Peter, who ended up feeling a little emasculated by the movement and hung at the back with MJ and Harley as the group moved along. Darren knew exactly where he was going, rendering all the planning Peter, Ned and Harley had done pretty much pointless. If only Darren had bothered to say he knew the building like the back of his hand.

“Someone’s a little peeved that you’re leading this” Harley whispered to Peter as they climbed the stairs towards the office, “Got a little too used to being team captain if you’re asking me.”

Peter smirked as they reached Pierce’s office. Darren strode ahead, confident in his ability to successfully key in Pierce’s personal code and enter the office effortlessly.

He tried the same pin twice. It didn’t work. Peter couldn’t help but feel a little smug as he noticed beads of sweat appear on Darren’s forehead. He immediately shook the feeling off when he noticed Darren’s shoulders shaking and his knees seemed to be about to buckle, so he stepped forward and caught Darren who let out a large exhale of breath and sobbed into Peter’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry” he whispered, “I’m fucking sorry, I had one job and I couldn’t even do that right. If we get the combination wrong one more time it’ll set off all the alarms and then they’ll know we were in here.”

“It’s alright” Peter told him softly, everyone else was dispersed as if they were pretending to look around the immediate area for some kind of clue, “We’ll figure it out, and if we can’t I’ll just trick the lock or something. It’ll be fine.”

“I was rude to you, back there” Darren muttered, “Here you are trying to help me, all of us, and I’m just standing there getting annoyed cos I’m not the one in charge. It’s pathetic.”

Peter’s enhanced hearing allowed him to hear Harley’s muttered “damn straight” from the other side of the room. He resisted the urge to laugh.

“Look, you’ve got a lot riding on this Darren. More than any of us.” Peter said kindly, “I get that you’re nervous and anxious, I’ve got no idea how you must be feeling. But I’m here to help. Not to be arrogant but if something does go wrong I might be the only thing standing between our friends and death, so, don’t push me out, eh? We’re stronger together.”

Darren nodded.

“You’re a really good person” he said quietly, “If the world was full of more people like you, a group of kids like us wouldn’t have had to resort to doing something crazy like this.”

“Come on” Peter said with a smile as he helped Darren to his feet, “Let’s try and crack this code. What was the combination you had?”

“18021945” Darren replied, having remembered the sequence off-by-heart for all the use it ended up being to them, “It’s Pierce’s birthdate, he told me it was his passcode for everything. Guess he was lying.”

The hairs on Peter’s arms stood up.

“Why would he tell you that?” Peter asked

“It was easier for me to know back at his place” Darren explained, “Every door, every room, you have to enter a code to be able to get into it. If he didn’t tell me then I would never have been able to move from one room to the next without him being with me.”

“Sounds like being a prisoner” Peter observed.

“Yeah, but he told me, so it didn’t end up feeling like that” he said reasonably, “I just assumed that maybe he’d use the same passcode for his work office. Seemed pretty basic. If our theory that he doesn’t keep anything massively secret in here is correct, it seemed pretty reasonable he’d use a basic password.”

Peter nodded before sighing and reaching into his backpack.

“Parker now is not the time to strip” Darren said, sounding shocked as Peter began to take his clothes off and climb into the Spider-Man suit. MJ approached him; her eyes now wide with fear.

“What is it?” she asked as he turned around so she could zip up his backpack, “Is it your tingle thingy? Can you sense something coming?”

“No” Peter said quickly and clearly so not to immediately panic the whole group, all of whom were now staring at him as he stood in his underwear, “No, I just….look, no one freak, but I think there’s a chance Pierce might be on to us. If something happens, it’s better that I already have the suit on so we’re not wasting time. That’s all.”

“What makes you think Pierce knows?” asked Harley

“Just a hunch” Peter replied as he pulled the suit over his body, “I’m not saying he definitely doesn’t, I just wanna be prepared if he does. Better to be safe than sorry and Harls, you know what to do if trouble does head our way. Right?”

“Right” Harley said with a nod. Peter smiled back at him.

“I’m sorry” Darren breathed shakily once Peter was changed, “I should’ve been more thorough, maybe I said too much or something…sorry”

“Don’t be” Peter said with a smile, “We always knew it was a risk. We came prepared for the risk, it’ll be fine, it’s just better to be safe than sorry. Now, is there any other code that Pierce could use for this door because if what you were saying before is right, then we’ve only got one shot and if we get it wrong he’ll definitely know we’re here.”

“All I know is it has to be six numbers” Darren replied, “In any sequence. He doesn’t really have anyone close enough to him to use theirs.”

“No family?” asked MJ, “No kids, no wife?”

“Not that I know of” Darren replied, “Dad always said that Pierce was a loner and pretty happy about it, we were the closest thing to-“

“What?” Peter asked as Darren stopped dead in his tracks.

“No way” Darren said quietly to himself.

“Babe, what’re you thinking?” Liz asked.

“My birthday” Darren said quickly, turning to the keypad, “His passcode might be my birthday. Just the other day he was telling me about the day I was-“

“Darren, wait” Peter said quickly, moving Darren’s hand away as he began to type in the first three letters on to the pad, “Are you absolutely sure about this? Like I said a few seconds ago, if we get this wrong, it triggers an alarm. Games up.”

“I’m sure” Darren said with a conviction and confidence that let Peter believe that there really was no room for doubt in this boy’s head.

Peter nodded, stood back and allowed Darren to continue. The door clicked open.

“Wait” MJ called as the group all began to walk into Pierce’s office, “We don’t all need to go in there, surely? Maybe someone should stay out here? Keep a look out, y’know, just in case.”

“Good idea MJ” Peter said brightly, before looking around the group, “I tell you what, I’ll stay out here with you if the rest of you go in. Just make sure Harley’s in their cos he’s the only one who really knows what we’re looking for.”

Just as the group was about to disband, a crashing noise echoed out from a few floors below, MJ ran towards the bannister and looked down to see what had caused the noise but could only see darkness below them. Her heart beating fast, she unknowingly reached for Peter’s hand and squeezed it as he ran up to be next to her.

“What was that?” a scared sounding Betty asked.

“I don’t know” Peter replied quickly, “But clearly someone’s here. You guys need to go in, find what we need and come out quickly. If it’s not in there, we leave. Now. I’m not spending the rest of the night wandering around in the dark looking for something if we’re in danger.”

“But the plan-“ Ned began.

“Screw the plan” Peter said as another crash rang out from below, “If we can find what we need to then great, if not we’ll just find another way. I’m sorry but….but your guys’ safety comes first.”

“Peter, that’s not what we’ve-“ MJ said

“I know” Peter snapped. Another crash. “I know OK and I did believe that when I said it but there’s clearly something here and we need to move now. I’m the one in charge here, I’m the one who can defend you guys and I’m telling you that if you can’t find what we need to find in the next ten minutes then we are out of here and we find another way. That’s not a request.”

Another crash. Something, or rather someone, was definitely coming.

“So, what do we do?” asked Sadie.

“Into Pierce’s office and start looking” Peter said quickly, “I’m going to stand out here and keep watch, MJ’s gonna stay with me, if something comes – I’ll fight it off, the rest of you run. Harley, remember what we agreed last night.”

Darren was already gone, taking Liz by the hand and being followed into the office by Betty and Ned. Harley and Sadie stood rooted to their spots. Goose jumped out of Harley’s arms and began to prowl around the floor, seemingly unsettled by the consistent crashing sounds now echoing around them.

“I’m not leaving you” Harley said taking a step forward towards Peter, “There’s no way in hell I am leaving you behind, so get that idea out of your head. I’m your brother, we’re in this together.”

“No looking back. We agreed.” Peter told him.

“Fuck the agreement” Harley snarled, “I don’t give a shit about the agreement. I give a shit about you, where you go, I go.”

Peter nodded. He couldn’t fight that logic; he wouldn’t want to. The only thing that was able to break the intense, heavy eye-contact that was being shared by Harley and Peter was a small squeak from Sadie and MJ prodding Peter in his side.

“What’s-“ Peter began, but the answer became clear very quickly. A small boy, no older than six or seven, with dirty blonde hair, a bloody nose and a gaunt, broken look on his little face was curled up in the corner of the room shaking.

“Peter” Harley began as Peter slowly made his way towards the boy. He looked familiar, somehow.

“Peter, he might be dangerous, don’t” MJ begged as Peter inched ever close to the boy. He looked so young, so frail, so scared and he flinched when Peter finally reached him and knelt down in front of him.

“Yo-you-you’re n-not g-g-gonna h-hurt m-me are y-you?” the boy cried as he shook, not daring to lift his head up and look at Peter, “Th-they h-hurt m-me”

“I’m not going to hurt you” Peter told him softly, “I’m here to help you.”

The kid wasn’t dangerous, none of Peter’s senses had gone off at his presence. None of Peter’s senses had gone off the entire time the various crashing noises were surrounding them.

“I m-made it g-go ba-bang” the boy shivered.

“That was you” Peter cooed, “You made a big bang, kiddo.”

“R-runaway” the boy replied, “Runaway.”

“Yeah” Peter said, his eyes filling with tears as he rested his hand on the kids shoulder. The boy flinched a little but eventually looked up and caught Peter’s eyes.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. The little boys eyes were still full of emotion. This wasn’t an act, this little boy was still….just a little boy.

“Are you here to take me home?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Peter said kindly, “I am. My name’s Peter, what’s yours?”

“My name N-Nate” the boy answered, “They tr-try to ma-make th-think my name is n-numbers, lots of numbers, but I remember my name is Nate. None of the others remember their names.”

“How many others?” Peter asked.

“Lots” little Nate replied, “Lots and lots. They gonna start looking for me soon, only been here for a little time, not as long as the others.”

MJ was by Peter’s side now, sitting herself down next to Nate and smiling at Peter. Harley and Sadie were standing just behind them.

“Th-they f-friends as w-well?” Nate asked.

“Yeah” Peter answered with a smile, “They’re friends as well. Do you trust me, Nate?”

Nate nodded.

“You Spider-Man” he said with a nod. “But your r-real n-name Peter!”

Peter, who had forgotten he was even wearing the suit, laughed.

“Yeah, I am” he replied, “That’s a big secret. I only told you cos I can trust you.”

Nate giggled, and MJ would’ve sworn she would never be more in love with Peter Parker than she was in that moment if she didn’t think he’d inevitably out-do himself at a later time.

 *

“Why do we get stuck with the files and they get the computer?” Ned moaned as he and Betty shifted through an old drawer of Pierce’s on one side of the room, Darren and Liz taking up the computer on the other half, “I’m the one who’s a freakin’ hacker.”

“Just let Darren do what he needs to do” Betty replied sweetly, “Besides, this way, me and you can have a chance to talk without you being more focused on a screen than me for once.”

“Ouch” Ned replied, “But fair. What’d you wanna talk about?”

“Us” sighed Betty as she passed him the next set of files. Tax Returns from 1993. “Harley seems to think that I was hasty in dumping you and should give you another chance.”

“Oh” said Ned as he moved his own set of files (employee dental records, 1995) to one side, “And how do you feel about that?”

“You really hurt me, Ned” Betty explained, “I don’t like being lied to but Harley made me see that you only did it to protect me, and Peter. I can’t stay mad at you for that.”

“Really?” Ned replied with a grin, “Cos it kinda seems like you’ve been managing it these last few weeks, I thought you hated me.”

“I could never hate you” Betty sighed, “And you apologized for what you did, over and over. The only reason this carried on is because I was pig headed and didn’t want to forgive you yet even if I knew that you deserved it. Once I set my mind on something-“

“You’re determined to see it through” Ned finished for her, “I know. That’s one of my favourite things about you, even if in this case it didn’t end all that well for me.”

Betty laughed.

“Oh, Neddie, no one makes me laugh like you” she said fondly as she stroked his face, “I’m sorry for being so stubborn over this, I forgave you a long time ago. Can we give this another shot.”

“Peter-“

“What?”

“Sorry, yes of course we can” Ned said happily as he kissed Betty, “Sorry, I got distracted looking at this old photo. Doesn’t this baby look like Peter?”

Betty took the picture from Ned’s hands and closely inspected it. There were too babies in the picture and the one Ned was pointing to definitely had an uncanny resemblance to Peter. His ears, his nose, his hair, his freckles and chin were all exactly the same as Peter’s and the smile that the baby had plastered across his face was undeniable.

“Holy space balls, Neddie” Betty said breathlessly, putting an arm on Ned’s shoulder, “I don’t think this baby just happens to look like Peter. I think this baby _is_ Peter.”

Ned’s jaw dropped and he took the photo back from her hands before inspecting it again.

“Crap, you’re right” he said as he fell back a little, “What the hell? Why would Alexander Pierce have a picture of Peter as a baby in his office?”

"Maybe he’s been doing some research on Spider-Man” Betty answered, “Holy cow, maybe he’s figured out that Peter _is_ Spider-Man and is building some massive report file on it. We have to burn this office, Neddie, we have to burn it to the ground.”

“Nah, I don’t think that’s it” Ned replied, “As much as it makes me anxious to be disagreeing with you not two minutes into our renewed love, but, this file clearly hasn’t been touched in years. It was gathering dust in the back of this drawer. It hasn’t had anything filed into it since 2004. This was a genuine baby picture of Peter just sitting in this file, for years.”

“That can’t be a coincidence” Betty said as she shook her head.

The clocking sound of a gun sounded out behind them and Ned immediately pulled Betty under the nearest table and made sure they were out of view. Darren and Liz weren’t quite so lucky. Betty could only make out a blurry vision of them from where she was now hiding with Ned, but she could tell that both were shaking and that Darren’s arm was spread out protectively in front of Liz’s body.

“Good evening Darren” the cold, harsh voice of Alexander Pierce rang out, “Or should I say good evening, Harry and who is this…lovely little friend you’ve brought along to your break-in?”

“Mr. Pierce, I was just-“

“Don’t bullshit me, boy, I know exactly what you’re up to” Pierce snapped, “I’ve known for weeks, I’ve known all along. Now, the way I see it, you haven’t so much betrayed me as you’ve created something of an unnecessary headache for yourself.”

“I don’t understand” Darren’s trembling voice replied.

“Your father wishes to see you” Pierce snarled, “And as I owe Norman more than a few favors, I very much intend on delivering you alive and well. Or, at least, I would have done had I not found you snooping around my office with your girlfriend in the middle of the night. That kind of thing makes me feel like I can’t trust you, Harry. And you know what I have to do to people I can’t trust.”

“If you harm one hair on Liz’s head, I’ll-“

“You’ll what?”

“I’ll kill myself” Darren snapped, “Right here, right now, I’ll do it. I’m your only leverage against Dad? Fine. I can bargain with my life, I don’t much care for it anymore.”

“Darren-“ Liz began but one look from him shut her up quickly. Betty didn’t know exactly what but it was clear that Darren was playing some kind of long game with Pierce. A game that Pierce seemed at least a little interested in playing with him.

“Fine, your terms” Pierce said calmly, “You do realise this means that little Lizzie here is going to have to come with you, tonight? Can you live with that?”

“I can” Darren said with a nod, squeezing Liz’s hand, “I need to see my Dad, sir. I need to know why he’s been doing what he’s been doing.”

“My boy, I could’ve brought you to him weeks ago” Pierce said coolly

“Could and would are two very different things sir” Darren replied just as coldly, “As much as I hate it, I need you as much as you need me. I need you to get me to Dad. But I don’t want to be your ally, or his, what you do makes me feel sick to my stomach. They’re _kids_. If I could get as far as this without having to rely on you for a thing, then at least I’ll be able to sleep at night.”

Pierce took a step back.

“There’s nothing of your father in you, son” Pierce told him, “Nothing at all.”

“Good” was all Darren could reply with, “Are we going then?”

Pierce seemed to consider his options for a moment. It was clear he knew that Peter Parker was in the building somewhere, but without him in immediate view and with a need to remain in control, Pierce decided it was better to just leave with Darren and Liz now than create a fuss looking for him. He gave the two-armed gunmen with him the nod and the two shoved Darren and Liz through what looked to be a secret entrance at the back of the office.

From her obscured point of view, Betty could tell it led to a corridor that would presumably end up at Pierce’s real office.

This was bad. Darren and Liz, her friends, had essentially just been taken hostage by a mad man and there only hope of survival was Darren’s quick thinking. A mad man who knew they were all here, a mad man who wanted Peter Parker served to him on a plate.

Ned looked at her, breathless.

“We have to go” she whispered, “We have to go and warn him. Now.”

Betty’s stomach dropped and filled with dread as it occurred to her that for a man like Pierce, simply abducting Peter Parker would be boring.

For him, the chase would be part of the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is Dramatic AF and I can't wait to write it, might be a while before you actually see it though. I need to get this shit right. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, please feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Stay sexy, don't get murdered.
> 
> (Wait - that's not mine.)


	43. Peter-Spider & Mr. Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can…use, me as…I can…” Nate stuttered over his words a little, he clearly hadn’t learned the word ‘distraction’ yet. “If I jump over and do few kicks, you can all run and then I will catch up with you Sadie, I promise and I don’t break promises. Like Peter-Spider. He doesn’t break no promises.”
> 
> Harley’s heart broke as he looked down at the little boy. It was a good thing the kid had such light blonde hair because if his hair had been brunette, Harley would have been sure that this little hero was actually just six-year old Peter Parker caught in some kind of weird time loop. Harley sighed and knelt down in front of the little boy, putting his hands on his shoulders.
> 
> “You’re a very brave boy” Harley choked over his words as he spoke, “Peter would be so proud of you if he could see you now, I can’t wait to tell him about this.”
> 
> Nate beamed at the thought of ‘Peter-Spider’ being proud of him, and it was the cutest damn thing Harley had ever seen in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap yourselves in for 14k words of pure torture. I actually feel legitimately guilty over the contents of this chapter and I'm amazed I got it done this quickly, but I had so many ideas for it that they all just kind of ended up writing themselves when I started,
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 43.**  
Peter-Spider & Mr. Harley

The decision to run would have been easy. It was a bright promise, a tempting ending that would have ended in Peter getting himself out of immediate danger and leading his friends and his brother to safety, and there was nothing he wanted more than to be able to do that. But it wasn’t a choice. There was no way that could Peter could or would ever run away from this, not now.

“That was the bad man” a crying and shaking Nate whispered as he huddled himself back in his little corner and tried to hide himself from view. They’d all just witnessed Alexander Pierce threaten Darren and Liz with a gun and then disappear with them through a secret side door with them, Liz looking terrified and Darren’s expression largely unreadable. Pierce’s office was soundproof so even Peter with his enhanced sense of hearing hadn’t been able to hear a lot of what was said between them, though he definitely was able to pick up on Pierce threatening Liz’s life due to Darren’s protective body language.

It was a minor miracle that they hadn’t been spotted but Harley had had them all duck down out of immediate view the second he’d seen Pierce. Little Nate was terrified and Peter had been briefly worried that he’d have to put a hand over the child’s mouth to stop him from screaming at the sight of the man, but the child had managed to stop himself and instead clung next to Peter, twisting the fabric of Spider-Man’s sleeve in his arm as he did so.

“Bad man” Nate repeated with a whimper as MJ approached him and tried to sit down next to him. He shied away from her; it was seemingly only Peter he felt comfortable being around. Peter felt awful for being a little frustrated by this, as much as every instinct in his body was screaming out at him to protect Nate from the awful world he had fallen into, having a six-year old cling to him was only going to make their job harder in the long run. Especially as Darren and Liz had been so quickly captured by Pierce.

“We have to get Darren and Liz” Harley said seriously, “Peter, we can’t leave without them. There’s no way we can leave without them.”

“I know, Harls, I’m just trying to figure out how” Peter replied, “I’m also a little bit concerned about where Betty and Ned are. I hope he didn’t manage to get his hands on them as well.”

“They must have hidden” MJ said quickly, “Pierce would have taken them as well if he’d seen them, he wouldn’t have let them get away. They know too much and aren’t any use to him.”

Peter gulped. He knew what that meant. Betty, Ned and all the others knew too much and couldn’t really give Pierce anything he didn’t already have, if he got his hands on them and they couldn’t get away there was every chance he’d just decide they were better off dead.

He took a haunted breath.

“Peter, look at me” Harley said quickly as he practically launched himself on to the floor to stand directly in front of his brother, “Look at me. Everything is going to be alright, Pierce isn’t going to kill Darren or Liz, and he doesn’t have any of us yet. Betty and Ned didn’t go with him. It’s OK, it’ll all be OK.”

Peter’s eyes focused in on Harley and he felt immediately calmer as his brother’s loving face and soft green eyes came into his view. Harley’s hand gripped on to his tightly.

“You’re right” Peter breathed, “You’re right, we can do this. I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to freak.”

“No one blames you” Harley replied with a smile, “We’ll get them back.”

“Those people the bad man take, were they your friends?” Nate asked. Peter nodded and was surprised when Nate huddled into him a little. “They’ll be OK, Peter-Spider, they’ll be OK. We can save them.”

Peter grinned a little bit at the name Nate was using to address him. Clearly, as capable as the kid was the idea of Peter having two names was a little confusing for him so he’d chosen to just use both at the same time.

“We?” Peter replied, “You’re not coming with me buddy, I’m not taking a little kid back in there.”

“No!” Nate moaned, “No, Peter-Spider, I know where they are! I know where they go, I can get you back down there and have not one scary person know, I know the words to get through the doors.”

Peter gave Harley, MJ and Sadie another panicked look following Nate’s declaration. Leading them all into danger because they were his friends and he knew there was no point in even trying to stop them, especially not after two of their other friends had just been taken but dragging a kid who had already probably seen way more than his little eyes should ever taken in was another thing. Peter couldn’t, wouldn’t, put Nate in that kind of position. He came here to break kids like Nate out, not lead them back in.

“Nate, buddy, we came here to save kids like you from there” Peter told him softly, “I have ways of getting past doors without a problem, I don’t wanna take you back down their pal. I want you to be safe.”

“I come and help you!” Nate insisted, “I can fight too, Peter-Spider, they been teaching me how and I don’t like it but I can sort of do some things.”

“What can you do?” a curious Harley asked.

Nate smiled a little before picking himself up and surprising everyone around him by effortlessly walking up the walls to the ceiling as if he was just walking on a pavement. He hung upside down above them for a second before just as effortlessly flipping back down and landing convincingly on his feet. Peter’s eyes were wide, half with horror, it was liking watching a much younger version of himself. In the worst way possible.

“That” Nate finally answered, “They teach me to climb walls and jump down, I can’t do the kicking as good as the big kids but mean man Mr. Ross says I good at punching. I took down a big guard yesterday all by myself”.

There was a small amount of pride evident in Nate’s delivery that made Peter feel a tad uneasy. Clearly, at least a little bit of the effects of the brainwashing had started to take hold. Nate didn’t like violence but he seemed to be pleased that he’d taken down a guard all by himself.

“But you don’t like it though?” Peter asked. Nate shook his head.

“Miss Emma says I never should hurt other people” Nate said sounding a little tearful, “I don’t like hurting other people but they training me to hurt other people.”

“Nate, do they say….mean things to you when you don’t wanna hurt other people” Sadie asked, she knelt down in front of Nate and gave him a very kind and warm smile. To Peter’s surprise, he returned it and then nodded.

“They say I’m weak and bad when I don’t wanna do it” Nate said quietly, “They shout at me but it’s not just me they shout at the others boys too. Sometimes we get hurt if we don’t wanna hurt other people. I had a friend but he hurt me yesterday so he wouldn’t get hurt.”

“I’m sorry sweetie” Sadie said kindly as she gently traced her hand through his blonde locks, “That’s really mean and sucky of them. I bet you wanna save all your friends, don’t you? Cos you’re a good boy?”

Nate shook his head.

“I’m bad” he cried, “I’m a bad boy. I never do what I’m told. I always upset them. But I don’t wanna hurt people, Miss Emma says it’s bad.”

“No, you’re a good boy” Sadie repeated, “A very strong, very good boy. OK?”

Nate didn’t react.

“Who’s Miss Emma, pal?” Peter asked softly, hoping to change the subject and avoid causing the boy any more distress.

“Miss Emma used to look after me before I got taken” Nate said quietly, “She really nice and she always gives me nice hugs. I miss her.”

“Do you not live with your Mom and Dad, sweetie?” Sadie asked.

Nate shook his head.

“Where are they?” Peter asked, already feeling as if he knew the answer.

“Mama and Dad are dead” Nate said sadly, “I live with Miss Emma. Don’t go no other family so she looks after me.”

Peter’s heart sank. This kid really was a like a mini-me version of himself.

“I’m sorry” Peter said kindly, “I know how you feel. My Mom and Dad are dead as well, I live in a big tower with a man called Tony now. He looks after me like Miss Emma looks after you.”

“Miss Emma is the nicest person ever!” Nate exclaimed, “I wanna see her again, I miss her.”

“You’ll see her again soon, bud” Peter said as he tucked Nate’s little head under his neck and allowed the boy to cuddle into him, “That’s a promise, and I don’t break promises.”

Well, if nothing else, Nate was a fresh new incentive for carrying on with their plans. Very literally putting a human face to what they were fighting against.

“Your name?” Nate asked, pointing at Sadie.

“My name’s Sadie” she replied before allowing him to take her hand, “Now, sweetie, I want you to know that we are going to keep you safe, OK? Peter is very strong and he can do that and we need to let him so I want you to stick with him, OK? You need to listen to him cos he’s very kind and nice but if he shouts at you and tells you to run away, you run. And you come back to me, and then we run together. Can you do that for me, honey?”

Nate nodded.

“I coming with you then?” he asked Peter.

Peter looked to Harley and MJ, who had mainly stayed silent through the interaction, seeking some kind of confirmation that leading this little boy back to the place he’d just escaped from wouldn’t make him the worst person on the planet.

Harley took a step forward.

“Pete, it might be worth taking him” he said with an uneasy tone, it was clear that this wasn’t exactly sitting right with him either, “He knows the way and he can get us in without causing a problem. He got out without anyone noticing or they’d have come for him by now, stands to reason he can get back in. We’ll protect him, but it does kinda seem like he’d at least be able to protect himself a little bit too.”

“I only one who knows the words, Peter-Spider!” Nate said, getting up and bouncing a little, probably just a little excited he didn’t have to be separated from his new friends already. Peter didn’t want to know how long this poor kid had gone without anyone being nice to him, but it was probably a few weeks at the very least.

“MJ?” Peter asked, calling out to his friend who was standing away from the situation looking as if her worst nightmares were coming true. Peter moved over towards her. “Please tell me I’d be doing the right thing; I don’t trust anyone more than you when it comes to stuff like this.”

“There’s nothing right about this, Peter” she answered quietly, “I don’t think it’s right for us to be leading a little kid back into that kind of environment, but what choice do we have? All we can do is protect him as best we can and make sure we’re out of there as soon as possible. Even if that means leaving Darren and Liz behind.”

“How can you say that?” a shocked Peter asked, “I’m not leaving them with those psychotic killers.”

“Look, the way I see it, HYDRA aren’t going to hurt Darren” MJ snapped, “Norman Osborne is too important, they’re not going to hurt Darren. I’m not saying we just abandon them to their fate or whatever, but we’ve every reason to believe they’ll be at least treated like human beings. They probably need Darren for information on you, and he won’t give it to them if they hurt Liz.”

“D’you think he would sell me out though?” Peter asked, “After all we’ve been through.”

MJ pursed her lips.

“I’ve got no idea” she answered, “I’d love to say no, but I can’t say for sure. Maybe I’m wrong. Maybe they’ll get the info they need from him by hurting Liz in some way-“

“In which case, then I can’t leave here without them then” Peter snapped.

“In which case, we need to get moving then” MJ snapped back.

They shared an uneasy moment of eye-contact. Peter hated it when they disagreed, it was like something in the Universe was slightly off balance anytime they did. But she was wrong. She had to be wrong, Darren wouldn’t betray him unless he felt like they were going to hurt Liz.

“What about Betty and Ned?” Harley piped up, “I don’t really like the idea of moving until we know where they are, they’re totally defenseless and clearly there’s a lot more going on in this building than we first thought.”

“They’re probably still hiding in the office” Sadie replied, “Unless they’ve stumbled on another secret one, they haven’t come out of either entrance we know about.”

“Fuck it, let’s just go in!” Peter exclaimed, making his way back over to Nate and holding out his arm for the boy to cling on to, “What’s the worst that could happen that hasn’t already?”

Everyone seemed to agree and cautiously made their way into the office. There were files discarded all over the place and the group all nearly hit the roof when Betty appeared from behind an overturned table, hair a mess, screaming, with her father’s taser pointed at then all.

“Stand back, I’ll-oh, it’s you guys” she said with a laugh as her face softened and everyone else caught their breaths. Ned appeared, looking sheepish and a little embarrassed too, and quickly ran over to Peter and squeezed him into a hug.

“Jeez, Betty, way to nearly give me a heart attack” Harley wheezed once Betty had released from their own bone crushing hug, “Are you guys good?”

“Oh so-so” Betty replied, “I’m guessing you guys saw-“

“Yeah, we did” Peter confirmed, “We’re going after them. We all agreed on a no man gets left behind pact, if you’re interested in that?”

“Damn right we are” Ned said with a smile as he walked back over to Betty and took her hand in his.

“Wait, you guys got back together in the middle of all that?” Harley deadpanned, though his undeniably beautiful smile was plastered across his face as he said it, “That’s so on brand for you two.”

“Wait, how long were we in here?” Betty asked in a panic, her eyes had fallen on Nate for the first time and she looked a little horrified. “Who’s the kid?”

Nate’s shyness in front of yet another new pair of strangers was palpable, he hid himself behind Peter’s leg and squeezed his hand tighter than before. Peter noticed how strong Nate’s grip was, a lot stronger than it should have been possible for a boy of his age and obvious malnourishment.

“His name’s Nate” Peter said with a smile, crouching down so he was on the same level as the kid and turning him to face Betty and Ned, “He’s a very nice, very brave boy who escaped from the bad rooms and came to find us. He’s gonna help us get back our friends, aren’t you buddy?”

Nate nodded, though he still clung on to Peter as if for dear life.

Betty smiled.

“Hi, I’m Betty” she said sweetly, “This is Ned. It’s nice to meet you, Nate. Sorry if I seemed a little rude before it’s just when I last saw Peter he didn’t have a little kid with him so it was a bit of a surprise when I saw you. For a second, I was worried that me and Ned had been in here years and not realized and you were actually Harley and Sadie’s son or something.”

Peter smirked as Harley mouthed ‘what the fuck’ at Betty. Sadie just looked as if she didn’t hate the possibility of having a baby with Harley.

“You funny” Nate said quietly, “Betty and Ned. Friends, Peter-Spider?”

“Oh, yeah” Peter replied before pointing up at Ned, “In fact Ned is my best friend.”

“Thought Harley was Peter-Spider’s best friend?” Nate asked in confusion, “Seemed like you like Harley more than anyone else.”

Peter deliberately avoided eye-contact with Harley, determined not to give him the satisfaction.

“That’s cos Harley’s my brother” Peter explained, “Harley’s my brother and Ned’s my best friend.”

“And MJ your girlfriend!” Nate said innocently as only a child could, unaware of the chaos his statement was bound to create. It was a relief in a way, to know that after weeks and weeks of being treated like he was sub-human, Nate was still enough of a regular child that he could instantly make a situation awkward with just a few words.

Peter was about to stutter out a reply but was, thankfully, interrupted by MJ herself who had been on the other side of the room and not heard a word of what Nate had just said.

“Yo, Parker, reckon you can kick this secret door down?” she called, having traced her fingers along the disguised part of the wall where the door lay to locate it.

Peter strode over, Nate still following him like a little lost puppy. He was well aware he was leaving behind a highly amused and gossiping Betty, Harley, Ned and Sadie.

“I can give it a go” Peter said with a shrug. Letting go of Nate’s hand – which the boy groaned at a little but seemed smart enough to know to move – Peter hit the wall with all his strength. The impact knocked down several pictures, shattered some light bulbs and fully tipped over a bookcase but had absolutely no effect on the door in question. Peter took a deep breath.

“Nate, buddy, d’you happen to know the words for this door?” he asked the little guy, who was now looking at him with total adoration and awe. He shook his head.

“Sorry Peter-Spider” the boy whimpered, “I only knows the words for the downstairs door. I don’t know the words for this door, might not even have words.”

“Did you guys see how Pierce got it open?” MJ asked. Betty shook her head.

“Guess we’re taking the long way back down then” Peter sighed, grabbing Nate’s hand once again and allowing the boy to lead them from the office.

Nate was a strange, if utterly adorable and heartwarming, young thing. On the one hand, he seemed to have recognized that the men who were holding him and the others boys in the building were not good men and that he should hate them. But he also seemed, rightfully, very scared of them and seemed to think that it was bad if he made them angry. Peter theorized that Nate was probably only able to have come to the decision to escape because he wasn’t fully brainwashed yet, and a lot of the others were. Whether that meant that there was something special about Nate he wasn’t realizing yet or just that he’d simply not been as exposed to the brainwashing as some others, Peter couldn’t decide.

The kids immediate attachment to him seemed to come from nothing more than Peter being the first person to smile at him and, somewhat, because he was now aware Peter was Spider-Man. As Nate gripped his hand tighter and tighter as they descended into the underground portion of the SHIELD compound, all Peter could conclude was that Nate was yet another person he would be willing to sacrifice himself for if it meant he could be safe. This kid deserved a chance. He’d just escaped from a place that clearly terrified him and he wanted to leave badly, but within a few minutes was willingly re-entering it to help out some people he had just met.

He was the bravest little soul Peter had ever come across. Goose walked along with them, occasionally rubbing himself up along Nate’s leg and making the little boy giggle.

“Whose kitty is this?” he asked after a while.

“He’s mine” Harley replied from behind them, “His name is Goose. I think he likes you Nate, he normally hisses at strangers.”

“Fluffy” Nate said with a smile as Goose rubbed alongside him again, the boy stopped to pet the cat for a moment before moving him back with Harley.

Sadie, who was standing just behind Peter and Nate, stopped dead in her tracks and looked to the side.

“Something wrong?” MJ asked.

“Just….I could’ve sworn, I heard something” Sadie muttered.

“Need be careful” Nate muttered, “They might know I’m gone. Someone might be following us; I hope it’s not 466. He’s scary.”

Peter gave Harley a nod. The boy smiled back and looked more than a little relieved, he pulled Peter’s tracker out of his backpack and hit the distress button. A sensible move. They weren’t stupid.

And yet, the group marched on.

*

Darren and Liz were seated in a cold, dark, damp room. Alexander Pierce’s promise that he wouldn’t hurt Liz had so far been upheld, but Darren hadn’t come off so lucky. Once they were sure that there was no way Peter Parker would be able to find them anytime soon, a lot of the guards seemed to take personal pleasure in roughing Darren up, almost as if they were channeling years of resentment towards his father and so taking it out on his son.

All Pierce had said when Liz attempted to remind him that he’d promised not to hurt them was to correct her by saying all he’d done was promise to bring Darren to his father alive.

“I don’t get why they aren’t touching me” Liz sighed as she tried to patch up a cut on Darren’s cheek, “If they want stuff from you, why not-“

“Are you seriously questioning this?” Darren snapped, “They haven’t laid a finger on you, and they’re not going to, for whatever reason they seem to at least respect my wish to have you safe. They know there’s no way in hell that I’ll ever co-operate if they do.”

“Touching” Liz said with a sad smile, “But it still doesn’t explain why they’ve started beating the shit out of you, does it?”

“I don’t think there is a reason” Darren replied, “Look at what they’re doing – taking kids, beating the life and hope out of them – these people are psychos, Liz, they don’t need a reason.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better” she muttered, “D’you think Peter and the others are OK? Hopefully they had the sense to run.”

“Parker? Run?” Darren replied with a bitter laugh, “No way. They’re on their way down to us now, I guarantee it. Peter Parker doesn’t leave people behind, even if leaving them behind would probably be the best thing for everyone involved.”

“Would it? The state you’re in” Liz asked.

“It’ll be over once we see Dad again” Darren said, “The second we’re back with him, we’ll be safe, at the very least. He won’t let anything happen to us.”

“How can you possibly think that?” Liz snapped, “You can’t still trust him, surely. The man has lied to you your whole life Darren, he’s involved in this, how can you trust that he won’t hurt you? I’m sorry babe but he seems like just as much of a psycho to me as the rest.”

“I’m not saying I trust him” Darren sighed, “I’m just saying that based on precedent, he’s never been violent towards me. He’s always tried to keep me safe; he could have dragged me into this life years ago, used me as a bargaining tool but he never has. Even if he doesn’t give a shit about me, I don’t think he’d betray Mom’s memory by hurting me. He loved her too much, if nothing else.”

“And what if this is all a trap?” Liz asked, “What if Pierce has absolutely no intention of taking you to your father? What then?”

“I don’t know” Darren answered blankly, “I think he will though.”

“How can you still be so optimistic?”

“I’m not” Darren replied darkly, “Just I know how these guys work. They’re all psychos, they all hate one another, but the only way they can get what they want is by making deals and agreements with one another. Pierce needs Dad’s scientific mind for what he wants to do, I bet he’s only gonna get it once Dad knows I’m alive and well.”

Liz knew Darren was fooling himself and trying to persuade her. Norman Osborne had been the mastermind behind the whole bomb plot, he likely knew his own son was in the tower at the time and didn’t give a damn, if he did care that Darren was alive it was likely only because he knew he could get something out of him. Namely Peter Parker. Once Darren gave up that information, he was useless to Norman. Liz feared for what that meant. For them both.

But she didn’t have the heart to let him know she had doubts. Hope was all Darren had, as much as he tried to deny it.

*

“Kid, where are you? We got the distress signal but you’re strangely out of range so I can’t track your exact location” the voice of Tony Stark rang out through Peter’s in-suit communications, “I thought we agreed no patrolling for the next few weeks anyway?”

“I’m not on patrol” Peter replied.

“What? Has someone taken you? Is Harley alright?” Tony replied.

“Harley’s fine” Peter whispered, “The reason you probably can’t track me is….and I will allow you to get mad about this once we’re all safe….is because me, Harley and our friends are currently tracking HYDRA in the underground SHIELD base in Manhattan.”

“Oh, I will SO be getting mad about that once I know you’re all safe” came Tony’s response. Peter could tell that his father was livid, beyond livid, but his pragmatic brain had kicked into gear and he was not going to be giving Peter the lecture that he deserved. “What exactly happened? Why the distress call?”

“Alexander Pierce has taken Darren and Liz hostage” Peter explained, “He pointed a gun at their heads and just took them, we’re on our way to break them out now.”

“In the base?” Tony asked.

“Yeah” Peter confirmed, “It looks like this is where HYDRA have been keeping at least some of the kids they’ve taken, we’ve already found one.”

Peter looked back towards Nate, who was happily sitting and petting Goose once again whilst everyone took a quick five minutes to get their breath back. Peter was the only one who still felt energized, despite the fact they’d been walking down a massive flight of stairs for nearly an hour.

“Found one? What do you mean?” Tony asked.

“A kid broke out” Peter explained, “I’m keeping an eye on him. I know you’re probably thinking exactly the opposite now, but I’m not stupid. He could turn at any moment; I’ll be ready if he does. But he seems genuine Tony, he’s just a little kid. I couldn’t leave him.”

“OK, OK, OK” Tony replied, “Listen, on the list of stupid things that you and Harley have done, this easily ranks within the top five. Just sit tight and don’t move until we reach you, not unless we absolutely have to, then once we’re there you leave saving your friends and these kids to us. OK?”

Peter sighed. He wanted to argue to be allowed to stay and fight with Tony if the opportunity arose, but he knew it was probably better to just go along with what his father wanted for the time being. As surprisingly calm and pragmatic as Tony was being, Peter could tell the man had never been as angry in his whole life as he was with Harley and Peter right them.

“Any messages for Harley?” Peter asked slowly. Harley’s eyes shot up and met Peter’s and he attempted to get Peter to cut the communication off.

“Tell him he’s an idiot and that the only reason I won’t be revoking any kind of privileges for the both of you for the next five years is because, despite everything, I know you two are doing what you think is right and I love you both” Tony replied in one breath, “Stay safe, kid, you mean too much to me to lose.”

“I will” Peter promised, “You bringing us any company or is this an Iron Man solo job?”

“Hell no, this is an A-squad mission” Tony replied, “The whole gangs back together, well, if you replace Thor for Nick Fury’s blonde-lady friend. Me, Rhodes, Bruce, Clint we’re all on the way.”

“And Steve?” Peter asked.

“Yep. He was very insistent.” Tony replied, “Happy’s driving Pep back to the penthouse, she needs to rest, hopefully I’ll have all you guys back safe and sound before we have to worry her. I’ve alerted Nat, Sam and Wanda and they were already headed down; I’m surprised they’re not already with you.”

“Wait, so who’s staying with Barnes?” Peter replied, “Shouldn’t at least one of you have stayed behind to check on him?”

“Barnes is out for the count” Tony stated, “He was very distressed this afternoon so he’s been given an incredibly strong sedative. Fury’s arranged for him to be transferred to Wakanda once all this is done. He’s not a major concern at the moment.”

“Hmmm, Okay.” Peter replied, he was feeling more than a little angry that Steve Rogers was probably thinking he could swoop in, play the hero and be immediately forgiven but as before, Peter felt he didn’t really have any right to argue back against any of Tony’s decisions at the moment. “Tony, I’m really sorry about all of this, all we wanted to do was get some information on where HYDRA were holding these kids, though I guess we did kind of succeed.”

“Kid listen to me, I love you” Tony replied, “But you’re a damn pain in my ass sometimes. Like I said before, it’s hard to be mad at you for doing this. I just wish you’d realize that you don’t have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders and it’s OK to come to us for help. And you did, in the end. Just wish it hadn’t taken two of your friends being taken captive to do so..”

Nate ran over to Peter and wrapped himself around his waist once again. Peter smiled as he patted the younger boys hair.

“That your Mr. Tony?” Nate asked quietly. Peter gave him a nod.

“Was that your new little recruit?” Tony asked.

Peter grinned.

“Yeah, that was Nate” he replied with a smile, “Nate’s very helpful, Tony. He escaped all by himself and he’d brave enough to want to help us.”

“How does it feel kid? To have to deal with the worry of someone much younger to you, to whom you feel an intense desire to protect at all costs, selflessly throw themselves into danger?” Tony asked.

Peter took a deep breath.

Tony Stark, what a clever and sneaky bastard.

“Not pleasant” he replied through gritted teeth, “I really am sorry for worrying you, Tony”

“I know kid” Tony replied, “We’re about twenty minutes out. Think you can hang tight and not get yourself into any more trouble.”

“Yeah, I can do that” Peter said simply.

*

They did move. Only slightly. Being cooped up in a dark stairwell was playing with everyone’s anxiety to some extent, and somehow being stuck in an equally dark corridor seemed like a better choice. Peter had explained that the Avengers were on their way, why they ever thought they could pull off something like this on their own seemed beyond him now.

No one seemed annoyed by the decision.

“You did the right thing” MJ said with a smile, “There’s a point where shit becomes serious and you have to admit that carrying on with no help is just gonna make the problems worse. I mean, it’s not like you failed Peter, we’re literally leading the Avengers to where these kids are being held. This isn’t a failure at all.”

Peter smiled at her. Thank god for Michelle Jones. She was a woman of few words, but when she did chose to speak, she always found some way to blow Peter’s mind with either her intelligence or kindness. They were so close to having that talk, maybe they could even have it later that night?

“Peter-Spider, why we no go on?” Nate asked sheepishly, the only one of the group who didn’t really seem to understand what was going on and why they weren’t currently charging the rest of the base.

“Err, we’re waiting for back up from some more of my friends, pal” Peter replied sweetly, “I promised you I’d keep you safe, didn’t I? This is how I’m going to do it. If my friends come and help us, then you could be back with Miss Emma tonight. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Nate nodded enthusiastically.

“Will your other friends save everyone from back in the bad rooms?” Nate asked

“They’re going to try, bud” Peter told him, “And me and you, when my friends get here, we’re gonna leave here and I’m going to take you back home. Is that OK?”

“Can Sadie come?” Nate asked.

“Yeah, of course I can” Sadie replied enthusiastically, she sat herself down next to Nate and put her arms around his skinny shoulders. Nate was trusting in a way that only an innocent little boy could be, Peter was so glad fate had thrown them all together.

Harley, sitting just behind them and trying to pretend his stomach injury wasn’t giving him as much grief as it very clearly was, groaned as he continued to have some problems with an increasingly unruly Goose who was simply refusing to keep still.

“Goosey if you run off I might not be able to find you” Harley cried as the feline continued to do its best to escape from his clutches, “You were find chilling out in my backpack before, will you just chill for once in your nine lives?”

Peter audibly gasped when Goose clawed Harley on the face so hard he drew blood. Harley clapped his hand to his face, a little teary eyed, and clearly just as shocked. Goose meowed violently before running just in front of Sadie and Nate and hissing at seemingly nothing.

Then, the hairs on Peter’s arm stood rigid and an overwhelming sense of danger overcame him to the point he almost collapsed on to the floor. MJ immediately rushed towards him and put a hand to his back as he tried to regain his composure somewhat. Betty and Ned stood up and gulped. Nate yelled out in fear as a pair of piercing red eyes appeared from the darkness of the corridor.

Goose hissed once again, Harley moved towards Peter and slipped their hands together. Sadie moved Nate so he was back behind Peter, who managed to get himself together and pressed the imprint on his suit which allowed his mask to envelop his face.

Something, or someone, was approaching them and it was ready for a fight.

“Harls, remember the agreement you called bullshit” Peter said.

“Yeah.” Harley replied weakly

“I’m gonna need you to not think it’s bullshit” Peter told him.

“Yeah, can do” Harley breathed, to his surprise, Goose immediately retreated and jumped back up into Harley’s arms as he turned to face everyone else. “Guys, we need to go.”

“What about Peter-Spider?” a teary Nate asked.

“I’ll be fine, kiddo” Peter said softly. The red eyes were moving slowly towards them now. “Just remember what Sadie said to you earlier, and what I promised you.”

“You keep me safe” Nate muttered.

“Yeah” Peter said with a nod at Sadie who gave him a tearful smile, “I promised and I don’t break my promises. I need you and Sadie to run as fast as you can with everyone else, can you be a brave boy and do that for me? You’re the only one who knows the way out for everyone to be safe.”

Before anyone could reply, Miles Morales’ skinny frame came into view. Peter, MJ, Sadie, Ned and Betty all gasped at the sight of him. Harley, who hadn’t known Miles before he disappeared, didn’t hold the same reaction but seemed to realize who he was, nonetheless. Nate stood frozen to the spot.

It wasn’t like looking at Miles Morales – the geeky, chirpy, art-loving nerd whom Peter had saved from Flash Thompson’s bullying several months before. Unlike Nate, who’s eyes were still filled of hope and a sense of self, Miles’ were empty and the way they scanned across the group made Peter feel more like he was being analyzed by some kind of computer than a human being.

“He’s scary!” Nate cried, “We have to go, Sadie. He’s scary, he fights everyone and wins. He is Mr. Ross’s favourite cos he’s ready to kill people I heard him say it yesterday.”

Miles Morales killing people was laughable. But Peter feared it was true.

“Miles” MJ said softly, her eyes full of tears as she approached her former neighbor, “Miles, it’s me. It’s Michelle. Remember me? Miles. Your Mom and dad they-“

“MJ” Peter reached out to stop her as she approached him but MJ shrugged his arm away and got up face to face with Miles. He did not regard her in anyway.

His eyes were locked on Peter.

“Remember how we used to hang out in the art room, Miles?” MJ carried on, looking at him in his eyes, searching for an ounce of humanity. It had been months. Miles was HYDRA’s now.

He looked down at MJ, frowned and moved her to one side.

“I have eyes on Parker” he said, pressing into a communication piece on his ear, “He has others with him, permission to begin attack?”

Peter gulped and gestured at everyone to run.

“Permission granted” came the reply.

Before Peter knew what was going on, Miles Morales’ kicked him hard in the stomach so hard Peter was slammed into the wall at the back of the corridor.

“RUN GO NOW!” he screamed at everyone else. To his relief, no one tried to argue. Harley had tears streaming down his face as he began leading them away, Goose happily running along with him. Sadie and Nate were holding hands, just behind Betty and Ned who were doing the same.

MJ was the only one who hesitated. She gave Peter a look of pure adoration and sadness as he tried to get his breath back, body slammed into the wall.

“Go” he said breathlessly at her, “I’ll hold him off. Please”

It was only when Harley came back, grabbed her hand and turned her around that she left just as Peter managed to jump up in time to avoid another kick.

*

Natasha, Sam and Wanda were gathered just outside the SHIELD headquarters, a sense of tense anticipation was in the air following the three of them being chewed out rather viciously by Tony for not keeping a close enough eye on the boys whilst he and Pepper were gone. Tony had never really intimidated Natasha before, not until he was yelling at her about putting his kids in danger. He was furious, and she couldn’t quite bring herself to blame him over it. Especially when she’d pretty much been forced into confessing that she’d suspected Harley and Peter’s actions for a few days and had done nothing to intervene or stop them from doing something so crazy.

“We wanted to let them have a chance to complete a mission on their own” was apparently not a good enough reason for not having done anything in Tony’s eyes. In hindsight, Natasha felt bad for not confronting the boys over her suspicions, especially now two of their friends had been taken hostage by Alexander Pierce. She also couldn’t bring herself to properly regret her actions either; the kids’ break in at SHIELD had led them right to where at least some of the abducted kids were being held and providing six cases of firsthand information that Pierce was up to his eyes in the scheme. It wasn’t as if nothing had been gained, and it was more than the rest of the team had managed gained in months.

“You three are the worst babysitters on the planet” Tony said bluntly as he departed off the jet that had, somehow, managed to be landed discretely in an abandoned car park just a few blocks away from the building. Rhodey, Steve, Bruce, Clint and Carol Danvers followed him off of it. Natasha noticed Sam’s jaw lock as Steve came into view, the two men doing the absolute most to avoid eye-contact with one another.

“I’m sorry Tony, really” Natasha said genuinely, “I won’t try and make excuses, but we’re all here and ready to make it right.”

“That’s something I suppose” Tony replied before turning to Sam and Wanda and raising his eyebrows, “Anything from you two?”

“Sorry Tones didn’t even know what was going on until it was too late” Sam replied.

“I will pin Harley down to the ground and ensure he never moves anywhere without direct permission from one of us again” Wanda offered as a solution. Tony grinned.

“Good enough for now, I guess” Tony said as he exhaled a deep breath, “Now, let’s get down to business and get my dumbass stupid sons back from this mess. Do we have any idea of where about in the building they are yet FRIDAY?”

“All I can pick up is that they’re underground” his AI replied, “Harley and Peter do currently appear to be in separate locations, however.”

Natasha cringed as Tony’s face paled.

“I told them not to move” he breathed, “Why can’t they god damn listen to basic instructions for once in their damn lives.”

“Tony, they might have run into some kind of trouble” Rhodey reasoned, “There must have been a reason one of them sent a distress signal in the first place. Harley and Peter wouldn’t leave one another unless they absolutely had to.”

Tony and Natasha shared an uneasy glance. They both knew that the only situation where Peter would willingly separate himself from Harley would be one where he was storming into some kind of battle to protect everyone but himself.

“Come on, Stark, doesn’t sound like we have much time” Danvers said, “One blast and I can get us straight in there. You can worry about the diplomacy of it all later.”

Tony, who had always stressed how important it was not to disrupt civilian life or call attention to their goings on unless absolutely necessary, nodded in agreement.

“Let’s go” he said

*

Peter was losing. Badly.

It wasn’t that he knew that he couldn’t best Miles in a fight. The kid was strong, but Peter had fought off bigger and stronger enemies on his own and won before. If Peter really wanted to curb stomp Miles Morales into the ground, he knew he could do so effortlessly.

But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. All he could picture, even when Miles came flying at him with another violent kick or punch, was the geeky awkward kid in the art room who seemed to attract bullies towards him like flies. He couldn’t hurt him.

“I’m not going to fight you” Peter wheezed as Miles slammed him into another wall. There was a dull ache in Peter’s chest that signaled to him his ribs were shot to pieces. They were high in the air now, Miles slamming Peter into every wall he could find. He may have been strong, but Miles was certainly not very skilled yet. It was just slam, punch, kick in that order.

Peter wasn’t about to fight Miles, but he also wasn’t about to give in. He was in pain, but he’d been in worse pain than this. He could keep going.

He wanted to look Miles in the eye and find a spark of humanity.

*

MJ was on auto-pilot. Her feet were carrying her, as they should, bringing up the rear as everyone else around her seemed to storm ahead at a million miles an hour determined to save themselves and leave Peter to the dogs. She knew that was a deeply unfair thought, even from several feet behind him, MJ could tell that Harley was an absolute wreck for having left Peter behind to fight. His shoulders were shaking, he was practically slumped over and kept almost tripping over his own feet. Betty and Ned had moved to either side of him, to catch him just in case he fell.

Behind them, they could still vaguely hear the sound of Peter’s fight with Miles. Every time Peter was slammed into a wall, his pained cries rang out up the staircase the rest of the kids were trying their best to climb and not look back. MJ couldn’t do it anymore, she couldn’t leave Peter to his fate like this, she had to go back. And so, when she was sure no one was looking, she quietly turned around and began to head back towards Peter.

She couldn’t lose him; she wouldn’t lose him.

*

“Not exactly first class flying, but I guess it’ll do” Darren said slowly as he and Liz were shown to what was, essentially, a cage for them to sit in in the back of a cargo plane. Liz had almost done a double take fifteen minutes previously when Pierce had re-entered the room where she and Darren were being kept and announced to them that would be flying out to see Norman Osborne tonight. They were told to get plenty of rest, it was a long way to Russia.

“Stop trying to make jokes” Liz begged him. Darren was still beaten to shit, as much as he was keeping his faith the beatings would stop once they reached his father, the fact was they weren’t with him yet and the malevolent guards were taking pleasure in assaulting him whenever they could. A very conniving part of Liz that she wasn’t overly proud of was starting to wonder if she and Darren could somehow eventually get these guards on their side as so much of their treatment of Darren seemed to stem from an intense dislike of Norman Osborne.

Liz sat Darren down in the corner of their little prison, he was struggling to breathe and she was sure that he had broken ribs. His nose was definitely busted and he was looking at having two very hefty black eyes for quite some time. And still, she hadn’t been touched. No one had so much as approached her and threatened her silence, no one had even really paid any attention to her. It was like she was invisible and she was starting to think it wasn’t just because Darren had made them promise not to touch her. It was like they wouldn’t go near girls.

“This will all be over soon, I promise” Darren said breathlessly, “I’m really sorry for dragging you into all this, Liz. This will maybe go down as the worst first date in history, huh?”

“You didn’t drag me into this, I dragged myself” she told him, “I could have chosen to walk away for good after things between me and Peter ended but I didn’t.”

“If they hurt you, I’ll-“

“You’re beaten half to death and you’re still worrying they’re going to hurt me” she said angrily, “You are aware of how beat up you are, right?”

“I mean, I feel like I’m gonna die every time I breathe, so I guess” Darren replied, “It’s alright though, I’ve got a feeling we’re over the worst of it now. They’re not gonna beat me up while we’re flying.”

“Sure” Liz gave him another false smile, “Maybe try and get some rest.”

A loud bang rang out behind them. An alarm followed it.

*

Harley had never felt so useless and cruel in all his life. Every time he heard another slam, he knew his brother was taking more and more physical punishment and seemingly not even trying to fight back. Peter could be dying and he’d left him to his fate. Betty and Ned were by his side, he’d already nearly collapsed with grief three times and he was meant to be the one leading them out of danger. He was truly, truly pathetic. Evan had been right about him all along, he was a coward.

“Harls, if you need to take few moments I’m sure we can” a slightly frantic Betty said as Harley stopped for a second to catch his breath, “I don’t think anyone’s near us.”

Goose made his way to Harley’s ankle and stroked his head affectionately against it.

“No, we need to keep going” Harley wheezed, “I promised Peter that I would keep you guys safe and make sure nothing happens to you. I can’t let him down.”

“And what if you’re not making sure that you make it out of here” Betty snapped, “You are just important as the rest of us, Harley.”

Harley shook his head.

A loud bang rocked the stairwell again and made some of the ceiling crumble above them. They were still ages away from the top of it, but there was a door off to the side. Harley felt tempted to run through it, at the very least they wouldn’t have a whole ass ceiling fall in on them and crush them if they did, but there could be so many different forms of danger waiting for them on the other side of it.

“We go through door!” Nate announced quickly, “We go through door, I know ‘nother way out if we go through door Mr. Harley!”

Harley looked into the eyes of this sweet innocent child and his badass disaster cat, who was now purring and scratching at the door, and for some reason felt safer in his conviction to deviate from his path and go through it. He nodded.

“Wait” Sadie called out all of a sudden, sounding utterly panic stricken, “MJ?! Michelle! She’s not here guys, I can’t see her anywhere. MJ!”

Harley immediately knew exactly where she’d gone, he’d had to go back himself and drag her away from Peter and Miles’ fight and she had been very slow in following them up. MJ had, at some point, run back to be with Peter and try and help him. Every instinct in Harley’s body told him to go after her but the increasing crashes, crumbling ceiling and panic-stricken faces on everyone around him made him realize that MJ was probably a little beyond their help by now.

“MJ will be fine, I’m sure” he announced, “She’s the most strategic person any of us know, she’ll keep herself hidden away and safe. I’m a bit more concerned about us, if we don’t get moving soon we’re gonna be either crushed to death on this stairwell or stuck here for a very long time. We need to go through the door.”

No one argued as he led the way. Nate totted ahead, walking up and down the walls with ease, essentially acting as their look-out.

Goose took the real lead, almost as if he’d remembered the layout of the building himself.

The new corridor was at least lit, they were able to see where they were going and there didn’t seem to be any signs of oncoming trouble.

Which, of course, meant that just as Harley was starting to feel a little more relaxed there was a loud crash and Nate was suddenly screaming. He dropped from the ceiling and ran back towards Sadie, leading the group by pulling her into the nearest corner. They all followed.

“Others” was all Nate could say. Harley turned around and was horrified to see that a group of six or seven child soldiers were scaling the hallway. They were a lot bigger than Nate. Some of them looked a lot closer to Harley’s age and even without the fact they’d been brainwashed into becoming soldiers they’d probably have intimidated Harley anyway. He doubted that even Peter would have been able to take on all six by himself so there was no way the rest of them were going to be able to.

“I fight” Nate said, his little face scrunching into what the boy clearly hoped was something intimidating but bordered more on being absolutely adorable.

“Nate, honey, no way” Sadie pleaded, “They’re so big honey, you won’t be able to fight all of them on your own.”

“I can…use, me as…I can…” Nate stuttered over his words a little, he clearly hadn’t learned the word ‘distraction’ yet. “If I jump over and do few kicks, you can all run and then I will catch up with you Sadie, I promise and I don’t break promises. Like Peter-Spider. He doesn’t break no promises.”

Harley’s heart broke as he looked down at the little boy. It was a good thing the kid had such light blonde hair because if his hair had been brunette, Harley would have been sure that this little hero was actually just six-year old Peter Parker caught in some kind of weird time loop. Harley sighed and knelt down in front of the little boy, putting his hands on his shoulders.

“You’re a very brave boy” Harley choked over his words as he spoke, “Peter would be so proud of you if he could see you now, I can’t wait to tell him about this.”

Nate beamed at the thought of ‘Peter-Spider’ being proud of him, and it was the cutest damn thing Harley had ever seen in his life.

“I do it quickly Mr. Harley” Nate replied quietly, though Harley had no idea what he had done to warrant being called ‘Mr.’ when no one else was addressed in such a way. “I jump over and make them come after me, then I jumps back over and runs to you. You just need to get to new door, around the corner. Leads to ‘nother room. Escape.”

Harley nodded and allowed Nate to step out from their little hidey hole. Sadie was giving Harley some pretty serious death glares for letting the boy go, but he really was their only hope in that moment. Goose followed Nate out and purred behind him. The soldiers whipped around when Nate shouted ‘hey losers’ and successfully vaulted over all of them.

“GO NOW” Harley somehow both screamed and whispered at Betty, Ned and Sadie all of whom took off without hesitation and headed towards the door Nate had told them about. Harley turned around to see the soldiers about to start beating down on little Nate but the boy managed to somehow shoot a web from his wrist, swing over them and land right in Harley’s outstretched arms. He kissed the little boy on the forehead.

“I told you I could do it Mr. Harley!” he said with a giggle as Harley took off running with him still in his arms, pretending like his stomach wound didn’t feel like it was on the edge of falling apart.

The soldiers were quickly catching up with them and Harley didn’t dare look back, he definitely wasn’t able to move quickly enough with Nate in his arms. They were dead meat.

However, Goose soon shot out past Harley, using his free shoulder as something of a pole vault before landing in front of the two boys. Harley whipped around to discipline his stupid dumbass cat however as he was about to open his mouth to do so, Goose’s own mouth opened and launched what appeared to be a fuck ton of tentacles as if he’d just recently swallowed a massive octopus.

They wrapped around the soldiers legs, moving them up and down and repeatedly slamming them between the ceiling and the floor until each of them had lost consciousness. And then, just as casually, Goose purred and allowed the tentacles to re-enter his tiny little body before making his way back towards Harley and Nate who – at some point – had slumped to the ground and rubbed his head alongside Harley’s arm.

Harley picked up the cat and looked him in the eyes.

“I really need to talk to Peter about where the hell he got you from”

“Mr. Harley, did that actually happen?” Nate asked, his eyes as wide as saucers.

“God I hope so” Harley breathed before laughing, scooping Nate back up again and running through the door where he found an equally bemused Betty, Ned and Sadie waiting for them. Nate ran into Sadie’s arms the second Harley placed him back down on the floor.

“I am having the god damn weirdest summer” Harley commented as Goose licked his face.

*

“I’ve got a lock on Peter’s trackers” Bruce announced as he, Tony, Sam and Rhodey scaled one half of the SHIELD’s top few floors, “It’s just six feet below us, now I propose if we-“

Too late. Tony had already blasted through the floors with his laser, creating a hole a few meters wide that stretched out several floors below.

“What was that pep talk about not attracting attention to ourselves?” Rhodey asked.

“My kid is down there” Tony said matter-of-factly before heading into the blasted hole in the ceiling. He flew down a few floors and then felt more relieved then he ever had done in his life as Harley, the stupid cat, Ned, those two girls they knew and some random blonde child entered his view. Harley was slumped in the corner, doubled over in pain, a nasty cut to his forehead and a tear-stained red face but he was alive and breathing and his eyes lit up as Tony climbed out of his suit and walked towards him.

“Dad?” Harley sniffed, looking up at Tony.

“Yeah, kiddo, it’s me” Tony breathed as Harley cried and immediately threw himself into Tony’s arms, “It’s me, I’m here now. It’s gonna be alright.”

“I l-l-left P-P-Peter behind d-dad” Harley sobbed into his father’s shoulder, “I just l-left h-him and n-now he’s-they’re prob-probably g-gonna…”

“Hey, it’s OK, it’s OK” Tony whispered affectionately into his son’s ear, “You haven’t done anything wrong, you got yourself and everyone else here away. You’ve done so well, Harley, I’m so proud of you. Peter will be fine, Natasha’s out for the blood of whoever’s going after him.”

Harley laughed a little bit.

Across the room, Nate had taken refuge under a table at the sudden arrival of five strange new men he had never seen before in his life. As Sam and Bruce bandaged up Betty and Ned – who had only received a few minor cuts from falling debris – Sadie had joined Nate under the table and had taken his little shaking form under her arms. Rhodey knelt down and gave Nate a soft smile.

“Hey…err, Sadie right?” he asked.

“Yeah, wow, I can’t believe you remembered” she repeated with a smile. Nate just continued to shake and hid his head in his hands.

“Don’t like new people, don’t like new people” he repeated over and over again.

“Nate, honey, I was a new person like an hour ago” Sadie reminded him gently.

“You didn’t crash through upstairs” Nate moaned, “That’s what bad men do. They crash from the upstairs and take little kids.”

Sadie seemed at something of a loss for words so Rhodey stepped in.

“Hey, Nate, can I talk to you?” he asked gently, Nate didn’t react so Rhodey decided to take that as a yes, carefully removing himself from his suit the man gently climbed underneath the table and sat himself next to Nate.

“Nate’s very brave” Sadie told Rhodey, “He saved all of us today. We all got cornered by these big nasty soldiers who were like….ten times his size and he took them all on and, guess what?”

“What?” Rhodey asked, humoring the pretense.

“He jumped over all of them and saved us!” Sadie exclaimed.

“Wow” Rhodey said with a whistle, “Must take a pretty brave boy to do all that.”

“Not brave, scared” Nate muttered.

“Is that because we came in from the upstairs” Rhodey asked, Nate nodded, “I’m really sorry about that, pal, but we’re not the bad men. We’re friends. We’re here to take you home.”

“Home?” Nate’s little eyes lit up, “Peter-Spider told me that people would take me home, are you here to take me back to Miss Emma?”

“Yeah, we just need to wait for a few others” Rhodey replied, “Like Peter and some of our other friends who have gone to find him.”

“And Miss MJ?” Nate asked.

“MJ? Is she not with you?” a surprised Rhodey asked.

Sadie shook her head.

“We think she snuck off to go and find Peter” Sadie sighed, “We haven’t seen her for nearly an hour now…but I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“Yeah” an uncertain Rhodey replied, unconsciously running a hand down Nate’s hairline. The boy didn’t flinch or try to move away as he had done previously. “Did you get that Tones?” he called out to the other side of the room.

“Affirmative” Tony called back, “I’ll message Rogers and get him on it.”

“Your name?” Nate asked suddenly, pointing at Rhodey.

“Oh, I have many names” Rhodey replied, “You can call me Rhodes. Or Rhodey, or James. It’s up to you.”

“Which is your favourite?” asked Nate.

“James” Rhodey lied, “No one else calls me that. Not even Tony, and he’s my best friend. You can call me James if you want to.”

“OK” Nate nodded, “I call you James.”

*

There were only so many times Peter could stand getting slammed into the floor before he started to get bored and itched to fight back. He’d left it to long to do so, however, his body was close to being broken now and his mind wasn’t too far behind. Miles was relentless, clearly at some point he had been told not to give in until Peter lost consciousness so after one final painful pummelling, Peter decided to close his eyes and do his best to play dead for a while.

A few minutes past and it became clear it had worked, barely opening one eye Peter could make out the blurry figure of Miles just a few feet away from him talking into his ear piece again.

Two men Peter recognised as Thaddeus Ross and Alexander Pierce made their way into the room that Miles and Peter had ended up in. It seemed to be some kind of airfield. There was a loaded cargo plane in one corner of the room, waiting for take-off, currently being loaded very slowly with what seemed to be just hundreds of large, wooden boxes.

“Have the other kids been taken care of?” Ross asked Pierce.

“No, unfortunately, Tony Stark and his merry men have turned up” Pierce answered, “Security footage shows Stark blasting a whole through the floor and leading half his team down to where Keener and a few of the others were gathered. Osborne and his girlfriend are on the plane, Parker’s here obviously but we haven’t had a lock on the Jones girl yet.”

Peter’s eyes shot open. MJ was missing? Of course she was, he don’t know why he actually expected her to have followed instructions and stayed with the rest of the group. The last thing he needed on top of the almost overwhelming physical pain that seemed to be taking over the majority of his body was the worry that he’d lead MJ to her untimely death.

“Well, get someone looking for her” Ross snapped, “Make sure they don’t hurt her though, I don’t need any more blood on my hands and you can always use her as some kind of bargaining tool if Parker starts refusing to comply. They’re very much in love.”

“Ooh, are they?” Pierce said with a hint of malevolent amusement, “I had no idea, some of us don’t have time to keep up with the high school gossip, Ross”

“Maybe that’s because you’re a stone-cold psychopath who couldn’t understand love if it walked up to you and slapped you in the face” Ross snapped.

Peter suppressed a smirk. Ross was honestly no better than Pierce, but it was a funny remark.

“What about the Keener boy?” Pierce asked, “Harry’s been telling me for weeks how close Parker and the Keener kid are. I think he’s quite jealous. Doesn’t have any real friends of his own so he’s wishing he could be as close to someone. Apparently there’s nothing Parker wouldn’t do for Keener.”

Peter didn’t know how best to react to that. Every fiber of his broken body was telling him to shake the pain off and curb stomp the fuck out of Ross and Pierce for even talking about hurting Harley, but at the same time, Peter’s body was a mess and he wasn’t sure he could take on the army of soldiers who would descend on him if he went for either man. Then, he would certainly lose and they would know for sure that Harley was his kryptonite and then they would definitely start hurting him to make Peter comply.

Biting his tongue and suppressing his rage, Peter reminded still on the ground.

“The…that Richards boy is still missing, sir” Pierce informed Ross next, “He slipped away again earlier, hasn’t been seen since. I’ve shot the guards who let him go.”

Ross sighed.

“That one was never going to comply” he sighed, “Maybe it was for the best. My only worry is he’ll somehow find his way to the Avengers.”

Peter grinned. It was nice to have some final confirmation that Nate wasn’t playing any kind of game, that he really was the wonderfully brave and sweet boy who had taken one look at HYDRA and stuck his tongue out at them. And the Avengers had him now. Nate would be safe.

“Nasty shock for the little bastard when he finds out his precious Emma didn’t survive the explosion” Pierce replied with his usual malevolent tone. Peter’s stomach dropped. Poor kid. “At least I don’t have to hear his shitty crying and attempts to whisper to the others when he’s meant to be sleeping.”

Ross kicked Peter’s side.

“He’s really out for the count, huh?” the man remarked.

“Let’s see about that” Pierce snarled, before kicking Peter violently in the side and then whistling to someone Peter couldn’t see at the other side of the room. The soldier complied and suddenly Peter heard a voice he would know anywhere cry out;

“If you touch me again I will fucking kill you”

MJ.

His eyes shot open and he looked around to see MJ being held by the scruff of her coat by two scary looking soldiers. She was fighting against them as hard as she could but was obviously no match for them physically, Peter felt an overwhelming sense of pride when she spat in one of their faces and managed to detach herself from their grasp as he recoiled.

Peter very skilfully rose to his feet and hopped over Ross and Pierce before running to MJ and throwing his arms around her.

“You’re so stupid” he cried into her shoulder, “Why did you come back? You should have left with the others whilst it was safe.”

“I couldn’t leave you behind” she muttered, “I love you, Peter. I love you so much and I don’t care if you don’t love me back cos I-“

He kissed her.

He god damn kissed her.

In the middle of them both essentially being held hostage by two psychotic terrorists, Peter Parker kissed Michelle Jones for the first time and it was the best feeling on Earth.

“I really like you too” he whispered back.

“Well, as touch as this is” Pierce snarled as the sound of a gun clicking rang out, Peter opened his eyes to see it being pressed against MJ’s skull, “Let’s get down to business.”

*

“Are you sure it’s this way, Nat?” Steve asked impatiently as Natasha lead them through what seemed to be a never-ending stream of winding corridors, “I feel like we’ve been this way one hundred times already”

“I know where I’m going Rogers?” Natasha snapped, “I know the concept might be totally alien to you, but you should trust me. I know this place like the back of my hand.”

“But we don’t even know for sure that’s where they’re going to be!” Steve argued.

“They’re trying to fly these kids to Russia as quickly as possible” Nat answered, “There’s only one place in this entire god damn building you can launch a plane from, stands to reason that if he’s not been taken there already, Peter will be at some point.”

“Tony’s found the others” Wanda announced, “Mostly unhurt. A few cuts and bruises, Harley’s very distressed about leaving Peter behind and Tony’s saying he doesn’t feel comfortable leaving him because of that.”

“Tell Stark not to worry” Natasha replied, “We’ll get his boy back. Just tell him to focus on getting Harley and the other kids out of here.”

There was a loud crash and a scream in front of them. Natasha’s heart rate increased when the scream rang out again and she was immediately able to identify it as belonging to Peter’s friend Michelle. She whipped around and made eye-contact with Wanda who seemed to have recognised the sound as well, and they both took deep breaths.

“God, that’s an awful sound” Danvers commented as the team began running towards where the sound appeared to be coming from. Nat, as usual, was proven right as it led them straight to the docking boy and a horrible, horrible sight

*

Peter and MJ were huddled in the corner of the room, MJ tucked under Peter’s arm as they desperately tried to hide away from the intense gun fire they were now under. MJ’s tactic of screaming so loudly that the man who was holding the gun had become momentarily distracted, thus allowing Peter to knock the gun out of his hands and pull MJ away. Ross and Pierce had quickly fled the room once they’d given the order for an all-out attack on Peter.

“I’m gonna get you out of here, I promise” Peter whispered to MJ as she hid her face in the crook of his neck and began shaking violently, “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

With that, Peter’s head whipped around and his eyes beamed with optimism as Natasha, Clint, Steve, Wanda and Carol all stormed into the room and started beating the shit out of every soldier they could come across.

“We’re OK, they’re here, we’re OK” Peter whispered as he pressed his forehead to MJ’s and gave her another quick kiss. He couldn’t wait to do more of it when they were done.

“What’re we waiting for then?” MJ asked a little breathlessly. Peter grinned as he shot a web to the ceiling and ever so gently carried MJ to the other side of the room, it was all going well until a returning Miles Morales hurdled into Peter and sent the three of them crashing to the ground.

Peter landed with a dull thud and an increased shooting pain to his knee but didn’t care, on pure adrenaline he made his way to MJ who had been knocked unconscious by the fall.

“HELP!” he screamed and soon enough, Wanda was floating down next to him, “Wanda, you gotta get her out of here. Please. Get her safe.”

“You can do that” Wanda insisted.

Peter shook his head. Above him, an already recovered Miles Morales had re-joined the battle against the other Avengers and brainwashed or not, Peter was going to kick the shit out of him.

“No, you take her” he snapped, “You take her, I’m gonna finish this and I want you to see Harley cos I know you’ll be worried about him.”

Wanda cupped his face and kissed him on the cheek.

“Even now, all you can think of is everyone else” she said softly, “You really are one of a kind, Peter Parker. Never forget that.”

Peter smiled and kissed MJ on the forehead as she became surrounded by Wanda’s red glow and then they were both gone in a flash. Peter turned around, feeling readier than he ever had done to fight.

*

“Change of plan, get me the Keener boy” Pierce snarled into his headset, “The girl is out of the way, we need some way to get Parker on that ship. I need Harley Keener down here now. Whatever it takes.”

*

“THOSE ARE MY FRIENDS” Liz screamed at one of the guards on the plane. The cage was locked now, she was just as much a prisoner as Darren even if she wasn’t as beat up.

Another beating had finally rendered him unconscious and now Liz had to watch Peter and MJ get thrown around in the middle of a battle.

“Sit down girly” the guard snarled at her, poking his gun in her face, “I ain’t hurt you before now on account of Mr. Pierce but don’t think I ain’t tempted. Sit your pretty little head down and shut the fuck up if you know what’s good for you?”

*

Team Tony were pretty much home and dry. Tony had no intention of leaving Harley, who had pretty much pinned himself to his father’s side and not stopped sobbing since Tony arrived, but he was also itching to get into the action and make sure Peter was OK. Tony told himself that once they were back on the ship, he might be able to explain to Harley that he would have to leave him to get and find Peter but that would have to wait until they were actually safe.

Sam got Betty and Ned out first, one kid in each arm as he flew up. Little Nate, whom Rhodey seemed to have already fallen in love with, was next. Tony had to admit he liked the little guy and he reminded him of Peter a lot. Harley agreed. Sadie Clarke was next, being flown up by Sam once he’d dropped Betty and Ned off safely with Bruce.

“Us next bud, you good to cling on to me?” Tony asked Harley, “Peter will be alright. I promise you.”

Harley nodded and Tony was just about to power up his thrusters when another explosion rocked the room, causing Tony to drop Harley in shock. Just as he was gathering his bearings and about to scoop his son up, Tony was bit by a powerful force that slammed him against the back wall of the room. He’d never felt such intense searing pain in his whole life and screamed out like a wounded animal as he found himself unable to move his arms or his legs.

“Dad?! Dad?!” Harley was calling out, “Where’d you go I-“

Harley’s voice was immediately cut off. When the smoke cleared, Tony was able to make out a figure scoop Harley up as Tony had just done. There was a gag placed over Harley’s mouth and the figure had bound his wrists together in front of him.

“GET OFF MY SON!” Tony cried at the figure. Whoever it was paid no attention to Tony and then promptly disappeared through the hole in the floor with Harley.

“BRUCE, SAM” Tony screamed into his now barely working suit, “SOMEONE’S TAKEN HARLEY. SOMEONE’S TAKEN HARLEY.”

*

They were losing.

Somehow, they were losing.

HYDRA had been training these latest batch of soldiers well. Clint was taken out in almost an instant, now slumped unconscious against the wall and all bound up in the corner with webbing that seemed oddly reminiscent of the kind Tony had made for Peter.

Natasha was next. She held her own for a long time against three grown soldiers but one lucky hit had rendered her unconscious as well and she was now in the same predicament as Clint.

Peter was weak. Steve could see that from a mile off. His fight with the kid whom Steve vaguely recognized from some missing posters that had been dotted around Queens had really taken it out of him. He could still see them going at one another now, almost equal in terms of ability. Steve didn’t doubt that at full strength Peter would have been able to take the kid no problem.

Carol Danvers was, as always, proving to be the strongest person in the room but it was clear she was holding back what she could really do for fear of blowing the place to kingdom come whilst their allies and people who were essentially innocent children were still inside.

Steve felt like the biggest hypocrite in the world. The lectures he’d given about people not attacking Bucky even when he was brainwashed because he was still Bucky didn’t seem to apply to him, he’d been hitting out at child soldiers for the last fifteen minutes and had no real reservations in doing so.

The battle had seemingly an end in sight. Steve knew that if he was able to grab Peter and drag him away, leaving the more than capable Carol to tend to Clint and Natasha then they could at least get away with their lives, even if they didn’t get what Peter had so badly wanted from the mission.

It was only when he heard Peter’s panicked scream of “HARLEY” that Steve knew the chances of them getting away so easily were practically zero.

Steve turned around and was horrified to see a battered and broken Harley Keener being carried into place by a very large, very intimidating solider who seemed almost not human. Keener’s mouth was gagged and his wrists were bound, as he was placed gently on the ground, Thaddeus Ross whistled and all actions by the soldiers around Steve came to a halt.

Peter dropped from the ceiling to the floor and tried to run at Ross. Steve grabbed him.

“LET FUCKING GO OF ME NOW, ROGERS” Peter screamed at the man, “LET FUCKING GO OF ME, HE HAS A GUN POINTED AT MY BROTHER’S HEAD.”

It was true. Harley was pushed to the floor and had a pistol lodged in the back of his head, Ross and Pierce standing either side of him.

Steve knew he could take them out, but the gun was way too close to Harley for him to risk doing anything of the sort. They were stuck.

So, quite why Ross felt the need to whistle and have one of the soldiers take out both Steve and Carol with the same hit that had taken Natasha and Clint out seemed somewhat confusing. Steve felt searing hot pain as he slammed into the wall and felt himself get webbed up. Carol suffered the same fate. They were stuck, and whatever was in the webbing seemed to completely overpower his enhanced strength.

“Now, Mr. Parker, there are two ways we can go about this” Ross snarled, “Either, you can come with us peacefully and we let your brother live. Or you can try and fight us, we blown his brains out and you end up coming with us regardless. What do you say?”

Harley muffled a protest from behind his gag. He shook his head, clearly indicating to Peter that he wanted him to fight back and take the gamble, but Steve knew immediately from the expression on Peter’s face that he wasn’t about to let there be any chance Harley would be harmed more than he already had been.

Even Steve didn’t know what he wanted Peter to do. No one would be able to stand the pain of losing either of the boys, but Peter giving himself up to Ross and HYDRA’s sick games was not an option either.

Peter took a step forward and knelt down in front of Harley, quietly removing the gag from his lips.

“Peter, please, there’s a way there’s always another way” Harley’s cries were heartbreaking, “We can always find another way, you promised we’d all get out of here together. We can. We still can. Please don’t give yourself up to them.”

Peter looked up at Ross and Pierce, even Steve was taken aback by just how venomous and hateful Peter managed to make his usually angelic face.

“I’m sorry Harls” Peter cried, kissing his brother on the forehead, “I’m sorry but you getting hurt just isn’t an option for me, I have to go.”

“No” Harley sobbed, “No, you don’t, please Peter. DON’T DO THIS. Peter-“

Peter ignored his brother’s protests and rose to his feet. Carol and Steve both joined in Harley’s screams and pleas for Peter to not do what he was about to.

“PETER WE CAN FIND A WAY” Steve called, “They’ll kill you, don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry” Peter choked, turning to Steve, “Please tell Pepper and Tony that I love them and that I’m really sorry, but I had no choice. And MJ. Tell MJ that I love her as well.”

“You can tell her yourself” Harley cried before his gag was re-administered by Ross.

“Well done, Parker” the man’s calm voice was eerie as he placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder and started to guide him towards the plane, “You made the right choice. The easy choice. Everything will be alright now, we’ll let your brother live.”

Peter seemed to be deliberately ignoring Carol and Steve’s protests as Ross guided him slowly towards the plane. Pierce was already aboard, waiting impatiently at the doorway.

The metal gate division between the plane and the loading bay began to close and Steve couldn’t tell if it was by divine intervention or sheer force of will that he was suddenly able to break free of the webbing. He ran past a slumped Harley and sprinted as hard as he could towards the metal gate.

“PETER!” he called as he inched closer and closer to the plane. Peter’s head whipped around and for a moment, hope returned to the boys eyes as he saw Steve running towards him. The return of Peter’s hopeful puppy dog eyes was enough to keep Steve running but Ross intervened. Peter was immediately hit over the head with something heavy and fell to the floor, unconscious.

This didn’t stop Steve who carried on running but he was too late. The last thing he saw was a soldier lift Peter’s slumped, unconscious body over his shoulder and into the plane.

“PETER!” Steve called again and again as the metal doors slammed shut on him. He’d failed. Peter was gone. Given himself up to HYDRA, and it was all Steve’s fault. How was he ever meant to explain all of this to Pepper and Tony?

He carried on pounding on the metal gate, screaming for Peter over and over again, until his voice was hoarse and his hands were broken.

“Steve, he’s gone” Harley’s broken voice rang out behind him a few moments later. The kid was free of his bounds, he slumped down next to Steve and they just held one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I extend my apologies to all of you, that was....that was a journey, right? PLEASE leave a comment. I need to know if I stuck the landing here because I am very, very, very nervous about this chapter and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.
> 
> I'm mostly sorry for the angst and pain I keep putting Harley through. I swear I never plan to it just always ends up happening. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading anyway! Peace out xxx


	44. The Group Check-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, so, I’m stuck here? Forever?” Darren asked.
> 
> Osborne smiled again.
> 
> “Well, where else would you go, dear boy?” he asked, “I’m all you’ve got, and I’m here. Stands to reason you’ll be staying here as well.”
> 
> “Where even is here, exactly?”
> 
> “We’re about twenty miles outside of a city called Yakutsk” Osborne said with a smile, “Hell of way to travel in the snow on your own, but don’t worry, you and Liz aren’t prisoners. We’ll take you out to the city, let you live something of a normal life. You can carry on your education here; we’ve got it all planned out.”
> 
> “And Liz?”
> 
> “Do you love her, Darren?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so this chapter is like half the length of the previous one which has been nice for me cos I really wanted to break out of the habit of doing 10-12k words per chapter and I feel pretty satisfied I covered everything I needed to in this one in less words so hopefully that means updates will be a bit quicker.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> And just a warning, some quite heavy violence and allusions/references to torture lay ahead so beware.

**Chapter 44.**

The Group Check-In.

* * *

Peter was in and out of consciousness, every time he woke up for a few moments he was able to piece together a little bit more of where he was. The first time he noticed that he was in a dark, dampened room away from anyone else but a few guards. The second time was when he noticed that he was strapped to a table, so tight he could barely move his arms even when he tried to pull at them with all his enhanced strength which was when the panic really started to settle in. The third time, which seemed to be considerably later, he was aware that a gag had been placed in his mouth and there was now a strap tied around his head rendering him utterly motionless.

The fourth time was when the pain set in.

He screamed, screamed louder than he’d ever screamed in his life but the gag over his mouth meant he emitted nothing more than a few muffled pouts. The pain had invaded his body, oozing through every inch of it like he was being stabbed over and over and over again. He’d been stabbed before, of course, and it had hurt but it had never been anything like this. He passed out again not long after.

The fifth tine, considerably later, he was in a different location. A large cell, on his own. It was a great deal warmer and brighter than the room he’d been in before and he was totally alone. The gag was gone from his mouth and he was free to roam around, no longer being tied down to anything. His stomach was still hurting but there was no more blood, no more unbearable pain and for one blessed moment he was able to convince himself it was all just a dream and that in a minute Harley would be shaking him awake from the nightmare.

It never happened, and then the cries came. He was alone. He was truly, truly alone. They’d flown him miles away, to another country perhaps, somewhere miles away from any help reaching him. His tracks were gone, the Spider-Man suit having been stripped away from him at some point and replaced with some basic sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Peter curled up in a ball in the corner of his cell and began rocking himself back and forth.

One thing he’d learned from his time on the streets was that he had to keep himself warm. If he had no other way than to absorb his body heat, then that’s what he would do.

“I can do this I can do this I can get through this” he started repeating to himself as he rocked back and forth, “I’ve been alone before and I can be alone again. I can fight this. I can fight this.”

No one was coming for him.

Harley and Steve had probably been taken out by the remaining guards just after they’d left, and everyone else had probably be taken out or driven into hiding. If he was going to get out of this, Peter needed to save his strength and wait.

Eat anything he could get his hands on. Drink from the tap in his cell. Preserve as much energy as he could before breaking out. He’d worry about where he was and how he was going to get back home once he was forced to do so. Until then, he would wait. Wait and plan.

He couldn’t think about Pepper or Tony and especially not Harley, missing them was more debilitating than any physical punishment they could inflict on him. Until he was reunited with them and could see for his self that they were safe, Peter could not think about them.

Which, of course, he would spend every second of every minute of every day determined not to be thinking about them. But Peter would do it. If that’s what it took to survive.

And Peter would survive. He would always survive.

*

Darren was still unconscious by the time the jet landed on a cold and snowy runway. Liz knew that they’d left the United States, quite where they’d ended up she didn’t know and she didn’t really care, Darren was beat to hell and her somewhat basic medical training from a few weekends interning at Queens Hospital and a summer camp job had only given his wounds the bare minimum of attention they needed. She was amazed when a tired and beaten looking solider pretty much threw a first aid kit into her lap and instructed her to make sure that Darren looked ‘presentable’ by the time they landed.

Liz knew that Peter was somewhere on the jet with them but was trapped. The bars of the cell were electrified, one touch and she’d probably have been dead, not that actually being able to escape and running to Peter would have afforded her a different state. She hated not being able to get to him but Liz knew that Peter was strong and that his enhanced powers gave him an accelerated recovery time, he could survive until she found a way to help him out for real.

“Can he walk?” a guard asked just after opening the cell doors to allow Darren and Liz out.

“What do you think?” Liz snapped, “You sicko’s broke damn near every bone in his body, look at the state of his ankle. Would you be able to walk on that?”

“Watch your attitude, girlie” the guard snapped back at her, attempting to intimidate her by getting in her face, but she refused to back down. They were running scared, and she knew that. They were never meant to have roughed up Darren as badly as they had, the sloppily provided first aid kit proved as much, the guards were running scared of what Norman Osborne would do to them when he saw the state of his son.

It didn’t mean she was totally safe, Darren’s father and her had never exactly seen eye-to-eye but whilst Darren was still living, breathing and refusing to co-operate if she was harmed, Liz knew that she didn’t have to bow down and obey there every order.

“L-Lizzie?” Darren muttered, voice groggy, as he started coming to, “Where are we? ‘s really cold, d’you want my jacket?”

“I’m fine babe” Liz breathed back, kissing his cheek, “I’m just happy and relieved to hear your voice again, are you in much pain?”

“Fucking loads” he whined, “Bastards.”

“Yeah” Liz said with a nod as the guard behind them shoved them forward with the tip of his gun, Liz had no idea how she was managing to support pretty much all of Darren’s weight on her own. She guessed her body was running off of pure fear and adrenaline. She didn’t even really feel the cold. Just an overwhelming desire to get Darren inside, safe and get him some proper medical attention.

Norman Osborne was waiting for them on the runway. Liz felt sick for feeling somewhat relieved to see him, an evil bastard he may have been but at least he was the evil bastard in control and someone who would at least look after Darren, if not her.

Across from her, Liz spotted the small unconscious figure of Peter Parker being wheeled over to a separate part of the compound they had landed at. Norman’s face fell as his son’s bruised, battered and broken body being held up by his girlfriend came into view. Liz felt the intimidating presence of Alexander Pierce appear beside her.

“Your boy, as promised” Pierce said proudly. Osborne scowled.

“What the fuck happened to him?” the man snarled.

“Mercier and Donovan got a bit over zealous with their rough treatment” Pierce explained, “They have been reprimanded but-“

“I see” Osborne cut him off as Liz shivered. He approached them. “You know, Elizabeth, I should have expected to be seeing you here with him. I suppose we better make you up a room?”

Liz scowled. A room?

“D-dad” Darren said, wincing in pain.

“Son. We’ll rest you up, and then all will become clear” Osborne said, gesturing at some guards from behind him to come and take over for Liz. She didn’t feel like letting go of him but he was gone before she could get her body to fully process what was happening. Maybe she was freezing after all.

“Donovan and Mercier did this, you say?” Norman asked Pierce. Pierce nodded. Liz saw both guards pale a little behind her.

“I see” Osborne continued, before turning to Liz, “You might want to close your eyes for this part Elizabeth.”

She did so, seconds later she heard the sound of two gunshots followed by two bodies crumpling to the floor. Before she got a chance to open her eyes, Alexander Pierce himself was escorting her into a car and they drove away.

*

On any other day, in any other situation, the prospect of going to Tony Stark’s compound and mingling with Earth’s mightiest heroes would have excited Ned so much he wouldn’t have been able to sleep. But now, under these circumstances, the last thing Ned found himself able to feel was excited though the sleep still seemed to evade him no matter how much he prayed for it to come.

All he knew was that Tony Stark had arrived back on the jet, practically being dragged by War Machine and Bruce Banner, whilst an unconscious MJ being floated in by the Scarlett Witch and being strapped to a bed in the back. Betty had rushed over to be with her the second she’d seen, leaving Ned pretty much on his own. Sadie was cuddling Nate as if both their lived depended on it. Mr. Stark informed them that Harley had been taken hostage by HYDRA and that he and Peter were probably going to be traded in for one another.

Five minutes later, they saw a jet fly away. Dr. Banner and War Machine had another battle to keep a clearly injured and frantic Tony from flying off after it, his instincts telling him Peter was aboard. Ned felt the same way.

Ten minutes after that, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff and a blonde lady Ned didn’t know and had never seen before arrived back looking utterly distraught. It took Ned a second to realize that the figure Rogers was carrying in his arms was Harley Keener, conscious but apparently so distraught and unwilling to move from the spot he’d last seen his brother in that Steve had had to scoop him up to leave. If they’d left it any longer, an entire army of Miles Morales’ like soldiers would probably have been sent after them.

Ned, as he had done, fell into a kind of invisible silence for the rest of the journey. No one talked to him, and he didn’t talk to anyone. He was vaguely aware when Harley and Tony had a screaming match that resulted in Harley storming to the bathroom at the back of the jet and locking himself in. No one attempted to coax him out until they landed.

“You guys make yourselves at home for the night” Bruce Banner told the kids once they had landed and were filing into the massive compound, “I’ve already had some sleeping bags and pillows put down for you all on the living room floor, try to get some shut eye if you can, we can deal with the rest of this and figure out what we’re going to do tomorrow.”

“What about MJ?” Betty asked tearfully

“She’ll be fine, she’s just knocked out” Banner replied kindly, “I imagine she’ll be conscious by the time you wake up tomorrow.”

“What about our families? Can we contact them?” Sadie asked.

“That would be a firm no, for the time being” the intimidating figure of Nick Fury said as he stepped out from the shadows of the room, “Now I understand that Stark has already given you something of an idea about how he really feels by way of his screaming match with Mr. Keener, but y’all have seriously jeopardized a lot of important shit by doing what you did tonight. Least of all, painting a big fat target sign over yourselves and everyone you care about. Now, we can protect them, and we will, but you are not safe to go back to New York until I say.”

Ned nearly burst into tears as the gravity of Nick Fury’s words hit him. He wouldn’t be seeing his Mom and Dad for weeks or months, maybe even years. And they might get hurt or kidnapped or maybe even killed all because of him. If it hadn’t been for Betty gabbing on to his hand and squeezing it tight, Ned knew he would have started crying and never stopped then and there.

“We’re minors you know” Betty snapped, “You can’t just detain us somewhere against our will. That’s illegal.”

“As is what you all did tonight, little miss” Fury shot back at her, “If it hadn’t been for Stark’s interference, you’d all probably be spending the night in a cell just like Mr. Parker will be doing. Don’t worry though, you’ll all be kept together. We’ll see about getting some way of letting you keep in touch with your folks. But it goes through me and only me.”

Ned sighed.

This was bad.

This was really bad.

And wasn’t Nick Fury meant to be dead?

He guessed he’d worry about that in the morning.

*

Darren hated himself. He truly hated himself. He’d been the cause of all this pain, the sole reason they’d even all come up with that stupid plan had been to get him what he wanted and now HYDRA were probably torturing Peter, Liz was thousand of miles away from her family and god knows what had happened to the rest of their friends.

Yet, despite all that, Darren couldn’t help but be relieved when he woke up to find his father smiling at him and taking his hand.

“There’s my boy” he said softly, “There’s my Harry. I’m so sorry they did that to you son, I told them to rough you up a bit for….y’know, appearances sake, I never imagined for a moment they’d torture you like that.”

“D-Darren” he wheezed back, coughing slightly. His father dropped his hand. “My name’s Darren.”

“Buddy, we don’t have to pretend anymore” he replied, “You can be Harry now. You don’t have to use that fake name anymore; it was only ever-“

“It’s my name” Darren snapped, “It’s the only name I can remember being called.”

“Memories are funny things” Osborne said quietly, more to himself than his son, “I expect you want some big, elaborate, life affirming revelation from me as to why your entire life has been a lie? Cos that’s what Mr. Pierce tells me you’re expecting.”

“Well I’m kind of fucking owed one, don’t ya think?” Darren snapped, “You lie to me my whole life, you’re a part of this group of evil, evil shitheads and you planted a bomb that killed my best friend. What the fuck did you expect? And to top it all off, when I needed you most, you came here and left me on my own.”

“The bomb wasn’t meant to kill anyone” Osborne sighed, “I’m sorry about Ricky, he was a moron but I understand that he was a friend to you. His death was never part of the plan, the bomb was meant to be small enough to create enough of a distraction so that Peter Parker’s guard was down and we could intercept him without anyone getting hurt.”

“That’s insane” Darren carried, “That’s utterly insane. It was a bomb, what the fuck did you think would happen when it went off?”

“That tower was overrun with Tony Stark and his team of so-called heroes” Osborne snarled, “We knew they’d be able to save a majority of the lives in there who we didn’t need to kill, and for the most part, they managed it.”

“Except for one” Darren reminded him, “Ricky. My best friend.”

“And I’m sorry for that, son, really I am” Osborne said softly, he sat down at the end of Darren’s bed and ran his fingers up and down what had since been concluded was in fact a broken leg, “I’d be careful though, son, whilst you’re here. I can keep you safe but if you run your mouth off…well, let’s just say you’ll soon learn that there’s no such thing as accidents.”

“Meaning you’ll hurt Liz?” Darren gulped, “If you hurt Liz, then there’s no way I’m giving you what you want.”

Osborne smiled at him, and for the first time, Darren felt genuinely unsettled by his father.

“Oh son, you’ve already given me everything I wanted” he replied with a smile, “You’re here, a guest of HYDRA and believe me, they’ll protect you like no one else can. And Liz is a part of that but if you keep running your mouth like you always do, making unkind accusations, I won’t be able to stop them from hurting the person you care about most. Do we understand one another?”

Darren nodded, terrified. Were he and Liz prisoners or what?

“So, so, I’m stuck here? Forever?” Darren asked.

Osborne smiled again.

“Well, where else would you go, dear boy?” he asked, “I’m all you’ve got, and I’m here. Stands to reason you’ll be staying here as well.”

“Where even is here, exactly?”

“We’re about twenty miles outside of a city called Yakutsk” Osborne said with a smile, “Hell of way to travel in the snow on your own, but don’t worry, you and Liz aren’t prisoners. We’ll take you out to the city, let you live something of a normal life. You can carry on your education here; we’ve got it all planned out.”

“And Liz?”

“Do you love her, Darren?”

He didn’t know how to answer that. Not because he didn’t know the answer to the question, because of course he loved Liz. He’d always loved Liz. Admitting that he loved her meant they would be sure to use her life as a bargaining tool to make Darren do whatever they wanted, there were demands coming at some point – there would have to be but saying he didn’t just made her disposable. Someone irrelevant, someone who had seen and heard too much and could very easily be taken care of miles away from civilisation and no one would ever know.

So he told the truth, and Darren had never hated himself more.

*

Sadie had a restless night that first night, though she didn’t really know what she had expected. All she had lost in the space of one evening hadn’t really hit her yet. Most of her friends were spending their summer vacation partying aboard or down in Miami, and her she was, laid out in a sleeping bag on Tony Stark’s floor surrounded by a group of kids she’d barely noticed existed six months ago but who had somehow become her friends regardless all the while her best friend had been taken prisoner, the boy she had a crush on was tearing himself apart, she might not see her family again for years and she was cradling an adorable six-year-old boy who didn’t seem to know where he was or what was going on.

And yet, she wasn’t freaking out. Maybe it was because everyone else was freaking out, but Sadie found herself remaining calm and level headed amongst all the madness. She had been the one who had encouraged them all to try and get some rest and stop talking over and over about what had happened, she had comforted Betty when she suddenly broke down in tears, held Ned’s hand through a massive panic attack and kept Nate distracted with a never-ending sequence of games and songs. Six years as a trusted neighbourhood babysitter was finally paying off, if nothing else.

“Sadie, Miss Sadie, I can’t sleep” Nate cried quietly, he was sitting up next to Sadie and desperately tugging on her sleeve. She sat herself up and allowed him to sit on her knees.

“Me neither, honey” she said sadly, pressing her face into his blonde locks, “This has must have been quite a day for you, huh?”

“Tired but can’t sleep Miss Sadie” Nate whimpered as he shook his head, “Don’t make no sense. Should sleep. Always sleep in bad place.”

By which he meant, they put him to sleep, of course.

“D’you know what my little brother does when he can’t sleep?” Sadie asked him sweetly. Nate shook his head but maintained eye-contact with her. The size of those blue eyes was criminal.

“You have brother?” Nate asked. Sadie felt a lump in her throat.

“Yeah, he’s called Ryan” she replied, “He’s two years older than you and sometimes when he can’t sleep, he comes to find me and we go for a little walk somewhere. He used to like holding my hand when we did it but he thinks he’s a bit too grown-up now.”

Nate smiled.

“We walk…if we walks together, I hold your hand Miss Sadie?” the boy asked, “Don’t like new places.”

“Of course, honey” Sadie said with a smile as she rose to her feet, “Let’s go and have a little explore together, we’ll be safe.”

Nate nodded and gripped on to her hand as they began walking around. Mr. Fury had agreed to Nate being able to go home as soon as they were able to locate the so far elusive ‘Miss Emma’ and Sadie was already dreading having to say goodbye to the kid. It was quite crazy how she’d become so attached in just a matter of hours.

They’d only been walking for a few minutes when Nate suddenly gasped and let go of Sadie’s hand, she panicked for a moment until she heard him cry out “Mr. Harley!” and throw himself on the floor. Sadie caught up to find Harley Keener embracing little Nate and clutching to the boy as if he would float away if he didn’t.

Harley hadn’t spoken a word since they’d got back, and that didn’t seem to be changing now, but he was silently patting Nate’s hair and embracing him which was enough for Sadie to figure out he probably wouldn’t mind if she sat down next to him.

“Hey” he whispered.

“Hey yourself” she whispered back, “You good?”

“No”

“Guessing you don’t wanna talk about it?”

“You’d be guessing right” Harley muttered back before squeezing Nate again, “I’m a bit better for having a hug with this little guy though.”

“No be sad Mr. Harley” Nate yawned, “We find Peter-Spider and make you happy again.”

Harley didn’t reply. He simply sniffed, wiped some tears from his eyes and gave a little chuckle before moving Nate into a more comfortable position and resting his head on Sadie’s shoulder. She slumped down next to him and eventually their hands found one another.

Nate was asleep in seconds, Harley not too long after and Sadie must have eventually drifted off as well because the next thing she knew, it was morning, light and the two boys were still in the exact same positions.

*

Betty Brant never meant to be nosey. Not really. Classified information always seemed to be able to just find her, and yeah, maybe it was her own fault for sticking around and listening to it but what was she supposed to do? Not listen? That was for the weak of heart.

Such an incident occurred in their first morning at the compound when on the search for some Apple Juice for Ned – his favourite, it always cheered him up – Betty overheard a pretty intense discussion between Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanoff.

“I should have tried harder to grab him in time” Rogers was saying, head in his hands, “Peter could be dead for all we know and it’s all my fault.”

“You tried your best, Steve, we all did” Natasha replied, “But it was over the second that Ross held a gun to Harley’s head. There was no way Peter wasn’t going to do exactly what they wanted him to do when Harley was in trouble.”

Betty had to stop herself from gasping. Harley had had a gun pressed to the back of his head, after everything else he’d been through.

“I’m worried about the kid” Sam Wilson added, “He hasn’t spoken a word since, not one. Tony yelling at him didn’t exactly help.”

Betty cringed. The context of knowing what Harley had been through when Mr. Stark had laid into him on the jet last night took a whole new, sadder meaning now. She hadn’t caught the entire argument due to being pre-occupied with helping MJ but she’d caught enough to register that Stark seemed to be holding Harley mainly responsible for what had happened and Peter’s abduction because Harley was the only one who was able to reign Peter in whenever he acted irrationally. Betty had definitely heard the phrases “you let everyone down” and “you should have tried harder” be directed at Harley last night. Whatever had been said had clearly had a massive effect on Harley, who had shut himself away and not spoken to anyone since. Now that she knew about the gun, Betty felt a lot of anger rising up inside herself at Tony Stark.

“And now we’ve got all these kids to worry about” Romanoff went on, “All traumatized, all miles away from their families with no idea when they’ll see them again, we’re meant to be the Avengers not a god damn babysitting service.”

“They’re pretty resourceful kids, Nat” Sam reminded her, “They’ll be fine. Once we take them to Barton’s farm, things will be a lot better. More freedom. Less cooped up, less Fury”

“What time did he want us all for that meeting?” Steve asked.

“About ten minutes. You guys head down now if you want, I’m gonna go scream into my pillow” Romanoff said before turning and heading towards Betty. Betty turned to hide herself from view but was not quick enough and was soon face-to-face with Natasha who took a deep breath and sighed when Betty came into her view.

“I’m sorry” Betty whispered, looking at the ground, “We were all trying to help.”

“No, I’m sorry” Natasha sighed, “I’m just upset about Peter. It’s frustrating but please don’t think that we’re not going to look after you, because we are.”

Betty smiled as Natasha patted her on the shoulder and carried on to her destination. Taking a deep breath, Betty entered the kitchen and found some apple juice for Ned pretty quickly. As she thought of the distress that Harley was in, her anger at Tony Stark carried on rising and so, wouldn’t you know it, the next person she bumped into on her way back to Ned was the man himself.

He gave her a brief smile before carrying on down the hallway. Betty initially just went on but found herself unable to not offload and promptly turned back around.

“Harley doesn’t deserve the blame for this” she said, raising her voice so she was sure that he would hear her from the other end of the hallway.

To her surprise, Tony rose to the bait and walked back over to her.

“Really? Cos that’s not what it looks like from where I’m standing” he snapped.

Betty did not back down.

“If he’s to blame, then so are we” she argued back.

“Who’s saying I’m not blaming all of you anyway?” Tony snarled, “Peter has been taken captive by people who want to kill him because of this stupid plan you all concocted, Pepper’s heart is broken, so is mine and the only person who-“

“Harley is not to blame” Betty repeated darkly, “He is the kindest, most selfless person I have ever met Mr. Stark. He literally always puts everyone before himself, he tries to please everyone all the time and takes the knocks because he thinks its what he deserves and it isn’t. If I know that about him, you must, and what is blaming him going to achieve? You’re only going to push him further away and then you’ll have lost him and Peter.”

“You don’t understand, he-“

“Is the only one who can reign in Peter? Yeah, I know. I heard you, we all heard you” Betty carried on, “I mean, maybe he is, but how is that a failure of him and not you and Ms. Potts? Sorry, but you’re the adults, and if the only person who can control Peter’s moods is his brother and not you well then I’m sorry but that’s on you and not Harley. He always does his best for everyone else, always. I know you’re angry and looking to lash out Mr. Stark, but maybe taking it out on your son who’s been through a succession of traumatic events recently isn’t the best thing to do. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to give my boyfriend his apple juice and then go and sit with MJ. Maybe you should think about what you’re going to do.”

And without another word, Betty turned back around, picked up Ned’s apple juice and left an utterly speechless Tony Stark in her wake.

*

Harley had never felt hurt like the hurt he’d felt when his father started shouting at him the night before. It was nothing that Harley didn’t deserve, of course, if he was any good he would have stopped Darren and Peter’s crazy plans weeks ago. Plans he’d always known, in the back of his mind, would only end up leading to some kind of disaster and it absolutely had. It hurt so much because it confirmed that everything Harley feared most about himself was true, and the fact Tony had said it with such ease, malice and heartbreak at the same time just gutted Harley. He was such a bad person. A bad, bad person.

(“WHY THE HELL DIDN’T YOU STOP HIM?! YOU KNOW PETER LISTENS TO YOU MORE THAN ANYONE, AND YOU KNEW HE WAS ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING SO STUPID AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN TRY TO STOP HIM?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, HARLEY?! YOU’VE LET ME DOWN, YOU’VE LET PEPPER DOWN, YOU’VE LET PETER DOWN. YOU LET EVERYONE DOWN, HARLEY. YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER. YOU SHOULD HAVE-“)

Tony was right, it was all Harley’s fault. He’d come into their family and blown it apart, how the hell could it just be a coincidence that Peter was settling with Pepper and Tony until he came along and then their whole lives had very quickly been blown apart. Harley could have stopped it, but he knew trying to stop Peter would have just made them fight and he knew he couldn’t stand fighting with Peter. Peter. Peter, who had been his light during the dark. Peter, who had been the only person Harley felt that he could open up to when he came to New York. Peter was his life line. He couldn’t lose Peter. But he had. And because of him, everyone else had lost Peter too.

“Mr. Harley, you still look sad” Nate said sweetly as he rested in Harley’s arms. Harley knew that he didn’t deserve Nate and Sadie’s kindness but when Nate had flung himself into Harley’s arms the night before, the overwhelming feeling of being held and comforted had taken over his body. He needed this. He needed a freakin’ hug. And little loveable Nate seemed more than happy to provide it.

“Sorry” Harley choked, “You’re a good boy, Nate. Thank you for finding me.”

“I no make you happier though?” Nate whined. Harley’s heart sank. Another person he’d managed to let down, he was on a roll lately.

“You made me feel happier” Harley said, trying to force a smile that he couldn’t quite manage it, “How’d you feel about getting some breakfast soon, kiddo?”

Nate shrugged.

“No get hungry” the boy said, “I gone three days without food ‘afore. You don’t need to feed me; I don’t need to eat.”

Harley felt his heart break all over again.

“Nah, buddy, you do need to eat” he said as kindly as he could whilst also making sure that the message came across as firmly as it needed to, “Eating is important and it’s what big boys do to make themselves strong. You have to eat, bud.”

Nate shook his head.

“No need to Mr. Harley” he repeated, “….are you eating?”

“Yeah, we can eat together, if you want” Harley said with a smile, “I’m really good at making pancakes, why don’t we make some pancakes? Or we can have something else, what did Miss Emma make you?”

Nate shrugged.

“I ‘member I used to like eggs” he said slowly.

“Cool!” Harley said happily, “I can do eggs. Shall we make eggs?”

“OK” Nate said slowly, clearly not really trusting the situation, “We wait for Miss Sadie as well, I want her to eat as well. She needs to eat as well doesn’t she Mr. Harley?”

“Yeah, bud, she’ll eat with us” Harley said as Sadie returned from checking up on Betty, MJ and Ned in the Medbay. “How’s Michelle?”

“They’re bringing her round in an hour or so” Sadie said as Nate ran towards her and hugged her, “Hey buddy, what’s new with you?”

“We have eggs! Mr. Harley makes eggs!” Nate said jumping up and down, “D’you like eggs?”

Sadie smiled and looked softly at Harley.

“I love eggs” she said with a smile as James Rhodes and Maria Hill entered the hallway looking a little worse for wear.

“James!” Nate said excitedly, running towards Rhodey, “Mr. Harley’s making me eggs!”

“Oh wow, that sounds awesome buddy” Rhodey replied, bending down on to one knee and giving the kids hair a shake, “Before that though, we need to go and wash our hands. Why don’t you and Sadie go and wash your hands before we eat?”

Nate nodded and took Sadie’s hand as she led him into the kitchen and towards the sink.

“How much did you find?” Harley asked

“A lot, none of it good” Hill replied, “Seems when Nate was taken by HYDRA, this Emma woman tried to fight back and they killed her.”

Harley looked through into the kitchen where Nate was bouncing up and down with Sadie, who seemed to have found some way to make hand washing look like the most exciting thing in the world.

“Shit” was all Harley could say, “He has no idea. He thinks he’s going back to her.”

“We’re going to have to tell him” Rhodey said sadly, “He’s an incredibly perceptive kid, he’ll know something’s up, probably better to do it sooner rather than later.”

Harley nodded.

“Fancy doing it over some eggs?” he asked Rhodey who chuckled.

“As good a time as any” he said, patting Harley on the shoulder before entering the kitchen. Hill prompted Harley to look behind him as she went her own way. Harley turned to see Tony walking towards him and hated himself for actively flinching a little, not in the least because of the heartbreaking expression that crept across Tony’s face as he did so.

“Hey” Harley said quietly when Tony finally reached him.

“We need to talk” Tony began, “I’m so sorry for what I said to you last night. I’ll never make that up to you, Harley, but I’m going to try. You’re owed that much. Come upstairs, me and Pepper need to talk with you, sort all of this out.”

Harley took one look into the kitchen, where Nate waved at him, clearly excited beyond belief for Harley to go in and make him his eggs just like poor dead Miss Emma used to make him.

“Can I come up later?” Harley asked. “We, err, Nate’s guardian’s dead and we need to tell him. Also, I promised to make him some eggs and he doesn’t think he deserves food but this is what he asked for and I don’t want to let him-“

Harley was cut off as Tony engulfed him in a bone crushing hug.

“Oh Harley” the man sobbed, “Oh Harley. I’m such a piece of shit, god damn. You sweet, kind, wonderful, selfless boy.”

“It’s only eggs, Tony” Harley stuttered.

Tony released Harley and cupped his face.

“It’s typical Harley Keener is what it is” Tony said lovingly, “You’re wonderful, Harley. Even now, you’re still putting everyone else before yourself. I wish I was half the man you are. Keep a hold of that heart of yours, Keener, it’s your superpower.”

“You-you’re really confusing me” Harley murmured, “You told me that-“

“I was wrong, baby, I was so wrong” Tony breathed, “I was upset over Peter and I took it out on you, and that was the worst thing I could have done. This isn’t your fault. None of it. All you ever try to do is look out for other people and make them happy.”

Because everyone else deserves to be happy

I don’t

“Does-does Pepper hate me?” Harley asked quietly. Tony shook his head.

“No. But she does want to see you.” Tony replied with a smile, “So, once you’ve done your thing down here, come upstairs and see her. You need her right now.”

“And you” Harley whispered, “I need you as well.”

Tony cried again and stroked his face with affection. “I’ll see you in a bit, kiddo”

*

Still huddled in the corner of his cell, Peter pushed aside the remnants of the trey of what was nothing more than slop he’d been given for dinner to one side. He was vaguely aware of the voice of Thaddeus Ross talking to a guard just outside his cell.

“How’s he reacting to experiments?” Ross asked.

“We haven’t been able to get near him sir” the guard replied, “He’s too strong at the moment, if it wasn’t for the tasers, we would have lost him.”

“How’d you mean?” Ross snapped.

“Parker still has a lot of fight left in him, sir” the guard explained, “His strength is off the charts, even against someone like Morales. At full strength, he’ll be able to break out of here with no effort. It’s only because the injection weakened him so much that we’ve even been able to approach him without him absconding. And that will lose its affects in twenty-four hours.”

“Well the give him another dose god damn it!” Ross shouted. Peter couldn’t help but smile. Seeing and hearing the man in any kind of distress gave him at least a little bit of pleasure.

“Another dose so soon after the last would kill him, sir” the guard explained, Peter was surprised at how much nerve the man was holding knowing Ross could likely have him killed very easily for refusing to just go along with whatever he was saying, “As I understand, keeping Parker alive is-“

The guard suddenly shut up, for a second Peter was worried that Ross had just killed him on the spot but he could still firmly sense three heartbeats so the man was still breathing. Suddenly, it became clear that Peter wasn’t exactly have meant to hear that he was to be kept alive. That gave him some leverage, all he had to do now was play dumb and pretend he didn’t know.

Suddenly, the gates to his cell opened and Thaddeus Ross stepped inside. He knelt down in front of Peter who struggled to control his desire to spit in the mans face.

“Afternoon, Mr. Parker, how’re you feeling?” Ross asked, with a slight snarl.

“How do you think?” Peter asked, “I’ve had to deal with your numb skull cronies coming in every hour and trying to force me to come with them. Pretty annoying.”

“Any reasons you haven’t complied?” Ross asked

“Err, maybe cos I’m not letting you get your grubby paws on my blood or DNA or whatever it is you’re after” Peter snapped, “It’s like you’re building an army of me, Miles moved exactly like me. Why do you think I held my own for as long as I did?”

“True, you are our greatest asset” Ross said, “It’s a shame that no one seems to have informed you that complying will afford you certain privileges?”

“Ooh, what, like a bed?” Peter asked.

“I can arrange that” Ross said reasonably, “Only after you do something for me though.”

“You know my history, Ross?” Peter said bitterly, “I was homeless for a while, I’m not exactly fussy when it comes to my sleeping arrangement. A cold cell floor. I’ll take that over a park bench in Central Park in the middle of winter.”

Ross looked a little crestfallen. Peter guessed he must have known about his stint on the streets but hadn’t really considered the results of that. Going days without food? Peter could do that. Sleeping on a cold floor with no covers? As Peter said, after spending multiple nights on the streets of New York City in the middle of the winter, the cold cell was more than adjustable. He guessed it was probably still wise to air on the side of caution and assume that HYDRA could and probably would put him in an even worse cell if he didn’t at least give them something.

“What can I give you then?” Ross asked.

“I want to know my family are safe, but that’s a long shot” Peter answered, “Maybe you’ll have to figure out how to bribe me. You might have to use some imagination though. I can survive on very little just fine.”

“Very cocky young man aren’t you?” Ross snapped, “I can see why Tony Stark likes you, you’re practically made in his image. You sure there’s no secret love-child scenario going on here?”

Peter smirked.

“Nah, I’m a Parker” he said proudly, “I’ve lost more than you’ve ever had, Ross, and I’m only seventeen years old. I’m not as easy to break as some of the kids you’ve managed to get your grubby little paws on.”

“You will” Ross said simply, “In time. And believe me, boy, we have lots of time. No one’s coming for you.”

“That’s fine” Peter shrugged, “I’m more than capable of saving myself.”

Ross nodded before facing the guards again.

“Get the vibranium cuffs, Donovan” Ross shouted, “I want this little fucker chained to the wall, and re-apply that gag whilst you’re at it, I’m tired of his smart-ass voice.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“Is that the best you can do?” he asked, “Man, you guys really seemed like you’d have this figured out a lot better than you seem to.”

“Never underestimate me, Mr. Parker” Ross snarled, bending back down so he was eye-to-eye level with Peter once again, “There are ways and methods we have at our disposal so unpleasant that your precious young little mind won’t even be able to imagine them.”

Peter flinched a little, knowing there were probably inhumane methods of interrogation at HYDRA’s disposal that he wasn’t even aware of.

“What’s stopping me running now?” Peter shot back.

“Be my guest” Ross said, standing up, “See how far you get, it’s just a shame you attempting such a thing will come at the cost of one of your friends families.”

Peter paled.

“What’d you mean?” he stammered. Ross looked satisfied, knowing he’d more than managed to regain the higher ground.

“All your friends” Ross said simply, “The one’s from the break-in? We know who they are, we know where their families are. You know that pain of growing up without your family, Mr. Parker, do you really want to inflict that pain on one of you friends? You try to leave here, before you can get anywhere, maybe your friend MJ loses her mother. They’re close, right?”

Peter felt stupid. Just a cocky, stupid kid who thought he could play the big man and snark his way out of an international hostage situation.

That didn’t, however, mean that he couldn’t spit right in Ross’s face. So he did. And it was worth the hard slap to the face and the beating he subsequently received as a guard administered the powerful vibranium cuffs to his wrist and placed the cloth gag in his mouth.

“Remember to be a good boy for us, Peter” Ross said with an evil smile, “Now, I know that you’re stubborn enough not to give in for a while, but you will give yourself over in time. Don’t underestimate just how much danger you and your friends are actually in, maybe it’s worth considering that being a snarky little shit isn’t your best move. Co-operate and reap the benefits or refuse and suffer through the consequences. We won’t hurt you or anyone you care about unless we absolutely have to.”

“Fuck you” Peter spat; voice muffled by the gag.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Parker” Ross said quietly, “But then I’ll need to go back to Washington and I’ll be leaving you under the care of Mr. Pierce. His total control, and he’s a lot less of a reasonable man than I am. I can’t guarantee that he’ll keep up my promises. Maybe that’s something to consider.”

With one last gentle slap to the face, Ross left Peter’s cell and walked away with a sense of smug satisfaction etched on his face. Peter hated the man.

He slumped back down, curled back in on himself, shut his eyes and cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no MJ - she's in the next chapter quite a lot. The next chapter isn't quite as slow-paced as this one, but don't be expecting a HYDRA storming mission just yet. 
> 
> Some really nice Harley/Pepper scenes coming up next time as well :)
> 
> (And I'll try and not torture Peter too much)


	45. Chink In The Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where’s Sadie, by the way?” Harley asked
> 
> “She gone to make me a hot chocolate with marshmallows!” Nate replied enthusiastically, “I wanted go with her but Mr. Scary Pirate man says I’m banned from kitchen until they clean up.”
> 
> “God, that is so what I’m calling Fury from now on” Harley laughed, “I can’t wait to tell Peter that one, he’ll love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter details elements of torture being used on a child.

**Chapter 45.**   
_A Chink In The Armor._

MJ should’ve known better than to have expected Peter Parker’s angelic, smiling face to have been the first thing she saw when she came around. It was naïve and foolish for her to have hoped that somehow her falling unconscious would have been the worst thing that could have happened to the team that night, and that Peter would have safely got away and spent a few days waiting by her bedside. Maybe she had a romantic side after-all? Or maybe, as mushy as it was, Peter Parker’s bedside vigil was a lot more comforting of an idea than the crushing but inevitable reality that he’d sacrificed himself to save Harley.

So instead of waking up and being comforted by the sight of the boy she loved, MJ woke up to the concerned faces of Sam Wilson, Betty Brant and Ned Leeds staring her down. They didn’t need to explain what had happened to Peter, she already knew. MJ wasn’t one to ever really show her emotions so kept her composure as Sam tearfully told her what had happened, all the while assuring her that they were doing everything they could to find Peter and bring him home as soon as possible. MJ nodded in the right places, breathed at the right moments and gave enough false smiles that when Sam did eventually leave the room he seemed to do so in slightly higher spirits. Betty gave MJ a knowing look.

“You don’t have to pretend, you know” she said pointedly, “We’ve all had our own freak outs and meltdowns over the last forty-eight hours. No one’s going to judge you if you want to cry or scream or shout.”

“I’m fine” MJ said quietly and quickly. She liked Betty. They’d become friends, but she couldn’t talk to Betty. Not about her feelings. She just didn’t get it like Peter would.

“I’m not going to force you to express something you’re not comfortable with” Betty went on with a sad, resigned smile on face, “I just want you to know that when you feel ready, I’m more than willing to be your shoulder to cry on. You don’t have to be ashamed or scared to feel, Michelle.”

“How’s Harley?” was all MJ could think to reply with. Partly deflection, partly genuine concern.

“Not good” Ned piped up for the first time, “In a lot of pain, blaming himself for everything and refusing to put himself before anyone else. I heard Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts talking about how worried they are for him. He’s falling apart.”

“Where is he?” MJ asked.

“He’s with Sadie and Nate at the moment” Betty sighed, “Mr. Stark had SHIELD look into Nate’s background. Seems like he doesn’t have anywhere to go.”

“D’you think he’d come and see me?” she carried on, knowing it was selfish to ask anything of Harley just now, but as far as she could tell he would be the only one who might relate even a little to how she was feeling

“I’m sure he would” Ned smiled, “I think he needs some rest though, so maybe we’ll hold out on that for a little while. How’re you feeling – y’know, physically? Black Widow told me what a wicked fall you had.”

“Side hurts a bit, I guess” MJ shrugged. She was surprised by how much she was appreciating Ned’s presence and the fact he seemed to know her well enough to steer attention away from her feelings which was where Betty wanted to focus. MJ could only guess that after years of almost-friendship, Ned had learned enough about her to know not to push her to talk about her feelings.

“I’m glad you’re alright” Ned replied, “I’m sorry you can’t get in contact with your Mom directly, but I’m sure Mr. Wilson’s already on to sending out some coded way to let her know you’re alright.”

MJ gulped when she thought of her mother, all alone in the apartment not knowing whether she was dead or alive. She felt selfish. Ungrateful. As if her mother had never factored into her concerns and, being honest, the truth was she hadn’t factored into MJ’s concerns all that much. This was all just such a mess.

“How long was I out?” she asked

“Err, just one night” Betty said slowly, “I’d say maybe eighteen hours at best. God, it really does seem like so much longer.”

“Yeah” Ned said sadly, “MJ, I know this is the last thing you’ll want to do, but Nick Fury asked me to let you know that he will need to come and speak to you soon. Take some details of what happened. We’ve already told them as much as we can, but obviously we weren’t there when it was just you and Peter. They’re after as much information as they can get in order to make sure Peter, Darren and Liz get back OK.”

 _Darren and Liz_. She hadn’t even thought about them.

“That’s fine” MJ replied. From the little she’d seen of Nick Fury over the years, MJ knew that the man wasn’t one to let little things such as emotions and feelings of hopeless desperation and heartbreak get in the way of him doing his job. Maybe the man would be the only person in the compound not to look at her like she was going to fall apart at any second? She needed a straight, to-the-point talker if she was going to re-live the best and worst five minutes of her life.

“Cool” Ned said with a nod, “I know it’s hard to believe, but everything will be alright. You’ll see. Peter will be back and making his cheesy jokes before we know what’s what.”

MJ shrugged.

She didn’t know how she felt about the possibility of getting Peter back. He was strong, she knew that, stronger than anyone MJ had ever met. Not just because of his enhanced strength, but his grit and determination to pick himself back up when he was knocked down was perhaps MJ’s favourite of Peter Parker’s innumerable good qualities.

As morally questionable as their actions sometimes were in her opinion, MJ knew that the Avengers and what was left of the genuine SHIELD programme were the best and perhaps only people on Earth who could successfully find, locate and rescue Peter without anyone losing their lives. He was safest in their hands. And in the year since Peter had been living with Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, it had become clear that he was adored not just by those two but by the entire team. They would fight to the death for him. She had to have faith in them for that.

But there was the realistic part of MJ’s mind that was telling her how dangerous and ruthless HYDRA were, what they’d managed to do to Miles Morales and she had no reason to think they wouldn’t succeed in breaking Peter in a similar way. He’d already been with them for nearly twenty-four hours, if he hadn’t been totally brainwashed yet he would have at least started to have been tortured in ways so brutal MJ couldn’t even bare to think of them. One second of Peter suffering was too much, and he’d probably had millions by now. It was enough to bring her to tears, but she refused. At least not in front of Ned and Betty. Ned seemed to recognize her urge for privacy and gave MJ a short smile and a goodbye before taking a more reluctant Betty by the hand and leading her out of the MedBay.

Once MJ was sure they had gone, the tears finally came.

She clutched her pillow close to her and sobbed for Peter. The boy she loved. The boy who had kissed her seconds before they’d both nearly killed. The boy who had given himself up for the safety of her and everyone else.

“Peter” she choked out before succumbing to sleep once again.

*

“MJ” Peter muttered as he shot awake with a jolt, fresh from a surprisingly pleasant dream. He was back in New York, swinging from building to building with MJ safely tucked under his arms, they swung around all afternoon before meeting Harley, Betty and Ned on the roof of Stark Tower for a late-night picnic. Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Rhodey, Wanda, Sadie and Nate joined them. They stayed there for hours, laughing and joking, just enjoying one another’s company before everyone slowly departed and eventually left Peter and MJ on their own. He shot awake from the dream just as MJ took him by the hand and started to lead him into his bedroom…

No, it wasn’t a nightmare.

He woke up to a nightmare. He was in a smaller cell now; Alexander Pierce’s patience was indeed a lot less than Thaddeus Ross’s and Peter had been rather violently transitioned from one cell to the next the first time he’d refused to answer the man’s demands. Ross was gone now, back to the States to cover any tracks that may have been left behind and his warning that Peter’s treatment in the wake of refusal would be a lot more brutal under Pierce was so far proving to be true.

But Peter healed fast, and he wasn’t giving in. Not yet. HYDRA were bluffing about endangering everyone else’s loved ones. It was too much of a bold and risky move for them. The families of several missing New York teenagers suddenly either disappear themselves or are found to have been violently killed? That was a sure-fire way to focus a tsunami of speculation regarding HYDRA’s continued existence and they couldn’t have that. Which meant Peter could still fight and refuse to become their latest puppet.

“Your little girlfriend can’t help you now” Pierce’s voice snarled over the intercom system in Peter’s cell, “I bet you’re missing her though, very pretty girl. Too good for you that’s for sure. Have to say, you really picked your moment with that one.”

Peter nearly laughed. One thing that Pierce seemed to do was believe he was intense, scary and personal enough that he could successfully psychologically torture Peter into submission. As if somehow reminding Peter of all the people that he loved, and who loved him, was going to make Peter crack and give himself over to HYDRA. Peter’s approached had changed. Denying that there were people who loved him back home, refusing to think of them, was pointless. That was what HYDRA wanted. For Peter to forget that he was human.

Now, every mention of MJ or Harley or Tony and Pepper just filled Peter with more of a desire to fight back and get himself back to New York.

“She’s way out of my league” Peter said with a shaky smile and a grin, “Finally we’ve found something we agree on, Pierce. I guess nothing is impossible.”

“Your actions nearly got her killed” Pierce went on, “How does that feel? To know that the people you love get hurt because of you?”

OK, that one stung a little. Peter hated that his last image of MJ before getting taken was not her beautiful smile after their first kiss, but rather her unconscious and bloodied being levitated out of danger by Wanda’s magic. The people he loved had got hurt because of him, the one nightmare Peter had suffered through had been the devastated and terrified look in Harley’s eyes as a gun was pressed into his head. But it was a reason to fight. Peter hadn’t hurt MJ or Harley or Tony, HYDRA had. And they would pay.

“You’re the one who nearly killed her” Peter snapped back, “You’re the ones who gave the order to attack two kids just trying to get to safety, you’re the one who had someone press a gun to the back of my brother’s head, it’s you that hurt them. Not me.”

Peter heard Pierce chuckle to himself and the intercom clicked off. He gulped a little, knowing that Pierce was now on his way down to Peter’s cell with a few guards in hand for the next round of enhanced interrogation.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Pierce was at Peter’s cell door with three armed guards and a malevolent grin on his face. Peter was still chained to the wall as if he was some kind of captive animal, the gag was still wrapped around his neck and would probably be re-applied whilst the guards performed unthinkable violence on his body.

The torture never lasted too long. Peter always reminded himself that HYDRA’s goal was to keep him alive and physically well enough for him to one day fight for them as their greatest soldier, it would make no sense to hurt him beyond repair. They were just trying to scare him.

“Never give up, do you?” Peter snarled at Pierce as he approached him and knelt down in front of him.

“You could end this, right here and now” Pierce said angrily, “All of this could be over. We would look after you, make sure your loved ones are safe, all I am asking for is a bit of co-operation. The world needs our soldiers, Peter, and you could be the greatest soldier of all. I thought you were into this being a hero thing, why not help us make sure that you don’t have to carry the load all on your own.”

“What is your endgame here, exactly?” Peter snapped, “What are you even fighting against? There’s nothing, all you want is more power and to be able to mold the world in the way you want. If you think that I’m ever going to help you recruit child soldiers, you’ve got another thing coming.”

Pierce laughed.

“You’re not a fan of people who drag children into warfare, then?” he asked.

“Of course. Who isn’t?” Peter snarled.

“Then how the hell do you justify living with Tony Stark?” Pierce asked. Peter frowned in confusion, “If I’m correct, he’s the reason you stand before us today as skilled as you are. Helped train you up after you moved in with him – how old were you? 14? 15? Seems to me your beloved mentor indoctrinated you into war as well.”

“Difference is” Peter chuckled, “I was already infected by the time I met Tony. He helped train me up because I needed it, I was out of control, no idea how to keep myself and others safe. He had no choice, there’s a massive difference between what Tony did and you abducting normal kids from the side of a street and stripping away everything that made them who they were. I’m still me, and I always will be.”

“A lot of words for such a little kid” Pierce said as he violently twisted Peter’s wrist. Peter yelled out in pain as his eyes locked with Pierce’s. They were grey and empty and dead. “I’m taking that to mean that you’re once again refusing to comply, in spite of it being the best option for you right now.”

“Damn right” Peter said quietly as he winced through the pain, he gathered up enough strength to spit right in Pierce’s eye. The vibranium cuffs were having an adverse effect on Peter’s super-strength. Pierce laughed and wiped the spit off his face, he let go of Peter’s wrist, pulled the gag back over Peter’s mouth and gave one of the guards the nod to approach Peter and begin the boys punishment.

“I’d count yourself lucky, Mr. Parker” Pierce said quietly as he watched the boy start to be beaten, “You still have options for the meantime, but the clock is ticking. If you don’t start to comply on your own terms soon, we will just take what we want by force. And that’s not a threat.”

Peter attempted to curl himself into a ball as the blows reigned down upon him, not quite managing it due to the position being chained to a wall left him in, desperately trying to convince himself he could get through this. It got just a little bit harder every time.

*

Nate did not take the news about Miss Emma being killed during his abduction well. The boy had screamed, cried, thrown everything in sight across the room and had taken up refuge in the corner of the kitchen ceiling and was refusing to come down even for Sadie. Harley’s heart broke for the little kid, he was worried that finding out Emma was dead had finally robbed the poor boy of the last pieces of childhood innocence he’d somehow managed to cling on to.

It was only when Tony came into the kitchen and practically pulled Harley away did the teenager realize he was meant to be catching up with Pepper. It all seemed somewhat mundane and pointless. Peter was missing and probably being tortured, MJ was still unconscious, Nate was grief stricken and Darren and Liz were in danger. Harley’s issues just paled by comparison and he would rather his parents focused their attention on getting Peter back then deal with him being pathetic.

Harley softened when Pepper came into his view. She looked exhausted, her eyes were red raw from crying and her usual flare of confidence and calm seemed to have disappeared. His heart pounding with guilt, Harley shrugged Tony’s hand off his shoulder and ran towards Pepper, carefully sitting down next to her and hugging her.

“Hey kiddo” she choked, “Long time no see.”

“I’m sorry” Harley cried, “I should’ve come to see you sooner but everything’s been too crazy. I’m sorry we’ve worried you as much as this.”

“Oh Harley, don’t apologise” Pepper said softly, “I suspect you’ve already said everything to yourself that I could say, and a whole heap more.”

“I’ll leave you to talk” Tony said quietly, excusing himself from the room.

“Where’s Tony going?” Harley asked once the man was gone.

“To throw himself into looking for Peter until his legs can’t hold him up anymore” Pepper sighed, “I’d try and stop him, but there’s no point and he’s the only person that I trust to really get Peter back alive and well.”

“I should help” Harley said, trying to get to his feet but Pepper pulled him right back down.

“No” she shouted. Harley winced. Pepper hadn’t ever shouted, much less at him or Peter. It had been one of his favourite things about living with Pepper and Tony. Unlike back in Rose Hill, Harley didn’t spend half of his life getting yelled at for no real reason. And the yelling would so often lead to beatings. Harley knew and trusted that Pepper wasn’t about to do that but he couldn’t help but wince and cower away from her just a little bit.

“Sorry” he said as he shook, vaguely aware of how upset he’d made Pepper as she wiped some tears from her eyes and reached out for his hand, “Sorry”

“Harley” Pepper said softly, as she briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “I’m sorry for shouting honey, but you and I need to have a serious conversation. I don’t want you to just go throwing yourself into the nearest life-risking mission with no regard for your own safety.”

Harley re-focused his eyes on Pepper, utterly confused.

“What do you mean?” he asked, “Are you telling me you want me to just sit back and do nothing whilst Peter’s being held captive and probably being tortured by HYDRA? Because I can’t do that Pep and if you think I can, then you don’t know me at all.”

Pepper took another deep breath.

“Harley, you have been through so much in the last year” she explained softly, “What Evan did to you, your mother playing her part, coming to us was meant to give you a safe environment to recover in and all you’ve had since is trauma and injuries and constant worries about everyone else-“

“It’s not your fault” Harley muttered, “If you think I’m blaming you for that, I don’t. You and Tony are the best people in the world, you saved me.”

“Honey, I don’t worry about you blaming me and Tony for any of that, even if I do blame us a little” Pepper replied, gently rubbing Harley’s knee, “I worry about the fact you blame yourself for all of it. Or that you seem to think you deserved all those things? Or that you aren’t worth helping through trauma like that? I lost it with Tony when he told me what he said to you after Peter was abducted. I’ve never been as angry with anyone in my life as I was with him last night.”

Harley cringed.

“It was my fault though” he argued, “Everything Tony said was-“

“Deeply unfair, totally wrong and not to be taken seriously because he was lashing out” Pepper finished for him, “I know he’s already apologised to you for what he said, so we won’t rake over those coals, but what I need to know is why you were so ready to believe everything he said to you?”

“This is hurting my head” Harley moaned, “Pep, you don’t get it, do you? All I’ve done since I got here is get myself into trouble. The stabbing, collapsing in the explosion, getting myself kidnapped. I’ve made life so much harder for all of you, just like I did back in Tennessee. You think Evan was always a violent drunk? He only became like that after he started living with me.”

Pepper looked angry and despite himself, Harley could just feel the anger wasn’t directed at him. She leaned forward and took his hands in hers, squeezing them.

“Harley, I need you to listen to me and listen to me now” she said seriously, “You are a child. You are in no way responsible for decisions that adults who should know better made. Evan did not start beating you for any other reason than the fact he was an abusive piece of shit who found someone he could take his insecurities out on and control. Your mother did not do what she did because of you, she did it because she was weak and picked a man over her son. It baffles me every day, because I cannot imagine for one second ever letting you down like that. All the stuff that’s happened to you since you’ve been here. Not your fault. Especially what went down with Peter last night.”

Harley hadn’t even registered that he’d started crying until he felt Pepper wipe the tears that were pouring down his face away.

“I’m worried about you, sweetie” she went on, “We’ve not been keeping our eye on the ball when it comes to your recovery. I think you’re carrying issues about your self-esteem that cut a lot deeper than any of us could have imagined, I guess because you always do so much to remind everyone else of how awesome they are and how much you love them. Maybe we’ve not done enough to make you realise that you’re just as deserving of love as anyone else. Your heart is your greatest weapon Harley and I am so proud of how easily you slot into helping everyone else, but you need to stop and look after yourself. In your heart of hearts, can you honestly say you’re not falling apart?”

Harley wanted to protest the claim but couldn’t. This was raw. This was real. Pepper cared. She wanted the best for him.

Tearfully, he shook his head.

“I need help, don’t I?” he whispered. Pepper smiled and kissed him on the head.

“Yeah, baby, a little” she said with a tearful nod, “And I know that you’re going to drive yourself crazy worrying about Peter until he’s home, but I need you to let me bench you for a while.”

Harley almost laughed.

“Bench me?” he repeated.

“I’m missing Peter to my bones” Pepper explained, “He’s my boy. Just like you. I need you both safe but there’s nothing you and I can do about Peter’s fate at the moment. Tony and the team are on it. I have no doubts in my mind that they will bring Peter home. Listen to me when I say this, you cannot take much more sweetheart. Running around and worrying about everyone else without a thought for yourself is killing you, for my sake, I need you to take it easy.”

“I can’t do that when Peter’s missing” Harley replied

“I’m not saying I don’t expect you to worry about him, or cry about him, or that you have to stop helping people” Pepper clarified, “I just need you to take a step back and re-adjust how much you’re doing. At the end of the day, you aren’t going to be much use to people if you drive yourself into the ground. So, if you’ve got any ideas about following Tony and the team wherever they end up going to get Peter, I want it out of your mind now. I love you so much sweetie, but you need to sit this one out. OK?”

Harley nodded.

“We’ll get you the help you need” Pepper carried on affectionately as she stroked his face, “Sam’s already said he can start having some sessions with you, if that’s OK? You don’t have to talk to him if you don’t want but I’d like it if you tried.”

“OK” he breathed, “I’ll try. I love you, Pep”

He leaned into Pepper and ended up laying his head down on her lap. She began running her hands softly through his wild curls.

“Love you too, honey” she said.

Harley found himself feeling lighter, somehow. Yes, Peter was still missing and everything had fallen to shit, but something about the way Pepper had spoken with so much conviction that Peter would return home safe and sound had helped a bunch. Maybe he had been pushing himself too far? He remembered when a kid back in Rose Hill got impaled by a rake and had pretty much been bed ridden for months yet Harley had been stabbed six weeks ago and had spent a lot of the time since running around and ignoring the fact he was making his injury work.

“You really mean that don’t you?” Harley asked.

“Of course, honey” Pepper replied, “Were you really still doubting that?”

“I dunno” he replied quietly, “I just – it’s nice to know I’m loved, I guess.”

“You are, honey” came the reply, “You are so loved.”

“Am I still allowed to go and check on Nate later?” Harley asked, “I won’t push myself too far or anything, but he’s just a little kid and I-“

“Harley” Pepper said with a laugh, “There’s as much point in me stopping you from helping make other people happy than there is me trying to stop Tony keeping himself up for six days in a row to find Peter. I can do many things but re-writing the rules of the Universe is not one of them. Yet.”

*

They were out for dinner.

They were out for freakin’ _dinner_.

Liz sat with Darren’s hand in hers in a fancy restaurant in Yakutsk surrounded by many well dressed important HYDRA agents – all of whom were men – who were discussing something in Russian that sounded very sinister and absolutely nothing to do with her. She didn’t get why she was there. Despite the fact it had been made clear to Liz that she wasn’t a prisoner at the HYDRA compound, she felt almost obligated to act as if she was. Peter Parker was definitely being held against his will somewhere in the compound and she could hardly live with herself enjoying luxury add-ons in her fancy room whilst he was likely being tortured.

She felt almost tempted to starve herself as some form of protest but Darren had begged her not to, pleaded with her to keep herself well and safe until they went home. So, reluctantly, she allowed herself the luxury of food but nothing else. She didn’t even sleep on her sprawled out double bed, instead choosing to sleep on the floor. Liz wanted absolutely nothing from HYDRA. The only reason that she was out for this dinner was because two HYDRA agents had appeared in her doorway armed with guns and told her to change into her fanciest dress (she’d been given the luxury of a brand-new wardrobe filled with clothing) and be downstairs within ten minutes.

This was a political dinner, and she and Darren were just pretty chess pieces.

Something about Darren was making Liz feel suddenly uneasy. He was obsessed with keeping her safe but seemed to be giving increasingly little regard for Peter’s welfare, and Liz had caught him embracing his own luxuries on more than one occasion. Norman seemed to embrace his son’s arrival at the compound and they were having many long, deep conversations about something that Liz had been pretty much told was none of her business. She hoped more than hope itself that Darren was playing a long game and just happened to have an excellent poker face.

Darren seemed to have thrown himself into the role of being Liz’s boyfriend very easily as well, she had admitted that was where they were likely going after sleeping together before the break-in, but he was moving way too quickly for her. He’d seemed genuinely put out and confused the night before when she’d refused his offer to sleep in his room. Liz did not have the head space for a relationship whilst a semi-prisoner in Russia.

The dinner was over with mercifully and surprisingly quickly. Norman Osborne had led the majority of the conversation, in Russian, with Alexander Pierce adding the odd quip here and there. By the end of the meal, the intimidating men in the suits happily shook hands with Osborn and Pierce before departing, apparently whatever arrangements had been made pleased them. Liz could only assume this didn’t mean great things for poor Peter Parker or their friends back in New York. She stayed silent and bit her tongue on the car journey back to the compound as Osborn, Pierce and Darren chatted animatedly about U.S. sports updates they’d received that afternoon.

By the time she and Darren arrived back in her bedroom, Liz was beyond angry.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” she snarled at Darren the second the door was closed and she was sure they were on their own, or on their own as they could be, “Why are you so happy palling up to them? I get that Norman’s your dad, but surely you must draw the line at Pierce?!”

“Liz, I don’t know why you’re so angry” Darren said softly, “Did you miss the part where it was implied if we don’t toe the line they’ll kill us? Or was I imagining that?”

“I can barely speak around that man, Darren” Liz argued, “He gives me the creeps, evil just radiates off of him and you’re their cracking jokes!”

“I’m keeping us safe!” Darren shouted

“From what?” Liz shouted back, “I know you wanted to come here to get answers Darren, but you’ve got them now. Your dad’s just a lying, manipulative piece of shit who saw a chance and took it. No more, no less. Why are you still bothered about keeping him on side?”

“Oh, I dunno Liz, maybe because we’re right in the middle of fucking nowhere” Darren snapped, “And leaving means we’re on the run, in a country we don’t know, with no idea where to go with some of the most sadistic minded fuckers on the planet trying to find and kill us?”

“There’s always a way” Liz said coldly, “Peter always says there’s a way.”

“I don’t want to talk about Peter” Darren replied. Liz’s heart sank. Darren had practically spat Peter’s name and seemed more desperate than ever to drop the conversation now he’d been brought up.

“Why?” Liz fired back angrily, “Because knowing we’re up here in luxury whilst he’s somewhere in this hell hole probably getting tortured and brainwashed makes you feel uncomfortable, does it? Ruining your little reunion with Daddy and his Nazi friends is it?”

“I don’t want them to hurt Peter, Liz, but he’s far less innocent in all of this than you think he is” Darren fired back, “He’s the one who lead us here after all.”

“That was both of you, don’t you dare try and twist this on him” Liz argued, “And how do you figure he’s not innocent? His entire motive for doing this was to get revenge for Ricky. Remember Ricky, do you? Your best friend, who your father as good as killed?”

“Of course I remember Ricky. I still cry myself to sleep every night thinking about him” Darren shouted, he took a step towards Liz and got in her face, “Let’s just say that I’ve found out there’s a bit of history between Peter’s family and mine, and for once, not all of it is my Dad’s fault.”

Liz took a step back. Darren was panting, his face was red and his shoulders were moving up and down so rapidly it seemed like they were going to fly off at any second.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“The reason we moved to New York” Darren began, “When my mother died and we changed our names, it was because of Peter’s father.”

“Wait, I’m confused” Liz replied, “Peter’s family are from Queens. His parents died in a plane crash, it was on the news, they were just normal people from Queens. They didn’t have anything to do with-“

“It’s easy to spin a lie about people” Darren replied calmly, “Look at the one my Dad managed. A lie he only told to keep me safe and out of harms way. My mother died in a car crash, right? Well guess who was driving the car.”

“Peter’s dad?”

“Yeah, he killed my mother” Darren said coldly, “Dad won’t go into specifics but from what I can tell Richard Parker got himself involved in something dangerous, got my parents involved and then whoever it was they were running from drove the car off the road and my mother paid for it with her life. I was three months old.”

“I’m sorry, that’s awful” Liz said slowly, “But in no way does it justify standing back and letting Peter go through torture and god knows what else. The sins of the father are not the sins of the son. Imagine if I held you responsible for everything your father’s done?”

“I’m not blaming Peter” Darren snapped, “All I’m trying to say is that this idea you’ve got that-“

“Whatever you’re about to say, save it” Liz said darkly, standing close to Darren and trying to be as intimidating as she could manage, “Nothing you can say can possibly justify you blaming Peter and refusing to help him. He’s suffering, Darren. He’s our friend and he’s all alone and going through hell and if you’re not prepared to help him then you may as well be a stranger to me. I can’t love someone like that, I won’t love someone like that. You need to decide whose side you’re on and until you do you can get out of my room and stay the fuck away from me.”

Darren looked for a moment like he was going to try and argue back but seemed to decide better of it, instead throwing his hands into the air and leaving Liz’s room in a dramatic rage. Once he was gone, she sank to the floor and allowed herself a moments panic and a few years. It abated after a few seconds as Liz got up, took a look at herself in the mirror, inhaled a deep breath and decided that no one was going to get her out of this but herself.

Peter.

She had to get to Peter.

Grabbing a hoodie, a flashlight, one of the two passes that Darren had somehow acquired for them both and a small pocket knife that he had given her before the raid (that somehow had not come to anyone’s notice yet), Liz slipped out of her room and slowly made her way downstairs. She’d been slowly getting used to the layout of HYDRA’s compound and had more or less guessed that where Peter was being held was at the very bottom of the building. There was clearly an underground layer, much like the one at the SHIELD office in New York, and the soundproofing doors that surrounded it were such an obvious giveaway but Liz guessed anyone who made it this far into the layer without being killed wasn’t someone who they had any secrets from.

She shuddered as she realised she was included in that. She may not have felt it, but clearly somewhere within HYDRA she and Darren were seen as allies.

Her heart was in her mouth as she slowly made her way passed cell after cell of sleeping children. Children who looked as angelic and innocent as their youth implied, she longed to just open their cells and set them free, but these weren’t children at the moment. They were brainwashed soldiers who were being trained to kill on sight and she would stand no chance fighting any of them off on her own.

As she made her way further and further through the cells, Liz could hear a faint whimpering and groaning coming from a cell at the very end. She knew it was Peter immediately. When they were dating, he’d fallen asleep on her numerous times and always seemed to illicit exactly the same kind of whimpers she was hearing from the furthest cell as he did so. Pained whimpers. Sleep was seldom a happy, relaxing experience for Peter Parker.

She was right, though it gave her no joy.

Peter Parker was chained to the wall, somehow asleep but with a gag placed firmly over his mouth. Liz initially wondered if there was any significance between them giving him a red gag but then felt her stomach churn as she realised it was in fact just a blood stained white one.

She fell to her knees again and pressed her hand to the glass. He seemed to stir. She tried her best to smile as Peter Parker sat up and made eye-contact with her. His eyes briefly flashed with hope but then immediately became dashed with fear.

Liz pressed her finger to her lips as Peter began to speak muffled sounds through his gag.

“I’ll get you out of this Peter” she whispered as quickly as she could, “I promise you Peter. I’ll get you out of this, it’ll be alright, I’m here. I’m on your side.”

Peter fell back to the floor, clearly sobbing, and Liz wanted nothing more than to just break through the glass of the cell and grab him. Carry him to safety if that’s what it took. Peter looked beaten to hell and back.

“ _Go_ ” Peter struggled through his gag but it was pretty clear what he was trying to say, “ _Go_ ”

Liz shook her head.

“I’m not leaving this compound without you” she whispered again, “I’m gonna have to go now but I will be back tomorrow and every night. You’re not on your own, Peter.”

She left without taking another look at him. It was too painful.

Darren Davenport or Harry Osborne whoever-he-was-this-week was all but dead to her now.

*

“Mr. Harley” Nate cried out when Harley eventually re-entered the living room that evening. The boy had apparently been coaxed down from the ceiling by a mixture of Sadie, Wanda and Rhodey in the end and had spent the rest of the afternoon crying out for Emma in Rhodey’s arms where he had eventually fallen asleep. When he woke up the first people he’s asked for had been Peter and Harley.

“Hey pal” Harley said quietly as Nate threw himself into the older boys arms. Harley managed to pick Nate up and complete the brief walk back to the sofa without so much as a wince, “I’m sorry I haven’t been around much this afternoon, I’ve been spending some time with Pepper. You can meet her tomorrow if you want, she’s very nice and she’s very excited to meet you.”

“OK, Mr. Harley” Nate replied with a yawn as he snuggled into Harley’s side, “I’m sorry for throwing my cup at you when you tells me about Miss Emma. I was ‘set”

“I understand bud, I’d probably have done the same thing” Harley replied as Nate yawned once again and snuggled further into him, “I just wish I could climb on the ceilings as good as you.”

“I teach you maybe?” Nate giggled, though to Harley it felt more like a heavenly choir. The kid had managed to retain some of his innocence then.

“What about you and Peter teach me when he comes back?” Harley suggested.

“Peter-Spider coming back?” Nate asked, “I miss him”

“Yeah, the Avengers are making their plans to go and rescue him as we speak” Harley told the young boy who smiled softly, “They’re gonna bring Peter back for us. And when he gets back, we’re gonna look after him for a change cos he’s probably gonna be a bit beat up and sad.”

“The bad men hurts people a lot, Mr. Harley” Nate whined, “They always hurts people and I don’t want them to hurt Peter-Spider.”

“Hey, you know what, Peter’s the strongest person I know” Michelle Jones’ voice rang out from behind them and Harley turned around so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash, “I’m sure that he’s fighting just like you did, Nate. He’ll be OK.”

“You’re awake” Harley said softly as MJ crossed the living room and sat herself down next to him.

“No flies on you as always, Keener” she said with a warm smile, allowing him to put his free arm around her shoulder and pull her in for a brief hug, “Oh, and just so you know, you have officially attained ‘allowed to call me MJ’ status.”

“I’ve been calling you MJ for months” Harley shot back.

“Yeah, and now I won’t have to silently curse you every time you do” MJ smirked, “And Nate, you of course bypass any criteria and can call me whatever you want.”

“Quite like MJ” the little boy answered with a shrug, “Are you ‘k now?”

“My side still hurts a little but I’m alright” she answered, “Betty and Ned were telling me about your Miss Emma, I’m very sorry Nate. I bet she was an awesome lady.”

Nate nodded enthusiastically.

“Where’s Sadie, by the way?” Harley asked

“She gone to make me a hot chocolate with marshmallows!” Nate replied enthusiastically, “I wanted go with her but Mr. Scary Pirate man says I’m banned from kitchen until they clean up.”

“God, that is so what I’m calling Fury from now on” Harley laughed, “I can’t wait to tell Peter that one, he’ll love it.”

MJ sighed at the mention of Peter’s name and Harley gave her shoulder a squeeze. Harley had never really seen MJ project any emotions other than sarcasm, anger and the odd moment of genuine amusement. He’d certainly never seen her sad and he’d certainly never seen her cry, but tears began to spill out of the girls eyes. Harley wasn’t the only one who noticed as Nate was soon dethatching himself from Harley’s grip and making his way over to MJ.

“No crying” he said quietly as he stood up and managed to just about stand as tall as a sitting MJ, he carefully wiped her tears from her face, “No crying MJ, Mr. Harley says that Avengers are going to rescue Peter-Spider and bring him home. It’ll be soon I bet.”

“Yeah, you’re right” she said tearfully as Nate threw his arms around her neck and to Harley’s shock, she reciprocated the hug. The only other person he’d ever seen MJ willingly hug had been Peter, though maybe it wasn’t so weird as Harley was becoming more convinced by the minute that Nate was some version of Peter from another universe.

“There’s something Peter wanted me to tell you” Harley sighed as MJ released Nate from the hug and the six-year-old quickly made his way back to Harley’s side and tucked himself under his arm, “Before they took him, we had a chance to talk and he wanted me to tell you something.”

MJ closed her eyes; she didn’t know whether she could stand to hear this or not.

“I don’t have to tell you now if you don’t want me to” Harley went on, sensing her unease, “But, you never know, it might help you. Or at least offer you some comfort.”

“Can we leave it for a while, Harley?” she asked, “I can barely get by thinking of him all alone out there without adding him worrying about me to it. If I hold on to this, I can hold on to some hope that he’ll come home and be able to tell me himself.”

Harley nodded.

“Yeah, I get that” he said quietly, taking her hand in his, “There’s a million and one things I want to say to him, and I want him to say to me. We have to believe that one day he’ll be home and be able to tell us whatever it is himself. What else have we got?”

MJ shrugged.

“I really don’t just wanna sit on my ass and wait.” she said angrily

“Nor do I” Harley replied, “But if we want to see this thing done quickly and right, if we want Peter back as soon as possible, we kinda have to. I’d rather have years left with Peter because I waited out of harm’s way than just minutes because I waded into a warzone. Pepper made me realize that this afternoon”

“We can find other ways to fight for him” MJ finished.

“What do you have in mind, Miss Jones?” Harley asked.

*

Peter’s hopes weren’t high necessarily but seeing Liz the night before had helped him feel a little less hopeless than he had done in the immediate aftermath of his latest merciless beating. They were getting worse by the occasion and Peter honestly wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Not only was his enhanced strength seemingly weakening, his healing factor had slowed well down and bruises and breaks that would normally fade in just a couple of hours seemed to be lingering for longer and longer.

He was breaking.

It was all well and good that he would try to keep a positive mental attitude, but he’d only been able to do that because he knew that he could physically recover but even that seemed to be giving up on him now. It was all he could do not to cry out in pain every time he breathed. His ribs were definitely broken, he could barely see out of his left-eye and his stomach was surely folding in on itself by now as the daily meals had slowed down and he was barely getting more than a slice of bread now.

Alexander Pierce had seemingly decided to starve him out if nothing else would work.

Peter Parker did not expect his next ray of light to come via the form of a passing, brainwashed and dangerous Miles Morales.

Miles had travelled with them on the plane, Peter had overheard Osborn discussing how the boy was now ready for the next stage of his training. Peter guessed that meant he was now being trained to kill on sight the way Bucky and Nat had been in their youths.

Only, Miles seemed to be slipping. Peter had first noticed it a few days in to being held in his cell when Miles had hesitated for just a milli-second when told to leave Peter without food. It had been so brief but Peter had been able to see a cloud of hesitation appear in the boys eye.

The day after, Miles had delivered him his next stale piece of bread and Peter had forced a moment of eye-contact between them. It had only been a few seconds but Peter was sure Miles had briefly recognised him as the kid had gasped before being very quickly ushered out of the cell by a senior guard. The next day, Peter noticed Miles had been beaten and his eye was swollen and out of guilt he’d decided not to push it anymore since.

That was until the morning after Liz’s visit when Peter, whilst pretending to sleep, had witnessed Miles enter his cell and just stare at him for a few seconds. Like he recognised Peter and was trying to remember where he knew him from. He’d left a glass of water behind for him as well. Peter drunk it.

When Miles inevitably came back to collect the glass in order to pretend like he hadn’t broken some form of major protocol, Peter decided to test out his killer blow.

“I always really liked your drawings Miles” he called out as the boy turned his back on him and walked towards the exit of the cell.

Miles stopped. He dropped the glass and then turned to face Peter as he picked it up. Their eyes locked once again, and Peter was sure Miles properly recognised him this time. The kid looked horrified, his eyes quickly darted around the cell but just as he was about to speak, Alexander Pierce had appeared behind him and uttered a few phrases in Russian.

Miles left without hesitation, and Peter received his worst beating yet.

It was different though.

More like a frantic attempt to stop an escalating situation rather than a warning, and Peter felt satisfied. He’d chinked their armor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that. I've decided to end this story on 50 chapter so only five more to go until we're done with this but I am planning a one-shot series sequel to this once it's all done as there's some stories I want to tell with these characters that don't really fit into the overall narrative here. Let me know if that's something you'd be interested in reading!
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting etc.


	46. Far From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And to think Pepper was worried you wouldn’t open up to me” Sam smirked, “I imagine coming back here so soon after….after what happened, is probably messing up your head a little.”
> 
> “You’re easy to talk to” Harley replied, “Just so….y’know, don’t be amazed I’m talking to you. All it means is your semi-competent at your job. And yeah, coming back to the place you nearly died at is not very funny. Ten out of ten would totally not recommend.”
> 
> “Do you always resort to snark and sarcasm when you’re uncomfortable?” Sam asked
> 
> “Sir, this is a McDonald’s drive thru”
> 
> “Your generation scares me.”
> 
> “Good. We should.” Harley replied with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK big trigger warning for this chapter as Peter discusses his sexual assault in greater detail so please don't read if you're not in a place to do so.

**Chapter 46.**  
 _Far From Home_.

Peter was sure he’d never get used to the feeling of being watched as he showered. A small, loathsome part of him felt almost grateful that he wasn’t even being granted the privilege of being able to shower but with at least three intimidating guards watching him as he did so, he was almost at the point where he was willing to have it revoked. It wasn’t as if he had anyone to impress in the compound, though Liz’s visits were giving him some kind of renewed purpose and Miles seemed to be slipping up more and more. He wasn’t without hope but he knew deep down that even if he was somehow able to get through to Miles, grab Liz and go that would be far from the end of the story.

He was also getting increasingly anxious that the team hadn’t found him yet. Sure, he knew the compounds location was totally off the grid and thus very hard to find, but the fact that the greatest minds in the world hadn’t been able to find him whilst having Bucky Barnes in their midst who would surely be able to give them exact co-ordinates was frustrating him to no end. Peter didn’t want to start thinking badly of them, and he missed them so much his bones ached, but it was hard not to feel at least a little resentful when he was going through now daily physical beatings and having food withheld from him. If it wasn’t for Liz sneaking him what little she could get her hands on without anyone getting suspicious, he was sure that he’d have probably died of starvation by now with his enhanced metabolism.

“Done now” one of his watchers said gruffly as he strode over and turned the cold-water Peter had been bathing under off, “Get dressed.”

Peter complied and through on a freshly clean pair of sweats and a jumper over. The way HYDRA were treating him was becoming increasingly confusing. The beatings were more frequent and seemingly more violent with every occurrence, they were withholding meals from him and yet Peter was allowed to shower twice a day, had laundry done for him and had been granted the privilege of sleeping in a bad and not being chained to the wall like some animal. He was sure it was all some attempt to confuse him and make him easier to break psychologically.

It took him a while to get fully dressed due to the lingering pains and aches covering his whole body thanks to the beatings, and no guards were about to help him. Peter had made a snarky remark about them all being perverts for standing and staring at a naked, underage teenager and had received a high dosage of electrolysis for his comments so had learned to stay silent since. He couldn’t help but feel uneasy though, he’d definitely noticed at least two of the guards staring at him with disturbing lust in their eyes. Peter’s strength was down, but he knew he could still take anyone who tried anything like that with him. He’d done it before and he could do it again.

“Good day today” the guard carried on in his broken English, “No whining. Done as we say, we get you meal for midday.”

“Awesome” Peter muttered as he was led out of the bathroom with one guard in front, one behind and one handcuffed to him. As they walked the dank corridors back up to Peter’s cell, he took in his brief but daily exposure to the workings of the compound. A few floors above he could vaguely hear some of the younger captives being trained in hand to hand combat, a few floors beneath there was a rather intense meeting with some generals going on which sounded very heated and made Peter wish he’d bothered to actually learn some Russian from either Natasha or Wanda.

He made sure to keep a record of everything he saw and heard. It was all valuable information in a way, should he ever actually manage to escape.

Peter flinched as two voices he recognized came into his hearing range, they were walking directly towards him and the three guards on the corridor. Peter gulped as the two male figures turned a corner and came face to face with him.

Norman Osborne and his son stopped dead in their tracks as Peter came into their view. Norman smiled eerily as his eyes landed on Peter and scanned him up and down, clearly pleased with the physical effect the daily beatings were having on the teenager. Peter had caught a brief glimpse of himself in a mirror whilst undressing for the shower and knew he looked an absolute state. He sported a nasty black-eye on the left side of his face, multiple cuts all over his cheeks and a broken nose which was not in a hurry to fix back into place. He had stitches in his forehead from when one guard had pushed him to the floor (another example of HYDRA’s bizarre bipolar standards of care) and had red scratch marks up and down his neck from one particularly nasty session which had ended in him being strangled.

Peter wanted nothing more than to spit in Norman Osborne’s eye.

Darren looked guilty, like he was about to throw up. Liz had told Peter that Darren was playing some long game, cozying up to his Dad so he could work to get them all out safely but Peter could tell that Liz no longer truly believed her own words. He’d been confused as to how Darren could so easily be swayed but as he stood face to face with his former friend on the corridor, it became clear. Darren looked as impeccable and well-groomed as he always did, bar a few fading bruises on his cheeks.

“Ahh, Mr. Parker, good morning” Norman began, “I understand you’re rather enjoying your daily showering privileges.”

“Yeah, they’re the highlight of my day” Peter shot back sarcastically, though his face fell a little when he realized the statement was probably correct. Somehow showering in front of sadistic and potentially predatory prison guards had genuinely become the high point of his day.

Peter made sure he never broke eye-contact with Darren, who was white as a ghost and looked like he wanted to be anywhere else in the world.

“Will you be joining us for training this afternoon?” Osborne asked, “Or are we simply choosing to refuse the best option for ourselves out of misguided heroism and stubborn loyalty?”

“I’ll never be your sheep” Peter snapped, “You can do what you want, Osborne, I’m never going to become your soldier.”

Norman laughed before slapping Peter hard across the face and catching his cheek with the sharp ring on his finger. Peter winced for a second but brought himself back around quickly, drawing satisfaction from the fact Darren looked as if he was going to burst into tears at any second.

“Foolish boy” Osborne sneered as he pulled Peter close by the scruff of his sweater, “Just as ignorant and stubborn as your father.”

Peter frowned.

“What do you know about my father?” he asked. Norman smiled.

“More than you” he replied, “Is that how I’m gonna getcha Parker? If you want to know more about what your precious father was really like, I can tell you. You’ll need to do something for me in return though.”

Peter smirked. Of course, his mind was running at a million miles an hour as he tried to figure out how his father who had been dead for twelve years could possibly play into any of this, but Peter had barely ever known his father. There was no pedestal to break there. Ben and May very rarely spoke of Richard, if Osborne had been dangling information on Ben like a carrot then maybe Peter would have bitten, but not for his father. He wouldn’t lose or gain anything by knowing and whatever Osborne could tell him he was probably a bullshit lie anyway.

“I’m good, thanks” Peter said smugly, refusing to break eye-contact with Darren, “My daddy issues don’t really run deep enough for me to abandon my principles for them.”

Darren looked at the ground and blushed. Osborne caught the action too and Peter felt a pang of guilt when he shot Darren a furious look.

“You’re still very mouthy for someone in such a precarious situation” Norman said coldly, “I hope you realize the full extent of what we’re capable of, Parker. Like Ross said to you, if you don’t comply, eventually we will just take what we need from you by brutal force. You won’t want that.”

“You had a look at your son?” Peter asked, gesturing towards Darren who only seemed a few seconds off of collapsing onto the floor, “He looks a bit peaky to me, maybe exposing him to all of this was a mistake. I’d say he’s clearly not cut out for it.”

Another pang of guilt hit, but Peter quickly reminded himself that Darren was firmly in the middle of throwing him under a bigger and more deadly bus than Peter could manage. If Darren had to withstand a few withering comments and threats from his father due to Peter’s words, he could live with that.

“My son is not weak” Osborne snarled, at least a little bit in Darren’s direction, almost as if he was willing his son to stand up and regain his composure, “He is loyal and pragmatic. He knows which side is going to come out on top here, he knows he’s making the right decision standing by me. He’s nothing like you and the rest of your feeble, pathetic, cowardly family.”

“Yeah, he really looks it” Peter said with a hollow laugh as Darren’s legs finally gave way beneath him and the boy fell to his knees, “He’s nothing like you, Osborne. He can’t handle this. He’s in way over his head, just look at him.”

Osborne smirked before brushing past Peter and walking off, clearly with no regard for his son who was shaking on the floor. Once the man was out of sight, however, Darren seemed more able to regain a little composure and finally spoke.

“Peter, shut up” Darren almost pleaded from the floor, “I don’t know what you think you’re trying to achieve here, but you’re only going to make things worse for yourself in the long run”

“Oh, it speaks” Peter snapped, “Got anything else to say have we? Maybe you wanna comment on the state of my face? The fact I can barely stand because I’m in that much pain. The fact you could help me but are actively choosing not to all because Daddy’s bought you a few shiny new toys? I don’t know why I ever trusted you.”

Darren picked himself off the floor and faced Peter eye-to-eye once again.

“I know you’re angry” he said, “And I understand but attacking me to get at my Dad is only gonna mean bad things for you in the long run, if you’re never gonna comply don’t make life any harder for yourself than it has to be. Dad’s right. You could save yourself so much pain by-“

“Giving in” Peter snarled, “Like you. You’re so weak, Darren.”

“Why have you gotta be like this?” Darren yelled

“Well, let’s see… being tortured every day kind of changes you” Peter yelled back, “Constantly being in pain kinda makes you realize that politeness is overrated. I’ve never been some innocent defenceless puppy, Darren, I’ll always fight back when I need to.”

“Even if it might get you killed?” Darren asked.

“I’d rather be dead than their puppet” Peter replied calmly, “I don’t know what game you’re playing here, Darren, but don’t expect any forgiveness from me if this all ends. You’ve made it quite clear where you stand.”

*

Harley wondered what logic or sick cosmic force lay behind Tony and Pepper’s decision to pretty much force him into therapy to recover from his trauma, only to tell him less than two days later that he would be moving in to the place where he received the trauma in the first place for the foreseeable future. They were all being moved from Tony’s compound to the Barton’s farm aka the place where Bucky Barnes had plunged a knife into Harley’s stomach, a memory that Harley suffered through re-living in his dreams every night. The thought of being back in that house had Harley feeling utterly panic stricken but it seemed as if he had no choice. Fury had received notice that Tony’s compound, as well as the rented penthouse in Manhattan, had been compromised and Barton’s farm was the safest and most logistical place for all the kids to be housed until it was safe for them to return.

Harley felt somewhat comforted that Pepper would be staying with them for the duration on Tony’s assistance and that he was still with all his friends, but the farm only brought back bad memories and it was impossible for Harley to conceive of a reality where this didn’t hinder his recovery.

“I’ve never been to the countryside!” Betty announced as they all stepped off the jet which had very dramatically transported them from upstate, “This is so pretty”

“Yeah, it is pretty nice here” MJ replied with a sigh, “It’s easily the most chilled place I’ve ever been, just a shame it got ruined by Harley being stabbed.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t need reminding of that the second we land” Sadie snapped as she approached Harley and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. MJ, who looked more than a little embarrassed, mouthed ‘sorry’ at Harley as she and Betty made their way past him and up to the house. Harley acknowledged her but still found himself pretty much routed to the spot, unable to move any further. Little intuitive Nate seemed to sense Harley’s anxiety right away and gripped on to the teenager’s free hand.

“You no like it here, Mr. Harley?” he asked, looking up at Harley with his irresistible doe eyes. Harley knelt down to meet him at eye level.

“A bad thing happened to me here” Harley replied, forcing his voice to sound as at ease and casual as he could manage. He wasn’t sure he’d succeeded when Nate gasped a little and nearly dropped his hand. “It makes me a bit scared to come back, but I’m sure I’ll be alright. There’s nothing for you to worry about though bud, it’s just my brain being silly.”

“Silly brain, no danger” Nate said with a laugh, which made Harley smile.

“My brain is very silly sometimes” he chuckled, “I’m just a bit scared. But it’s OK to be scared sometimes, just means that your brain is learning to deal with something bad that happened.”

“And Nate, it means we can all help Harley a little bit” Sadie joined in, taking Nate’s other hand as Harley rose to his feet and found the strength to start walking slowly up to the house, “Like how Harley always helps other people when they’re scared or sad and need some help.”

Nate nodded and squeezed Harley’s hand a little tighter.

“How long we gotta stay here?” Nate asked, he’d already been told the answer to this question numerous times by many people but seemed less than satisfied with the outcome. Harley couldn’t tell whether it was just a symptom of the little guy being uprooted one too many times or there was something deeper going on, but it was definitely clashing a little with Nate’s usually surprisingly perceptive demeanor which worried him a little.

“Until it’s safe to go home” Sadie answered.

“But I don’t have a home” Nate moaned.

“You do” Harley told him, “You’ll always have a home. Rhodey and Pepper will sort something out, you’ll always have a home with us, Nate.”

“K” Nate grumbled, still clearly not satisfied but he seemed to brighten up a little as they finally reached the house and his eyes found Cooper and Lila’s outdoor slide and swing set. He let go of Sadie and Harley’s hands as he ran over and quickly asked Pepper if he could go and play on them.

“Sometimes I forget he’s still a six-year old kid” Sadie observed as she watched him, “Moody one minute, but back to being happy as soon as he sees a slide. You doing good?”

“Yeah” Harley replied, deflating a little when Sadie raised her eye-brows and gave him a look that pretty much told him to cut the bullshit, “….Fine, no, I’m shitting bricks. My chest is tight and I don’t wanna be here but I have no choice.”

“I’m sorry, this must really suck for you” Sadie sighed as they put their bags down and sat down on the bottom two steps of the porch, closely watching Nate as he introduced himself to Lila and started playing with her.

“I’ll be OK” Harley replied uneasily, “Might just stay out here for a while though, I’m not sure if I can face going inside just yet.”

“Whatever works for you, babe” Sadie said with a smile before kissing him on the cheek, standing up and taking both their bags inside, “I’ll let everyone know you’re out here.”

“Thanks” Harley said, blushing a little as Sadie left. With Pepper in her delicate condition, Peter gone and Tony focusing all his attention on finding him, Harley was quickly realizing that Sadie and Nate were the only two people still tethering him to Earth.

“I think you’re in there, Romeo” Sam Wilson’s voice rang out from behind Harley. He turned around and rolled his eyes as the man casually approached him and sat down next to him, “That girl is clearly crazy about you.”

“It’s been noted” Harley replied, drawing patterns in the mud with a small stick as that was clearly a much better option than making eye-contact with Sam at the moment, “Don’t really wanna act on it though, she’s kinda the only thing keeping me sane at the moment and I can’t risk anything changing.”

“So, if things were different, you would consider it?” Sam asked

“Maybe” Harley shrugged, “It’s hard to say, romance is the last thing on my agenda at the moment. I just wanna get Peter back home, stop my nightmares, find somewhere safe and stable for Nate to live and then I’ll worry about my feelings for Sadie.”

“Quite the to-do list” Sam replied

“Yeah, well, you gotta keep yourself busy at times like this” Harley replied, “If I just spent my days not doing anything, I’d slowly go insane. Peter’s been gone for almost a week and we have no idea where he is, what they’re doing to him. He could be dead for all we know. At least if I can focus on looking after Nate, I’m not thinking about that all the time.”

“And to think Pepper was worried you wouldn’t open up to me” Sam smirked, “I imagine coming back here so soon after….after what happened, is probably messing up your head a little.”

“You’re easy to talk to” Harley replied, “Just so….y’know, don’t be amazed I’m talking to you. All it means is your semi-competent at your job. And yeah, coming back to the place you nearly died at is not very funny. Ten out of ten would totally not recommend.”

“Do you always resort to snark and sarcasm when you’re uncomfortable?” Sam asked

“Sir, this is a McDonald’s drive thru”

“Your generation scares me.”

“Good. We should.” Harley replied with a grin.

“That was some impressive ass deflecting kiddo, but no dice” Sam said kindly, “Look, if you’re not ready to talk all this shit through now or with me, that’s fine. No one’s going to force you. But we’re in the situation we’re in Harls, and it ain’t gonna get any easier.”

“I know” Harley sighed, “Sorry….I guess I do make jokes when I’m not comfortable. It’s a lot, and I’m just kinda used to pretending the things that bother me don’t bother me cos I never really had another choice. I know this sounds dumb but I don’t really know what to do when people….when people care about me. It was always me looking after my sister and my Mom never really gave a shit about either of us, then when Rachel moved away to her Dad’s and it was just me and her….I switched off, I guess.”

“That’s perfectly understandable” Sam replied with a nod, “For the record, the fact you’ve even been able to acknowledge that shows how strong you are. People are in denial about this kind of stuff for years, especially men. They feel like admitting they struggle sometimes makes them weak.”

Harley shrugged.

“I’m nothing special” he sighed, “I just…well, I say I want to be normal but I don’t think I even know what normal is. Like Peter, I guess.”

“You wanna be like Peter?” Sam asked almost incredulously

“I mean, he always know what to do” Harley said with a shrug, “I know he has his problems as well but he’s always on top of what to do. I mostly feel like I’m just swinging in the dark.”

“Kid, that never goes away” Sam said with a laugh, “Man, I feel like I’m just mostly swinging in the dark. Everyone does. You’re never gonna have all the answers. Peter definitely doesn’t. I love the kid but c’mon…”

“I miss him” Harley sighed, twisting the sleeves of his hoodie.

“I know” Sam replied sympathetically, “He’ll be OK. He’s a fighter. Like you.”

“I’m not-“

“You are” Sam said sternly, “You’ve been through so much and here you stand. I know you’re scared of being here, but don’t forget you just survived three days in the same building as Bucky”

“Holy shit” Harley whispered to himself, “I…the entire time, I forgot Bucky was even in the compound. I guess I was just too busy worrying about Nate and Peter to worry about him. Fuck.”

Just as Sam was about to reply, a crying Nate was suddenly standing right in front of Harley and desperately grabbing for the teens hand. Harley looked down and saw the little guy had cut his knee whilst playing on the swings.

“Mr. Harley, I need a band aid!” Nate sobbed. Harley nodded and took him by the hand, allowing the boy to lead him into the house where he’d been stabbed without question. Sam looked on proudly.

*

Liz Allen was in over her head. She’d lost track of the how many double lives she was meant to be leading at the same time, convinced that HYDRA were either too dumb and/or arrogant to notice how much benign sabotage she was getting away with or just sitting back and waiting to confront and more than likely kill her when the time was right. So, she’d decided that she’d merely avoid detection as much as she could and just wait until the inevitable confrontation and hope for the best. She and Darren still weren’t really talking, though not for the want of trying on his part, but Liz figured he was only trying in an attempt to appease his father rather than any great desire to make things right with her. At least, that’s what she told herself to get through the day. The idea of Darren still being in love with her made her skin crawl, every time she saw him being chummy with his father or Alexander Pierce, she felt like throwing up.

It was only when she bumped into him in a lonely, dark corridor as he sat huddled in the corner curled in on himself that she began to realize it all ran a bit deeper than she’d been thinking. Not that she was majorly sympathetic to his emotional outbursts when at the same time Peter Parker was being tortured and going through another bout of attempted brainwashing but seeing Darren’s pitiful facial expressions and red blotchy eyes still managed to stir something in her.

“I’m so tired of having to try and please everyone” he sniffled as she walked past him.

“Well, you’re doing a pretty shitty job on both accounts” Liz snapped back, “You’re certainly not pleasing me or Peter, and I doubt your Dad’s happy you’re here sniveling in a corner and not drowning kittens in the park with him and Pierce or whatever it is they do in their down time.”

“I don’t want you to hate me” Darren said quietly

“What you want doesn’t matter to me anymore” she replied coldly, “It stopped mattering to me the second you decided you were alright with your father torturing Peter Parker because of something that happened over fifteen years ago that wasn’t anything to do with him.”

“I knew it” Darren sighed as he climbed to his feet, “I knew you still had feelings for Parker.”

Liz scoffed. The audacity.

“You really are an arrogant piece of shit aren’t you?” she screamed at Darren, “How dare you? Even if I still had feelings for Parker, which I don’t, it’s hardly any of your business. We’re not dating Darren, we never were. What we did…that afternoon before the raid, it was a mistake. Even thinking about it makes me sick.”

“What do you mean?” Darren asked.

“What do you mean what do I mean?” Liz retorted, “Fine. You want me to put it plainly. Having sex with you was the biggest mistake of my life. I wish it had never happened, there was a hot second where I thought I had feelings for you but frankly I don’t know what I was thinking. You disgust me.”

“You’re acting like I’ve thrown you both to the wolves already” Darren snapped, “If I really did believe in everything you’re saying my father believes in, wouldn’t I have already…I dunno, convinced Peter to comply? Given away the fact you visit him in his cell every night and bring him food?”

“How do you-“

“Because I watch you, Liz” Darren carried on, “I have to. These people are so fucking dangerous and they could turn on us at any moment, and you’re taking yourself off into the cells every night and breaking just about every security protocol going as you do so. Why d’you think they haven’t caught you yet? Why’d you think you’re still living and breathing and not buried in some shallow grave in the woods cos they had no option but to kill you?”

“Oh right, and how exactly are you managing to do that?” Liz asked

“Because Norman trusts me” Darren said, pulling Liz closer to him by the arm, “I’ve got him convinced that I’m totally on his side. He’s given me the highest security clearance possible, trusts me with reviewing security footage.”

“And how do you know he’s not setting us up for a massive fall?” Liz snapped, “You can’t trust him.”

“I’m being as careful as I can” Darren whispered, “I want to get out of here as much as you do. Every time my father puts a hand on my shoulder, I freeze up. I don’t wanna be anywhere near him but until we figure out what to do, we’re stuck.”

“Then why have you been acting the way you’ve been?” Liz asked, “If we ever get out of this you need to start an acting career.”

“I’m just trying to keep us safe, I promise” Darren replied seriously and Liz almost believed him, “I’m sure you’ve heard me and Peter had a little run in earlier. Liz, you need to get him to shut up. He’s going to get himself killed if he keeps refusing to go along with what they want.”

“Darren, what they want is his DNA” Liz reminded him, “What they want is to use and train him to kill in an instant, to sure his DNA with all these kids they’ve already trained. You cannot expect Peter to just give that over willingly. Imagine the damage it will cause.”

“I know I know” Darren sighed, “But you ain’t hearing the things I am. Peter seems to be under the impression they’re not gonna kill him, cos they need him alive. It’s true. They do want him as a soldier but if he carries on refusing, they’re just gonna cut their losses, kill him and take his DNA anyway. He’s not in the strong position he thinks he’s in and if he carries on pushing, he’ll be dead in a week. Maybe less.”

Liz gulped.

“Well, we have to be quick then” she said urgently, “We need to find some way of getting in touch with everyone back home. Let them know where we are, how to get here and just let the Avengers total the place.”

“It’s risky” Darren replied, “They’ll have tapped everyone’s phones and there’s no way you and I can make outside communications without being caught.”

“Really? Cos here I was thinking you had the highest level of security clearance?” Liz replied, raising her eye-brows as Darren blushed a little.

He sighed.

“I’ll see what I can do” he said, “Look, head down to see Peter. I’ll make sure no one’s around, talk to him and get him to agree not to mouth off to any more guards for a while. We need to contact someone on the outside who can deliver some kind of coded message to the Avengers without causing any suspicion.”

“How do I know if I can trust you?” Liz asked, “How do I know you’re not just gonna run back to Norman and tell him everything?”

“I’m sorry I’ve broken your trust” Darren replied, sounding honest, “And I’m sorry that I’ve probably ruined any chance of a future for me and you, but you can trust me on this. I want to get out of this as much as you do and Peter….well, I shouldn’t have said what I did about him.”

“This isn’t his fault, Darren”

“I know”

Liz turned on her heels and left Darren alone. She didn’t trust him, but there didn’t seem to be much of an option and if he was lying about having security clearance and protecting her with it, all that meant was that Liz was actually quite good at evading detection on her own. As she cautiously made her way down to Peter’s cell, Liz’s mind busied with potential candidates she could use to get a coded message to the Avengers with.

“Hey” Peter said quietly as Liz arrived in his cell a few minutes later, he looked worse than she’d ever seen him after this last beating, “How’re you?”

“Worried about you” she replied softly as she knelt down in front of him and pulled her mini first aid kit out of her jacket pocket. It wasn’t much, the most basic of basic provisions, but she could at least offer him some relief from his pain, “And I might have a plan.”

“Oh yeah” Peter replied, Liz’s heart nearly broke at just how despondent his reply was as if the last remaining little pieces of hope were slowly leaving him, “What’s that then?”

“I’m gonna try and make contact with someone on the outside” she whispered, grateful that Peter’s advanced sense of hearing allowed her to speak as quietly as humanly possible and still be heard clearly by him, “Somehow get them to deliver a coded message to the Avengers, let them know where we are. It’s crazy and it might not work but-“

“Do it” Peter said firmly, “I can’t take much more of this. Liz, I’m scared.”

“I know, I know you are” she said sadly, “Just hang on.”

“I’m not sure I can” Peter whispered, “I can take the beatings, that’s nothing. But…Liz, the-the way some of these guards are l-looking at m-me it-it’s terrifying.”

Liz’s eyebrows narrowed and her heartbeat increased. She knew what Peter was implying, of course she did, but the reality of such a thing was too awful to bare.

“It’s like I’m some piece of meat” Peter went on, “When I shower, or when they watch me get dressed apparently to make sure you’ve not smuggled anything in for me. It reminds me of-“

“Reminds you of?” Liz cut him off sharply, “Peter, what does it remind you of? Has-has this kind of thing happened to you before?”

Peter nodded tearfully and started sobbing. Liz pulled him effortlessly into a hug and started to run her fingers through his curls as he gripped on to the back of her jacket, almost as if for dear life.

“I’ve never told anyone before” he sniffed, “Well, I kinda told Harley but even that was only half the story. It was when I was on the streets, there was this guy who was nice to me and used to buy me food and hot drinks and stuff in the winter and th-then one day h-he-“

“Pete, sweetie, it’s OK” Liz said softly, “You don’t have to tell me this.”

“I need to” Peter replied, “I feel like I’m gonna go crazy Liz. I can deal with a lot on my own but I don’t think I can deal with this on my own. I need someone to know. To understand how sc-scared I am.”

“OK” Liz said sadly, “I can do that.”

“He raped me” Peter whispered, “When I t-told Harley, I just said that he t-touched me and that’s how it started but the guy h-held me down and forced me to-“

“Oh god, Peter” Liz cried, “I’m so sorry honey. Why didn’t you ever tell anyone?”

“I was too sc-scared, he said he’d k-kill me if I ever told” Peter replied mournfully, “It’s my biggest regret cos now th-there’s a rapist walking around New York t-totally free and I let him be.”

“It’s never too late to come forward, and it’s not your fault” Liz told him emphatically before taking a deep breath and releasing him from her embrace, “And these guards, here, they remind you of him?”

Peter nodded tearfully.

“They’ve not tried anything yet” he said quietly, “But I feel like it’s only a matter of time, Liz. Or maybe I’m just going crazy, god I hope I am.”

“I’ll get you out of this, I promise” she said angrily, “You don’t deserve this Peter. No one does. I promise you, this time next week, you’ll be safe back at home with Mr. Stark and Harley and everyone else and this will all be a bad memory.”

Peter smiled, just a little.

“MJ” he said softly, “I can see MJ and finally tell her how I feel.”

Liz felt an odd sensation in her chest. MJ. Peter actually loved MJ. She’d always known that MJ had liked Peter the entire time they’d been dating, but Liz had never really considered if Peter liked her back. She guessed she was wrong about that as well, and they were actually a pretty well-matched couple and she was meant to be over Peter, so why did she feel just a tiny bit jealous?

“Yeah, just keep thinking of positive things” she told him, “Like MJ. And all your friends. I’m sure they’ve all been working day and night to try and find us. I promise you Peter, you’re getting out of this. I’ve never been more determined about anything in my life.”

“And Darren?” Peter asked.

“I’m willing to give him another chance to prove himself” Liz sighed, “He’s the only hope we have until I can contact someone on the outside…..oh my god, it’s so obvious!”

“What?” Peter asked again, looking a little panicked, “What is?”

“Flash!” Liz said with enthusiasm, amazed she hadn’t thought of using him until now, “He’s perfect. He knows you well enough to know where you live and all that, and he’s clueless enough not to realize anything more than I need to tell him. And I can remember his cell number off by heart cos me and Sadie used to prank call him pretending to be Chrissy Teigen!”

“That was _you_?”

Liz smirked.

“This could work” she said quietly.

“God damn it” Peter sighed with a slight grin, “I really didn’t want Flash of all people to end up being the catalyst for my rescue, but if you think it’ll work-“

“I’m sure it’ll work” Liz said with a smile, “Now, where is the most likely place everyone will be hiding out?”

“Either at Tony’s compound upstate, or Clint Barton’s farm.” Peter said in a whisper, “I’ll write you down the addresses for both….d’you really think we can put our faith in Flash for this?”

“Well, he’s gotta prove he’s worthy of existence somehow” Liz said with a shrug.

*

“Hey, I’m sorry about earlier” MJ’s voice rang out behind Harley as he sat a top of the waterfall that just a precious few weeks before he’d spent an evening having the time of his life with her, Peter and the Barton kids. It seemed like a different world now. “Sometimes I just say shit and I don’t really think about how it might affect people.”

“Don’t worry about it” Harley said sweetly as he chucked another stone into the water below, “It’s not like you were wrong or anything. This place was fun before I got stabbed.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have been more aware of how hard it might be for you to come back” MJ said honestly, “Especially because I was actually there. So, sorry.”

“Thanks, I guess” Harley exhaled, “Guess they sent you up here to check I’ve not been killed or kidnapped? I’m such a shit, I shouldn’t worry them but I just can’t go in that house.”

“You went in it earlier, with Nate” MJ reminded him.

“That was with Nate though” Harley shrugged, “I’m pretty sure I’d walk through lava for that kid. I yeeted myself right back out the second I didn’t need to be in there anymore. It was overwhelming. I think I might sleep on the porch swing tonight.”

“I’m sure no one will stop you” she replied, “Pepper’s pretty understanding, I don’t think she expects you to just immediately be alright.”

“How’s Nate?” Harley asked, desperate to deflect the conversation away from his emotions. It seemed to be all he spoke about.

“Currently sitting happily between Sadie and Mr. Rhodes watching Harry Potter for the first time” MJ said with a laugh, “And guess who his favourite character is?”

“Harry?”

“Hagrid, actually” MJ replied with a smile, “And you wanna know why?”

“Enlighten me” Harley said with a grin

“Because Hagrid reminds him of you” MJ said softly, “Cos Hagrid’s tall and nice and saved Harry from a bad place, and you’re tall and nice and saved Nate from a bad place. It’s very cute, and that’s coming from me. And your names are kind of oddly similar”

Harley smiled and started to laugh a little, though at some point he’d started crying and before he knew it, MJ was forcing his head on to her shoulders and running her hands through his hair.

“You know, I told myself I was going to get through one day without crying soon” he said after a while with a watery chuckle, “I almost made it through today. I’ve got to get a handle on my emotions soon, this is ruining my emotionless bad boy image.”

“Is…is that an image you thought you were projecting?” MJ asked with a smirk, “Cos soft southern boy with a smart mouth and a heart of gold has always been more your thing. Like a noble cowboy.”

“Well, file that one the fuck under weirdest compliments I’ve ever received” Harley replied with a grin, “After being compared to Rubeus Hagrid, of course. Not something I ever expected to happen.”

“At least he didn’t compare you to the freakin’ owl” MJ said and Harley immediately burst into laughter.

“Nate compared you to Hedwig?” Harley wheezed, “I need details now.”

“Because I’m quiet and loyal. Cooper may also have convinced him I can fly” MJ said with a laugh, “I don’t hate it, to be honest.”

Harley sighed. He felt bad for laughing, knowing that Peter was probably going through unbearable amounts of pain somewhere, and Harley was laughing as if it was nothing. MJ seemed to register Harley’s guilt as she squeezed his hand.

“He would want us to carry on” she said quietly, “Peter’s not going to want us to be miserable until he gets back, which he will, he gave himself up so me and you could live Harley. We kind of owe it to him to laugh if the situation’s right.”

“Just, it’s so fucking unfair” Harley said angrily as he launched several more stones into the water, “He was finally getting his life back together, and then this bullshit comes along and ruins it. Why can’t life just give him a freakin’ break?”

“I dunno” MJ replied sadly, “I ask myself that question every day.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t get angry” Harley sighed, “You…..you and him. It’s the real deal, isn’t it?”

“Don’t know” MJ admitted, “Things are gonna be so different when he gets back. We don’t know what effect this all will have had on him. Romance isn’t exactly going to be the first thing on his mind, and I’m certainly not going to push him, even if we did kiss just before-“

“Hold up, what?” Harley exclaimed, “You guys kissed? Damn. I didn’t know that.”

MJ blushed.

“It was only quick” she replied, “I doubt he’s even thought about it since.”

“Was it your first?” Harley asked.

“Yeah” she admitted, “It was. Now I guess it can be your turn to call me a loser.”

“I mean, you are a loser, but not because of that” Harley smirked, “And hey, at least you had a memorable first kiss, I guess.”

“Whatever, nerd” MJ said pushing him a little, “Give me some stones. They’re going to represent my feelings and I’m going to launch them far, far away from me, never to be seen again.”

“I knew there was a reason you and I became friends” Harley said with a chuckle as he handed MJ a handful of stones and watched her launch them down below. “I do still have that message from Peter that he wanted me to give you, if you wanna hear it.”

“Let’s keep a lid on it for now” she replied with a shrug, “I’ve got a feeling I know what it is, and I want to hear it from his mouth and not yours. No offence.”

“None taken” Harley said with a smile, “Hey….did you know that I managed to go three nights under the same roof as the dude who stalked me without panicking about it?”

“Yeah, we did wonder when you’d realize that” MJ replied as she leaned her head on his shoulder now, “I guess it’s a bit strange to say I’m proud of you?”

“I wanna talk to him” Harley admitted, “I was thinking before you got up here….maybe if I want to move on, I need to face Bucky and found out why he did what he did to me. Is that crazy?”

“It’s crazy to think Pepper or Tony will knowingly let you anywhere near him” MJ said honestly, “But I guess it’s not the worst idea in the world. A lot of murder victims families say they never really found closure until they got a chance to confront the killer. Could be the same for you.”

“Thanks” Harley grinned, “Let’s go. I need to give Nate a hug.”

“Southern soft boy with a heart of gold” MJ said with a wink.

*

Darren paced up and down his room until Liz returned from Peter’s cell. He was glad that he’d managed to persuade her to trust him again, or at least try to, but they still had to act incredibly carefully or they’d risk being killed. Darren had no doubt in his mind that his father probably wouldn’t even spare his life if he was pushed far enough to protect his own back, and so Liz and Peter’s lives probably meant very little to him at all.

He’d intended on keeping up his act in front of her but hearing how disgusted the sight of him made Liz feel now had caused him to crack a lot earlier than intended. Liz was all that mattered to him. Peter Parker mattered as well, but Darren knew if given the choice between saving Liz and saving Peter he would choose to save Liz every time without hesitation. She was the love of his life. He was sure that she still had some kind of feelings for Peter buried away deep down, and Darren hated himself for slightly resenting Peter because of that. His attitude towards the guy since their arrival had just become one continuous internal reminder of ‘this is not his fault this is not his fault this is not his fault’ and Peter’s refusal to bite when Norman had taunted him about his father had shocked Darren.

Darren had lost his mother at three months old and was utterly obsessed with finding out as much as he possibly could about her, yet Peter apparently did not give a damn about his own father? It made no sense whatsoever.

Liz arrived back a few minutes later, breathless and shaky, but seemingly full of some kind of renewed hope as she began explaining her new plan to him with boundless enthusiasm. Darren was left slightly speechless by what she’d come up with.

“Flash Thompson?” he asked incredulously, “You want me to put all our faith in that dweeb? He’ll probably sell the story to a newspaper and then we’ll really be screwed.”

“I’m not going to tell him any specifics, obviously” Liz rolled her eyes, “Here’s the thing, Flash hates Peter because he’s jealous of him. Jealous of his looks. Jealous of his easy-going nature and ability to make friends with anyone. Jealous of his intelligence. I’m going to use that jealousy to our advantage.”

“How exactly?” Darren asked.

“Well, I’m going to let Flash think that Peter got picked for some special summer science project over him” Liz replied, “In Russia, obviously. Yakutsk, Russia to be precise. All it’ll take is for Flash to get jealous and mouth off to Harley or someone about Peter being picked over him.”

“And just like that?” Darren asked again, still unconvinced, “What if he doesn’t believe you? What if he doesn’t send Harley or anyone a message about it? How’re you even planning on contacting him? We can’t use the internet; it’s being monitored like you wouldn’t believe.”

“I’m going to call him” Liz said simply, “I’ve got his cell number memorized and Peter’s given me the addresses of where everyone is most likely headed out. If I get Flash angry enough about this, I’m pretty sure he’ll actually turn up on their doorstep and rant about it.”

“This sounds very risky” Darren said slowly, “But I guess it could work. We’d need to be careful though, probably best to call him from some private phone in town.”

“OK” Liz replied, “When’s our next trip?”

“A week on Tuesday, I think” Darren replied.

“Needs to be sooner” Liz said urgently, “Peter can’t hold out much longer. He thinks the guards are going to hurt him.”

“They’re already-“

“No, Darren, he’s scared they’re going to hurt him hurt him, if you get what I mean” Liz explained, “He was telling me earlier that some of them have been looking at him almost like he’s a piece of meat. They’re watching him change.”

The colour drained from Darren’s face as he tried to catch his breath.

“They wouldn’t-“

“Wouldn’t they?” Liz snapped, “Darren, you said yourself we shouldn’t underestimate what these sick fucks are capable of. Can you honestly say, hand on heart, you don’t believe they’d do that to him? It’ll break him, Darren. And then we really will be screwed.”

“So, what do we do?” Darren asked, “I can try and get my Dad to ease how many guards are around him but there’s no way he’ll ever let Peter go more than two minutes without someone watching him. He’s still powerful enough to take a single guard out without so much as lifting his little finger.”

“Physically yes, mentally I’m no so sure” Liz said sadly, “He’s losing his fight, even if it doesn’t seem like it to you, he’s losing hope. We have to get him out of here and we have to do it soon. You need to get us into town before next Tuesday, who knows what might happen between now and then.”

“I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything” Darren said, “Dad will want to know why.”

“Tell him anything” Liz implored, “In the meantime, we need to look after Peter as much as we can. You can’t just keep going around with your Dad and pretending like you don’t see the shit you do. No more refusing to stand up for him when your Dad or his goons decide to give him a bit extra rough treatment.”

“How am I meant to do that?” Darren asked

“You’ve been pretty good at getting them to see what you want them to so far” Liz replied, “I’m sure you can persuade them to treat him a little better. As sick as I think he is, it does seem like your Dad is genuinely pleased you’re here.”

“Does…does this mean you trust me again” he asked.

“Like I said earlier, this isn’t about you anymore” Liz said coldly, “As far as I’m concerned, we’re allies in a cause and nothing more. I don’t trust you. I don’t trust myself here. The only person I trust one hundred percent is Peter. He’s the only one who matters here and to answer your question from before, I don’t know if I still have feelings for him. Maybe I do. But it seems like he loves Michelle Jones, so I don’t suppose it matters all that much if I do.”

“Right” Darren said with a nod, “I’ll err…I’ll get on it first thing tomorrow. And I’ll keep an eye on Peter’s cell and make sure no one goes in there.”

“Are you expecting a thank you?” Liz asked, “Cos you’re not getting one. This is the shit you should have been doing all along, instead of trying to have the best of both worlds.”

“I’m sorry” Darren said quietly

“Tell it to Peter” Liz retorted, “He’s the one who’s suffering. Not me.”

*

“Hey” Harley said quietly as he approached Tony in Clint Barton’s kitchen. The billionaire had arrived to check in on everyone an hour before, but Harley hadn’t been able to work up the nerve to see him yet and Nate had taken a lot of time being put to bed in his strange new environment. Sadie had ended up in a sleeping bag on the foot of his new bed to keep him calm enough to sleep.

“Hey kiddo, I might have some good Peter related news for you” Tony replied with a sad smile. Harley immediately perked up a little.

“Do you know where he is?” Harley asked enthusiastically.

“We’re closer than we’ve been” Tony replied, “We’ve managed to trace the ship that set off from the HYDRA base in New York flying over Alaska towards Russia. We’re guessing he’s somewhere near the border, it’s just a case of gathering enough underground knowledge to know the exact co-ordinates of whatever base he’s being held in is.”

“That’s…well, it’s better than nothing I guess” Harley said, feeling a tad crestfallen, “When was the last time you slept, by the way? You look like shit.”

“Sleep is a no-no for me at the moment kiddo” Tony replied testily, “Until Peter’s back home safe and sound it’s not even an option.”

“Well it needs to be” Harley snapped, “You’re gonna be no good to anyone if you’re half dead from exhaustion by the time you find out where Peter is for sure. Not to mention the fact that Pepper, the baby and me all need you at your best right now as well. You have a whole team working with you, I’m sure you can stand to take at least a little break.”

Tony sighed and pulled Harley into a hug.

“Harley, I’m not strong” he confessed, “I’m not strong like you or Pepper and Peter. I’m barely getting through all of this even when I’m working my damn best to fix it, I’ll fall apart if I take a break. I need to be working.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever god damn heard” Harley jolted from Tony’s embrace, “You are the strongest, bravest person on the planet and you can do anything. There’s a reason me and Peter are your kids now. The reason we’re all the big fucked up but happy family we are is because Peter and me grew up worshiping you. You’re not just our dad, you’re our hero. You’re strong. But you’re only able to be a hero if you’re alive, and you’re gonna run yourself into the ground if you carry on this way and I think you know that.”

“Do I?” Tony asked, raising an eye-brow.

“Yeah, why else would you be here?” Harley asked snarkily, “You’re Tony Stark, you never do anything without reason. You’re here because you want to rest, and you want to feel safe, and you know that we’re safe. Just take a nap on the couch for a few hours, that’s all I ask. I’m doing what you asked me to do to get better, you can do that for me, can’t you?”

Tony sighed and rested his strong hands on Harley’s shoulders.

“You’re too wise for your own good, kiddo” Tony said kindly, “And better than I’ll ever be. How’re you doing anyway? If I could have sent you anywhere else, god I would have.”

“I’m holding up” Harley said with a shrug, “Probably gonna spend the night on the porch swing though, don’t really feel like sleeping in the house yet. Pepper told me it’s not crazy but it feels kinda crazy.”

“It’s not crazy at all, kid” Tony replied with a fond smile, “And hey, I’ve just thought of a nice little compromise for the both of us.”

“Oh god, what?” Harley asked.

And that was how Harley Keener and Tony Stark ended up falling asleep for a few blissful hours cuddled together on Clint Barton’s porch swing. It was cramped, and vaguely uncomfortable, but both men needed the rest and the physical comfort so slept like logs until a brief nightmare woke Harley up several hours later. After that, they stayed in position and watched the sun come up over the farm.

“Thanks for staying with me, Dad” Harley yawned, still half asleep, as Tony playfully twisted his fingers through Harley’s crazed curly hair.

“You’re welcome, son” Tony sighed, “Thanks for forcing me to sleep. I already feel much better.”

“Good” Harley yawned again, “Now, go and find my brother.”

Tony grinned.

“Yes, sir”

*

Peter woke up in pain.

He’d woken up in pain a lot in his life, but this was new.

Coughing and spluttering, Peter quickly realized not only that he’d been moved cells again but that he was back chained to the wall with a gag wrapped around his mouth.

Panicking slightly, Peter frantically looked around and saw that he was no longer in a cell. There were no bars, no windows, nothing but blank concrete walls and the chain holding him in place.

“No” he cried into the gag, “Please no.”

He jolted up as the door to the room opened and closed, Norman Osborne appeared and approached Peter with a malevolent smile on his face.

“See, I told you I could make things much, much worse for you if you carried on refusing to compromise with us” the man said coldly, “Now, you’ve not only lost your showering and bed privileges but I’ve also decided to take away the privilege of having your little friend visit you every night. Oh, don’t worry about her, she won’t be harmed. For now.”

“Fuck you” Peter spat. Another slap to the face followed, and the Norman Osborne was grabbing him by the throat.

“What is it gonna take, eh Parker?” he snarled, “What is it gonna take to make you crack?”

Peter couldn’t breathe. His arms and legs flailed as Norman’s grip on his throat tightened and panic began to settle in. Before he knew what was going on, Peter somehow managed to pull against his chains so hard that the clamp holding them against the wall broke off and fell to the ground. Osborne seemed shocked as Peter gathered enough strength to kick him away, sending the man crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the room. He was knocked out.

Peter didn’t have enough time to react to what had just happened, he was running off of pure adrenaline as he ripped the chains off. He removed the gag from around his mouth and left the room without taking a second look at Norman Osborne’s unconscious form. He did, however, lock the door behind him.

“Free” Peter whispered to himself, “I’m free.”

It was only just the beginning, and there was a long fight ahead, but he was ready to battle his way back home.

For Betty.

For Nate.

For Liz and Darren.

For MJ.

For Natasha.

For Ned.

For Tony.

For Pepper and the baby.

For Harley.

 _Home. Home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made MYSELF giddy with that ending. Thank you for all the amazing support on this story, I truly appreciate every single comment I get even if I don't reply to it, just know that I have read it and it meant the world to me.
> 
> Strap yourselves in for the next few chapters people!


	47. Peter Luck and Keener Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you concussed?”
> 
> “Potentially.” Peter said with a dopey smile, “Have you always had three heads and an elephant trunk?”
> 
> “Yeah, you’re concussed” Liz replied, though she did take a moment to self-consciously touch her nose, “I think you need to lay down.”

**Chapter 47.**  
_Parker Luck and Keener Forgiveness_.

Parker Luck was the bitch of Peter Parker’s life. It had always been something of a light joke on the part of his Uncle Ben, something casual said when one of the shopping bags split open when they were just about to enter the apartment or when Peter broke his nose from the force of pulling a push-to-open door right to his face on the way into McDonalds. When Ben had been shot and killed in front of him, Parker Luck took on a new meaning for Peter. It was an explanation. There had to be a reason that life seemed to have no other reason for Peter’s existence other than to break him down and rob him of everyone he loved, Parker Luck seemed as good a reason as any. May’s death just confirmed it. Parker Luck was something Peter learned he would just have to deal with, though a run of good luck after moving in with Pepper and Tony had caused him to temporarily abandon the concept.

Parker Luck wouldn’t have allowed him to find and move in with an entirely new family of people who loved and treasured him just as Ben and May had done. A whole family of people whose endless amount of kindness and patience had steered Peter through the worst year of his life, helping to slowly piece all of his broken pieces back together. Parker Luck wouldn’t have afforded him the gifts of having Tony, Pepper, Harley, MJ, Natasha and Ned in his life. Parker Luck wouldn’t have had Liz Allen, miraculously, return his feelings. Parker Luck wouldn’t have allowed him to become Spider-Man and spend his life dedicating himself to the safety of others, allowing him to feel he was somehow making Ben, May and his parents proud of him.

Peter let himself believe his run of bad luck had been over, but gradually as everything had fallen to shit over the last few months, he realized Parker Luck had merely pulled its cruelest trick yet. Parker Luck had given Peter everything he’d wanted, everything he’d needed to be happy once again and then decided to take it all away from him and subject him to mental and physical torture. The damn thing was like a cancer.

“Get yourself together, Parker” he whispered to himself as he climbed into a vent, alarms were sounding off around the entire compound as news of his attack on Norman Osborne and his subsequent escape traveled like wildfire. Peter’s main objective was to save as many people as he could before getting out himself, but he knew that might not be possible unless he had help from people who hadn’t just spent a week being subjected to daily beatings. Maybe he would have to leave without everyone. Could he live with that?

“ _Do what you need to do, Pete_ ” Harley’s voice rang out in his head, “ _Like that Philosopher guy says, the ends justify the means or whatever._ ”

Peter grinned as he crawled along the vent, feeling strangely nostalgic. The last time he’d crawled along a vent desperately trying to avoid detection in a compound, it had crashed to the ground and delivered Peter straight into the hands of the best thing that ever happened to him. Somehow, he felt like the outcome of this vent collapsing as well wouldn’t yield such positive results.

“ _Hey man, keep positive_ ” it was Ned’s voice now, “ _You totally got this. It may not be a widely recognised skill, but I’m sure no one can shimmy along a vent quite like you._ ”

Peter laughed at imaginary Ned’s endless optimism, something he was sure Ned would have repeated verbatim were they in the vent together. And he was right. Nearly a year of living on the streets, plus his experiences as Spider-Man had led Peter to become remarkably more agile and speedy in the face of imminent danger and this vent was proving very easy to maneuver.

He was feeling immensely guilty about the chaos he’d caused by escaping his cell, knowing Liz and Darren were sure to catch some of the fallout of his actions. He could only hope by some miracle that the rest of the team would be able to locate him quickly and stop the situation escalating to a point where anyone else had to die.

“ _We’re coming for you kid_ ” it was Steve’s turn to dip into his subconscious now, “ _You’re one of us and we’re coming to get you. We never leave a man behind._ ”

It seemed strange that Steve of all people would pop into Peter’s head at that moment, the last real words they’d shared had been spat with such anger from Peter. Anger that still manifested itself within him to a degree. If Steve had been a bit more honest about Bucky Barnes then maybe Peter wouldn’t have ended up in the situation he was in now. Still, Peter knew there was truth to Steve’s words. Steve Rogers was not a bad man and Peter knew that he cared about him and had likely spent all the time between Peter’s abduction and now beating himself up like never before.

Or, if not, at least as hard as he presumably had done when HYDRA first got their hands on his best friend all those years ago. The best friend who had nearly killed Peter’s brother whilst not under the control of his brainwashing. The best friend who Steve carried on defending despite being in full knowledge of that little detail.

“ _Don’t let yourself become bitter, darling_ ” Peter froze in place as his aunt’s voice rang out in his mind, the first time May Parker had spoken to him for over a year. He couldn’t even remember if the voice his mind was projecting as May was even accurate to how she’d actually sounded. Her voice was fading, “ _Don’t let yourself become consumed by anger and revenge. That’s not who you are. You’re a good person._ ”

She was right, it wasn’t fair of Peter to blame Steve for this. It was no one’s fault but the evil bastards who were using him and dozens of other kids like they weren’t human, just to get a bit more power. Peter didn’t know if he was really a good person, good people didn’t leave men bleeding and unconscious in a locked room, but he was certainly a better person than everyone else in the compound and the moment he lost his humanity all would be lost. Peter being a good person, or at least playing the role of one, was the only hope left for Miles and the rest of the kids HYDRA had taken against their will.

“ _Remember when we were doing that history report on Winston Churchill_?” MJ’s voice now came to him, and Peter felt a whooshing sensation in his mostly empty stomach, “ _I mean, I know he was an imperialist fuck and probably racist but there was that quote of his that nearly made you cry. If you’re going through hell, keep going. Loser._ ”

Peter felt as if he was going crazy. Having the voices of this many loved ones pop into his head so randomly in such quick succession whilst he scaled a vent was surely a sign that Peter Parker had finally lost his god damn mind. That Churchill quote had stuck in his mind though. He didn’t really know if he believed in it anymore though, going through hell once was more than enough and Peter was pretty sure he was a season ticket holder to the place by now. Still, there must have been a reason that his brain had chosen MJ to be the vessel that reminded him of such a message. She must want him to go on. And he would. He had a million reasons why, but they were mainly to do with other people and saving the planet bullshit, MJ was his selfish reason for continuing. Oh, they were so having a conversation about that kiss when he got home. When, not if.

“Yeah, I’ve definitely snapped at last” Peter whispered to himself before allowing a slightly nervous giggle to escape from his lips, “Definitely one hundred percent finally lost the plot. I’m talking to the voices in my head in the middle of a vent.”

“ _I resent being relegated to merely being a voice in your head_ ” Tony, of course, “ _If anything I’m more like an ever present but invisible spirit, silently guiding you along. I’m with you Peter. From now and until the end of eternity, I’m with you_.”

The crazy thing was, Peter could actually believe that. If anyone had the power, the means and the ability to be able to wrap space and time to mean that he’d never have to be on his own again, it was Tony Stark, the man who was now his legal father. The most important thing that Peter had learned about Tony in the year since they’d met one another was that he was not a man who found people he loved and trusted very often, but when he did he loved and trusted them with a passion that was unrivalled by anyone else in the Universe. Peter was lucky enough to be one of the people Tony Stark loved and really, that made anything possible.

He stopped for a second and winced as his stomach contracted in pain. Peter was in a lot of pain, pain he’d been managing to ignore through nothing but pure adrenaline since he’d launched Norman Osborne across a room and taken off. There was no doubt in his mind that without his healing factor he’d have died long before now. The pain immobilised him for a few seconds, his healing factor was clearly still working but not at a fast-enough rate due to the fact they’d begun trying to starve him out. Bastards.

“I hate hating people” he murmured to himself.

“ _If you, of all people, hate someone they really must be a piece of shit_ ” Natasha had arrived, “ _And that’s not me saying you’re soft, it takes a lot of strength to be as loving as you are_.”

Peter grinned. He had no idea what he’d ever said or done to give Natasha such a high opinion of him, but he was grateful for it, nonetheless. Genuine praise from her was hard to come by yet Peter seemed to attract it on a regular basis.

The vent creaked beneath him. Peter began shuffling faster, though he was very well aware that he had no end point in mind and that as far as he knew, he could be crawling right into Alexander Pierce’s office. Still, anything was better than being cooped up in that cell for one moment longer than he had been. Or was it?

Maybe, he shouldn’t have done this? What if it didn’t work? What if they captured him again? He knew for damn sure if that happened, the end result would likely be much worse than what he’d been subjected to before. Maybe they would actually kill him, maybe he was a fool for ever thinking that they wouldn’t? They only wanted a sample of his blood, how monumentally stupid was Peter to not realize that they hardly needed him to be alive in order to take that. Probably a hell of a lot easier to take it from him if he was dead, and Peter had forced himself not to slip into unconsciousness at any point following the beatings. Why had he not realized they may just cut out the middle man and kill him outright?

“ _They want you as their soldier, Parker_ ” Nick Fury’s voice rang out in his mind now, “ _These other kids are just pale imitations of what they really want. You. They’re not gonna kill their greatest weapon, and that’s what you are to them_.”

Ignoring the fact that Nick Fury was hardly a voice of comfort like everyone else, Peter just couldn’t find it in himself to agree with that hypothesis anymore. Yeah, he might have been their most valued possession at one point but he’d fought with Miles who had nearly bested him, it wouldn’t take much more training for any of these kids to become much stronger than Peter ever could be. A few of them probably were given how weak and deflated Peter felt. There was no getting out of this in one piece anymore.

“ _You’re like Tony, you’ll always try and find the best compromise for everyone_ ” Pepper’s turn, Peter couldn’t help but smile as he allowed her voice to take over his mind, “ _You’ll save those kids and get yourself back home safe and sound. I just hope that somewhere along the line you realise you matter enough on your own_.”

“I do” Peter breathed to himself once again, “I do matter enough. I don’t deserve this.”

“ _I’m so proud of you, kiddo_ ” Peter stopped dead in his tracks as Ben’s voice took over from Pepper, “ _You are not alone. You’re never alone. Look how many voices just stopped by to help you. You matter Peter, you’re loved._ ”

Peter smiled and wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. It had been years since he’d let himself hear Ben’s voice. Somehow, it was clearer than May’s. And he was right. As he always had been when he was alive. Peter wasn’t alone. He was loved, he was very loved, and what’s more he deserved that love. Parker Luck be damned. Which, of course, meant that the vent Peter was crawling through finally gave way and he fell onto the floor below with a painful, hard thump the second Ben’s voice disappeared.

*

Tony Stark, Harley Keener, Sadie Clarke and Nate Richards all had different reasons for returning to the Compound in upstate New York.

For Tony, it was a simple action. This was where he needed to be to bring his kid home and now that he was somewhat well rested after being forced into a slumber by Harley, he felt a lot more rational and ready to spring into action and bring his kid home.

For Nate, it was desperation. He was scared and felt utterly torn. Mr. Harley and Miss Sadie were the only people who were able to make Nate feel safe, all of the other Misters and Misses seemed very nice but he didn’t trust them like he did Harley and Sadie. Harley and Sadie were the ones who stayed up with him when he was scared at night, played games with him, knew what foods he liked best and promised to look after him properly. He liked it best when they were together but sometimes they weren’t and when Harley told him he was leaving for a little while to go and take care of something, Nate freaked out. Mr. Harley was going to leave him like his Mama and Papa, like Miss Emma, like Peter-Spider. Well, no. Not if Nate went with Mr. Harley.

For Sadie, it was pragmatic. Nate needed her. He needed her and Harley at the same time, everyone had tried to insist that she and Nate stay on the farm where it was safe, but Nate’s fear at Harley leaving him behind was palpable and Sadie knew that it was the best thing for him all around if she came back to the compound as well. There had been protests, loud and angry protests, but she’d made her mind up that she was going to look after this little ray of sunshine until someone more permanent and suitable came along so that’s what she was going to do.

For Harley, it was entirely motivated by a need to center himself again. Following his talk with Sam Wilson, Harley was convinced that he would not truly be able to get over his trauma and PTSD from his stabbing without properly confronting Bucky Barnes. It was a terrifying thought but Harley knew it was what he needed to do if he had any hopes of getting better and actually being of use to anyone. Tony had vehemently forbidden him from even being in the same room as Barnes when Harley had brought up the idea over breakfast, but he had been reluctantly talked around by Pepper and Sam. Harley knew Tony wasn’t happy about it, but eternally grateful he was allowing it all together.

(Also Harley needed to pick up his cat who they’d left behind in the rush of moving to the farm.)

“ _Malyy_ , are you sure you want to do this?” an emotional Wanda Maximoff asked Harley as she embraced him following his arrival at the compound, “I don’t want you putting yourself through any level of trauma just because you feel like it might help you, what if it makes things worse?”

“I’m barely sleeping, Wanda, it can’t really get much worse” Harley said with a shrug, “I need to try something, I feel like I’m going out of my mind and I’ll be no use to Peter when he gets back if I’m not at one hundred percent. And screw you, I’m not little, I’ve got at least half a foot on you.”

Goose arrived and purred up against Harley’s knee as he spoke. Nate, who was increasingly showing that he adored any animal he saw, enthusiastically gasped and knelt down to pet Goose who seemed to immediately warm to him just as he had done to Harley.

“Remember when I told you to look after my cat” Carol Danvers warned as she entered the room, “I’m not sure if taking off for a farm and forgetting all about him really meets my criteria, Keener.”

“Just be grateful you got a few days with him, Danvers” Harley shot back with a smile, “And go easy on me, I’m here to work through trauma.”

“And the squirt is here because…?” Carol asked, gesturing fondly to Nate who was now rolling around on the floor with Goose laid out on top of him.

“Cos I goes where Mr. Harley goes!” Nate called out in his laughter, “We’re a team!”

“Cute” Carol said with a smile as Harley blushed. Wanda was giving him one of those fond, proud big sisterly looks that she provided him with from time to time. On one hand, Harley loved them because he loved Wanda and wanted her to think well of him. On the other, he hated them as they made him feel like he was a five-year-old kid.

Nate chose that exact moment to make matters worse for Harley by tugging on the teenagers sleeve, their mutually recognized gesture of Nate wanting to be picked up. And Harley complied, because he was a sucker and soft southern boy with a heart of gold. Nate wrapped his arms around Harley’s neck and rested his chin on the boys shoulder.

“ _A_ _ww dytyna maye svoyu dytynu_ ” Wanda said with a smile as Harley rolled his eyes. Sadie had taken herself off to the bathroom the second they’d arrived (“I’m not peeing on a jet Harley; who exactly do you think I am?”) and he more than anything wanted her to get back and save him from these cooing women, the only way this could get any worse was if-

“When did Keener become such a dad?” Natasha Romanoff asked as she stepped into the room and saw Harley holding Nate tightly, “This has been such a god damn weird summer.”

“You’re telling me” Harley muttered as Nate yawned quietly on his shoulder, “So…you’re all just here? Ready and waiting to embarrass me.”

“It’s our duty” Natasha said with a smile as she crossed her arms and bumped shoulders with Carol, “It’s only cos Peter’s not here at the moment, things will be more equal when he gets back.”

“You are kind of too cute to resist teasing” Carol said with a shrug, “And your little visit is giving us a nice, if brief, break from Fury yelling at us to find Parker quicker. He’s very upset.”

“For himself, or for Peter?” Harley couldn’t help but ask, though he regretted it when he noticed Carol tense up a little as his tone wasn’t exactly warm towards the man.

“Fury cares” she replied simply, “He’s not just some asshole who barks orders at everyone. He’s strict and he liked things done right, and it pisses him off when they go wrong. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about Peter. He wants him back just as much as the rest of us.”

“Sorry” Harley whispered, “I’m just….I miss Peter. A lot.”

“We all do, Harley” Natasha replied. Harley smiled at her, noticing that her eyes were suddenly very misty and she briefly looked off to one side before regaining her usual composure and re-focusing on the people standing before her. “And we’re going to bring him back. It’s a when, not an if. Peter Parker always comes home in the end.”

“Why don’t I take him for a while?” Wanda asked quietly, gesturing to Nate who seemed to have fallen asleep in the safety and comfort of Harley’s embrace, “You’re here for a reason, may as well get it over with. Sadie will be back by the time he wakes up.”

Reluctantly, Harley nodded and gently handed the sleeping Nate over to Wanda who laid him down on the sofa and draped a blanket over him. Harley patted the boys hair as Steve Rogers, ash faced and looking utterly exhausted, stepped into the room.

There was an immediate tension in the air. The last time Harley and Steve had been together was minutes after Peter had been taken, they’d clung to one another for a brief time but that didn’t mean Harley had forgiven Steve for lying to him and Peter yet. Harley would’ve latched on to a cactus for physical comfort in that moment. It didn’t mean anything that it was Steve.

Still, Harley couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for the man as he stepped into view. If Harley thought Tony looked rough in the days following Peter’s abduction, it was nothing on the state Steve Rogers seemed to be in. His usual blonde hair seemed all but white, his piercing blue eyes were now an empty shade of gray and his trademark strong and confident poise had been replaced by shuffling feet and the sight of someone who had lost all confidence in themselves. It was clear that Steve was blaming himself for what was happening to Peter, having been the last hope for the kid before HYDRA got their hands on him.

“Harley” Steve said formally as he walked over to meet him, “Thanks for coming. It means a lot to me that you’re willing to hear Bucky out.”

Harley froze, all of his sympathy dissipating in a second. Even now, Steve just didn’t get it.

“I’m here for me” Harley replied coolly, “I’m not here for his excuses or yours. I’m here to say what I need to say to him and then get the hell outta here, I got no intention of forgiving him. Or you, for lying to me. So get that idea out of your head now.”

“I’m sorry” Steve said weakly, “I didn’t mean-look, you gotta do what you gotta do Harls and I’ll support you in that no matter what. I’ll support you and Peter until the end of time, you know that. All I’m trying to say is that it means a lot to me that you’re willing to understand the reasons for Bucky doing what he did. Whether or not you can forgive him after that is down to you. No judgements.”

“You look like shit, by the way” Harley noted, vaguely hearing Natasha’s smirk behind him as he did so and then trying and failing to suppress a grin himself, “I might not have forgiven you for Bucky, Steve, but I want you to know I don’t blame you for what happened to Peter. They had a gun to my head. It was over for Peter the second they made that choice and I know cos I’d have done the same if it was him. It wasn’t your fault. Don’t punish yourself like this, Peter needs you at your best.”

Steve patted Harley on the shoulder.

“You’re a real good kid, Harley, you know that” Steve breathed, Harley’s words had seemingly lifted some kind of weight from his shoulders, “Peter’s very lucky to have someone like you in his corner. And vice versa.”

“What have I ever done for him though?” Harley asked quietly

“So much” Wanda piped up from behind them, causing Harley to turn and face her, “Before you came to live with us, Peter was OK but he was still struggling every day. You being around brought him back to being the Peter he was when he was a happy little boy with his aunt and uncle.”

Harley smiled at her, feeling quite tearful. Every instinct in his body was telling Harley to deflect the compliment, deny it because he had to convince himself it wasn’t true, but after stern talks from Pepper and Sam about accepting the fact he was a good person who helped everyone out – he didn’t.

“Thank you” he practically whispered.

“Ready to go, Harls?” Steve asked.

Wordlessly, Harley nodded before quickly turning his attention back to Nate. He felt somewhat comforted by the fact that Goose had snuggled up with the boy as he slept. The cat looked ready to pounce on anyone who came near the boy. Harley stroked his hair and gave him a quick kiss on the temple, ignoring the heart melting smile that appeared across the boys face at the contact.

“If he wakes up and Sadie’s not back yet, you need to sing to him” he told Natasha, Carol and Wanda in the most serious voice he could muster, “Wannabe by the Spice Girls. It’s his favourite. The only song that calms him down.”

Ignoring the confused but accepting nods from the three women, Harley allowed Steve to place a hand on his shoulder as he was directed out of the room and towards where Bucky Barnes was being kept in the compound.

“So…that was bullshit, right?” Steve asked, referring to the song choice.

“Total bullshit” Harley said with a nod, “Teach them to tease me.”

Steve grinned.

“Nice to know you’re still in there, Keener” he said, sounding almost relieved that his friend hadn’t succeeded in totally psychologically destroying the kid.

*

“Eurgh, what is it with me and vents?” Peter coughed to himself as he allowed the dust to settle around him and awaited the sound of a clicking gun being pressed to his temple. It never happened. As he felt the wind slowly return to him, Peter was able to gage his surroundings and slowly looked around to notice that he seemed to have fallen right into someone’s bedroom. There was also someone in the bedroom, looking utterly freaked out and were vaguely screaming.

“PETER, WHAT THE HELL” Liz Allen cried out, jumping off of her bed and rushing towards Peter who was laid all crumpled on the floor, “What the-how did? You’re here, oh my god, you’re here and you’re not chained to the wall in a cell.”

“I know, it’s great” Peter wheezed as Liz pulled him up by the hand and slowly walked him over to her bed. If his ribs weren’t broken before, they definitely were now. “I can’t believe I fell into your room. I guess maybe the vents are on my side, which is a comfort as nothing much else seems to be these days.”

“Are you concussed?”

“Potentially.” Peter said with a dopey smile, “Have you always had three heads and an elephant trunk?”

“Yeah, you’re concussed” Liz replied, though she did take a moment to self-consciously touch her nose, “I think you need to lay down.”

“No!” Peter protested, “We have to Liz! I escaped; we have to go. They’re after me.”

“I know Peter, the whole place is on lockdown” Liz sighed, “And I’m locked in here cos they think I had something to do with it, we ain’t going anywhere for a while.”

“Did you get the message through to Flash yet?” Peter asked, coughing painfully right after.

“Yeah, I called him this morning” Liz replied sweetly, “I made sure to get him really riled up, he’s on his way to Tony’s compound as we speak. I assume. He’ll get the message to them, until then we wait.”

Peter breathed a sigh of relief and fell back on the bed. It had been over a week since he’d had a decent night sleep in a comfortable bed, the one HYDRA had so kindly provided him with for those first few days had pretty much been a slab of concrete with a pillow case masquerading as a duvet.

“Where’s Darren?” Peter asked

“With his dad, I assume” Liz said with a shrug, “I don’t really know if I should even tell you this, but it looks like you’ve really hurt him. He’s still unconscious. Don’t beat yourself up about it though, bastards deserves it.”

“Darren doesn’t though” Peter said with a shrug, “I didn’t have much of a choice though, he was choking me and I knew he wasn’t going to stop until I was dead. I would never have done it if-“

“Peter, calm down” Liz snapped, “I wouldn’t care if you tore the guy limb from limb without a second thought, but I know that’s not something you’d ever do. You wouldn’t hurt someone like that unless you absolutely had to.”

“How was Darren when you last saw him?” Peter asked.

“I told him about my plan, I think he’s on our side” Liz repeated, “At least, I hope he is. If not he’s probably telling them exactly what I’ve done right now.”

“Well, he probably hates me more than ever now” Peter said bitterly, “Can’t say the feeling isn’t exactly mutual, has he mentioned anything about my Dad to you? Just Norman said this really weird thing about him to me yesterday.”

“A bit” Liz said with a shrug, “I think it’s mostly bullshit. Basically, it seems like Darren’s parents knew yours way back, they all worked for SHIELD and according to Norman, your Dad got involved in something which ended up in Darren’s mom dying in a car crash and them having to go into hiding with new names and all that. Darren was like three months old when it happened. Even if it is true, which it probably isn’t, hardly justifies what they’ve done to you.”

Peter smiled. Norman Osborne must’ve thought he was an idiot.

“Total bullshit” Peter agreed, “Killing people in car crashes is such a HYDRA move. That’s how Tony Stark’s parents were killed. Seems like just about the same thing, does Osborne seriously expect me to believe that was my Dad when he’s the one running a freakin’ HYDRA base? More likely, my Dad found out just who Norman Osborne is and got killed for it. Darren’s mom was probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Poor woman.”

Peter didn’t know if his theory was right, but it certainly made more sense. He knew his parents had been killed in a plane crash, clearly a good few years after Darren’s mother died as Peter had been four when they died. Something didn’t add up but Peter’s father being a secret, shady HYDRA officer wasn’t the answer.

“I think they were hoping it’d be something they can use against you” Liz explained, “Darren was pretty mad about it at first, I think that’s why he didn’t help you as much as he could have done. I don’t think I can ever forgive him for that.”

“It would never have worked….using it against me, I mean” Peter said quickly, “Maybe if they thought they had dirt on Ben or May or even Tony and Pepper, I’d probably have folded. But I already know everything shady about Tony anyway and Pepper’s like the most upstanding person ever so I’m not sure if that would have worked. My parents….this seems harsh but they’re pretty much strangers to me now. I don’t really have that connection to them anymore. Is that cold?”

“It’s understandable” Liz sighed, “I kinda get it. My dad’s not dead but he’s not in my life anymore, I can already feel him slipping away a little. Must be more for you. You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met, Peter, I hope you know that.”

“Thanks” Peter said with a smile, “You too. I don’t think I’d ever have got through this without you.”

Liz blushed a little. She couldn’t really deny that she still had feelings for Peter at this point, especially not when she compared his bravery to how Darren had so easily folded.

“Still thinking about MJ?” she asked, for she needed to know.

“All the time” Peter confessed with a shy giggle and an adorable smile painted on his face at the mere mention of her name, “There’s a lot of things getting me through this, but she’s the main one. It seems to have come a bit out of nowhere but I’m pretty far gone, I think.”

“That’s nice” Liz said sadly, turning away from Peter to look out of the window, entirely unsure of just how she ended up being the one with the unrequited crush when it had always been Peter in that position for most of their lives, “I’m happy for you. You two will make a nice couple.”

“Thanks” Peter said with a grin, “D’you really think there’s no chance for you and Darren now? I bet he’ll come through in the end, he’s not evil. Just got a little lost.”

“Peter, he could have stopped all this shit on day one” Liz snapped, “All he had to do was convince his Dad to let you go, but instead he chose to sit back and turn a blind eye. How can I forgive let alone be with someone like that?”

“I guess” Peter shrugged, “Sorry, I just want you to be happy. You deserve it, especially after the way I treated you.”

“You didn’t treat me bad Pete, I’m proud of the decision you made” Liz replied with a smile, “You deserve to be happy as well you know, we both deserve someone who loves us just as much as we love them. MJ might be that person for you, and I’ll find someone too.”

“I’m sorry you ended up getting caught up in all this” Peter said sadly, “And don’t shut me up and tell me not to blame yourself, I highly doubt you’d be holed up in some covert HYDRA base with your life on the line if you didn’t know me.”

“Maybe” Liz said with a shrug, “But I’d rather know you and be here than not. There’s nothing wrong with you Peter, it’s these animals.”

“I just feel like I’m constantly putting my friends in danger” Peter said quietly, “Look at what’s happened to Harley and MJ, to you, all because of me.”

They were interrupted by a loud knock on Liz’s door. Frantically, she gestured at Peter to climb under the bed and hide himself from view as she opened the door. Peter complied and climbed under the bed, positioning himself so he could at least see Liz whilst she opened the door. Liz took a deep breath and opened her door, jumping back in surprise as a distressed looking Miles Morales entered and started pacing up and down. Peter cowered. Miles was slipping, but he still couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t immediately turn him back in if he saw him.

“Parker’s gone” Miles said frantically.

“Yeah, I know, I’ve been locked in here because of it” Liz replied.

“Why’s there so much mess there” Miles asked, gesturing to the debris that had hit the ground with Peter when he fell from the vent. Peter gulped, but luckily Liz was pretty good at thinking on her feet.

“I tried to climb out” she fake confessed, “You’re keeping me locked in here like a prisoner and I wanted out, not that I got very far mind you.”

“Do you require medical attention?” Miles asked, “Mr. Osborne said he would be very displeased if any harm came to you.”

“No, I’m fine, thank you” Liz replied, “Why are you here, Miles?”

Peter couldn’t help but notice Miles visibly flinch at the use of his real name. He was fighting this; he was trying so hard to fight it.

“Parker’s escaped” Miles repeated.

“I know that, and you knew I was already aware of that” Liz replied softly, “Something brought you back into my room, Miles, what was it?”

“To find Parker” Miles repeated once again. Peter took a deep breath and climbed out from under the bed with his hands up.

“Well, you’ve found me Miles” he said as Liz shot him a look of pure horror for giving himself away, “Question is, what’re you going to do about it?”

*

Bucky Barnes looked in much better shape than Harley imagined he would have done, and frankly more than Harley felt he deserved to look. The last time Harley had seen Barnes, the night he’d been attacked by the man, he’d seemed almost feral. Long, greasy black hair swaying all over the place as the two jostled for the upper hand in Clint Barton’s living room, his eyes showing nothing behind them and his face seemingly permanently etched into an expression of pain and anger. The Bucky Barnes sitting in front of Harley now still had long black hair, but clean, and there was at least some feeling evident in his eyes as they locked on to Harley as he stepped into the room with Steve.

“Buck” Steve said simply, “Meet Harley Keener.”

Bucky nodded at Harley, who kept a stone-cold neutral expression on his face. He wasn’t about to give Bucky anything until he proved he deserved it.

To his credit, the man seemed to sense that it was on him to make the first move and sat patiently as Harley summoned the strength to move closer towards him. Steve’s hand was placed on his back in a comforting fashion and Harley couldn’t decide whether he was actually drawing any sense of comfort and security from it or not. He’d wanted Tony to come to see Bucky with him but had quickly accepted asking his father to be in the same room as the man who’d stabbed him and expect him to keep up any sense of civility was a pipe dream. Pepper wasn’t really in the state to either, and Peter wasn’t around, so Harley was stuck with Steve.

“Everyone thinks I’m crazy for coming to see you” Harley began, “Tony thinks I should never be in the same room as you again.”

“Can’t say I blame him” Bucky replied reasonably, “What I did was unforgiveable and I’m not about to stand here and worm my way out of it. I shouldn’t have done what I did. There’s always a way to solve problems that doesn’t involve that level of violence.”

Harley nodded.

“Thanks” he murmured, “Err, I guess….I just needed to let you know that what you did has really fucked me up. I can’t sleep, every time I try, I’m right back in that room with you attacking those kids and then me. I still can’t walk too good and I’m pretty much useless to everyone around me. You’ve robbed me of so many things and it didn’t even fucking matter in the end cos the tower still got bombed and HYDRA still got their hands-on Peter. And I was in the tower when the bomb went off, by the way, so I’ve nearly died twice this summer.”

Bucky sighed and briefly buried his face in his hands.

“All I can say kid is that I’m very sorry” he replied softly, “I wasn’t thinking rationally at the time, but that’s a reason. Not an excuse. There’s no excuse for what I’ve done.”

“When….when you killed Tony’s parents, was that-?” Harley began asking

“That was full Winter Soldier mode” Bucky replied, “Not that it makes it any easier for me to live with. I’ll never make that up to Tony, and he’ll never let me and that’s fine.”

Harley frowned. His head was already a mess, admittedly, but there was such an earnest and honest tone in Bucky’s voice that he was starting to see what the man’s true character was. He was reasonable, calm, and Harley could kind of see why Steve would be so stuck on the guy still after almost a century. There was something very magnetic and likeable about the real Bucky. That wasn’t to say he could be trusted or forgiven though.

“And the parents of all those kids” Bucky continued, “There’s nothing I can do to make that alright.”

“Yes, there is” Harley snapped, “You can god damn help us get them back. In fact, I think your kind of obligated to help get them back. It’s the least you can do.”

“And I plan to, kid, believe me” Bucky sighed, “I’ve told Steve and Fury everything I know, and once Peter’s been located, you better believe my ass is gonna be on that jet ready to fight with everyone else.”

“Maybe a different jet” Harley replied, “I doubt Tony will let you on his”

“Fair point” Bucky said with a shrug, “Your nightmares? How bad they been?”

“Pretty bad” Harley confessed, “Mostly been keeping them to myself, especially since Peter went. He was the only one I could really talk to about them. Don’t matter too much anyway, I haven’t exactly been sleeping well lately.”

Steve, who had sat in silence, squeezed Harley on the shoulder in comfort and Harley found himself smiling back at the man.

“I’m still mad you lied to us” he told Steve, who nodded.

“You have every right” Steve replied simply, “Using your guys’ goodness against you was a really shitty thing for me to do, and I’m sorry.”

“Steve tells me you’ve been helping out some of the other kids” Bucky added.

“Yeah, we got a little guy called Nate outta there” Harley replied with a smile, “He’s a sweet kid, exactly how I imagine Peter was at the same age, looking after him has kinda been keeping my mind off the really dark stuff.”

“Nate?” Bucky replied suddenly, “Is his last name Richards by any chance?”

“Yeah” Harley replied slowly, “Why?”

“Nothing, just….I wasn’t the one who took him” Bucky explained, “He was the smallest one in there by far, but probably the toughest. I’m glad you got him out. He was the real trigger for me finally getting away myself.”

“Didn’t feel like breaking anyone out with you though” Harley replied bitterly.

“It was the situation I found myself in” Bucky sighed, “A now or never situation.”

“Peter won’t leave until he gets each and every one of those kids out” Harley said confidently, “He’d rather die than leave any of them behind.”

“If you’re trying to convince me that Peter Parker’s a better person than I am, that’s a lesson that I’ve already learned” Bucky replied, there was no hint of bitterness in his voice, “Peter will fight with his life for the rest of those kids, and we owe it to him to fight by his side.”

“See, kid, this was never just about my feelings for Buck” Steve piped up, “There was a bigger picture here all along, and we’ve got the right guy to help us take down HYDRA once and for all.”

“You could’ve had that without lying to us though” Harley shot back. Steve sighed.

“And he would have done, kid” Bucky said softly, leaning in towards Harley, who only found himself flinching back for a second, “But by the time that time came, I’d already nearly killed you. Steve knew the rest of the team would never accept me easily after that. I gave him no other choice; this was never about Steve being selfish and choosing me over you. It was just the circumstances that my actions led us to.”

“I’m sorry for lying to you” Steve repeated, “Like I said, the way I went about it was wrong and manipulative and when Peter gets back, we’ll be having this exact same conversation with him.”

“He’ll probably fold” Harley sighed, “He’s too nice for his own good”

“Well, if that ain’t the pot calling the kettle” Steve chucked. Harley rolled his eyes but just about managed a smile.

“I’m glad I came here” he confessed, “There was always a chance this was gonna fuck me up more but I don’t think it has done. Thank you for being so honest with me, Bucky.”

“Least I owe ya kid” Bucky replied with a shrug, “And believe me, I’m gonna get your brother back and all those kids are going home. There ain’t no way in hell I’m letting you down again.”

“Just one more thing” Harley asked

“Anything”

“Why did you chose to do what you did? Like you say, there were a million and one other ways of getting the word out. Why chose something so violent and you can make excuses, I ain’t gonna sit here and get mad about it”

Bucky took a deep breath.

“Honestly? I’ve asked myself that question every day since” he sighed, “Truthfully, all I can say is that I wasn’t totally in my right mind and when all you’ve known is violence, that sort of becomes your default action in life. But one thing I was sure about, even when I was fully gone, was that I knew Tony Stark loved you and Peter and would do anything for the both of ya. In my warped mind, I knew that hurting one of his kids would trigger something and start the ball rolling on stopping HYDRA once and for all.”

Harley nodded and fought back a few years as Steve gave his shoulder another squeeze.

“We’re kinda similar, y’know” he told Bucky, who seemed so human, so real and more than just a little vulnerable and broken. There was feeling in his eyes now, but they were tortured. Harley could tell he was sitting in front of a good man who would never fully be able to love himself in the knowledge of all the pain he’d caused. And he didn’t deserve it. “We were both lost, and we’ve found people who care about us again.”

Steve smiled at Bucky.

“Oh, we ain’t-“ Bucky said quickly, gesturing between him and Steve, “In fact I got a twelve-point plan in mind to get him and Sam back together.”

Harley laughed, though he did feel a touch sorry for Steve. Unrequited love was a bitch.

“You’re also dead wrong about us being the same” Bucky said sweetly, “Kid, you got more kindness and love in your heart than I could ever hope to have. Your capacity for forgiveness is remarkable. You should be hanging me out to the dogs.”

Harley shook his head.

“I’ve always been good at reading people, mostly” Harley replied with a smile, “You kinda have to be when you’re living in a home like my old place back in Tennessee. I know how to tell a bad person from a good person and I can tell you’re a good person, you woulda never hurt me if you didn’t have to. You ain’t a monster, and I forgive you.”

“Kid, that means more to me than you’ll ever know” an emotional Bucky said, he slowly reached a hand across the small table that had been separating them this entire time. Slowly, Harley also reached across and soon they were sharing an uneasy handshake.

“But you two ain’t fully off the hook till I get my brother back” Harley warned.

“You’ll get him back, Harls” Steve said softly, “If I have to die trying, you’ll get him back.”

*

Peter Parker was pretty sick of having guns pointed at his head. It had happened a lot in his life, sometimes he had power over the situation, sometimes he didn’t. Peter couldn’t decipher whether he had any power in this particular situation but it was hard to ignore just how much Miles Morales’ hands were shaking as he pointed his gun in Peter’s direction. Peter quickly pulled Liz so she was standing behind him.

“You have d-defied o-orders and at-attacked the boss” Miles stated, trying his best to make his voice sound as cold and threatening as possible, “You-you will re-report back to you cell immediately and await your p-punishment.”

Peter stepped forward, despite Liz tugging on his sleeve in an attempt to stop him.

“We both know I’m not going to do that Miles” he said softly to the younger boy, who seemed to be trying and mostly failing to hold back his tears, “I’m not going back to that cell Miles and I know you don’t really want to make me. There’s no reason to be scared, I can get you out of this. I’m going to get you out of this. I promise.”

“Stand back!” Miles shouted, clocking the gun. Peter heard Liz whimper behind him but he was determined not to yield. They were so close to getting Miles back, he wasn’t going to stop now. Peter put his hands on the gun and directed it to his own chest.

“Peter. No.” Liz begged

“W-what’re you doing?” Miles asked, shaking like a leaf.

“We both know you’re not going to shoot me, Miles” Peter replied as softly as he could, “I know you know who I am, Miles. I know you remember me from back in New York. We got to school together, Midtown High, I helped you out with some bullies that time. Your parents are called Rio and Jefferson. They love you and miss you and want you home. I can take you there, you just have to trust me.”

“No” Miles said brokenly as tears streamed down his face, “No, I’m..I’m a soldier. I live here. With Mr. Osborne, he takes care of us. He takes care of all of us. He’s training us to be soldiers.”

“You’re 14, Miles” Peter went on, careful to keep his voice steady and calm, “You’re not a soldier, you’re a child. You love painting. You’re really good at it as well, people from the neighborhood used to buy your paintings from you. You told Michelle that you wanted to be an artist when you grew up. You’re not a soldier, you don’t want to hurt people. You don’t want to hurt people. I’m your friend. Peter. Peter Parker.”

“Peter Parker” Miles repeated slowly, Peter could see the clouds parting in the boys eyes, “Peter Parker. Peter Parker is good. Peter Parker is a nice boy. Mama always said Peter Parker was kind. You…you don’t have a Mom or Dad, you-you live with your…live with someone?”

“That’s right!” Peter said brightly, though still trying to keep his voice quiet, “That’s right, I used to live three blocks away from you in Queens. We even used to see each other at the park. Your Mom and my aunt used to go to the same book club.”

“Uncle died.” Miles said quietly, looking at the ground as if trying to center himself, “Uncle died in the street, he was shot. Street next to my house. Years ago, blue flashing lights. Mom…mom made you and your aunt a pot roast.”

Peter laughed.

“Yeah, she did. It was very nice too.” Peter said with a smile, “Miles, d’you remember me?”

Miles had tears pouring from his eyes and allowed Peter to silently take the gun from him, he gently placed it in his back pocket before throwing all his strength into supporting Miles as he fell to the ground and cried out as if he was in physical agony. Peter ignored his own physical agony as Miles Morales fell apart and wept on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry” Miles cried.

“You don’t need to be sorry” Peter said softly, gripping Miles harder, “HYDRA make good people do bad things. They get in your head. It’s not your fault.”

“Home” Miles whimpered, “I want to go home.”

Peter released Miles from the embrace and put a hand on both of his cheeks, looking the younger boy directly in the eyes and giving him a wide smile.

“And I’m gonna get you home, I promise” Peter said effortlessly, “You’re going to see your Mom and your Dad again, and it’s all just going to be a bad memory. You’re safe Miles, as long as you’re with me, you’re safe and we’re gonna get everyone else outta here as well.”

“Where are we?” Miles asked.

“We’re in Russia” Liz answered, carefully making her way over to where Peter and Miles were seated on the floor, so as not to startle Miles. “Outside a town called Yakutsk. I got a message out to one of our friends back home earlier today, if it’s been passed on, the Avengers should be coming to rescue us.”

Miles nodded before looking at Peter, his eyes widening with horror.

“You’re really hurt” he said simply. Peter, who was in more pain than he’d ever been in in his life, shook his head.

“That doesn’t matter” he said

“Yes, it does” Miles snapped, “You’re hurt and I let them hurt you. I can go and get you some medical supplies, I can help make you better.”

“It’s fine, I-“ Peter began but cut himself off as his chest ached with a stabbing pain and his vision went all blurry for a second, “There’s more important things than-“

“The Avengers are coming?” Miles asked Liz.

“I hope so” she said with a nod, “But it might take a while and Peter is really badly hurt, no matter what he tries to say. I think you should go and get him those medical supplies, Miles. We’ll stay right here.”

“Wait, he can’t go back out there” Peter said, though speaking was proving more and more of a painful activity with every passing syllable, “What if they-“

“I’ll be fine” Miles said, he seemed to have regained some composure and rose to his feet, “All I gotta do is walk to the MedBay and back. They all think I’m on their side, they won’t suspect a thing.”

“Too risky” Peter winced once again, “I can wait.”

“No, Peter, you can’t” Liz snapped, “I think you just used your last little bit of strength talking Miles back around, you need some painkillers, you’ve got cuts that need bandaging and don’t think for a second I haven’t noticed you clutching your ribs every time you walk.”

Peter had no choice but to admit defeat. He gave Miles the nod. The boy stood and made his way to the door, but before he left, he turned back and gave Peter a smile.

“Thank you” he said quietly, “Thank you so much.”

“Don’t mention it” Peter wheezed as Miles turned and left in a hurry. He locked the door behind him. Peter turned to face Liz, who was now sat down next to him with a look of deep concern on her face, “I’m fine.”

“Please stop bullshitting me” she asked breathlessly, “You can barely move. And you need to stop talking, it’s clearly causing you a lot of pain”

“Seems fair enough, considering it causes everyone else a lot of pain as well”

“I am so not in the mood for your brand of self-deprecating humour right now, Parker.”

Peter laughed but immediately winced in pain and found himself keeling over with his head placed firmly in Liz’s lap.

“OK, I might be in a little bit of pain” he confessed, “But hey, at least I un-brainwashed Miles. That’s something to be proud of. My positive for the day.”

“Ever the optimist” Liz chuckled to herself, “You’re quite amazing, Peter Parker.”

“I’m sure anyone else would do the same in my situation” Peter said weakly, unconsciousness was creeping up to him. Liz didn’t know whether she should be worried about that, or a little relieved that he’d simply wake up and be back home.

The Avengers were coming.

They had to be.

The alternative was too awful to consider.

*

“A mean man tried to kill Mr. Harley!” Nate shouted from the other side of the ceiling. Sadie sighed and nearly hid her face in her hands to cover the scream that was begging to escape from her lips, Wanda merely looked like she wanted to be anywhere else in the world, “When I see him, I’m going to kill him. How can anyone be mean to Mr. Harley? He’s so nice.”

“I know honey, and I know you’re upset” Sadie said softly, “But you need to come down and wait on the sofa with me. I promise you; Mr. Harley will be fine.”

“Then why he go to see the man who hurted him?” Nate pouted.

“He wants to know why” Sadie explained, “Cos you’re right. No one would hurt Harley on purpose, he’s too nice for anyone to hate enough to hurt him.”

“Don’t want him to go away” Nate said sadly, he was slowly starting to crawl back over to Sadie via the ceiling, something she was sure she’d never get quite used to.

“He’ll be back soon, I promise” Sadie said with a smile as Nate hopped down off of the ceiling and planted himself back on the sofa with her, “I’m sorry if I scared you, but you shouldn’t be listening in to grown up’s conversations. Sometimes there are things we talk about that we don’t want you to know about.”

“But you say no secrets!” Nate protested, “You always say that I should tell the truth, and you wasn’t telling me the truth.”

“Sometimes the truth hurts people, sweetie” Sadie said sadly, “And I didn’t want you to be sad. And neither did Harley. We don’t want you to ever be sad.”

“But being sad is normal” Nate said quietly, “Miss Emma always told me when I got sad about Mama and Papa that being sad is OK sometimes.”

“OK” Sadie replied with a big sigh, “OK, I’m sorry we didn’t tell you. Harley’s been very upset and scared since it happened, and he didn’t want to worry you. I think he also knew that you’d probably try and stick up for him if he told you, and he doesn’t want you to get hurt as well.”

“Don’t care” Nate said with a shrug, “No one hurts Mr. Harley. He’s too nice.”

“Well thanks kiddo, high praise indeed” Harley’s voice rang out behind them. Sadie smiled, more with relief over no longer being practically on her own with a distressed Nate than anything, as the boy walked into the room and engulfed Nate in a hug. The younger boys joy at seeing Harley was emphatic. Harley picked Nate up and soon they were sat back down on the sofa, with Nate once again using Harley’s neck as some kind of clutch.

Tony Stark stood at the end of the room, beaming with pride as he looked on at Harley.

“Sorry you got hurted by a mean man” Nate muttered into Harley’s neck, “Did you tell him off?”

“I did” Harley said with a nod, “And then he said sorry, and now everything’s OK. He’s actually quite nice, he just made a mistake.”

“No. He’s bad” Nate protested, “He hurted you.”

“Ooh, someone’s a bit protective, aren’t they?” Harley teased, “I’m fine buddy, in fact, I feel much better than I have done for ages. I need you to make me a big boy promise.”

“What?” Nate sighed, though it was clear even he had figured out what it was.

“I need you to promise me you won’t hurt the man who hurt me” Harley said firmly, “You’re very strong for a boy your age, and you could actually really hurt someone. I don’t want you to do that. It’s not what good people do.”

“K, I promise” Nate grumbled though it was clear he was not happy with the situation. Tony, who was finding himself empathizing with Nate a hell of a lot in their current situation, took the opportunity to sit himself down with the teenagers and cast a protective arm around Harley.

“I’m very proud of you” he said softly to Harley, “I’m just sorry I couldn’t work up the nerve to come and sit with you while it was going on. Guess I’m still not as heroic as I think I am. You’re a braver man than any of the heroes in this compound.”

Harley blushed; Sadie giggled because she found it cute. Nate cheered a little.

“Thanks” he said quickly, burying his face in Nate’s blonde locks to cover the fact a few years had leaked from his eyes (so much for today being the first day in god knows how long he didn’t god damn cry, he’d been doing so well).

Even though Peter was still gone, Pepper was on the other side of the country and Rachel was on the other side of the world thus meaning he couldn’t feel totally complete, Harley felt as safe and content as he could be with Tony casting a protective arm around him, Nate latched on to him like some kind of koala bear, Goose purring by his side, Wanda resting her head on his other shoulder and Sadie propping herself against his knees on the floor.

Just as they settled into a contented silence, however, FRIDAY’s dulcet tones disturbed them.

“Boss, there’s a young man by the name of Eugene Thompson in the lobby looking for either you, Ms. Potts or Mr. Keener” the A.I. announced suddenly. Both Harley and Sadie shot up.

“What the hell is Flash doing here?” Sadie asked.

“Wait, you’re telling me the kid who gives Peter shit is in my lobby?” Tony replied incredulously, “I oughta release the hounds on his sorry ass, how did he even find us?”

“Mr. Thompson alleges he has information on Peter’s whereabouts, boss” FRIDAY replied, “He’s very distressed and says its urgent. He also has information on Liz Allen and Darren Davenport. He says he spoke to Miss Allen this morning on the phone”

“Holy shit” Harley said to himself. Nate giggled at hearing his idol say a bad word.

“What do we say team?” Tony asked, the glint of hope in his eye more than evident, “Do we trust this guy? Should we hear him out?”

Harley and Sadie looked at one another and then nodded.

“Fine, but if he’s bullshitting us, I get first dibs on punching him!” Harley announced.

*

Peter was cold and unconscious.

It wasn’t the best situation, but it was a decidedly better situation than the one Norman Osborne found himself in.

Being smothered by a pillow in his hospital room.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty cliff-hanger but the next chapter explains all (or most of it).
> 
> Speaking of which, I've upped to 52 chapters cos there's still a lot I need/want to do with this story before the end and I didn't want to shoehorn it all in to the next 3 chapters.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed and let's all celebrate the fact Peter Parker is coming back to the MCU! I always knew he'd come home in the end.


	48. Bring Him Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you know?” Tony asked softly
> 
> “Err, basically Liz called me a few hours ago” Flash began, “She was trying to sound casual and jokey but I could tell from the first words out of her mouth that something was wrong. She said that she, Peter and Darren Davenport are in a Russian town called Yakutsk for some Science fair. I think she was banking on me raging that Parker got asked and not me.”
> 
> “And are you?” Harley asked harshly
> 
> “No, duh, cos I’m not stupid and I realised it was some kind of coded message” Flash retorted, “And that’s why I’m here now, I think they’re in real trouble, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY, sorry for the longer than usual gap between chapters, this one really kicked my ass. I'm not over the moon with the final product but it does what it needs to.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter 48.**

_Bring Him Home._

Miles Morales stood routed to the spot, crouching down behind the medical supplies cabinet in the corner of the MedBay as he watched a surreal event unfold before his eyes. Mr. Osborne. The scariest, most evil of their leaders was laying, unconscious in his bed with a nasty head wound and a pillow being smothered across his unmoving frame by none other than his own son.

Miles knew Darren Davenport. Well, he knew of him. The most popular kid in school. He’d always seemed kind of nice and Miles guessed he’d been from a good family considering all of the fancy cars and nice clothes he’d always seen the older student in but he guessed that must not have been the case if he was currently trying to smother his terrorist father to death with a pillow. Darren’s shoulders were shaking as he committed the act and Miles immediately felt for him. Perhaps he was just as much of a victim in all of this than the rest of them?

As the life begin to fade from Norman Osborne, Miles pondered as to whether his conscience would allow him to see a man be murdered and then not do anything about it. Because he knew that if Darren did succeed and Norman Osborne was to die, then there was no way Miles was going to make Darren pay and suffer further for it. Not for the sake of the monster who had kidnapped and brainwashed him. But, at the same time, Miles supposed that if he could stop a murder from occurring at all, then he probably should.

And, so, he did.

Standing up as tall as his feet would allow him, Miles appeared from behind the cabinet and effortlessly leaped to the other side of the room. Darren’s eyes stung with pain and embarrassment when he noticed Miles extending a hand to him from the other side of the bed.

“Don’t” the younger boy said softly, moving Darren’s hands from the pillow. It came with remarkable ease, almost as if Darren had been waiting for someone to guide his hands away and stop the moment of madness for him. Miles almost winced at how cold and pale Darren’s hands felt in his own, his own which had known no warmth or love for months but still seemed to grasp on to some layer of warmth. It was like Darren was as dead as his father nearly was.

“You’ll only regret it later on” Miles whispered. Darren, who hadn’t taken his eyes from Norman’s unconscious face, shot to look up at Miles and his eyes seemed to hollow into a further state of despair as he realized the younger boy had shaken off his brainwashing.

“You’re-Miles, you’re b-back” he stammered, “You’re….you’re you again?”

“I guess” Miles shrugged, “Why….he’s your Dad.”

“He’s not my dad” Darren cried, “He’s not. He’s a monster.”

“And so would you be if you kill him” Miles shot back, “You’d be a killer. A murderer. Even if the person was evil, that’s not right.”

Darren smiled and patted Miles on the shoulder.

“You always did seem like a good kid” he commented.

“Didn’t realise you ever knew I existed” Miles confessed.

“Thank you” Darren breathed, he took one look at Norman and turned to face Miles, “You’re right, he’s taken so much away from me already, I can’t let him take away anything else.”

Miles smiled sadly back at him.

“What’re you doing down here anyway?” Darren asked.

“Peter Parker’s in a bad way” Miles replied, “He-err, I guess you know he got out, seen as though he’s the reason your dad’s even in here in the first place.”

“Was hoping he’d been able to get away by now” Darren said shakily, “Guess that was always unlikely, how bad is he?”

“He was losing consciousness when I left him” Miles replied, “He’s beaten to hell and looks like he’s been starved. I’ve never seen anyone look so bad. I’m worried if he doesn’t get help soon, then he’s gonna die.”

“So, we need to be quick” Darren said with a nod, “They’ll be all over this place looking for him, can you take me to where you left him?”

“Sure” Miles said with a nod, noticing that Darren was avoiding any turn in the conversation that would lead to Miles divulging Peter’s exact location. There was every chance the unconscious Norman Osborne could still hear them.

“You get what you needed?” Darren asked and Miles shook his head, “OK, be quick though, sounds like we don’t have much time.”

The two boys quickly made their way to the other side of the room, Darren keeping watch at the door whilst Miles raided the medicine cabinet for any supplements that could help Peter. As he did so, Miles made sure to keep one eye on Darren who seemed to be focusing all of his energy on deliberately not looking back at his father’s unconscious form.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry” Darren said softly from the other side of the room a few seconds of uncomfortable silence later, “What they- _he_ , did to you”

“Thanks” Miles said simply, “Don’t see why you’re apologising though. Wasn’t you who did it.”

“Either way, I should have stopped it” Darren went on, “Should’ve had my eyes open before, definitely should’ve acted quicker when we all got here, I’m as much to blame for all of this as any of them. Just as bad, just as evil.”

“You’re not evil” Miles replied, “If you were, you’d have gone along with it. And you certainly wouldn’t be standing there, nearly in tears, apologising for something which isn’t your fault. And I probably wouldn’t have been able to easily talk you out of killing your own dad.”

“He has to pay” Darren said darkly, eyes daring to dart back over to where his father lay, “One way or another, he has to pay for what he’s done. And I’m going to make sure he does.”

Miles hummed and finished up gathering everything he needed. He hoped Liz had more of an idea about how to treat the wounds Peter had had inflicted on him, he was only guessing that bandages and sceptic wipes would be all they needed. Luckily, Miles and the others had been living off nothing but the substance enhancers and supplement packets HYDRA had been forcing on them for months so he knew roughly how many Peter would need to build his strength back up. There was also water, lots of water.

“Help is on the way” Miles whispered to Darren as the older teenager held open the backpack that Miles had brought down with him to hide the medical supplies in, “She got a message through.”

“Good” Darren breathed back, “Hopefully it’ll just be case of making sure we can keep Peter alive until they get here then.”

“Yeah, hopefully” Miles replied, though he had never been less sure of anything in his life.

 

*

 

Flash Thompson paced back and forth in the lobby of Tony Stark’s upstate compound, feeling almost as if he was having an out of body experience. Flash was not stupid. He knew the second that he’d received a bizarre and out of character phone call from a very panicked and rushing Liz Allen that something was very wrong. She’d tried her best to sound casual on the phone but he saw through it in a second.

_“Hey, I’m here in Yakutsk with Peter Parker. Some Russian developer took an interest in his science fair project and invited him out here for the summer.”_

It wasn’t a remotely convincing lie, and Flash doubted Liz had cared much if it was see through. The message was clear. She, Peter and Darren were in Russia and were in trouble. For whatever reason, they couldn’t contact their families directly and had chosen to send a message through him. Flash knew it had something to do with the notorious Hell’s Angel who had been hanging around Queens for months and had become something of a local legend in the process. A chance sighting one night when he’d been out with Ned had given Flash no real choice in whether he believed the man was real or not, as much as Flash had been loathed to have to go along with the majority.

So what, he got a kick out of being a contrarian? Especially when it was something that allowed him to take the opposing view to Peter Parker. The irritating little twit who had somehow gotten himself kidnapped all the way to Russia with two of his friends and had sunk to the place where he had to rely on _stupid Flash Thompson who nobody even likes_ to help him.

And well….Flash was helping him, because Peter Parker was a dick but that was no reason to let the guy be killed by Russian terrorists or whatever. No one deserved that, and Flash had to admit he had a begrudging respect for Peter. Not many people could go through all Peter had in his life and come out the other side still as annoyingly perfect and likeable as Peter was.

And that’s what it was, at the end of the day. Jealousy. Everyone just seemed to like Peter more than they liked Flash, no matter what the latter did to change the situation. At some point his focus had shifted from trying to make himself look better than Peter to trying to convince everyone that Peter sucked, a brain achingly difficult task as Peter Parker decidedly and objectively did not suck. At all. The only thing Flash genuinely disliked about Parker was how genuinely likeable he was. It was dumb. It was stupid. It also wasn’t life and death, and Flash knew the difference.

Peter was in trouble, he needed Flash’s help and so Flash would provide it and the spend their final year of high school together subtly reminding him of it at every turn and then they would head off into the world and never have to see one another again. Peter would probably end up being President or some shit.

“You better not be shitting us Eugene” Harley Keener’s voice rang out from behind the boy. Flash turned around and almost did a double take at how battered and worn out Harley looked. Mr. Soft, Sexy and Southern Harley Keener with his perfect mop of blonde hair and tallness and muscles that made every girl as well as a considerable number of guys at school swoon whenever he graced the hallways with his stupid dumb smile highlighting his offensively deep dimples was no more

(And fine maybe Flash was a little attracted to Harley. He was only human.)

In the time since he’d seen Keener last, the boy had seemingly lost his sun kissed skin and his reliably perfectly mopped hair seemed a lot thinner. He was also a lot slower on his feet and seemed to have almost shrunk, the swagger from his walk another casualty of whatever this summer had been apparently putting him through. But he was still Harley Keener and he was still very pretty so Flash was still somewhat stuck in an internal bisexual panic as the taller boy strode over and got very much into his personal space.

“Harley, give him a chance, jeez” Sadie Clarke’s impatient voice rang out from behind him. Flash would have done a double take at her presence but it made sense, really, everyone at school had been talking about how much those two seemed to like one another for weeks. Maybe the reason for Harley’s visible decline had been that he’d started dating Midtown High’s answer to Cruella Deville. But there seemed to be something different about Sadie as well, she walked with a concern and grace that Flash had never really seen before and she didn’t have her face buried in her phone for once.

Also, she had a six-year-old child gripping on to her hand as if he’d float away if she let go.

“Nice to see you too, Keener, damn” Flash eventually shot back, “Wanna give me some room to breathe? I don’t wanna catch hick.”

“You’ll be catching a quick trip through that window if you talk to him like that” Natasha Romanoff, who had just appeared behind Harley and Sadie, said venomously. Flash paled at the sight of Black Widow. He didn’t even really register she’d just threatened him with violence. Wanda Maximoff, aka Scarlet Witch, and a blonde woman Flash did not recognize followed her.

“Nat, please don’t threaten teenagers in my home” Tony Stark now appeared, looking slightly exasperated and like a Dad who had just had one of his kids go missing. Suddenly, it all seemed a bit more real to Flash and he found himself becoming very anxious as Tony gave him a courteous nod and approached him and Harley. Harley’s face softened as he felt Tony’s comforting hand on his shoulder and he moved back to give Flash some space.

“What do you know?” Tony asked softly

“Err, basically Liz called me a few hours ago” Flash began, “She was trying to sound casual and jokey but I could tell from the first words out of her mouth that something was wrong. She said that she, Peter and Darren Davenport are in a Russian town called Yakutsk for some Science fair. I think she was banking on me raging that Parker got asked and not me.”

“And are you?” Harley asked harshly

“No, duh, cos I’m not stupid and I realised it was some kind of coded message” Flash retorted, “And that’s why I’m here now, I think they’re in real trouble, sir.”

“Thank you” Tony said with a nod, before turning to Natasha, “Go and ask Bucky if he knows of anywhere near Yakutsk where HYDRA could be holding the kids. Danvers, go and get everyone else to start gearing up. We’re leaving within the next fifteen minutes; I don’t give a damn about anything else. Kids, you need to stay here. All of you.”

“Nice try, old man” Harley shot back, “I’m coming with you”

“Harley, remember what you promised me” Tony said softly, resting his hands heavily on Tony’s shoulders and Flash was surprised at how tough-guy-Harley-Keener immediately regressed to practically a toddler like state at the touch. The boy whimpered. “I need you safe, I need you here, I can’t go and save your brother and worry about you getting killed at the same time. You’re staying here. This isn’t up for debate, Pepper needs you with her, bud, OK?”

Harley nodded tearfully and allowed Tony to plant a kiss on his forehead before rushing off, pulling his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and calling Pepper Potts. The little boy who had been clinging on to Sadie Clarke’s hand detached himself from her grip and ran over to Harley, allowing the older boy to scoop him off the floor into his arms and give him one of the tightest and most affectionate hugs Flash had ever seen. There was a lot he didn’t understand about this situation.

“Peter-Spider’s coming home, Mr. Harley” the little boy said gleefully, “No time to be sad, time to be happy, Peter-Spider’s coming home”

“Yeah. Yeah he is.” Harley choked, he looked at Flash and gave him a quick smile that seemed to be a substitute for the ‘thank you’ that his mouth couldn’t seem to form into her words. Perhaps they were both too stubborn as Flash substituted his own ‘you’re welcome’ with a weak smile as well. Sadie rolled her eyes.

“I should go” Flash said quickly, as he turned to leave.

“No, you can’t” Scarlet Witch spoke up at last, “When Tony said that all of you need to stay here until we get Peter and the others back safe and sound, that included you.”

Flash’s eyes narrowed in confusion. Harley audibly groaned.

“What? Why?” Flash asked, “I came here to deliver a message and-“

“She’s right” Sadie piped up, “These people that have Peter, Liz and Darren are really dangerous Eugene. If they know Liz contacted you, they’ll come after you as well and believe me they won’t have any second thoughts about killing you if they find you. It’s best you stay here; the Avengers can protect you. It’s why we’re all here.”

“You can’t just expect me to stay here” Flash protested, “My parents will be expecting me home for dinner, probably. Maybe. Look-I, I’m a kid, you keep me here and you’re essentially the ones kidnapping me.”

“Get your head out your ass” Harley snapped, “You leave these doors and you open yourself up to HYDRA finding your sorry ass and killing you on the spot, and I’d rather you weren’t dead. It won’t be for long. It’s likely you’ll be home by _tonight_. Just do what we ask, for now. It’s for your own good.”

“You kids need to get back to the farm” Scarlet Witch said seriously, “If HYDRA come after us, it’s likely they’ll come for the compound first. We need to get you back there as soon as possible.”

“Agreed” Harley breathed, clutching the little boy in his arms even closer, “I can fly us there if we take one of the more low-key jets.”

“You can _fly_?” Flash cried out in surprise. Harley grinned for the first time since they’d been in the same room together.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about what’s going on here, dude” Harley replied with a grin that probably wasn’t intended to be smug, but Flash took it that away regardless.

“Well, does someone wanna fill me in?” Flash asked, “Cos if you’re expecting me to god damn come to wherever this farm is, with no word to my parents, then I need answers. Who has Peter? Who’s that kid? When did Keener learn to fly? Are you two dating?”

“One of those things really isn’t like the others” Sadie sighed, “Look, I’ll tell you everything that you need to know once we’re on the jet and I’ve got Nate settled”

“I’m Nate” the little boy provided, trying to be helpful, “I climb on ceilings.”

“Sure you do” Flash muttered. He was shocked the next instant, however, as Nate copied Harley’s smug Cheshire cat grin and leaped from his clutches and landed on the ceiling. Flash almost held out his hands to catch the kid if he fell but it became quickly became evident he could keep his balance up there and Harley and Sadie’s complete lack of reaction told him this was nothing new to them.

“Like we said dude, a lot you don’t know” Harley said with a shrug, “Nate, get on down here buddy, we gotta get going. Get everything ready for Peter-Spider.”

“Peter-Spider!” Nate cried excitedly before dropping down from the ceiling and landing perfectly into Harley’s outstretched arms. Harley kissed the boy on his head, almost in an imitation of how Tony Stark had kissed his own just moments before and took off with the little boys hands wrapped around his neck once again.

“Why does he call Parker that?” Flash asked

“Why do you think?” Sadie asked playfully before turning on her heel and following the two boys. Flash gulped as he went to follow her.

_Peter Parker is Spider-Man._

“GOD DAMN IT” Flash shouted before following on.

This was just not his day. Certainly the last time he ever helped anyone out with nothing in it for him.

 

*

 

It only took Miles Morales fifteen minutes to return with a bag full of medical supplies (and a very distant and broken looking Darren) but they were the longest fifteen minutes of Liz’s life. Armed with nothing to defend herself and an unconscious and increasingly lifeless Peter with, stuck in her room with no real hope of escape and relying on a fourteen-year-old kid who had only just shaken off months’ worth of brainwashing a few minutes before his departure, it had felt like an utterly hopeless situation. The Avengers were surely, hopefully, on their way but they may as well have been coming from the other side of the universe in those fifteen minutes.

Peter was in seriously bad shape. He’d slipped into unconsciousness a few seconds after Miles had left them and hadn’t shown any obvious signs of life since, only the faint breaths that were escaping from his lips and a weak pulse in his wrist was all that was convincing Liz that he was still alive. Miles and Darren re-entered the room in a hurry, Darren making sure to lock the door behind him whilst Miles threw himself at the floor and landed at Peter’s feet. Liz shot him a quick smile as she took the bag of medical supplies and started tending to Peter’s physical wounds. She didn’t fail to notice how much Darren’s face had further paled on seeing the state his supposed friend was in.

“I’m not sure how long we can hold out in here” Darren observed after a few seconds, “I’m amazed no one’s barged their way in here yet, to find Miles if nothing else.”

“That’s a good point” Miles said

“Well, we haven’t exactly got a lot of choice, have we?” Liz snapped, gesturing down to the unconscious and barely breathing teenage boy in front of her, “Until Peter’s back on his feet, we’re kinda stuck here. At least we’re all together now, better late than never.”

Darren took the dig as intended and sighed. Miles shot Liz a cross look.

Peter stirred at that moment; Miles shot up like a bolt whereas Liz just leaned in closer. The pure adoration that seeped into her eyes as Peter stirred was hard to ignore, she clutched his hand close to her heart and seemed on the verge of tears as Peter’s dilated pupils darted around the room as if they were looking for someone in particular.

“MJ?” he muttered. Liz’s face fell for a second but she regained her composure.

“Back home. You’ll see her soon, we’re going back home” Liz assured him, “You and me and Miles and even Darren, we’re all getting out of here, Pete. Isn’t that cool?”

“Need to-need to tell MJ” Peter coughed; it was clear he was still very weak but it was a relief to see him conscious again with his memory clearly still intact.

“You will” Liz said softly, “You will. Just hang on a little bit longer Peter, we’ll get you out of here and before you know it, you’ll be back home. With MJ. And you can tell her whatever you need.”

“L-love her, I l-love her” Peter replied weakly and Liz closed her eyes, a defeated sigh taking over her body. Miles felt sorry for her, the last he’d known before his abduction was that Liz was Peter’s girlfriend so he guessed a lot must have changed back home for them to have ended up in this situation. Darren was also looking pretty distraught at the scene unfolding in front of him.

“Peter, buddy, d’you think you can move?” Darren asked softly a few seconds later, he’d re-gained whatever composure he’d needed to get by and re-positioned himself kneeling down next to Peter on the opposite side Liz and Miles were, “Things are getting a bit hairy here, we could do with moving.”

“I can try” Peter wheezed, eyes still darting around the room, “Everywhere hurts.”

“We got you some pain killers” Darren told him, gesturing for Miles to reach into the bag and grab some, “I think they’re pretty strong stuff pal, if they’ve been what HYDRA’s used with all these kids to try and make them as tough as you.”

“Kids” Peter moaned, “We have to get them out.”

“The Avengers will do that Peter, they’re on their way” Liz said quietly, “They’ll make sure the others are safe, you just need to worry about yourself for once.”

“M-Miles, is M-Miles OK?” Peter went on, as if the concept of him putting himself first for once was completely alien to him. It didn’t exist. Everyone else mattered before him. “He’s here”

“I’m here, Peter, and I’m fine” Miles replied weakly. It was a lie, of course. He was the furthest thing from fine, he doubted he’d ever be fine again, but there was no point in allowing the full weight of what had happened to him sink in until he was safely back at home with his parents. They’d look after him and love him, he just needed to hang on and let it all out once he was back safe and sound.

“They’re looking for us” Peter noted as he made eye-contact with Miles and smiled, “We should go before they find you and take you back. I’m sorry I didn’t come to save you sooner.”

Miles’ heart felt as if it had just shattered into a million little pieces. Peter Parker, who was here to save him, was apologizing for not saving him sooner. Peter Parker, who had just spent the last few days being inhumanely tortured, was the one who was sorry.

“You’re here now” Miles choked, “And we’re both going to get out of here. Together. I might know a simple way out, and it’s a long shot. It could work though.”

“What is it?” Liz asked, “I think we’ll take anything at this point.”

“Darren, you got access to Mr. Pierce’s office right?” Miles asked. Darren nodded. “From there we should be able to use a secret pathway that leads down into the jet bay. There won’t be as much security down there, HYDRA are definitely arrogant enough to think there’s no way Peter could make his way out of the actual compound on his own. They won’t be patrolling those kind of exits as heavily.”

“That doesn’t make sense” Liz pointed out, “Why wouldn’t they put extra security at every possible exit if Peter’s escaped? They do know what the whole point of escaping is, I presume. They’re certainly good enough at preventing it.”

“That’s my point” Miles enthused, “These people are arrogant more than they are cunning or smart. I’d say that they’re so convinced no one can escape from them, they’ve got no real protocol for what to do if someone does escape. Unless you count run around like headless chickens a plan. Not to mention the big boss is currently out of action, Pierce has probably hot tailed it out of here already and Ross is still in Washington. No one’s actually in control.”

“Seems reasonable” Darren said with a shrug, “Worth a shot at least. Pete, you agree?”

Peter smiled and squeezed Liz’s hand.

“It’ll be fine” he assured her.

“You’re not fine though” Liz whimpered, “You’re really hurt and moving you alone might do more damage than it’s worth, not to mention what’s gonna happen if someone catches us.”

“I’ll hold them off” Miles piped up, “I can fight better than any of these soldiers. I’m sure I’d be able to fight them off whilst you guys found somewhere safe to hide.”

“I’ll help you” Peter offered lazily.

“No” the other three teenagers countered in unison.

“Just you try and stop me” Peter said with a giggle.

 

*

The airfield at the New York compound was a flurry of activity. Things were finally in motion. Sure, Tony Stark and Nick Fury had had a very brief, fiery, passionate disagreement about when was the best time to act on their new information. Tony saw no time like the present, he was going to get his kid and there wasn’t a being alive in the Universe that was going to stop him. Fury had pointed out that the HYDRA base was the current home to dozens of kidnapped, brainwashed children which added a certain need for nuance and planning that Stark seemed to have overlooked in his haste to get to Peter.

A compromise had been reached. Tony would lead a small team consisting of himself, Natasha, Steve, Bucky and Rhodes to the base in Yakutsk and bring Peter Parker and his two friends home as quickly as possible whilst an assembled scramble of SHIELD fighters would follow once a more concise plan for how to effectively and safely rescue an intimidating amount of brainwashed teenagers who had been trained to kill had been agreed on. Fury estimated they would arrive at the sight approximately ten minutes after Stark’s arrival, get the kids out and then blow the place to kingdom come.

“We’re bringing him home, Pep” Tony said emotionally into the phone as he sat on the runway and waited for the QuinJet to be pumped full of enough fuel to get them to Russia and back at record speed. Every second he was away from Peter, knowing his exact location (Thank you Natasha) was agony.

“You are” Pepper’s soothing, calming voice dripped into his ear’s from the other side of the phone, “Give him a big kiss from me when you see him. Be safe, be quick.”

“I need you to know” Tony choked over his own words, “A) That I love you, B) That I can’t wait to meet out kid and C) If there’s a choice between me and Peter….”

“I know” Pepper said breathlessly, “And that’s alright. He’s our kid. Stands to reason you’d want to protect him like any other father.”

“Thank you” Tony croaked, “God, I love you. You’re the best.”

“Darn right” Pepper replied with a watery chuckle, “Can I expect son number two and his friends back with us sometime this afternoon?”

“Yeah, Bruce is flying them back to you guys” Tony replied, “We figured a stealthy breakout mission might not be where our little green friend is going to come in handy, and I’d rather have him around for you guys whilst I’m gone. It’s kinda cute that Harley thought I’d let him fly all the way back to the farm.”

“He is the cutest” Pepper said casually

“Oh, you have a new visitor coming back with the rest of the kids” Tony added, “That Flash Thompson kid that Peter’s always fighting with. He’s the one who found out where Peter’s being held.”

“Eurgh, don’t they all hate him?” Pepper groaned, “This should be fun.”

“Rather you than me” Tony said with a laugh, almost genuinely meaning it. Flash and Harley didn’t seem capable of being able to be civil to one another for more than ten seconds before one of them inevitably tried to piss off the other.

“Still, I suppose he’s the reason we even know where Peter is” Pepper continued, “I’ll do my best to make sure Harley and him don’t come to any actual blows whilst they’re here together.”

“I’ll be honest, it was kind of nice to see to see the fiery side of Harley come back for a little while when they first saw each other” Tony said with a smirk, “He’s been so down lately, I almost forgot how much of a spitfire he can be when the wrong person says something to him.”

“Maybe we will need the Hulk after all” Pepper smirked

“Just keep him focused on something” Tony advised, “Hopefully having that Nate kid around will prove a good enough distraction, god knows what we’re going to do with _him_ when all of this is over.”

“We can wait to discuss that” Pepper replied casually, “I have some ideas.”

Just as Tony was about to pry, Steve came over and informed him that the jet was all fueled up and ready for takeoff. Tony smiled as he watched Natasha, Bucky, Rhodey and then Steve climb aboard. Sighing, Tony readied himself for the part of this life he hated the most.

“It’s time” he choked.

“I know” Pepper replied softly, “God, I hate this part.”

“Me too, baby, me too” Tony sighed, “I love you”

“I love you”

“I love you more”

“That’s probably true” Pepper chuckled, “Bring him home, Tony. Bring our boy home.”

“I will” Tony promised, “I promise if it’s the last thing I’ll ever do, I’ll bring Peter home.”

“Both of you are coming home” Pepper insisted, “Both of you. That’s not up for debate.”

“Give Harley a big fat sloppy embarrassing kiss from me when he gets back” Tony requested.

“Only after I’ve given him one of my own” Pepper replied. Tony could practically see her smile, “I love you, Tony. So much.”

“Love you, Pep” he sighed, “Wish me luck.”

“You don’t need it; fate has this one covered.”

 

*

“Hey” Darren said softly to Peter as they walked the hallways towards Pierce’s office. The plan was for Miles to walk on first, that way he’d be able to alert them to any oncoming danger and allow them the chance to find somewhere to hide, whilst Darren and Liz supported Peter between them. It hadn’t quite worked out like that though as by the time they left Liz’s room the appetite supplements that Miles had brought for Peter had kicked in, prompting his healing factor to start working again and meaning that Peter was able to walk pretty much on his own. Liz had taken this opportunity to walk ahead with Miles, a pretty clear sign to Darren that she still didn’t want all that much to do with him. This left Darren and Peter walking together at a pace that wasn’t too much for Peter, the first time they’d really been alone and able to talk in what seemed like an eternity.

Miles’ theory that without someone to take control, HYDRA’s soldiers were running around like headless chickens had proven to be thankfully correct. There was no semblance of order in the compound and a majority of the soldiers seemed to be focusing their attention on finding Peter in the basement, again ringing true to Miles’ theory that they were simply too arrogant to believe anyone could actually effectively escape their prisons. Peter felt slightly worried for the fates of the kids left below, but he knew that they were capable of defending themselves and at the very least wouldn’t be harmed if they were still brainwashed and therefore willing to do the bidding of the increasingly unhinged soldiers.

All of this had left the four teenagers with a pretty clear pathway to where they needed to go.

“Mind if I say something to you?” Darren asked. Peter gave him a courteous nod.

“If you’re about to ask me whether I think I can forgive you for all this, the answer’s still no” Peter replied, a great deal colder than Darren had been expecting, “You’re helping me now, which at least means you have something close to a conscience down there, but it’s not enough. You still stood back and let your father’s goons torture me day after day. There’s a lot I can forgive, but I don’t think I can forgive that.”

“That’s understandable” Darren admitted, “I don’t expect you to forgive me, but at the very least, I need you to know how sorry I am. And you were right, that day we bumped into each other. I am weak, I am a coward and I folded so easily just because my Dad spun me some lies about my Mom, about my past. Our past.”

“What did he tell you?” Peter asked, “What great lie was worth me being tortured for? Guessing he tried to make out like my Dad was the real villain here?”

“And then some” Darren said bitterly, “He blamed him for my mother’s death. She died in a car crash, you see, and he told me that your father had been the one driving the car. Effectively, he’d killed her.”

“And you believed that?” Peter asked.

“I was so desperate for answers when I got here that I’d have believed anything” Darren explained, “I’d just found out my whole life had been a lie, my best friend was dead, I needed something to make sense and some cock and bull story seemed better than facing up to reality.”

“Even if it meant I got punished for something my father did” Peter snapped, “Cos even if it was true, Darren, which I’m guessing it’s not by your sudden change of heart, what my father did or didn’t do hardly justified me having the crap kicked outta me for days on end, did it?”

“I know, I know” Darren sighed, “Believe me, Pete, I’m not trying to justify it. I’m just trying to explain why I let it happen. I know nothing I can say will change what you think of me now, but-“

“We’re talking a lot about how _you_ feel” Peter snapped suddenly, pulling Darren’s arm from around his shoulder and pushing the taller boy away from him. Miles and Liz stopped in their tracks a few meters in front and turned to face them, “What about me, Darren? We’re talking about how hard this has all been on you, how sorry you are, meanwhile you haven’t stopped for one second to ask how I am? How it felt for me, the one being tortured? The pain I was in, thinking I was going to die every second of the day, thinking that the guards were gonna….were gonna…”

“What?” Darren asked desperately, “What were you scared they were gonna do?”

“Rape me” Peter said icily, so much so that Darren felt as if his knees were going to give out underneath him, “I was worried that your father’s guards were going to rape me. Watching me all the time, that same hungry look in their eyes. Knowing I was too weak to fight them off if they did try.”

“D-did they?” Darren asked.

Peter smiled then shook his head.

“No” he confirmed, “But I knew it was only a matter of time. They were getting more and more depraved by the hour, I had to get out. I couldn’t survive going through that again.”

“Again?” Darren repeated, his heart firmly in the pit of his stomach and never likely to return, “What do you mean, again?”

“Exactly what you think I mean” Peter said venomously, “D’you see now, Darren? How irrelevant all of your self-pitying bullshit is to me? I don’t care if you standing back and letting me get tortured and re-live the worst thing that ever happened to me, and it has some competition _believe_ me, again and again and again made you feel sad. I don’t care if you’re sorry now. I. Do. Not. Care.”

“Peter, I’m-what d’you want me to say?” Darren asked

“I don’t want you to say anything, Darren” Peter replied, “I don’t give a damn.”

“Would it help if I told you I tried to kill him today?” Darren offered as weak response. Peter’s eye-brows raised and he squinted at Darren, as if to see if he was telling the truth. It was clear from the disgusted look on Peter’s face that he did, and it made no difference.

“Why would telling me that you’re essentially a murderer help me think any better of you?” Peter snapped harshly, “What the god damn fuck is wrong with you? You think just because your father’s the scum of the Earth means that I’m gonna forgive you because you tried to kill him? As if that would make any of this alright, I’ve fought against scumbags like your dad before and I’ve never killed any of them. It’s wrong. You don’t get to do that kind of thing.”

“The world would be better off without him” Darren said quietly

“As far as I’m concerned, it’d be better off without the pair of you” Peter said angrily as he brushed past Darren and walked towards Liz and Miles, “Doesn’t mean I’m going to snap your necks and kill you both though. Cos I’m a decent person.”

“It was all a lie, by the way” Darren said weakly. Peter rolled his eyes and turned to face him once again.

“What was?”

“The stuff about your dad” Darren replied, “My mom did die in a car crash, and your dad was the one driving it, just my Dad failed to mention the little fact that he was the one who drove them off the road. Your dad did nothing wrong. He was trying to save her.”

Peter nodded.

“Save her from what?” he asked, as if he didn’t already know the answer.

“My dad” Darren said sadly, “My mom…he, he took her. Just like they take these kids. He brainwashed her into loving him, he kept calling her his perfect match, saying she was just what he needed to give him the perfect son. Me. Made her…made her, give herself to him….”

Peter, Liz and Miles all paled.

“He raped her” Liz said slowly, “My god.”

“I’m sorry” Peter said stoically, “I’m sorry that happened to your mother, I’m sorry that you had to find out what a real monster your father really is, and maybe now – knowing what you know – you’ve got a little inkling of what being violated in the worst possible way feels like. But it doesn’t mean I can forgive you for what you let happen to me.”

“Peter, I don’t even want your forgiveness, I just need you to know all this” Darren cried, “Because, there’s more. There’s so much more that I need to tell you, that I _want_ to tell you, but I’m not sure if telling you is only going to make you hate me even more than you already do.”

“I don’t hate you, Darren” Peter said slowly, “I don’t. I pity you, I certainly don’t think very much of you, but I don’t hate you. You’re not even worth that.”

Darren nodded. Another blow.

He had to wonder whether Peter even meant all of this, or if he was just finding a convenient time and place to offload some of the anger and fear he’d no doubt been letting build up within him since they’d been brought to Russia.

One day, maybe, Peter wouldn’t hate him so much and then maybe Darren could tell him the good news that had come from his father’s revelations that morning.

Until that day, Darren would wait. He needed this. God, he needed this. He had a life-line, at least, a reason to continue and if he threw it all away now in some desperate attempt to get Peter to like him again then he really would have nothing left to live for.

“I understand” Darren said with a nod, “I just need you know that I’m here with you now. And I’m not going anywhere.”

Peter nodded and took a step forward.

“I don’t like feeling this way about you Darren, but I can’t help it” Peter explained, “See, I’ve been through a lot in my life and I’ve always tried to keep myself going. Nice Peter. Innocent Peter. Rolls over and forgives you for spilling soup on his lap Peter. Well not anymore. Your father beat that last bit of innocence out of me, I’ve only got time for people I know I can trust. And I may not hate you, but I know damn well that I can never trust you again. I can’t even consider it. There’s nothing you can do to change that.”

“OK” Darren replied tearfully, “OK, I understand. You deserve better than this, Peter. You deserve so much fucking better.”

“You’re damn right I do” Peter replied coldly before turning on his heel and walking away from Darren.

He silently followed on as Liz, Miles and Peter lead the way. How the hell was he ever going to tell Peter that they were related now?

 

*

“So, you’re seriously telling me that Peter has been Spider-Man, this entire time?” Flash Thompson asked for the one millionth time as they settled into their seats on one of Tony’s jets, and Harley was about ready to launch the boy out of the plane sans parachute

“How many more times do you need confirmation?” Harley snapped, “Yes, Peter is Spider-Man. Yes, he is the one who saved you all at the Washington Monument. Yes, he is the one who saved Betty’s cat from that well. Yes, he is the one who tried to save Ricky when Stark Tower got bombed. It was Peter. It was all Peter, and all you’ve ever given him is shit.”

“Well, I didn’t know he was Spider-Man then!” Flash argued, “If I’d known that-“

“What? You’d have been nicer to the homeless orphan you mercilessly picked on for no reason until he started standing up to you?” Harley shot back, “Or maybe you should have been nicer to him anyway, regardless of whether he dressed in spandex and threw himself into danger every day and are in fact a massive shit pile of a human being for not doing so.”

“I’m sorry” Flash muttered, “I’ll make it up to him.”

“How?” Harley asked, “Gonna turn back time are you, Cher?”

“No, I’ll-I’ll start a YouTube channel!” Flash announced, “I’ve been thinking of starting one anyway cos that J. Jonah Jameson guy is always talking smack about him, I can defend him”

Harley squinted at Flash, evidently trying to see if there was honesty in anything he was saying. It honestly seemed like there was and Flash seemed to feel genuinely guilty for the way he’d treated Peter over the years now.

“Well, don’t get too excited, we have to get Peter home first” Harley muttered, giving Flash a weak smile before turning and facing out of the window by his seat. Nate and Sadie climbed aboard, he’d needed a last-minute potty trip before they’d taken off, and the little boy happily bounced and sat himself next to Harley allowing the older boy to cast a protective arm around him. Nate was positively giddy over the thought of Peter coming home and had thoroughly warn himself out in the process, he yawned and rubbed his eyes as he settled into Harley’s side. Flash caught the look of pure love that Sadie shot Harley as she took a seat on the other side of them.

“That man’s still here” Nate yawned, gesturing to Flash, “You no like him do you, Mr. Harley? Is he a bad guy? Should I get him for you.”

“You have to stop offering to ‘get’ people for me Natey, I can defend myself” Harley chuckled, “And no, I don’t like him all that much but he’s not a bad guy. Well, not totally. He just does and says things sometimes that aren’t so nice. But we don’t hate him. He’s…well, he’s the reason Peter’s coming home.”

Bruce Banner climbed into the small cockpit at the front of the plane and gave the four kids a smile as he switched the engines on.

“I totally could have done this!” Harley shouted over the noise.

“You don’t even have your driver’s permit yet” Bruce shouted back, “Did you really think Tony was going to let you man one of his jets solo?”

“On reflection, no” Harley yawned, “Fly us safely big green. I’m gonna nap.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and carried on prepping for take-off. Flash leaned forward and tapped Sadie on the shoulder, prompting her to roll her eyes and turn around impatiently.

“So are you and Keener….?” He asked

“Oh, I am _so_ not going there with you” Sadie shot back, “Did you bring an iPod or something? Can we maybe not talk for the rest of the journey, I have a lot to think about.”

“Keener’s ass?” asked Flash.

“Amongst other things” Sadie said with a slight smile that Flash returned, “Thank you for coming through and acting as quickly as you did today, you probably saved their lives.”

Flash nodded. He hated getting compliments.

“I only did cos I know it’ll chap Parker’s ass knowing I’m the reason he’s alive” Flash shrugged, “Don’t mistake this for any noble act of good.”

“I’d expect nothing less from you, Eugene” Sadie with a smile before turning to look once again and look at the already fully conked out Harley, who still had a protective arm wrapped around an equally conked out Nate. “And for the record, if we all get out of this alive, I am going to be having Harley Keener’s babies.”

“Gross” Flash shot back, “We talking immediately or like….junior year of college?”

“I was thinking senior year of college” Sadie replied, “Makes things a bit more interesting. I thrive under any type of pressure.”

The journey back after that was mostly silent. Flash didn’t sleep. How could he? It was only eleven in the morning and unlike everyone else on the plane, he’d actually been leading a normal life with regular sleep patterns over the last few weeks so it was decidedly not a time for him to fall asleep. Bruce Banner was still awake and flying but it was a little awkward. Flash had always had a million and one questions he wanted to ask the man but none were presently coming to mind and he was pretty sure Banner and the rest of the Avengers hated him for the way he’d treated Peter over the years.

Flash knew that it was shallow, only realizing that he was wrong to treat Peter the way he had over the years just because he’d found out Peter was Spider-Man but it changed everything. Flash always knew that Peter Parker was a nice person, you’d have to have no senses in working in order to miss that, and that Peter was brave but this was a whole different level. Peter was a hero.

He pretended to be asleep for parts of the journey, accidentally invading on what looked to be quite important private moments for the other passengers. Flash kept one eye open and listened in as little Nate awoke with a fright having had a nightmare, which he was immediately calmed down from by a sweet and assuring Harley who had been told “I love you” by way of a thank you by the little boy after. Flash pretended not to notice as Harley allowed a few strained, private tears to flow down his cheeks before kissing Nate on the head and drifting off back to sleep.

(And maybe Flash now had a full-blown crush on Harley Keener because of it. Sue him. The rest of the school did, why shouldn’t he?)

“Landing in five!” Bruce Banner called an hour or so later. Flash stretched and looked out of his window to see miles and miles of untouched fields and forest beneath him, a sight rather intimidating for a city boy who had only occasionally left his home city to go and visit other cities. He’d never really seen the countryside before, it was almost overwhelming.

Harley and Sadie were fussing around Nate and getting him ready to land.

As the jet finally did land, Flash noticed that a group of people were waiting for them. Most of them kids, he couldn’t help but gulp when he realised three of them were Ned Leeds, Betty Brant and Michelle Jones. Kids who he knew hated him now, especially after how he’d treated Ned. This was going to be awkward.

“They won’t hate you when they learn you’re the reason Peter’s coming home” Harley said kindly, patting Flash on the shoulder after noticing his hesitation, “I’d also consider spending your time here making things up to everyone. Especially Michelle. You’re in her knife draw.”

“Her what draw?” Flash repeated, agog. Harley just laughed and disembarked. He felt a vague sense of satisfaction and ease as he stepped off the plane and re-entered the Barton’s farm. Now that he’d had it out with Bucky, the place seemed a lot less intimidating. Sadie and Nate had gone ahead of them, Nate eager to see Lila and tell her all about his New York adventure. It seemed as if they’d all been away from one another a lot longer than just one night, but a lot had changed.

Peter’s absence still hung in the air, but it was somewhat less fraught now they knew there was a definite chance he was coming home.

Ned was the first to meet Harley, with a hug, eyes widened as he noticed Flash stepping off of the plane cautiously after him.

“ _He_ ’s my surprise?” Ned snapped. Harley laughed.

“I wasn’t happy about it at first, either” Harley replied with a whisper, “But hear him out. He’s the only reason we might be getting Peter back”

“Fine” Ned huffed, releasing Harley who gave Betty a brief hug and a hello before turning to MJ who smiled and embraced him.

“He’s coming home, Michelle” Harley choked over his words, “Peter’s coming home.”

“Yeah” MJ replied softly, “He is.”

 *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter picks up with Tony and the gang ready for their rescue mission. We're in the end game now, fellas.


	49. The Storm Before The Calm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry man” he said immediately, “I’m just…it’s all getting to me a bit.”
> 
> “It’s cool” Flash said with a shrug, “I should have been more sensitive. More going on in the world than me not updating the Flash Mob”
> 
> Harley barely managed to contain a smirk.
> 
> “The-the, what?” he spluttered.
> 
> “My fan following, damn, I thought you’d know” Flash replied, sounding a little crestfallen, “I have fifty thousand followers on Instagram.”
> 
> “Oh, right, OK” Harley said slowly, “Well….I’m sure they miss you.”
> 
> Harley doubted that he could count fifty people in real life who would find Flash either likeable or interesting enough to pay attention to, so the fact fifty thousand online strangers had found something to invest in Flash for made Harley wonder if he was either stupid or blind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in kids, the first of our THREE remaining deaths occurs in this chapter.

**Chapter 49.**

_The Calm Before The Storm._

Five people. They were going in with five people to start with. Five people versus an entire army of brainwashed child soldiers who had likely been conditioned into killing any intruders on sight. There had probably been a big Tony Stark themed mannequin on hand for the children to practice all of their killer moves against during training. Thaddeus Ross had wanted the Avengers heads to roll for years and Tony was surprised he’d have risked getting in bed with HYDRA in order to do it but that had been the choice he’d made and they had to deal with it now. He could only pray that despite Ross’s absence from the property when the rescue mission began, they’d be able to get him somehow as well. Ross was slippery, like an eel, he’d find the smallest whole to squirm his way out of if they left him one. Tony was relieved he’d left the combined might of Bruce, Pepper and Laura Barton behind in order to think about how best to take Ross down whilst he was away.

He was accompanied, as always, by James Rhodes. His best friend and life long companion hadn’t even needed asking twice, he’d merely just begun loading up the jet and preparing his suit the second Tony had told him they’d managed to locate Peter. It was an unquestioning, undying loyalty and Tony knew that if not for Rhodes he’d probably not have lived passed the age of nineteen. As the jet flew over Alaska and towards the city of Yakutsk, Rhodes gave Tony a supportive pat on the shoulder. _We’ll get him back_.

Natasha Romanoff was piloting them. She was another one who hadn’t needed a moment of thought before signing herself up for the mission. Natasha had always been very ride or die, since the day Tony had met her as she was posing as Natalie Rushman, but always very closed off and a little distant. She didn’t like to get too close to people. Tony had found great amusement from Pepper’s revelation one Christmas that he was likely Natasha’s best and only friend, though by then she was tight with everyone. Peter Parker fell into their lives and changed all that. Tony knew that Peter had changed him, but it was arguably Natasha who had been most changed by the boy’s presence in their lives.

Her once icy and intimidating glare had slowly been replaced by a warmer, friendlier and more outgoing one and it was all down to Peter. They’d just clicked, and she loved him. Tony knew she did. It was a given on one hand because to know Peter was to love him, but Natasha and Peter had a special bond that even Tony himself didn’t quite understand. They’d shared a lot of the same trauma. Saving Peter without having Natasha present would have been wrong, she would fight until the ends of the earth for that boy.

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes rounded out the fivesome. Tony wasn’t over the moon about their presence but he’d resigned himself to its inevitability. Steve had some major making up to do, and Bucky seemed to feel the same. He was righting some wrongs as well; Peter just happened to be the easiest way for him to do that. Tony wondered if his view on Barnes’s involvement was too cynical and unsympathetic but agreeing not to kill him was one thing, happily sitting with him on a jet for several hours was quite another.

_He’s doing his best to make it right. They both are. They’re trying, you have to give them that chance._

“Penny for ‘em, Tones” Rhodey said seriously, shaking Tony gently back into the moment, “Don’t be getting lost on me now.”

“I’m back” Tony breathed, “Just mulling things over.”

“Was it an entrance strategy?” Natasha called from the pilot’s seat, “Because we could really do with coming up with one. FRIDAY’s telling me we should be within a few miles of the location in like…six minutes, so we better start thinking.”

“Six minutes? Damn, have I been out that long?” Tony asked no one in particular. Rhodes merely nodded.

“No one blames you, Tony” Steve said softly from behind him, “This is a stressful situation for all of us-“

“I’m gonna stop you right there Capsicle” Tony snapped, “This is a stressful situation for _you_. I’m way beyond stressed, this is my kid’s life on the line. If he doesn’t come back from this, I may as well not come back from this. You have no idea how I feel.”

“Sorry” Steve said reasonably, holding his hands up, “Bad choice of words. I just want you to know that we’re all with you, and we all want the same thing here.”

“Five minutes” Natasha called.

“Right, what’s the game plan?” Rhodey asked

“Simple” Tony replied, “We land, I suit up, you and Nat cover me, Capsicle and his boyfriend take down the soldiers without hurting them too bad, we get the kid and his friends, get back on board, go home, sit back and watch the world burn from there.”

“Sounds effortless” Natasha said impatiently, “Fancy adding any nuances to the plan? Like, what we’re gonna do if one of us is taken out? Or all of us are taken out?”

“Not an option” Steve replied before Tony could, “If Tony wants Buck and me to create a diversion so you guys can get into the compound and find Peter, then that’s what we’ll do. Right, Buck?”

“Sure” an incredibly unsure and shaking Bucky replied. Tony slightly regretted allowing him to come along, even if Barnes’s presence was still making him uncomfortable as hell, it was probably entirely too soon to expect the guy to go back into a battle situation both physically and mentally. The guy was positively shaking in his seat and Tony hated the pang of immense sympathy he felt shoot straight to his heart at the sight. It wasn’t as potent but it was close to the same feeling he got whenever Harley or Peter were in distress.

“Just do your best” Tony said softly, addressing Bucky more than Steve, “No one’s wanting or expecting a bloodbath here. They’re only kids….kids who have…kids who aren’t themselves.”

_Like you weren’t yourself all those years._

_Like you weren’t yourself when you broke into the tower._

_Like you weren’t yourself when they had you take innocent kids off the streets._

_Like you weren’t yourself when you stabbed Harley. Not really._

_Like you weren’t yourself when you killed my parents._

“I’m sorry” Bucky quivered under Tony’s gaze, “For everything. If I could go back and change it all, I would in a heartbeat.”

Tony nodded and nearly choked a ‘thank you’ but couldn’t quite manage it, so merely shot Bucky the closest thing to a smile he could muster and turned around to face out of the window. He was sure he could feel Steve Rogers’ desperate attempts to reign in a beaming smile.

“Landing in two” Natasha called, prepping the control panel for dispatch. Maria Hill was monitoring their progress from the compound and Tony could vaguely hear her wishing Natasha good luck through the latter’s headset.

“Shit” Tony said to himself, he’d never once in his anxiety ridden life felt anxiety quite like this. Peter was in arm’s reach, but at the same time felt further away than he ever had done.

“We got this Tones” Rhodey said softly, placing a comforting hand on his best friends shoulder, “Peter’s coming home.”

Tony sighed. He wanted so badly to be comforted by everyone’s being so assure that Peter’s return home was a when not an if, he’d been guilty of it himself, until Peter was safe back on the ship with them all he couldn’t find any comfort from the words.

They landed moments later. Tony appreciated how quiet and lowkey Natasha had managed to do so, landing the jet in a patch of woods a mile or so away by the large, grey compound where Peter was currently being held. Tony wanted to park it on the front door so they could just bail Peter and his friends straight on to the ship and take off but he knew that was too risky, he just prayed that the ship being parked a mile away wouldn’t be too far away for the surely injured and not-in-the-best-shape Spider-kid to run to after being rescued.

“Should one of us stay here?” asked Natasha as everyone assembled below, “Don’t wanna be messing around trying to scramble if we get chased.”

“Bucky can stay. I’m sure I can create an adequate distraction on my own” Steve said immediately. It was clear that Rogers was not at all keen on leading Barnes into a battle in the state he was in, much less in a place where he’d likely spent a good amount of the last half-century being tortured and brainwashed. He surely saw this has his last chance of not having to do so.

“No” Tony snapped, “Sorry Steve, but we need Barnes with us. Scope the layout. He can probably still get us through enough doors without being detected.”

“You knew that before we set off, Steve” Bucky reminded him quietly. Steve sighed and hung his head back, signaling his reluctant defeat.

“I’ll stay” Rhodey volunteered, making intense eye-contact with Tony, “Anything to get your boy back, Tones.”

Tony nodded. God, he did not deserve James Rhodes.

“Thanks, honeybear” he said tearfully.

Just as they were about to embrace, a large explosion rang out behind the five Avengers heads. Tony whipped around to see a cloud of smoke emerging from one of the upper floors of the compound. It was swiftly followed by a piercing sounding alarm that caused everyone present to wince and immediately clap their hands to their ears. Steve, who had enhanced senses of hearing like Peter, was forced to his knees by the intensity of the sound and was quickly caught by Bucky who didn’t seem to have enough strength to hold himself up let alone human brickhouse Steve Rogers.

Tony couldn’t help but worry how Peter was handling the noise, though something in his gut was telling him that his son was probably the cause of the alarm, explosion and ensuing chaos. An odd sense of pride swelled in the same gut. Peter was fighting back. His boy was alive and well.

“We better move” Natasha said a few seconds later, when the piercing sounds of the alarm seemed a little less intense, “Looks like the parties started without us.”

“At least we don’t have to worry about getting in discretely anymore” Steve, who still seemed to be in a lot of pain, winced as they stepped forward. Tony gave Rhodes one last nod before he turned and caught up with the others.

“That damn kid of yours” Natasha observed with a wry smile, “Always makes a mess. Wherever he goes.”

“Like father, like son” Tony replied with a smile.

 

*

If Peter hadn’t been in a lot of pain and desperately trying to fight off lingering unconsciousness, he’d have been positively hypnotized by the way that Miles Morales effortlessly soared through the upper floors of the compound, fighting off his fellow soldiers with remarkable ease. Miles was almost majestic. Peter remembered him being pretty hard to pin down from their run-in back in New York, but he hadn’t really had a chance to really appreciate just how impressive Miles had become until now.

They’d been found, it was inevitable. It had all happened so quickly that Peter hadn’t really managed to process just what happened; one minute they were walking along as quickly and quietly as possible and the next Darren had thrown himself on top of the three of them and a large explosion had rocked the ground beneath them. Miles had managed to quickly web up some falling debris that would have likely crushed them all if he’d not immediately sprang into action. They’d scarcely had time to catch their breaths before an army of enhanced child soldiers had descended on them and Miles had taken off to fight them by himself, whilst Darren and Liz pulled Peter away to a safe spot to hide.

He wanted more than anything to join in and fight with Miles but he knew there was no way. Any remaining strength he had had been knocked out by the explosion, he could barely stand on his feet and his vision seemed to be failing him. If Miles hadn’t been so above and beyond the level of his adversaries, Peter was sure he’d have put all of that to one side and headed off to fight with him.

“We need to get out of here” Darren said in a panic

“No way” Peter protested, “I’m not leaving without Miles. The entire fucking reason we’re in this mess is because we came to rescue him, I’m not leaving this building if he’s not with us.”

“Be practical, Parker” Darren snapped, “Miles is holding them off so we can get away. Look at him. He’s kicking their asses; he may as well have his eyes shut. He’ll be fine, but he can’t be everywhere at once, and we’re sitting ducks here if they send more of these kids. We need to go _now_.”

Peter knew Darren was right, but the stupid stubborn part of him that hated Darren in that moment just refused to comply with what he was saying.

“Liz?” Peter asked quietly

“He’s right, Pete” Liz said kindly, squeezing Peter’s arm affectionately which made Darren scowl, “Miles is fighting so we can all get out. He’ll be fine. He’ll get away and find us, but we need to move. We’ve got no line of defence just sitting here.”

“We have me” Peter muttered, “I might be down, but I’m not out.”

“You can barely stand” Darren corrected him, “You could barely stand before and that explosion just took what was left out of you. And don’t think I didn’t notice the weird ass shit affect the noise of that alarm had on you. You’re still shaking for fuck sake!”

Peter looked down at his hands, which indeed were still trembling. He hadn’t noticed. The alarm had been one of the worst, most painful sounds that Peter had ever come across and that was saying a lot considering how easily overwhelmed by loud sounds his enhanced hearing made him. But it wasn’t just the volume that had affected him. Darren and Liz had both been affected by the sound as well, but only temporarily and they’d soon got over it, meanwhile Peter had fallen to the ground in a slump and was still feeling the effects up to ten minutes later.

Strangely, the volume only seemed to make Miles and the other soldiers grow stronger.

“I’m f-fine” Peter insisted, getting to his feet, “Just…just give me some space and get off of my fucking back Davenport.”

“Let’s not fight” Liz said sharply, “Peter, you said everything to Darren you needed to and once we’re out of here you never have to see him again. Until then, though, and I’m sorry but you’re just going to have to find a way to work with one another. I don’t plan on losing either of you, especially if it ends up happening because you’re having stupid fights.”

Peter shot Darren a sharp look. He really needed to get the message across to his former friend that them working as temporary allies did not mean for a second that he was forgiven. Far from it. The look of hope in Darren’s eyes that Peter was even considering a temporary truce made the smaller teen’s blood boil and he wanted nothing more than to punch him in his stupid face.

“Peter, she’s right” Darren said quickly, aware their chances of getting out unharmed were diminishing more and more every second that went by, “Hate me, loathe me, do whatever you want once we’re out but we need to get out first. Let me help you. I won’t take it as a suggestion that you’ve suddenly forgiven me if you let me help you. Nothing I can say-“

“We’ve been through this” Peter snapped, “But nice to know the message went in at least a little bit. Fine. I will put it all aside until we’re out. And like I said before, it’s not a question of hatred. Hate is a wasted emotion. Once we’re out of here, I simply want to never have to think about you again.”

Darren nodded; Peter swore there were tears in the boys eyes. He refused to feel any sympathy for him.

“WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STILL DOING HERE?” Miles shouted from overhead as he swung directly over them and quickly jumped up before slamming into the nearest wall, the three soldiers that were chasing him were not fast enough to do so and promptly slammed into it with such intense speed that Peter felt as if he’d felt the blows for them. He felt bad watching kids that young get hurt that bad but if he’d been the prototype for the kind of enhancements HYDRA had given them, he knew their healing factors would kick in soon and there’d be no permanent physical damage.

Miles landed in front of them.

“Go” he insisted.

“I’m not leaving this compound without you” Peter told him. Miles nodded before jumping back up and re-engaging with the fight.

“Which direction?” Peter asked, “You two have seen a lot more of this place than I have, you must have some kind of idea about where the nearest exit is. Even if it’s a fucking window, I don’t care, I just wanna get out of here as soon as possible.”

“Come this way” Darren muttered, looking very reluctant to lead them, “I think I know somewhere.”

Liz linked her arm with Peter’s and they snuck down a spiral staircase. Darren lead the way, and Peter was grateful that both people with him at least seemed to recognize that he didn’t exactly want to talk to Darren even if they were uneasy allies for the time being. Above them, Miles Morales continued to effortlessly dodge any attack thrown his way. Their entrance into a dark looking corridor was halted when the piercing, awful alarm sounded out again.

Peter, once again, felt all of the energy drain from his body and he fell to the floor with his hands over his ears; shaking violently. The alarm continued ringing out for a few more seconds, by which point Peter was rocking back and forth in the fetal position. Darren and Liz were knelt down next to him. Peter glanced above them and noticed once again that Miles and the other soldiers seemed to be fighting harder, better, faster and stronger as a result.

Wordlessly, Darren helped Peter to his feet once the alarm had ceased sounding out once again. The younger boy thought for a second that Darren was about to offer some comforting words of advice, but at the last second, whatever words were about to leave Darren’s lips seemed to get lost and he let go of Peter’s hands before moving away from him and gesturing him and Liz to follow.

Liz bounced forward and re-linked her arm with Peter’s, kissing him on the cheek as they began to follow Darren. Above them, Miles continued to make short work of the soldiers.

“Looks like you might have a potential partner for when we get back to New York” Liz said, more to make conversation than anything as they continued to walk, “I’m sure that between you and Miles you’ll be able to make Queens the safest place on Earth.”

“Maybe” Peter said with a sigh, “Probably get Tony and Pepper off of my back a little bit as well if there’s some other idiot doing the same thing. Not sure how his parents will feel about it though.”

Liz shrugged. The inane smile had not yet left her face.

“Just an idea” she said, “I just don’t like to think of you getting back home after all this and immediately carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders again. You deserve some you time.”

“I know” Peter replied with a grin, “Maybe me and Harley can have a spar weekend or something? The kid needs his eyebrows seen to.”

“Believe me, I’ve had the rant from Sadie about twelve times” Liz smirked. It was eerily quiet where they were now, almost no sign of the battle raging above, “Think they’ll probably be together when we get back?”

Peter laughed.

“I hope so” he confessed, “She really likes him, and she’s really fun, he needs someone to have a good time with. Someone that’s not me.”

“Harley and you will always need one another” Liz insisted, “But it’ll be nice that when you get back you’ll have other people to get that kind of comfort from, you don’t have to rely on just one another anymore. He’ll have Sadie and you’ll have me.”

Peter frowned.

“No, sorry if I’ve given you the wrong impression or something” he said quietly, “But I like MJ, It’s just I -can’t think about – too hard, too hard to think about.”

Peter couldn’t help but wonder what Liz was playing at. He thought she’d just struck up a conversation to help him focus on something and pass the time, but since then, she’d latched herself impossibly closer to Peter and her once steadying hand on his bicep muscle was definitely latching on a little tighter than Peter felt comfortable with.

He detached his arm from hers. Her face fell.

“Sorry” Liz said honestly, biting her lip, “It was nice to hear you laugh again though. I’d kind of forgotten what it sounded like; you’ve got such a pretty laugh. One of my favourite things about you. Sometimes I wonder if we made a mistake, you know….breaking up”

She’d whispered the last sentence incredibly quietly, but from the hunch in Darren’s shoulders immediately after Peter could tell he’d heard.

“No, we didn’t” Peter said quickly, not really liking where the conversation was heading, he swore he could feel Darren’s scowl even though he could only see the back of the boys head. He was still leading them but was utterly silent, almost as if he was in some kind of trance. As much as Peter wanted nothing more to do with Darren, he still felt bad that he was having to hear Liz try to move on. “We weren’t happy or right for one another, I thought we’d both accepted that at the time.”

“Oh come on, Pete” she repeated, “It might not be the time or place but we might as well try. Come on, you can’t say you haven’t thought about it as well.”

Peter was horrified as Liz leaned in for a kiss, jumping back so violently his head smacked against the concrete wall.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” Peter shouted, Darren turned around with fire in his eyes, “What the hell would make you think _now_ was the right time to….to? And why would you ever think that you could just…knowing what you know? And in front of him? Liz, have you lost your mind?”

“Maybe” she cried, “I’m just-fuck, I still like you Peter. I know that…I know that you want to be with MJ and whatever toxic shit is going on with me and Darren right now isn’t anything to do with you but we might die at any moment and I just…I needed to get that shit out. I still like you Peter. I think about you a lot, there I said it and now I’m a stone-cold bitch and you can both die hating me!”

Liz almost shrieked as if she had no control over what had just come out of her mouth. She clasped her hands over it and looked utterly mortified as she stared between Darren and Peter. Darren opened his mouth to reply but seemed utterly lost for words, noticing that Liz seemed close to tears, Peter stepped forward and took her hands in his.

“I could never hate you” Peter told her, “But you’ve clearly gone insane if you think that now is the right time for any of this. Wasn’t it you who was telling me and Darren not to let petty shit get in our way of getting out of here like five minutes ago?”

Darren stood facing them, stone cold, confusion and pain in his eyes. Now Peter felt a little bad. It was clear this revelation had hit him like a ton of bricks as well

“I don’t know what came over me” Liz confessed, “I didn’t want to say it, I-I-I was just thinking it and then I just-I just said it, please, you have to believe that.”

“This place is getting to us” Darren said hoarsely, he seemed almost relieved to hear the sound of his own voice at last, “Dad was telling me a few days ago there’s certain parts of this building that mess with your mind. I didn’t know he meant like…shit like that, I thought he just meant cos it’s really bleak and dark in a lot of places.”

“What?” Peter asked, almost smirking, “You’re telling me you think that Liz has been taken over by some supernatural, truth telling force that made her confess her deepest darkest secrets completely out of the blue at the most inconvenient time possible?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying” Darren replied tensely, “That alarm. It was weird. I’ve never seen or heard anything like it, look at the physical effect it had on anyone. The soldiers got stronger. You got weaker, and suddenly Liz is acting all out of character, and I couldn’t speak!”

“What do you mean, you couldn’t speak?” Liz asked

“Until a few seconds ago, I couldn’t speak” Darren repeated, “I tried but it was like I wasn’t able to. D’you really think I’d have let you say all that without shouting and getting you to stop. You liking Parker more than me has been my worst fear for months, why would I just stand by and let you confess it all without saying a word? I’m telling you…that alarm, it’s fucking with us man.”

It was stupid. It was crazy. But it made sense. Everyone had had a reaction to the alarm. At this point, Peter felt it was stupider _not_ to believe Liz and Darren’s weird behaviour was alarm related.

“Let’s keep going” Peter insisted, “The longer we’re in here the weirder shit’s going to get.”

The rest of the walk was awkward to say the least, and seemingly endless. Peter had been counting on Liz’s presence to comfort him as walking was still taking a lot of effort but now he felt awkward and uncomfortable in being around her as well, so just walked by himself in between Darren and Liz both of whom seemed to have taken a (this time voluntary) vow of silence.

Peter could feel Liz’s eyes burning into the back of his skull. It wasn’t as if she was mentally undressing him or anything like that, but rather it felt as if she was merely mortified beyond belief. Clearly, if she’d still had feelings for Peter she hadn’t intended on letting him know. She had been fairly supportive of Peter’s feelings for Michelle, at least that’s what he’d been telling himself.

Oddly, Peter did end up smiling to himself as he imagined what Harley would have said or done had he been present for the last twenty minutes.

God, he missed his brother.

He’d been avoiding thinking about Harley and MJ too much as the separation from them was too painful for words, but with nothing else to do, Peter was happy to let his mind wonder off into imagining what his eventual reunion with Harley was going to be like.

It would be dramatic. There would surely be tears.

Probably Harley’s. Peter felt he was a bit more stoic nowadays. It was strange how their roles had kind of changed in the last month.

And then there was MJ.

God, he missed his….whatever she was.

He wanted to say best friend. But Michelle Jones had been more than just his best friend for quite some time, he’d just been too stupid to realize it.

 

*

Before Peter Parker, Harley Keener had never had a friend. Now, over a year later, he seemed to have friends coming out of his ears and moreover they seemed to actually genuinely like him and not just put up with him because of some superfluous reason. It wasn’t as if his years in Rose Hill had been completely without peer interaction, he’d attracted plenty of attention from girls and boys but they were only ever into him because of his good looks. They’d make out with him, he’d not be as into it as them, and then they’d inevitably just stop speaking. It was a lonely, pointless existence.

Then Peter happened. And Harley finally had a real friend who seemed to like him from him and wanted nothing more; it was of course a blow when a year later Harley found out Peter in fact _had_ harbored a secret crush on him but they’d moved past it and were now firmly brothers. And slowly, the rest of Peter’s friends had become Harley’s friends and in some cases, he was closer to a few of them than Peter ever had been himself. Especially Betty and Sadie. He was fairly sure he’d have gone even more insane over the course of the summer without his protection squad. He knew Sadie liked him, he was fairly sure he liked her back and he’d resolved that once Peter was home he’d properly deal with those feelings.

Despite the fact that he had actual god damn friends, Harley was missing having any private time during their enforced retreat at Clint Barton’s farm. The house was a decent size but there were thirteen people currently residing in it; Harley, Sadie, MJ, Nate, Betty, Ned, Flash, Pepper, Bruce Banner, Laura Barton and her three kids and as much as Harley loved everyone under the roof (bar Flash, who was still on thin ice) it was getting to him that he never really got any alone time unless he was in the shower.

Harley’s shower had seemed particularly long that morning. He just needed some alone time…. _proper alone time_. He was still a teenage boy when all was said and done. Once he’d finished and switched the water off, Harley wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out into the hallway and back to the bedroom he was sharing with Ned, Flash and Cooper. Nate had sulked about not being able to sleep in the same room as his hero, but Harley and Pepper had agreed a bit of separation on a nighttime wouldn’t hurt. No one really knew what was going to happen with Nate once everything had calmed down. Harley was determined that he would be a part of their family but knew he could hardly expect Pepper and Tony to adopt _another_ kid just as they had a baby.

Flash lay on his bed as Harley walked back in and blushed a little as the southern boy came into his view. It was soon replaced by a slight look of cringe when Flash’s eyes fixated on Harley’s abdomen stitches. Harley rolled his eyes.

“Sorry if my wound ruins your perving on my abs” Harley said impatiently, “Put your eyes back in their sockets, Thompson. You look like a deer in headlights.”

“Whatever” Flash huffed, “Damn, the cell reception here really sucks. When can we go home?”

“Like I told you _half an hour_ ago, I don’t know” Harley replied testily, “Maybe you should bitch less about it and instead worry about the fact three of your classmates could die at any moment.”

Flash looked a little stung, and Harley immediately felt bed. That had been below the belt.

“Sorry man” he said immediately, “I’m just…it’s all getting to me a bit.”

“It’s cool” Flash said with a shrug, “I should have been more sensitive. More going on in the world than me not updating the Flash Mob”

Harley barely managed to contain a smirk.

“The-the, _what_?” he spluttered.

“My fan following, damn, I thought you’d know” Flash replied, sounding a little crestfallen, “I have fifty thousand followers on Instagram.”

“Oh, right, OK” Harley said slowly, “Well….I’m sure they miss you.”

Harley doubted that he could count fifty people in real life who would find Flash either likeable or interesting enough to pay attention to, so the fact fifty thousand online strangers had found something to invest in Flash for made Harley wonder if he was either stupid or blind.

“Thanks” Flash said brightly, “And now, if you’re finally done making yourself look pretty, I’m gonna head into the shower.”

Harley rolled his eyes as Flash took another lingering glance at his torso as he left, passing Sadie in the doorway as she walked into the room.

“He flirting with you again?” Sadie asked lightly as she sat down on Harley’s bed.

“I think so” Harley replied slowly, “If he is, he’s bad at it.”

“Aww, it’s kinda cute, he has a crush on you” Sadie said teasingly. Harley sighed.

“ _You_ have a crush on me” he reminded her.

“Babe, pretty much everyone has a crush on you” Sadie laughed, “You’re very crushable, I don’t know how one of those Rose Hill kids didn’t snap you up way before now.”

Harley shrugged.

“Is it bad that I still kinda wanna punch Flash in his stupid face every time he talks?” Harley asked, “Because I do, and I shouldn’t considering how much he’s helped us and I know I should try to be sensitive if he _does_ have a crush on me but-“

Harley was promptly shut up by Sadie giving him a quick peck on the lips. He stuttered for a second and was about to ask why she’d done that, but then he looked at her right in the eyes and couldn’t help but feel eternally grateful and happy that finally one of them had made the move. So, he leaned back in, cupped her face and kissed her once again. She rested her hand on his still bare chest. They broke apart briefly.

“What brought that on?” Harley asked somewhat breathlessly

“I dunno” Sadie replied, matching his wheeze, “You were just sitting there, worrying over someone else as per, looking like a Greek God and damn it – you really have no right looking this good, y’know that right? Like it should actually be a crime but I was just, I just really wanted to kiss you….so I did? I hope that was cool.”

“So cool” Harley said happily, leaning back in, “But I am a little worried that me saying I wanted to punch Flash in his stupid face prompted such an amorous reaction from you.”

“Oh please, Flash getting punched is practically an aphrodisiac” Sadie scoffed, “Actually, the thought of you, kicking ass, getting all hot and bothered-“

“Shut up, you’re ruining it” Harley laughed before leaning in and kissing her once again. They’d only managed a few more seconds until there was an awkward cough at the door. Harley and Sadie broke apart to see Michelle Jones standing over them, a vaguely amused if somewhat impatient expression painted on her face and her arms folded as she leaned casually against the door.

“7.45am on a Sunday guys, just so you know” she said casually, “Erm…if you’re quite done with…this, Betty wants to see us all downstairs. She’s got something she wants to tell us and she’s being very _loud_ about it. So hurry up, y’know, if you crazy kids can pry yourselves away from each other.”

“Michelle” Sadie called after MJ as she turned to leave, “Don’t say anything, please?”

“Oh, don’t worry, I fully plan on suppressing this memory for a good few years” MJ replied with a nod, shooting Harley a mischievous wink which told him he was in for a world of teasing the next time the two of them were alone together, “Now, let’s allow Keener to get out of that towel in peace. Peter’s abs are nice anyway.”

“He got his through cheating!” Harley called after the girls as they left, “I actually put the work in to get my three pack, I’ll have you know.”

Just before she closed the door, Sadie ran back toward Harley and whispered in his ear that she wanted him to come and meet her by the waterfall after breakfast. For more making out, presumably. Harley felt guilty for grinning like an idiot considering everything that was going on, but he’d been so unhappy and lonely for so many years that he wasn’t about to deny himself any feelings of genuine happiness. Sadie liked him, Sadie made the first move on him, Sadie wanted him and he wanted her back.

Once he was dressed, Harley headed downstairs to find Betty holding court in the Barton’s kitchen. To his surprise, even Nick Fury and Maria Hill were present for whatever revelation Betty was about to give. Pepper smiled and gestured at Harley to come and sit down next to her when she saw him enter the kitchen. He happily complied. Nate bounced over and draped himself around Harley the second he sat down. Harley couldn’t really blame the kid; the nights were always when Nate struggled the most but he was trying really hard to get through them. He’d managed two nights in a row without Harley or Sadie next to him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t positively euphoric when he first saw them the next morning.

“Missed you, Harley” Nate muttered into the fabric of Harley’s t-shirt. Harley smiled. Nate had dropped calling him ‘Mr. Harley’ the previous day when Cooper had explained to him why he didn’t have to. Harley was somewhat grateful to the older Barton child for doing so.

“Miss Brant” Fury began, “Now that Mr. Keener has graced us with his presence, perhaps you want to tell me why I’m wasting my time sitting here when I should be overseeing the mission to rescue you your friends? I’m assuming whatever-“

“Alright, I’m getting on with it” Betty snapped, rolling her eyes. Harley wanted to high five her until the end of time for being probably the only person in the room who wasn’t remotely intimidated by Nick Fury and had no hesitation in interrupting him, “Basically, Neddie and me were looking through my backpack for some lip balm cos he gets really chapped lips-“

“Fascinating” Fury commented under his breath.

“-And we came across something I’d totally forgotten about” Betty went on, she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a polaroid picture and slid it across to Fury and Hill. Pepper leaned in to look at the picture and gasped.

“That’s Peter!” she announced, snatching the photo and showing it to Harley who nodded his confirmation. The picture contained two little boys playing with a ball in what looked to be a SHIELD lab. The boy on the left of the picture was undoubtedly Peter Parker; his eyes hadn’t changed a bit since he was a toddler and Harley would have recognized those curls anywhere.

“Where did you find this, Miss Brant” Fury said, and Harley could tell from the tone of his voice that he was genuinely shocked by the picture, and more than a little concerned.

“Alexander Pierce’s office” Betty explained, “When we went to the New York base, it was in an old filing cabinet. Ned and I found out but we never showed it to anyone, I pocketed it and by the time we caught up with everyone else, Darren and Liz had been taken hostage and Nate had arrived. We never got a chance to ask Peter about it and then…everything’s been so crazy since, I kind of forgot about it until Ned and I found it this morning. Weird, right?”

“Who’s the other kid?” Pepper asked, holding the picture closer to her face and squinting a little so she could take a closer look at the second boy. Harley tried as well but the second boy was a bit more obstructed from view in the picture and it was hard to see his face.

Nick Fury, however, looked very resigned to something. He shot Maria Hill a look, which prompted her to giving a slow nod and Fury then sighed. Harley eased the polaroid across the table so that Sadie, Michelle and Laura Barton could all have a look at it.

“Fury, you know who that kid is don’t-“ Pepper began but she was cut off by a shriek from Sadie who stood up and went very pale. Nate launched himself out of Harley’s arms and ran across the table to take her hand, Harley barely suppressed a giggle as he saw Laura Barton cringe at the sight.

“Problem, babe?” Harley asked softly. In her haste, Sadie had stood up.

“I’ve seen this picture before!” she exclaimed, “Well, half of it anyway. The half of it that isn’t Peter. Darren’s dad has the other half in a picture frame in their living room. I’m pretty sure Darren’s the other kid in this picture.”

“Are you sure?” Michelle asked immediately, “On the back here, it says this picture was taken in Washington in 2002. Peter didn’t live in Washington in 2002, he’s always lived in New York. Always.”

“I mean, vacations are a thing, Michelle” Sadie replied

“Yeah, but Peter never even left the state until we went to the decathlon trip in Washington two years ago” MJ argued back, “He told me himself. May and Ben always used to say they’d never had the money to get out of the city, let alone the state, I’m right aren’t I Ned?”

“She is” Ned said with a nod, “But to be fair, MJ, this picture was taken when Peter was a toddler. His parents were still alive. Maybe they took him, we never exactly knew his parents and neither did Peter, it’s entirely possible they took him to Washington as a kid.”

“I guess” MJ said reluctantly.

“I’m just confused as to how Darren plays into all of this” Harley said, “I mean, it’s a hell of a coincidence that there’d just be a photo of them together as kids, and I’m presuming neither of them are aware that it exists. I don’t think either of them have ever mentioned they knew one another as little kids, have they?”

Sadie shook her head.

“Nah, as far as Darren knew, he moved from Washington when he was like six” she said, “Didn’t come to elementary school with us until third grade. If he knew Peter before, I don’t think he remembers. And Peter clearly doesn’t.”

“To be fair, we only have your guess that this is Darren” MJ piped up, “I’m not saying you’re wrong, but is there a chance you could have made a mistake?”

Sadie blushed a little.

“I believe her” Harley stated firmly, taking the photo back from them, “Now you mention it, you can definitely see the resemblance between Darren and this kid. I’d say they’re the same person.”

Sadie shot Harley an appreciative smile and rubbed his ankle with her foot under the table. He blushed, coughed awkwardly and slid the picture back to a very sheepish looking Nick Fury.

“Something you need to tell us?” Pepper asked knowingly. Fury sighed.

“This is classified information” Fury began-

“Oh, everything is classified information with you” Harley snapped suddenly, his anger at the director seeming to rise from nowhere, “I could ask you what you had for breakfast and you’d tell me it was classified information. Classified information. This is Peter’s life we’re on about here, we needed to know this. Clearly if they’ve known one another this long then whatever Norman Osborne has been planning for Peter has been in the mix for years, meaning you must’ve known there was a chance it might happen for years, meaning you’ve utterly failed to protect my brother despite having years to do so. I wouldn’t be surprised if you had his parents killed or something to-“

Harley was cut off very quickly by Nick Fury grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and slamming him against the wall. Sadie and MJ had to stop Nate from immediately bounding back over.

“Your little punk ass needs to know when to shut the hell up-“ Fury snarled.

“Nick, get off him” Pepper said crossly but calmly and Fury quickly let go of Harley.

“Truth hurt, does it?” Harley snarled, “What aren’t you telling us this time? It must be bad.”

“Harley, there’s things at play here you don’t understand” Maria Hill piped up, “But this is an important piece of evidence we can use to bring these monsters to justice. Betty, you said you found this in Alexander Pierce’s office, right?”

“Yep” Betty replied, looking a little pale. Everyone in the room did. Embarrassed, Harley sat himself back down next to Pepper and slumped in his chair a little. Nate made his way back over and Harley took a lot of comfort from the boy wrapping his arms around his neck again and whispering silly jokes and words of comfort in his ear to try and cheer him up.

Hill took a deep breath.

“In 2002, Pierce was working in the human enhancement division” she explained, “They were developing ways to enhance people’s senses and provide them with certain abilities. Abilities that are, in hindsight, remarkably similar to the ones Peter Parker has.”

“Parker’s parents were SHIELD operatives who worked under Pierce” Fury added, “That’s how they met. I remember Peter being born actually. Richard Parker cancelled a meeting with me that day due to it.”

“And you’ve been holding it against Peter ever since” Harley muttered to himself, though he was sure he saw Pepper manage to bite her lip and suppress a giggle. It made him feel a little better.

“So, wait, you knew Peter all this time?” MJ asked, “Why did you never say anything when he came to live with Pepper and Tony?”

“Because I didn’t connect the dots at first” Fury replied, he sounded vaguely respectful for once, “I hadn’t seen Parker since he was a baby. His parents died when he was very young, by the time he was four he had been moved to New York to live with his aunt and uncle. I knew the Parkers but we weren’t close. I didn’t make the Christmas card list.”

“So, in other words, they were pretty much his best friends” Hill added and it relieved a bit of tension around the room, “Pep, Laura, you guys might remember this but in 2004 there was a big scandal involving the SHIELD enhancement division. It was covered up quickly and I don’t think the full scale of what was going on ever made it to the press, but to cut a long story short, they were….they were…”

“Experimenting on children and toddlers” Fury finished for her, “Sound familiar? Well, Pierce was head of the division at the time and managed to distance himself from it. Fired the right people. Made the right statements to the right people. Played dumb, basically. Said he had no idea what was going on. Took a little heat for being an incompetent boss but managed to whether it all unscathed. Life went on, but some of us always knew he’d had more to do with it than that. How could he not have?”

“2004 was fourteen years ago” Harley said testily, “Why has he been allowed to head SHIELD for fourteen years if people thought he was guilty?”

“It’s a hard thing to prove” Hill said with a shrug, “And a hell of an accusation to make against such a powerful man. Any evidence of his involvement was wiped, or so we thought.”

“What does a photo prove, though?” MJ asked, “All it does is prove that Pierce worked with Peter’s dad in 2002. Surely everyone already knew that?”

“Well, yes, but it also proves that Pierce had a working relationship with Norman Osborne” Pepper said suddenly, as if she’d come to a realization.

“Exactly” Hill said with a nod, “Osborne was, supposedly, in a completely different department back them. In the aftermath, the two denied ever knowing one another, at least not on a personal level. But Osborne’s infant son being in Pierce’s lab? Tells a different story, or at least gives room for implication. Which can sew seeds of doubt in the validity of both their stories.”

“There is one problem though, Hill” Fury reminded her, “The connection between Parker’s parents and Osborne’s.”

Pepper, Harley and MJ all caught one another’s eyes.

“What connection?” Harley asked, “How were they connected?”

“You’ve already told them this much, sir” Hill said quietly, “May as well finish it.”

“The picture of Parker and Osborne as infants doesn’t just exist because their father’s happened to work at SHIELD around the same time” Fury sighed, “They were a lot closer than that. See, Richard Parker was Norman Osborne’s half-brother. Peter and Darren are-“

“Cousins?” Harley exclaimed, feeling light headed, “Shit.”

“Peter’s…he’s that monster’s nephew.” Pepper said breathlessly, “Who else knows about this?”

“Osborne himself, Pierce, Thaddeus Ross and now, us” Hill listed, “It was a very well-kept secret at SHIELD back in the day. Even the intelligence agents had no clue. Family feud, or something. Different mothers, different last names, they’re related through a lay about alcoholic who skipped town on them both. They kinda grew up together though, or at least they were aware of one another’s existence. By the time they both worked for SHIELD, they’d decided it was better no one knew they were related.”

“Alexander Pierce convinced them, we suspect” Fury added, “That controlling son of a bitch probably thought it was best to keep them apart, both loyal to him, but in different divisions. Osborne worked in weaponry at the time. Seemed to work out for the best when it quickly became clear that Norman Osborne was a cold-blooded psychopath who no one wanted to be around.”

“Wait, so, why has he done all this then?” MJ asked, “If Peter’s his nephew, all that he has left of his dead brother, why would he want to hurt him?”

“Jealousy” Fury said simply, “Simply put. Osborne always resented the fact Pierce preferred Richard to him; I think Pierce became a stand in father figure for them both. Richard was the one who got to work in the office with Pierce every day, Richard was the one who got invited to all the parties and galas, meanwhile Norman was relegated to a dank lab and being Pierce’s dirty little secret.”

“This is all so fucked” Harley said, “And neither Darren nor Peter are aware of any of this?”

“Darren probably is by now” Sadie reasoned

“I mean, it’s nice in a way” Ned piped up, “I mean, Osborne clearly sucks but Darren’s nice and it means Peter still has some family left.”

“We’re his family” Harley snapped, “I’m his brother.”

Pepper rested a comforting hand on Harley’s shoulder to calm him.

“Sorry man, I didn’t mean-“ Ned began but stopped himself when Betty shushed him.

“Does Tony know any of this?” Pepper asked Fury

Fury shook his head.

“We didn’t know any of this until a few weeks ago” Hill confessed, “The evidence had been there for years, staring everyone in the face, but no one cared or had any reason to piece it together until after the bomb went off in Stark Tower. I noticed Pierce leaving, didn’t seem odd at the time, he’s always hated those kind of gatherings. It was the way he spoke to Darren as he left that first made me a little curious. There was something…unsettling about it, and it’s all just kind of snowballed from there.”

“Make no mistake, Pierce is a cold son of a bitch” Fury chimed in, “But Osborne…he’s something else entirely. The closest thing to evil you’re gonna find.”

“How so?” asked Harley

“Well, it takes a special kind of evil to have your wife, your brother and your sister-in-law killed” Fury replied heavily, “We need to get to Parker. Osborne doesn’t care about HYDRA; he just wants to finish what he started.”

 

*

“Good, you’re alive then” Alexander Pierce said. Norman Osborne was sitting up in bed, a little worse for ware, but breathing. He looked murderous. “Tony Stark and his team are outside. Trying to blast their way. It’s quite sweet, really. I’m letting them sweat for a while.”

“I might be alive but it’s no thanks to you” Osborne replied coldly, “You know my own son just tried to smother me to death with a pillow, don’t you? My own son.”

“What do you expect?” Pierce snarled, “The way you’ve treated the poor boy-“

“On your instructions!” Osborne exclaimed, “Do not try and shift the blame to me just because Parker’s escaped and everything’s fallen to shit. You’re very good at that, but please try and resist the temptation this time. If you send me rolling down to hell, I’ll pull you down with me.”

“And who let Parker escape?” Pierce shot back, “Who kept his cell door open whilst they taunted him some more? Merciless, that’s what you are.”

“I learned from the best” Osborne snapped, “You’re the mastermind behind all of this, you’re the one who orchestrated this entire base, got all these kids here.”

“And you were only too happy to help, weren’t you?” Pierce shouted. Osborne got out of his bed with surprising ease and put his large coat back over his shoulders. “For the sake of what? Further revenge on a brother you hated? Take out his kid? Make sure the last ever proof that Richard Parker ever existed has been wiped out? You call me pathetic. At least I’m doing something for the greater good.”

“You tell yourself that, if it helps you sleep at night” Osborne said slowly, “See, Pierce, you made a mistake dragging me into all of this. Dragging my kid into all of this. By letting Harry know what I’m really like, you took away the one thing I had left to lose. And there’s no telling what a person can do or is capable of when they have nothing left to lose. Tell me, _sir,_ what do you and Ross still have to lose?”

“A great deal” Pierce snarled, Osborne smiled as he recognized fear flicker through his boss’s eyes for a brief second, “We all do.”

“No, I don’t” Osborne said coldly, “See, all I had left was Harry. He was mine. Under my control, and you’ve taken that from me. Telling him all about what happened all those years ago. Harry’s gone, I may as well be dead to him, which of course means he may as well be dead to me. You all may as well be dead to me.”

“I was never going to let you kill Peter Parker, you do know that” Pierce shot back, “He’s too valuable of an asset for you to murder him out of some pathetic, childish grudge.”

“You can’t stop me” Osborne said, venom hanging off of his every word.

“Try me” Pierce snarled, Osborne hesitated for a moment and Pierce smiled triumphantly. “Still that scared, pathetic little weasel you always were. Never could manage to do your own dirty work, could you? Richard was ten times the man you are.”

Pierce turned his back and began walking away, unaware he’d just said exactly what Norman had needed to finally lose it. Silently, Osborne moved as if he was being carried by the air, he didn’t make a sound as he approached Pierce from behind and wrapped a piece of wire he’d retrieved from his coat pocket around the older man’s neck.

It took five minutes for the life to finally leave Alexander Pierce’s body, and he lay slumped on the floor. Osborne kicked his back to make sure he was dead and then felt for a pulse.

Nothing.

“Haven’t got the nerve” Osborne said calmly, “You always did reckon you knew more than you did in reality. Give Richard a slap from me and tell him he’ll be reunited with his boy soon.”

Osborne left Pierce’s body on the cold floor of the medical bay and stepped outside. Without giving a hint of what had just happened, Osborne beckoned over the two nearest soldiers he could see.

“Tony Stark and four of his motley crew are currently outside these walls, the rest of the team are due imminently” he told them, “Make sure they’re dealt with, and give orders to intercept and capture Stark’s other ward and his friends. I want them all here in the next hour.”

“Has Mr. Pierce approved of these plans, sir?” one of the soldiers asked.

“His idea” Osborne shrugged, “Says that we’ve got too much to lose. Everyone who knows about this base and what we’re doing here who isn’t on our side needs to die. That’s just the way it has to be. I want those kids here in the next hour. We need to wrap this up before we attract anymore unwanted attention and get Ross on the phone as well. He needs to be kept up to speed.”

The soldiers nodded and headed off to follow the mountain of instructions they had just been given. Norman smiled to himself as he re-entered the medical bay, passed Pierce’s dead body and made his way into the walk-in freezer where Peter Parker’s taken-by-force DNA samples had been stored. Norman cautiously opened the vile which contained Parker’s most recent contribution, taken from him just that morning, and injected it into his arms.

He smiled to himself. He always liked when a plan came together, and the more chaos the better. He glanced down at the tracker on his phone and noticed that Darren, Peter Parker and Liz Allen were pretty much directly below him in the underground tunnels.

“Time for a little family reunion I think” he said to himself, before adjusting his headset and giving Parker’s location to half a dozen solders who were nearby, “Let’s see you get out of this one you little worm.”

 

*

“How long, Darren?” Peter asked, “It feels like we’ve been going around in circles forever.”

“My feet are killing me” Liz groaned.

“I’d offer you a piggy back ride but it’s kinda awkward now” Peter muttered, “We seriously have to be close to an exit now, how extensive can one underground passage be?”

“Pretty fucking extensive” Darren snapped, “We’re nearly there. I’m sure of it.”

“Don’t worry son, you’re nearly there” Norman Osborne’s cold voice rang out from in front of them. Liz gasped and clutched on to Peter’s arm as he came to a direct stop. Behind them, Peter could hear the sounds of four guns cocking.

Ambush.

“You _bastard”_ he snarled at Darren, “You knew about this all along, didn’t you? You tricked us into coming down here just so he could-“

Peter stopped in his tracks as he noticed Darren’s face pale and the boy immediately slumped to his knees and buried his head in his hands. This was an ambush, but it was an ambush Darren had known nothing about.

Norman Osborne stepped into view. He seemed paler, somehow. Like he was struggling against the strength of the blood running through his veins, Peter couldn’t help but remember it was rather similar to how he had looked when he’d first been dealing with the effects of his powers. Despite this, he gave off a terrifying aurora that had Peter’s knees trembling so much so that he wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d ended up slumped on the floor next to Darren.

“Nice this, isn’t it?” Osborne asked, “All of us back together. Me, and the two little punks who have both tried and failed to kill me in the last twelve hours. Hell of day, boys, hell of a day. Your mothers should have raised you better.”

“Mine would have, if it wasn’t for you” Darren snarled form the floor. Osborne smirked.

Just as Peter was starting to compute what was going on, Liz stepped in front of him, essentially blocking him from Norman’s view.

“If you want Peter back, you’ll have to go through me first” she said, voice shaking as much as her limbs were and Peter tried to pull her back behind him but it was too late.

Osborne merely smirked and had one of the soldiers fire a gun in her direction. Peter leaped over to push her to the floor and out of the way but the blue ray emitted from the gun had already engulfed Liz before he’d had the chance.

A blue flow encompassed her entire body and Liz stood, routed to the spot like one of those bodies found perfectly preserved in ice after centuries. If it wasn’t for the fact that Peter could clearly see her blinking and could vaguely hear her breathing, he’d have assumed she was dead.

“What the hell have you done?” he shouted.

“She’s just resting for a while” Osborne said casually, “She’ll rejoin us once the rest of your friends are here, better she’s out the way now anyway, this could get quite messy.”

“Let her go, Dad” Darren said coldly.

“Ah son almost forgot you were there” Osborne said with a smirk before giving the nod to another soldier, who seemed hesitant, but fired another blue ray at Darren regardless. It all happened so quickly once again that Peter didn’t even have time to start moving to push Darren out of harms way before the same blow glow surrounded him as well.

Peter fell back. He was next, he was surely next.

“Just you and me now, Mr. Parker” Osborne said coldly. Peter’s fists curled up, he was ready to fight, even if he had no fight left in him. He gulped as Osborne took a step towards him but then stopped. The hairs on the back of Peter’s neck stood up.

It wasn’t a bad feeling though.

Someone was close.

Someone who cared about him.

Someone who was here to rescue him.

Someone he loved.

Tony.

And sure enough, Iron Man appeared from the shadows. Effortlessly, he took out of every soldier present in one shot.

“Not strictly true, I’m afraid” Tony Stark’s voice rang out from his suit. Peter grinned like an idiot and allowed a few stray tears to fall down his cheeks as his father climbed out of the suit, shot him a wink and the proceeded to punch Norman Osborne square in the face.

Osborne spat out a loose tooth and gave Tony a venomous look as he climbed back in the suit. Just as he did, Natasha Romanoff appeared from behind Tony, armed with something for Peter.

Norman Osborne lay writhing on the ground from the pain he was in, allowing Natasha to quickly run over to Peter and hand him the thing he needed the most. Before that, however, Peter had some hugging time to catch up on.

“I love you” he whispered to Natasha as they embraced, “Thanks for coming.”

“As if we wouldn’t” she replied, planting a kiss on his temple, “Now, we know you’re hurt but you need to get your suit on ASAP. If we’re getting out of this thing alive, we’ll need you in that.”

Peter nodded and made eye-contact with Tony for the first time.

“Hey kid” he said softly.

“Hey Dad” Peter replied tearfully.

They ran towards one another and embraced as if their lives depended on it, which they kind of did. Tony remained in the suit so Peter could channel his full strength into the hug which was pre-emptively stopped by the sound of Norman Osborne’s cold, evil laugh. Natasha, who was crouched down on the floor inspecting the still frozen in time Darren, shot back around and tried to yell something at Tony and Peter but she was too late.

The flaw caved in underneath the two of them, and they all fell.

Iron Man’s thrusters kicked in immediately and he was able to scoop both Peter and Natasha into his arms and land them safely below. Still frozen but seemingly floating due to the power of the ray surrounding them, Darren and Liz landed softly on the ground below and seemed unhurt. Peter felt they’d gotten incredibly lucky until he looked above.

Did Norman Osborne grow….wings?

“Oh shit” Peter heard Tony say to himself.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DA-DA-DUMMMMM
> 
> Sorry this took so long, this is getting very complicated to write but I'm determined to get it all done by 2020. Can't promise when the next update will be but hopefully within the next month.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment!


	50. Written In The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Peter, I-“
> 
> “Save it” Peter snapped, before softening his face as he turned back to face Miles, “Figure it’s about time us Spider-Kids teamed up, don’t you?”
> 
> Miles beamed.
> 
> “Yes sir” he said enthusiastically, shooting a web up to the top of the building. Peter turned to face Steve one more time and for a second felt like giving him the middle finger as he webbed away but decided that was probably immature and would somewhat undermine his stance on the moral high ground.
> 
> “I’m trying my best to make it all up to you, son” Steve sighed as Peter began to swing away.
> 
> “Maybe it’ll never be enough” Peter called back. He turned and joined Miles at the top of the compound, determined not to give Steve Rogers another second of his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this up so quickly because I was so excited to write it! Yay!

**Chapter 50.**

_Written In The Stars._

Harley Keener sat close to the edge of the waterfall that was a few minutes’ walk from Clint Barton’s home, stuck somewhere between a self-destructive shame spiral, anger, confusion and sadness. Selfishly, all he could think about was the fact that Peter Parker and Darren Davenport were blood related. It was stupid; Harley himself had a living, breathing sibling and he knew deep down that Peter finding out he still had some actual biological family left wouldn’t make that much difference to his and Harley’s relationship. They were brothers now, and that was that. But Harley’s stupid brain was doing its best to convince him that once all this was over and Peter and Darren got on with their lives, that Harley’s significance and importance in Peter’s life would slowly ebb away. Replaced by someone Peter really could call a brother.

In order to cope with this and not allow himself to punch every wall in sight, Harley was throwing rocks into the stream below and wishing the world away. What a summer. What a year. What a life, and it wasn’t over yet. Far from it.

“Thought you’d be up here” Sadie Clark’s voice rang out from behind him. Harley turned around, sighed and did his best to give her a smile. He couldn’t quite manage it. “Pepper asked me to come and check on you, she and Maria Hill are on a mission to dig for some dirt on Thaddeus Ross. She wanted to know if you were alright, you did kinda storm out in a hurry.”

“Oh just dandy” Harley sighed, “Love getting lost in my own head. We get along so very well.”

Sadie sighed sympathetically and sat herself down next to Harley, taking his hand in hers.

“Well, get out if it” she said softly, “Come back to me. We were meant to be coming up here to make out, need I remind you.”

Harley smirked bitterly. Making out with Sadie was so far down his agenda now.

“Sorry, not really in the mood” he replied, a tad harsher than he would have liked judging by the despondent look on Sadie’s face and the way she dropped his hand immediately after, “Just got a lot to think about.”

“You’re choosing to have a lot to think about” Sadie replied, kind of coldly, “Everyone damn well knows that Peter sees you as his brother so why you’re sitting up here angsting about something that’s never going to happen is beyond me. He’s not just gonna replace you with Darren.”

“He might” Harley said with a shrug, “Maybe he’ll decide that having someone he’s actually related to means he doesn’t need me anymore.”

“I think you’re being stupid” Sadie told him bluntly

“You don’t understand” Harley snapped

“You’re right, I don’t” she fired back, “You’re being ridiculous, Harley. Peter loves you. You love him, even if you’re not biologically brothers, legally you are. Pepper and Tony adopted both of you. That’s as real as any blood relation, surely? Stronger, even. Look at Darren and his dad, they share blood and that hasn’t mind a blind bit of difference. Not to mention how unfair you’re being to Peter.”

“Unfair?”

“Yes, unfair” Sadie said impatiently, “You claim to love him and know him better than anyone, yet you’re sitting here convincing yourself he’d drop you in an instant if someone better came along. Either you know that’s bullshit and are just being a self-pitying asshole, which is not an attractive look by the way, or you don’t know Peter as well as you think you do.”

“It’s not about him, it’s about me.” Harley replied tensely. To his surprise, Sadie rolled her eyes.

“How long is it going to take until you realize you belong here, that you have a place” she snapped, “That you’re here not out of some twisted duty that Tony Stark felt obligated to do, that you’re here because they care about you. They love you. We all do.”

“Even you?” Harley asked quietly

“You already know the answer to that” Sadie mumbled.

“Do I?” Harley asked, “What is this, Sadie? What are we exactly?”

“We’re figuring it out” she replied with a shrug, “We don’t have to be anything, not if you don’t want us to be.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not sure I want us to be” Harley snapped. It was clear from the look on Sadie’s face that she hadn’t actually been expecting him to say that, even Harley himself felt a little taken aback by it. She stepped away from him.

“OK, I see” Sadie whispered, sounding angry, “I was just good enough to string along until I’d make out with you, flatter you with compliments and reassure you when you’re upset and then the second things start to get too real, you back off. Tell me I’m not worth it?”

“Is that what I said?” Harley shot back, “All of this – this entire stupid, fucked up summer hasn’t given me a second to breathe, Sadie. I’ve just gone along with the motions the whole way; letting things happen and then reacting to them after. Me and you. What’re we built on? You liking my ass and Nate deciding he likes us both the best? That’s not a foundation for a relationship.”

“What’re you saying?” she asked, “Cos half an hour ago, we were making out on your bed and making plans to come up here and have some alone time. What’s changed?”

“Nothing” Harley sighed, rubbing his eyes, “But at the same time, everything. I was thinking earlier today, I can probably count on one hand the amount of people who have ever liked me for me.”

“I like you” Sadie cried

“Maybe” Harley replied with a shrug, “But, c’mon, let’s be real here. We’re not in love, we’re not like….Peter and MJ. They’re in love. They’ve been in love for years, even if neither of them realized. They’ve had years to get to know and love one another. Me and you? We’ve had one summer, a few traumatic events and constant fear of our lives. I latched on to you cos I had no one else, and you did the same. That’s not love, and it ain’t something I feel comfortable building on. I want a connection, a real one.”

“This is bullshit!” Sadie shouted, tears forming in her blue eyes, “How can you say that we’ve not made a connection, Harley? We’ve somehow ended up co-parenting a seven-year-old, we’re each the first person the other turns to whenever we need help, we’re connected Harley. You can’t tell me that nothing about what we’ve been through together this last few weeks isn’t real.”

“I’m not saying that I don’t care about you” Harley said softly, “I’m not saying that I don’t think we’re friends or that we never were or could be. You’re great. You’re amazing, you’re someone I value in my life and you’re right; I definitely wouldn’t have got through all of this without you. But that don’t mean we’re in love and in don’t mean I want to risk losing you as a friend on top of everything else. Cos that’s what would happen one way or the other, right?”

“I just don’t get where all this is coming from” Sadie moaned, “People get together in loads of different ways, some of the greatest love stories of all-time started in the middle of wars.”

“Yeah, and then the chaos stops and the people realize they were never right for each other” Harley said with a cynical chuckle, “You were with Ricky a few months back. He’s barely been dead a month, can you honestly say I’m not just….I dunno, a replacement for him?”

“What I feel for you is real” Sadie replied icily, “It’s not my fault that you’re too much of a coward to do anything about it. Stay up here and throw some more stones off a waterfall. Feel sorry for yourself, see if I care.”

“I’m not saying this because I’m scared of commitment” Harley cried after her, “I’m doing this because I can’t lose anymore people, don’t you understand? Coming here was meant to be a new start but I still feel as lonely as I ever did. Peter’s gone. Pepper and Tony are tearing themselves apart with worry. My sister’s on the other side of the world. My dad’s probably dead in some ditch in Tennessee or falling into one because he’s too drunk to stand. My mom’s…well, she just didn’t love me enough, I guess…”

“But you have us!” Sadie cried, taking his hand in hers once again, “You have us. Your friends. Me and Betty and Ned, even MJ. Not to mention Nate and god, Harley, that boy looks at you like young put the starts in the sky. You are loved, you have people who care about you.”

“That’s what I’m trying to say” Harley replied, “You guys, my friends, you’re all I got. You especially and you’re right, we do have a connection. I’m just saying that I don’t want us to mistake it for something that it’s not, have it all go wrong and then lose each other for good. I’d much rather just have you as a friend, we’re both hot, I’m sure we can both easily find someone else to make out with.”

Sadie chuckled a little at that.

“You really mean this, don’t you?” she asked.

“I do” he replied with a nod, “I’m sick of being on my own. If I get a choice, and it kinda seems like I do, I’d much rather have friends. I never had any before I came here, and now look. And I know you all like me. It’s just – when you grow up and it seems like no one likes you, you kinda get scared when people start. Scared they’ll stop.”

Sadie nodded tearfully and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you, for saying this now” she breathed after a few seconds, “And you’re not a coward. A coward would have led me on and let me think we were really in love. I won’t lie, Harley. I do love you. But that’s my problem and, like you say, we’re both hot. Other people will come in time. The right people. Our own Peter and MJ.”

Harley smiled.

“And you were right, as well” he went on, “I’m being stupid about Peter and Darren. Selfish. I know that what me and Peter have is deeper than that.”

“Yeah, plus Darren can be kind of a jerk sometimes” Sadie giggled, “And he and Peter have like absolutely nothing in common as people. They’ll probably end up hating each other.”

A little rustle in the tree behind them brought smiles to both Harley and Sadie’s faces. They shared a knowing look before rolling their eyes.

“Nate, I told you about not climbing up trees buddy” Harley called out behind him. He could just about here Nate giggle from his little branch vantage point.

“Not Nate, Scary Owl” the boy replied with a laugh, “Caw-caw.”

“Nate get down from the tree, honey” Sadie sighed. Nate complied and effortlessly flipped out of the tree and landed in front of the two teenagers.

“You stopped fighting now?” he asked, “You was using big words.”

“Yeah, we’ve stopped fighting” Harley replied with a smile, “And don’t worry about the big words, I’m kind of happy you didn’t understand them.”

“No fair” Nate pouted, crossing his arms, “You have to make sure I know what you’re saying or it’s no fair and I feel left out.”

“Sorry about that” Sadie said with a laugh as Nate prompted Harley to pick him up, “But everything’s good now, we’re not gonna fight again, are we Harley?”

“Never” Harley said with a nod. There was a few moments of happy, contented silence between the three where Harley briefly allowed himself to think that everything was going to work out but the illusion was soon broken up by the roar of an ominous black jet engine from the sky. The three children turned around in horror to see the jet hover and then land over the Barton’s family home.

Harley gulped.

Seconds later, an almighty shriek that sounded eerily similar to the one Lila Barton had emitted seconds before Bucky Barnes had stabbed Harley sounded out across the plains. It was followed immediately by a large blue light that shone out and temporarily blinded Harley. Nate yelped as Harley’s loss of balance almost resulted in him being thrown to the ground but managed to stop himself from hitting it at the last minute, emitting a web from his wrist and swinging back up to the top of the tree he’d been perched in.

“NO, NO, NO” the little boy screamed, “They’re back. They’re back, the bad people have come back, they’ve come back for me!”

Harley and Sadie turned to face one another with wide-eyes.

“HYDRA?”

“Looks like it” Harley breathed. Nate swung back down and buried himself in Harley’s arms once again, hiding his face in the hood of Harley’s jacket. He was shaking, terrified.

Another shriek and blinding blue ray.

Luckily, a bit of hope arrived a few seconds later. Through the trees, Harley could just about make out the image of Bruce Banner’s clothes tearing apart and a certain, very welcome, big green monster rising out of them.

*

The Spider-Man had to adjust for a second in order to fit Peter like a glove the way it always did. It wasn’t until that moment that he had realised just how much weight he’d probably lost since he’d been taken, and he definitely hadn’t ignored the obvious flashes of panic for his well being that overwhelmed the eyes of both Tony and Natasha whenever they looked at him. They had much bigger fish to fry in the moment, Peter knew those conversations would come later, as Norman Osborne circled above them like a vulture about to strike out at its prey.

Darren and Liz’s unconscious, blue radiating forms surrounded them and Natasha stood guard whilst Tony did his best to get to his feet and be ready to attack. Peter was just bemused. Osborne didn’t even look human anymore. His features were green, like The Hulk but sicklier, and the wings that had appeared on his back seemed to have emerged from within his back and looked near enough deformed. Peter winced. It didn’t seem like there could be any way the man wasn’t in massive amounts of pain, nor did it seem like he’d yet grasped full control of these strange new powers.

“We need to move” Peter told Tony and Nat, “He’s not coming for us, at least not yet, look at him. He’s got no idea how to maneuver himself.”

Tony and Natasha looked above to see Osborne flailing around, trying to focus but not quite managing it and seemingly very aggravated by the inconvenience.

“Peter’s right” Natasha said quickly, bending down to pick Darren and Liz up, “Whatever’s going on with him is giving us the time to get away.”

“But I wanted to kick his ass” Tony moaned.

“Kick his ass when he comes to kick yours” Peter snapped, “You’ve got me back now, any reason you had for attacking him is pretty much gone.”

Tony smiled weakly and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“God, I’ve missed you” he said as he pulled Peter into a hug, though the boy could definitely feel Tony tracing his hands up and down his back to feel how much his bones were now poking out of his skinny frame due to the weight loss, and it wasn’t as if Peter had had much meat on them before anyway. He eventually sighed and let Peter go. Osborne was gone.

“I can’t tell if that’s a good thing or not” Natasha said as she stared up at the spot where the man had been hovering just seconds before.

“At least he’s not coming for us, I guess” Peter reasoned, “Reckon we can get Darren and Liz back to the ship? I’m assuming the two of you didn’t come alone.”

“Nah, we’ve got the whole team on the way” Tony said cheerfully, “Proper little family reunion, and we’re going to blow this place to kingdom come while we’re at it.”

“After we’ve got all those kids out, obviously” Natasha said with a smile. Peter turned and allowed her to engulf him in her own hug, “It’s good to see you again, kiddo. I’ve missed you.”

“You too” Peter smiled, “Sounds like a hell of a job. Getting all those brainwashed kids to safety and then blowing up a compound which makes Tony’s look like a glorified shed to hell….”

Tony coughed uncomfortably.

“First of all, rude” he said placing a hand on Peter’s left shoulder, “And secondly, d’you really think I’m going to let you engage in a battle seconds after I got you back? Once we get you and your friends back to that ship, you’re out of here and Rhodey’s flying you back. No arguments. Got it?”

“Yeah, not happening” Peter replied, “I’m fighting with you. No debate. Miles has shaken off his brainwashing, and I promised him I’m not leaving without him and I mean it Tony, I am not leaving without him. I am not stepping foot off of this compound until I know each and every one of the same is safe. It might take a while, so I may as well get my own back on the scum who have been torturing me for weeks whilst I’m at it. I’m going nowhere. No arguments. Got it?”

For a second, Tony looked so horrified that Peter thought he was going to lose his temper and yell, but he didn’t back down. There was no negotiation. Peter had just as much right, if not more, to fight alongside the Avengers in this particular battle as anyone else. Peter knew he’d shocked Tony. The billionaire was used to defiance from Peter by now, they’d lived together for a year, but even Peter knew there had been something different in this particular refusal. It was laced with something more powerful and potent than either man could understand, Peter had to fight this fight and he had to win it. For the first time, it felt like fate.

“OK” Tony said slowly after a few moments, “OK, you can fight. I’m not going to stop you, but please for the love of God, be careful out there. You’re already pretty beat up and I don’t know how much longer you’ll be able to hold out. They’re really strong.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed this Tony, but so am I” Peter said with a wink, “I managed to fight them off by myself whilst I was shackled to a wall, no suit or nothing, I think I’ll be more than capable of handling them now I’ve got it back.”

“Only kid in the world who can get kidnapped, beaten and tortured and come out even steelier than he was before” Natasha said proudly, “And as nice as this mother’s meeting has been, we’re not going to get to any fight if we don’t get out of here soon. Osborne could come back at any moment.”

“Right” Tony breathed, “OK, I’ll carry the frozen bambino’s out and Pete, you web yourself and Nat up after me. OK?”

“OK” Peter said with a nod. Tony shot him a smile as he disappeared back into his Iron Man suit, gave them both a salute and picked the unmoving Darren and Liz back up and slickly flew out of the chasm they had all fallen down.

“Great, now he’s gone, I can ask you how you really are” Natasha said immediately once Iron Man had left their eyeline, “Cos I’ve been where you have before and I know there’s no way in hell you’re as OK as you’re letting him think you are.”

Peter caught his breath. Nat knew him too damn well. Truth was, he wasn’t OK, far from it. He’d not had a moment to stop and really consider all he’d been through and all he’d nearly lost until that moment but it was crashing down on him like a ton of bricks after seeing, speaking and being held by Tony again. He was far from OK.

“I’ll be fine” he choked, “I just…can we save it until after all this is done?”

Natasha nodded and pulled him in for another hug, kissing him on the temple once again.

“Just be careful out there” she said quietly, “I want to save as many kids as we can but your safety is my number one priority. No arguments. Got it?”

“Got it” Peter breathed back, he tucked Natasha in and held her around the waist as he got ready to launch his first web in months and pull them to safety, “You sure you trust me?”

“Kid, I don’t trust anyone more than I trust you” she replied.

*

MJ cringed as the sound of The Hulk crashing to the floor, surrounded by the same luminous blow glow that now encompassed Betty, Ned, Lila Barton and Nick Fury too, rang out. It had been crazy. One minute, they had all been going about their business when out of nowhere a HYDRA jet, about ten soldiers and Thaddeus Ross all appeared from nowhere and started shooting at them. Ned and Betty had been taken down first. MJ has screamed when she’d assumed they’d died but they still seemed to be breathing, just completely immobile and surrounded by this weird blue light. It was almost as if they were frozen in ice. Lila and her characteristically loud screams had attracted the attention of the soldiers immediately and she had been the next to go, whilst Flash had grabbed MJ by the hand and directed her into the woods.

Now, they stood helpless as their last line of defense was taken down and the soldiers entered the Barton property, presumably to search for anyone else. Pepper and Maria Hill had only departed to go and confront Ross ten minutes before whilst Laura had taken Cooper and baby Nathaniel into town in order to buy them some new shoes. MJ had no idea where Harley, Nate or Sadie had got to but she was relieved that they were at least safe and far away from it all.

“What do we do?” Flash asked, “What the fuck is this, who are they? And why is the secretary of state attacking random teenagers?”

“Shut the fuck up” MJ whispered back furiously, “D’you want him to hear you?”

They were only meters away; an uncomfortable silence had taken over and MJ was being very cautious not to make a sound and attract any attention to her and Flash. Which, unfortunately, meant that quickly running away over twigs and branches was not really a sensible option. Through the trees, MJ could make out the figure of Thaddeus Ross standing on his own, nervously checking his watch and just waiting for his soldiers to return to him.

MJ thought he looked more scared and in over his head than anyone else. She noticed a rock next to her foot and wondered if she could get up close enough to smash him over the head with, though she ultimately decided not to as that would more than likely only create more chaos. She ended up almost laughing as it dawned on her that six months ago her biggest worry was whether Peter had noticed her new haircut (he did) and now she was in hiding on a farm debating whether or not to murder the fucking secretary of state whilst Flash Thompson hyperventilated behind her.

“Just keep yourself calm” Peter Parker’s voice rang out in her head, “You’re the smartest person I know, you got this. You’ll be fine.”

MJ bit back tears. Peter’s voice sounded so clear, so sure of her, she knew it was only her head messing with her but it was a comfort, nonetheless. She missed him so much. It dawned on her that Ross’s sudden presence with HYDRA agents was probably more of a move of desperation on their part, Peter had likely escaped or the rest of the Avengers had turned up and started attacking wherever it was they were holding Peter and all the kids.

Flash squeaked as a noise startled them both, MJ turned around and breathed a sigh of relief when it was just Sadie, Nate and Harley returning to the farm.

She couldn’t deny she was happy and relieved to see them, though horrified that they were still all in so much danger. Harley gave them both a silent hello, before squeezing Nate’s hand to comfort the younger boy who seemed to have been crying hysterically judging by how short and heavy his breathing was. MJ realized the kid must have freaked out, thinking HYDRA were going to take him back.

The five of them watched silently as some soldiers returned to Ross and passed on some information that he apparently took major issue with, judging by how he immediately slammed his phone to the floor and barked instructions at the soldiers who quickly backed away. MJ nearly screamed once again as she heard a click behind her, only to see Sadie taking pictures with her phone.

“Now is not the time for selfies, Clarke” Flash snapped. Sadie rolled her eyes.

“I’m not taking selfies, dipshit” Sadie snapped back, “Thaddeus Ross is the Secretary of State and one slippery motherfucker. I’m getting proof that he’s behind child abductions. Keep up.”

MJ smirked as Flash blushed and cowered in on himself a bit more. Harley gave Sadie a smile and a nudge on the shoulder, letting her know he thought what she was doing was brilliant.

“HARLEY KEENER!” Ross’s voice suddenly bellowed out, surprising them all and forcing Sadie to nearly drop her phone in surprise. She stopped herself at the last minute however and changed from photo’s to recording a video. MJ grabbed Harley’s hand to steady him as the boy trembled. “HYDRA already has Parker and Stark in their captivity. We now have several of your friends, plus Bruce Banner and Nick Fury, if you don’t want us to harm them we suggest you give yourself up now.”

“Don’t you fucking dare” Sadie snarled at Harley, who let go of MJ’s hand. He turned to her.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” he asked. MJ nodded. Sadie, Flash and Nate just looked confused.

“They’re on the ropes” MJ confirmed, “They’re doing this because Peter and Mr. Stark have them on the run and they’re desperate.”

“You think they’ll hurt me?” Harley asked. Nate was looking wildly between the two teenagers, terror filling up his little eyes.

“Nah, not if they’re using you to bait Peter” MJ replied, “They’ll want to keep you as safe as they possibly can, if they turn up with you hurt…well, I think we all know what the combined strength of a pissed off Spider-Man and Iron Man can do.”

“You’re not seriously fucking considering this” Sadie said furiously, “Harley, you better not be about to give yourself up to them. Come on.”

“I don’t have a choice, Sadie” Harley whispered back, “They’ve already taken out Fury, Bruce and the others. I can’t let anyone else get hurt. Not if all they came here for is me.”

“It’s probably a trap, dude” Flash interjected, “They’ll probably come after us after they’ve got you. We can’t trust them.”

Harley sighed.

“Fine, fine” he reasoned, “Look, I’ll go out and make myself known. That way they can’t hurt Betty, Ned and the others anymore than they already have. I’ll negotiate my terms or something. You still filming Sadie?”

“Yeah” Sadie replied shakily, “You want me to carry on?”

“Yeah, just focus the camera on me for a second” Harley asked. Sadie nodded and turned the camera to face Harley straight on. He hunched his shoulders back and allowed Nate to be in the shot with him. He rolled up the little boys sleeves, kissed him on the cheek and whispered something in his ear. Nate smiled and kissed Harley back. He continued rolling up his sleeves and MJ felt herself cringe as a painful branding mark showed itself on Nate’s tiny wrists. The poor boy must have been branded when HYDRA originally took him. Sadie’s hands were shaking as she filmed them.

“Hi, in case I don’t make it out, my name’s Harley Keener” any previous anxiety that had plagued the boy before seemingly vanished in an instant, “Yes, that Harley Keener. Tony Stark’s adopted ward. I’m sure by now you’re all well aware that Peter Parker and several hundred other teenagers were abducted and tortured into submission by HYDRA. A plan developed and orchestrated by none other than Alexander Pierce with help from our Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross. This here is Nate. Say hi, Nate.”

Nate waved at the camera shyly.

“He’s a tad shy but Nate here is the bravest little boy I have ever met” Harley went on, “Nate was one of the kids taken by HYDRA but managed to break free. Kids like Nate have been disappearing from the streets of New York for months. As you can see by the branding on his wrists that he was given a number, tortured and was the victim of attempted brainwashing. We’re very proud of Nate and we love him so much….but his story doesn’t end here. My friend Sadie Clarke has already given you proof of Thaddeus Ross’s involvement in these acts and now he’s here, on private property, having attacked several more children unprovoked and is now demanding that I give myself up to him. He has threatened the life of my friends, my family and millions of others around the world stand to lose everything if I don’t comply with his demands. I hope to make it out of this alive, I hope I will, but if I don’t I need the world to know what kind of man Thaddeus Ross is. Do not let him sliver his way out of this one. Do not make my death in vain.”

Harley kissed Nate on the cheek one more time before getting up and heading out. MJ wiped tears from her eyes, swearing she would never admire any human being as much as she admired Harley Keener in that moment. Even Flash looked emotional. MJ had assumed Nate would be more upset at Harley’s departure and whilst the young boy’s shoulders were shaking slightly, he seemed to keep his cool and curled up next to Sadie, eyes never leaving Harley’s back.

“I love him” Sadie breathed, “Fuck, I love him so much.”

“Same” Nate replied with a smile, innocently misunderstanding the context of Sadie’s declaration, “I love Harley too.”

MJ smiled and thought of Peter. Maybe he and Harley really were two halves of the same hole, she was fairly sure he would have done the same thing in this situation.

“What if it goes wrong?” Flash asked, “What if they just….y’know.”

“No” Nate said crossly, “Won’t let that happen.”

MJ frowned but diverted her attention back to Harley, who was now firmly in Ross’s view with his hands held up in the air.

“See ya!” Nate cried happily, jumping up into the trees before anyone could stop him.

*

“Are you sure they’re going to be alright, Mr. Rhodes?” Peter asked nervously as he watched Rhodey and Tony place the still unmoving Liz and Darren down on beds at the back of the QuinJet. They were hooked up to IV lines and the blue glow around them was quickly dissipating.

“It’s a temporary thing” Rhodey replied, “Wears off after a few hours, they’re pretty much just sleeping. It’s good you got them out of there though, probably not the best place to be knocked out. They’ll be fine here until they wake up.”

“And you’ll stay with them?” Peter asked

“I’ll guard them with my life, you have my word” Rhodey said with a nod. Peter smiled and embraced the man in a hug. “You’ve lost weight.”

“Yeah, they weren’t exactly big on feeding me” Peter said with a nervous chuckle, pleased Tony had stepped outside of the room for a second, “Ermm….it’s really nice to see you”

“Nice to see you” Rhodey said with a smile, “Go easy on your Dad if he’s fussing about you for a while, this has hit him really hard. I don’t think he’s slept once since you were taken. Harley, either.”

Peter’s heart ached for his brother at just the sound of his name. Something within him was telling him that Harley was fighting just as hard as he was at that very moment. His eyes stung and he wiped away a few silent tears that rolled down his cheeks, took a deep breath and regained his composure just as Tony walked back into the ship.

“Ready to get back out their kiddo?” Tony asked.

“As I’ll ever be” Peter replied, “Now I know those two are gonna be alright.”

Peter couldn’t quite put his finger on why, but he was finding it hard to stay mad at Darren after seeing the truly monstrous form that his father had taken on. Maybe it was something to do with being back together with Tony and Nat, knowing he’d survived everything HYDRA had thrown at him and lived to tell the tale, whatever Darren had done to betray him or turn a blind eye to his suffering hadn’t made a blind bit of difference in the end. Peter was home, he was back with the people he loved and he would be returning home to a house full of love.

What would Darren be returning home to? Where would he live? Who would care for him? How could Peter ever justify still being so angry with someone who was just about to hit rock bottom with an almighty crash, especially when Peter knew exactly how that felt. He was also being cautious not to let Tony or Natasha find out that Darren had turned a blind eye to his torture, he didn’t really trust either of them not to turn on Darren as well if they ever found that out.

“I want this to be as quick as we can make it” Tony told him as they stood outside with Natasha and looked at the battle that was now raging outside the tower. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes had managed to cause one hell of a distraction. Peter felt conflicted over Steve’s presence but was resigned to it. Maybe the man deserved a chance to make up for what he’d done, if he could forgive Darren, he could forgive Steve.

“Better go help dumb and dumber out” Natasha sighed, “Before they die for each other or some shit.”

Peter smiled as he heard the roar of another QuinJet approach. Back up had arrived.

*

This is stupid.

This is stupid.

Fuck, this is stupid.

I might be the most stupid person to have ever lived.

Harley was amazed that his legs didn’t immediately turn to jelly and render him totally useless on the floor as he approached Thaddeus Ross with his hands up. Ross practically snarled at Harley as the boy stopped in front of him.

“Very noble” he noted, “Pleased to see that you have more sense than your father would have had. You can clearly see the benefits of doing things for the greater good.”

“You haven’t exactly given me much of a choice, have you?” Harley snapped, “You can’t just threaten everyone a guy loves and expect him not to do anything about it.”

Ross nodded.

“A very noble young man” he said, approaching Harley, “Much less of a pain in the ass than your so-called brother. All mouth. No respect.”

“What have you been doing to him?” Harley asked.

“Me, personally?” Ross replied, “Nothing. I haven’t paid him a visit in weeks, left him to Osborne and Pierce’s care. Whatever’s happened to your brother in the mean time doesn’t play on my conscience. It’s nothing to do with me.”

“You’re insane” Harley muttered, “You can’t seriously be delusional enough to believe that none of this is going to fall back on you in the end.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure” Ross replied smugly, “I’ve covered all bases. Now, are you going to carry on being the helpful young man I know you are and come with me?”

“If you let them go” Harley replied, gesturing towards his friends and teammates who were still seemingly frozen in time, “I’m not gonna do a damn thing if you hurt them.”

“You realize we’ll just take you by force, right?” Ross snarled, “It’s not like you actually have much of a choice here, sonny. Remember how you got taken last time, right from under Stark’s nose? We should have kept you then, I always said we should, bringing you along would’ve made Parker comply a lot easier. Instead of creating such a headache.”

“Professional pain in the ass, that brother of mine” Harley said as he beamed with pride. Peter had fought. Peter had resisted and refused to give in to their sick demands, “What made you come here today? Why now? Clearly you’ve known where we are all along, why not come for me before today if Peter was giving you all such a headache? What changed?”

Harley felt a little smug as he watched Ross flinch a little at the question, it was clear that his hands-off approach to try and save his own back had resulted in him missing out on a lot of information. He had no idea why he was on the farm with orders to abduct Harley and the others.

The smugness didn’t last long however as Harley was promptly hit over the back of the head with the end of one of the soldiers guns. Dizzy and in a lot of pain, Harley felt Ross’s hand on his chin and he tilted the now barely conscious boys face up to meet his.

“Don’t underestimate me, Keener” he snarled, “You’re not in a strong position here. We’re taking you to Russia, and we’ll lock your friends up whilst we’re at it. You can’t get away from this now.”

“Can’t I?” Harley wheezed, smiling a little once again as he heard a small ruffle from up above and before anyone knew what was what, Nate was flailing towards them from the top of a tree and swiftly kicked the guns out of all the soldiers hands and stood protectively in front of Harley before kicking Ross practically across the width of the whole field.

MJ, Flash and Sadie appeared from behind the tress and ran towards them.

“If you could not get yourself beat up for one freakin’ day” Sadie sighed as she ran into Harley’s arms and hugged him, “Are you alright?”

“I think I’ll be fine” Harley wheezed, “It was the shock more than anything”

Nate was bouncing around in front of them, running rings around the remaining soldiers who were doing their best to grab hold of him. The young boy was too quick and gleefully shot webs from out of his wrists and ended up binding the soldiers together and then webbing their mouths shot. Ross was slumped unconscious against the ship.

Harley turned his attention to Betty, Ned and Lila. Their eyeballs were all still darting back and forth, as if they had been able to watch and register everything that had been going on around them.

“MJ!” Harley called, “Go and check in their ship, they must have some kind of antidote for whatever this shit is. Nate, go with MJ buddy alright, keep her safe.”

Nate nodded and followed MJ aboard the ship.

Flash stood in front of Harley.

“Wow, dude, that was amazing” he said breathlessly, “You’re the dopest, bravest and probably the most idiotic person I’ve ever met!”

“Thanks” Harley said tensely before turning to Sadie, “Please tell me you got all of that on video.”

“Yeah, I did” she replied with a smile, “So, what’s the plan now?”

“We need to get back to their HQ” Harley replied, “From what Ross was telling me, it seems like Peter’s probably escaped or some shit and Tony will have definitely reached them by now. They need our help.”

“Really?” Sadie asked, “Wouldn’t it be better to stay here and wait it out? If Tony and the rest of the Avengers are there..”

“You can wait if you want” Harley said sweetly, he couldn’t judge anyone for not wanting to go, “I’m sick of standing on the sidelines and waiting for shit to happen. My brother and my dad need me, once Fury and Bruce are awake again, I’m going.”

“So am I” said MJ with a smile as she reappeared with Nate, “No more waiting on the sidelines. I want to be there.”

“Me too” Nate beamed.

“Wouldn’t hurt to show Osborne and Pierce that a group of teenagers and one kid with minimal training were able to take down one of their leaders” Harley said with a smile as he gestured to the unconscious Ross, still slumped against the jet, “We need to get Ross back there at the very least, don’t you agree? You could film it all!”

Sadie sighed.

“Fine, I’m in” she said with a smile, “What else am I gonna do? Sit around here and look at the clouds.”

Harley smiled as MJ took something out of her pocket and shone it at Betty’s frozen figure. “Just a guess” she said with a shrug, “But it seems like it might work.”

The rest of the group watched with anticipation as a little red light shot out of the device MJ had found and removed the blue glow that had been surrounding Betty. The smaller blonde girl squeaked as she regained her ability to move and flung herself into Harley’s arms and kissed him on the cheek.

“You’re amazing you’re amazing you’re freakin’ amazing” she said as she kissed him on the cheek over and over again, causing him to blush and Sadie to scowl slightly

“You could hear it all then?” Harley asked.

“Not just that, it was so weird Harls” Betty explained, “I thought I was just listening to you talk but then I realized, you weren’t speaking. I think I was reading your mind.”

“Are you sure?” Flash asked skeptically, “Maybe you were just going crazy”

“Fine, and you don’t have to answer this but I have one thing to say to you, Thompson” Betty snapped before folding her arms and smiling in his direction, “Holy fuck I want to marry him right now.”

Flash blushed furiously as Harley laughed.

“You could hear our thoughts, that’s crazy” he beamed as MJ worked on unfreezing Ned, Lila, Bruce and Fury – all of whom embraced Harley and thanked him for what he’d done once they’d regained their conscious forms. It seemed as if temporarily being able to read minds hadn’t just been limited to Betty. Bruce theorized that the glow emitted from the weapons contained at least a little bit of some enhanced powers that HYDRA had been experimenting with.

Flash was just embarrassed that everyone present now knew he wanted to marry Harley, and Lila was giving him serious evil eye over it.

Pepper, Hill, Laura, Cooper and Nathaniel all arrived back not long after and were duly filled in. Pepper didn’t even try to protest when Harley told her in no uncertain terms he was accompanying Fury, Maria and Bruce to Russia to deliver Ross and the soldiers back to where they belonged and to pick up Tony and Peter. She merely hugged him and wished him well as he, Sadie, Nate and MJ climbed aboard the ship after Fury and Banner. Betty, Ned and Lila were all well but pretty shaken up and had agreed to stay.

“I’ve got something in mind for you” Bruce told Harley quietly as they set off. Ross was tied up just behind them, “I’ll tell you about it once all this is over, but let’s just say after today I think you’ve got Avengers potential.”

“Agreed” Fury said shortly, “You sure got some guts, kiddo.”

*

After a few emotional reunions with Wanda, Clint, Carol and Sam, Peter found his way back into a proper battle for the first time since he was abducted. Whatever distraction that Steve and Bucky had used to attract the ire of the brainwashed soldier’s attentions had clearly worked a treat because the two of them were gathered in the middle of the compound’s entrance fending off seemingly hundreds of pint-sized warriors, being careful not to hurt them too bad with their kicks and punches.

Peter webbed himself up to the top of the compound in order to keep a look out for Miles. Tony’s trackers had informed him that Miles was definitely no longer inside the compound but had moved somewhere out of range in the ensuing chaos. All Peter could focus on was finding Miles and making sure that he was kept safe and could be delivered home to his parents by that evening. After a few minutes, Peter’s eyes bulged as he finally lay sight on Miles.

Being choke slammed onto the floor below by Steve Rogers.

Peter rolled his eyes.

Of fucking course.

In a second, he jumped down and pushed Steve away from the teenager who was breathlessly protesting his innocence underneath the enhanced soldier’s grasp.

“Peter” Steve said in awe as the boy he’d tried so hard to save came into his eyeline for the first time in weeks, but Peter was in no mood for a heartfelt reunion, “Oh my god, it’s so good to see you, so alive and so well…”

“And so fucking furious” Peter shouted, pushing Steve aggressively in the chest, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?! You’re nearly killing him.”

“He attacked me!” Steve shouted back, “I thought he was-“

“I got thrown into you” Miles said softly as Peter held out a hand and helped him up to his feet, “And I was trying to explain that I’ve shaken the brainwashing”

“And I don’t believe you” Steve snarled, “It took Bucky damn near a century to shake it off, how the hell could you manage it in just a few weeks.”

“Well maybe Miles is just stronger than your precious boyfriend” Peter snarled, “I can’t believe I was thinking of forgiving you a few minutes ago. More fool me. Even if he was still brainwashed and trying to kill you, it’s no excuse for treating him that rough. Not when you nearly tore apart the whole world cos someone did the same to Bucky. Still the same hypocrite you always were.”

“Peter, I-“

“Save it” Peter snapped, before softening his face as he turned back to face Miles, “Figure it’s about time us Spider-Kids teamed up, don’t you?”

Miles beamed.

“Yes sir” he said enthusiastically, shooting a web up to the top of the building. Peter turned to face Steve one more time and for a second felt like giving him the middle finger as he webbed away but decided that was probably immature and would somewhat undermine his stance on the moral high ground.

“I’m trying my best to make it all up to you, son” Steve sighed as Peter began to swing away.

“Maybe it’ll never be enough” Peter called back. He turned and joined Miles at the top of the compound, determined not to give Steve Rogers another second of his time.

As it turned out, Peter and Miles were nearly in perfect sync with one another. Peter’s speed and confidence outweighed Miles simply due to him having more experience but Miles was definitely more naturally aerodynamic and coordinated than Peter ever had been. He was a lot more precise with his kicks whilst Peter was able to utilize and control his various powers in a much more controlled manner than Miles, who still needed to work on his aim, precision and durability when it came to shooting webs. Peter was also making mental notes to sit down with Miles and work out his own suit. If Miles still wanted to do anything with his powers after all of this was done, and Peter wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t.

It was just nice to have someone on his side with similar powers. The closest he’d had before was Natasha, but she was all training.

“We make a pretty good team” Miles said after a while, “Are you sure you’re good? You were pretty beat up before.”

“Nat made me have an Energy bar on the jet” Peter replied as they swung through a bunch of soldiers, “It normally only takes one little bit of food to kickstart the old enhanced healing factor….you have one of those as well I take it?”

“Yeah, doubt it’s as quick as yours though” Miles replied, “You know, I hate that this happened to me and I lost all those months but I gotta admit, there’s something pretty dope about being able to swing from place to place like this.”

“Makes the commute to school a lot less of a pain in the ass if you’re running late” Peter joked, “Oh, boy, wait till you swing through New York at sunset. It’s breathtaking.”

“I can draw from the tops of buildings!” Miles announced, “Shit, I never thought of it like this before. Thank you.”

“Well, don’t get ahead of yourself” Peter replied seriously, “We still gotta get ourselves and all these kids home first, and I wouldn’t mind Osborne finally making his renewed grand entrance anytime soon. It ain’t over till he is.”

“Is it true he grew wings?” Miles asked.

“Yeah, he wasn’t too good at controlling them though” Peter replied, before effortlessly landing on a tree branch and giving out a frustrated sigh. He reached up to speak into his earpiece. “Tony, this is getting ridiculous, we’re kicking these kids asses but we can’t just leave them slumped and out of it on a battle field. We need to get them somewhere safe.”

“Agreed” Wanda Maximoff replied, “But I don’t know where we can put them. The ships aren’t big enough to hold them all and back up ones will be at least a few hours away.”

“I hate to say it” Natasha interjected, “But couldn’t we take them back to where they were being held in the compound? They’re used to it at least.”

“Pete? That cool with you?” Tony asked

Peter stopped and considered the idea for a moment. His worst nightmare was being thrown back in his cell but considering most of these kids were still brainwashed and didn’t think they knew any different, and the fact that it would only be for a short span of time made him feel better about it. And Wanda was right, it wasn’t as if they had much choice.

“Do it” Peter replied, “Better that they’re in there than out here, if nothing else.”

“OK, anyone wanna get in on that?” Tony asked

“Tell him I’ll do it” Miles whispered to Peter, “I know where to go and most of them still recognize and trust me. Less of a chance they’ll try and fight back if they come to.”

“Good thinking” Peter said with a smile, “Err Miles said he’ll do it but I’d feel more comfortable if one of you guys went with him.”

“I’ll go” Wanda replied.

“Thanks Wanda, you’re the best” Peter said with a smile before turning back to Miles, “Wanda says she’ll help you. I’m gonna stick out here and fight, you’ll be fine”

“OK” Miles said, he reached out for Peter’s hand as the older boy was about to leave, “But before you go, I just wanna let you know how grateful I am. You put your entire life on the line for me, for all of us, put up with torture just to bring us home. I just…..I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you.”

Peter blushed and let Miles hug him before they webbed away from one another. As he soared back over the battle, Peter felt a small smile creep across his lips as he watched his teammates fight on about half the strength they normally did so none of the kids got hurt for real. The adult winter soldiers weren’t getting quite as nice treatment which made Peter feel kind of bad as really they were just as much of a victim as the kids were.

Like Bucky Barnes was.

“Hey kiddo” Tony said as Peter landed next to him, “Having fun?”

“Loving every second” Peter replied sarcastically, “I’m getting a little nervous that Osborne hasn’t shown his face yet.”

“Maybe he tried to take flight and accidentally killed himself” Tony suggested, “We can but hope.”

“No way, that’s too easy” Peter replied, “He’ll probably pop up just when we’ve started to relax and think everything’s over. I just hope we haven’t accidentally sent Miles, Wanda and those kids into some kind of lion’s den.”

“Wanda will make mince meat of him if they cross paths” Tony said with a laugh, “Ooh look, seems as if bird brain and capsicle have managed to find one another.”

Peter glanced over and rolled his eyes as he watched Sam Wilson embrace Steve Rogers.

“I don’t mean to sound insensitive kid, but we all kinda moved on from hating Steve whilst you were gone” Tony said, “You’re still entitled to feel however you want to about him but we all realized we needed to pull together with you gone, even me.”

“You forgave him” Peter replied incredulously

“Forgive is a generous word” Tony said with a chuckle, “We hashed things out. You could do the same.”

“I’m not there yet Tony, it’s still too raw” Peter admitted.

“No problem kiddo” Tony replied, “You work at your own pace.”

*

Harley had never felt such a conflicting range of emotions as he felt as they travelled, very quickly, over the sea towards the Russian base. There was excitement at seeing Peter again, fear that they were essentially walking into a war zone, happiness, sadness, confusion and searing pain from when he’d been hit over the head with the barrel of a gun. Whatever the case, all of these things bouncing around in his head at the same time had made it borderline impossible for Harley to sit still during the journey.

“You’re annoying me” a resigned, humiliated Thaddeus Ross told him from the confines of the small prisoner cell they’d located at the back of the HYDRA ship, “Can you stop pacing?”

“Oh, what, don’t like being trapped in a cell?” Harley snapped, “Yeah, it’s a pretty shitty thing to go through isn’t it? Imagine how Peter’s felt the last few weeks.”

“Parker was placed in a facility that-“

“Blah, blah, blah, blah” Harley interrupted, “Heard it all before, Ross”

“Actually Secretary Ross, you could answer something for me” MJ piped up from the other side of the room, she crossed her arms and had her curious face on, “Why if you’re so intent on wiping out all known enhanced individuals and people with special powers would you get in league with an organization that is actively seeking people out and giving them enhanced powers?”

Harley raised his eyebrows and turned to face Ross for his answer. He hadn’t considered that before MJ had asked it. Ross didn’t seem to have an adequate answer in mind either as he merely ignored MJ’s question and turned away from the teenagers.

“Aww, I don’t think he wants to play” Harley fake moaned before laughing as MJ rolled her eyes and took him by the hand back to his seat, “How long till landing?”

“Five minutes” Fury informed him, “But you’re lucky your talkative ass has made it this far, Keener. Move about again and I will personally launch you out of the docking bay.”

“That’s mean!” Nate cried, “Don’t be mean to Harley. I love him.”

“Don’t think I can’t tell you’re rolling your eye under that eyepatch, director” Harley called, “And yeah, you kick me off this plane, you’ll have a rabid protective enhanced seven-year-old to deal with.”

“Harley” MJ sighed as she leaned back in her seat, “Shut up. You’re being really annoying.”

“From hero to zero in under an hour” Harley sighed, “Sorry, I’m just-there’s a lot going on in my head just now and when that happens I usually end up talking a whole bunch.”

“Just like Peter” MJ observed, “Only slightly less high pitched.”

Sadie, who had somehow managed to fall asleep despite the situation, chose that moment to wake up. Maria Hill rolled her eyes. Harley could tell dealing with teenagers this much was not something that came naturally to her. Nick Fury, on the other hand, seemed surprisingly at ease with it all.

“Three minutes until touchdown” he announced.

“Now remember to stay on the ship, please” Hill instructed the kids, “We’re probably going to be walking into the middle of a major conflict here, you could easily get hurt or captured or worse, and the longer this flight has taken the more time I’ve been left wondering why we brought you all.”

“Fate” Harley shot back, “It’s written in the stars. We’re meant to be here.”

Hill rolled her eyes.

“Whoever told this kid he’s a hero is getting a slap” she announced, “It’s gone straight to his head. God, at least the other one’s somewhat humble.”

“I fight?” Nate asked suddenly, “I got powers so I can fight?”

“Err, you’re not fighting anyone” Harley said sternly, “Me and you are gonna find Tony’s ship and wait for Peter to come and meet us and then we’re gonna hug him so hard he won’t be able to breathe, oh, and at some point we need to stand aside and let MJ kiss Peter for like seven years.”

“Dude shut up” MJ said blushing furiously as Sadie, Nate and Harley laughed.

“What’re we doing with Ross?” Bruce asked

“Let him stew in here for a while” Fury replied, “I’ll stand guard. Just need to make sure the asshole pays for what he’s done.”

“Sir, you do realize that at some point you’re inevitably going to have to reveal to the public that you’re still alive and well right” Hill piped up, “Especially if we’re gonna nail Ross for this and have him sent to prison for the rest of his life.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it” Fury replied casually

They prepared for landing. Nate, who had decided that he definitely did not enjoy flying, curled up into a ball in Harley’s lap and cried softly into the older boy’s shirt as they descended. As he did so, Harley realized that as well as Peter and Rachel, he had a third sibling now.

Nate was his little brother. Just the same as Peter was his brother. It may not have been blood, it may not have been legal, but it just was. And there was no way Harley could ever let him go after all this. Nate was his little partner in crime, none of this would have been possible without him.

Harley, Nate and Peter. Three brothers.

That was fate. That was meant to be.

*

“Rhodey!” Harley called a few minutes later after bailing out of the now grounded HYDRA ship which had prompted James Rhodes to immediately spring into protective action, “Rhodey, chill man, it’s just us. Me and Nate and MJ. Fury’s here too, and Bruce.”

Rhodey’s face softened as the rest of the team came into view. Nate jumped out of Sadie’s arms and excitedly scurried towards the colonel.

“How did y’all know to come here?” he asked

“Just figured you might need some help” Bruce replied, “HYDRA turned up at the farm, attacked us, but Nate and Harley here came to the rescue. We have Ross on board the ship.”

“Holy shit” Rhodey said in awe, “Damn, y’all have had quite the morning, huh?”

“No offence Mr. Rhodes, but why are you hanging back here and not fighting like everyone else?” MJ asked, and Harley felt like it was a fair question.

“Err, well, we have a few guests on board” Rhodey said, gesturing to the parked QuinJet behind him.

Sadie gasped as Liz Allan and Darren Davenport appeared behind Rhodey. She cried and ran over to her friends, throwing her arms around them both.

“You’re alive” she cried, “You’re alive, I can’t believe it. Are you good? You look peaky and Liz, oh my god, no offence but your hair is positively scraggy.”

“Nice to see you too” Liz replied slowly, “And no, to be honest, I’m not so good. But I’ll get there.”

“And how are you?” Sadie asked Darren. Harley noticed that Darren seemed almost a shell of the boy he’d been before, very pale, a lot thinner and a haunted look plagued his once playful eyes. Whatever had gone down whilst they’d all been away had clearly taken it’s toll on him.

As MJ moved forward to say hello, Harley’s heart panged as he realized there was one figure missing from this bittersweet reunion.

“Harley” Liz called after a few seconds, “He’s exactly where you think he is. Be careful.”

With no one around to stop him, Harley took off towards where the battle was being fought. He knew everyone would probably yell at him for doing something so stupid but it was as if his legs and his heart were making all the decisions before him, completely overriding his brain.

Peter.

Peter.

He had to get to Peter.

He had to see Peter.

He had to see his brother.

Nothing else mattered.

He kept on running until he reached the compounds entrance. The battle seemed to be wearing down. He spotted Tony, Sam, Steve, Bucky and Natasha gathered at the left hand entrance of the compound in some kind of team huddle.

Harley’s eyes scanned for Peter for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was probably only a few seconds because low and behold, they eventually landed on Peter. He was sitting alone. Dressed in his Spider-Man suit but without his mask, brushing his curly hair away from his face and seemingly taking a moment to take it all in.

As if they really were bonded by some universal force, Peter happened to find Harley in his own eyeline at exactly that moment and caught his breath.

Peter seemed thinner.

Harley seemed taller.

Peter carried himself like he was in a lot of pain.

Harley carried himself with a new found confidence that he’d never had before.

Peter’s face was all beat up.

Harley’s face was all beat up.

Peter was running towards Harley.

Harley was running towards Peter.

They crashed into one another in the middle, sobs abound as they fiercely latched on to one another and fell to their knees in the middle of the battlefield.

“I thought I’d never see you again” Harley cried, “Fuck. Fucking hell, I knew I missed you, but I didn’t realize I’d missed you this much until now. Fuck, Pete.”

“Harley, you’re here, you’re actually fucking here” Peter cried back, “You have…..I can’t….Harley.”

This was everything. This was everything they ever needed. It was like gravity had pulled them together again, like some universal force was at play. Like these two boys were always meant to find one another. It was written in the stars.

The universe planned it.

But the universe gives, and then it takes away.

Less than one minute into their reunion, the hairs on the back of Peter’s neck stood up as an intimidating shadow creeped over the whole field. The air went cold and before either boy knew what was going on, the adults were screaming at them to move and something that – in Harley’s opinion – was very green, very big, very ugly and very much flying directly towards them like a kamikaze pilot approached at rapid speed.

Harley barely had time to register what was going on until someone fully slammed themselves into his body just before the flying ugly green creature had time to attack him. He landed with a dull thud on the floor and Bucky Barnes sprawled out on top of him.

“Shit man, are you alright?” he asked

Just as Harley was about to reply, there was an almighty scream and a red light. Propping his head up, Harley watched in horror as the red light wrapped itself around Peter Parker’s body and slammed him into a nearby tree with all it’s might. He slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Harley’s eyes bulged out of their sockets as he watched the big ugly evil green flying creature land with surprising grace on the ground below it. Its wings receded into its back, it seemed to shrink in size and take a more human form as it made its way towards Peter.

Unconscious, unmoving Peter.

Norman Osborne. The flying creature was, somehow, Norman Osborne.

“Steve? Steve, where are you Steve?” Bucky was shouting. Harley looked over to see that Tony, Natasha and the others were now surrounded with the same blue glow that had taken Betty, Ned and the others out back on the farm. They were immobile and Steve Rogers was nowhere to be found.

“B-Bucky, wh-what’s happening?” Harley wheezed, still in too much pain to move. His ribs were definitely broken this time.

“I’ll protect you kid, don’t worry” Bucky replied softly, taking Harley’s hand.

“Peter?”

“He’ll be OK. Steve’s there now.”

Slowly, Harley looked up and saw that Steve Rogers had reappeared. Peter was conscious now, but seemed daze, as if he didn’t really know what was going on.

“Move out of the way, Rogers” Norman Osborne said coldly

“If you want to get to Peter, you’ll have to get through me first” Steve replied fiercely.

Osborne smiled.

“Very well” he sighed, and before anyone knew what was what, a sharp almost scorpion like tale appeared from Osborne’s back and stabbed Steve Rogers straight in the chest.

And there weren’t enough screams in the world to convey that kind of horror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAANNDDD I'M SORRY.
> 
> Steve :(
> 
> The next chapter is just as much of a doozy as well, sorry.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, let me know your thoughts in the comments down below!


	51. Creepy Russian Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “MJ?” he asked weakly
> 
> “Yeah, it’s me” she replied with a blush, “Hey”
> 
> “My fault” Peter muttered
> 
> “No. Not your fault” MJ replied as softly as she could, “There’s nothing you could have done. Steve Rogers’ entire purpose in life was protecting people. That includes you. He loved you.”
> 
> “He shouldn’t have” Peter whimpered, “Loving me is a curse. Look what happens to everyone I care about, they either die or get hurt. Every single one of them.”
> 
> “I love you, and nothing bad has happened to me” was the only response she could muster, “I’m still here, and I’ll always be here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a bit of violence and references to someone being in a suicidal frame of mind in this chapter, so don't read if that's something that's going to upset you.

**Chapter 51.**

_Creepy Russian Forest_

“Was that r-really m-my Dad?” Darren Davenport said in a broken voice, shaking and falling to his knees on the ground as he watched the grotesque wings and metallic tail that had appeared from his father’s back ease back into him as if it was nothing at all, “H-how?”

“My guess is he’s tampered with some of the altered DNA they’ve been gathering over the years” Bruce Banner said softly, “Mutated himself into….that?”

“Can anyone see Peter or Harley?” Sadie asked shakily, “He was heading right for them.”

MJ sighed and closed her eyes. There was no way that Osborne had managed to get to Peter and Harley in time, just no way. She’d seen Bucky Barnes jump in front of Osborne to protect the boys just in time but it was worrying her that she couldn’t see or hear them. The group had been on their way up to the compound when the shrieking horror of a flying, evil looking Norman Osborne had attracted their attention causing both Maria Hill and Nick Fury to order the kids to the ground where they were out of sight. Something had happened once Osborne landed, they’d heard the unmistakable sound of skin being pierced, but no idea who the victim was. 

Just as they were easing towards their destination, Fury stopped them once again as Osborne’s wings re-appeared and the man flew himself back into the safety of the compound. It was only when Peter Parker’s pained screams rang out across the field that MJ was able to breathe a sigh of relief. He was alive. Peter was alive. 

Nothing, however, could have prepared her for what she saw next. 

Steve Rogers was dead. There was no two ways about that, no avoiding the fact. The man was dead, slumped on the ground, totally lifeless, with his head resting on a hysterical Peter Parker’s lap. MJ felt her heart practically rip in two at the sight. Peter seemed beyond traumatized, it was like he wasn’t even aware of his surroundings. He was just crying. MJ instinctively detached herself from the rest of the group and found herself sprinting towards him, but Bucky Barnes and Harley Keener managed to reach Peter before she could. 

Bucky dropped to his knees, as if he were dead as well. Harley didn’t seem to be able to bring himself to look at Steve’s body and merely fell next to Peter, putting an arm around his brother’s neck and pulling him into a hug that seemed to cause both of them a great deal of pain, but they didn’t stop. MJ did. Her feet simply would not let her move any closer and she felt Bruce Banner and Maria Hill run by her, shouting something about getting medical attention. She whipped her head back around and saw that Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers were currently in the process of being removed from the same paralyzing blue glow that had rendered Ned, Betty and the others totally immobile at the farm a few hours before.

She couldn’t help but cringe. Betty had said that whilst stuck in the glow, they were all fully aware of what was going on around them, which meant Tony, Natasha and Sam had had to watch totally helpless as Steve Rogers was killed in front of them. Sadie and Nick Fury shone the same antidote around the team and one by one they all eventually broke free. 

MJ was brought out of her trance like state by Peter’s visceral screams once again. Turning back around, she saw him push Harley away from him and cling on to Steve’s body even tighter than he had done before. Harley looked deflated at his actions. 

“Peter, c’mon, you have to-“

“No!” Peter cried, hugging Steve impossibly closer, “I-I’m n-not leaving him. H-he di-died s-saving m-me and I c-can’t leave him”

“Peter, buddy, you’ve been through-“

“You don’t understand!” Peter screamed, “He died thinking that I hated him and I didn’t. I loved him. I can’t leave him.”

“Peter, there’s nothing you can do for him now” Harley said weakly, “We need to move his body, OK, Osborne could come back at any second. You don’t wanna be here…like this if he does.”

“I don’t care” Peter argued, MJ’s feet finally caught up with her brain and she found herself walking ever so slowly over to Peter, “I don’t care Harley. It’s n-not f-fair, he shouldn’t be dead. He shouldn’t.”

MJ took a deep breath as she etched ever closer to Peter. She knew why he was reacting like this. It must have been like watching his Uncle Ben die all over again. Peter held on to that grief for such a long time, MJ often wondered if he’d ever really processed it and she knew for a fact he had never accepted that what happened to Ben wasn’t his fault. 

Silently, MJ placed a hand on Harley’s shoulder and gestured for him to move away. He reluctantly complied, but not before kissing Peter on the head as he did. Peter’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Harley moved away and he re-focused on Steve. MJ merely sat down next to him and ran her hand gently up and down his back, just as she had done a million times before. It was a small action, but it was the most effective way of soothing Peter, and it had a 99% success rate. 

Peter’s crying continued for a few minutes as the two of them sat on the ground, watching chaos flurry around them. Harley moved away completely and collapsed into Tony’s arms the second the man was free, MJ knew that Tony would desperately want to get to Peter as well but with Harley’s shock and grief finally hitting him, he didn’t have a chance to move forward. He caught MJ’s eye and she gave him a brief smile and a nod to indicate she would sit with Peter until he could come over. Peter didn’t seem to notice anything going on around him, he just continued to cry and apologize to Steve for what had happened. It was only after a few minutes that he even registered it was MJ sitting next to him, rubbing his back. 

“MJ?” he asked weakly

“Yeah, it’s me” she replied with a blush, “Hey”

“My fault” Peter muttered

“No. Not your fault” MJ replied as softly as she could, “There’s nothing you could have done. Steve Rogers’ entire purpose in life was protecting people. That includes you. He loved you.”

“He shouldn’t have” Peter whimpered, “Loving me is a curse. Look what happens to everyone I care about, they either die or get hurt. Every single one of them.”

“I love you, and nothing bad has happened to me” was the only response she could muster, “I’m still here, and I’ll always be here for you.”

Peter shook his head.

“He’s getting colder now” he cried, “It’s like Ben. It’s just like Ben.”

“I know, I know” MJ replied sadly, “I’m sorry you’ve had to go through this again, Peter. You don’t deserve this. None of us do.”

“I can’t take anymore, Michelle” Peter replied brokenly, “I can’t do this anymore. It’s too much. It’s too fucking much, why does-why do I, I’ve always tried to be a good person and I-“

“You are a good person, Peter” MJ snapped emphatically, “You are. You’re the best person I know, you’re the best person I will ever know. I can’t even quantify how kind you are. It defies all logic. It sounds like a cliché, I know, but bad things do happen to good people. Maybe the amount of bad shit that’s happened to you is in correlation to how good you are.”

“That’s pretty fucked up of the Universe” Peter said bitterly, “D-d’you think everyone’s g-gonna hate me now? I’m the reason Captain America’s-“

“No, they’ll understand” MJ replied softly, “All of them would have done the same. They all love you. The reason they’re even here at all is because no one could rest with you not around. Tony, Sam, Natasha. They’d have all stood in Osborne’s way.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better” Peter whimpered once again, “I’m done, Michelle. I’m done. Once we get out of here, I’m going.”

“Going where?” MJ asked sadly, “Going where, Peter?”

“I dunno” he shrugged, “Away. Away from them all. Far enough that I know they’ll be safe. Bad things are just gonna keep on happening if I stick around, and I can’t lose anyone else.”

“You’ll still be losing them if you run away” she replied, “We’ve been here before, Peter, and the last time you ended up on the streets. I’m not letting you throw away your home out of guilt. I care about you way too much to stand by and watch your life fall apart again. You’re staying, you’re staying with Tony and Pepper and Harley because they’re your family and they love you. And you love them, don’t you?”

“So much” Peter cried, “So much, I can’t even begin to-and that’s why I have to go. If this happened to one of them….I couldn’t, I can’t-“

“Stay” MJ said firmly, “Osborne wanted to take everything from you. He wanted you to be left with nothing, if you do that, you’ll be giving him exactly what he wants. Steve died to protect you. He died, so you could live.”

“He shouldn’t have” Peter replied crossly, “He had everything to l-live for. He’d just got Bucky back. I know he’d have worked things out with Sam and with Tony, even me in the end. I’d have forgiven him. I would have, Michelle, I never hated him. Not for one second. I loved him.”

“Yes, and he loved you” she almost shouted, “He loved you. He loved you and he wanted you to live the life you deserve, Peter. Exiling yourself away from everyone who loves you is not the life you deserve. I think you know that, deep down. You know you don’t deserve this.”

Slowly, Peter’s grip on Steve’s arms eased and MJ was eventually able to pull him away so that Bruce, Sam and Bucky could spend some time with him. MJ heard Sam’s cries as he fell to his knees whilst she gently guided Peter away from the fallen soldier and back to the arms of his loving father. 

Tony held out his arms and MJ smiled, Peter’s ease at throwing himself into them and letting Tony comfort him was proof enough for her that any suggestion of Peter running away had gone. He would stay, he would stay because this was the safest place for him.

*

Darren had never felt rage like it. Whilst grief seemed to consume everyone around him at the loss of Steve Rogers, all Darren could feel was anger and hatred. There was nothing else left in him. His father had robbed what little goodness Darren had left in him by piercing through the heart of the bravest man in the world without a second thought and letting him see it. Steve Rogers was dead, and Darren Davenport’s father was a murderer. 

As the remnants of the battle were cleared away and Steve’s body was removed from danger, the rest of the group reconvened at the ships. Hugs abound. Peter Parker and Harley Keener clinging to Tony Stark as if they’d float away and become lost if they didn’t and Tony didn’t seem to mind. He sat them both down on the steps of the jet, one arm around each of them and kissed them both on the head. He offered comforting words, assured Peter that Steve’s death was not his fault, coaxed Harley through a panic attack and reminded them both that they were loved, by him and by everyone, as he did so.

A father. He did what a proper father should do.

Even before he knew that his father was a stone-cold killer, Darren had never had a whiff of affection that potent from the man and it wasn’t until now he realized how much he craved it. Liz wasn’t enough. She would never be enough and it was unfair of Darren to expect that he would be able to pile all of his need for love and affection on her. He’d only hold her back. 

He looked to Peter once again and he knew that he couldn’t ever let him know they were family now. Not when Peter had just witnessed Norman kill a man he loved in cold blood, with no mercy, how could Darren ever let him know that they shared blood? Peter didn’t deserve the curse of being tied to Norman Osborne and Darren wasn’t going to be the one to cast it. Darren knew that there was no evil lingering inside Peter, just itching to get out and express itself, but he knew that evil lingered within him and it was fighting so hard to get out. 

“Hey, kid, just wanted to check in?” James Rhodes said suddenly, snapping Darren back out of his murderous fantasies and dropping him right back in reality. Rhodes was knelt down in front of Darren and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, Darren almost leaned in to the paternal touch but stopped himself at the last second. That would have been so wrong to do. “I know that it must have been pretty rough seeing your old man do what he did.”

“Doesn’t matter what I think” Darren sighed, “Doesn’t matter how I am. I’m not the one who’s lost someone here.”

“I don’t think that’s true, son” Rhodes replied sympathetically, “Your dad-“

“Can you, sorry, I don’t wanna be rude, but could you leave me alone?” Darren asked, “I just want some time on my own.”

“Of course, pal, I understand” Rhodes said with a sad smile, “But just know I’m around if you need to talk. You don’t have to shut yourself off from the rest of us. No one blames you. Not a soul.”

“I blame me” he replied quietly, picking at his sleeve, “I blame me.”

“Don’t” Rhodes replied, “You don’t need that grief. You’re with people who care about you here. We want to look after you. Your girlfriend’s already told us you don’t have much, or anything, in the way of family. I’d say that more than qualifies you to roll with this squad.”

And that was the straw that broke the camels back. The tears that Darren had been holding back for so long finally broke free and he soon found himself sobbing in to War Machine’s shoulder, the man’s comforting words only seeming to make the tears that much heavier and his grief that much more potent. This was comfort he didn’t deserve.

“C’mon, c’mon” Rhodes repeated over and over, “Let it out. That’s it. Good boy, it’s much better you do this than carry on bottling everything up.”

Soon enough, a second figure was sat down next to Darren and placed its head on his quivering shoulder, even without looking Darren could tell that it was Peter Parker. If he felt undeserving of comfort from Rhodes, then comfort from Peter was out of the question. He was surprised he didn’t break apart and burn in hell for ever the second Peter’s hand touched his and clenched it. Rhodey moved away slowly. 

He had no right to be leaning on Peter for comfort. Not after everything.

“I’m sorry” he shivered, “Pete, I’m-fuck, I’m so fucking sorry.”

“I know” Peter breathed as he put his arms around Darren and rested his head on the older boys shoulder, tracing a comforting circle on Darren’s back with his finger, “I know you are, and I forgive you. Rhodey’s right Darren, you don’t have to be on your own.”

“Don’t wanna be on my own” Darren admitted

“You won’t be” Peter assured him, “I won’t let that happen.”

“You’re so good, Peter, how is it that you’re so good?” Darren asked, “After everything you’ve been through, after everything my father’s done to you, after everything I’ve done to you, you’re still here. Opening yourself up, comforting me….how are you like this?”

Peter shrugged.

“Runs in the family I guess” he said. Darren almost laughed. If only he knew.

“I know” Peter continued and Darren almost fainted, “I know. Harley told me. About my dad. Your dad, the whole thing. I know we’re family.”

“Oh, right” Darren said uneasily, “I didn’t-I didn’t want you to know.”

“Why?” Peter asked. 

“Because you don’t deserve to be lumped in with all this” Darren replied, “I didn’t want you to know that you have anything to do with him, I sure as hell know I don’t.”

“Nah, he’s the bad apple” Peter replied, “My dad was a good man, and I’m sure your Mom was a wonderful person as well, don’t assume you’re gonna turn out like him when from what I can see, he’s the odd one out. Badness isn’t in our genes, Darren.”

“How can you say that?” Darren asked, “After everything he’s-“

“Yes, everything he’s done” Peter snapped, “Him. Not me. Not you. Him. I know you got a bit lost along the way, but I don’t think you’re a bad person.”

“Not a good one” Darren muttered

“Maybe not, but we can work on that” Peter replied, remnants of the impish, puppy-ish smile that the world missed so much creeping back over his face, “The first step was me forgiving you and I do. We can figure out the rest. I didn’t think I had any family of my own left, I’m not about to let my only one who’s not a murderous scumbag go without a fight-“

“You do have a family though” Darren reminded him, “You have Harley and Mr. & Mrs. Stark.”

“Harley’s my brother and I will love him until the end of time” Peter said with a smile, “There’s no reversing that. He’ll always be my brother. Even if we find out I have some identical twin who I was separated from at birth, Harley will still be my brother. Just like Tony and Pepper….well, they’re my parents. Might not always call them Mom and Dad but that’s what they are. I don’t have to lose them to gain you.”

“And you sure you wanna do that?” Darren asked, “Gain me?”

“I’m not saying that it’s going to be easy” Peter replied, “I’m not saying that I won’t struggle with all of this when the shocks worn off and it all sinks in. But I’m willing to try, and I’d hope you are as well?”

“Yeah” Darren choked, “Yeah, I am.”

Peter nodded and rested his head on Darren’s shoulder again.

“Why d’you think your Dad didn’t finish me off?” Peter asked, “He’d taken Steve down, I was standing right there, he could have killed me in that very second but he chose not to. He stopped; he flew away. Why do you think that was?”

“No idea” Darren replied.

“I’ve been thinking it over, now I know I’m his nephew, it makes a bit more sense” Peter explained, “I know that he had my parents and your Mom killed, but he didn’t actually do it. He didn’t kill his own brother with his bare hands. He just orchestrated the circumstances. I don’t think your Dad can go through with killing people he sees a part of himself in and hate it as much as I might, there is a part of me in him. Just like there’s a part of him in me. And you.”

“How do you mean?” Darren asked.

“He means your father is a psychopath” Michelle Jones piped up from behind them, causing both boys to jump a little before making room for MJ to sit down next to them. Darren smiled a little as he noticed her hand loop around Peter’s. “Sorry if that was too blunt.”

“I mean, you’re not wrong, so-“ Darren said with a slight grin, returned by Peter, “What exactly does that mean though? Shouldn’t that make it easier for him to kill.”

“In some cases, yeah” MJ replied, “But sometimes psychopath’s are so narcissistic that they can’t kill or harm anyone who reminds them of themselves. Your father can kill Steve Rogers because Rogers was nothing to do with him, but when it came down to killing Peter…no matter how much he genuinely wants to, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Something stopped him.”

“It’s just a theory” Peter reasoned, “But I think it checks out. He couldn’t kill me, he sees too much of himself in me, and I think it’d be the same for you.”

“Think about it” MJ chimed in, “Not to be too blunt again, but think about how easier it would have been for him to have lived his life without you around. If he’s all about self-preservation and wanted to cover up having his wife killed, having a little kid around him constantly asking questions about where his Mom went and how she died probably wasn’t the best situation. Think about how easy it would have been for him to just get rid of you. But he never did.”

“And it can’t be because he loved me” Darren said sadly, “Because he doesn’t love me. He never has. The only reason…shit, the only reason he never killed me as well is because I remind him too much of himself?”

“More than anyone else” Peter sighed, “You’re his son. Even if he can’t bring himself to love you for you, you’re still the continuation of his bloodline. You’re still the only thing he ever produced. The only thing of any value, anyway, killing you would be like killing a part of himself. And he’s never gonna do that.”

“So, what’re you saying?” Darren asked, and Peter took a deep breath.

“I’m saying, first off, that we’re stuck here for the night” Peter replied, “The engines on both ships got damaged in the fight. Tony’s working on getting them fixed up with Harley but it’s going to take until tomorrow and there’s no question of leaving in shifts, we need to wait for back up to get the rest of the kids out safely. We’re gonna have to camp out here tonight.”

“Right” Darren said slowly, “I don’t understand what that has-“

“Your dad’s still around” Peter interrupted, “He flew off before anyone could get a shot at him. He’s in that compound, biding his time. Who knows when he’ll turn up again.”

“So, we’re sitting ducks with no escape route?” Darren shuddered

“If you’re a glass half empty kind of person” Peter replied with a smile, “But he’s on his own now. Tony and the others took out most of the adult soldiers. The kids are under lock and key. No one seems to know where Pierce is and Ross is tied up in the back of the HYDRA jet and he ain’t going anywhere. When your dad does come back, and he will, its him versus us.”

“I had no idea he could…that he was, y’know, I didn’t know he could fly” Darren offered weakly. Peter smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

“I believe you” he said softly, “Bruce seems to think that no one but him knew until he revealed himself. It doesn’t matter either way, together we can take him. We just need to come up with a plan.”

“What’s that gonna involve though?” Darren asked

“I know this is a big ask, but I think me and you are the key here” Peter replied, “Your dad proved this afternoon that he doesn’t give a damn about anyone else’s lives, everyone here is in danger until they leave or we take Norman down. Their lives mean nothing to him. I thought mine meant nothing to him as well, but like we just said-“

“He can’t bring himself to kill us” Darren finished for him, “Hold up, are you asking me to be bait?”

Peter cringed. 

“I hoped you wouldn’t term it like that but yeah, essentially” Peter sighed, “It’s just an idea and Tony and the others will probably completely veto it when I suggest it but I’d be with you and-“

“I’ll do it” Darren interrupted, “I’ll do it. If you’re with me, Pete, I can do it.”

Peter nodded.

“Thanks” he replied

“Just do me one favor?” Darren asked.

“Anything” Peter said with the most honest, earnest smile Darren had ever seen. Yeah, he could definitely see how everyone who met Peter Parker ended up falling in love with him. 

“Stop calling him my Dad” Darren asked, “He’s nothing to me. I don’t want to think about him as anything more than the bastard we’re taking down tomorrow, one way or another.”

Peter nodded.

“Let’s do this” he said, bumping fists with Darren as MJ ever so slightly rolled her eyes.

*

Tony, of course, objected point blank to any suggestion that Peter and Darren would even consider offering themselves up as bait to Osborne to lure him out of the compound or ambush him. Peter pleaded their case emphatically but it was met with refusal and scorn by pretty much everyone around him. They’d only just got him back, Steve had died to get him back, so they were never in a million years going to let him re-enter the compound willingly. Peter felt bad when no one seemed to protest much about Darren’s safety except Harley, Liz and Sadie. Most of the team were either too distracted by grieving for Steve or pre-occupied for bedding down in the middle of a freezing Russian forest for the next god knows how long. Harley and Nate lit a fire a few meters away from the jets.

“Still mad at me?” Peter asked tentatively as he approached Harley about half an hour after the argument. 

“No” Harley sighed, “I’m never mad at you. I just- Pete, there’s no way I can let you do that. Offering yourself up as bait to that thing just isn’t an option.”

“There might not be any other way, Harls” Peter said with a heavy sigh, “When it came down to it, Osborne couldn’t go through with killing me and I doubt he could do the same to Darren. He doesn’t give a shit about the rest of you but there’s something stopping him from finishing us off. That makes us your guys’ greatest weapons.”

“You are not a weapon” Harley snapped, “You are a person. A person I love very much and who I’ve been lost without and who I know I’d go crazy if- look, I just got you back and I can’t lose you again, alright? I won’t let you do this.”

Just in front of them, Nate was prodding the fire with a stick and giggling to his little self as the embers flared a little every time he did so. 

“I’m sorry this is upsetting for you, but it’s our best option” Peter replied, “It’ll all be over, and I’m sure between us, we’ll be able to take Osborne down. This kind of work is never easy, Harls.”

“Nate, buddy, careful near the fire” Harley said weakly, turning away from Peter. Nate dropped his stick and turned around to face Harley, upon noticing the tears streaming down the teenager’s face, he climbed to his feet and walked over to Harley before wrapping his arms around Harley’s neck and allowing his big brother to hug him protectively. Peter smiled sadly at the sight. 

“Don’t like it when you’re sad” Nate muttered

“I know” Harley breathed

“Don’t like people who make you sad” Nate replied, sounding a little angry. Peter was slightly taken aback, Nate had never shown any hint of malice in him before, but it was clear from his tone and the way he looked at Peter that the little boy was furious with him. Furious with him for upsetting Harley. Harley seemed to realize this too and pulled out of the hug, affectionately touching Nate on the nose once he did so and grabbing hold of his hands.

“We’re not going to be angry with Peter, bud” Harley said softly, “Peter’s just trying to think of ways that we can get out of this. One of his ideas made me sad but Peter would never make me sad on purpose. You know that. You like Peter, remember? He’s the one who found you.”

“Like you more” Nate mumbled before sighing, “I ‘member Peter is nice.”

“He is” Harley encouraged, “He is. He’s the nicest person ever, he just comes up with silly ideas that land him in danger sometimes and it’s upsetting because we love him so much. We don’t need to be angry with him, OK? I don’t want you to be angry with him.”

Peter sighed. There had clearly been a lot of bonding done since he’d left. Nate seemed to look at Harley like he’d hung the moon, and from the look in Harley’s eyes, it seemed as if Harley returned the feelings himself. 

“I love you, Harley” Nate said quietly as Harley hugged him once again

“I love you too, pal” Harley choked, “Nate, buddy, d’you think – d’you think you could give Peter a hug for me? He’s been away an awful long time and I think he could really do with a Nate special. Nate gives out the best hugs in the world, Pete, you gotta try it.”

Peter smiled as Nate giggled and quickly made his way towards him, flinging himself around Peter’s shoulders with a laugh as he did so.

“Peter-Spider!” Nate said after a few seconds of silence, “Knew you’d come back. Sorry I was angry at you, don’t like it when people make Harley sad.”

“That’s something we have in common then” Peter chuckled, “Cos I don’t like it when people upset Harley either. You’re a very brave boy, Nate, I’m so happy that we managed to get you outta there. And it makes me happy that you’ve been looking after Harley whilst I’ve been gone.”

“Man, my tough guy image really did hit the dust this summer” Harley said with a chuckle, which ended up evolving into a full-on mutual laughing fit between the two boys as they let go of whatever lingering tension they’d had from the last few weeks. Nate joined in because Peter and Harley had the most infectious laughs ever but it was clear he didn’t really understand why or what he was laughing at. 

“I’ve missed you so much, man” Peter sighed after a few minutes, “You have no idea-“

“Oh no, I bet I do” Harley replied with a smile, “I felt like I was missing an arm or something.”

Peter grinned.

“We may have issues with co-dependency, y’know” he smirked.

Harley shrugged. “Oh, by the way, Flash has a crush on me-“

*

Steve Rogers had always been a pain in Tony’s ass. Ever since he was a kid, he seemed to have lived in the man’s shadow and then when he did actually reappear, much the same had happened. Steve was the public’s hero, America’s most beloved man, and Tony Stark was tabloid fodder. Yet, despite all their differences, somehow the two managed to become friends and share a very real and honest sense of love and respect for one another. They complimented one another well on the field and managed to reach the point where they could have reasonable disagreements and it not spill into causing nation wide disasters. 

Losing Steve would be hard for the whole team. For Sam and Nat, especially. Sam was currently sitting with Steve in the back of the QuinJet, Bucky by his side. Tony didn’t even want to consider what they were going to do with Bucky now that Steve was gone. As the team leader, Tony felt the need to check in on how everyone else was doing and hadn’t really stopped to consider just what Steve’s death really meant to him and what he was going to do now.

Steve had died protecting Peter. Steve had died protecting Tony’s kid, and for whatever differences they may have had over the years, that was something that secured the fact that Tony would remain forever in the man’s debt. Peter was living and breathing because Steve Rogers had been his usual, headstrong self and Tony couldn’t be more grateful, but fuck, he was devastated as well. He would miss Steve. He would miss Steve’s friendship, his company, he would forever regret that Steve would never be around to meet the baby who was waiting to meet their Uncle Steve. It was a blow. A definite blow. Tony caught his breath and leaned on the wall for support as the full weight of the loss finally hit him.

“Mr. Stark?” a small, timid, almost childlike voice rang out behind him and Tony briefly sighed, fearing Peter had defected back to the more formal greeting in his trauma but instead found a tearful and stricken looking Darren Davenport standing behind him, “Are you OK?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m alright” Tony lied, “How’re you, kid? Sorry if we came down a bit too hard on you and Peter before, it’s just….I only just got Peter back and the idea of losing him again so quickly is-“

“I understand” Darren said with a nod, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think about how much it might upset you all. I kinda get about why you’d all freak out if Peter got taken again. I’m really sorry, by the way, for not doing more to help Peter over the last few weeks.”

Tony sighed. Liz Allen had informed him of the tension between Darren and Peter earlier that evening, and Harley had filled him on the fact that Peter and Darren were related through their fathers. All in all, it gave Tony some pretty mixed feelings on the teenager. He wanted to curse Darren out for not doing more to help Peter when he could have, though he doubted Norman Osborne would have spared Peter any mercy if he had done. Hell, he might have even taken things out on his son if the boy had protested too much. Darren was no different than Natasha, really. He’d been forced into the role of double agent and had done his best to make things alright for himself whilst doing so. And he was just a kid, a tall and muscular kid no doubt, but as the boy stood shaking in front of him and looking like he was about to fall apart at any second, Tony was under no illusions. This was a child. 

“Don’t beat yourself up about” Tony replied with a sigh, “We’re all faced with difficult choices and impossible situations from time to time. You came good in the end, you’re here now, and you’re Peter’s family. Which means you’re mine.”

“You don’t have to say that” Darren said despondently, “You don’t owe me anything, Mr. Stark. And I don’t deserve it. All I want to do now is find some way to stopping him before he hurts anyone else. That’s all I care about.”

Tony winced. This felt like scary new territory. He had two mixed up teenage boys of his own to look after and had been doing so, fairly well he thought, for a year now yet he’d never seen either Harley or Peter as despondent and hopeless as Darren Davenport appeared to be now. It was like he had no hope left in him anymore, no desire to live past seeing out this mission, and it scared Tony. The kid had no one. His whole life had been blown to shit over the course of one summer and it seemed like it had driven him to the point where he saw no point in even wishing for a future now.

There was no doubt in his mind now that Peter’s plan to offer himself and Darren up to Norman Osborne was not going to happen. Tony didn’t trust Darren not to get himself killed on purpose. Steve dying was one thing, but he was a member of the team, he knew and accepted the risks of going into battle every time the time came. Darren was a kid. A scared, mixed up and clearly clinically depressed child who was not thinking in his right mind. Tony couldn’t help but feel that Peter had lacked his usual tact and sensitivity by not noticing this before, but then he remembered that Peter himself was a child and was fresh out of an incredibly traumatic situation. He wasn’t thinking straight either. 

“I don’t say things like that lightly kid, ask anyone” Tony replied with a smile, “Harley and Peter are my boys, I love them more than anything else in the world, and you’ve hurt both of them a lot this summer. But I’m not holding that against you, I’m embracing you and letting you know that I care. That we care. That there’s nothing you can say or do that is going to make us stop.”

“But why?” cried Darren, “Like you said, I’ve hurt Peter so much. I stood by and let them do all those awful things to him. I’m the son of the man who killed his parents. I can’t be a part of his family, it’s wrong. I don’t deserve it.”

“Maybe you feel like that now kiddo, but it can change” Tony said with a sigh, “There was a time when I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life drinking myself into oblivion and having no meaningful connections with anyone, ever, and look at me now. I’m a family man. I have a kid on the way. I’ve adopted two others. I married the love of my life and I help save the world. Quite the turnaround, there’s no reason you can’t do the same, Darren.”

Darren shrugged.

“Let me go, Mr. Stark” he asked, “Leave Peter behind if you want, but let me go. Just let me do this. Let me end this. I need to end this.”

“I’m not letting you put yourself in that position” Tony snapped, “You can’t trust what that man is thinking or feeling at any given moment. I know you and Peter think you have this thing all worked out, that he won’t hurt you, but you can’t go on that theory alone. You might get killed.”

“And what if I told you I don’t care?” Darren shot back. 

Boom. There it was.

There it was, staring Tony right in the face. The kid had admitted it.

He didn’t care if he lived or died. He didn’t care if his father killed him in cold blood, all he cared about was ending his father’s life before he could hurt anyone else. If that meant he died along the way, then he was resigned to that.

Resigned to something that no seventeen-year-old kid should be. And Tony faltered. He had no words of comfort or assurance and before he’d even realized that he’d stumbled over his own words, Darren was gone. He sat down next to Liz Allen and allowed a sad but somehow contented smile to creep across his face. 

*

It was one of the most surreal and bizarre atmospheres that Peter had ever felt. Steve Rogers was dead, and the whole team were bereft over it, yet there was also an air of anticipation around as they brainstormed how to deal with Osborne for good the next morning. Peter was under no illusions that his and Darren’s plan had been well and truly vetoed and they would have to come up with something else, and he could just about accept that. It wasn’t like he’d particularly wanted to offer himself up as bait, it merely seemed like it was the only solution. Everyone at the very least seemed to be willing to share ideas and strategies, which was fine, and then the mood changed once again.

It had started when Bruce, Clint and Rhodey opened a bottle of whisky to drink to the memory of their fallen friend. Around the same time, Liz and Sadie had found a bag of marshmallows in the back of the QuinJet and had begun roasting them on the fire. Nate fell asleep in Harley’s arms whilst MJ and Miles entertained everyone by drawing them in caricature mode in one of Bruce’s many, many notebooks. Tony had managed to get a connection through to Pepper which had allowed Peter to see and speak to her for the first time in weeks, and Darren merely took himself off and sat underneath a tree all alone. No one seemed in any rush to bother him. Sam and Bucky kept a vigil by Steve’s bedside. There was no point in even trying to move either. Thaddeus Ross was spending his last night of freedom ever cooped up in the cell in the HYDRA ship and bar giving him water, no one went near him. 

The kids in the compound who were being taken home tomorrow were being watched in shift. Wanda took the majority of the share, she seemed oddly connected to them and everyone agreed that if anyone was going to hold their own in a one on one with Norman Osborne, it was her. 

Fury, Hill and Carol Danvers continued strategizing into the night. Peter was sitting on his own, randomly poking the fire in front of him with a stick, when he noticed Natasha take herself off into the woods. He knew it was probably foolish to follow her, but he didn’t like the idea of her on her own out there and he knew she was beyond devastated over Steve but was masking it for the sake of everyone else. Peter knew that he was now probably the only one she trusted enough to open up around, and she clearly needed to do that, so he followed. 

“You may as well catch up to me” she said after a few minutes of silence, “I knew you were going to follow me anyway.”

“Good, now we can talk” Peter said brightly as he ran to catch up with her. She sighed and put an arm around his shoulders as they carried on walking, “You don’t have to hide how upset you are from me you know, that’s not what you and I do”

“I know, kiddo, I know” Natasha sighed, “If you’re expecting me to break down in tears and cry, I’m not really in that frame of mind anymore. I’m angrier than anything now. I want to make sure Steve gets some justice.”

“Same” Peter sighed

“I’m sorry your idea got shot down earlier, by the way” she informed him, “It was a good plan. I didn’t like it because it meant you putting yourself in danger and that’s an absolutely no-go area for me anymore, but objectively it was good. You used a lot of nerve and initiative. I was proud of you.”

“Thanks” Peter blushed a little, “Like we’ve both said, we just want him to pay. I wish he’d just show himself so we could get it over with, but I think he enjoys the mind games”

“Certainly seems like it” Natasha replied before pausing, “I just want you to know that I love you, Peter. I don’t let a lot of people in but you….you mean the world to me and I’m so happy you’re back, I just need you to know that.”

“I know, I already knew” Peter said with a smile, “And I love you, too. I just don’t want you to think that you have to hide how you feel about Steve. Everyone knew how much he meant to you. No one’s going to think you’re weak for crying or being upset. You don’t have to be strong and stoic all the time.”

Tears glistened in Natasha’s eyes as she cupped Peter’s face and smiled at him.

“So young, so wise, so kind” she sighed, “God, this world doesn’t deserve you, Peter Parker. It better start giving you a break soon or I’m gonna have to kick its ass.”

Peter chuckled and happily embraced Natasha for a few seconds before she coughed and released him, he turned around and saw MJ facing them with a guilty looking smile on her face. Natasha winked at Peter before moving away.

“I’ll give you two lovebirds some time to talk” she said casually before heading back towards camp. Peter knew that she wasn’t really heading back there and that she would stick around their general area until they returned, eyes like an eagle ready for anything that might hurt them. The world did not deserve Natasha Romanoff.

“You really shouldn’t have come out here on your own” Peter told MJ

She rolled her eyes and laughed

“You’re one to talk, Parker” she replied casually before practically skipping over to him and linking her arm with his as they continued to walk, “I just figured it’s about time we had that….talk.”

“I guess” Peter sighed, “Never imagined that I’d finally tell you how much I like you whilst we’re in the middle of some Russian forest awaiting certain death.”

“Disturbingly, I’ve actually imagined this exact scenario” MJ replied with a smirk, “It’s less fun in practice than fantasy lead me to believe. Then again, I’ve pined after you for so embarrassingly long that I’ve probably run through every imaginary scenario as to how this conversation will go in my head. The one where we were both Teletubbies was particularly amusing.”

“Was I Tinky Winky?”

“Please, you were La-La” MJ replied, “No, actually, you were the sunshine baby.”

Peter smirked.

“So…how long? Did you-y’know?” he asked

“A long ass time” MJ confessed, “Like, you were the only person whose opinion I ever gave a shit about. I used to think about you all the time, worry about what I’d said and done in front of you every day, as if you even ever noticed. Then we became friends and it just….spiraled from there. I never stood a chance. You were always just so nice. I tried to hate everyone for such a long time, and I fooled myself that it worked, but even when I was at my most anti-social and misanthropic….you were always the exception. I could never explain it, then you told me you liked Liz one day and you described how she made you feel and I realized that was how I felt about you. And then I spent like three years living through that hell every day.”

“Sorry I was an idiot and never caught on sooner” Peter smirked, “I never had much time to consider whether someone liked me. I liked Liz. Well, I thought I liked her. I guess I liked the idea of her and I had a crush on her, whatever, and then my life fell apart and I just never had the time to consider whether someone might actually like me…like that. You were always so….you. I just liked you as a person, I liked being around you, liked being your friend. You made me laugh and you always had really cool views and opinions on everything, you’re the smartest person I know. It just never occurred to me that it would be anything more than that.”

“Because you’re an idiot” MJ laughed

“Because I’m an idiot” Peter repeated, “And, hey, now here we are years later confessing our love to one another in the middle of a creepy Russian forest. So us.”

“So us” MJ said with a smile as she rolled her eyes, “Y’know, I bet we’re actually not all that far from where the Imperial family were killed and buried. Have I already told you that story or-?”

“No, you haven’t” Peter beamed, “You haven’t, but don’t tell me it now. Mainly because as much as I enjoy your creepy murder stories, I have no desire to hear one in the middle of a creepy Russian forest that might actually be the same creepy Russian forest where the story took place-“

“Well, they were actually killed in-“

“MJ!”

“Sorry, go on, you were being endearing”

“I don’t want to hear about the creepy Russian murder in creepy Russia” Peter continued, “I would however love nothing more than to hear about it in great detail on our ass long flight back to New York when all of this is done. Deal?”

“Deal” MJ beamed, “I really love you, Peter Parker.”

“I really love you, Michelle Jones” he said with a smile and they leaned in for a kiss. It was better, and considerably longer, than their first and Peter felt himself move to stand on his tip toes midway through it out of sheer elation. 

They were only broken apart by Natasha’s awkward cough coming from a tree somewhere near them. MJ blushed but giggled as Peter groaned. 

Hand in hand, Peter and MJ walked back to the camp. It was another strange addition to the incredibly strange night he was having. Peter felt on top of the world. He’d kissed MJ. He’d told her he loved her, and she’d said she’d loved him, and it was every bit as beautiful and wonderful as he’d ever hoped it would be (sans it happening in a creepy Russian forest and Natasha watching it unfold from a tree) and he had an irrepressible smile etched across his face as they walked back into camp.

A smile that gave away to everyone else gathered what had just happened in seconds. 

“You really picked the best time and place, kiddo” an exasperated Tony said with a happy sigh as he embraced the two of them, “Welcome to the family, Jones. Hurt him and I’ll….probably do nothing about it because you scare me a little.”

MJ nodded and laughed, she dragged Peter by the hand and they joined the rest of the teens around the campfire. Harley patted Peter on the back as Liz shot him a resigned, accepting smile.

*

Peter slept with the Spider suit on under his hoodie and sweats. It felt overwhelmingly good to be out of the scraggy t-shirt and tatty pants he’d been in for weeks and he knew that he was sacrificing a bit of overdue comfort by sleeping in the Iron Spider suit but it did have its own internal heating system and he didn’t trust that he wouldn’t be woken to some immediate danger during the night. The kids slept in a circle fashion, huddled together as close as possible in their sleeping bags whilst the adults gathered themselves around them on the outside, making sure every kid was covered adequately and that Peter in particular was well protected. 

He did protest the idea at first, he was enhanced after all, but as with offering himself up as bate this had been emphatically shut down by everyone else. Even Harley and Darren didn’t side with him on this one. It seemed keeping Peter safe really was everyone’s number one priority and though he found it annoying, he couldn’t deny the overwhelming and unyielding feeling of love that crept into his heart when he realized just how much everyone cared. Darren was also well protected. Tony seemed quite fixated on that as well. Rhodey and Carol covered him.

Peter made sure to keep Harley, Nate and MJ as close to him as possible. Harley and Nate were sharing a sleeping bag, Nate tucked in Harley’s arms meaning that Peter had to zip up the sleeping bag himself before they fell asleep. MJ was next to Peter and he cast a protective arm around her as they drifted off. Miles was on the other side of MJ with Sadie and Liz then surrounding Darren. 

It wasn’t as cold as one might have imagined wild camping in a creepy Russian forest might have been and Peter was happy when sleep eventually claimed him for the first time in weeks. 

Not that it lasted long, of course. 

He had no idea what time it was when the first crack of thunder rang out overhead. It seemed to jolt quite a lot of people awake. Nate stirred and whined next to Harley but settled down pretty quickly when the older boy soothed him and kissed him on the head. MJ also stirred and grabbed on to Peter’s fingers harder than she already was. Peter knew there was no way he was getting back to sleep now, his spidey sense was going haywire and he was more than aware of Natasha pacing back and forth behind them. Something was coming.

And it wasn’t a thunder storm. 

The thunder cracked again and again. Disturbing more people every time as it did so. On the third crack, Sadie had shrieked and pointed to the clouds above which seemed to be dusted in a deadly red glow every time the sound of the thunder engulfed the entire sky. Peter gulped. 

“Wanda” Harley said breathlessly as he watched the clouds above, “Holy shit, that’s Wanda. She’s fighting with someone.”

“I think we all know who” Peter said, he sprung out of bed and removed his hoodie. Everyone else followed suit and soon enough they were all looking up above, in stunned silence as red and green lights engulfed the clouds with increasing regularity.

“Wanda’s strong right?” MJ asked Peter quietly, “I remember you saying to me that she’s probably the strongest Avenger but no one ever really talks about it. She’ll be fine. She’s fine, right?”

“She’ll be able to hold her own, but I don’t know if she’ll be able to take him down by herself” Peter answered, “Damn, I just wish I could get up there.”

“No dice, kiddo” Tony said, stepping forward as he allowed the Iron Man armor he always had on him to surround his entire body, “You’re grounded.”

Peter turned to Tony and sighed.

“Dad jokes, now, really?” he asked. Iron Man merely gave Peter a salute before nodding at Carol, Rhodey and Sam who could also take flight to follow his lead and to head into the clouds. Peter felt helpless as he watched the three of them depart and felt the presence of Bruce, Natasha and Clint as they walked in front of the group of kids and pushed them back a little. No one was going anywhere; they’d all seen too much to run and hide now. 

Soon, the red and green lights were joined by yellow ones (presumably from Carol) and the sounds of exploding thrusters from Tony, Rhodey and Sam which lit up the night sky in blue. The fight seemed to rage on for a few seconds before suddenly coming to a stop and an eerie silence rang out across the forest. Peter had never heard silence quite so loud. Everyone’s breath seemed to merge together into one nervous sound as they waited with bated breath for something to happen.

Then everything seemed to happen at once.

Tony, Carol, Rhodey, Sam and Wanda were all flung from the sky in various directions. All managed to stop themselves falling to the ground at the last second by regaining composure but it was clear all were suffering from taking some nasty blows in the air. They all landed, scattered in different places and then suddenly Norman Osborne’s form shot down out of the sky and appeared mere inches in front of where Bruce, Clint and Natasha were now stood.

Immediately, Peter noticed that Miles and Nate had jumped back, into the trees, ready to attack if they needed to but Peter was rooted to the spot.

This was too familiar.

Natasha, Clint and Bruce were standing in his way as Osborne approached him in much the same way Steve had done just earlier that day. And Steve was dead now. Dead because he’d refused to move out of Osborne’s way and let him get to Peter.

He wasn’t about to let that happen twice in one day.

“I have to” he quietly told MJ, who had tears in her eyes. She nodded. Harley moved as if to protest but MJ held out an arm and stopped him from moving too far towards Peter, who summersaulted over the three adults in front of him and landed directly in front of Norman Osborne.

“Mr. Parker” Osborne snarled, “Seems as if I don’t have to go through anyone in order to get to you this time.”

“You want me” Peter snarled, “Come and get me!”

Osborne smiled as Peter threw himself into the air and webbed himself on to the nearest tree branch. It was risky, for all Peter knew Osborne could have just chosen to kill everyone else and then come to him, but the man stuck consistent to his intentions and chased after Peter. He jumped from tree to tree, ever grateful for the night vision mode that Harley had built for him a few months back, checking behind him every so often to make sure Osborne was still following him. He was.

Peter circled around the camp site a few times, hoping that in the meantime, everyone else on the ground was given chance to either hide or prepare to attack. When he managed to catch a glimpse of Natasha, Clint, Bruce (now in Hulk mode), Bucky and Miles all standing in a circle, Peter dismounted and jumped back down so he was in the middle of them all.

“Now!” he cried as Osborne landed in front of them again and was duly hit with every bit of strength that the five others could muster. Peter was especially relieved when Tony, Sam and Carol all re-appeared having composed themselves and also opened fire at Osborne with everything they’d got. Peter quickly looked towards Darren, who was watching the events unfold with a completely unreadable expression on his face. 

Eventually, the assault stopped and the same eerie silence fell over the woods once again. Peter could hear every nervous breath around him as everyone turned frantically to see where Osborne had vanished. It was only when Peter felt a piercing pain in the back of his neck that forced him to scream and fall to his knees that anyone could even tell if Osborne was still alive.

The pain was searing and unbearable, worse than anything Peter had been subjected to since the first night he’d received his powers after that infamous bug bite. He writhed around on the floor in more pain than he had ever been in and wasn’t even aware of the concerned figures of Tony, MJ and Harley who had all instinctively run towards him when he had first yelled out. Something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong. Peter felt drained. Like he had no energy or strength left in him at all. 

“Peter, Peter, it’s Tony, it’s alright bud, we’ll fix this” Tony cried but it was no comfort to Peter, who felt like he was about to pass out he was in so much pain, “OSBORNE! What the fuck have you done to him?!”

Norman Osborne appeared from the shadows once again, a smug smile etched across his face as he allowed his wings to re-enter his back and slowly walked towards Peter. Effortlessly, he blasted the several Avengers who stood in his way to one side and then threw Tony to the other side of the make shift camp site before bending down towards Peter and removing a small black orb from his back pocket.

He chuckled. 

Harley and MJ knelt routed to the spot, both shaking with fear. As far as they knew, he could kill them within the next few seconds and there was nothing anyone can do.

“What did you do?” Peter wheezed from the ground.

“You see, Pete, what the lord giveth, he taketh away” Osborne explained, holding the small black orb up to Peter’s face, “I’m not a completely irresponsible man, you know. I wouldn’t infect all these teenagers with enhanced abilities and not think of a way to remove them in an instant in the case of an emergency now would I?”

“Wait” Harley gulped, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“His powers” MJ said quietly, terror filling her voice, “You took away his powers.”

“Seemed only fair, considering I’m the one who gave him them in the first place” Osborne replied, “The field trip, that spider-“

“That was _you_?” MJ replied incredulously. Osborne just laughed. 

Peter felt like screaming. He’d always felt like his powers had been the one good thing the Universe had ever given him, and now it turned out it had all been on Osborne’s watch. So he could be molded and used and lead to this very situation. All for petty revenge. They had been as much of a curse as every damn thing else. 

Harley’s shoulders rose with tension, and Peter could tell his brother was about to do something that was in equal parts very noble and very stupid. With all the strength Harley could muster, he launched himself at Norman Osborne and knocked him off his feet. Nate yelled and immediately jumped in to the struggle. It was only when Osborne punched the ground and red light emitted from his hands that the boys were both thrown off and slammed into a nearby tree. Luckily, Harley groaned in pain so Peter didn’t have to worry that he’d died.

Yet.

Osborne was now approaching Harley and there was nothing anyone could do. Tony, Nat and the others were still knocked out from the strength of their blows and everyone else was too weak to intervene and stop Osborne without getting themselves killed. 

“Stupid boy” Osborne snarled as he picked Harley up by the neck and hoisted him above his head, “Was that really worth it?”

“Considering I managed to place one of those things in your back, I’d say so” Harley managed to wheeze out and Nate’s eyes bulged with amazement. As did Peter’s and MJ gasped. Osborne’s eyes widened and then almost as if he was suffering from some kind of weird placebo effect, he began to break down and fell to his knees with a scream just as Peter had done before. 

Harley was dropped to the ground once again. 

As Osborne lay writhing on the floor, he seemed to regain some composure and focused his attentions back on Peter. With one swoop, he threw MJ to one side and slammed Peter against a tree. The orb was taking hold but it was clear Osborne had a lot more power than Peter had ever had and it was taking longer to fully leave him, he was still very much a threat.

Peter panicked and tried his hard to kick back when he felt Osborne’s hands grip around his throat and begin to strangle him. Peter fought his hardest for air but none reached his lungs and he began to feel as if he was on the verge of passing out.

“I guess I’ll just have to finish you off the old-fashioned way” Osborne snarled as his eyes locked with Peter’s and the teenager soon realized he’d got it wrong earlier. Osborne was going to kill him this time, and he was going to do it with his bare hands. No emotion. No hesitation. He just wanted Peter dead and there was no one left to save him.

“P-please” Peter managed to cough out, “I n-never d-did an-anything t-t-to h-hurt y-you p-please.”

“Your father begged for his life as well, as did your mother” Osborne barked back, his strength was fading away little by little but he still had enough to choke the life out of Peter, “All these years, I’ve been waiting for the right moment to do this. Get rid of him once and for all. Richard Parker is dead and now I’m going to make sure his-“

A gun shot rang out. Peter felt the air return to his lungs as Norman Osborne fell limp on top of him and Sadie Clarke screamed in terror.

Peter looked up as the offending gun fell to the ground.

Darren Davenport stood just above it. Hands shaking, eyes watering, breathing heavily. Peter scrambled to get Osborne’s body off of him and managed to do so surprisingly quickly. He stood up, knees shaking like they never had done before, and faced Darren. 

“I’m-I killed him” Darren said breathlessly.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! This chapter might seem a little bit rushed but I wanted to get as much as I could in it as I'm about ready to wrap this baby up and move on to the sequel (you might have noticed this story has been added to a series, so keep an eye out) but I feel I got everything in fairly realistically. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Just two more chapters to go!


	52. The Story of the Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, yeah, forgot to say” Harley said brightly, turning to address Peter, “I kinda got the hint that it was starting to happen after the bombing, but we’re internet famous now.”
> 
> “What? How?” Peter groaned.
> 
> “Guess it leaked that Tony adopted us” Harley shrugged, “I’ve got like a million followers on Twitter now and there’s even a Buzzfeed quiz about us. If you enter in your star sign, they tell you which of ‘Tony Stark’s twink adoptive sons’ you’re going to end up marrying. Flash got you.”
> 
> “Gross” Peter snarled, “Well, great, this is all I needed.”
> 
> “I actually kinda like it” Harley said with a smile, “Tony, can we go on Ellen?”
> 
> “One ridiculous problem at a time please, Harley” Tony groaned. Peter couldn’t help but smile. It wasn’t exactly what you’d call normal, but at least he was back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11.3k words of fluff (and slight angst) to brighten up your Sunday!

**Chapter 52.**

_The Story of the Century._

“Kid, kid, wake up. It’s me. It’s Tony.”

Peter whimpered under the intrusive light of the compound MedBay. He was in a bed, hooked up to an IV line with absolutely no memory of how he got there. But he was there. Head aching, Peter sat up in bed and took in his surroundings. He was back home. Well, not quite home, but he was back in America. Back at the compound. Breathing a sigh of relief, Peter blinked a few times and looked over to see the looming and concerned faces of Tony and Pepper Stark looking back at him. Pepper looked tired. Like she hadn’t slept a wink in weeks, and maybe she hadn’t, for all Peter knew. Tony looked equally as worn out and had some superficial cuts and bruises on his face but seemed otherwise fine. And they were smiling. They were both smiling. 

“Wh-what happened?” Peter asked quietly, “How’d I get back here?”

“Let’s not worry about that now, honey” Pepper said softly as she took his hand and squeezed it, “A lot has happened since you’ve been out, and I don’t want to overwhelm you with information just yet.”

Peter nodded. That seemed fair. And his head did hurt, a lot. But there was one very basic, fundamental thing that he needed to know and he needed to know it as soon as possible. 

“Is everyone alive?” he asked 

“Yes” Tony said with a nod, “Everyone who matters has made it back in one piece. Harley’s alive. MJ’s alive. Nate and Rhodey and all the others are alive. Kid, you-you remember what happened with Steve?”

“Clear as day” Peter said sadly, a weight hitting his chest like a ton of bricks, “Why wouldn’t I remember that? How long have I been out? What even happened, the last thing I remember is-“

He shot up in bed and winced at the pain that came with the action, sharp shooting pains that echoed around his head like there was a bouncy ball flying around in there. Pepper and Tony caught him and gently placed his head back on the pillow. Peter grabbed on to Tony’s jacket sleeve as he was placed back down. 

“Darren” he said, “Where’s Darren? You have to tell me, I think….I think, did he shoot Osborne he’s-“

“Darren’s with Nick Fury”  Pepper said calmly, “He did shoot and kill his father. Norman Osborne is dead, so is Alexander Pierce, and we have Thaddeus Ross in custody. You’re safe.”

“I don’t care about me” Peter snapped, “I care about Darren. Where is he? Why does Fury have him? Is he under arrest? He only shot his dad to save me, it was self-defense, he was gonna-Ouch!”

Peter fell back in pain once again and Tony lunged forward and engulfed him in a hug. Peter felt like screaming, it almost felt as if his heart and lungs were desperate to rip out of his chest and break free, his ribs were cracked, he’d never felt so much pain in so many places at one time.

“Peter, you need to breathe baby, calm down” Pepper said soothingly as she rubbed his back and bit back tears that Peter decidedly did not miss, “Your body is adjusting to what it’s been through over the past few weeks, you’re on pretty much every pain killer known to man. But without your healing factor-“

“My…my healing factor” Peter repeated slowly, the horror of one memory coming back to him in a flash and making him want to scream and sob until there was nothing left to give, and maybe there wasn’t anymore. “I…Osborne, he…he took my powers. Before he died. He-“

“We know, honey” Tony said sadly, softly kissing Peter’s temple, “We know all about it. That’s why you’re in so much pain now. Your bodies having to heal all by itself for the first time in three years, and boy, has your body taken some punishment over the last month.”

“Everywhere hurts Tony” Peter muttered, as the full weight of the pain he was in finally seemed to hit him and there wasn’t a spot on his body that didn’t feel like it was on fire, “What am I gonna do? He took my powers. How am I gonna be Spider-Man anymore if I don’t have my powers.”

“This isn’t the end, Pete” Tony replied softly, “This isn’t the end. We have some of the best brains in the galaxy on our side, I’m sure we can find some way to counteract whatever mumbo jumbo fucked up experiment Osborne put in your neck. I promise.”

“Don’t do that” Peter replied morosely, “Please don’t make promises you can’t keep Tony. You’ve never done that before so please don’t start now. I can’t deal with false hope.”

Peter knew that Tony wanted to reply that he wasn’t giving him false hope, that Tony would work day and night to the point of collapse to get Peter’s powers back to him, but with a stern look from Pepper and a heavy sigh, Tony Stark obeyed orders for once in his life. 

“Sweetie, I need you to look at me” Pepper said kindly, she took Peter’s hands and slowly turned him away from Tony’s embrace so he was facing her. Facing her for the first time in weeks. Peter couldn’t help but smile as she looked into the loving, protective eyes staring back at him. God, he’d missed her so much. “I need you to know that whatever happens with your powers, the most important thing here is that you’re back home and you’re safe. The pain you’re in will pass and soon you’ll be released from here and we can go home. Nothing else matters, really, does it?”

Peter wanted to scream. Of course it mattered. He didn’t have his powers anymore. He didn’t have the one thing that made him special, the one thing that made him stand out and had made people finally start to pay attention to him. The powers that had kept him safe, alive and able to function when he’d been on the streets. The powers that had helped him save so many people in so many ways, people who were way more deserving of all the wonderful gifts the powers had afforded Peter. He was nothing without them. He was just Peter Parker. The scrawny, way too skinny, nerdy orphaned kid from Queens who didn’t have nothing or no one.  Or was that true now?

He didn’t have Tony before. He didn’t have Pepper or Harley or even MJ before. Spider-Man had been the reason all those people had come into his life, but they were in his life now and he knew that they weren’t going anywhere. At least not by choice. 

“I’m not OK with it” Peter replied sadly, “But….but, I guess, if I still have you guys I can live with it. Maybe I can still help people somehow!”

Pepper laughed a little and wiped a few tears away from her eyes, she took Peter’s hands in hers and stroked his face with her free one. 

“Look at you” she said, “Look at you. Weeks of being tortured, in more pain than most of us can imagine, and you’re still focusing on how you can help other people. Peter, don’t you see? Spider-Man didn’t make you special, Spider-Man was special because of you. You have the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever known, of anyone who’s ever existed, and that means you’re always going to find a way to help the little guy. Even if it means you’re not throwing yourself from skyscraper to skyscraper anymore. This doesn’t have to be a loss, darling, just the start of a new chapter.”

Peter nodded tearfully and shifted happily into Pepper’s embrace, laying his head on her very pregnant stomach and humming contentedly for a second. It would be a hard adjustment. His enhanced hearing had meant that he’d always been able to hear the baby’s heartbeat through Pepper’s stomach but he couldn’t do that now. He was also aware for the first time that he was no longer having to block out the whispers of conversations he could hear from floors below him, that his arms didn’t feel like they were about to burst from the strain of his enhanced strength, that he could no longer pretty much taste the air around him. And, for whatever reason, he smiled. For the first time in years, Peter’s life wasn’t running at a million miles an hour even in his downtime. 

“Where’s Harley?” was his next question, he ached to see his brother.

“Harley’s sleeping upstairs in our penthouse” Tony replied, “Bruce and Natasha are with him, MJ and Nate. He was refusing to leave until you woke up but we persuaded him to go and get some shut eye. He’ll probably be mad as hell he missed you waking up.”

“Can you send him down first thing when he’s awake?” Peter asked, “MJ too.”

Tony smiled.

“You remember finding time to go and all Romeo and Juliet, then” he said with a grin

“Well, yeah, I wasn’t gonna forget that” Peter mumbled, “You never did tell me what Nick Fury wants with Darren.”

“He doesn’t want anything more than to set the kid up with a plan and somewhere to go” Pepper explained, “I have no idea how but he’s planning on keeping you kids totally out of all of this, as much as is possible. He’s certainly in no rush to expose Darren as a killer to the rest of the world. It’ll be easy enough to say Norman got caught in the crossfire. Darren’s staying with Sam and Bucky for the moment.”

“Sam and Bucky?” Peter replied incredulously, “Why them?”

“Barnes reckons he and Darren are kindred spirits” Tony sighed, “And Sam’s got it into his head that Steve would have stepped up and looked after the kid, so.”

“Steve would have done” Peter said sounding like he’d never been surer of anything in his life, “I’m gonna miss him so fucking much. I’ll never forgive myself for letting him die thinking I hated him.”

“He knew you loved him, honey” Pepper said sadly, “We’re all going to miss him. I know he was very special to you. But, Steve wouldn’t want you to beat yourself up too bad. There is one person to blame for Steve’s death and it isn’t you.”

Peter nodded before sighing.

“I feel like I’m on the edge of a breakdown or something” he confessed, “I’ve spent the last few weeks focusing on staying alive, I’ve not really had time to process what’s happened. I haven’t felt this out of control in a really long time.”

“That’s understandable, sweetie” Pepper assured him once again, soothing his back, “You’ve been through so much, you’re bound to feel that way. Just know that we’re all here, we all love you and we’re all going to help you through this.”

Peter smiled at her, and then leaned his head on her shoulder.

“I’m so happy I’m back home” he said quietly, “I missed you so much. Both of you.”

“Believe me, sweetheart, we missed you just as much” Pepper replied, “Losing you felt like losing an arm and a leg all in one.”

“Well, we’re never going to have to feel that way again” Tony sighed, “And don’t tell me I’m making more promises I can’t keep. I’m keeping this one. There’s no way anyone is ever hurting you again, kid. That’s a promise I can make right here, right now and know I will be able to keep it.”

Peter nodded.

“I believe you” he said. 

Tony kissed him on the cheek just as Harley walked into the room. He beamed when he saw that Peter was awake and clearly wanted to run to him, but sensing the pain that his brother was in, simply chose to perch himself on the end of Peter’s bed and squeeze his foot. Pepper wasn’t relinquishing Peter from the hug she currently had him in anytime soon anyway. 

“Hey” Peter said simply, tears glistening his eyes.

“Hey back” Harley replied with a smile and open tears pouring down his face, “Glad you’re back in the land of the living. You gave me a proper scare in that forest, let me tell you.”

“Can you?” Peter asked, “These two have been very coy with the details. When exactly did I pass out? And how long was it for?”

“You passed out pretty much as soon as Darren shot Osborn” Harley replied darkly, “You….err, shoved his body off you, stood up, looked at Darren and pretty much keeled over right there and then. I was sure you’d died. For a second I assumed Darren had accidentally shot you but I think your body was just so warn out the second it knew the danger was gone, it just shut down. Pretty scary stuff though. Oh, and it’s been three days, but who’s counting?”

“That’s a lot of information to get in thirty seconds” Peter replied with a slight chuckle, the pain was starting to wear off just a little, “And then what happened?”

“Not much” Harley shrugged, “We all freaked out. Brucie Boy arrived on the scene and pronounced you very much alive, just unconscious. MJ cried, which was unnerving, frankly. I cried as well, but that’s hardly news, then Tony re-joined us all and cried. We got you back on the QuinJet, hooked you up and pretty much just hot tailed it out of there. Natasha is a very uneven flier when one of her favourite people is dying, let me tell you. MJ didn’t let go of your hand for like five years-“

“Where is she?” Peter interjected.

“Still sleeping” Harley said with a smile, “She’s been up for like four consecutive days so Bruce made her take a sleeping tablet last night. Knocked her out straight away. I think she really likes you, man.”

“I really like her” Peter replied quietly, “And where’s your shadow?”

“Oh, Nate” Harley replied with a laugh, “He’s currently in the process of making scrambled eggs with Rhodey for everyone’s breakfast. They’re getting on like a house on fire. I’m going to start subtly manipulating Rhodey into adopting Nate, so I could do with your guys’ help on that.”

Peter smiled at Harley. He knew his brother was only putting on this casual, blasé act for his benefit and to lighten the heavy mood of the room he’d stepped into. Harley wasn’t so insensitive as to be so cavalier about everything as he might seem, he knew the seriousness of all that was still happening but as always his main priority seemed to be making Peter smile and Peter appreciated him so much for that. 

“D’you think Rhodey would adopt Nate?” Pepper asked Tony

“Saves us doing it, I guess, and the kids gotta go somewhere” Tony replied, “Not that I don’t love the little guy myself, he’s an absolute treasure, but I think our inn might be full.”

“I don’t think we should be so casual about this” Peter replied crossly, “Nate deserves to go to a home that really wants him and loves him. We can’t rail road someone into making that choice.”

“Well, if Rhodey doesn’t do it, then I am” Harley said definitively, “And don’t look at me like that Tony, I met this blind lawyer guy at a Deli a few months ago and I’m sure he’d be able to find some loophole that allows seventeen-year old’s to adopt. Nate is staying with me-I mean, us.”

“You know, most mothers of seventeen-year old’s deal with pregnancy and drugs” Pepper smirked, “I get one who I have to talk out of adopting a six-year-old and another who’s biggest problem is he can’t self-sacrificially throw himself off of skyscrapers anymore.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing” Harley puffed, “Or we could go for secret option number three and just not tell the CPS that Nate’s back and just keep him.”

“Think that’s technically kidnapping, Harls” Peter informed him

“Blind lawyer man will see I get off with the charges” Harley said brightly, “Oh, speaking of shady individuals with vision problems, apparently Nick Fury’s coming later to see you.”

“See me?” Peter blanched

“Yeah, he wants to congratulate you on a job well done in person” Harley shrugged, “I also think he’s probably coming up with some kind of plan to distract attention away from the fact that we lowkey all had a hand in killing one of New York’s most influential businessmen.”

“Osborne and Pierce dead, the secretary of State arrested for overseeing child soldier operations” Tony winced, “It’s gonna get ugly. Hopefully Fury has a good plan so you boys get kept out of all of this as much as is possible.”

“Oh, yeah, forgot to say” Harley said brightly, turning to address Peter, “I kinda got the hint that it was starting to happen after the bombing, but we’re internet famous now.”

“What? How?” Peter groaned.

“Guess it leaked that Tony adopted us” Harley shrugged, “I’ve got like a million followers on Twitter now and there’s even a Buzzfeed quiz about us. If you enter in your star sign, they tell you which of ‘Tony Stark’s twink adoptive sons’ you’re going to end up marrying. Flash got you.”

“Gross” Peter snarled, “Well, great, this is all I needed.”

“I actually kinda like it” Harley said with a smile, “Tony, can we go on Ellen?”

“One ridiculous problem at a time please, Harley” Tony groaned. Peter couldn’t help but smile. It wasn’t exactly what you’d call normal, but at least he was back home.

*

**BREAKING NEWS: OSBORNE, PIERCE AND ROSS LINKS TO HYDRA CHILD ABDUCTION PLOT CONFIRMED.**

_Last night, a shocking development came to light in the recent HYDRA child abduction scandal. Since mid-April, over fifty children aged between seven and fifteen have been abducted from the Streets of New York with rumors that nefarious counter intelligence group HYDRA were behind the disappearances. Though these claims were disavowed by both the NYPD, high ranking SHIELD officials and members of the house a shocking discovery last night proved that not only were these abductions down to HYDRA but three very prominent members of the United States government were instrumental in said abductions._

_The development came late last night when U.S. officials arrived on scene at a secret compound deep in a forest miles outside the Russian city of Yakutsk. They were called there by Tony Stark, whom had been keeping track of activities within the camp with the Avengers for a few weeks, his adoptive son Peter Parker being one of the unlucky victims of the abduction scandal. The dead bodies of both Norman Osborne and Alexander Pierce were found on the sight. Pierce was found dead of apparent strangulation within the facility itself, whilst Osborne was found on the grounds with two fatal gunshot wounds in his back. It is thought both men were killed by rogue HYDRA soldiers as a battle between them and the Avengers took place. Tragically, Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America was also killed in the skirmish (full obituary on Page 9) and apparently was killed by Osborne himself._

_Whilst Pierce and Osborne were both prominent men, by far the most shocking development has been the involvement of Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross who was found to be in the custody of the Avengers following the battle. Ross is denying any involvement in the abductions however a leaked YouTube video from an anonymous Russian account appears to show Ross attacking and attempting to abduct several teenagers on a farm just outside of Iowa. It is believed these teenagers were friends of Peter Parker who had been placed at the farm for their own safety by Tony Stark following Parker’s abduction. Whilst Ross continued to deny the allegations, many see the video as damning and this morning the President confirmed that Ross had been let go from his position of Secretary of State and would be subjected to a full investigation from the FBI._

_Tony Stark has declined to comment on the developments, other than to say he and his family are delighted to have Peter back in their fold, shaken but otherwise unharmed. He also paid tribute to his fallen comrade, Steve Rogers, describing the man as heroic and symbolic of everything that makes America great._

_The fates of the forty-nine other abducted children are not currently known. It is believed they were abducted in order to be genetically mutated into becoming super soldiers for HYDRA. One such former agent, James Buchanan Barnes, was recently spotted around New York and it is believed that under his code name of the Winter Soldier was responsible for some initial abductions. Barnes has declined comment when reached out but his appearance with the Avengers at JFK airport when Steve Rogers’ body was flown in seems to suggest he has shaken off his brainwashing. Public sympathy seems to have mainly swung his way following an impassioned statement of defense on his part from Tony Stark and Natasha Romanov._

_Norman Osborne leaves behind one son, Harry, who is believed to be under the care of SHIELD agents until more permanent care arrangements can be made for him. Harry, who appears to have been living under the name Darren Davenport for several years now, has one year left of high school and will turn eighteen in just a few weeks. No comment has been made as to Harry’s reaction to his father’s death._

_This all comes at the end of a very hectic news week, in which the American public and indeed the worldwide population, were treated to a series of cliffhangers which would make a soap opera producer green with envy. More details on the surprising re-appearance of assumed dead SHIELD director Nicholas Fury are believed to be made at a press conference today._

*

To say that Tony’s assumption that the attention from the media and pretty much the whole world would lead to some ugly and intense situations was correct would have been an understatement. Peter couldn’t exactly blame the rest of the world for becoming so obsessed with the story, if he hadn’t have lived through every awful traumatic second of it, he’d have struggled to believe it were all true as well and would have been sitting behind his computer screen in full conspiracy theorist tin foil hate mode himself. The media had dubbed it ‘The Story of the Century’ and, well, it was. 

And Peter was in the middle of it all, spiraling as he tried to cope with what happened to him with the added scrutiny of now being a public figure himself. 

“This is crazy” MJ muttered to herself as she looked out of Peter and Harley’s shared bedroom window at the penthouse a few days after Peter had been discharged. Peter, Harley, Nate, Betty, Liz, Ned and Sadie were all seated around the room watching as CNN devoted yet another hour of its airtime to the story – not that all the other news channels were doing any different. “There is paparazzi everywhere.”

“Just watch how wide you’re pulling those curtains open, MJ” Harley warned her, “I’m not in the right state of mind to be watching a live television newsfeed of my own bedroom whilst I’m sitting in it. I don’t get what the obsession with us is.”

“Really?” Betty asked, “You and Peter are two photogenic, good-looking teenage boys with tragic backstories in the center of the biggest scandal in American history. You’re the pure, innocent ones in all this and the public need to latch on to that in the midst of all his chaos. You’re celebrities now.”

“You were enjoying it a few days ago, to be fair” Peter reminded Harley.

“True” Harley shrugged, “I just hope they don’t find out I have a living, breathing, useless mother in Tennessee. I don’t trust her not to use this for her own gain.”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure she’ll listen to that gag order” Peter replied, “Getting Natasha and Wanda to deliver it was a stroke of genius. And I’m sure the media won’t bug Rachel. They don’t even know she exists.”

“Steve’s funeral tomorrow” Harley sighed, “That’s only going to make it worse.”

“True, but it might calm down after that” MJ reasoned, “Or at least until Ross’s trial begins. Genius move filming him Sadie, you’ve finally earned your place in American history.”

“It was inevitable” Sadie said with a laugh, tossing back her blonde hair and making Nate giggle in the process, “To be honest, Harley’s the one who deserves the credit for that.”

“Hey, I need attention deflecting off me, you have it” Harley replied, “Are y’all coming to the funeral tomorrow? Don’t feel you need to, it’s gonna be crazy.”

“I feel like we should” Ned replied, “To pay our respects if nothing else. If it wasn’t for him Peter might be dead.”

Peter sighed. God, he hated being reminded of that. He wondered if he’d ever truly get used to the idea that Steve had so willingly given his life for Peter. But MJ and everyone else was right. Peter wallowing in self pity and isolating himself would be wrong, Steve would want him to live his life to the fullest and that’s exactly what he planned on doing. 

“It’s so strange” Liz breathed, “To think, we’re living through something that they’re going to teach in History classes. There’s going to be documentaries made about this. They’ll probably make a movie about it and whitewash me, MJ and Ned.”

“I hope Emma Stone plays me” MJ joked as she sat down next to Peter and smiled as he put a protective arm around her and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder, “Has anyone heard from Darren in the last few days?”

“He text me to say he’s getting his stuff from the old apartment the day after tomorrow” Peter replied, “The FBI are giving him like a twenty-minute window to get in and grab as much stuff as he can. I’m not sure he’s even that bothered about any of it at this point though, seems like he just wants to forget the first seventeen years of his life ever happened.”

Peter felt conflicted over what to do about Darren. The guy had saved his life, they were related, he was Peter’s last remaining relative in fact, but Darren seemed to be isolating himself away from everyone who still cared about him. He’d reluctantly accepted going to live with Bucky and Sam but only to avoid having to spend a few weeks with a foster family. Peter just hoped he’d stick around after his eighteenth birthday in a few weeks’ time.

But he knew he couldn’t force Darren to do anything he didn’t want to at this point. He’d lost too much, Peter just felt grateful he was for the moment at least staying in contact with him. He just had to wonder how much longer it was going to last. 

After a takeout pizza and a movie, most of Peter and Harley’s friends headed back out in a blacked-out car driven by Happy and surrounded by two police vehicles for extra protection. Peter had felt guilty until Ned had practically squealed with excitement over the idea of being important enough to warrant a police escort and Betty had taken her new found, somewhat low-level fame and ran with it, creating a Twitter account specially to discredit any bogus rumors that were floating around about Peter, Harley and Darren. Sadie had booked a photoshoot with Teen Vogue. 

Once everyone was gone and Harley took Nate to the bathroom, the three of them had been sharing a bed and though it was cramped Peter absolutely loved it – he was aware that since he got back his need to have constant physical affection had been turned up to eleven – and he was growing on the idea of slowly convincing Rhodey to adopt the kid. MJ snuggled up to Peter and kissed him on the cheek. She would be sleeping in Wanda’s currently vacant room that night.

“Tomorrow’s going to be really hard” Peter warned her, “Heads up, I’ll probably cry.”

“Yes, because you’ve never done that before” MJ shot back and Peter smiled, “You’re a crier, Peter, you probably always will be. It’s one of the many things I love about you. If you need find my shoulder tomorrow, it and the rest of me will be there the second you need me…us, sorry, weird way of saying that.”

Peter grinned. 

“I can’t wait till this all dies down and we can just be girlfriend and boyfriend” he yawned, “I think we’ll be really good at it.”

“Me too babe, me too”

*

“So, you’re telling me in a house of three pretty much grown men, not one of you is able to tie a god damn tie” Natasha said unimpressed the next morning when she turned up at Sam Wilson’s apartment to find him, Bucky Barnes and Darren Davenport all standing around the same mirror trying to make themselves look presentable. She folded her arms and sighed before moving towards them. Steve Rogers’ two best friends could not turn up to his funeral looking like a mess.

“Steve used to do mine for me” Bucky confessed.

“Mine too” Sam sighed.

“You’re saying that like it’s cute when in actuality, it’s pathetic” Natasha replied before turning to Darren who gave her a short smile, “You’re not pathetic, kiddo, just…what with the lifestyle you lead, I would have assumed you learned.”

“Gave up when I was six” Darren shrugged, “Went on to clip on tie’s. Doesn’t matter anyway, considering I’m not going to the funeral.”

“You’re not?” Bucky asked, “I thought we talked about this.”

“Yeah, you said I should think about it, and I have” Darren replied, “It’s not right. It’s not right that Steve’s funeral should be crashed by the son of the guy who killed him. I know you’re all going to say that I’m not to blame or whatever, but I still think it’s inappropriate. I’m not going.”

Just as Sam was about to argue his counter point, Natasha stuck her arm out in front of him and sat herself down next to Darren on the sofa he’d just thrown himself on to. She softly took his hand in hers and kissed the back of it.

“That seems reasonable” she told him, “I don’t agree, I think you’ve got every right to pay your respects and no one blames you for what happened, but if you feel it’s not your place than certainly don’t give yourself the heartache, kid. You don’t need anymore.”

“Thanks” Darren smiled, “Sam, Buck, I’m really grateful that you guys have given me a place to crash but you don’t have to worry about me all that much. I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, you’ll be fine because your punk ass is gonna let us make sure you’re fine” Sam snapped, “Now, I told you that I ain’t gonna force you to do anything you really don’t wanna and that includes coming to this funeral. Just promise me one thing.”

“What?” Darren asked

“Make sure you’re here when we get back” Sam replied, “And I don’t mean that in a stern, ‘I expect you home by this time son’ kinda way, I mean it in a, ‘we care about you and want this to be your home so your ass better stay put’ kinda way. OK? This ain’t a chance to pack your bags and hot tail it while we’re out, you hear? Not on the day of Steve’s funeral. That’d just be cruel.”

“OK” Darren replied slowly, “Buck? You don’t mind if I sit this one out?”

“Like Nat says, it’s your choice” Bucky replied, “If I could avoid going out under as much public attention as there’s gonna be, I would. But there’s no way my bones are gonna let me miss Steve Rogers’ funeral. I just can’t.”

“Thanks” Darren said with a smile, “When-when you see Peter, will you tell him I’m thinking about him and that I’m sorry I haven’t been to see him yet?”

“I will” Natasha replied testily, “But can I ask you why you haven’t yet? Cos he’s not mad at you, I’d say he’s really worried actually. He just wants to know you’re alright.”

“I’m being unfair, I know” Darren replied sadly, “I’ve just got a lot on my mind and I…well, let’s just say killing your own Dad in cold blood kinda messes you up a bit. I just need some time. But I want him to know that I care about him….you’ll tell him that, won’t you?”

“Of course I will kiddo” Natasha said affectionately, giving him a pat on the knee before dragging Sam off by the hand to go and show him how tie a god damn tie in a mirror. Bucky smiled and sat himself down where Natasha had been moments before.

“So, I have a question now” he began.

“OK” Darren replied

“If you’re not coming to Steve’s funeral, why you in a suit?” Bucky asked, “If you never had any intention of coming, why bother dressing up in it at all? I know it’s kinda cool to be in a Tony Stark hand-me-down and all that but-“

“Let’s just say, I’ve got my own respects to pay, somewhere else” Darren replied, “And with the whole world’s attention focusing in on one place, now seems as good a time as any to go and pay my respects to someone who deserves way more than what he got.”

Bucky nodded.

“Your buddy from the tower” he said simply.

Darren nodded tearfully.

“I miss him, Buck” he confessed, “With everything that was happening in Russia, I never really thought about Ricky the whole time. How much I miss him. How much I loved him, how he was the only one who ever liked me for me and not who he thought I was. How empty my life’s gonna be without him. It hurts, how much I miss him. Hurts more than killing my own Dad.”

“Yeah, I get that kid” Bucky replied putting a comforting hand on Darren’s shaking back, “I feel like you and I are going through the same thing, cos you pretty much just summed up how I feel about Steve. Losing your best friend, your brother for all the difference it makes, it cuts deep.”

Darren nodded and wiped away a few tears.

“I’m sorry I’m not going to be there for Steve” he muttered.

“Steve would get it, kid, believe me” Bucky replied, slowly pulling Darren into him so the teenager’s head ended up resting on his chest, “You gotta do what you gotta do. No judgement here. You’re safe here, I promise you that.”

*

As predicated, the funeral of Steve Rogers was one of the biggest media events in history. It was being streamed live online, on pretty much every news station and there was a crowd who turned up at the church that would put most Super Bowl’s to shame. Peter cringed when he and Harley overheard one over zealous TV producer exclaim with excitement that the funeral was going to attract some of the highest ratings for television in history. It all felt grotesque, like performed grief and Peter was struggling as he knew that it was everything Steve would have hated. He always preferred things like this to be done in private and Peter wished that’s what SHIELD would have decided, but he understood that the public felt like they needed to have their own goodbye to Steve Rogers and all the while Peter had to bite his tongue and suppress the desire to scream that the entire reason Steve was dead was down to him.

MJ and Harley stood by his side all day. Nate had stayed back at the penthouse with Wanda and Happy, both of whom had declined attendance. Peter was grateful for their presence, not in the least because both stood taller than him and it meant he was somewhat shadowed from view whenever they were around him. The walk into the church was one of the weirdest experiences of Peter’s very weird life. There was easily tens of thousands of people gathered around the church in Brooklyn and yet not one word was said as Tony, Nick Fury, Sam, Bucky, Clint, Rhodey and Bruce all carried Steve’s coffin into the church and were followed by Natasha, Pepper and the rest of the present Avengers. Harley, Peter and MJ sat themselves on the second row just behind Natasha, who had tears in her eyes as she turned around and squeezed Peter’s hand in an act of reassurance. Laura Barton, Jane Foster and Sharon Carter joined them on their pew whilst Betty, Liz, Ned and Sadie were all no doubt shunted to the back. 

Just as the ceremony was about to begin, Peter got the shock of his life when he was tapped on his shoulder from behind and turned around to find Shuri – a princess of Wakanda – greeting him with a friendly smile and a proposition.

“You’re the Spider child, are you not?” Shuri whispered

“Was the Spider child” Peter corrected her with a sigh, “My powers kinda….well, I lost them.”

“So I’ve heard” Shuri replied, with an unmistakably troublesome smirk on her face, “Your American science may not be able to comprehend such a reversal, but I have an idea. Talk to me when all this is done. I’m pretty sure I can get you up and running again.”

Peter paled. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“I’m Harley” Harley said breathlessly, without prompt, which in turn made Shuri turn to him and give him a curt smile before rolling her eyes and addressing MJ.

“Are all American white boys this dopey?” she asked her.

“Most of the time” MJ whispered back, “Fortunately, you’ve stumbled on the best of the bunch with these two. They’re almost worthy of our presence.”

Shuri smiled.

“I like your girlfriend, Spider-Boy” she whispered to Peter who was about to reply but quickly shut his mouth when the service began. He felt bad but all the way through the service – an amazing recap of Steve’s life, an emotional eulogy from Sam, a hilarious speech about the good times from Natasha and pretty much every patriotic American anthem in existence being sung – all he could think about was Shuri’s proposal and the possibility of getting his powers back.

He was brought crashing back down to his present reality when he heard Tony’s name be called and saw his mentor sigh, hunch his shoulders back and proudly walk up to the podium. Peter shot Harley a confused look but his brother just shrugged.

Pepper, on the other hand, seemed to be fully aware of what was going on.

“I didn’t want to make a speech today” Tony began, “I didn’t want to come up here and just echo what everyone else in the world is no doubt thinking about Steve. There’s nothing new I can say about Steve Rogers’ legacy that the whole world doesn’t already know. So, if I may, I’d like to share a few personal anecdotes from our time together as family that the rest of the world may not be aware of. Stories that prove that despite what some are saying, Steve Rogers did not stop being a hero the second he put down that shield and the danger was over.

The whole world is well aware, by now, that my wife and I have adopted two teenage boys over the last two years. This was something that, for their sake, I wanted to keep private as these boys deserve to grow up away from the glare of the media spotlight but that was a naïve wish. Peter, Harley, I’m sorry that the world has its eyes on you and if I could change that I would, but unfortunately not even Tony Stark is capable of altering the fabric of time and space. Yet.”

A small nervous amount of laugher echoed around the church. Peter felt Harley’s hand creep over to his and squeeze it. Peter decided that he didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care if his life was public now, if the whole world knew that he loved Harley Keener, Pepper Potts and Tony Stark with all his heart then that’s what would happen.

“But, as we’re in the situation we’re in, I feel we may as well let the world know that with Steve Rogers we were all a family” Tony continued, his voice cracking only slightly, “The truth is, Pepper and I adopted Peter and Harley because they needed care. They needed a stable, safe home environment and I knew that we could provide that for them and no one was more supportive in our rather rash decision making than Steve. I always admired Steve for his heroism but it wasn’t until he proudly took up the mantle of Uncle Steve to my boys and showed them that men can think and feel and express themselves in ways that make it OK for them to be emotional, to cry, to laugh, to enjoy life to the full. Harley and Peter have made remarkable progress since they came into our lives and I am, of course, responsible for a great deal of that”

Another smattering of nervous laughter. Peter smiled as he saw Pepper roll her eyes.

“But we could not have achieved what we achieved with them without Steve” Tony carried on, “Because Steve made us whole. He was someone for them to talk to when my unique brand of parenting became a bit too much, someone I knew they could look up to them as an example. I will miss Steve Rogers, the hero. I will miss Steve Rogers, my friend. I will miss Steve Rogers, a member of my family. But more than anything I will miss seeing the lights of my boys’ eyes shine when he walked into a room. I will miss watching him go for a run with Peter on a Saturday morning, I will miss him sitting down next to Harley and talking about whatever latest bozo politician had pissed them both off. Steve’s entire purpose in life was to seek liberty and justice for all, that’s why he was Captain America, and I hope that by following the example he set that my boys and millions of others around the world will be able to follow in his footsteps and help build the world he was so set on achieving. Thank you, Steve. For everything.”

Tony fought back tears as he pressed a small kiss on Steve’s coffin before quickly making his way back down to Pepper and kissing her before beckoning Peter and Harley over to him. Shuri squeezed an emotional looking MJ on the shoulder as the boys raced towards their dad. For the first time, in front of the world’s eyes, the Stark family hugged one another and shared a small laugh.

“I love you all so much” Tony whispered, kissing both Peter and Harley on the head in quick succession.

*

“Hey buddy, I’m sorry I haven’t been to see you yet” Darren said softly as he knelt down and placed some flowers on Ricky’s grave. It had only been four weeks since the bombing at the tower but it may as well have been a lifetime for Darren, who was surprised for a second that his best friends grave was still littered with condolence cards, flowers and what he was sure were grief motivated love letters from half of the girls in freshman year. A picture of Ricky and Darren, taken on their second day of Sophomore year, lay pressed up against his headstone. 

“It’s been crazy” Darren went on, “I guess you already know. I don’t even believe in heaven but damn it, I’ll make an exception for you if it means I can still believe you’re here with me. I’m lost, Rick. I’m so fucking lost and I don’t know where I’m gonna go or what I’m gonna do. I killed my Dad. Shot and killed him in cold blood, didn’t even think about it. What does that make me? He was going to kill Peter, I had to do something, didn’t I? I couldn’t let him kill Peter as well. He’d already killed Pierce and Steve. He was out of control. I had no other choice but I just….I could only ever say this to you and you’re not even god damn here and that’s all my fault as well. The truth is, Rick, I want to die. I want it all to end. I’ve got no desire, no push to go on anymore, what’s the point? Who do I have to live for? Who would really miss me if I was gone? I just want to be with you again. I miss you so much.”

Darren shot up all of a sudden, vaguely aware of someone watching him. From the grave behind Ricky’s, Nick Fury stepped out with his hands up and approached Ricky’s grave. He sighed and took a look at the picture of the two boys together.

“Handsome kid” Fury noted, setting the picture back down, “Seemed bright. Like the world was his oyster, could have done anything with it.”

“Really could have” Darren muttered, “Girls always really liked him. Ever since we were little. One-time Sadie said he was the closest thing New York had to its own Harry Styles.”

“Am I meant to know who that is?” Fury asked. Darren suppressed a grin and shook his head, “I figured you might be here when I saw you weren’t at the funeral.”

“You were searching for me?” Darren asked, surprised.

“Not overtly” Fury replied, “I just noticed when you weren’t with Barnes and Wilson. Felt like I should seek you out. Make sure you don’t do anything stupid.”

“Why do you care?” Darren shot back, “You’re the coldest mother fucker on the planet, and you’re proud of it.”

Fury sighed.

“I am practical” he snapped, “I like to get things done and I like to get them done wrong, I don’t suffer fools but that doesn’t mean I am devoid of a heart. That doesn’t mean I don’t pick up on emotion. Maybe I think it’s a waste of time, sometimes, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care when I see people in distress. Do you think I’d do the job I do if I didn’t?”

Darren chewed on his lip.

“I guess not” he sighed, “Why the big concern for me, though?”

“Shit like you just said when you didn’t know I was here is why” Fury said surprisingly softly, “About how you wanna die, how you don’t see the point in going on anymore, how you don’t feel like anyone would miss you or that you have anything to live for. That concerns me. A kid your age should not have thoughts that dark.”

Darren shrugged.

“It’s how I feel, and I’m too much of a pussy to do anything about it” he said, “If you’re here because you’re worried I’m going to throw myself off the nearest bridge, you’ve wasted your time. I’ll plod along. Live a meaningless life, because I’m too scared to do the alternative.”

“I think if you were really, truly set on ending it all you’d have done so by now” Fury fired back, “The fact you’re still here and seeking out reason tells me you want it. You want to live. You want to find something to live for, someone to be proud of you and to love you in the way we all deserve.”

“Nick Fury talking about love” Darren smirked bitterly, “Just when I thought my summer couldn’t have got any weirder.”

Fury sighed.

“I knew your folks, back in the day” he said, “Nice enough people. Or so I thought. Something about your mother always troubled me, she always seemed lost, like she was searching for something. If only I’d realized that the something she was searching for was an escape from your old man. I could have helped her; I would have helped her. This whole thing may never have happened.”

“That’s a reach” Darren muttered, “Why are you telling me this anyway? Knowing that my Mom could have got away but no one did anything to help her do so isn’t exactly filling me with purpose.”

“There was one thing I knew for sure about your mother” Fury carried on, “And that was that she cared deeply for you. Her baby. Her Harry. See, you curse that name now cos it has your father’s attached to it but it was your mother who called you Harry. That was the name she chose for you. It was Norman who wanted Darren. A silly, inconsequential argument I suppose but one that has a little weight added it to it when you consider the first thing he did after having her killed was start addressing you as Darren.”

“Harry” Darren repeated, “She…she chose that name? I never thought of it that way. I just always assumed that he’d made her-“

“Kid, believe me, anyone who knew your mother knew how much she loved that name” Fury said with a sad laugh, “See, you have a choice now. Bit of a strange one but a choice all the same. Either you can be Darren. The sad, angsty, teen all bitter and twisted by his own rage and his own grief or you can be Harry and become the person you always should have been. The person your mother wanted you to be.”

“And how do I know what that is?” Darren snapped, “She’s dead. She’s long dead, and it’s not as if you can magically show me what she-“

Darren’s face paled and he stopped talking as he watched Fury dig into his coat pocket and hand him five unopened enveloped.

“I felt like I should do some digging” Fury explained, “Looked through a few old haunts. Found these in the office your mother used to walk in. Filed away in some cabinet that hasn’t been touched for a decade. Seems she hid a lot of things at work. These letters addressed to you being one of them. I haven’t looked inside, so I’ve no idea if they can provide you with any kind of clarity, but for your sake, I hope they do.”

With shaking hands, Darren took the letters from Fury and inspected them. His mothers handwriting was almost identical to his own. Suddenly, it struck him that he’d never really had anything from his mother that wasn’t somehow tainted by Norman’s hand. This was the first time he’d ever had something from her that his father had had nothing to do with.

The top envelope read, “My Dearest Harry”.

Fury patted him on the shoulder and told him he’d wait in the car if he wanted a few more moments with Ricky. Tearfully, Darren pressed the letters to his heart and knelt down, putting his steadier hand on the top of Ricky’s headstone.

“I don’t know if that was you, but something’s telling me it was” he whispered, “Thanks Rick, you’ve always got my back.”

*

“Do you have to leave right now?” Harley asked sadly as he watched Carol Danvers cuddle up with her former cat for the last time before her departure, “I mean, you’re super intimidating and all that but I think I’m actually gonna kinda of miss you.”

“Back at ya, short stack” Carol replied with a smile, “But I need to go. I’ve already been away for too long; galaxies don’t stabilize themselves. I wanted to stick around to pay my respects to Steve and to make sure Peter, Miles and all those other kids got back alright and now they have, I can go.”

“Thanks for everything” Harley said with a smile as Carol cupped his cheek. The funeral service had just ended and the Avengers, plus friends, had mercifully managed to find a spot to have a few minutes in private with one another following Steve’s burial, “You managed to sneak a cat into a funeral and he didn’t even purr once. We’re not there yet, are we Goosey?”

“You will be” Carol said warmly, “Now, you look after my cat. And yourself and that brothers of yours. I swear I was doomed to a longer stay than planned on this planet the second I saw you the two of you in Stark’s living room. So defiant. So pure. So annoyingly sweet.”

“That’s us” Peter remarked cheerfully from behind her, followed by MJ, “Are you really not going to say goodbye to anyone else?”

“They know the deal” Carol shrugged, “I’m something of a lone wolf. But, like I was saying, for better or worse you annoying bozo’s got under my skin and made me all mushy. You two are the best hope this planet has, as far as I’m concerned. Don’t fuck it up.”

“So, are you like our aunt now?” Harley asked, “Our like distant, cool aunt who we never see much but she drops back in every so often to visit with awesome expensive presents?”

Carol grinned.

“I quite like that idea, actually” she replied, “Maybe I’ll turn up at Christmas with some asteroid rock for you.”

“What about Fury?” Peter asked, “Surely you’re going to say goodbye to him?”

“Nah, that’s not how we roll” Carol said with a shrug, “Besides, I know where he’s gone and let’s just say, it’s more worthwhile than sharing an awkward handshake with me. See ya boys!”

And with that, Carol flew away so quickly that the three teenagers were almost blown off their feet by the sheer force of it.

“You know” Harley said as he watched Carol continue to ascend in awe, “I think there’s a chance I might be slightly in love with her.”

“You’re slightly in love with any adult who’s nice to you.”

“Eat dirt, Jones.”

“Oh god, you two bickering is my life now, isn’t it?”

*

Darren’s tears were pouring down his face unabated by the time Bucky and Sam returned from the funeral, and Fury made a quick exit. Apparently his surprising empathetic turn didn’t quite extent to a grief-stricken teenage boy crying for hours on end. Sam rolled his eyes as the director darted out of the apartment before sighing and putting a protective arm around Darren as he sat down on the sofa.

“I’m not sad” Darren said quickly, “These aren’t sad tears.”

“Forgive me for being an asshole kid, but they damn sure seem like sad tears” Sam replied, “Have you seen your face? Shit is blotchy.”

“How was the funeral?” Darren asked.

“Didn’t you see it on TV?” Bucky replied bitterly, “Treating my best friend’s death like it’s some god damn circus.”

“I was out” Darren said quietly, “What we talked about earlier, I went to visit Ricky. First time I’ve been since the funeral. It was beautiful. All the cards and flowers were still there, I think his parents must be mad at me or something cos they’ve left a picture of us together against his headstone and I haven’t been to see them once since-“

“To be fair, you were kidnapped and taken to Russia” Sam reminded him, “I’m sure they ain’t gonna hold too much of a grudge against you now they know that. Is that what got you so upset?”

“Well, I am upset about it, obviously” Darren replied, “But that’s not why I’ve been crying. Erm, Fury found me at the graveside.”

“What did his old ass say to you?” Sam said, a little too fiercely, the as yet unspoken feelings of protectiveness he was already feeling towards Darren showing themselves a little too eagerly, “I swear to god, the man never misses a chance to-“

“He gave me these” Darren interjected, picking up the five letters written by his mother and handing one apiece to Bucky and Sam, “They’re letters from my Mom. I guess she wrote me them in case anything ever happened to her and she wanted me to have a piece of her with me. Fury found them. It’s the first time I’ve ever had something that’s just hers.”

“Wow, kid” Bucky said slowly, “That’s….yeah, I can see why your heads all in a tangle. You gonna read them?”

“I already read one, and it set me off like this” Darren said with a sad laugh, “I dunno. It was nice. She was funny. Real funny, and she wrote down this whole story about how I apparently wanted to be a pilot or something, which I don’t remember at all. And she calls me Harry all the way through. I just wish I could remember what her voice was like so I could get the full effect.”

Sam smiled at him and pulled him into a quick side hug. 

“You’ll be fine, kiddo” he said softly, “Just take your time with those letters. Ain’t no rush. We’re all gonna get each other through, yeah?”

Darren smiled and nodded as Bucky attempted to hide the fact he was close to tears and sat himself down next to the teenager. He cast a protective arm around Darren as well and Sam felt some much-needed tension leave the kids hunched shoulders at last.

“I think I wanna change my name back to Harry” he confessed after a few seconds, “You don’t think that’s too weird, do you? I just don’t want anything to do with him anymore.”

“Not weird at all” Bucky replied before taking a breath, “Man, I’m damn starving. What’s for dinner?”

Sam frowned. 

“Err, my culinary skills stretch to breakfast foods only” he replied, “What about you?”

“I can offer you steamed potatoes and luncheon meat” Bucky joked, “Kid?”

“Toast?”

“Great” Sam sighed, “None of us can tie a tie, and none of us can cook. Go and find that takeout menu, kid, we may as well start as we mean to go on.”

*

“Thank you for today” Peter said as he and MJ stood on the bottom floor of the penthouse, waiting for Happy to bring the car around and drive MJ back home with minimal exposure. They’d already slipped up once today by openly kissing at the funeral and the image was already trending, mainly from teenagers who were upset that one of Tony Stark’s cute sons was already off the market. In turn, Harley had seen a curious spike in his follower numbers. “You didn’t have to come, but you did, and it helped me a lot. Remind me that I need to start doing things for you at some point.”

MJ grinned.

“You do enough” she told him as she pulled him in for a kiss, “Mainly you make me smile by being so darn cute and handsome. Did you manage to talk to Shuri after the funeral?”

“Not as much as I would have liked” Peter sighed, “But she and Tony spoke and I think between them they might be able to come up with something. Might mean a trip to Wakanda, if you’re up for it.”

“Hell yeah, try and stop me” she replied with a grin, “Oh, by the way, Miles is offering to take over Spider-Man duties until you’re back on your feet. I said you’d probably say no but I figure he’s gonna do it anyway.”

“It’d be hypocritical of me to lecture him, I guess” Peter shrugged, “He’s more then capable of looking after Queens for a while. I just hope he doesn’t worry his parents too much.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine” MJ replied with a smile before kissing Peter, “You know, school starts again in a few weeks and I doubt you’ll have much to do with Ross’s trial and you’re not going to be Spider-Man for a while which I know sucks a bit but….wow, Pete, we may have some time to be actually normal.”

Peter cooed.

“I’m ready for some normal” Peter sighed, “So god damn ready. I just hope the night terrors and the crushing need for physical affection don’t last too long.”

“Oh, now you’re making me feel guilty about leaving” MJ groaned.

“Don’t, I’m being hyperbolic” Peter said with a laugh, “Seriously, I’m sandwiched in between Harley and Nate every night for the foreseeable future. I’m more than covered in that department. I don’t think Nate’s capable of falling asleep without playing with my hair for a good half hour at this point.”

“It is irresistibly curly” MJ noted, “I’m so proud of you, Peter. You are without a doubt the strongest person I know. I love you.”

“I love you too” Peter smiled as he kissed MJ goodbye upon hearing Happy impatiently blare on the horn of the car. He was going into security overdrive with all the enhanced media coverage the family was currently getting. With strict instructions to let him know when MJ was home safe and sound, Peter gave her one last kiss on the cheek before heading back upstairs and running to where Harley and Tony were stretched out and about to start a movie marathon.

Pepper had gone to bed the second she’d walked in, funerals when eight and a half months pregnant were never ideal, and a stir-crazy Nate had been taken out for a drive by Rhodey and Wanda. Peter couldn’t help but be amused by Harley’s my-evil-plan-is-coming-together smile when he was told the news. 

“MJ get off OK?” Harley asked as Peter sat himself in the middle of him and Tony and took a bowl of popcorn, “Is she down to scare Rhodey into doing my bidding next week?”

“Whatever crazy sociopathic plans the two of you get up to from now on is none of my business” Peter informed him, “My job from now on is just to sit, look pretty and have as normal a life as I can do until Tony and the Princess of Wakanda fix my powers for me.”

“Sounds like a plan, kiddo” Tony yawned, “Before we start the movie, I just want to check that you boys didn’t feel at all…exposed by my speech at the funeral. It was a bit last minute so I didn’t really have time to talk it over with you before-“

“Tony, it was beautiful” Harley said with a smile, “I didn’t mind at all. I’m glad you made it. It really summed up what Steve meant to us.”

“Yeah, and you showed the whole world you do have a heart” Peter chimed in, “All anyone on social media is talking about is how much they love you now. Some people are even saying that you should run for president.”

“Don’t” Harley said quickly, “You don’t need the ego boost and I’m morally opposed to billionaire’s holding high governmental positions. They don’t understand the common man.”

“Actually boys, I’ve got a suggestion” Tony replied with a smile, “A foundation. Run by the two of you, for kids in need, what’d you think?”

Peter turned to Harley and shrugged.

“I think that’s an awesome idea” he said, “I’d love to be able to help out more kids who end up on the streets like I did, and I think it’s important to give back when you own eight yachts.”

“Actually, it’s nine now.”

“Nine? When Tony? When did you buy another?”

“I was stressed!”

“You’re addicted to yachts!” Harley exclaimed, “You can’t even sail. I’m going to have to teach you.”

Peter shot up.

“Hold up, you can sail?” he snapped, “When and how the hell has this never come up once in conversation the entire almost year we’ve lived together?”

“Harley, can you teach me to sail for real?” Tony asked, “I too am dubious to how you know but I’m humble enough to let my kid teach me a thing or two….also, was that a yes to the foundation?”

“Definitely” the boys replied in unison before looking at one another, nodding and then launching themselves at Tony and forcing him to the floor in a fit of laughter.

“What’re you doing?” he wheezed.

“We’re hugging you!” Peter exclaimed

“No, we’re mugging you!” Harley piped up, “And hugging you.”

Tony laughed and wrapped his arms around both boys as they continued to roll on the floor for a few seconds before he picked Peter up and placed him back on the sofa. He gave Harley a hand and cast an arm around his boys as they all caught their breaths and re-focused on one another. 

“Warn me next time” Tony breathed heavily, “I’m an old man now, I can’t be doing rugrats things like that for too much longer.”

“Gee, it’d be a shame if you had a kid on the way” Harley replied and Peter smirked. Tony threw a pillow at his head. 

“I cannot believe I told the entire world I love you two little monsters” he joked, “I’m calling an emergency press conference first thing tomorrow and retracting that statement. In fact, I’m going to sell the pair of you to Kris Jenner and she’ll get some real work out of you.”

“I’d make an excellent Kardashian” Harley boasted as Peter scrunched his face in disgust, “This is so nice, isn’t it? The three of us. Just hanging out.”

“There’s still a lot to worry about” Peter pointed out, “A lot of damage done. A lot of things left to repair, I guess it makes moments like this where we can all just sit and breathe all the more important. I really love you fellas, you know. Like a lot a lot.”

“Ditto” Harley said with a dopey smile, “You both mean the world to me and I’m so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life calling you my family. Even if you do panic buy yachts in times of stress.”

“Yeah, this is nice” Tony said breezily, “I can’t remember the last time we all just sat down and god damn relaxed for a change.”

They all smiled contentedly and relaxed for about three seconds before they were inevitably interrupted by FRIDAY’s dulcet tones. Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Open the yacht app” Harley muttered causing Peter to smirk.

“What’s the issue, FRI?” Tony asked.

“Boss, it’s Miss Potts, she’s in a spot of trouble” the A.I. replied. Peter immediately smiled, having already guessed what was coming, but it seemed that Harley and Tony needed the elaboration. “She’s currently in the en suite bathroom and her waters appear to have broken.”

There was quiet for a second as all three took in the news, looked at one another, grinned and then leaped out of their seats and hugged one another whilst cheering.

“Err, I hate to interrupt” Harley said after a few seconds, “But shouldn’t we like…go and find Pepper and get her to the MedBay, ASAP?”

“Oh, right” Tony said gleefully, planting a kiss on both of their heads, “Holy shit, my babies coming. I’m going to be a Dad again. Holy shit. Boys, hold me.”

Peter and Harley rolled their eyes and took an arm of their fathers each as they all ran upstairs to where Pepper was waiting.

‘ _Complete_ ’ Peter thought to himself as they ascended the stairs, ‘ _My family is about to become complete_ ’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE ONLY HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT FOLKS.
> 
> Thanks for all the support on this story, it's been incredible. I'm kind of relieved we're near the end but I have loved writing this story and obviously it will now be a series, but I'll give you more details on what to expect from that in the end notes for the next chapter.
> 
> As for this one, please like and comment! I'm actually rather proud of this one because I was about 6k words into it before the file became corrupted so I lost it all and had start again from scratch but I'm much, much, much happier about how this one turned out than I was with anything from version one.
> 
> Thanks again!  
> Jamie


	53. Across The Universe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The world did us both dirty, Harls” he sighed, “We’ve had to claw and scratch for this happy ending, we might as well enjoy it. Same for Nate. You’ve probably saved that boy’s life.”
> 
> “Yeah, well, maybe if there’d been someone around who’d cared about me or you like that, we wouldn’t have ended up in the situations we did” Harley said sadly, and a little bitterly.
> 
> “But there was” Peter reminded him, “Two people. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. They found us. And now we have one another, and a little sister, because of them.”
> 
> “Yeah” Harley sniffed, “You’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the last chapter's here and I'm feeling v emotional right now. I've loved writing this story. Before starting it, almost on a whim, I hadn't written anything in years so to have started and completed this (by far the longest thing I've ever written!) just feels incredible and the almost uniformly positive feedback from you guys has been so wonderful.
> 
> Yes, there is a sequel and one or two other pieces on the way for 2020, more details about those at the end but this is the last chapter of this story and I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Much love and thank you for reading, Jamie  
> xxxx

**Chapter 53.**

_Across The Universe._

Morgan Elizabeth Stark’s entrance into the world was appropriately dramatic in lieu of her impressive heritage. Not content with rushing Pepper to the hospital himself instead of waiting for an ambulance, Tony Stark’s panic had consumed him at the last possible second leaving the driving across rush hour New York City in the hands of one Harley Keener – seventeen, only just with his learner’s permit and recovering from a ghastly stab wound to the abdomen. There was much commotion. Harley shouting and insisting that contrary to popular belief he was in total control of the vehicle, Tony somewhere in the middle of screaming instructions at his teenage chauffeur and barking at the other one to Google instructions of what to do if a woman begins to give birth in the back of a BMW. 

In the midst of the chaos, Peter Parker was an oasis of calm for Pepper Potts, who felt almost forgotten about in her husband and sons melodramatics. He kept a palm pressed to Pepper’s forehead and held her hand with his other, allowing her to squeeze it for all it was worth (he regretted forgetting that he no longer had his enhanced strength, but powered through regardless) and offering her and everyone around him constant reassurance that all would be OK:

_“Harley, you are a bad driver, but you’ll become a great driver once you’ve had some more lessons. Everyone hits a curb a few times in their life, right? You’re doing great.”_

_“Tony, you really need to calm down, you screaming is not helping anyone.”_

_“Pepper, just keep squeezing my hand and let me know if you feel the need to push.”_

By the time they finally arrived at the hospital, Tony cursing over and over that the destruction of his tower meant the destruction of his own MedBay, and Pepper was taken away the three men faced a long wait in a private room. They weren’t alone for long. Happy Hogan, Natasha Romanoff, James Rhodes and a very puzzled-as-to-why-he-was-there Nick Fury also checked in. Nate Richards had been left back in the penthouse with Wanda Maximoff and Laura Barton whilst Clint and Bruce worked on keeping the press at a reasonable distance outside the hospital. Peter had no idea how the news of Pepper being in labor had gotten out so quickly but he figured several people witnessing Harley barely miss a lamppost and at least six octogenarians had probably sparked enough interest for someone to piece it all together. 

Seven hours went by, and then she was ready.

Peter and Harley propped their shaken looking father up as the three of them walked into Pepper’s private delivery room to meet Morgan for the first time. Pepper held the most beautiful, perfect little girl in her arms and smiled as she saw her three idiotic boys walk towards here with bated breath. Peter’s eyes spilled out their tears the second he entered the room, Harley’s about five seconds later when he first clamped his eyes on Morgan and Tony seemed beyond tears. Like he couldn’t believe what he was saying, experiencing the sensation of meeting his daughter for the first time almost as if he was viewing it from an outsiders perspective and not his own.

“Hey, hey baby, this is your Daddy” Pepper cooed as Tony pretty much fell to his knees beside her bed and kissed his newborn on his head, and then his wife shortly after. Peter wiped some tears away from his eyes as Harley pulled him into a one-sided hug.

“Hey baby girl” Tony whispered to his daughter, “I love you. Yes, I do. Daddy loves you.”

“You guys have a baby” Harley said breathlessly, “Woah. She’s real.”

“Why was I expecting her to just look like a mini-Tony in a diaper?” Peter asked and they all fell about laughing for a few seconds before Pepper nodded her head and gestured for the boys to come closer. Peter hopped on to the bed next to Pepper and cuddled into her side whilst Harley found himself perched on the back of Tony’s chair with his arms slung around his father’s neck. Tony remained looking at Morgan in absolute awe. 

“Boys, I know that I don’t really need to say this but, you know we love you guys just as much as we love her, right?” Pepper began, “The fact she’s our biological kid doesn’t mean that we love her anymore than you. As far as we’re concerned, it’s the same between all three of you.”

“False” Harley replied immediately

“Incorrect” Peter conquered, “This is fake news.”

Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Boys, I-“

“She is clearly a superior human being” Harley said as he stroked Morgan’s cheek lightly, “Just look at those eyes. And her nose. You have to love her more than us, it’s impossible not to.”

“I already like her more than Harley” Peter chimed in, “She talks way less, for one thing.”

“And she’s probably already a better time keeper than Peter” Harley said with a shrug, “Not to mention the fact that she’s broken exactly zero of my skateboards and Peter’s on three.”

“You don’t even skate any-“

“Hardly the point” Harley replied before clocking Pepper’s exasperated look, “Look, our point is, even if you love us all the same – she’s the superior child in this equation, and I already know from looking at her once that I will both die and kill for her. Just like I would for Peter and Rachel.”

Peter smiled.

“Same” he said, “The world is never going to have a child who is more loved than she is. And I never had a brother or sister before, and now I have both.”

“You’re both sweet” Pepper yawned, “Stubborn, but sweet. Define exactly how Morgan slots into our lives amongst yourselves, just always remember that we love you just as much as we love her. You’re our sons just as much as she’s our daughter.”

“Pep’s right” Tony finally spoken up, “This right here. The five of us. This is our family. The Starks. Everyone as equal and as loved as the next person.”

“Let’s enjoy this time whilst we can” Pepper said with a slight tone of regret in her voice, “Because soon enough the whole world is going to be all up in our business, and hers. Let’s take this time for just the five of us.”

“Fine, but you’re not gonna be able to keep Rhodey and Nat at bay with their cringey signs for very much longer” Peter replied with a smile.

“Not to mention Fury” Harley chimed in, “And his very formal, to the point card of congratulations. I think it literally just says ‘You have a Baby’”

“I can hardly wait” Pepper said fondly, turning to Tony, “See, what we’ve built? See what you’ve built up? I remember you telling me you thought you’d never have a family and now look. Three kids. A whole line of people queuing up to come and meet our baby.”

“Yeah, I guess we really did it, huh?” Tony replied with a smile, “Touch and go for a few weeks there, though”

“But I’m back now” Peter reminded him with a smile, “And yeah – things might not be the best for a while, we’ve all been through hell, but at least we have one another. And Fury and his awkward attempts at trying to convey real human emotion.”

“Peter, no one’s been through more hell than you” Harley reminded him

“He’s right, kiddo, you’re allowed to struggle for a while” Tony added, “And don’t think I didn’t notice how you were literally the only one who kept their cool during the drive here”

“I was fine” Pepper shot back.

“You told Harley to mow down that mailman” Tony reminded her.

“He was cycling too slow” Pepper smirked, “And you can judge me, Tony Stark, when you’ve had to push something the size of a melon out of you.”

“You know I would have carried our child if biologically capable” Tony said with a smile, which Pepper returned in a show of resigned defeat. If any one man was willing to take on all the horrors of pregnancy to spare their wife, it was Tony Stark. 

“I mean, I don’t know about anyone else, but I felt turning up the Shania Twain album really helped the situation” Harley chuckled, “I just figured that if she was going to be born in a car, the least we owed her was allowing the first thing she ever heard to be Man! I Feel Like a Woman.”

“You’re ridiculous” Peter told him with a smile.

“Yes, but you love me” Harley reminded him.

“So much it scares me” Peter sighed, “Man, I really love all you guys. I just can’t believe we all got lucky enough to find one another.”

“Which brings us squarely back to reminding you it’s alright to take it easy for a while” Pepper sighed, “I know you want your powers back, we all want you to get them back, and I know that the second a way is found to give you them back, you’ll take it. But until then? Just chill out, Peter. Take some time to just enjoy your life, enjoy MJ, enjoy us, without having to worry about something dark looming around the corner ready to take it all away from you again. Because we’re not going anywhere.”

Peter frowned.

“You gotta start believing it, Pete” Harley chimed in before he could say anything, “You deserve a god damn happy ending. This is it.”

Peter smiled but sighed heavily. There was still so much. So much that overwhelmed him, so much that ate away at who he was every single day, damage that would never be fully healed. He would always be a little bit broken. 

“I know you’re getting lost in your head” Tony added in next, “I used to be way more jaded than you are now and look where I’ve ended up. No one’s saying you gotta be better or that you have to forget and accept what’s happened to your powers, we’re gonna fix them. All we want is for you to start letting yourself believe that things are good now.”

“Good never lasts” Peter said quietly, “I thought things were good before and I still ended up being abducted and tortured. Steve’s dead now, good never lasts.”

“Tony, pass Peter our daughter please” Pepper sighed. Tony smiled and complied, ignoring Peter’s wide eyes and look of abject terror as the newborn was passed into his arms for the first time. Pepper guided her daughter into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. “How does she feel?”

“Amazing” Peter said in awe, “She’s incredible.”

“Peter, look at her, and tell me good things can’t last” Pepper instructed him, “Look down at her face and tell me you still believe that this is all going to disappear one day. Tell me that you think you don’t deserve to live and thrive and be happy, if not for yourself, then for her. She’s going to love you so much. Another person who is going to love you more than you’ll ever know.”

“I can’t” Peter said with tears pouring down his face openly, “She, I-god, this is real, isn’t it?”

“You’d better believe it, kiddo” Tony said encouragingly, “Maybe good things didn’t last for you before, but they will now. After all this, I’ve decided I’m hanging up the suits. Unless absolutely necessary in the event of some catastrophic, world ending event, I can’t afford to risk flying nukes into space anymore. You three are more important. That’s not to say I’m not going to help the world in whatever way I can. Your girlfriend’s already informed me that as much as she likes me personally, she believes being a billionaire is pretty much impossible to do ethically, and I agree with her. I want to spend more time on the ground, helping the little guy, just like you’ve always done. No more life or death situations for me, unless one of you guys ends up in danger.”

“Tony, those suits mean the world to you” Peter replied in shock

“You mean more” Tony replied simply, “My kids mean more. I need to be here for all of you, and you all need to know I’m going to be here for you all. I’ve already talked to Fury. He agreed. Kind of. There was shouting, but I eventually got him to see my way.”

“You see Pete?” Harley added, “No one’s going anywhere. I’m certainly not. I know it’s hard but….like Tony said, this is our family. The five of us. It’s going to last.”

At that moment, Morgan’s little finger wrapped itself around Peter’s and he felt as if his whole entire heart was about to sink into his chest. 

“I’m scared” he admitted

“That’s OK” Pepper assured him, “We understand. But this is a new beginning, Peter. Things are going to be so much better from here on out.”

“Yeah, months of sleepless nights await” Harley joked, “Because….y’know, Tony snores.”

Peter was quiet for the rest of the evening. He held Morgan until Natasha finally lost her patience and barged into the room, demanding a hold with the newborn. He settled into Pepper’s side once again and allowed himself to take in all that was going on around him. Family. His family. 

*

“Parker!”

Peter turned around with wide-eyed surprise to see Flash Thompson heading towards him with a smile on his face. He’d only stepped out of Pepper’s maternity room for a second in order to go and get her a cup of water, the last thing he’d been expecting was to immediately run into the kid who had made it his personal mission to make Peter’s high school life as difficult as possible over the last six years. He sighed before painting on a smile and turning to face Flash. Harley had told him all the ways in which Flash had come through for them over the summer, so he figured he owed the guy some politeness at least. 

“Hi, Flash” he sighed, “What’re you doing here?”

“My father’s a doctor here, I’m meeting him for dinner after his shift finishes” Flash explained, “I saw on Twitter that Mrs. Stark went into labor so I thought I’d come down and say hey…so, ‘hey’”

“Hey” Peter replied, a little colder than he’d intended, “Was that all, cos-“

“Well, I actually wanted to see how you’re doing” Flash replied quickly, “You’ve been through some crazy shit this summer and I just…well, I think that you’re pretty much the bravest dude I’ve ever met. And your secret is safe with me”

“You know about-?”

“Yeah, and like I say, I’m not going to tell anyone” Flash said with a nod, “Betty and MJ made it very clear if your identity gets out via me, they’re going to personally hang me off the Brooklyn Bridge and watch me fall to my death. Betty was joking but I think Michelle might’ve actually meant it.”

“Look, I should thank you” Peter replied awkwardly, “From what I can gather, if it wasn’t for you I’d probably still be chained up in Russia right now so….thanks. God, I really didn’t ever want to have to thank you of all people for saving my life.”

Flash cringed a little. Peter’s words had clearly stung him a little but he didn’t really care. 

“Parker, I’m sorry” the other boy said sadly, “These past few years….all I’ve said to you, done to you, I didn’t even tell anyone when I found out you were homeless….I don’t deserve your forgiveness but at the very least I need you to know I’m sorry. Truly.”

“I believe you” Peter said politely, “And we can work on the forgiveness thing. After all, you at least partly saved my life….so….anyway, just answer me one question?”

“What?” Flash asked

“Why did you treat me the way that you did” Peter asked, “Cos I get that I can by hyper and annoying and probably come across as a smartass sometimes, but I never did anything our whole lives but try and be nice to you. And you just seemed to hate me and single me out for no reason….I just wanna know why”

“I dunno man” Flash sighed in reply, “Jealousy, I guess. You’re Peter Parker. Everyone loves you, no matter what you did, all the teachers doted on you. Everyone was always nice to you, wanted to be your friend, and girls liked you as well. And boys. And no one ever seemed to pay attention to me like that and it was just easier for me to pretend you were this…I dunno, overrated pretender. Made it easier for me to deal with how insanely jealous I was of you. I thought you had it all.”

“But I didn’t though” Peter reminded him, “I lost my parents, then Ben. Then May. And even then you couldn’t resist twisting the knife in. School should have been the one place where I still felt safe and secure, somewhere that was consistent and never changed, but you took that from me.”

Flash shrugged.

“I was an idiot, I don’t know how else to say it” he replied, “I just saw your life as being perfect. Everything I wanted just seemed to come to you naturally. I never stopped and thought about how sucky your actual life was cos I was too busy thinking mine was shittier.”

“You’ve err….really been giving this some support, haven’t you?” Peter asked. Flash nodded. 

“Ever since I found out you were Spider-Man” Flash replied with a smile, “I just couldn’t deny your outright decency anymore, so I had to start thinking about how wrong I was about you. Ned helped. You got a really great friend there.”

“Yeah, I do” Peter breathed, making a mental note to take Ned away somewhere for a while just the two of them, “Well, like I said, we can work on the forgiveness part. Normally I would forgive you right away but Pepper and Tony are getting me to do this ‘you don’t have to be nice to the people who hurt you’ thing and that it’s OK to be angry about stuff and I know you saved my life but I’m…well, still kinda angry with you.”

Flash nodded sadly. 

“Nothing less than I deserve, I suppose” he sighed, “Can we at least stop being enemies?”

“Flash we were never enemies” Peter snapped, “Not in my eyes, anyway. You were the one that forced this, I wanted to be friends with you and you just hated me. The only reason I ever bit back was because I was sick of you treating me like crap. If I’d had my way, we’d have been friends years ago.”

“I’m sorry, I’m a shitty person, I-“

“No, you’re not” Peter said softly, “A shitty person wouldn’t have even had the crisis of conscience and apologized to me. You’re working on becoming better, that’s enough. Just….just don’t expect miracles from me too quickly, OK? I’ve got a lot going on in my head and no offence, but you’re nowhere near the top of my agenda.”

“Can we at least shake hands?” Flash asked. Peter rolled his eyes and complied before giving Flash an awkward wave and watching him head back upstairs. He turned around to find Harley staring at him with pride flashing in his eyes.

“I’m proud of you” he said simply, “I was scared you were gonna roll over and just say forgive and forget, but you didn’t. That’s progress.”

“It doesn’t feel like it” Peter sighed, “Now I feel kinda shitty and like I’ve upset him.”

“No, you did the right thing” Harley assured him, “You left him knowing that you don’t hate him or think he’s evil, but also reminding him that he’s really hurt you and whether you two can ever become friends is down to you.”

“I guess” Peter muttered, “At least I don’t have to deal with the knowledge he has a crush on me.”

“Oh, he does” Harley grinned, “Haven’t you seen his Spider-Man fan page? Dude has it _bad_.”

*

“And you’re sure this will work?” Peter asked Shuri. The princess had kindly stayed on in America for a few days after Steve’s funeral to help Bruce and Tony find a way of returning Peter’s powers to him. It had been only six days since the event and the world already seemed to be moving on in a way that made everyone in the Stark family breathe a sigh of relief. Peter knew it wouldn’t last. Thaddeus Ross’s trial was set for a few months down the line and he, Darren, Tony and Bucky had all been called as witnesses. The glare of the world’s media spotlight wouldn’t be gone for too long.

In those six days, Shuri and Bruce had worked tirelessly to come up with an antidote for the poison that had infected Peter’s system and blocked his powers. Blocked, not removed. They’d been able to establish that the day after Morgan had been born when Peter had had a scan in the MedBay at the upstate compound where Tony had whisked the family away to enjoy what little essential private time they had left. Shuri had come up with a counteractive pill Peter could take to cancel out the poison in his system. It was no bigger than a Tylenol pill, and Peter inspected it closely.

“You sound like you don’t have faith in me” Shuri teased him, “Trust me, this will work. It was a simple science really once I knew the source of whatever was infecting you. Merely a matter of counteracting it, I don’t think Norman Osborn was as smart as he thought he was.”

“Wait, so, couldn’t we use this to help de-programme those other kids? Like if you took whatever’s inside of Peter and reversed the antidote?” MJ, who had insisted on coming along for the weekend, piped up, “I know Miles wants to keep his powers but Natasha told me a lot of the other kids just want to get back to normal.”

“Enhancement certainly isn’t for everyone” Tony agreed, “As long as Bruce and Shuri can promise that there will be no adverse side effects, I see no reason why we can’t distribute an antidote.”

“I’m sure I can make lightning strike twice” Shuri said with a wink, “Now, Peter, I do have to warn you that as easy as finding an antidote was, it’s still working against something very powerful. I estimate it could take up to three months until your powers are fully functional once again, and in the meantime, I would suggest not patrolling or anything until they are fully functional.”

Peter sighed. 

“Three months?” he moaned.

“Hey, it’s better than having no powers ever again, right?” MJ encouraged him, “And Miles is doing a really good job at taking over for you.”

“Remind me to get that kid in sometime” Tony sighed, “If he’s serious about this, I need to at least make sure he’s got a decent suit and some training behind him. All Spider-Men are created equal.”

“Why are you hesitating Peter?” Shuri asked softly

“I, err, this feels weird, I dunno” Peter replied, “The first time, it was all an accident. Or at least I thought it was an accident. I got these powers without meaning to and I had to do something with them and Spider-Man was born out of that but now….now, this feels weird. It’s like I’m making an active choice. Cos I could chose not to take this and walk away all together, couldn’t I?”

“Of course” Shuri said with a nod, “But I get the impression that you would hate yourself for it. Spider-Man became a part of who you are.”

“No one would judge you for walking away, Pete” Tony replied, “I’ve done the same. It was a hard choice but I knew it was the right one for me, right now. You’ve got to make that choice for yourself.”

“I’m taking the pill” Peter assured everyone, “I’m getting my powers back, I’ll be Spider-Man again, but I’m just saying it feels strange knowing that for once I had the choice to walk away and lead a normal life and didn’t take it.”

“Well, I think it makes what you do even braver than it was before” MJ piped up, “Because you’re right, you didn’t really have a choice last time. This all fell in your lap and you chose to do great things with it because that’s who you are, Peter. Now is different. But the decision to go back to that life, knowing all it can cost you, knowing the personal risks, and still doing it? Hell, it’s the bravest damn thing in the world. And quite possibly the stupidest, but let’s focus on bravery.”

Peter chuckled as he pulled his girlfriend into a hug. She giggled in his arms and gave him a peck on the lips before he turned to Shuri and smiled.

“Thank you for helping out with this” he said softly, “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to properly repay you.”

“Err, I got to work with Bruce Banner in a field of Science I’d yet to explore” Shuri replied, “That’s gift enough for me. And I suppose it’s nice knowing I had a hand in helping someone as good as yourself. I’ve been admiring Spider-Man for a while.”

“So….about that visit to Wakanda?” MJ asked, “When can we do that?”

“Let me talk to my brother” Shuri replied with a wry smile, “It might take him some time to agree to open the country up to outsiders once again, but I’m pretty sure I can make him reconsider. Especially if I make you my personal guests.”

Shuri smiled and kissed Peter on the cheek before heading out with her two escorts and Tony. Once they were gone, MJ smiled and quickly informed Peter that she and Shuri had traded numbers and would happily add him to their new group chat along with Harley. Peter was perplexed. 

“But you don’t like making friends” he pointed out

“Err, she is the coolest person I’ve ever met” MJ replied, “And she’s just as interested in murder and all that dark stuff as I am. I’ve really met my soul mate there.”

“And what about me?” Peter replied teasingly, “Am I not your soul mate?”

“You’re my….heart mate?” MJ smirked as she tripped over her own words, “Oh, I dunno Peter. I love you but I wouldn’t exactly say we’re soul mates. We’re very different people.”

“And that’s what makes us the greatest living couple in history, I guess” he said with a shrug, “Fine we can he heart mates. Whatever that means.”

“Well, you do make my heart skip a beat whenever you walk in a room” MJ reasoned as she rested her head on Peter’s shoulder, “How about that?”

Peter giggled as he blushed. He looked one more time at the pill Shuri had made for him. All that power, in one little capsule. 

“Just remember you can still chose not to take it” MJ reminded him softly, “And no one would think any less of you.”

“I would though” Peter sighed as he placed the pill in his mouth and swallowed it, “I would.”

*

“Hey”

“Hey”

“Thanks for meeting me”

“Sure” Liz replied with a smile as the barista set down her cup of coffee, “I was surprised when you wanted to meet just the two of us, to be honest.”

“I just felt the need to check in with you, to be honest” Peter replied, “We’ve been back for a while now and I feel like I’ve barely seen you, barely checked in to see how you’re coping with everything.”

Liz sighed.

“Peter, out of everyone, I’m the one who lost the least in all this” she reminded him, “Darren lost his father, his whole life, and you lost someone else you loved. I’m not the one you need to be checking in on. If anything, I’m the one who should be beating myself up for not checking in on you.”

“I’m fine, I have people” Peter said with a short laugh, “Well, I will be fine. I’m heading back to therapy from next week, Michelle’s orders, and I’ve got three months before I’m gonna be well enough to start being you-know-who again.”

“Plenty of time to focus on school?” Liz teased.

“Oh hell yeah” Peter replied enthusiastically, “One thing I’ve realized over the last few months is that if my biggest problem is being bored by Mr. Dell in Physics class, I’m leading a pretty good life. I can’t wait to be bored out of my skull.”

“It’s nice to see you so….I dunno, optimistic” Liz replied, “I just wish I could say the same for Darren. He says he’s having fun living with Sam and Bucky but, reading between the lines, I think he’s still struggling to adjust to everything that’s happened. Not to mention still being scared out of his mind someone’s going to find out he killed his own dad.”

“Yeah, he’s another person I owe a visit” Peter said bitterly

“You don’t owe anyone anything” Liz enthused, “After all you’ve been through, it’s the world who owes you a favor, not the other way around. Which brings me to what I’ve wanted to say to you since we got back, and it’s something you’re probably not going to want to talk about much…”

Peter cringed. He knew what was coming. 

“What?” he dared ask, hoping Liz would not say what he knew she was about to.

“You told me some dark stuff whilst we were in there” Liz replied, “Stuff that just knowing happened to you keeps me up at night, so god knows what it does to you. I know I can’t force you to, but I really think you ought to tell someone what that scumbag did to you. All that he did to you, not just parts.”

Peter clocked his jaw. He regretted telling Liz and he would give anything to take back the revelation and make it so she didn’t know, so that he was only he and the scumbag Westcott who knew what had happened back then. There was still so much from Peter’s time on the streets that he had kept to himself, purely to himself, and he cursed himself for the fact he’d let someone else know that Westcott had raped him. Harley’s reaction to finding out Westcott had molested him had been bad enough, Peter had no idea how he was ever going to tell his loved ones the full truth.

“Well, like I said, I’m going to therapy again” Peter replied after a minute or so of silence between them, “I mean…it’ll probably end up coming out eventually.”

“He’s still out there, Peter” Liz reminded him, “He’s still out there and he might not be some masked supervillain, but he’s still a criminal who’s free to hurt more people.”

“I know” Peter replied testily, “I know and it’s wrong that I’m letting him be but this is my damage, Liz. I’m the one who gets to chose when, where and to who I say anything. I only told you because I was going out of my mind with worry those guards were going to do the same thing to me.”

“I understand” Liz said with a nod, “Peter, I’m not trying to make you do anything, of course its up to you when and how you deal with this. And I’ve made sure Darren and Miles both know they can’t say anything to anyone about this but what about Harley, MJ and Ned? What about Tony and Pepper? You could tell them and you know they’d-“

“They would, and that’s why I don’t want to, at least not yet” Peter shot back, “We’ve only just got through the abduction, Harley nearly dying, the explosion and now Steve’s death and I can’t exactly just drop this on them now, can I? Morgan’s only two weeks old, they’ve got enough on their plate.”

Liz sighed. It was clear she didn’t agree and Peter knew she was right. Somehow, in some way, one day he was going to have to reveal to his family the real truth about what had happened to him before he’d fatefully crawled through that ventilation shaft and crashed into their lives. 

“Like I say, it’s your choice” Liz replied, “And I’ll be here for you if you ever do need to talk about it to someone in the meantime, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thanks, that means a lot” Peter said honestly, “And believe me, I’m not in denial. I want the bastard who raped me to pay. He needs to. But right now…god, right now I just need rest, Liz. I just need to have some time where I’m not worrying about everything, where I can just chill and enjoy my life. Pepper’s probably going to ground me if I don’t have fun at least twice a week.”

Liz laughed sadly.

“I just want you to know, as well, all that about me still having feelings for you, well-“

“How the tables turn” Peter teased her, “I spent years pining after you from the other side of the room and now you’re the one in pained agony.”

“I was actually going to say I’m over them and I have a date next week, asshole” Liz teased back, “He’s a really cute freshman over at NYU, studying journalism, his name’s Eddie Brock. I think you guys would really hit it off with one another.”

“Sounds great” Peter smiled, “Would it be weird if we all went on a double date, together?”

“I’m game if you are” Liz shrugged, “We are friends now, after all.”

*

Morgan Stark’s homecoming party ended up happening five days after her actual homecoming, the delay due to Tony’s insistence that Pepper get as much rest as possible before everyone crowded her, whilst Harley also put a spanner in the works by being a tad over zealous in his attempts to persuade James Rhodes to adopt Nate. The attempt had resulted in a botched attempt at baking leaving a ‘temporary’ (as the boy was keen to insist on) hole in the kitchen floor. 

“You just seem like the best guy for the job” Harley said a few days later as the entire extended Avengers family gathered at the compound for a BBQ and a ‘meet Morgan’ party even though everyone present had actually already met her several times. 

“Do I now?” Rhodes replied skeptically, “And what makes you say that?”

“Err, Nate loves you and you’re really good with him” Harley replied matter-of-factly, “And I know you’ve always wanted kids.”

“Have I?” Rhodes replied, raising an eyebrow, “Who told you that?”

“Tony” Harley replied slowly, hoping for the best as Tony had told him no such thing.

“Little snitch” Rhodes muttered and Harley smirked, “Look, Harls, I love the kid. I do. Who doesn’t? I mean, right this very second he’s placing a whoopee cushion under Clint’s chair, but I’m not really in the business of adopting random kids.”

“Nate’s not random” Harley replied testily, “He’s a part of this family and he’s got no where else to go and sooner or later, CPS are going to catch wind of him having no official guardian and take him away from me, I mean us, and that’s not fair on anyone. Not on him. Not on us.”

“Harley, I just don’t have the-“

“But you do!” Harley replied desperately, “You do! You’re the guy who’s got Tony through the last thirty odd years and he’s like….a really good dad now, so you’re definitely capable of being just as good if not better. Nate needs someone like you in his life, he needs a strong parental figure and I know that you’ve always wanted a son”

Another shot in the dark. Rhodey’s sigh made Harley realized he’d struck lucky once again. 

Just at that moment, Nate decided to come running back over and threw himself into Rhodey’s arms in a fit of giggles. Harley leaned back and watched in satisfaction. 

“What’s so funny, little man?” Rhodey asked the kid.

“Mr. Clint sat on the funny cushion and screamed” Nate chuckled, “And then Cooper called him gross and he started chasing us with the hose pipe. He got everyone else but I jumped in a tree and he couldn’t reach me.”

“That’s funny” Rhodey replied, “But what have we said about randomly jumping in trees?”

“Not to do it” Nate pouted his lips, “Sorry.”

“You’re not in trouble champ, I just don’t want you to get hurt” Rhodey said affectionately.

“Cooper says that it’s weird I can climb trees” Nate admitted, “He says that he’s been trying for ages and can’t do it.”

“You’re not weird, buddy” Rhodey assured hum, “You’re just like all the others kids, the only difference is you can jump really high. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s a good thing, as long as you’re safe and nothing bad happens to you.”

Nate nodded and flung his arms around Rhodey’s neck. Rhodey rolled his eyes, knowing Harley was barely managing to contain his smug grin as Peter and MJ came and sat down next to him on the grass, but put his arms around Nate regardless and planted a kiss on the boys head. 

“I love you Mr. Rhodey” the boy yawned, “I’m tired.”

“I bet you are buddy” Rhodey replied lovingly, “You had another bad dream last night, didn’t you?”

Nate nodded tearfully. He’d started having night terrors pretty much every night since they got back from Russia, Bruce figured that being back in the base had triggered some repressed memories of how he’d been treated before his escape and sent him spiraling.

“Alone again” the boy muttered sadly. Rhodey nodded and soothed him by rubbing a gentle hand up and down his back, “Don’t wanna be ‘lone again, Mr. Rhodey.”

“I know buddy, I know” Rhodey sighed before turning his head back towards the three smiling teenagers and giving them each a look of exasperation. He muttered an instruction to Nate who nodded, giggled and then promptly threw himself at Harley causing the teenager to topple over backwards and his cheese burger to fly up in the air and land on his face. Nate laughed as he pressed his head into the now laying down and slightly winded Harley’s chest.

“OK, I love you Nate, but what the hell?” Harley wheezed as Rhodey gave him a hand up. Nate settled in between Harley’s knee and leaned back into him as the older boy cast an arm around his shoulder. Peter smiled, figuring what was about to come. 

“I just need someone to hold Nate whilst I get on the phone to my GD lawyer” Rhodey sighed, “You’re a real pain in my butt, Keener.”

Harley beamed as Nate shot a confused look at each of the four older figures surrounding him. Harley figured it was probably best to wait to tell Nate that Rhodey was going to adopt him until they were a bit further on in the process than a preliminary phone call. Nate simply tucked himself into Harley’s arms and yawned as Rhodey walked away and pulled out his cell.

“You’ve done a good thing” Peter said quietly to Harley, “Even if you went about it in a totally chaotic way and nearly destroyed the kitchen.”

Harley shrugged.

“It’s what’s best for the kid, we’d all miss him too much and he’s got too attached to too many of us to be taken away now” he said simply, “I guess I have three siblings now. Dope. Anyone fancy getting me another cheese burger?”

“Nah, but I’ll get you a Quorn one” MJ replied, “They’re actually very nice.”

“Eh, go on then” Harley said with a smile as he passed MJ his empty plate. She kissed Peter on the cheek before heading back towards Tony on the grill. 

“Don’t down play what you’re doing here” Peter said once she was out of earshot, “It’s more than just a pragmatic solution, you love Nate.”

“Yeah, I know” Harley admitted as he stroked the now sleeping boys face with affection, “He just…damn, he got me good, Pete. He got me so good.”

“It doesn’t make you selfish, wanting him around for yourself as much as for him” Peter told him, “You’re allowed to gain something out of a pragmatic solution, you know. That doesn’t somehow make it wrong.”

“Doesn’t make it selfless” Harley pointed out.

“It doesn’t have to be selfless though” Peter reasoned, “If it has a good outcome, then the motivation hardly matters.”

“The road to hell is paved with good intentions” Harley shot back, “I just want the kid to be happy. I just hope we can make him happy.”

“We will” Peter replied with a smile, “What you all said to me in the hospital the day Morgan was born really stuck with me. We need to believe good things can last. For Nate and for Morgan, they’re part of why the Avengers do what they do. What’s the point of trying to build a better future if we’re half convinced it’s not going to happen?”

Harley sighed and watched as Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes stepped out of a car. A sheepish and out of place looking Darren Davenport followed them, head down, hood over his head, looking like he wanted to be literally anywhere else in the world. Peter and Harley watched as Sam cast a protective arm around the teen and lead him over to where Wanda, Clint and Bruce were seated. 

“That apply to him as well?” Harley asked, “Is Darren a part of that better future we’re building for ourselves? Cos if you can’t forgive Flash-“

“It’s different with him” Peter sighed, “What Flash did wasn’t on the same level but…I dunno, Darren did what he had to do to survive. I at least understand it. I never got why Flash was such a jerk to me until the other day. It just hits differently when you don’t understand, y’know?”

“Yeah, I get that” Harley replied, “Kinda like how I’m madder with my Mom than with Evan. Cos I get why Evan did what he did to me, he was a weak and sad alcoholic who needed someone to take his misery out on and I was the perfect fit. But Mom. She never laid a finger on me, but she let him and to this day I still can’t figure out how or why she would do that. I getcha.”

Peter sighed and rested his head on Harley’s shoulder.

“The world did us both dirty, Harls” he sighed, “We’ve had to claw and scratch for this happy ending, we might as well enjoy it. Same for Nate. You’ve probably saved that boy’s life.”

“Yeah, well, maybe if there’d been someone around who’d cared about me or you like that, we wouldn’t have ended up in the situations we did” Harley said sadly, and a little bitterly.

“But there was” Peter reminded him, “Two people. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. They found us. And now we have one another, and a little sister, because of them.”

“Yeah” Harley sniffed, “You’re right.”

Peter smiled but then immediately stiffened up and felt the return of an all too familiar feeling. Incoming danger. He leaped over Harley and got him to duck mere seconds before Clint yelled, “Boys! Watch out!” and a baseball landed where Harley had been sitting just a few seconds later.

“Holy fuck” MJ said breathlessly as she ran over, “Was that?”

“Yeah, I think it was” Peter replied

“Spidey senses back online?” Harley asked happily.

“Partly” Peter said with a smile, “Damn, I never thought I’d have been grateful for Cooper Barton’s complete lack of aim, but here we are.”

*

“I’m changing my name” Darren’s voice rang out behind Peter around half an hour later. They were alone in the kitchen, Peter helping himself to a drink from the fridge when his cousin’s voice sounded out and caused him to almost drop the glass. So much for Spidey-Senses being totally back, clearly he had someway to go. 

Peter turned and faced Darren with a raised eyebrow.

“What to?” he asked.

“I’m going back to Harry Osborne” Darren replied, “I know that sounds all weird and stuff but it’s the name my Mom chose for me, it was Norman who wanted to call me Darren. I’d just rather go by what she wanted for me rather than him now.”

“I mean, that’s cool and all, gonna be a bit of a headscratcher for everyone at school though” Peter pointed out, trying to sound as sympathetic and understanding as he could, “Then again, I guess pretty much the whole world knows what went down with your Dad now, so…”

“I don’t care what the world thinks, I care what you think” Darren said sadly, “Peter, dude, I know this is a lot to ask but I really want us to be able to be friends. There’s been so much pain, so much unnecessary suffering, something good has to come from it all, surely?”

“Haven’t we already had this conversation?” Peter asked, “I told you, we’re working on it and we’re doing just fine with it as far as I’m concerned. We’re never going to be best buddies, Harry, there’s a bit too much water under the bridge for me right now but we’re…well, we’re Peter and Harry, I guess. We’ll be our own thing. Find some middle ground between unhealthy co-dependency and deathly blood feuds.”

“So…I, I did the right thing warning you about my name?” Darren asked.

“I don’t know” Peter said with a shrug, “Hate to say it but it doesn’t make much of a difference to me really, but yeah, I guess I appreciate you letting me know. But don’t start to feel like you have to start running every little life decision past me or anything. You have Sam and Bucky for that.”

Darren grinned.

“They’ve been awesome” he admitted, “Exactly what I needed. And things are good, for you, here?”

“Best place for me” Peter replied with a smile, “I’m sure you and I could’ve had some great romantic notion of living together, really patching everything up but I think if we’re being honest with ourselves it wouldn’t have really worked. I think a bit of distance will be better for us in the long run.”

“Yeah, I guess” Darren replied, though he sounded a little crestfallen, “I mean, cousins at our age aren’t exactly joint at the hip are they? They start to move in different directions, get on with their lives.”

“Harry, we’ll always be in one another’s lives” Peter assured him, “I’m sorry if what I said gave off the impression that I don’t care about you, I do, you are my only living relative. When I say that distance is good I just mean that we don’t need to be inseparable in order to fix all of this. Hell, the very fact we’re even talking civil is a big enough fuck you to Norman as it is.”

“Sam’s giving me therapy” Darren replied as he sat down on the kitchen top, Peter leaped up and sat down next to him, “He says that if even Clint Barton can see that I’m visibly a bit fucked up in the head at the moment then I definitely need it.”

Peter grinned. 

“Probably for the best” he said, “I’m headed back to my first session next week. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, hell, I’m even kind of looking forward to spilling my emotional guts out to someone totally removed from the situation. Maybe you should do the same. Sam’s awesome, but maybe he’s a bit too connected for you to really let loose.”

“Nah, he’s just right for me” Darren said softly, “He’s a really understanding guy, arguably the least judgemental person I’ve ever met, after you. I can say whatever I want to him, it’s a total safe space and I’m saying that without a hint of irony.”

“Well, whatever works for you” Peter smiled, “Have you seen Liz much lately?”

“Yeah, we met in the park the other day” Darren replied sadly, “Told me all about her date with that college guy, he seems a little off to me but whatever, I’m obviously going to be biased. I just want her to be happy. We talked about you a little.”

“And I bet I know what about” Peter muttered angrily.

“Yeah, that came up” Darren admitted, “Listen, I’m not going to talk to you about it. You don’t need my input; I just want you to know that even though I’m probably the last person you’ll ever want to talk to about this….I’m here for you if you ever need me to be. I owe you that.”

“Thanks” Peter said slowly, “You err…get your court summons?”

“November 18th, can’t wait” Darren replied bitterly, “At least we’ll be able to see one of those assholes get sent down for life.”

“True” Peter sighed, “You know…it’s actually been good talking to you, I think we should meet up at least once a week, just the two of us and just…I dunno, talk it out.”

“Yeah” Darren said with a smile, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“And we can bitch about Liz’s weird new boyfriend” Peter smirked, “Cos yeah, I looked him up on Facebook and there’s definitely something off about the dude.”

“Eddie Brock” Darren smirked, “Sounds like a washed-up eighties has been.”

Peter snorted and for the first time since they’d found out they were related; the two cousins were bonded by something other than loss and tragedy. 

“We’re fine” Peter said through his laughter, “God, we’ll be just fine.”

*

“Hey, sorry about that, I got distracted talking to Darren” Peter said breathlessly as he ran up to MJ who was waiting for him, as promised, on the roof of the compound. The countryside had a much clearer view of the sky than the city and they’d made plans to watch the sunset and then the stars together that night. Harley had promised he’d keep everyone away from the roof so that the two could have some much-needed alone time. 

“You’re forgiven” MJ replied with a smile, “I just facetimed Shuri. She’s so much more interesting than you are, and Wakanda looks like the coolest place on the planet.”

“Really?” Peter asked, “Cooler than the Lizzie Borden house?”

“OK, maybe a close second” MJ smirked, “Damn it Parker, you know me too well.”

Peter smiled as he sat down next to her on the blanket, taking in her in his arms as they lay down and she rested her head on his chest as he ran his hands through her long brown hair. 

“What can I say?” he teased her, “I’m just very observant.”

“Fuck you” she replied with a smile, “That was my very suave way of deflecting the fact I had a massive crush on my best friend, you can’t use that against me now.”

“I mean, it worked, to be fair” Peter said with a slight smirk, “On me at least, Ned tells me that pretty much everyone else in our lives had it figured it out but us. I’m just amazed Flash never once used it as ammo against me somehow.”

“Probably because he knew I’d kill him if he did” MJ shrugged

“He told me you and Betty threatened to drop him from the Brooklyn Bridge if he ever tells anyone about me being Spider-Man” Peter noted

“And I will” MJ said with a smile, “Anyone who hurts you in any way is on my list. Sadly, there are a lot of people on my list.”

“That’s sweet” Peter said with a grin, “But unnecessary. I’m still here.”

“Yeah, and aren’t I the lucky one” she replied, “I’ve already said everything I could ever say about how I feel about you, I guess I could say it differently, but the message is still the same. I love you.”

“I love you too” Peter replied, kissing her on the forehead, “And even if life becomes utterly crazy and insane again, it’ll be alright, because as long as I’ve got you in my corner I’m fairly sure I can do anything.”

“Turn in assignments on time?”

“OK, almost anything” Peter chuckled, “But no, like, no one makes me feel safe quite like you. Maybe Tony, but it’s a different kind of safe. You and Ned, you’re like the bridges between my old life and my new life. The ones who’ve been with me through it all, when I wasn’t too stubborn or stupid to completely shut you out.”

MJ smiled sadly. 

“You have this affect on people, Peter, it’s arguably greater than any of your actual powers” she told him, cupping his cheek as she did so, “Once someone lets you in for real, they find it kind of impossible to ever let you go. Even when you were gone and it felt like I was never going to see you again, you were still in my life. You’re the kind of person who, I dunno, you kind of echo across the universe.”

“That’s both the nicest and strangest thing someone’s ever said to me” Peter said, feeling a tad emotional but more confused than anything else, “Err….is this the part where I have to match your romantic notion with my own? Because you’re the poet here, not me.”

“You don’t have to do anything” MJ replied, “That was just my kind of obnoxious way of telling you that you’re special and that everyone loved you. I said it because it felt true to me, I don’t ever want you to feel like you are obliged to tell me something that doesn’t feel true to you. If you wanna reply by telling me I have a dope t-shirt on, that’s perfectly fine.”

“That t-shirt is kinda dope” Peter teased, and MJ elbowed him lightly in the ribs, “No…no, fuck it, I can be all romantic and poetic. Harley made me watch The Notebook like four times, I can do this. OK, OK, if I echo across the universe, then you’re a…a whisper! Yes, ha! You’re a whisper.”

“Explain?” MJ asked, furrowing her eyebrows, “I think I kinda like where this is going but I need more.”

“OK” Peter breathed, “You’re a whisper because you’re more reserved than me. You could be an echo but you never really put yourself out there as much, you keep so much of yourself contained to just a few people, so you’re like a whisper. Intimate, private, only a few people can here you but that doesn’t make what you say any less important. Hell, it’s more important. Cos only a few people get to experience how wonderful you are and that makes them, me, feel very lucky.”

MJ sniffled.

“Oh god, sorry” Peter cringed, “That was awful, wasn’t it? Jesus Christ, who do I think I am? Comparing you to a whisper? What the hell kind of boyf-“

He was immediately cut off by MJ pulling his face towards hers and planting the most passionate kiss Peter had ever received on his lips for a good few minutes. It wasn’t a gross make-out session, it was a long kiss that Peter felt justified MJ’s claim that certain things were able to echo across the universe. That kiss was surely one of them.

“That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me” MJ said quietly as the kiss slowly broke apart and the two teenagers were left just staring at one another with dopey smiles on their faces, “And you…god, you just got me completely.”

“Lucky, I’m very observant” Peter couldn’t help but reply and they both fell into a fit of giggles and resumed their original position, “MJ, I love you and everything about you makes me happy. You’re never fake. You’re never anything else but exactly who you are and that’s so brave. Especially these days. I’m not like that. There’s so much I keep hidden, not just from the world, but from you. Bad things. Dark things.”

“That doesn’t matter to me” she replied, “You’re never fake either. Having things you find hard to talk about doesn’t make you a pretender, it makes you human. Just like the rest of us. The only way that hurts me is knowing that you’re in pain, and that you’re scared, but I know when you feel ready you’ll tell me everything and it won’t make a difference.”

“It might” Peter muttered, frightened, “There’s some really bad stuff. Stuff that might make you look at me like I’m a totally different person.”

“Have you killed, gravely injured or sexually assaulted anyone?”

“No. God, god no.”

“Have you been cruel to any animals?”

“No, I would never do that.”

“Have you stolen from someone more vulnerable than yourself?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Then Peter there is nothing, and I mean nothing, that you could tell me that would make me think you’re anything other than the amazingly kind and selfless boy I have been in love with since I was nine” MJ breathed slowly, “Life dealt you a shitty hand and left you to deal with the consequences on your own, I don’t know what it is you’re scared of telling me and maybe you’ll never tell me and that’s fine, but I will always be here to listen and help if I can.”

“One day” Peter promised and he knew he meant it. He’d never meant anything more. “One day, I’ll tell you everything. Just…just not now.”

“That’s fine” MJ said with a smile, “You know, it’s actually getting pretty cold out here. Colder than I thought it would be, maybe we could head inside and watch a movie soon? Snuggle up on the sofa with Harley and Nate.”

“Yeah” Peter said with a smile, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

They rolled up their blanket and headed back inside. Almost as if he’d overheard, Harley was already on the sofa watching Rise Of The Guardians with a sleeping Nate in his arms. Peter and MJ silently sat down next to him and he wordlessly extended the large blanket of his own he’d got for himself and Nate to cover them as well. MJ rested her head on Peter’s shoulder as he yawned. 

“How long’s Nate been out?” he whispered to Harley.

“About twenty minutes, I imagine the night terror’s probably going to hit in the next ten minutes or so” Harley replied sadly.

“He’ll be fine, he knows he’s safe in your arms” Peter yawned. 

“Yeah, maybe” Harley blushed, “Darren told me he’s changing his name back to Harry. That’s going to be weird.”

“If it’s what he needs to move on, then we should support him” Peter reasoned, “What made you chose this movie anyway, Harls?”

“I dunno” Harley said with a shrug, sounding genuinely uncertain, “I got some weird feeling about the universe or something and this movie just popped into my head.”

Peter gave MJ a weird look that she shrugged off. The three stayed awake until the end of the movie, Nate actually managing to sleep all the way through without incident, and then headed off to bed. Peter offered to stay behind for a minute and tidy their things away. A beat Harley and MJ did not protest and left him to it. 

Once he was done, Peter found himself looking up at the moon through the large windows and noted to himself how bright and beautiful it looked. Four stars around it seemed particularly bright and seemed to shine just a little bit more when he looked up at them.

“Hey guys” Peter said, feeling choked, “Checking I’m finally safe? Well, I am. I’m safe.”

He turned around to see Tony standing behind him, arms crossed, a baby cloth slung over his shoulder and an effortless smile painted across his face. He beckoned Peter over and the boy fell into his arms with ease, taking in the man’s scent and finally letting some of his remaining tension go at last.

“Hey Kid” Tony said softly as he pressed a kiss into Peter’s hair.

“Hey Dad” Peter muttered back, “Thanks for everything”

**_The End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. A very fluffy last chapter but I felt Peter more than deserved it after everything I put him through. There were some pretty big sequel hooks in this chapter that I imagine a lot of you picked up on, and some more subtle ones you may not have. 
> 
> As for the sequel, I have an idea for what I want and am going to start planning it soon. Aiming to have the first chapter done by the end of January 2020 (it feels weird that that's an actual year we're just weeks away from living in, doesn't it?)
> 
> In the mean time, I have a Xmas one-shot for this series planned to go up in the next few weeks (more than likely Xmas eve) as well as a prequel chapter detailing Peter's now infamous crash lending through the vent which was mentioned throughout this story, that will probably be the next time you hear from me.
> 
> Thanks for reading, it means the world, and a Happy Holiday to all!
> 
> As always, feel free to leave a comment!


	54. Public Service Announcement

Hey guys, just a quick message to say a Happy Christmas and thank you for all your support on this story. I'm truly grateful. 

Also, I have uploaded the first one shot! Bookmark the series so you can keep up to date!

Thanks, Jamie   
Xxx


End file.
